Fates Ties
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: A meeting at a star wars conventions turns into the adventure of a lifetime when two girls find themselves on the rishi outpost. Can they survive, can they help save others, and can they keep themselves from fan girling? This is a crossover between me and StoryMaker7.
1. Chapter 1

**[CH 1]**

I thank God for my inspiration.

This is a collab with CL and MS7

 **[Me 1]**

It was early spring in Boston. And it was time Star Wars Convention.

At a small apartment, a short wavy red head gets ready for the day. Her black cat rubs against her ivory skin sitting on a couch.

"Hey Link, don't worry I told Sarah and Marni to give you tones of toys and treats while I'm away." The ice blue eyed college student rubs under his chin making him purr.

"Speaking of which. Aren't you going to miss your train if you don't hurry Irma?" A coco skinned girl about her age motion to the clock.

"Shoot!" Irma grabs her bag. "See ya Link! Bye Sarah!" She rushes out, her white crystal necklace giving a small shimmer.

Irma rushes, but is just about to miss it when a guy holds the door. She rushes in almost landing in his chest as she makes it.

"Oh. Um… thank you." Irma flushes as she backs up a bit from the forty year old man.

"Tis noth'n lace." The curly orange haired man smiles as he finds a seat.

'Do I know him?' Irma glances over feeling he's familiar. 'Maybe we just take the same train.' She shrugs it off.

Taking a seat she puts in head phones for the ride. Bopping to the music she looks around. But her eyes seem to lock on a girl around her age with yellow tanned skin. She was a few seats away on the other side of the car. But something about her… a pull? As Irma really begins to wonder what this is the brown haired girl looks up. But they hit their stop and, in Boston fashion, everyone rushes out.

Irma chooses to ignore all that. Why should she let anything get to her? She placed her bag in the hotel room and quickly got changed.

"There we go." Irma looks over her outfit to make sure everything is in place.

(She's wearing a sky blue crop top turtle neck with long sleeves/ a black vest/ Black jeans/ white sneakers to walk in/ her necklace/ and a tan shoulder bag with the freedom fighters symbol on it)

She then heads down stairs for the convention. Irma had her head spinning looking around at everything. But mostly she was looking for the custom saber booth. She had been saving up to finally get one.

"Found it!" Irma said alongside another.

"Hi there. Which one of you is going first?" A lady dressed like a Twi'lek stands at the booth with a smile.

Both give their orders. The lady tells them they're orders will be done in a few months and that they will be given a call when they're on the way.

Having bumped into each other for the second time, the girls decide to talk over lunch. Chatting they realize they have a lot in common.

"You've really watched it that many times?" Irma laughs sipping her soda.

 **[MS7 1]**

Cora was so excited. She was finally getting a chance to go to a Star Wars Convention. Cora was a 20 year old yellow tanned skinned woman with large brown eyes and short messy brown hair, around her neck was a blue crystal on a cord necklace. Her brothers where excited as well, all three of them had grown up seeing Star Wars since they were little and have seen the movies several times.

"I can't believe we finally get to go!" Her younger brother Jack said "Well it's not too far and we're all old enough to go by ourselves." Her youngest brother Vinny said "I'm so going to get the new battle front game and beat everyone's scores."

Jack then said "Not before I do." They both cheered at that as Cora said "Well I'm getting a new light saber. Which by the way Vinny you're paying since you broke my last one in your video class." "I know, sorry I told them to be careful."

"It's okay; I should have known better then to trust a bunch of teenagers." "Hey!" he said "Oh I trust you, it's your friends I'm talking about." Jack then said "Oh burned." They played around till they got to the train, not noticing the small flash her sky blue crystal necklace had made.

On the train they all pretty much listened to their headphones for music. Though as they did Cora couldn't help but feel like something was… well bugging her or that she was supposed to be looking for something. She felt like she was being stared at and looked over to find a red head looking at her. She didn't know why but she felt that maybe she should go talk to her.

Maybe she'd make a friend. Then the doors flooded with people and she disappeared. Her brother grabbed her to make sure she wouldn't get lost in the crowed. Their parents would kill them if any of them lost their sister.

Cora sighed, even though she was older she had Asperger, high functioning yes, but somethings where still a bit hard, like sometimes directions in a new places. Her family was also very over protective thinking someone would harm them. It was hard enough convincing them to let them go on this trip.

At least she was dressed comfortably for the one day trip. She was wearing a dusty blue tank top, her necklace, black leggings, her gray sneakers and her black purse. It was small and easy to carry around.

Cora looked on at the convention like a kid in a candy store, no seriously she felt like she was drooling. As they walked about her brothers found what they were looking for "Battle front competition!" She sighed, she'd have to stick around the area till they were done.

So she walked about and then saw what she was looking for, the costume saber store. "Found it." She looked back to see the same girl from the train was right next to her. Now usually she wasn't good with names and faces but something about the other girl just wouldn't get out of her head.

Her thoughts are interrupted though. "Hi there. Which one of you is going first?" A lady dressed like a Twi'lek stands at the booth with a smile.

Both give their orders. The lady tells them they're orders will be done in a few months and that they will be given a call when they're on the way.

Cora decided to hang out with this girl. It'd be nice to have someone to talk about her favorite stuff besides her brothers. So they talked and decided to half lunch near the battle front game. As they talk, "You've really watched it that many times?" Irma laughs sipping her soda.

Cora smirked saying "My dad's a big Star Wars fan so he just plopped me and my brothers down when I was five and started showing us every single Star Wars movie. So we've seen them plenty of times. Though recently I've been into the Clone Wars series. The Fett clones are so hot and adorable. I especially like Echo from Domino, what about you?"

 **[Me 2]**

"Seriously?! I love the Dominos too." Irma gets excited pointing to herself. "Though mine is Fives. I like how he's a bit of a hothead but still sweet." She smiles happily.

"Sorry about the train. I'm not usually like that. But I guess… I just felt a kindred spirit in you." Irma snacks on a fry.

"I will beat you! No I will!" Cora's brothers yell.

"Must be fun having siblings." Irma smiles over at the hyperness.

"My dad raised me on his own for a while and since he's air force we've moved around a lot." Irma sighs leaning on her hand. "That's also why I love Star Wars; we used to watch it together whenever we could." She remembers snuggles and popcorn. "Maybe that's also why I like the clones." She laughs.

Her brothers finally determined a victor. But Vinny was being such a pain about it Irma challenged him to a game beating him. They stare with jaws dropped.

"What? I was the new kid in half a dozen schools. The only ones that take you in quickly are the gamers. Plus, it's fun beating boys at their own games." Irma smirks with a small wink.

Cora introduces her new friend to them. They're amazed she's opened up so quickly to someone. After intros they all walk around some more. The girls pointing at things they like.

Irma sees a flyer for people to show of what they got with a saber. It wasn't until later and in the large hall.

'Saber contest huh? I'm not missing that.' Irma smiles taking a photo of it with her phone to remind her later.

'Good they get along.' The old sea blue eyed man keeps a close, yet hidden, eye on them.

 **[MS7 2]**

"I like Echo because he's dorckable but Fives is attractive and a leader. But I like them more book smart you know. I don't know I can't resist the sweethearts."

At her words Cora said "That was kind of weird I just felt like I was supposed to be looking for something. Though I do tend to stare sometimes but who knows maybe we were meant to meat."

When they heard her brothers she laughed and then heard what Irma said and replied "They are nice, their real sweethearts. Yeah we have our moments were we have trouble getting along but all siblings do."

As she talked about her family she replied "I grew up with a big family. Though even then sometimes you kind of feel alone. I guess it's just how I am. Being different makes it hard to communicate but it's gotten better. It not really an issue anymore. Though at first I didn't like the clones for what happened in the third movie then when I saw the Clone Wars series I got curious how these guys could be bad. I guess Domino really got me cause I know how it's like to be treated differently."

When Cora saw the flyer for the saber contest she said "No way, we have to do this guys. Please." Jack then said "No way we'd miss that." Vinny then said "Sure why not?" She then looked to Irma and said "You have to try this with us. We have to see who'd be a better jedi."

As they walked about they saw a wall of Star Wars comics and books. "This is awesome. These comics rock. Oh I've read this one about Calab Doom when he was young. Poor thing. And Stance, oh he was so young."

They looked around for more comics and then headed off to see some reals of episodes that where never finished for the Clone Wars series.

Cora said "I saw some of these. The Bad Batch was awesome and I love that Echo is alive but I hate what the techno union did to him. Grr and they never say how he reacted to Fives."

Cora almost jumped at a 501st poster. Irma looked the same. They both wanted one and where practically squealing at how awesome and realistic the clones looked. They both chatted like crazy on that. Her brothers looked amused and Jack said "I wonder if the actor is here."

Cora said "Nah not the same as the characters in the show."

Cora then said "Oh I have a great idea, before we go to the lightsaber battle let's see if we can find some cosplay stuff, maybe a jedi cloak."

And at that they headed off.

The jedi looked over at them and thought 'The lightsaber battel would be the best place to do this. All the commotion will be distracting plus I might get to see their talent with a saber.'

 **[Me 3]**

"Oh it's on." Irma smiles excitedly.

They walk around for a while. Then they spot comics.

"Oh, did you ever read this one? In it they…" Irma goes on about her favorite parts.

They looked around for more comics and then headed off to see some reals of episodes that where never finished for the Clone Wars series.

"Oh I know, it made me cry. Though I think he would recognize Fives in some way." Irma holds her hands over her heart.

Cora almost jumped at a 501st poster. Irma looked the same. They both wanted one and where practically squealing at how awesome and realistic the clones looked. They both chatted like crazy on that. Her brothers said that the actor might be around.

"Right? Nothing compares to them." Irma giggles holding her poster.

"I've been needing a cloak." Irma nods excited.

And at that they headed off.

The jedi looked over at them and thought 'The lightsaber battel would be the best place to do this. All the commotion will be distracting plus I might get to see their talent with a saber.'

The girls laugh and chat as they look at all the jedi stuff.

"These are really nice and they're comfy." Irma stands next to Cora in her new cloak waiting for their turn in the Saber contest.

"Up next! Our two female Jedi! Irma and Cora!" A man dressed as Windu calls out.

"May the best Jedi win." Irma holds the saber making a fencers move.

"Ready! Go!" The fake Windu announces.

With that the fight starts. Irma has a more traditional style. She combines it with a fencers techniques. Cora holds her own and keeps up.

"They're both amazing." The old man stokes his beard with a smile.

They keep up with points and skill. Both are impressed by their new friend.

"Winner Irma!" The fake Windu announces.

"Good match." Irma holds out her hand for Cora's.

'Now is the best time.' The old jedi takes out a devices.

Tossing it on to the stage, smoke drifts out. Irma holds Cora's hand to keep her close then there's a bang of light.

"What's going on!" Everyone shouts as the light blinds them.

"May the force be with you girls." The old man smiles pulling his hood down as he leaves.

'And I'll see you soon.' The old man looks up at the sky as he tosses down another device.

The girls are passed out outside in the cold. Irma wakes up along with Cora sitting up in a new place.

"It's cold out here. We should try finding some place warm." Irma stands rubbing her arms.

They start walking holding their cloaks close. Walking around it feels like they're not getting anywhere as they trudge forward feeling like they're freezing.

"You there! What are you doing!?" A male voice calls.

Turning they see two men in white armor. Their eyes widen, wondering if their dreaming but the sheer cold reminds them their awake.

"Jedi?" One of the men calls.

"I-is there some place warm n-nearby?" Irma shivers.

"Come on, it's not too far." The other man motions for them to follow.

On the way the girls whisper about what they think is going on. In the end they decide to keep quiet about what they know, since they don't know how much of it will line up with what's here.

 **[MS7 3]**

At the capes Cora came out in her dark brown sleeveless cloak it was really more like a cape but it was still cool as she said "Yeah they are and awesome. Maybe I can get a broach to customize it."

As they took positions in battel Cora replied "And we shall now see who that is." She stood in a battel pose both hands on her saber legs bended.

Cora does her best never being in a saber fight before. She uses some techniques she learned in karate years ago when she was a kid and basically what she's seen in movies. She has an aggressive style and she gives all she's got with a good few shouts here and there. You'd think she was another Skywalker, only there was no malice in her eyes. Just fun and determination.

Sadly Cora wasn't an athletic type so she ran out of energy faster and well she was tripped at the end.

Cora takes Irma's hand and says "Thanks. But next time I'll get you. Just need to get in better shape."

As they woke up Cora was freezing "Where are we? Cold!" She tightens her cloak around her and when she hears Irma "Good idea maybe a cave might work, as long as it's not inhabited. Let's get going."

At the Rishi outpost the Dominos where listening to the radio, looking at regs, or their monitors. Heavy sighed saying "This is impossible, we should be blasting droids!" Suddenly they heard "You know it's that kind of attitude that can get you killed." The all turned to see O'niner come in and Echo called "Captain on deck."

They all stood at attention when O'niner said "At ease. Nubs just came in from his lookout and he says there's two lifeforms out there, need two of you to go and check it out." Heavy then said "Yes, finally some action."

"Not you hot head. I need cool heads out there not trigger happy rookies. Fives, Echo, you two go check it out." "Yes sir!" They both shouted and headed off. As they did Fives gave a fist bump with a smirk as Echo looked apologetically at Heavy and said "Maybe next time." Heavy just scowled and went back to look at his monitor.

What neither of the two expected to see where "Jedi?" Fives says as Irma replies "I-is there some place warm n-nearby?"

Cora was shaking badly, not used to the cold at all. Echo noticed how week they looked and said "Come on, it's not too far."

After the girls agree to keep quite on what they know, they are relieved to finally get somewhere warm. They were shocked to find that they were in the Rishi outpost and they both recognized all the men. 'O'niner and the Domino's.' Cora then thought 'Well and Nubs but we never see his face I think.'

O'niner came up and said "What where you two doing out there?" Cora sighed as she said "We're not too sure ourselves. One minute we're minding our own business and the next we get blasted with something and we're both out in the cold."

They all seemed shocked by that. Then O'niner said "Are you two jedi? Your cloaks say you are, but you don't carry any lightsabers."

Cora then said "No we're not jedi."

 **[Me 4]**

They were both happy to be in the warm outpost and are shocked to see the clones they had been talking about just a few hours ago. O'niner begins asking questions.

"There was a flash and then… nothing." Irma shivers, still not defrosted.

"Are you jedi? Your dress says yes. But no sabers?" O'niner stares confused.

"W-we're Padawans. H-haven't made our sabers y-yet." Irma stammers.

'It's a bit true.' Irma rubs her arms.

"Here this should warm you two up." Nubs offers something warm to drink.

"T-thanks." Irma hands a cup to Cora then takes a sip.

"What do you think?" Nubs whispers to O'niner standing next to him.

"They seem harmless. But no crosier? Or sabers? This is fishy." O'niner ponders.

"In coming transmitions!" Droidbait announces. "Looks like it's from General Lock." He looks at the code.

"Bring it up." O'niner orders.

"Hello captain, troopers." The old man appears.

Irma almost chokes as she sees him. Cora pats her back asking what's wrong and Irma whispers he's the man from the train.

"Sir!" They all salute.

"Two Padawans of mine ended up at your outpost by mistake. Did they at least arrive safely." Lock looks a bit worried.

"They did." O'niner nods. "But how did they get here sir?" He questions.

"That's… a bit complicated." Lock looks to the side thinking of how to fraise it. "I had my eye on them and decided it was time for them to have sabers and to see what they've got. But transport went a bit wrong." he chuckles rubbing the back of his head. "Mind taking care of them until Kenobi and Skywalker can pick them up?"

"Certainly sir." O'niner nods a bit stiff.

"Great." Lock smiles again. "I will see you girls soon. Tata." He hangs up.

"We were Jedi napped." Irma mutters over to Cora with wide eyes.

'He better explain things.' Irma sips her warm drink with nothing else they can do at this moment.

"Well I guess introductions are in order." O'niner sighs turning back to the young woman. "I'm O'niner, this here is Nub. Over by the controls are Heavy and Droidbait. The ones that found you are Echo and Fives. There are two others but they're on watch right now." He motions to everyone.

"I'm Irma. Irma Spell." Irma motions to herself giving a small head bow.

"Well you girls must be hungry. Or are you tired?" Nubs glances at them warmly.

This was all shocking and draining. The two girls just wanted to lie down for a while. Part of them hoping they would wake up back in their beds or in the cafeteria with candy wrappers around telling them they just over did it.

 **[MS7 4]**

Cora had not liked the whole being jedi napped thing, she'd have a few choice words for this Lock guy later but now…..

"I'm Cora. Cora Arrows."

When asked if they wanted to eat or rest they both decided on rest. O'niner said "Nubs is our medic and will set you two up in the medical room until you two feel better. Don't want you getting sick after being out there."

Cora replied "Thank you."

Nubs lead the way and once at the medbay he gave them a small checkup. Once done he said "You two get plenty of rest and warm up. We have some extra shirts in here if you like. Sorry if they are a bit big."

Cora said "Thank you. I'll take one."

Nubs nodded and got the asked item and then headed out to give the girls some privacy. Once he was gone Cora put on the shirt over her tank top and sighed, she was feeling much warmer now.

As she went back to the bed she said "We'll talk more about this later. For now let's rest. We'll feel better with cooler heads."

Not long after the girls had faded to sleep two curious eyes on them. Heavy said "I told you girls." Cutup said "Okay I believe you. Wow they're the prettiest girls I've seen." "They're the only girls you've seen." "Still you got to emit they're not bad looking." "What are you two doing?" They both turned shocked but then calmed down when they saw it was just Echo and Fives.

They both sighed and Heavy said "What's up? Came to check out the ladies?" Fives hit him over the head as Echo rolled his eyes and closed the door the two whined at that as Echo said "Seriously, like O'niner doesn't already have it out for you, now it's like you're begging to be reassigned."

Heavy then said "Good, then I'll get off this rock." Echo frowned saying "And away from us right?"

"No wait guys, that not what I meant." Heavy looked regretful now and Echo sighed saying "We now what you meant, but come on act mature. They're jedi they can't be with anyone and the rules don't let us either, so just leave it."

Heavy and Cutup seemed to sigh and then said "Fine." And so they headed off away from the medical bay.

Later on Cora was starting to wake up. She was still pretty out of out of it though, in fact her brain was practically still half asleep.

Nubs came in saying "Oh you're awake. How are you?" Cora was still out of it so when she looked up she thought she was dreaming and asked "Who are you?" Nubs raised a brow but he guessed the girls where still getting used to recognizing clones and said "Nubs." "Oh okay. Rishi then?" Nubs smiled and said "Yes but you should head back to sleep I can tell your still tired."

"Okay." She laid there a few minutes her eyes still half open, then the door opened. She looked over and she smiled still thinking she was dreaming "Echo?"

Nubs looked over surprised and said "Um, yes that's Echo. Hey wait your running a fever Cora." "It's cold." "Let me get you something for it. Echo mind watching her, what are you doing here anyway?" "O'niner wanted a report on them. And um… sure."

Echo came up to Cora as Nubs went to find something for the fever. He put a hand to the railing and asked "How you doing?"

Cora was still half asleep so she thought she was still dreaming and well, she grabbed his hand and snuggled it up to her face making the poor man blush as she said "Your hand is warm." She said drowsily but was thinking 'This is a nice dream.' Her eyes had closed back up and she was almost asleep but she never let up on her hold.

Poor Echo was in shock and said "Nubs, help. What do I do?" Nubs looked back with a smirk and said "This is probably for the best. I can inject the cure this way. Just keep holding her hand. Don't want her slapping me with some jedi force trick."

Now Echo was scared not thinking of the possibility. As Nub injected the cure Cora whimpered and held his hand tighter as she put it under her chin "It hurts." Echo frowned in empathy and said "I know it does, but Nubs needs to do that so you can feel better. I got you okay?" He squeezed back making her snuggle in and she said "You're a good man… don't deserve any of….." She finally fell to sleep as the medicine took its course.

At that Echo raised a brow and asked "Hey Nubs what do you think she was saying? Nubs?" He suddenly saw the man walking out and called "Nubs wait what…." "I need her clam and you keep her calm so just grab a chair and enjoy it I'll talk to O'niner about letting your shift go for a bit."

Echo wanted to protest but then he felt. Cora snuggle his hand again and he sigh with a blush and thought 'Oh well, might as well get comfortable." So he grabbed a chair and sat down next to Cora, wondering when he'd get his hand back. Not that he minded, it was just that there had to be something in the regs about this right!?

After he started getting comfortable he thought he would just look over some regs as he waited to get his hand back that was till Fives walked in.

 **[Me 5]**

"Yeah, thanks." Irma nodded.

The two girls walked to the medical bay to be looked after. Nubs gave them a quick look over then offered them shirts to help keep them warm.

"It would help." Irma nods.

'How many times have I had this fantasy?' Irma ponders with slightly red cheeks as she places the shirt.

Nubs left to give them some privacy. Both their minds were racing, so Cora suggests they sleep and talk more when awake.

"Good idea." Irma yawns lying down after placing her cell on the table.

The two of them quickly drift off not knowing two guys were eyeing them. Heavy and Cutup where talking about how cute they are when Echo and Fives turn the corner asking what they're doing.

"Seriously, what are you thinking?" Fives whispers with a sigh.

"You must really want to leave." Fives huffs crossing his arms.

Heavy takes it back. He wanted action, not to leave his brothers.

'Though I don't get that rule at all.' Fives sighs.

The girls slept for a while. But Irma wasn't feeling good. She woke up half dead and barefoot tried to find the kitchen.

'This base is big.' Irma sleepily rubs her eyes looking around.

"What are you doing?" Fives calls in front of her.

'Oh, I'm dreaming.' Irma sees the 5 tattoo on the side of his head.

"So nice." Irma hugs him loving the feel of his cool armor.

"What are you…?" Fives goes to move her and feels her warm skin. "Do you have a fever?" He feels her forehead.

"I just need some tea." Irma lets go trying to take a step but she falls.

"I got you." Fives grabs her pulling her into his chest.

Irma looks up at him in a haze then stands on her tip toes about to kiss him when she passes out. Fives stares stunned for a moment then shakes it off. She needed medicine. So he picks her up princess style and heads for the medical bay.

"Echo? Nubs in?" Fives holds a feverish Irma.

Before Echo could say anything Nubs comes back in.

"Fives? What are you…? Oh not her too." Nubs walks in seeing the scene.

Nubs gives her the medicine making her snuggle into Fives chest. Fives goes to lay her down but as he tries to walk away.

"Don't go. Warm." Irma kidnaps his hand.

"Nubs, help." Fives calls over a bit red in the face.

"They seem to like you boys best." Nubs laughs quietly. "Well I'll let O'niner know he needs to change another shift." He waves as he leaves again.

Fives tries to call after him but doesn't want to wake her. Irma nuzzles his arm close muttering something under her breath. Best he could make out was something soldier.

The two brothers looked at each other. They were prisoners, but then again… this was a kind they wouldn't mind never getting out of. As Echo turned to his regs Fives looked at Irma's sleeping face.

'Was she really going to kiss me? No, no that was just the fever.' Fives tries to drive the thought from his mind.

Looking over he sees the iPhone. Curious he picks it up the odd device. Touching the middle button a picture of Irma and some man pops up. The man is older with bits of gray in his hair and he's in some sort of uniform as he hugs her from behind. Irma's smiling as she's wearing a navy blue hat with silver in it.

'I wonder who that is.' Fives places the device back down not wanting to pry any further.


	2. Chapter 2

**[CH 2]**

 **[Partner 1]**

When Cora woke up she finally felt better but something was off, what was she holding? It felt too hard to be one of her stuffed animals. Okay she still likes plushies, sew her. When she opened her eyes she found a hand and an arm and it led all the way up to. "Ah ah…." She flushed and let go. Echo looked over saying "Are you okay? Are you still feverish?" "Fever? I was sick? But…" Then it came back to her and she hid her face in her pillow and screamed. Echo jumped at that.

Irma seemed to have woken up from that and well (Her reaction. And Fives.)

Echo then said "Cora, are you okay?" "Groan. Please leave I… I… whimper." Echo looked surprised but nodded he wondered what was wrong.

Fives seemed to go after Echo.

(Irma.)

Cora "I thought it was a dream. I, oh man I snuggled his hand and I said he was too good to go through….Well I knocked out at that. I hope he won't figure anything out."

(Irma.)

Suddenly Nubs came in saying "So you two finally woke up. Good. We have some dinner ready if you're hungry."

Cora didn't think she could face anyone right now but her stomach reminded her she needed food and sighed.

She sighed saying "Yeah dinner would be nice thanks."

(Irma.)

They both got up and headed to eat dinner.

Before that though as Echo and Fives where walking off Echo said "I hope we didn't insult them. Cora looked really embarrassed."

(Fives.)

"Well I just hope they're feeling better and that it won't happen again."

(Fives. Maybe jabs about if he really wanted that.)

Echo blushed saying "It wouldn't be proper. And you saw how she got. Look let's just get back to work."

(Fives.)

When it came time for dinner Domino was eating together as O'niner was taking watch now.

Cutup asked "Hey where were you two for so long?" Echo blushed saying "Um… Nubs needed our help with something."

(Fives.)

Heavy smirked saying "Yeah helping with those two pretty little jedi. What happened to being respectful?"

Echo felt his face heat up more as he said "Nothing happened, the two were sick and… and….."

(Fives.)

Nubs then came in with the girls and said "They don't have to explain anything to you. I asked them to stay and help. As a medic I out rank you all so when I say you do something you do it."

Cutup rolled his eyes and said "Whatever you say captain." They all laughed at that the girls giggled slightly as well. Nubs rolled his eyes and said "I got work to do you five help them get something to eat."

Droidbait then said "I'll get the rations." "Not without me you won't." Cutup hollered as he chased after his brother.

Cora thought 'I wonder if they're that bad.'

(Irma.)

Heavy and the others were laughing at their brothers when Heavy said "Come on and pull up a bench. Don't worry we don't bite." He winked as he gave what he thought was a charming smile but Cora glared as she slammed her hand on the table and said "Watch it! I don't have any trouble teaching you some manners if you get out of line. Got it?"

(Irma.)

Heavy jumped at that and nodded as his brothers laughed knowing he deserved that. As Droidbait and Cutup came up with their rations they tried to be charming by leading them to their seats.

Cora smirked and just let it be known these guys have actually never seen a girl their own age before and at least they haven't done anything yet. As they sat down Cora prayed and began to eat though as she ate she said "Uh, they really make you guys eat this?" They frowned as they nodded knowing the feeling of eating the meal.

(Irma.)

Cutup then said to Cora "You know you can have my sugar ration if you want."

Droidbait then said to Irma "Yeah I don't mind sharing." He put it in front of her.

Cora sighed as she said "No thanks I'm good."

(Irma.)

Heavy seemed to glare at the two as Echo and Fives rolled their eyes at their brothers antics.

Cora then thought 'Okay time for some ground rules.'

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Okay boys I think it's time we talk." They all looked at her and she then said "Look I know this is a big thing for you all since you've never seen girls your own age and all that, but the way you guys are acting towards us is uncomfortable." That seemed to make some of them blush or look down in shame.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Look we're flattered and all but we all just met so could we all just you know try to just be friends."

(Irma.)

They all looked up and smiled saying they were good with that. Cora smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that. Hey how about we all get to know each other a bit? Any of you like music? I got a lot of songs on my phone." They all looked confused at that. What was a phone?

The two girls couldn't help but chuckle at their confused faces as they explained what a phone was.

 **[Me 1]**

Irma slept well. She snuggled Fives arm not knowing what was going on around her until she heard Cora. Popping awake she let's go of Fives.

"You okay?" They both turn to her.

Cora covers herself with her blanket ordering Echo to leave her be. Fives follows after him.

"You alright?" Irma looks over at her.

'Kinda think about it. Wasn't I…?' Irma flushes as she remembers hugging his arm, but nothing with her fever.

Nubs came in and told them about dinner. They nodded heading off.

"I could use something to eat." Irma holds her rumbling stomach.

With the guys.

"Maybe they're not used to us either." Fives shrugs.

"You sure you want that?" Fives smirks jabbing at him.

"Yeah that's probably for the best." Fives sighs.

Getting their food they sit with their brothers. The others start jabbing about where they were.

"Why would it matter anyway?" Fives sips some water looking away.

'Can I really say NOTHING happened?' Fives ponders remembering the almost kiss.

Nubs comes in and sets them straight. The girls stand by the table as Nubs leaves and two go to get them rations.

'I wonder what they taste like.' Irma ponders.

'Go Cora.' Irma laughs as Heavy is put in his place.

The guys come back and try to be charming. Mind you they're the first girls off of posters they've met. It was flattering, but a bit over whelming.

'These are worst then the base rations.' Irma looks sick as she takes a bite.

"Thanks but I'm good." Irma shakes her head slightly trying to stomach the food.

Heavy seemed to glare at the two as Echo and Fives rolled their eyes at their brothers antics.

'This is going to get old quick.' Irma sighs a bit irritated. 'Is my skin still warm? I should be okay.' She feels her temp from her hand.

Cora then said "Okay boys I think it's time we talk." They all looked at her and she then said "Look I know this is a big thing for you all since you've never seen girls your own age and all that, but the way you guys are acting towards us is uncomfortable." That seemed to make some of them blush or look down in shame.

"It's not that we don't appreciate the effort." Irma shakes her head slightly.

"Please guys?" Irma looks at them with big eyes.

The guys agreed to that. Then the girls asked about music taking out their phones. The guys looked confused and the girls explained.

After listening to a few songs Irma heads of to find a quiet place. She had seen a missed video message on her phone and wanted to listen to it.

-Video:

'Hey there Rain Drop. How are you?' Her dad smiles in a mess hall.

'Hey Irma! The general says one of can marry you! Look out sweetheart!" a few guys on his team jump into the frame.

'I said IF you can beat my flight score.' Mr. Spell laughs as he pushes them out.

'Details.' They chuckle in the background.

'Don't worry they won't.' Mr. Spell whispers with a laugh. 'I gotta go. See you this winter. Bye Irma, I love you.' He clicks out.-

'Dad…' Irma wipes her misty eyes.

"Hey dad." Irma waves to the camera. "I don't know if you'll ever get this but… things are going great so far. And you REALLY won't believe where I am. Hey I get to say it now. Classified." She winks holding her finger to her lips. "As for winter… I don't… I don't think I'll be making it. Or if… if I'll see you again." She fights back her tears clinking to save the message.

(Cora)

"I think it just hit me. We're galaxies away." Irma wipes her endless tears.

(Cora)

"I wonder if Lock can get messages to them." Irma ponders calming down. "Let's ask if-" She falls over as she tries to stand.

(Cora)

'Drat… I was… hot.' Irma pants with a fever as she passes out.

The next morning she wakes up to Cora asleep by her bed side.

'Was she up all night?' Irma sees the damp cloth in her hand.

(Cora/ most likely a hug and are you okay)

"Feeling better. I'm sorry if I scared you." Irma hugs her back.

"Good your up." Nubs comes in. "But you won't be getting out of bed for a while." He stares with a lectures expression.

'Uh oh, I know that look.' Irma braces herself.

"How could you NOT saying anything about your condition? If General Lock hadn't called and sent over your files I'd have no clue. That was very irresponsible of you." Nubs goes off on her.

"I haven't had an attack since I was sixteen. Not a bad one anyway. So I don't mention my SSS (Snake Skin Sensitivity) much." Irma defends herself.

"That's no excuse." Nubs rebottles.

'Saw that one coming.' Irma sighs.

"Cora why don't you get something to eat while I look her over?" Nubs sighs looking over at Cora.

Cora agrees heading out.

"Your charts are all over the place and this is new to us so I was hoping you could explain while I work." Nubs looks at the chart.

"I was born with it. Doctors think it's because I was born two months early, my immune system couldn't keep up. And the chart is like that because dad's work kept us moving every few months. Different places set if off in different ways." Irma begins to explain as he checks her blood pressure. "But it also helped get my body used to different areas and me being adventures, I'd play outside and push it." She continues as he finishes up.

"The others are going to have a field day with you." Nubs sighs realizing what type of patient she is. "I want you to stay in bed today. I'll have someone bring you food and I'm sure someone will come by to keep you entertained." He orders.

'If not all of them.' Nubs can just pictures them trying to get alone time with her.

'I always hate this part.' Irma pouts laying back.

 **[Partner 2]**

When Cora saw Irma cry she said "Irma what's wrong?"

She rubbed her arm and when she heard what Irma said she replied "I know it's so weird I miss my family too. My brothers are probably being chewed out and freaking out at the same time while my parents have probably called every police force they can and every single family member to look for me. I hate to think their suffering while I'm safe."

When she fell Cora yelled "Irma? Are you okay? Come on talk to me." When Irma fainted she shouted "Guys! Help, Irma fainted." At those words the group rushed in, Fives picking her up as Echo went to get Nubs.

Once there Cora tried to do what she could to help. She stayed up too anxious to sleep, the fever was bad and she needed to be kept cool. Nothing Nubs told her made her feel calm enough. She was in a galaxy not of her own and she didn't want to be alone. She did fall asleep at one point. Not noticing that, Nubs had come in with Echo and Fives to help him get her to sleep but they found it wasn't need and left them be, though Echo and Fived looked back worried for the girls.

The next day Cora woke up to see Irma awake, she hugged her saying "Irma you okay? Don't scare me like that."

Cora sighed but said "Fine." She was too tired and hungry to fight but she was also confused, what was this snake skin sensitivity? Wait they had their medical file they knew about her Asperger's, do they even know what Asperger's is in this galaxy? 'Sigh, let's just hope they don't start underestimating me for it.'

As Cora came into the kitchen they boys all looked up and asked how she and Irma are. "I'm fine, just tired and Irma's fine from what I can see. But she's been ordered to bed rest." She took a bite of her food and said "Ugh I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Cutup then said "No one does." They all chuckle at that.

Echo then said "Are you going to go get some more rest?" Cora said "Yeah, last night was a doozy. I was way too freaked out to sleep." Droidbait then said "You two must be good friends." Cora then said "We actually just met when this happened."

They all looked shocked but then she said "Yeah I know but we just clicked, we got along and had lots in common and then when we ended up here it was nice to at least have someone from home around."

They all looked to each other, thinking it must be hard to be away from home and that it would be hard to be alone without a friend. How would they be like if they didn't have each other?

Cora then said "I'm going off to take a nap now. See you boys later." As she was coming to the medbay Nubs said "Wait a minute there Cora I have to talk to you." 'Oh no. I don't have a problem with any one knowing but if they start acting like I can't handle myself…'

Nubs said "In your medical file you have a mental disorder called Asperger's, a slight autism." "I'm high functioning." "Yes I read that. There are a few but rare cases in the galaxy that we know off." Cora was shocked by that, she didn't think they'd have this all the way out here.

Cora sighed saying "If you're upset I didn't tell you, sorry I had a lot going on as you saw." Nubs then said "I know, but still I would have liked to know about this. As the medic I need to be sure I'm doing the best I can for you all."

Cora sighed and said "I understand but now you know. Is there anything else you need to know or…" "Just if there's anything specific you might need to feel more comfortable. Last night you got pretty scared and I understand why but if you need help the others and myself are here. Okay?" Cora sighed saying "Yeah thanks."

Nubs nodded as he said "With that I would feel better if you had an escort." "Oh come on Nubs, I'm high functioning I can handle myself I don't need an escort." "Yes but…"

"Nubs if you give me an escort I will call Lock and demand for that to be taken away. I do not need an escort and I do not need you underestimating me. Is that clear!?" A few items began to float. Nubs jaw dropped at that and when Cora noticed this everything fell. She then said "I'm sorry I…." She then rushed into the medical room.

The others came out when they heard the commotion and where in shock at the state of the hall. Echo then said, "What happened?" Nubs sighed as he explained. Heavy shook his head as he said "Trust us Nubs the last person to need an escort is that girl." Nubs sighed as he said "Just help me clean this mess up."

As Cora came in crying and shutting the door Irma asked what was wrong and she said "You know sometimes people underestimate you and then they just don't want to help you at all. No one seems to know the right balance of how to help. Nubs knows about my Asperger, but I'm high functioning and he knows this and you know what he said and what happened…." She explained what happened with Nubs and what he wanted to do and then how her powers reacted.

(Irma.)

"I know I didn't do anything wrong I just… it was just too much to take in. I need a nap. When I get up let's call Lock maybe he can help straighten up a few things."

With the guys.

Echo and Fives where helping Nubs pick up the mess while the others headed off to work. Nubs said "Echo could you?" "I am not going to be her escort Nubs, she doesn't need one." "I wasn't trying to say that, I just thought you could go calm her down so Irma can get some more rest. I don't want her getting worse or something." Fives seemed worried.

(Fives.)

Echo sighed and said "That I can do." And headed off to the medbay. As he came and then he saw That Cora was fast asleep. He sighed, she must of been exhausted. He looked to her and asked "You okay?"

(Irma.)

"What about Cora?"

Echo nodded and was going to leave when he saw Fives was about to enter. He looked at Irma and thought 'Oh boy.' And so he decided to leave and check on Cora later.

 **[Me 2]**

It had only been a few hours and Irma was board out of her mind. She flipped some cards she had been given and played solitaire. Or at least the best way she could with these cards.

Cora came in crying and Irma asked what was wrong. Cora explained as she wiped her tears.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong." Irma comforts her with a smile from her bed.

Cora calms down a bit. But she's clearly tired so she crawls into bed.

With the guys.

'I wonder if she's really okay?' Fives looks a bit nervous.

Back at the medbay, Irma continues her game. She wasn't tired and felt a bit caged. Doctors always acted this way when it came to her condition. Truth is she was the first case so they had a hard to figuring out what to do. While thinking how nice it'll be to have one Echo comes in asking how she is.

"I'm doing fine." Irma sighs flipping a card.

"Cora's tired. Give her a few hours and I'm sure she'll be back to being herself." Irma smiles over at the sleeping girl snuggling her blanket.

Echo was about to back out when Fives showed up. Echo sighed as he traded places with Fives.

"How are you feeling?" Fives walks in a bit worried.

"Like I'll hit the next person that asks me that." Irma huffs flipping a card.

"You don't know how to use those do you?" Fives chuckles walking over.

"Hey, I'm new to this galaxy." Irma huffs a bit playfully.

"Here, look this is…" Fives starts explaining them.

After explaining the rules they begin to play a card game. Fives looks a bit panicked as he holds his cards.

'How did she get so good at this?' Fives looks over at her confident expression.

"I win." Irma shows her cards.

"Okay I got swindled." Fives tosses his cards onto the blanket. "How did you do that?" He stares confused.

"I've been in hospitals most of my life or on a military base in different parts of the world. So I picked up skills." Irma smirks.

'Most of her life huh?' Fives looks down a bit sad.

"Well I want a rematch." Fives picks up the cards.

Around this time Cora wakes up. She seemed more refreshed. Irma argued with Nubs to let her out long enough to talk with Lock. He agreed to it. Mostly figuring he wasn't going to stop her anyway.

They call him up. The girls ask about their families.

"Oh that. Don't worry I left a holomessage for them explaining you were chosen for a new life. But if you wish to talk with them I can arrange it when you make it to Croissant. See the communicators I left with them are two way. This is done for anyone brought from Earth. I'm sorry I didn't explain things before. But I had to get off the line quick for a battle." Lock explains.

"S-so we're not cut off? We can talk with them?" Irma feels herself relax.

(Cora)

"That's right." Lock nods. "We always do it like this. Though normally it's around age ten. For some reason it took longer for your abilities to fully emerge." He ponders.

"Sir, we're ready to go." A clone says in the background.

"Got to go. We'll talk more later girls." Lock hangs up.

"That's a bit of a relief." Irma sits in a chair.

'Though dad's gotta be throwing a fit about me being part of a military.' Irma chuckles picturing his face.

Her dad enjoys being a part of the Air Force, but he made it clear that Irma should go into something else. Irma loved art so she had been studying photography and a miner in journalism.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 3]**

At hearing the news of their families Cora sighs saying "Good, I won't have to explain this then and this means they haven't been worried the whole time." 'Though they might want a chance at you later for just up and taking me.'

Cora then said "My family is probably still throwing a fit but doesn't he know we won't accept the jedi way? Seriously no attachments? Well he did say we could still contact our families. So that means that rule may not apply to us, what do you think?"

(Irma.)

Echo and Fives came in and Echo said "Oh your up. Are you okay?"

"I'm better, don't worry. Every time I get riled up I just need to cool off with a nap and I feel better. And I was also in shock because it was my first time using my powers."

"Your first time?"

(Fives.)

From what Echo and Fives knew jedi trained as kids. "Yeah you see we're kind of a special case. Lock says our powers manifested late so that's why we're a bit off, everything's still new to us here and all."

(Irma.)

Echo then said "Um Nubs told us what happened and about your medical condition and well I just wanted to tell you that none of us think you need and escort. We all see your pretty well stable and can handle yourself."

(Fives.)

Cora smiled saying "Thanks, I'm glad you all think so. So up for lunch?" Nubs then said "Not so fast, Irma will have lunch in the medbay."

(Irma and Fives.)

As the two went off to the medbay Echo and Cora headed to lunch. The other boys of Domino were there as well and greeted them asking where Irma and Fives where.

Cora said "Irma had to stay in the medbay and Fives decided to keep her company." Heavy then said "What? That's so unfair." Cora rolled her eyes and said "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Echo replied "I tend to look over the reg manuals when I have time off."

They all groaned that as Cora asked "Could you teach me the alphabet here? I need help learning the language and how to read it." Echo rubbed the back of his head as he said "Um… sure, no problem." The others seemed shocked at that, Echo just got asked by a girl to teach her to read a new language.

As they ate Echo taught her a few things while the others look on with surprised and a bit of jealousy.

As they finished up a bit Echo said "You're picking this up quickly." "I like reading and I guess I'd be upset if I couldn't know how to read anything. Usually I'm actually pretty bad at learning knew languages. Well I usually don't try cause then I'd just forget them. English and Spanish are hard enough." "What's Spanish and English? What you're using is Basic right now."

"I guess that would be English where I come from, Spanish is another language from my home used by those in the Latin community. I have some roots there and grew up in that culture alongside the American one. I can teach you a few words and such if you want." "That'd be great."

Echo actually liked to learn about a lot of things but being on the outpost there wasn't much to learn about besides the new regs that came through. Now he'd be learning a new language and possibly culture.

As the headed off to work some more on those things the last three brothers of Domino looked on in shock as Cutup said "Did we just get ditched?" Droidbait then said "For a girl?" Heavy then said "And it was by Echo. Echo. Does no one else see what's wrong with this picture?"

 **[Me 3]**

"Maybe it's like a culture thing. If you're from a place where connections are a strong part of life they leave it be." Irma shrugs.

'There are a few Jedi that have families after all.' Irma thinks back to somethings she's read.

Then the guys come in asking how they are. Cora explains it was her first time using her powers.

"That's a surprise." Fives stares amazed.

"Yeah, it's a bit overwhelming to think about." Irma laughs nervously.

"I doubt either of you will have much trouble figuring things out." Fives smiles over at Irma.

As they plan to go for lunch Nubs comes in reminding Irma she had to head back.

"Oh come on!" Irma stumps her foot making things bounce for a secant.

'Woops.' Irma rubs the back of her head looking down like a kid caught breaking a vase.

"I'll keep you company." Fives walks over to her. "You still owe me a rematch." He smirks.

"Oh what's the matter Fives? Mad the student has surpassed you already?" Irma laughs as they walk.

"Hey! I'm taking back the title." Fives playfully pushes her.

'Those two are a pair.' Nubs sighs watching them.

In the medbay.

"These things really are gross." Irma takes a bite.

"Just pretend you're eating something else." Fives looks over his cards as he takes a bitter bite.

'I think that would ruin the taste of it for me.' Irma stares at the bitter stick.

'I wonder why she's never brought it up.' Fives glances up at her.

"Hey… when you had that first fever. How much do you remember?" Fives prods while placing down a card.

"Nothing really. I never remember when I have a fever." Irma places down a card. "Why? Did I do something?" She looks up with slightly worried eyes.

"You… you clung to my armor pretty tight." Fives laughs teasing a bit.

"Oh, please tell me that's it." Irma tries to hide her red face behind her card filled hands.

"Well other than being bare foot, that's it." Fives chuckles placing down a card winning this round.

'Like she'd be interested in a clone.' Fives feels a bit defeated as he snacks on his sweet ration. 'Wait! What am I thinking?' He catches his thoughts.

"New game?" Irma holds up the cards.

"S-sorry. I need to… get back." Fives stands motioning to the door.

"Oh, okay. Maybe later then." Irma sighs feeling deflated as he heads out.

Fives heads for the wash room. Going to the sink he turns on the cold water.

"Time to wake up soldier. Come on, it can't work. It won't work. So stop while you still can." Fives splashes his face.

Looking in the mirror Fives feels a bit calmer. That is until he remembers her smile and the almost kiss. He places his hand over his racing heart. It's too late. He likes her.


	3. Chapter 3

**[CH 3]**

 **[Partner 1]**

The week was going well so far. Cora was learning as best she could how to read Basic and Echo was enjoying his time learning a new language and about a new planet and the cultures, Cora even talked about the species on the planets.

At one point the girls where finally able to talk to Lock who said "You are correct girls, because of your culture and need for connection the rules of the jedi do not apply to you. You may even marry one day if you wish."

"That's good. We really don't need that kind of stress hanging over our heads."

(Irma.)

Lock then said "Anything else you wanted to ask?"

Cora then said "You're not going to make us emote our emotions are you? Cause then we're going to have problems."

(Irma.)

Lock seemed to laugh at that and said "No don't worry, let's just say Yoda knows about you two and you are being given a special leeway. So don't worry, you could say you girls are kind of new type of program to help show the council that emotions are a good thing. Though that will mean you'll have a few who are against you in that."

Cora seemed happy and said "Not like they can force us to stop feeling. Let me guess Windu and a few others are going to be on our case."

(Irma.)

Lock chuckled as he said "I'm afraid so lace." Cora then glared as she said "On to something more serous Lock." She looked around and saw no one around and said "You know we know what happens, is that why you brought us here?"

(Irma.)

Lock sighed as he said "Yes. I had recently discovered I could warp back in time but it was only for a few seconds. Now this time after I saw the devastation at the temple I. I set everything back more to see if things could be changed if…."

Cora sighed and said "A bit of a big task but we do want to help. You know we'd want to that's why you sent us here didn't you?"

(Irma.)

Lock chuckled as he said "You caught me laces. I know you girls can do it and don't worry I'll help out the best I can. For now just sit tight and do what you can when you can."

Cora then said "What about the butterfly affect?"

(Irma.)

Lock sighed saying "Not much we can do there, all I know is that having help will certainly help turn things around. Best to you girls." And with that he shut off.

Cora sighed saying "Great, at least we know most of what's up. I still can't figure out how all the episodes go chronologically. What about you?"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "We'll have to start planning then. Me and you can go over it tonight after dinner so the others can't hear us."

(Irma.)

The girls headed off to join he boys on the deck. It seemed like a normal day. Heavy trying to entertain himself with the radio and arm wrestling against Cutup, Echo looking over the regs and, and Droidbait and Fives looking bored at their monitors.

As they walked in the girls went to do their own thing as they chatted with the boys. Cora came up to Echo and after hearing Heavy call laughing "Yes, who's next. Fives?" Echo then said "Ah shouldn't you be watching your scope, Heavy?" "Yeah let's take a look. Hmm, what do you know? All clear, just like the last hundred times I looked at it."

The girls jumped at that. That was way too familiar. They looked at each other and headed to the medbay. They had to start planning now.

Droidbait asked "What do you think that was all about?" Nubs sighed saying "Fives, Echo could you check on them?" Cutup then said "Why do you always call them to help the girls?" Nubs then said "Because they're the only ones mature enough to be left alone with them. Now go." They both nodded and headed off wanting to see what had startled the girls.

As they locked the door Cora said "We got a problem. Planning times here."

(Irma)

Cora then said "Okay the best defense would be to just use the kill switch. But how are we going to get near it and how are we going to keep it that way?"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "All I know is that I want all of them to survive. We have to do something to get them to listen to us or find a way to contact the jedi. Do you think Lock could help?"

(Irma.)

"If he's like other jedi he might make us do this ourselves. We know we can't leave the base for anything because of the eels and we have to keep the droids out. Neither option is going to be easy. We haven't even trained our powers much."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 1]**

A few weeks have gone by. After a few days Irma was allowed to leave the medbay. She had started helping out in the medical bay and on her free time she goes to the main area to sketch the guys. She had a drawing everyone but Heavy, he never sits still long enough for her to draw him.

At one point the girls where finally able to talk to Lock who said "You are correct girls, because of your culture and need for connection the rules of the jedi do not apply to you. You may even marry one day if you wish."

'Marry huh?' Irma flushes a bit picturing Fives in a tux. 'Not happening, get it out of your head.' She shakes her head slightly.

"That's good to hear." Irma sighs with relief.

"Not looking forward to that." Irma sighs.

"You want us to stop it. Right?" Irma looks worried.

Lock sighed as he said "Yes. I had recently discovered I could warp back in time but it was only for a few seconds. Now this time after I saw the devastation at the temple I. I set everything back more to see if things could be changed if…."

'I wonder how we do it?' Irma ponders.

Lock chuckled as he said "You caught me laces. I know you girls can do it and don't worry I'll help out the best I can. For now just sit tight and do what you can when you can."

"It will be hard to change it without telling them what we know." Irma sighs heavily.

"Not a clue." Irma shakes her head.

"Sure." Irma nods.

The girls headed off to join he boys on the deck. It seemed like a normal day. Heavy trying to entertain himself with the radio and arm wrestling against Cutup, Echo looking over the regs and, and Droidbait and Fives looking bored at their monitors.

As they walked in the girls went to do their own thing as they chatted with the boys. Cora came up to Echo and after hearing Heavy call laughing "Yes, who's next. Fives?" Echo then said "Ah shouldn't you be watching your scope, Heavy?" "Yeah let's take a look. Hmm, what do you know? All clear, just like the last hundred times I looked at it."

The girls jumped at that. That was way too familiar. They looked at each other and headed to the medbay. They had to start planning now. Back at the medbay Cora locks the door and they think of what to do.

"If we say we both had a dream about an invasion they might believe that." Irma ponders. "We can bring up key things that needs to be changed."

(Cora)

(Key things/ Keep everyone away from droids/ stop eel from eating anyone/ bomb connect to device)

At the same time with the guys.

Nubs asks Echo and Fives to check on the girls. They walk to check on the girls. Echo had noticed Fives acting odd around Irma recently. He asks what's going on but Fives says it's nothing. Not ready to say it, especially when one of the others could over hear him.

'The doors locked?' Fives lifts a brow as he tries to open it.

"Hey you girls okay?" Fives knocks on the door.

(Echo)

The girls unlock the door and walk out. When the guys ask what's going on they start they're story about a dream and things going wrong. The brothers look at each other nervously then bring them to explain things to their officer. But it's too late the meteor shower began, the droids were coming. They'd have to work on the fly.

 **[Partner 2]**

Cora sighed at the idea but what else could they do and said "It's all we got that will make them listen to us lets go then."

Echo then said as they knocked at the medbay door "Yeah, you both looked a bit shocked what's going on?"

As the girls saw the meteor Cora felt herself panic slightly but spread her hand out to shut the door tight. O'niner said "What's going on?" "Whatever you do, do not open that door. Or we'll be crawling with droids." "How do you know that?"

(Irma.)

Before more could be said the door started being banged and fired on. O'niner called "Sound the alarm." Echo did so but said "They disable the distress beacon." Echo jumped as a blaster almost hit him and Cora and Irma rushed to the air shaft and Cora said "Everyone move!"

Heavy shouted "But we can take them." Then the door started getting destroyed and O'niner said "No time. Go."

The girls fallowed though nervous knowing what was up ahead, so where Fives and Echo, they hadn't had time to tell any of them anything.

They went through the shafts what felt like hours, afraid to even breathe or be detected. They soon came outside. Once out there O'niner said "Okay start talking you two."

Again, they were interrupted by a whooshing sound. One said "Wait. Wait did you hear that?" "Yeah what is that?" "Doesn't sound like droids." At that the girls jumped, they force pushed the others behind them as they argued about the eels being real and well as the eel came at them they shouted for them "Irma, Cora!"

But as the eel came at them they let their powers out creating a shield, the eel crashed into it. Making it screech in pain and retreat.

(Fives.)

Echo had felt like his heart jump into his throat and they all rushed over to the somewhat weakened girls. Cutup said "Wow thanks for saving us." Cora said "No prob. Ow." She held her head.

(Irma.)

Heavy said "What was that?" Echo then said "That was a giant eel. That's why we have the regulation not to go outside." O'niner then said "Let's move before it comes back."

As they were heading out someone yelled "Look it's Commander Cody." Echo then said "It's the inspection team." O'niner then said "And the girls ride." They looked at each other. They knew they'd be leaving but to be leaving Domino, it just finally hit them.

Cora then said "They're going to try to trick them." O'niner then said "We have to warn them, get on the comlink." Cora said "That won't work." Heavy then said "But we have to help them." Droidbait then said "How?"

Fives then said "I'll signal them with this flare."

They soon heard blaster fire and Heavy said "We have to go check it out." O'niner said "Heavy wait!" but he rushed off and the others fallowed. O'niner sighed but fallowed as well, they found the wreckage and soon saw Rex and Cody.

Cora could see Irma was going to go ballistic. She remembered her saying Rex was her second favorite. 'Oh boy.'

(Irma.)

They then heard Rex called "Hands above your heads!" Cora then said "That include us?"

(Irma.)

At that Rex and Cody but their blasters down as Cody said "The jedi." The girls came up putting their hoods down and nodded.

Suddenly the eel came out once more the girls tried to make another shield but where still too weak from the last one. Cora almost fell but Echo caught her saying "I got you." She blushed at that and then Rex took the eel down.

Cora had to admit that was pretty awesome, though she almost laughed at Irma's expression.

(Irma.)

Heavy called "Nice shot." As Rex said "The name's Rex. But you'll call me captain or sir." The clones stood at attention and said "Sir yes sir!"

Cora couldn't help but grimace at that. It was just a bit strange to see them act like that with how individualistic they were.

(Irma.)

O'niner came up saying "I'm Sargent O'niner nice to meet you both." Cody said "I'm Commander Cody. Your new boss. And good to see you got all your men out alive." O'niner looked at the girls said "That was mostly the Jedi's doing." The girls smiled but could see he was still a bit unsure of what had happened.

Fives introduced himself with is number till Heavy interrupted him and then told them all their names including the girls saying "And the ladies are Cora and Irma."

Cora said "Nice to meet you."

(Irma.)

Rex then came up saying "Looks like we got ourselves a batch of shinies, Commander." Echo asked "Shinies sir?" Rex explained what shinies where as he gave Echo his mark. Cora smiled, she always liked that mark.

(Irma.)

 **[Me 2]**

"That's a long story." Irma sighs.

But then the droids started coming. They darted for the air shaft. Heavy tried to stay behind but then came as ordered.

They crawled through the pipes for a while. The girls were nervous knowing what's coming. So were Echo and Fives unable to tell their brothers yet.

They went through the shafts what felt like hours, afraid to even breathe or be detected. They soon came outside. Once out there O'niner said "Okay start talking you two."

Again, they were interrupted by a whooshing sound. One said "Wait. Wait did you hear that?" "Yeah what is that?" "Doesn't sound like droids." At that the girls jumped, they force pushed the others behind them as they argued about the eels being real and well as the eel came at them they shouted for them "Irma, Cora!"

But as the eel came at them they let their powers out creating a shield, the eel crashed into it. Making it screech in pain and retreat.

"You alright?" Fives holds his hand out for hers.

"I'm fine." Irma huffs tired as she takes his hand.

Heavy said "What was that?" Echo then said "That was a giant eel. That's why we have the regulation not to go outside." O'niner then said "Let's move before it comes back."

As they were heading out someone yelled "Look it's Commander Cody." Echo then said "It's the inspection team." O'niner then said "And the girls ride." They looked at each other. They knew they'd be leaving but to be leaving Domino, it just finally hit them.

Cora tells them about the droids tricking them. They try going to the coms but the girls say that won't work so Fives uses a flare. Hearing blasts they head off to see what happened. Through the smoke they see Rex and Cody.

'R-Rex… real life…' Irma fights the urge to fan girl scream.

They then heard Rex called "Hands above your heads!"

"That include us?" The girls say together.

At that Rex and Cody but their blasters down as Cody said "The jedi." The girls came up putting their hoods down and nodded.

Suddenly the eel came out once more the girls tried to make another shield but where still too weak from the last one. Cora almost fell but Echo caught her making her blush. Then Rex took the eel down.

Cora had to admit that was pretty awesome, though she almost laughed at Irma's expression.

"So cool." Irma whispered with starry eyes.

Heavy called "Nice shot." As Rex said "The name's Rex. But you'll call me captain or sir." The clones stood at attention and said "Sir yes sir!"

The girls couldn't help but grimace at that. It was just a bit strange to see them act like that with how individualistic they were.

O'niner came up saying "I'm Sargent O'niner nice to meet you both." Cody said "I'm Commander Cody. Your new boss. And good to see you got all your men out alive." O'niner looked at the girls said "That was mostly the Jedi's doing." The girls smiled but could see he was still a bit unsure of what had happened.

Fives introduced himself with is number till Heavy interrupted him and then told them all their names including the girls saying "And the ladies are Cora and Irma."

Cora said "Nice to meet you."

"Hi ya." Irma gives a two finger salute, a habit from being a military brat.

Rex then came up saying "Looks like we got ourselves a batch of shinies, Commander." Echo asked "Shinies sir?" Rex explained what shinies where as he gave Echo his mark. Cora smiled, she always liked that mark.

'And the bag he never removes.' Irma smiles at the mark.

"Now the question is how do we take the base back." Cody looks up the cliff.

"I have an idea." Rex smirks looking at the fallen droids.

'Oh I love this bit.' Both girls have to fight to hold down their squeals.

Rex walks like he's a droid. Then as they open the door he shoots them. They quickly retake the base. They talk about how to blow the place. Echo tells them about the lquid they use to heat the place. They quickly move everything into place.

"You need to replace the transmitter or it won't connect." Irma hands the replacement to Cody.

Cody hands the job off to Heavy and they all head out. Turning Heavy isn't with them he needed more time. As the place blows the girls feel their hearts sink. They couldn't save them all.

"What cha looking so sad about?" Heavy calls from behind them, a bit covered in soot but alive.

"Thank goodness." Irma hugs his waist crying.

"I… I'm alright. I'm okay, see?" Heavy flushes as he pats her shoulders.

Fives looks away a bit pained. He was happy Heavy's safe, but that stung.

 **[Partner 3]**

Cora yelled "Your alive, don't scare us like that man!" Heavy laughed saying "Yeah okay."

Now all they had to do was wait for a transport to pick them up. At that O'niner said "Can I please get some answered now?" At that the girls finally explained the story they told Echo and Fives. They all looked shocked at this and O'niner said "And you didn't tell me this why?" Echo replied "The droids started attacking before we could sir."

(Fives.)

They soon heard the sound of a transport and there stood Anakin and Obi-Wan.

They both came down and Anakin said "Looks like you both got yourself into some trouble Rex." Rex then said "Nothing we couldn't handle sir."

Again Cora saw how Irma was trying to restrain herself from trying to just glump Obi-Wan. 'Poor Irma, oh man how am I going to get when I see my favorites?' She just hoped she'd be able to restrain herself. Well she had so, so far. The fever didn't count.

Obi-Wan said "You two must be the young ladies master Lock asked us to pick up." Anakin gave a rogue smile as he came up to kiss their hands saying "The pleasures all mine ladies." He was surprised though when Cora took her hand away and wiped it on her pants saying "Really we don't need this. And I don't like having strangers just come up and do that."

(Irma.)

Anakin was in shock while Obi-Wan smirked saying "It seems master Lock has chosen some sensible young ladies. Come you must all be tired." At that they all nodded and headed in, Anakin still in shock that his usual display of charm didn't work. Rex had to hold back his laughter but said "Don't worry general, their probably just tired." Though the captain couldn't help but grin the entire time while Cody shook his head at the antics.

As the girls finally sat down. Cora felt all the adrenalin go out of her that was till the thing started going up. Oh she hated heights. Irma asked if she was okay but she said "Just not a fan of heights." Echo then asked "Are you going to be okay?" She gripped the armrests as she said a bit stressed "I think so." Echo frowned in sympathy and then let his arm out saying "If you want I can…." She grabbed on tight saying "Thanks." He couldn't help but blush saying "You're welcome."

Rex smirked thinking it was a good thing the generals where at the front general Skywalker would be having a fit.

As they finally got on the ship Obi-Wan said "Later on there will be a ceremony to commend you all for your service to the Republic." The girls seemed shocked at that, wait did they mean them as well.

Obi-Wan came up to the girls and said "But first to the medical bay with all of you. Then we'll have you girls talk to master Lock and see what happens next."

They nodded but felt like the end of their adventure with the Dominos was getting closer and closer. Making then frown slightly. Obi-Wan raised a brow at that but figured it was just the ordeal they had gone through and sent them all off to the medbay with Kix and Coric.

 **[Me 3]**

Now all they had to do was wait for a transport to pick them up. At that O'niner said "Can I please get some answered now?" At that the girls finally explained the story they told Echo and Fives. They all looked shocked at this and O'niner said "And you didn't tell me this why?" Echo replied "The droids started attacking before we could sir."

"Like we could talk over blasters." Fives snarks.

Irma laughs. The guys were better off being themselves.

They soon heard the sound of a transport and there stood Anakin and Obi-Wan. Irma had to fight down a giant squeal at seeing Kenobi.

They both came down and Anakin said "Looks like you both got yourself into some trouble Rex." Rex then said "Nothing we couldn't handle sir."

Obi-Wan said "You two must be the young ladies master Lock asked us to pick up." Anakin gave a rogue smile as he came up to kiss their hands saying "The pleasures all mine ladies." He was surprised though when Cora took her hand away and wiped it on her pants saying "Really we don't need this. And I don't like having strangers just come up and do that."

"Don't even think about it Skyguy." Irma shakes her head backing up from him.

'Skyguy? Is that catching on?' Anakin ponders frozen in shock.

Anakin was in shock while Obi-Wan smirked saying "It seems master Lock has chosen some sensible young ladies. Come you must all be tired." At that they all nodded and headed in, Anakin still in shock that his usual display of charm didn't work. Rex had to hold back his laughter but said "Don't worry general, their probably just tired." Though the captain couldn't help but grin the entire time while Cody shook his head at the antics.

Getting on the transport the energy went clean out of them. Irma looks over to see Cora isn't doing well when it moves. Turns out she doesn't like heights. Once on the star ship she seems a bit better.

Kenobi says there'll be a ceremony to honor all of them later. But first they're sent to the medbay. The girls felt down feeling like they'd be leaving Domino soon.

After given a clean bill of health they head for command. The guys are given metals and assigned to the 501st squad. They all looked excited for it. The girls were given metals as well. Then they all explain what happened. The others stare amazed at everything that happened.

"To have force visions with no real training, you girls will be quite powerful in the future." Kenobi strokes his beard.

"Thanks." Irma moves her hair behind her hair feeling a bit giddy.

(Cora)

"Well, for now we'll be heading back to Croissant for repairs. So you girls can settle in at the temple and make your sabers before we join the 501st." Lock smiles over at the girls.

"Really?" They perk up.

 **[Partner 4]**

At Obi-Wans comment about the force visions Cora frowned but said "We're full of surprises." She didn't like having to lie but knew they wouldn't believe them not unless Lock said something. Maybe they'd talk to him about this later.

Cora was shocked they'd be staying with the 501st she smiled at that glad they'd get to be around their favorite guys and still see them.

At that they were given a room but before they did they ran into Domino. Cora said "Guys how are you?" Echo smiled saying "Pretty good, what about you two." "It's bit weird to have a metal I've never worn one before for anything."

(Irma.)

Heavy then said "It is kind of weird but it suits us." They all rolled their eyes at Heavy but laughed. Then Droidbait said "Heard you two will be sticking with the 501st after your stay on Coruscant."

Cora said "Yeah we're making our light sabers."

(Irma.)

Cutup smirked saying "That's going to be awesome." Cora said "Yeah can't wait to try it out."

(Irma)

(Fives.)

With that Cora said "Well better get some sleep. The adrenalin finally shot down." They all agreed on that and headed off to sleep.

As the Domino group headed off to sleep, Echo noticed that Fives was still a bit off but now he seemed to be glaring slightly at Heavy. That seemed to alarm him and said "Hey guys we'll meet you later. I have to talk to Fives." They all looked over confused as did Fives but Echo grabbed his brother and went to a privet hall to talk. The others just shrugged and headed off too tired to care.

Once sure they were alone Echo said "Okay Fives what's wrong? You've been off for a bit. Now you're glaring at Heavy like you used to do back on Kamino only worse, what's that all about? And don't tell me it's nothing I know you too well."


	4. Chapter 4

**[CH 4]**

 **[Me 1]**

Heading for bed they run into the guys. Cora says how the metal feels weird on her.

'Still feels weird just being here.' Irma reflects on everything.

"Now that's going to be fun." Irma smiles with delight.

"Maybe we can all hang out while we're resting." Irma smiles looking over at Fives.

"Maybe." Fives glances to the side.

'Fives?' Irma's smile fades a bit.

At that they separated to head for bed.

As the Domino group heads off to sleep, Echo notices that Fives was still a bit off but now he seemed to be glaring slightly at Heavy. That seems to alarm him and said "Hey guys we'll meet you later. I have to talk to Fives."

They all looked over confused as did Fives but Echo grabbed his brother and went to a privet hall to talk. The others just shrugged and headed off too tired to care.

Once sure they were alone Echo said "Okay Fives what's wrong? You've been off for a bit. Now you're glaring at Heavy like you used to do back on Kamino, only worse. What's that all about? And don't tell me it's nothing, I know you too well."

"I… I like Irma." Fives gives in to his feelings.

(Echo)

"I've tried to squash it. I have. But it won't stop. And then… then seeing her hug Heavy…" Fives stares at the ground sighing heavily.

(Echo)

"I don't know how to act around her or what to do with this." Fives holds his hand over his acing heart. "I feel like I'm going to blow or go insane." He leans his head against the ships cool steal.

(Echo/ comfort and promise not to tell the others)

Fives smiles a bit sadly at him. But also clearly feeling better letting it out. With that they head off to bed.

With the girls.

They come into a windowless room with two simple bunkbeds on either side of them. Irma sees something is bugging Cora and asks what's going on. Cora tells her how she hates lying.

Truthfully Irma doesn't either. She told Cora they could ask Lock if next time he gave them another way.

Telling them what they know is too dangerous for everyone. No one should know the future and now they don't. Everything could be shifted by them being there and all of Domino surviving. This seems to comfort Cora.

After lying down they gush over everything that's happened. Irma finally lets out her fangirl squeals over Kenobi and Rex.

The next morning, or at least they guessed it was, the girls head off for breakfast. This time they had a real meal. Irma shows her some photos on her phone of Link.

(Cora/ something like he's cute or something like that.)

The guys are sitting a table away over hearing this. All of them find themselves listening a bit closely.

"Isn't he?" Irma giggles. "He gets clingy when I'm gone for more than a week to. It's so sweet. All he wants to do is snuggle for days. Especially at night." She laughs a bit picturing her four year old golden eyed baby.

(Cora)

"I'm done." Fives brings his have eaten tray over to the bin.

"What's up with him? No clue. Maybe one of us should go." The brothers' whisper as Fives leaves.

(Echo)

'She has a guy back home? Of course she does.' Fives leans his head against the cool steal in a tucked corner.

(Echo)

"I'll be fine. Just needed a real wakeup call is all." Fives smiles sadly.

(Echo)

The next day they are at Coruscant. Irma nearly goes mad seeing the space port.

After being introduced to the council the girls are shown to their rooms. They were a bit sad about not sharing but they were next door to one another so there was that.

Opening her door, Link wakes up from the simple bed and runs over mewing. Irma hugs him close having missed him. Cora pets under his chin as he lies across Irma's shoulder.

The guys had gone to get food. Trying to get their fill of the real stuff while they can. But Fives seemed off as he plays with his food with a far off look. They were going to ask what's wrong as the girls came in.

"Hey guys." Irma waves.

(Cora)

"Oh so cute." Ahsoka gets up from her seat and pets the top of Links head. "What is he? Some kind of cat? What's his name?" She pets him as he purrs.

"He's a cat from Earth. My dad sent him along with some clothes. We'll be talking with our families later so I plan to thank him then." Irma nuzzles his face with her cheek.

(Echo/ maybe he's the one that asks his name)

"Domino, meet Link. Link these are the guys of Domino; Heavy, Cutup, Droidbait, Echo, and Fives." Irma motions to each of them.

"Wait. Wait. THIS is Link? Not a guy back home?" Heavy looks confused.

"Why would you think that?" Irma laughs.

"I got you the bowl you asked for." A droid brings a small bowl over.

"Thanks." Irma takes it and places a small baggy of food in it.

Link jumps down as he sees the star flakes. He sniffs it then starts chowing down.

'So that's Link? Really?' Fives stares at the fur ball with relief.

"Do you guys mind making sure he doesn't wonder off while we get our food?" Irma looks over at them.

(Echo)

"Thanks." Irma smiles then walks off with Cora.

"He really is cute." Ahsoka giggles then goes back to her food.

"So she was talking about a fur ball?" Heavy looks over at him while snacking on his own food.

"Wouldn't have guessed that." Cutup sips his water with a small laugh.

(Echo)

"I can't believe it either." Fives sighs.

Finishing most of his food Link stretches. He hops on to the table then walks over sniffing each of the guys. They aren't sure what to do so they stay still. Seemingly finishing his inspection Link hops into Fives lap curling up for a new nap. The others start teasing with a small snicker.

"Wow, he curled up on you." Irma stares amazed. "He never does that with someone new." She sits down next to him.

"Really?" Fives looks down at Link, feeling a bit less like a random pillow.

"Whenever people came over Link would hide or stay with me. Especially when the guys from dad's team would come by." Irma nods taking a bite of her food.

'He's never liked soldiers. Well aside from dad.' Irma sips her drink amazed.

 **[Partner 1]**

Echo jumped at hearing his brother confession and said "But Fives it's against regulations for clones to have attachments outside our brothers or have families."

Echo flinched at his brothers next words and said "Ah Fives, I think she was just happy to see he was alive. We all were."

Echo frowned as he came up to comfort his brother and said "I don't know what to say. I just want you to be happy. I'll keep quiet about it don't worry. We'll figure this out."

Cora felt better after Irma had helped comfort her, she knew it was risky to tell anyone and that things where probably changed but it had been planted in her since she was young that you should not lie. Her mother hated lying and had made sure to make it clear that lying was never acceptable. She understood that later on as she found that lying did hurt as she would find that out later. So lying had been something she didn't like either. She sighed and was glad they could talk to Lock about this.

They turned to happier things as they gushed about the others. Cora had thought seeing Cody, Rex, and Kenobi was awesome. She thought they were pretty cool and Kenobi was a card. She still remembered that time he got stuck having to work with Dooku when they were captured by Hondo. And Rex and Cody were like the perfect tag team, she hated how the chip thing pulled them apart.

At breakfast the next day Cora was glad for some real food, that junk at Rishi was making her loose her apatite.

Then Irma showed her photos of her cat "He's adorable and he looks somewhat exotic, just look at those eyes and the look in them."

Cora then said about the snuggling "That's so sweet, I bet it feels nice when he does that."

Echo didn't know why but he felt like some of his food had gotten stuck in his throat the way Cora complemented Irma's boyfriend.

Then Fives said he was done and said "I'll go after him." He didn't know it at the time but he also wanted to get away from the mushy talk.

As he reached Fives he asked "Fives are you okay? I know what you said last night and then hearing that…."

Echo sighed at his brother's response; he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was relieved his brother wouldn't get in trouble if he did try something. But then he hated seeing the way he looked absolutely crushed. He put an arm over him and said "Maybe it's for the best."

Cora stared out at the city planet, it wasn't her favorite of places but it was still nice and interesting to see. She just found the lack of nature a bit disturbing.

'I really hope Earth doesn't end up like this someday.' She shivered at the thought.

As they came over to the guys with Link she called "Look what we found."

Echo thought the creature was very interesting and said "Wow, a species from your planet. Cora, you told me about them. What's his name?"

Echo then said "Don't worry we'll watch him." Cora couldn't help but smile at how sweet Echo was. Echo caught her smiled and thought 'Why… is she… smiling at me?'

Echo then said "It wasn't exactly something noticeable. We didn't hear anything that meant otherwise."

As they finished up their food Lock came over saying "Girls the long distance communicator is up and you can talk to your families."

Irma told Cora she could go first sense she know how large her family was. Echo looked up asking "How large is your family?" "Including me and this is only the immediate members… Eight."

Their jaws dropped, they knew they had no right to talk since they had thousands of brothers. But really eight?

Droidbait said "That's large." "It's not all siblings; one is my sister's husband and her child. And uncles, aunts, or grandparents that live on other parts of the globe."

That made their eyes widened, how many family members did she have. She laughed at their looks and said "Calm down, trust me my family is big but compared to some cultures it's not big enough. But that's by their standards. We're pretty big since we pretty much keep in contact with distant relatives and such. I'll tell you all more about them later. Can't keep them waiting or they'll think somethings happened."

Lock sighed saying "Yes please, your family's death threats are starting to become very awkward." "Oh I can't stop that and you do deserve it for just plucking us off without a warning. The family moto is mess with one mess with all." Lock seemed to sigh at that and went to show her the way to the long distance communicator.

(Irma.)

At the communicator Cora was surprised she could see her whole family huddled up to try and see her. "Aunty!" "Hi Leon." She said to her little nephew as her mother then cried "Are you okay? How could they just take you?"

"Mom calm down, I'm fine and I'm sure if I decided Lock would take me back right?" Lock nodded at that knowing he could not keep them here against their will. Her dad then said "Why haven't you come back?" She sighed saying "I kind of want to stay."

They all jumped at that and asked why Jack said "Look I know Star Wars is awesome and all. But you do know what happens in the end." "Yes I do, I've watch Star Wars as much as you guys did that's why I'm here, to help stop it."

Vinny then said "You're going to go against Darth Vader?" Her mother, sister, and brother and law yelled "What!?" Cora sighed saying "No we're going to keep it from happening in the first place."

Her sister then said "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "I know what I'm doing, mostly. Look just let me do this. Lock won't out us in anything we can't handle and we've made some friends to help us."

Vinny then said "But the clones…." "I know but we know what caused it so we can find a way to stop it. I have a chance to make a difference here, let me try." Her mother was going to protest when her dad said "Are you happy?" She smiled saying "So far yes." Her mother cried but said "I miss you so much, just be safe please."

"I'll do my best. I love you all. Just remember I know what I'm doing and I do know how to handle myself." They all nodded at that and talked about a few more things she played a bit with her nephew and then told them goodbye.

As she left she saw Irma waiting.

(Irma.)

She had a few tears in her eyes that hadn't fallen and said "I'm fine, I guess I haven't really had it hit me all yet but, I do miss them. Just that I also feel a bit free you know? It's hard to explain."

(Irma, giving her friend a hug.)

As she went back to the lunch room she saw Droidbait trying to pet Link but the cat just glared and then snuggled up more into Fives to get away from him.

Cora laughed, and they looked over as she sat down and Echo said "So how'd it go?" Cora replied "It was a lot to take in." Ahsoka then said, "Are you okay?" "I will be. Like I said just was a lot to take in. Look I'll see you all later. I want to go check out that garden a bit."

She got up and headed out. Ahsoka then said, "Maybe someone should go after her." Before anyone could say a thing Echo got up and said "I'll go." And headed off towards where Cora had gone.

 **[Me 2]**

As they finished up their food Lock came over saying "Girls the long distance communicator is up and you can talk to your families."

Irma told Cora she could go first because of her large family. The guys' jaws dropped when they heard how big. Lock wanted her to stop the threats but Cora said he had it coming for what he did.

"Granite you the General will give you a head ache every time." Irma laughs thinking of her dad.

"I think that man might figure out galactic travel just to hit me." Lock sighs leading Cora to the transmitter.

"Did you say general?" Ahsoka and the others stare amazed.

"Oh yeah, my dad is an Air Force general." Irma smiles.

'She's a soldier's kid. I kinda want to meet this man. Run.' All of the guys have a different thought.

"That's amazing." Ahsoka smiles over at her new friend.

After a bit of chatting Irma heads off for her turn. As she stands Link wakes up from his nap.

"I'll be back in a bit. Behave." Irma scratches under his chin making him purr.

As she waits by the doors Cora comes out with a few tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" Irma looks over at her friend.

"Hey, we get to talk with them and we have each other. So it'll all work out." Irma gives her a friend hug.

The girls part ways and Irma heads in. As he's being reached Irma takes a deep breath to center herself.

"Hey Rain Drop, how are you?" Mr. Spell smiles at her.

"I'm good." Irma smiles softly. "And thanks for sending Link, having him will help. How did you explain this to the girls?" She looks at him curiously.

"I… I told them you were chosen for a government project." Mr. Spell looks away clearing his throat.

"Did they believe you?" Irma laughs.

"You know they did. They said it made more since then you being an art student." Mr. Spell chuckles.

"Yeah I'm sorry about the bills you'll have to pay." Irma rubs her arms feeling bad.

"Actually I won't." Mr. Spell shakes his head. "Guess Lock paid it off and gave your resignation before taking you." He seems miffed.

"Dad…" Irma sighs reminding him to keep calm.

"How can he do that? You have no training." Mr. Spell fumes.

"Oh yeah none. Not like I've; been trained in four types of self-defense, a champ fencer, or know how to shoot. Oh and languages. I'm just horrible at them." Irma names them off sarcastically.

"Okay, okay point made." Mr. Spell calms down with a chuckle. "And I can see why your friends thought you were really a spy all this time." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Dad, I know you're worried. But I can make a real difference here. And THAT'S what I always wanted to do." Irma smiles at him softly.

"Promise you'll call when you can. Or send videos through this like we've always done to keep in touch. And stay safe." Mr. Spell gives in naming his conditions.

"Can do." Irma laughs.

"I miss you Irma." Mr. Spell sighs with a slightly sad smile.

"I do to." Irma wipes a few tears from her eyes.

They talk for a while about random things. Making jokes and fanning over the characters they love being real. And then signs off with him.

Irma wipes her tears as she heads for the dining hall to get Link. But on the way she bumps into Fives with Link on his shoulder. Seeing his mom Link jumps on to her shoulder licking away the tears on her cheek.

"How did it go?" Fives looks down a bit worried.

"I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes." Irma sniffs rubbing her red eyes.

"Come with me." Fives takes her hand and leads her off.

Irma flushes a bit at him holding her hand. Not really paying attention as he leads her around. Finally they stop at a sort of balcony.

"Wow." Irma stares at the sparkling city seen from it.

"I like to come here to think or clear my head. You're welcome to it." Fives leans on the railing looking out to the scene.

"Really? You don't mind sharing it?" Irma joins him as Link jumps down to walk around on the balcony.

"I don't mind." Fives shakes his head. "Besides it's nice to have a place to go to." He looks over at her.

"It really is amazing." Irma stares out as the wind blows through her hair making it look like flickers of flames in the light.

"Yeah, amazing." Fives whispers smiling at her.

Irma turns to see where he's looking. Fives turns away with his cheeks a bit pink.

'Was he just…?' Irma turns red looking away herself.

'What are you doing Fives? Just let her have this time.' Fives lectures himself.

"I should go." Fives clears his throat pointing to the glass door.

"W-wait I-" Irma turns to talk to him tripping over Link, whom skitters to a corner.

Fives catches her arm pulling her into his chest.

"You okay?" Fives looks down at her.

"Y-yeah." Irma stares up at him flushed as her heart races, not sure if it's the almost fall or the fact he's holding her close or both.

Both of them stare into each other's eyes lost in them as they slowly move closer. But then Link meows pawing at her feet as if yelling at her. This brings them back to reality moments away from kissing.

"I should… I should bring him back to the room." Irma frees herself and scoops up Link.

Fives has no words as she runs off red in the face. Once gone he leans against the railing again, only this time he tries to hide his face with his hands as he moans.

"What was I thinking?" Fives groans to himself beat red. "Just because the hair… and eyes… smile…" He feels his resolve crumble.

'She was going to kiss me to, right?' Fives has a soft smile as he watches the lights shift of the city.

Irma runs until she gets to her room. Locking the door she slides down it to the floor letting Link go. Link goes back to her confused.

"What am I doing? This is… is to fast right? W-we just met three weeks ago. A-and he's a trooper. It won't work. Will it?" Irma debates looking down at Link.

Link simply tilts his head and taps his tail to the ground. He didn't know what was wrong but her face was red and she looked hurt but happy at the same time. He walked over and licked her hand. She pets his head with that same look on her face.

'Was he going to kiss me?' Irma taps her lips with the tips of her fingers from her free hand.

 **[Partner 2]**

Cora made it to the garden, she was glad Lock had given them a tour of the place so she could know how to get around.

As she looked about she went to sit near some planted trees on a bench and looked at a bush with some flowers. They reminded her of plumeria but they were light blue with dark blue in the middle and light purple at the tips.

She wanted to get a closer look at the flowers and became so in groused at observing them that she never noticed Echo was coming over. As he did he felt his heart jump a bit at what he saw. Cora was staring down at some flowers with great intensity and interest.

The sun was casting over making her hair look like it had golden strands waving through. Her eyes seemed to shine as if showing the peace she felt at the moment. He almost decided to leave when she looked over at him.

Cora didn't know why but she felt like she should turn, that there was someone there. And there was, it was Echo. His face looked slightly flushed and was he staring at her. She felt her heart race as she thought 'He was staring at me. He was…Calm down, it might be nothing but… Ah he's so cute, woah cool it. Just…'

"Um Echo hi." He seemed to snap out of it as he said "Um hello Cora, I just came to see if you were okay." 'He is so sweet.' She smiled as she said "Yeah I'm better, just needed something to distract me." Echo smiled as he said "Well I guess that would make sense since you like nature so much."

She laughed at that making Echo feel flushed once more. What was wrong with him? Cora then said "You can sit if you want." He looked shocked but nodded as he sat next to her and she said "So do you know what these are called?" Echo looked at them and said "No not really. I could look them up if you like."

"That's okay I can always figure it out some other time. I like their color scheme." Echo looked over at the flowers and suddenly imagined her with one in her hair. His eyes widened as he thought 'Where did that come from?!' He needed to leave before… "Hey Echo?" He looked over at Cora who said "Thanks for coming to check on me. It's nice to know that I have some good friends here."

She gave Echo a hug in thanks making him feel like all the blush rushed to his head, but he hugged back making Cora blush slightly as she thought 'Ah he hugged back!' After a moment, even though she really didn't want to, she let go and said "I better go see what Irma is up to, we probably need to get some rest before tomorrow anyway. We'll be making our sabers and well I don't know how well that will go."

With that she got up and left. Once gone Echo stayed there a moment then jumped and rushed off to try and look for Fives. 'Maybe he'll know what to do. This can't be happening.'

As Cora knocked on Irma door she said "Hey Irma want to watch a movie? My family sent me some of my favorites."

(Irma.)

Cora came in and saw a flushed and sort of unfocused Irma. She smiled and said "Let me guess you had a moment with Fives?"

 **[Me 3]**

"What kinda movie?" Irma opens the door still out of it.

"Y-yeah." Irma nods.

(Cora)

"I don't know how it happened. He showed me this spot and I caught him looking at me." Irma sighs as they talk in Cora's room. "One moment I'm going to talk to him then I'm in his arms and… and we moved closer." She tries to hide her freshly red face in a pillow she's squeezing.

(Cora)

"Link pawed at my feet and meowed waking us up. Then I ran." Irma finishes her story.

They both look over at the cat that laid between them patting a stray piece of popcorn around. They laugh at the cuteness.

"So what about you? Anything happen with Echo?" Irma calms down looking over at her.

(Cora)

With the guys.

Echo knew about Fives spot. So he raced there.

(Echo)

"What's up Echo?" Fives turns to him, having had time to cool off.

(Echo)

"Echo… I think you have feelings for Cora." Fives glances to the side then back at his flushed brother.

 **[Partner 3]**

"I knew it. What happened? I want all the details."

"And? Come on don't leave me in suspense."

She blushed with a smile and said "Well I was looking at the flowers in the garden when suddenly I feel like someone else is there and…"

She explains her own little moment. "He is so sweet. I know it's soon but I just like him. I can't get the feeling of his arms around me and his kindness out of my head. You know if Lock does let us have attachments he'd probably know about our likes in this universe. Maybe he can help us if things ever get serous with the guys. I know I'm overthinking but we are living a dream here. Though I hope he lets us at least tell them. I still don't like having secrets from the guys like this."

(Irma)

With the guys.

As Echo rushed to his brother he said "Fives?"

"Fives I need help….." He explained what happened with Cora.

Then when he heard what Fives said. "No, no, this can't be happening. This is against regulation. I can't be. What are we going to do? If we get caught we could be in serious trouble. What if…"

(Fives.)

 **[Me 4]**

"He might help us." Irma ponders feeling the blush again.

Both turn to see the movie is half over. They forgot about it.

(Cora)

"Oh well. It was nice just having girl time." Irma laughs. "Most of the time I talk things out with Link. So it's usually one sided." She looks down at the fur ball playing his game as this collar jingles.

(Cora)

"We should head to bed." Irma yawns. "Tomorrow will be pretty tough." She picks up Link.

(Cora)

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." Irma laughs. "And after wards we can ask Lock about the guys. Though I think that's going to be acquired." She flushes a bit at the thought.

The two say good night then head for their different rooms. Link nuzzles Irma as he curls up by her head.

With the guys.

"Echo! Breath." Fives takes a hold of his shoulder.

Echo takes a few deep breaths. This helps a bit.

(Echo/ most likely excepting his feelings)

"It's a tough feeling to have." Fives sighs remembering his own moment.

(Echo)

"I… I kinda… almost… kissed Irma." Fives flushes as he rubs the back of his neck.

(Echo)

"It just happened okay? One moment we're talking and then she trips. And… And…" Fives scratches his head feeling like he's going mad. "And I didn't want to let her run off." He admits staring at his hand as he remembers the feel of her close.

(Echo)

"The rules say we can't act on them. But there's nothing that say we can't feel them. Right? So can't we just like them?" Fives sighs heavily reminding himself of a few facts.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 4]**

"Oops, guess all this talk made us forget."

"Yeah I don't get much girl time. I geek out with my brothers but it's not the same as having a girl to talk to about this kind of stuff."

Cora groaned saying "I know, I hope I can get that lightsaber done. I can follow instructions well but the way I've seen it done I don't know how it will go"

With the guys

Fives is telling him to breath and he does just that and then he feels it. That strange little pitter in his heart and then "Oh your right. I do like her, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know and I respect you more for it now. We just hugged, okay for a long moment but… sigh. So what about you? What got you to finally accept it besides what happened on Rishi?"

Echo jumped at that and said "How?"

As Fives explains the thought of kissing Cora comes to Echo's mind and he blushes as he says. "We are falling for jedi, we are crazy. We're deficient."

After hearing Fives again, he said "What if that's not the end of it? What if we can't control it?"

"And why would you want to?" They both looked back in shock as they both said "General Lock." They saluted but he said "Don't worry about that, I'm here as a friend not a general. You do know the girls aren't forbidden from attachment."

Echo then said "But sir we are." He looked down miserably. They were going to be sent back to be reconditioned he knew it.

(Fives.)

Lock chuckle as he said "Actually I knew this might happen so I made it so that if the girls did fall in love with any clone, the clones could be pardoned."

They both looked shocked and Echo said "But sir, we just met them we can't just. We're troopers just troopers the wouldn't fall for us. If they did go for a clone they would probably go for someone more deserving."

(Fives. Probably thinks of heavy or Rex and how Irma looked at them.)

Lock only shook his head and said "I gave you what you needed to know. What you do with it is up to you two."

With that he headed off. Giving the brothers something to think about as they headed off to sleep. That's what the need to do. Sleep on it.

It was the next day and the girls where in the council rooms.

Windu said "These are the instructions to form a lightsaber." He made a hologram of it and suddenly other jedi bring in some boxes and stuff and he said "When you think of the lightsaber you will wield think of what will make you strong in battle and humble in retreating."

They both nodded and soon stretched their hands out like they were taught and began to feel for their saber.

As Cora concentrated she could feel something in her hand. Something smooth yet ruff, like wood, could a jedi use wood? One of the boxes shook and came to her. That answered her question. The hilt was round but almost triangular like a samurai sword. She didn't notice as certain pieces floated out of the box.

Her crystal was glowing, many jedi looked on in interest as this technique had never been used before. Yoda was especially curious as he rubbed his chin. She imagined it somewhat the slightest bit curved, with that the metal wood like substance bent. She imagined the blade being the same but it would not be long it'd be the size of a shinto blade.

At that she imagined the sword, it was a dark brown almost black, the button would be right an inch above where her thumb would be placed, and carved on the side would be the words 'The blossom that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all.' It was one of her favorite sayings.

She could feel the words as if they were writing themselves upon the sword, and then a picture of one of the flowers she saw outside in the gardens came to mind as it drew itself upon the sword. And the picture and lettering would be the same color as her crystal, sky blue. And last but not least her crystal would go in the middle she would try to memorize the trinket as the instructions said but as she opened her eyes she was shocked at what she saw was her saber, her true saber was in her hands.

She felt shocked and exhausted. Why was she sweating? How had her sword been made, she had only been trying to feel and imagine it, wasn't she. Suddenly Yoda came up and grabbed the saber and looked it over saying "A unique piece you have creative, as unique as your mind. Importance you have put in this saber. Showing your true self in it and in doing so you made it with only your mind and your heart to guide you as your powers did the rest." When she was given back the sword she was still in shock and so weak. So weak that, the world went dark.

(Irma.)

Lock rushed up and said "She's exhausted, she used too much of her energy in what she did." Yoda then said "Nothing we have ever seen before master Lock. Fascinating students you have chosen. But to medbay with her. Have someone keep watch, weak at this point she is." Lock nodded and thought 'I know the perfect candidate.' And rushed her off to the medbay.

Echo was trying to calm himself by looking over reg manual but yesterday wouldn't leave his mind.

(Fives.)

"Sorry I just… I can't get it out of my head."

(Fives.)

Suddenly Lock came in and said "Echo I need your help with something." They both turned and jumped at what he said. Fives asked about Irma and he said "Almost done with her saber and will most likely be rushing to the medbay to see her as well. But Echo, she needs to be watched because she's at such a weakened state. Nub's told me what happened on Rishi and well, would you mind watching her?"

Echo didn't hesitate and rushed off to see if she was okay.

(Fives. Maybe make a jab.)

"I wouldn't teas him. Now you should go see Irma. She'll be needing a friend." With that he left.

(Fives.)

 **[Me 5]**

'This has to be a trick.' Fives watches Lock closely.

Lock chuckle as he said "Actually I knew this might happen so I made it so that if the girls did fall in love with any clone, the clones could be pardoned."

They both looked shocked and Echo said "But sir, we just met them we can't just. We're troopers just troopers the wouldn't fall for us. If they did go for a clone they would probably go for someone more deserving."

"More deserving…" Fives mutters in a whisper picturing her next to Rex, making his heart break.

Lock only shook his head and said "I gave you what you needed to know. What you do with it is up to you two."

With that he headed off. Giving the brothers something to think about as they headed off to sleep. That's what the need to do. Sleep on it.

It was the next day and the girls where in the council rooms.

Windu said "These are the instructions to form a lightsaber." He made a hologram of it and suddenly other jedi bring in some boxes and stuff and he said "When you think of the lightsaber you will wield think of what will make you strong in battle and humble in retreating."

They both nodded and soon stretched their hands out like they were taught and began to feel for their saber.

Irma's saber. She pictured holding something firm but light wait, then something flies over to her from a box. She pictured a hilt… no, wings. Wings on the sides.

"Cora? You okay?" Irma opens her eyes almost losing her hold.

"Focus Cora, we will take care of her." Windu motions to the shaking pieces.

Irma takes a deep breathe focusing again. She pictured the on the sides of her saber. And soon felt them carved in. Below the right wing is the button to turn it on. And the sabers length… standard saber with and the pure white color of her crystal.

With the guys.

Echo was trying to calm himself by looking over reg manual but yesterday wouldn't leave his mind.

"You realize you've read the same line five times now, right?" Fives looks over to his clearly stressed brother.

"I know what you mean." Fives sighs leaning back in his seat.

'Being with her. Really being with her.' Fives closes his eyes remembering their moments.

Suddenly Lock came in and said "Echo I need your help with something." They both turned and jumped at what he said. Fives asked about Irma and he said "Almost done with her saber and will most likely be rushing to the medbay to see her as well. But Echo, she needs to be watched because she's at such a weakened state. Nub's told me what happened on Rishi and well, would you mind watching her?"

"Go for it Romeo." Fives snickers as Echo doesn't hesitate to run out.

"I wouldn't teas him. Now you should go see Irma. She'll be needing a friend." With that Lock left.

'Irma…' Fives stares at the door from his seat thinking of what to do.

Unable to fight it he rushes up going to see her. Heading down the hall he finds her looking at her new saber catching her breath on a bench. He froze for a moment seeing her in a new type of outfit and her glowing from what had happened.

(Outfit: a black turtleneck tank top/ Loose white over shirt off her right shoulder slightly/ short jean skirt with a brown jedi's belt on it/ white leggings to her knees/ and comfy black boots)

"Hi there." Irma flushes remembering what happened yesterday.

"Heading to see Cora?" Fives walks over trying to keep calm.

"I was, but my legs gave out." Irma laughs nervously. "No one tells you how exhausting making a saber is." She stares at the silver thing with bright eyes.

"Come on." Fives bends down.

"N-no I just need a few minutes and then-" Irma turns red trying to turn it down.

"Back or in arms. Either way I'm carrying you. You pick which one." Fives interrupts her.

Flushed she wraps her arms around his neck. He holds her up and walks to the medbay.

'It's strange. His armor is so cold, but his skin feels hot.' Irma stares at the back of his head praying he can't hear her heart beat. 'It's so comfy.' She lets herself get a bit comfy laying her head on his shoulder.

Fives feels his heart jump at that. He side glances at her to see she looks pretty tired. By the time they get to the medbay she's sound asleep.

(Echo)

"Shh. She knocked out." Fives whispers motioning to the sleeping jedi.

"Place her down over there." A medical clone motions to an empty bed next to a sleeping Cora.

Fives gently let's her down. Taking the saber off her belt, he places it on the table next to Cora's. Then the med clone heads out for work leaving the brothers alone with their sleeping loves.

"I can't give up." Fives breaks the silences as he moves some hair off her face. "But I also don't want to silently wish for her either. I want to tell her how I feel and see what happens." He glances at her then his brother.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 5]**

When Echo saw Fives coming into the med bay he asked "Fives what happened…." But he was cut off ,"Shh. She knocked out." Fives whispers motioning to the sleeping jedi.

Once they were left alone and Fives emitted what he was going to do. Echo felt himself stiffen and said "You will? Are you sure you want this?"

(Fives.)

Echo sighed as he replied "I, I don't know yet. I don't deserve her. I'm just a trooper I…"

(Fives.)

Echo sighed once more and said "It's just… It's too early for me I. I can't."

Before Fives could say more though Cora was finally waking up and said "Echo?" He looked over saying "Hey." She smiled up at him but she soon fell back asleep. He felt his heart melt at that smile, why did that smile do that to him.

Suddenly Yoda came in and said "Ah good both are resting. You both may leave. Out of danger they are. See their mediclorine count I must." The medical clone came back with the objects and they flinched at the sight but nodded.

As they left they ran into the guys who were rushing to them. Heavy said "What happened?" Cutup said "Yeah we heard the girls where in the medical bay." Echo said "They're just weak from making their light sabers."

(Fives.)

Droidbait's eyes widened as he said "I had no idea it took so much power for them just to make one."

Lock suddenly came up saying "It usually doesn't." They all turned to him Echo asked "What do you mean sir?"

(Five)

"For most it's pretty simply to make a saber since they have the basic materials but the girls did something a little more. They used their force abilities to bend and carve their saber to match them completely. That's why they're so exhausted. Cora went a little fast but that was to be expected with her creative abilities and Irma soon fallowed since it was just as intense."

They all seemed to think on that and it did make sense, sort of like if you over did it at the obstacle course.

Lock then said "Now on to the reason I came to talk to you five." They looked up surprised wondering what he had to say, Fives and Echo hoped it didn't have anything to do with what he told them the other day.

Lock seemed to smirk as he knew what they were thinking but said "The girls are still very new to the business of being jedi, their powers, and even this galaxy. I won't always be there to help them so I decided they need a squad to help keep an eye on them and also to help them as they progress. From what I have heard you are all also good friends and I believe that will be needed in times to come." 'If things go well your affection for the girls will keep you form even wanting to harm them when that horrid order comes.'

They all looked at each other and Echo asked "Sir you're not saying that you want us to be…"

(Fives.)

Lock smiled saying "Exactly. Domino squad you have been assigned to be Cora and Irma's personal squad. Take good care of them boys, just like I know they'll take care of you."

They all stood at attention and called out "Sir yes sir."

"Good, go to captain Rex at his office at 3 for you new assignments. Dismissed."

Once gone three out five of Domino cheered.

Droidbait said "I can't believe it, we just got assigned to be two jedi's personal squad."

Heavy then said "And why not? We all did just save the Republic."

Cutup then said "And the best part is it's with Irma and Cora. We already work well with them and trust each other so we know we'll become the greatest team ever."

As the three cheered and boasted Echo and Fives looked at each other thinking 'How are we going to do this?'

At that Echo said "I need some air." The other three looked over confused but Fives said he'd get him.

He found Echo at the garden, unknown to him he was at the same spot he had hugged Cora. He was looking the plumeria like flowers she had looked at before. Echo could see why she found it so comforting.

(Fives.)

"I don't know how to do this Fives. I can't I just… I don't know what to do. We were never trained for this, we don't know the first thing about women. I, sigh. I can't tell her, not yet I just can't."

(Fives.)

(Brother fluff time.)

Unknown to them that the rest of Domino had been worried what was wrong with their brother. They had been acting odd. And so they snuck out to see what was happening and decide to hide behind some plants to over hear them.

 **[Me 6]**

"I'm not sure when I'll do it. But yeah." Fives has a softness to his eyes. "If nothing else I can let it out." He smiles tenderly at her. "You?" he looks over at Echo.

"What's holding you back?" Fives looks over at him worried.

Suddenly Yoda came in and said "Ah good both are resting. You both may leave. Out of danger they are. See their mediclorine count I must." The medical clone came back with the objects and they flinched at the sight but nodded.

As they left they ran into the guys who were rushing to them. Heavy said "What happened?" Cutup said "Yeah we heard the girls where in the medical bay." Echo said "They're just weak from making their light sabers."

"They should wake up soon." Fives smiles slightly at them.

Droidbait's eyes widened as he said "I had no idea it took so much power for them just to make one."

Lock suddenly came up saying "It usually doesn't." They all turned to him Echo asked "What do you mean sir?"

"They're different?" Fives lifts a brow.

"For most it's pretty simply to make a saber since they have the basic materials but the girls did something a little more. They used their force abilities to bend and carve their saber to match them completely. That's why they're so exhausted. Cora went a little fast but that was to be expected with her creative abilities and Irma soon fallowed since it was just as intense."

They all seemed to think on that and it did make sense, sort of like if you over did it at the obstacle course.

Lock then said "Now on to the reason I came to talk to you five." They looked up surprised wondering what he had to say, Fives and Echo hoped it didn't have anything to do with what he told them the other day.

Lock seemed to smirk as he knew what they were thinking but said "The girls are still very new to the business of being jedi, their powers, and even this galaxy. I won't always be there to help them so I decided they need a squad to help keep an eye on them and also to help them as they progress. From what I have heard you are all also good friends and I believe that will be needed in times to come." 'If things go well your affection for the girls will keep you form even wanting to harm them when that horrid order comes.'

They all looked at each other and Echo asked "Sir you're not saying that you want us to be…"

"We're the team?" Fives eyes widen.

Lock smiled saying "Exactly. Domino squad you have been assigned to be Cora and Irma's personal squad. Take good care of them boys, just like I know they'll take care of you."

They all stood at attention and called out "Sir yes sir."

"Good, go to captain Rex at his office at 3 for you new assignments. Dismissed."

Once gone three out five of Domino cheered.

Droidbait said "I can't believe it, we just got assigned to be two jedi's personal squad."

Heavy then said "And why not? We all did just save the Republic."

Cutup then said "And the best part is it's with Irma and Cora. We already work well with them and trust each other so we know we'll become the greatest team ever."

As the three cheered and boasted Echo and Fives looked at each other thinking 'How are we going to do this?'

At that Echo said "I need some air." The other three looked over confused but Fives said he'd get him.

He found Echo at the garden, unknown to him he was at the same spot he had hugged Cora. He was looking the plumeria like flowers she had looked at before. Echo could see why she found it so comforting.

"You alright?" Fives walks over to him.

"I don't know how to do this Fives. I can't I just… I don't know what to do. We were never trained for this. We don't know the first thing about women. I…. sigh. I can't tell her, not yet I just can't."

"Now one said you had to." Fives sits next to him patting his shoulder. "I'm still not sure when I'm telling Irma. I just know I have to. If I don't… I'll go insane before this war ends." Fives sighs looking up at the sky reminding him of her eyes.

'Wait they…' The others listen in hiding close by.

 **[Partner 6]**

At that Heavy felt his blood boil as he stumped out Droidbait said "Wait Heavy…." But Cutup looked upset now and was fallowing his brother right behind him. The others looked up and Heavy said "How could you? Seriously? Echo you're the most reg oriented clone we now and you're breaking the rules by having feelings for Cora."

Echo looked down in shame but Fives then told them what Lock told them. Cutup then said "And how come he told you and not us? We're just as capable, probably better." Droidbait then came up saying "Why didn't you guys tell us?"

Echo said "I didn't even know what I'm feeling. I don't even know if I'll act on it."

(Fives.)

Heavy glared as he said "Who says you will? I'm squad leader and you both better not try anything."

Droidbait looked shocked as he said "Heavy, you can't do that."

Cutup then said "Why not? These two are always going behind our backs to do something or another. First to get reassigned and now this. Yeah, we know about that incident. Don't think we didn't know you two would try that."

Echo looked down in shame and said "We were wrong and general Ti showed us that, it's the reason we learned to work better with you all."

(Fives. Maybe asks why he should be squad leader.)

Heavy then said "Because I was assigned for being the eldest of the batch." Droidbait then said "That was only for a second." "Who cares? The big question is how are we supposed to trust? You guys? When you keep keeping secrets from us."

Echo said "We weren't keeping secrets from you all. We just didn't know how to handle this. I still don't. I'm terrified. Besides why would they chose any of us? They'd probably go for a high ranking officers. We may have saved the Republic once Heavy, but we're still shinies."

(Fives, either it stings him or tries to get Echo to stop talking like that about himself.)

Echo then said "It doesn't matter. I can't do this. I just…" Echo began hyperventilating. Droidbait rushed to him and Cutup's anger disappeared as he rushed to his brother to calm him down.

Fives seemed to glare at a still angry Heavy (Fives.) then went to help out Echo.

None of them knew it but Lock saw this and he thought 'This will make things more difficult. But they will have to figure this out on their own. I can't do everything for them. Hmm, perhaps a special mission will help. The girls do still need to take their trial. Having the clones come along might not be a bad idea, a trial might just be what they all need to get them back on track.'

With that he left to go have a talk with Yoda on an idea.

In the medbay the girls woke up. Who Cora saw, well she had to hold back her shrieks of shock and delight. Kit Fisto was in the medical bay and giving his charming smile as he said "Hello girls. It's good to see you're okay. Master Yoda asked me to talk to you both about your medichlorine count."

Cora was thinking 'Please let this be a dream, cause I don't know how long I can hold it in.' She could see Irma smirking at her.

(Irma.)

"Well you both actually have the same amount, it's quite inserting and rare for two people to have the same count and meet. You two actually have the same count as high as Master Skywalker at his current age."

They both looked shocked at that, what could this mean? That they could stop him?

'Does this mean we can stop him? Maybe we can do this without force but if it does come to that then….'

(Irma.)

Suddenly Link came in and Fisto said "Well hello little creature. Where did you come from?"

(Irma.)

Suddenly Link attacked Fisto and both girls jump. Irma using her powers to levitate Link to her.

(Irma.)

Cora was holding her hands over her moth to try her best to not laughed, she couldn't help it.

Kit then said "I believe I should leave." He gave the cat a weary look as it fallowed him with its stare out the door. At that both girls birsted out laughing.

Once sure he was gone Cora said "Oh he is so hot. And his smile is so charming. I feel slightly bad for what happened, but it was just too funny."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 7]**

At that Heavy felt his blood boil as he stumped out Droidbait said "Wait Heavy…." But Cutup looked upset now and was fallowing his brother right behind him. The others looked up and Heavy said "How could you? Seriously? Echo you're the most reg oriented clone we now and you're breaking the rules by having feelings for Cora."

Echo looked down in shame but Fives then told them what Lock told them. Cutup then said "And how come he told you and not us? We're just as capable, probably better." Droidbait then came up saying "Why didn't you guys tell us?"

"He overheard us talking and told us." Fives defends them.

Heavy glared as he said "Who says you will? I'm squad leader and you both better not try anything."

Droidbait looked shocked as he said "Heavy, you can't do that."

Cutup then said "Why not? These two are always going behind our backs to do something or another. First to get reassigned and now this. Yeah, we know about that incident. Don't think we didn't know you two would try that."

Echo looked down in shame and said "We were wrong and general Ti showed us that, it's the reason we learned to work better with you all."

"And why should you be squad leader?" Fives snaps angry at Heavy's arraigns.

Heavy then said "Because I was assigned for being the eldest of the batch." Droidbait then said "That was only for a second." "Who cares? The big question is how are we supposed to trust? You guys? When you keep keeping secrets from us."

Echo said "We weren't keeping secrets from you all. We just didn't know how to handle this. I still don't. I'm terrified. Besides why would they chose any of us? They'd probably go for a high ranking officers. We may have saved the Republic once Heavy, but we're still shinies."

"The girls seem to like us fine. I say we let them choose for themselves." Fives barks.

Echo then said "It doesn't matter. I can't do this. I just…" Echo began hyperventilating. Droidbait rushed to him and Cutup's anger disappeared as he rushed to his brother to calm him down.

"You're mad at us. But haven't you guys been talking yourselves?" Fives glares at Heavy then goes to help Echo.

None of them knew it but Lock saw this and he thought 'This will make things more difficult. But they will have to figure this out on their own. I can't do everything for them. Hmm, perhaps a special mission will help. The girls do still need to take their trial. Having the clones come along might not be a bad idea, a trial might just be what they all need to get them back on track.'

With that he left to go have a talk with Yoda on an idea.

In the medbay the girls woke up. Who Cora saw, well she had to hold back her shrieks of shock and delight. Kit Fisto was in the medical bay and giving his charming smile as he said "Hello girls. It's good to see you're okay. Master Yoda asked me to talk to you both about your medichlorine count."

Cora was thinking 'Please let this be a dream, cause I don't know how long I can hold it in.' She could see Irma smirking at her.

'I wonder how long she can hold out.' Irma holds in her laugh.

"Well you both actually have the same amount, it's quite inserting and rare for two people to have the same count and meet. You two actually have the same count as high as Master Skywalker at his current age."

They both looked shocked at that, what could this mean? That they could stop him?

'If it comes down to it does this mean we can take him?' Irma ponders.

Suddenly Link came in and Fisto said "Well hello little creature. Where did you come from?"

"Oh, this is Link. He's my cat." Irma smiles at her little guy getting comfy walking around.

Suddenly Link attacked Fisto and both girls jump. Irma using her powers to levitate Link to her.

"I'm so sorry." Irma bows her head. "He really likes his fish and… well… again I'm sorry." She holds the licked lipped cat tight.

Cora was holding her hands over her moth to try her best to not laughed, she couldn't help it.

Kit then said "I believe I should leave." He gave the cat a weary look as it fallowed him with its stare out the door. At that both girls birsted out laughing.

Once sure he was gone Cora said "Oh he is so hot. And his smile is so charming. I feel slightly bad for what happened, but it was just too funny."

"It really was funny." Irma laughs. "Oh that reminds me. I still need to find a vet in the city and a food store so I can transition him." She looks down at the now pouting boy.

Getting up they go looking for the guys. They find them in the food court separated from each other and tense.

"I wonder what happened." Irma whispers to Cora as they stand by the door, Link in a cat carrier.

(Cora)

Both choose not to pry at the moment. Maybe if they get one of them alone and ask gently. But for now it seems a bit touchy.

"Hey guys." Irma waves walking over.

"What's up? Why's the little guy in there?" Heavy looks at the pouting cat in the shoulder bag.

"Well… I still need to find him a vet and food shop. And this is the best way to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Irma rubs the back of her head. "Would one of you mind showing me around town so I can look?" She pleads with big eyes.

"I'll go." Heavy stands up shooting a look at Fives.

"Oh, okay." Irma smiles a bit nervous about what's going on.

"Shall we?" Heavy motions for them to go.

As they head out Heavy makes sure to have his hand on her shoulder as he leads her out. Fives nearly bends a fork he was so angry. But they agreed to do this fair. Each of them would get time with the girls.

Heavy shows Irma around town taking her in a ride in a crosier. Irma's eyes were wide at everything.

"If you have his files we would be more than happy to be his care taker." A cat looking woman smiles at Irma then down at the twitchy Link.

"Thank you so much." Irma sighs with relief handing over all his papers.

After talking things out with the vet the two go looking for cat food. But first some for themselves.

They choose a small restaurant. Irma takes a few fish sticks and places them in the carrier for her good boy. Link happily nibbles his treat.

"You really spoil him huh?" Heavy laughs.

"He's been my best friend for so long, I kinda can't help it." Irma flushes a bit as she snacks on a fry.

"What made you choose him? I mean they're had to be others right?" Heavy sips his soda a bit curious.

"It's kinda silly." Irma turns redder as she remembers the story.

"I won't laugh. Troopers honor." Heavy swears.

"I had been bugging my dad for a pet. And he said I could have one for my sixteenth birthday at the end of the summer. At the time we were stationed at a base for that amount of time and I got a small job helping out the vet. When I got there, there was a black cat on a table under an umbrella." Irma starts the story. "I still remember him. Eyes like gold and slick black fur. Even with his scars he was gorgeous." She remembers him. "Then when I saw the vet's tabby had kittens and one of them, Link, was black. I asked and she told me how that cat was like a protector to the cats on the base and was the kittens' father. I ended up basing a school paper on a story I made up for them. And when the summer ended I wanted Link as my pet. He was like a reminder of a story I made and loved." She stares down at him with loving eyes.

"What was the story?" Heavy stares interested.

"A stray meets a house cat. He keeps her safe and they fall in love. But she wouldn't survive without her family and he couldn't stay in a house without going mad, so he takes her back and they say goodbye." Irma explains sipping her soda.

"So a tragedy?" Heavy looks over surprised.

"No." Irma shakes her head. "He still comes by every day to see her and she waits for him to come by. So it's more like an undetermined end. I love stories like that. It's more interesting when you don't know how it's going to end." She smiles happily.

"It does sound interesting." Heavy has a soft smile.

 **[Partner 7]**

At the food court Cora said "I don't know, in the series Echo and Fives where always more close to each other than their other batchmates. Maybe something came up."

As the girls went to sit down Heavy and Irma headed off to get Link to a vet and such. Cora really wanted to pry but held herself. Especially when she saw the way Heavy was acting, oh boy here they went again.

Suddenly Droidbait said "Hey um, Cora. I was wondering if you wanna go check out some of Coruscant." Echo felt his stomach drop but knew they had all agreed to be fair on this.

Then Cora then said "Not really, after what happened earlier I'm too tired to go walking around a big city that I don't know anything about. I gotta go get my new jedi garbs though, maybe after you can all come over to my room for a movie."

Cutup then said "We can't, we got some stuff to do but Droidbait is free." She seemed confused by that and said "Okay, I'll see you later then. Around five I should be done. See you all around later." They all said goodbye as Cora headed off to get her new jedi garbs.

Echo looked down his face flushed, Droidbait and Cora in the same room watching a movie. He could only imagine all the wrong ways that scenario could go. Fives could sense how his brother was feeling and patted his back. Droidbait smiled and said "I can't believe it, she said yes." Cutup then said "It's not like you're any different then Echo." At that Echo glass dropped and he said "I got to go. But if you hurt her I swear I will hunt you down." He then headed off to get some alone time.

Fives sighed and said (Fives.)

Then he headed off to comfort Echo. Droidbait looked upset to off upset his brother but Cutup said "Don't give in Droidbait. You have just as much right as he does." Droidbait nodded but he wondered.

"Do I even like Cora that way? I've never seen Echo get angry about anything like that before, not even with Heavy and how he acted before about his feelings." Suddenly he wasn't feeling so confident or cheerful about his time with Cora.

Echo ended up at the garden again at the same spot as before and thought 'Why do I keep coming here? Is it because this is where I realized how I felt about her? Because of…' He looked at the plumeria like flowers and picked one.

As he looked at it he thought she made one of these on her saber, it also said the flower that grows in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful. "I wonder what adversity she faced, she told me some of them was being bullied for being different how some teachers would not help her even though she needed it and how she worked so hard and felt it didn't get her to her mark."

'Yet she's as radiant as these flowers. Is that because she's the flower that grew in adversity?' He caressed the petals of the flower and felt how smooth they were. 'I bet she feels the same.'

Fives came up and (Fives.)

Echo then said "Where's the nearest flower shop?" Fives seemed shocked but then Echo "I may not be ready to tell her yet but I'm not giving up without a fight."

Fives seemed to smirk, glad his brother was finally thinking strait, and said (Fives.)

Five came faster than expected. Droidbait was nervous. What was he supposed to do? Complement her, yes that'd work. Wait did he bring the candy? Cutup told him too, yes. Now what was he supposed to do? Oh right knock the door.

He sighed and as he knocked the door he felt his heart jump in his chest. Cora was in her new jedi garb.

She was wearing a sleeveless black turtle neck shirt, dark gray pants, dark brown almost black boots that came to her knees, fingerless gloves that almost reached her elbows and, and jedi like belt similar to Ahsoka's and general Sacuras but the belt and gloves had three sky blue buckles on the sides while her belt was trimmed with sky blue with curves and dots in the middle and in the center of the arrow like piece was a flower.

Droidbait had to hold himself steady as he gulped and said "Wow Cora you look beautiful." Cora smiled shyly as she said "Ah Droidbait you're so sweet." "Wait I got you candy." "Oh thanks we can have these during the movie."

She grabbed them and set them on the floor. As she went to her box of things that her parents sent she said "I don't have a big collection at the moment but I thought you might like to see a classic. Do you like animals? It's called the fox and the hound." Droidbait had just been trying to sit still but said "Um I'm okay with anything you choose." That wasn't much of an answer but Cora shrugged as she put in the movie.

 **[Me 8]**

Looking over Irma saw the way Heavy had been staring. Heavy looks away sipping his soda a bit flushed.

'Don't tell me…' Irma realizes what's going on.

Most girls might be flattered. But she was irked. Irma was used to soldier boys competing for her and it made her mad. She's not a prize. It makes her wonder how long this has been going on for and if those moments were genuine.

"We still need to find cat food." Irma stands ready to go.

"R-right." Heavy places down the pay unsure what happened.

'What happened? We were having a good time.' Heavy looks over as she stares out the side clearly mad.

It doesn't take long to find a food shop. It was next to a flower shop. As Irma looked over the foods, understanding the language a bit more, Heavy looked about feeling uneasy. Staring outside he sees Echo and Fives go to the flower shop.

'Why those two…' Heavy stares angry and heads out for a moment while Irma is busy.

"What do think you're doing here?" Heavy snaps.

(Echo)

"Come on. Give us a bit of time to catch up." Heavy barks.

"Catch up?" They hear a mad and upset voice.

"Irma…" They turn to explain but Irma slaps both Heavy and Fives across the cheek.

"So I really was just a prize then." Irma stares at them angry but her eyes were misty.

"No. We were… that is…" Neither could find the words.

"Neither of you come near and I'll find my own way back." Irma turns to leave whipping her eyes.

'Irma…' Fives places his hand on his stinging cheek.

"I didn't mean for it to… I just… I wanted a fair shut." Heavy rubs his sour cheek.

(Echo/ most likely telling them to go after her)

Both run only to find her with Rex. She's crying and he's patting her head. They're a cross the street so they can't hear them but they know who made her cry. Both freeze as he places his arm around her and leads her to his crosier. Their hearts drop. Did they just blow their chances?

"So what happened? Did some make you cry?" Rex questions driving her.

"The guys were… being competitive and they took it too far. And I'm tired from making my saber." Irma chooses her words not wanting them to be sent away.

She still cared for them. She wouldn't be mad otherwise.

"Well let's get you back to get some rest then." Rex rustles her hair.

Irma smiles slightly as she touches the top of her head. Her dad did that and it always made her feel better.

 **[Partner 8]**

Echo glared trying to look confident as he said "I'm getting Cora some flowers."

Echo shook his head at his brother and said "I knew this was a bad idea, you two better go apologize before it gets worse."

As they both rushed out he looked down at the flowers and thought 'Should I really be doing this?' He sighed and thought 'I'll just hide these till I'm sure.' With that he put them in a pack and walked out.

Back at the temple Droidbait was enjoying the movie with Cora, the talked a bit and some of the stuff Cora said was interesting but some of it was hard for him to catch up on. He hadn't learned as much about earth as Echo did so he was a bit lost but he understood what was going on in the movie and at the end, the way the two friends turned on each other because of the dumbest things and well, well he had to say something "Cora could we stop this?"

She looked confused but paused and said "Are you okay Droidbait." He looked down shamefully and said "No I'm not I… I shouldn't have come here." Cora looked shocked asking "Hey what's wrong?" Droidbait looked down ashamed as he said "Well we heard about how Lock was letting you and Irma be with whoever you want, even if it's a clone."

"Wait, Lock said that?" Droidbait looked up and said "You didn't' know that?" "Not the part of being able to be with a Trooper. We thought it was still against the rules. I'll have to talk to Irma about that." Droidbait blushed and said "I should leave."

"Hold on a minute. I need to ask you some stuff. You guys where acting weird before. What happened?"

Droidbait swallowed and said "Well we overheard Echo and Fives talking about what Lock said and we thought it wasn't fair we didn't know and well… we decided we'd each get a fair chance to hang out with you girls to see who you might like. But I don't like this. I hate seeing that I'm hurting my brothers and that they may get mad at me. And this movie, it just makes me think more on how wrong this is."

Cora crossed her arms and said "You're right this is wrong but at least you admit it and thank you for being honest. Now Droidbait, why would you guys even want to do something like this?" He looked over and said "We thought we all deserved a fair shot and we're all the same and…."

"That is where you are wrong." Droidbait looked up shocked and said "I am?" Cora wanted to be mad but at the same time she saw the hurt, confused, and worried look in his face. She had to set this strait.

Cora then said "Look Droidbait each of you is your own unique self even if you are a clone. Heavy is strong but with a temper and trigger fingered. Cutup is a card but sometimes doesn't know when to quit. Fives a hothead as well but he cares for everyone. Echo is…."

She had to stop at that and think it over so as not to say anything too much and said "He's a smart guy but he needs to get his nose out of those regs. And you… well you're a sweet guy and you care deeply for your brothers feelings from what I've seen so far."

Droidbait smiled at that but then Cora said "But you also like to follow Heavy and Cutup around and fallow their lead as well. I think before you can think of being with another person you need to think about who you are and what you want to be, okay."

Droidbait looked up and said "Thanks Cora I really needed that." She smiled and said "No problem. Now, do you really like me or was this just because you where fallowing your brothers leads?"

Droidbait blushed slightly but said "I do think your pretty, but I was mostly fallowing my brothers' lead. Your right I need to think of the man I need to be before I can think of having a relationship."

Cora smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that, now go and tell your brothers to call this off or the next time they try something I'll stick them to the ceiling with my force powers." Droidbait chuckled nervously knowing she probably do it and said "Sir yes sir." "Just Cora, Droidbait." He didn't answer as he ran out.

Cora laughed as she said "And there goes another poor scared man." She decided to go see if Cora was around. She needs to tell her what she found out.

It didn't take her long to find her and when she did she was crying, Rex helping her get to her room when she rushed over and said "What happened? Who did this? I'll stick them on the ceiling." Rex felt a chill go up his back and said "I'll be leaving now." And headed off.

(Irma.)

Cora sighed and said "We need to talk." She took her to her room and explained what happened with Droidbait and what she found out about Lock telling the guys.

(Irma.)

Echo had made it to the barracks in the temple the flowers under his bunk. "Hey what are those?" He looked up to see it was Cutup and he was glaring. Before he could respond Droidbait came in and said "Knock it off guys." They turned to him and Cutup said "What? Your date didn't go so well?" Droidbait glared which confused Echo. He rarely glared and then he began to explain what happened.

They both seemed shocked and Cutup gulped saying "Yeah maybe it wasn't the best idea." Echo couldn't help but smile as he said "Should have known she'd do something like that. So you got to see that one, she told me that's one of her favorites."

They both looked at him and Cutup aid "Wait you remember her favorite." They both turned to him at that. At this point Heavy and Fives came in still with bruised egos and hearts when they heard this. They raised their brows when Cutup said "So you know her favorite things."

Echo raised a brow as he sat down saying "We talked a lot on the base remember?" Cutup then said "Hey to think about it she paused when she came to you and you where the nicest one she talked about. The rest of us well she was pretty fierce in her opinion about us." Heavy then said "What are you all talking about."

Droidbait then explained once more what happened they shivered at the threat and thought 'We are so dead.' Echo sighed knowing why they were like this but Cutup said "What's wrong with you two?" Then they both explained what happened.

Cutup then said "Well have fun on the ceiling." They all yelled indignantly at Cutup as he said "Cora was right you do have bad timing." "Hey!" At that they all got a laugh but Fives and Heavy where still upset and Echo said "You should talk to her."

Heavy "She hates us and besides, she was with the Captain."

(Fives)

 **[Me 9]**

"S-shop… guys…" Irma manages to get out through her tears.

Cora sighed and said "We need to talk." She took her to her room and explained what happened with Droidbait and what she found out about Lock telling the guys.

"Those guys…" Irma wipes away her tears.

Irma was still mad they tried to turn it into a competition. But more than that she was sad. The others might not be sure but Heavy was. He looked at her the same way Fives did. And she didn't want to be the reason a rift grow between them.

(Cora/ asking if she's okay or something like that)

"I have something to do." Irma stands up heading out.

(Cora/ asking what most likely)

Irma doesn't answer. Cora would try to stop her and would most likely succeed, but Irma felt like this had to be done at the moment. If nothing else maybe things would settle down.

With the guys.

Droidbait explained what happened as did Fives and Heavy. Then Echo turned to the red cheeked pair. He told them to go apologize.

Heavy said "She hates us and besides, she was with the Captain."

"I don't think I can face her." Fives sighs.

They hear a knock at the door. Echo opens it to see Irma.

(Echo)

"I need to talk with Heavy and Fives." Irma looks over at them.

"Kay." Both head out looking like pups about to be punished.

(Echo/ most likely wishing them luck)

Irma doesn't walk them far. She wanted to say what was needed then go.

"What you did was wrong. I'm not a prize and we didn't know about what Lock said." Irma lectures.

"We really didn't mean for it to come across that way." Fives chokes out the words standing like a soldier.

"Yeah… we really didn't mean to hurt you." Heavy looks down at the ground.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not interested in soldiers so both of you can stop." Irma turns her back to them trying to hold down the tears.

"What?" Both their hearts drop again.

"Come on, I've grown up around uniforms. You guys are friends, nothing more." Irma feels her voice beginning to crack. "T-that's all I came to say." She runs off.

Turning a corner she runs into Cora, whom had heard it all.

(Cora)

"Please… please don't be mad." Irma cuts her off crying as she hugs her. "I had to. I… I couldn't be the reason why they fight. I… I couldn't stand it i-if…" She bawls in her chest.

(Cora)

With the guys.

Both stand there in shock. They didn't see this coming. Echo and the others come out to ask what happened.

"I need some air." Fives heads off to his spot.

(Echo)

Heavy explains what she said.

But then he looks over where she was standing and sees little drops of water. Heavy stares at those little drops. Why would she cry? Wasn't she the one that said all that?

Back in Cora's room, Irma passed out in Cora's lap from crying as Cora pats her head. Cora wasn't happy with the way she handled it. But she couldn't comply be mad when Irma was trying to protect their friendship with them and the guys in general. They're a team and need to trust each other.

 **[Partner 9]**

Cora then asked "Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stick them to the ceiling? Cause I can do that right now."

When Irma said she had something to do she asked "What is it? Irma, answer me please. Hey, where are you going?" Irma had rushed out and Cora sighed as she went after her. She wanted to make sure her friend would be okay.

When Echo answered the door he said "Irma, hello. Are you okay? Do you need something?"

When she asked to talk to his brothers he sighed and saw how scared they were as they walk off and said "Just listen to her. Be strong boys."

When Cora heard it all and then had Irma in front of her she said "Irma you know that's not true. Why did you say that?"

Cora sighed and said "I get it, I don't like it but I get it."

When Fives rushed off Echo looked said "I'll look after him." And fallowed his brother.

Cora had helped Irma calm down till she fell asleep. She sighed and felt this was all wrong. She knew why Irma did it, but this was a lie. She could have handled it differently, she'd talk to her later about it. But right now her friend needed some peace and quiet and to sleep for a while. So she helped her back to her room.

When that was done she headed back to her own room, she needed a good book to read and some alone time. Her parents had packed her some plushies, maybe she could decorate her room while she was at it.

As Echo found Fives at the balcony he sighed as he looked over the darken city for its night cycle and said "Okay what happened?"

(Fives explains what happened)

Echo looked confused. That didn't sound like Irma, especially the way she clung to Fives at Rishi. 'The way Cora clung to you.' He shook that thought out before he started blushing and said "I'm sorry to hear that Fives. But what we did wasn't the best idea and she was probably just mad. Maybe you should give her some time."

(Fives. Probably tells him at least he can have a shot at Cora.)

Echo looked down and said "I don't think so Fives. With what just happened I wouldn't be surprised if she was upset as well. It's probably for the best to just leave it."

(Fives.)

Echo wasn't up for this and just decided to go. After what happened today there was no way he had a shot with Cora, not if she was just as upset as Irma. Though what Droidbait had said about what she thought of him…He kicked that out. 'There's no time for that. You're a Trooper.'

It was the next day when Cora woke up to see Lock waiting for her and Irma outside their room. "Lock what's going on?" Lock then said "I know this must be a bit early but I decided that you and your team need to do the trail." "What?!" They both said shocked.

(Irma.)

Cora "I thought the trails only happened to get your crystals at this point."

(Irma.)

Lock then said "Usually yes, but sometimes the trails are made to help jedi overcome things. I know you two and your team need to overcome certain things. So I'm taking you all to a special temple."

"Wait the guys are going through the trial as well? I thought only jedi could."

(Irma.)

Lock then said "This is a special case. You will be working with these men closely and you all must learn to trust each other. I believe that will be your biggest trail."

Cora sighed saying "You're probably right."

(Irma.)

Lock smiled as he said "Good, Domino squad is waiting at the ship and we will be leaving now. They know about a mission but not what kind. I'll explain it to them on the way. I packed some breakfast for you two. Let's head out."

Cora sighed, really she couldn't at least enjoy her breakfast. She looked over to see Irma wasn't too pleased. Probably still upset with yesterday. She'd talk to her later about it, she did have every right to be angry, she was a bit miffed to but was mostly over it. Right now though they had to focus. And so off they went.


	5. Chapter 5

**[CH 5]**

 **[Me 1]**

Fives made it to his corner. He slumped over feeling he had no strength left. Then Echo shows up.

"She… she said she has no interest in a soldier." Fives stares out at the dark city, his heart breaking.

"I think we messed too badly." Fives scuffs at himself. "But hey, you can at least try with Cora." He gives a pitiful smile at Echo.

"Yeah… maybe." Fives sighs heavily staring out into the darkness.

As Echo left Fives broke down. His heart was shredded. He wished he had never looked her way. But know they'd have to see each other every day. He wasn't sure he could handle that.

The next morning, Irma walk up in her head feeling drained. Remembering everything that happened she covers her head not wanting to get up. But Link was hungry so she forced herself out of bed.

"Lock what's going on?" Both girls see him waiting for them as they come out of their rooms.

Lock then said "I know this must be a bit early but I decided that you and your team need to do the trail."

"What?!" They both said shocked.

"Yeah, or to be full-fledged, but it's too early for us to do that." Irma looks at him nervously.

Lock then said "Usually yes, but sometimes the trails are made to help jedi overcome things. I know you two and your team need to overcome certain things. So I'm taking you all to a special temple."

"All of us?" Irma feels her stomach churn at seeing Fives.

Lock then said "This is a special case. You will be working with these men closely and you all must learn to trust each other. I believe that will be your biggest trail."

'I'm going to be sick.' Irma looks like she's ready to puke.

Lock smiled as he said "Good, Domino squad is waiting at the ship and we will be leaving now. They know about a mission but not what kind. I'll explain it to them on the way. I packed some breakfast for you two. Let's head out."

Before meeting the guys Irma brings Link to the library jedi. Link seemed to like her so Irma asked if she could watch him while she's gone. The old woman agreed happily.

Then Irma began the trek to the hanger. She felt sick to her stomach and didn't know how to face their of them.

Meanwhile on the ship.

Heavy is down but not as much as Fives. He looks like the life went out of him. Heavy had figured it out over the night. He already saw how they looked at each other, she has feelings for Fives. But Heavy had wanted a small chance and now… now he wanted to take it back.

'She did it so we wouldn't fight. But I don't think he'll believe me if I told him.' Heavy looks over at his zombie like brother.

"There you girls are." Lock calls as they board the ship.

(Cora)

"We had to drop off Link." Irma explains why they were late looking down at the ground.

Looking up her eyes meet with Fives. He looked so wounded. She couldn't stand it so she looked away.

"I think I'll check on the hover bikes." Fives heads off to the cargo bay.

 **[Partner 1]**

As they got on the ship Cora said "Sorry Lock, had to do one thing."

As Fives left Cora gave Irma look as if to say 'Talk to him.'

(Irma.)

Cora sighed she'd leave that to them. Who knows, maybe this trial would help them out.

As they started taking off Lock began to explain the mission to the boys. They all looked shocked as Droidbait said "But sir only jedi go through the trials." Lock then explained what he told the girls and they all looked at each other in worry. Did he know what had happened?

Cora looked over at Echo who seemed to just stare down or away from her. Oh know he must think she hated him. But she didn't. Sure that stunt was dumb, but she didn't know what to think. It was going to be a long ride.

She decided to take out her music player and said "Hey Lock can I play some music for the trip or do you want this on earplugs?"

Lock said "Actually I enjoy Earth music and I would love to know your favorite types. In fact knowing your taste in music will help you all learn a bit more about each other."

Cora smiled at that and started playing some music.

Heavy loved the songs like load and aggressive music 'Get off of my back' from spirit. Cutup liked the songs that where springy and fun like 'Better when I'm dancing.' Droidbait seemed to enjoy the music with no lyrics just the tune and rhythm. Fives seemed to enjoy a bit of country rock and Echo seemed to like the softer rock.

As they fly a song came up, one that seemed to catch all their attention.

"I am a question to the world. Not an answer to be heard. Or a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway. You don't know me. And I'll never be what you want me to be."

Cora said "Oh I like this song, it from Treasure Planet."

(Irma.)

The boys didn't know why but something about the song struck a chord with them, they never heard it before yet it was as if it was still familiar.

'And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy—no, I'm a man. You can't take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own They don't know me cause I'm not here.'

The way the song went sort of reminded them of their training. They were neither boys nor men, they were just soldiers they were trained to do one thing and be dispensable and yet after Rishi they learned that wasn't true.

They looked at the girls in front of them that told them they were all individuals that they were all friends, and that in one way or another they mattered at least to them. But they might have ruined that.

'And I want a moment to be real. Wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me cause I'm not here.'

They remembered being told to change to be better soldiers, to adapt to change but they did change and yet they changed differently. Not the way their instructors wanted but how they wanted. And now they had started seeing and feeling things they didn't understand or they ever experience.

'And you see the things they never see. All you wanted, I could be. Now you know me, and I'm not afraid. And I want to tell you who I am. Can you help me be a man? They can't break me, as long as I know who I am.'

Fives looked over at Irma (I bet he's thinking how that part fits him and how he feels Irma is the one that eve truly saw him and made him feel like a real person.)

'They can't tell me who to be. Cause I'm not what they see. Yeah, the world is still sleepin'. While I keep on dreamin' for me. And their words are just whispers. And lies that I'll never believe.

As the song went on Irma looked over at Fives (She probably thinks of the lie and how this is all a dream come true at first but now it was all different to her.)

As the song finished all of Domino seemed to feel nostalgic. Could they truly be like that, be better and truly be seen for who they were?

Suddenly Lock said "We'll be there shortly." Cora sighed she hated lift off and landing, it was the worst part of this. It was the same with planes for her. She wished Echo would hold her hand but he wouldn't even look at her and she though 'Just look at me already. Can't you see what I see?'

That's when an idea struck her she went through her play list and came to a certain song. Maybe this would get through that thick head of his.

Irma raised a brow at Cora as if thinking what she was doing especially when she saw what song she chose.

(Irma.)

None of the others seemed to pay attention to the song either not even Echo, that was till he really started to hear the words.

'I shouldn't love you but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you but I can't move. I can't look away.'

Echo felt his heart jump, that sounded just like…

'I shouldn't love you but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you but I can't move. I can't look away. And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not. Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop.'

His heart jumped at that and he finally stared at her as she gave him that smile.

'Just so you know. This feeling's taking control of me. And I can't help it. I won't sit around, I. can't let 'em win now. Thought you should know. I've tried my best to let go of you. But I don't want to. I just gotta say it all. Before I go…'

"Hey!" Cora yelped as Lock turned off her phone and said "We're here." She was surprised she hadn't even felt the landing. They all got up and started to leave but as they did Echo thought 'Had she been trying to tell me something? Was she trying to tell me…' He couldn't finish his thoughts as he was being pushed out and reminded of his mission.

Irma saw her upset look and patted her (Irma.) Cora sighed and said "Thanks." And they headed off onto the strange savanna looking planet.

 **[Me 2]**

"I can't." Irma mutters in a whisper taking a seat.

Listening to music helped some. Irma liked country best. But anything catchy could get her head bopping most of the time.

As 'I'm still here' came on all the guys seemed to be reflecting on something. Heavy watches as both of them steal glances at each other. He needed to make this right, for both of them. But he wasn't sure how yet.

'Cora.' Irma smirks seeing the song she picked before landing.

"I think that was brave." Irma pats her shoulder.

Off they went to the grassy planes. It reminded Irma of Africa some.

They walked for a bit with their packs. Irma wasn't feeling so good with this heat.

"Here." Fives hands her a water bottle.

"Thanks." Irma takes it.

But as their finger touch Fives seems to jump back. This hurt. She knows it was her doing but still, did he have to avoid touching her?

"We'll make camp here for today. Then tomorrow you'll all head out." Lock motions to a clearing by a watering whole.

The guys start setting up as Irma sits in the shade and dips her feet in the water. Her SSS was acting up and she had to take care of it quick. While she did that Cora looked at some of the plants around them.

Heavy looked over at Irma. He needed to say something, what he wasn't sure but he walked over after finishing his work.

"Irma… can we talk?" Heavy stares at the ground in his safari gear (Actually one of my favs over that armor).

"What's up?" Irma looks over actually a bit relaxed at the moment.

"I… I know what you said is a lie and I know why you said it." Heavy comes clean.

'He knows?' Irma tenses.

"I get it. You didn't want us to fight. But please don't punish Fives or yourself for our stupid move." Heavy looks at her truly sorry.

"Heavy I…" Irma tries to find the right words.

"I do like you. A lot." Heavy admits. "But I can back down knowing how you feel. And Fives and I will be fine, we're brothers. We can work it out. So please tell him." He glances over at the emotionally wounded guy trying his hardest not to look over.

"I will." Irma nods feeling bad and wanting to make it right.

"I should get back to work." Heavy motions to the camp.

"Heavy." Irma calls over making him stop and look back. "Thanks." She smiles at him.

Heavy simply nods then heads back. Fives looks over at his relieved brother. But he doesn't ask. He can't. His heart can't take another hit.

 **[Partner 2]**

Cora looked about the safari like land. It looked like Africa and it made her smile. Africa was a beautiful land she wanted to visit one day, well she got something close to it. She looked at some of the plants but then her interest was peeked by some of the animals.

She gasped as she looked over at some of the animals it was a fathier she gasped and then kept quiet. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She rushed back to Irma to tell her.

"Irma fatheir."

(Irma.)

"I know, so cute. I got to get a closer look."

(Irma.)

"I'll be fine trust me. This I know how to do."

Cora suddenly got into an animal like crouch and began to stock into the long grass as if disappearing.

As the guys finished the tents Cutup said "Um where's Cora?"

(Irma.)

The guys looked worried and where going to go after her but Lock said "No, you have to trust her. And believe me she knows what she is dong, this is great practice for her to finally use that talent of hers."

They all looked over at him confused thinking 'What talent?'

As Cora stalked on she made sure to stay downwind and not to get too close to the fatheir or be trampled.

She observed them with joy as they walked about grazing or galloping then she hears something behind her snarl. As she turned she almost jumped to see a large nexu right in her face. She felt her heart jumped but stayed calm, 'Don't run, that triggers the instinct to hunt, do not show fear, do not look in the eyes.'

But something was urging her to look into those eyes. There was something mystifying about them. Unlike in the movies this creatures eyes was not red, they were green, kind of like toothless form how to train your dragon. Its coat pattern was like that of a whit tiger but with blue feathers. Its beauty was memorizing. She just stared on as did the creature and somehow something clicked, she reached her hand out and suddenly the nexu's eyes glowed blue as did hers. And she could read his mind. She had connected to the creature, she knew this trick but to be able to actually do it. She made herself stand no longer afraid as the creature does the same, no longer in a crouch.

As they stood the others saw this and Heavy yelled "It's a nexu fire." But Lock stopped their shots as he said "I said to trust her. If you had done so you would see she was in no danger. Look." They stared over and suddenly they saw that where ever Cora moved the nexu moved as she came close it let its head be rubbed and scratched. Their jaws dropped.

(Irma.)

Lock then said "Very good Irma. Animal connection. She has learned this trick well. I knew she would learn that one fast for her love of animals. It's a good thing too, it means the nexu and any others won't come near us or see us as food while we're here."

What happened next shocked them all. Cora got on the creatures back as it laid down and soon she was back at the camp. They could see the connection with how their eyes both glowed sky blue but then as she came up she rubbed the creatures face and said "Sorry to of disturbed your hunt. I hope you succeed." The creature seemed to nod and then rushed off as their eyes returned to normal.

At that Cora kneeled the others rushed over Echo asking "Are you okay?" "Just tired. I think I'm going to head in early." With that she stood up wobbly but Irma came up to help her get to their tent.

Lock then looked at the men and said "Like I said, you must trust them. I would not put the girls up to a challenge they could not handle. But it seems there are plenty of challenges you all still need to learn how to handle before you can truly become a team."

With that Lock went to his own tent making the other think on what he meant.

In the girls tents as Irma helped Cora lay down she asked how it felt and she said "It was amazing. We didn't become one, we understood each other. We accepted and learned each other just by seeing each other's mind. We became empathetic to each other, that's what it was. We created an empathy for each other and with it a trust. Trust, like what Lock wants us to learn her and…" She fell asleep at that tired from her experience.

(Irma.)

With the boys

Droidbait said "We really messed up this time." Heavy then said "It was a nexus. What was he expecting us to do?"

Echo then finally said "To trust her. That's why we're here. We don't trust each other. Not even the girls, and that's why General Lock brought us here. A good team needs to know how to trust each other even if what the one they trust is doing something that doesn't make sense to them. As long as they know it's nothing wrong."

Echo began to think of that song that Cora played. 'She was trying to tell me she cared and that…'

His thoughts where interrupted by Fives.

 **[Me 3]**

"Really?" Irma tries to keep her voice down looking over. "Wow." She feels her breath leave her.

"Is that such a good idea?" Irma looks at her a bit worried.

Cora suddenly got into an animal like crouch and began to stock into the long grass as if disappearing.

As the guys finished the tents Cutup said "Um where's Cora?"

"Over there." Irma points watching her carefully.

The guys looked worried and where going to go after her but Lock said "No, you have to trust her. And believe me she knows what she is dong, this is great practice for her to finally use that talent of hers."

As they stood the others saw this and Heavy yelled "It's a nexu fire." But Lock stopped their shots as he said "I said to trust her. If you had done so you would see she was in no danger. Look." They stared over and suddenly they saw that where ever Cora moved the nexu moved as she came close it let its head be rubbed and scratched. Their jaws dropped.

"Wow, Animal Connection." Irma stares amazed as she walks back to camp feeling better.

Lock then said "Very good Irma. Animal connection. She has learned this trick well. I knew she would learn that one fast for her love of animals. It's a good thing too, it means the nexu and any others won't come near us or see us as food while we're here."

What happened next shocked them all. Cora got on the creatures back as it laid down and soon she was back at the camp. They could see the connection with how their eyes both glowed sky blue but then as she came up she rubbed the creatures face and said "Sorry to of disturbed your hunt. I hope you succeed." The creature seemed to nod and then rushed off as their eyes returned to normal.

At that Cora kneeled the others rushed over Echo asking "Are you okay?" "Just tired. I think I'm going to head in early." With that she stood up wobbly but Irma came up to help her get to their tent.

Lock then looked at the men and said "Like I said, you must trust them. I would not put the girls up to a challenge they could not handle. But it seems there are plenty of challenges you all still need to learn how to handle before you can truly become a team."

With that Lock went to his own tent making the other think on what he meant.

In the girls tents as Irma helped Cora lay down she asked how it felt and she said "It was amazing. We didn't become one, we understood each other. We accepted and learned each other just by seeing each other's mind. We became empathetic to each other, that's what it was. We created an empathy for each other and with it a trust. Trust, like what Lock wants us to learn her and…" She fell asleep at that tired from her experience.

'Guess she's tuckered out.' Irma covers her with a blanket.

With the guys.

They debate and Echo points out what this is about. They get. They do. Things are tense and need to be fixed.

"I'll take first watch. Animals might not come but other things can." Fives walks over to a tall rock where he'll be able to keep an eye out.

The others head off to bed.

(Echo)

"I'm fine Echo. I just want to do my job." Fives doesn't look over to him, he simply looks out at the darkening horizon as the two suns set.

Echo sighs knowing he's doing this so he doesn't have to think about Irma. Or at least his feelings for her. Fives heart was still in pieces and didn't know how to handle it. But there was nothing he could do for him, so he heads to bed hoping things will look brighter in the morning.

In the girls tent.

Irma tosses in her sleeping bag. She couldn't sleep. This was her first time camping and she couldn't get comfy.

'I'll keep whoever's on watch company.' Irma sighs getting up.

She heads out and looks over to see Fives. His back may be turned to camp but she knew it was him. Taking a deep breathe she heads over.

"Mind if I sit?" Irma calls up to him.

"Shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?" Fives tone is cold as he refuses to look at her.

"Dad thought camping wouldn't be safe so this is my first time and I can't get comfy." Irma tries to start some small talk.

'Stop doing this.' Fives feels his heart pring with every word as he still won't look down.

"Are you tired at all? I could get you some coffee." Irma tries again motioning to the small stove.

"I don't need anything from you." Fives snaps coldly.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?!" Irma snaps back.

"Me?" Fives jumps down so he's just in front of her. "You're the one that said to stay away. And you're the one that said we're nothing more than friends." He stares coldly and hurt as he walks making her back up to the rock.

'I… I can't move.' Irma realizes she's trapped.

"If I'm a jerk in your eyes. Then I might as well fit the part." Fives traps her between his arms.

Irma can feel her heart in her chest as he moves closer. But it was so cold. He was doing this out of anger and that made her cry.

'What am I doing?' Fives pulls back pained, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Just go back." Fives let's her go heading back to the rock.

'No… no it can't… can't end here.' Irma hugs him from behind.

"Irma, let go." Fives tries to remove her hands.

"I lied!" Irma mumbles into his back. "I lied. I lied so please. Please don't look at me so coldly." She shakes as she holds on tight.

"Lied? About what?" Fives holds his hand on hers frozen.

"That I… I don't have feelings for any of you." Irma feels her heart racing, grateful she wasn't facing him. "The truth is… I… to you I-" She goes to finish.

But Fives didn't need to hear anymore. He pulled her off and into his arms. He hugs her close. This was her Fives, warm. She hugged him back not wanting to let go.

Echo had gotten up to take over and talk to him. But seeing that he hid giving them a moment.

(Echo thoughts)

 **[Partner 3]**

Echo looked at Fives and said "Are you going to be alright?"

In the end he ends up just going to bed.

When he came back out to take his shift he saw Irma and Fives hugging and decided to give them space. 'If they could maybe we could.' He looked down at the flower he had plucked back at the temple garden.

He stood there a few minutes till the two parted after they had talked for a while, he supposed from what he saw. Once Irma was back in the tent he came out and said "So it went well."

(Fives.)

"I'm happy for you." Echo decided to take a seat on the rock now to take his watch but before he could continue he heard Fives tell him something.

(Fives.)

Echo sighed and said "Maybe. I just, have to get the courage to do so."

(Fives)

With that they parted for the night and Echo felt himself drift off on what he should do. 'Should I tell her right away or should I wait till after the trial?' He decided after the trail would be better. He didn't want to distract her or himself. With that he sighed and went back to keeping guard.

None of them knowing that on the other side of the planet Grievous had landed and said "The jedi temple should be near. Once we find it we will collect all its knowledge and then destroy it." "Roger roger." The droids said and then they began to march out.

Cora awoke earlier than usual, though she did go to bed very early. She yawned as she got up and saw Lock awake and Cutup on guard duty. Lock looked over saying "Ah good your up. Are you feeling better?" "Much. Did I miss anything?" Cutup said "Nope it's been quite all night." Lock smirked actually knowing that wasn't true, he knew about Irma and Fives but it was none of his business.

Cora then said "That's good." She grabbed her good pack and grimaced, just when she was getting used to the good stuff. She forced herself to eat it as much as she could. Lock seemed to laugh at that and she said "Not funny." "I know they are pretty bad I should talk to the council about this." Cutup fist bumped at that making Cora laugh.

She decided to look at some of the flowers near the pond and even the fish in it. Soon enough everyone woke up. And Lock said "Everyone eat up. As soon as you're done we're heading to the temple. It's not far off." They all nodded and did as told.

Once done with that they headed out. As they walked Fives could tell something was up with Echo so he made them walk in the back of the pack.

(Fives.)

Echo whispered "Nothing, I just. I'm waiting till after the trails."

(Fives.)

"I'm sure, it's best neither of us is distracted."

(Fives. Probably tells him he already is.)

Echo sighed but just kept walking.

They soon came to what appeared to be a large cave. But the front of it was closed with thick vines. Droidbait asked "How do we get in?"

Lock then said "That is our part. Girls stand next to me and concentrate on the moving the vines." They did as told and where able to do it without much trouble.

Cora said "Wow that's getting easier."

(Irma.)

Lock said "As time goes on you will adapt to your abilities and will grow stronger in them. Now I must stay here the rest of the way is yours to fallow."

They all looked at each other nervously but then walked up ahead, knowing they all had to face this together.

As they entered the vines closed behind them and the trial would begin.

 **[Me 4]**

Letting go of each other, Irma explains her lie and why she did it. She thought he might still be mad. But Fives understood she was looking out for them. And realized he'd have to thank Heavy at some point.

"Achoo, I can't believe how cold it is." Irma rubs her arms.

"Here." Fives takes off his jacket draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." Irma smiles pulling it close.

"Y-you should get to bed." Fives flushes looking away.

Not quiet satisfied Irma hugs him around the neck and whispers in his ear. Fives turns bright red and into a statue.

"Night." Irma giggles heading off.

He stood there a few minutes till the two parted after they had talked for a while, he supposed from what he saw. Once Irma was back in the tent he came out and said "So it went well."

"Still waiting to wake up in bed. But yeah." Fives rubs the back of his neck smiling as he looks over at her tent.

"Going to tell Cora?" Fives looks over at Echo takes his spot.

"Well, it's your choice." Fives yawns heading off to bed.

Fives lies in his sleeping bag. But as he settles in what she whispers comes back to his mind.

-Whisper: I love you.-

'I think my heart just blow up.' Fives holds his hand over his chest with a big smile.

Meanwhile in the girls' tent, Irma curled hugging his jacket. Somehow the smell of him calmed her so she could sleep.

The next morning everyone gets up a bit sluggish. Lock tells them when breakfast is done they're heading out.

"Um… thanks for this." Irma hands the jacket back to Fives but can't really look at him.

"No problem." Fives is confused.

'Didn't she just say I love you? So why?' Fives lifts a brow.

'Why is my heart racing more?' Irma panics in her head feeling her hot cheeks as they head out.

The others stare shocked. Clearly SOMETHING happened last night. But they'd bug him about it after everything.

Cora saw that and drags Irma up with her to talk. Irma tells her what happened last night. And now she was feeling bashful after saying I love you.

Once done with that they headed out. As they walked Fives could tell something was up with Echo so he made them walk in the back of the pack.

"What's going on Echo?" Fives looks over at him worried.

"After? You sure?" Fives lifts a brow.

'Kinda think of it. I haven't told Irma how I feel yet.' Fives ponders looking over at the girls laughing in front of everyone.

"You are distracted though." Fives chuckles, feeling better.

They soon came to what appeared to be a large cave. But the front of it was closed with thick vines. Droidbait asked "How do we get in?"

Lock then said "That is our part. Girls stand next to me and concentrate on the moving the vines." They did as told and where able to do it without much trouble.

Cora said "Wow that's getting easier."

"It really is." Irma stares surprised.

Lock said "As time goes on you will adapt to your abilities and will grow stronger in them. Now I must stay here the rest of the way is yours to fallow."

They all looked at each other nervously but then walked up ahead, knowing they all had to face this together. As they entered the vines closed behind them and the trial would begin.

"Finally! I've been waiting!" A chip voice calls.

"Wait are you… the AI?" Heavy looks down at a kid.

"Hey don't be mean." The little bog looking boy pouts. "I'm just the starter level." He grins.

'Starter level?' Irma catches that.

"Each trail you pass I get bigger." He cheers with a tail wag.

"Oh!" Irma figures it out. "It's like an avatar game. Each trail you win the character gets more powerful. In our case we're a group so each person will have to face one trail while the others wait. If won then we move on and he grows." She explains how the game works at home.

(Cora/ most likely and if we lose)

"Well in shuffle matches the one that fails stays but in a group… if one fails everyone does." Irma forces the words out.

"So in other words if one of fails…" Droidbait gulps.

"Then you all stay with me." The little guy looks so happy.

(Echo/ first trail)

 **[Partner 4]**

When Cora heard Irma's explanation she said "That makes sense. Wait what happens if we lose?"

After hearing what was to come they all get nervous the AI boy then said "Come on time for the first level." He started skipping to a door and when it opened they found themselves in some sort of maze made of geodes. (Sort of imagine the place in ice age collision course.)

Echo then asked "So what the first trial?"

The little dog boy said "The first level is for your friend Droidbait." They all turned to him and he asked nervously "Me, what am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly the little dog boy snapped his finger and everyone's weapons, besides Baits, was taken and the girls had some sort of bracelet on their hands.

"Hey what are these?"

(Irma.)

"Oh those are just to keep you from using your powers. You see the first trail is a game of laser tag but more dangerous. If you get hit you get stunned badly." They all flinched at that. That didn't so much fun. Bait then said "What am I supposed to do?" The dog boy stood like a general and said "Your missions is to escort all your friends to the end of this maze alive."

They all jumped at that, okay that was not good. Bait then said "But I'm not the best shot." Cutup then said "We call him Droidbait for a reason. He'll lead them right to us like a magnet."

Irma and Cora slapped his arms for that, that was not what he needed. The dog boy laughed as he said "Well that's too bad cause your opponents are droids." He snapped his fingers and he disappeared while the wall to the exit closed and they heard a familiar call "Blast them." Heavy called "Move it."

(Fives.)

And they rushed off as lasers fired at them.

As they came to a small place to hide behind. Droidbait was hyperventilating as he said "I can't do that. I'm the worse shot. I'm Droidbait, they all find me eventually. They'll get me and then you all and it will be all my fault."

Cora came up and hugged him shocking them all. Echo felt himself tense slightly but she backed up and said "Droidbait we trust you. You would never give up on purpose would you?" "I used to back in training." "But not anymore."

(Irma.)

"No. I could never give up, you're all my friends I…"

"Then keep that in mind, remember what you're fighting for. We fight to protect things we love. That's how we will win this war."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo sighed saying "We believe in you Bait. You're our brother."

Cutup said "Yeah, I know my jab back there was not perfect timing but I do trust you with my back Bait."

Heavy then held his arm and said "No one left behind. That includes you. You can do this."

At that Bait sighed and nodded as he said "Come this way." They heard blaster shots and headed off.

As they did Echo couldn't help but think of that hug. Did Cora have feelings for Bait? He said he didn't think he saw her that way and that she didn't but maybe because Bait didn't know who he was like she said that but knew that he was starting too did that mean he should back off.

Fives seamed to notice this and again pulled him to the back of the group to talk.

(Fives.)

 **[Me 5]**

The little dog boy said "The first level is for your friend Droidbait." They all turned to him and he asked nervously "Me, what am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly the little dog boy snapped his finger and everyone's weapons, besides Baits, was taken and the girls had some sort of bracelet on their hands.

"Hey what are these?"

"It won't come off." Irma pulls on it.

"Oh those are just to keep you from using your powers. You see the first trail is a game of laser tag but more dangerous. If you get hit you get stunned badly." They all flinched at that. That didn't so much fun. Bait then said "What am I supposed to do?" The dog boy stood like a general and said "Your missions is to escort all your friends to the end of this maze alive."

They all jumped at that, okay that was not good. Bait then said "But I'm not the best shot." Cutup then said "We call him Droidbait for a reason. He'll lead them right to us like a magnet."

Irma and Cora slapped his arms for that, that was not what he needed. The dog boy laughed as he said "Well that's too bad cause your opponents are droids." He snapped his fingers and he disappeared while the wall to the exit closed and they heard a familiar call "Blast them." Heavy called "Move it."

"Irma." Fives takes her hand rushing off.

And they rushed off as lasers fired at them.

As they came to a small place to hide behind, Fives turns to see Irma is a bit red. Looking down he sees why. He release her hand looking to the side a bit red.

Droidbait was hyperventilating as he said "I can't do that. I'm the worse shot. I'm Droidbait, they all find me eventually. They'll get me and then you all and it will be all my fault."

Cora came up and hugged him shocking them all. Echo felt himself tense slightly but she backed up and said "Droidbait we trust you. You would never give up on purpose would you?" "I used to back in training." "But not anymore."

"You wouldn't leave someone behind right?" Irma looks over at him.

"No. I could never give up, you're all my friends I…"

"Then keep that in mind, remember what you're fighting for. We fight to protect things we love. That's how we will win this war."

"If we work as a team we can make it. But you also can't doubt yourself." Irma smiles confidently.

"Come on Bait, you got this." Fives pats his shoulder.

Helping Bait find his confidence they head out. Fives looks to see Echo is off again so he pulls him to the back of the pack to talk again.

"She was just trying to help him." Fives whispers knowing why.

(Echo)

"If it bugs you so much talk to her." Fives pats his shoulder.

"Get down!" Bait shouts.

They take a quick cover as he shoots at the droids. His aims a bit off but he's doing better and seems more steady.

"I can't get the last three." Bait panics looking over his shoulder from their small hiding place.

"Bait look at." Irma instructs as she places her hand over his heart.

"W-what are you…" Bait flushes in surprise while Fives has to remember to cool his head.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Feel your heart beat slow and then shoot." Irma instructs.

Bait does as told. Then goes back to the shooting and hits them square in the middle of the head. The others stare impressed and they head off again.

It doesn't take them long to reach the end. All the brothers lift up Bait cheering.

"Nice work Bait!" Heavy head lock hugs him.

"You did it!" Cutup cheers proudly.

(Echo)

"Nice work." Fives gives him a thumb's up.

(Cora)

"Now you could." Irma takes her turn for a hug.

"Thanks. That breathing trick helped." Bait hugs her. "How did you know that anyway?" He looks at her curious.

"Bring me to a range sometime I'll out shoot all of you." Irma winks playfully.

"Great work!" The dog boy appears again a bit older. "On we go! Next up is Echo!" He makes a new door appear.

 **[Partner 5]**

As they walked Echo said "I know it's just I can't help thinking what if."

When Bait finished his trial Echo said "We're proud of you Bait."

Cora gave him a one arm hug making Echo stiffen again as she said "Go Bait, that was awesome."

Echo felt his heart clench at being told his trial was next and suddenly everything began to change. They were now on some sort of asteroid, space was all around them and a ship was close by.

Suddenly the little dog boy snatches Echo's reg manual, he called "Hey?" The boy then breaks it, they all gasp in shock not only at what he did but now he had also grown into a preteen, he said "You think too much with your head and can't adapt well. You need to learn to fallow your instincts. Only then can you go through the asteroid field. It changes and gives you unexpected shifts and turns. It's time to see if you're any good at flying."

They all jumped at that. Echo saying, "But I wasn't trained as a pilot." Heavy then said "He also got the worst flying score out of all of us in practice."

Cora yelled "Heavy!"

(Irma.)

"Also your friends will only be able to help by fallowing your instructions. You can tell them what to do but you'll have no regs or anything telling you how to do anything. So they'll have to just trust you and you'll just have to trust yourself and if any of you try anything without his say you'll get a shock."

Once the boy disappeared Cutup shouted "We're doomed! He's called Echo for a reason, he can call out orders and fallow them but he can't make up his own."

Cora then said "Cutup if you don't give it a break I will throw you into a rock myself."

(Irma.)

Echo was trying to keep calm as he breathed in and out but they could see he was panicking.

(Fives.)

"What if I fail? I don't know how to give orders. I've only ever fallowed them."

Suddenly Cora came up and said as she grabbed his shoulders "Echo listen to me. You are smart, very smart. With those smarts you can put what you know into what you do but you also need to be creative. You can do that, I know you can. Remember when I was out in the grass and you all saw me face the nexus?"

Echo nodded as she then said "You all didn't trust me then but in the end it turned out alright. Because even though I didn't know I formed a connection, or actually face the nexus, I knew I could find a way to survive the attack or escape. I almost panicked but I know that letting myself do that would cause the creature to attack me. This is like that. The trial is the nexus and you are the target, but you must trust yourself and keep yourself from panicking for if you do it will attack. In a way you must listen to this now, not this." She pointed to his heart first making him blush then his head.

He nodded and then they headed for the ship he called back saying "Okay we should get in." They all nodded at that. He was still nervous but his confidence was getting up there.

As they all looked at the ship they saw there was only one seat the pilot seat. Echo sighed as he grabbed it and the others grabbed the cords and rails. As they lifted up Cora sighed thinking 'Oh I hate this part.'

(Irma.)

"Fine just hate the takeoff and landing that's all."

(Irma.)

Echo sighed as he got the ship up so far nice and smooth till something hit them a small asteroid the warning sign went off and he called "I'm sorry."

(Fives.)

Droidbait then said "Yeah you can do it. Just tell us if you need us to do anything."

Cutup then said "Yeah Echo, use that bit brain of yours."

Echo sighed and said "Okay, Droidbait can you check to make sure we don't have any damage?" "Got it." And he rushed to the monitors and said "All clear." Echo sighed and said "Okay let's go." They headed out and at first everything was simple, just dodging a few meteors here and there.

Cora felt like she was getting dizzy. Oh she hated this. Echo felt more confident but was still stiff as he recited reg manuals for this kind of situation in his head, when suddenly. "Meteor shower!" Called Cutup. Heavy tried to go for the weapons but was shocked "Hey."

The AI then said "I said only if your friend gives the order. So what will it be Echo?" Echo's mind was reeling. What should he do what should he do? "Ah!" Cora almost fell but Irma grabbed her.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Dizzy. I can't hold my balance in this."

Echo then thought 'They need you, we need to clear this out but we need someone on weapons.' He got an idea "Fives take the weapons?" Fives rushed to them and started clearing a path. Heavy exclaimed "But I'm the weapons guy." "Sorry Heavy, Fives is a better shot and he can target not just blast."

Heavy seems steamed at this till they see a giant meteor in front of them. Cutup then said "How are we going to get through that? We don't have a weapon big enough for it."

That's when Echo got an idea 'Through it.' He looked at the rock and saw a whole big enough for the ship and said "Heavy, Cutup, grab the girls and hold on tight everyone."

(Fives.)

Echo replied "Something crazy."

Heavy then said "Echo don't do anything stupid."

Echo flinched at that and started to shake thinking 'He's right. What if I get us killed?'

(Irma)

(Fives.)

Cora looked up angry and said "He's not stupid. Echo we trust you, if you think it will work then do it!"

At that Echo felt his confidence grow as he thought 'She trusts me.' Echo sighed as he grabbed the controls and with that he pressed the boosters and kept a tight grip. They all shouted as they flew through the asteroid and the crevice that allowed them to fly through.

 **[Me 6]**

"You're not helping!" Irma scolds Heavy.

Heavy hangs his head a bit.

"I wish we could." Irma sighs looking at the bracelet.

"You can do it Echo." Fives pats his back.

"What if I fail? I don't know how to give orders. I've only ever fallowed them."

Suddenly Cora came up and said as she grabbed his shoulders "Echo listen to me. You are smart, very smart. With those smarts you can put what you know into what you do but you also need to be creative. You can do that, I know you can. Remember when I was out in the grass and you all saw me face the nexus?"

Echo nodded as she then said "You all didn't trust me then but in the end it turned out alright. Because even though I didn't know I formed a connection, or actually face the nexus, I knew I could find a way to survive the attack or escape. I almost panicked but I know that letting myself do that would cause the creature to attack me. This is like that. The trial is the nexus and you are the target, but you must trust yourself and keep yourself from panicking for if you do it will attack. In a way you must listen to this now, not this." She pointed to his heart first making him blush then his head.

He nodded and then they headed for the ship he called back saying "Okay we should get in." They all nodded at that. He was still nervous but his confidence was getting up there.

As they all looked at the ship they saw there was only one seat the pilot seat. Echo sighed as he grabbed it and the others grabbed the cords and rails. As they lifted up Cora sighed thinking 'Oh I hate this part.'

"You alright?" Irma looks at her a bit worried.

Things are smooth at first until they hit something. Irma falls back landing into Fives chest. They both smile a bit bashfully not seeing the pain on Heavy's face.

"Stay focused Echo. You got this." Fives holds on to the strap tight.

Droidbait then said "Yeah you can do it. Just tell us if you need us to do anything."

Cutup then said "Yeah Echo, use that bit brain of yours."

Echo sighed and said "Okay, Droidbait can you check to make sure we don't have any damage?" "Got it." And he rushed to the monitors and said "All clear." Echo sighed and said "Okay let's go." They headed out and at first everything was simple, just dodging a few meteors here and there.

Cora felt like she was getting dizzy. Oh she hated this. Echo felt more confident but was still stiff as he recited reg manuals for this kind of situation in his head, when suddenly. "Meteor shower!" Called Cutup. Heavy tried to go for the weapons but was shocked "Hey."

The AI then said "I said only if your friend gives the order. So what will it be Echo?" Echo's mind was reeling. What should he do what should he do? "Ah!" Cora almost fell but Irma grabbed her.

"You alright?" Irma helps her stand.

Cora then said "Dizzy. I can't hold my balance in this."

Echo then thought 'They need you, we need to clear this out but we need someone on weapons.' He got an idea "Fives take the weapons?" Fives rushed to them and started clearing a path. Heavy exclaimed "But I'm the weapons guy." "Sorry Heavy, Fives is a better shot and he can target not just blast."

Heavy seems steamed at this till they see a giant meteor in front of them. Cutup then said "How are we going to get through that? We don't have a weapon big enough for it."

That's when Echo got an idea 'Through it.' He looked at the rock and saw a whole big enough for the ship and said "Heavy, Cutup, grab the girls and hold on tight everyone."

"What are you think echo?" Fives looks over a bit nervous as he shoots.

Echo replied "Something crazy."

Heavy then said "Echo don't do anything stupid."

Echo flinched at that and started to shake thinking 'He's right. What if I get us killed?'

"Do you have no faith in your brother?" Irma huffs as he holds her.

Pring. Heavy hangs his head looking to the side in pain.

"Don't listen Echo! You can do it!" Fives shouts over.

Cora looked up angry and said "He's not stupid. Echo we trust you, if you think it will work then do it!"

At that Echo felt his confidence grow as he thought 'She trusts me.' Echo sighed as he grabbed the controls and with that he pressed the boosters and kept a tight grip. They all shouted as they flew through the asteroid and the crevice that allowed them to fly through.

Heavy help Irma close as they flow through the tight space. They made it! In site is a small planet.

(Echo)

"Got it." Irma leaves Heavy waiting for the word to pull the breaks.

"You alright?" Cutup whispers to a pained Heavy.

"I will be." Heavy sighs.

(Echo tells her to pull)

"Thank you everyone for flying air Echo. We hope the ride wasn't too bumpy, please join us again." Cutup motions to the door.

They all laugh at that one. Echo lays back in the chair, relieved he did it and done.

"You alright?" Fives places his hand on the drained Echo's shoulder.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 6]**

As the saw the small planet in sight Echo called "Irma when I say so pull the break."

She did as told and when Echo saw and opening she called "Now Irma!"

They made it on some sort of planet it looked like a forest. After Cutup made a joke, which Cora had to emit this one was funny.

As they came out Fives asked "You alright?" Echo sighed but said "Yeah I am, I guess I really did need to stop listening to this and start listening to this." He pointed to his head then his heart.

Heavy said "I have to emit you it, you know what you were doing." Cutup then said "That was amazing. Looks like I have some competition on my flying score." He gave Echo a head lock as Droidbait patted his back and said "Good job brother." Echo smiled at their confidence in him and said "Thanks guys and thanks for trusting me."

(Irma.)

Cora wanted to say something and it looked like Echo wanted to thank her for her advice but Cora felt her stomach betray her. She rushed into the nearest bush and they heard her heave. Irma rushed over to help her out.

(Irma.)

"I'll be fine but a bit weak. Anyone have water?" Cutup gave some over and she said "Thanks." And took small sips.

Suddenly the dog kid appeared, and he was full teen now and said "Well looks like you all made it. Nice work. Now it's time for a real challenge." He snapped his fingers and they were in like a Tron video game world.

Heavy and Fives where lifted up on individual blocks and onto a stage of some sort. They were each given a glowing staff of some sort as the dog teen stood in the middle and everyone else was put in the stands.

(Fives.)

Heavy "Yeah what is this."

The dog teen then said "You both are going to have to do your trial together. You both have the worse trust issues ever. You both want to be leader and so the team suffers, there can be only one leader and it's time for it to be decided. The only way to find it is with a battle. Last man standing wins. You don't kill your opponent, just till someone drops or backs out."

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Yeah just because we don't always get along doesn't mean we're willing to fight each other."

The dog teen smirked saying "I thought you two might say that." He snapped his fingers and a large clear dome came over the two on the battel field then a large flash of light came over them making them shout and fall to the floor.

(Irma.)

Cora "They better be okay!"

The brother tried to hit the dome as they called "Fives! Heavy!"

The dog teen then said "Don't worry they're both alive. Just gave them a little incentive to do their trial."

Echo then called angrily "What do you mean?"

The dog teen said "It's like the flash training you all went through as cadets. Only this time the flash targets the aggression and dominant oriented parts of the brain."

Cora shouted "Are you insane they could kill each other!"

(Irma.)

The dog teen then said "The trial will end before that happens. Most likely."

That made them worry, they knew the two had a temper and if they were just flashed to be more aggressive this could get ugly real fast.

Suddenly the two clones that had been knocked out started stirring and then as they got up holding their heads. The AI said "Good your up. You two know the rules. It's time to see whose top dog." He smirked and then disappeared. As the two stood they glared at each other and the others could see it in their eyes, they were ready for a fight.

 **[Me 7]**

"You did it!" Irma cheers happily hugging him from behind the chair.

Cora wanted to say something and it looked like Echo wanted to thank her for her advice but Cora felt her stomach betray her. She rushed into the nearest bush and they heard her heave. Irma rushed over to help her out.

"You going to be okay?" Irma rubs her back.

"I'll be fine but a bit weak. Anyone have water?" Cutup gave some over and she said "Thanks." And took small sips.

Suddenly the dog kid appeared, and he was full teen now and said "Well looks like you all made it. Nice work. Now it's time for a real challenge." He snapped his fingers and they were in like a Tron video game world.

Heavy and Fives where lifted up on individual blocks and onto a stage of some sort. They were each given a glowing staff of some sort as the dog teen stood in the middle and everyone else was put in the stands.

"What's going on kid?" Fives looks over at the growing pest.

Heavy "Yeah what is this."

The dog teen then said "You both are going to have to do your trial together. You both have the worse trust issues ever. You both want to be leader and so the team suffers, there can be only one leader and it's time for it to be decided. The only way to find it is with a battle. Last man standing wins. You don't kill your opponent, just till someone drops or backs out."

"I'm not going to fight him." Fives huffs.

Heavy then said "Yeah just because we don't always get along doesn't mean we're willing to fight each other."

The dog teen smirked saying "I thought you two might say that." He snapped his fingers and a large clear dome came over the two on the battel field then a large flash of light came over them making them shout and fall to the floor.

"What did you do?" Irma calls scared for them.

Cora "They better be okay!"

The brother tried to hit the dome as they called "Fives! Heavy!"

The dog teen then said "Don't worry they're both alive. Just gave them a little incentive to do their trial."

Echo then called angrily "What do you mean?"

The dog teen said "It's like the flash training you all went through as cadets. Only this time the flash targets the aggression and dominant oriented parts of the brain."

Cora shouted "Are you insane they could kill each other!"

'Fives! Heavy!' Irma stares down worried.

The dog teen then said "The trial will end before that happens. Most likely."

That made them worry, they knew the two had a temper and if they were just flashed to be more aggressive this could get ugly real fast.

Suddenly the two clones that had been knocked out started stirring and then as they got up holding their heads. The AI said "Good your up. You two know the rules. It's time to see whose top dog." He smirked and then disappeared. As the two stood they glared at each other and the others could see it in their eyes, they were ready for a fight.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Heavy smirks.

"Like you'll get a hit in." Fives scuffs.

The two race for the other. They all watch as they through punch and hits against one another, clearly not holding back.

Irma grips her hands in a praying fashion hoping this will end soon. Cora can see this is hurting her. The reason she was holding in her feelings had come to pass and if was tearing her up.

(Cora/ comfort)

"I hope so." Irma whispers watching them in pain.

'He's really not holding back.' Heavy huffs holding a hurt shoulder.

'This is harder than I thought.' Fives huffs trying to keep pressure off his ankle.

'I can't watch this.' Irma hides her face in her hands.

'Irma?' Fives looks over at her.

"What am I doing?" Fives looks at the weapon.

"Come on! Someone finish it!" The dog teen scream excited for the game.

"NO! I won't do it! I won't hurt my brother!" Fives tosses the staff down.

Heavy goes to hit him but he stops short. Fives didn't even flinch, he just looked at Heavy.

"What am I doing?" Heavy tosses his down to. "Winning isn't worth hurting you." He shakes his head offering a hand to keep him steady.

"Oh! Come on! It was just getting good!" The teen dog pouts. "But you figured it out. To win this match you both had to lose." He snaps his fingers making it so they were all on the ground and in a first aid tent. "Patch em up. I'll be back later." He vanishes.

"Alright! Are you guys okay?" The others come over.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"You two… please don't do that again." Irma neck hugs the battered brothers.

"I think that's out of our system." Fives flinches from the pain.

"Yeah, I'm done." Heavy groans as he tries to move.

"Alright boys, strip." Irma stares at them seriously.

"What?" Both flush then wins from pain.

"I've been learning from Nubs and Kix, now take them off." Irma stares them down.

Both take off their jackets and shirts revealing their bruises. Irma orders the others around on what to do with what wounds and welts.

Fives tries to hold still as she wraps his chest. But he also wants to know what she's thinking. He can't get a read on her. Is she mad? What happened? Or could she hear how load his heart is beating right now?

"That should do it." Irma finishes. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Irma looks up at him, her hands still on his wrapped but bare chest.

"And if I said my heart?" Fives places his hand on hers with a soft and almost pleading expression.

"Fives…" Irma feels her cheeks heat up.

"I don't know if I dreamt it last night, but I love you Irma. So please tell me h-" Fives is silenced by a finger tapping his lips.

"It wasn't a dream." Irma smiles tenderly at him. "I was flushed and then I had to put my mind on this. Once this is done we can talk. Alright?" She moves her finer having said what she needed.

"Yeah." Fives nods feeling better.

Heavy had finished and went to see what was holding them up when he heard Fives and her. Well now he knows what happened last night.

(Echo comfort)

 **[Partner 7]**

When Cora saw Irma worry for the boys she held her and said "They'll be okay, their still brothers and love each other. We'll find a way to make them see reason."

Once the match was over and they were all at a medical tent Echo said "It's good to see you guys are okay."

Cora then said "Glad you two figured it out."

When Echo saw Heavy he could see he heard something that hurt him and Fives and Irma where the only other ones in the tent so, he sighed and came up as he said "Hey, she cares for you. I know it's not the same as with Fives but who knows. Maybe you'll find someone someday as well. I mean if they allowed two they would probably allow others right?"

Heavy looked down and said "Who would want a hot headed ill-tempered clone like me?" Echo frowned and said "Maybe you are, maybe you need to work on that. But maybe someday someone will give you a reason and help you with that. Maybe they can be the reason you truly fight."

Heavy sighed and looked with small smile and some mist in his eyes as he said "Thanks Echo. You know, you should take your own advice. Cora's a strong girl and she won't wait forever."

Echo jumped at that but Heavy just smirked as she walked off with the others who were around a sort of campfire. Cora was still taking some water and nibbling on a bar. She hated it but she needed the strength.

Cutup was making jokes and she laughed at these while Droidbait was asking her something that she happily replied too. Heavy then sat down next to her and rubbed her hair and she pushed his hand off as they all just joked about.

Maybe he did need to talk to her. He went up and said "Um, Cora could we talk?" They all looked up confused accept Heavy who smirked glad he was doing something. Cora got up and said "Sure. What about?" Echo blushed as he said "In privet." Cora felt her heart beat faster but nodded as she followed him to talk in privet.

As they walked off Droidbait said "You think he'll finally tell her?" Cutup said "I hope so. None of us may be after her now but that won't keep other brothers from trying."

Heavy then said "That's why I told him he better do it, plus I think his confidence is finally up enough for him to do it. Just give him time." They all nodded at that and then Irma and Fives came out.

They saw Echo and Cora missing and asked where they were? That's when the others explained about Echo asking to talk to Cora.

(Irma and Fives.)

Cora and Echo came some way away. The land looked different now, like a cave again, but with moss lining the walls and glowing mushrooms. 'Looks like something out of a fairytale.' Once out of ear shot of the others Echo turned and said "Cora I, first I wanted to thank you for helping me through my trail."

She smiled saying "Your welcome Echo. I knew you could do it, you just needed someone who trusted you." Echo blushed and said "I did, and it was actually your trust that helped me." Cora felt her heart jump at that as she asked "It did?" He tried to step forward to tell her "It di…." But before he could finish a wall separated them. "Echo!" "Cora!"

The others heard them and saw Echo and a huge wall.

(Irma.)

Echo replied "On the other side of the wall, it just came out of nowhere."

Suddenly the AI appeared, he was a man in his twenties now and said "Break times over. It's now Cora's turn."

He snapped his fingers and Cora's bracelet came off. "Hey why did you take the bracelet off?" The AI said "You're going to need your powers for this trail. In fact they're a key part in it."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly a way out was shown. What they saw outside though scared them.

(Irma/ basically asking if that's grevouse.)

Indeed it was. Greouvios was on his way to the temple and he was heading straight for Lock, it would only take him a few hours to reach him.

Cutup said "What's General Cougher doing here?"

Droidbait gulped saying "This isn't good."

(Fives.)

Heavy then asked "What is this?"

Echo then said "And what does this have to do with Cora's trail?"

(Irma.)

The AI said "Sorry for a jedi trial I can't say much of what they need to do or learn. It's part of the whole jedi thing. But I can tell you that you have a choice. You can either stay here and wait for you friend to get out. Don't even try getting her out you can't. Or you can leave now and stop Grievous, but you leave her behind forever to stay here. Which for me at this stage isn't a bad thing; she's a pretty one isn't she?"

Echo felt like he was going to kill the dog man but it was just an AI so he knew he couldn't actually do any harm. That still didn't seem to stop Heavy and Fives from shooting at it as the lasers went through. He just laughed at that and then said "Well I'll leave you all to it."

Echo then said "Wait, you let us all help before. Even Heavy and Fives had each other and could see us. Why can't we do it now?"

(Irma.)

The AI smirked as he said "That's for me to know and you to find out." And with that he disappeared.

Echo then said "Don't worry Cora we'll get you out."

Droidbait then said "Yeah no one gets left behind."

(Irma.)

But they heard no response. Cora hadn't said anything for a while, why was that. They then started shouting trying to get her to listen to them.

What none of them knew was that Cora was facing something. Something she had never truly learned to face.

She started thinking 'They wouldn't leave me, but Lock is in danger, and other people will need them. They need to leave to save everyone else. To stop that horrible future. Can I really be so selfish? Maybe…'

As much as it pained her she said "You guys go. I'll find a way out of the temple. Stop Grievous and save everyone. I'll. I'll figure it out."

Echo then said "No! We're not leaving you."

(Fives)

(Irma.)

Heavy "Cora what are you thinking? Rule number one is; never leave anyone behind. We learned that rule the hard way before we're not doing that again."

Cora smiled at that but before she could reply the AI came up and said "Sure, they seem loyal right now but really how long is that going to last?"

Cora said "It'll last their loyal I know…." "Oh please. You know what they are and you know they always leave. There's always a reason. Do you really think they'd ever accept you as one of them? Irma yeah, she's got the looks and she's already got two of those boys under her thumb."

"That's not how she sees them." "Maybe not but come on, really not one you know why. They're all scared of you." She glared and said "Maybe that's a good thing." "Why? Because you don't want to get hurt again? Because your different because you're not smart enough or you don't fit in. You know you got a temper. You think Heavy and Fives are bad. Have they seen you when you get angry? That will send them running."

Cora couldn't see it but the stress of what the AI was saying was starting to affect her, her powers where starting to make the cave shake and she couldn't even notice it, she was lost in her emotions.

"The only ones who seem to care for you are you family members and well that's only naturel but outside of it well you've never been very good at it. When was the last time you had a friend?"

Cora didn't know but on the other side the shaking was starting to block the way out.

 **[Me 8]**

Heavy then said "That's why I told him he better do it, plus I think his confidence is finally up enough for him to do it. Just give him time." They all nodded at that and then Irma and Fives came out.

They saw Echo and Cora missing and asked where they were? That's when the others explained about Echo asking to talk to Cora.

"About time." Fives smirks.

'I wonder if she'll turn into a puddle.' Irma giggles knowing her feelings already.

The others talk over a while when they felt the ground shaking. They ran to see what had happened. The others heard them and saw Echo and a huge wall.

"Where's Cora?" Irma looks around panicked.

Echo replied "On the other side of the wall, it just came out of nowhere."

Suddenly the AI appeared, he was a man in his twenties now and said "Break times over. It's now Cora's turn."

He snapped his fingers and Cora's bracelet came off. "Hey why did you take the bracelet off?" The AI said "You're going to need your powers for this trail. In fact they're a key part in it."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly a way out was shown. What they saw outside though scared them.

"T-that can't be…" Irma stammers seeing the cyborg general.

Indeed it was. Greouvios was on his way to the temple and he was heading straight for Lock, it would only take him a few hours to reach him.

Cutup said "What's General Cougher doing here?"

Droidbait gulped saying "This isn't good."

"Tin Tongue?!" Fives shouts surprised.

Heavy then asked "What is this?"

Echo then said "And what does this have to do with Cora's trail?"

"Let us in mutt!" Irma shouts angry.

The AI said "Sorry for a jedi trial I can't say much of what they need to do or learn. It's part of the whole jedi thing. But I can tell you that you have a choice. You can either stay here and wait for you friend to get out. Don't even try getting her out you can't. Or you can leave now and stop Grievous, but you leave her behind forever to stay here. Which for me at this stage isn't a bad thing; she's a pretty one isn't she?"

Echo felt like he was going to kill the dog man but it was just an AI so he knew he couldn't actually do any harm. That still didn't seem to stop Heavy and Fives from shooting at it as the lasers went through. He just laughed at that and then said "Well I'll leave you all to it."

Echo then said "Wait, you let us all help before. Even Heavy and Fives had each other and could see us. Why can't we do it now?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to be a team." Irma growls levitating a few pebbles by her feet.

Fives takes a hold of her hand calming her down. At least for know.

The AI smirked as he said "That's for me to know and you to find out." And with that he disappeared.

Echo then said "Don't worry Cora we'll get you out."

Droidbait then said "Yeah no one gets left behind."

"We're not going anywhere." Irma touches the wall as if reaching out to her.

But they heard no response. Cora hadn't said anything for a while, why was that. They then started shouting trying to get her to listen to them.

What none of them knew was that Cora was facing something. Something she had never truly learned to face.

She started thinking 'They wouldn't leave me, but Lock is in danger, and other people will need them. They need to leave to save everyone else. To stop that horrible future. Can I really be so selfish? Maybe…'

As much as it pained her she said "You guys go. I'll find a way out of the temple. Stop Grievous and save everyone. I'll. I'll figure it out."

Echo then said "No! We're not leaving you."

"Not ever." Irma shakes her head.

"Not happening." Fives stands firm.

On the other end of the wall things were getting bad. Everything was shaking and they were against the wall trying to avoid falling rocks. Fives tries to keep Irma out of range.

"The exit!" Irma runs out holding the rocks up.

"Irma!" They all shout.

"Echo! T-talk to her! I… I can't hold it all for long." Irma holds it up struggling.

'Does she always have to be so reckless?' Fives feels a bit of panic at her recklessness.

 **[Partner 8]**

Cora was trying to keep the harsh words out. But they brought to many memories and it was true, she had only shown her nice side so far but when she got angry she…

Echo went to the wall banging "Cora whatever's happening please calm down. We won't leave you. We're here for you."

For some reason the only thing Cora could do was feel anger as she yelled "Leave me alone." The cave shook more and they all felt shocked. Echo said "But Cora, we just want to help you we…."

"No you don't! None of you really cares, no one ever truly cared. I know you all don't so leave!"

(Irma.)

"Don't even start Irma I know you only tolerated me because we were alone, you pitied me that's why you came up to me. Well now that you have Fives you don't need me."

(Fives.)

"Don't give me that Fives. You only tried to be nice to me cause Irma was my supposed 'friend' and you wanted to stay on her good side."

Heavy said "Wow, wait Cora where's all this coming from. You don't' believe that."

"Look who's talking, you probably think I'm some weakling. That's why you all drool over Irma. She's not annoying or scary like I am."

Cutup then said "Hey Cora that's not fair, that's not you talking?"

"Oh is it? You can't stop joking for a moment. You tease and hurt everyone you see. News flash! Teasing hurts! Or maybe you want to be a joke that's what ends up happening when you try to be funny sometimes or try to fit in. You just end up becoming everyone's joke. That's what I am to you, another joke."

Droidbait then said "That's not true, that's just Cutups way of saying he likes someone as a friend or dealing with stress. He doesn't see you as a joke your our friend."

"Friend? Right, then what was that you were trying to pull a few day ago? Oh right you didn't ever truly have any interest in me you were just going along with your stupid brothers stupid plan. You didn't even care if it would hurt me at all. Not one of you cares about me so just leave me. I'll be better off by myself!"

The cave looked like it was about to collapse then Echo said "Cora you don't mean any of that. Whatever that AI said or did or whatever is making you think or say this…."

"No one is making me Echo! This is me when I'm angry. I hurt okay? And I don't know how to stop when I start. And don't even think you can help. You just had me around to keep you busy but nothing I truly said interest you. Like Irma, you just pitied me."

Heavy glared as he said "If that's what she thinks of us maybe we should just go."

Cutup "We can't do that. No one left behind."

(Fives.)

Droidbait said "We have to think of something fast this whole thing is going to cave in."

(Irma.)

Echo didn't know what to say. His heart felt shattered and he had his head hang at the wall, then he heard it. Crying. On the other side Cora was on the floor crying, holding herself she hurt so much but couldn't stop the tears, she was breaking down.

Echo finally understood, all those stinging words weren't about them they were but her or people form her past. She's experienced these things before. Then he remembered what her saber said 'The flower that blooms in adversity….' "Is the most beautiful and rarest of all." The other looked confused at him but he brought his head up and said "She wasn't talking about us, not truly."

They all looked confused till he explained what he realized and what her saber said and that she was crying.

They all looked at each other. They understood it now. They looked over at the way out but then turned from it and walked back to the wall each putting a hand on it.

Irma let the rocks fall as she went to join the guys, the way out had been blocked but at the moment none of the cared. They knew what they had to do. This was their part of the trial now it was up to Cora.

Cora was still crying but she heard something, the rocks had crumbled over the exit she didn't know how but she knew. They were still there but now, she sensed them that's how but why they let their only chance to escape go. Why give it up for her?

The shaking stopped as did her crying. She looked up and said "Guys, you stayed? Why?"

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Heavy said "You're not weak Cora. You never where. And who ever told you otherwise was is a fool."

Cutup then said "You're not a fool to me Cora. I'm sorry if anything I said hurt you but whoever made you feel like a joke was just cruel. You're the nicest girl we know, well one of the only girls we know but still."

Droidbait then said "I'm sorry if what I did hurt you Cora. It was wrong and whoever else made you feel that way was wrong too."

Echo then said "Cora we could never leave you. I, we could never stand it if we left you. You're important to us, all of us. You're important to m… us. I hung out with you because I think your smart and interesting, not because I pitied you. In fact I thought you pitied me."

At that Cora felt knew tears well up but these weren't of anger or fear or sadden, they were happiness. As that she said "I believe you. I can sense you all are telling the truth, you really are my friends."

(Irma.)

At that Cora got up and lifted her hands at the wall and soon it went down. The dog man came out and said "You win the new trial. Take time to recover."

Heavy then said "Hey what about cougher?"

"The trials must be finished before anyone can leave. So if you want to get out and help Lock you better win." With that he left but now he was changing to a man of thirty.

 **[Me 9]**

"Cora that's not true!" Irma tries to hold the quickly increasing boulders.

"Hey! She cares for you a lot!" Fives snaps.

"Don't give me that Fives. You only tried to be nice to me cause Irma was my supposed 'friend' and you wanted to stay on her good side."

Heavy said "Wow, wait Cora where's all this coming from. You don't' believe that."

"Look who's talking, you probably think I'm some weakling. That's why you all drool over Irma. She's not annoying or scary like I am."

Cutup then said "Hey Cora that's not fair, that's not you talking?"

"Oh is it? You can't stop joking for a moment. You tease and hurt everyone you see. News flash! Teasing hurts! Or maybe you want to be a joke that's what ends up happening when you try to be funny sometimes or try to fit in. You just end up becoming everyone's joke. That's what I am to you, another joke."

Droidbait then said "That's not true, that's just Cutups way of saying he likes someone as a friend or dealing with stress. He doesn't see you as a joke your our friend."

"Friend? Right, then what was that you were trying to pull a few day ago? Oh right you didn't ever truly have any interest in me you were just going along with your stupid brothers stupid plan. You didn't even care if it would hurt me at all. Not one of you cares about me so just leave me. I'll be better off by myself!"

The cave looked like it was about to collapse then Echo said "Cora you don't mean any of that. Whatever that AI said or did or whatever is making you think or say this…."

"No one is making me Echo! This is me when I'm angry. I hurt okay? And I don't know how to stop when I start. And don't even think you can help. You just had me around to keep you busy but nothing I truly said interest you. Like Irma, you just pitied me."

Heavy glared as he said "If that's what she thinks of us maybe we should just go."

Cutup "We can't do that. No one left behind."

"Even if she's being a brat." Fives huffs.

Droidbait said "We have to think of something fast this whole thing is going to cave in."

"C-can't hold it." Irma feels her grip slipping.

They all looked confused till he explained what he realized and what her saber said and that she was crying.

They all looked at each other. They understood it now. They looked over at the way out but then turned from it and walked back to the wall each putting a hand on it.

Irma let the rocks fall as she went to join the guys, the way out had been blocked but at the moment none of the cared. They knew what they had to do. This was their part of the trial now it was up to Cora.

Cora was still crying but she heard something, the rocks had crumbled over the exit she didn't know how but she knew. They were still there but now, she sensed them that's how but why they let their only chance to escape go. Why give it up for her?

The shaking stopped as did her crying. She looked up and said "Guys, you stayed? Why?"

"Because I finally found someone I can call a sister. I don't want to give that up." Irma stares at the wall softly.

"Come on who else is going to keep us all in line?" Fives places his hand on the wall.

Heavy said "You're not weak Cora. You never where. And who ever told you otherwise was is a fool."

Cutup then said "You're not a fool to me Cora. I'm sorry if anything I said hurt you but whoever made you feel like a joke was just cruel. You're the nicest girl we know, well one of the only girls we know but still."

Droidbait then said "I'm sorry if what I did hurt you Cora. It was wrong and whoever else made you feel that way was wrong too."

Echo then said "Cora we could never leave you. I, we could never stand it if we left you. You're important to us, all of us. You're important to m… us. I hung out with you because I think your smart and interesting, not because I pitied you. In fact I thought you pitied me."

At that Cora felt knew tears well up but these weren't of anger or fear or sadden, they were happiness. As that she said "I believe you. I can sense you all are telling the truth, you really are my friends."

"Yes. Yes we are." Irma wraps her arms around her neck.

At that Cora got up and lifted her hands at the wall and soon it went down. The dog man came out and said "You win the new trial. Take time to recover."

Heavy then said "Hey what about cougher?"

"The trials must be finished before anyone can leave. So if you want to get out and help Lock you better win." With that he left but now he was changing to a man of thirty.

"Right that." They all sigh.

While resting, Irma falls asleep on Fives shoulder. She looked a bit cold but he couldn't get his jacket off without waking her. Heavy takes off his and drapes it over her. The two look at one another for a moment. Heavy smiles as if to say he's okay. Fives does the same.

 **[Partner 9]**

Cora was sleeping away from the group. She knew they forgave her, but she still hated how she acted and felt bad for what she said. She knew she was only human but sometimes she couldn't help but feel that she could be better.

Echo was taking watch now and he could see how Cora was sleeping, she looked fine but there was no smile. Was she still upset? Suddenly Fives woke up for his turn.

(Fives.)

Echo said "I can stay up a bit longer. I'm not that tired."

(Fives.)

Echo sighed saying "I'm not upset by what she said but it makes me wonder. What did she go through to feel that way?"

(Fives.)

Echo then said "By the way remind me to thank Heavy for trying to blast the dog. You too. I would have done it, but my brain told me since it's an AI it would have done no good. Maybe if I ever find its core then maybe…"

(Fives.)

Echo sighed saying "I could have told her, I should have told her. Why didn't I tell her? Why can't I tell her?"

(Fives.)

Echo sighed then said "Doesn't matter now. I should just get some rest."

Cora awoke and found Irma was awake as well as the boys where off to the side making a plan. She sighed and came up saying "I'm sorry for what I said. I should've never said that. I know you don't really think that about me I just…."

(Irma.)

"Thanks I feel better. I'll go talk to the others."

She apologized to the rest and they all told her not to worry about it and such.

Suddenly the dog man came back and said "Now that you're all awake time for the next trail. Cutup your turn."

Said man gulped.

 **[Me 10]**

Fives had fallen asleep laying his head against Irma's. Waking up for his shift he sees Echo glancing over at Cora.

"Give me a second and I'll take over." Fives whispers as he carefully moves Irma.

Echo said "I can stay up a bit longer. I'm not that tired."

"Still upset?" Fives glances over at him as he lays her down.

Echo sighed saying "I'm not upset by what she said but it makes me wonder. What did she go through to feel that way?"

"Something tells me both of them have been through a lot." Fives sighs walking over to him.

Echo then said "By the way remind me to thank Heavy for trying to blast the dog. You too. I would have done it, but my brain told me since it's an AI it would have done no good. Maybe if I ever find its core then maybe…"

"I think that might collapse the place." Fives chuckles a bit nervously. "About Cora… have you told her yet?" He glances over at the sleeping girl.

Echo sighed saying "I could have told her, I should have told her. Why didn't I tell her? Why can't I tell her?"

"Hey, when the moment is right you'll do it." Fives pats his shoulder.

Echo sighed then said "Doesn't matter now. I should just get some rest."

Irma woke up on the stone ground with a jacket on her. She was a bit sad Fives wasn't still there but the guys at least looked like they were back to getting along.

"Hey, everyone can lose their cool once in a while." Irma smiles at her.

Suddenly the dog man came back and said "Now that you're all awake time for the next trail. Cutup your turn."

Said man gulped.

The dog man snapped his fingers and they were… on Kamino?

"Wait why here?" Fives looks confused.

(Echo)

"Yeah what's up? And why the hanger?" The others looks confused.

Irma almost gasps. She remembered this scene. It always stock with her.

"He never told them." Irma whispers over to Cora.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 10]**

The dog man snapped his fingers and they were… on Kamino?

"Wait why here?" Fives looks confused.

"Why at night of all time? It's a bit sketchy."

"Yeah what's up? And why the hanger?" The others look confused.

Irma almost gasps. She remembered this scene. It always stock with her.

"He never told them." Irma whispers over to Cora.

Cora gritted her teeth and whispered "I hate Bric but in a way I admire how Cutup didn't give him what he wanted but now. What's he supposed to do?"

Cutup felt ill he knew this night all too well. It was the night before his retake exam, the night he got his name and the night that…

"Near as I can tell, you're the reason your squads a failure."

They all turned shocked at that, what they saw was…

Heavy and Five's clenched their fist at this and both said "Bric."

Droidbait then said "Cutup what's going on?"

Cutup sighed as he said "The night before the exam. Bric called me up here and…."

The fake Bric then said "It's all a big joke to you, right?"

Cora flinched at that saying "Oh Cutup I am so sorry for what I said before." She knew about this but she was so upset she hadn't thought of the others pains.

Cutup said "It's okay, it's in the past."

They all jumped as Brick said "What past? It all happening here and now."

Cora said "He can't hear or see us…."

Irma (Probably says but he can here and see Cutup.)

The other looked worried as Droidbait said "Cutup run." Cutup shook his head and said "I dealt with it once I can deal with it again."

(Fives, probably asking dealing with what.)

"Like those little nicknames you and your clone brothers give each other."

They all glared at him what was his problem.

He was now in Cutup's face. Heavy then said "Cutup I don't like this, move." "I can handle it trust me."

Droidbait then said "We do it's him we don't trust."

Echo then said "You also never mentioned this. Why?"

(Fives.)

Droidbait smirked as he said "Cause this is when I got my name."

Bric then said "You don't have a name clone. Oh funny. But I think it's all just a cover. You hate me, don't you?"

Cora "He's psychotic."

(Irma.)

"No this is me pushing you."

The brothers all jumped to block Bric from Cutup but it went right through them and right at Cutup.

Cutup was pushed back but said "Guess it can only touch me as well."

Bric then said "You're the only one here. Come on clone hit me."

Heavy said "Cutup what were you thinking not telling anyone?"

Droidbait "Cutup this is serious."

Cutup then said "I don't do serous."

Bric then said "Oh really? Hit me you joker." He kept pushing Cutup the scene was playing like it did before. The girls were shocked at seeing it in real life now and Cora said "Cutup you don't have to take it, stand up for yourself."

(Irma.)

His brothers agreed with the girls.

(Fives)

Echo said "He has no right to do this. You could have told us. We would have helped."

Droidbait "We could have told general Ti."

Heavy then said "Fight back Cutup."

The lightning was flashing as Bric said "Can't take anything seriously can you? You're a real cutup aren't ya?"

Cutup was going to take the hit like before this was how he got his name, he was 'Cutup' the joker then he saw the horror in his brothers faces and the girls. They worried for him and didn't want to see him hurt, this wasn't a personal matter anymore, this time he had to fight back. For them.

He blocked the punch as it came and Bric said "What? What are you doing?" Cutup then said "Being serous." At that Cutup gave a large swing and Bric was thrown across the hanger. They all cheered and they all jumped to hug him.

Heavy said "Never keep something like that form us again."

(Fives.)

Droidbait "I can't believe you ever actually faced Bric and without fighting back?"

Echo then said "Craziest thing you could have done. You know we have each other's back right?"

Cutup smiled and said "I know that now. I should have told you all what had happened. But back then…."

(Fives, probably tells him that he knows.)

Heavy then said "We all weren't exactly very trusting back then."

Echo then said "But that's changing and we'll keep changing till we get it right."

(Irma)

Cora then said "I'm glad you got him. Someone had to. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

They all laughed at that and Cutup said "Guess you don't like bullies."

Cora frowned saying "Had more than one all my life. Sometimes a whole class." That seemed to catch their attention.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Wounds that still need to heal but made me stronger in the end."

At those words Echo again remembered the words she wrote on her saber. 'That's why she wrote them. She practically bloom in adversity her whole schooling life.'

 **[Me 11]**

"But he can hear and see Cutup." Irma's widen with shock.

"Dealt with what?" Fives growls looking over at the fake.

"What happened Cutup?" Fives looks over at his brother worried.

"Cutup fight back!" Irma shouts worried for him.

'I never wanted to see this in real life.' Irma feels her heart breaking.

"Do it different! Tell him what you really think!" Irma calls over fuming.

How many times as she yelled this at the screen? She didn't know but now he could hear her.

The guys agreed with the girls.

"If only…?" Fives grips a fist wanting to hit him.

"We've always got your back. You know that right?" Fives pats his back.

"I get it." Fives sighs. "We we're not all that close back then." He rubs the back of his neck.

Heavy then said "We all weren't exactly very trusting back then."

Echo then said "But that's changing and we'll keep changing till we get it right."

'I'm glad.' Irma sighs with relief at the happy scene.

Cora then said "I'm glad you got him. Someone had to. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

They all laughed at that and Cutup said "Guess you don't like bullies."

Cora frowned saying "Had more than one all my life. Sometimes a whole class." That seemed to catch their attention.

"Oh Cora…" Irma hugs her.

Cora then said "Wounds that still need to heal but made me stronger in the end."

At those words Echo again remembered the words she wrote on her saber. 'That's why she wrote them. She practically bloom in adversity her whole schooling life.'

"Very well done." The dog man appears again close to his fifties as he slow claps. "But we still got one more." He snaps his fingers.

All the others are chained in devices while Irma is facing a large screen in front of her.

"What in the…? Anyone else want to break his fingers? Can't raise our hands right now." The brothers all squirm in their shackles.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"What is this?" Irma barks.

"Welcome to the shock box!" The dog man motions to it proudly. "The rules are simple I ask you questions. Every time you get one wrong they get shocked. And the third wrong one you lose. But get them right and we move on as the wots go hiver for when you get it wrong." He explains the rules.

"I change my mind. Let's find his core." Fives looks over at Echo.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"Ready?" the old dog smiles cunningly.

"Let's go Fido." Irma glares.

The questions start off easy. But as they go on she has to really stop to think before answering. Luckily there were no shocks.

"Now for the finally question. What's my name?" The bog smirks.

(Cora/ calling him a cheat)

"She's right?!" Heavy shouts.

"Yeah! How are we supposed to know that?!" Cutup wriggles.

"Well then I guess I'll make it interesting." The old dog snaps his fingers making to names appear on the board. "On of these is mine. Guess right And I roast the droids along with their general. But get it wrong… well you know high the wots are." He snickers looking over at the others.

"No way! They could die!" Irma glares at him.

"Are you sure? Think about it. How much quicker would the war end with him gone?" The dog tempts.

(Cora)

"That's enough out of you all." He snaps his fingers covering their mouths with rags. "The choice is yours." He stares her down with a cunning grin.

"I choose them." Irma backs away from the screen.

"You sure?" He lifts a brow.

"Nothing. Especially those I love are worth that risk." Irma stands firm.

"Fine." The dog snaps his fingers bring them all back to the beginning.

(Cora hug)

"You all pass. Go help your master." The now very old dog smiles at them kindly.

"What is your name?" Irma turns to him.

"Loyalty. My name is Loyalty." Loyalty answers then vanishes as the doors open.

 **[Partner 11]**

As they were chained up Cora said "Let us go come on."

Echo then said irritated "Is this really necessary?"

When Fives mentions the core Echo said "Too late we're stuck."

Cora then asked "What are you talking about?"

Cora yelled "Are you serious, that's cheating! What are you? Rumpelstiltskin or something."

"Irma don't listen to him. He did the same to me he'll just…."

Cora hugged Irma and said "Oh thank you. You're okay." They glared at the dog saying "If you weren't a hologram you be toast."

When the old dog man let them go she was shocked by the name but she guesses the whole thing made sense. Trust was the name of the game, and dogs on Earth where known as the loyalist of creatures. She still didn't like him though.

As the doors opened they headed out and warned Lock of what was to com he said "Hurry we must get out of here." They rushed to try to get to the ship.

Lock said "We won't make it on foot in time."

Droidbait then said "But we can't take on that whole battalion."

Cora suddenly stopped and said "Not by ourselves." Lock looked back and said "Do it Cora, only Grievous would be a threat to them but we can handle him while your friends handle the droids."

The others looked confused then realized what Lock meant. The nexus.

(Irma.)

"I think so." She spread her hand out and suddenly as things seemed to go still the roar of several nexus came over the land and then "Blast them ah!" The sound of breaking mettle was heard. Cora smirked as she said "Good kitties." They all looked shocked but then heard "I see you jedi." They all turned to see Grievous jump from the grass and almost slice into Cora but Lock blocks him and said "Go I have him!"

They didn't want to leave him but they knew they were no match for Grievous, at least not yet. And for all the girls knew Lock would use his special ability to help him.

Echo was glad he felt like his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw Grievous about to tear down Cora.

The girls then started rushing off, the boys were confused but knew they trusted the girls judgement especially after what they all went through. And rushed to catch up but before they could get away Grievous said "Not so fast clones. We just made something especially form you."

(Let's just say the made it so it could only affect clones. That will explain why the girls don't get loopy.)

Grievous threw some sort of sphere right at the group. Lock tried to stop it with his force powers but Grievous intervenes making the object land in the middle and let smoke out. They held their mouths closed and tried to hold their breath but it was too later.

(Fives probably telling them to keep moving.)

They ran and ran until they had reached their old camp sight. As they stopped to catch their breath Cora said "What was that?"

Echo held his head as he sad "Ugh don't know."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "You guys doing okay? He said it was especially for clones."

(Irma.)

The guys looked a bit off, they were holding their heads and began to sit down, one on a rock two on a log and two others on the floor using each other as back rests.

The girls looked surprised as they rushed to the guys to check on them.

Irma went to the log where Heavy and Fives sat and Cora went to check on Droidbait and Cutup who were on the floor. She wanted to check on Echo but it was faster to check on two first.

(Irma)

Heavy looked up at her his eye not as focused and said "You have such pretty hair." He patted her head.

(Irma.)

He frowned sadly and said "But you chose Fives but that's okay. You're happy, I'm happy, he's happy, we're all happy." He started singing happy over again.

(Irma.)

Suddenly Fives opened his eyes.

(Fives and then Irma.)

As that was going on Cora had come up to Cutup and said "Cutup are you okay? Can you hear me?" He looked up with unfocused eyes and then a wonky smile came on his face as he said "I am now." He hugged her to him and said "You're so nice. Can I just hold you?"

"What!?" She blushed. What was wrong with them? Droidbait then said, "Hey no fair I want to hold her." Bait grabbed her and started patting her hair and said "Your hair is pretty to. It looks shiny in this light." Cora was blushing mad as she said "Okay that's it let me go!" They both hugged her and said "No!" They then started weakly tugging her back and forth.

This was ridicules what was wrong with them? She used her powers to push them away from her, she dropped slightly as they fell sideways. "Ouch." Suddenly she was picked up princess style by Heavy? "What is going on?" Heavy still looked loopy as he said "Nothing wrong. Irma and Fives are happy. And we're all happy. Why aren't you?"

Cora blushed but before she could say more, Heavy said "Oh I know." He was leaning down to kiss her when the nexus from last night pinned him down "Thanks boy, just keep him down. Nothing else." He nodded at her and also kept an eye on the others as Heavy rubbed his head and said "Furry kitty."

Cora almost laughed but what had happened had scared and embarrassed her, she had never kissed before and her first kiss was almost stolen by an out of it Heavy. She knew it wasn't his fault, actually it be Grievous and she'd probably smack his head back for it. But still now she did not see Heavy that way.

She sighed shakily as she went up to Echo. Oh this was going to be embarrassing she knew it.

 **[Me 12]**

When the old dog man let them go she was shocked by the name but she guesses the whole thing made sense. Trust was the name of the game, and dogs on Earth where known as the loyalist of creatures. She still didn't like him though.

As the doors opened they headed out and warned Lock of what was to com he said "Hurry we must get out of here." They rushed to try to get to the ship.

Lock said "We won't make it on foot in time."

Droidbait then said "But we can't take on that whole battalion."

Cora suddenly stopped and said "Not by ourselves." Lock looked back and said "Do it Cora, only Grievous would be a threat to them but we can handle him while your friends handle the droids."

The others looked confused then realized what Lock meant. The nexus.

"Think you can do it?" Irma looks over at her.

"I think so." She spread her hand out and suddenly as things seemed to go still the roar of several nexus came over the land and then "Blast them ah!" The sound of breaking mettle was heard. Cora smirked as she said "Good kitties." They all looked shocked but then heard "I see you jedi." They all turned to see Grievous jump from the grass and almost slice into Cora but Lock blocks him and said "Go I have him!"

They didn't want to leave him but they knew they were no match for Grievous, at least not yet. And for all the girls knew Lock would use his special ability to help him.

Echo was glad he felt like his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw Grievous about to tear down Cora.

The girls then started rushing off, the boys were confused but knew they trusted the girls judgement especially after what they all went through. And rushed to catch up but before they could get away Grievous said "Not so fast clones. We just made something especially form you."

(Let's just say the made it so it could only affect clones. That will explain why the girls don't get loopy.)

Grievous threw some sort of sphere right at the group. Lock tried to stop it with his force powers but Grievous intervenes making the object land in the middle and let smoke out. They held their mouths closed and tried to hold their breath but it was too later.

"Keep going!" Fives mutters through coughs.

They ran and ran until they had reached their old camp sight. As they stopped to catch their breath Cora said "What was that?"

Echo held his head as he sad "Ugh don't know."

"W-well the ship isn't far. We can sit th-then head off." Irma huffs.

Cora then said "You guys doing okay? He said it was especially for clones."

"Right, are you okay?" Irma looks over at them.

The guys looked a bit off, they were holding their heads and began to sit down, one on a rock two on a log and two others on the floor using each other as back rests.

The girls looked surprised as they rushed to the guys to check on them.

Irma went to the log where Heavy and Fives sat and Cora went to check on Droidbait and Cutup who were on the floor. She wanted to check on Echo but it was faster to check on two first.

"Heavy? You alright?" Irma taps his shoulder looking at him worried.

Heavy looked up at her his eye not as focused and said "You have such pretty hair." He patted her head.

"W-what?" Irma flushes backing up a bit.

He frowned sadly and said "But you chose Fives but that's okay. You're happy, I'm happy, he's happy, we're all happy." He started singing happy over again.

"Okay." Irma has a sweat drop over her head. "I'm going to check on Fives. You stay here okay?" She slips over to him.

'They look like their drunk.' Irma sighs heavily.

"Fives? Fives are you okay?" Irma gently shakes him.

"Hey." Fives smiles at her.

"Not you t-" Irma sees the haze in his eyes.

But before she can get out another word he pulls her down into a kiss. Irma turns beat red as he holds her there cupping her face.

"I've wanted to do that since you tried on Rishi." Fives smiles goofily at her.

"W-why you…" Irma, redder than hair, force pushes him over to the cat. "Hold him kitty." She looks over at the cat that wasn't going to turn down another toy.

'My first kiss.' Irma touches her lips as her heart races.

"You doing okay?" Irma looks over at a red faced and loopy Echo.

(Cora)

"We need to get the gas out of them. Maybe it's like laughing gas and water will stop it." Irma looks over at the watering whole.

(Cora/ most likely asking if she thinks it will work)

"Don't know. But it'll be a bit satisfying after all this." Irma looks at the guys they holding just over the water.

On the count of three they drop them. It was very satisfying and they did wake up.

"What in the?" Heavy pops up from the water confused.

"Where's tin head?" Cutup helps Bait up.

"Why are we in here?" Fives tries to ring the water out of his jacket.

(Echo)

"You guys don't remember?" The girls look over at them.

"Remember what?" They look over confused.

"We'll tell you on the way." Irma motions for them to head out.

'Though I'm telling about the kiss.' Irma touches her lips again as they start walking.

By the time they get to the ship the guys are hanging their heads in shame. They can't even look at the girls. And Fives is wondering why she can't look at him or say what he did.

 **[Partner 12]**

Cora shakily came up to Echo, her heart beating like crazy. What if he says or does something? 'What am I going to do? I… I…Okay calm down and take this as if your facing nexus.' She looked back at the nexus that looked down at Heavy like a toy mouse, and thought 'Okay forget that plan.'

She sighed and tapped his shoulder saying, "Echo, are you okay?" It was strange Echo hadn't moved at all since he had been affected. He looked up, his face red as he said "Cora, you came?" he was loopy just like the rest of them but something about his smile was different, it looked almost sad.

She raised a brow saying "Yeah I wanted to make sure you where okay." "The others?" "Their fine." "No the others? Why aren't you with them?" Cora was confused "Echo what do you mean?" Echo looked up as if realizing something then smiled like a goofball as he said "Not the others."

Cora thought 'What is he talking about? The others. Wait does he think I like the others more than him? Oh Echo.'

He then put his hand up and caressed her cheek as he said "Cora I want to hold you. I want to ki…." 'Not like this.' She jumped back her face burning as Echo just looked on all red faced and loopy. 'Oh be still my beating heart.'

"You doing okay?" Irma calls and Cora said "How do we fix this? I can't take much more."

"Maybe, you sure it will work?"

As the boys complained Echo said "Why do I feel like I have a fever?"

Cora internally screamed at that out of embarrassment.

When they get back to the ship Cora and Irma sit together the whole time not able to look over at the guys. They can't do the same either. The girls sit up at the pilot deck to chat privately while the boys do the same in the back.

Heavy had his face up against the wall and said "I am a bucket head. I tell Irma one thing then when I say I'm okay with you and her being together I try to kiss Cora. What's wrong with me?"

Droidbait then said "But it wasn't us right? It was the gas." Cutup couldn't even joke as he said "No that was us. We just did stuff we never intentionally do." Droidbait held his head in his hands "We fought like kids over a toy." "And that's not funny at all." Droidbait said "I thought you two didn't even like her?"

Heavy then said "Not truly like with Irma but I wasn't thinking and she's not bad looking and well my brain was telling me to just find someone else to heal the pain with and… and…That nexus should have eaten me."

Droidbait said "You know they'll never allow it. What's your excuse Cutup?" "Mine? what's yours?" "I asked first." "Fine I think she's pretty too and feisty and funny. But I never even tried to actually flirt with her because she was always hanging around Echo."

That seemed to get all their attention. Droidbait then said "That's kind of my reason too. I didn't try until you guys said we should have a chance but seeing how it hurt her and then I though I didn't have feeling either for her and now with the gas I just couldn't even think strait about what she wanted. But I think I know why we truly all three went after her." They all looked at him and he said "Because we knew Irma and Fives love each other. Cora on the other hand, we know she has something for Echo…"

Echo was still red faced as he said "That's not true, she hasn't said anything."

Cutup then said "Only because you haven't. We know you like her but you never told her and she never accepted or rejected. So we thought she was fair. At least that's what our gassed minds thought."

Fives seemed to hit the wall and shouted at his brothers. (Probably telling them saying and you think that makes is alight.)

Heavy sighed saying "We never said it did." They all looked down embarrassed and Echo just kept his face flushing, felt sick with all he heard and what he did and what his brothers did "I need air." He rushed out of the ship and took in some deep breaths.

(Fives says something to his brothers.) Then he rushed off to help Echo.

Echo was red in the face like never before. He felt like he was going to melt from all the heat.


	6. Chapter 6

**[CH 6]**

 **[Me 1]**

When they get back to the ship Cora and Irma sit together the whole time not able to look over at the guys. They can't do the same either. The girls sit up at the pilot deck to chat privately while the boys do the same in the back.

Heavy had his face up against the wall and said "I am a bucket head. I tell Irma one thing then when I say I'm okay with you and her being together I try to kiss Cora. What's wrong with me?"

Droidbait then said "But it wasn't us right? It was the gas." Cutup couldn't even joke as he said "No that was us. We just did stuff we never intentionally do." Droidbait held his head in his hands "We fought like kids over a toy." "And that's not funny at all." Droidbait said "I thought you two didn't even like her?"

Heavy then said "Not truly like with Irma but I wasn't thinking and she's not bad looking and well my brain was telling me to just find someone else to heal the pain with and… and…That nexus should have eaten me."

Droidbait said "You know they'll never allow it. What's your excuse Cutup?" "Mine? What's yours?" "I asked first." "Fine I think she's pretty too and feisty and funny. But I never even tried to actually flirt with her because she was always hanging around Echo."

That seemed to get all their attention. Droidbait then said "That's kind of my reason too. I didn't try until you guys said we should have a chance but seeing how it hurt her and then I thought I didn't have feeling either for her and now with the gas I just couldn't even think strait about what she wanted. But I think I know why we truly all three went after her." They all looked at him and he said "Because we knew Irma and Fives love each other. Cora on the other hand, we know she has something for Echo…"

Echo was still red faced as he said "That's not true, she hasn't said anything."

Cutup then said "Only because you haven't. We know you like her but you never told her and she never accepted or rejected. So we thought she was fair. At least that's what our gassed minds thought."

"And that makes it alright?" Fives hits the wall staring at them.

Heavy sighed saying "We never said it did." They all looked down embarrassed and Echo just kept his face flushing, felt sick with all he heard and what he did and what his brothers did "I need air." He rushed out of the ship and took in some deep breaths.

"This is getting old." Fives sighs then goes after Echo.

Echo was red in the face like never before. He felt like he was going to melt from all the heat.

"Deep breaths Echo." Fives pats his back.

(Echo)

"What they said was too far but they have a point. It's out there, so why not finish it?" Fives looks back at the ship.

(Echo freak out)

"I'm not saying now. But when we get back." Fives calms him down. "First we have to help General Lock." He goes into soldier mode.

(Echo)

"I do actually." Fives nods confident.

"Echo, you know we got your back right?" The others repent.

(Echo)

"Do any of you have an idea to help Lock?" Irma looks out to the grass lands worried.

"I do." Fives steps forward. "Cutup and Echo polite the ship while girls watch the screens to give Bait, Heavy, and me a heads up about were droids are as we head out on the speeders. We give cover so General Lock can get on ship and then we book it." He gives his plan.

"On it." They each go to their stations.

Cora is still queasy with the flying but a bit better. They all take their places and start the plan. The droids were taken out as they came on the hover bikes.

Grievous, knowing this was not ideal, takes off. Lock looks at them all impressed but clearly exhausted. The guys help him to the medical bay and activate the medical droid.

Lock had to stay in the medical bay for the trip back. But that gave the guys time to reconnect again. Though they still couldn't look at the girls and they had trouble with it themselves.

"So things got a bit crazy huh?" Kix looks over the injured brothers.

"That's one way to put it." They both flinch from their still aching wounds.

"Looks like they were treated well." Kix places a medical patch on their chests to heal the rest. "You two are just going to be stuck here for a few hours." He motions for them to lay down.

"When we get out you should talk with Irma." Heavy glances over at Fives.

"She doesn't seem to want to talk." Fives sighs.

"She will, just don't give up going after her. She's worth the challenge. Is she?" Heavy smiles looking up at the ceiling.

"She is." Fives smiles.

"Well here you go." Heavy flinches as he tries to laugh.

"Are you really okay with it? Me being with Irma I mean." Fives side glances at him.

"Just keep the flirting down around me for a while and I'll be fine." Heavy assures him.

Meanwhile the girls are in a practice room. Irma has started teaching Cora her moves so she can handle her saber better. The two have a practice match to see how much Cora remembers and she does well. But Irma wins that match.

"You're doing better." Irma hands her a drink as she sits on a bench.

(Cora)

"Going to talk with Echo? The poor guy might need you to move first." Irma sits next to her sipping her own drink.

(Cora)

"Yeah it's hard to face Fives too." Irma flushes touching her lips.

(Cora)

"W-well if I wasn't sick I was the tomboy girl so not a lot of guys looked my way. And those that did I wasn't interested. So… so I never…" Irma glances to the side.

(Cora)

Turning to the door Irma senses Echo. Irma motions to the door as it Echo opens to the door.

"Good luck." Irma whispers as Cora goes off to talk with him.

 **[Partner 1]**

While the guy where talking on the ship so where the girls.

(Irma.)

"I know I'm sorry it had to happen when he was gasped. This whole thing just, it was just all wrong."

(Irma.)

"It's just, back home I was used to guys either teasing me or running from me. One even saying I wasn't good enough. But this, three of them fought over me like some doll and Heavy almost stole my first kiss and Echo….." She explained what happened with Echo.

(Irma.)

"The thing was I liked it, oh my heart the way it feels when I remember what he said but I, I couldn't hear it when he was like that. Now I know why he won't talk. He's afraid, he thinks I chose the others that he's not good enough. How do I make him understand."

(Irma.)

"You're right we have a mission. We'll figure it out later. Maybe the boys have an idea."

At that they went out to see if the boys had a plan.

A while before they came out. Echo had run out of the ship to get some air. Fives fallowed him.

"Deep breaths Echo." Fives pats his back.

"I can't, what they did to her what I did. It's not right. We all know that Irma is with you but just because I never said anything to 's not right. She doesn't deserve that."

"What they said was too far but they have a point. It's out there, so why not finish it?" Fives looks back at the ship.

Echo freaked out as he said "Now, I can. Not after what I did. She probably hates us at the moment and… and. I can't even face her."

"I'm not saying now. But when we get back." Fives calms him down. "First we have to help General Lock." He goes into soldier mode.

Echo looked up his mind now on other things so he was calmer as he asked "You have a plan?"

"I do actually." Fives nods confident.

"Echo, you know we got your back right?" The others repent.

Echo sighed and said "Thanks guys but I think now it's my turn to do this on my own. Or I'll never show that I'm capable enough to myself or her."

"Do any of you have an idea to help Lock?" Irma looks out to the grass lands worried.

Fives gave his plan and soon they Lock back and safe at the temple

The girls are in a practice room. Irma has started teaching Cora her moves so she can handle her saber better. The two have a practice match to see how much Cora remembers and she does well. But Irma wins that match.

"You're doing better." Irma hands her a drink as she sits on a bench.

"Thanks. I got my own style but learning other style helps add to it. It should help me the next time we have to face an opponent."

"Going to talk with Echo? The poor guy might need you to move first." Irma sits next to her sipping her own drink.

Cora flushes and said "I don't know. I know I have to but it's just. I feel like jello just thinking about it."

"Yeah it's hard to face Fives too." Irma flushes touching her lips.

"I guess that make sense, having your first kiss that way isn't exactly the best way. How come it took so long for you? Me, well you know part of my story, also I just was never found someone I wanted to share it with, or it was never the right moment. You?"

"W-well if I wasn't sick I was the tomboy girl so not a lot of guys looked my way. And those that did I wasn't interested. So… so I never…" Irma glances to the side.

"Yeah that makes sense. Sometimes things just aren't men to be given away so lightly. Especially when it involves those who you don't feel truly appreciate you."

Turning to the door Irma senses Echo. Irma motions to the door as it Echo opens to the door.

"Good luck." Irma whispers as Cora goes off to talk with him.

As Cora came up to Echo he said "Cora could we talk in the garden." Cora's eyes widened as she thought 'Where we hugged, does that mean?' She didn't finish that as she said "Alright." And they both walked off.

Once at the garden, at 'their' spot. Where the plumeria grew Echo looked at her and said "About what I said back on the planet." She looked down and asked "You didn't mean it?" "I meant every word."

She looked up shocked as she then saw a bouquet of plumeria in his hands as he said "I wanted to give these to you before, but things got out control and, well it doesn't matter now. I want you to know I love you."

Cora felt her heart pound a mile a minute she stared into his amber eyes in shock and as he waited for her response he became more tense he almost thought it had been a mistake till she shrieked and launched at him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as the flowers fell to the floor as she snuggled her cheek up to his making him hold his breath in shock as she said "You have no idea how log I've waited to hear you say that." "You, you have?"

She said "I've liked you longer then you know. And the time we've had has only made my fondness for you grow." She took in a deep breath as she took him in and thought 'He smells like cinnamon.'

Echo felt the blood rush to his face, but a calm smile calm over him as he hugged her back one arm was strewn in her hair as he took in her scent and thought 'She smells like those flowers what are they called again. Right, the guiding star.' The name made sense for all this time Cora had become his guiding star and he would be the same for her.

 **[Me 2]**

"I can't believe my first kiss…" Irma sighs beat red.

"What about you?" Irma looks over at Cora.

"Sorry." Irma pats her back.

"For know we should focus on helping Lock." Irma sighs trying to focus on something else.

In the training room, Irma goes over her own moves trying to clear her head. But she couldn't think straight. What happened and what he said kept playing in her head.

Irma sighs placing her saber on the belt as she heads out. She walks to the balcony Fives had shown her to clear her head. But then she sees him there.

"I… I'll come back later." Irma turns red as goes to leave.

"Irma, can't we talk?" Fives calls over to her.

'I can't avoid it forever.' Irma takes a deep breath and joins him.

The two are quiet for a moment. Both unsure where to start.

"I'm not sure I want to know but… what did I do?" Fives plays with his hands looking out at the scenery.

"You… k-kissed me." Irma stammers looking down.

'I what?' Fives looks over at her with wide eyes.

"Did you not like it?" Fives face is a bit pained.

"That's not it! It's just how it happened and… and having my first like that…" Irma turns to him bright red.

"First? That was your first kiss?" Fives feels his face heat up.

Irma's face and hair are almost the same color. Fives places a hand on her cheek with a tender expression.

"F-Fives?" Irma feels her heart trying to escape.

"Can we have a do over?" Fives whispers leaning forward.

Irma closes her eyes with her heart ready to burst. Fives once again takes her lips. His were warm and tender. It felt different from the other one. This was mutual and true.

Parting their lips Fives stares at her lovingly. Irma felt like she was in a haze. Her mind was blank and her face hot. All she knows is she doesn't want the moment to end yet so she leans forward kissing him herself this time.

 **[Partner 2]**

It was the next day. Everyone was feeling better and the boys had congratulated Echo and Five on finally settling things with the girls.

Suddenly Lock came in with the said girls and he said "Ah, good you're all awake. I need to speak to all of you." They all looked confused at that but fallowed them.

Cutup said "Any of you two know what this is about?"

They both shook their heads as they entered a privet room and lock made them all take a seat as he took the front and said "After facing your trial and a few other things." The all blushed at that Lock then said "I've decided that Domino should know you girls full story and origins and especially on what you might now."

The girls looked at each other in shock and embarrassment. This was not going to go well. Cora had wanted to not have to lie to the guys but now that it was happening she knew there was going to be questions and a lot of embarrassing ones at that.

As Lock explained well the guys' eyes kept getting wider and their jaws kept dropping as they looked over at the girls. They could see the looked flushed and embarrassed.

(Fives, probably asking why the never told them.)

Cora then said "Would you all of believed us?"

Echo sighed saying "They're right we wouldn't have. We didn't have the same amount of trust that we have now. Now we know that whatever you're telling us is true."

Heavy looked down as he said "So, Cutup, Droidbait, and I where never meant to survive Rishi."

(Irma.)

Cora "But you did, and we're glad you did. Now you can be the greatest batch of troopers that anyone has ever seen just like Shak Ti said." The all looked shocked as Droidbait said "The general said that?"

The two girls smiled and nodded at that.

(Irma.)

Cutup then said to Lock "So you know things are coming and so do they. But you haven't told us everything."

Lock then said "Things have changed; the butterfly affect is in motion. Nothing will be exactly the same now."

Droidbait said "The butterfly what?"

Echo explained it and the all nodded in understanding.

Fives looked upset as he asked about the chips. (Fives.)

The girls looked panicked at that. What where they supposed to do about that, they could get them out, but it was dangerous.

Lock then said "I will be trying to find a way to remove the chips safely the only other way was with a surgery that had to many, flaws in it work. Then the after affects, it's best we find another way."

Echo then said "But what if they get activated early. What if we…" He and the other looked over worried at the girls who also seemed a bit uncomfortable but Lock said "That was the other reason you all went through the trail."

They all looked up shocked. "The trial made you all trust each other complete. So if you are affected you can fight long enough for the girls to escape. As for you two." He looked over at Echo and Fives who seemed surprised as he said "I knew that girls attraction for you two." The girl blushed at hat and felt like they wanted to sink into a hole. Did he have to mention that?

That's when they all figured it out, the girls liked Fives and Echo before they even knew them because they already knew about them. That felt a bit strange, but they weren't angry just confused.

Locke chuckled as he said "Don't worry they like you for you." That made them blush and their brothers laugh. Then Lock said "The thing is you two now have emotions for them as well. Those emotions along with the trust may be enough to keep you from fallowing that order all together."

Echo said "You mean we have a chance to fight it?"

(Fives.)

Lock nodded as he said "That's why I chose this group. I knew you could indeed become the best and I knew the attraction that could come from it and in doing so this would lead to maybe finding a cure for all your brothers." They all felt their eyes widened even the girls, they had a chance to help them all.

Lock smiled and then said "Well that's all I have to say. If you want to know anything else, you should ask the girls. Mind you if they don't want to tell you something don't' push them." They all nodded at hat and Lock got up to leave saying "Well I see you all have questions. I'll be on my way then."

As Lock left the boys turned to the girls and Heavy was the first to ask with a smirk "So how many of these fan girls do I have personally?" "Hey what about me? I probably have more then you." Droidbait "Does anyone actually like me?"

The two girls groaned as they hid their faces, this was going to be so awkward. Echo and Fives looked at each other and thought 'So they liked us before? So they know the type of men we become but then…'

They looked at the girls as they tried to think of the best way to explain as they thought 'Was this all real?' The searched their hearts and what Lock had said and new that it was thought they did have some questions but with their brothers hounding them they ask them later.

(Fives, probably wanting thinking of what questions he wanted to ask.)

As Echo looked over at Cora he thought of some things she said 'I've liked you longer then you know.' Then he remembered Rishi the way she had grabbed his hand while she had a fever how she acted afterwards, then what she said while she still had the fever 'You're a good man don't deserve any of…..'

She had conked out at that and well did she know that something happened to him. So many questions and some he wasn't' sure he wanted the answers too.

 **[Me 3]**

The next morning Irma woke up in bed. Remembering she tossed about in the sheets giddy. Link moved to the floor not wanting to be rolled on to.

Leaving her room Cora and her find Lock waiting for them. Not this again. He told them they needed to talk with the guys. Lock brought all of them into a secure room and told the girls story.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Fives looks over at the girls.

Cora then said "Would you all of believed us?"

Echo sighed saying "They're right we wouldn't have. We didn't have the same amount of trust that we have now. Now we know that whatever you're telling us is true."

Heavy looked down as he said "So, Cutup, Droidbait, and I where never meant to survive Rishi?"

"No." Irma shakes her head slowly looking down at the table.

Cora "But you did, and we're glad you did. Now you can be the greatest batch of troopers that anyone has ever seen just like Shak Ti said." The all looked shocked as Droidbait said "The general said that?"

The two girls smiled and nodded at that.

"We really wanted to come clean. But… but it was hard to bring up." Irma glances at them with big pleading eyes.

'That looks not fair.' A few of them flush with those eyes on them.

Cutup then said to Lock "So you know things are coming and so do they. But you haven't told us everything."

Lock then said "Things have changed; the butterfly affect is in motion. Nothing will be exactly the same now."

Droidbait said "The butterfly what?"

Echo explained it and the all nodded in understanding.

Fives looked upset as he asked about the chips. The girls looked panicked at that. What where they supposed to do about that, they could get them out, but it was dangerous.

Lock then said "I will be trying to find a way to remove the chips safely the only other way was with a surgery that had to many, flaws in it work. Then the after affects, it's best we find another way."

Echo then said "But what if they get activated early. What if we…" He and the other looked over worried at the girls who also seemed a bit uncomfortable but Lock said "That was the other reason you all went through the trail."

They all looked up shocked. "The trial made you all trust each other complete. So if you are affected you can fight long enough for the girls to escape. As for you two." He looked over at Echo and Fives who seemed surprised as he said "I knew that girls attraction for you two." The girl blushed at hat and felt like they wanted to sink into a hole. Did he have to mention that?

That's when they all figured it out, the girls liked Fives and Echo before they even knew them because they already knew about them. That felt a bit strange, but they weren't angry just confused.

Locke chuckled as he said "Don't worry they like you for you." That made them blush and their brothers laugh. Then Lock said "The thing is you two now have emotions for them as well. Those emotions along with the trust may be enough to keep you from fallowing that order all together."

Echo said "You mean we have a chance to fight it?"

"Seriously?" Fives eyes widen.

Lock nodded as he said "That's why I chose this group. I knew you could indeed become the best and I knew the attraction that could come from it and in doing so this would lead to maybe finding a cure for all your brothers." They all felt their eyes widened even the girls, they had a chance to help them all.

Lock smiled and then said "Well that's all I have to say. If you want to know anything else, you should ask the girls. Mind you if they don't want to tell you something don't' push them." They all nodded at hat and Lock got up to leave saying "Well I see you all have questions. I'll be on my way then."

As Lock left the boys turned to the girls and Heavy was the first to ask with a smirk "So how many of these fan girls do I have personally?" "Hey what about me? I probably have more then you." Droidbait "Does anyone actually like me?"

The two girls groaned as they hid their faces, this was going to be so awkward. Echo and Fives looked at each other and thought 'So they liked us before? So they know the type of men we become but then…'

They looked at the girls as they tried to think of the best way to explain as they thought 'Was this all real?' The searched their hearts and what Lock had said and new that it was thought they did have some questions but with their brothers hounding them they ask them later.

'So she knows everything. They've always known. But then… what does that make all of this? What does she really think of me?' Fives questions.

"For the last time we don't keep a tally. All of you just have fans and we don't know the number. And some like multiple troopers." Irma flushes as she tries to stop the fan talk.

"Alright, alright." Heavy laughs enjoying this.

"So do you like others?" Cutup teases.

Irma turns red looking to the side. The others are shocked, even Cutup. He didn't think…

"Who?" They call.

"I-it doesn't matter." Irma looks away embarrassed.

"Captain Rex right?" Fives looks over at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I think he's a cool captain and the way he doesn't always follow the rules admirable." Irma fidgets in her seat.

"So yes then." Fives looks away leaning his head on his hand.

'Fives…' Irma looks over at him feeling bad.

Irma simply admires Rex. It was always him she got giddy over.

"Well I have a better question. How does the war end?" Cutup looks excited.

"Yeah. How did we beat them?" Heavy gives a goofy grin.

Both girls flinch. Cora looks over at Irma. She shakes her head. They can't tell this one. They NEED to trust Anakin and if they know what happens. What he does. Or did. They'll never be able to fallow him.

"What? What is it?" Bait looks at their pale faces.

"That's… that's something we can't tell you." Irma stares down at the table.

"Why not?" They look confused.

(Cora)

They don't like it but move on. Asking little things about Earth and how close everything is to what they've seen. The girls answer to the best of their knowledge and capability. Fives stayed pretty quiet after his first question. When the others left to give the couples time to talk, Fives got up a few minutes later.

(Echo)

"I need some air." Fives sighs heading out.

"Fives wait!" Irma follows after him.

 **[Partner 3]**

As they asked why they couldn't tell them how the war ends Cora said "Because it might not even happen and if we say anything it could cause some damage. Like Lock said the butterfly affect is in motion."

When Fives got up Echo asked "You okay Fives?"

As the two left Echo sighed they all flinched and Cora sighed as well, but Cutup was still very curious and said "Hey Cora you never said if you had any other favorites."

Cora looked mortified and blushed the others looked over in shock as did Echo, Heavy couldn't resist and asked "Who? We found out about Irma only fair you share."

She glared and Echo said "Guys that's not fair…."

Droidbait said "Is it the captain as well?" Cora seemed to frown at that 'She liked the captain but not in the way she liked Echo, she just never saw him much in that light.'

Cutup then said "What about commander Cody?" Her face pinched at that. Cody's a nice guy but he was too much a stickler for the rules and after reading some of his history file well he sounded a bit, well his history was just sad.

Heavy huffed as he said "Oh please, if Irma went for the opposite of Fives then it's clear she go for the opposite of Echo. She'd probably go for one of the Wolfpack members."

At that Cora's eyes widened and jumped slightly. All their jaws dropped at that and Heavy said "I was only joking. Seriously?" Cutup and Droidbait said "Who?" Cora saw the hurt look on Echo's face and ran.

No no no she could not deal with this. Not now, seriously she and Echo just got together and he finally had his confidence up and then if he found out about 'that.' She could not do that to him.

As Cora rushed out Echo jumped and raced after her, he knew where she was going. And as he found her he said "Cora." She turned and said "Echo please don't be mad. Don't think you're not enough. You're more than enough…."

Echo came up and hugged her making her calm and said "I know, I just… I know you chose me out of all my brothers, out of the captain and commander. And if you really did like this Wolfpack member more than me you wouldn't have chosen me would you?"

Cora looked at him and smiled and said "Guess you know me better than I thought." Echo smiled and said "I do want to know though. Sorry it, it won't leave me alone and…" Cora sighed and said "Alright. But remember I chose you." Echo sighed and said "I promise to remember that."

Cora sighed and said "It's commander Wolffe." Echo jumped at that and said "You, you chose me over commander Wolffe? But he's a legend. He's leader of the Wolfpack and…" "Echo what did we say?" He sighed and said "You're right sorry. It's just…" Cora then said "Besides Wolffe can be kind of annoying."

Echo smiled at that and then said "I wonder what the others would think if they knew." "Don't even think it." Echo laughed and then said "Yes ma'am." They laughed a bit and then cuddled as he then said "Cora I was wondering about a few things. You said back on Rishi that I was a good man and didn't deserve something. What was that about?"

Cora felt herself stiffen and Echo felt he made a mistake but looked down saying "If you don't want to stay it I understand." She looked up saying "Thanks. I, I know you all want to be prepared but. Somethings have changed and hopefully this has too. If something comes up that you need to know we'll tell you like on Rishi okay?"

Echo nodded trusting that Cora would be truthful with him. With that they just sat on their spot enjoying the calmness of the moment.

 **[Me 4]**

"Fives, please talk to me." Irma walks out the balcony.

"Irma please go away right now." Fives huffs looking out at the scene.

"No. If your mad then talk to me. Or if you don't want to I will." Irma walks over to him. "Yes I admire Rex but I chose you. Doesn't that count for anything?" She tries reaching over to his hand.

"It does. But…" Fives pulls away.

"Why then? Why are you pulling away? And why won't you look at me?" Irma feels her heart breaking.

'Irma…' Fives starts reaching for her but stops as he remembers what happened before the trail.

"Can we talk about this later?" Fives looks over to the view again trying to hold himself still.

"Why are you avoiding touching me? Do you really not trust me that much?" Irma calls over to him.

At those words he turns to see her face. She looked like she was ready to weep. As she turns to leave he wraps his arms around her.

"It's not you. I don't trust ME." Fives whispers holding her close. "Last time I got mad, I scared you and almost… I just don't want to do that again."

"So you are mad." Irma feels her heart drop.

"Knowing I have that captain as competition yeah. It's driving me insane." Fives admits feeling he's already lost.

"Competition?" Irma turns to face him. "Fives, there's nothing to compete over. I love you. Not Rex or any other guy. You." Irma looks up at him with loving eyes.

"You sure about a hothead like me?" Fives stares down at her a bit nervous.

"I'm sure." Irma smile pecking his lips.

Fives smiles back feeling better. The two snuggle as they watch the light shift on the glittering city. Fives asked a few questions that had been bothering him. And she answered where she could.

Then she finally questioned him about Rishi. Fives flushed and told her what REALLY happened. Irma tries to hide her face in shame. To think she tried that and got upset he did it while gassed. But Fives just snuggled her.

Later on they meet up with Cora and Echo who ask them to watch a movie with them. It sounded like a nice idea so they went.

"So this guy has a suit of armor that can do anything?" Fives looks at the screen as he snacks on popcorn.

"Not anything. But close I guess." Irma sits in between his legs snuggled up with candy in hand, her dad had sent her favorites and she had been saving them.

(Echo)

(Cora)

Link had been playing with popcorn bits on the floor. But when a creature came on the screen he ran behind Fives for cover.

"Come here." Irma gives a small laugh picking him up.

Link meowed as the people faced the beasts. As if cheering them on now in the safety of his mother's lap.

 **[Partner 4]**

As they watched the avengers Echo asked "Why does this doctor change into a large beast when he gets angry?"

Cora rolled her eyes saying "He tampered with things he shouldn't have. But the Hulks not a monster like he's just misunderstood. It's kind of his anger but also his childlike side. It's almost like his identity I suppose."

Cora had opted to sit snuggled up next to Echo as she ate some chocolate she offered him some and well they were now sharing, turns out Echo had a sweet tooth.

As the movie ended they all headed off to get some dinner but as they did Heavy and the other Dominos came up excitedly as he said "You won't believe this. Captain Rex and Commander Cody have asked used to go to 79's." They all looked shocked at that.

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Fives right, why would they ask us to go there?"

Suddenly the two said clones came up and Rex said "It's sort of an initiation for those of you who are no longer shinies." Cody then said "And like we said at the ceremony you're not shines anymore so…" They all looked surprised at that the other three whooped and cheered.

Fives and Echo looked at the girls they seemed to know what 79 was and they didn't seem all that thrilled about it.

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Echo then said "If you want we can stay."

Cora said "You can go have fun with your brothers but if you ever end up drunk or doing something stupid this will end." Echo nodded and replied "I understand."

Cody and Rex looked shocked at the four and Rex asked "Wait I know you two were allowed to date even clones but you already chose?" The girls nodded and Cora said "Just make sure they don't do anything crazy. It was bad enough when they got gassed on our mission."

They all blushed at that embarrassed and Cody said "Oh I have to know about this." Rex then said "And how this happened?" He pointed at the couples.

The boys sighed but started telling them what happened as they headed out. Fives and Echo telling the girls goodbye. Cora and Echo hugged while Fives and Irma gave a quick kiss.

The girls waved off and Cora said "So what should we do now?"

(Irma.)

Suddenly they heard "Excuse me. I couldn't help but over here but are you two the new jedi everyone has been talking about?" They both turned around and where shocked to see Padme in front of them.

Cora had to hold in how cool she thought she was, thought she felt bad for her tragic love life. Well hopefully they could change that.

(Irma.)

 **[Me 5]**

As the movie ended they all headed off to get some dinner but as they did Heavy and the other Dominos came up excitedly as he said "You won't believe this. Captain Rex and Commander Cody have asked used to go to 79's." They all looked shocked at that.

"Why would they calls out like that out of the blue?" Fives lifts a brow.

Echo then said "Fives right, why would they ask us to go there?"

Suddenly the two said clones came up and Rex said "It's sort of an initiation for those of you who are no longer shinies." Cody then said "And like we said at the ceremony you're not shines anymore so…" They all looked surprised at that the other three whooped and cheered.

Fives and Echo looked at the girls they seemed to know what 79 was and they didn't seem all that thrilled about it.

"That… might not be a good idea." Fives looks over at them then over at Irma.

"Go ahead." Irma sighs seeing the desire in his eyes. "But you get drunk or do something stupid and this ends." She instructs.

"Roger that." Fives chuckles.

'Isn't the point to get wasted?' The others ponder.

Echo then said "If you want we can stay."

Cora said "You can go have fun with your brothers but if you ever end up drunk or doing something stupid this will end." Echo nodded and replied "I understand."

Cody and Rex looked shocked at the four and Rex asked "Wait I know you two were allowed to date even clones but you already chose?" The girls nodded and Cora said "Just make sure they don't do anything crazy. It was bad enough when they got gassed on our mission."

They all blushed at that embarrassed and Cody said "Oh I have to know about this." Rex then said "And how this happened?" He pointed at the couples.

The boys sighed but started telling them what happened as they headed out. Fives and Echo telling the girls goodbye. Cora and Echo hugged while Fives and Irma gave a quick kiss.

The girls waved off and Cora said "So what should we do now?"

"Well we could go out to eat." Irma sighs trying to think of something.

Suddenly they heard "Excuse me. I couldn't help but over here but are you two the new jedi everyone has been talking about?" They both turned around and where shocked to see Padme in front of them.

Cora had to hold in how cool she thought she was, thought she felt bad for her tragic love life. Well hopefully they could change that.

'Don't squeal.' Irma fights it down.

"Yes we are." Irma manages to get out calmly.

"Hello, I'm Center Padme Amidala." Padme bows her head slightly to them.

"I'm Irma Spell." Irma does the same a bit stiffly.

(Cora)

"I was wondering, if you don't have plans would you like to have dinner with me? My plans were derailed and I would like to hear about this world of yours." Padme smiles politely.

"We'd love to." Both girls beam with delight.

Getting in her showfured crosier they head for her home. During the drive they were able to see more of the city. It really is amazing. Though they're both trying to keep from screaming. Padme is one of the great females in the show and someone they'd longed to meet.

"Mistress you have returned." 3PO meets her at the door. "Oh and guests, hello there I am-" he begins.

"3PO!" Irma points excitedly.

"Have we met?" The droid asks confused.

"No but… I've heard about you and wanted to meet." Irma smiles a bit nervously.

This time she stuck to the truth. She had heard of him and was looking forward to it. She loved the antics him and R2 got into. And how he always seemed to be the cause of it and R2 would get them out of trouble.

(Cora)

"Oh well thank you." 3PO bows a bit. "Dinner will be ready soon. But if you wish might I suggest waiting in the living room with some 'girl talk' I believe it is called." He then walks off.

 **[Partner 5]**

As they introduced themselves to Padme.

"And I'm Cora Arrows."

At the hotel with 3P0,

"Yes let's just say you're well known to us. And we you and your little friend are funny."

Cora had to laugh at 3P0 choice of words, while she liked R2 better 3P0 was still funny though a little annoying.

The girls went to the living room and began to chat. Padme said "So what can you tell me about yourselves?"

"Well I'm Mexican by birth and by some bloodline and I have a large family. Lock is our teacher and he kind of chose us out of the blue." She rolled her eyes at that.

(Irma.)

Padme said "Really? I can see why though, I've heard you two have some talent. Even Anakin was impressed with your work."

They both looked shocked and Cora said "Wait mister smooth talker complemented us? I'm shocked. I thought he'd be mad after I wiped my hand from his kiss."

(Irma.)

Padme laughed as he said "Oh I'm sorry. He can be a bit hard to handle can't he."

The girls laughed at that.

Cora then said "I have to ask who your designer is. Your cloths are so beautiful."

(Irma.)

Padme said "Oh thank you. I actually do have my own designer. I feel it's a bit much so I try not to make too many knew things."

Cora then said "I'd love to be able to make my own designs real but I'm horrible at sewing."

(Irma.)

Cora "Yeah I have thousands of sketches back home."

Padme then said "I could always help you out if you want."

Cora exclaimed "That'd be amazing, you are so nice."

(Irma.)

Padme chuckled as she said "I like to do what I can. I actually helped Lock in his petitions to help jedi have connections and to even let you girls have a chance to marry who you want even a clone."

They both looked at each other; of course Lock would go to her. She was married to Anakin and a supporter for the clones' rights.

Padme then said "I saw you two with those troopers. Echo and Fives right? Does this mean you two have started a relationship with them?"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah, our relationship just started but we liked them for a while now."

Padme smiled saying "Really how so?"

They both told her what happened on Rishi. Not telling her about how they knew about the Star War's universe and all that.

 **[Me 6]**

The girls went to the living room and began to chat. Padme said "So what can you tell me about yourselves?"

"Well I'm Mexican by birth and by some bloodline and I have a large family. Lock is our teacher and he kind of chose us out of the blue." She rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm American on my father's side and Irish from my mother. Though now it's just dad, me and Link my cat. And he's still not happy about me being swept up like that." Irma explains her side.

Padme said "Really? I can see why though, I've heard you two have some talent. Even Anakin was impressed with your work."

They both looked shocked and Cora said "Wait mister smooth talker complemented us? I'm shocked. I thought he'd be mad after I wiped my hand from his kiss."

"Yeah, and I called him Skyguy." Irma stares stunned.

Padme laughed as he said "Oh I'm sorry. He can be a bit hard to handle can't he."

The girls laughed at that.

Cora then said "I have to ask who your designer is. Your cloths are so beautiful."

"You design?" Irma turns to Cora.

Though she's not really surprised with how creative she is. But a bit shocked she didn't know. They needed more girl time to really get to know each other.

Cora "Yeah I have thousands of sketches back home."

Padme then said "I could always help you out if you want."

Cora exclaimed "That'd be amazing, you are so nice."

'She a lot like how I pictured.' Irma smiles softly, happy she's still the same person they've seen thousands of times.

Padme chuckled as she said "I like to do what I can. I actually helped Lock in his petitions to help jedi have connections and to even let you girls have a chance to marry who you want even a clone."

They both looked at each other; of course Lock would go to her. She was married to Anakin and a supporter for the clones' rights.

Padme then said "I saw you two with those troopers. Echo and Fives right? Does this mean you two have started a relationship with them?"

"Yeah." Irma turns a bit red.

Irma was normally very out spoken. But this was as new to her as it is to him. And it made her feel a bit self continues but happy. She wondered if this is how Padme felt. Not that they can ask. Or at least not yet.

Cora then said "Yeah, our relationship just started but we liked them for a while now."

Padme smiled saying "Really how so?"

They both told her what happened on Rishi. Not telling her about how they knew about the Star War's universe and all that.

Meanwhile the guys just made it to the 79. Everywhere they looked there are brothers. Along with a few waitress and Naboo bartender.

"What'll it be boys?" the brown haired man smiles at them.

"I'll just have a bear." Fives orders.

(Echo/ most likely the same)

"Oh come! The girls aren't here and this is our celebration." Heavy smirks head locking both.

"Yeah, this our first time here. And we ship out soon, might as well let loose." Cutup grabs his order.

"That's the spirit!" Heavy high fives him.

Echo and Fives sigh. They want to hang out with them but they still felt bad leaving the girls to come somewhere they didn't seem to like the idea of.

"You don't have to go wild. But it would be nice to just have a night for us brothers. No girl talk and we won't shove drinks at you. Fair?" Bait hands them their drinks.

"Fair." Fives agrees.

(Echo)

'Though being her with Cap feels weird after hearing everything.' Fives sips his drink.

Fives trust Irma. He does. But knowing that she does see Rex in some sort of attractive light makes him antsy.

"Looks like one of them is still touchy about you." Cody chuckles looking over at Fives trying to keep his cool.

"Might as well have a bit of fun." Rex chuckles.

"The poor kid." Cody laughs.

"Fives, want to join me in darts?" Rex motions to the board.

Fives wasn't so keen on that. But a deals a deal. And if he could best him, even a bit maybe he'd feel less intimidated.

 **[Partner 6]**

At 79's when they asked what he wanted Echo said "Just a soda." He had read of the effect of alcohol and after what happened with the gas he really never wanted to experience that ever again.

When they tried to goat him into drinking thought he said "I'll stick to my soda." As he had spent time with Cora he had also learned a bit more on Asperger's.

One of them was about their senses and well he knew Cora would not appreciate the smell. She didn't have it bad like others, some scents didn't even bother her, but he knew she found strong scents a bit off. She complained about the medbay on Rishi a few times.

'Plus you don't want to smell bad if you ever kiss.' His eyes widened as his face reddened. 'Cool it Echo, we're not that far yet.' But Cutup noticed the blush and said "Look at that, he's got no drop of alcohol in him and he's already red in the face."

Droidbait, being a lightweight it seemed said "Looks like he's thinking about Cora. Cora and Echo kissing in a tree…."

Cody wacked his elbow and said "Okay what are you a cadet? So you really not going to drink?" Echo sighed and said "On of us has to be the designated driver and trust me a soda is just fine with me. Especially if it means never getting Cora mad. Trust me that's not something I want to see."

Cutup then said "That's because she can sick a nexus on anyone, stick you to the ceiling, or threw you into a meteor that girl is scary." Cody seemed to flinch at that and said "I can see why you won't drink if she says no."

Echo sighed as he said "It's not any of that that scares me. It's seeing her cry that worries me." Cody looked over at him and sighed as he said "Hm, you're a good soldier kid. Keep it up and that relationship might just last."

Cody wasn't a romantic but he understood loyalty. Suddenly they heard some cheering, it seemed there was a champion over at the darts.

Back with the girls.

The girls where showing Padme some music they owned she had loved their story and had asked them if she could use it to help with her petition with the council.

The girls had looked at each other but said they wanted to talk to the guys about that first since it was their privacy as well. Padme had nodded in understanding.

As they were listening to some romance songs 3P0 came in saying "Dinner is served." "Thank you 3P0."

With that the girls headed off to eat. The meal looked strange to Cora but she nibbled bit to see if she liked it and it turned out pretty good. It tasted like angel hair pasta, but it was blue with some sort of green sauce.

(Irma.)

Padme then said "Are you girls enjoying your meal?"

Cora then said "Yeah, it kind of reminds me of something form Earth."

(Irma.)

Padme nodded and said "So what other interest do you girls have?"

Cora said "I like animals, it kind of helped me with finding my talent with animal connection. I actually was able to connect with a nexus."

(Irma.)

Padme then said "Really? That's impressive for both of you. I once faced a nexus, I never thought one was tamable. And Irma your talent with a saber. I have to complement you. Have you tried going against any others?"

(Irma.)

Padme then said "I'm sure master Kenobi wouldn't mind dueling with you."

(Irma.)

Cora couldn't help but smile at her friend's probable inner squeal at that. That would be cool to see though.

Cora then said "You better invite me to see that or I will be so mad."

Padme then said "I bet I could create fund raiser with that kind of attention." They all laughed at that.

After talking a bit more she said "I'm so glad I've met you girls. How long will you be staying gin Coruscant?"

Cora said "Not sure, Lock likes to surprise us with last minute stuff."

(Irma.)

Padme then said "Well if you girls ever get the chance you and your squad are invited to my gala next week. I'm trying to raise up some more awareness on the clones' rights."

Cora then said "That'd be great. We'd love to come."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Oh wait. We don't have any nice dresses for a party like that. And I don't think our families can send us anything like that in time. I'm not sure how Lock gets our stuff from them too well."

(Irma.)

Padme smiled as she said "You girls don't have to worry. I can let you barrow some of my old dresses and have them tailored to fit you."

At that their jaws dropped and squealed as they hugged and thanked her. Once back at the temple Irma had called dibs on Padme rainbow dress. Cora sighed she liked the dress too but there was another one she thought looked really nice, the golden princess dress from Naboo.

As they headed to their rooms Cora said "I wonder how the boys will react to this and those dresses."

(Irma.)

That laughed for a while and then headed to sleep.

 **[Me 7]**

Fives held his own in darts. But in the end he lost by a lot.

'Well this isn't helping my ego.' Fives sighs as everyone cheers.

"Maybe next time." Rex laughs patting his back.

"Well I think you were fine." A Mandolarian blond comes over with flirty eyes.

"Thanks." Fives stiffens.

"Can I buy you a drink? Or we could dance." She flirts snuggling his arm.

"No thanks." Fives wriggles free.

"Well he looks like a party pooper. Yeah." A few other girls from different regents flirt with the rest of Domino.

"Oh he's just being stiff." Heavy drunkenly laughs.

"Well I'm sure we can find some way to loosen you up." The woman doesn't give up.

"This ones cute too. And shy." A black haired woman flirts with Echo.

(Echo)

"I'm with Echo." Fives moves the woman off again.

With the girls.

The girls where showing Padme some music they owned she had loved their story and had asked them if she could use it to help with her petition with the council.

The girls had looked at each other but said they wanted to talk to the guys about that first since it was their privacy as well. Padme had nodded in understanding.

As they were listening to some romance songs 3P0 came in saying "Dinner is served." "Thank you 3P0."

With that the girls headed off to eat. The meal looked strange to Cora but she nibbled bit to see if she liked it and it turned out pretty good. It tasted like angel hair pasta, but it was blue with some sort of green sauce.

Padme then said "Are you girls enjoying your meal?"

Cora then said "Yeah, it kind of reminds me of something form Earth."

"Yeah, like pasta." Irma nods.

Padme nodded and said "So what other interest do you girls have?"

Cora said "I like animals, it kind of helped me with finding my talent with animal connection. I actually was able to connect with a nexus."

"I'm better with a saber." Irma sighs. "I've been at it since I was eight so I've kinda adapted to my own style. My teacher named it Rebel Steps." She laughs a bit nervously.

Padme then said "Really? That's impressive for both of you. I once faced a nexus, I never thought one was tamable. And Irma your talent with a saber. I have to complement you. Have you tried going against any others?"

"Not yet. Things have just been so crazy." Irma shakes her head slightly.

Padme then said "I'm sure master Kenobi wouldn't mind dueling with you."

'M-me and Kenobi? Match?' Irma's mind goes wild.

Cora couldn't help but smile at her friend's probable inner squeal at that. That would be cool to see though.

Cora then said "You better invite me to see that or I will be so mad."

Padme then said "I bet I could create fund raiser with that kind of attention." They all laughed at that.

After talking a bit more she said "I'm so glad I've met you girls. How long will you be staying gin Coruscant?"

Cora said "Not sure, Lock likes to surprise us with last minute stuff."

"Yeah, something tells me that's his thing." Irma sighs.

'Like Ani and flirting.' Irma sips some sort of juice.

It was good. Not too sweet but also not plain either.

Padme then said "Well if you girls ever get the chance you and your squad are invited to my gala next week. I'm trying to raise up some more awareness on the clones' rights."

Cora then said "That'd be great. We'd love to come."

"I haven't been to a gala since I was a teen." Irma's eyes sparkle with delight.

Padme smiled as she said "You girls don't have to worry. I can let you barrow some of my old dresses and have them tailored to fit you."

At that their jaws dropped and squealed as they hugged and thanked her. Once back at the temple Irma had called dibs on Padme rainbow dress. Cora sighed she liked the dress too but there was another one she thought looked really nice, the golden princess dress from Naboo.

As they headed to their rooms Cora said "I wonder how the boys will react to this and those dresses."

"Crazy." Irma giggles.

'I just hope they get back alright.' Irma sighs as she gets ready for bed.

"Would it be bad if I called him?" Irma looks over at Link curled up by her feet as she holds a communicator in her hands.

'No, I'll let him have his guys' night.' Irma shakes her head placing it down. 'How wild could it get?' She snuggles the cat close as she lies down.

 **[Partner 7]**

At the club as the woman came up to flirt with Echo he said "Sorry not interested."

"I'm with Echo." Fives moves the woman off again.

The two women seemed to frown as Cutup said "Ah they're just like that because they got girls."

The women looked shocked the blond saying "I thought you soldiers couldn't have a real relationships."

Droidbait then said "Oh they're a special case. They get to be with the two new jedi that general Lock brought. They're pretty. But they love them, and the general allowed the girls to have any attachments even with clones."

The burnet said "Really? I think I've heard of this. So you boys are actually the nest test subjects for the jedi." They both glared, they were not test subjects.

Heavy then said "Yeah something like that. Fives and I fought over Irma but she just liked him better."

(Fives.)

The woman with Heavy said "Oh that's too bad you're so cute. Why wouldn't she pick you?"

Cutup then said "Probably cause we aint supposed to be alive."

They all seemed confused, even Rex and Cody raise a brow, what did that mean?

At that Echo said "He's drunk. Come on boys' time to go."

(Fives.)

"Aw come one, no fair, we want to stay."

The girls looked indignantly at them as they dragged their brothers off.

Echo said as they walked to find a cab "That was close."

(Fives.)

Heavy and Cutup where truing to fight their way back to the bar but where too drunk to even move properly and Droidbait looked as loopy as he did when he got gassed.

Echo then said "I am never coming back here again. Cora would have a fit if something had happened."

(Fives.)

Once they got back they helped their brothers get to bed and take off their armor. They sighed; this was not exactly what they had planned as a fun night.

Echo then said "You think they'll be mad at us?"

(Fives.)

"By the looks of them they may not even remember what happened."

(Fives.)

The two settled down to sleep hoping that their brothers would be sober by the next day and in their right minds.

Let's just say the three boys of Domino woke up with major hangovers. Droidbait proclaimed he never wanted to drink again, Cutup occupied the fresher to vomit, and Heavy wouldn't move from his bed even an inch.

Fives and Echo frowned as they went to the medbay to find something to help with their brother's pain. They were glad they didn't' get drunk not only for the girls but for themselves. It looked painful and embarrassing. Why would anyone want to go through that?

As they walked the saw the girls coming their way. Oh boy they had some explaining to do.

 **[Me 8]**

"Heavy that's not what happened." Fives shakes his head.

"Yup, time for bed." Fives covers Heavy's drink with his hand then pulled him off the bar.

"No kidding." Fives tried to keep Heavy standing as they looked for a ride.

"Yeah not really my scene anyway." Fives loads Bait into the back of a crosier.

Once they got back they helped their brothers get to bed and take off their armor. They sighed; this was not exactly what they had planned as a fun night.

Echo then said "You think they'll be mad at us?"

"They might." Fives sighs taking off his shirt that smelt like strung perfume.

"By the looks of them they may not even remember what happened."

"I kinda hope they remember so they learn a lesson." Fives looks over at Heavy and Cutup.

The two settled down to sleep hoping that their brothers would be sober by the next day and in their right minds.

Let's just say the three boys of Domino woke up with major hangovers. Droidbait proclaimed he never wanted to drink again, Cutup occupied the fresher to vomit, and Heavy wouldn't move from his bed even an inch.

Fives and Echo frowned as they went to the medbay to find something to help with their brother's pain. They were glad they didn't' get drunk not only for the girls but for themselves. It looked painful and embarrassing. Why would anyone want to go through that?

As they walked the saw the girls coming their way. Oh boy they had some explaining to do.

"Hey. How did guys night go?" Irma smiles as they meet up with them.

(Cora)

"The guys got a little crazy and are paying for it now." Fives glance back toward the beriks.

(Echo/ probably about getting them medicine)

"A cold shower might help and something light to eat." Irma suggests.

"How do you know that?" Fives looks over a bit worried.

"It's a basic remedy that helps dad and he puts his men through after passing out on the couch." Irma shrugs.

'Couch? They've been in the same house?' Fives feels a small twitch of anger.

Irma sees this and can't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, you're the only soldier I've ever looked at." Irma smiles at him.

"Wasn't worried." Fives feels his cheeks get hot.

(cora)

"Oh right. I have a practice match with master Kisto. We'll see you guys later." Irma waves as they head off.

Both wave as the girls head off chatting. Cora looked pumped even though it wasn't her match.

The two head for medbay. Reaching it they see two others that needed a cure for a hangover.

"Sirs." They both stand at attention.

"Coming for the others?" Rex laughs.

(Echo)

"They pretty out of it." Cody downs his medicine.

"Yeah, I think they'll hesitate before doing that again." Fives gives a small laugh.

"Hey what were they talking about? Them not supposed to be alive?" Rex looks over at them.

Both brothers freeze. They have no idea what to say.

"Oh there are!" Lock walks in at the nick of time. "Oh and Rex too. This works out fine." He looks over at the still recovering captain.

"New orders?" Rex stands at attention.

"Yeah. You'll be shipping out tomorrow. Skywalker will fill everyone in then." Lock explains.

(Echo)

"Not this time." Lock shakes his head. "I'm needed with Windu's team. Well, have a good day off and recover quickly." He walks off.

"We should get these to the others." Fives slips out with Echo.


	7. Chapter 7

**[CH 7]**

 **[Partner 1]**

Cora asked as they saw the boys down the hall "Yeah you have fun? Where are the others?"

Echo then said "We're just heading to the medbay to get them something to help them feel better."

Cora then reminded Irma "Hey Irma we gotta go or you'll be late."

Echo frowned with sigh saying "Unfortunately."

When Lock came Echo asked "Will you be joining us general?"

"Not this time." Lock shakes his head. "I'm needed with Windu's team. Well, have a good day off and recover quickly." He walks off.

"We should get these to the others." Fives slips out with Echo.

Before they left Cody said "Hey just wanted to tell you boys we're impressed." They both looked shocked as Rex said "Yeah don't know many clones with that kind of resolve. Most would have just given in. You two stayed loyal to those girls."

They both blushed giving their thanks and then headed off but they did feel proud. They were glad they did keep strong last night, for themselves, their brothers, and the girls. They just hoped they wouldn't be too upset when they told them what happened.

With the girls.

Cora couldn't help but stare at the amazing feats of swordsmanship she saw. Irma was really good but Kit, the guy had some skill from all his years. 'Wonder if it has anything to do with his connection to water.'

She couldn't help but also stare at that face. 'Okay stop that. You have a boyfriend now. Wow, boyfriend and with Echo. This is going to take some time getting used to. Oh that reminds me we have to tell the boys about Padme's invite.'

(You can put Kit and Irma's fight.)

With the boys

They had handled the others hang over and added Irma's remedy as well, they yelled at them for it but I got the job done.

Heavy was pouting but it seemed Fives was glaring at him. "What? What did I do?"

(Fives.)

Heavy looked shocked as he said "I said what?"

Cutup was laughing a he said "Nice one Heavy."

Echo crossed his arms as he said "I wouldn't be laughing Cutup you weren't much better."

Echo then told him what he did and Cutup hid his face in his hands.

Droidbait was already flushing and said "Just give it to me strait. What did I do?" After the two explained how he blabbed about them dating the girls he just wanted to hide under his sheets.

Fives ripped the sheets up and said (probably tells them about the new orders.)

Echo then said "General Lock's not gonna be with us this time so you all better get better by tomorrow or we'll be in serious trouble." They all nodded at that and also agreed they would never do anything so stupid again.

Now Echo and Fives sighed, it was their turn to go explain to the girls what happened.

 **[Me 1]**

Echo and Fives had handled the others hang over and added Irma's remedy as well, they yelled at them for it but I got the job done.

Heavy was pouting but it seemed Fives was glaring at him. "What? What did I do?"

"Aside from claim Irma happened to like me better and a few insults about us dating? Not much." Fives crosses his arms.

Heavy looked shocked as he said "I said what?"

Cutup was laughing a he said "Nice one Heavy."

Echo crossed his arms as he said "I wouldn't be laughing Cutup you weren't much better."

Echo then told him what he did and Cutup hid his face in his hands.

Droidbait was already flushing and said "Just give it to me strait. What did I do?" After the two explained how he blabbed about them dating the girls he just wanted to hide under his sheets.

Fives ripped the sheets up and said "We have new orders. We take off at nine tomorrow."

Echo then said "General Lock's not gonna be with us this time so you all better get better by tomorrow or we'll be in serious trouble." They all nodded at that and also agreed they would never do anything so stupid again.

Now Echo and Fives sighed, it was their turn to go explain to the girls what happened.

With the girls.

Kit and Irma bow then the fight starts. Kit holds his saber with both hands moving swiftly around the mat. Irma keeps up with her Rebel style. Cora stares in aw at both of them. But in the end Kit disarms Irma tossing her saber up and catching the sheath as it comes down.

"I believe I win this round." Kit laughs handing back the saber.

(Cora)

"I guess I still have a long way to go." Irma sips some water as she sits on a bench.

"You did well. I had a hard time with that 'Rebel Step' of yours." Kit sips his own.

"Thanks." Irma flushes slightly.

"Maybe next time we can have a match." Kit looks over at Cora.

(Cora/ most likely inner scream)

"I'll see you girls later." Kit bows then heads off.

"That was amazing." Irma giggles fangirling.

(Cora)

As they chat the guys walk in.

"We interrupting?" Fives lifts a brow.

"No, just girl talk." Irma shakes her head.

(Echo)

"Fisto." Irma sighs feeling the defeat a bit.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 2]**

When Irma lost Cora called out "Good job Irma. You'll get him next time."

Cora had to hold in the inner scream of fandom in her. 'Why does he have to look so good? Why?!' She then said "Maybe when I finally beat Irma at a match."

Kit bows then heads off.

"That was amazing." Irma giggles fangirling.

Cora sighs saying "Oh I know, the way that man fights. Why does he have to have such a face? I feel bad thinking of him that way when I have Echo."

As they chat the guys walk in.

"We interrupting?" Fives lifts a brow.

"No, just girl talk." Irma shakes her head.

Echo then asked "So who won?"

"Fisto." Irma sighs feeling the defeat a bit.

Cora then said "Hey you were close. He even complemented your Rebel Style."

(Fives.)

(Irma, probably teases about how he asked about facing her next.)

Cora blushed as she said "Like I said. Not till I can beat you. I still need work on my defense. Mind giving me some more pointers?"

Echo looked at the blush, did she think Fisto was… 'Stop that Echo, she chose you. Plus by the look on Irma she seems to be doing that fangirl thing too.'

Fives seemed to notice it too and raised a brow wondering if he had to worry about Fisto. (Fives.)

Irma noticed his look and said (Irma.)

Cora then said "I'm sorry Echo, this is all still so new to me. I don't see Fisto the same way I see you. He's a little old for me don't you think?" Echo seemed to blush at that and the girls laughed then Fives said (Probably that they had something to tell them.)

Echo sighed saying "Well besides that we have a new assignment by Lock tomorrow at nine and he won't be coming…"

The girls seemed shocked at that but they had handled Rishi well. They could do this. After giving them the report the boys then told them what happened last night.

Echo waited to be scolded but instead he saw Cora laughing and she said "Oh Echo. Why would I be mad at you? I'm mad at those girls but not you. You are a catch. You poor thing last night sounds horrible."

(You can put Irma and Fives talk.)

Echo said "Yeah it was."

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Cora then said "I think I know how we can all make it up to each other." They all looked at her and said "A double date. None of us has officially gone out on a date yet so…"

(Irma.)

The boys looked at each other smiling, now that sound like a good time. And so they were off to find a cab. Now where to go?

 **[Me 2]**

'Rebel Style?' Fives ponders never hearing of it before.

"Why don't you have a match against him?" Irma teases.

Cora blushed as she said "Like I said. Not till I can beat you. I still need work on my defense. Mind giving me some more pointers?"

Echo looked at the blush, did she think Fisto was… 'Stop that Echo, she chose you. Plus by the look on Irma she seems to be doing that fangirl thing too.'

Fives seemed to notice it too and raised a brow wondering if he had to worry about Fisto.

'Don't tell me…' Fives has a sweat drop over his head.

"Hey, fangirling and having feelings are two very different things." Irma stands taking his hand.

Cora then said "I'm sorry Echo, this is all still so new to me. I don't see Fisto the same way I see you. He's a little old for me don't you think?" Echo seemed to blush at that and the girls laughed.

"There's a reason we came." Fives sighs, not looking forward to this.

Echo sighed saying "Well besides that we have a new assignment by Lock tomorrow at nine and he won't be coming…"

The girls seemed shocked at that but they had handled Rishi well. They could do this. After giving them the report the boys then told them what happened last night.

Fives holds his breath. He doesn't want her to be mad or sad. What happened surprised him. She pecks his lips.

"You're not mad?" Fives stares at her surprised.

"You turned down a leggy blond for me. Why would I ever be mad at you?" Irma smiles happily.

Fives relaxes. Instead of upset Irma seemed to be beaming.

Cora then said "I think I know how we can all make it up to each other." They all looked at her and said "A double date. None of us has officially gone out on a date yet so…"

"That sounds amazing." Irma nods in agreement.

The boys looked at each other smiling, now that sound like a good time. And so they were off to find a cab. Now where to go?

The four where trying to think of a place to go. None of them actually knew their way around well or where some places to go are. Irma suggested calling Padme.

"Date spot?" Padme ponders. "Well I think for a first date a nice restaurant is best." She suggests.

"But… we don't really have clothes for that." Fives feels bad.

"I can help with that. You'd need a tux fighting anyway." Padme smiles.

"Why?" Fives lifts a brow.

(Echo)

"Oh! We forgot to tell you." Irma realizes.

(Cora)

"Right." Padme nods. "So I can have dresses fixed to fight them and tuxes for you two." She smiles happily.

The guys were a bit nervous to be out of uniform. But the girls looked so excited, so they went. It was only afternoon so they had plenty of time.

It didn't take long to get there. The guys are brought to one room by the tailor as Padme brought the girls to her room to try on dresses.

"I don't know. Maybe this isn't right." Irma flushes looking in the mirror.

"It suits you." Padme smiles happily as the tailor finishes with the last adjustments.

(Cora)

(Dress: Powder blue turtle neck long sleeve belly shirt/ same color skirt/ and a pair of her own black flats/ hair has side braided to the back with a butterfly, one of the little girly things she has, clip holding it there)

"Thanks." Irma smiles. "You look nice too." She looks over at her.

(Cora)

"Shall we give the boys a show?" Padme winks with a laugh.

Fives fidgeted. He didn't like having to wear a tie. And felt like he looked like the penguins he had heard of.

(Echo)

"I can't help it. This thing is tight." Fives loosens it as they wait for the girls.

'Where did she even get these?' Fives ponders since they only needed small alterations.

"May I present, your dates." Padme announces as they come out.

Fives jaw nearly drops to the ground. He almost wanted to forget dinner. If she went out in that how many guys would he have to fight off?

"H-how does it look?" Irma plays with her hands nervously.

"You look amazing." Fives stares at her in a daydreaming haze.

"Thanks." Irma plays with her hair happy. "You look nice too." She looks at the simple navy blue suit jacket and pants and black shirt and white tie.

 **[Partner 3]**

When they were in the cab and they said they needed a tux fitting Echo could only think of one thing "How do you know the senator?"

Cora replied after Irma "We met Padme last night and invited us to dinner. She overheard us and let's just say we now have a reputation going around. Anyway we hit it off so she invited us to her gala next week. But we don't have anything to wear so she offered to help in that."

When Cora saw Irma in her new dress at the fitting she said "You look great and so cute. I love the butterfly."

Cora looked down blushing. She liked the dress but wasn't completely sure about it, it was a purple dress that came tight on the body. The sides were open as was the neck as the sleeves turned that opened in the middle and then came together till they made gloves.

The skirt looked like it was decorated with what looked like pictures of shells or something. Her hair was pulled back to a very small inner bun with three flowers decorating the side.

Cora then said "Thanks I'm just not used to dressing in something like this."

With the boys Echo sighed at his brother as he said "Fives leave it alone." He was wearing a white jacket, shirt, and pants with a dark blue tie and shoes.

"May I present, your dates." Padme announces as they come out.

When he saw Cora in that dress all the blood rushed to his head, as his eyes widened, his lips slightly parted as he stared at her. 'Cora? Is that her? She looks so… so…'

He couldn't find words as Cora said "Do you like it?" She found he looked really handsome. The color scheme worked well for him. Though why wasn't he talking he looked. 'Oh no did I break him?'

Echo was having trouble breathing as he tried to get out the words "You… you…" He suddenly fainted.

"Echo!" they all shouted.

They all rushed to check on him

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Padme said "I'm sure he'll be okay."

Cora then said "Maybe I should where something else."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

 **[Me 3]**

Seeing the girls Echo couldn't find words as Cora said "Do you like it?" She found he looked really handsome. The color scheme worked well for him. Though why wasn't he talking he looked. 'Oh no did I break him?'

Echo was having trouble breathing as he tried to get out the words "You… you…" He suddenly fainted.

"Echo!" they all shouted.

They all rushed to check on him.

"Echo, you alright?" Fives leans down to check on him.

"Give him so air." Irma fans her hands over his face.

Padme said "I'm sure he'll be okay."

Cora then said "Maybe I should where something else."

"But it's so nice." Irma pouts a bit.

"Echo, if you don't wake up you'll have to go through the shock again." Fives whispers to him.

Echo wakes up at that thought. Irma helps him sit up.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"If you are ready Mistress Padme booked you a private table at Luna Lane at nine." 3P0 looks over at them.

"They are private so you shouldn't run into any trouble." Padme smiles over at the new couples.

"Thank you so much." Irma smiles over at her.

(Cora)

"No problem. If there's anything else I can do let me know." Padme smiles at them with a small head nod.

"Actually… would you mind taking a photo? I kinda wanna show this to dad when we talk." Irma hands her the camera phone.

(Cora)

"Sure." Padme laughs.

The four of them take a group photo. The guys are a bit stiff thinking their parents would see this. Irma beams standing next to Fives and his hand on her shoulder. Cora and Echo both flush just standing near each other.

"Thanks." Irma takes her phone back putting it in the little silver purse.

"Have fun you four." Padme waves them off.

(Cora)

"You can come out now." Padme calls over to a door.

"That took a while." Anakin walks out.

"They're a handful. But sweet." Padme laughs. "Sorry, we'll have to eat in today." She glances over at him as he wraps his arms around her.

"As long as I have you." Anakin kisses her.

Arriving at the restaurant they are quickly seated. It is a nice back room with chandelier candle light lighting up the room.

 **[Partner 4]**

"Echo, if you don't wake up you'll have to go through the shock again." Fives whispers to him.

Echo wakes up at that thought. Irma helps him sit up.

Cora had to laugh at it all but said "Oh Echo are you okay? I didn't mean to make you faint."

He just looked at her and said "Sigh, you look beautiful." She blushed at that and said "And you look really handsome." That seemed to make him smile lightly and blush.

"Thanks so much Padme I ow you two designs for this."

Cora then said "Oh yes my mom and sister would love one. The boys will probably want to know who I'm dating anyway."

Cora said "Oh we will. Thanks again."

As they all sat down Cora looked around and said "Wow this place is fancy."

(Irma.)

The boys seemed uncomfortable in this type of setting not sure what to do. Really neither did the girls.

Cora then said "Um so what was life on Kamino like? We know only your last days of training but we don't know all the details on it."

The boys seemed to calm a bit at that and Echo said "Well when you come out of you pod you're in the nursery being taken care of by the medical droids or brothers. Some being observed by the Kaminoan."

The girls seemed to frown at that but knew it was something they had to live through.

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Cora then said "So when does your training begging?"

Echo said "Um well when we became a year we're finally old enough to go through flash training and see what strengths we have."

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Cora then said "So you guys have always been with your batchmates."

Echo said "Yeah, we have. We've interacted with other batches but we never got along well with them."

(Fives, probably mentions Bravo squad.)

(Irma.)

Cora said "Yeah I never liked what they said about seeing the dominos fall. That's just cruel. Plus even if dominoes fall they always get back up."

Echo chuckled saying "That's actually a good one we could have used it back then."

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Suddenly a green Tugorat waiter came in in a nice tux came up and said "Hello my name is Dejo Ta. And I will be your waiter. What would you all like to drink?" As they looked at their menus Cora said "Um do you have any sodas?"

Dejo said "No madam, but we have none alcoholic sparkling cider." "Oh okay do you have a cherry flavor?" He nodded and she said "Okay I'll take that then please."

"You madam?"

(Irma.)

"And for the gentlemen?"

(Fives.)

Echo said "I'll take the none alcoholic cider as well, grape please."

Dejo said "Your orders will be ready soon. Please take this time to look over your meals. May I suggest the soup and steak? I'll be back with some breadsticks."

They looked over their meals and tried to decide on what to get. After ordering their meal they were again unsure of what to talk about. This was a bit nerve racking, that was till Cora had an idea.

She got her phone out confusing them all till she said "We might as well have a bit of fun while we all wait."

At that Cora put on a song that Irma seemed to jump at. It was a song she knew her friend liked and wanted to dance to with Fives, she had told her that at one of their girls talks. She looked at her friend with a smirk and a raised brow as if saying 'Well what are you waiting for?'

 **[Me 4]**

As they all sat down Cora looked around and said "Wow this place is fancy."

"It really is." Irma looks around at everything.

The boys seemed uncomfortable in this type of setting not sure what to do. Really neither did the girls.

Cora then said "Um so what was life on Kamino like? We know only your last days of training but we don't know all the details on it."

The boys seemed to calm a bit at that and Echo said "Well when you come out of you pod you're in the nursery being taken care of by the medical droids or brothers. Some being observed by the Kaminoan."

The girls seemed to frown at that but knew it was something they had to live through.

"After that we're induced to our batch mates." Fives explains.

"So you guys are always together then." Irma gives a soft smile for that.

Cora then said "So when does your training begging?"

Echo said "Um well when we became a year we're finally old enough to go through flash training and see what strengths we have."

"After that your group is given a name and assigned a bunk area." Fives sighs remembering it.

'I wonder what little Fives looked like.' Irma tries to picture him as a kid.

Cora then said "So you guys have always been with your batchmates."

Echo said "Yeah, we have. We've interacted with other batches but we never got along well with them."

"Like Bravo squad." Fives huffs.

"Yeah they're like the typical soldier boy." Irma sighs remembering them and those she's met.

Cora said "Yeah I never liked what they said about seeing the dominos fall. That's just cruel. Plus even if dominoes fall they always get back up."

Echo chuckled saying "That's actually a good one we could have used it back then."

"I say we use it next time we see them." Fives laughs.

"That sounds good to me." Irma laughs.

Suddenly a green Tugorat waiter came in in a nice tux came up and said "Hello my name is Dejo Ta. And I will be your waiter. What would you all like to drink?" As they looked at their menus Cora said "Um do you have any sodas?"

Dejo said "No madam, but we have none alcoholic sparkling cider." "Oh okay do you have a cherry flavor?" He nodded and she said "Okay I'll take that then please."

"You madam?"

"I think I'll have the same." Irma smiles.

"And for the gentlemen?"

"I'll have a regular none alcoholic cider." Fives looks it over.

Echo said "I'll take the none alcoholic cider as well, grape please."

Dejo said "Your orders will be ready soon. Please take this time to look over your meals. May I suggest the soup and steak? I'll be back with some breadsticks."

They looked over their meals and tried to decide on what to get. After ordering their meal they were again unsure of what to talk about. This was a bit nerve racking, that was till Cora had an idea.

She got her phone out confusing them all till she said "We might as well have a bit of fun while we all wait."

At that Cora put on a song that Irma seemed to jump at. It was a song she knew her friend liked and wanted to dance to with Fives, she had told her that at one of their girls talks. She looked at her friend with a smirk and a raised brow as if saying 'Well what are you waiting for?'

Irma flushed looking down at the table. Fives looks over confused. But he knew what a slow song meant.

"Would you like to dance?" Fives holds his hand out for hers.

"I… I don't know how. At least not slow dancing." Irma turns redder.

"Well neither do I." Fives smiles at her.

"O-okay." Irma takes his hand.

"Why don't you know how to slow dance?" Fives asks as they sway.

"I was always the wall flower unless dancing with my dad." Irma is a bit down remembering it.

"Why?" Fives is confused.

"Guys tended to avoid me. Either because I'm a tomboy or soldier boys ran because of who my dad is." Irma remembers being stuck alone at dances.

"Well they missed out." Fives smiles at her.

Irma turns red smiling. As the song ends their food arrives.

"Very nice sir and madam." Dejo nods placing down the food.

"Thank you." Irma giggles as Fives sits her back down.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"Please enjoy." Dejo bows then heads out.

 **[Partner 5]**

As the food came and the dancing stopped Cora said "That was so sweet. Thank you for the food it looks good."

Echo then said "Thank you."

"Please enjoy." Dejo bows then heads out.

As they ate the boys decided to ask the girls about their own lives.

Echo said "So what was life on earth for you two."

Cora then said "Well I'm the second born of four siblings, one older sister and two younger brothers. My sister and I didn't start getting close till our older years since we were some years apart. I was born in Mexico and lived there for a while till my dad needed to move to the US for work. I was closer to my brothers growing up watching tv and plying games. But school was a hassle the aspergers made making friends hard and certain subjects were hard."

Echo said "So you had a to switch lives?" "Not by much I was so little that I ended up learning English quickly just by watching TV. Plus my grandfather was already American so we had roots there." She had to laughed about her parents telling her that.

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Cora took a moment to think as she said "I didn't learn to read for a good while but when I did and finally learned to like it I never stopped. In high school you could never find me without a book or going to the library every day. Giggle. And I loved watching animal documentaries since I was a kid. It kind of helped me find my talent with being able to retain and remember information on wildlife. But I also loved allot of the arts so I always was in one thing or another that involved creativity."

Echo said "Wow you kept yourself busy didn't you." Cora then said "I tried. Having aspergers may of given me trouble in some things but in others I became very well adept at or was a natural at. I may have gotten allot of grief for it but in the end I gained allot more from it."

Echo seemed to smile at the way she was confident over who she was and held her hand making her smile.

(Fives. Asking Irma about her life on earth.)

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

As their meal was finishing up Cora heard music playing and blushed. She saw Irma had decided to pay her back.

Fives seemed to smirk at his brother. And Echo said "Cora would you…" She grabbed his hand saying "Come here you."

 **[Me 5]**

"That had to of been hard." Irma takes a bite of her stake.

"What has school like?" Fives stares curious.

Cora took a moment to think as she said "I didn't learn to read for a good while but when I did and finally learned to like it I never stopped. In high school you could never find me without a book or going to the library every day. Giggle. And I loved watching animal documentaries since I was a kid. It kind of helped me find my talent with being able to retain and remember information on wildlife. But I also loved allot of the arts so I always was in one thing or another that involved creativity."

Echo said "Wow you kept yourself busy didn't you." Cora then said "I tried. Having Asperger's may of given me trouble in some things but in others I became very well adept at or was a natural at. I may have gotten allot of grief for it but in the end I gained allot more from it."

Echo seemed to smile at the way she was confident over who she was and held her hand making her smile.

"What about you? What was it like for you as a kid?" Fives looks over at Irma curious.

"Well I traveled over most of the world. It was hard swapping from school to school. But I can speak most languages because of it. Well at least enough to get around." Irma laughs at that memory.

"What about your mom? What does she do?" Fives sips her cider.

"Running a book shop in Ireland with her husband and daughter Ray. I think she's in her last year of high school." Irma sips her drink.

(Cora)

"My parents never married." Irma shakes her head. "Dad met mom during his first leave when he was eighteen. Then dad got a call. Mom couldn't take care of me with my condition and her little income from her book shop. Dad had a small salary, but he my grandparents' to help and health insurance that could take care of my medical bills." She explains.

(Cora)

"We get along fine. Mom sends presents and we talk on the phone from time to time." Irma smiles letting them know she is fine.

As their meal was finishing up Cora heard music playing and blushed. She saw Irma had decided to pay her back.

Fives seemed to smirk at his brother. And Echo said "Cora would you…" She grabbed his hand saying "Come here you."

Irma smiled getting her revenge. Fives watched as Echo steps stiffly.

As they finish dinner they head back to the temple. Once there they say good night.

"See you in the morning." Irma smiles at her door.

Fives kisses her. "Night." He smiles walking off.

Irma smiles then looks over at Cora. The two hug saying good night then head for bed.

With the guys.

"Look at the fancy pants." Cutup laughs as they walk in.

(Echo)

"Where did you guys go?" Bait snickers to seeing the outfits.

"Dinner." Fives takes off the tie.

"Where do you eat that you have to dress like that?" Heavy jabs.

(Echo)

They fall silent as they try to figure out what the girls looked like. Fives helps them out with that, he asked for Irma to send a copy of the photo to his tablet. Their jaws drop.

The next morning the guys are back in their armor. The girls were already on the ship chatting with Anakin or Ahsoka. Anakin and Irma seemed to be talking sabers.

"So that's how that move is done." Irma ponders.

"Yeah, it's a bit tricky but like you saw it's handy." Anakin instructs.

"Sir, we're ready to go." Rex steps over to him.

"Right." Anakin nods. "Our mission is simple. We are to help General Ayla and her team take a Separatist base on the edge of the outer rim. All of you should review the map. Memorize the area for any quick exits needed. We'll be there in a matter of hours." He instructs.

"Sir, yes sir." They all salute.

"Dismissed." Anakin nods to them.

They all head off to their posts as the star ship begins to take off. Irma sits Cora down for the beginning of the flight. She's doing better but take off still makes her stomach turn.

 **[Partner 6]**

"They divorced? Sorry. That must have been tough." The way Irma had talked of her family she had thought her mom wasn't even alive.

"Are you and her okay?"

When they got back to the temple and Cutup made his comment.

"I think we look rather good."

At Heavy's questions Echo said "A date. We finally went out with the girls to a nice dinner at Luna Lane."

Cora was glad when takeoff was over. They could finally walk about. It would take some time still to get to the planet they needed and they decided to take a better look around the ship.

Cora said "Ah it's so big I'm going to get lost in here."

(Irma.)

A trooper came up saying "Do you ladies need some help?" They could tell he was just being polite not fresh so Cora smiled saying "I can help you all out with that. I'm off ship. Fallow me."

Cora said "Thanks."

(Irma.)

So they walked off to get a better feel for the ship.

With the boys.

Rex had invited them to play a bit of grave ball, similar to basketball but with some of the gravity slightly thrown off.

Rex then said "Okay boys you'll be on my team. Let's just hope you can play better then you can hold your licker." The others laughed as the three-accused Dominos blushed.

Jesse, playing as the other team captain, then said "Ready to lose captain?" Rex the said "I may be playing with some newbies Jesse but they'll surprise you." "We'll see captain." Kix called as he was on break and decided to join his brothers in a game.

Heavy was now pumped as he said "We are so going to take the win." Droidbait then said "Yeah we'll show em."

(Fives.)

Cutup then said "To bad the girls aren't here. They'd probably love this."

Echo then said "They'd probably have more important things to work on at the moment."

Suddenly the Dominos where confused on what everyone was doing. They were taking their top armor off.

(Fives. Probably asking why their doing that.)

Rex replied "Hard to play grav ball in armor boys."

They guessed that made sense, so they started taking the top part off as well. Then Rex did something that shocked them. He took his shirt off.

Echo looked panicked as he said "Sir what are you doing?"

Rex rolled his eyes and said "That's how we identify the teams kid. Shirts and skins."

Droidbait gulped saying "Isn't there a better way? Like colors, that's what we did on Kamino."

Rex then said "Not really. Here there's only the 501st blue." The others cheered at that then Rex said "Come on, get ready or do we have to switch teams?"

The guys where a bit insecure. They had never really done anything shirtless besides swimming practice and well. They didn't want him to think they didn't want to be on his team. They started taking their shirts off but they all felt a bit uncomfortable. Rex was slightly bulkier from his experience in battle and he even held few scars. Comparing their still rookie flesh and muscles to their older brother. Well it didn't help matters, especially for Fives.

(Fives. Probably what he's thinking.)

Rex then said "Okay boys let's play."

As the girls walked around Cora was feeling a bit better of not getting lost. She was learning a few key places and levels. So she'd more or less is starting to understand the ship. She's just glad she had Irma around.

(Irma, what she thinks of the ship.)

They had seen a few windows outside and at first Cora almost panicked but then when she saw the stars she couldn't help but go near and stare. It was beautiful. Though she almost fell on her back when light speed started. She was just glad Irma caught her.

The clone that helped them 'Happy' Said "Sorry about that. I didn't see the small warning count."

Cora said "Not your fault. I'll be okay."

(Irma.)

Irma had to help her walk for a bit but she was feeling better when they finally came to the recreation floor.

"And this is the gym. We all usually like to play grav ball in here." He opened the door and when they stepped in the girls froze there. Where the guys, shirtless with Rex as they were struggling get in as many points as possible?

They felt the heat go to their face.

Cora thought 'Why do they have to have such good looking bodies?' She was internally and even slightly squealing outward. 'Wow. Wait is that Echo? Oh he looks so hot.'

(Irma. Probably squealing)

Cora turned to Irma. "Oh no." Irma was beat red and squealing slightly.

The others heard this and turned. Their eyes widened in shock. Droidbait and Echo tried to hide behind their brothers. Fives and Cutup stared off in shock and well Heavy couldn't help but flex.

"Okay time to go." Cora said as she grabbed a still out of it Irma. She wouldn't budge and she sighed, so she used the force to levitate her out.

(Irma. Probably complaining.)

As they left Happy said "I am so sorry. I had no idea anyone was in here."

The boys couldn't even take those words in they just rushed to get their shirts and armor on as quickly as possible. Lock was going to kill them for this they knew it.

Outside as Cora settled Irma down she said "Are you okay. Do you need to go to the medbay for your SSS?"

 **[Me 6]**

Cora was glad when takeoff was over. They could finally walk about. It would take some time still to get to the planet they needed and they decided to take a better look around the ship.

Cora said "Ah it's so big I'm going to get lost in here."

"We'll just take it easy looking around." Irma smiles at her.

A trooper came up saying "Do you ladies need some help?" They could tell he was just being polite not fresh so Cora smiled saying "I can help you all out with that. I'm off ship. Fallow me."

Cora said "Thanks."

"Yeah, that'll help a lot." Irma nods.

So they walked off to get a better feel for the ship.

With the boys.

Rex had invited them to play a bit of grav ball, similar to basketball but with some of the gravity slightly thrown off.

Rex then said "Okay boys you'll be on my team. Let's just hope you can play better then you can hold your licker." The others laughed as the three accused Dominos blushed.

Jesse, playing as the other team captain, then said "Ready to lose captain?" Rex the said "I may be playing with some newbies Jesse but they'll surprise you." "We'll see captain." Kix called as he was on break and decided to join his brothers in a game.

Heavy was now pumped as he said "We are so going to take the win." Droidbait then said "Yeah we'll show em."

"Oh this is going to be fun." Fives smirks ready for the game.

Cutup then said "To bad the girls aren't here. They'd probably love this."

Echo then said "They'd probably have more important things to work on at the moment."

Suddenly the Dominos where confused on what everyone was doing. They were taking their top armor off.

"Sir what are you doing?" Fives looks over confused.

Rex replied "Hard to play grav ball in armor boys."

They guessed that made sense, so they started taking the top part off as well. Then Rex did something that shocked them. He took his shirt off.

Echo looked panicked as he said "Sir what are you doing?"

Rex rolled his eyes and said "That's how we identify the teams' kid. Shirts and skins."

Droidbait gulped saying "Isn't there a better way? Like colors, that's what we did on Kamino."

Rex then said "Not really. Here there's only the 501st blue." The others cheered at that then Rex said "Come on, get ready or do we have to switch teams?"

The guys where a bit insecure. They had never really done anything shirtless besides swimming practice and well. They didn't want him to think they didn't want to be on his team. They started taking their shirts off but they all felt a bit uncomfortable. Rex was slightly bulkier from his experience in battle and he even held few scars. Comparing their still rookie flesh and muscles to their older brother. Well it didn't help matters, especially for Fives.

'I wonder what Irma would think.' Fives sighs feeling a bit scrawny.

Rex then said "Okay boys let's play."

As the girls walked around Cora was feeling a bit better of not getting lost. She was learning a few key places and levels. So she'd more or less is starting to understand the ship. She's just glad she had Irma around.

'This place is so amazing.' Irma stares at everything with wide eyes and slight couch.

They had seen a few windows outside and at first Cora almost panicked but then when she saw the stars she couldn't help but go near and stare. It was beautiful. Though she almost fell on her back when light speed started. She was just glad Irma caught her.

The clone that helped them 'Happy' Said "Sorry about that. I didn't see the small warning count."

Cora said "Not your fault. I'll be okay."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to learn it ourselves." Irma nods.

Irma had to help her walk for a bit but she was feeling better when they finally came to the recreation floor.

"And this is the gym. We all usually like to play grav ball in here." He opened the door and when they stepped in the girls froze there. Where the guys, shirtless with Rex as they were struggling get in as many points as possible?

They felt the heat go to their face.

Cora thought 'Why do they have to have such good looking bodies?' She was internally and even slightly squealing outward. 'Wow. Wait is that Echo? Oh he looks so hot.'

'S-so HOT!' Irma screams in her head and squeals out load.

It was an over load. Not like she's never seen a shirtless guy but they were so hunky and Fives. Shoot her temp was going up.

Cora turned to Irma. "Oh no." Irma was beat red and squealing slightly.

The others heard this and turned. Their eyes widened in shock. Droidbait and Echo tried to hide behind their brothers. Fives and Cutup stared off in shock and well Heavy couldn't help but flex.

'Irma?' Fives stares in shock.

"Okay time to go." Cora said as she grabbed a still out of it Irma. She wouldn't budge and she sighed, so she used the force to levitate her out.

"No! I want to watch the game!" Irma struggles in the hair like a four year old. "And why are you better at this than me?!" She shouts being pulled off.

"I think I'm done." Fives face is hot as he puts his shirt back on.

Outside as Cora settled Irma down she said "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the medbay for your SSS?"

"I actually might." Irma feels her forehead.

'Kinda think of it did I dry my hair after the bath last night?' Irma thinks back to last night couching.

Irma had been so excited after the date she couldn't calm down enough to sleep. So she went for a bath to relax. But fell asleep while reading.

(Cora)

"Irma? Are you alright?" Fives sees Cora and Happy trying to help her couch.

Irma shakes her head. Kix comes out hearing her. He feels her warm skin then has Fives help him bring her to the medbay.

"Feeling better?" Kix places a cool compress on her head.

"A bit." Irma feels the coolness. "Sorry. I must be the only jedi you have to monitor like this." She looks over still in a bit of a haze.

"Oh no. General Skywalker can be a pain too. He hates staying in bed." Kix laughs. "Don't tell him I said that." He whispers.

"It's safe with me." Irma gives a small cough laugh.

"Get some rest. I'll tell the others your fine and can see you in a bit." Kix pats her arm.

Irma nods and drifts off. As Kix leaves he sees Fives waiting in the hall leaning against the wall in front of the door.

"How is she?" Fives looks over nervous.

"Just a small attack. She'll be fine after a bit of rest." Kix assures him. "I'm going to inform the General and captain. You can stay with her if you like." He walks off.

 **[Partner 7]**

When Cora saw her out of it she said "Oh boy Irma you with me? Okay let's go see the medic."

As the others waited in the reck room they saw Kix come and Cora said "How's Irma."

"She's fine just a small attack. Fives is keeping her company. But I prefer she didn't have to many people bothering her."

Cora said "Thanks Kix we'll let you be now." He nodded and headed off.

Once gone the others looked down as if ashamed and she said "It was not your fault guys. This would have happened at some point. Now calm down. Irma is fine, trust me our reactions where natural."

Heavy smirked saying "So we're not half bad looking." She rolled her eyes but went to sit beside a still embarrassed and ashamed Echo as she said "Don't know was a little busy staring at my boyfriend."

Cutup faked chocked saying "Okay it's getting mushy here boys. Let's get out of here." The both nodded and headed off.

Once alone Echo said "Cora I am so….." "Don't apologize I rather enjoyed it. Pluss I suppose you owed me back after I made you faint." Echo blushed in embarrassment and at the dress. Cora laughed as she said "It was just an overload. I've seen guys shirtless before but you all are well, lets just say the fangirl side came out along with our like for our boys."

Echo seemed to calm at that but still held a small blush as he said "I still don't; feel comfortable doing anything without my shirt unless it swimming." Cora smiled as she hugged him saying "And that's okay. You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Echo smiled at the way Cora was being so understanding.

Cora then said "Look Irma and Fives are probably going to enjoy their time together. What do you want to do while we wait." Echo said "I'm still off shift for a while. We could practice some more reading if you like or…." Cora got up grabbing a book she found on the shelf, something that looked similar to an earth fictional fairytale and said "Reading sounds good to me."

She then laid on the couch an snuggled up to his chest making him blush as his eyes widened as she said "Is this oaky?" She looked up smiling and he smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed as he said "Perfect."

 **[Me 7]**

Fives goes into the medbay quietly. Irma was asleep on the cot.

'Her skin still feels a bit warm.' Fives touches her cheek.

"Fives?" Irma rubs her eyes.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Fives looks down a bit worried.

"No." Irma shakes her head smiling up at him.

"Sorry about this." Fives feels bad.

"It was just an over load of everything." Irma shakes her head again sitting up. "Besides it's like I minded seeing your abs." She laughs.

"Really?" Fives teases.

Irma playfully pushes him laughing. But it soon turns to couching. Fives pats her back.

"Maybe you should lay back down." Fives motions to the bed.

"Fines." Irma sighs. "But can you lay with me for a bit?" She glance over at him with big eyes.

"S-sure." Fives flushes as he gets on the narrow bed.

"So cool." Irma smiles as she lays her head on the armor.

"Am I cooling press?" Fives laughs.

"No. You're a heater to." Irma snuggles up feeling better.

The two chat for a bit but Irma soon falls back asleep. Fives looks down holding her close with one arm. Smiling he pecks the top of her head.

"Sorry to interrupt." Kix clears his throat in a low tone. "But your shift is starting." He smirks motioning to a cloak.

"Right." Fives feels the heat go to his face as he slips free.

"Stay… my soldier." Irma mutters in her sleep as he gets off the bed.

'Hers huh?' Fives smiles at that then heads off.

"If miss a target I'm blaming you." Kix whispers looking over at her with a smirk.

 **[Partner 8]**

As the boys had to get back to their shift Cora went to see Irma. They had decided to look over the battel plans and such when Cora said "Wait, I thought this came later."

(Irma.)

"It's just. I guess the butterfly affect is changing things more than I thought. Okay we need to plan a bit. From what I remember. Secura, Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, Bly and some other clones end up stuck on the planet of the Lemars. The pilot gets killed in the crash and the other three by the wildlife. I can help with the wildlife part and the boys can help us with the piloting."

(Irma.)

"Right that's only if we end up with them but with our chances it's likely. We're going to have to face that scumbag who wanted to bomb incents with a weapon that only affects organic matter. We'll have to have a meeting with the boys later and make a plan. Just in case there are similarities."

(Irma.)

Suddenly Kix came in and said "Okay Irma just a quick check up and then we'll see if you're fit for battle."

After her checkup Kix said she was free to go. The girls went to find the Dominos and told them it was time for a meeting.

As they all went to a privet wreck room Rex spotted them and couldn't' help but raise a brow. Something about that group was off. He went to talk to General Skywalker. Maybe he had an idea about General Lock's group.

As they all sat around Cora said "Okay guys the butterfly affect is starting. This missions coming in earlier than it should but there are things we should look out for just in case."

(The crash, the pilot, the three clones eaten but the wildlife, the bomb, Anakin hurt.)

They all seemed worried at that and Cutup said "Is there anything else we should worry about?"

Cora thought and said "It's not an important matter but I was thinking about what Lock said about a cure for the clones."

 **[Me 8]**

As the boys had to get back to their shift Cora went to see Irma. They had decided to look over the battel plans and such when Cora said "Wait, I thought this came later."

"Well we know things would change." Irma looks over everything on the pad.

"It's just. I guess the butterfly affect is changing things more than I thought. Okay we need to plan a bit. From what I remember. Secura, Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, Bly and some other clones end up stuck on the planet of the Lemars. The pilot gets killed in the crash and the other three by the wildlife. I can help with the wildlife part and the boys can help us with the piloting."

"We'll have to be careful and keep an eye out for the things that need changing." Irma ponders.

"Right that's only if we end up with them but with our chances it's likely. We're going to have to face that scumbag who wanted to bomb incents with a weapon that only affects organic matter. We'll have to have a meeting with the boys later and make a plan. Just in case there are similarities."

Suddenly Kix came in and said "Okay Irma just a quick check up and then we'll see if you're fit for battle."

After her checkup Kix said she was free to go. The girls went to find the Dominos and told them it was time for a meeting.

As they all went to a privet wreck room Rex spotted them and couldn't' help but raise a brow. Something about that group was off. He went to talk to General Skywalker. Maybe he had an idea about General Lock's group.

As they all sat around Cora said "Okay guys the butterfly affect is starting. This missions coming in earlier than it should but there are things we should look out for just in case."

(The crash, the pilot, the three clones eaten but the wildlife, the bomb, Anakin hurt.)

They all seemed worried at that and Cutup said "Is there anything else we should worry about?"

Cora thought and said "It's not an important matter but I was thinking about what Lock said about a cure for the clones."

"I see where this is going. If they're together then we'll have more prof this works. And they can finally be honest." Irma smirks.

"Who and the what now?" Fives looks over confused.

(Cora)

(Echo)

Rex went to look for Anakin. That group was always sneaking around for one reason or another and it bothered him.

"I guess that would seem odd." Anakin laughs looking over the plan.

"Sir, I understand they're different. But why?" Rex questions carefully.

"They grow up in a galaxy far far away from here. Domino were the first people they met and they're close. It's not like we don't sneak off to play swampers or a game of one on one grav ball." Anakin smiles at his friend. "Besides that, this is their first real assignment, the girls are probably nervous and the guys trying to help." He goes back to work.

'That could explain it. Still there's something about the way those girls react to everything.' Rex ponders as he goes back to his post.

"Master, do you think they act strangely?" Ahsoka looks up at Anakin.

"At time. But they're care for everyone is genuine so I choose to leave it alone." Anakin reflects on a few things. "What do you think Snips?" He looks down at her.

"I think they're just trying to do their best in a world they were literally pulled into." Ahsoka smiles.

 **[Partner 9]**

Cora thought and said "It's not an important matter but I was thinking about what Lock said about a cure for the clones."

"I see where this is going. If they're together then we'll have more prof this works. And they can finally be honest." Irma smirks.

"Who and the what now?" Fives looks over confused.

Cora smirked saying "Commander Bly and Ayla Sacura."

"What?" they all seemed shocked but Cora continued with "Lets just say we saw them in a different view well allot people did. If we can get them together it will help them but it will also help prove Lock's theory about attachment being good especially if Bly is able to abandon the order to save Sacura."

Echo then said "Your right, if we can have more clones and jedi realize this then, we could find the cure and change things."

(Irma.)

(Fives, probably asking how they're going to do this.)

Cora smiled saying "First you boys need to make friends with Bly."

Droidbait said "But we can't just make friends with a commander."

(Irma.)

Cora "It will help save two lives if we do this, maybe more. We'll try to see if we can make friends with Secura. But our main objective is to keep as many of the troops alive. If it comes to this I have a plan."

Heavy smirked saying "What's the plan captain." She smirked saying "Remember Echo's trails." They all shivered at that but nodded. Cora then said "Were going to reenact it."

They all looked surprised at that but couldn't think much more on it when the alarm sounded off. It was time to get to work.

They were all rushed into drop ships that was expected as they saw Anakin and Ahsoka take one but something else changed. Rex was going in with them. Echo said "Um sir what we thought you be with the general and commander."

Rex replied with "I thought it be a good idea that the girls have some more experienced help around for their first mission." They all looked at each other. Something told them there was more to this then they thought.

They lifted off, Cora hated this part but Echo held her shoulder making her clam a bit. She smiled and soon they where off to battle. It seemed to be going as it did the first time. There was just one difference.

As they were being thrown about instead of Anakin and Ahsoka going on the ship to help Sacura they ended up on another ship to help it from falling, that would mean more lives saved but now the girls and domino with Rex where the ones who had to help Sacura and her men escape.

Irma used her sword to block attack as Cora tried to hold on wheel keeping shield up. The crashed into the entry point. Cora felt like she would drop but Echo kept her steady and seeing the droid well that was enough incentive to get her sword out and fight.

The fought through the mess, domino keep close. As if forming a shield around them. 'I am so talking to them about that later.'

They soon came across Secura and Bly. She sadi "Where is Skywalker." Rex said "The general and commander where thrown off course and on to another ship. They're helping to keep it afloat."

"Then I suggest we join them." Secura said as they rushed off "Any ideas how to get out of this mess?" Rex then said "The general had a ship sent to dock in the lower hanger. It'll be there just in time."

 **[Me 9]**

Echo then said "Your right, if we can have more clones and jedi realize this then, we could find the cure and change things."

"Right." Irma nods.

"And how do we do that?" Fives questions.

Cora smiled saying "First you boys need to make friends with Bly."

Droidbait said "But we can't just make friends with a commander."

"Why not? Maybe a game of grav ball and you all could connect." Irma suggests.

Cora "It will help save two lives if we do this, maybe more. We'll try to see if we can make friends with Secura. But our main objective is to keep as many of the troops alive. If it comes to this I have a plan."

Heavy smirked saying "What's the plan captain." She smirked saying "Remember Echo's trails." They all shivered at that but nodded. Cora then said "Were going to reenact it."

They all looked surprised at that but couldn't think much more on it when the alarm sounded off. It was time to get to work.

They were all rushed into drop ships that was expected as they saw Anakin and Ahsoka take one but something else changed. Rex was going in with them. Echo said "Um sir what we thought you be with the general and commander."

Rex replied with "I thought it be a good idea that the girls have some more experienced help around for their first mission." They all looked at each other. Something told them there was more to this then they thought.

They lifted off, Cora hated this part but Echo held her shoulder making her clam a bit. She smiled and soon they where off to battle. It seemed to be going as it did the first time. There was just one difference.

As they were being thrown about instead of Anakin and Ahsoka going on the ship to help Sacura they ended up on another ship to help it from falling, that would mean more lives saved but now the girls and domino with Rex where the ones who had to help Sacura and her men escape.

Irma used her sword to block attack as Cora tried to hold on wheel keeping shield up. The crashed into the entry point. Cora felt like she would drop but Echo kept her steady and seeing the droid well that was enough incentive to get her sword out and fight.

The fought through the mess, domino keep close. As if forming a shield around them. 'I am so talking to them about that later.'

They soon came across Secura and Bly. She sadi "Where is Skywalker." Rex said "The general and commander where thrown off course and on to another ship. They're helping to keep it afloat."

"Then I suggest we join them." Secura said as they rushed off "Any ideas how to get out of this mess?" Rex then said "The general had a ship sent to dock in the lower hanger. It'll be there just in time."

"Get them!" A droid shots.

"Get the ship started!" Irma tries to hold them off.

Cora was worried the explosion was supposed to come soon. Seeing the fire ball Irma places a barrier up to hold it back. But like Anakin in the series she's pushed back. Not as bad but she hit her shoulder pretty hard.

"I got you." Rex helps her up and on to the ship.

(Cora)

"I'm okay. It's just my shoulder." Irma flinches.

"I'll bring her to the med droid. You all stay at your posts." Rex leads her down.

"You are lucky. That could have been a lot worst." The droid pops it back in place.

'Don't I know it.' Irma wins as he wraps it.

"I didn't think anyone but a trooper or General Skywalker could take that without calling out." Rex keeps his back turned as she's treated.

"Soldiers daughter, I was in my own fair amount of scrapes." Irma chuckles with a small pause from the pain as she puts her shirt back on.

"Is that why you get along so well with troopers?" Rex questions.

"Is something wrong captain? Or are you just curious?" Irma comes up behind him.

Before he could answer they're on red alert and in hyper space.

 **[Partner 10]**

When Irma is pushed back she rushed up and askes "Are you okay?"

When the ship is hit Cora reaches for the pilot so he wouldn't hit his head and threw him back with the others.

As Bly said "The hyper drives been activated." "Shut it down!" Bly said "I can't" Cora put her plan into action then "Echo, Cutup take the wheel. Droidbait watch the monitors. Fives weapons. Heavy grab the break and when Echo tells you to pull you pull."

They rushed to do as she said pushing the other troopers out of the way. Sacura looked shocked as she said "What are you doing?" Cora then said "Let's just say we've faced something like this before." That seemed to surprise the others but there was no time to explain as the admiral asked what was going on Secura told them to detach and so as they did they headed into hyperspace.

As they traveled Secura asked Cora "What were you thinking taking command like that?" Cora then said "I trust my friends to get us to safety. Irma and I took our trial with them. I know their strengths and weakness at this point as they do mine Secura. They'll get us out in once piece." Secura seemed shocked at her answer but something about what she said impressed her 'I trust my friends to get us to safety.'

Secura then thought 'Perhaps master Lock was right to have these two join the jedi, and keep their attachment. But will it be safe in the long run?'

Secura then said "Let's go check on your friend."

As they did Cora said "Irma you okay?"

(Irma.)

"That's good and don't worry I got the boys working the ship. If trouble comes up they'll know what to do."

(Irma.)

Rex looked shocked as he sad "General you let the Dominos take control of the ship?"

Secura smiled lightly as she said "I couldn't say no to such a forceful demand. Especially from someone who trusts her team so much." She looked at Cora who smirked but also blushed at the attention. Not used to such praise.

(Irma.)

Rex was shocked, did these girls really trust their unit already so much? Maybe he had been overthinking things.

Suddenly Bly came in to warn them about heading for a star. Cora and Irma got a determined look and headed to the front.

Rex and Bly looked shocked but Secura smiled as she said "I would like to study how Lock's students handle this situation." And so they headed to the front.

As they did (Fives, probably asking Irma if she's okay.)

(Irma.)

Cora then said "For now we have other concerns. Where heading for a star. Droidbait can you find us a new course?" Droidbait said "On it." They were told about the Lemar planet and started seeing if he could plot a course to safely land there.

Cutup then said "We can't the nav computers fried."

Echo then said "Then we do this manually. We can shut down all power to reset the coordinates." Fives said "I'm on it." Weapons weren't much of a need so he took on what was needed.

Heavy almost headed for the weapons till Irma stopped him (Most likely telling him he's right where he's needed.)

As they got closer everything was getting shut down Echo then said "Heavy when I say sow cut off axillary power one two three." Heavy did his job and soon they were flying out of control. Echo and Cutup held the ship steady and the girls held on.

As they saw the star Droidbait said "Where out of hyperspace." Echo called "Resume all power." Heavy had stayed holding on to his post and was able to shut it off more quickly.

At that they started steering towards the nearby planet but they were still going in hot. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They pulled up their hands and made a shield.

At this Fives and Heavy grabbed the girls to keep them stable as the ship began to fall apart. As they landed the ship was still a wreck but the crash was smoother. Once the ship stopped the girls let down the shield and the boys carried them out and the others fallowed.

The two were exhausted but not drained, once away from the ship and after it blew up Cora said "That really is getting easier."

(Irma.)

Secura then said "Not a perfect landing but you got everyone out alive. Well done girls?" They smile at that now it was time to set up camp.

 **[Me 10]**

Secura then said "Let's go check on your friend."

As they did Cora said "Irma you okay?"

"One armed for a bit but I think I'll be fine." Irma jokes motioning to her splinted shoulder.

"That's good and don't worry I got the boys working the ship. If trouble comes up they'll know what to do."

"That's our boys for you." Irma laughs.

Rex looked shocked as he sad "General you let the Dominos take control of the ship?"

Secura smiled lightly as she said "I couldn't say no to such a forceful demand. Especially from someone who trusts her team so much." She looked at Cora who smirked but also blushed at the attention. Not used to such praise.

"Nice work." Irma side hugs her.

Rex was shocked, did these girls really trust their unit already so much? Maybe he had been overthinking things.

Suddenly Bly came in to warn them about heading for a star. Cora and Irma got a determined look and headed to the front.

Rex and Bly looked shocked but Secura smiled as she said "I would like to study how Lock's students handle this situation." And so they headed to the front.

"Irma, are you alright?" Fives looks over at her as they come in.

"I'll be fine." Irma nods.

Cora then said "For now we have other concerns. Where heading for a star. Droidbait can you find us a new course?" Droidbait said "On it." They were told about the Lemar planet and started seeing if he could plot a course to safely land there.

Cutup then said "We can't the nav computers fried."

Echo then said "Then we do this manually. We can shut down all power to reset the coordinates." Fives said "I'm on it." Weapons weren't much of a need so he took on what was needed.

"I could-" Heavy starts to move.

"Don't you dare! You're where you need to be!" Irma instructs causing him to go back.

As they got closer everything was getting shut down Echo then said "Heavy when I say sow cut off axillary power one two three." Heavy did his job and soon they were flying out of control. Echo and Cutup held the ship steady and the girls held on.

As they saw the star Droidbait said "Where out of hyperspace." Echo called "Resume all power." Heavy had stayed holding on to his post and was able to shut it off more quickly.

At that they started steering towards the nearby planet but they were still going in hot. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They pulled up their hands and made a shield.

At this Fives and Heavy grabbed the girls to keep them stable as the ship began to fall apart. As they landed the ship was still a wreck but the crash was smoother. Once the ship stopped the girls let down the shield and the boys carried them out and the others fallowed.

The two were exhausted but not drained, once away from the ship and after it blew up Cora said "That really is getting easier."

"It is." Irma huffs feeling more tired than she should.

Secura then said "Not a perfect landing but you got everyone out alive. Well done girls?" They smile at that.

Now it was time to set up camp. Irma tried to pick up sticks for the fire but felt dizzy.

"Wow there." Secura catches her.

"S-sorry." Irma huffs.

"You're burning up." Secura feels her warm skin.

"I'll be fine. I just. Just need to." Irma passes out.

"Irma!" Fives runs over.

(Cora)

They move her to a tent placing a few un chard blankets on her. It doesn't help much though.

(Echo)

"Her injury and using all that power. It strained her body more than it's used to." Secura feels her burning head.

'If she doesn't get help quickly she might not make it.' Secura worries for the young life.

"General, take a look at this." Bly hands her a wood carving.

"Someone lives here. Cora, Cutup, Bly, Echo, and Heavy come with me. The rest of you stay here and keep her safe." Secura instructs.

"Right." They reply.

(Cora/ something like I'll be back)

Echo sees the worried expression on Fives face. He pats his back and (Echo)

"Thanks." Fives gives a slightly sad smile.

And they head off. Fives walks over to the small tent looking in on her.

'Please be okay.' Fives steadies his hand as he stands guard.

 **[Partner 11]**

When Irma fainted Cora called "We need a medic ad a cool pack!"

Once she was laid in the tent Echo said "What happened this time?"

"Someone lives here. Cora, Cutup, Bly, Echo, and Heavy come with me. The rest of you stay here and keep her safe." Secura instructs.

"Right." They reply.

Cora then said "I'll be back and by the looks on the tablet there's also other creatures here so keep your guards up."

Echo sees the worried expression on Fives face. He pats his back and said "We'll be back and she'll be fine." He then whispered "Remember what they girls told us."

"Thanks." Fives gives a slightly sad smile.

And they head off. Fives walks over to the small tent looking in on her.

'Please be okay.' Fives steadies his hand as he stands guard

As they were walking off Cora said "The people seem to have placed the trees as something significant to them." Secura said "Then we find the trees and we find the people."

Cora then said "Maybe." As they walked on Secura said "You are handling things well." "Not really. I'm worried but I know the guys will keep her safe. They know what to do."

Secura said "I admire the trust you show in your team. Perhaps Lock's teaching may be something to look into." She smiled at that and though 'Okay so she might just be on our side.'

Cora then said "I hope that the others will be allowed to have the same free rein as we have. We find that doing so not only helped us come closer as team but find our strengths in each other and understand each others weaknesses. I know most jedi don't agree with attachments but for us it's important if we are to be able to trust each other completely."

Secura seemed to hum and said "I do not know. My master….." "Quinlin Vos.." "Yes, I supposed you heard he was like a father to me. But when the time was right and for the greater good I let him go."

Cora said "I don't think I can ever view things that way. I can be solitary but I can be social. For me friendship is important. As are other things I've come to found in this new galaxy." She turned to smile back at Echo who nodded back at her.

Secura then said "How did you two ever choose between them? I know they are all individuals but…"

"Exactly they are individuals. Though they look the same they're not the same. Each of their hearts is different. We knew who we loved and it may have been tough at first but in the end they figured it out and looking at them know. After all that we've been through I guess you could say we could never mistake one for the other now."

Secura seemed to hum at that. Cora smiles she let her think over this then figured a way to talk to her about it.

As the boys walked behind the girls Bly said "So you boys are close to your commanders." They all looked shocked at that. They never thought of the girls as commanders, they were never really given the title. Cutup said "Actually we don't know what rank they have sir." That confused Bly as he asked "Really? So what do you call them?"

Heavy then shrugged saying "By their names sir. We've never been told or thought of calling them by anything else." Echo then said "They probably wouldn't like it so much anyway." Cutup smirked as he said "Yeah Cora would have a fit if lover boy here ever called by a rank."

Echo glared at him and Bly then said "Ah so they're the new jedi everyone's talking about. So your one of the clones pardoned."

Echo blushed under his bucket but said "Um, yes sir." Bly chuckled as he said "Don't have to be nervous kid. It's a bit weird but I'm not against it." They all thought 'Maybe the girls where on to something.' And kept moving.

As they got to the tall trees Domino and Cora stopped some paces away. Bly tapped the tree and said "I don't see any signs of life." Then a large pod was falling. Secura said "Watch out." And pushed Bly out of the way but Cora had used her powers to keep the pod from falling on them and threw it off.

At this Secura realized she was now on top of Bly, but the two just got up as if nothing happened and then she said "Tracks. Something intelligent enough to find use for the pods has dragged them off. We need to fallow." They nodded and headed off.

Though Cora thought 'Oh Irma is going to want to hear about this.' Echo wasn't sure what to think as he could feel his brothers smirking from behind. Cutup then made a privet comment with him and said "Hey Echo maybe we can get one of those pods to fall on you two and…." Echo then said "Finish that sentence and you will regret it." The threat hung in the air but they knew it was better to just let it be, Echo rarely got angry so they knew when to back off.

 **[Me 11]**

Back at the camp Fives stays nearby to look after Irma as the others patrolled. Her fever wasn't letting up like it usually did and this worried him.

"No beasts seem to be coming near us." A clone seems confused.

"Cora probably told them we're not snacks." Fives comments as he pokes the small fire.

"She has that ability?" They all look shocked.

"Yeah. They're both really incredible." Fives looks back at the small make shift tent.

"She'll be okay." Rex whispers patting his back.

"It's never been this bad." Fives eyes shake with worry.

Irma felt like her skin was on fire yet frozen at the same time. She hadn't had an attack like this since she was little. Being somewhere so new and doing all this was taking its toll on her.

"How's that fever doing?" Rex whispers feeling her forehead.

Irma opens her hazed eyes. Instead of a clone she though she saw her dad.

"Dad, I don't… feel good." Irma kidnaps his hand.

"Wait I'm not…" Rex starts.

"Don't go. You never go." Irma cries holding him there. "Never." She passes out again letting him go with a few tears still lingering.

'Poor thing.' Rex sighs wiping the stragglers away. 'And I thought they were up to something.' He shakes his head in shame.

"How is she?" Fives looks in a bit pained to see them like that.

"I think her fevers gotten worse. They need to hurry." Rex leaves the tent and looks out at the grass lands.

 **[Partner 12]**

As they kept running Cora suddenly hears something, the cawing. She called "Don't move." Domino became like statues but Bly and Secura looked over confused till the creatures sprung they aimed to fight but Domino grabbed them to stay still. Secura called "What are you doing?"

Bly said "You boys have a lot to explain." Echo then said "Just look sirs." Cora had her hands out stretched and the back of vulture lions where standing in front of her. Their eyes were sky blue and Secura said "She has made a connection to them." Bly then said "How is she doing that?" Droidbait "Jedi trick. She learned to do it on our last mission on a nexus." They both looked shocked at that. A nexus was a fearsome creature how had she gotten so close to one.

At the moment though they stared at the woman as she communicated with the pack of vultures "I know you are hungry but we are not food." She brought something out of her pack and took out her rations as she gave one to the leader.

He came up closely and sniffed the thing as he ate it from her hand. The Dominos were nervous about this but held themselves and the others. As the creature licked its lips Cora smiled said "See? We can be friend can't we." The leader of the pack seemed to nod and then headed off.

They all sighed at that as they let the others go. She turned a bit winded as she bent over slightly. The crew from Domino rushed to her asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine just took a lot out of me after what we went through. They shouldn't bother us again but they will be waiting for a ration bar…." She fainted at that and Echo called "Cora." He grabbed her and then carried her princess style. Secura came up saying "Sigh, do they always over exert themselves?"

Echo then said "Sorry general, they're still learning they're limits." Secura said "Fair enough. But now we must hurry for both their sakes. If we are attacked by anything else Cora may not be able survive the attack." They looked down worriedly at her and nodded. Echo kept a tight grip on her and then they headed out, Echo thinking 'Please, please be okay we're almost there. I can't, I can't lose you.'

Bly seemed to notice his stress and said "If she's as tough as she's proven herself to be kid, she'll be fine." Echo nodded a bit more confident and rushed as fast as he could to find the settlement they were told of.

By day break they had finally made it to the settlement. Cutup said "Pod central." They slid down Echo rushing in as quickly as he could, he took of his helmet and said "Help, we need help our friends, they're not doing well."

The people seemed scared, Bly then said "Echo, calm down trooper." Secura then said "I'll handle the people."

Suddenly the elder said "What have you come here for?" Secura said "We are peacekeepers. We are jedi from the Galactic Republic. Our ship crashed a few miles away. And we have two who are injured. We need your help."

The elder said "Violence breeds violence. Jedi are no peace keepers." Bly tried to explain they were fighting for freedom but the learn would have none of it. As the elder began to go off Echo suddenly bent down and said "No please help. She's hurt and we have another friend who's hurt and ill. They, they need help please. I can't… I can't stand to lose her please I just…"

The elder looked back at that, he saw the sorrow in the man and then the other two soldiers who took their buckets off to show their eyes. They leaned next to their brother and Droidbait said "Please, our friends are dear to us but their the galaxy to our brothers. If something happens to them then…"

The elder said "I cannot ignore your pleads for help. Set the jedi in the medical tent. I will tend to her. I will send our healer Wag too to help your friend." The said lemar came and then the elder said "The clones and their blasters cannot stay here though. If our only healer goes then your other jedi must stay as insurance and protection." Echo looked torn but Secura put a hand to his arm and said "I will watch over her."

Echo took a breath but nodded as he looked at Cora and said "I'll be back. I promise." He held her tight once more and then settled her in the tent giving her a peck on the forehead. She stirred slightly making him smile before he and his brothers put their buckets back on and headed off with Wag Too to help Irma.

 **[Me 12]**

Irma's fever hadn't waned at all. Fives watched the grass lands dispirit for any sign.

"Guys." Fives sighs with relief as they show up with Wag Too.

(Echo/ most likely intro)

"Don't worry I can help." Wag Too hops over to the tent.

'The fever is bad. Any longer I wouldn't have been able to help.' Wag Too looks over Irma.

Wag Too quickly mixes a medicine and has her drink it. Irma coughs but never truly wakes up.

"How is she?" Cutup questions as he comes out.

"I gave her something that will help some but the fever is bad. We need to bring her back to the village." Wag Too instructs.

The troopers make a gurney out of what they have around and slowly move her. Wag Too shows them easy to use short cuts so they can get back quicker.

They gently lay her down in the medical tent. From there Wag Too looks over both girls. But he orders the guys to leave as he worked for their privacy.

Fives didn't sleep that night. He hated not being able to help or be near her. But Secura promised to tell them if there were changes.

"How are they?" Secura asks in the early lights of the morning with Bly whom came to check on things.

"Cora is fine. She's looking after Irma now." Wag Too assures her.

"And Irma?" Secura looks nervous.

"Her fever broke and she's breathing easier. She may even wake up today. But she's going to be weak for a while. She won't be able to walk far if at all for at least a week." Wag Too explains.

"But she is fine. Thank goodness." Secura leans against Bly in relief.

Both realize this and quickly part. Both a bit embarrassed.

"I should… go tell the kids." Bly clears his throat heading off.

"I'll keep the girls company." Secura walks off in the other direction.

'Those kids are infectious.' Bly sighs centering himself before joining all of them on a hill nearby.

 **[Partner 13]**

As they rushed in Echo said "Fives, this is Wag Too he's the healer of the settlement of people we met. He can help us."

At the village the next day Cora woke up feeling better but found Irma to still be weak. She helped out where she could.

Secura came in and said "How are you Cora?" "I'm fine thanks, just over did it. Again. I need to ask Lock how this works. I can use my abilities just fine but sometimes I get drained."

Secura then said "You and Irma have advanced very quickly with your abilities. And at an unusual rate. That may be one of the reasons you are so easily weakened after using them at times." "I guess that makes sense. At least Irma is doing better and should wake up today. Something tells me Fives is freaking out."

Secura smiled as she said "Echo was much the same, he begged the leader for help and the others helped convince him." She looked up shocked saying "Really? Guess I gave them a scare." Sacura nodded and said "They seem to care about you. Especially the one you've chosen. How did it all happen exactly?" Cora smiled as she explained the version they could tell. 'Maybe this will help her figure things out with Bly.'

With the boys

It seemed the rest of Domino was trying to comfort their worried brothers. As Bly came up they jumped

(Fives.)

Bly smiled and told them what he heard. They all sighed at the news of the girls doing better and Echo wanted to rush to see Cora but Heavy held him back saying "Hang in there Romeo. Cora and Secura are probably having some girl or jedi talk or whatever. Plus I don't think the healer wants us in there while Irma's still recovering." Echo sighed but nodded saying "Your right, guess I'm just jumpy."

As they all sat around Bly said "So how exactly did you all end up being those girls squad? Even less you two being their boyfriends?" With that they began their own explanation.

As they talked though they suddenly heard something. They used their scopes to look up at the sky and jumped. They had company. They headed down and Bly said "General we got company. Separatists." The leader was upset with them and was telling them to go.

(Fives. Most likely telling them Irma was still too sick.)

Cora sighed and said "If we don't go they'll slaughter us and the village, unless…"

The leader said "What are you thinking? We don't want to be put in your war. So don't you dare try fighting for us."

Cora then said "We won't be the ones fighting." She held her hands out and concentrated. The cawing where heard and the leader said "What have you done?" She replied "Don't worry your officially off their menu. In fact they've agreed to help you if things get ugly." She smirked as did the rest of Domino as the others looked surprised.

Then she said "Just give them a little snack and they'll be friendly, trust me." With that they started getting ready to move Irma out. Fives picked her up princess style and they started heading out to find a new place to camp. Not knowing some of the Lermen where going to keep an eye on them.

They had made it to the tall grass but Cora talked to the other boys in Domino while Fives looked over Irma. "Keep a look out for that drone." They all nodded and spread out but before Echo went he turned to Cora and said "Cora wait I…" "Yeah Echo."

He kissed the top of her head surprising her as he said "I'm so glad you're okay." She smiled and said a she hugged him "Thank you. I heard what you did." He was shocked and said "You did?" She pulled back and said "Yes. Keep that kind heart of yours Echo. It will serve you well." She paced a hand over it and he felt his face flush but he smiled as he nodded and then headed off.

Secura came up and said "You have a strong bond to that one." "I'm not the only one." Secura then said "Yes Irma and Fives are very strongly connected as well." She smirked and said "I wasn't talking about them." Secura looked shocked but before she could say more they heard Irma begging to wake up and headed over.

 **[Me 13]**

It seemed the rest of Domino was trying to comfort their worried brothers. As Bly came up they jumped.

"How are they?" Fives looks at him with shaking eyes.

Bly smiled and told them what he heard. They all sighed at the news of the girls doing better and Echo wanted to rush to see Cora but Heavy held him back saying "Hang in there Romeo. Cora and Secura are probably having some girl or jedi talk or whatever. Plus I don't think the healer wants us in there while Irma's still recovering." Echo sighed but nodded saying "Your right, guess I'm just jumpy."

As they all sat around Bly said "So how exactly did you all end up being those girls squad? Even less you two being their boyfriends?" With that they began their own explanation.

As they talked though they suddenly heard something. They used their scopes to look up at the sky and jumped. They had company. They headed down and Bly said "General we got company. Separatists." The leader was upset with them and was telling them to go.

"We can't, Irma's still too sick." Fives looks over at the still out cold Irma.

Cora sighed and said "If we don't go they'll slaughter us and the village, unless…"

The leader said "What are you thinking? We don't want to be put in your war. So don't you dare try fighting for us."

Cora then said "We won't be the ones fighting." She held her hands out and concentrated. The cawing where heard and the leader said "What have you done?" She replied "Don't worry your officially off their menu. In fact they've agreed to help you if things get ugly." She smirked as did the rest of Domino as the others looked surprised.

Then she said "Just give them a little snack and they'll be friendly, trust me." With that they started getting ready to move Irma out.

Fives picked her up princess style and they started heading out to find a new place to camp. Not knowing some of the Lermen where going to keep an eye on them.

Fives lays Irma down gently using one of the blankets as a pillow. He brushed his hand against her cheek. Her skin was cooler but he still felt uneasy about everything going on.

'Warm.' Irma leans into his hand as she wakes up.

"Fives?" Irma opens her eyes still a bit out of it.

"Welcome back." Fives smiles softly at her.

(Cora)

"Better." Irma looks over at her still tired.

"Glad you're alight." Secura looks over at her.

"Sorry, I haven't been much help huh?" Irma looks over at Secura.

"You became like this trying to protect everyone. You have done more than your share." Secura assures her. "For now focus on getting better." She pats her arm.

"Right." Irma nods with a small smile.

"We still need a way off this planet." Bly sighs keeping an eye out for droids.

(Cora)

"That could work." Secura ponders.

"But we'd need most of us to go." Bly ponders. "Rex could stay with Irma while we take the ship." He instructs.

"But…" Fives looks over at Irma.

"I'll be fine." Irma smiles at him.

"And I'll make sure she stays safe." Rex nods.

Fives nods. They all head off.

 **[Partner 14]**

As Irma woke up Cora said "Your awake, that's good. How are you doing?"

Then Bly mentions getting off the planet.

Cora said "We could take a ship."

As the headed off they heard a shot. Cora thought 'Looks like they found the drone.' They headed to the shot and the cutup was cheering as Heavy said "Looks like Cora was right about one of these sneaking around."

He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder and said "What? Oh." He looked to see the others staring at him confused and Cora glaring. How were they going to explain this? Sacura then said "Wise choice letting your team scout for droids. Which way was it heading?" Echo came up saying "This way." And so they followed them to where the droid had been going towards.

They found a large tree and climbed it. Cora sighed, climbing wasn't here best strength and still heights were an issue. Echo saw this and said "Do you need a ride?" He bent to help her up and she smiled saying "Thanks." She climbed on his back and up they went. Bly raised a brow as the Dominos rolled their eyes Fives smirking at his brother's tactic and increase in confidence.

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Hey Echo enjoying yourself?"

Cora then said "Keep your heads in the game boys."

They all flinched at that and nodded knowing it was best to not get her angry. Fives chuckled at the others response.

As they got to the top and looked through the scope well they weren't too happy at what they saw.

(Fives.)

Cora then said "How can they already have a base here?"

Echo then said "Those clankers work fast."

Cutup then said "How are we going to get through those defenses?"

Bly then said "I don't see any flaws in their security line."

Cora then said "Night will have to be our best option. A small team will be best. I may even be able to call in my friends for a little help."

Secura then said "It seems they have a new weapon." Cora and the Dominos looked at each other shocked they knew what that was.

Cora said "Their most likely going to test it. Best to stay up here and see what it does. Don't want to get caught in the cross fire."

Secura then said "Are you sure we should not take a closer look?" Cora then said "If their firing then it's best to stay clear just in case. Not putting any of my boys' lives in danger if it can be avoided."

Bly then said "I'll go then." They all seemed worried at this till Secura said "No Cora is right. No need for an unnecessary risks."

They internally sighed at this, and rightfully so. What they saw, it was pure horror. Echo said "It decimated every living thing in sight."

Heavy then said "And left the clankers out without a scratch."

Cora then said "They'll want to test this out again, this time on something bigger. The Lermen."

Secura then said "We should get the ship first though." Cora then said "A small team is only needed to infiltrate. Especially for a stealth mission. Droidbait go warn the Lermen, Heavy go warn Rex and Irma."

They both nodded and headed off. She knew the Lermen already knew about the separatist but not what the weapon could do, maybe if Wag Too knew earlier about the weapon he could rally more support.

She could see how Fives wanted to go but whispered "We need you on this Fives. You're our best shot." He sighed and replied back (Fives.)

 **[Me 14]**

They found a large tree and climbed it. Cora sighed, climbing wasn't here best strength and still heights were an issue. Echo saw this and said "Do you need a ride?" He bent to help her up and she smiled saying "Thanks." She climbed on his back and up they went. Bly raised a brow as the Dominos rolled their eyes Fives smirking at his brother's tactic and increase in confidence.

'Go Echo.' Fives smirks.

Heavy then said "Hey Echo enjoying yourself?"

Cora then said "Keep your heads in the game boys."

They all flinched at that and nodded knowing it was best to not get her angry. Fives chuckled at the others response.

As they got to the top and looked through the scope well they weren't too happy at what they saw.

"This isn't good." Fives looks through the specks.

Cora then said "How can they already have a base here?"

Echo then said "Those clankers work fast."

Cutup then said "How are we going to get through those defenses?"

Bly then said "I don't see any flaws in their security line."

Cora then said "Night will have to be our best option. A small team will be best. I may even be able to call in my friends for a little help."

Secura then said "It seems they have a new weapon." Cora and the Dominos looked at each other shocked they knew what that was.

Cora said "Their most likely going to test it. Best to stay up here and see what it does. Don't want to get caught in the cross fire."

Secura then said "Are you sure we should not take a closer look?" Cora then said "If their firing then it's best to stay clear just in case. Not putting any of my boys' lives in danger if it can be avoided."

Bly then said "I'll go then." They all seemed worried at this till Secura said "No Cora is right. No need for an unnecessary risks."

They internally sighed at this, and rightfully so. What they saw, it was pure horror. Echo said "It decimated every living thing in sight."

Heavy then said "And left the clankers out without a scratch."

Cora then said "They'll want to test this out again, this time on something bigger. The Lermen."

Secura then said "We should get the ship first though." Cora then said "A small team is only needed to infiltrate. Especially for a stealth mission. Droidbait go warn the Lermen, Heavy go warn Rex and Irma."

They both nodded and headed off. She knew the Lermen already knew about the separatist but not what the weapon could do, maybe if Wag Too knew earlier about the weapon he could rally more support.

She could see how Fives wanted to go but whispered "We need you on this Fives. You're our best shot."

"Alright." Fives sighs staying on task.

With Irma.

Irma had fallen asleep again for a while. But waking up she felt uneasy. She knew where this story was going and wanted to help. She tries to sit up but her arms give way.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rex catches her.

"I want to help." Irma huffs.

"You can help by staying down." Rex lays her back down.

Irma sighs knowing she can't really resist. Little do they know another drone had been sent out finding them.

Heavy spots the bot shooting it. Too late it had sent the cordance to the others.

"A drone? How long had it been watch us?" Irma manages to sit herself up.

"Long enough. We need to get out of here." Heavy picks up Irma princess style.

"Put me down! I can walk." Irma shouts wiggling.

"Please, you can barely sit up." Heavy scuffs but his eyes are filled with worry.

"At least me be on your back. It's less embarrassing." Irma gives in a bit flushed.

Heavy complies. He asks Rex to hold her steady as he bends down for her to get on. Hearing the clankers coming they run. Needing to find a place far from the Lermen to hide.

They are able to set off the weapon but the small group makes it to a cave before it can reach them.

They can hear a battle going on outside. Sabers and blasters. Then quiet. Irma can feel her heart in her chest as the two troopers keep guard over her with blasters in hand.

"It's safe now." Secura calls from the entrance.

This time Irma insists on walking out. Heavy helps her stand and head out.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"Not bad for our first mission huh?" Irma smiles.

"And it looks like our ride is here too." Bly points to the Republic ships coming out of hyperspace.

Once on the ship Irma is sentenced to the medbay for the trip home. She pouts not wanting to be stuck. She can walk now and wanted to get back to the others. But Kix makes that call.

"Need company?" Fives comes in.

"I need a jail break." Irma huffs with arms crossed.

"Not happening. If not Kix Cora will kill anyone that moves you." Fives shakes his head.

"Will you play cards with me then? I'm board." Irma pleads.

"I have to get back to my post. I just wanted to check on you." Fives sighs, wanting to stay. "But on my break I'll come back." He smiles placing his hand on hers.

"Alright." Irma sighs with defeat.

Fives places his hand on her cheek gently turning her to him. Irma flushes as he kisses her.

"I'll see you later." Fives taps his forehead against hers before heading off.

 **[Partner 15]**

As Droidbait came to the village and told them of the devastating effects of the weapon the leader accuses them of bringing all of this here on them. Wag Too said "Father they did not bring any of this on us. Their enemies came of their own free will to come and abuse us. Then when we have done nothing wrong they decided we are prefect to destroy for no reason. They even risk their lives to send someone to warn us. How much will we let them take before we are allowed to defend ourselves." Manny took this in and mounted up their defenses.

The all cheered when Suddenly Droidbait got a call "Droidbait the lermen are safe now, the separatist have changed targets our own." The all heard that and Wag Too said "I'll come with you." "Son I forbid this."

Droidbait said "It's okay. We can handle this. Stay here in case anyone decides to come remember Cora left you some help." The cawing started and Wag Too nodded and he said "Stay safe my friends." "You too." And headed off to join the others.

Before Droidbait had been warned they had been mounting an attack, Cora was getting the vultures in place while secure lead the others in.

But as they were doing this as droid said "Just got word from the general. One of our drones found some clones and a Jedi. They're going to test their weapon on them first." At that they all jumped and Secura said "Abort missions we have to get back to the others."

Cora felt her heart jump and started running then thought 'We'll never make it like this.' So she called for a ride. The vultures came out making the all jump Bly said "What do they want?" Cora came up to the leader and as she gave him a ration bare she said "I asked them for a ride." As the creature bent down she got on and said "Just give a snack, and hang on."

They all looked shocked at this but Domino and then the others fallowed. Sacura and Bly found that there was only one left Bly said "Um… after you general." She smiled a she said "Thank you commander."

And so they were off. Droidbait joined them soon after. He figured out what the vulture wanted but it still took them till daybreak to get to the others sadly the droids and their general had already arrived Cora yelled "No!"

(Fives.)

Cora said "Stay in formation! Rex and Heavy have her and their far off." She brought her saber out a determined look in her eyes as she saw the weapon blow and destroy the beauty of nature. The creatures cawed at the destruction of their home. She then let out a battle cry as she used a force jump to get off the vultures back and on to the generals tank.

Echo yelled "Give her some cover." They started blasting as Sacura used her saber. They soon started mounting off the other vultures went after the droids they could.

As Cora climbed up she overheard the general say "Get them and load up another cannon my promotion depends on this." She growled. This was on the guys she always hated from the show. She jumped up once more and sliced the canon the coward of a man squealed in feet and tried to escape calling "Protect me!" But she levitated him, though it was hard 'Seriously did he have to be so heavy?'

The droids were gone the weapons destroyed. As she got down she called with a fire "Cutup, Droidbait. Hold this sleemo down till we can find a more proper place to put him." Cutup held him as Droidbait held his blaster at him Cutup saying "With pleasure."

She sighed and fell to her knees. Echo rushed up saying "You okay?" "Just tired. I'll be fine." They saw the Republic cruisers suddenly appear and Cora sighed at least it was finally over for now.

Cora was only told to go rest a bit, Kix had given her a small check over but that was it. She then was forced to go to a meeting to give her report on what happened. She blushed at the praise given to her still not used to it.

Once done there she headed off to check on Irma. "Doing better?"

(Irma.)

"Haha. Well at least that's a sign you're back to your normal self. But no I won't help you escape that was a close one."

(Irma, probably grumbling traitor or something.)

Cora laughed as she said "Anyway time for our second objective."

 **[Me 15]**

Irma was board out of her mind. She flipped through a holopad filling in her own report.

"Doing better?" Cora walks in finishing with the meeting.

"I'll be better if you spring me." Irma looks over at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well at least that's a sign you're back to your normal self. But no I won't help you escape that was a close one." Cora laughs with her hand by her mouth as she sits on the corner of the bed.

"Traitor." Irma huffs.

Cora laughed as she said "Anyway time for our second objective."

"That's going to be hard." Irma sighs.

(Cora/ most likely saying it might not be)

"What do you mean?" Irma looks over surprised.

"Really?" Irma giggles. "Well can't really help from here. But the guys could play grav ball with Bly and see how feels about her. And maybe you can pry a bit." She suggests.

(Cora)

"Before you go… one game? Please? For my sanity." Irma holds a deck of cards.

(Cora)

After the game Irma is board once more. Luckily Ahsoka comes in.

"I thought I'd check on you." Ahsoka holds two pouched juices of some kind.

"Ready to be sprung." Irma huffs.

"Sorry Kix has final call on that." Ahsoka shakes her head handing her one. "But I can stay for a while." She smiles at her friend.

"Teach me to play swampers?" Irma sighs with defeat.

"Can do." Ahsoka laughs.

 **[Partner 16]**

"That's going to be hard." Irma sighs.

Cora smirked as she said "Actually it might be easier than you think."

"What do you mean?" Irma looks over surprised. Cora tells her what happened on the mission.

"Really?" Irma giggles. "Well I can't really help from here. But the guys could play grav ball with Bly and see how feels about her. And maybe you can pry a bit." She suggests.

Cora replied with "Yeah that could work. I'll see what I can do and ask the guys to do their bit."

"Before you go… one game? Please? For my sanity." Irma holds a deck of cards.

"Okay but you have to teach me the rules, never was much for card games."

Once done she headed off to tell the boys. They were nervous at the idea. Grav ball didn't go well last time but it was less of them so they could tell who was who so no need for shirts or skins. They all shivered at the memory. Well not Heavy, he was kind of the only one upset about not getting to show off.

As they saw Bly grabbing something to eat they headed over and Cutup said "Hey commander." He looked up and said "Hello boys. So you enjoy your first official mission?" They sighed as Echo said "It was tough. Hopefully the girls won't get that hurt again."

(Fives.)

Bly then said "You two really care about those girls."

Cutup then said "No kidding. When we first went to 79 Echo wouldn't dare drink, Fives barely had anything, and when some girls came up to flirt with us they backed off."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "That night was a nightmare and the morning wasn't any better either." He glared at the three as Droidbait said "Hey, I said I swear I'd never drink again, especially after that."

Bly was laughing as he said "Probably for the best to keep your wits up. But I was impressed with your work and how you all handled it." They all smiled proud to have been complemented by such a distinguished commander. Heavy then said "Hey sir we were wondering if you wanted to play some grav ball during off shift."

Bly thought about it and said "Sure why not. Haven't played in a bit. See you all in a bit." He then got up to head off to his shift the other high fives or air five but then Droidbait said "Um guys how are we going to bring up the general to him?"

While this was going on Cora had gone to ask Secura for some pointers on sabers. She was moving on and on in the pattern she was a bit sloppy but she was getting there.

As Secura watched she said "Good. A bit stiff on certain areas but you'll learn with practice. You have a bit of a strange style. Where I did you learn those moves?" She sighed as she replied "Honestly I just liked too many action movies, the way a samurai and ninja hold their blade has always interested me. Their philosophy is that your weapon is an extension of yourself. Like another lim."

Secura said "Hmm an interesting way of looking at it. You seem to do the same with your squad. They have become an extension you in a way have they not."

Cora looked up and said "Yeah they have. The trails in a way helped with that. We each learned to overcome a certain obstacle to do the best for each other. And in the end the team was made real. We knew we could depend on each other and in so learned to work as a unit but a unit of individuals."

Secura said "Poetic. Do you not think that your attachment to one particular trooper might affect that?" Cora then said "No, in fact it's made it stronger."

Secura looked shocked and said "I know you all grew up in believing that attachment was a way to get distracted but for us the attachment let us grow so close together that we learned to be a unit like I said. At first there was tension. The boys even fought over us."

That seemed to shock Secura but then Cora said "But then when we all became honest and where brave enough to tell each other the truth, the bonds that held us became stronger. My bond with Echo hasn't taken away from his brothers but has given to them. Because I know how much they need each other how important they are to each other, and in turn they are also just as important to me."

Secura seemed to be taking all this in and said "You have a strange sense of wisdom for someone your age."

Cora shrugged saying "Well I'm not like most people. So anyway enough about my team. What about yours? You and Bly really work well together."

Secura smiled a she said "We have trusted our lives with each other for sometimes now. I see him as a trusted commander and I suppose friend."

"It's good to have a friend watching your back. Bly seems to appreciate it with how much you've had to help him out of trouble. He really respects you."

Secura laughed a she said "Yes I suppose that's true. The poor man. He's had to deal with my antics for sometimes."

"Ah I bet he doesn't mind them too much." "Hmm sometimes I wonder." "You could always ask him. If he is your friend then talk to him. See what his view is. Maybe then you'll figure it out and in the end you may make your trust in each other stronger."

Secura smiled as she said "Perhaps I will. But for now we should get back to practice." And so that's what they did till Secura had to go for an officers meeting.

Cora smiled and thought 'Now if only I could get those two alone in the same room.'

This match making stuff was too much fun. She'd go ask Irma for any ideas on how to do that and maybe get the boys in on the fun, they could talk when night cycle was near and their shift would be up.

 **[Me 16]**

As they saw Bly grabbing something to eat they headed over and Cutup said "Hey commander." He looked up and said "Hello boys. So you enjoy your first official mission?" They sighed as Echo said "It was tough. Hopefully the girls won't get that hurt again."

"Seeing the girls like that was rough." Fives sighs.

Bly then said "You two really care about those girls."

Cutup then said "No kidding. When we first went to 79 Echo wouldn't dare drink, Fives barely had anything, and when some girls came up to flirt with us they backed off."

"Yeah that wasn't fun." Fives shoots a look at his brothers.

Echo then said "That night was a nightmare and the morning wasn't any better either." He glared at the three as Droidbait said "Hey, I said I swear I'd never drink again, especially after that."

Bly was laughing as he said "Probably for the best to keep your wits up. But I was impressed with your work and how you all handled it." They all smiled proud to have been complemented by such a distinguished commander. Heavy then said "Hey sir we were wondering if you wanted to play some grav ball during off shift."

Bly thought about it and said "Sure why not. Haven't played in a bit. See you all in a bit." He then got up to head off to his shift the other high fives or air five but then Droidbait said "Um guys how are we going to bring up the general to him?"

"Didn't think about that." Heavy ponders.

(Echo)

"Maybe an opening will show during the game." Fives sighs.

They got their food then back to work for the last bits of their shift.

With the girls.

Cora came in to talk about what happened so far. Irma was happy things seemed to be going well. But still wanted to be part of the fun.

(Cora)

"Hmm… maybe something they both enjoy. Like a game or meal?" Irma ponders.

(Cora)

"Maybe the guys will get something from their game." Irma sighs.

"Time for your check up." Kix comes in.

(Cora/ most likely leaving)

Kix looks Irma over. Everything seemed steady this time around. And her temp was holding steady.

"Looks like you're doing much better." Kix finishes up.

"Can I get up now then?" Irma pleads.

"I don't know." Kix ponders.

"Please. I'll get food and watch a grav ball match that's it. I promise. No saber or using force." Irma looks at him with big eyes.

"No joining in on the game either. If you do anything but walk around it's back to bed. Got it?" Kix warns.

"Yes sir." Irma hops out of bed and out the door.

Irma finds Cora in the food court and sits down with her. At first Cora wonders if she made a break for it but she assures her she was let go but under strict orders.

"So when's the guys game?" Irma sips her drink.

(Cora)

"Maybe we can invite Secura to watch with us and then we can each talk to them after wards. The guys when they cool down and us just talking some." Irma suggests.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 17]**

When they realized they didn't have an idea of how to bring up the general Echo said "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Cora came in to talk about what happened so far. Irma was happy things seemed to be going well. But still wanted to be part of the fun.

"I was thinking we lock them up somewhere to be alone for a while. What do you think?"

"Hmm… maybe something they both enjoy. Like a game or meal?" Irma ponders.

"That could work. But what do they both like, besides fighting I mean?"

"Maybe the guys will get something from their game." Irma sighs.

"Time for your check up." Kix comes in.

"See you later Irma."

Irma finds Cora in the food court and sits down with her. At first Cora wonders if she made a break for it but she assures her she was let go but under strict orders.

"So when's the guys game?" Irma sips her drink.

"At their next break."

"Maybe we can invite Secura to watch with us and then we can each talk to them after wards. The guys when they cool down and us just talking some." Irma suggests.

"That'd be a good idea, it's a good thing their not playing shirtless you are not going into the medbay again."

(Irma, probably being indignant.)

Later on it was time for the game. The girls had convinced Secura to come along. Cora wasn't much for watching this kind of thing but at least they get to do other stuff. Plus seeing Echo play might be nice. She mentally giggled.

(Irma probably thinking the same about Fives.)

Secura seemed to sense something and asked "What are you tow thinking about?" They both giggled and Cora said "Okay you caught me. I'm excited to see Echo play on the court. Let's just say the last time we saw them play grav ball, well it was an experience." Cora was laughing at the memory.

(Irma.)

Secura shook her head with smirk and said "I suppose that's only natural."

Cora then said "So have you ever seen Bly play before?"

(Irma.)

Secura said "No, usually I let my men enjoy their free time to themselves while I meditate or work on other things."

(Irma.)

Cora said "Yeah you learn a lot about your team and what their capable of by just hanging around them. Sometimes even just listening to music."

Secura then said "Ah I believe Commander Bly actually likes music, I don't know the name of it. But I believe they call it country." The girls smirked at that, they had plenty of that on their phones and a plan was starting to form.

 **[Me 17]**

"That'd be a good idea, it's a good thing their not playing shirtless you are not going into the medbay again." Cora teases.

"It wasn't just that." Irma flushes snacking on her dinner.

Later on it was time for the game. The girls had convinced Secura to come along. Cora wasn't much for watching this kind of thing but at least they get to do other stuff. Plus seeing Echo play might be nice. She mentally giggled.

Irma usually liked to play basketball. But watching can be fun. Especially with Fives playing. She giggles in her head.

Secura seemed to sense something and asked "What are you tow thinking about?" They both giggled and Cora said "Okay you caught me. I'm excited to see Echo play on the court. Let's just say the last time we saw them play grav ball, well it was an experience." Cora was laughing at the memory.

"Y-yeah it was a lot to take in." Irma nervously laughs remembering the other bit of it.

Secura shook her head with smirk and said "I suppose that's only natural."

Cora then said "So have you ever seen Bly play before?"

"I bet he's good." Irma ponders as they head for the rec center.

Secura said "No, usually I let my men enjoy their free time to themselves while I meditate or work on other things."

"That's too bad." Irma sighs.

Cora said "Yeah you learn a lot about your team and what their capable of by just hanging around them. Sometimes even just listening to music."

Secura then said "Ah I believe Commander Bly actually likes music, I don't know the name of it. But I believe they call it country." The girls smirked at that, they had plenty of that on their phones and a plan was starting to form.

The guys pick teams. Fives, Bait, and Bly are a team wearing yellow band on their shirt. Echo, Heavy, and Cutup are a team wearing blue band on their shirt.

"Darn they're on different teams." Irma sighs as they walk in.

"Irma. You didn't break out right?" Fives walks over to her.

"No, I didn't. And just for that I'm cheering for Heavy." Irma puffs her cheeks pouting.

"I'm for that." Heavy smirks.

(Echo)

"If we win will you forgive me?" Fives smiles confidently.

"Maybe." Irma glances over at him with a small smile.

"We going to play? Or are you going to flirt?" Bly spins the ball on his finger.

"Coming." Fives heads on to the court.

 **[Partner 18]**

Echo said after Heavy "You kind of deserved that one."

As they started playing it as obvious to see that Fives, Bly, and Bait were the better team. Fives and Bait knew how to take orders and while Bait was good at offence Fives did great at defense.

Echo was doing really well but Heavy kept trying to hug the ball and steal the show, and Cutup still had trouble taking things seriously outside a battle. The girls sighed they have to talk to them about that.

As the played they noticed the way Sacura smirked. They looked to where she was staring and smiled, she was looking right at Bly and why not. Bly had some skill, he knew when to pass and dodge and he had some pretty good tricks up his sleeve, sphyc outs, spins, and even a slam dunk. The girls had to cheer for that.

Echo seemed to be a bit down trodden at then but Cora sent him a kiss making him smirk, he even got his confidence boosted enough to steel the ball from Fives and back throw up backwards. A perfect shot. Cora had to go wild for that and cheered.

In the end though the score was 10 to 8 so as the guys cooled off the girls came to congratulate them. Cora came up to Echo and said "Nice work Echo, you did great."

She pecked his cheek making him blush but he smiled saying "Thanks and thanks for the support." She laughed saying "Of course and remember you're my guy." He rubbed the back of his head as the others chuckled and Cora then said "We'll let you all cool off."

So the girls went off to sit and talk for a bit. Once gone Bly said "So what was that all about?" Echo blushed till Cutup said "Mister charming here has a little bit of a confidence issue. He took a while telling Cora about his feelings because he thought she deserves something better if she did go for a clone like higher ranked."

Heavy chuckled as he said "He's not the only one. Fives here has the same issue with Rex."

(Fives.)

Bly shook his head and said "Seriously? I don't see how this ever happened with this kind of issue going on."

Echo said "We had to get our confidence up and the girls'… well they helped a lot with that." Echo couldn't help but stare over at Cora as she talked with the girls.

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "So commander where'd you learn to play like that? And please don't say experience that's what captain Rex says."

Bly seemed to laugh at that and said "Actually I just got a knack for it. You're talking to the clone that broke every record on Kamino." Droidbait looked excited asking "Seriously? Those scores are legendary." Cutup said "Yeah they say the clone how made those should have qualified for a real grav ball player." Bly laughed and said "Thanks for the complement but I was made to be a soldier not a grav ball player."

They all frowned a that, Bly had some real talent and he could have been one of the best but because of how they were raised none of them even thought there was another life style out there, well till the girls told them about what other stuff was out there.

They were fine with being troopers, they wanted to help people and protect their brothers but they wonder. Could Cutup have become a great comedian if he had time to practice, could Droidbait have found a special talent of his own by now if he was given more options in life, could Heavy had been great at sports, could Echo have been a scholar, and Fives, would he have become a guard or maybe something else. They shook that off, they had a mission at the moment they could all think on that later.

(Fives, probably asking by if he saw how the general was noticing his skill)

Bly said "She was probably just being supportive boys."

Heavy said "Don't know, those tricks where impressive. Maybe she'd like to play grav ball with your team."

Bly frowned saying "I don't think the generals into that."

Echo then said "You ever ask her?"

Bly was about to respond but that had caught him, he never had asked. But why would he? They weren't… well they were friends but well. Ugh these kids where getting to him.

"Look boys I gotta go for my last shift before dinner so…"

Suddenly Sacura and the girls came up and Secura said "Actually commander I was just about to ask you to join us to eat later today. The girls want to ask about certain battle strategies for future missions."

The guys looked over surprised at the girls and they understood they wouldn't actually be going to the dinner. They're just setting them up. Oh boy they where dead if the commander found out.

 **[Me 18]**

"That was amazing." Irma walks over to them.

"Do I get a prize for being on the winning team?" Fives smirks.

Irma thought about it a moment. Then kissed his cheek.

"You guys cool down. We're going to talk for a bit." Irma walks off with the others.

So the girls went off to sit and talk for a bit. Once gone Bly said "So what was that all about?" Echo blushed till Cutup said "Mister charming here has a little bit of a confidence issue. He took a while telling Cora about his feelings because he thought she deserves something better if she did go for a clone like higher ranked."

Heavy chuckled as he said "He's not the only one. Fives here has the same issue with Rex."

"Heavy!" Fives shouts with a red face.

"What? It's true." Heavy smirks sipping water.

Bly shook his head and said "Seriously? I don't see how this ever happened with this kind of issue going on."

Echo said "We had to get our confidence up and the girls'… well they helped a lot with that." Echo couldn't help but stare over at Cora as she talked with the girls.

"They really are something else." Fives smiles looking over at Irma.

Heavy then said "So commander where'd you learn to play like that? And please don't say experience that's what captain Rex says."

Bly seemed to laugh at that and said "Actually I just got a knack for it. You're talking to the clone that broke every record on Kamino." Droidbait looked excited asking "Seriously? Those scores are legendary." Cutup said "Yeah they say the clone how made those should have qualified for a real grav ball player." Bly laughed and said "Thanks for the complement but I was made to be a soldier not a grav ball player."

They all frowned a that, Bly had some real talent and he could have been one of the best but because of how they were raised none of them even thought there was another life style out there, well till the girls told them about what other stuff was out there.

They were fine with being troopers, they wanted to help people and protect their brothers but they wonder. Could Cutup have become a great comedian if he had time to practice, could Droidbait have found a special talent of his own by now if he was given more options in life, could Heavy had been great at sports, could Echo have been a scholar, and Fives, would he have become a guard or maybe something else. They shook that off, they had a mission at the moment they could all think on that later.

"By the way, did you see the way the general was watching you?" Fives smirks sipping his water.

Bly said "She was probably just being supportive boys."

Heavy said "Don't know, those tricks where impressive. Maybe she'd like to play grav ball with your team."

Bly frowned saying "I don't think the generals into that."

Echo then said "You ever ask her?"

Bly was about to respond but that had caught him, he never had asked. But why would he? They weren't… well they were friends but well. Ugh these kids where getting to him.

"Look boys I gotta go for my last shift before dinner so…"

Suddenly Sacura and the girls came up and Secura said "Actually commander I was just about to ask you to join us to eat later today. The girls want to ask about certain battle strategies for future missions."

The guys looked over surprised at the girls and they understood they wouldn't actually be going to the dinner. They're just setting them up. Oh boy they were dead if the commander found out.

Earlier with the girls.

"They were amazing." Irma giggles as they sit.

(Cora)

"It was interesting to watch." Secura nods in agreement.

(Cora)

"Bly did seem to have a knack of it." Secura's cheeks have a bit of red to them.

"Maybe you should play with him at some point." Irma smiles.

"I don't think so." Secura shakes her head.

(Cora)

"It just… wouldn't be right." Secura seems sad.

"Secura would you and Bly have dinner with us later?" Irma suggests.

(Cora)

"You girls really do want to work hard." Secura smiles again.


	8. Chapter 8

**[CH 8]**

 **[Partner 1]**

Earlier with the girls.

"They were amazing." Irma giggles as they sit.

"Yeah they did great."

"It was interesting to watch." Secura nods in agreement.

"Bly's got some skills."

"Bly did seem to have a knack for it." Secura's cheeks have a bit of red to them.

"Maybe you should play with him at some point." Irma smiles.

"I don't think so." Secura shakes her head.

"Why not you are friends?"

"It just… wouldn't be right." Secura seems sad.

"Secura would you and Bly have dinner with us later?" Irma suggests.

"Yeah we want to learn a few battle strategies for our next mission."

"You girls really do want to work hard." Secura smiles again.

After she asked Bly they were ready to start. The girls ask the boys if they could get a video of Bly breaking records on Kamino. They agreed but where tense. Cora laughed saying "Don't' worry we'll protect you."

(Irma.)

The boys seemed to grumble at that but went to go do their job.

Cora then said "Okay now to choose what song would best fit them. I think perfect by Ed Sheeran. Or maybe it's too mushy. God bless the broken road. Or maybe a rascal flats song. What do you think?"

(Irma.)

Dinner time came and Bly couldn't help but spiff himself up a bit, well as much as a trooper could. He decided to where his deck uniform and keep any dirt off. Rex came in saying "What's the occasion Bly? You usually stick to your armor."

Bly sighed as he said "The general's asked me to join her for dinner." Rex looked shocked but then he said "Not like that, those girls from Domino want to learn some new battel strategies to be better prepared for any new missions and the general thought I should come along. I just thought it'd be more appropriate to wear this."

Rex rose a brow and thought 'Okay something up I know it this time.'

Bly sighed and said "Okay gotta go can't keep the general waiting." And with that he headed off.

Though Rex had his own plans, now he wondered where the Dominos where. And so headed off to find them.

With the team. "Thanks for the tape guys. Irma and I will take care of the date. You all go and make yourself as unsuspicious as possible."

Echo then said "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if you get in trouble?"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Plus since Lock is the one in charge of us we can't get into anything too serious."

(Fives.)

Droidbait then said "Just be careful."

Heavy and Cutup where grinning like mad as Cutup said "And bring back some juicy details."

Cora and Irma smacked their arms for that Cora saying "We're only staying till we know they won't run off. Then the rest is up to them."

(Irma.)

And with that they were off to set off their plan.

 **[Me 1]**

After she asked Bly they were ready to start. The girls ask the boys if they could get a video of Bly breaking records on Kamino. They agreed but where tense. Cora laughed saying "Don't' worry we'll protect you."

"Yeah, the general won't hurt you." Irma laughs.

The boys seemed to grumble at that but went to go do their job.

Cora then said "Okay now to choose what song would best fit them. I think perfect by Ed Sheeran. Or maybe it's too mushy. God bless the broken road. Or maybe a rascal flats song. What do you think?"

"I think perfect works." Irma grins with delight.

Dinner time came and Bly couldn't help but spiff himself up a bit, well as much as a trooper could. He decided to where his deck uniform and keep any dirt off. Rex came in saying "What's the occasion Bly? You usually stick to your armor."

Bly sighed as he said "The general's asked me to join her for dinner." Rex looked shocked but then he said "Not like that, those girls from Domino want to learn some new battel strategies to be better prepared for any new missions and the general thought I should come along. I just thought it'd be more appropriate to wear this."

Rex rose a brow and thought 'Okay something up I know it this time.'

Bly sighed and said "Okay gotta go can't keep the general waiting." And with that he headed off.

Though Rex had his own plans, now he wondered where the Dominos where. And so headed off to find them.

With the team. "Thanks for the tape guys. Irma and I will take care of the date. You all go and make yourself as unsuspicious as possible."

Echo then said "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if you get in trouble?"

"Don't worry, after they realize they feel the same way they'll forget about us." Irma beams with delight.

Cora then said "Plus since Lock is the one in charge of us we can't get into anything too serious."

"Just don't push it." Fives sighs realizing they can't stop them.

Droidbait then said "Just be careful."

Heavy and Cutup where grinning like mad as Cutup said "And bring back some juicy details."

Cora and Irma smacked their arms for that Cora saying "We're only staying till we know they won't run off. Then the rest is up to them."

"Yeah. After that we head off saying we're tired or something like that." Irma explains.

And with that they were off to set off their plan.

Curious they turn on the video to see Bly's skill. He was amazing even as a codet. At that time Secura and Bly walk into the room.

"Where did you…?" Bly turns a bit red.

"Sorry, the guys told us what you said and we were curious." Irma rubs the back of her head.

(Cora)

They had planned to bring it up. But this works too.

'Those boys.' Bly plans how he's going to punish them later.

"So you've been playing for a while then. Impressive." Secura sits to watch the end of the tape.

"It's not that impressive." Bly takes his seat.

They have a bit of chatter while eating. Some about battle plans and some about Earth. Both seemed curious.

"I've been meaning to ask. Cora's explains its self. But yours… what do the wings mean?" Secura looks over at Irma's saber.

"I've been wondering that too actually." Bly looks over at her curious.

"My dad's in the air force so they wear pins with wings. For my dad it means duty and honor. But for me… for me it's always meant protector. Someone that keeps the fighting away from everyone and looks after those they care for." The two glanced at each other at those words but looked away just as quickly. "I wanted my saber to always represent the type of person I wish to be." Irma explains.

"That's very honorable." Secura smiles softly.

"Yeah." Bly nods sneaking a glance at Secura.

Both girls looks at each other. Now was the right time to go.

(Cora)

"Yeah and I promised not to push it. If I'm late for check in tomorrow Kix might strap me down to the bed." Irma gives a nervous laugh getting up.

 **[Partner 2]**

At the dinner.

"Sorry, the guys told us what you said and we were curious." Irma rubs the back of her head.

Cora then said "Yeah this is amazing Bly, my brothers would go nuts to be able to do anything like this."

As the saw how comfortable they were getting they knew it was time to retreat. Cora said "We better get going. I need to get some sleep since we have some plans when we get back on Coruscant."

"Yeah and I promised not to push it. If I'm late for check in tomorrow Kix might strap me down to the bed." Irma gives a nervous laugh getting up.

As the girls left Secura raised a brow and said "Something tells me we were set up commander."

Bly looked red as he said "When I get my hands on those boys…"

Before he could finish that sentence a certain song came up….

"I found a love for me. Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead."

Secura couldn't help but laugh but Bly was holding his face in his hands and said "General I am so sorry I…" Secura suddenly grabbed his hands and said "I believe this is that style of music you like correct? Country it's called?"

"Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me."

Bly looked surprised as he said "I, how did you know that general?" She smirked and said "It's Ayla, Bly." That made his face flush as she said "And you are my most trusted friend here Bly. That's why I trust you so much. That's why, even though it is forbidden, I can't stand the thought of losing you my friend." She looked down with a slight sad frown but a bit blushed, her cheeks somewhat purple.

"Cause we were just kids when we fell in love. Not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time."

Bly was in shock and he didn't know if it was the music or what but he held her chin up so she could look into his eyes and said "Gene…..I mean Ayla. You're my closest friend as well. You are… you are dearer to me than any brother and I… I would be crushed if I was to ever lose you. But please don't be ashamed of it. Cause it's that compassion and heart of yours that I admire the most about you."

At that Ayla smiled and she said "Dance with me Bly?" He smiled tenderly at her and said "Of course." And so they began to sway to the music lost in each other, the rest of the galaxy could wait, what mattered now was this.

"But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes, you're holding mine…"

The girls smiled to see their plan had worked and headed off. The two gushed about it as they got to their room. Sadly they didn't' know that a certain captain was heading right for their boys.

 **[Me 2]**

The girls smiled to see their plan had worked and headed off. The two gushed about it as they got to their room. Sadly they didn't' know that a certain captain was heading right for their boys.

"I wonder how things are going." Cutup plays with his food.

"The way they acted on the mission I think it's not going to take long." Heavy snickers slightly.

"And what are you boys talking about?" Rex comes up behind them.

They all freeze. Shoot! Did they just bow it?

(Echo)

"Right. The girls, we were wondering how the dinner talk was going." Fives nods nervously.

"Why don't I believe you?" Rex lifts a brow.

"It's just… we were making cracks at some things and the girls wanted to hear from two pros. So we were wondering how they were taking everything in." Droidbait tries his hand at convincing him.

"Right, those two still have a lot to learn. And we were making jokes about what they might talk about." Heavy sips his drink hoping Rex is buying this.

"Truth boys." Rex leans his hand on the table.

"Truth about what?" Anakin walks over with his food.

"They said something about the girls having dinner with General Secura and Bly. But something feels off." Rex stands in front of them still not believing it.

"But they are. Or were." Anakin comments.

"Really?" Rex glances over at him.

"I saw them in the hall. The girls said they were tired so they were going to bed." Anakin remembers.

'Did I read too much into it?' Rex ponders.

"I think you've been on shift too long Rex. When we get back I think it's time for some R&R." Anakin laughs heading for a table.

'They did it.' The guys give a mental sigh.

"We should head for the beariks ourselves." Fives picks up his tray.

(Echo)

With that they head off to bed.

The next morning they land. Lock is there to great the girls, only his arm is in a sling.

"You alright?" Irma looks at him worried.

"I'll be fine. It just needs a few more treatments." Lock assures.

(Cora)

"Actually I was hoping to take your phones for a few hours. They need upgrades to work here. And that would be easier than using the transmitter." Lock holds out his good hand.

The girls hand them over. They had other things to do before the fitting anyway. Before they leave Lock hands the phones back to them.

"This will look so nice on you." Padme beams as her sunset dress is ultered a bit with Irma in it.

"Thanks." Irma flushes.

"The rest needs to be done without you." The tailor looks up at her.

Irma nods then changes out of it in the bathroom. Coming out she sees her cell ringing.

'Wow it really works. And are the bars better?' Irma stares amazed.

Then she sees whose calling. Mom. She knows.

"Hi m-" Irma starts with a nervous tone then moves the cell away as her mom yells into it. "Mom you're talking too fast and shouting." She goes back to it. "Better, now can you switch to English? I can handle Gaelic but it's easier if we're talking in the same language." She heads out into the living room to take the call.

"Your turn." The tailor turns to Cora.

(Cora)

"No dad didn't know. It was… spur of the moment." Irma chooses her wording carefully. "If I put you on vid chat promise to keep your cool?" She sighs.

"HOW DARE THEY NOT ASK US FIRST?!" Sally shouts as soon as she's on the screen.

"Mom, I'm in someone's house." Irma flushes motioning for her to keep it down. "And I'm not a teen; they didn't need to ask you anything." She reminds her.

"What about your birthday next month? You were going to come to Ireland and we were going to go out for your first drink. Where are you anyway?" Sally reminds with her green eyes still furious.

"I can't tell you that." Irma shakes her head.

'Not that you would believe me anyway.' Irma has a sweat drop over head at the thought of that conversation.

"This is James fault. If you hadn't taken all those classes and languages then they'd have left you alone." Sally sighs still mad.

"Oh come on. If not for this when I finished school I'd have been a reporter on the front lines." Irma laughs taking a sparkling water that had been left out for them.

"Irma Whiskle Spell! What did you just say?!" Sally shouts madder at her now.

'Shoot spilled the beans.' Irma remembers they didn't know that.

"What did you think I was going to do? Stay in a studio all day?" Irma lifts a brow.

"No, I thought you would travel taking photos and get your jollies doing that." Sally puffs her cheeks which are as red as her hair right now.

"I've always wanted to help and I thought journalism is as close as I could get. Are you really going to tell me I need to give it up after finally being able to do it?" Irma looks at her a bit sad.

"No, no I can't." Sally calms down. "But promise me you'll call and take things easy. You know how your SSS can be." She stares at her daughter more lovingly.

"I will." Irma nods.

"Hey I want a turn!" Calls a chip teenage voice.

"Ray!" Sally calls as the wavy strawberry blond teen steals the phone.

"So~ how's it going? Meat any cute soldier boys?" The green eyed girl smirks with delight.

"Irma? What's going on?" Fives comes out in his slightly unbuttoned black shirt.

"Who's that? You're boyfriend?" Ray calls teasingly.

"Th-that not any of your business." Irma turns red.

"Oh my gosh! He is!" Ray squeals.

"What!?" Sally takes the phone back. "Tell me he's not a soldier! I thought you didn't like them!" She shouts.

"Wh-what was… phone… gotta…" Irma pretends the phone is breaking up.

"Irma Whiskle Spell d-" Irma clicks out.

"I take it I'm not what your mom thought you'd go for." Fives frowns clearly hurt.

"It's not that." Irma shakes her head. "Mom just… just doesn't like what comes with being with a soldier. The worry of what could happen on the battle field." She tries to comfort him.

 **[Partner 3]**

As Rex asked them what they were talking about Echo said "The girls' sir."

"We should head for the beariks ourselves." Fives picks up his tray.

Echo then said "Right we got some plans we have to work on when we get Coruscant."

When they saw Lock with a sling Cora said "That stinks, need anything?"

At the fitting as Irma headed off to talk to her mom "Your turn." The tailor turns to Cora.

Cora said "Okay um… Padme do you mind if I choose this one?" Padme smiled at the memory of that dress and said "Of course, you'll look lovely in it." She smiled saying "Thanks I just hope poor Echo won't faint again." They both laughed at that as she went to go get dressed.

Echo was trying to keep his brothers from fidgeting too much from their fitting "Come on guys it's not that bad."

Heavy said "How do they breathe in these things?" He pulled at his tie as Echo said "You're as bad as Fives."

(Fives.)

The all laughed at that then heard some shouting.

(Fives, probably going to go see what that's about.)

A tailor then came up saying "Sir it's your turn." Echo sighed saying "Thank you."

As Echo was getting measured he took a look at his bothers. Droidbait would be wearing a light brown almost tan suit for the event with a white shirt, Cutup would be wearing a whine colored suit with a tan shirt, and Heavy would be wearing a dark blue suite with a gray shirt. Echo had opted to go with another white suite but this time with a light blue shirt.

Heavy said "I wonder how the girls will look like at the party." Echo felt his face flush at that, he had fainted the last time he saw Cora in a dress, how was he going to handle it this time.

Cutup was laughing as he said "Looks like Echo can't wait to find out." Echo glared till Droidbait said "Cut it out guys you're just mad because we don't have dates." They both know it was true but not wanting to emit it. Echo smirked and gave a nod at Bait who smiled back at his brother.

Cora didn't like standing still for so long, and this whole thing was so uncomfortable especially with the needles. Suddenly her phone rang. 'I can only guess who that is.' "Padme do you mind getting that?" "Of course."

Her mom's face popped up and she said "Cora? Oh Cora you look so beautiful." "Thanks mom." "Why don't you dress up like that more often?" "I don't really have any place to go like this mom. I'm only dressed like this cause I have an event to go to and I'm going with my boyfriend remember Echo? I told you about him."

She seemed to glare as she said "Yes and you haven't introduced him to me yet." She sighed saying "Things have been a bit crazy mom." "I still want to meet him and find out what he's like." "Mom he's a good guy trust me." "You know for me no one is good enough for my kids." "I know mom, but Echo really does love me. The way he looks at me and how respectful he is. He's also the only guy who's truly made me feel like I'm beautiful yet he trusts me to be strong."

Padme chuckled and her mom looked over and said "Oh hello. Sorry I'm Cora's mom who are you?" Her mom wasn't a Star Wars fan so she didn't know all of it, barely anything actually, just what she heard from them.

"I'm Padme, a friend of your daughter's. She's a very sweet girl." "Oh thank and wow I love your hair, how do you do that?" "I have someone who helps me do that." "Oh I would love to have someone do my hair for me." Cora sighed, her mom was a girly girl and well Cora was neither girly girl nor tomboy.

Suddenly she heard Padme say "You shouldn't worry Mrs. Arrow Echo is a real sweetheart the first time he saw your daughter in a dress for their first date he fainted." "Padme!" "He did? ahaha!"

Cora sighed saying "Yes he did. He got all red in the face." "Oh that's so sweet. Guess he does really love you. You looked so pretty in that dress from the photo you sent so cute no wonder he fainted." "Mom."

"What? Well I have to go. Got another call. Call you later and stay safe." "I'll try." And with that they hung up.

Padme said "She looks like she really cares for you." Cora sighed saying "She does but we have different views on life so it can be a struggle. She's also very protective, so this hasn't exactly been easy for her. Just glad she seems to be taking it better."

The tailor then said "Your alterations are finished for now miss." "Thanks." She then headed off to go change and then they both headed to the living room.

 **[Me 3]**

Before the call.

Echo was trying to keep his brothers from fidgeting too much from their fitting "Come on guys it's not that bad."

Heavy said "How do they breathe in these things?" He pulled at his tie as Echo said "You're as bad as Fives."

"Still don't like ties." Fives takes off the white thing and undoes a few buttons to feel more comfterble in the black shirt and dark gray pants and jacket.

Hearing shouting Fives goes out to check on it.

"Does it bother you? About the fighting I mean." Fives glances over at her.

"Some. But it's less since we're together." Irma gives a small smile over at him.

"I guess you can't intraduse me huh? The whole Star Wars thing." Fives feels a new pring realizing that.

"Oh no. I can. Mom doesn't know Star Wars and you don't look like the actor." Irma give a small thank you prayer in her head for those facts. "But I want to explain things to her first. How we met and what you're like. After that and she's calmed down I'd like to introduce you." She walks over taking his hand.

Fives gives a small smile. He places a hand on her cheek planning to kiss her. But as the phone rang again Irma jumps running to turn it off.

"I thought you two got along." Fives looks confused.

"We do. But this a battle I won't win while she's still fuming." Irma stares at the black screen with a sweat drop over her head.

"You make it sound like a battle field." Fives laughs.

"I once watched make three doctors and a cop jump from fear. Trust me it is when she's like that." Irma's face goes pale as she remembers.

'Do I want to meet her?' Fives flinches from the story.

"Sir your alterations aren't done." The tailor calls for Fives.

Fives hangs his head at the thought of being poked. Irma let's out a small laugh at his face. Seeing her smile he leans forward on the counter kissing her.

"I'll see you later." Fives heads back.

'He really is the best. I'll talk with mom later on tonight.' Irma places the phone in her belt pocket.

(Cora)

"Better than I thought it would." Irma sighs handing her a water. "Until Fives came out and Ray, my step-sister made a comment." She sips her own water.

(Cora)

"I rushed off the phone not wanting to have that fight yet. And explained why to Fives." Irma leans on the counter giving her story. "I know she'll understand after I tell her about him. But first she needs to cool down."

'At least I hope she does.' Irma stares at the fizzing water a bit worried.

Truth is her mom didn't mind soldiers. She did date her dad after all. But she thought that life is too rough. Not only for the man fighting but even more so for the woman that would wait for him to come back. If he did at all.

(Cora/ offering support most likely)

"Thanks. Mind being back when I call tonight? She might ease off a bit knowing I have a friend her." Irma glances over at her feeling a bit better.

(Cora)

With the guys.

"So what was the commotion about?" Heavy pulls on the tie sitting on a couch.

"Irma's mom called her." Fives walks back to the middle of the room, his expression still a bit down.

(Echo)

"Her mom didn't seem to like the fact I'm a soldier." Fives sighs.

 **[Partner 4]**

As Cora came into the other room she said "Hey Irma how'd it go with your mom?"

"Better than I thought it would." Irma sighs handing her a water. "Until Fives came out and Ray, my step-sister, made a comment." She sips her own water.

"Ouch, yeah that must have been embarrassing. How'd you handle it?"

After Irma explained she said "It should work out fine after you explain. If your mom loves you then she'll understand your love for Fives and things should simmer down." She pats her back.

"Thanks. Mind being back when I call tonight? She might ease off a bit knowing I have a friend her." Irma glances over at her feeling a bit better.

Cora laughed saying "Sure but only if you help me with my mom. Padme helped a bit but it might help her a bit as well to know I have a friend." She then explained about what happened when her own mom called and what happened.

With the guys.

"So what was the commotion about?" Heavy pulls on the tie sitting on a couch.

"Irma's mom called her." Fives walks back to the middle of the room, his expression still a bit down.

"Why would there be shouting then?"

"Her mom didn't seem to like the fact I'm a soldier." Fives sighs.

They all flinched at that and Echo thought 'I wonder if Cora's mom has anything against soldiers.'

Droidbait said "Hey don't worry I'm sure it'll all work out."

Cutup then said "Yeah we all know Irma won't leave you."

(Fives probably saying it's the fighting that worries him.)

Echo sighed saying "Not much we can do but be there for them and tell their families how much we love them and what we do for them."

Fives seemed to get an idea from that (Probably saying that's not such a bad idea.)

After their fitting they all headed back to the temple. What they weren't expecting was to run into Bly and Secura. They all froze at that, oh now what was going to happen.

Bly came up and said "You know I should be angry with you kids but I'm not." They all looked shocked as Secura came up and said "We both talked with master Lock and he was most joyed with our story and how you all wanted to help. He says he has made our relationship pardoned by both the council and the GAR. He says that he is glad for this since it will help him with his project."

Bly nodded saying "He's saying it's a new way to help us troopers keep a resolve when faced with sith mental tricks."

They all looked at that, in a way that was true. The chips where a mental trick by the sith. But was there more to Lock's plan then they knew?

Sacura then said "We just wanted to help you for what you did both on and off the battle field and that you now have us as supporters on the matters of attachment to be allowed in the order." They all smiled at that and gave their thanks and they parted ways.

Cora then said "Do you think Lock hasn't told us something?"

(Irma.)

Echo then said "We should ask him just in case. The thought of a sith trying to get to us."

(Fives.)

Lock suddenly appeared and said "Ah there you all are. I see you all talked with Bly and Secura. Let's talk in privet."

As they went to the usual room. They knew that what Lock was going to say would be important.

 **[Me 4]**

Droidbait said "Hey don't worry I'm sure it'll all work out."

Cutup then said "Yeah we all know Irma won't leave you."

"It's the fighting that worries me. I don't want to strain their relationship." Fives looks down at the ground worried.

Echo sighed saying "Not much we can do but be there for them and tell their families how much we love them and what we do for them."

"That's not a bad idea." Fives gets some idea from that.

After their fitting they all headed back to the temple. What they weren't expecting was to run into Bly and Secura. They all froze at that, oh now what was going to happen.

Bly came up and said "You know I should be angry with you kids but I'm not." They all looked shocked as Secura came up and said "We both talked with master Lock and he was most joyed with our story and how you all wanted to help. He says he has made our relationship pardoned by both the council and the GAR. He says that he is glad for this since it will help him with his project."

Bly nodded saying "He's saying it's a new way to help us troopers keep a resolve when faced with sith mental tricks."

They all looked at that, in a way that was true. The chips where a mental trick by the sith. But was there more to Lock's plan then they knew?

Sacura then said "We just wanted to help you for what you did both on and off the battle field and that you now have us as supporters on the matters of attachment to be allowed in the order." They all smiled at that and gave their thanks and they parted ways.

Cora then said "Do you think Lock hasn't told us something?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Irma sighs.

Echo then said "We should ask him just in case. The thought of a sith trying to get to us."

"This isn't sounding good." Fives has a sweat drop over his head.

Lock suddenly appeared and said "Ah there you all are. I see you all talked with Bly and Secura. Let's talk in privet."

As they went to the usual room. They knew that what Lock was going to say would be important.

"What's going on General Lock?" Heavy lifts a brow.

"We found out there are two new sith on the hunt. They've been targeting young ones." Lock explains showing the holo image of the cloaked figures.

(Echo)

"All we know so far is that they're both female and were last spotted on Naboo. But that was weeks ago and they've gone dark." Lock explains.

(Cora)

"The young one targeted got away. And no one on Naboo was hurt badly. Thankfully." Lock sighs with relief.

"That's good." Irma sighs with relief as well.

"Is this a generic warning or is there something else?" Fives questions.

The others look over curious themselves. Lock sighs then…

 **[Partner 5]**

As Lock showed the photo Echo asked "Do you have anything else on them?"

Cora then asked "Has anyone been hurt?"

"The young one targeted got away. And no one on Naboo was hurt badly. Thankfully." Lock sighs with relief.

"That's good." Irma sighs with relief as well.

"Is this a generic warning or is there something else?" Fives questions.

The others look over curious themselves. Lock sighs then said "The young one was with some troopers at the time and, I'm sorry but they were caught in the siths hold so deeply that when the sith did get scared off by the jedi most of them didn't survive."

They all gasped at this. Cora said "But this never happened before. These sith where never around. There was a bounty hunter after children that would become jedi but not this."

They all looked surprised at this but then Lock said "I'm telling you all this to be on guard. You girls will be high targets for being so rare. And after your report on your mission, you girls will be seen as valuable and strong targets as well. You must be careful. You boys need to be strong and help your brothers find the strength that you have as well. The troopers that survived were the ones who had the closest attachment to the youngling and where able to fight off the affects."

They all looked fearful at that. Echo and Fives held on to the girls as the others looked on with worry but then resolve.

(Fives, probably saying they're not getting their hands on them.)

Heavy then said "Let them try. No sith is getting near them."

The others agreed on this and Lock said "That's what I like to hear. Now enough depressing issue. You all have an important party to get ready for tomorrow."

They all smiled and nodded as they headed off.

(Irma. Asking Cora to go to her room to talk to her mom.)

Cora then said "Sure. We'll see you boys tomorrow." She gave Echo a kiss on the cheek as Fives and Irma kissed and then they walked off.

As the girls walked of Echo suddenly said "Um Fives aren't we supposed bring flowers to an event like this?"

Droidbait then said "Don't they also make you use weird forks or something to eat?"

Heavy then said "Oh wait. None of us know how to dance. How's this gonna work?"

(Fives.)

Echo then said "I could look some stuff up maybe the girls can gives us some lessons tomorrow." 'I really wouldn't mind dancing with Cora again.' He held down his blush not needing his brothers to pester him on that.

Suddenly Rex came in and said "Hey what are you all talking about?"

(Fives, probably explaining about how they were invited to the senator of Naboo gala.)

 **[Me 5]**

They all looked fearful at that. Echo and Fives held on to the girls as the others looked on with worry but then resolve.

"They're never getting near them." Fives stares seriously holding Irma close.

Heavy then said "Let them try. No sith is getting near them."

The others agreed on this and Lock said "That's what I like to hear. Now enough depressing issue. You all have an important party to get ready for tomorrow."

They all smiled and nodded as they headed off.

"Oh, Cora come with me to call mom?" Irma motions toward their rooms.

"Sure." Cora nods.

"Is it really okay?" Fives seems worried.

"It'll be fine." Irma kisses his cheek. "I'll see you later." They head off.

As the girls walked of Echo suddenly said "Um Fives aren't we supposed bring flowers to an event like this?"

Droidbait then said "Don't they also make you use weird forks or something to eat?"

Heavy then said "Oh wait. None of us know how to dance. How's this gonna work?"

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Fives sighs rubbing the back of his head.

Echo then said "I could look some stuff up maybe the girls can gives us some lessons tomorrow." 'I really wouldn't mind dancing with Cora again.' He held down his blush not needing his brothers to pester him on that.

Suddenly Rex came in and said "Hey what are you all talking about?"

"About how we were invited to the Naboo Gala tomorrow evening. Just realizing there's a lot to prepare for." Fives looks to the side rubbing the back of his head again.

"Really?" Rex looks surmised. "General Skywalker invited me as well." He tells them.

"Well at least we won't be the only clones there." Droidbait sighs with relief.

"Yeah and not the only ones dateless." Cutup jokes.

(Echo)

"He thought it might help me relax." Rex sighs. "I guess I'll see you boys around then." He heads off.

"Anyone else feel like he's watching us closer?" Fives whispers to the others as he goes.

(Echo)

"We'll have to tell the girls about it later." Cutup sighs.

With the girls.

Irma takes a deep breathe holding her phone on her bed. She stares at it a bit nervous.

(Cora)

"Okay." Irma breathes out then presses the button.

"Finally turned your phone on?" Sally answers, clearly calmer but also miffed.

"Yeah sorry about that. I panicked." Irma repents for that.

"My reaction didn't help." Sally sighs. "But a soldier? Really?" She starts.

"Fives isn't just a soldier. H-" Irma starts.

"Fives? Is that a nickname? And if not who names their kid that?" Sally cuts her off going on a tangent.

"Coming from the woman that named her daughters Rain and Sun Light." Irma huffs.

"Who's that with you?" Sally clearly changes the subject. "I saw her in that photo James sent me." She looks over at Cora.

(Cora/ mom's last name is Smith)

"She was chosen for this project too. The two of us have become really close." Irma explains.

"That's really sweat." Sally likes the new topic better.

(Cora)

"Soldiers just aren't a right fit for Irma." Sally shakes her head as it comes back around.

"Mom Fives is more than that. He can be tough and hot headed. But his true nature is more like puppy and he makes feel like I'm the only woman he'll ever look at." Irma explains smiling as she pictures him.

"He really makes you happy doesn't he?" Sally waves her in her stance.

"Yes." Irma nods a bit red.

"But he has a tattoo." Sally makes one last claim.

"I have a tattoo." Irma rebuttles.

(Cora)

"Oh yeah. I got the Rebels phoenix on my lower back. It doesn't usually show with the clothes I wear a compermise made so I could get." Irma lifts her shirt to show her.

(Cora)

"Fives hasn't seen has he?" Sally gives a mom stare.

"Mom!" Irma turns beat red.

"I had to ask." Sally defends her actions. "He heard everything I said didn't he?" She looks over at her repentive herself now.

"Yeah, it hit him hard." Irma remembers the hurt look on his face.

"Please say sorry for me. And when your ready, call to intraduce him." Sally gives in. "Though I wish I could at least intimidate him a bit." She huffs.

"Oh you have. I told him about what you did when I was little." Irma laughs.

"I was not that bad!" Sally tries to defend her actions.

"You scared my doctors and the cop they called to remove you from the hospital." Irma reminds her.

"I was a mother trying to get the best care for my little girl. Besides… no charges were filed." Sally turns a bit red.

(Cora/ most likely thinking so this is where she gets her fierceness from)

"We should go. Cora wanted to talk with her mom too before we went to bed." Irma looks over at her stunned friend.

"Night." Sally hangs up.

"You doing okay there?" Irma looks over at her.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 6]**

"Yeah and not the only ones dateless." Cutup jokes.

Echo then said "Don't' be like that Cutup. So why the general invite you sir?"

"He thought it might help me relax." Rex sighs. "I guess I'll see you boys around then." He heads off.

"Anyone else feel like he's watching us closer?" Fives whispers to the others as he goes.

Echo replied with "Yeah I think he suspects something especially after what happened with Bly and the general."

"We'll have to tell the girls about it later." Cutup sighs.

With the girls

Cora said "Just call her, I'm right here with you."

"Hi Mrs. Smith I'm Cora, Irma's friend."

Cora then said "I'm sorry to ask but why don't you like soldiers?"

Cora looked surprised and said "You do? Okay we need more girl nights."

"Wow nice, though I could never get a tattoo. Needles freak me out and I don't know I just don't see myself with one. Not much for permanent stuff."

Cora had to laugh 'So that's where she gets it from' Cora then said "She has a point. You and my mom would get along great. She's got her own set of stories."

"I'm fine. My mom can get just as feisty when it comes to protecting her kids."

(Irma, either laughing or in shock.)

Cora called her mom now and said "Oh Cora how are you and who's this?"

(Irma.)

"She was with me when the incident happened and we've had each other's back ever since."

"I'm so glad to see your making so many friends. Are you okay? That man better be taking care of you both."

"Don't worry mom Lock has been really good to us. And knows not to mess with us. In fact I think we scare a bit." They all laughed at that.

(Irma.)

Her mom then said "That's good to know. I just wanted to ask more about that boy. Your brothers told me he's a clone. I'm confused how is that possible?"

Cora told Irma "Mom's not a Star Wars fan so she doesn't know much about it as the rest of us. Mom you should ask the boys about that they can answer your questions but don't worry Echo is a nice guy."

"Echo, is that his real name?" "Well they name themselves. The people who make them don't treat them like people they give them numbers instead and only train them to fight."

(Irma.)

Cora's mom looked shocked as she said "What? Who does something like that? People should not be messing with life like that it's… it's…"

"I know mom I know but it's not the boys fault it's the makers."

"Oh I know but your dating one why?"

Cora then said "Mom I knew him form the show and I know the kind of man he is and then well…" She explained what happened so far and her mom was crying. "Oh Cora I…" "I'm okay, my friends and Echo have really helped me."

(Irma.)

Her mom nodded and said "I just miss you and I don't want you hurt." "I know but I want to help. I'll call when I can. We both have a date tomorrow with our boys and I'll send you a picture and details okay."

(Irma.)

Cora smiled and said "Okay I miss you." "I do too mom tell everyone I miss them and love them." Suddenly they heard a male voice say "Hey if you do send something send us and R2D2, or a lightsaber, oh I know a Darth Vader's mask, gasp gasp…" "Dad!" Cora's mother rolled her eyes saying "Ignore him." And with that they hung up.

Cora shook her head saying "Oh dad. I fear the day he and Cutup ever meet."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 6]**

"I'm fine. My mom can get just as feisty when it comes to protecting her kids."

"Our mom's really would get along." Irma laughs.

Cora called her mom now and said "Oh Cora how are you and who's this?"

"Hello ma'am, I'm Irma Spell." Irma waves to her.

"She was with me when the incident happened and we've had each other's back ever since."

"I'm so glad to see your making so many friends. Are you okay? That man better be taking care of you both."

"Don't worry mom Lock has been really good to us. And knows not to mess with us. In fact I think we scare a bit." They all laughed at that.

"And we're sticking together." Irma assures her.

Cora told Irma "Mom's not a Star Wars fan so she doesn't know much about it as the rest of us. Mom you should ask the boys about that they can answer your questions but don't worry Echo is a nice guy."

"Echo, is that his real name?" "Well they name themselves. The people who make them don't treat them like people they give them numbers instead and only train them to fight."

"Yeah." Irma sighs heavily.

Cora's mom looked shocked as she said "What? Who does something like that? People should not be messing with life like that it's… it's…"

"I know mom I know but it's not the boys fault it's the makers."

"Oh I know but your dating one why?"

Cora then said "Mom I knew him form the show and I know the kind of man he is and then well…" She explained what happened so far and her mom was crying. "Oh Cora I…" "I'm okay, my friends and Echo have really helped me."

"And we're growing in our skills here as well." Irma gives a soft smile.

Her mom nodded and said "I just miss you and I don't want you hurt." "I know but I want to help. I'll call when I can. We both have a date tomorrow with our boys and I'll send you a picture and details okay."

'Maybe I'll send a photo to mom.' Irma ponders.

Cora smiled and said "Okay I miss you." "I do too mom tell everyone I miss them and love them." Suddenly they heard a male voice say "Hey if you do send something send us and R2D2, or a lightsaber, oh I know a Darth Vader's mask, gasp gasp…" "Dad!" Cora's mother rolled her eyes saying "Ignore him." And with that they hung up.

Cora shook her head saying "Oh dad. I fear the day he and Cutup ever meet."

"For our sanity that must never happen." Irma pictures it.

The next morning they meet up with the guys for breakfast. The guys explain how they don't know how to dance.

"Don't look at me. I can club not waltz." Irma shakes her head.

(Cora)

"Well there is someone that can help us." Irma ponders.

Later on they meet up in a practice room. Kenobi teaches the guys basics then turns to the girls.

"There you go. Now try to loosen a bit with your movements." Kenobi dances with Irma.

'Most not scream.' Irma fights her fangirl side.

(Cora)

(Echo)

Fives isn't so happy about the lesson but leaves it be. It's just some preparation for the gala.

"There that should be enough preparation. Just try relaxing and you'll do fine." Kenobi smiles as he pats her shoulder.

"Kay." Irma smiles with delight.

"Having fun?" Fives looks over at her leaning against the wall.

"It was just dance lessons." Irma smiles over as she walks over to him.

"How did it go with your mom?" Fives looks at her a bit nervous.

"She cooled down and said to give her apologies." Irma leans against his chest assuring him.

Fives relaxes some with that. He hugs her close kissing the top of her head.

"It's getting mushy in here." Cutup pretends to gag.

"Yeah let's go." Heavy motions for them to go.

 **[Partner 7]**

The next morning they meet up with the guys for breakfast. The guys explain how they don't know how to dance.

"Don't look at me. I can club not waltz." Irma shakes her head.

Cora then said "I took some dance classes but I can't remember the basics enough to teach I need a refresher."

They ended up at Kenobi's asking for help. Irma was trying to hold it in.

Cora is trying to fight her chuckles as she said "Well at least he's a good teacher."

Echo then said "He is, I just hope I'll do fine at the dance."

"Don't worry Echo you will. If you get stuck just me take the lead. I still remember a few things and well if not we'll wing it."

He seemed surprised at that but then Kenobi said "Cora your turn." "Coming." She went up for her turn and she was at least grateful she remembered most of it. It was just the pattern she never remembered.

Kenobi said "Very good have you done this before?" "Some classes. But it's been a while. Mostly I'm going by instinct trying to feel where the next movement is going." "Ah a good strategy. But you still need to hold your arms up a bit. Other than that you're doing well."

Cora thought 'I wonder why Satin and him just don't get together already. Seriously the guy can be charming when he wants to be. Not a bad looker either.'

Once done She headed off to see Echo a little down and she cup up to kiss his cheek and she said "Yes I fangirled but come on he is the negotiator. And tonight you get me all to yourself." Echo blushed at that and Cora had to laugh the others gagged at that and headed off it getting too mushy for them.

Cora then said "I do feel bad for them. Hey guys you don't mind if we give your brothers one dance. That way they don't feel left out."

(Irma.)

Echo looked down but said "Well we don't want them feeling left out and it's not like anything's going to happen."

(Fives.)

Cora then said "Don't worry it will be a dance between friends nothing else."

(Irma.)

After that the girls headed off to see what make up and head pieces they should use for the night.

Cora said "I think gold eye shadow and red lipstick will do, with shimmer. Oh a copper blush with shimmer and this red rose clip for my hair. What about you?"

(Irma.)

"Padme has our dresses at her place so we won't be able to change till then. That's good we can surprise the boys then. I just hope poor Echo won't faint again. How do you think Fives will handle it?"

(Irma.)

Cora was laughing as she said "I pity any guys' who think they can flirt with us. All of Domino will jump them."

(Irma.)

The both ended up laughing at that.

With the boys, Echo was trying to practice the dance moves they had learned after getting in his tux.

(Fives.)

"I want to get a feel for it in this. You all should do the same."

Heavy rolled his eyes and said "What for? Not like we'll actually be dancing."

Droidbait said "We don't know, we might get asked."

Echo then said "The girls also agreed to one dance with each of you. But as friends."

(Fives. Probably telling them don't get any idea or funny business.)

They all looked shocked at that as Cutup asked "They did?"

The two nodded and the others smiled happy to know the girls still wanted to keep a strong friendship with them. To the point the dance with them so they wouldn't feel left out.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and Anakin came in saying "Hey guys. There's an order of flowers here."

Echo said "Oh those are ours sir. I have the guiding stars."

(Fives. Probably telling which was his order.)

Anakin shook his head and said "Well at least you two know how to treat a lady. And not bad you all clean up good. Well I better go and get ready myself for the gala. Rex also needs help with his tie."

They all laughed at that as the general left to help his captain get ready. The other imagined poor rex having to put on a suit.

(Fives, probably thinking he doesn't want Irma seeing that.)

 **[Me 7]**

Cora then said "I do feel bad for them. Hey guys you don't mind if we give your brothers one dance. That way they don't feel left out."

"That's a good idea." Irma nods.

Echo looked down but said "Well we don't want them feeling left out and it's not like anything's going to happen."

"I guess one dance won't hurt." Fives sighs glancing to the side.

Cora then said "Don't worry it will be a dance between friends nothing else."

"And the rest of the night is ours." Irma kisses Fives cheek.

After that the girls headed off to see what make up and head pieces they should use for the night.

Cora said "I think gold eye shadow and red lipstick will do, with shimmer. Oh a copper blush with shimmer and this red rose clip for my hair. What about you?"

"I was thinking pink eye shadow and light pink lipstick. The have my hair the same as our date. Not much can be done with it short." Irma brushes through it to make sure it's smooth.

"Padme has our dresses at her place so we won't be able to change till then. That's good we can surprise the boys then. I just hope poor Echo won't faint again. How do you think Fives will handle it?"

"Not sure. But I'm looking forward to seeing it." Irma smiles happily.

Cora was laughing as she said "I pity any guys' who think they can flirt with us. All of Domino will jump them."

"That might be fun to watch." Irma laughs.

The both ended up laughing at that.

With the boys, Echo was trying to practice the dance moves they had learned after getting in his tux.

"What are you doing?" Fives dries his face after shaving.

Normally he didn't think about it. But he wanted to look presentable at the gala and any photos that might go to Irma's mother.

"I want to get a feel for it in this. You all should do the same."

Heavy rolled his eyes and said "What for? Not like we'll actually be dancing."

Droidbait said "We don't know, we might get asked."

Echo then said "The girls also agreed to one dance with each of you. But as friends."

"Just one though." Fives makes sure that sinks in.

"I want to get a feel for it in this. You all should do the same."

Heavy rolled his eyes and said "What for? Not like we'll actually be dancing."

Droidbait said "We don't know, we might get asked."

Echo then said "The girls also agreed to one dance with each of you. But as friends."

"And no funny business." Fives stares a bit seriously.

They all looked shocked at that as Cutup asked "They did?"

The two nodded and the others smiled happy to know the girls still wanted to keep a strong friendship with them. To the point the dance with them so they wouldn't feel left out.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and Anakin came in saying "Hey guys. There's an order of flowers here."

Echo said "Oh those are ours sir. I have the guiding stars."

"This Irises are mine." Fives points to them.

Anakin shook his head and said "Well at least you two know how to treat a lady. And not bad you all clean up good. Well I better go and get ready myself for the gala. Rex also needs help with his tie."

They all laughed at that as the general left to help his captain get ready. The other imagined poor rex having to put on a suit.

'I kinda don't want Irma to see that.' Fives sighs internally.

The girls leave a head of the guys to get ready. Padme had a small surprise for them. They each had their pick of her jewelry to wear. Irma chose a small silver headband crow with a pink teardrop gem at the end.

Finishing getting ready they come out to the guys whom had arrived early to see Rex in his tux. Most of Domino's jaws drop seeing them.

"You shaved?" Irma looked at the now baby faced looking Fives.

"It was getting out of control is all." Fives flushes.

'Lair.' Irma smiles knowing a bit of why.

"It looks nice." Irma smiles happily.

"So do you." Fives looks at her in that dress.

 **[Partner 8]**

The girls leave a head of the guys to get ready. Padme had a small surprise for them. They each had their pick of her jewelry to wear.

Cora chose to have her hair pulled back lightly the messy ends sticking out form the bottom up. She put the red rose she had in the middle of it and then put on a small gold beaded chain that went at the front of her head with a small gold rose and a red teardrop jewel hanging from it. On her neck she wore a loose ribbon shocker with a red rose in the middle.

Finishing getting ready they come out to the guys whom had arrived early to see Rex in his tux. Most of Domino's jaws drop seeing them.

Echo felt all the blood rush to his face again 'Oh no not again.' Cora noticed this and rushed up to peck his check shocking him out of it and said, "You look so handsome Echo." He smiled a bit goofy like and said "And you look perfect." She blushed saying "Oh you." The others all rolled their eyes at that.

Suddenly Anakin came and said "Wow looks like the parties already started." They all turned to see him in a dark tux with a dark brown shirt with some dark mahogany here and there. Rex came in a black suit with 501st blue shirt and black tie. He didn't look to happy about the outfit.

(Irma, fangirl squealing probably.)

(Fives, probably moping.)

Heavy chuckled as he said "You clean up good captain."

Rex glared as he said "One more word out of you rookie and you'll be cleaning the barracks for week." That silenced him. They all laughed at that.

Echo then said "Oh Ah Cora I got you these. By the way I remembered their names. Guiding stars." "Oh Echo you remembered. Thank you." She pecked his cheek again making him blush and then said "Padme do you have a vase I can leave this in?"

(Irma and Fives.)

Padme then said "Of course." She leads the girls to get their flowers settled in.

Rex looked over the boys and said "Just want to remind you all that you're here as representatives of the GAR and for our brothers. So on your best behavior troopers."

"Sir yes sir!" The saluted

Anakin slapped Rex's shoulder and said "Oh come on Rex, lighten up. It's a party. Now I order you to have some fun." Rex sighed but before he could say more the girls came back in.

Padme said "Well we should head to the main room." And so they did.

A few people had arrived along with the musicians and a famous looking Pantoran singer in an elegant middle ages looking white dress.

Padme went up to talk to the crew as the Domino crew headed to get some snacks. Cora looked over the stuff and said "Good to know that simple cheese, cracker, and chocolate never changes."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 8]**

Suddenly Anakin came and said "Wow looks like the parties already started." They all turned to see him in a dark tux with a dark brown shirt with some dark mahogany here and there. Rex came in a black suit with 501st blue shirt and black tie. He didn't look to happy about the outfit.

'Wow!' Irma jumps for joy in her head.

'This is what I didn't want.' Fives sighs in his head.

Heavy chuckled as he said "You clean up good captain."

Rex glared as he said "One more word out of you rookie and you'll be cleaning the barracks for week." That silenced him. They all laughed at that.

Echo then said "Oh Ah Cora I got you these. By the way I remembered their names. Guiding stars." "Oh Echo you remembered. Thank you." She pecked his cheek again making him blush and then said "Padme do you have a vase I can leave this in?"

"And these are for you. You said they were your favorite right?" Fives holds out the Irises.

"Thank you so much." Irma sniffs them with a small smile. "Can I have a vase too?" She looks over at Padme.

Padme then said "Of course." She leads the girls to get their flowers settled in.

Rex looked over the boys and said "Just want to remind you all that you're here as representatives of the GAR and for our brothers. So on your best behavior troopers."

"Sir yes sir!" The saluted

Anakin slapped Rex's shoulder and said "Oh come on Rex, lighten up. It's a party. Now I order you to have some fun." Rex sighed but before he could say more the girls came back in.

Irma had to Irises in her hand. Fives looked confused at this.

"Hold still." Irma pins one to his jacket. "There, now we match." She pins the other on their dress.

Fives turns a bit red at that. The girls 'aw' at it while the guys roll their eyes.

Padme said "Well we should head to the main room." And so they did.

A few people had arrived along with the musicians and a famous looking Pantoran singer in an elegant middle ages looking white dress.

Padme went up to talk to the crew as the Domino crew headed to get some snacks. Cora looked over the stuff and said "Good to know that simple cheese, cracker, and chocolate never changes."

"Yeah, it makes things easier." Irma looks at the treats.

"Hey. Are you girls new?" Two young good looking dignitaries come over.

"We are." Irma nods making a small plate.

(Cora)

"Would you like to hang out with us?" One of them places his hand on Irma's shoulder.

"We can show you a good time." The other winks at Cora.

"Mind taking your hands off?" Fives removes his hand.

(Echo)

"Hey! Who are you?" The guy flinches from his tight grip.

"My boyfriend." Irma stands over by him.

Both guys flinch at that and head off. The girls laugh a bit at their pale faces.

"You alright?" Fives looks over at Irma.

"Yeah." Irma nods. "But it might be safer if we stay like this." She snuggles his arm.

Fives feels all the heat go to his face. Not that minded having her so close.

 **[Partner 9]**

"Hey. Are you girls new?" Two young good looking dignitaries come over.

"We are." Irma nods making a small plate.

Cora said "We're the new jedi under jedi knight Lock."

"Would you like to hang out with us?" One of them places his hand on Irma's shoulder.

"We can show you a good time." The other winks at Cora.

"Mind taking your hands off?" Fives removes his hand.

Echo steps near Cora and said "I suggest showing some respect."

"Hey! Who are you?" The guy flinches from his tight grip.

The other guy said "Yeah we're not doing anything. Copies."

Cora glared as she said "He's my boyfriend and if you call him that again you'll find yourself stuck to the ceiling."

Both guys flinch at that and head off. The girls laugh a bit at their pale faces.

Echo asked Cora "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but are you. I know how that word can hurt."

Echo smiled saying "Don't worry I know we're not copies, we're more than that." "Glad to hear that."

Suddenly music started playing and Cora said "Let's get those dances we promised out of the way then me and you get the rest of the night to ourselves." Echo felt all the heat rush to his face making it very red his brother smirking.

Cutup then came up saying "Don't worry brother I'll bring her back in once piece." Echo glared saying "Not funny Cutup." They couldn't help but laugh.

As Cora danced with Cutup he turned out to be an okay dancer but accidently stepped on her toes a few times. The poor guy felt embarrassed but she said "It was your first time, just try not to get so close."

He nodded so he'd be careful with is dance with Irma. After she rested her feet a bit Echo asked if she needed anything she said "I'm good don't worry. Hey Droidbait your turn." Bait nodded shyly but he turned out to be a very good dancer, he was a little stiff at first but then calmed after a while.

After that Cora said "That was very good Bait you should go ask someone to dance." Bait blushed saying "Um I don't know."

(Irma.)

Heavy came up saying "May I have this dance?" She laughed saying "Of course." Heavy seemed confident in his steps and even tried to show off by twirling her, she laughed but he almost tripped at one point for trying to show off and she said "You did good, don't worry about it. Trust me it's not easy." He still blushed as he headed off with his brothers.

Echo had flinched for poor Cora when she danced with Cutup, his brother seemed to have what they called 'two left feet' maybe more practice would help. Or he was just nervous. With Bait he had just smiled knowing his brother was as timid as he was and really only saw Cora as a friend, but Heavy, he knew he only saw Cora friend, but he had a little bit of the general in him. So he kept a close eye as they danced.

(Fives telling something to make Echo feel better.)

Once that was done she came up to Echo and said "Okay, just let me get something to drink and I'm all yours for the night." He felt the heat grow to his face and said "I'm, I can't wait." She smiled and headed with Irma to the punch bowl.

(Fives.)

At that point Rex came up to talk to the Dominos.

With the girls.

Padme came up and said "You girls looked like you had a good time."

Cora said "Three dances with three different men isn't easy. We wanted the guys to have a good time as well so we said we'd have one dance with each of them."

(Irma.)

Padme smiled saying "That's that so sweet of you girls. You know I have some friends here who could keep the boys company while you two enjoy your selves that way you won't have to worry about the others feeling left out."

Cora said "Thanks Padme that'd be great we don't want them feeling like we're rubbing it in."

(Irma.)

"No problem I can learn a bit more about how the troopers live and these girls are also diplomats so they can get a better understanding of what they're here to support."

 **[Me 9]**

As the music started the first one Irma danced with was Heavy. He twirled her around trying to show off. It was fun though he tripped a bit. After him she danced with Cutup, he was a bit stiff but got the hang of it close to the end.

"Sorry if I step on your toes." Droidbait rubs the back of his neck shyly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Irma smiles as the dance starts.

We was good. Nervous and watching his feet but nice all the same.

With Echo.

"Don't worry Echo. They won't try anything." Fives assures, though he keeps an eye on Heavy.

"Just let me get something to drink then I'm yours." Irma smiles over at Fives.

"Alright." Fives pecks her cheek.

"That looked interesting." Rex comes over to them.

"Sir." They all stiffen a bit.

"It's fine. I just came over to take a break from that." Rex glances over at the gaggle of women eyeing him.

'Of course.' Fives sighs heavily.

(Echo)

With the girls.

Padme came up and said "You girls looked like you had a good time."

Cora said "Three dances with three different men isn't easy. We wanted the guys to have a good time as well so we said we'd have one dance with each of them."

"I think my feet need a break for a while now though." Irma laughs.

Padme smiled saying "That's that so sweet of you girls. You know I have some friends here who could keep the boys company while you two enjoy your selves that way you won't have to worry about the others feeling left out."

Cora said "Thanks Padme that'd be great we don't want them feeling like we're rubbing it in."

'Especially Heavy.' Irma sighs.

Irma felt bad. She knew it still bothered him but was ignoring it for Fives and her sake. She wanted him to know he is charming in his own away.

"No problem I can learn a bit more about how the troopers live and these girls are also diplomats so they can get a better understanding of what they're here to support." Padme looks over at the three woman standing together chatting.

"Looks like they could use a save." Irma looks over at the tense guys trying to talk with Rex.

(Cora)

"Go save your boys. I'll send a life line to the others." Padme laughs shoeing them off.

"Mind if we take them?" Irma hugs Fives arm as she comes over.

(Cora)

"I guess not." Rex shakes his head slightly.

"Thanks for the save. He really is watching us closely." Fives sighs glancing back at him.

(Echo)

"We'll have to figure that out. But for now I just wanted to enjoy this." Irma pulls Fives on to the dance floor.

Fives tries to remember the steps. He was grateful when it changed to a slow song. Simple swaying and holding Irma close, that he could do.

The night felt perfect. Especially in that moment. Hearing his heart beat with hers and the feel of his warm hand on her bare back, she never wanted this moment to end.

Once the music ended Irma wanted some air to cool down. Fives went with her to the balcony.

"The night air feels nice." Irma closes her eyes as the wind gently blows through her hair.

"It is." Fives looks over at her in the full moons glow with a soft smile.

Irma looks over to see the faces he's making. She feels her cheeks heat up as he leans forward kissing her. Irma wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back.

 **[Partner 10]**

As Rex came over and the saw the gaggle of woman Echo though 'I'm really glad I don't have to compete with Rex. Though he must get annoyed with that kind of attention easily.'

Cora said "Looks like Rex decided he wasn't in a festive mood."

Cora then came up and said "Yeah we haven't had a chance to dance with them yet." She held Echo's arm and snuggled up oh she smelled like cinnamon again and was so soft. Echo blushed but felt a goofy smile on his face come up.

As they walked off said "I think he's on to us."

As they got to the floor they felt a bit timid. Cora didn't know why, she felt fine with the other, but they weren't Echo. Echo felt like his heart would jump out. He took a deep breath as put his hand up to ask for a dance. She smiled taking it in kind and then they came in close, this was closer than the last time they danced and it was nerv-wracking yet relaxing all the same, though the scent of her blossom perfume did wonders for Echo.

They swayed about and then the Pantoran singer started singing a slow song.

"I'm trying to hold my breath. Let it stay this way. Can't let this moment end You set off a dream with me."

Cora felt herself clam down but her heart rise. She and Echo hadn't been as exuberant in their relationship as Irma and Fives but going slow just felt right at the moment.

"Getting louder now. Can you hear it echoing?"

They both had to chuckle at that part.

"Take my hand. Will you share this with me? Cause darling without you."

With that something seemed to spark.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights. All the stars we steal from the night sky. Will never be enough. Never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little. These hands could hold the world but it'll. Never be enough. Never be enough."

Something in the song set something in motions as they began to dance about, instantly they knew each others every move when to turn wen to twirl. Echo became more confident as he spun her and clung to her their bodies coming closer with every turn.

"For me. Never, never. Never, never. Never, for me. For me."

As their eyes met they knew it, the life of adventures, the life as weather a jedi or trooper would never have been enough for either of them, not without each other in it. The glitz the glam it all faded and all they could see was the stars in each other's eyes.

"Never enough. Never enough. Never enough. For me. For me. For me."

As they danced they never noticed they had danced themselves into some sort of privet little garden. Echo could finally no longer hold himself as he lifted her face and said as he looked into those large eyes "I love you…" She felt her heart flutter, he had said it once before but it still made her heart beat like butterfly wings. He was leaning in to her kiss when "Hey what are you…Oh!"

They both looked to see Rex there at the door. He looked red in the face as the two looked over in shock.

Cora was livid as she yelled "Get out!" She force pushed him out and shut the door in his face. She shrieked in embarrassment and then hid her face in Echo's chest.

Echo felt mortified but was then felt worried for Cora he looked down saying "Cora are you…" "No I'm not. I'm… I'm... Echo that would have been my first kiss." Echo looked shocked "You've never been kissed?" "No Echo I. I never dared I wanted to wait for the right one the right moment and...now I eeeee."

Echo sighed but then thought 'The right one, she, she's saying I'm the right one and….' He looked down at her upset form. He couldn't help himself but to kiss the side of her face making her gasp as he said "Am I the right one?" She smiled as she said "I wouldn't of let you try if I didn't."

They just held each other close for a while enjoying themselves for a moment, they would later head back to the party to try out the sweets and dance a bit more. Rex stayed clear of the two for the rest of the night not wanting to get on the fiery jedi's bad side or Echo's he seemed to be glaring at him whenever he caught sight of him.

In the end the party went well, thought Cora had to have some girl talk with Irma that night and let some steam out on what happened. Irma well (Irma.)

And when Fives noticed how upset Echo looked he took him aside to talk and well, "You're not the only one who's not happy with Rex." He told him what happened.

(Fives.)


	9. Chapter 9

**[CH 9]**

 **[Me 1]**

"He what?!" Irma gasps.

(Cora)

"I'm sure another moment will come." Irma comforts her.

With the guys.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure you two will find another moment." Fives pats his back.

That night the girls decided to have a girls' night. Cora needed to let off more steam. Petting Link seemed to help a bit.

With the guys echo kept sighing. The prefect ruined. Fives pats his back again.

Fives can't help but smile as he unpins the Iris. He twirls it in his hand then places it by his bunk.

Time passed by quickly it seemed. The girls trained with their sabers and force. Irma learned she's better with a saber then with the force. She could hold her own, but Cora clearly had a better handle on it.

They went on a few missions. Though they were mostly relief efforts. It broke the girls' hearts to see that destruction. Irma wondered if her dad saw stuff like this in his work.

Irma had been sleeping in on their rest day. Or at least that was the plan. Her cell started ringing.

"Hello?" Irma presses the speaker button staying under the covers.

"You still in bed?" Her dad laughs.

"Break. Sleepy time." Irma mutters uncovering herself. "What's up?" Irma yawns looking at the phone.

"I called to say: Happy Birthday to you~!" Mr. Spell sings off key, but sweet.

"Birthday? It's April sixth?" Irma wakes up a bit more going to the phones calendar.

"The days mottles together after a while huh?" Mr. Spell chuckles knowing that feeling all too well.

"Yeah." Irma flushes a bit, remembering the days she got mad at him for this as a kid.

"Well Lock should have your presents from Sally and I." Mr. Spell chuckles again. "I need to get going. But Sally should be calling soon as well. Hope you have a good day Rain drop." He hangs up.

'Have I told Fives about my birthday yet?' Irma ponders as she gets dressed awake now.

With the guys.

They had gotten up early. Too used to it from day to day life.

Fives and Heavy had decided to have a grav ball game. It ended with Fives the winner which meant Heavy had to pay for breakfast. Fives smirked with delight as they joined the other guys. Cora was there sitting next to Echo.

"Hey guys." Irma comes in smiling.

(Cora/ she most likely knows)

"Thanks." Irma giggles with delight.

"Birthday?" Fives looks over confused.

"Yeah, I'm twenty-one today." Irma smiles as she joins them.

(Echo)

"Truthfully I forgot it was coming up." Irma rubs the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

'Birthday huh?' Fives ponders.

"Ah there you are." Lock comes in with two colorfully wrapped presents. "The small box is from your dad and the blue one is from your mother." He places them down.

"Thanks." Irma smiles.

She opens the small box to find a campus and a card.

-Card: To always find your way home. Where ever that may be.-

The second has a film camera and card.

-Card: Never forget your love of art.-

'That's so like them.' Irma giggles.

(Cora)

"They both have their own style." Irma laughs.

'Plus it shows where their mind set is.' Irma looks at them.

Her dad has decided to support her and wants her to know she will have a place to go either way. Her mom is still struggling but will feel better with photos.

(Cora/ suggesting Fives takes her out for a birthday day)

They both flush at that idea. But agree to it.

With the girls.

"Spending the whole day together. I don't think we've done that." Irma flushes as she tries to pick out a new outfit.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 1]**

When Irma made it to breakfast Cora said "Hey Irma happy birthday girl."

Echo then said "How come you didn't tell the rest of us?"

When Cora saw the presents she said "Those are so cool. The compos is cute and the camera you said you wanted to work in that right?"

After the presents she Cora tells Fives "Hey Fives why don't you take her out to celebrate her big day?"

Cora then said "It'll be fun. You guys need more time together. Look just take this day to celebrate and when you come back we can all watch a movie or something."

(Irma.)

Once Irma left Cora sprang into action. She found the boys and said "You guys have nothing to do today right?" They all nodded confused till she said "Okay so now that Fives has Irma distracted we got work to do." Droidbait said "But it's our day off." "Don't worry it will be fun. We're making Irma a birthday party." Cutup said "I think I've heard of those. You all get a cake right?" Cora then said "Oh right they probably never did this on Kamino did they." Heavy shrugged saying "It's okay we don't really need one."

She stumped her foot saying "It is not okay. You guys deserve to celebrate the day you came into the galaxy as much as anyone. I'll ask Lock if he can find out the day you guys where um, taken out of your tubes I guess. Sorry…"

Echo said "None taken Cora, that is the correct way to say it." "It just sounds so wrong. But anyway we'll figure that out later. Since Fives has Cora distracted we should surprise her with a party. She must be missing her family back home so this might be good to distract her." They all smiled at the idea and agreed.

Cora then said "Okay boys here's how it's going to go. Cutup. You're in charge of decorations. Purple, white and light blue, are the theme colors. Find anything with wings and we're golden maybe butterflies." He saluted as she said "On it captain."

Cora smirked but shook her head the boys had started calling her that after a few missions when she would get bossy or in her 'leader mode' as some liked to call it. "Just make sure to set them all up on her room. Let's keep it privet so we don't embarrass her or something. I don't think other jedi celebrate their birthdays so we don't know how they'll act."

Then she said "Droidbait we need a cake. You remember her favorite flavor?" Droidbait nodded as she then said "Good and try irises and butterflies as the décor. I think that's what we'll go for her party theme." He saluted and rushed off to get the cake.

Cora looked to Heavy and said "Can you set up a small table and a few chairs in the room? Nothing large just something small so we can still move around." He nodded and headed off for the said items.

Cora then looked to Echo and said "What should I do?" "Well could you set up a screen with pictures of all our adventures so fare? Irma being the main focus I think she'd like that." Echo came up pecking the top of her head and said "You are too sweet." She laughed saying "Thanks but mostly it's because I actually have the time and money now. I usually don't party but I haven't been a friend's one in a while so I guess it's exciting."

Echo suddenly asked "So when's your birthday?" "June first. Why you planning something for me?" "I hope." He kissed her cheek making her laugh and then he got started to work on his pad while Cora said "Now I'll just pick out some music for the party." And with that they got to work.

 **[Me 2]**

Cora then said "It'll be fun. You guys need more time together. Look just take this day to celebrate and when you come back we can all watch a movie or something."

"That sounds nice." Irma smiles finally picking an outfit.

(It's a bit girly then she usually goes for but felt like it. A white lacy tank top/ a light pink skirt to her knees/ black flats/ and her butterfly pin in her hair)

With the guys.

Fives is freaking out a bit as well. Padme helped with the last date. Now he's on his own. He figured his armor was wrong so he puts on the black shirt (unbuttoned a bit), dark gray pants, and black shoes.

Taking a deep breath he meets Irma at her room. As she comes out he has no words.

"Do I look weird?" Irma flushes feeling self continues.

"Not at all. You look amazing." Fives smiles softly.

Irma giggles then their off. Neither are really sure what to do.

'Movie theater?' Fives spots it.

"Come on." Fives takes her hand leading her to it.

Okay now what to pick? They look at the titles. Irma points to what looks like an action movie.

Turns out to be a horror. Irma clings to Fives, burying her head in his chest. Fives holds her tight. He can't help have a small smile knowing a weakness and having her so close.

"Don't tell the guys." Irma flushes as they leave the theater.

"I won't." Fives chuckles.

"And stop laughing!" Irma punches his shoulder lightly.

"Oh come on it's cute." Fives rubs his shoulder still smirking delight.

After the movie things seem to flow a bit better. They do a bit of window shopping. Irma picks out a few outfits she thinks would look nice on him. While he watches to see what he could get her for a present. Seeing a flower stand he goes over to get her an Iris.

"I'm sorry. The last dozen where already bought." The lady shakes her head.

'I didn't know irises where so popular.' Fives ponders walking back Irma waiting on a bench in the shade.

"Here." Irma hands him a bottle of water.

The two sit for a bit to catch their breath. The two watch the clouds and enjoy the quiet. Irma lays her head on his shoulder feeling like snuggling. Fives flushes a bit but smiles with delight.

"Where to next?" Fives looks down at her.

"How about the bakery? I kinda feel like something sweet." Irma smiles up at him.

"Sure." Fives gives a small chuckle.

When they get there they see Droidbait. Whom looks a bit panicked.

"Hey, you have a sweet tooth moment too?" Irma smiles.

"Y-Yeah." Bait has a sweat drop over his head.

"Alright your order is ready sir." A Naboo man hands him a fairly sized box.

"That's a big box." Fives lifts a brow.

"The others wanted something too." Bait looks to the side. "See you later." He rushes out holding the box carefully.

"That was weird." Fives looks confused.

"Maybe he just wanted to leave us be." Irma shrugs.

"You order I'm going to call Cora for some restaurant ideas." Fives heads out.

(Cora)

"Hey I was wondering where you think a good place for lunch is." Fives asks stumped.

(Cora)

"Oh by the way, what was up with Bait? We met him at the bakery getting some big box." Fives questions.

(Cora/ tells him most likely)

"Don't worry I'll keep her busy." Fives smiles softly at the idea.

"Hey Fives they have a new type of cookie." Irma comes out as he hangs up quickly. "I thought you might like it since it's dark chocolate." She offers a piece.

"Not bad." Fives takes a bite.

 **[Partner 2]**

Cora finished picking the music and then helped Echo pick pictures for the holovid. "That one with the group will be perfect and don't forget the one from the Naboo gala. She loves that one with Fives." Echo chuckled as he said "So does Fives but he won't admit it."

Cora laughed at that when Cutup came in with all the decorations. "Hey I'm back and I even got the last dozen irises from the flower shop."

Cora said "Perfect. Put a small set in the middle of the table where that Heavy brings in and then strewn them about to decorate. Don't blow up too many balloons or there won't be enough room to walk." Cutup nodded and headed off to put the bags away and then help Heavy get the chairs and table.

Suddenly her phone rang "Hello."

"Hey I was wondering where you think a good place for lunch is." Fives asks stumped.

"She loves that nice restaurant called galaxy delights. So that might be the best place."

"Oh by the way, what was up with Bait? We met him at the bakery getting some big box." Fives questions.

Cora thought and then said "We're making Irma a surprise birthday party, could you try keeping her out as long as possible while we set all this up?"

"Don't worry I'll keep her busy." With that he hung up and Cora said "Okay I bought us some time and wow this place looks great."

Heavy and Cutup smirked as they had gotten some stuff set up while she was on the phone. Cutup said "Thank you, thank you I try." Heavy then said with a smirk "We are pretty good." Cora smirked as she said "Okay great guys, here let's just do this." She fixed up a few things and then said "Okay decorations done. Just get the banner up please. Echo how's that video?" "Finished. Where do you want it?" "Put it on top of the tv. We can watch well there. I'll leave the music on the desk."

Bait then came in saying "I got the cake. But Fives and Irma saw me." "Yeah Fives called don't worry he knows now and is keeping Irma busy till we finish."

Bait then said "Oh good, where should I put the cake." "In the middle of the table. Oh Cutup you got the candles?" "Right here." "Good now I think we got everything. Oh, wait be right back."

They all looked confused then she came back with a small box and Heavy said "What's that?" "A birthday present." Droidbait then said "We don't have any." "The party can be your present." Heavy rubbed the back of his head saying "I don't know it's her first birthday away from home we should at least try."

She smiled saying "You guys are all too sweet. Okay I'll take you all to a store to pick out some presents." Echo then said "But Cora we don't know how to choose presents." "Don't worry I'll help you guys. Come on. And lock the door, don't want any incidents."

They headed out locking the door to Irma's room. Rex raised a brow thinking 'What are they doing now? Isn't that Irma's room why did they lock the door? I better… wait Rex, better wait till their gone or Cora will probably do something. She and Echo are still upset with you after the gala.' He shivered at that hoping to never get on those two's bad side ever again.

Once gone he unlocked the door and was shocked 'A birthday party. That's what all this is about. Sigh. Okay Rex you need a break.' And so he headed off. Lock saw this and chuckled as he thought 'Maybe the captain should know, for his sanities sake.' And headed off to thinking of the idea.

Once at a store Echo said "So how do you pick a birthday present?" Cora thought and said "Well you think of what the person likes and if they have it already. Like when I started getting a present I would think what meaning it had. Like my brother loves this types of sour candies so I got him a big bag of those once."

Cutup said "Dibs on that!" and headed off to the candy section. They all glared at him but then Cora said "I once got my sister some earings that where long and modern since she liked that style and it looked good on her." Bait said "Oh I know. Irma likes cats maybe a shirt with one on it. But not too sparkly maybe a crop top she likes those." And so headed off to find one.

Heavy then said "Anything else?" Cora said "Something meaningful to them, like what hobby do you see her always doing or what does she seem passionate about?" Heavy smirked as he snapped his fingers saying "She was always sketching at Rishi, she might like a new sketch book since it got blown up." He blushed at that but then said "I'll get that."

Echo seemed to be thinking and said "Do you think she might like a medical text? She's been working extra hard to learn as much as possible on healing especially when we go on relief missions."

Cora smiled at him as she kissed his cheek making him blush as she said "I think that's wonderful. She'll love it. The guys can take your present back to the temple to get wrapped. We should go run interferences so Fives can buy a gift for Irma while still keeping it a surprise."

Echo had to smirk at her idea and nodded. Cora seemed to like strategizing certain things and coming up with things for them to do at certain times. It made them feel a bit alive and wondered what else they had been missing out there. Irma would do the same for them as well.

For Echo though he just found the way Cora did it adorable, but Fives probably thought the same way about Irma. He then went to find his own gifts. They all got their gifts Bait couldn't find an Earth cat shirt but he did find a Lothcat one and it was just as good. At least that's what Cora said.

They then they headed off to help Fives find a gift. Echo just needed to call and ask what he was up to now. Their lunch should be over by now.

As Echo called he said "Hey Fives are you busy?"

(Fives.)

"We got Irma some presents and well we want to help you get one for her. You can tell us what you want or do you want us to run some interference."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Okay sounds good to us."

 **[Me 3]**

They go out to lunch. The two chit chat some over their meal. While eating they see a little girl having her birthday. The waiters and waitress sing the song as she wears a birthday crown.

"Would you like that?" Fives motions over with a laugh.

"No. And if you do that I'll stick you to the ceiling." Irma flushes pointing up seriously.

Fives chuckles at that. Irma is simply red as she sips her soda.

After that they see an arcade. Irma challenges him to a game of laser tag.

Fives color was blue and hers red. They stared at one another then headed off into the maze. They chased after one another getting hits here and there.

"So close." Fives smiles proudly as he sees his score next to hers.

"One point. One point away." Irma holds up a finger pouting.

"Hey I've been training since birth. So that's pretty good." Fives kisses her cheek.

"Oh mom's calling." Irma looks at her cell.

"Go on. I'll get us some drinks." Fives motions for her to go ahead as he walks off.

"Hey mom." Irma smiles putting her on vid chat.

"Happy birthday!" Sally cheers. "I would have called earlier but I don't know the time difference." She jabs not so sottily.

"Well it's close to evening here." Irma laughs.

"Where are you? Laser tag?" Sally hears the sounds.

"Yes, Fives took me out for my birthday." Irma smiles.

"That's nice. I'll let you get back to your date." Sally hangs up smiling.

'Looks like she's changing her mind about him.' Irma smiles softly.

During her call.

Fives goes to a vending machine. After grabbing the drinks his communicator goes off.

As Echo called he said "Hey Fives are you busy?"

"No, just getting drinks." Fives grabs the last bottle.

"We got Irma some presents and well we want to help you get one for her. You can tell us what you want or do you want us to run some interference."

"Actually I had my eyes on something for her. Interference would be nice." Fives relays. "We're at laser tag right now and then going to the park. I need time to run to a glass shop." He explains.

Echo then said "Okay sounds good to us."

Fives tells them where to meet up then hangs up. He hands off with the drinks.

The couple takes their time walking to the park. Irma is simply enjoying her time with him.

"This has been so much fun." Irma walks back words talking to him.

"Been? You calling it a day?" Fives laughs.

"I think I'm about ready for some movies and snuggle time." Irma nods.

Fives tries to think of a way to stall her while waiting for the others to arrive. But then a hover boarder comes toward her and he pulls her into his chest.

The two look at each other. Irma can feel her heart in her throat as he starts leaning down to kiss her. Some people going by make comments but they don't care.

After a few minutes they go back their walk. Irma snuggles his arm feeling a bit clingy now.

(Echo)

"Hey." Irma waves as they meet up. "You guys taking in some couple time too?" She giggles.

(Cora)

"Keep her busy." Fives whispers to Echo.

(Echo)

Fives slips away. He heads straight for a blown glass shop. He picks out a glass iris on a star stand.

"Where did Fives go? He's been gone for a while?" Irma gets suspious looking around.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"I'm going to look for him." Irma gets up from the bench.

"Sorry, that took longer expected." Fives comes back a bit sweaty.

"What where you doing? And what's that?" Irma eyes the little violet bag.

"Bly asked me to get something for General Secura. Echo mind delivering?" Fives hands it over.

'So it wasn't for me?' Irma feels a bit disappointed.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"Where to now?" Fives looks down at her.

"I kinda to go back." Irma looks to the side clearly upset.

"Alright." Fives looks away feeling bad.

The walk back is quiet. Irma liked spending the day with him but was excited thinking he got her something. Meanwhile Fives is regretting not just giving it to her.

'I shouldn't pout. He took me out and showed me a good time.' Irma glances over at him as they reach the temple.

"I guess this is where it ends." Fives rubs the back of his head as they're about to walk in.

"Wait, it doesn't have to." Irma stops him. "We could go out for longer. I still haven't had my first drink. We could find a bar and spend so time there." She looks at him with big eyes.

"No, we should really call it a day." Fives shakes his head taking a hold of her hand leading her in.

'Is he upset about me pouting?' Irma looks at him confused.

'Please let this make her smile.' Fives begs as they walk to her room.

Coming to the door Irma sighs. She's disappointed it's ending like this.

"Surprise!" They all shout as she opens the door.

"W-what in the?" Irma stares wide eyes.

(Cora)

"You… you knew?" Irma glances over at Fives with loving eyes.

"After Bait I was told." Fives nods relieved she's smiling again.

 **[Partner 3]**

When Cora and Echo make it to the park.

Echo called "Fives, Irma!"

"Hey." Irma waves as they meet up. "You guys taking in some couple time too?" She giggles.

Cora then said "Something like that."

"Keep her busy." Fives whispers to Echo.

"We got this go."

Fives slips away. He heads straight for a blown glass shop. He picks out a glass iris on a star stand.

"Where did Fives go? He's been gone for a while?" Irma gets suspicious looking around.

Cora said "Don't worry he's probably around here somewhere."

Echo thought "Yeah maybe he got hungry."

"I'm going to look for him." Irma gets up from the bench.

"Sorry, that took longer expected." Fives comes back a bit sweaty.

"What were you doing? And what's that?" Irma eyes the little violet bag.

"Bly asked me to get something for General Secura. Echo mind delivering?" Fives hands it over.

'So it wasn't for me?' Irma feels a bit disappointed.

Echo said "Sure see you two back at the temple."

Cora then said "Bye Irma, bye Fives."

They rush back to the temple and Cora said "Okay guys let's get dressed up a bit. You all can probably do what Fives did or maybe even more casual if you want. I have to go get dress quickly and then when they come in we stay quiet till they open the door and yell out 'surprise.' Got it?"

They all nodded Bait said "This is a lot of fun." Cutup then said "Yeah I especially like the surprise part the Kaminoans where holding out on it." Heavy scuffed saying "What do you expect? They only made us for war, nothing else." Cora frowned saying "Well that's not what we think of you so no more depressing thoughts let's get this party started." "Yeah!" They shouted and headed off to get ready.

Cora put on a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt with a silver butterfly on it, a black skirt, black flats. She then added a blue flower clip in her hair. "Perfect." Then she headed off back to Irma's room.

When she got in the guys stared Echo was flushing but he had gotten better at seeing Cora in nice things and he said "You look beautiful." She laughed and kissed his lips. They other faked gagged but she said "Oh deal with it. Oh I can sense them coming. Quit down."

"Surprise!" They all shout as Irma opens the door.

"W-what in the?" Irma stares wide eyes.

"We made you a surprise birthday party."

"You… you knew?" Irma glances over at Fives with loving eyes.

"After Bait I was told." Fives nods relieved she's smiling again.

Cora then said "Come on and open your presents."

Cutup then said "Yeah and I can't wait to get a taste of that cake."

Cora then said "Not till after a few things." And Cora started dragging her off to the present table giving her Fives present first saying "Here it's from Fives."

(Cora got her a silver rebel necklace that her brothers helped her find.)

 **[Me 4]**

Irma is pulled over to the present table and handed Fives gift. The little purple bag. Inside is an Iris glass figuring sitting on a star base.

"So this is what you were doing." Irma smiles softly at him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Fives flushes looking to the side.

"Thank you." Irma holds it close staring at him lovingly.

"Can you get mushy after the others are opened?" Heavy hands her his gift.

Irma opens it to find a sketch book with a crescent moon on the cover and a sketch pencil. The next one is from Cutup, it's a jar of chocolate balls. After that is Bait's, a sky blue crop top with a white Lothcat on it. Both girls 'aw' about it. Then she opens Echo's a medical text book. She really liked that and couldn't wait to start reading it soon. Finally she gets to Cora's. Opening the nicely blue wrapped box she sees a silver rebel phoenix necklace.

"So pretty." Irma stares at it with sparkling eyes.

(Cora)

"Tell them thanks for me." Irma smiles clipping the necklace around her neck.

(Cora)

"Now cake?" Cutup points to the red velvet cake with buttercream frosting.

(Echo)

"Video?" Irma looks over at Cora confused.

Cora giggles then moves her toward the TV. A slide show of photos starts playing with her favorite music. Irma starts crying halfway through.

"You alright?" Fives looks over at her worried.

"Just really happy." Irma smiles as she tries to wipe away her endless happy tears.

Fives wipes them away with a small smile. Irma smiles back.

After that Irma cuts the cake. She hands the slices off to everyone.

"Happy birthday Irma." Fives pecks her cheek.

 **[Partner 4]**

As Irma was opening gifts she finally got to Cora's silver rebel neckless and well. "So pretty." Irma stares at it with sparkling eyes.

Cora smiled saying "I'm glad you liked it. I asked my brothers to find something with that on it and when they told me about it I said it was perfect for you."

"Tell them thanks for me." Irma smiles clipping the necklace around her neck.

Cora said "I will. I'm glad you liked it."

"Now cake?" Cutup points to the red velvet cake with buttercream frosting.

Echo then said "What about the video?"

Cora was shocked that Irma was moved to tears but was satisfied with the results all the same she was just glad she helped made her birthday special.

When they did have cake she wasn't much for red velvet but had a piece. Though she mostly stocked to the frosting.

Once the party ended Cora stocked back as the guys headed to get some sleep. Once gone she told Irma how she helped the guys out "The guys didn't know anything about birthdays. I think we should ask Lock when they were… you know came out of the tube. Maybe we can make that their birthday. They said they didn't need one but I think that's so wrong they should have one."

(Irma.)

The next day as they talked to Lock privately "Of course I can find that information for you girls. But for now we have a matter to discuss, let's get your team in."

They all headed to their conference room when Lock said "There's been a sighting of battle droids on Naboo. The people fear that their home is facing another invasion and senator Amidala and representative Binks will be going to Naboo to assess the situation. She's asked you girls to come along, hoping you could help calm the situation."

(Fives, probably asking isn't that where the sith are.)

The girls looked at each other in fear but not for the reason the guys thought.

Heavy said "Hey we ain't letting those two near you."

Cora then said "It's not that its… well we know what happens."

(Irma.)

Droidbait gulped saying "How bad is it?"

Cora sighed saying "A virus. A bad one, several came in but so few came out."

The girls then explained what happened on the planet they all looked shocked as Echo said "Can't you tell the senator no, or warn her in some way?"

Cora then said "We don't know if things will play out the same way anymore and we just can't say no. It will look too suspicions."

Lock then said "Speaking of which I've been wanting to talk to you all about the captain. I think for his sanity it may be best to tell him what's going on."

(Irma.)

Cora then said with arms crossed "Yeah and what'd he do this time? Oh don't tell me our party planning got him jumpy." Lock smiled at that and they all groaned.

 **[Me 5]**

The party went well. The guys fake gagged as the couples got mushy but they didn't mind. Then as they all headed out Cora stayed behind. She explained how she helped the guys and wanted to find out when their tube day was.

"Yeah, and we could through a surprise party for them." Irma smiles at the idea.

The next day as they talked to Lock privately "Of course I can find that information for you girls. But for now we have a matter to discuss, let's get your team in."

They all headed to their conference room when Lock said "There's been a sighting of battle droids on Naboo. The people fear that their home is facing another invasion and senator Amidala and representative Binks will be going to Naboo to assess the situation. She's asked you girls to come along, hoping you could help calm the situation."

"Wait. Wait. Isn't that where the siths were spotted?" Fives questions.

"Yes but that was a little over a month ago. Chances are they're long gone." Lock explains.

The girls looked at each other in fear but not for the reason the guys thought.

Heavy said "Hey we ain't letting those two near you."

Cora then said "It's not that its… well we know what happens."

"It's not pretty." Irma stares down at the table with fearful eyes.

Droidbait gulped saying "How bad is it?"

Cora sighed saying "A virus. A bad one, several came in but so few came out."

The girls then explained what happened on the planet they all looked shocked as Echo said "Can't you tell the senator no, or warn her in some way?"

Cora then said "We don't know if things will play out the same way anymore and we just can't say no. It will look too suspicions."

Lock then said "Speaking of which I've been wanting to talk to you all about the captain. I think for his sanity it may be best to tell him what's going on."

"Why? What happened?" Irma looks confused.

Cora then said with arms crossed "Yeah and what'd he do this time? Oh don't tell me our party planning got him jumpy." Lock smiled at that and they all groaned.

"We should tell him after this mission. If only so he won't make others worry." Irma looks over at the others.

"That should work. We could grab after debriefing and bring him here." Fives begins planning.

"Alright then." Lock smiles at them. "Your flight leaves in half an hour so you should get going." He looks at his watch.

(Echo)

"No, I'm staying to come up with a plan just in case things happen the way we remember it. We'll be needing a better strategy." He heads out.

 **[Partner 5]**

"Alright then." Lock smiles at them. "Your flight leaves in half an hour so you should get going." He looks at his watch.

Echo then said "Will you be coming along with us this time general?"

"No, I'm staying to come up with a plan just in case things happen the way we remember it. We'll be needing a better strategy." He heads out.

At that the girls got ready and even started packing somethings they might need and talked to the guys. Cora said as she packed a small bag "Okay so we need to keep Padme and Jar jar from getting captured at all costs. Or Anakin won't be able to concentrate fully on the mission. The doctor used them against him so he could escape. He doesn't get away but he still unleashes the virus. I'd rather we keep him from plying his games."

Cutup then said "Hey why are those two so close anyway?"

The girls slightly smirked but Cora said "That's not for us to say Cutup."

(Irma)

Echo then said "Cora what are you packing?"

Cora then said "I may not be a medic but I know a few home remedies. Red wine vinegar to absorb fevers, cough drops for sore throats, aloe vera for flesh wounds. What about you Irma?"

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Cutup then said "Let's just hope that virus is the only thing we have to worry about."

Echo then said "Cutups, right, I trust general Lock but after hearing about those sith…"

Cora came up to Echo holding his face and said "We can handle them, Irma and I have been working with the holo projectors of past siths to better our knowledge of their fighting style. But hopefully Lock is right. We'll make a contingency plan if it makes you feel better though."

Echo then said "It would."

Heavy ten said "I think it'll make all of us feel better."

Droidbait then said "So what are our main objectives?"

Cora then said "Keep Padme and Jar jar from being captured and stop the bomb from activating. Don't let Jar jar destroy the droid we need to get info out of. Keep as many clones out of the lab as possible. Find the real bomb and stop it. And leave clues for the cure. I would like to be able to bring something to keep you guys from getting infected since your buckets won't work well enough but that'd be too suspicious. That's the best we can do. Anything to add Irma?"

(Irma.)

Cora slung her pack over and said "Okay let's move."

They headed off to the senate building to meet up with Padme and Jar jar. When they got there the girls felt a horrible cold.

Cora told Irma "How do they not sense this?"

(Irma.)

Echo saw them said "Are you two okay?"

(Fives.)

"We will be as soon as we're out of here." Cora was slightly shaking she hated this feeling.

(Irma.)

As they were heading to Padme's ship, they ran into someone they did not ever want to meet. "Ah master Locks new students."

Cora thought 'Oh no Siduis.'

 **[Me 6]**

Cutup then said "Hey why are those two so close anyway?"

The girls slightly smirked but Cora said "That's not for us to say Cutup."

"It's a surprise for the end game." Irma winks playfully.

Echo then said "Cora what are you packing?"

Cora then said "I may not be a medic but I know a few home remedies. Red wine vinegar to absorb fevers, cough drops for sore throats, aloe vera for flesh wounds. What about you Irma?"

"Some cooling patches, my new book to study on the flight. And a few things just in case we finish this quickly." Irma packs her bag.

"What do you mean by that?" Fives looks at her curiously.

"My camera and swimsuit. I've always wanted to check out the Naboo beaches." Irma has a twinkle in her eyes.

'Swimsuit?' A few of them try to think of what she would have.

"Are you all picturing her in one?" Fives turns to his brothers mad.

They shake their heads not wanting his wrath. Then they head off. On the way the girls remind them of what they have to do.

They headed off to the senate building to meet up with Padme and Jar jar. When they got there the girls felt a horrible cold.

Cora told Irma "How do they not sense this?"

"I have no clue." Irma tries to keep herself from shaking.

Echo saw them said "Are you two okay?"

"Are you not feeling okay?" Fives heads over to check her temp.

"I'll be fine as soon as we're out of here." Irma assures him.

Turning they see HIM. Palputine aka Siduis.

"Hello there Chancellor." Irma bows trying to keep her wits with her.

(Cora)

This was one of those things they couldn't tell them right away. He had to show himself first. If he thought people were on to him he might move up his plans. And the guys wouldn't be able to keep cool knowing the man that put those chips in is right there.

"The honor is mine." The old creep bows slightly. "I wish all of you a safe trip. And hope we may have dinner at some point when you return, I'd love to hear about Earth." He gives his cool and icy smile.

"We'll see." Irma bows again then heads for the ship.

"You okidai? Usa lookie sickie." Jar jar notices the girls.

(Cora)

"Yeah, just nervous about meeting a queen." Irma forces a smile.

 **[Partner 6]**

"Hello there Chancellor." Irma bows trying to keep her wits with her.

Cora only gives a head nod not trusting herself to speak and trying her best to keep her shields up.

This was one of those things they couldn't tell them right away. He had to show himself first. If he thought people were on to him he might move up his plans. And the guys wouldn't be able to keep cool knowing the man that put those chips in is right there.

"The honor is mine." The old creep bows slightly. "I wish all of you a safe trip. And hope we may have dinner at some point when you return, I'd love to hear about Earth." He gives his cool and icy smile.

"We'll see." Irma bows again then heads for the ship.

"You okidai? Usa lookie sickie." Jar jar notices the girls.

Cora told him "Just nervous for the trip Jar jar."

"Yeah, just nervous about meeting a queen." Irma forces a smile.

The boys of Domino looked at each other, they know the girls weren't telling them something but if they weren't it usually was for a good reason so they let it go. For now at least.

The trip was fast, Naboo was pretty close and so all they did was sit down as Padme worked the ship but she said "I'm so glad to have you girls come along. Usually jedi or troopers aren't involved in these matters unless there's absolute need but master Lock assured me it was okay for you all to come and the queen has heard of you girls and your team. She believes you might be able to work with us in a peaceful matter."

Cora then said "We're glad you trust us Padme. And we hope to do our best on this."

(Irma.)

Echo then said "What will be expected of us when we get there senator?"

Padme then said "Just an investigation of the droids that were shot down. And if we find anything we might have to go stealth so as not to scare the public."

(Fives.)

"That's good to hear."

Jar jar then said "Meesa glad to finally meet you all. Ani have lot so of story of you being bombad team."

Cora had to chuckle, Jar jar was funny and so was the way he talked but not in a mean way. She said "We're glad to hear that Jar jar."

Cutup smiled and said "Wow didn't know the general praised us that much."

Padme then said "Oh you'd be surprised."

They soon made it to the capital and landed.

They rushed out Padme saying "We came as soon as we could my lady. Have you found anymore droids?"

The queen said "Only the three. Ah this must be the group I heard about. I would like to be able to great you all properly but we have an emergency."

Cora said "No problem ma'am we understand."

(Irma.)

The guys were all standing at attention. Ready to do as they were told.

The queen then said "At least you are willing to help. Not like the rest of the galaxy who needs proof."

They were then taken to a room where the droids where being examined after Typho was given a call.

The guys were nervous being around royalty but Cora just saw here as another person.

As Padme and the others looked over the droid Cora whispered "Droidbait, Cutup, keep jar jar out of trouble."

They did not need the droid being shut down before they could get all the info they could.

The two looked at each other a bit unsure about having to fallow a representative that way but knew that Cora had her reasons. So they headed off to fallow the sniffing gungan.

3P0 got the droid talking and it was the same, a small amount leaked out.

Meanwhile Bait and Cutup just stared at Jar jar as he sniffed about then he let his tongue out getting it stuck. They rushed to get it out but they were disgusted about having to do so but kept him from falling or hitting anything. Droidbait noticed the bug and picked it up. He knew they'd want to see this.

Then the next problem came "A secret lab on Naboo?" Irma got 3P0 to stop just in time. The droid seemed confused at first. "Yes is there a problem?"

They all looked about, what could they ask him, they couldn't ask where or the droid would know they were not his allies.

Droidbait and Cutup came back with Jar jar and the bug. Poor Bait kept having to keep the bug out of tongues reach of the gungan. Cora and Irma held their laugher in at that.

 **[Me 7]**

During the ride Irma stays near Fives. He makes all the cold fade away.

Cora then said "We're glad you trust us Padme. And we hope to do our best on this."

Echo then said "What will be expected of us when we get there senator?"

Padme then said "Just an investigation of the droids that were shot down. And if we find anything we might have to go stealth so as not to scare the public."

"That should be easy." Fives nods.

"That's good to hear."

Jar jar then said "Meesa glad to finally meet you all. Ani have lot so of story of you being bombad team."

Cora had to chuckle, Jar jar was funny and so was the way he talked but not in a mean way. She said "We're glad to hear that Jar jar."

Cutup smiled and said "Wow didn't know the general praised us that much."

Padme then said "Oh you'd be surprised."

They soon made it to the capital and landed.

They rushed out Padme saying "We came as soon as we could my lady. Have you found anymore droids?"

The queen said "Only the three. Ah this must be the group I heard about. I would like to be able to great you all properly but we have an emergency."

Cora said "No problem ma'am we understand."

"We're ready to help." Irma nods a bit stiff about being near royalty.

The guys were all standing at attention. Ready to do as they were told.

The queen then said "At least you are willing to help. Not like the rest of the galaxy who needs proof."

They were then taken to a room where the droids where being examined after Typho was given a call.

The guys were nervous being around royalty but Cora just saw here as another person.

Then the next problem came "A secret lab on Naboo?" Irma got 3P0 to stop just in time. The droid seemed confused at first. "Yes is there a problem?"

They all looked about, what could they ask him, they couldn't ask where or the droid would know they were not his allies.

Droidbait and Cutup came back with Jar jar and the bug. Poor Bait kept having to keep the bug out of tongues reach of the gungan. Cora and Irma held their laugher in at that.

"3P0, say what I tell you." Irma whispers.

The bot nods. Cora on covers his mouth.

"The files had been blocked. I have access now." 3P0 starts. "Now where did the virus leek so we may clean it up." He relays.

"The northern river." The bot informs. "A… a small bottle of b-" he shorts out.

"What happened?" The queen looks confused.

"Echo can look over the bot and find out." Fives looks over at him.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 7]**

"What happened?" The queen looks confused.

"Echo can look over the bot and find out." Fives looks over at him.

"I'll see what I can find." As he looked over it he frowned slightly and then said "It's a code installed in the clankers processors, keeps them from telling the viruses name."

Padme said "That way if anyone captured them they'd be less likely to find a cure."

Cora then said "Jar jar why are you so intent on that bug?"

That's when Jar jar explained the rare bug and its origins and that's when Padme noticed why the droids have mud.

At that Cora said "Padme it'd be safer if you and Jar jar stay here. We know you can handle yourself but this might get ugly if whoever is trying to hide this virus is so determined."

(Irma.)

Padme then said "These are my people I won't sit back and do nothing."

Cora then said "We're not asking you too. We need you to call the council for back up just in case. The droids got one letter out 'B.' If you could try to find out what viruses start with 'B' we'll have an easier time finding a cure if this things get bad."

(Irma.)

Padme sighed and said "Fine, but then I'm coming with you."

Cora then said "We'd expect that."

(Irma.)

As they came to the hanger Cora said "Cutup. Can you make it so that Padme ship won't leave the bunker?"

They all looked worried at that but knew one of the biggest parts of this mission was to keep the senator and representative out of this. Cutup went to do as told.

(Irma, probably asking if she'll be mad at them or something.)

Cora then said "Yup but we don't have much of a choice. She's stubborn and will try anything to get in the action. One of the things she and Anakin have in common."

(Irma)

They all seemed to smirk at that as Cutup came up and said "All done, it will just short circuit a little. Nothing else."

Cora said "Good. Get your speeders and let's book it." They all nodded at that and headed off though Cora thought 'We need to get their armor painted after this. Makes identifying theme in battle easier plus, I think they've earned it. Maybe Rex will finally let them.'

They got on the speeders and rushed off. The girls knew where to go so they never did meet Pipi, too bad Cora thought she was pretty cool.

(Irma.)

They stopped right before they could get the sensors activated. Cora said "Okay we have to be careful, we're right in front of the entry but we have to sneak in without getting captured. Any ideas?"

Echo said "Maybe if I can grab one of the cameras I could deactivate their sensors."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Let's just hope that won't let Ivo know he has visitors."

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Yeah he's probably too busy with his virus to really care."

Cora then said "Don't be so sure he'll want test subjects."

Unknown to them they had two figures watching them, waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves.

One said "Oh look the jedi are here." Another then said "And with new toy soldiers to play with." she both chuckled at that and waited to strike.

 **[Me 8]**

At that Cora said "Padme it'd be safer if you and Jar jar stay here. We know you can handle yourself but this might get ugly if whoever is trying to hide this virus is so determined."

'And you won't get captured.' Irma remembers the scene.

Padme then said "These are my people I won't sit back and do nothing."

Cora then said "We're not asking you too. We need you to call the council for back up just in case. The droids got one letter out 'B.' If you could try to find out what viruses start with 'B' we'll have an easier time finding a cure if this things get bad."

"It will help a lot." Irma looks at her with pleading eyes.

Padme sighed and said "Fine, but then I'm coming with you."

Cora then said "We'd expect that."

"Of course." Irma nods.

As they came to the hanger Cora said "Cutup. Can you make it so that Padme ship won't leave the bunker?"

They all looked worried at that but knew one of the biggest parts of this mission was to keep the senator and representative out of this. Cutup went to do as told.

"Think she'll get mad?" Irma looks over at Cora.

Cora then said "Yup but we don't have much of a choice. She's stubborn and will try anything to get in the action. One of the things she and Anakin have in common."

"That's true." Irma laughs.

They all seemed to smirk at that as Cutup came up and said "All done, it will just short circuit a little. Nothing else."

Cora said "Good. Get your speeders and let's book it." They all nodded at that and headed off though Cora thought 'We need to get their armor painted after this. Makes identifying theme in battle easier plus, I think they've earned it. Maybe Rex will finally let them.'

They got on the speeders and rushed off. The girls knew where to go so they never did meet Pipi. Irma held on tight to Fives as they speed around. They stopped just before getting to the sensors.

Cora said "Okay we have to be careful, we're right in front of the entry but we have to sneak in without getting captured. Any ideas?"

Echo said "Maybe if I can grab one of the cameras I could deactivate their sensors."

"You'll have to be really careful about what you grab." Irma looks over at the scanning eye.

Cora then said "Let's just hope that won't let Ivo know he has visitors."

"Why would he be watching for people?" Fives looks over at them.

Heavy then said "Yeah he's probably too busy with his virus to really care."

Cora then said "Don't be so sure he'll want test subjects."

Unknown to them they had two figures watching them, waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves.

One said "Oh look the jedi are here." Another then said "And with new toy soldiers to play with." she both chuckled at that and waited to strike.

Echo takes a bot and they head in. But are spotted by a little bot that starts screeching letting everyone know they're there. Irma slices the little thing in half. Too late.

They fight a few clankers. But are over powered and tied up in the main lab.

"Looky what we have here. Ginny pigs." The ball pin head laughs.

'I really want to hit him.' Irma glares.

(Cora)

(Echo)

(He should rant then Anakin comes in saving them/ then we'll have the female sith come in to face the girls)

 **[Partner 8]**

"Looky what we have here. Ginny pigs." The balled pin head laughs.

'I really want to hit him.' Irma glares.

Cora said "What are you doing are you insane?" 'Wait I know the answer to that one.'

Echo then said "You'll kill lives everywhere. What point is there to that?"

Ivo then said "Ha, I would not be talking clone. You so called high life forms kill with this war. And yet decide to murder a simple virus." He started ranting.

Good he was ranting now only they could find a way to escape?

The girl looked about trying to figure out what they could use. Then she saw it, the little droid that Ivo would be using to unleash the virus with the bomb. She sighed and concentrated. At that the bomb flew into her hands. "What are you doing?!"

That's when the alarms went off and the doctor said "Get them tied up." The boys used hand to hand to stop the droid while the girls grabbed their sabers back and cut down their opponents. Ivo was about to rush off but Anakin came in to stop him.

Cora thought 'Earlier than expected but no complaints here.'

Cora then said "Echo can you deactivate this thing?" He nodded and rushed over to get the bomb shut off.

"No my virus! My beautiful virus!"

Cora then said "Can someone get him to stop talking?" Cutup smirked as he stuffed a cloth in his mouth making the doctor cry out indignantly. "Thank you."

(Irma.)

The others laughed at this as Anakin said "We'll get this guy back to the palace to be trialed and charged. The bomb squad is taking care of the rest." They all sighed at that and started heading off.

They were soon met with the said bomb squad who said "All bombs destroyed sir." Anakin said "Good." Obi-wan came over with Ahsoka who said "And all droids are destroyed as well." Kenobi then said "One less thing to worry about then." With that they started heading off.

As they did Rex started walking back to the group and said "What was that stunt with the senator's ship?"

Cutup looked fearful at that but Cora said "You wanted her to fallow us and get captured?"

(Irma.)

Before Rex could reply though they heard someone say "Oh look they think they won." They turned to see two female sith, one a human and the other a Twi'lek. They locked the door that separated the Domino group with Rex and the others.

(Fives, probably saying 'I thought lock said they were gone.')

The human said "How cute. Lock thought they'd be safe here. Oh how wrong." She brought out a tube of virus. They all gasped at that.

Cora then said "What are you doing? You'll kill us all."

(Irma.)

The two sith then came out of the shadows and they were wearing some sort of masks on their faces. The Twi'lek said "Not with these on. And once you two are out of it we can give you the cure."

The human then said "You'll still be weak for a while though. That will give us some time to manipulate you more easily."

Heavy put his weapon up as he said "You're not taken them anywhere!" Droidbait called "That right." As Cutup said "You'll have to go through us first."

(Fives. Probably saying over their dead bodies or something like that.)

Echo "We'll die before we let you take them."

Cora felt shocked at Echo's words 'No Echo please don't let it come to that.'

(Irma.)

The Twi'lek said "Oh as much fun as that sounds we have a better idea." They lifted their hands up and the boys started yelling. They were being controlled.

 **[Me 9]**

They were soon met with the said bomb squad who said "All bombs destroyed sir." Anakin said "Good." Obi-wan came over with Ahsoka who said "And all droids are destroyed as well." Kenobi then said "One less thing to worry about then." With that they started heading off.

As they did Rex started walking back to the group and said "What was that stunt with the senator's ship?"

Cutup looked fearful at that but Cora said "You wanted her to fallow us and get captured?"

"And possibly be infected?" Irma lifts a brow.

Before Rex could reply though they heard someone say "Oh look they think they won." They turned to see two female sith, one a human and the other a Twi'lek. They locked the door that separated the Domino group with Rex and the others.

"Didn't Lock say the crazies weren't here?" Fives growls with his blaster in hand.

The human said "How cute. Lock thought they'd be safe here. Oh how wrong." She brought out a tube of virus. They all gasped at that.

Cora then said "What are you doing? You'll kill us all."

"Yeah, you'll never get out in time!" Irma shouts over to them.

The two sith then came out of the shadows and they were wearing some sort of masks on their faces. The Twi'lek said "Not with these on. And once you two are out of it we can give you the cure."

The human then said "You'll still be weak for a while though. That will give us some time to manipulate you more easily."

Heavy put his weapon up as he said "You're not taken them anywhere!" Droidbait called "That right." As Cutup said "You'll have to go through us first."

"Over my dead body." Fives stares at them sharply.

Echo "We'll die before we let you take them."

Cora felt shocked at Echo's words 'No Echo please don't let it come to that.'

'It can't come to that.' Irma feels her heart drop remembering how he dies.

The Twi'lek said "Oh as much fun as that sounds we have a better idea." They lifted their hands up and the boys started yelling. They were being controlled.

"C-can't stop." Rex manages get out as he points his blaster at one of the others.

They all shoot at each other. The girls knew they were doing this to antagonize them. And it was working. They both lit their sabers taking on one sith. Irma faced the Twi'lek.

"That all you got?" The dark green skinned and yellow eyed woman smirks.

"Not even close." Irma feels her rage rising.

Irma hits the red blade but never seems to make a dent in her defense. When she finally thinks she has her in a corner she didn't see what was happening. Rex was fighting pulling the trigger but his blaster was pointed right at her heart.

"No!" Fives gets in the way taking a hit to his side.

"Fives!" Irma screams as he falls holding his hand over the wound.

"How did he...?" The woman stares amazed.

"You really shouldn't be worrying about that right now." Irma turns to her furious.

The force coming off of her was heavy. Her eyes cold as she faced the sith truly pushing her back this time. The other left Cora to help. Releasing the guys from their hold. Echo and Rex check on Fives.

(Echo)

(Cora stopping Irma)

"I… I was…" Irma drops her saber. "Cora what was I doing?" She feels the cold running through her.

(Cora)

"Oh so close." The human laughs.

"Guess we'll just have to kill you." The Twi'lek throws down the canister then seals the door.

(Echo most likely telling Fives to stay with them.)

"Fives…" Irma turns to him.

Irma almost falls over after that. Cora helps her over to him.

"Irma I'm so sorry. I couldn't…" Rex tries to find the right words.

"At least you were being controlled." Irma's eyes shake at knowing that was her.

"N-not… not you…" Fives huffs trying to sit up.

"You shouldn't be moving." Irma lays him back down.

(Echo)

"We need to clean and dress the wound before anything else. Rex take off his armor and under shirt, it'll only get in the way. Cora put up a forcfield and drain out as much of the smoke as you can." Irma takes a few things out of her bag.

"Right." Rex does as told.

(Cora)

"What about the virus?" Heavy looks at the blue smokes around them.

"Nothing can be done about that." Irma shakes her head.

(Cora/ Saying how long she thinks it'll take to take effect)

"And Fives will be more at risk because of his wound." Cutup looks down worried for his sweating and panting brother.

'It didn't hit vitals, thank goodness.' Irma sigh with relief drowning them out to work.

"Heavy and Bait you hold his shoulders down. Cutup and Echo his feet. Rex his other side. This is going to burn but it's the only way he'll have a chance." Irma drenches a cloth in anti-virials and cleaning alcohol.

"Right." They move into place.

They do as told. Fives grits from the pain trying to get free. The others hold him down as Irma works. Once cleaned she starts sawing it shut. Fives had lost consciousness before that though thankfully. Finally she takes the anti-virial cloth over the wound and has the guys sit him up to place another wrap over it.

"That should do it." Irma falls back.

"I got you." Rex holds her up.

(Cora)

"I'm fine. You?" Irma looks over at her exhausted friend.

 **[Partner 9]**

Cora shouted as she rushed at the white haired human. She said "Oh so much anger. Yet you lack the malice. Come on unleash it."

Cora then said "And end up like you? No thanks." Cora was not the best at swords but she was fired up and could use a few force pushes here in there.

Sadly she could never get close enough to hit. She was even thrown some way off and slammed into a wall. But then things got dangerous, the human rushed from her to help her Twi'lek friend and then…

When Echo got out of the control he ran to check on his brother and said "He's bleeding out!"

Cora got up and saw the look in Irma's eyes, oh no. They were going yellow. She rushed up and held her wrist saying "Irma stop it! Fives is in dangers, he needs you!"

Echo looked at a panting heavily Fives and saying "Don't give up on me Fives. You're too stubborn to die like this."

As Irma came up Echo asked "Irma what should we do?"

After instructions where given Cora put up the force field. She was feeling weak from the shove but she could at least do this. "I got it steady do what you have to."

"What about the virus?" Heavy looks at the blue smoke around them.

"Nothing can be done about that." Irma shakes her head.

"We probably only got a few minutes till it takes hold." Cora said sadly.

Cora flinched at the noise of Fives trying to escape the pain she let her mind to only concentrate on the shield so she could avoid the sound.

Once done Cora let the shield down finally unable to keep it up and said "Irma you okay?"

"I'm fine. You?" Irma looks over at her exhausted friend.

"Probably same as you. Tired but there's no time for that." She got out her pack and got to work. "Rex I know you'll have question but save them for later. Right now survival mode is what we need. Each of you take a cough drop. Make them last as long as you can."

She passed them around after grabbing one then she took out the red wine vinegar and small towels as she began to dab them in the bowl.

"Press these to your forehead or face. It will help take the temperature out." She passed them out to each. She then grabbed the aleo vera and said "If you start feeling irritation on the skin put this on to sooth it. Sorry I don't have anything else. But that's the best I could think of on a moment's notice."

Echo held her should saying "We appreciate it Cora." She smiled sadly and nodded. Suddenly the com went off and it was Kenobi and Skywalker. "What's going on in there?"

Anakin said. Cora replied "The sith are gone but they trapped us in a room, Fives was shot, and we've been infected with the virus."

Kenobi then said "We have a call from the Naboo guard and Padme saying they've found a cure." Cora then said "Then we'll be waiting for it. But please hurry. Fives needs immediate medical attention." Anakin then said "Hold tight, all of you."

At that the com went out but Cora couldn't help but cry slightly. This, she knew what it was what it could do what if… She heard Bait begin to cough. It was starting.

She closed her eyes and turned from the others trying to hold herself. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap from behind her and she heard Echo said "It's okay. We'll get out of this. You can cry. We won't think less of you." She let the tears begging to fall slightly as he held her but then he also coughed and she felt like she was being torn. What could they do now?

She steeled herself and said "Echo let me talk to Irma. You get some rest." Echo sighed but nodded as he let her go. She came up to Irma and said "He'll be okay. He's a tough one."

(Irma.)

"I know but things are changing. Look Lock probably has a contingency plan for this just in case. For now we have to keep them and ourselves as healthy as possible till they get the cure."

Rex then said "Could someone please explain to me what's going on? What does general Lock know about all this? Why did you two come prepare for this kind of medical procedure, and I know something's been going on this whole time. So out with it."

Cora then said "Fine, you want the truth? We'll give it to you. But you're sworn to secrecy." Rex the said "That depends."

(Irma.)

Echo then said "Trust me sir no one would believe you if you did say anything. Cough."

Cutup then said "Yeah somethings about this are still hard to believe." He sat down feeling tired.

Heavy then said as he leaned against a wall "Besides any clone who heard what we knew would be sent to be reconditioned."

Rex raised a brow wondering if he really did want to know now.

Echo sighed as he began to tell the story everyone put in their own part. Irma and Cora were helping to keep Fives from getting too bad but as they did they started noticing something.

After he heard the tail Rex said "You cannot expect me to believe such a thing. Either that virus has gotten to all of you or you're all…"

Suddenly Cora said "Um guys not that it's a bad thing but Irma and I well, we're not affected. We haven't coughed once and we don't have a speck a blue on us."

(Irma. Maybe saying she doesn't even feel weak.)

Rex looked on in shock and said "But no life form is immune how…?" Then he thought about what they said, if what they said was true the. "Okay maybe you're not all crazy."

Cora then said "Thank you captain obvious."

They all couldn't help but laugh at that but Cutup said "Cora as much as I like to laugh please don't make us it hurts."

She smiled sheepishly saying "Sorry."

 **[Me 10]**

While Cora handed all that out, Irma uses her lap to cushion Fives head. His head already felt hotter than usual.

She steeled herself and said "Echo let me talk to Irma. You get some rest." Echo sighed but nodded as he let her go. She came up to Irma and said "He'll be okay. He's a tough one."

"I didn't clean it soon enough. His skin is bluing." Irma tries to hold in her tears.

"I know but things are changing. Look Lock probably has a contingency plan for this just in case. For now we have to keep them and ourselves as healthy as possible till they get the cure."

Rex then said "Could someone please explain to me what's going on? What does general Lock know about all this? Why did you two come prepare for this kind of medical procedure, and I know something's been going on this whole time. So out with it."

Cora then said "Fine, you want the truth? We'll give it to you. But you're sworn to secrecy." Rex the said "That depends."

"Fine seem crazy." Irma huffs not in the mood for him.

Echo then said "Trust me sir no one would believe you if you did say anything. Cough."

Cutup then said "Yeah somethings about this are still hard to believe." He sat down feeling tired.

Heavy then said as he leaned against a wall "Besides any clone who heard what we knew would be sent to be reconditioned."

Rex raised a brow wondering if he really did want to know now.

Echo sighed as he began to tell the story everyone put in their own part. Irma and Cora were helping to keep Fives from getting too bad but as they did they started noticing something.

After he heard the tail Rex said "You cannot expect me to believe such a thing. Either that virus has gotten to all of you or you're all…"

Suddenly Cora said "Um guys not that it's a bad thing but Irma and I well, we're not affected. We haven't coughed once and we don't have a speck a blue on us."

"I don't feel weak either." Irma shakes her head.

Rex looked on in shock and said "But no life form is immune how…?" Then he thought about what they said, if what they said was true the. "Okay maybe you're not all crazy."

Cora then said "Thank you captain obvious."

They all couldn't help but laugh at that but Cutup said "Cora as much as I like to laugh please don't make us it hurts."

She smiled sheepishly saying "Sorry."

"Irma…" Fives mutters in a haze.

"Hey save your strength." Irma pats his hot head fighting back her tears.

"Got… got to get out." Fives tries to sit up.

"No you don't. Stay down." Irma lays him down.

They try to keep the guys cool and symptoms at bay. It doesn't take long before the guys can't move. Irma stays over by a quickly weakening Fives.

"You still there?" Anakin calls on the com.

"Y-yes. Yes we are. But not doing well." Irma calls.

"We're coming." Kenobi calls.

A medical droid opens the door as other vacuums up the blue smoke. The medical droid gives each of the guys a shot.

"Rooms safe for us." A medical unit comes in, wearing air masks, to move the men.

"What was done to him?" One of them looks over at Fives.

Irma tells him what she used to clean and dress the wound but couldn't do anything about the blood lose. She then handed the bag over with shaking hands.

"We've got him." He places his hand on her shoulder calmingly.

"You two okay?" Kenobi and Anakin call as the girls come up.

Irma nods. But seeing Fives with a breath on his face and being placed in an ambulance she breaks down. She held it in for so long and now it wouldn't stop.

(Cora)

Irma clings to her unable to move. She needed to let this all out. Cora did the same for Echo. Kenobi and Anakin had everyone leave them be. They had gone through something harsh and needed to settle down.

Calmed down they go to the hospital on Naboo. They give their briefing on what happened and why they believe they're immune.

"I think that's enough." Kenobi looks over at them with big eyes.

"Thank you." They bow then head out.

Both head to the medbay to check on their guys. Echo and most of the others were breathing fine again. But Fives was in a different room from them to be treated.

"Fives, please be okay." Irma caresses his hand on her cheek.

(Cora)

"I'm not hungry." Irma shakes her head not wanting to move.

(Cora)

"Maybe later. I just… I can't leave." Irma stares at him with a breaking heart.

(Cora/ most likely understanding)

Irma continues to hold his hand and falls asleep. Kix places a blanket over her knowing she wasn't going to move.

'Fives.' A tear drop falls from her cheek.

The next morning Fives wakes up to seeing her there. He tries to remember what happened. The pain in his side jogged his memory.

'I most have scared her.' Fives brushes the hair back behind her ear.

"Fives?" Irma looks up sleepily.

"Hey th-" Fives starts but is pounced in a hug.

"You're alright." Irma hugs him close.

"Yeah, aside from this." Fives flinches from the pain.

"Sorry." Irma backs up covering her mouth with her hands. "I should call the doc-" she starts slipping off the bed.

Fives stops her by pulling on her hand and kisses her. Irma falls into the moment laying her hands on his chest. Feel of his warm and heart beat felt intoxicating at the moment.

 **[Partner 10]**

When Irma broke down Cora held on to her and began to do the same.

At the hospital.

"Do you want something to eat? I could bring it in here."

"How about some sleep? You look exhausted."

Cora sighed but nodded as she said "I get it you stay here and try to rest. I'll keep an eye on the boys."

Cora sat in the other room looking over them. Heavy had never looked so week and out of fire. Cutup had no smile and he had tended to chuckle in his sleep. Bait he looked miserable even scared like he was in the trials all over again he had shook so much on that room. And Echo, Echo had scared her the worst. He had looked like he had stopped breathing a few times. She still felt uneasy about leaving them.

Rex was lying in his own cot on the other side of the room and said "I can watch over those boys Cora. You go get some rest." She shook her head saying "No Rex they're my team. I need to stay."

Rex sighed but understood if his squad had all gone through something like this he want to keep an eye out as well.

Hours passed, Cora was brought some food by the doctors. Food helped her feel better and a book kept her busy. She thought about her time in that horrid room.

Flash back-

Bait had been the first to conk out as he said "I'm sorry I'm just too weak." Cutup held his brother and said 'No you're not we got you Bait just hold on." Echo had been trying to stay tall but almost fell on his feet Heavy caught him and said "Got you Echo." "No I can still…." Cora said "Echo please get some rest." He looked over as if ashamed but nodded as he was set down next to Bait.-

Cora eventually fell asleep at some point in the night. But something woke her up.

Two monitors where going off like crazy. She jumped at that and her eyes widened, Echo and Bait where struggling to breath. "Guys!" She shouted as some doctors rushed in to help them.

Bait was stabilized quickly but Echo "This trooper needs a shot of adrenalin his heart rates going down." Cora felt her own heart stop at that. No no no, this was not how it happened it shouldn't be happening.

The doctor said "The adrenalines not working, what should we do, get the shock box." As they rushed to do that Cora found herself moving. She got on top of Echo's chest and began to press down on his heart as hard as she could "One two three." She then held his nose and breathed in. Nothing.

She repeated it again and once more when "Cough cough." "Echo!" "C-ora." He said weekly looking up at her. He was weekly bringing his arm up when a doctor pulled her off the bed saying "What were you thinking get off of there…." Echo called "No wait…" he held his chest as Cora yelled to be let go.

Suddenly the doctor found his grip loosened on Cora and in another stronger grip. Cora found Lock keeping the doctors at bay with a cold stare. Then he looked over at Cora with sad smile and said "Go on. I'll talk to them."

She nodded and rushed back to Echo "Echo are you okay?" He brought his weak hand up to brush his thumb on cheek and said "Stay with me, please don't leave me alone." "Oh Echo." She looked at him sadly as she climbed into the cot and snuggled up to him, not caring if he was shirtless at the moment.

His poor body felt warm and frail but at least his heart was pumping strongly now. They took in each other's scent Echo couldn't; help but bring her head of hair into his face to take in her guiding star scent.

Echo thought a she held her tight 'She really is my guiding star, I wouldn't have made it without her.' They fell asleep in each other's arms that night. No one daring to approach not only for the jedi's cold stare but for the patience sudden stabilized heart.

When the next morning came Cora found herself blushing madly. Was that Echo's chest she was cuddling into. Oh his scent. Okay calm down. She tried to scoot out but felt Echo's strong arms hold her in place. 'Oh boy what do I do.' Suddenly she heard him mumbling something "My guiding star." 'I'm his what did he just. Oh….' She mentally squealed it was too sweet.

Suddenly she heard chuckling she looked back to see Irma and said "Not one word. He and Bait almost died last night."

(Irma.)

Cora explained what happened and what she had to do to help Echo and how he asked her to stay.

(Irma.)

"I'm kind of stuck here. Now I know how he felt on Rishi."

(Irma, probably asks if she really wants to get out.)

Cora takes in his scent and snuggles in as she says "Maybe not for a while. How's Fives?"

(Irma.)

"Good to hear he's feeling better the others will appreciate to have some good news."

Suddenly they heard a groan and they both looked over to see Rex with a bid of wide eyes as she said "Did I miss something."

Cora then said "To tired to explain captain. Ask the doctors." And with that she snuggled in deep once more and fell back asleep.

(Irma.)


	10. Chapter 10

**[CH 10]**

 **[Me 1]**

Suddenly she heard chuckling she looked back to see Irma and said "Not one word. He and Bait almost died last night."

Hearing that Irma's eyes widen as she asks what happened. Cora explained what happened and what she had to do to help Echo and how he asked her to stay.

'The poor things.' Irma looks over at all of them.

"I'm kind of stuck here. Now I know how he felt on Rishi."

"Do you really want to?" Irma giggles quietly.

Cora takes in his scent and snuggles in as she says "Maybe not for a while. How's Fives?"

"B-better." Irma flushes remembering getting caught making out by a doctor.

"Good to hear he's feeling better. The others will appreciate to have some good news."

Suddenly they heard a groan and they both looked over to see Rex with a bit of wide eyes as she said "Did I miss something?"

Cora then said "To tired to explain captain. Ask the doctors." And with that she snuggled in deep once more and fell back asleep.

Irma walks Rex out. She tells him what happened.

They knew they'd have to stay for a while so the guys could recover. The doctors also wanted to see what was so different from the girls that they weren't affected at all. Both girls found it neat their blood could help as a vaccine of some kind.

During this period Kenobi tries to help the girls through what happened. Cora seemed to take well to this. Irma talked about the smoke and worked through that. But there's a subject she's avoiding and it was affecting her.

They had all been moved to the palace. Padme thought it would be more relaxing. The queen also wanted to thank all of them for what they risked for Naboo.

Irma and Cora were enjoying the back garden as Anakin came over. Irma snaps a photo of him in the afternoon sunlight.

"Irma, want to go over those moves I told you about?" Anakin motions for them to go to a practice hall.

"I… I don't feel like it." Irma changes the settings on her camera as the light shifts.

(Cora)

"She's right. You haven't picked up your saber in days. What's wrong?" Anakin looks confused.

"I just don't feel like it okay?!" Irma snaps.

(Cora)

"Sorry. I just… I want to be alone." Irma rushes off.

(Cora worrying most likely)

"Leave her be." Anakin stops her shaking his head. "This she has to face alone. But she'll be stronger for it at the end. Trust me." He walks off.

Irma ran to her large room. She felt like she couldn't breathe as images of that fight popped into her head.

'Stop. Stop it!' Irma slides down the door shaking with her heart in her throat.

Irma felt useless. Her saber had become so important to her and now… now she couldn't even look at it let alone hold it. She could barely stand the weight of it on her belt. While crying her cell started ringing.

"Hey dad." Irma wipes away her tears forcing a smile.

"What happened Irma? And don't say nothing." Mr. Spell demands.

Irma tells him breaking down. She felt so ashamed of it all. How she lost control and that dark cold that seeped in so easily.

"I… I can't even look at it." Irma balls.

"I understand." Mr. Spell nods in a calm tone. "I had a point where I couldn't fly after a mission. The thought of a plan terrified me." He explains.

"H-how did you get back in?" Irma wipes her tears calming down.

"My CO sent me home and told me to think about what scared me. And after I figured that out then I'd come back from my leave and face it." Mr. Spell explained.

"T-think it will work?" Irma hics with scared eyes.

"It's worth a shot. Take it off and place it in a drawer then take some of your last free days to relax and think. Then face it." Mr. Spell instructs.

"And if I can't?" Irma looks at him sadly.

"Then you find another way to help your team." Mr. Spell has an assuring smile then hangs up.

Irma stands up and does as instructed. Placing it away she takes a few deep breathes. There were two others that needed to know. Fives she'd tell when she was ready to face it. But Cora she needed to help her find a way to clear her head enough that she could proses this internally.

Irma found Cora still in the garden. She sat her down by the swings and told her everything. What she had been feeling since then, the nightmares of turning sith that won't stop, panic attacks, and her hands shaking holding her saber.

(Cora/ hugs and comfort most likely.)

"Dad suggested walking away for a few days. But I don't know what to do." Irma shakes slightly in her hug.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 1]**

When Echo woke up he felt something warm up against his chest and it smelled nice like 'guiding stars.' His eyes widened at that as he looked down in shock and his mind freezes but then 'Cora, in bed with me… why?' Last night he remembered last night and 'She gave me mouth to mouth, I asked her to stay. Oh I asked her… what was I thinking?'

His face was flushed and suddenly his vitals where spiking slightly from his excelled heart rate. Cora woke at the beeping and said "Echo are you okay?" "Cora I… I…" She jumped saying "Echo are you okay? Calm down, I'm right here." "I… I…"

Cora then realized it, he was freaking out. She leaned into kiss the side of his face close to his lips. He calmed at that but was still flushed as he said "But why?" "Cause I love you of course. That's why I did all this." She caressed his face and their eyes met again. That feeling to inch closer came again but…

"Oh come on not in front of us." Heavy said then Cutup said "Yeah that won't help us get any better." "Guys!" they yelled but at that a doctor came in and said "They do have a point. Your um… boyfriend is doing better now after his attack last night." "Attack!" Heavy and Cutup shouted shocked the doctor then explained what happened last night to both Echo and Droidbait.

They both seemed pale at that but then he the doctor said "Ms. Arrow I know it's been a difficult time, but we would like to do some blood work on you and Ms. Spell just to know if your blood could help us with a possible vaccine for the Blue Shadow."

Cora then said "Oh course, be right there." Cora got up after giving Echo a kiss on the forehead and said "See you all later."

Time passed and Kenobi helped then through what happened and they were moved to the palace to recover.

The girls were enjoying the garden when Anakin came up.

"Irma, want to go over those moves I told you about?" Anakin motions for them to go to a practice hall.

"I… I don't feel like it." Irma changes the settings on her camera as the light shifts.

"What's wrong Irma? You haven't wanted to practice in a long while."

"She's right. You haven't picked up your saber in days. What's wrong?" Anakin looks confused.

"I just don't feel like it okay?!" Irma snaps.

Cora jumped at that looking wounded and said "Irma I just…"

"Sorry. I just… I want to be alone." Irma rushes off.

"I better go check on her."

"Leave her be." Anakin stops her shaking his head. "This she has to face alone. But she'll be stronger for it at the end. Trust me." He walks off.

Cora sighed, she wanted to help Irma but maybe she did need to handle it by herself or she needed to wait a bit till she came to her. She felt a bit of tears. Irma had never raised her voice at her.

She decided to go look around the garden it helped her to relax. The others were doing better. Fives had to go through some physical therapy, but he was on his legs again. In fact the doctors said they'd be well and ready to go back in maybe a few days.

Maybe that will help, Rex was still trying to take all the crazy in. Echo and Bait where just getting over their attacks. The others were trying to comfort them but they seemed off about something. Maybe the sense of normalcy, at least for them, would help them as well.

When Irma came back and told her what was really going on. She was in shock she knew what she had gone through and had worried but she thought she had talked to Kenobi about it.

"Oh Irma, I thought you told Kenobi about all this." She hugged her and said "It wasn't your fault. Those no good sith tried to turn you, it was not your fault."

"Dad suggested walking away for a few days. But I don't know what to do." Irma shakes slightly in her hug.

"I have an idea. It will help you and the guys. Let's go on a two day swimming trip. We can camp under the stars. Make s'mores, enjoy the scenes, tell non scary stories, and even get the guys to blush as we wear swimsuits. Ahaha."

(Irma.)

The two girls laughed at that.

Back with the boys.

As they were getting out of their examination for the day Fives finally had enough of Bait and Echo's depressing attitude.

(Fives probably asking them what's wrong and not to say nothing cause they can tell.)

Bait then said "It's just… I was the first out guy. I know everyone always saw me as the physically weakest of the group, but after going out first and then the attack I… I see how true that is now."

Heavy then said "Bait that's crazy you are not…"

Echo then said "It's true. We both are. I didn't last much longer after Bait and then I almost didn't even make it not unless Cora had done what she did. I… I… I've never been the strongest that's why I study so hard. Cause I wanted to be important to the group."

(Fives.)

Cutup then said "Yeah you guys, that's not true. You're just as important to the team. We're clones we're all strong and capable."

Bait then said "Not all of us and you know it. I should have been put on maintenance like 99."

Echo then said "Both of us should have."

Heavy shouted "Hey do not talk like that about yourselves. 99 is a great clone, he would have been just as good in the battle field if not for what happened."

(Fives.)

 **[Me 2]**

"I have an idea. It will help you and the guys. Let's go on a two day swimming trip. We can camp under the stars. Make s'mores, enjoy the scenes, tell non scary stories, and even get the guys to blush as we wear swimsuits. Ahaha."

"I wonder how Fives will react to my tattoo." Irma laughs feeling a bit better.

The two girls laughed at that.

Back with the boys.

As they were getting out of their examination for the day Fives finally had enough of Bait and Echo's depressing attitude.

"Alright you two, what's up? And don't say nothing?" Fives flinches a bit turning to them.

Bait then said "It's just… I was the first out guy. I know everyone always saw me as the physically weakest of the group, but after going out first and then the attack I… I see how true that is now."

Heavy then said "Bait that's crazy you are not…"

Echo then said "It's true. We both are. I didn't last much longer after Bait and then I almost didn't even make it not unless Cora had done what she did. I… I… I've never been the strongest that's why I study so hard. Cause I wanted to be important to the group."

"Come on, you two can't really think that can you?" Fives stares at them a bit worried now.

Cutup then said "Yeah you guys, that's not true. You're just as important to the team. We're clones we're all strong and capable."

Bait then said "Not all of us and you know it. I should have been put on maintenance like 99."

Echo then said "Both of us should have."

Heavy shouted "Hey do not talk like that about yourselves. 99 is a great clone, he would have been just as good in the battle field if not for what happened."

Fives was going to add on but Rex came around the corner.

"Sir." They salute.

"At ease." Rex nods to them.

"What's going on?" Heavy looks confused.

"Are we being called in?" Cutup glances at all of them still not at their best.

"No." Rex shakes his head. "The girls asked if a few days on the beach would be alright. The doctors think it will help with recovery and the queen agreed to let us you her private beach." He explains.

(Echo/ catching the us bit)

"General Kenobi and I will be joining you." Rex nods.

"All do respect sir, but why?" Fives looks confused.

"Truthfully I still can't wrap my head around everything. Spending some time with the info and all of you might help me. And the general is more like a chaperon. To make sure certain troopers and young jedi stay in their rooms during late hours." Rex glances at the now flushed two.

The others snicker a bit at that. Rex tells them their leaving tomorrow around noon so it gives them time to pack and buy swim trunks.

While they leave Rex keeps an eye on Fives. He felt guilty for that wound on his side. It had been healing nicely and left a scar that looks like a small star on his lower ab and back. Though Fives had taken to keeping his shirt on, the scar made him feel uneasy and out of breath.

The next morning the girls are first at the main entrance.

"Cora… I'm really sorry I snipped at you yesterday. I was just…" Irma rubs her arm feeling ashamed.

(Cora)

Irma smiles at that. The girls hug then laugh at how they think the guys will react to their swimsuits.

"Well at least you two look happy." Kenobi looks over at the guys still a bit sluggish.

Kenobi was coming for another reason. Cora had gone with her to tell him and Anakin what she was going through. The men agreed Kenobi would be best to help her through this while Anakin stayed in case the council calls.

The hover ride was fairly quiet. This made everyone a bit nervous. The guys normally teased one another and the girls played their music.

'They REALLY need this.' Kenobi looks back at the long faces on the guys and the bags under Irma's eyes.

Irma falls asleep for a bit lying on Cora's shoulder. She could at least fight off the dreams when she had someone near and get some real rest.

Arriving at the queen's beach villa, the girls had opted for staying on the beach with tents and only using the villa as needed. Like for changing or cooking.

They start setting up camp first. Once that's done the girls head to change while the guys draw lots to see who goes where.

Kenobi got the tent closest to the girls to himself. Which they all think he used some sort of trick to get that, but won't say it out loud. Echo and Bait are together in the red tent to the right, Heavy and Cutup are in green next to them, and finally Rex and Fives are in the blue tent on the other side of the girls.

'And with the captain. Good luck Fives.' Some of the others feel for him.

(Echo)

"Luck isn't with me." Fives sighs.

"What's going on?" Irma looks confused as she come back.

(Irma's outfit: her hair has a small hair tie keeping it off her face/ A single strapped light purple swimsuit top with blue butterflies on it/ a rose red towel over her shoulders/ black swim shorts/ an over the shoulder beach bag/ and black flip flops)

"Can I still fight Fives for her?" Heavy whispers over to Cutup.

"Not before I do." Cutup stares amazed.

"Is that how young woman on Earth dress?" Kenobi stares at Irma's outfit.

"No, some wear far less if anything." Irma laughs setting her towel down.

"Bait, we're plotting a course for Earth. Now." Both guys pull in their shyer brother.

"I don't think that'll work." Droidbait escapes from their grip.

 **[Partner 2]**

Echo caught what Rex said and asked "Us sir?"

When waiting for the boys "Hey I've been worse don't sweat it. Anyone would be tense after that."

At the beach Echo said "Good luck Fives."

Cora came out after Irma. She had taken some time to get as much sunscreen on as possible, she hated sunburns. She wore a top similar to Ahsoka's but it had straps that came to tie behind her neck. It was colored sky blue with leopard spots on it. She wore black swim shorts for woman and black swim shoes. She had a bag with her holding her towel, sunscreen and some snacks.

She said with a chuckle "What are you two doing to poor Bait?" Bait was still running from his brothers when they stared back at her words.

Bait shrunk behind a rock as Cutup and Heavy looked on in shock Cutup said "That's it, if I ever find a way to Earth I'm taking it!" Heavy fist bumped him and Cora said "You guys are impossible you know that!?"

They all laughed at that and Cora saw that Fives was staring over at Irma and was talking to her. The two where blushing as they talked but Kenobi was keeping a close eye on them. She chuckled at that then turned to Echo, he was wearing light blue shorts and a white shirt, and he was looking at her with his face all beat red. 'Oh no don't faint please.'

She came up and gave him a peck beside the lips and said "Hey calm down there. I saw you shirtless. This is nothing." He gulped but nodded as they grabbed hands as they sat together she brought out some sunscreen and said "Here don't want you all getting burned."

Cora then saw Cutup and Heavy still pestering Bait who looked all red, and sighed. She used the force to lift some water and dropped it on them.

"Hey what was that!?" "Again?!" "What just happened?" Cora then called "You guys needed to cool off!"

Kenobi laughed as he said "I should have used such tactics on Anakin when he was a teenager. Then I know he would have focused better."

Rex shook his head at his younger brothers' antics but had to emit Cora's tactics gave results. He looked at the couples then and raised his brow. Irma and Fives still seemed tense but being around each other seemed to be helping.

Echo and Cora where now heading to wade in the shallow end a bit Cora observing some of the small fish as Echo told her which ones where which.

It seemed like they were all calming down. He just hoped this trip would help them deal with whatever scars they all had and that he could find a way to wrap his mind around all this.

They all hung about the edge of the beach for a bit. Cora and Echo loved to look at the fish and swim in the water. Echo kept his shirt on still a bit embarrassed after what happened in the hospital a while ago. Cora sighed at that but let it be, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

Bait, Cutup, Heavy and Rex where playing some volley ball while Irma and Fives seemed to just stroll about and Obi-Wan meditated on some rocks.

Cora found herself relaxing but she could sense something was off with Echo. "Echo are you okay? You seem off." Echo said "Don't worry Cora. It's just something me and the guys were talking about."

"You know I'm here if you want to talk about it." "I don't want to burden you with it." She swam up to him and said "It's not a burden Echo. Please talk to me." He sighed and said "Maybe later, let's just enjoy ourselves for now." Cora sighed, she didn't like not knowing things but she'll wait, for now.

Cora suddenly heard Fives and Irma coming in and they joined them over to swim.

Cora said "The waters here are great aren't they?"

(Irma.)

Echo then said "They do feel relaxing."

(Fives.)

Cora then said "Hey let's make a sand castle later. Or sculpture, those are so much fun. Haven't mad one in a long while."

Echo said "What's a sand castle?"

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Cora then "We'll have to teach you all how to make one as soon as possible. After a bit more swimming though. This always relaxes me." She started floating on her back to and began to stroke slightly.

They did indeed try to teach the guys how to make a sand castle. Even Rex was curious. But in the end it turned into a sand war.

They all had to dunk in the water to help them clean up after that mess. Let's just say Kenobi was not pleased with getting sand in his beard.

 **[Me 3]**

"Is that a tattoo?" Fives spots it as he walks over.

(Fives outfit: 501st blue trunks and a black button shirt with a few undone)

"I got it when I was eighteen." Irma nods as he sits next to her.

"Really? Any others?" Fives looks at her curiously.

"No." Irma laughs.

The two laugh joking for a while. Irma knows Kenobi is keeping a close eye. Especially on them. They were clearly further in the relationship then Cora and Echo.

"Come on let's walk around." Fives holds his hand out for hers.

Irma takes his hand as they walk along the shoreline. Irma always liked this when she was at the beach.

Out of eye sight Fives pulls her in for a kiss. Irma places her hands on his side feeling the scar. Fives flinches a bit with it still being tender.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Irma looks at him worried.

"Yeah, it just stings a bit." Fives recomposes himself.

"I'm sorry, if I had gotten to it sooner…" Irma's eyes lose some of their shine.

"Hey." Fives cups her face in his hands. "I'm alive because of you. Don't forget that." He kisses the top of her head.

Irma smiles leaning her cheek into his hand. Fives simply hugs her close. He did know something was bothering her though he didn't know what. Looking out into the water they see Echo and Cora swimming about.

'He's looking better.' Fives sighs with relief.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" Irma pulls him into the water.

Cora said "The waters here are great aren't they?"

"I haven't been in an ocean in forever." Irma floats on her back enjoying the cool water.

'Though I might not be able to stay in long.' Irma keeps an eye on her body temp.

Echo then said "They do feel relaxing."

"Yeah, better then pools on Kamino." Fives wades near Irma.

Cora then said "Hey let's make a sand castle later. Or sculpture, those are so much fun. Haven't mad one in a long while."

Echo said "What's a sand castle?"

"You can make a castle out of sand?" Fives lifts a brow.

"Yeah, with a pale, water, and shovel." Irma tries to recall everything needed. "Oh, and shells for decorations." She laughs at the last one.

Cora then "We'll have to teach you all how to make one as soon as possible. After a bit more swimming though. This always relaxes me." She started floating on her back to and began to stroke slightly.

They did indeed try to teach the guys how to make a sand castle. Even Rex was curious. But in the end it turned into a sand war.

They all had to dunk in the water to help them clean up after that mess. Let's just say Kenobi was not pleased with getting sand in his beard.

"Irma, come with me for a bit." Kenobi calls after they eat.

"Coming." Irma digs a cover shirt out of her bag then trails behind him.

"What's that about?" Fives lifts a brow at that.

(Cora/ covering for now)

"I thought we were relaxing. So what jedi I stuff could they have?" Heavy sips a soda.

'And if it is why aren't you with them?' Fives, miffed, goes for a walk.

(Echo)

"She's keeping something from me Echo. I don't like it." Fives leans against a tree his wound acting up.

(Echo)

"I'll be fine, it just stings at times." Fives holds it as he takes a few breathes.

After a few minutes it does stop. The doctors warned him to not push it. But him being Fives, he had to try working through the pain. Echo shakes his head then walks back with him to the others.

Close to sunset is when Kenobi and Irma come back. She looked tired and had changed into a baby blue sundress.

'What were they doing?' Fives eyes Irma sitting with Cora over by the water's edge.

With the girls.

(Cora)

"Mostly talked about how my emotions were wild at the time and how it's not my fault. Then we meditated." Irma explains.

(Cora)

"I couldn't really get past the battle." Irma shakes her head pulling her legs up so her head can rest on her knees. "Every time I came to it my head would spin. We called it day after I broke the ninth vase after my emotions made my powers go wonky." She sighs staring at the little waves not quiet touching their tows.

(Cora)

"I hope so." Irma sighs again as Cora pats her back.

Unable to take it, Fives walks over to them. Rex tries to stop him but it's too late.

"Mind if I barrow her?" Fives walks over to them.

(Cora)

"Come on, I found a nice spot for the sunset." Fives smiles softly holding his hand out for hers.

"Sure." Irma smiles taking his hand.

The two walk along the shoreline a bit then come to a rock by a large water clearing. They sit there watching the colors shift. They didn't really talk, just sat with one another. Irma lays her head against his shoulder as the last glimmers of the sun fades.

Walking back a fire was going and they could smell something sweet. Irma ran over to join Cora for s'mores. The girls explained them and how they're made to the guys.

"I don't know." Fives eyes the treat.

"Come on, one bite." Irma looks at him with big eyes.

Fives takes a bite. But his face turns pale as he starts spit it out. Right sweets aren't his thing and these are supper sweet.

The others laughed a bit. Irma shot them a look stopping them as she hands him some water.

 **[Partner 3]**

As night was settling Cora had put on a large shirt with a fox on it and jean shorts.

"He probably just needs to ask her something to do with Jedi business."

"I thought we were relaxing. So what jedi I stuff could they have?" Heavy sips a soda.

'And if it is why aren't you with them?' Fives, miffed, goes for a walk.

Echo frowns and goes talk to him "Fives what's wrong?"

"She's keeping something from me Echo. I don't like it." Fives leans against a tree his wound acting up.

Echo frowned as he saw his brother twitch and said "What about your wound?"

"I'll be fine, it just stings at times." Fives holds it as he takes a few breathes.

With the girls.

Cora then said "So how did it go, what'd he say?"

"Mostly talked about how my emotions were wild at the time and how it's not my fault. Then we meditated." Irma explains.

"See I told you it wasn't your fault."

After Irma explained Cora sighed but said "You'll get there. You're stronger than anything they can throw at you."

Fives came over then and Cora said "Go on ahead." And head off.

As the two headed off Cora went with the others. Echo said "Everything alright?" She sighed saying "Not really something for me to say. Don't worry about it. How about I teach you guys the art of s'mores?"

They all looked confused at that as Cora began to teach them how to make the sweet concoctions. Cutup, Bait, and Echo loved them but Rex and Heavy weren't much for them they could handle a few but weren't much for too many sweets.

When the other couple came back Fives spat out his and Irma glared at the others for laughing.

Cora said "Come on guys that's not funny."

As they calmed down Cora said "Okay time for some stories. No scary ones though." Heavy and Cutup grumbled at that but the others were fine with it.

Cora went first with the legend of Mulan. The guys where curious about the woman that broke every rule in her country to save her father from dying in war. And that was even promoted to a general and was held in disguised for years but all the men were shocked to think she was even a man when they saw her dressed as a woman once more.

Echo then said "So that's where you got the saying for your saber." "Off of one the movie adaptations yes. I thought the saying made a lot of sense so I decided to have it written onto my saber."

Rex then said "I don't understand why they didn't allow woman back on your planet back at that time to be in the army. There are plenty of women generals who can fight as good as any man."

(Irma.)

"Yeah our planet is very male dominated but it's changing somewhat and woman always find one way or another to get into what they were never allowed to do before. Though it's never easy."

(Fives.)

Irma told a story next (You can put what she tells and their reactions.)

Rex then told a story about something that happened during his cadet days. Something about him and Cody pulling a prank on their trainer and how they regretted it severely and never again did anything as foolish again.

They all had a good laugh at that. Kenobi told them about his first time on Naboo and how he met Jar jar and then Anakin. The others were really interested in that one, but for the girls it was basically a retelling of the first movie but from Obi-Wans point of view. So it was pretty entertaining since he sass and sarcasm would come in at just the right times to make them laugh.

The Domino's decided to share the story of how they all met 99 for the first time and how he always was there for them and even helped them become a better team. The girls had to hold back tears at that not wanting the guys to find out about what might happens to 99, well it wouldn't be happening again if they could help it.

Kenobi then said "I think it's time for all of us to head to bed." They all agreed feeling tired and heading off but before they did Cora grabbed Echo's hand and said "Hey walk with me a moment." Kenobi was about protest, but she said "We'll be right here Obi-wan. Don't worry."

The jedi sighed and just nodded as he headed off to his tent to give them some privacy he could sense if any mischief would start which was unlikely with those two. Once alone Cora sat by the water Echo doing the same and asked "Is something wrong?" "No just wanted some privet time with you. We haven't had much of it since the virus." Echo nodded after the virus they've all had a close eye kept on them.

Cora then said "Echo what's wrong? Talk to me, I can sense something's up." He looked down sadly but said "It's just… I feel that I don't deserve to be a trooper." "Echo that's not true. You are one of the strongest men I know. Why would you think that?"

She held his face as he replied "Bait and I, we both fell under first from the virus and then what happened that night. Cora I, if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't of made it."

He held her hands and said "You guided me back in a way, like a star in the dark. Cora you are my guiding star. Without you I…" At that he was silenced with a kiss to the lips. Echo felt the air rush out of him but then he felt himself deepen into it.

They lasted like that for a bit but then just held each other, neither able to say more as they just let the moment be until the cool air reminded them it was time to go to sleep and so they parted with a final kiss goodnight.

As Echo entered his tent he was slightly light headed Bait had woken up from the slight noise, being a trooper he was trained to do that but when he saw it was just his brother red faced he smirked and said "What happened?" Echo couldn't hold it in as he said "We finally kissed." Bait smiled for his brother and said "I'm happy for you." "Thanks." At that they both laid down to sleep.

Cora made it to her tent as well, Irma didn't even stir. Poor girl was looking exhausted and after what she told her she needed it. She'd tell her the news tomorrow. Before they headed out. That night she fell asleep peaceful the feeling of Echo's lips still on her mind.

It was too bad that the night would later be shattered with a scream.

 **[Me 4]**

Rex then said "I don't understand why they didn't allow woman back on your planet back at that time to be in the army. There are plenty of women generals who can fight as good as any man."

"It's… complicated." Irma shrugs not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah our planet is very male dominated but it's changing somewhat and woman always find one way or another to get into what they were never allowed to do before. Though it's never easy."

"Seems backwards to me." Fives sighs.

Irma tells her story. She told them the one she made up about the alley cat and the house cat. Cora liked it though felt it was a bit sad in how they could only see each other through a window. Heavy hadn't realized how much they could relate to this story until the second time around. She's the type that likes a challenge and to decide her own fate.

Kenobi found it interesting she came up with that as a teen and that's how she picked Link. Fives thought it was cute and suited her. Rex liked the idea of a protector cat that looked out for everyone.

Rex then told a story about something that happened during his cadet days. Something about him and Cody pulling a prank on their trainer and how they regretted it severely and never again did anything as foolish again.

They all had a good laugh at that. Kenobi told them about his first time on Naboo and how he met Jar jar and then Anakin. The others were really interested in that one, but for the girls it was basically a retelling of the first movie but from Obi-Wans point of view. So it was pretty entertaining since he sass and sarcasm would come in at just the right times to make them laugh.

The Domino's decided to share the story of how they all met 99 for the first time and how he always was there for them and even helped them become a better team. The girls had to hold back tears at that not wanting the guys to find out about what might happens to 99, well it wouldn't be happening again if they could help it.

Kenobi then said "I think it's time for all of us to head to bed." They all agreed feeling tired and heading off but before they did Cora grabbed Echo's hand and said "Hey walk with me a moment." Kenobi was about protest, but she said "We'll be right here Obi-wan. Don't worry."

Irma was too tired. She just wanted to crawl into her sleeping bag.

Fives looks over at her worried. She looked exhausted and he didn't know why. Crawling in he takes off the shirt to put medicine on the star wound.

"Here, I'll get the back." Rex takes the small jar.

"I can't get used to it." Fives has a small nervous laugh.

"It took me a month before I could look at my first scar without losing my breath." Rex looks down at the wound.

"Really?" Fives turns his head shocked.

"Yeah." Rex nods. "You should wear this one with pride though. You'll be of few brothers that can say you got it protecting instead of slaying." He pats his shoulder then heads to his side.

Fives hadn't really thought of that. Every time he looked at it all he could think of was how Irma looked at him. He had never seen her so broken hearted. Laying down he had a new way to see this mark.

Irma's dream hadn't calmed. In fact this one was worst. The tents rattled as she tossed in her sleep. And then…

"NO!" Irma screams ripping the door off their tent.

(Cora)

"Irma! Irma deep breaths." Kenobi rushes over as Cora moves her to the beach.

(Echo)

'Irma?' Fives looks over at her worried as he and the others get up.

(Cora/ most likely telling them to give a bit of space.)

"Deep slow breathes. That's it." Kenobi instructs as she slowly calms down. "What happened?" He carries her clammy skin.

"I… I was a sith and… and this time… I… I killed…" Irma couldn't finish the sentence but her eyes looked over at Fives.

Kenobi helped her stand. The others wanted to know what happened. But Kenobi just motioned for them to wait.

"We'll explain things to the others up at the villa. You two should talk." Kenobi hands her over to Fives.

The others, confused, follow him. Cora is a bit worried but trusts Kenobi.

"Irma what happened?" Fives tries to reach for her.

"I… it was just a bad dream." Irma pulls away looking down.

"That's not it and you know it. Now what happened?" Fives stays in his spot but goes a bit trooper on her.

"I… I killed you. I killed you. I…" Irma breaks down in the sand.

Fives sits pulling her into a hug. She cries as she tells him what happened in the dream. She had realized what her fear was. She was scared she'd end up like Anakin does at the end. That she'd destroy what she loved most.

"It was a dream. Just a dream." Fives kisses the top of her head.

"B-but if ever turned again…" Irma mutters through her tears.

"Then I'll stop you." Fives cuts her off. "You're my center and I'm yours. That's how it works." He pats her hair.

"But you…" Irma tries to argue.

She's stopped with a kiss. All the tears and argument went clean out of her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not ever." Fives wipes a straggling tear away as he caresses her face.

Irma hugs him. She was still scared of that side but she finally felt like she could fight it again. She also felt really tired. Getting little to no sleep for two weeks will do that.

Irma quickly falls asleep being help against his bare chest. Smiling he carries her princess style up to everyone else.

(Cora)

"She fell asleep after working it out." Fives whispers.

"There's a room over here she can be laid down in." Kenobi points.

"Don't go, my soldier." Irma hugs in her sleep.

Fives flushes as he's pulled down a bit. Kenobi stares not approving of this.

"She hasn't slept in day's right? This might be the only way she gets a good night's rest." Rex defends the situation.

"I'll know if any funny business starts." Kenobi warns.

Fives simply nods. He had gotten free but after covering them both with the blanket Irma snuggled in again. She wasn't letting him go far.

 **[Partner 4]**

"No!"

Cora jumped awake at that and said "Irma get up. It's okay it's just a dream. Guys we need help!" She grabs Irma and takes her to the beach where Kenobi and the others rush to them.

"Irma! Irma deep breaths." Kenobi rushes over as Cora moves her to the beach.

Echo rushed over asking "What happened?"

'Irma?' Fives looks over at her worried as he and the others get up.

Cora looked at them and said "Okay boys back up she needs space."

When Fives brought her in later Cora asked "What happened?"

After everyone headed to bed Cora was glad Irma was finally able to go to sleep, but she couldn't. That shout and the shaking, it really scared her.

The others saw this and went to sit with her at the kitchen table. Heavy said "Not tired?" "Exhausted but after that I just…" She just looked down at her hot coco as they all nodded in understanding.

Echo sat closer to her and kissed the top of her head saying "It will be okay." "I hope so. I, I don't want to see that again. Seeing what happened last time and then with all of you. It was all too much."

As this was going on Rex was walking by but stayed out of sight to listen in.

Cutup then said "Hey we're stronger then we look." Cora said "I know it's just, knowing what we know, and seeing all this. We're trying to save as many as possible and yet we also have to make sure we don't lose ourselves. You've seen how angry I can get what I can do. What if they get me next time what if…? You have to stop me if it comes to that."

Droidbait jumped saying "What, what are you saying?" "No not like that just. Knock me out, lock me up, get a jedi or something. Just don't let me do anything, anything I'll regret later."

Echo looked at her and said "We won't. None of us will let them get to you. I was too weak last time. Next time I won't let them control me, I'll fight to the end to stop them."

Heavy then said "So will the rest of us." Cora had a few tears as she said "Thanks guys. That makes me feel better. I think I'll head to bed now." They all nodded at that and headed to sleep as well.

As they all left Rex couldn't help but sigh thinking 'They really all care for each other. Those girls need those boys just like they need them. What's going to happen if… don't think like that Rex. If these girls know what they're doing they'll do whatever it takes to keep those boys safe.' With that he headed to bed himself.

The next morning Cora woke up to find everyone having breakfast. Irma looked completely calm now and she was glad for that. After breakfast, they would have to wait a while before they could swim so they hung about the villa.

Cora had asked Irma to have some girl time and as they talked she said "Mind telling me what happened?"

(Irma.)

"Oh Irma. I'm so sorry. You told me what was going on but you never said that part. I'm glad you got it out though and talked to him. Are you feeling better?"

(Irma. Tells her how she feels then asks about what happened with Echo last night.)

Cora smirked as she said "We finally had our first kiss."

(Irma.)

As Cora hugged back she said "Thanks, it was so sweet he…" So she explained what had happened.

With the boys

They had decided to go out on the porch to talk and have some sodas. Echo was smiling as he took in his soda and felt his mind drift off to the more pleasant part of last night.

Cutup said "Hey Echo what's with the goofy look on your face?" Heavy then said "Yeah, I don't see Cora around so what gives?" They chuckled at that when Bait smirked saying "He's just happy cause they finally had their first kiss last night."

The two did a spit take at that while Rex, Fives, and Bait laughed at them.

(Fives.)

"Yeah we did. It was pretty nice I, I got some stuff off my chest as well and we're doing pretty good."

Rex then said "Glad to see you two are doing okay by the way I never apologize for what happened at the gala."

Echo sighed as he said "It's okay Captain. Just best never to bring it up again. Cora was pretty miffed for a while after that."

Rex sweat dropped at that as the others chuckled.

Suddenly Fives said (Asking them about them not feeling like the weakest anymore cause that's not true.)

The two looked down and Heavy said "Aw come on you two. Look if you two really feel that way come to train with us more often or get your heads out of those books or out of the clouds."

They both looked up upset at that.

(Fives.)

Cutup "It's not our fault they left them in their grow jars too long." Cutup and Heavy laughed at that but Bait and Echo slammed their sodas down and then rushed off.

(Fives.)

Rex glared at them and said "Okay you two that was too far. You two are going to apologize to your batchmates. but not before you get down and give me 200."

Cutup then said "But captain we're recovering." Rex glared with "That's why I'm only giving you 200." They gulped at that and got down to do as they were told.

(Fives, probably saying he's going after them.)

Rex grabbed him and said "Take it easy trooper. They just need to cool off a bit. If they don't come back in an hour we'll track them down."

Fives sighed but nodded (his thoughts.)

 **[Me 5]**

That night Irma slept well. She had an odd dream that night. Not a nightmare, more like a memory film. It was the day she got her crystal.

She was spending the summer with her grandparents in San Francisco. A skateboarder hits a side walk jeweler's stand. Ten year old Irma helps pick the stones up when the white one caught her eye. She hands it back despite wanting it. The lady tells her white stands for endless possibilities and a pure heart giving it to her as payment for helping. She wore it every day after that.

'So warm and… tickles?' Irma snuggles then opens her eyes. 'Fives? Why!?' She pops awake.

Then memories of last night came back. Irma calms down and just lies in his embrace.

Irma had made a comment during the gala about liking his baby face look when shaved. After that Fives kept it clean most of the time so his morning stubble tickled her forehead as he moves in his sleep.

Stuck in his grip, Irma enjoys being held by him. She does move her hands around some feeling his abs. Then she comes to the scar. Irma had felt it briefly yesterday and guessed the shape. Curious, she gently traces her finger tips over it.

"It really is a star." Irma whispers coming to the tip of it.

"What are you doing?" Fives murmurs waking up.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" Irma whispers moving her hand away.

"Nah, kinda ticked actually." Fives smiles at her.

It hadn't really hurt since his talk with Rex. He wondered if the pain had been more mental than physical.

It was at this point they realized where they were. Alone in bed and inches away from one another. Both feel the heat go to their faces as they move their lips closer. Then…

"Good morning you two." Kenobi opens the door.

"Kenobi!?" Both jumped letting each other go.

"Time for the day to start." Kenobi pulls Irma out of the room.

Fives sighs feeling his heart is still in his throat. He goes to take a shower. He turns red remembering how close they were.

Irma took a bath in the luxury bathroom. Her face is the same color as her hair as she sinks into the bubbles.

As the morning gets started the others are up as well. Heavy and Cutup were scratching their necks a bit but other than that everything seemed normal.

The girls decided to have a bit of girl time in the sun room. They chatted about a few things then Cora asked what happened last night.

"The dreams were always of me turning sith and hurting those I care about. But last night… I killed Fives in my dream." Irma rubs her arms remembering it.

"Oh Irma. I'm so sorry. You told me what was going on but you never said that part. I'm glad you got it out though and talked to him. Are you feeling better?"

"Better after figuring out what I was worried about." Irma sighs with relief. "So what happened with you and Echo?" She nudges her wanting some gossip.

Cora smirked as she said "We finally had our first kiss."

"Congrats." Irma smiles happily for her.

'Hope he didn't faint.' Irma chuckles in her head.

As Cora hugged back she said "Thanks, it was so sweet he…" So she explained what had happened.

With the boys

They had decided to go out on the porch to talk and have some sodas. Echo was smiling as he took in his soda and felt his mind drift off to the more pleasant part of last night.

Cutup said "Hey Echo what's with the goofy look on your face?" Heavy then said "Yeah, I don't see Cora around so what gives?" They chuckled at that when Bait smirked saying "He's just happy cause they finally had their first kiss last night."

The two did a spit take at that while Rex, Fives, and Bait laughed at them.

"That true?" Fives looks over at him sipping his soda.

"Yeah we did. It was pretty nice I, I got some stuff off my chest as well and we're doing pretty good."

Rex then said "Glad to see you two are doing okay by the way I never apologize for what happened at the gala."

Echo sighed as he said "It's okay Captain. Just best never to bring it up again. Cora was pretty miffed for a while after that."

Rex sweat dropped at that as the others chuckled.

"How about the feeling weak thing? You know that's not true right?" Fives glances over at him worried.

The two looked down and Heavy said "Aw come on you two. Look if you two really feel that way come to train with us more often or get your heads out of those books or out of the clouds."

They both looked up upset at that.

"Stop it you two." Fives snaps over at them.

They had been in a mood since getting up. It was starting to tick Fives off.

Cutup "It's not our fault they left them in their grow jars too long." Cutup and Heavy laughed at that but Bait and Echo slammed their sodas down and then rushed off.

"What is wrong with you two?" Fives glares at them slamming his soda on the table.

Rex glared at them and said "Okay you two that was too far. You two are going to apologize to your batchmates. but not before you get down and give me 200."

Cutup then said "But captain we're recovering." Rex glared with "That's why I'm only giving you 200." They gulped at that and got down to do as they were told.

"I'll go get them." Fives stands.

Rex grabbed him and said "Take it easy trooper. They just need to cool off a bit. If they don't come back in an hour we'll track them down."

Fives doesn't like but he's right. So he sighs and just watches the show of them being punished.

'What's going on with these two?' Fives eyes them.

They've been acting like they did back on Kamino. It was bugging him.

"What are you doing?" Irma looks at this surprised.

"They were being pains." Fives motions to them as him and Rex watch them work out.

"More than usual for them anyway." Rex mutters sipping his soda.

"This isn't so bad." Heavy finishes up.

"Easier than I thought it would be." Cutup smirks as he finishes itching his neck.

(Cora)

"No worries. Just a bug bite." Cutup winks to Cora.

"What in the…?" Irma flinches at that.

It was around then Bait and Echo came back challenging them to a contest of strength. The girls thought this was weird but Rex said they're just mad about something that had happened and to let them work it out.

The girls go to make sure none of them take it too far. Plus something was bugging Irma. All of them seemed to be scratching now.

"Are there mosquitos here? Have you seen anything that could make them itch like that?" Irma whispers to Cora.

 **[Partner 5]**

Echo and Bait were furious they ran as fast as they could into the jungle until they ran out of breath. Bait said out of breath "It's not fair. We can't even run for long." Echo sat down saying "What was up with them? They're acting like they did back on Kamino."

Bait then said "Yeah I know, I tend to haze out but that's just because I'm thinking. I like to think I don't know why I just…" Echo said "There's nothing wrong with thinking Bait. It just means you have a lot in your head, it's good to think. And not just act like those two clowns."

Bait scoffed and said "Yeah and your reading helped the team out plenty of times. What's up with that?" Echo then said "Thanks Bait. I don't know but I'm not in the mood to be going back to face those two."

Suddenly Echo felt something bite the back of his neck "Ouch what was that?" Suddenly Bait yelped in pain as well and said "Ah even the bugs get to us."

Suddenly Echo said with a strange look in his eye "Well maybe we shouldn't let them get to us anymore." Echo went and grabbed the strange spider squashing it. Bait then said "Yeah the same should go for those two. Always bugging us and picking on us."

He hits a tree not noticing the dent he left. Echo then said "Then let's challenge them. We'll show them who the real troopers are." "Yeah!" and with that they rushed off not noticing how fast they were going.

They also never noticed the twitching spider that somehow starting reworking itself back together or that it made a mechanical whirr.

As the girls came out and Cutup scratched his neck Cora said "Is something wrong? You guys have been scratching your necks all day."

"No worries. Just a bug bite." Cutup winks to Cora.

"What in the…?" Irma flinches at that.

It was around then Bait and Echo came back challenging them to a contest of strength. The girls thought this was weird but Rex said they're just mad about something that had happened and to let them work it out.

The girls go to make sure none of them take it too far. Plus something was bugging Irma. All of them seemed to be scratching now.

"Are there mosquitos here? Have you seen anything that could make them itch like that?" Irma whispers to Cora.

Cora replied "No I haven't. And what's up with them? What did Cutup and Heavy do to get them all so mad? Also why is Echo acting like this? Bait I may understand. But not Echo, he's not into this kind of stuff?"

(Irma.)

They came to the beach and the boys decided to start with a race. Bait said "First team back around the lake wins."

Heavy then said "Ha easy enough." Cutup then said "Get ready to eat sand you two." The two glared as they all got at the starting point. Rex would be refereeing the challenge at go they rushed.

They all felt their jaws drop.

Cora said "I've never seen them go so fast."

(Irma.)

Cora said "Guys is this possible?"

(Fives.)

Rex then said "Usually no, but some clones do tend to come out faster than others. Maybe they're just late bloomers or something."

Cora then said "You don't think the virus had anything to do with this or possibly the cure?"

(Irma. Possible saying it might have something to do with those bites.)

Cora then said "Fives can you get Kenobi? We should check them when they get back."

(Fives.)

The guys were still racing. Heavy saw how Bit and Echo where getting to the front and tried to slam into Bait but he dodged and sprung up ahead. The girls gasped at this and Rex shouted "Heavy no cheap shots soldier. You hear me?"

Cora then said with worry "I don't think they can."

(Irma)

Echo and Bait were at the front of the pack now this upset Cutup and Heavy as they grabbed some rocks and through them at them. The two turned in time to catch the rocks and threw them back at the other two shoulders making them fall.

At that the two got up and then rushed forward tackling them to the ground and a brawl began.

Cora shouted "No stop it!"

(Irma.)

Rex said "You two stay here I'm going out there to stop this."

At that Fives rushed over and said (Fives.) He rushed after Rex to help.

Kenobi then said "Girls what's going on?"

They began to explain and he said "I'm going to knock them out with an old jedi trick you girls stay here."

As Rex and Fives where separating the two groups they had a hard time keeping them down. Rex said "Is it just me or are they stronger then I remember."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Let us go Fives. They deserve this."

Bait then said "Yeah, we've had enough of them pushing us around now we're pushing back."

(Fives.)

They could see Kenobi coming and suddenly Bait and Echo pushed Fives back into Rex who ended up bowling over Cutup and Heavy. The two rushed off and when Kenobi tried to go after them he looked into the forest and said "Their gone. How is this possible?"

The girls where rushing up now Cora said "Where did they go?"

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Kenobi then said "Into the forest. I don't know how but they've vanished without a trace."

Rex then said "Their training and whatever's affecting them must have done that. For now we should get these two under control."

(Fives as he goes up to help one of the others.)

Kenobi came up and knocked the two out as he said "Bring them to the villa so I can examine them. Irma I'll need your help."

As they walked off Cora looked into the forest and spread her arms out she tried to see if any creatures were around to help but they all seemed to have scattered afraid of something and that made her worry for she knew it was the boys they were all running away from.

Cora finally cried 'Echo now what's going on?' She felt an arm comfort her and looked back to see Irma was patting her back.

(Irma.)

She nodded and fallowed her back to the villa.

 **[Me 6]**

Cora replied "No I haven't. And what's up with them? What did Cutup and Heavy do to get them all so mad? Also why is Echo acting like this? Bait I may understand. But not Echo, he's not into this kind of stuff?"

"Yeah they're all acting weird." Irma watches as they scratch.

They came to the beach and the boys decided to start with a race. Bait said "First team back around the lake wins."

Heavy then said "Ha easy enough." Cutup then said "Get ready to eat sand you two." The two glared as they all got at the starting point. Rex would be refereeing the challenge at go they rushed.

They all felt their jaws drop.

Cora said "I've never seen them go so fast."

"What in the…?" Irma stares amazed.

Cora said "Guys is this possible?"

"Not that fast." Fives shakes his head.

Rex then said "Usually no, but some clones do tend to come out faster than others. Maybe they're just late bloomers or something."

Cora then said "You don't think the virus had anything to do with this or possibly the cure?"

"No. I think it's those bites." Irma shakes her head. "They'd been fine until then." She tries connects the dots.

'I just hope there are no other side effects.' Irma gulps at that.

Cora then said "Fives can you get Kenobi? We should check them when they get back."

"On it." Fives rushes off.

The guys were still racing. Heavy saw how Bit and Echo where getting to the front and tried to slam into Bait but he dodged and sprung up ahead. The girls gasped at this and Rex shouted "Heavy no cheap shots soldier. You hear me?"

Cora then said with worry "I don't think they can."

"We have to stop them before this gets worst." Irma points to them.

Echo and Bait were at the front of the pack now this upset Cutup and Heavy as they grabbed some rocks and through them at them. The two turned in time to catch the rocks and threw them back at the other two shoulders making them fall.

At that the two got up and then rushed forward tackling them to the ground and a brawl began.

Cora shouted "No stop it!"

"Come on guys stop it!" Irma starts walking over.

Rex said "You two stay here I'm going out there to stop this."

"What are you four doing?" Fives rushes to help as he comes back.

Kenobi then said "Girls what's going on?"

They began to explain and he said "I'm going to knock them out with an old jedi trick you girls stay here."

As Rex and Fives where separating the two groups they had a hard time keeping them down. Rex said "Is it just me or are they stronger then I remember."

"No… they are." Fives tries to hold them down.

Echo then said "Let us go Fives. They deserve this."

Bait then said "Yeah, we've had enough of them pushing us around now we're pushing back."

"Not on your lives." Fives holds them down the best he can.

They could see Kenobi coming and suddenly Bait and Echo pushed Fives back into Rex who ended up bowling over Cutup and Heavy. The two rushed off and when Kenobi tried to go after them he looked into the forest and said "Their gone. How is this possible?"

The girls where rushing up now Cora said "Where did they go?"

"You okay?" Irma helps Fives up.

"Yeah, but I don't know about them." Fives brushes it off.

Kenobi then said "Into the forest. I don't know how but they've vanished without a trace."

Rex then said "Their training and whatever's affecting them must have done that. For now we should get these two under control."

"Come on guys, time to get those looked at." Fives helps move them.

Kenobi came up and knocked the two out as he said "Bring them to the villa so I can examine them. Irma I'll need your help."

As they walked off Cora looked into the forest and spread her arms out she tried to see if any creatures were around to help but they all seemed to have scattered afraid of something and that made her worry for she knew it was the boys they were all running away from.

Cora finally cried 'Echo now what's going on?' She felt an arm comfort her and looked back to see Irma was patting her back.

"We'll get them back. But first we need to see what's going on. Okay?" Irma smiles assuringly.

She nodded and fallowed her back to the villa.

While the guys are out Kenobi looks them over. He sensed something was there causing them to be aggravated. Something upset their chemical balance.

"Irma can you have a jar ready?" Kenobi starts concentrating on the bite marks.

"Here." Irma finds a small jar.

Kenobi tells her to keep it close by. Both brothers flinch a bit from pain but some purple liquid is pulled out. Kenobi places it in the jar.

(Cora)

"Hopefully what did this." Kenobi looks at the strange liquid.

"What… what happened?" Heavy holds his pounding head.

"Did we drink again?" Cutup tries to keep the lights off him by covering his face with a pillow.

"You don't remember?" Fives looks at them confused.

"I remember we couldn't sleep after everything." Heavy begins.

"Yeah, so we went for a jog. Then we found a spot we thought Bait and Echo might like." Cutup thinks back sitting up.

(Cora)

"We were looking around and saw this weird spider." Heavy tries to recall.

"We wanted to make a note of it and ask the two if we should avoid the area. But then the thing jumped us." Cutup recalls the springy thing.

"After that?" Rex lifts a brow.

"Nothing." They both shake their heads.

"Why? What did we do?" Heavy looks worried.

"And does it have to do with these bruises?" Cutup flinches from them.

"I'll take care of those." Irma brings over the first aid kit.

(Cora/ most likely explaining)

Both hang their heads in shame. They wanted to cheer them up not tear them down.

"Can you remember the spider? If you do maybe we can catch it and make an anti-venom." Kenobi questions.

Irma asks them to wait and takes out her sketch book. The guys then tell what they remember as she draws the details.

 **[Partner 6]**

When Kenobi took the poison out she said "Ugh what is that?"

Cora then said "What happened then?"

Cora looked over at he boys and began to tell them what happens. "You guys have been acting weird all day and well…"

After Irma drew the spider Cora said "Usually I wouldn't say this about most animals, even bugs, but that is one ugly looking spider."

(Irma.)

"I've never seen anything like it. What about you Obi-wan."

The said man replied "No never, something tells me we either have an unknown species or something that's not supposed to even be around. Either way we'll figure it out soon. I have to check this poison and see if we can find a cure for them."

Heavy was holding his head and said "What did we do."

Cora then said "That reminds me you guys didn't tell us everything." She looked at Fives who sighed and told them what happened.

The girls gasped at hat and Heavy and Cutup looked mortified. Fives also explained more on how Echo and Bait had been feeling since the incident with the virus.

Cora had to step out, those words aimed at Echo and Bait while in that state. Cora had to take a deep breath and go outside to cool down. Irma tried to fallow her but she said "No Irma, please just give me some time."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Rex then said "I'll keep an eye on here just in case you two should go see where the spider was and capture it." They both nodded and headed off.

Back with Bait and Echo.

The two were in a small clearing pacing about. Bait said "We almost had them. But those two and Kenobi just had to get in the way." Echo then said "We'll get them back don't worry. Ah the bite."

He scratched furiously as did Bait who said "I know I wish we had some of that aloe vera stuff Cora brought with her." Echo scuffed as he said "Wish I had Cora here. I don't want her near any of them. Those two and even Rex are probably trying to make a move while I'm gone." Bait then said "Don't worry brother she's too good for them. So is Irma. Fives should have let us deal with them like a good brother."

Echo then said "Well we only have one brother now, each other." They both nodded and held each other's arm as they smirked the purple liquid coming to mix in their eyes. At that hey began to plan and would soon be heading back to show them all who the better clone where.

Cora was in despair, she knew how worked like that could hurt, especially when you believed them yourself. How could she help them, she should have gone with the other to find the spider but she just couldn't she need to be alone she couldn't even look at Heavy or Cutup.

She knew it wasn't their fault but old wounds where coming up and she didn't trust herself to be around them. Suddenly she said "Rex I said I wanted to be alone." Rex came up and said "I know but it's best to have someone around especially with what's going on."

"I won't be much for conversation." "Don't need to be. But maybe talking about it will help." Cora looked down with a few tears and said "I, I know I should be over it by now but hearing others suffer the way I once did, it hurts. And Echo, hearing how he suffered that it's just I somehow felt his pain in a way. It's weird but that how it felt when I heard what happened and then when they rushed off the way he was acting. It scared me. That wasn't Echo. It never could be and seeing him like that it, it breaks my heart."

She began to break down and Rex frowned he wasn't used to comforting a girl he knew how to comfort brothers but, he sighed and put an arm on her and rubbed her arm as he said "Hey we'll find them. And we'll get them back. They're stronger then they know and then well I could distract the general so you two could get some alone time. I owe you two that much after the gala."

Cora laughed at that and said as she hugged Rex "Thanks Rex. I needed that." He felt a bit surprised but patted her back as he said "No problem Cora." What neither of them knew was that two pairs of eyes where glaring at them. Echo said "I knew it come to this. At least the captain's actual competitions." Bait then said "Not for long." And then they rushed to get to work.

 **[Me 7]**

"It really is gross looking." Irma's repulsed by her own sketch.

"I've never seen anything like it. What about you Obi-wan."

The said man replied "No never, something tells me we either have an unknown species or something that's not supposed to even be around. Either way we'll figure it out soon. I have to check this poison and see if we can find a cure for them."

Heavy was holding his head and said "What did we do."

Cora then said "That reminds me you guys didn't tell us everything." She looked at Fives who sighed and told them what happened.

The girls gasped at hat and Heavy and Cutup looked mortified. Fives also explained more on how Echo and Bait had been feeling since the incident with the virus.

Cora had to step out, those words aimed at Echo and Bait while in that state. Cora had to take a deep breath and go outside to cool down. Irma tried to fallow her but she said "No Irma, please just give me some time."

"But Cora…" Irma looks after her.

"It'll be alright. She just needs to be alone right now." Fives takes her hand.

Rex then said "I'll keep an eye on here just in case you two should go see where the spider was and capture it." They both nodded and headed off.

The couple heads off to the spot the guys described. They wanted to come but were still out of it and they didn't need a second bite. Kenobi had headed back for a cure.

"So this is the spot." Fives looks around in the nice area.

"I wonder where it is." Irma looks around carefully.

"Maybe it's gone." Fives shrugs.

"FIVES!" Irma catches the spider in the air.

The creepy thing squirms in the air. Irma lowers it into a jar Fives takes out. She looks at the little thing. No life. It was a bot and from the tactic used she guessed one of Ivo's.

Rushing back they hear a struggle going on. Irma tells Fives it's the guys but they feel twisted. Coming in they see everyone with their hands bound behind their backs.

(Echo)

"Echo… I get. They're pains even without that stuff in them. They tease and make bad jokes…" Fives holds his hands up as he moves across the room.

"You trying to save us or speed things up?!" Heavy shouts with a blaster pointed at his head.

"Really!" Cutup growls.

"But there your brothers. Remember that? No one left behind." Fives keeps their eyes on him.

As he does that Irma sneaks behind untying Cora. She signals for her to keep down then whispers a plan to her to keep them subdued until Kenobi comes back.

"Wait… where's Irma?" Bait notices she's gone.

"Now!" Irma shouts.

The girls place a barrier around the guys. They hit it but it stays strong. Luckily their smart enough to know not to shoot inside it. After Fives frees the guys they tie those two up and give them a small sedative to chill out.

(Cora)

"He'll be okay. Kenobi should be back soon or in the morning at the latest." Irma hugs her.

 **[Partner 7]**

As Cora let go of Rex she said "I'll be okay now thanks I…" "Didn't take you long to make a move captain." "Echo!" Cora called she wants to rush to him but Rex stops her. Echo glares and said "So I'm out for a moment and then you think you can come in and take my girl." He cracks his knuckles and said "Big mistake."

Cora said "Echo that's not what he was doing. I was upset for what the guys did to you and he came to check on me." Echo seemed to smile tenderly at her she gasped hoping that meant she was reaching him as he said "You always were sweet to me and you never treated any of us wrong."

Then he shot a glare at Rex and said "But I know any trooper in a higher rank would try to take you from me. And the captain's one of the biggest challenges."

Rex said "Echo you're not thinking strait. I wouldn't dare try anything with Cora. She loves you and…" they heard a scuffled inside and Bait said "Hey Echo I got our so called 'Brother' tied and comfy for their trail."

Cora gasped saying "Guys what are you doing this isn't you! Ah!" She felt something poke her neck and Found Bait had stuck some sort of needle in her. "What was…? Ugh…" Bait then said "Just a slight sedative to keep you calm babe. Now relax and enjoy the show." Rex then said "Why you little…"

Before Rex could do anything Echo rushed up and punched his jaw knocking him out. "Tie him up with the others Bait." Said clone nodded as he handed Cora off to Echo. She was still awake but she struggled as she saw Rex being dragged off to be tied up with the others.

"Echo don't do this please." Echo then said "Don't worry. They'll be out of our hair soon and then we can start making plans. We can desert. Forget about saving the galaxy. Just you me and Bait and well he might just bring Irma. We can get away from it all. We'll find a planet for us to control and you by my side. Where no one can hurt us."

Cora cried as she said "But Echo you're hurting me now." He raised a brow saying "I'm not being rough am I?" he was sure he was being gentle with her. Cora cried as she replied "No Echo. You're breaking my heart."

He seemed to frown at that and said "I'm sorry you see it that way. Maybe after this is all done I can make it up to you. But for now you can't get in the way."

She tried to struggle but her powers wouldn't activate and her saber was in her room. All she could think as he tied her up with the other was. He's acting like Anakin when he turned into a sith.

Echo and Bait grab some of their blasters they all looked shocked Cora saying "Guys no don't do this. This isn't you." Bait said "It's the new and improved us." Rex groaned as he said "What are you two planning?"

Echo pointed his blaster at Heavy while Bait pointed at Cutup as Echo said "A trial." The two who are being pointed at feel all the blood leave their face.

Suddenly Fives and Irma rush in.

Echo looks back with a glare and said "You're not stopping us this time Fives. We've had it with them. This time you can't save them. This time their getting theirs."

After Fives frees the guys they tie those two up and give them a small sedative to chill out.

"It was it was horrible he, they…"

"He'll be okay. Kenobi should be back soon or in the morning at the latest." Irma hugs her.

Cora then said "No Irma I. I need to talk to you alone."

As the girls walked off to Cora's room to talk Fives asks what happened, and Rex and the others explain.

With the girls.

Cora explained what Echo said and then said "He, he was acting like Anakin when he turned sith and I was so scared he'd hurt me. But I never sensed he would try to hurt me. But still, the way his eyes looked and the way he said all that it… it just…" She just kept crying still a bit woozy from the incident.

(Irma.)

"I know it wasn't really him but it scared me so much. I… I don't think I can face him Irma."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 8]**

Cora explained what Echo said and then said "He, he was acting like Anakin when he turned sith and I was so scared he'd hurt me. But I never sensed he would try to hurt me. But still, the way his eyes looked and the way he said all that it… it just…" She just kept crying still a bit woozy from the incident.

"It wasn't him. Not really." Irma strokes her hair as they sit on the bed.

"I know it wasn't really him but it scared me so much. I… I don't think I can face him Irma."

"You don't have to. Not right away." Irma holds her close.

(Cora)

"Yeah, we'll stay in here." Irma nods. "I'll just tell Fives that you need sometime and he can help you get your space. That okay?" She glances down at the emotionally tired Cora.

(Cora)

Irma does as she said. Fives felt bad for Echo but understood. Irma made the two of them something small to eat and went back to the room. Cora had passed out from it all.

"It'll be okay. You'll see." Irma whispers placing the covers on her.

Later on that night Kenobi came back and heard what had happened. After giving the guys the cure he peeked in to check on the girls. Cora hadn't finished crying in her sleep and Irma was sleeping sitting up with Cora's head on her lap.

'I really wonder which one will be more heart broken.' Kenobi sighs closing the door.

In the morning both brothers wonder why they're tied up. Rex explains what had happened.

(Echo/ most likely wanting to rush to Cora)

"Not a good idea." Fives stops him. "You really scared her. And… and she doesn't want to see you right now." He gives the message Irma had relayed.

Echo looked so broken. He stared at the door hoping it would open. When it started to he held his breath. But it was Irma.

(Echo)

"I just came out to get some breakfast." Irma shakes her head. "She doesn't feel like much but I convinced her to at least have some toast and juice." She starts heading over.

"We'll make it." Heavy stops her.

"Yeah we started this mess." Cutup agrees.

"Come on Echo. Let's go for a walk." Fives pats his shoulder.

(Brother time)

 **[Partner 8]**

"Can we stay in here for a while?"

"Okay thanks." She lays on the bed hoping to get some actual rest.

When Echo woke up and heard what happened "What? Oh no. I have to check on Cora. What was I thinking?"

When Irma came out he asked "Gulp, where's Cora? Is she okay? What's wrong?"

As Echo and Fives head off for a walk he asks "What did I do? Please tell me all of it and don't hold back."

Fives sighed and told him what the others said. Even what Irma had told him, without the Anakin part, just that he reminded her of a sith and how he broke her heart with how he acted.

Echo felt his heart shatter. He stopped to lean against a tree and said "I, I can't go near her. What I did…"

(Fives.)

"No it doesn't matter if I was being controlled. I hurt her I… I broke her heart. I can't just apologize and think everything will be okay. How can I ever face her? How can I even face the others?"

(Fives.)

"I don't think I should even be on this team anymore. Of course she doesn't even want to look at me after that. I'm going to ask Rex for a transfer."

(Fives.)

"What should I do then? How can I ever gain her trust back and you and the others. Fives I'm so sorry I can't believe what I…"

(Fives.)

Echo just slid down the tree to cry. He had finally had the confidence to be more honest with her, they had finally kissed and then this. How could he ever make it up to her?

With the girls.

Cora was taking in some breakfast, but her stomach felt turned. She sighed as she said "Is there a back way out of here? I want some fresh air."

(Irma.)

"Not just yet I, I just need to think."

(Irma.)

"I know I have to face him at some point but right now I just can't."

(Irma.)

Irma went to tell Kenobi what they were doing and then headed off into the forest. Cora was feeling somewhat better by the nature around her and lost herself in the beauty of the flowers, she stopped as she came to a certain type. 'Guiding stars.' She then thought of what Echo said 'You are my guiding star.'

She began to cry at that. Irma came up asking what was wrong when she saw the flowers and understood.

(Irma, probably thinking of a plan.)

 **[Me 9]**

Echo felt his heart shatter. He stopped to lean against a tree and said "I, I can't go near her. What I did…"

"Echo it wasn't you?" Fives shakes his head.

"No it doesn't matter if I was being controlled. I hurt her I… I broke her heart. I can't just apologize and think everything will be okay. How can I ever face her? How can I even face the others?"

"What are you saying?" Fives looks worried.

"I don't think I should even be on this team anymore. Of course she doesn't even want to look at me after that. I'm going to ask Rex for a transfer."

"Echo that's way to rash." Fives shakes his head again stepping closer to him.

"What should I do then? How can I ever gain her trust back and you and the others. Fives I'm so sorry I can't believe what I…"

'Echo…' Fives simply looks at his broken hearted brother.

Echo just slid down the tree to cry. He had finally had the confidence to be more honest with her, they had finally kissed and then this. How could he ever make it up to her?

With the girls.

Cora was taking in some breakfast, but her stomach felt turned. She sighed as she said "Is there a back way out of here? I want some fresh air."

"Thinking of talking to echo?" Irma looks hopeful for the poor guy.

"Not just yet I, I just need to think."

"Cora…" Irma sighs but is stopped by her.

"I know I have to face him at some point but right now I just can't."

Irma went to tell Kenobi what they were doing and then headed off into the forest. Cora was feeling somewhat better by the nature around her and lost herself in the beauty of the flowers, she stopped as she came to a certain type. 'Guiding stars.' She then thought of what Echo said 'You are my guiding star.'

She began to cry at that. Irma came up asking what was wrong when she saw the flowers and understood.

'This really needs to be stopped.' Irma hugs her close.

Irma knew Cora wanted to be with Echo. But the thought of facing him scared her. She figured poor Echo will try to avoid her now anyway.

They walk back and Cora fall asleep again exhausted. Echo had passed out in a room himself, too tired from the emotional and yesterday's physical blows.

"Poor guy, he has no idea what to do. And I don't know how to help." Fives sighs as they sit on the beach.

Kenobi wasn't letting anyone go too far now. Safety issues and all.

"Cora's the same. She wants to see him but she's scared." Irma sighs.

"Well we could always trap them in a room together." Fives laughs.

"That's not bad." Irma perks up pondering.

"I was joking." Fives turns to her worried. "Those two would both have heart attacks if you trap them in a room with each other." He imagines what would happen.

"In ROOM yes. But what if they met OUTSIDE." Irma smirks.

"That could work." Fives ponders the idea himself.

The two talk for a while figuring out where to do this. It had to be today since they'd be leaving tomorrow afternoon.

(cora)

"Kenobi said it was okay to walk around a bit deeper as long as we're in com range." Irma walks backwards talking to her.

With the guys.

(Echo)

"Come on, a walk will help clear your head." Fives tries to keep Echo going.

(Echo)

'And hopefully settle this.' Fives sighs.

With the girls.

"Oh! You know, this would be a perfect spot for photos. I'm gonna run back for my camera. You stay here." Irma heads off.

(Cora/ calling after her)

Just then the guys show up. Echo tries to turn to run but Fives stops him.

(Echo)

"Here or locked in a room. Either way you two are talking this out." Fives cuts him off. "The others know about this and aren't letting you in until at least two hours have passed." He starts heading back.

Back at the Villa, the others try to keep busy. Irma is really the one making them tense watching for the two of them.

"They haven't tried to come back. Is that good or bad?" Irma stares out the window as Fives comes up behind her.

"I think it's a good sign." Fives sits next to her. "Come on, I still need to beat you again." He takes out some cards.

A few hours later.

"Come on! Who taught her how to do that?!" Rex scuffs as she's tied with him in darts.

"Like I told the guys. I'm good." Irma goes to throw when…

(Cora)

(Echo)

The two were holding hands which everyone took as a good sign. But then Irma realized something.

"No! I was so close!" Irma pouts realizing she just lost.

"Maybe next time." Rex chuckles taking the win.

"I was five points away from beating him." Irma pouts.

(Cora)

"Not mad at me are you?" Irma looks over at her friend. "I just… I didn't know how else to help." She plays with her hands nervously.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 9]**

As the girls walked through the forest Cora said "Um… Irma isn't this a bit deep? Kenobi said to stay close by."

With the guys.

"Fives what are we doing out here? We should be getting ready to leave tomorrow."

"Fine a guess it couldn't hurt."

With the girls.

Cora shouted "Irma wait we shouldn't split up!"

Just then the guys show up. Echo tries to turn to run but Fives stops him.

"Fives what are you doing let me go…"

As they see Fives walk off. Echo looks back to see Cora looking down, she can't even look at him. He looks down saddened and said "I know no amount of apologizing can fix what happened. But all I can do is say I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. If you want me to leave I will if you want me to never see you again just say the word and…"

Cora felt herself gasp at that 'No she didn't want that. She didn't want him gone.' She rushed into him making him gasp as she cried into him and she said "No I never wanted that. I was just scared. I was just so scared. A didn't know how to face you after what happened. And in a way you held back with me. You never hurt me, I was just hurt and what I saw made me think so many horrible things. I… I couldn't face you when I was feeling like that. But don't go, never go. Please I can't imagine you being gone. I can't stand the thought of you…"

Cora was crying into his chest and Echo felt the air get caught in his chest. She was crying again because of him, but it was because she wanted him here. "How can you still want me here after… after…"

"It wasn't you. I can see it, feel it, it wasn't you but please don't leave me." Echo looked down at her and was about to hug her back when they heard something. Was that…

Echo covered her as they hit the ground. They looked up to see a droid. Cora said "How did we miss one?" Echo glared at the droid as he said "I don't know. But stay down, we don't have any weapons on us and your still weak from what happened."

Cora then said "Echo we have to get to the others and…" She was silenced with a kiss as Echo looked in her eyes and said "I love you." At that she knew what he was up too "Echo no!" Echo jumped up and rushed at the droid and body slammed into a tree. The droid struggled as the blasters went off all over the place.

Cora could only hear the noise and duck as she thought 'Echo no!' As the silence grew she couldn't dare get up, she didn't want to see if… if… Then she heard something. Shrubs moving. She got into a battel position, if it was the droid, but instead it was Echo, a bit roughed up as he said "Are you okay?"

She gasped as she launched into him, shocking him slightly as she said "You idiot! You scared me, I thought you were dead!" She was crying once more and this time he did hold her as he said "Cora it's okay. I'm right her see? I'm not leaving you, not now not ever. I'm sorry for what I said. I should have never thought of leaving."

"And I shouldn't have avoided you. I never wanted to make you think you had to leave. Never leave me, mi protector." Echo felt the air caught in his lungs at that. He knew what that meant it meant protector in Spanish.

He brought her face up as he cleaned the tears and said "Your protector, that's what I am to you?" Cora grabbed his hand to her cheek and said "If I am you're guiding star then you are mi protector. You have always tried to protect me from others or from my own sadness. To me you are no trooper or warrior but a man who protects and my heart has been protected by you so many times. How could I have forgotten to protect yours?"

He looked down sadly and said "You didn't forget. We were both in a state, no one is perfect but from now on I'll always be your protector." This time he leaned in to kiss her and she did not back away, she deepened it.

As they parted they got up and she said "The others will probably be worrying." Echo then said with a smile "We have time. Let's enjoy this." She smiled as they began to walk about; they found the guiding star flowers Echo picked one to put in her hair. She smiled as she snuggled up to him.

As they went in deeper they came to a water fall. They sat there for a moment till Cora said "Dance with me?" Echo looked down, there was no music to dance to but he smiled as he nodded.

They held on to each other and as they swayed a song did come to both their minds.

'There you stand, opened heart, opened doors. Full of life with a world that's wanting more. But I can see when the lights start to fade. The day is done and your smile has gone away. Let me raise you up. Let me be your love. May I hold you as you fall to sleep. When the world is closing in. And you can't breathe here. May I love you, may I be your shield. When no one can be found. May I lay you down…'

At that moment they knew something had changed, their relationship had strengthened in a way. They knew they would fight for each other, they would never let each other go and they would try to protect each other as they had tried to do so all this time.

They never said it but they thought it 'I want to be like this with you forever.' At that Echo felt his eyes widened but then smiled as Cora felt herself gasp at the realization but also smiled as they hugged closely at the end of their dance.

Their thoughts were interrupted as they looked up at the sun getting ready to set and knew it was time to get back.

As they returned they heard the commotion and laughed Cora said "What's wrong, Irma beating you all again?"

Echo said "I'm surprised you all are still trying."

When Irma exclaimed Cora said "You'll get him next time."

Cora went up to hug Irma and said "No of course not. Sometimes I guess a push from a friend is just what we need."

They all seemed to laugh at that. Then the two looked at each other and told them about the droid. They all gasped at that.

(Irma.)

Kenobi said "Where there anymore?"

They both shook their heads as he said "Good, but I may have to send some other troopers around the planet to make sure no others escaped from the lab just in case. How did you two handle the droid without any weapons?"

They both seemed to blush at that as Echo said "I just slammed into a tree I think it was already malfunctioning cause all I had to do after was just slam it once more into the ground and it shut off."

Cora then said "Is that why none of the lasers hit you? It was shooting those out like crazy."

"What?!" they all said in shock.

They sighed as they then explained what had happened with the droid. They didn't get into details just that they got caught in the cross fire and how Cora thought Echo was dead till he came back. Echo was blushing at that part his brothers raising a brow wondering what happened.

 **[Me 10]**

They all seemed to laugh at that. Then the two looked at each other and told them about the droid. They all gasped at that.

"You two okay?" Irma's eyes widen.

Kenobi said "Where there anymore?"

They both shook their heads as he said "Good, but I may have to send some other troopers around the planet to make sure no others escaped from the lab just in case. How did you two handle the droid without any weapons?"

They both seemed to blush at that as Echo said "I just slammed into a tree I think it was already malfunctioning cause all I had to do after was just slam it once more into the ground and it shut off."

Cora then said "Is that why none of the lasers hit you? It was shooting those out like crazy."

"What?!" they all said in shock.

They sighed as they then explained what had happened with the droid. They didn't get into details just that they got caught in the cross fire and how Cora thought Echo was dead till he came back. Echo was blushing at that part his brothers raising a brow wondering what happened.

"Leave him be." Fives stops the double trouble.

'At least for now.' Fives smirks planning to get it out of him later.

"Well then I say we have dinner and call it a night. Though a petrol might be needed this time around." Kenobi rubs the back of his head.

"These two will take first shift." Rex volunteers Heavy and Cutup.

They wanted to argue. But after everything they did kinda owe everyone.

"He what?" Irma explains as the girls have another girl's night.

(Cora)

"Go Echo." Irma giggles for the bravery on all fronts.

(Cora/ asking how things are with them most likely)

"W-we're alright." Irma flushes remembering what happened when she woke up.

(Cora)

"Well you see…" Irma buries her red face into the pillow.

With the guys.

"Well that was daring." Fives stares at Echo unable to proses that.

(Echo)

"No I think it's a good thing. You're figuring out what you're fighting for." Fives assures him.

(Echo/ asking about the wound most likely.)

"Doesn't hurt, hasn't since I talked with Rex and Irma." Fives smiles a bit.

Then he remembers the feeling of her tracing her fingers over it. His face turns red at that. It had felt good and woke him up. Then there was that moment before Kenobi…

(Echo)

"I don't think it's good for me to be alone with Irma for a while." Fives mutters trying to his overheated face.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 10]**

With the girls

"He shielded me from the droid, took it out so I wouldn't get hurt and then kissed me."

"So how are things with you and Fives?"

"What's wrong? Come on dish it out."

With the guys.

"What you think I was too rash?"

"So how's your wound, still bothering you?"

"Is something wrong? You're blushing almost as bad as I have."

Echo raised a brow and said "Okay what happened?"

With the girl

Cora was wide eyes as she said "Okay no more sharing nights together. You don't want that leading to something else. Then we'll have a whole no problem."

(Irma.)

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, but we have to be careful. I know it's hard but the jedi are barely able to cope with the idea of connections. If something like that happens or a pregnancy comes up…"

(Irma.)

"Okay, okay I'm just saying. Maybe from now on it's best we do have a chaperone. If anything happened with me and Echo before marriage my parents would freak."

That's when she realized it 'Marriage oh no no no not yet but then at the water fall… No it's too early.'

(Irma.)

Cora sighed and said "At the waterfall Echo and I where dancing and then I thought how I wanted to just stay that way with him forever. Something happened at that moment. I think we realized that our relationships changed, that it's grown into something more. And I don't know how to deal with it but I just want to take it one step at a time even if I feel like I never want him to part from my side again. I couldn't take it."

She was deeply blushing now. What had changed? Will she knew what had changed? But was she ready for it?

(Irma.)

With the guys.

Echo had his eyes wide at that as he said "I think your right about that. If you ever got caught Lock would… and her family… Fives you think it'd be better if we had a general around from now? You know just to keep things under control."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "I think I'd feel better about it, not because of you and Irma. I just. Sight, when Core and I where dancing at the water fall I realized something. I realized I never wanted to part from her, that I wanted us to stay in that moment forever. I realized something changed between us. I don't know what but it's strong."

(Fives.)

"I just hope I can be the man she needs me to be. I think back to the moment and I feel like I'm supposed to know something yet I feel like I don't want to know what that is yet. I guess I just still want to take it slow even if my heart is telling me that I should never be away from her."

(Fives.)

They all fell asleep with much to think on that night, but sleep did come. They all felt glad to be heading back to Coruscant but also sadden at the same time. A lot of things happened on Naboo that changed them even if a lot of bad had happened.

The couples weren't the same, they had changed and they knew it. The others could somewhat sense it as well. So did Obi-wan as he said 'I better talk to master Lock about all of this. He needs to know he needs to keep a better eye on Irma and Fives. As for Cora and Echo, somethings changed but I can't put my finger on it. I'll have to tell Lock to talk to them.'


	11. Chapter 11

**[CH 11]**

 **[Me 1]**

'If something…' Irma turns red picturing herself with a baby.

"S-stop!" Irma mutters though her matching hair and face.

"What's up Cora?" Irma notices she seemed to be having some eternal debate.

Cora sighed and said "At the waterfall Echo and I where dancing and then I thought how I wanted to just stay that way with him forever. Something happened at that moment. I think we realized that our relationships changed, that it's grown into something more. And I don't know how to deal with it but I just want to take it one step at a time even if I feel like I never want him to part from my side again. I couldn't take it."

"I get it." Irma smiles softly hugging a pillow as she pictures Fives.

With the guys.

Echo had his eyes wide at that as he said "I think your right about that. If you ever got caught Lock would… and her family… Fives you think it'd be better if we had a general around from now? You know just to keep things under control."

"That might be a good idea." Fives sighs cooling down some.

Echo then said "I think I'd feel better about it, not because of you and Irma. I just. Sight, when Core and I where dancing at the water fall I realized something. I realized I never wanted to part from her, that I wanted us to stay in that moment forever. I realized something changed between us. I don't know what but it's strong."

"Well that sounds good to me." Fives smiles at his brother.

"I just hope I can be the man she needs me to be. I think back to the moment and I feel like I'm supposed to know something yet I feel like I don't want to know what that is yet. I guess I just still want to take it slow even if my heart is telling me that I should never be away from her."

"I get it." Fives smiles softly picturing Irma.

They all fell asleep with much to think on that night, but sleep did come. They all felt glad to be heading back to Coruscant but also sadden at the same time. A lot of things happened on Naboo that changed them even if a lot of bad had happened.

The couples weren't the same, they had changed and they knew it. The others could somewhat sense it as well. So did Obi-wan as he said 'I better talk to master Lock about all of this. He needs to know he needs to keep a better eye on Irma and Fives. As for Cora and Echo, somethings changed but I can't put my finger on it. I'll have to tell Lock to talk to them.'

Back on Coruscant, the couples get a lecture about being too close. Lock knew this might come up. But he was hoping they'd be more discreet. The Irma and Fives flushed through the whole ordeal. They were just glad it was only the four of them.

"Finally over." Fives sighs with relief as they sit outside.

"He did go for a long time." Irma sips some water, her saber back by her side.

(Cora)

"My hand still shakes a bit. But I'm doing better." Irma stares at her hand with a small smile.

(Cora)

"What did your dad have to say?" Fives looks over at her.

"He's glad I'm doing better." Irma smiles. "And he's also asking when he finally gets to chat with you." She looks over at a now skittish Fives.

"Look at the time. I really have to get going." Fives gets up to go.

(Echo most likely fallowing)

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just…" Fives sighs.

(Echo)

"Her mom's not a fan of the soldier thing. And this is her dad. They've only had each other for so long. What if… what if he doesn't like me?" Fives stops in the hall looking down. "I don't think I could take that." He sighs heavily.

(Echo)

With the girls.

"He's been avoiding it for a while now." Irma sighs.

(cora)

"I get he's nervous. Most guys faint or run when they hear my dad is General Gryphon." Irma does air quotes with the name.

(Cora)

"Dad got the nick name when he was younger. He was the youngest general in a long time and showed a lot of guts and loyalty so gryphon. And guys have run for the hills since." Irma sighs again.

Her mom is a firey Irish red head and dad a general with a high title. Then there's her and the way she acts. There are days she wonders how Fives loves her.

 **[Partner 1]**

Cora then said "How are you doing with your saber back on?"

"I'm sure that will wear off with some practice and some well use."

Echo then said "Yeah I better go too." As they walked he asks Fives "You don't want to talk to him?"

Echo sighed saying "Yeah I know what you mean. I'm scared of the idea as well."

"Trust me Fives I think you two will get along. And her mother's been accepting lately of you being a soldier. Just try what I told you a while back. Be honest and say what you do for her to show how much you love her. That's what I'll be doing with Cora's family."

With the girls.

"Can you blame him? He's probably freaking out about talking to them. Echo's just as worried."

Cora had to chuckle as she asked "General Gryphon, cool name."

Cora then said "Look I'm sure things will go well if you guys show how much you love each other and Fives sticks up and tells them he won't leave you. Besides you think that's bad Echo has to get the approval of seven Mexicans. My dad is laid back but he can intimidate if he wants and my mom is very protective. I just hope he doesn't faint."

They both laughed at that and calmed down.

A week passes and Cora thinks it's time Echo talked to her family. He feels nervous but not like he used to be, he guesses that fight with the droid really helped. Cora had a smile on her face and he thought 'What did she do?'

As the holo vid came up he was greeted with warm smiling faces as Cora's mom said "Cora and this is Echo right? Oh it's good to finally meet you. Cora told us how you saved her from some robot." Echo jumped as he thought 'She told them about that?' Then her father said "Impressive, so you really like her that much."

Echo gulped but stood at attention as he said "Yes sir, I love her and I do anything for her. I'd fight to my last breath." She smiled at that snuggling into him. Her sister then said "Wow looks like you got yourself a good one. Just make sure to keep that promise."

"I will." He nodded then Vinny said "So how did you take on the droid without a weapon or armor?" "I think it was malfunctioning actually as…" So he told the story which led to them to why they were out there in the first place and such.

Her mother exclaimed "He what?" "He never hurt me mom and we figured out some stuff plus it wasn't his fault it was that poison." Her dad was frowning as he said "How can you tell?" "A jedi trick dad." Jack then said "Oh yeah I heard of that."

Her mother then said "Okay but you better watch yourself and take care of her." Echo nodded and said "I wouldn't expect anything else ma'am." She smiled saying "Good so anything else I should know?"

They both blushed as Cora said "Those are things I'll explain in privet mom." "Cora what happened?" They both sighed knowing it was best to just tell them all of it. It was embarrassing and there was some yelling, but things calmed down and it seemed to be going well.

Suddenly they heard "Aunty!" "Oh Leon how are you sweetie." "Okay." She laughed as Echo held her but the toddler glared as he shouted "Mine!" He jumped at that as they all laughed. Cora thought 'Yup he'll fit right in after a while.'

Once done with that Echo said "Your family doesn't hate me right?" "No they don't they just get protective with all of us, well they get a little extra protective with me because of the Asperger's and because I've been hurt before but I know for a fact you'd never hurt me and they know it now too after what we all went through. Trust me I think you've already been accepted into the clan."

They laughed at the word use for her large family but then Echo said "Wait who's hurt you before, have you had other…?" "I'd rather not talk about those. I never even kissed them and the only one I dated I barely saw. So please after all that let's not get into that."

Echo thought about it 'She's right why do I care about a bunch of boys who couldn't see who wonderful she was?' He smiled at he kissed her and said "It was all their lost." She smiled at that and deepened the kiss. Until Windu came bay and cleared his throat saying "The hall is not for that kind of thing." They blushed but then laughed as they headed off.

(You can put Fives and Irma's talk with her dad around this time if you want.)

Time passed and things got better. Cora was getting better with a saber but Irma was still the champ once she got herself steady again. They all took a small rest but then where back to doing relief work.

It was on a trip with Mace Windu's team that they met up with some familiar faces.

"Well look who it is boys, the Dominos. And still standing. What a surprise." They all turned around and internally groaned. Bravo squad and in the 91st colors.

 **[Me 2]**

A week passed and Irma finally convinced Fives to talk with her dad. She told him he'd be out of contact on his own mission for a while and she really wanted them to meet. He agreed seeing how important this was to her.

Fives felt stiff as the holovid comes up. He pretty much turned into a statue seeing him in his general blues.

"Hey there Rain Drop. And this must be Fives." Mr. Spell glances over at him.

"Sir." Fives nods stiffly.

"Why are you in your blues?" Irma looks at the outfit.

"Oh, I had a meeting before this." Mr. Spell laughs as he takes off his hat and jacket. "I've seen the photos and heard a few things. But I'd like to ask a few things." He loosens his tie getting comfy in his office.

"What is it sir?" Fives keeps to attention.

"Did you really beat her at laser tag? And if you did tell me how to." Mr. Spell smiles at the young man.

"Yes. I did, but only by appoint." Fives relaxes a bit.

"Bet she pouted after words. She hates loosing." Mr. Spell chuckles.

"Dad!" Irma turns a bit red.

"I don't I think it's cute when she puffs her cheeks like that." Fives turns a bit red thinking about it.

"I don't puff." Irma huffs then does it.

"And what do you call that?" Fives pokes with a laugh.

Irma sticks her tongue out at him and they banter a bit. Mr. Spell simply watches them and laughs. They then talk about other things with Fives more comfterble, which was Mr. Spell's point to that.

"Irma mind leaving? I'd like to talk to him alone." Mr. Spell glances over at her.

"Alright." Irma nods.

Irma wasn't sure what this was. But her dad was calm so she guessed it would be alright.

"Sir?" Fives stiffens again.

"I wanted to ask you something. Irma's SSS, it doesn't bother you? How easy she can get sick or what she's like while having an attack. You most really like being her protector." Mr. Spell looks at him curiously.

"All do respect sir, but you don't give her enough credit." Fives stands firm. "She doesn't let her condition define her. She fights and finds ways to use it. She knows where currents go and when the weather is shifting. And she's brave. Always trying to do what's right. Not just for the mission or team, but for others as well. She's a puzzle to work through but worth every bit of it. That's who Irma is and that's who I love." He stands tall with clear love in his eyes.

'What did I just do?' Fives sees the stunned look on the general's face.

"Sir I…" Fives starts but he holds his hand up for him to be quiet.

"You are… the first guy to answer so honestly. She really picked a one." Mr. Spell smiles warmly.

"What?" Fives stares stunned.

"I approve. But you better treat her right." Mr. Spell gives the dad stare.

"Sir." Fives nods.

"What did he-" Irma starts as he comes out.

Fives stops her with a kiss. It was reassuring. Fives wouldn't say what was said but that her dad did approve of him. She was happy but then made him nervous again after saying now all he had to do was talk to her mom.

Time passed and things got better. Cora was getting better with a saber but Irma was still the champ once she got herself steady again. They all took a small rest but then where back to doing relief work.

It was on a trip with Mace Windu's team that they met up with some familiar faces.

"Well look who it is boys, the Dominos. And still standing. What a surprise." They all turned around and internally groaned. Bravo squad and in the 91st colors.

Heavy wanted to hit them but Fives stopped him. They weren't worth it. At least not at the moment.

 **[Partner 2]**

When they saw Bravo squad Echo just shook his head at their childish behavior and said "Come on guys their not worth it. Plus we we're do for stacking the crates."

One of the Bravo squad, Poker, said "Yeah stacking boxes. That's where you boys belong."

Another named Trix said "Better yet, they should send you all back to Kamino before you end up falling down." The Bravo's laughed at that, Heavy and Cutup wanted to rush at them but the others held them back and headed to work.

As they stacked boxes it was clear to see they had their own 501st blues on now. After Cora and Irma talked to Rex he agreed they did deserve their colors. The boys had been excited and got to work right away. The girls had helped out as well and where so proud for them.

As they stacked up boxes Irma and Cora came up to see how they were doing.

Cora kissed Echo as she said "They got you working hard." Echo said "It's no big deal. This is pretty easy for us."

(Irma and Fives.)

Heavy then said "I'd rather we be doing a practice run on the course."

Cutup then said "Yeah I need something to blast."

Cora then said "Something wrong guys? You seem on edge."

(Irma.)

Bait replied with "We ran into some unfriendly faces."

(Fives tells them about Bravo squad.)

Cora then said "Oh not those jerks. Though we never found out what happened to them."

(Irma.)

Heavy shrugged saying "They got a few jabs in but nothing we can't take."

Cora then said "Tell us if they start going too far. No one messes with our guys."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Cora then said "Well we'll see you guys later. Windu wants to go over some more things before we land."

Echo frowned as he said "He's not giving you a hard time is he?"

Cora replied with "He's been okay so far. I can tell he doesn't like this whole attachment thing but Lock talked to him so he can't do anything. Also I haven't fought with him yet sense I do respect his respect for life. We've mostly been talking about my animal connection abilities to help keep things calm between us."

(Fives)

(Irma.)

As the girls made it to the deck Windu said "Good you're on time. I have something you both should know before we land."

Cora said "What do you need to tell us? I thought we were just heading to a Thugurat settlement to help them resettle after a Separatist attack."

(Irma.)

Windu then said "It turns out we might need to do more than that. There's been a few sightings of droids around specific areas. Myself, you two, and our squads will be going in to check this out while the rest of the men help the people."

Cora then said "That make sense better safe than sorry."

(Irma.)

Windu nodded as he said "We will all be meeting in an hour in the conference room on level nine. It's best the men know who they're working with before we head into battle."

Cora said "Our boys will be ready by then. We'll just go inform them."

(Irma.)

As they headed off another group came in one man saying "You wanted to see us general?" "Yes thank you for meeting me Bravo squad. I just finished talking to the Padawans and we'll all be conversing with their team in the conference room on level nine for the operation."

They all saluted "Sir yes sir." And filed out in a straight line.

Sometime later the girls decided to get to the conference room early. The boys of Domino would be there on time but they had to finish up their shifts.

Cora then said "I wonder what Windu's team will be like."

(Irma.)

At that the girls stepped into the meeting room. It was already occupied with Windu's team, sadly the girls didn't know that they were meeting face to face with Bravo squad.

 **[Me 3]**

As they stacked boxes it was clear to see they had their own 501st blues on now. After Cora and Irma talked to Rex he agreed they did deserve their colors. The boys had been excited and got to work right away. The girls had helped out as well and where so proud for them.

As they stacked up boxes Irma and Cora came up to see how they were doing.

Cora kissed Echo as she said "They got you working hard." Echo said "It's no big deal. This is pretty easy for us."

"How's it going?" Irma kisses Fives cheek, her longer hair in a side pony.

Irma hadn't really had the time let alone think about cutting her hair in the four months they've been in this new galaxy. She thought about getting it done the next time they were free but Cora convinced her to let it grow out some and see how she likes it.

"It's alright." Fives sighs, still reeling from meeting their gold rivals.

Heavy then said "I'd rather we be doing a practice run on the course."

Cutup then said "Yeah I need something to blast."

Cora then said "Something wrong guys? You seem on edge."

"Yeah what's up?" Irma lifts a brow.

Bait replied with "We ran into some unfriendly faces."

"Bravo squad is here." Fives tenses thinking about them.

Cora then said "Oh not those jerks. Though we never found out what happened to them."

"Not that anyone wanted to. I think they're the only group everyone didn't care for." Irma shrugs her shoulders. "What did they do anyway?" she looks over concerned.

Heavy shrugged saying "They got a few jabs in but nothing we can't take."

Cora then said "Tell us if they start going too far. No one messes with our guys."

"Yeah, maybe we can't them transferred." Irma smirks with that idea.

"Tempting, but we can handle them." Fives laughs feeling better.

Cora then said "Well we'll see you guys later. Windu wants to go over some more things before we land."

Echo frowned as he said "He's not giving you a hard time is he?"

Cora replied with "He's been okay so far. I can tell he doesn't like this whole attachment thing but Lock talked to him so he can't do anything. Also I haven't fought with him yet sense I do respect his respect for life. We've mostly been talking about my animal connection abilities to help keep things calm between us."

"And you?" Fives looks over at Irma a bit worried.

"He likes my saber style so we mostly talk about that." Irma assures him.

As the girls made it to the deck Windu said "Good you're on time. I have something you both should know before we land."

Cora said "What do you need to tell us? I thought we were just heading to a Thugurat settlement to help them resettle after a Separatist attack."

"What's going on? Complications?" Irma looks a bit worried.

Windu then said "It turns out we might need to do more than that. There's been a few sightings of droids around specific areas. Myself, you two, and our squads will be going in to check this out while the rest of the men help the people."

Cora then said "That make sense better safe than sorry."

"I should make sure we have more medical supplies then." Irma ponders.

Windu nodded as he said "We will all be meeting in an hour in the conference room on level nine. It's best the men know who they're working with before we head into battle."

Cora said "Our boys will be ready by then. We'll just go inform them."

"They did look a bit restless." Irma laughs.

As they headed off another group came in one man saying "You wanted to see us general?" "Yes thank you for meeting me Bravo squad. I just finished talking to the Padawans and we'll all be conversing with their team in the conference room on level nine for the operation."

They all saluted "Sir yes sir." And filed out in a straight line.

Sometime later the girls decided to get to the conference room early. The boys of Domino would be there on time but they had to finish up their shifts.

Cora then said "I wonder what Windu's team will be like."

"Knowing him… to the point and studious." Irma chuckles.

They both laugh at that. They tell the guys about the meeting then head off.

Irma went to check on the medical packs. She wanted to make sure if there was trouble she had everything. They were also going to look over kids and wanted to make sure no one took any lollypops she had bought for them after the checkups.

At that the girls stepped into the meeting room. It was already occupied with Windu's team, sadly the girls didn't know that they were meeting face to face with Bravo squad.

"Ma'ams." The five men stand at attention saluting.

Irma was a bit used to this with her military background. But Cora still couldn't get used to that as she walked into a room.

"Hi there." Irma nods to them. "I'm Irma Spell and I'll be the head medic on this mission." She smiles at them.

(Cora)

"I'm Poker, the leader of the team." Poker nods to them. "This Trix, are sharp shooter, Bain, the medic, Tripper, our science wise, and Leap our explosives expert." He motions to each of them.

"Nice to meet you all." Irma nods again.

"Did you need something?" Bain looks over at them.

(Cora)

"Same here ma'am." Tripper nods still stiff.

Windu shows up a few minutes before the meeting with the guys. When the two teams see each other things become tense.

"You Domino go fall down somewhere else!" Poker scuffs.

"Why you…" Fives is ready to pick a fight now.

"That's enough!" Irma cuts in between the glaring troops. "Get you competed at the academy. But your troopers now right? Can you work together or do you need a reminder on how a team works?" She stares down both sides.

They back up from each other. Windu seems impressed on how she can handle them. After that they go over the plans in case of an attack.

Domino never really knew how to react when she went commander on them. Irma fit the role but it was intimidating and there not used to it coming from her.

It doesn't take long to land. The elder chief was happy to see them. He should Irma where the medical tent could be and they set up quickly.

"There we go." Irma finishes treating a little girl clinging to her doll. "Now that wasn't so bad right?" she smiles at her.

"Nah ah." She hugs her doll smiling.

"Here you go, for being a good girl." Irma hands her a red lollypop.

The little thing smiles then runs over to her mom. Bain simply watches as she seems to act defiantly given whom the patient is and how they act around her. But never cold, just different enough that they feel comftirble around her.

"Here." Fives brings her a water bottle.

"I'm okay." Irma looks at him a bit flushed.

"Your cheeks are red, cool down a bit." Fives taps the cool drink against her hot cheeks then heads back out.

 **[Partner 3]**

"I'm Cora Arrows and I'll be acting as Windu's captain for the mission." Lock and a few others had been impressed with Cora's leadership and planning skills so they made her a an honorary captain when the team was lacking one.

Cora then said "Just came in early to check on a few things and plan ahead."

Cora was going to chew Bravo out but Irma got to the boys first. Probably a good thing she probably start a fight.

When they landed and talked with the chief, after that Windu said "Cora I'll get the men moving. Can you try making the locals a bit calmer to our presence?" She nodded and headed off to talk to some of the elders and younglings telling them where some of the things would be set up and that they would do what they could to help.

Poker was observing this. She seemed to be gentle with the people, how did she become a captain.

Suddenly a growl was heard. Cora then went into captain mode "Everyone in a circle. Younglings and elder in the middle. I want troopers surrounding them." They did as told and Cora said "Echo, Heavy, watch my back. I have to concentrate on this."

Cora spread her hands out and soon a strange long tooth lizard came out. The troopers held their weapons up but Cora called "Don't shoot!" They all seemed stunned at that but where more so when the large creature came right up to Cora who put her hand up to pet it.

She smiled as she then said "It's okay he's not a predator." They all sighed at that as elder came up and said "Then tell it to go before it ruins anything."

Cora looked back a bit miffed saying "He won't do anything and he can't go back. His home and main food source was cut off during the attack and the Separatist separated him from his family. This little guy is just a juvenile."

Some seemed to jump Heavy asking "Wait your saying it's not full grown?" Cora laughed saying "No and he still needs help. Actually. If you all would like he wouldn't mind helping around protecting your home if he can stay near the lake with the weeds in it. He can live off that but he mostly came here cause he smelled our provisions." The elder seemed to think and said "I'll have to talk to our leader but having a form of protection against enemies would be helpful."

Cora nodded and they headed off to talk to the chief Cora saying "Stand down boys you can all get back to work." She left some people staring at her and the creature that fallowed her like tamed puppy. Some of the kids came up to ask questions and she answered the best she could.

Poker was in mild shock as he saw this then he heard Heavy say "You got yourself quite a girl Echo." Echo replied with "She really is something." At that Poker thought 'Wait, you mean those two are… How did a loser like him end up with her?'

 **[Me 4]**

Irma had heard the commotion and came out to see the big lizard. She wasn't one for scaly creatures. But it's tail wagged like a puppy and seemed harmless. She gave him a small pet.

(Cora)

"Yeah, I think I'm going to find a shady spot to chill out in for a bit." Irma sighs, she was feeling flushed and needed to cool down before it got any worse.

"I'll go with you." Bain steps up.

"I'll be fine." Irma waves him off.

Sitting down she takes out her sketch book. Some kids run over to see what she's down then ask to be drawn jumping up and down. Fives hands her a piece of fruit as he sits next to her.

'Why's he okay?' Bain huffs looking over at them.

He got his answer as she pecks his cheek. The kids giggle while his jaw drops.

Bravo talks with Windu about this. Thinking he might not know.

"Yes, they're the group Lock picked to prove connections are a good thing. The girls have also started dating Fives and Echo." Windu explains as he looks over the scouting area.

"So they're the ones we've heard about." Poker stares out to them amazed.

"I might not agree with Lock, but the girls and Domino have proven to be quiet the team." Windu nods still not really paying attention.

"We're better than them." Tripper huffs as they leave.

"That's for sure." Bain scuffs.

Meanwhile Irma is back at the tent making sure everything is in order. Fives came along to restock.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Fives feels her cheek.

"I'm fine." Irma leans into his warm touch.

The two stare into each other's eyes. Fives leans down to kiss her when…

"Don't you think you should get back to work?" Bain clears his throat.

'He did that on purpose.' Fives looks at him ticked.

"Hey…" Irma stands on her toes slightly kissing him. "I'll see you later for dinner okay?" She smiles at him.

"Yeah." Fives smiles then heads out.

But before leaving he shoots a look at Bain. He'd have to warn Echo and the others about this.

 **[Partner 4]**

"Irma you okay your all red?"

After getting the elders and leaders approval Cora went to take her break. Poker was coming up, had already talked with Windu and his steam. He said "Captain Arrows, just wanted to say you did quite the job handling that best."

Cora raised a brow saying "He's a not a beast he's a lovely creature. The people have decided to call him Toto in their language it means happy one. I think it suits him."

She then walked off but he fallowed saying "Would you like some help in your next assignment?" Cora sighed what did he want? "I'm on my break so no thank you."

He seemed to frown at that but nodded, but he did stay close by as he saw her walk off to get something to eat and then sit by a pond. Echo came up saying "How are you?" "I'm fine, I no longer feel drained when communicating with creatures. But the political stuff is still a bit hard to handle. It wasn't easy trying to convince the people to let Toto stay."

Echo chuckled as he said "Toto, that means happy one right? It suits him." "That's what I told Poker." Echo raised a brow asking "Poker, what did he want?"

"I don't know he came up to complement me and then…" Echo frowned not liking this and said "If he starts to bother you." She held his face saying "I can handle myself but I'll call you mi protector." He shivered, he loved it when she called him that in her native tongue.

She snuggled up to him but then they heard Poker say "Captain the people are complaining about a break in at the food storage." She groaned at that and Echo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. "Work is never done. I'll see you later Echo." She kissed him making him calm down but he still glared at Poker who smirked at him as he walked off to show Cora where the complaint was coming from.

Fives came up to see Echo and said (Fives.)

Echo then said "I notice Poker just called Cora away for a disturbance at the food storage."

(Fives.)

"Yeah best we tell the others."

So they headed off to do so.

As they all ate together Heavy said "Just like Bravo squad. I bet they think they're better and are going to try something dumb like we did the first time."

Cutup groaned and said "Oh not that again, the girls are going to stick them to a ceiling. Actually, I liked seats to that."

(Fives.)

Droidbait then said "He's right what if they hurt the girls?"

Echo frowned "They're not that stupid are they?" Suddenly Echo felt like something dropped in his stomach. Commander Ponds came up and Echo said "Excuse me sir but has the situation with the food storage been settled." Ponds raised a brow saying "What situation with the food storage?"

At that they all felt their stomachs drop. Something wasn't right. They all got up and rushed off to find the girls. Cutup, Bait and Echo rushed to find Cora while Fives and Heavy rushed to check on Irma just in case Bain got any ideas.

As Cora came to the food storage she was surprised at what she found "Poker there's nothing wrong with the food storage. In face it looks clean as well." Then the door was locked and she said "What are you doing trooper?" She threw him up against the door and he said "Ugh I just wanted to talk ma'am nothing else."

"Then start talking." "Can you please put me down?" Cora said "After that little stunt fat chance." Poker sighed but said "Look I just wanted to talk okay. I know our teams don't get along the best but I wanted to assure you that that wouldn't stop us from doing our job properly."

She still wouldn't let him go as he sighed and said "Look I was just curious about this whole attachment thing going on." "I thought Windu explained it." "Yes but there are just some things that still doesn't make sense to me." "Like what?" "Well for starters who you decided to attach yourself with it's just…"

"That there is none of your business trooper." Suddenly a bang was heard at the door Echo was calling "Cora are you in there?" Cutup yelled "If he's hurt you we'll…" Bait then said "She probably already got to him Cutup." Cora then said "I'm fine guys."

She dropped Poker and then opened the door the three spooked troopers running in. Echo hugging her as Bait and Cutup stepped in front of them to keep Poker between them.

Echo then said "I am so sorry I should have…" "Hey what how where you supposed to know what was in his head. Look I'm fine I had him lifted up against the wall so nothing happened." Echo sighed as he held her close and said "We are talking to the general about this. I don't want them near you."

"I think that's best." Poker then said "What? But I didn't do anything I…" Cora then said "You locked us in a room that's suspicious. I want you escorted back to general Windu's tent now soldiers."

Poker glared but nodded as Cutup and Bait walked by his sides an Echo kept an arm around Cora. He could feel her shaking and that made his blood boil. He was not leaving her alone for the rest of this mission if he could help it.

 **[Me 5]**

"Mind restocking those supplies? We'll need them for the elders." Irma points to a few boxes looking over who's supposed to come through next.

"Commander… what made you pick Fives?" Bait questions in an odd tone.

"I don't think that's any of your business trooper." Irma snips a bit ignoring the tone.

"Well I was just wondering… if anyone else would do." Bait calls from behind.

"What are you…?" Irma turns to have him pinning her to a table.

"What? You already kiss one trooper. What's one more?" Bait holds her a bit forcefully.

'I.. I can't get out.' Irma can't get her hands free to move him. 'FIVES!' She shouts in her head.

"Hands off!" Heavy pulls him off and shoves him to the ground.

"Irma you okay?" Fives runs over hugging her.

"Heavy take him to Windu. He'll be wanting a word." Irma glares at him.

"My pleasure." Heavy forces him up leading him out of the tent.

Irma kept her ground. But Fives could feel her shaking. He hugged her close kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry about my men." Windu bows his head to the girls in his tent.

"It's not like you knew they'd be that way." Irma rubs her arm still uneasy.

(Cora)

"I have told them there stuck on petrol duty for the rest of the mission. You won't see them unless it's a briefing. And I thought it best your… boyfriends stay with you for extra security." Windu explains pulling the boyfriend bit out from his gut it seemed.

Windu was trying to find middle ground which the girls appreciated.

 **[Partner 5]**

Cora then said "We accept the apology but keep them away from us."

After what had happened Fives and Echo stood close to the girls. Even the rest of Domino was keeping a close eye for the rest of the mission.

Sadly it came time for the other part of the mission. Windu had a stern look on his face as he said "I hope you all have learned your lesson after your lapse in judgement Bravo squad. And I need you all to be at your best because today we are heading out to search for those droids. We've had more word about them being spotted in the mountains. So on your best behavior if any of you make one wrong move you'll be reassigned to outpost duty, understand?" Bravo seemed to nod at that understanding that Windu was being serious.

The girls and Domino weren't happy about having to work with them after what happened. But they didn't have time to change teams and the situation was getting serious. The droids were making the people nervous and they seemed to be getting closer to the settlement.

Windu then said "This will be a simple scouting and reconnects mission. So we cannot be detected. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" All the troopers said as they stood at attention. The girls still frowned at this but shook it off. Windu would be leaving Ponds in charge while they were gone so that all the men would be kept in line.

Now as the girls were packing up some supplies….

(Fives, probably saying he doesn't like this.)

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Look we all don't like it but we have a job to do. And we know we can trust you guys to watch our back and we'll watch yours."

Heavy then said "If they try one more slimy trick…"

"Watch the trigger finger Heavy we need cool heads here."

Droidbait then said "Not like they'll let us keep them. They like to pester too much."

Cutup then said "Nah they like their jobs too much to risk it and if they get any ideas we can tell them some horror stories of how boring outpost life is."

With that they headed off and they were soon hiking up the mountain terrain to scout for droids.

The Dominos kept close to the girls while Bravo squad stayed close to Windu. So far the hike had been pretty quiet.

Windu then said "We should make camp here. The girls and I will scout ahead."

They all nodded at that and headed off. The Domino tried to get to work but suddenly Poker stepped on the tent they were trying to set up and said "Now that we're alone we can talk."

Heavy shouted "About what?!" Poker smirked as he said "For one how you're no longer your squad's leader. What's the matter that hot head of yours finally get you into trouble so they replaced you with Fives? Which by the way isn't much of an improvement."

The Bravos laughed at that as the Dominos smirked. Heavy wanted to punch him but Fives grabbed him (Fives.)

Echo rolled his eyes as he said "Really you want to do this now? On a mission? In fact why do this at all?"

Tripper then said "There goes the walking reg manual. Always reciting the rules, how he got a girl with those pick-up lines we'll never know." Echo glared but Cutup said "Trust me his pick-up lines are better than whatever your lack of creativity could ever come up with."

Bait then said "What you say joker?" "That Cutup. Joker's in the 121." Droidbait chuckled at that as the Bravos glared.

Trix then said "Don't know how you all made it this far and tricking those girls into making them your team but we're not standing around and taking it."

(Fives.)

Leap then said "Sure you didn't. Come on what you do? Lie, fake, there's no way you Dominos that fall at every turn, could possibly of done what you all did."

The guys were having trouble keeping cool heads now.

Poker smirked as he said "Boys boys, I know how we can settle this. After we make camp let's do a little game. A game that will be sure fire to tell us who the best is."

Bait then said "We don't need to prove anything to you." The rest of Domino agreed on that. Trix then said "Then have fun making camp by yourselves." They all glared at that but whatever they were planning they were not going to fall for it. So they got to work the Bravos snickering.

 **[Me 6]**

"Sir yes sir!" All the troopers said as they stood at attention. The girls still frowned at this but shook it off. Windu would be leaving Ponds in charge while they were gone so that all the men would be kept in line.

Now as the girls were packing up some supplies….

"I don't like this." Fives huffs.

"And you think we do?" Irma sighs packing the bag.

Cora then said "Look we all don't like it but we have a job to do. And we know we can trust you guys to watch our back and we'll watch yours."

Heavy then said "If they try one more slimy trick…"

"Watch the trigger finger Heavy we need cool heads here."

Droidbait then said "Not like they'll let us keep them. They like to pester too much."

Cutup then said "Nah they like their jobs too much to risk it and if they get any ideas we can tell them some horror stories of how boring outpost life is."

With that they headed off and they were soon hiking up the mountain terrain to scout for droids.

The Dominos kept close to the girls while Bravo squad stayed close to Windu. So far the hike had been pretty quiet.

Windu then said "We should make camp here. The girls and I will scout ahead."

They all nodded at that and headed off. The Domino tried to get to work but suddenly Poker stepped on the tent they were trying to set up and said "Now that we're alone we can talk."

Heavy shouted "About what?!" Poker smirked as he said "For one how you're no longer your squad's leader. What's the matter that hot head of yours finally get you into trouble so they replaced you with Fives? Which by the way isn't much of an improvement."

"Don't do it Heavy." Fives grabs his arm stopping him.

Heavy grits his teeth but does as told. He knew they were baiting him and he really wanted to give in if only to hit them.

Echo rolled his eyes as he said "Really you want to do this now? On a mission? In fact why do this at all?"

Tripper then said "There goes the walking reg manual. Always reciting the rules, how he got a girl with those pick-up lines we'll never know." Echo glared but Cutup said "Trust me his pick-up lines are better than whatever your lack of creativity could ever come up with."

Bait then said "What you say joker?" "That Cutup. Joker's in the 121." Droidbait chuckled at that as the Bravos glared.

Trix then said "Don't know how you all made it this far and tricking those girls into making them your team but we're not standing around and taking it."

"We didn't trick them." Fives growls.

Leap then said "Sure you didn't. Come on what you do? Lie, fake, there's no way you Dominos that fall at every turn, could possibly of done what you all did."

The guys were having trouble keeping cool heads now.

Poker smirked as he said "Boys boys, I know how we can settle this. After we make camp let's do a little game. A game that will be sure fire to tell us who the best is."

Bait then said "We don't need to prove anything to you." The rest of Domino agreed on that. Trix then said "Then have fun making camp by yourselves." They all glared at that but whatever they were planning they were not going to fall for it. So they got to work the Bravos snickering.

"Think the guys will be okay?" Irma sits for a moment.

(Cora)

"I'll make sure to keep a close eye on Bravo from now on." Windu assures them. "Are you feeling better?" He looks over at Irma.

"Yeah, sorry. My body is still getting used to the quick weather changes." Irma sighs feeling a bit pathetic.

(Cora)

"I know, I just hate being the one slowing us down." Irma sips some water.

"Actually that may have been what we needed." Windu looks over a hill top with his scopes.

Droids. But they weren't heading for the settlement. It looked more like they were trying to repair a ship.

(Cora)

"Master Mushi mission was close to this area right? They must have been a part of that battle." Irma tries to get a count.

"They may not know there's a settlement around here. And if it's just a few survivors that will make them easier to handle." Windu seems pleased with this.

 **[Partner 6]**

Cora said "I hope so I know how irritating bullies can be."

"Hey you'll be fine. You've done this plenty of time and come out on top."

As they saw the ship Cora said "Where did they get that?"

"We better go back and tell the boys then. I'd rather they not stay alone for too long." They all agreed to that and headed off.

At the camp the Dominos where tired but they've managed worse the Bravos seemed upset at this as they all seemed to start relaxing in one way or another. Heavy, Cutup, and Fives where talking while taking watch.

Echo was looking over his pad and Bait was cooking a stew. He found out he liked cooking a few weeks ago when Cora was baking some brownies and then she told him there were others things he could learn. He decided to ask Echo for a cook book and became excited to find his own personal talent.

The Bravo's where irritated by this and Trix came up and kicked the pot. Bait grabbed it before it fell and said "Hey what was that for?"

The other Dominos along with Bravos came up Trix said "Me? What are you doing? Soldiers fight not cook. That's why we have rations." Cutup then said "You really wanna eat that stuff when we have some good food right here?"

Bain the said "Yeah right it will probably make us sick." Bait looked saddened at that but Echo said "Don't listen to them Bait they've never tasted your food."

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Yeah and by the way mind dishing it out for us all." Bait then said "Not till the others come back. I wanna get the girls approval I was trying to make a dish similar to chicken soup. They should know if I got it right with these ingredients or not."

Leap then said "Kissing up to your COs, I thought that was Fives and Echo's job." Okay the two were about to slug Leap for then when… "Hey boys we're back."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yes looks like Bait cooked tonight. Smells like chicken soup."

(Irma.)

Bait smiled saying "That's what I was going for."

Cora then said "Looks like Heavy and Cutup organized the camp too. I can see their work. Nice job on keeping them close to the cliffs walls so we don't have to worry too much about the drafts."

(Irma.)

The two smiled at the complement.

(Fives, probably telling them they scouted out the place already and what they might have found.)

(Irma.)

Echo then said with a frown "There's just one thing bothering me. There doesn't seem to be any wildlife nearby."

Poker scuffed as he said "What you want a bunch of wild animals nearby?"

Cora glared but said "Echo's right that's weird. We also haven't seen any on our scouting effort either. We've seen what the omnivores look like but what do the predators look like." That seemed to get them all thinking.

"I'll do a scan before bed. Right now we have a problem."

Windu then explained what they saw and then said "We need to get rid of the surviving droids and search the ship for any valuable information or artifacts."

They all nodded at that the mission sounding simple enough. Windu then said "Now I suggest we get something to eat and then get some rest."

They all sat about getting something to eat the Bravos look at it like it was poison but everyone else seemed to enjoy it even Windu. Which really riled them up since he was their general.

Cora then said "Hey before we head off to bed we should tell one story." Windu raised a brow asking "And why would we do that?"

(Irma, probably saying it's a team bonding thing.)

Windu seemed to shrug at that but he did want to learn more about this team and how they worked. The Bravos rolled their eyes at the antics but the girls seemed to like it. They snuggled up to their boyfriends as they put an arm around them and then.

Bait said "So who's turn is it this time?"

Echo then said "It's Fives. I've been keeping track."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

 **[Me 7]**

Bain the said "Yeah right it will probably make us sick." Bait looked saddened at that but Echo said "Don't listen to them Bait they've never tasted your food."

"Yeah, your foods good." Fives smiles at his brother.

Heavy then said "Yeah and by the way mind dishing it out for us all." Bait then said "Not till the others come back. I wanna get the girls approval I was trying to make a dish similar to chicken soup. They should know if I got it right with these ingredients or not."

Leap then said "Kissing up to your COs, I thought that was Fives and Echo's job." Okay the two were about to slug Leap for then when… "Hey boys we're back."

"Keeping out of trouble?" Irma half jokes with a laugh.

"For the most part." Fives shoot a look at Bravo.

Cora then said "Yes looks like Bait cooked tonight. Smells like chicken soup."

"Good I could use a bowl." Irma sits down ready to warm up.

"It does smell nice." Windu sniffs the air.

Bait smiled saying "That's what I was going for."

Cora then said "Looks like Heavy and Cutup organized the camp too. I can see their work. Nice job on keeping them close to the cliffs walls so we don't have to worry too much about the drafts."

"And rain covers. You remembering the warning signs of it I told you about." Irma looks over at them proud.

The two smiled at the complement.

"We scouted the area and found a clean water supply nearby along with some good cover in case it's needed." Fives reports.

"That'll help." Irma nods.

Windu seems impressed by them. But this brings up a question. What was his team doing? He shoots a warning look at them reminding them to behave.

Echo then said with a frown "There's just one thing bothering me. There doesn't seem to be any wildlife nearby."

Poker scuffed as he said "What you want a bunch of wild animals nearby?"

Cora glared but said "Echo's right that's weird. We also haven't seen any on our scouting effort either. We've seen what the omnivores look like but what do the predators look like." That seemed to get them all thinking.

"I'll do a scan before bed. Right now we have a problem."

Windu then explained what they saw and then said "We need to get rid of the surviving droids and search the ship for any valuable information or artifacts."

They all nodded at that the mission sounding simple enough. Windu then said "Now I suggest we get something to eat and then get some rest."

They all sat about getting something to eat the Bravos look at it like it was poison but everyone else seemed to enjoy it even Windu. Which really riled them up since he was their general.

Cora then said "Hey before we head off to bed we should tell one story." Windu raised a brow asking "And why would we do that?"

"It's team building." Irma shrugs sipping her warm bowl.

Windu seemed to shrug at that but he did want to learn more about this team and how they worked. The Bravos rolled their eyes at the antics but the girls seemed to like it. They snuggled up to their boyfriends as they put an arm around them and then.

Bait said "So who's turn is it this time?"

Echo then said "It's Fives. I've been keeping track."

"This should be interesting." Irma giggles.

"Alright I'm not the best at this we get it miss stories." Fives flushes.

Irma or Cora came up with the most interesting ones. Fives mostly told stories about training and how Bravo irked them all. But that wasn't going to work this time.

He deiced to tell one about a girl that fell from the sky. He said how she had lived on the moon and left in search of adventure. When she fell she met a knight whom agreed to look after her. And how it didn't take the man long to fall for her. Irma turns a bit red realizing who he was talking about.

Irma wasn't sure to kiss him for the sweet story or punch him for telling them all that. The others teases Fives a bit for being a softy.

Windu found it interesting. He was really starting to see the benefits of their bond and how it does help the team. Even though the girls love one of the troopers they don't let it affect the rest of the group. They were more like a family then a team. But then isn't that the strongest type of team?

"I have wonder how much of that is made up." Windu chuckles.

'Did he just make a joke?!' Bravo looks surprised.

"See you make master Windu w- achoo." Irma sneezes a bit flushed.

"Alright that's the cue for you to get to bed." Bait motions to her tent.

"But I…" Irma starts.

"Bed." The five instruct.

Irma gives Fives a quick kiss on the cheek then heads off with puffed cheeks. Cora laughs at that. She always hates it when they do that but it's for her health.

"Wait. Wait. You just gave your commander and medic orders?" Leap stares confused.

"I have to admit I find that odd myself." Windu lifts a brow.

Bravo grins a bit. Finally he's back on their side.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 7]**

Cora laughed as she said "They have too because then she won't do it herself. I can't even get her to do that without force lifting her. So it's good they help out. Plus having all been through our trials together we all have a mutual trust on when to listen to each other."

Bravos jaws dropped at that as Windu said "Ah yes. Lock said he had you girls went through your trial with your team. A bit unorthodox. I usually like to stick to traditions though."

Poker then said "Yeah no clone has ever gone through the trials." Windu then said "Yes but Lock is not a traditional jedi and it seems his method to let you all go through the trial together has worked well for your team."

Cora then said "It has now yawn. I'm heading off to bed. Don't want Irma to try a jail break." They all snickered at that as Cora headed off to bed as well but not before making a scan she seemed to frown after Echo came up saying "You okay?" "Nothing there's nothing. Why?" Echo then said "We might figure it out in the morning." "I hope so." And with that she headed off.

Bait said "You think she'll be okay?" Cutup said "She'll be fine after some rest but I pity the fool that tampered with the animals on the planet." They all shivered at that knowing how protective Cora could get about animal rights.

Windu then said "I'll keep my senses sharp tonight. If something is causing the local wildlife to disappear it might cause trouble for the settlers as well."

The Dominos then started working on getting the place cleaned up. Windu stared at his team and knew they better help, at least while he was around.

Once Windu had retired Bravo smirked and where heading off to their tents Echo said "Um Bain, Trix you two have the first watch." Leap then said "Don't think so Dominos."

(Fives.)

Poker then said "Oh we can. Unless you want to settle things here and now. I'm sure your girls would love to get woken up by a scuffle." They all glared at that knowing they couldn't start something or wake the girls. So they all had to take double shifts for the night.

Cora was tossing a bit in her sleep her dreams felt strange.

Dream-

She could see a lab, several creatures were caged. 'What, what did this? Who did this?' 'We were expecting to find a few species of wildlife to capture.' She turned at that and gasped at what she saw. Tambor had a clone being held down by some guards in front of him.

'We never expected to find a clone. This will be most beneficial.' suddenly the clone looked up and she noticed his face that caring face was scrunched up in anger and she could see the handprint that set him apart from the others 'Echo!'

She called but no one could hear her as the scene played out. Echo then said 'You'll never get anything out of me Separatist scum.' Tambor laughed in monotony as he said 'We shall see about that clone.'

He let his hand out and he had some sort of electronic head device that he settled on Echo's head as he said 'We shall see about that clone.' Echo screamed and when he opened his eyes again they were hazed over as he was then thrown into the large tube that held him for months.-

Cora woke up screaming at that calling "No no he doesn't deserve that stop!"

(Irma.)

 **[Me 8]**

Irma had fallen asleep quickly. Her nightmares had all but stopped at this point and yet something nagged at her. The dream about her crystal. It kept coming back like she was supposed to figure something out. But that was short lived as she heard Cora scream.

"Cora. Cora look at me." Irma rushes over to help.

Cora couldn't see straight and seemed to be having a panic attack. She simply cried and shook. Irma helped her up and outside hoping fresh air would help.

"What happened?" The others look over worried.

"I don't know. She woke up from some nightmare." Irma rubs her arms trying to comfort her.

(Echo)

Seeing him Cora rushes into his arms. Whatever happened it had to do with him.

"Why don't we go for a walk and talk?" Windu suggests.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"She'll be okay. Just give them a bit." Irma assures him. "Why are you two on shift? It's supposed to be Trix and Leap." She shoots a look over at them.

"We can handle them." Fives whispers taking hold of her hand.

"You sure?" Irma looks over at him.

"We got this. You go get some rest." Fives kisses the top of her head.

Irma doesn't like this but agrees. Not much she can do right now.

It was back. That dream. Why? Only this one was a bit different.

-Dream:

'Wait why am I here and there?' Irma looks over at her younger self helping the woman.

'You're a good girl. Full of potential and a gentle heart. This is for you.' The woman offers her the stone.

'Why do I keep coming back here? What am I missing?' Irma tries to figure it out.

That's when she saw it. The younger her was looking over at someone. It was a young girl and some boys were coming over to her. Ten year old her runs over to protect the messy haired girl.

'Leave her alone!' Ten year old Irma blocks her.

'What can a squirt like you do?' the older boy pushed her.

'Bullies should… should get picked on too!' The ten year old yellow tanned girl shouts.

Just then as the boys are laughing about to pick on both girls, little shell crabs come up pinching their toes. The two boys run off to their parents.

'T-thank you.' The now looking familiar girl pipes sniffing.

'Bullies are just big babies.' Irma gives a goofy grin. 'You have one too.' She points to the ice blue crystal around her neck.

'Daddy bought for my birthday.' She smiles holding it.

'Happy birthday then.' Irma smiles.

'Irma! There you are!' her grandma comes up behind. 'Time to go sweetie. You don't what to get a fever.' She holds out her hand.

'Kay.' Irma takes a hold.

'Did you make a new friend?' Her grandma smiles.

'Yeah.' Irma nods. 'Oh!' she stops.

'What is it?' Her grandpa looks down worried.

'I never learned her name.' Irma pouts looking back.

'Well you're here all summer, I'm sure you'll see each other again.' Her grandpa pet her head.

'But I didn't. I never saw that girl again.' Present Irma looks at little her leaves. 'That pull… don't tell me…' she turned around.

Suddenly she was on the train from four months ago. She saw her and Cora meet eyes and watched as their necklaces shimmer, as if recognizing each other.-

Irma got it. Why she was better at saber and Cora with the force. They were partners. They were always meant to be partners.

At breakfast Windu explained Cora's nightmare was a warning. They'd have to all stay sharp.

After that they packed up. Irma and Cora went to fill the canteens. Irma also wanted to really comfort her about the dream. Which she did but also wanted to know if that was just an odd dream or if she read it right.

"Cora… did your family ever go to San Francisco for the summer or something like that?" Irma looks over at her as the bottle fills.

(Cora)

"Do you… remember a girl from the beach?" Irma has reflective eyes thinking back to it.

(Cora)

"I get the feeling we here always meant to meet each other." Irma laughs as Cora connects the dots.

 **[Partner 8]**

Echo rushed up and said "What happened, Cora are you okay?"

Cora could only nod at Windu's suggestion if she talked she start crying more.

Echo looked over worried as he said "Maybe I should go with them. I don't want to leave Cora alone like that that."

As Cora walked with Windu the elder jedi said "Can you try to explain what happened?" She let out some tears as she tried to explain what happened but she kept tripping over her words and Windu sighed as he said "Calm breaths. What do you want to tell me?"

"Tambor… he's going to get Echo. He's going to…" Windu then said "Are you sure it's not just a dream because of your attachment to him? Do you not think that maybe…" "No Windu, this is a warning. It was so clear it… it was real he, he took his mind, he shut him away and…" She broke down once more.

Windu was never the type to comfort but he patted the girls back as she let her emotions out, once she was calmed she explained the dream in so much detail that Windu knew it was no normal dream.

But when would it happen and what should they tell them? Was it for now or later? They would figure it out later. He would explain that Cora just had a dream that was a warning. For now nothing could be done, they had to concentrate on their mission.

The next day as the girl where getting water.

"Cora… did your family ever go to San Francisco for the summer or something like that?" Irma looks over at her as the bottle fills.

"Yeah we did, it was my birthday and we were having a family reunion. Why?"

"Do you… remember a girl from the beach?" Irma has reflective eyes thinking back to it.

"Yeah I do. I got bullied by some older boys for some reason and then some red head girl came up to help me. I never got her name."

"I get the feeling we here always meant to meet each other." Irma laughs as Cora connects the dots.

At that Cora gasped and hugged her saying "That was you! I never thanked you properly."

(Irma, probably tells her why they are partners.)

"That makes sense. Wow the guys and Lock will freak at this and…"

Cora stopped as the mention of the guys reminds her of her dream no a vision. She turned to Irma and said with some tears "Irma. It wasn't a dream and I didn't miss interpret. It was clear all so clear. The butterfly affect it it's making it happen sooner then we think. I have to tell the others and warn them. I… I can't bear the thought of Echo ever going through that. He…" She explained the dream and broke done once more.

Irma held her to comfort her (Irma telling her something and also thinking weather to tell the others or not.)

"Do you think I should tell him?"

(Irma.)

"It did help you and I won't be able to concentrate on the mission if I don't tell him. Can you tell the rest of the guys?"

(Irma.)

"Thanks." She whipped her tears away and they headed back.

Back at the camp the Dominos were exhausted. They didn't get much sleep last not thanks to Bravo squad not taking their shifts. And now they were making them clean up camp since Windu had to go and check on something, he said he wanted to see if anything in Cora's dream may be related to their mission.

When the girls got back and saw this, Cora felt steamed and said "That is it! What is going on here?" Several things were floating and the Bravos jumped. Echo rushed up to Cora and said "Cora we can handle this."

"No, I've had enough of these guys pushing you all around. Now Bravos going to pick up this camp while the rest of you get some rest. Irma needs to talk to you all."

She then turned to the Bravos and yelled "AM I CLEAR!" Everything finally fell back down and Bravo all jumped saying "Ma'am yes ma'am!" And rushed to do as told.

Cora was breathing heavy the others looked shocked but Cutup said "Go Cora." He, Droidbait and Heavy cheered but she then almost fell but Echo caught her saying "I got you, you should rest as well." "No I need to talk to you alone Echo please. I need to tell you about the dream."

Echo looked concerned at this but Fives nodded to him telling him it was best. He nodded back and helped Cora over to the water where they could talk.

Then (Fives asking what's going on.)

(Irma telling them about the dream.)

As the couple came to the water Echo helped Cora sit and said "Cora what's wrong? What happened in that dream?" Cora sniffed and said "Before I tell you, I need you to hear this. Remember what I said back on Rishi about you not deserving something?"

Echo nodded that had always bothered him but he had trusted Cora about not wanting to say. Cora then said "I, I said that because I knew what would happen to you and now because of the butterfly affect it's coming sooner than expected."

Echo's eyes widened he wanted to know but looking at how upset she was he said "Cora if this upsets you don't' have to say it." "No I have to or I'll never be able to concentrate on the mission. Echo do you know who Tambor is?"

Echo nodded as he said "The techno union leader, he also held Ryloth captive, why?" Cora then said "Back home on the show he had captured you and…"

She explained what he did and what she saw in her dream. Echo felt his breath caught in his chest and not in the good way as the color drained from his face. Cora was shaking once more and crying but he held her and said "That won't happen. I won't allow it. I'll always be here for you."

"But Echo if…." "Then I'll find my way back. You are my guiding star." He kissed her then making her calm down a bit she deepened the kiss as they parted their foreheads came together as she said "Thank you."

"I will always protect you and I will always return to you. Right now I'm right here and not going anywhere." They stayed like that for a moment but then called the others over. They all had to talk about this.

 **[Me 9]**

At that Cora gasped and hugged her saying "That was you! I never thanked you properly."

"I think that's why we work so well together. We were always meant to be partners." Irma hugs her back.

That makes sense. Wow the guys and Lock will freak at this and…

Cora stopped as the mention of the guys reminds her of her dream no a vision. She turned to Irma and said with some tears "Irma. It wasn't a dream and I didn't miss interpret. It was clear all so clear. The butterfly affect it it's making it happen sooner then we think. I have to tell the others and warn them. I… I can't bear the thought of Echo ever going through that. He…" She explained the dream and broke done once more.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure it out." Irma pats her head comforting her.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"Well it helped me." Irma ponders the idea.

"It did help you and I won't be able to concentrate on the mission if I don't tell him. Can you tell the rest of the guys?"

"Sure." Irma nods.

Cora runs on ahead of her. Irma came back in enough time to see a shaky Bravo squad. That made her smile.

"What's going on?" Fives looks over at her.

"Let's talk over here." Irma calls the guys over.

Once out of ear shot she told them. Their faces went pale. That was supposed to happen to Echo? Not on their watch.

They all talked at the lake to come up with a plan. For now Echo was supposed to stick close to Cora. As long as their together he can't be taken easily.

Then they met up with the others. Bravo squad now knew to not tick off Cora and were a bit afraid of her.

They headed off for the downed ship. Windu had found a small opening for them to get in and see what's inside. Both girls gasped. Cages everywhere. And not all of them for animals.

"We should split up. Irma with me to take out the droids. Bravo will keep watch as Domino and Cora free the animals." Windu whispers.

They all nod. Irma gives an assuring smile to her partner then heads off.

"Jedi! Fire!" The droids shout.

This didn't help as they took them out. Irma had a lot pent up do to Bravo so this helped. Spotting a tactical droid Irma takes him hostage.

"Where's Tambor?" Irma demands holding her saber to his neck.

"Long gone." The droid murmurs.

(Cora shouts on the com)

"Cora calm down." Irma speaks in a gentle tone. "Who's gone?" She hoped she wouldn't say.

(Cora)

"Cora I'll get him back. You hear me? I'll find him." Irma assures her.

"This ship is large how will you find him?" Windu looks at her confused.

"Where's his main lab?" Irma turns to the droid.

"I will not tell." He murmurs.

"Well I tried it nice." Irma sighs.

Irma cuts off its head then brings it to the others. Whom are trying to calm Cora down.

"What's that going to do?" Leap looks over at the head.

"You will be silent until this over. Got it?" Irma glares at all of them.

"Ma'am." They squeak freezing.

"Bait I need you to hack this and find a map. Tell me where to go over the coms." Irma hands it over.

"Wait. Wait. You're not going alone." Fives shakes his head.

"I can get around easier and I don't them left without Jedi supervision." Irma motions to the statues behind her.

"And I can read you like a book. Again you're not going alone." Fives stands next to her.

Irma wasn't going to win this fight and they didn't have time for it. So she nods. They head off as Bait works his other magic. He tells them where to go.

"Tambor!" Irma goes after him.

Luckily she had gotten to him as he was about to put the thing on Echo's head. Fives worked on getting him out.

"You have a choice. Chase me. Or save the others." Tambor sets off a chain of bombs.

"Get everyone out now!" Irma yells on the com.

(Cora)

"We've got Echo and will find another way out." Irma calls out.

Both help move Echo. But they're going to slow they're not gonna get out. Not without help. Irma hears something. An animal. It was a large wolf of some kind and was muzzled.

"Careful." Fives calls over to her.

"Easy big guy. We all want out. So let's help each other out." Irma gets the muzzle off.

The wolf looks at her for a moment. Seeing the hurt Echo he bends down letting them on. They just make it out.

As the ship blows the wolf tosses them off his back taking the hit. He was hurt bad.

(Cora)

"No, no way." Irma rushes over. "Come on. Stay with me." She looks over the wounds.

Irma felt helpless. But at that moment something clicked in her. She stopped panicking and held her hands to the wound. Her hands glowed a pure white light as the wound starts to close.

"Wow." Domino watches in aw.

As she stops Irma starts to fall over. The wolf catches her with his large tail.

"D-do I owe you again?" Irma laughs tired.

The wolf almost seemed to smile at that. He hands her over to Windu then gives a small head bow before vanishing into the hills.

 **[Partner 9]**

As Windu gave his orders Cora and the others rushed off to do their work. Cora activated her saber and shouted as she slashed at the cages to help the animals be set free. The others blasted the locks off. The animals began to scatter and tried to find a way out.

Cora used her saber to make a large whole in the ship and said "Go!" The animals sprung at that as they took the chance to escape. She came to a cage with a large white wolf in it. She gasped as she helped it escape it had a muzzle and she said "Don't worry I'll get that off…" "Cora watch out!"

As Cora had been helping the wolf escape she never saw the large robotic tentacle that was reaching out to grab her Echo noticed it though and shouted "Cora watch out!" She turned to see it going right at her but Echo got in the way shielding her. It wrapped around him squeezing the air out as he yelled.

Cora tried to grab him but it was too late as he was dragged into the vents and disappeared. "Echo!" She called and then thought 'No, no it can't happen. He doesn't deserve that he…' She got on her com. They needed help.

"Irma he's gone they took him he's gone!"

"Echo…"

After Irma turned off the com she broke down. She was hyperventilating. The rest of Domino rushed up Bait said "They'll get him back don't worry." Heavy said "Yeah if anyone can get him back it's Irma and Windu. You'll see." Cutup then said "He's strong they won't break him they'll find him in time."

Cora couldn't even concentrate Irma and Windu came back she knew they where going after Echo, she wanted to go too but the others kept her there as she was still freaking out.

As the place began to rattle Cora called on her com "Irma what's happening?"

They all rushed out of there at her words and once outside they waited for them. Cora was relieved to see them coming out but then the bomb set off and the wolf threw them off to take the blast.

Cora ran up to check on the wolf and said "He's dying."

"No, no way." Irma rushes over. "Come on. Stay with me." She looks over the wounds.

Irma finally unleashed her ability to heal shocking everyone. Cora was glad to see the wolf go unharmed but then she felt herself weaken. After all that they stopped it but Tambor was still out there the citadel was still to come. Was Echo truly safe or… All of it rushed at her and she almost fainted but Echo caught her in his arms even though his own wounds hurt. He hissed in pain and the others came over.

Cutup said "What'd they do to you?" "It was mostly that iron rope. It left a few bruises but nothing permanent."

Fives looked over with a glare as he came up from after checking Irma and said (Probably telling him what else he knows he's more hurt then that.)

Echo sighed as he handed Cora off to Heavy and took off his shoulder armor to show the bleeding wound on his shoulder as he said "They don't like it when you fight so they thought a sedative would work, too bad they only had big needles." He then fell himself. The others grabbed him as Windu called for three stretchers.

Cora found herself groaning as she opened her eye and then closed them again, the lights in the room were too bright. Where was she? She looked about, and she was in a medical bay on a ship.

Windu came in and said "Good you're awake. The others have been worried about you and the others." "Others?" "Irma and Echo."

They looked over on both sides the two were still out and Fives was sitting next to Irma while the other three pairs of Domino where sitting asleep on a couch across from them. She smiled at their support and then said "Why am I here? I… we finished the mission and…"

"I believe it was stress that did the trick. You know I'm still not sure about this whole attachment thing but if that's what it takes for your team to work the way it does then I can see it being useful for some."

Cora smiled as the elder jedi said "Get some rest we have a full report to finish and then I think it's time our teams finally settle some issues." "Alright." She yawned and feel back asleep but not before looking over at a tired looking Echo thinking 'Echo, mi protector. I love you.' As she drifted off Echo shifted in his sleep saying "I love you too."

Windu had stopped at the door at hearing that he had sensed Cora's feeling for Echo but that he had said those words right after that was too much coincidence. 'I'll have to talk to Lock about this. Perhaps there really is more to this idea then we thought.' And with that he left.

 **[Me 10]**

"What else Echo? I know there's more." Fives looks over at him after checking on Irma.

Echo sighed as he handed Cora off to Heavy and took off his shoulder armor to show the bleeding wound on his shoulder as he said "They don't like it when you fight so they thought a sedative would work, too bad they only had big needles." He then fell himself. The others grabbed him as Windu called for three stretchers.

Back on the ship Fives stays with Irma as the others sit by Echo. Windu came in a few times to check on them. At one point they were all out. Fives is still holding Irma's hand with his head on the bed. While the others are slumped on a couch.

Ponds came in to check on them as well. He moves a blanket to cover the three squished together.

"Sir?" They wake up.

"I didn't mean to wake up." Ponds keeps his voice down.

"What time is it?" Heavy rubs his eyes.

"Around six." Ponds looks at a cloak.

"We've missed our shifts." Bait yawns.

"We'll head out." Cutup stands with the other three.

"You don't have to. Stay with your brother." Ponds shakes his head.

"Not much we can do here. I'd rather keep busy until he wakes up." Heavy glances over at Echo sleeping soundly.

"Us too." The others nod.

"Alright." Ponds nods. "What about him?" He looks over at Fives.

"That one should be left where he is." Cutup looks over with a small smile.

"He wouldn't be much help until she's better anyway." Heavy shakes his head as they head out.

A few hours later Fives wakes up. He figured the others went to cover their shifts. He'd pay them back later. He thought about going but it didn't feel right leaving them alone.

Irma stirred a bit first. She was still dizzy but awake.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Fives whispers looking down at her.

"Drained but alright." Irma smiles up at him. "How's Echo?" She tries to sit up.

"Still out but fine. Cora's the same." Fives lays her back down. "You should stay in bed." He covers her with the blanket.

"Will you lay with me?" Irma looks up at him with pleading eyes.

They hadn't really done that since… well since what happened on Naboo. Both were nervous to be that close. But Fives does as asked. Irma snuggles close, she really does love the feeling of being in his arms. Fives kisses the top of her head as holds her close.

The next morning they're back on shift. Though mostly everyone reminds them to take it easy.

(Echo)

"Better. Windu says Luminara is willing to give me some lessons so I can control it. Until then best I don't try anything." Irma changes the bandage. "No trying to lift anything heavy again. You're going to pop those stiches." She scolds as she finishes.

(Echo)

"See you later." Irma laughs as she cleans up.

 **[Partner 10]**

The next morning they're back on shift. Though mostly everyone reminds them to take it easy.

Echo asked "Hey Irma how are you feeling, also how have you been doing with your new healing abilities?"

"Better. Windu says Luminara is willing to give me some lessons so I can control it. Until then best I don't try anything." Irma changes the bandage. "No trying to lift anything heavy again. You're going to pop those stiches." She scolds as she finishes.

Echo sighed but said "Yes ma'am." And starts heading off.

"See you later." Irma laughs as she cleans up.

As Echo came out he saw Cora was coming up. She smiled as she hugged him and said "How's your shoulder? The guys told me what happened."

He blushed thinking 'Really guys.' He sighed but said "It's fine, Irma took good care off it but she's not letting me pick up anything heavy."

Cora frowned saying "As it should be. Please be careful." He sighed saying "I will be." They gave each other a kiss before he headed off for his shift.

Windu was keeping him and his brothers on light duty after what happened and for his shoulder but sometimes he could get careless. 'Since when did I start acting like the others?' He shook his head and headed off.

Not noticing that he was getting a glare from a certain group. Poker moved his head over to where Echo was heading, it was time they settle things with Domino.

Cora came in to the medical bay saying "Hey Irma."

(Irma.)

"Nothing, the boys told me what happened with Echo. Wanted to check on him. Windu's got them on light duty but I guess he still found a way to get hurt. Those guys. Though I can't say we're much better at times."

(Irma.)

They both laughed at that.

"Windu's been asking me a lot of questions lately about the attachment thing. He seems Curious. Do you think this might help him support us?"

(Irma.)

Back with the boys.

They were doing a few small labor jobs just some small boxes that needed moving nothing too heavy. Echo came in and said "Did you guys have to tell Cora? I would have told her myself."

Droidbait said "Sorry Echo she came in looking for you."

Cutup then said "She's been a little clingy lately not in a bad way I mean she's just worried you know."

Echo then said "Yeah I know what happened was rough and then what they told us. I can understand why she's like this. You all on the other hand…"

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "It's just, I hate to emit it but what they told us and then what happened, it scared us Echo. What Tambor is planning or planned, it's just, it's just wrong."

Echo sighed saying "I know. It's not a pretty picture, but we can't let that control us at the moment. We have other things to think about I know you guys are being a little over protective at the moment and I get it but don't let this go on."

(Fives.)

Suddenly they heard "Ah look the Dominos are having a moment." They all turned to glare as Heavy said "What do you want now Bravo?" Cutup then said "Yeah do you need Cora to give you guys another lesson?"

They all seemed to flinch at that making the others chuckle but Leap said "Oh that's right hide behind your jedi. Don't face us like true troopers."

Heavy then said "We don't have anything to prove to you guys. Especially after what happened."

Bain then said "Yeah getting yourselves captured and almost killed, that was original."

Echo flinched at that but the other Dominos jumped this time. They could act like jerks all they want but what happened with Echo was serious and they were not going to stand for that.

(Fives.)

 **[Me 11]**

Cora came in to the medical bay saying "Hey Irma."

"Hey, what's up?" Irma finishes cleaning up.

Nothing, the boys told me what happened with Echo. Wanted to check on him. Windu's got them on light duty but I guess he still found a way to get hurt. Those guys. Though I can't say we're much better at times."

"That's true." Irma laughs.

They both laughed at that.

"Windu's been asking me a lot of questions lately about the attachment thing. He seems Curious. Do you think this might help him support us?"

"He's been asking me too. I think he's really changing his mind on the subject." Irma thinks back to a few conversations.

Back with the boys.

They were doing a few small labor jobs just some small boxes that needed moving nothing too heavy. Echo came in and said "Did you guys have to tell Cora? I would have told her myself."

Droidbait said "Sorry Echo she came in looking for you."

Cutup then said "She's been a little clingy lately not in a bad way I mean she's just worried you know."

Echo then said "Yeah I know what happened was rough and then what they told us. I can understand why she's like this. You all on the other hand…"

"Can you really blame us?" Fives looks at him worried.

Heavy then said "It's just, I hate to emit it but what they told us and then what happened, it scared us Echo. What Tambor is planning or planned, it's just, it's just wrong."

Echo sighed saying "I know. It's not a pretty picture, but we can't let that control us at the moment. We have other things to think about I know you guys are being a little over protective at the moment and I get it but don't let this go on."

"I can agree to that." Fives chuckles.

Suddenly they heard "Ah look the Dominos are having a moment." They all turned to glare as Heavy said "What do you want now Bravo?" Cutup then said "Yeah do you need Cora to give you guys another lesson?"

They all seemed to flinch at that making the others chuckle but Leap said "Oh that's right hide behind your jedi. Don't face us like true troopers."

Heavy then said "We don't have anything to prove to you guys. Especially after what happened."

Bain then said "Yeah getting yourselves captured and almost killed, that was original."

Echo flinched at that but the other Dominos jumped this time. They could act like jerks all they want but what happened with Echo was serious and they were not going to stand for that.

"That's it!" Fives stands in front of Poker angry. "You and us. Capture the tower, first one to the others flag wins." He stares him down.

"Fine with me." Poker huffs. "We win Domino does the chores for the rest of the trip back. You win and we'll do them. Heck we'll even tell everyone you're better than us." He chuckles thinking it could never happen.

"You're on." Heavy stares them down.

"See you in three hours flunkies." Poker waves as they head off.

(Echo)

"They are so going down." Fives is more than mad.

The game would be after dinner so they'd have time to eat. The girls could tell something was wrong.

(Cora)

"Yeah, all of you have been tense for a while now." Irma looks at all of them.

"Bravo went too far with a coment." Bait side glares at their table.

"So we're going to have a little contest." Heavy sips his drink.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"It was wrong. They need to be taught a lesson." Fives grips his cup tightly.

"I'm all for going against them but you need to calm down." Irma places her hand on his. "If you face them like this you won't be able to win." She shakes her head.

"I really don't know how right now." Fives sighs heavily.

"Not even Naboo would help?" Irma looks at him a bit red bringing it up.

"That's just cheating." Fives loosens his grip but now he's red in the face.

"Wait why would that work?" Bait looks confused.

"Yeah. What happened?" Cutup and Heavy lift a brow curious.

(Echo)

"Echo don't you dare tell them." Fives warns.

"Okay now I need to know." Heavy and Cutup smirk.

"See what you did?" Fives sighs looking over at Irma.

'I didn't know this would happen.' Irma's faces feels hot.

"Wait… why does Echo know?!" Irma turns to him a bit mad.

Sure she told Cora. But they were having girl talk. And nothing leaves the room when girls do that.

After a few minutes they all cool down and finish dinner. The girls go to watch the match bringing Windu along. Hoping him being there will keep Bravo from trying anything funny.

 **[Partner 11]**

"See you in three hours flunkies." Poker waves as they head off.

Echo said "This time we can't let them win, this has to stop."

"They are so going down." Fives is more than mad.

The game would be after dinner so they'd have time to eat. The girls could tell something was wrong.

Cora asked "Guys what's going on? You've all been glaring and stabbing at your food."

When they told them about the contest Cora aid "But Echo you're still recovering are you sure you're up for it? What did they do to get you all riled up?"

Echo then said "I'm more than ready. They, they insulted about me getting captured and the rest almost killed. We have to stop this."

When Naboo was brought up.

Echo said with a red face as well, he was also a bit embarrassed from his own conversation, "Well um you see…"

After a few minutes they all cool down and finish dinner. The girls go to watch the match bringing Windu along. Hoping him being there will keep Bravo from trying anything funny.

They sat behind a large wall with some chairs it seemed others had come to see the show as well.

"Guess any game would be popular when you're drifting out in space."

(Irma.)

Windu then said "I suppose the men could use more recreational options I should talk to the council about that." The two girls nodded in agreement.

The teams put in the simulation code and suddenly the room looked like a makeshift city with two large towers. On top of one was a brown flag while on the other was blue.

The teams got in positions for the game. Heavy and Cutup were put as their towers protector while Bravo had Leap and Trix protecting their own.

Fives and Poker where obviously team captains with the rest of their teams fallowing them as a group.

They were going to be using fake weapon's that shot small pods that stick onto the armor telling them if you were out or just injured.

The two teams went on their side and hid behind some rubble. The timer went down and soon the game had begun and the clock was ticking each team only having an hour to complete the mission.

Bravo seemed to be making the first move, shooting out at the guys place. Fives signaled for the others to sneak around. They nodded and did as told. Poker said "Come out now Domino and your defeat will be swift."

Heavy shouted back "Not a chance Bravo." Heavy and Cutup stayed close to the tower while the rest where maneuvering around.

Tripper seemed to notice the lack of Dominos "Looks like their one the move Poker." "Good we'll pick them off one by one. Trix, Leap, keep that flag there." They nodded as they kept their arms up.

Domino was sneaking about but Echo looked over and said "They're on the move."

(Fives.)

Bait nodded as he disappeared into the rubble. They started backing up a bit to get them closer to their towers and their other batchmates.

 **[Me 12]**

They sat behind a large wall with some chairs it seemed others had come to see the show as well.

"Guess any game would be popular when you're drifting out in space."

"They really love watching each other's games." Irma looks over as some start betting on who will win.

Windu then said "I suppose the men could use more recreational options I should talk to the council about that." The two girls nodded in agreement.

The teams put in the simulation code and suddenly the room looked like a makeshift city with two large towers. On top of one was a brown flag while on the other was blue.

The teams got in positions for the game. Heavy and Cutup were put as their towers protector while Bravo had Leap and Trix protecting their own.

Fives and Poker where obviously team captains with the rest of their teams fallowing them as a group.

They were going to be using fake weapon's that shot small pods that stick onto the armor telling them if you were out or just injured.

The two teams went on their side and hid behind some rubble. The timer went down and soon the game had begun and the clock was ticking each team only having an hour to complete the mission.

Bravo seemed to be making the first move, shooting out at the guys place. Fives signaled for the others to sneak around. They nodded and did as told. Poker said "Come out now Domino and your defeat will be swift."

Heavy shouted back "Not a chance Bravo." Heavy and Cutup stayed close to the tower while the rest where maneuvering around.

Tripper seemed to notice the lack of Dominos "Looks like their one the move Poker." "Good we'll pick them off one by one. Trix, Leap, keep that flag there." They nodded as they kept their arms up.

Domino was sneaking about but Echo looked over and said "They're on the move."

"Bait, you vanish and get the flag. The rest of us will keep the busy." Fives instructs.

Bait nodded as he disappeared into the rubble. They started backing up a bit to get them closer to their towers and their other batchmates.

'Come on guys.' Irma watches closely.

Poker sends the others on a Domino hunt as he breaks for the tower. Fives and Echo keep them busy with a shootout.

Poker gets close to the flag then feels two shots. One to the back and the other to his head.

"You're out." Heavy and Cutup smirk fist bumping.

"You're team's still not going to win this." Poker growls.

"Oh really?" Cutup lifts a brow.

"Yeah!" Poker shouts.

"Then um… why's Bait holding your flag?" Heavy motions over.

Poker looks. Both guys had been taken out with head shots and Bait was sitting at the top giving him a salute.

"Go Domino!" The others cheer.

"You did it!" Irma shouts from her seat.

(Cora)

"Impressive." Windu strokes his chin.

The timer had stopped at the half hour mark. He'd have to recommend this team to teach the cadets on Kamino at some point.

(Echo)

"Yeah." Fives fist bumps him as the scene goes back to normal.

"Fine, we'll do the chores for the last two days." Poker clicks his tongue as he starts to leave.

"You're not done." Fives grips his arm stopping him.

"Why you…" The others growl.

(Echo)

"Now you wouldn't want the others to know you don't honor a bet. Would you?" Bait lifts a brow looking at the others watching them.

All of Bravo grits their teeth as they turn on their coms. Fives motions for them to go on.

"Domino squad beat our score on Kamino and they beat us here. They're… better than Bravo." They announce to everyone.

"Satisfied?" Poker turns to Fives.

"I'd say I'm good. You guys?" Fives looks over at his brothers.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Some of the others say.

(Echo)

"Oh and thanks for freeing up time to spend with our girls." Fives waves as they head out.

"You were amazing." Irma hugs Fives kissing him.

(Cora)

"Hey! What about us!?" The others look over with lifted brows.

"You were great too." Irma kisses their cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**[CH 12]**

 **[Partner 1]**

As the guys won Cora cheered "Yes that's our boys!"

Echo then cheered "We did it guys! We won!"

"You're not done." Fives grips his arm stopping him.

"Why you…" The others growl.

Echo then said "Your bet also included you tell everyone we were better then you." He smirked knowing they had them.

Echo smirked saying "I think we're even."

"Oh and thanks for freeing up time to spend with our girls." Fives waves as they head out.

"You were amazing." Irma hugs Fives kissing him.

"I loved that technique you guys were great." She kissed Echo.

"Hey! What about us!?" The others look over with lifted brows.

"You were great too." Irma kisses their cheeks. Cora did the same congratulating them.

The trip back had been nice. The Bravo's where out of their hair and Windu even said he be having Bravo go through a new type of training expiries and possibly use some of Lock's teachings to help them be more humble so they could become a better team.

They were glad to hear that and the rest of the crew was very friendly towards the Domino telling them 'Hey nice job. Bravo really needed to be pushed down a peg. So where you'd come up with that move? Are there more jedi girls that are allowed to date troopers?' They all laughed at that but the guys couldn't blame them for that.

They had also decided to touch up their paint jobs. Echo and Fives helmets looked the same but instead of cannons on their bodies Fives had wings on his shoulders, he chose that because of Irma and the meaning they held for her.

Echo had a shield with a star in the middle on the shoulder where he got shot. He chose it to remind himself he was a protector and the star was to remind him for what he fought for.

Heavy had gone for flames on his helmet to remind him of Rishi and the girls said in matched his personality, he also had the number 99 on one of his shoulders to remind him of the brother that helped make him a better person.

Cutup had gone for tiger like stripes and a nexus head on his shoulders. He said it was to remind him that on the battel field he had to be serious for the ones he cared for and the experience on the planet they took their trial reminded him of that.

Droidbait had been stuck on his for a bit, he almost put a target mark but the girls said not to demean himself and Cora said "Why not an arrow to show that your aim is strait and true but not just with a weapon but your intentions." Bait had liked the sound of that and added them not only to his helmet but arms.

They were back at the temple on Coruscant and Echo rushed in early to see the others at breakfast. The all looked up at him confused.

Heavy smirked saying "Where's the fire?" He joked as they rolled their eyes Cutup saying "Heavy the jokes are my thing stick to your thing." Heavy glared but then Echo said "Guys I need help. It's Cora's birthday and I don't I don't know what to do."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

"Thanks but the present isn't an issue. I planned ahead on that I just have to pick it up."

Droidbait then said "Hey where is Cora?" "Sleeping off her training saber session with Fisto last night."

Cutup then said "So what's the problem?"

Echo sighed saying "The problem is that she knows it's her birthday, she said she just remembered last night that it was today and so did I. I thought a surprise birthday party might do but knowing Cora she'd expect it since that's what we did with Irma. No offence."

(Irma.)

"I just wanted to know if any of you had any ideas."

Cutup smirked saying "Take her to 79's." They all glared at him as he held his hands up said "Okay bad joke."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 1]**

They were back at the temple on Coruscant and Echo rushed in early to see the others at breakfast. The all looked up at him confused.

Heavy smirked saying "Where's the fire?" He joked as they rolled their eyes Cutup saying "Heavy the jokes are my thing stick to your thing." Heavy glared but then Echo said "Guys I need help. It's Cora's birthday and I don't I don't know what to do."

"Do you need help with a present?" Irma looks confused.

"We can head out if you need to look around." Fives motions to the door.

"Thanks but the present isn't an issue. I planned ahead on that I just have to pick it up."

Droidbait then said "Hey where is Cora?" "Sleeping off her training saber session with Fisto last night."

Cutup then said "So what's the problem?"

Echo sighed saying "The problem is that she knows it's her birthday, she said she just remembered last night that it was today and so did I. I thought a surprise birthday party might do but knowing Cora she'd expect it since that's what we did with Irma. No offence."

"None taken." Irma shakes her head slightly.

"I just wanted to know if any of you had any ideas."

Cutup smirked saying "Take her to 79's." They all glared at him as he held his hands up said "Okay bad joke."

"That won't work. But I know a place that could." Irma smiles.

(Echo)

"Siren Scope. It's a karaoke bar, Cora had said she wanted to check it out." Irma suggests.

"Hey that'd be perfect." Bait smiles.

"Alright then. I'll help Echo pick up the present later while Irma keeps Cora busy and we can all head out." Fives smiles at the idea.

"Sounds good to me." Irma nods.

(Echo)

"No problem." The others nod.

Cora slept in for a while. When she did wake up Irma told her what they were thinking of doing for her big day.

(Cora)

"Oh! Before I forget." Irma digs a nicely wrapped present out from her closet. "This is from dad and me." She hands it over.

(It's an air force captains jacket but has guiding stars for buttons and embroidered on the cuffs)

With the guys.

"What did you get her?" Fives walks alongside Echo.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 2]**

"That won't work. But I know a place that could." Irma smiles.

Echo looked excited saying "Really where?"

"Thanks guys."

Cora slept in for a while. When she did wake up Irma told her what they were thinking of doing for her big day.

"Really that sounds awesome I can't wait. Thanks." She hugged her.

"Oh! Before I forget." Irma digs a nicely wrapped present out from her closet. "This is from dad and me." She hands it over.

(It's an air force captains jacket but has guiding stars for buttons and embroidered on the cuffs)

Cora shrieks as she said "Oh I love it! Thank you much." She hugs again as she tries it on and said "You think Echo will like it?"

(Irma.)

"Oh I have to pick out what I'm going to wear. Okay let's see." She rummages through her cloths Irma helping with suggestions.

In the end she chose black strapless shirt and over the knee tights. With a midnight blue mid drift that hung on her neck like a choker with a line in the middle to the chest where it came to just below her chest, the sides were open with sky blue laces connecting the shirt. The top of her back was free.

Around her waist was a sparkly midnight blue belly dancer scarf skirt with silver little beads at the edge. Black flats and she would wear a metallic blue lipstick with midnight blue eyeshadow and copper blush.

(Irma.)

"Thanks Padme helped me with the design after a helped her design a new dress for a not so secret date with Anakin."

The two laughed at that. Padme hadn't told them anything but the girls could tell when it was for business or Anakin she wanted something for.

With the guys.

"What did you get her?" Fives walks alongside Echo.

They both walked into a jewelry store as Echo said with a blush "A special made necklace. It's not anything fancy or expensive but I know she doesn't really like that stuff, but I think she'll like the meaning behind it."

(Fives.)

"It's a locket. You'll see it when she opens it." As they got to the front the woman working there said "Oh I remember you, you were here two weeks ago blushing mad trying to figure out a present for your girlfriend. How sweet. Is it her birthday now?" Echo nodded to flushed to talk, Fives chuckling.

The woman nodded as she got the white little box with a sky blue ribbon on it and a note attached to it and said "She's one lucky girl. I wish my boyfriend would think of something so sweet."

Fives seemed to raise a brow. (Fives thoughts.)

Echo then said "Um thank you. Where should I sign?" "Right here." After sighing for the gift, they rushed out and Echo said "Okay so now we just have to figure out what to wear. I still don't get why the senator gave us more cloths."

(Fives.)

"Um well I had to ask for help since I wasn't sure what to do so the woman in the shop helped me on what was affordable and would look nice. It was kind of uncomfortable since there were other woman there giggling and stuff."

(Fives.)

"Oh the note that's' for her to read."

Fives grabs the box and reads it 'To my guiding star.'

(Fives.)

"Thanks." With that they headed off to go pick out some cloths and the others were probably off to get Cora her presents. Which reminded Fives…

They all wouldn't be leaving for a little while so Cora said "I just need to finish up a sparring session with Ayla Secura. Since I've started going up against others they want to test me and see how well I do."

(Irma.)

"Thanks and see you later."

With that she headed off that when Echo and Fives came in.

(Irma.)

 **[Me 2]**

Cora shrieks as she said "Oh I love it! Thank you much." She hugs again as she tries it on and said "You think Echo will like it?"

"I think he'll love it." Irma nods happily.

"Wow." Irma looks at the outfit she picked out.

"Thanks Padme helped me with the design after a helped her design a new dress for a not so secret date with Anakin."

The two laughed at that. Padme hadn't told them anything but the girls could tell when it was for business or Anakin she wanted something for.

With the guys.

"What did you get her?" Fives walks alongside Echo.

They both walked into a jewelry store as Echo said with a blush "A special made necklace. It's not anything fancy or expensive but I know she doesn't really like that stuff, but I think she'll like the meaning behind it."

"What is it?" Fives looks at him curious.

"It's a locket. You'll see it when she opens it." As they got to the front the woman working there said "Oh I remember you, you were here two weeks ago blushing mad trying to figure out a present for your girlfriend. How sweet. Is it her birthday now?" Echo nodded to flushed to talk, Fives chuckling.

The woman nodded as she got the white little box with a sky blue ribbon on it and a note attached to it and said "She's one lucky girl. I wish my boyfriend would think of something so sweet."

'Okay now I really want to know.' Fives lifts a brow.

"Um well I had to ask for help since I wasn't sure what to do so the woman in the shop helped me on what was affordable and would look nice. It was kind of uncomfortable since there were other woman there giggling and stuff."

"What's the note for?" Fives looks over as they head out.

"Oh the note that's' for her to read."

Fives grabs the box and reads it 'To my guiding star.'

"That's sweet." Fives hands it back.

"Thanks." With that they headed off to go pick out some cloths and the others were probably off to get Cora her presents. Which reminded Fives… He still needs to wrap his gift.

They all wouldn't be leaving for a little while so Cora said "I just need to finish up a sparring session with Ayla Secura. Since I've started going up against others they want to test me and see how well I do."

"Good luck." Irma hugs her.

"Thanks and see you later."

With that she headed off that when Echo and Fives came in.

"Hey guys. How did it go?" Irma smiles at them.

(Echo)

'He's so cute.' Irma has a small giggle to his reaction.

"I still need to wrap mine and pick out an outfit." Fives motions toward the beriks.

"Will you wear that outfit I picked out? I still haven't seen you in it." Irma pleads with big eyes.

"Sure." Fives smiles softly.

"I'll see you guys later then. I still have my shift with Kix in the medbay." Irma heads off.

(Echo)

Fives turns a bit red. He's weak against her big eyes. Well as long as the others don't know he won't get teases too much.

Time passes and it's time to go. The guys wait for the girls at the front of the temple.

Fives did go with the outfit Irma had liked. He's wearing a navy blue button shirt and slightly ripped jeans and sneakers.

Cutup went with a nice red V-neck short sleeve shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Heavy's is similar with an unbuttoned vest. Bait went with a black button up shirt and gray pants with black shoes.

"Why are girls always the last ones out?" Cutup sighs.

(Cora)

"That was my bad. I had a hard time with my hair." Irma apologizes as they meet up with them.

The guys stare. Irma had gone with a rose red strapless belly shirt with a small white vest jacket. She also had a rose red mini skirt on with a black belt. Her shoes are black small heals with straps that wrap around her ankles. Her make up is simple with a bit of pink eyeshadow and a little sparkly lip gloss. While her hair is clipped up aside from a wavy bang allowed to hang on the side.

'They take forever. But are worth it.' Most of the guys think starting at them.

For the first time Fives looked like he was ready to faint. The others give him a nudge to bring him back or at least get him to breathe again.

"You girls look amazing." Fives stares red in the face.

(Echo)

"Thanks." Irma giggles.

(Cora)

"Shall we go?" Cutup motions to the hover car.

They nod and head off. It doesn't take long to get there. The place was decorated like it was under the sea. Both girls stared in amazement.

 **[Partner 3]**

Echo was blushing as he replied "Well I got the present."

"What outfit is she talking about?"

Echo was wearing a white button up shirt with sleeves to his shoulders. A black slightly loos tie, blue jeans, and convers.

"Why are girls always the last ones out?" Cutup sighs.

"We tend to have more to do then you guys." She decided on her jewelry to be small silver earrings in tear drop shapes and two light blue flowers on the side of her head.

Echo almost fainted at the sight of Cora in that outfit but the others, like with Fives, helped nudge him to get him to concentrate.

Fives said "You girls look amazing."

Echo said "Yeah really wonderful."

"Thanks." Irma giggles.

"Thanks guys that's so sweet." Cora said.

"Shall we go?" Cutup motions to the hover car.

They nod and head off. It doesn't take long to get there. The place was decorated like it was under the sea. Both girls stared in amazement.

Cora liked the look of the place and it looked like they made sure no one got drunk around here. 'Good we don't have to worry about that.'

They were soon shown to a table to sit and a tablet came up to them saying 'Please choose your song and you will be asked to come up.'

Cora said "Oh yes we get to sing. Irma we should do a song together."

(Irma.)

"Oh how about confident."

(Irma.)

"Let's see now what song to pick for a solo. Oh I know." She wrote down a song Echo asking "What song did you pick?" "It's a surprise." She chuckled along with Irma who also chose.

(Irma.)

The thing then went up to the guys, they seemed a little unsure about it but Cora said "Please it's my birthday." She made her big eyes bigger with a little pout and they all thought 'SO, not fair.' And Agreed.

The girls helped the guys pick their songs. Heavy was interested in the song 'Get off of my back.' Ever since he heard it they couldn't get him to stop listening to it.

Droidbait liked 'Go the distance.' They thought it suited him well.

Fives chose a song but wouldn't tell them what as did Echo both saying it was a surprise.

Cutup had a hard time choosing a song but Cora and Irma suggest 'Come alive.' He seemed to like the title and so agreed to sing it.

Cora then said "Wait you guys need a group song."

(Irma.)

Heavy said "Why a group song?"

(Irma.)

"Yeah it will be fun and imagine the photos." The girls laughed at that as the guys blushed.

They all sighed but agreed. The girls looked over and found a song that fit the boys perfectly but wouldn't tell them what it was.

The tablet then flew off and then a Nautolan man in a suite came up and said "Thank you for choosing Siren Scope for your entertainment. Before we settle down to eat and sing let's have a few dances to get our energy out."

He pointed to a Mon Calamari who began to DJ and music started plying. A familiar song came up Cora said "Hey I know this one it's 'try everything.' We should all dance to it."

(Irma.)

They all seemed unsure but the girls grabbed their hands and dragged them onto the dance floor.

'I messed up tonight, I lost another fight. I still mess up but I'll just start again. I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground. I always get up now to see what's next.'

The guy liked the song it was upbeat and it reminded them a bit of how their training on Kamino went, no matter how many times they fell they got back up.

'Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up. Nobody learns without getting it wrong.'

The girls danced about with the guys, Irma was a great club dancer and Cora was really good as well. She could shake spin and stomp a bit. Echo felt himself flushing as he stared at her.

(Fives.)

Cutup said "Take it easy guys."

They both glared at him as the others laughed. Even the girls chuckled at the affect they had on their boyfriends, but just grabbed them so they could dance with them. Making them forget about their brother's words and teasing.

'Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love. Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath. Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast. Sometimes we come last, but we did our best.'

Cora loved dancing and she especially enjoyed dancing with Echo, he was always so respectful with her and held her so gently. Never making a move she didn't approve of. Echo felt his heart would explode but at the same time melt. He had so much love in his heart a kind he never though he would be able to have but he found it in Cora and now life without her seemed impossible to him.

(Irma and Fives.)

'I'll keep on making those new mistakes. I'll keep on making them every day. Those new mistakes. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Try everything.'

The others really liked this song. It made them think of how it was true that none of them were perfect but as long as they tried that's what mattered and they wanted to keep learning and trying new things as well for as long as they could.

Try everything.

As the song ended they all clapped and headed back to take a seat to relax before the next song came up.

Cora said "Now that was fun."

Echo then said "I have to admit it really was."

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

 **[Me 3]**

They were soon shown to a table to sit and a tablet came up to them saying 'Please choose your song and you will be asked to come up.'

Cora said "Oh yes we get to sing. Irma we should do a song together."

"Sure. But which one?" Irma looks over the songs.

(For jewelry she's wearing her silver phoenix necklace and a few bangle bracelets on her right hand)

"Oh how about confident."

"Yeah." Irma nods excited.

"Let's see now what song to pick for a solo. Oh I know." She wrote down a song Echo asking "What song did you pick?" "It's a surprise." She chuckled along with Irma who also chose.

"Not telling." Irma laughs a bit teasingly.

The thing then went up to the guys, they seemed a little unsure about it but Cora said "Please it's my birthday." She made her big eyes bigger with a little pout and they all thought 'SO, not fair.' And Agreed.

The girls helped the guys pick their songs. Heavy was interested in the song 'Get off of my back.' Ever since he heard it they couldn't get him to stop listening to it.

Droidbait liked 'Go the distance.' They thought it suited him well.

Fives chose a song but wouldn't tell them what as did Echo both saying it was a surprise.

Cutup had a hard time choosing a song but Cora and Irma suggest 'Come alive.' He seemed to like the title and so agreed to sing it.

Cora then said "Wait you guys need a group song."

'They might look like a boy bad up there.' Irma tries to hold in her laugh at the thought.

Heavy said "Why a group song?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Irma bats her eyes at them.

"Yeah it will be fun and imagine the photos." The girls laughed at that as the guys blushed.

They all sighed but agreed. The girls looked over and found a song that fit the boys perfectly but wouldn't tell them what it was.

"Yeah." Irma hops down from her seat.

The guys are unsure but the girls pull them along. Fives jaw almost dropped as he saw Irma dance. She wasn't kidding about being good at club dancing.

Heavy teases the guys. But the girls simply pull them in to dance with them. The others felt a bit left out until some single girls came over to them.

Irma liked dancing with Fives. He's a bit flirty but respectful. She felt a bit bad though that he hasn't seen her really dance yet. As the song ends they head back to the table to take a small break before the next song.

Cora said "Now that was fun."

Echo then said "I have to admit it really was."

"It was." Fives nods.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind something with more of a beat." Irma smiles.

Then she got her wish. 'A Genie in a Bottle' came on. Irma couldn't resist.

'I feel like I've been locked in tight, For a century of lonely nights. Waiting for someone to release me. Thinking you're in, blowing kisses my way. That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say. Baby, baby. Oh, whoa, whoa (my mind is saying, "Let's go.") Oh, whoa, whoa (but my heart is saying, "No.")'

Irma moves her hips in a way that almost all the guys' jaws dropped. Her eyes seem to be telling Fives to come over as she moved about. He rushed over so other guys could be sure she is with someone.

'I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on and let me out. The music's fading and the lights down low. Just one more dance and then we're good to go. Waiting for someone who gets me. Heart is racing at the speed of light, Let's go and have a little fun tonight. Baby, baby.'

Irma dancing alongside Fives. Some girls join in pulling the single troopers along.

"You are never allowed to do that without me around." Fives instructs as they go back to the table.

"I'm fine with that." Irma giggles.

(Cora)

"Clubbing is dancing where you don't need a partner so I ended up doing that a lot. Kinda got a knack for it." Irma smiles happily.

'Kinda?' The other guys think.

'She's really never allowed to come here without me now.' Fives shouts a quick look at a few guys eyeing her.

Irma laughs at that. She likes how protective he is.

"I think I might be done for a bit though." Irma feels her head feeling a bit hot.

It was around then a menu flew over to them. Irma decided to just have water and for food some chicken and fries.

Fives decide to have soda and a burger. The other three went with soda's also and something to snack on.

 **[Partner 4]**

When the two come back from dancing Cora nice "Nice moves Irma. Where you learn that?"

When the menu came Cora decided on a pizza and soda. Then a new song came up and she smirked. Oh this was going to be good. She just hoped she didn't make poor Echo faint. The song was reggaetón the music of her people.

'I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man wants to speak Spanish. Como se llama (si). Bonita (si). Mi casa (Shakira Shakira), su casa.'

As the song began Cora shook her hips fast making the beads jingle her body swayed and turned as she let the music take control. Turning, spinning, and even a little ballet here and there.

The guys felt their jaws drop once more. Irma they expected it from but not Cora. Echo felt his eyes grow wide and his face flush till he fell out of his seat. The others laughed.

(Irma.)

Fives helped him up (Probably telling him to go to her before the ones eyeballing her do.)

At that Echo jumped and rushed over.

'Oh baby when you talk like that. You make a woman go mad. So be wise (si) and keep on (si). Reading the signs of my body (uno, dos, tres, cuatro). And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see baby, this is perfection.'

Echo had not been expecting Cora to do this and then she put her arms around his neck, he felt a shiver go up his spine. He was nervous, not knowing how to dance to this. Cora smirked as she said "Don't think, just let the music move you." He felt the air caught in his chest. She was trying to drive him crazy wasn't she, and it was working.

'Hey girl, I can see your body moving. And it's driving me crazy. And I didn't have the slightest idea. Until I saw you dancing. And when you walk up on the dance floor. Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl. And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it. So you can keep on shaking it.'

Echo had to agree with the song, Cora had completely shocked him with this, he could see other people staring as they dance Cora helping him move to the beat of the song. He held her close as spun her around then in and out.

She stomped her feet and then wave like the ocean. He was sloppy at first but she helped him move with the rhythm and soon he was dancing along in synch with her.

'I never really knew that she could dance like this. She make a man wanna speak Spanish. Cómo se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira. Oh baby, when you talk like that. You make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on. Reading the signs of my body.'

The others were still in shock, Fives snapped out of it a while ago and was now just enjoying seeing his brother loosen up a bit.

(Irma. Probably telling the boys they'll catch flies like that.)

(Fives.)

'I never really knew that she could dance like this. She make a man wanna speak Spanish Cómo se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira.'

As they danced Echo couldn't help but say as he held her "Mi amore, que siempre encuentro. Como la estrella." Cora gasped at that 'Did he just say 'My love, that I always find, like the star?' She looked into his tender loving eyes and gave a fleeting kiss to show she understood and said "Como siempre de encuentro my amore, mi protector." 'Like I will always find you my protector.'

'Oh baby, when you talk like that. You know you got me hypnotized. So be wise and keep on. Reading the signs of my body.'

As the song ended Echo spun her and then dipped her slightly. People cheered at that. The others felt their jaws drop at that once more even Fives. That was normally not Echo's style. The couple then started walking back to the table but Echo still had an arm wrapped around Cora.

(Irma.)

Cora laughed saying "Like you said it's a solo dance usually so you can pretty much be self-taught but it took me a while to learn to read the beat in music but once I did I learned to love it. I barely ever get to though since I've never gone to places like this."

(Fives.)

Echo said "You'll have to ask Cora. I had no idea I had that in me."

Cora laughed as she said "You just needed to relax. And I guess after that we just started connected to each other. Don't entirely know how to explain it either. Maybe you just have a hidden dancer in you. Mi protector."

"I think it only comes out with you around mi estrella." They were nose to nose now.

Heavy then said "Please enough mushy stuff." Cutup then said "And what's with the nick name what are you even saying?"

Cora smirked saying "That's our own little secret. And it's my birthday so I can get mushy with my boyfriend all I want deal with it." She stuck her tongue out making the others gripe and Fives and Irma laughed.

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Cora and Echo sat down to eat their meal Cora's tired from all the dancing now. Either way Echo was fine with that. He didn't think he could go through that again. Not without fainting.

Suddenly the host came up and said "Now that we're all feed and danced out let's get the karaoke started."

Everyone cheered at that and now all they head to do was wait for their turn.

 **[Me 4]**

The guys felt their jaws drop once more. Irma they expected it from but not Cora. Echo felt his eyes grow wide and his face flush till he fell out of his seat. The others laughed.

"Don't laugh boys. You're close to the edge yourselves." Irma smirks looking over at them.

"Come on Echo. You need to get out there before one of them." Fives helps him up motioning to the wolves ready to jump in.

They watched them dance. At first Echo is stiff and then starts moving with her. The others were still in shock, Fives snapped out of it a while ago and was now just enjoying seeing his brother loosen up a bit.

"You'll catch flies like the boys." Irma laughs sipping her soda.

"He's good." Fives steals a fry.

As the song ended Echo spun her and then dipped her slightly. People cheered at that. The others felt their jaws drop at that once more even Fives. That was normally not Echo's style. The couple then started walking back to the table but Echo still had an arm wrapped around Cora.

"Now where did you learn that?" Irma claps as they walks back.

Cora laughed saying "Like you said it's a solo dance usually so you can pretty much be self-taught but it took me a while to learn to read the beat in music but once I did I learned to love it. I barely ever get to though since I've never gone to places like this."

"What was that?" Fives pats his brother's back.

Echo said "You'll have to ask Cora. I had no idea I had that in me."

Cora laughed as she said "You just needed to relax. And I guess after that we just started connected to each other. Don't entirely know how to explain it either. Maybe you just have a hidden dancer in you. Mi protector."

"I think it only comes out with you around mi estrella." They were nose to nose now.

Heavy then said "Please enough mushy stuff." Cutup then said "And what's with the nick name what are you even saying?"

Cora smirked saying "That's our own little secret. And it's my birthday so I can get mushy with my boyfriend all I want deal with it." She stuck her tongue out making the others gripe and Fives and Irma laughed.

"She's got you there." Fives and Irma laugh snuggling some themselves.

Suddenly the host came up and said "Now that we're all feed and danced out let's get the karaoke started."

Everyone cheered at that and now all they head to do was wait for their turn. While waiting for their turn two familiar faces came up on stage.

Bly and Secura. She could sing fine but Bly was off key though it's sweet he did it with her. Looking over they saw the others.

"So it was your group then." Secura smiles as they head over.

"So you saw us then?" Irma feels a bit embarrassed now.

"Hard not to with those moves." Bly chuckles.

Secura gives him a small hit seeing the girls reactions. They didn't mind others watching but knowing people they work with saw… that's a different story.

(Echo)

"On… a date." Bly answers a bit timidly, he's still getting used to saying it.

The girls give a small laugh thinking that's cute. Secura seems to think so too with a bit of purple on her cheeks.

"What about you?" Secura looks at all of them.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 5]**

Echo then said "So sir what are you doing here?"

"On… a date." Bly answers a bit timidly, he's still getting used to saying it.

The girls give a small laugh thinking that's cute. Secura seems to think so too with a bit of purple on her cheeks.

"What about you?" Secura looks at all of them.

Cora said "We came out for my birthday, Irma suggested it."

Secura smiled as she hugged her "Congratulation I remember you saying it was your 21'st."

"Yup. Only a few months apart from Irma. Who we threw a surprise party for."

(Irma.)

Bly looked a bit confused and said "Um that's a thing where you get cake right?"

Secura then said "You do not know what a birthday is Bly?" Bly seemed to be embarrassed not knowing something.

Cutup then said "Don't worry sir we didn't know what one was either till Cora and Irma told us about them. Yeah you get cake but also presents and stuff. Irma's was fun and now we're doing Cora's."

Cora then said "We're also celebrating your birthday as well."

(Irma.)

Bait said "We don't have birthdays."

Cora said "The day you came into the galaxy out of the tube whatever you want to call it. We're celebrating it. As soon as Lock tells us. Irma could you remind me to talk to him about that?"

(Irma.)

Secura then said "That is not a bad idea. Bly when is the day you came into the galaxy?" Bly blushed saying "Um I actually don't know Ayla."

He was still getting used to calling her that outside of missions. Secura then said "I'll have to look that up then." Cora then said "I thought jedi didn't celebrate birthdays."

(Irma.)

Secura then said "I suppose that would seem so, a lot don't actually but some do or do some sort of tradition related to their people. We'll let you all get back to your party. It was nice seeing you all."

They all waved them off saying goodbye. Cora then said "So while we wait to sing can I get my presents?" They all laughed at that as Echo said "You'll have to wait for mine later." "Oh come on."

Heavy then said "Guess he doesn't want the attention taken from his gift." They all laughed at that as Echo blushed it seemed that was the case but Cora just kissed him on the cheek and said "I'm sure I'll love it."

Suddenly they heard the host say "Now two young ladies Cora and Irma will be singing Confident."

The two girls got up in excitement as they got on stage. Cora wasn't the best singer and a little shy but she still loved to go out and sing.

So the song began and she calmed herself down. Irma looked at her and said (probably something to calm her down.)

Cora nodded and the two held there mikes as they stood tall and…

Both: "Are you ready?" They both looked up at that their eyes held a fierce look to it.

Cora: "It's time for me to take it. I'm the boss right now." Irma: "Not gonna fake it. Not when you go down." Bothe: "Cause this is my game. And you better come to play."

They both made waved their hands making the come at me sign. The boys' eyes widened as they saw the girls perform.

Bothe: "I used to hold my freak back. Now I'm letting go. I make my own choice. Yeah I run this show. So leave the lights on. No, you can't make me behave."

They both shook their hair at that as they lunge forward and then walked about the stage.

Both: "So you say I'm complicated. That I must be outta my mind. But you've had me underrated. Rated, rated."

They pointed out towards the crowds and then pointed to their heads as they shook them and then waved then hand in a whatever gesture as they bobbed their heads.

Cora: What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

Irma: What's wrong with being confident?

Cora: What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

Irma: What's wrong with being confident?

The shook their hips to the beat at that.

Cora: "It's time to get the chains out." Irma: "Is your tongue tied up?"

Both: "Cause this is my ground." They both pointed to the floor and stomped.

Bother: "And I'm dangerous. And you can get off. But it's all about me tonight."

They both made trigger like hand marks and then pointed out and then at themselves.

"So you say I'm complicated. That I must be outta my mind. But you've had me underrated. Rated, rated."

"What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being. What's wrong with being confident? What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being. What's wrong with being confident?"

At the end they stood back to back striking a pose. The crowd went wild as did the guys. They both held hands and bowed as they stepped off and headed back to the guys.

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Your full of surprises today aren't you."

Cora then said "I guess I am. Usually I'm not so confident in singing in public but Irma reminded me to have fun and having someone there helps out."

Bait then said "So any one want cake? Chocolate your favorite."

Cora sighed "Oh guys' thank you. How did you get it in?"

Cutup then said "We just had to say it was for a birthday and they were all for it."

"Thanks guys." They set up the cake and began to sing, she blew out her candles and they enjoyed some cakes as they heard some other people sing.

Once they gotten their fill Irma said it was time for presents. Cora squealed in delight as she waited to see what she would get.

 **[Me 5]**

Suddenly they heard the host say "Now two young ladies Cora and Irma will be singing Confident."

The two girls got up in excitement as they got on stage. Cora wasn't the best singer and a little shy but she still loved to go out and sing.

"Just remember to have fun." Irma looks over at Cora.

Cora nods and they start. Everyone watches as they sing and dance.

"What did you think?" Irma smiles as they come back to the others.

"You're amazing." Fives kisses her cheek.

Echo then said "Your full of surprises today aren't you."

Cora then said "I guess I am. Usually I'm not so confident in singing in public but Irma reminded me to have fun and having someone there helps out."

Bait then said "So any one want cake? Chocolate your favorite."

Cora sighed "Oh guys' thank you. How did you get it in?"

Cutup then said "We just had to say it was for a birthday and they were all for it."

"Thanks guys." They set up the cake and began to sing, she blew out her candles and they enjoyed some cakes as they heard some other people sing.

Once they gotten their fill Irma said it was time for presents. Cora squealed in delight as she waited to see what she would get.

Cutup was first. He got her a red t-shirt with a nexus on it. Heavy went with a pair of blue gloves for when they were in cold climates. Bait made her cookies.

Fives had actually asked Irma to help with his so it more of a couples gift. He had seen it when she finished developing her black and white photos. It's a photo of Cora and Echo nuzzled together reading on their last day on Naboo in a silver frame shaped like a star.

(Echo)

"You two were so distracted by the book and each other. It was really too easy." Irma smiles at the flushed guy.

(Cora)

"Glad you like it." Fives smiles.

"Now! It's time for the lovely Irma to come back up and sing Sweet Talk." The host announces.

Everyone goes crazy for that. Irma heads up though the guys wonder what the song sounds like.

"Oh baby when you're next to me I feel like I'm in ecstasy. Oh baby when you look my way I hear the things you want to say Uh-oh." Irma begins. "And when your body moves close to mine, I get the rush I can't describe. When you get my heart beating like Oh baby, oh baby." She moves her hand over her heart looking over at Fives.

'And I'm going to go mad.' Fives feels his face grow hot as she starts moving about on the stage again.

"We've lost him." Heavy sees his face.

"We salute you Fives. You've been a grand trooper." Cutup teases.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"I want your sweet talk. Talking to me all night. Filling me with love. What's love without your sweet talk? Keep me going, don't stop. Till we turn the lights back on. I want your sweet talk…" Irma finishes up the song.

As everyone claps she bows then heads back down. Fives is pretty much a puddle on the floor. He's never letting her come here alone. She'll attract… well she'll do just that.

"Up next we have… the Dominos sing Am I Wrong." The host reads it off.

Four of the brothers looked confused as they looked at the grinning girls, what was so special about that song?

(Echo/ getting Fives up)

 **[Partner 6]**

Echo said "When did you guys take this?"

Cora then said "It's wonderful thanks guys."

When Irma sang and the guys started teasing Fives.

Cora chuckled but said "Stop teasing him guys. Just you wait when it happens to you all."

Echo smirked then said "Trust me it's no laughing matter." Though he had to emit it was funny seeing someone else go out of it besides him.

"Up next we have… the Dominos sing Am I Wrong." The host reads it off.

Four of the brothers looked confused as they looked at the grinning girls, what was so special about that song?

Echo sighed as he went up to Fives and said "Okay Fives snap out of it, it's our turn to sing." Fives seemed to wake up at that.

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah you guys will do great."

The guys stood in a line as they held their mikes a bit uncomfortable but the girls smiled and gave them a thumbs up. That made them all smile and so got ready to sing.

Echo sighed as he began: "Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?" Fives: "Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?" Heavy and Cutup: "I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing." Bait: "Just cause everybody doing what they all do."

They now knew why the girls chose this song for them. It was a statement to their individuality that they didn't move like everyone else that they had their own way and that was okay. They smiled over at the girls who smiled back.

They all nodded and sang as one as they stood straight "If one thing I know - I'll fall, but I'll grow. I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home."

And it was home to them, with their brothers and their friends they made a home.

Fives and Echo came up together and looked over at that girls' with a smile: "So am I wrong? For thinking that we could be something for real?"

The girls smiled back at that.

Heavy reached out with a hand: "Now am I wrong? For trying to reach the things that I can't see?"

All then shook their heads and stood about the stage in different places: "But that's just how I feel. That's just how I feel. That's just how I feel. Trying to reach the things that I can't see."

Fives held his head a moment then looked up with a smirk: "Am I tripping for having a vision? My prediction - I'mma be on top of the world."

(Irma.)

Heavy walked forward and shook his head: "Walk your walk, and don't look back."

Cutup and Bait pointed out: "Always do what you decide."

Echo patted at his chest with a palm: "Don't let them control your life."

Cora felt a tear at that remembering that he hand almost lost that right but she smiled at how he was so confident now at being who he truly was.

All the brothers then all one armed hugged each other as they pointed out and then shook their head and then looked at each other with smiles: "That's just how I feel, oh. Fight for yours, and don't let go. Don't let them compare you, no. Don't worry, you're not alone. That's just how we feel."

Cutup crossed his arms: "If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong."

Bait crossed his arms: "I don't wanna be right, right."

Fives crossed his arms: "If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong."

Echo crossed his arms: "I don't wanna be right."

Heavy crossed his arms: "If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong."

Fives uncrossed his arms and looked down: "I don't wanna be right, right."

They then all looked up: "If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong. I don't wanna be right."

Then then all jumped forward and pointed forward: "So am I wrong? For thinking that we could be something for real?"

They then one armed hugged each other again "Now am I wrong? For trying to reach the things that I can't see?" They all reached out with a hand.

Then they then all looked at each other with smiles once more "But that's just how I feel. That's just how I feel. That's just how I feel. Trying to reach the things that I can't see."

The whole place went ballistic the guys smirked but also blushed as they rubbed the back of their heads as they got down. The girls were standing and clapping and whistling.

Cora said "That's our boys. Great job all of you." She hugged each of them.

(Irma.)

Bait said "Thanks. Were we really that good?"

Cora "Are you kidding listen to that crowed."

(Irma.)

Heavy smirked saying "Guess we are pretty good."

Cutup then said "So are we famous now?" They all laughed at that and sat back down.

Some other people went up to sing and Echo said "Um Cora it's my turn now to give you your present. I hope you like it." He brought out the white box with light blue ribbon and she said "Oh Echo thank you."

She read the note saying "To my guiding star. Oh Echo." She kissed his cheek for that.

(Irma.)

Heavy said "You haven't even opened the present yet." "Don't rush me."

(Fives.)

She opened up the box and gasped saying "Echo no you shouldn't have." She brought out a silver heart shaped locket with a four pointed sky blue diamond that looked like a star.

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo blushed saying "I wanted to…" "But Echo I feel so bad taking something like this. Can you afford it with what they give you?" Echo smiled as she kissed her cheek and said "I was saving up and I made sure to get what I could afford plus I know you don't like very fancy things so it wasn't too hard. Even though I wanted to get you the best."

Cora "Oh it's beautiful Echo thank you." "Don't thank me yet there's more inside." "What did you do?" She opened the locket and gasped. The others were asking what it was, but she couldn't respond. Inside on one side was a picture of them in the garden with the guiding star and on the other side was inscribed 'May I?'

The song that was the song she had thought about on Naboo when they danced at the waterfall. How did he know did he…? She looked over at him and looked at his eyes as if asking 'Did you hear it too?' she nodded and crashed into him as she snuggled up to him and he hugged her.

They all seemed confused, they wanted to know what was in the heart but Cora closed it and it seemed they would not be allowed to know, at least not tonight.

 **[Me 6]**

Irma smiles up at Fives. She knows they've had ups and downs but have always found their way back to one another.

The whole place went ballistic the guys smirked but also blushed as they rubbed the back of their heads as they got down. The girls were standing and clapping and whistling.

Cora said "That's our boys. Great job all of you." She hugged each of them.

"Yeah. You guys were amazing." Irma does the same.

Bait said "Thanks. Were we really that good?"

Cora "Are you kidding listen to that crowed."

"They really liked it." Irma smiles.

'Though who doesn't like a good boy band?' Irma has a small chuckle to herself.

Heavy smirked saying "Guess we are pretty good."

Cutup then said "So are we famous now?" They all laughed at that and sat back down.

Some other people went up to sing and Echo said "Um Cora it's my turn now to give you your present. I hope you like it." He brought out the white box with light blue ribbon and she said "Oh Echo thank you."

She read the note saying "To my guiding star. Oh Echo." She kissed his cheek for that.

'So sweet.' Irma smiles over at them.

Heavy said "You haven't even opened the present yet." "Don't rush me."

'I gotta admit I'm really curious.' Fives waits to see.

She opened up the box and gasped saying "Echo no you shouldn't have." She brought out a silver heart shaped locket with a four pointed sky blue diamond that looked like a star.

"Wow." Irma stares wide eyed.

"You really went all out." Fives looks amazed.

Echo blushed saying "I wanted to…" "But Echo I feel so bad taking something like this. Can you afford it with what they give you?" Echo smiled as she kissed her cheek and said "I was saving up and I made sure to get what I could afford plus I know you don't like very fancy things so it wasn't too hard. Even though I wanted to get you the best."

Echo said there was more and Cora opened it. She gasped and hugged him. But the others are left in the dark. At least for tonight.

After that the host calls Cora up. It was her turn again. She looked nervous to be up on her own.

"You'll be fine." Irma smiles assuringly.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 7]**

As Cora when up she felt nervous but she saw her friend and her boyfriend smiling at her, she grabbed her locket and then grabbed he mic as she began to sing.

"I just want you close. Where you can stay forever. You can be sure. That it will only get better. You and me together. Through the days and nights. I don't worry cause. Everything's going to be alright. People keep talking they can say what they like. But all I know is everything's going to be alright. No one, no one, no one. Can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one. Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you. Can get in the way of what I feel for you."

Cora had started out rusty but as she went with the flow and got her confidence up her voice became stronger and the song more powerful. Her eyes shined especially as she stared at Echo who smiled back knowing what she meant.

"When the rain is pouring down. And my heart is hurting. You will always be around. This I know for certain."

She grabbed on to her necklace when she sang that part. A sweet smile on her face making the others even more curious on what he had put in that necklace.

"I know some people search the world. To find something like what we have. I know people will try, try to divide, something so real. So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one. No one, no one. Can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one. Can get in the way of what I feel for you."

They knew it was true things and other had tried to rip them apart but it never worked, they found their way back to each other and always would. The crowd cheered and Echo couldn't help smiling the whole time he wasn't out of it like Fives but he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she was the same. She came over to sit next to him, putting her hand over his as they snuggled in once more.

(Irma.)

Cora said "Thanks I thought it fit."

(Fives.)

Bai then said "You seemed nervous at first your usually not like that."

"Usually no but singing isn't my best trait unless I've worked on the song but I've heard the song before and tried to relax a bit more as I sang."

Heavy then said "Well you did good."

Cutup then said "Yeah but you didn't' dance at all."

"I told you guys I was nervous."

(Irma)

The host then said "Okay now we have Heavy singing Get off of my back."

Cora then said "Your turn cowboy."

(Irma.)

Heavy smirked as he got up and stage and took the mic and sang.

"Well you think that you can take me on. You must be crazy. There ain't a single thing you've done. That's gonna faze me."

Yup the song was typical Heavy, he liked a challenge and liked to think he could always beat it.

"Oh, but if you wanna have a go. I just wanna let you know. Get off of my back and into my game. Get out of my way and out of my brain. Get out of my face or give it your best shot. I think it's time you better face the fact. Get off of my back."

He was actually doing really good, he had a strong voice, and he even had a few woman admiring him as he sang.

"You know this train is coming off this track. Get off of my back. Yeah, get off of my back. Get off. Yeah. Oh. Get off… Get off of my back!" He ended with a large jump and stump like he had just slammed a guitar. He got a lot of cheers and he was smirking like he had just won the lottery.

Cutup then said "Oh boy there will be no living with him now." The others all laughed at that thinking it was true.

After he came back to the table being all puffed up and annoying for a bit the announcer called "Next up we have Fives."

Echo said "You can do it Fives."

Cora said "Go get em."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 7]**

"You were great." Irma claps.

Cora said "Thanks I thought it fit."

"It suited you." Fives nods.

Bai then said "You seemed nervous at first your usually not like that."

"Usually no but singing isn't my best trait unless I've worked on the song but I've heard the song before and tried to relax a bit more as I sang."

Heavy then said "Well you did good."

Cutup then said "Yeah but you didn't' dance at all."

"I told you guys I was nervous."

"Well I think it was fine as is." Irma smiles at her.

"Good luck slick." Irma laughs.

Heavy does well. Even clearly has fans. Not his brothers whom will have to live with him after his ego boost though.

After he came back to the table being all puffed up and annoying for a bit the announcer called "Next up we have Fives."

Echo said "You can do it Fives."

Cora said "Go get em."

"For luck." Irma kisses his cheek.

"I was always the crazy one. Who broke into the stadium and I wrote your number on the fifty yard line." Fives starts.

"He really loves his country." Irma giggles.

"How do you like me now? How do you like me now? Now that I'm on my way. Do you still think I'm crazy standing here today? I couldn't make you love me. But I always dreamed about living in your radio. How do you like me now?!" Fives finishes up with a small smile.

"Very impressive." Irma claps.

"It wasn't so bad. But I don't think this is my thing." Fives sits grateful he's done.

"Up next we have Bait." The host reads it off.

"You can do it Bait!" The guys cheer.

"Just have fun." Irma calls.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"I have often dreamed of a far off place. Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me. Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be." Bait starts.

He's a bit timid at first but it fits the song. As he goes on he becomes a bit more bold.

"And I won't look back, I can go the distance. And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat. It's an uphill slope. But I won't lose hope, 'till I go the distance." Bait finishes.

Everyone cheers as he heads back. The girls hug him for doing so well.

 **[Partner 8]**

When Bait went up Cora said "Just relax like I said before."

Echo then said "Yeah we're rooting for you."

After Bait got his hugs he sat down a bit blushed and then the announcer said "Next up is Cutup singing Come Alive."

Cutup shrugged but headed up.

"You stumble through your days. Got your head hung low. Your skies are a shade of grey. Like a zombie in a maze. You're asleep inside. But you can shake awake."

He was a bit unsure of the slow bit of the song at first but went with it as he started to sing.

"Come alive, come alive. Go and ride your light. Let it burn so bright. Reach it up. To the sky. And it's open wide. You're electrified."

He started tapping his foot as the beat got bouncier and as the song went on he began to dance as well. A lot of people clapped as he did a moon walk and a few spins and other tricks. His brothers were shocked at first not knowing he knew how to do any of that. The girls cheered at the performance.

"And the world becomes a fantasy. And you're more than you could ever be. Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open. And we know, we can't be go back again. To the world that we were living in. Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open. Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open. So come alive."

People cheered and the girls high five him as Echo said "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

(Fives.)

Cutup replied "I watched some music videos with moves like that on it and started practicing them on my own." Bait then said "Mind teaching me some?" "Course I'll tell you the next time I look some up on my tablet."

The announcer then said "Give it up for Echo who will be singing May I." Cora gasped as she looked over at him as he smiled kindly at her and then walked up to the stage to sing.

Echo sighed as he took a breath then he looked over at Cora and said before the song started "This goes out my girl Cora. Happy birthday."

The boys seemed shocked at that, Echo usually wasn't so spontaneous. Cora had some tears in her eye as she held her necklace and some people awed at the sweet gesture.

(Irma.)

Then the song started. He was looking down at first then looked over at Cora and began to sing.

"There you stand, opened heart, opened doors. Full of life with a world that's wanting more. But I can see when the lights start to fade. The day is done and your smile has gone away. Let me raise you up. Let me be your love."

He looked over at her and put a hand over his heart then put it down as he then held the mike with both hands singing passionately into the mike.

"May I hold you as you fall to sleep? When the world is closing in. And you can't breathe here. May I love you, may I be your shield? When no one can be found. May I lay you down?"

He held a hand out reaching to her and brought it back to his heart as if in pain and asking for something. Cora felt some tears fall as she started to understand the song and why it fit them so well. Why they both might have thought of it at the same time on Naboo. He was her shield and when it was too hard they reached for each other.

"All that's made me is all worth trading. Just to have one moment with you. So I will let go with all that I know. Knowing that you're here with me. For your love is changing me."

He had started singing more passionately and as the song came to its end he walked off the stage and up to Cora as he held her face and sang he last part "May I lay you down?" At that they kissed and the crowd went wild.

His brothers were slacked jawed, since when did he get all the confidence.

At another table Bly said "Kids got some guts." Secura was staring on as she said "Yes he has grown in confidence but something else has grown." Bly then said "What do you mean Ayla? Is something wrong?" "No, it's nothing wrong but unusual. I will have to talk to master Lock about it but so far I don't think it's anything to worry about." Bly raised a brow though as he looked over at the couple that had finally parted from their kiss. He wondered if it was something he should worry about.

 **[Me 8]**

Echo sighed as he took a breath then he looked over at Cora and said before the song started "This goes out my girl Cora. Happy birthday."

The boys seemed shocked at that, Echo usually wasn't so spontaneous. Cora had some tears in her eye as she held her necklace and some people awed at the sweet gesture.

"So sweet." Irma swoons a bit at that.

'Really glad he's with Cora right now.' Fives looks over at his seemingly beaming brother.

The song was sweet and ended on a note that made everyone cheer. The rest of the night was just them chatting until they had to go for curtfu. It was mandatory for the guys. This had been put in place so those going on missions will be well rested.

The others headed off as the couples went to their spots for a bit of alone time. Irma leans on the railing staring out at the nights lights.

"Four months." Irma mutters to herself, not really realizing it came out.

"What's that?" Fives looks over confused.

"I was just thinking. It took us four months to meet and fall in love." Irma stares out at the city.

"That a bad thing?" Fives seems even more confused.

"I swore off soldiers but fell for a trooper. I guess it just surprised me." Irma smiles softly.

'Swore off?' Fives catches that.

"Irma did something happen with…" Fives looks over at her worried.

"It was a long time ago. And not really worth telling." Irma cuts him off.

Irma said that but the thought of it brought some hurt in her eyes. Fives pulls her into his chest holding her close.

"He was stupid for whatever he did." Fives whispers caressing her hair.

Irma frees herself enough to kiss him. As she releases his lips she smiles and he kisses her back deepening it.

Apart of him is curious what happened. But he'll leave it be for now. For now he just wanted to be with her. And remind her she is special to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**[CH 13]**

 **[Partner 1]**

As the couples went to get some alone time. Echo and Cora were at their spot.

She held on to her necklace as they sat and she said "How did we know?" Echo sighed and said "I don't know, maybe it was just meant to be."

Cora sighed and said "Maybe. But I feel like something's been changing. What about you?" Echo then said "Yeah but I don't know what. Should we talk to Lock about it?" "Yeah that might be a good idea."

Ayla had gone to talk to Lock who said "I see. You are the third one to report this to me." Secura looked shocked and said "This can't be a coincidence. You must talk to them." "I will, I just don't know how they will take it."

"It is nothing dangerous just unusual. This hasn't happened in centuries." "Only because the jedi have taken away the right to have attachments. Master Secura if this is what I think it is we may have some proof and more information on how to help the troopers against the sith."

Secura nodded and said "But what about them? How will they feel about their relationship being so important in a way?" Lock then said "Both the relationships and the team they built are important this is just another piece of the puzzle master Secura. Now I suggest we rest. I have to talk to them tomorrow and then have a meeting with the council if my findings are true."

Secura nodded and headed off. Bly was waiting outside for her and asked "Well?" She sighed she shouldn't keep secrets for him and said "Bly we need to talk. It's not confirmed but I believe one of the couples of Domino may just be going through a new challenge." Bly raised a brow, didn't those kids have enough to go through and so Ayla began to explain to him as they headed off before parting for the night.

Cora woke giddy the next day, she held her locket tight with a huge smile on her face as she headed off to get breakfast. Echo was in a good mood too as he ate his breakfast calmly. The others had never seen him so calm.

Cutup then said "Hey Echo, you still there?" He looked over confused and said "Yeah, why?" Heavy then said "Um because you're calm, too calm." "Am I? Haven't noticed."

(Fives.)

"Just feeling pretty well today."

Bait then said "After last night why wouldn't you Echo?" The other snickered.

(Irma.)

Echo raised a brow and said "I guess that was brash for me but I just don't feel off about it. Oh that reminds me." He got up and headed to put his try away. They looked over confused.

(Fives.)

"Cora and I are going to go talk to general Lock."

(Irma.)

"No we just have some questions for him. We'll explain it to you all later. See you."

As he left Heavy said "Okay what is going on? Echo is never that calm."

Cutup then said "And why would he need to talk to the general with Cora? What do you think their up to?"

Bait then said "It's not really your business. They said they'd tell us later. Though I am curious. Cora hasn't come in for breakfast at all."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Cora and Echo met up in the hall she said "Hey sorry I didn't meet you at breakfast slept in." "That's okay last night was a lot. Let's go talk to Lock as soon as possible though. You shouldn't go without eating." She chuckled and said "Yeah okay." So they headed off.

They came up to Locks usual office but he opened the door and said "Oh hello I was actually about to get you, but this is good come in." The two looked confused but entered. Cora said "Really? We wanted to talk to you about something." Lock asked "Oh? Then go right ahead I can wait." They looked at each other and it was as if they could read each other's minds. Lock raise a brow at that, could they.

Echo then said "Cora and I have felt like something has changed." "Changed? Like what?" Cora then said "Changes as in, well we're not sure. Ever since Naboo we've felt somethings been changing. Just not sure what."

Lock then said "Ah I think we are going to be talking about the same thing then." They had a look of surprise. Echo said "We are sir? But how do you know?"

Lock then said "Three jedi have given me an account of a strange sensation coming off of you two." They looked shocked at that Cora saying "Who and what?"

Lock said "First it was master Kenobi after Naboo like you said where it started. Then master Windu after your mission with the settlers. And finally last night master Secura."

They both seemed confused on that. What had they sensed?

Lock saw their worry and said "It's nothing to wrong about. In fact it's something that may help us with what we are trying to do on all fronts." Cora asked "Really? But what?"

Lock then said "Well I have to ask a few questions first. On Naboo what happened to make your relationship change?"

They both looked at each other flushed and recounted what happened, then Echo said "That's when we realized we never wanted to part from each other." Lock then said "And at the battel with Tambor? What happened then?" They explained what happened. Cora said "Echo protected me and was even hurt trying to protect me. When I first woke up in the medbay I looked over at him and thought "I love you."

She blushed emitting that but then Echo said "You said that I thought it was a dream." She looked up shocked and said "What?" Echo blushed saying "I dreamt during that time that you said you loved me and I said "I loved you too."

Cora blushed but smiled at him then Lock said "You didn't just dream it Echo you said it. Master Windu heard you after he sensed Cora's direct those feelings at you." "What?!" they said in a panic feeling embarrassed that Windu was around for that.

Lock smiled saying "That's a good thing. Windu may not be interested in making attachment of his own but after seeing that and everything else it helped him realize that maybe they could be useful." They still felt embarrassed and Cora said "Let me guess you want us to tell you what happened last night?"

Lock nodded and they did so. Echo said "It was like we were connected when we danced. And when I sang at the end I couldn't think of anything else just that what I was doing was right and important. The strange thing is I'm not feeling as flustered as before." Though right now he wishes he could hide after having to tell general Lock all of that.

Lock smiled as he said "Looks like my theory is correct then. You two are force bound." "What?!" They said in shock. "Quite rare really you should tell your team they need to know this."

Cora then said "Wait what does this mean?" Echo also said shocked "Sir what do you mean by bound?" Lock got up as if very happy about his discover and said "Bound, bonded, meant to be. This is so exciting this hasn't happened in centuries. So little is known yet this could be what helps us find a cure for the chips in some way. We might need to take some samples of your blood for this and I have to talk to the council about what I've…"

Cora said "You have to tell them?" "Oh yes this is very important. This is absolute truth and many won't be able to argue with what we have here." Echo then said "What about Irma and Fives? Why haven't they felt the effects yet?"

Lock then said "Oh they most likely will since the girls are bonded to each other but Cora is more force sensitive while Irma is more attuned with her saber. So it came quicker and stronger for her. Which reminds me, I need to talk to those two about this later for when it does start. I also need to talk to the council about the wedding plans…"

"Wedding?!" They both said in shock. Cora the said "Lock no, no wedding not…" Echo was saying "We've only known each other four months, general we can't just…" Lock didn't listen as his enthusiasm and mind were raging so he shut the door as he rushed out but not before saying "Oh wedding will definably get them to finally accept."

The two looked at each other and yelled in shock and fear, they rushed out to talk to the others, maybe they could help them stop Lock and his crazy idea.

 **[Me 1]**

Cutup then said "Hey Echo, you still there?" He looked over confused and said "Yeah, why?" Heavy then said "Um because you're calm, too calm." "Am I? Haven't noticed."

"What's up?" Fives lifts a brow.

"Just feeling pretty well today."

Bait then said "After last night why wouldn't you Echo?" The other snickered.

'And the teasing.' Irma sighs.

Echo raised a brow and said "I guess that was brash for me but I just don't feel off about it. Oh that reminds me." He got up and headed to put his try away. They looked over confused.

"What's going on?" Fives looks over at his rushing brothers.

"Cora and I are going to go talk to general Lock."

"Is something wrong?" Irma looks worried.

"No we just have some questions for him. We'll explain it to you all later. See you."

As he left Heavy said "Okay what is going on? Echo is never that calm."

Cutup then said "And why would he need to talk to the general with Cora? What do you think their up to?"

Bait then said "It's not really your business. They said they'd tell us later. Though I am curious. Cora hasn't come in for breakfast at all."

'What's going on here?' Irma and Fives ponder.

Both look over at each other. Did they just think the same thing?

The others all headed off for their shifts. Irma was doing a count of supplies as Cora came in.

"Hey what's-" Irma starts.

(Cora)

"Cora, deep breath." Irma places her hands on her shoulder. "Now try again slowly. And English. Mi español no es Bueno." She shakes her head a bit.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 2]**

Cora and Echo where in a panic. They decided to split up to tell the others, Irma would be in the medbay looking at supplies while the boys would be at their shift.

Cora rushed into the room.

"Hey what's-" Irma starts.

She was so panicked she started speaking in Spanish. "Lock esta loco…" She went on for a moment till…

"Cora, deep breath." Irma places her hands on her shoulder. "Now try again slowly. And English. Mi español no es Bueno." She shakes her head a bit.

Cora took some deep breaths a bit shaky and crying but told her what Lock had said about being force bound to Echo about telling the council and about making them get married.

Echo was in a panic like never before. He found his brothers working on a ship.

(Fives)

Echo couldn't answer as he rushed into the nearest fresher to throw up, they all jumped at that and went to help him.

Once he was calmed down and Bait was soothing his back and Cutup and Heavy where keeping watch Fives asked…(Fives.)

Echo then explained what Cora told Irma but with lots of deep breaths in-between.

In the council room.

Lock was smirking with delight as he saw the shocked faces on the council members. Kenobi said "Force bound. Lock are you sure?" Lock nodded enthusiastically as he said "I didn't expect for this to happen but it just proves what I've been trying to tell you all."

Windu then said "I suppose that is the only logical explanation. It's been quite some time since this has happened."

Yoda then said "Long time it has. But traditions and matters still we must discuss."

Lock then said "Yes, yes I know. The old jedi code said that when a jedi found their force bound they were to be married immediately to as to help keep the bond strong."

Kenobi then said "Are they not a bit young for this?"

Shaak Ti then said "You know there will be many who will not like the idea of a jedi and a clone marrying and if it does happen it cannot be a privet affair it would be a political one just as much as it would be a jedi one."

Lock then said "Yes but this could be what we are looking for. This proves my theory of the jedi needing connections. You know how powerful a force bound couple can be. While they gain a small connection in mind and emotion they also gain an ability to help each other withstand sith mind tricks."

Yoda then said "Proposing what you are rushed, must first have time to think of these matters then we shall discuss. Later we shall talk to Padawan Cora and trooper Echo." At that they all nodded and dispersed.

 **[Me 2]**

Echo was in a panic like never before. He found his brothers working on a ship.

"Echo. Did it go well?" Fives cleans some grease off his hands.

Echo couldn't answer as he rushed into the nearest fresher to throw up, they all jumped at that and went to help him.

Once he was calmed down and Bait was soothing his back and Cutup and Heavy where keeping watch Fives asks what happened. Echo tells them with a lot of deep breathes in between. Not that he didn't want to marry Cora but this was too fast.

"Force bound? Marriage?" the others stare wide eyed.

'Is that what happened with Irma and me?' Fives ponders.

(Echo)

"Deep breathes, we'll talk with the council. I'm sure if you tell them you're not ready they'll listen." Fives pats his shoulder.

Echo nods. Fives goes with him as the others keep working. Fives would most likely be going through this too if Lock heard what happened earlier. Heading for the council's meeting room they meet up with the girls.

"You heard huh?" Irma looks to the side.

"Yeah." Fives rubs the back of his neck.

"Enter you may." Yoda calls as they're about to knock.

'Figures he knows.' The two think.

Again they look at one another. Turning red they look away as they head in. They knew they thought a like but this was getting ridiculous.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"Ask you he did not?" Yoda seems confused.

"Lock kinda jumped the gun after hearing about the bond." The two say at the same time.

Irma and Fives can't really look at each other now. Knowing what this is and what it could mean.

"Starting for you two it is I see." Yoda gives his small laugh.

"Sir, marriage is a bit rash isn't it? Couldn't there be something else done?" Fives questions.

"Not wish to marry hmm?" Yoba lifts a brow.

"No. I mean yes. I mean. Not yet. And not like this." Fives stumbles with his words.

"Right. What about a ceremony to say they're bound? Sort of like… like a pre-engagement." Irma suggests.

"Alright with that you would be?" Yoda ponders looking over at the other two.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"Converse with the others I will. This better may be." Yoda hopes down from his seat.

"Thank you master/general Yoda." Irma and Fives give a small head bow.

'Two ceremonies we may need.' Yoda chuckles as he leaves.

The four sigh in relief. Hopefully Lock wouldn't be too disappointed they changed the plans. On the other end they'd need to tell him how uncofterble that made them.

The councils discucsed once more. Kenobi and Secura chowed out Lock for not asking them first. Though they understood his rush understanding the old ways rules and rituals.

"A ceremony might actually be better." Windu ponders.

"We wouldn't have to worry about the politics nor the nay sayers." Luminara adds.

"And the Padawans seem more comterble with it." Kenobi shoots a look at Lock.

"They do have something like that on Earth. I believe they call it a 'Catalina.' The girls dress in white and dance with the young man their families believe are suitable for them." Lock recalls.

(this is how I've seen them on TV so it kinda fits. Plus he's mostly just watched the girls so he might not know what they're really for)

"Are they do for any missions?" Shak Ti lifts a brow.

"Not for a bit." Lock shakes his head. "Trying to take it easy on them." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Alright then." Windu nods.

"As Center Amidala for help we shall. Begin preparations we should." Yoda nods.

"I'll inform them." Lock bows to the council before heading out.

The four had been waiting outside impatiently. When the council members begin to leave they hold their breathes to hear the verdict.

"First off I want to apologize for jumping the gun." Lock rubs the back of his neck. "This was a tradition I was looking forward to bringing back. But it shouldn't be done if you don't want it." He assures them.

(cora and echo)

"Yeah. You were just excited." Irma nods.

"What did they say?" Fives looks nervous.

"They decided on Irma's idea." Lock smiles at them.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"Yup. There will be a ceremony for you four to celebrate the bond." Lock nods.

"See it all works… wait did you say four?" Fives looks over at him.

"Finishing each other's sentences, sensing when something is wrong with the other, oh and the thing Kenobi stopped. You two are lucky the old ways are gone or you WOULD have been married after that." Lock reminds them.

The two turn red unable to really look at each other.

 **[Partner 3]**

Echo told team "We can't get married yet it's too soon. We haven't known each other long enough and we're not ready for anything that deep or intimate or…"

As they entered the council room Cora said "Um Yoda we know Lock told you all about the bond but we're not ready to get married."

Echo then said "We haven't been together that long. He never even gave us a choice."

Then Irma had an idea. "Right. What about a ceremony to say they're bound? Sort of like… like a pre-engagement." Irma suggests.

"Alright with that you would be?" Yoda ponders looking over at the other two.

Cora and Echo where flushing as they looked at each other but nodded.

Cora saying "I guess that would be okay as long as it's nothing over the top. My parents will have to be informed though."

Echo then said "I'm fine with that idea as well we just don't feel ready with that comes with marriage yet. I think I would only want my squad and friends there but no one else."

"Converse with the others I will. This better may be." Yoda hopes down from his seat.

Cora and Echo felt a little calmer after that but still very flushed they had a hard time looking at each other, it wasn't like what happened at Naboo it was just they were embarrassed after all this and well, they just felt.

Fives and Irma looked at each other (Thoughts). They knew it was time to talk to them a bit alone then they'd come back to hear what the council had to say. Cora and Irma head to her room and Fives and Echo to the barracks where the others were waiting.

As the two brothers came in Bait said "Echo you okay, what did they say?" Fives explained what happened and they nodded a bit in shock. Cutup said "Wow Lock really did jump the gun there and I though Heavy was trigger happy."

Heavy then said "No kidding."

(Fives.)

Bait then said "You feeling better Echo?"

Echo replied with "I don't feel safe or like I'm going to faint anymore."

Heavy then said "That's good, what was the general thinking? You've only known each other four months."

Echo then said "Some jedi tradition I think. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I did ask for you all to be there."

They all smiled at that and Cutup patted his back and said "Of course we'll be there. Can't have an engagement party with out your four best men."

Bait then aid "I thought we'd be grooms men and Fives would be the best man."

They laughed at that.

(Fives)

Echo then said "Please guys let's not joke about this. Cora and I are still flushed and can barely look at each other. No this is not like what happened on Naboo. We just need breathing space and then we're heading back to go see what the council has to say."

They all looked apologetically to him and nodded in understanding. Fives patted his back.

(Fives)

In Cora's room.

Cora was screaming into a pillow a few things floating. When she finished everything settled back down.

(Irma.)

She grabbed her plushed fox and said "Yeah I think so. It's just, what was he thinking? It's not that I don't want to marry him someday but we've only known each other four months and we still have a mission and then what happens if, if, what if I lose him Irma?"

(Irma.)

Cora said "I know but we can't control everything Irma and after what happened with Tambor, I don't know how to take this. What does this all mean? He didn't even explain it well. And my family they're going to freak."

(Irma.)

"Your right I just need to cool down. Maybe just snuggling with Echo will help. The whole thing still has me flushed but I think he's the only one that can calm me down right now."

(Irma.)

So the two headed off to find the boys Irma calling them on the com. They met outside the council meeting room. When they saw each other they hugged and cuddled hard they told each other what they felt and what they told the others, helping them calm down but now they had to wait for the council to tell them their verdict.

Echo said as they waited "You sure you want to do this? Even if we don't get married this seems like a big step. Are you sure?" Cora said "I may not be ready to get married and yes I'm afraid to lose you but that doesn't change my feeling for you. I know you're the one I want in my life. I was just in shock."

Echo then said "I think we both were."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

The four had been waiting outside impatiently. When the council members begin to leave they hold their breath to hear the verdict.

"First off I want to apologize for jumping the gun." Lock rubs the back of his neck. "This was a tradition I was looking forward to bringing back. But it shouldn't be done if you don't want it." He assures them.

Cora said "Thanks but try to exercise some control next time I thought jedi where good at that."

Echo said "We forgive you sir. We know this is an exciting thing for you to bring back."

"Yeah. You were just excited." Irma nods.

"What did they say?" Fives looks nervous.

"They decided on Irma's idea." Lock smiles at them.

Cora smiled saying "Really? Oh good. I guess we have something else to plan for."

Echo then said "Guess that means we still have some preparations to do."

"Yup. There will be a ceremony for you four to celebrate the bond." Lock nods.

"See it all works… wait did you say four?" Fives looks over at him.

"Finishing each other's sentences, sensing when something is wrong with the other, oh and the thing Kenobi stopped. You two are lucky the old ways are gone or you WOULD have been married after that." Lock reminds them.

The two turned red unable to really look at each other.

Echo and Cora couldn't help but chuckle as Cora said "Guess it's a double ceremony."

Echo then said "Come on Fives we should tell the others." He helped drag his frozen brother away.

Cora then said "We should talk to Secura since I know she helped out in this. We should ask her to have a special part in the ceremony. Or do we need to go see the medic first?" Cora looked at a flustered Irma.

 **[Me 3]**

Fives and Irma looked at each other. 'They need to cool off.'

They knew it was time to talk to them a bit alone then they'd come back to hear what the council had to say. Cora and Irma head to her room and Fives and Echo to the barracks where the others were waiting.

As the two brothers came in Bait said "Echo you okay, what did they say?" Fives explained what happened and they nodded a bit in shock. Cutup said "Wow Lock really did jump the gun there and I though Heavy was trigger happy."

Heavy then said "No kidding."

"He really went after this one." Fives sighs hoping Yoda convinces the others of this other plan.

Bait then said "You feeling better Echo?"

Echo replied with "I don't feel safe or like I'm going to faint anymore."

Heavy then said "That's good, what was the general thinking? You've only known each other four months."

Echo then said "Some jedi tradition I think. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I did ask for you all to be there."

They all smiled at that and Cutup patted his back and said "Of course we'll be there. Can't have an engagement party with out your four best men."

Bait then aid "I thought we'd be grooms men and Fives would be the best man."

They laughed at that.

'Why me?' Fives looked a bit confused.

Echo then said "Please guys let's not joke about this. Cora and I are still flushed and can barely look at each other. No this is not like what happened on Naboo. We just need breathing space and then we're heading back to go see what the council has to say."

They all looked apologetically to him and nodded in understanding. Fives patted his back.

"It'll be okay Echo." Fives assures him.

In Cora's room.

Cora was screaming into a pillow a few things floating. When she finished everything settled back down.

"Feeling better?" Irma looks over at her.

She grabbed her plushed fox and said "Yeah I think so. It's just, what was he thinking? It's not that I don't want to marry him someday but we've only known each other four months and we still have a mission and then what happens if, if, what if I lose him Irma?"

"Hey, it'll be okay. We won't let anything happen to him." Irma smiles assuringly at her.

Cora said "I know but we can't control everything Irma and after what happened with Tambor, I don't know how to take this. What does this all mean? He didn't even explain it well. And my family they're going to freak."

"Deep breaths, we'll figure this out together." Irma rubs her back assuring her.

"Your right I just need to cool down. Maybe just snuggling with Echo will help. The whole thing still has me flushed but I think he's the only one that can calm me down right now."

Irma nods understanding. She was feeling flushed at this idea too. They met with the guys and waiting for the verdict. They all sighed with relief until Lock said it was a double ceremony.

Echo pulls a frozen Fives off to talk with their brothers. Irma on the other hand needed to cool down in the medbay.

With the guys.

"How did it go?" Bait looks over at a now oppisit pair.

(Echo)

"So… so you got out of a wedding and now… now you're both having an engagement party?" Cutup tries to hold in his laugh.

"You doing alright Fives?" Heavy looks over at him slumped in a chair.

"Can't feel my legs." Fives takes deep breathes trying to calm down.

"What don't want to?" Cutup lifts a brow.

"Not that I don't want to it's just…" Fives looks to the side.

(Echo)

"It feels like a lot." Fives sighs. "My heads spinning and hearts pounds. It feels like when I realized I loved all over again." He places his hand over his heart.

(Echo)

With the girls.

(Cora)

"I guess so." Irma sighs with a cool towel on her head. "That's a lot to take in. I mean I know I suggested it but… but…" She stares up at the ceiling.

(Cora)

"Exactly." Irma looks over at her. "Oh and we have to tell our parents." She recovers her face.

(Cora)

"I can picture my mom. 'Why? Don't tell me he got you pregnant?' And so much more. Then dad… actually he might be cooler about it since Fives seemed to impress him somehow." She cools down a bit at that thought.

(Cora)

"Maybe we should tell them all together. Well at least those that know about the galaxy thing. Do you know if your parents ever got in touch with my dad?" Irma looks over at Cora again.

(Cora)

Their families had decided to get in contact with each other. Sort of their own little seaport group thing.

After cooling down they talk to Secura. She felt very honored at the idea. By that point Padme had been told and was excited for them.

"Let's see the dresses should probably be light colors. What about white?" Padme looks over at both pale girls. "Maybe not huh?" She gives a small nervous chuckle.

"Why does this feel like the Caitlin all over again?" Irma sighs.

(Cora)

"I thought you said you've never danced with anyone but your dad?" Padme lifts a brow.

"Because I didn't go. I took two classes and then dropped out." Irma's eyes have hurt in them thinking back.

(Cora)

"I was only going to do it for my mom. She said it was a young ladies right of passage. First day I seemed popular for some reason. All the guys wanted to dance with me. The next day I came early and…" Irma tells her story.

-Flashback four years ago:

'Alright how much you betting?' 'I say she picks me.' 'No way me.' 'Just remember guys. Whoever Griffin JR chooses that guy needs to talk the rest of us up in front of daddy so we each get a shot at the flight academy.' 'Don't forget the side bet.' 'A hundred bucks to whoever gets a pic of her kissing you.'-

"After that I quiet. Told dad it just wasn't my thing and called mom to cry. I swore off soldiers after that and mom thought they were just all out to use me." Irma sighs finishing her story.

"Oh Irma…" Padme hugs her.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 4]**

Echo sighed as he said "Well you see…" And he explained what they told them.

Echo goes to pat his shoulder and said "What is it? Just let it out."

Echo sighed but smiled saying "Yeah it does feel like that doesn't it."

With the girls.

"Are you going to be alright with all this?"

"You weren't expecting it for yourself."

"Don't remind me my family is going to jump and my mom is going to be furies with Lock. And dad oh I can just imagine him giving one of his famous speeches."

Cora then said "Should we tell them in privet?"

"Yeah they did. Now dad has a new buddy."

With Padme.

"I've never had one so I wouldn't know."

"What's wrong? Why did you stop or even do it if you didn't like it?"

When Cora heard the story she was steaming. She hugged her friend saying "They were all a bunch of idiotic boys who didn't deserve you. Fives isn't like that and a good thing too or he'd be stuck on the ceiling for a week."

(Irma.)

"Sorry you know how bullies bug me. And anyway this might not be like that. Not that I know. I've never been to a cotillion but I did have a sweet sixteen. We went to a nice restaurant, all my family and my two friends came and my dad gave a speech. Do you know anything at all about these things?"

Padme then said "Don't worry girls I have experience with these things so I can help you out."

Cora "Thanks Padme."

(Irma.)

Cora said "Can my dress be a light icy blue? I like that color."

(Irma.)

"Well I call dibs."

They both laughed at that.

Cora then said "Hey I could design them."

(Irma.)

Padme "I think that be a great idea. And I think the boys will appreciate it."

They all laughed at that.

Cora had some ideas already and told them as she designed. Favorite flowers, meaningful image, Cora could base something off her necklace and maybe something like wings or stars for Irma. She was just glad her shock and nerves were turning into excitement.

The boys were with Kenobi. He had decided to help Padme with the boys as he said "Since this is a jedi matter we will have to add some jedi traditions in the ceremony. Clothing is part of it. Now a normal tux is fine but a jedi belt and sash instead of a jacket would be appreciated."

(Fives probably happily asking about no ties.)

Kenobi smirked as he shook his head saying "No ties."

Fives fist bumps Heavy at that while Echo elbows him since he is in front of a general. Obi-wan said then "Relax Echo I'm here as a friend and as a representative for the girls."

They both slightly relax at that and Echo asked "What about the girls' sir? Will they be wearing any jedi wear for the ceremony?"

Kenobi then said "Just some jewelry that Secure will be procuring. Other than that it will be mostly a traditional look from their home planet. That's how ceremonies used to be done when bonded where in a way married but don't worry we won't be doing all that."

Echo was now curious "What did those old weddings have anyway?"

(Fives.)

Kenobi chuckled but before he could explain Ahsoka came in saying "Master I found some robes for the boys." "Commander?" They both said surprised but happy to see her. She smiled as she put down the clothes at a table and hugged them. "I heard what happened. How are you two doing?"

Echo replied "Better after the shock wore off."

(Fives.)

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Sorry I can't stay I have some saber practice to get too." With that she headed off.

They all smiled as she rushed off and Kenobi then said "Now where were we? Oh right you were curious. Actually, perhaps it's best we leave that for another time. I should explain what this ceremony will be like, now you two will line up in the middle of the floor as everyone stands around waiting for the girls to come down and be presented…"

They felt uncomfortable, they were going to be watched by a lot of people, not as much as a wedding would have been but still. The jedi council would be there. Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme, their batchmates, Rex and Bly.

Let's just say when they heard what had happened Rex and Bly had been livid with Lock but when they heard how they had gotten things calmed down they calmed down but they kept themselves away from the jedi after that not trusting their tempers with him at the moment.

They still felt a bit embarrassed at having their older brothers trying to congratulate and consult them at the same time. They didn't exactly know about any of this stuff so it was awkward to say the least.

 **[Me 4]**

When Cora heard the story she was steaming. She hugged her friend saying "They were all a bunch of idiotic boys who didn't deserve you. Fives isn't like that and a good thing too or he'd be stuck on the ceiling for a week."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Irma has a sweat drop over her head.

"Sorry you know how bullies bug me. And anyway this might not be like that. Not that I know. I've never been to a cotillion but I did have a sweet sixteen. We went to a nice restaurant, all my family and my two friends came and my dad gave a speech. Do you know anything at all about these things?"

Padme then said "Don't worry girls I have experience with these things so I can help you out."

Cora "Thanks Padme."

"We'd be lost without you." Irma nods.

Cora said "Can my dress be a light icy blue? I like that color."

"I kinda wanted that one." Irma pouts a bit.

"Well I call dibs."

They both laughed at that.

Cora then said "Hey I could design them."

"That'd be amazing!" Irma cheers a bit more peppy about this.

Padme "I think that be a great idea. And I think the boys will appreciate it."

They all laughed at that.

Cora had some ideas already and told them as she designed. Favorite flowers, meaningful image, Cora could base something off her necklace and maybe something like wings or stars for Irma. She was just glad her shock and nerves were turning into excitement.

The boys were with Kenobi. He had decided to help Padme with the boys as he said "Since this is a jedi matter we will have to add some jedi traditions in the ceremony. Clothing is part of it. Now a normal tux is fine but a jedi belt and sash instead of a jacket would be appreciated."

"So no ties then?" Fives grins at the idea.

Kenobi smirked as he shook his head saying "No ties."

Fives fist bumps Heavy at that while Echo elbows him since he is in front of a general. Obi-wan said then "Relax Echo I'm here as a friend and as a representative for the girls."

They both slightly relax at that and Echo asked "What about the girls' sir? Will they be wearing any jedi wear for the ceremony?"

Kenobi then said "Just some jewelry that Secure will be procuring. Other than that it will be mostly a traditional look from their home planet. That's how ceremonies used to be done when bonded where in a way married but don't worry we won't be doing all that."

Echo was now curious "What did those old weddings have anyway?"

"Yeah I'm kinda curious too." Fives lifts a brow.

Before he could tell them Ahsoka came in with a few robes. She hugged them asking how they're doing.

"Still trying to catch my breath." Fives gives a nervous laugh.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Sorry I can't stay I have some saber practice to get too." With that she headed off.

They all smiled as she rushed off and Kenobi then said "Now where were we? Oh right you were curious. Actually, perhaps it's best we leave that for another time. I should explain what this ceremony will be like, now you two will line up in the middle of the floor as everyone stands around waiting for the girls to come down and be presented…"

They felt uncomfortable, they were going to be watched by a lot of people, not as much as a wedding would have been but still. The jedi council would be there. Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme, their batchmates, Rex and Bly.

Let's just say when they heard what had happened Rex and Bly had been livid with Lock but when they heard how they had gotten things calmed down they calmed down but they kept themselves away from the jedi after that not trusting their tempers with him at the moment.

They still felt a bit embarrassed at having their older brothers trying to congratulate and consult them at the same time. They didn't exactly know about any of this stuff so it was awkward to say the least.

After the basics are told their given sometime before calling the parents. Fives wasn't looking forward to that. Irma's mother scared him on an everyday basic this… well let's just say he's glad she's thousands of galaxies away.

He went to his spot to get some air. His head still felt like its spinning. Seeing Irma there his heart jumped but it brought him back down some.

"Needed to cool off?" Fives jokes joining her.

"Yeah." Irma nods but her face says something is bothering her.

"Are you really alright with this? You seem down." Fives looks over at her worried.

"It's not that. It's well… there's something I should tell you." Irma sighs looking over at him.

"What is it?" Fives lifts a brow.

Irma tells him what happened. It made since now. Why she got mad at them like that and her mom's strong dislike of soldiers. Well one of the reasons why.

"I swear I never compared you to them I just…" Irma's stopped with a kiss.

"If never compared us to each other I know you won't with others." Fives smiles softly. "And like I said, they're idiots for not seeing how amazing you are." He taps his forehead against hers.

"You're so sweet." Irma hugs him. "Though you might want to save that talk for our two calls." She gives a nervous laugh.

"Don't think less of me but your mom scares me." Fives sighs heavily.

"She's a firy Irish red head, she scares everyone." Irma laughs.

Fives had to chuckle at that. At least it would be easier with her dad.

"YOU WHAT?!" All those on the Holovid shout.

'Or not.' The two think.

"Please. Please tell me your not…" Mr. Spell looks over at them.

"NO!" Irma flushes as she yells. "And really that's where you go?! Fear sean dúr! As na lochtanna uile! An tug mé riamh duit…" she rants in Irish Gaelic.

(Translation: Stupid old man! Of all the insults! Have I ever given you…)

"Alright. Alright. I had to ask." Mr. Spell motions for her to calm down.

Irma huffs puffing her cheeks. Fives keeps a small distance, he's never heard her do that before but she was clearly mad.

(Cora fam)

(Cora and Echo)

After they explain all of them are angrier at Lock for jumping the gun. Lock, whom was looking over details far away, could feel that chill. He knew no one was going to let this one go anytime soon.

(Cora fam)

"I'm with them. As long as you're all sure and remember this is just an engagement of sorts then I can give my blessing." Mr. Spell nods.

"Thank you sir." Fives gives a still nod, still intimidated by him.

(Echo)

With that they hang up promising to send photos and keep them in the loop.

(Cora/ most likely relieved their done)

"Well you are. We still have a call to make." Irma pulls out her cell.

'I'd rather blast droids.' Fives flinches at the thought of that call.

(Echo)

"Oh thanks." Fives gives him a small look as he prepares to be reamed.

 **[Partner 5]**

Cora was glad it was only her parents they were talking too but…

"Cora you didn't…" "Mom no. You know how I am about not doing things like that before marriage. You raised me well enough on that." "Yes but when the heat comes…" "Mom not in front of everyone."

She was red now and Echo looked like he would faint. Her dad looked serious a he said "She has a point and I don't think they want to have kids yet. Especially since they tend to come out with the family characteristics." "Argh!" Cora had her face in her hands. And Fives had to hold Echo steady at that.

Cora's mother then said "So it was Lock's idea. Well if you are connected, which is really sweet actually and you, you better take care of her and treat her like she should be." Echo nodded saying "Always Mrs. Arrows."

Her dad then said "Then I guess we don't have an issue with it. We like to be able to come but doesn't seem possible at the moment. But just remember what type of person Cora is, you know who you want to be with?"

Echo straitened as he said "The most incredible woman in the world." Her mom said "Aw that's so sweet. Fine we accept and allow it but remember this is an engagement not a marriage."

"And thank you both."

When done Cora said "Oh finally it's over. That was awkward."

Echo then said to Fives "Good luck to you Fives."

Cora and Echo went to leave the two to talk to Irma's mom.

As they walked off Cora said "So the council says they still have to talk to us about the rest of the ceremony." Echo sighed saying "Yeah I understand some of it but there are still somethings I don't understand. Like why do you girls have to have your sabers at the ceremony?"

Cora then said "They think their sabers are like their life I don't see it that way though. But it's an important part of what I do so I guess it would make sense to have them be used for the ceremony."

As they came closer to the main hall they heard "Yelling. I don't care about your jedi customs. This is an insult to my peoples work." They both looked at each other and rushed over to find a surprise waiting for them.

Senator Halle Burtoni was raging in the main hall her cane being waved about as she said "We made these clones to be soldiers not for your silly jedi experiments. It is an outrage." Kenobi was there along with other council members and even some clones.

Kenobi said "Senator Burtoni you cannot tell the jedi council what they can and cannot do. Your people agreed to let Lock try to create a team that worked on attachment and that anything that comes of it would be a jedi matter. This is a ceremony that is a jedi matter and…"

Halle then screeched "That was before we understood the severity of this experiment. We thought it would only be a few and that it would not lead to such a, such a serious matter. Others are hearing of this Kenobi. Many in the senate are questioning the manufacturing of our soldiers because of this. The clones are only products of war nothing else and they are the Kaminoans property, we are only making them for this war as a…"

"That's enough!" They all turned to see Cora red faced and Echo a bit hurt from what Halle said but also shocked at Cora's anger. Halle then said "So you're two of the four I have to blame for this."

Cora stomped up and said "Oh you got that right. And I suggest never calling any of the guys a 'product' they are not products they are living breathing. Beings that you decided to make with no regard for the right of life and how it's made. You have no right to even be making and sending them out to die and now you say they can't have some happiness in their lives because they belong to you! Let me tell you something they don't belong to anyone especially to a bunch of greedy, no good, slave drivers!"

Several things were levitating now and Halle was in shock as she saw the power coming off of her and the words that had just been spoken to her. Kenobi said "Cora watch your temper." Cora was livid, her mind was racing she couldn't control herself then Echo came up and held her saying "Cora it's okay, it's okay." At that everything went back down to its place and Cora was breathing in harshly.

Halle then said "Good job clone at least you remember your makers…" Echo looked up sharply surprising them and the shocked them as he said "Don't you dare come near her again. And I suggest taking in what she said. We are not slaves and we do deserve to be happy just like anyone else. I didn't stop her to protect you, not like she'd do anything to you anyway, but I did it to help her. Come on Cora I think we need to get to the medbay."

Cora had gone slacked in his arms the use of too much power had drained her. Echo picked her up princess style and then they headed off to the medbay. But as they were leaving Fives and Irma where coming in.

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo said "She just needs to rest. Kenobi can explain what happened." As they left Halle seemed to glare and then said to the council "This isn't over you hear me. We won't allow this. I'll get the council on my side if I have too." And with that she started walking off.

 **[Me 5]**

As the others left they called Sally. She was livid. After a few minutes she calmed down and let them explain. Irma told her mom it was because of certain things that happened. But her mom had too many questions now.

Irma didn't know how to tell her this. She said what she could then told her to call her dad and he could clarify things. Irma knew there'd be another wild call once it sunk in but for now her mom simply gave her blessing to the guy she knows will treat Irma right then hangs up.

Heading to the council room they see Cora being carried by Echo.

"Cora?" Irma stares worried.

"What happened?" Fives questions as they head over.

Echo said "She just needs to rest. Kenobi can explain what happened." As they left Halle seemed to glare and then said to the council "This isn't over you hear me. We won't allow this. I'll get the council on my side if I have too." And with that she started walking off.

"What happened?" They both look confused.

"Apparently the Kaminoans aren't happy about this." Kenobi sighs.

'Well that figures.' The couple sneers in the direction she went.

Kenobi said what happened. Irma was livid now too. How dare she? But Fives calms her down. It's not like they aren't aware of how the Kaminoans see them.

"Gruaig mhacúil. Tá siad uile ag fás mar sin." Irma fumes sparing with a simulation bot.

(Translation: Hateful hag. They're all so aggravating.)

"Feeling better?" Fives hands her a water bottle after she beats a third bot.

"Some." Irma takes a sip. "How come you're not livid?" She looks up at him.

"I'm hurt by it. But I know they're wrong about us all." Fives explains. "And I have you to thank for that." he strings his fingers through her growing hair.

Irma could feel her heart in her throat. She drops the water bottle as his warm lips touch hers. Irma deepens the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck.

The girls were still mad about what was said. But they had Padme on their side and knew nothing the Kaminoans tried would work as long as she was there. And they can't claim them as simple products of war without causing an up roar so they're movements were limited.

They decided to focus on the ceremony. There was a lot to do.

Irma did have to take time out at one point to explain the Star Wars world to her mother. Sally was shocked and it took a few tries even with the Arrows and her dad helping before it sank in. She had a few complaints but still thought Fives is a good guy even better given his raised environment. Irma was just glad she didn't have to hide anything from her mom now.

As time passed they thought the Kaminoans decided this was a fight not worth getting into and moved on. The girls were trying on their dresses to see if anything needed changing.

Irma's dress is strapless and goes to her ankles. It's a simple style with a corset back with star ties. The color is iris purple. Then the arm sleeves are white with a silver star where the hook is for her middle fingers. Then her shoes are simple light purple small heels with silver star straps.

Padme and Secura were arguing about how to do her hair as the she sat taking a break. Irma found it funny someone without hair was having that debate. Though it sounded like it was a toss between a jedi style and an elegant one.

'Three days until the day.' Irma felt her heart jump as she looked at herself in the circling her mirrors.

(Cora)

"Nervous. But happy." Irma places her hand over her racing heart. "You?" She smiles over at Cora in her dress.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 6]**

'Three days until the day.' Irma felt her heart jump as she looked at herself in the circling her mirrors.

Cora said "You look great. How are you doing?"

"Nervous. But happy." Irma places her hand over her racing heart. "You?" She smiles over at Cora in her dress.

"Same." Cora smiled shyly and blushed as she looked down at her dress.

She was wearing the necklace Echo gave her and she decided to base the design around that. The dress was sky blue and it came to her ankles as well, it was an off the shoulder dress with long sleeves that connected to her middle finger. It had a sweetheart neckline and a silver trim that made a heart around her chest.

Her hips had a silver belt that looked like vines but the leaves where replaced with small white diamonds. The back of her dress had a clear silver veil that frilled from her hips down to just above her knees, white shimmer dusting it. Her shoes where silver flats.

They had decided to go with making her hair wavy since it was still short, she tried to keep it trimmed though it wasn't as short as it used to be. On her hair was a silver guiding star flower on each side with diamonds in the middle and three separate white bead chains going down from it in different lengths.

"I know I said icy blue but sky blue just fit better."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "I just hope Echo won't faint. Poor thing will get teased mercilessly if he does it in front of everyone."

(Irma.)

"I'm glad you also suggested ankle lengths especially if we're going to be using our sabers in this ceremony. I can't believe we have do dance around the guys with our blades to show our absolute trust with each other."

(Irma.)

Secura then said "Do not worry because of the connection you will be able to know where they always are so you won't hurt them."

Cora then said "That still doesn't make me feel better."

(Irma.)

None of them knew that Dukoo was getting a message "Are you sure about this master? I cannot believe they would allow clones to participate in such jedi traditions. How far they have fallen."

Sidious then said "It does not matter my apprentice. Before the ceremony you will capture those girls and use our newest device on them. If we can turn them then their force bind should be broken and if not then we can just have our newest apprentices deal with them."

Dooku smirked as he said, "Of course master." With that he nodded and then turned as he rubbed his beard "Though I wonder if the techno union will still pay handsomely for two clones. Chuckles." With that he walked off to come up with a plan.

The Dominos were at the temple looking at the main hall where the ceremony would take place. Cutup whistled "Wow they're going on out." Bait then said "They did say this hasn't happened in centuries." Heavy then said "Guess even jedi like a good party. How you two holding up?"

Echo said "Anxious, both good and bad."

(Fives.)

Suddenly they heard someone say "Well at least you'll have each other to lean on if things go bad." It was Rex and beside him is Bly and Cody. They stood at attention but Bly said "At ease we're off duty boys." They all relaxed and Cody said "So Rex told me the mess that caused all this. I'm surprised how this happened but the general seems quite excited for the event."

Echo then said "They all do, I wonder why they ever stopped it if it was such an important event."

"Curious you are I see." They all turned to see Yoda and almost saluted but he said "Stop, not here to be a general here to consult I am. The reason for stopping this event, long ago two jedi force bound but one turned to the dark side, the other tried to stop their bound but too far gone they were. Try to free them they did but in doing so they were killed. The survivor realized what they had done and sunk into despair, gone from the dark side they were but unable to go on and so disappeared they did. Other sith try to use this against the jedi and many fell and disorder came. So a law was made to keep ourselves from connections."

They all looked at each other in shock. Yoda then said "Do not despair your bonds are strong with the Padawans. So strong that I believe it can never be broken, but always be careful and watch for those who may try to destroy it." With that he left giving them much to think about.

Echo sighed as he said "We are never letting that happen."

(Fives.)

The others in Domino agreed. And the elder clones smiled at hearing their devotion and loyalty to their team and jedi.

 **[Me 6]**

"I know I said icy blue but sky blue just fit better."

"It suits you." Irma smiles.

Cora then said "I just hope Echo won't faint. Poor thing will get teased mercilessly if he does it in front of everyone."

'Yeah, please keep your head Echo.' Irma pictures him passing out as they see them at the top of the stairs.

"I'm glad you also suggested ankle lengths especially if we're going to be using our sabers in this ceremony. I can't believe we have do dance around the guys with our blades to show our absolute trust with each other."

"I think that's the one thing I'm not looking forward to." Irma sighs.

Secura then said "Do not worry because of the connection you will be able to know where they always are so you won't hurt them."

Cora then said "That still doesn't make me feel better."

"Me neither." Irma shakes her head.

"It'll be fine." Secura smiles. "Now let's see which style look better with the dress." She motions for Irma to fallow her.

'So that's what they decided.' Irma sighs as she stands.

Irma doesn't mind dressing up. But she was beginning to feel like a Barbie doll.

With the guys.

The Dominos were at the temple looking at the main hall where the ceremony would take place. Cutup whistled "Wow they're going on out." Bait then said "They did say this hasn't happened in centuries." Heavy then said "Guess even jedi like a good party. How you two holding up?"

Echo said "Anxious, both good and bad."

"Same." Fives nods.

They had their tuxes and practiced dancing with the girls. But the event coming hadn't really sunk in until now. Fives wasn't sure which one of them would but he was sure one of them is going to pass out from this.

Suddenly they heard someone say "Well at least you'll have each other to lean on if things go bad." It was Rex and beside him is Bly and Cody. They stood at attention but Bly said "At ease we're off duty boys." They all relaxed and Cody said "So Rex told me the mess that caused all this. I'm surprised how this happened but the general seems quite excited for the event."

Echo then said "They all do, I wonder why they ever stopped it if it was such an important event."

"Curious you are I see." They all turned to see Yoda and almost saluted but he said "Stop, not here to be a general here to consult I am. The reason for stopping this event, long ago two jedi force bound but one turned to the dark side, the other tried to stop their bound but too far gone they were. Try to free them they did but in doing so they were killed. The survivor realized what they had done and sunk into despair, gone from the dark side they were but unable to go on and so disappeared they did. Other sith try to use this against the jedi and many fell and disorder came. So a law was made to keep ourselves from connections."

They all looked at each other in shock. Yoda then said "Do not despair your bonds are strong with the Padawans. So strong that I believe it can never be broken, but always be careful and watch for those who may try to destroy it." With that he left giving them much to think about.

Echo sighed as he said "We are never letting that happen."

"Not ever." Fives appears to be more fired up then nervous now.

The others in Domino agreed. And the elder clones smiled at hearing their devotion and loyalty to their team and jedi.

Dukoo had decided he would take the girls before the vows. That was when everyone would be relaxed and security would be less alert. And with all those jedi in the room he could slip in with a disguise.

The day before the ceremony was here. The girls would be staying with Padme as to not see the guys before the event. I guess that's a wedding or ceremony tradition in any galaxy.

The girls left a bit bad Anakin would have to stay away from home. But hey sleep over with Padme. They had to hold in the squeals.

Irma couldn't sleep. She kept feeling like something was going to happen. She couldn't put her finger on what though. Everyone had told her it was nerves.

"Maybe there right. Maybe I'm over thinking it." Irma whispers looking out at the city from Padme's balcony.

It was a new view of the city. It was nice but she kinda wished she was at their spot. It's not as grand but the twinkling lights always looked like a sea of stars and she wanted Fives arms wrapped around her.

'I guess I should try to sleep.' Irma sighs as she heads back in.

Meanwhile at the temple.

Fives is at their spot. He simply couldn't sleep. This was a big step and his heart was racing more than it ever did in battle. While he tried to cool down Link jumps up rubbing against him.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Fives chuckles scratching under his chin.

(Echo)

"Couldn't settle down." Fives shakes his head. "You?" He looks over at his brother.

(Echo)

"It's funny we fight sith and droids. Even odd creatures when needed. But the thought of a ceremony can keep us up." Fives chuckles with a soft smile.

Fives is nervous but he's excited. The thought of this meaning Irma is his gave him a since of peace. Like his fears from the past have no validation.

(Echo)

"Guess we should try to get some rest." Fives stretches. "Come on Link. You can stay in beariks with us." He picks up the lonely cat.

Link seemed to be looking over the bunks as the two troopers got ready for bed. As Fives lies down Link jumps up to him, nuzzling his face before settling down in a spot. Fives pets the top of his head as drifts off.

The next morning is light work for the guys as the girls spend it getting ready. Padme had booked them; messages, Mani petis, and hair appointments.

 **[Partner 7]**

"You couldn't sleep either?" Fives chuckles scratching under his chin.

"What are you doing here?" Echo asked as he came up but he had an idea.

"Couldn't settle down." Fives shakes his head. "You?" He looks over at his brother.

Echo replied with "I keep thinking of everything that could go wrong tomorrow and then when I picture seeing Cora. My heart won't settle."

"It's funny we fight sith and droids. Even odd creatures when needed. But the thought of a ceremony can keep us up." Fives chuckles with a soft smile.

Fives is nervous but he's excited. The thought of this meaning Irma is his gave him a since of peace. Like his fears from the past have no validation.

Echo yawned and said "We should at least lie down. We still have some light duty and then we have to be ready for the big event."

"Guess we should try to get some rest." Fives stretches. "Come on Link. You can stay in baric with us." He picks up the lonely cat.

Cora had sleep well that night; accept when she felt a little funny feeling of anxiety. Her eyes opened and she said "Echo?" He wasn't around but that was him she had felt. 'Try to get some sleep mi protector. There's lots to do tomorrow. Love you.'

Echo was still anxious as he slept in bed then he heard Cora's thoughts he smiled and replied 'Thanks I feel better now my guiding star. Love you too.' With that they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning is light work for the guys as the girls spend it getting ready. Padme had booked them; messages, mani petis, and hair appointments.

Cora was a bit unsure about the whole spa thing; she had never been to one. The message was nice and she liked talking with the others at the hair appointment but the Mani Pedi felt weird. Her nails where always short and the foot part tickled or irritated her. It was hard not using her powers at times.

(Irma.)

"I've never done this before. It's tickles and ah, that hurt. I'm sensitive okay I feel oh no no stop." A few magazines flipped at that.

(Irma.)

"It's not funny I don't think I'm ever doing one of these again. I can't handle them ooh ah." One of the lights kept flicking on and off.

Padme said "I'm sorry Cora I didn't think this'd be so uncomfortable for you."

"Like I said never had one before, never wanted to try and ah, I guess now we know."

(Irma.)

The boys had finished their light work and were getting ready. Bait, Heavy, and Cutup would be dressing in the tuxes they wore to the Naboo gala. But Echo and Fives had to wear a different style like Kenobi told them.

Echo was wearing dark gray pant with black shoes, his shirt was white, his sash was similar to that of general Kenobi's but a little longer, it was colored a dark lavender like indigo with a gray sash belt with a black leather belt over it and with a silver buckle.

Echo looked in the mirror and said, "It's an interesting design. And it is comfortable. What about you Fives?"

(Fives, what he says and outfit.)

Echo then said "I just hope I can manage seeing Cora. I heard she designed the dresses and you know what she can make when she sets her mind to it."

(Fives.)

"Not getting cold feet now are you boys?" Rex came in his black tux from the Naboo gala, Cody then came in with a tan suit and orange shirt, and Bly with a brown suit and yellow shirt.

Cutup then said "Echo's just afraid he'll faint from seeing Cora since she designed the dresses." Echo stiffened he and Fives never told the others about him fainting on the first date and he wanted to keep it that way.

Their older brothers laughed as Cody said "I'm sure you boys will do fine." Bly then said "Yeah and if you faints she can always catch you with her powers." Rex then said "You should know general Secura's had to do the same for you on missions a few times."

They all laughed at that with Bly glaring.

Heavy then said "I'm just glad the jedi are letting us not wear ties."

(Fives.)

Echo looked back at the mirror it really felt strange, then the story general Yoda told them came to mind.

Bait then said "Something up Echo? You're spacing out a bit?"

Echo sighed as he said "I'm just thinking over what general Yoda said to us the other day. I know the girls are strong enough to resist whatever the sith throw at them but what if they try their tricks at us? What if we end up…?"

(Fives.)

They all seemed to quiet at that. It was true they weren't jedi. They didn't have the same abilities as they did to resist force tricks.

Suddenly Lock said as he came in "Do you think we'd be letting you all have this ceremony if we thought you two could be so easily manipulated?" They all looked at the jedi stunned. He was smiling as he said "You boys haven't realized it have you? The reason we are allowing this is because you have proven to be able to restrain yourselves against mental tricks."

They seemed shocked.

(Fives.)

Lock then said "Yes Fives like when you fought off the control of those sith to protect Irma on Naboo. It was one of the reasons we allowed attachment to take place with the troopers." Bly seemed to blush at that.

Echo then said "But sir, I never broke off from that control." He looked down as if ashamed but Lock said "Cora wasn't in the same type of danger as Irma was but your bond did help you. Remember Ivo's spider and the affects?" They all shivered at that and Echo said "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

Lock smirked as he said "Echo you never hurt Cora once. You never had mal intentions for her. Yes you did hurt her in a way but if you did not have your bond it would have been much worse. Your bond kept you restrained. That's why you didn't attack her with the sedative; if you had you may have actually snapped out of it."

Bait groaned as he said "You mean if I had just let Echo…" Lock then said "Don't blame yourselves you were under the influence of the poison. The point is since you showed your ability to restrain and break free of such things the jedi are allowing connections to be done once more. We just need to figure out what separates you four from the rest."

Now that got them curious. What did separate them from the others that had the same bond but where still influenced to despair.

 **[Me 7]**

Cora was a bit unsure about the whole spa thing; she had never been to one. The message was nice and she liked talking with the others at the hair appointment but the Mani Pedi felt weird. Her nails where always short and the foot part tickled or irritated her. It was hard not using her powers at times.

"You doing okay?" Irma looks over at a clearly struggling Cora.

"I've never done this before. It's tickles and ah, that hurt. I'm sensitive okay I feel oh no no stop." A few magazines flipped at that.

"T-try to hold on." Irma tries to stifle her laughter.

"It's not funny I don't think I'm ever doing one of these again. I can't handle them ooh ah." One of the lights kept flicking on and off.

Padme said "I'm sorry Cora I didn't think this'd be so uncomfortable for you."

"Like I said never had one before, never wanted to try and ah, I guess now we know."

"Look at the bright side. Just hair left." Irma smiles.

Irma was feeling better. She still had a small feeling of something being off. But she felt fine. She guessed she was feeding of Fives excitement. Or they both were.

The guys finished up their work. Before anything Fives drops Link off to the library. He wasn't happy. Fives reminded him about Fisto and Link seemed to give a look saying 'one hungry mistake and I'm band.'

"I'll sneak back here with some shrimp alright?" Fives pats his head.

This seems to pacify Link. He didn't mind the library after all. He just hates being told he can't go somewhere.

Fives returns to the beariks and gets ready. His outfit is similar to Echo's except his shirt is navy and sash is a light gray and black belt and white star buckle.

Echo looked in the mirror and said, "It's an interesting design. And it is comfortable. What about you Fives?"

"It's comfy but weird to see in the mirror." Fives looks at the jedi style on him.

Echo then said "I just hope I can manage seeing Cora. I heard she designed the dresses and you know what she can make when she sets her mind to it."

"And the style Irma can choose I might be in danger too." Fives flushes thinking back.

"Not getting cold feet now are you boys?" Rex came in his black tux from the Naboo gala, Cody then came in with a tan suit and orange shirt, and Bly with a brown suit and yellow shirt.

Cutup then said "Echo's just afraid he'll faint from seeing Cora since she designed the dresses." Echo stiffened he and Fives never told the others about him fainting on the first date and he wanted to keep it that way.

Their older brothers laughed as Cody said "I'm sure you boys will do fine." Bly then said "Yeah and if you faints she can always catch you with her powers." Rex then said "You should know general Secura's had to do the same for you on missions a few times."

They all laughed at that with Bly glaring.

Heavy then said "I'm just glad the jedi are letting us not wear ties."

"No joke." Fives chuckles.

Echo looked back at the mirror it really felt strange, then the story general Yoda told them came to mind.

Bait then said "Something up Echo? You're spacing out a bit?"

Echo sighed as he said "I'm just thinking over what general Yoda said to us the other day. I know the girls are strong enough to resist whatever the sith throw at them but what if they try their tricks at us? What if we end up…?"

"Turn on them." Fives finishes the thought.

It had been weighing on him too. That story worried him.

They all seemed to quiet at that. It was true they weren't jedi. They didn't have the same abilities as they did to resist force tricks.

Suddenly Lock said as he came in "Do you think we'd be letting you all have this ceremony if we thought you two could be so easily manipulated?" They all looked at the jedi stunned. He was smiling as he said "You boys haven't realized it have you? The reason we are allowing this is because you have proven to be able to restrain yourselves against mental tricks."

They seemed shocked.

"Like on Naboo?" Fives thinks back touching his side with the scar.

Lock then said "Yes Fives like when you fought off the control of those sith to protect Irma on Naboo. It was one of the reasons we allowed attachment to take place with the troopers." Bly seemed to blush at that.

Echo then said "But sir, I never broke off from that control." He looked down as if ashamed but Lock said "Cora wasn't in the same type of danger as Irma was but your bond did help you. Remember Ivo's spider and the affects?" They all shivered at that and Echo said "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

Lock smirked as he said "Echo you never hurt Cora once. You never had mal intentions for her. Yes you did hurt her in a way but if you did not have your bond it would have been much worse. Your bond kept you restrained. That's why you didn't attack her with the sedative; if you had you may have actually snapped out of it."

Bait groaned as he said "You mean if I had just let Echo…" Lock then said "Don't blame yourselves you were under the influence of the poison. The point is since you showed your ability to restrain and break free of such things the jedi are allowing connections to be done once more. We just need to figure out what separates you four from the rest."

Now that got them curious. What did separate them from the others that had the same bond but where still influenced to despair.

"Are you boys ready?" Anakin peeks his head in wearing fancier rubes. "What you having a small party in here?" He chuckles seeing them all.

"Just giving the boys a small pep talk." Lock laughs heading out.

"We better all get going." Rex heads out with the others.

Echo and Fives give each other a nod and head out. They wait for the girls at the bottom of the stairs.

Irma's hair had been pinned up with a silver wing clip with a wavy bang hanging out and for jewelry she had a silver wing choker with two white gems hanging from chains. Then a silver wing chain belt with a white stone buckle and her saber on her left.

As the music starts they appear in the door way. Fives eyes widen as everything seems to fade away but her. He wasn't sure if he could move not that he wanted to.

"The start of the ceremony will be the saber dance. This represents complete trust of both partners and that their hearts are in sink." Secura announces as she motions to the couple with a smile as the girls light their sabers.

Bly looked ready to pass out seeing her in a dress. While the men dressed in robes the woman jedi were in nice dresses. Secura has a one strap white dress with a black belt hold her saber and white heels.

Irma moves her saber close to her and closes her eyes as if to center herself as she waits for the music to start. The dance was more fluid and pretty then she thought it would be. She was glad Lock had agreed to film it all. Not that it took much to convince him.

The dances ends with the girls bringing the sabers back to first position with the guys standing inches away from them. Irma lost herself in that loving gaze. But is pulled back as everyone cheers and claps.

"The vows will be later on. For now please partake in food and drink." Secura motions to the tables.

As everyone goes one way or another Irma had to sit down. That took a lot out of her.

"You alright?" Fives sits her at a table.

"It took everything not to shake." Irma gives a small nervous laugh.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"You did well." Secura walks over smiling.

 **[Partner 8]**

Echo was nervous as he stood next to Fives and when the doors open letting the girls in he felt his heart begin to thump at the sight of Cora in her dress. She now had added the silver vines on her wrists and everything else was the same from her try out accept from her saber hanging off her belt.

When she saw Echo, she thought 'Oh so handsome. That look is so good on him.'

As she walked down Echo was ready to faint but then he saw she was wearing the necklace he had gotten her. He smiled at that and Cora smiled back happy.

"The start of the ceremony will be the saber dance. This represents complete trust of both partners and that their hearts are in sink." Secura announces as she motions to the couple with a smile as the girls light their sabers.

Cora brought the saber out a bit nervous, she had practiced and practiced but she was coming up blank. Then she heard it 'I trust you.' She looked into Echo eyes and knew it was him that said it. She smiled and lit up her saber, she began to dance around him, Echo doing the same.

It reminded her of a tango waltz sort of and a little ballet. They felt their eyes lock on each other as they twisted and turned though they never touched it felt like they were holding each other in some sort of embrace similar to when they went dancing on her birthday. The movements came of their own. Her saber would come inches towards him but he would never flinch. He just takes the next step closer to her.

The dances ends with the girls bringing the sabers back to first position with the guys standing inches away from them. They were still stuck in their trance as their hearts seemed to synchronize but it ended as the clapping began.

"The vows will be later on. For now please partake in food and drink." Secura motions to the tables.

As everyone goes one way or another Irma had to sit down. That took a lot out of her.

"You alright?" Fives sits her at a table.

"It took everything not to shake." Irma gives a small nervous laugh.

"It was intense but you both did great." Echo said.

Cora then said "You weren't so bad yourself Echo. I was blank till you sent me that mental message."

"You did well." Secura walks over smiling.

"Thanks." The girls say and the guys stand at attention. She laughed saying "I suppose you boys are still nervous but relax this is as much your ceremony as theirs." They did as told happy they could do so.

Cora then said "I'm just glad no one got hurt."

(Irma.)

Secura said "You need to have more confidence but I am glad to see you do not see your sabers as toys."

"Never!" The girls both say seriously.

Secura then said "Good now get some refreshments and settle down a bit before the vows. You'll need your strength with so many watching."

They all sighed at that but nodded. They all went to the main couples table and got something to eat and drink. The food was good a little fancier then what they usually served. Then they saw Padme and they understood.

She came up and said "I hope you girls liked the food. I tried to remember what you liked."

Cora said "Thanks Padme we appreciate it. But don't tell me you and Secura fought over the menu too."

(Irma.)

The boys shivered that was one fight they never wanted to see. The senator could be as fierce as any jedi.

Suddenly Secura said "We do not fight on everything you know." The girls chuckled at that.

Suddenly someone came in, an uninvited guest, Halle.

Cora gritted her teeth "What is she doing here?" Echo held her close as he rubbed her arms and said "There's nothing she can do remember. Even if she tries to stop the ceremony she can't stop the bond."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Secura and Padme both nodded at each other as Secura said "You four stay near your team and the captain. The senator and I will take care of her."

The four nodded as they went their separate ways. As they came to the table they saw Kenobi, Anakin, and Lock also heading over to see if they could handle the situation.

As they came to the table Heavy said "That was crazy. I can't believe how you all managed that."

Bait then said "It was really nice like an actual dance. How did you do it?"

Cutup then said "I don't think I could ever do that."

Cora then said "I guess that bond kept us from harming them. Which is good. It was a lot more fun than I thought." She kissed Echo's cheek as he replied "Yeah it's a lot like that dancing we did at the club, you just have to connect in a way."

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Rex then said "So you all going to be okay for the vows?"

Cora said "Let's hope we get to them." She nodded hear head to the argument going on. "I never expected to have to deal with that. What is that she's waving around some sort of electric scroll?"

(Irma.)

Rex then said "Ignore her. She'll leave once she's run out of breath. Anyway this definably wasn't what I was expecting out of all this. I still have trouble with the first bit of information you all gave me."

 **[Me 8]**

"Thanks." The girls say and the guys stand at attention. She laughed saying "I suppose you boys are still nervous but relax this is as much your ceremony as theirs." They did as told happy they could do so.

Cora then said "I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"Right." Irma nods.

Secura said "You need to have more confidence but I am glad to see you do not see your sabers as toys."

"Never!" The girls both say seriously.

Secura then said "Good now get some refreshments and settle down a bit before the vows. You'll need your strength with so many watching."

They all sighed at that but nodded. They all went to the main couples table and got something to eat and drink. The food was good a little fancier then what they usually served. Then they saw Padme and they understood.

She came up and said "I hope you girls liked the food. I tried to remember what you liked."

Cora said "Thanks Padme we appreciate it. But don't tell me you and Secura fought over the menu too."

"I have to admit I'm wondering too." Irma looks over at her.

The boys shivered that was one fight they never wanted to see. The senator could be as fierce as any jedi.

Suddenly Secura said "We do not fight on everything you know." The girls chuckled at that.

Suddenly someone came in, an uninvited guest, Halle.

Cora gritted her teeth "What is she doing here?" Echo held her close as he rubbed her arms and said "There's nothing she can do remember. Even if she tries to stop the ceremony she can't stop the bond."

"Sean-ghrá." Irma growls.

(Translation: Old hag)

'She can't stop us.' Fives wraps his arms around Irma holding her close.

'Promise?' Irma places a hand on his arms.

'Promise.' Fives kisses her cheek.

Secura and Padme both nodded at each other as Secura said "You four stay near your team and the captain. The senator and I will take care of her."

The four nodded as they went their separate ways. As they came to the table they saw Kenobi, Anakin, and Lock also heading over to see if they could handle the situation.

As they came to the table Heavy said "That was crazy. I can't believe how you all managed that."

Bait then said "It was really nice like an actual dance. How did you do it?"

Cutup then said "I don't think I could ever do that."

Cora then said "I guess that bond kept us from harming them. Which is good. It was a lot more fun than I thought." She kissed Echo's cheek as he replied "Yeah it's a lot like that dancing we did at the club, you just have to connect in a way."

"It was fun, but I'm glad we don't have to do it again." Irma nods.

"I gotta admit I feel the same. Being that close to saber isn't ideal." Fives agrees.

Rex then said "So you all going to be okay for the vows?"

Cora said "Let's hope we get to them." She nodded hear head to the argument going on. "I never expected to have to deal with that. What is that she's waving around some sort of electric scroll?"

"She's really trying everything to stop this." Irma sighs.

"Hey no matter what we're getting to those vows." Fives places his hand on hers.

Irma smiles softly at him. He does the same. How could anything go wrong with those loving eyes looking at her.

Rex then said "Ignore her. She'll leave once she's run out of breath. Anyway this definably wasn't what I was expecting out of all this. I still have trouble with the first bit of information you all gave me."

"You're not the only one. Mom's still wrapping her head around this." Irma gives a small laugh.

"How did she take the clone thing?" Heavy looks over at the couple.

"I think she's avoiding thinking about it." Fives rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah that might have been a bit much." Irma has a sweat drop over her head. "But at least she's keeping in mind the fact you're a good guy that treats me well and that's the most important thing anyway." Irma pecks his cheek.

"Looks like the chancellor is coming to the rescue." Cody sees the old man come over.

Not that he was invited but at least he's trying to keep his pawns in check. Whatever he says seems to apiece the angry white martin as she heads out.

The old man then walks over to their table with Padme. The girls brace for the cold.

"Chancellor Palputine wished to congratulate you." Padme smiles as they join them.

"Thank you sir." The two troopers nod.

"Well I also wished to apologize for the interruption." Palputine frowns. "I have to admit I wasn't sure about this either at first but it seems to be going well." He gives his icy smile.

"Chancellor this isn't a progect. We're in love with one another." Irma tries to control her tone.

(Cora)

"Please forgive my wording." Palputine bows his head. "I'm so used to meetings I can forget how to speak normally."

"I can understand that." Padme nods. "Won't you stay a bit longer? It's the least we can offer." She smiles softly at the man.

"No, I should go." Palputine shakes his head. "I'll take the Kaminoan leaders out for dinner to calm them down and if not that at least they'll be far away for a few hours." He bows then heads out.

"I'll walk you out." Padme walks along side him.

"You alright?" Fives looks over at a shivering Irma.

"That man feels like ice." Irma snuggles into Fives trying to get warm.

(Cora)

(Echo)

The girls chose to tell the guys about Palputine. They didn't want to start their engagement with a secret like that.

The guys took it better than they thought. Turns out like the jedi always questioned him, aside for Anakin, the troopers don't trust him. Makes sense with how chummy he is with the Kaminoans. They did still leave out Anakin though. They wanted to change his fate and what he becomes shocked the girls after fighting alongside him and feeling that warmth he gives off. It's hard to believe what fate has or, hopefully, had in store for him.

With the chancellor and Kaminoan gone the party continues. Fives offers his hand for a dance. Irma's still a bit timid with ballroom dancing but agreed.

Fives is determined to give Irma her princess moment. She missed it once; she wasn't going to miss it again. Irma could sense his feelings and it made her happy knowing why he was doing this.

As the song ends she kisses him not caring about the eyes on them. Fives simply held her close as he deepens the kiss.

Neither really cared if others looked right now. After today she'd be his and he'd be hers. Or at least promising to be that in the future.

 **[Partner 9]**

Cora said to the old man with a frown "This has never been an experiment to us and it never will be. They are our bonded."

Cora then said "How do they not feel the chill? It's like ice water or worse." She snuggled up to Echo who looks worried "Is something wrong? You two seem to really not like the chancellor?"

Cora was glad the boys took what they told them well. At least they wouldn't rush in and they could trust them to keep that man away. She still wished they could help Anakin but it'd be too dangerous if they couldn't trust him, especially if they wanted to help keep that horrid end from happening.

After Fives and Irma danced Echo and Cora took a turn when a familiar song came up. May I. They looked over to see Irma and Fives smirking, they smiled appreciating the gesture.

They danced about all eyes on them people wanting to see how this dance went after the last one. They didn't much care. Their song was playing, and they had each other in their arms. It was like nothing could go wrong. The music flowed in them as they danced and they inched closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his on her waist.

As they danced she thought 'Tell me it's not a dream. That this is really happening.'

'It's hard for me to believe as well but it is. Soon we'll be promised to each other forever. But before that…'

He held her closer for a sweet kiss that she deepened but all too soon broke off as they headed back to their table.

They went back to the table very close to each other. The others didn't complain this time about it all being mushy. This was their time and they'd leave it be, besides they actually just smiled happy for their brothers and friends or future sister in laws actually.

As they sat about and ate Cutup said "So how are you girls going to feel having thousands of brother in laws?"

Cora had to laugh at that "I guess you're right. You all are brothers so that will make you all our brother in laws someday."

(Irma.)

Rex eyes widened he hadn't thought about it that way. He had seen the girls as friends and jedi but that someday they'd actually be part of the family, that hadn't sunk in yet. He'd have to tell the others about this. As brothers they all looked out for each other now they had two sisters to look out for. Which was weird since they had all been men but it also made him smile thinking of the idea.

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Guess we really never thought about it like that. You girls think you'll be okay with that?"

Cora said "We'll have deal with a few jerks like the Bravos but we mostly like all your brothers."

(Irma.)

The boys all seemed relieved at that. Glad they were taking this well.

Then Secura came up to the front and said "Now if you all will move to the garden we will be starting the vows."

They all sighed a bit nervous but happy. The boys got up and held their arms out for the girls as they were told to do. The girls took their arms. And they began to walk to their place. The groups of people were separate like in a half circle and in the middle was the path.

They all walked down nervously but their hearts were beating in tune as they got closer. As they came to the front they found Kenobi would be proceeding over the vows.

He smiled as he looked up and said "Everyone we've gathered here to bring back and to also create a certain custom. These two couples have found their force bound. And while they are not ready to be married they are ready to let all acknowledge that they will complete this task when they are ready. And that they are one with each other. The ceremonial scarfs please."

Two scarfs where brought over, one white and one sky blue to represent the girls' sabers but they were both embroidered with stars of the 501st blue. They were some kind of clear soft fabric. The scarfs were draped around the appropriate couples' shoulders.

They all flushed at being so close but smiled knowing that it was almost time. Kenobi was about to start the vows when…

 **[Me 9]**

They went back to the table very close to each other. The others didn't complain this time about it all being mushy. This was their time and they'd leave it be, besides they actually just smiled happy for their brothers and friends or future sister in laws actually.

As they sat about and ate Cutup said "So how are you girls going to feel having thousands of brother in laws?"

Cora had to laugh at that "I guess you're right. You all are brothers so that will make you all our brother in laws someday."

"I guess we didn't think about that." Irma sips her citer.

Rex eyes widened he hadn't thought about it that way. He had seen the girls as friends and jedi but that someday they'd actually be part of the family, that hadn't sunk in yet. He'd have to tell the others about this. As brothers they all looked out for each other now they had two sisters to look out for. Which was weird since they had all been men but it also made him smile thinking of the idea.

"There's a thought." Fives ponders.

Echo then said "Guess we really never thought about it like that. You girls think you'll be okay with that?"

Cora said "We'll have deal with a few jerks like the Bravos but we mostly like all your brothers."

"I've always wanted a big family." Irma smiles happily.

The boys all seemed relieved at that. Glad they were taking this well.

Then Secura came up to the front and said "Now if you all will move to the garden we will be starting the vows."

They all sighed a bit nervous but happy. The boys got up and held their arms out for the girls as they were told to do. The girls took their arms. And they began to walk to their place. The groups of people were separate like in a half circle and in the middle was the path.

They all walked down nervously but their hearts were beating in tune as they got closer. As they came to the front they found Kenobi would be proceeding over the vows.

He smiled as he looked up and said "Everyone, we've gathered here to bring back and to also create a certain custom. These two couples have found their force bound. And while they are not ready to be married they are ready to let all acknowledge that they will complete this task when they are ready. And that they are one with each other. The ceremonial scarfs please."

Two scarfs where brought over, one white and one sky blue to represent the girls' sabers but they were both embroidered with stars of the 501st blue. They were some kind of clear soft fabric. The scarfs were draped around the appropriate couples' shoulders.

They all flushed at being so close but smiled knowing that it was almost time. Kenobi was about to start the vows when…

Smoke bombs are ruled out covering everything in a thick cloud. Then droids? How?

"Wh-what's going on?" Irma coughs.

"Not sure. But… but you girls shouldn't be here." Kenobi coughs.

"I'll take them to a safe room." A male jedi calls.

"Right." Kenobi instructs.

"Fives!" Irma calls taking a hold of his hand in the cayuse.

"Go. We'll help clear all this up." Fives unwraps himself.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"They're right. You'd be the targets. Go to the safe room." Kenobi calls.

The girls are reluctant but leave. Out of the smoke Irma coughs but then a thought hits her. Why was the smoke center around them? And why was someone ready to grab…?

"Cora ru-" Irma's silenced with a sedative.

(Cora)

"Time to sleep." Dukoo shuts off the holomask as he uses the force to make her go to sleep.

Back at in the garden they are able to clear the smoke and find just a few droids. The guys are relieved that it appeared to be a bouched attack. But then…

"All jedi and padawans accounted for master Kenobi." Ahsoka gives a small head bow.

"Wait, did you say all?" Fives jumps at that.

(Echo)

"Yeah what's wrong? All the jedi and p- oh no." Cutup connects it.

"If all of them but the girls are accounted for then who took them?" Kenobi turns to the temple.

Fives and Echo take off for the temple. Didn't even check the safe rooms Fives brought Echo to the security system to check the footage.

It showed them in a hall. Cora was leaning against a wall coughing while Irma was trying to catch her breath with a hooded man with them. Why wasn't he coughing? Then Irma seems to realize something calling over but then man stabs her neck with something. Cora tries to react but he puts her to sleep. Before passing out she did manage to knock off his hood reveling…

"Dukoo." Anakin comes in at enough time to see that with Kenobi behind him.

"The apprentices couldn't take them so he comes himself." Kenobi rewinds freezing on that grin as he turns to the camera.

"I'll start work on tracking him. He might not be off world." Anakin heads off to make calls.

"I'll tell the council. Their Lock's students maybe he can sense where they are." Kenobi heads off himself.

Fives stares at the frozen image of the girls with a breaking heart. For a moment everything was perfect and then… he felt like he couldn't move and sick to his stomach.

 **[Partner 10]**

When the gas bombs started Cora didn't want to leave Echo she felt safest with him. "I don't want to go."

Echo then said while holding her "Please, just till this is over."

"They're right. You'd be the targets. Go to the safe room." Kenobi calls.

The girls are reluctant but leave. Out of the smoke Irma coughs but then a thought hits her. Why was the smoke center around them? And why was someone ready to grab…?

"Cora ru-" Irma's silenced with a sedative.

Cora shouted "Hey what gives?!" She tries to lunge but…

"Time to sleep." Dukoo shuts off the holomask as he uses the force to make her go to sleep.

Later.

"Wait, did you say all?" Fives jumps at that.

"Are you sure?" Echo asked.

"Yeah what's wrong? All the jedi and p- oh no." Cutup connects it.

"If all of them but the girls are accounted for then who took them?" Kenobi turns to the temple.

Fives and Echo take off for the temple. Didn't even check the safe rooms Fives brought Echo to the security system to check the footage.

After seeing the footing Echo felt like his heart was shattering, Echo was glad he was already sitting down or he would have been stumbling. He had a really bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. What would Dukoo do to them?

Heavy told them "We'll get them back."

"Yeah don't worry." The guys looked over at their bothers appreciatively but they just couldn't smile.

That stung them they've never seen them like this before. Rex, Cody, and Bly came in and saw the despair on them. They nodded and knew they had to snap the out of it. They grabbed some water and splashed them all.

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Yeah what was that?"

Echo had almost fallen out of his seat and Bait and Cutup where shaking to get dry.

Rex then said "Come on troopers snap out of it. Those girls need you and moping around isn't going to help."

Bly then said "You boys said you'd do anything to protect them. Well here's your chance to prove it."

Cody then said "Time to get suited up boys and get to work. Fox owes me a favor so we can start our own investigation so let's get moving."

At that they all had a fire on their eyes while most brothers didn't like the Coruscant guard for having such cushy jobs and thinking they're better than the others for working for the chancellor. But they needed help and they knew they knew this planet better than anyone. So they got up and rushed to get ready.

Cora was woozy, one moment she was with Echo and then 'Oh no! Echo!' Dukoo came up saying "Don't even try using that bond of yours. It won't work in here while I'm blocking your signatures."

Cora growled as she said "That won't stop them."

"Oh perhaps not. But do you really want them to find you, especially if you could be the cause of their death." Cora yelled as she tried to attack but found herself in electric blue bonds on a table as she said "Coward."

Dooku smirked saying "So you think you can beat me?" "If I wasn't tied you wouldn't be so smug."

He slammed his arms to the side of the table and said "Do not be impotent with me child. You do not have the experience I hold."

"Yet you know we hold more power then you that's why you have us held down." Dooku growled as he said "Enjoy that smart mouth of yours while you can."

Suddenly they heard groaning and turned to see Irma was waking up.

(Irma.)

Dukoo then said "Good the other one has awoken now we can start."

 **[Me 10]**

"Why?" Fives rustles his wet hair.

With the girls.

"C-Cora?" Irma wakes up.

Dukoo then said "Good the other one has awoken now we can start."

"Started with what?" Irma tries to struggle but is still too weak.

"Just a small shift." Dukoo motions to a machine behind him.

Irma wanted to make a joke about supervillains and big gadgets. But at the moment this was terrifying.

"What does that thing do?" Irma eyes it.

"One of you sits in it and we rework your memories. I think I might start with the clones, making them enemies." Dukoo smirks.

(Cora)

"Dukoo, don't wipe their minds yet. We need as much intel on this bond as possible. We will also need anything on the jedi that they can provide." Sidious pops on a holovid nearby.

"Yes my master." Dukoo bows as he clicks out.

'He says that but told everyone who he is before the war started. I still wonder if he was just taunting or actually didn't want this.' Irma ponders as she glares at him.

"Why don't we start with you?" Dukoo moves his hands causing her binders to lock her hands in an X and her feet are released.

(Cora)

"Don't worry you'll be next." Dukoo glares back at her as he takes Irma to another room.

With the guys.

They had come to Foxes work place. He already had everything set up to help find them.

"Can't you boys just use this bond thing to find them?" One of his men looks over at them.

(Echo)

"We've tried. It's not working." Fives looks to the side.

Fives hasn't felt this useless in a while. He wanted to find her to hold her and make all of this feel like a bad dream.

"We'll find them." Cody pats his shoulder.

Fives nods. He needed to be a trooper right now.

"Are there anyways to block the force?" Rex asks a holo image of Anakin.

"There are two." Anakin recalls.

(Echo)

"One is actively blocking it. You'd have to be really sensitive to feel anything when someone does that. And the second is Drundum, a type of metal that blocks the force most droid factories are made from it. That's why we can't since anything inside." He explains.

"In the girls case it would take both." Lock chimes in. "Drundum would keep us from feeling them but he'd also have to keep them from calling out mentally for Fives and Echo." He explains.

"That'll make things harder." Fox sighs.

"Good news is he has to rest. It'll be too taxing to keep the block up for long periods. And even with rest he'll be exhausted." Anakin relays.

"We're starting our search near the docks. We'll let you know what we find." Lock adds before they hang up.

"Same here sirs." Rex nods then clicks out.

"Are any buildings in the city made out Drundum?" Heavy looks at the large holo map.

"About fifty in use and a few more abandon." Fox types something and the buildings are highlighted in red.

'Just hang on. We're coming, I promise.' Fives stares at the map.

They might not hear them now. But if Dukoo lets his guard down they could get something through.

 **[Partner 11]**

"Don't you dare you monster!" Cora shouts at him.

When Irma is being pulled away Cora yelled "Let her go you coward! Face us!"

With the boys.

Echo said sadly "We can't."

"What are they general?" Echo askes hoping they could find a way to stop the blocking.

After getting the information Echo said "We should start with the abandoned ones. Dooku would bring too much attention to himself in a populated one in this city."

Cody said "He's got a point. No way Dooku would trust anyone not to snitch him out."

Fox then said "Then we'll start with those. My other men can search the populated ones just in case."

Echo sighed as he thought 'I'm coming Cora. Hold on I won't let them hurt you.'

Cora was struggling to try and get out of her bonds she even tried using her powers, but nothing seemed to work. Her hands were too tied up to let her do anything. Then she felt something it was Echo, she couldn't tell what he was thinking and the emotion was too fuzzy to read but if it was a chance. 'Echo, Echo!' She eternally shouted.

As they were searching around Echo felt like something had crashed into him he had to hold a wall as the other turned to him.

(Fives.)

"Cora, she's trying to reach out but I can't pin point her and it's getting fuzzy." Echo replied as he held his head trying to see if he could concentrate.

Rex then said "Don't lose that connection kid."

"I…"

With the girls

Cora could feel Echo struggling and the she heard Dooku rush in shouting "What are you doing?!" She jumped but sent out a mental image before Dooku used a force trick to knock her out.

Dooku growled as he said "That ought to keep you out of trouble till it's your turn."

He then went back in to work on getting information out of Irma.

Echo suddenly saw the mental image of a guiding star flower but then "Ah!" He felt the other rushed up to him.

(Fives.)

Echo took in deep breaths and said "A machine she sent me an image of a machine. It, it doesn't look good." They all seemed shocked at that.

Rex then said "Echo can you remember anything else?" "No I'm sorry, the room was dark and abandoned so we know we're on the right track on that."

Fox said "I'll tell the others to search those areas." Rex then said "I'll inform the generals." Lock then came up and said "Perhaps I can help."

They looked to him as he said "Echo was Cora still concise when you broke off?" "No, that I could tell. Dooku must of been on to her and cut us off."

Lock then said "Then I'll try using Fives and Irma's connection. Fives come here maybe we can amplify the connection enough that we can pinpoint it."

 **[Me 11]**

As they were searching around Echo felt like something had crashed into him he had to hold a wall as the other turned to him.

"You okay?" Fives goes to check on him.

Cora, she's trying to reach out but I can't pin point her and it's getting fuzzy." Echo replied as he held his head trying to see if he could concentrate.

Rex then said "Don't lose that connection kid."

"I…"

With the girls

Cora could feel Echo struggling and the she heard Dooku rush in shouting "What are you doing?!" She jumped but sent out a mental image before Dooku used a force trick to knock her out.

Dooku growled as he said "That ought to keep you out of trouble till it's your turn."

He then went back in to work on getting information out of Irma.

Echo suddenly saw the mental image of a guiding star flower but then "Ah!" He felt the other rushed up to him.

"Echo?" Fives helps him keep steady.

Echo took in deep breaths and said "A machine she sent me an image of a machine. It, it doesn't look good." They all seemed shocked at that.

Rex then said "Echo can you remember anything else?" "No I'm sorry, the room was dark and abandoned so we know we're on the right track on that."

Fox said "I'll tell the others to search those areas." Rex then said "I'll inform the generals." Lock then came up and said "Perhaps I can help."

They looked to him as he said "Echo was Cora still concise when you broke off?" "No, that I could tell. Dooku must of been on to her and cut us off."

Lock then said "Then I'll try using Fives and Irma's connection. Fives come here maybe we can amplify the connection enough that we can pinpoint it."

"Alright." Fives nods.

"You can take one of the speeders, it'll be faster." Fox motions for one of his men to hand one over.

Fives hops on and races off. That machine made him nervous. What was Dukoo planning?

"Good you're here. Fallow me." Lock has a serious expression.

Fives does so. He soon finds himself in a council room with a few jedi there and Kix.

"Sir, what exactly is going to happen?" Fives is a bit nervous now.

"You're going to concentrate on Irma and we're going to boost the signal so to speak. But it'll be draining so I asked Kix to be here in case it becomes too much." Lock explains.

"So I just think about her?" Fives seems confused.

"Sit in the middle and concentrate on her. On your bond." Windu instructs.

Fives does as told. But his mind was racing as was his heart. He could keep a thought going.

"Fives, keep your eyes closed. But tell me when did you realize your feelings?" Kenobi questions softly.

"Rishi. Her smile was infectious and made my heart jump." Fives smiles softly remembering.

"What about your first kiss?" Secura starts concentrating with the others.

"Balcony. Her cheeks were almost as red as hair." Fives thinks back.

"Good. Now hold those memories and reach out to her." Windu instructs.

'Irma…' Fives calls out.

Meanwhile Irma is being interrogated by Dukoo. Every time she's master or refuses he sends a shock through her. But never upping the volts. He did needs her. Or at least his boss does.

"I'll ask again! How does this bond work?!" Dukoo shouts furious.

"A-and again. Get a heart… and I'll THINK of telling you." Irma huffs feeling chard.

Dukoo signals for the droid to go again. Irma grits her teeth.

'Fives! Find me!' Irma yells then passes out.

"Irma!" Fives shouts falling over gasping for air.

"Fives!" Kix rushes over. "He needs to get to the medbay." He orders.

"No!" Fives huffs. "Dukoo. Dukoo was torturing her. I'm being there to get him." He stares angrily.

Kix knew that look. He agreed to let him go back but first he needed to be looked over as Lock relays the message and Anakin would go with him to give saber help.

 **[Partner 12]**

Dooku was in shock and growled as he said "No how?!"

Irma could not reply as she was knocked out.

He gritted his teeth as he dragged her out and onto the machine. "Your friend will suffice for information but at least one of you needs to keep those clones busy."

He grabbed her and dragged her out. At that she was strapped to the machine. A strange circlet like device came over her head and then a green glow covered her.

Dooku then said "While this does the work I'll get the other one to talk." He woke Cora up and she gasped saying "What did you do, let her go!" He slammed his arms down and said "You should be more worried about yourself." She gritted her teeth and was pulled off to the other room to be interrogated.

As he sat her down he said "Shocking you won't work. Your friend showed that but…" He lifted his hand up to the side of her head and slightly mad a grip with his fingers. Cora screamed as he smirked and said "Let see how strong that bond truly is."

Cora struggled no he as trying to break into her mind she had to keep the walls up like he great wall yes a wall keep it up don't let him break it. But it was crumbling he was making it crack and bricks break. "Come now don't resist, let me see what's in there."

Cora was having trouble keeping her mind strong but maybe… She gritted "You want to know about the bond? Have a taste!" She opened up her mind grasping at Echo's.

As Echo was waiting for Fives to be ready to go, he sensed it "Cora?" And he could see she was in trouble. He concentrated as hard as he could as they both looked at the image of Dooku and his smug smirk. At that they both brought their weapons up and attacked.

Dooku reeled back in pain but glared as he held his head saying "Why you little nuisance."

"Your times up Dooku." He glared but then smirked as he said "Not so, when your friend's transformation is complete, she'll get rid of those clones." "No!" She shouted and then he said with a smirk "As for you, well if you won't tell me about the bond I might just be able to find out about it from your partners side."

Cora screamed as he held her head trying to get at Echo she was putting the walls up as best she could but she wondered how long till he got to Echo.

 **[Me 12]**

"Alright he's cleared." Kix nods to them.

"Echo you alright?" Fives looks at him in pain.

(Echo)

"We better get going." Anakin motions for them to head out.

Echo fights as best he can as they race off. Arriving they blast the doors down.

"Irma!" Fives heads over to her in the mechine.

Fives flipped a switch turning it off. Hoping it hadn't hurt her as he undoes the straps.

"W-what?" Irma wakes up.

"Hey there." Fives smiles lovingly.

"Clone." Irma grits her teeth as she opens her yellow eyes.

Fives doesn't have any time to process this as he's shoved back by her. The others stand ready to fire. But Anakin stops them as he clashes sabers with her.

"Irma! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" Anakin shouts trying to keep up with her improved skills.

"That's rich from you." Irma scuffs pushing him back.

(Echo)

"That thing… it did something." Fives gets up holding his sour shoulder.

(Cora)

"How do we change them back?" Rex stares at the clashing sabers.

"You can't." Dukoo chuckles. "Keep them busy Irma while I head back." He smirks.

"Yes master." Irma grins evilly.

(Cora)

"Why should I listen to a traitor? Choosing these murders over human kind." Irma glares at the clones.

 **[Partner 13]**

"Alright he's cleared." Kix nods to them.

"Echo you alright?" Fives looks at him in pain.

Echo said "Dooku's trying to pry her mind open. She called to me for help and we got him out for now but it won't last."

"We better get going." Anakin motions for them to head out.

Echo fights as best he can as they race off. Arriving they blast the doors down.

Dooku's concentration breaks as Cora huffs from the strain, but smirked, they had found them. Dooku then said "I'll deal with you later." He rushed out ready to fight. What he didn't expect was a very angry looking Echo to punch him right in the face.

"Echo!" Cora shouted as he rushed up to help her. "Did he hurt you?" "I'm fine but Irma…" They heard fighting and jumped they knew they had to go out and help.

"That's rich from you." Irma scuffs pushing him back.

Echo said "What happened to her?"

"That thing… it did something." Fives gets up holding his sour shoulder.

Cora then said "The machine he used it to twist her memories."

"How do we change them back?" Rex stares at the clashing sabers.

"You can't." Dukoo chuckles. "Keep them busy Irma while I head back." He smirks.

"Yes master." Irma grins evilly.

Cora then shouted "Irma stop he's lying to you. They're our friends."

"Why should I listen to a traitor? Choosing these murderers over human kind." Irma glares at the clones.

Domino flinched at that but Fives was hurt the most from it.

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

At that Irma went after Fives. Cora used her powers to stop her but she pushed her back into the wall knocking her out. "Cora!" Echo shouted as he tried to go help her but Irma stopped him.

(Irma.)

Echo then said "Irma don't do this. This isn't you. Cora is your friend. She might be seriously hurt."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

As she's distracted Echo grabs Irma and throws her towards Fives who catches her as he goes to check on Cora.

"Cora are you okay?" "Ugh Echo my head it hurts." "It's okay we'll get you to Kix." Cora wasn't feeling well everything was fuzzy and her mind had been tampered with a lot that day. As she fainted Echo could sense something was wrong as he called "Kix!"

When Kix saw an opening he came up to help.

 **[Me 13]**

"Irma stop this! Do you really believe him? Can't you remember anything?" Fives shouts getting her attention.

"Shut up!" Irma charges for Fives.

At that Irma went after Fives. Cora used her powers to stop her but she pushed her back into the wall knocking her out. "Cora!" Echo shouted as he tried to go help her but Irma stopped him.

"Where are you going copy?" Irma pins Echo to a different wall.

Echo then said "Irma don't do this. This isn't you. Cora is your friend. She might be seriously hurt."

"Don't care." Irma smirks pleased with herself.

"Hey I'm your opponent Red." Fives fires a warning shot.

As she's distracted Echo grabs Irma and throws her towards Fives who catches her as he goes to check on Cora.

"Nice distraction." Irma huffs as Cora is taken out.

"Irma stop this. Please." Fives looks at her with a braking heart.

"My master ordered me to kill you all so I will." Irma grits her teeth facing her once love.

"Then do it." Fives stares at her.

"What so the you can shoot me once I'm close enough?" Irma huffs with her hands on her hips.

"No." Fives shakes his head as he tosses the blaster down. "I'd just rather die by your saber then face you in a fight." He looks at her longingly.

"Suit yourself." Irma rushes at him.

Fives simply closes his eyes. The others tell him to move but he won't. Irma's saber stops short.

'Why? Why can't I…?' Irma tries to move her saber closer but no matter what her hands stop short.

"What is this?! Why can't I…?" Irma still tries as she stares into those eyes. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?! And Why won't you move?!" She glares in frustration and confusion.

"Because I promised I'd never leave and…" Fives grabs her hand making her drop the saber. "Bring you back." He whispers kissing her with all his feelings in it.

Irma fights but then something happens. Her memories were resetting? Fives! As there lips pattered she pushes him away and falls to the ground out of energy. Fives saw her eyes she's back so why? He steps closer.

"Don't! Don't come near me! I… I…" Irma balls into her hands.

Fives simply wraps his arms around her. Irma struggles trying to push him away but he won't let go. She gives up and turns to hug him crying in his arms.

'I could have killed you or the others. I almost did. How can I…' Irma clings to him having nowhere else to go.

'It wasn't you. It wasn't you Irma.' Fives pats her head.

'That doesn't change it. I hurt you all and Cora…' Irma feels her heart jump remembering that.

Irma shoves Fives off and goes to check on her. Not unexpected, Echo stares furiously with a blaster in hand.

(Echo)

"Echo stop!" Fives stands in front of her.

"Echo I… I'm so sorry. I…" Irma looks as if she's ready to break. "You can hate me for as long as you want. But let me help her, please." Her eyes are her own again filled with remorse and concern.

(Echo)

Irma looks over the tattered dress and girl. Seeing most of the wounds treated Irma goes over to her head. She closes her eyes and focuses on healing her.

(Cora)

"I'm so sorry… I…" Irma cries again looking down at her friend.

(Cora)

Very tired and tattered they head back. Irma still left uncomferble around all of them after everything avoiding their touch and gaze. Especially Fives, she felt unworthy of him or his love.

Kix gives both girls a clean bill of health despite a few scrapes. Irma sinks off after being told she could go. Her nightmare came true or at least close to it. She needed to be alone. She cries into her pillow unsure of what to do next or how to face the others.

"Irma." Fives knocks. "Irma talk to me." He tries again.

"Go away! Our engagement is off!" Irma shouts taking out a bag.

"Do you really mean that?" Fives stares at the door.

"YES! No go away! I'm going home!" Irma stuffs clothes in it wiping her tears.

"If you really want to ended then why is your heart breaking?" Fives places his hand over his. "Can feel it you know. And if you, you really think it'll stop? That these feelings will just end?" He stares at the door.

"Just go away!" Irma's voice cracks as she turns to the door.

"I won't! And if you go I'll find a way to Earth and track you down. I'm not leaving! Not unless you can look me in the eyes and say you don't love me!" Fives declares.

Fives waits. After a few minutes he thinks she's not coming out but the doors open. She stands there timidly her eyes clearly redder then before. She was scared to even look him in the eyes.

"I don't know what to do." Irma sniffs.

"Take it one day at a time. And stay here in my arms." Fives hugs her close.

Irma nuzzles in. She needed this more than anything else.

"You know, that sounded like vows." Irma gives a small laugh.

"That reminds me." Fives takes a hold of her hand.

Irma wasn't sure what was going on. Her dress is tattered. The party ruined. Where was he going?

They stopped in the garden. Everything had been cleaned up. No tables or nice food. But at the same spot is Kenobi along with Echo and Cora.

"Fives what is this?" Irma stares wide eyed.

"I promised no matter what we were doing these vows and I meant it." Fives smiles at her.

 **[Partner 14]**

Irma shoves Fives off and goes to check on her. Not unexpected, Echo stares furiously with a blaster in hand.

Echo shouted "Don't come near her!"

"Echo stop!" Fives stands in front of her.

"Echo I… I'm so sorry. I…" Irma looks as if she's ready to break. "You can hate me for as long as you want. But let me help her, please." Her eyes are her own again filled with remorse and concern.

Echo put the weapons down and said "I believe you. I'm sorry I just, please help her."

Irma looks over the tattered dress and girl. Seeing most of the wounds treated Irma goes over to her head. She closes her eyes and focuses on healing her.

Cora groaned as she said "Irma, what happened?"

"I'm so sorry… I…" Irma cries again looking down at her friend.

Cora then said tiredly "Not your fault." She was still exhausted so she had to be carried back to the temple.

Cora hated how Irma was avoiding them but she hoped Fives would get to her. Echo wouldn't let her go for a moment and was edgy of anyone besides Kix coming near her.

After he gave them a clean bill of health Irma rushed off and Cora wants to help but Echo holds her back saying "Let Fives handle it." She sighed but knew that it was probably best Fives help Irma at the moment.

Echo then said "Cora can I talk to you?" She nodded but Fives said "Before you two head off could you do me a favor?"

They both heard what they wanted to do and smiled at the idea. They got Kenobi who nodded at the idea and then they headed to the garden. Echo and Cora waited at their spot for the others.

Cora was snuggling up against him and said "Thank you for finding me." Echo then said "You were the one that told me where. I'm sorry you had to go through that." "But I'm okay. We all are. Echo I know how you feel at the moment, you think you'll lose me I feel the same at times. But we have to trust each other."

Echo then said "I know but for now let me just hold you, to let me know you're not going anywhere that you're safe." "I can live with that." They sat there for a moment until Kenobi said "They're coming, you should get into place." They nodded and headed over when they saw Irma and Fives they smiled.

Irma looked to be in shock but was smiling at something Fives was telling her. They soon came up and Kenobi said "Now face your bonded and hold each other arms." They did as told and then he said "Now repeat after me. We our bound, to you I promise to love and protect."

They repeated the first part. Cora and Echo looked at each other, their eyes never leaving the other. Cora was feeling breathless as she spoke and Echo felt like his heart was tightening.

(Irma and Fives.)

Kenobi then said "Today I promise that when the time comes we shall be one forever. For now we tell the galaxy we are bonded."

Cora felt a lump in her throat at the second part tears coming up, Echo felt his eyes mist as well but he just let their foreheads tap. Showing her he was here for her.

(Fives and Irma.)

Kenobi then said "By the power invested in me by the Republic and jedi order I now deem you all engaged."

At that Echo and Cora kissed.

(Irma and Fives.)

Kenobi looked shocked as he said "That's not exactly part of this ceremony but I suppose it does fit."

Suddenly they heard cheering and turned to see the rest of Domino at the entrance. Heavy said "Wait a go you four." Cutup then said "That's what I call a happy ending." Bait said "Congrats."

They all had to a laugh at that and thanked the others as they came up and gave congratulatory hugs.

Cora said "How'd you guys know?"

Echo then said "Cora and I didn't tell anyone else."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Heavy shrugged saying "We're batchmates we have our own bond to our brothers." Cutup then said "Plus you think we'd miss this."

Bait then said "Plus we wanted to make sure you were all doing okay."

(Irma.)

Echo looked down blushing saying "I forgive you, and I'm also sorry about how I reacted."

(Irma.)

Cora hugged her saying "Well it wasn't you and we know it. So we're all good got it?"

(Irma.)

 **[Me 14]**

They soon came up and Kenobi said "Now face your bonded and hold each other arms." They did as told and then he said "Now repeat after me. We our bound, to you I promise to love and protect."

Irma could feel her hands shaking as she resisted the words. Fives simply tightened his hold. He wasn't letting her go. She smiles at that.

Kenobi then said "Today I promise that when the time comes we shall be one forever. For now we tell the galaxy we are bonded."

Fives stares into her eyes with the same love he's always shown only a bit brighter. Irma feels her heart melt. No fears could win over that gaze.

Kenobi then said "By the power invested in me by the Republic and jedi order I now deem you all engaged."

Fives kisses Irma with a hand around her waist to hold her close. All her fears fade as she deepens it. He just swore to the galaxy she was his and he hers. He's not going anywhere. Not as long as they both live.

Kenobi looked shocked as he said "That's not exactly part of this ceremony but I suppose it does fit."

Suddenly they heard cheering and turned to see the rest of Domino at the entrance. Heavy said "Wait a go you four." Cutup then said "That's what I call a happy ending." Bait said "Congrats."

They all had to a laugh at that and thanked the others as they came up and gave congratulatory hugs.

Cora said "How'd you guys know?"

Echo then said "Cora and I didn't tell anyone else."

"Did you?" Irma looks over at Fives snuggling her close.

"No." Fives shakes his head.

Heavy shrugged saying "We're batchmates we have our own bond to our brothers." Cutup then said "Plus you think we'd miss this."

Bait then said "Plus we wanted to make sure you were all doing okay."

"Um… Echo, I really am sorry. About all of it." Irma rubs her arm still feeling guilty.

Echo looked down blushing saying "I forgive you, and I'm also sorry about how I reacted."

"To be fair I did throw her and pin you so…" Irma looks to the side ashamed.

Cora hugged her saying "Well it wasn't you and we know it. So we're all good got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Irma gives a soft smile.

"Alright now time for movies and snacks." Cutup cheers.

"Ri- oh no." Fives face palms.

"What?" Irma looks confused.

As they watch movies Link lays on Baits lap, his second favorite of the group, and bats the top of Fives head with his paw any time he tries to kiss Irma. The others find this funny while Fives is annoyed. He thought about trying to stop it but Irma seemed amused too and he wasn't going to do anything that would chase that smile away.


	14. Chapter 14

**[CH 14]**

 **[Partner 1]**

A few weeks pass and after some rest and light duty the Dominos and the girls are clear to go on missions once more.

Though things had changed a little bit, for one the couples were a little clingier to each other. Not in a bad way but they felt more attached after all that happened. The rest of Domino were getting used to the mushy stuff so they didn't complain as much. The other big thing that happened was that the other troopers were calling them their sisters now.

The girls were shocked at first but Rex explained that the vows and the bond for them made them official members of the family. Any clones they met always congratulated them into the family even if they haven't even gotten married yet but they would all say "It's practically official."

The girls smiled happy at the idea but Fives and Echo would flush at the statement still a bit awkward about it all.

Anyway they were all now going on a new mission with Obi-Wan. Lock said "We will all be going on this mission this time. Grievous has escaped the trap we set up for him and has crashed on the planet of Saleucami."

Cora said "Wait we know what happens there, well sort of."

Bait asked "What do you mean by sort off?"

(Irma. Basically they knew what happens to rex but not much on the battle itself.)

They all looked over at each other in shock and confusion.

Heavy then said "Will the captain be okay?"

Cora said "He'll live. Basically this is what happens."

So the girls explain.

Bait then said in shock "A deserter?" Heavy then said "Don't be so surprised. I was almost one myself." They all looked over at him with understanding, they had all finally confessed what had happened the night before their final exam and it helped them close some old wounds.

Cora then said "Basically we should try to keep Rex from getting hurt, we need to destroy the droids that get out from the pod on that ranch, and see if we can stop Grievous somehow."

Cutup then said "That might be a tall order."

Echo then said "Especially if the captain finds out about this. Should we tell him?"

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Cora then said "That may be for the best he's not all keen on the idea at first until after he gets to know Cut."

They all nodded on that deciding they wait to tell him later about this. They headed off to the docking bay to their ship and were shocked at what they saw. Their ship was decorated with silver wings and a blue guiding star flower.

Their girls gasped as the boys smirked they turned to them as Cora said "You guys did this for us?"

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Heavy then said rubbing the back of his head "It's also sort of a tradition for the troopers to paint their ships with something important to them or their generals."

Echo then said "What do you both think?" He was a bit shy hoping they like their gesture. The girls smirked at that Cora said "It's wonderful, but it's missing something."

(Irma.)

They both soon grabbed a spray can and went up to add something of their own, a domino.

Cora said "Now it's perfect."

(Irma.)

The boys all felt their hearts swell at their jester and then smiled as they all got on. Lock was going to fly the ship so this gave Cora the chance to hang onto Echo, she was still getting used to take offs and landings. He didn't mind though, he loved being able to hold her.

(Irma and Fives.)

Soon they were heading off and they all waited for the mission ahead. Cora and Echo were looking over a data pad about the local wildlife on the planet, Cutup and Heavy where arm wrestling, Bait was playing a game on his pad and (Fives and Irma.)

 **[Me 1]**

They did have to do a retake of the vows for the senate and camera. But the girls didn't mind.

Irma also had to go through some meditation therapy with Kenobi. He helped her with what happened. It also helped to have lessons with Luminara, giving Irma back some good feelings toward the force and what she can do.

A few weeks pass and after some rest and light duty the Dominos and the girls are clear to go on missions once more.

Though things had changed a little bit, for one the couples were a little clingier to each other. Not in a bad way but they felt more attached after all that happened. The rest of Domino were getting used to the mushy stuff so they didn't complain as much. The other big thing that happened was that the other troopers were calling them their sisters now.

The girls were shocked at first but Rex explained that the vows and the bond for them made them official members of the family. Any clones they met always congratulated them into the family even if they haven't even gotten married yet but they would all say "It's practically official."

The girls smiled happy at the idea but Fives and Echo would flush at the statement still a bit awkward about it all.

Fives had also started something that day. See in this world there seems to be every hair color but red and with Irma's fierceness as a commander, if not sister they called her…

"Hey commander red. Heading out soon?" A trooper waves.

"See what you did?" Irma sighs as they eat breakfast.

"It'll be alright." Fives chuckles.

"It's not funny." Irma looks at him with puffed cheeks.

Irma's also taken to acting spoiled around Fives. She'll pout when bad or demand attention when she wants it. Fives doesn't mind, it just means she trusts him enough to show this side.

Later on they meet up with Lock. He explains the mission they're going on.

Lock said "We will all be going on this mission this time. Grievous has escaped the trap we set up for him and has crashed on the planet of Saleucami."

Cora said "Wait we know what happens there, well sort of."

Bait asked "What do you mean by sort off?"

"Well we know what happens to Rex but the battle… not so much. We just see Kenobi get frustrated as Tinhead gets away." Irma explains.

They all looked over at each other in shock and confusion.

Heavy then said "Will the captain be okay?"

Cora said "He'll live. Basically this is what happens."

So the girls explain.

Bait then said in shock "A deserter?" Heavy then said "Don't be so surprised. I was almost one myself." They all looked over at him with understanding, they had all finally confessed what had happened the night before their final exam and it helped them close some old wounds.

Cora then said "Basically we should try to keep Rex from getting hurt, we need to destroy the droids that get out from the pod on that ranch, and see if we can stop Grievous somehow."

Cutup then said "That might be a tall order."

Echo then said "Especially if the captain finds out about this. Should we tell him?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Fives ponders.

"It's really not." Irma shakes her head. "Rex takes a while to warm up to ideas. I mean we'll try to keep him from getting shot but I don't think he should know about Cut."

Cora then said "That may be for the best he's not all keen on the idea at first until after he gets to know Cut."

They all nodded on that deciding they wait to tell him later about this. They headed off to the docking bay to their ship and were shocked at what they saw. Their ship was decorated with silver wings and a blue guiding star flower.

Their girls gasped as the boys smirked they turned to them as Cora said "You guys did this for us?"

"This is amazing." Irma looks over at them with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It was just something we thought about." Fives turns a bit red.

Heavy then said rubbing the back of his head "It's also sort of a tradition for the troopers to paint their ships with something important to them or their generals."

Echo then said "What do you both think?" He was a bit shy hoping they like their gesture. The girls smirked at that Cora said "It's wonderful, but it's missing something."

"Something that says who's ship this is." Irma smirks having the same idea.

They both soon grabbed a spray can and went up to add something of their own, a domino.

Cora said "Now it's perfect."

"Perfect." Irma grins.

The boys all felt their hearts swell at their jester and then smiled as they all got on. Lock was going to fly the ship so this gave Cora the chance to hang onto Echo, she was still getting used to take offs and landings. He didn't mind though, he loved being able to hold her.

Fives trails after Irma trying to get her forgiveness for the name. Irma was still annoyed. Hard enough to take those nicknames when there are those to take them too but out here she's the only one. But he gets his kiss and all is forgiven. At least for now.

Soon they were heading off and they all waited for the mission ahead. Cora and Echo were looking over a data pad about the local wildlife on the planet, Cutup and Heavy where arm wrestling, Bait was playing a game on his pad and Irma is snuggled up to Fives taking a cat nap. Fives just holds her close and lets her dream.

They soon meet up with the star ship. Kenobi greats them and shows them meeting room to discuss hideout on the planet.

"Domino. Commander Red." Rex chuckles as they come in.

Irma shoots a look at Fives.

'And I'm back in the Lothdog house.' Fives sighs.

"Good luck." The other brothers chuckle slightly.

(Echo)

"Cora save me please." Fives looks over at his almost sister in-law.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 2]**

Irma shoots a look at Fives.

'And I'm back in the Lothdog house.' Fives sighs.

"Good luck." The other brothers chuckle slightly.

Echo said "Told you you shouldn't have done it."

"Cora save me please." Fives looks over at his almost sister in-law.

Cora replied "Nope, you got yourself in this mess get yourself out."

Fives groaned as they all laughed.

(Irma.)

Cora said "Yeah Rex what do you need us to do?"

Rex said "Well for now we have a crashed ship to inspect and hopefully we'll figure out where to go from there." They all nodded at that and got their supplies and hover bikes.

The girls rode with the boys. Cora still didn't know how to ride one of those things, animals were easier for her.

They were scouting ahead and once there Cody said "Good to see you all, but there's not much we can do here. No signs of Grievous and the droids are trashed, the only thing we have to go on is that the engines still warm."

Kenobi then said "Then it didn't happen too long ago. Rex take the girls, the Dominos, Jesse, Kix and Hardcase to scout ahead in the swamps and none of you engage if you see him." They all nodded at that and headed off to scout for Grievous.

Cora said through her privet come with the boys and Irma "Keep a lookout for those droids."

(Irma.)

They all nodded at that in understanding. As they headed through the familiar looking swamp like land Cora felt something coming she yelled "Stop!" They all did so and Rex called "What's wrong?!" She didn't respond as she stood up and made a shield to block them.

She didn't expect the blast to be so powerful though and they were all knocked off their bikes. Cora had been standing though and since she was controlling the shield all the force of the weapon pushed on to her making her get thrown off. She skidded across the land a few yards and laid there knocked out.

Echo shouted "Cora!"

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Rex got on his shoulders and said "Get those droids." Jesse and Hardcase nodded as Kix went to check on Cora. But before he could get to her something that didn't happen before happened. "Look what we have here?" He stepped out of some boulders as he neared her.

Heavy shouted "It's tin tongue!" Rex called as he got up with a hurt arm "Don't engage."

Echo was about to charge though, Cora was in danger and he was not gonna let cougher near her. Cutup and Bait grabbed him though knowing he was no match for the oversized droid.

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Grievous then said "Ah so you two are the ones Dooku was sent to capture. In that case I'll be taking this one along and…" Before he could do anything though a blast hit his back and yelled "Who did that?"

That gave the Dominos and Irma the chance to attack. Echo was furious as he blasted at the weak points of the droid's body that was till Irma gave him a chance to move in to grab Cora and get her to Kix. Then he stood guard as Kix began to look over her.

As the fighting was going on Rex tried to help where he could but he was slowly making his way over to Kix and the others. As he got there he asked "What happened?"

Kix said "She took the brunt of the blast and falling off the bike didn't help. We need to get her to cover and get a better look at her injuries, for you as well sir."

He brought his blaster up as he said "I can still fight." "Not with that arm sir and as our team's medic I outrank you."

Rex sighed but just concentrated on helping where he could he could see the anger and tension in his younger brother's as he kept them protected from the ongoing fight. He said "Echo don't lose it, she still needs you." Echo was still furious but became less tense as he kept giving them cover.

Rex still sighed he could see he was not taking this well.

 **[Me 2]**

Cora replied "Nope, you got yourself in this mess get yourself out."

Fives groaned as they all laughed.

"Where do you need us captain?" Irma tries to bring it back to the mission.

Cora said "Yeah Rex what do you need us to do?"

Rex said "Well for now we have a crashed ship to inspect and hopefully we'll figure out where to go from there." They all nodded at that and got their supplies and hover bikes.

The girls rode with the boys. Irma thought about learning how to drive one but she likes being able to ride with Fives. Fives didn't mind it either, he likes her clinging like that to him.

They were scouting ahead and once there Cody said "Good to see you all, but there's not much we can do here. No signs of Grievous and the droids are trashed, the only thing we have to go on is that the engines still warm."

Kenobi then said "Then it didn't happen too long ago. Rex take the girls, the Dominos, Jesse, Kix and Hardcase to scout ahead in the swamps and none of you engage if you see him." They all nodded at that and headed off to scout for Grievous.

Cora said through her privet come with the boys and Irma "Keep a lookout for those droids."

"Try looking for the scopes gleam. That's the one thing snipers can't control, it'll be small so keep your eyes sharp." Irma relays.

They all nodded at that in understanding. As they headed through the familiar looking swamp like land Cora felt something coming she yelled "Stop!" They all did so and Rex called "What's wrong?!" She didn't respond as she stood up and made a shield to block them.

She didn't expect the blast to be so powerful though and they were all knocked off their bikes. Cora had been standing though and since she was controlling the shield all the force of the weapon pushed on to her making her get thrown off. She skidded across the land a few yards and laid there knocked out.

Echo shouted "Cora!"

"Take care of the snipers! I got her!" Irma force jumps over to her and blocks shots with her saber.

"There!" Fives spots one taking it out with a shot.

Rex got on his shoulders and said "Get those droids." Jesse and Hardcase nodded as Kix went to check on Cora. But before he could get to her something that didn't happen before happened. "Look what we have here?" He stepped out of some boulders as he neared her.

Heavy shouted "It's tin tongue!" Rex called as he got up with a hurt arm "Don't engage."

Echo was about to charge though, Cora was in danger and he was not gonna let cougher near her. Cutup and Bait grabbed him though knowing he was no match for the oversized droid.

"Tinhead." Fives snarls.

"Steady guys." Irma reminds them but has her saber ready.

Grievous then said "Ah so you two are the ones Dooku was sent to capture. In that case I'll be taking this one along and…" Before he could do anything though a blast hit his back and yelled "Who did that?"

Irma took this moment to advance. The others of Domino shoot at the droids as Irma tries to hold her own against Grievous. It helps that he doesn't know her style. But four sabers is hard to keep up with no matter what.

'Fives throw some droid poppers.' Irma tries to keep up with the swings. 'It'll cut off half his troops and stun him long enough for us to get them to the farm.' She explains clearly not having long left in the fight.

'Right.' Fives takes out a few in his pack.

Tossing them over. Irma force jumps back to the others as the devices go off.

"They'll be down for a bit so let's get out of here." Irma helps move Cora to a gurney.

"The animals here are farm ones so best bet for home is this way." Jesse motions to a path.

They nodded and speeded off. It doesn't take long to get there. Though they do come face to barle of a gun held by Suu, a pink Twi'lek and mom.

"State your business here." Suu holds it steady.

"We have some injuried we just need…" Jesse begins.

"I'm no doctor so just go." Suu instructs.

"We have a doctor ma'am. Two actually." Jesse looks over at Irma whom is pleased with that.

"We just need some where to treat them over night." Irma adds.

"Mommy who's that?" Shaeeah looks out with Jek next to her.

"Back inside both of you." Suu instructs.

'So cute.' Irma looks over at them as they head back in.

"I have some benches in the barn. It's the best I can do." Suu motions to the small hut.

"That'll be fine ma'am, thank you." Jesse gives a small head bow.

They move Cora carefully to lay her down. Kix looks her over as Irma treats Rex's shoulder. Force wise she was tired so he'd have to settle with a sling for now.

"Irma, Fives, and Echo should stay to look after Cora while the rest of us head back out." Rex instructs.

"YOU aren't going anywhere with this arm." Irma stares at him in commander and doctor mode.

"But…" Rex starts.

"Sir I agree. That shoulder of yours will heal but it needs time." Kix looks over at him.

"Alright. Jesse's in charge." Rex gives in.

"Sir." Jesse nods.

"Excuses me." Suu stands in the doorway with a plate of food. "If it's not enough…" She hands it over to Fives.

"It's fine. Thank you…" Fives takes the plate.

"Suu." Suu smiles at them.

Then a hover ball comes flying in. Shaeeah chases after it.

"Loose something." Irma hands it to her.

"Thank you." Shaeeah smiles taking it back then sees Rex. "You look like my daddy." She stares with sparkling eyes.

"Shaeeah don't bother the soldiers. Now go back inside and play with your brother." Suu instructs with a tender expression.

"Yes mom." Shaeeah does as told.

"My husband is away delivering our first harvest." Suu explains. "If you need anything let me know. I'll be inside." She motions to the modest house.

"Thank you." Irma gives a small head bow.

The others head out on their speeders. Then Irma looks over a waking Cora.

"Hey, take it easy you took hard fall." Irma helps her sit up slowly.

(Echo)

(Cora)

After a bit to eat Cora lays back down to rest. Irma orders Rex to do the same. He's reluctant but does find himself drifting off.

"I'm going to bring these in and help with the dishes. You two should start petrol." Irma instructs with the plate in hand.

(Echo)

"She'll be fine Echo. And we still have to do our jobs." Fives pats his shoulder.

 **[Partner 3]**

The others head out on their speeders. Then Irma looks over a waking Cora.

"Hey, take it easy you took a hard fall." Irma helps her sit up slowly.

Echo rushed up asking "Cora, are you okay?"

Cora replied with "Everything hurts and spins at the moment. Hopefully that goes away soon."

After a bit to eat Cora lays back down to rest. Irma orders Rex to do the same. He's reluctant but does find himself drifting off.

"I'm going to bring these in and help with the dishes. You two should start petrol." Irma instructs with the plate in hand.

Echo looked over at Cora worriedly saying "Maybe I should stay."

"She'll be fine Echo. And we still have to do our jobs." Fives pats his shoulder.

Rex then said "Don't worry kid I got her." They both nodded at that and headed out.

They both headed into the field to see if they could find that pod with droids where the girls had mentioned it would be Echo said "It's not here."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "The girls did say things were changing and cougher wasn't supposed to be there in the first place." He held his blaster tightly as Fives held his shoulder reassuringly.

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Your right. We should be looking just in case." With that they headed off.

As night was settling Rex couldn't really sleep. After what had happened and having himself and one of the girls hurt he felt he should at least keep watch. One of the creatures comes up to lick and he shooed if off.

He was not pleased with that then it came at Cora who frowned as she said "Eh gross." "Okay get off you." He got up as he shooed it off once more. Cora sighed as she opened her eyes and said "Ugh what was that again?" "Don't worry about it. How you feeling?"

"Better, no longer dizzy I think." "I'll go get Irma, maybe she can see if she can help." Before he could though the door opened and someone said with a staff pointing at them "What are you two doing here?"

Rex held his rifle up but Core shouted "Stop!" Rex looked shocked at that but the man wacked the rifle out of his hands and Cora said "Sigh calm down will you? Neither of us are intruders. You can ask your wife. Argh."

Suddenly the man put his staff down and said "Wait I recognize you both. So you survived the walking tin can, good." Rex growled as he said "How did you know that?" The man came out of the shadows and said "I saw the whole thing." Rex was in shock saying "You're a deserter." Cora said "Rex cool it." Suddenly they heard the rushing. The guys got there first.

Echo shouted "Cora." He passed Cut and rushed up to her hugging her close. This seemed to catch Cut off guard but then Fives came up.

(Fives.)

At this point Irma and Suu came out to see what was going on as well.

(Irma.)

Cora said "Better but still can't stand on my own."

Echo "I got you don't worry." He helped her up and held her close. Cora snuggled up saying "Thanks love."

Cut and Suu looked confused at that. Fives pat his shoulder. He then walked up to Irma to kissing her.

Rex was still glaring at Cut who said "So their okay and I'm not?" Rex then said "They didn't desert and they were given permission for this."

Cut then said "That's a story I'd like to hear." Rex said "You can hear it when I report you in." The other looked shocked but Irma said "Would you have turned us in if we weren't allowed to be together."

Rex looked shocked as he looks down and then at the two couples who looked in anticipation. He sighed and said "Probably not." They all seemed to calm at that but Rex still glared at Cut saying "You're still a deserter."

Before more could be said though the kids came out to great their adoptive father. The girls thought 'So cute.'

As Echo looked over the family moment he thought 'Would you ever want that someday?' Cora replied 'Someday. Right now I just don't feel ready. But it would be cute to see some little ones that are a mix of the both of us.'

Echo blushed at the thought of little ones running around with making things float as they laughed. Cora laughed as she said 'That would be cute but not for a long while. Let's enjoy this.' Echo smiled as he snuggled her and enjoyed her guiding star scent.

 **[Me 3]**

Rex then said "Don't worry kid I got her." They both nodded at that and headed out.

They both headed into the field to see if they could find that pod with droids where the girls had mentioned it would be Echo said "It's not here."

"Maybe they got the spot wrong." Fives sighs.

Echo then said "The girls did say things were changing and cougher wasn't supposed to be there in the first place." He held his blaster tightly as Fives held his shoulder reassuringly.

"She'll be fine." Fives assures him.

Echo then said "Your right. We should be looking just in case." With that they headed off.

While they do that Irma is inside helping. She had known the house was simple but now she truly got a good look. Two floors and seller slash escape. That was probably Cut's idea so they'd have a quick escape.

"Thank you for this." Suu smiles finishing up with dinners preparations.

"We just showed up. This is the least I can offer." Irma assures her.

Then they hear the commotion outside. Suu tells the kids to stay as they head out.

"What's going on here?" Fives looks in on the others.

"You okay Cora?" Irma comes over with Suu behind her.

Cora said "Better but still can't stand on my own."

Echo "I got you don't worry." He helped her up and held her close. Cora snuggled up saying "Thanks love."

"Things are… a bit different now." Fives pats his confused brothers shoulder.

Then Fives walks over to Irma kissing her. Irma just smiles at him.

Rex was still glaring at Cut who said "So their okay and I'm not?" Rex then said "They didn't desert and they were given permission for this."

Cut then said "That's a story I'd like to hear." Rex said "You can hear it when I report you in." The other looked shocked but Irma said "Would you have turned us in if we weren't allowed to be together."

Rex looked shocked as he looks down and then at the two couples who looked in anticipation. He sighed and said "Probably not." They all seemed to calm at that but Rex still glared at Cut saying "You're still a deserter."

Before more could be said though the kids came out to great their adoptive father. The girls thought 'So cute.'

'That might be nice.' Fives looks at the kids with their dad.

'Really?' Irma glances at him.

'Maybe.' Fives turns a bit red looking away.

The kids then jump for the others to join them for dinner. After Rex and Cut have a small debate about what he chose they sit down to eat. Cut asks about the girls and this new thing going on. They give what info they feel is safe.

"That's interesting." Cut looks at the couples with a smile but still curious.

"What was your home like?" Shaeeah looks over at Irma.

"Um… really big I guess. Tunes of different lands to explore and…" Irma tries to find words to describe Earth.

"Not the planet silly." Shaeeah giggles. "Your home. Did you have a farm or live in a city?" she looks with big eyes.

"I… I had an apartment I shared but I was always running around. I guess I never really had one." Irma thinks.

"No home? Why?" Jek looks a bit sad at that.

"My dad's a general so we were always moving. He did settle on a base when I was eighteen, but I was looking at collages then. The apartment was nice but owned by the school so it wasn't mine." Irma explains. "Coruscant might be the closest thing I've had to a home really."

Irma hadn't really thought of that until now. She's never had a place to call her own. Not really anyway.

(Cora)

"It wasn't so bad. I'm good with langues because of all the travel and I pick things up quickly." Irma assures her friend. "Besides, like I said Coruscant has become my home. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be. Though I wouldn't mind an actual house at some point." She gives a small laugh.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 4]**

Irma hadn't really thought of that until now. She's never had a place to call her own. Not really anyway.

Cora said "I'm sorry to hear that. You never said."

"It wasn't so bad. I'm good with languages because of all the travel and I pick things up quickly." Irma assures her friend. "Besides, like I said Coruscant has become my home. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be. Though I wouldn't mind an actual house at some point." She gives a small laugh.

Echo then said "That would be nice to think about for after the war."

Cora then said "Yeah we could all live close by."

Shaeeah then said "What about your home?"

Cora replied "My home well it's a large family and we lived in a house in the city. Before that though we lived in an apartment. And before that we lived in another country. But we always settled for a long time in the places we lived. And once we got the house in the city we didn't move again."

Jek then asked "How big is your family?" "Including me there are eight of us in the immediate family." They both looked shocked but the girls laughed as Cora said "What you think that's big? Did your dad not tell you how many brothers he has?"

They all looked at Cut who looked shocked as his kids waited for a response "Well I…" Fives smirked as he replied for him. (Fives.)

The kids went "Wow."

Shaeeah said "So we have thousands of uncles?" They all chuckled at that Rex seemed to be enjoying Cuts discomfort as he tried to explain to his kids about the whole thing.

Cora glared at him and said "Come on Rex give him a break. Spend some time with him and talk. He is your brother as well. Remember we're all trying to help you all find your own happiness in life. He found his."

Rex sighed she was right, they were brothers and this was what the girls and the Dominos were fighting to help their brothers to get. Maybe a game of swampers would help him calm down.

Echo then said "We should head back on patrol just in case."

Cora told him "You'd better be careful. If Grievous found us one time he might do it again."

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

As the boys left Suu asked "So are there any other couples coming out of this experience that the jedi have allowed?"

Cora then said "One other so far. And they're doing quite well."

(Irma.)

"Fine." Cora sighed as she's left to sit down and get examined.

(Irma.)

"Yeah better thanks." Then she looked about and whispered "The boys didn't find the droid pod. Does this mean their safe or do we have to worry about something else?"

(Irma.)

Cora sighed saying "Guess we'll just have to wait till morning."

The kids started asking to go out to play but Cora said "That might not be a good idea with what's going on." The kids whined at that but Cut said "She's right kids, that thing was bigger than a normal droid. What was that thing I shot anyway?"

(Irma.)

"Well I saw you all in a spot and thought you could use a hand. We never turn away someone in need right kids."

Jek said "Never."

Shaeeah "Nu uh."

Cora then said "Thank you. It would have ended a lot worse if you hadn't of done that."

Cut then said "Just trying to do the right thing."

Rex was looking at Cut now and thought 'Maybe he isn't a coward.'

Suddenly the boys rushed in and started locking the door.

(Fives, they saw grevouse.)

Echo then said "He's close, just a few clicks away, he might think we're hiding out here. We have to make a defense and get everyone out of here."

Suu then said "But this is our home." Cut held her saying "I know Suu but their right, that thing won't leave any of us alone even if there are no jedi. He'll see me and attack without a care. We have to get out."

Shaeeah then said "But this is our home." Jek then said sniffing "I don't want to leave."

Cora gritted her teeth she never wanted this to happen they had to help somehow. Cora then said "Guys contact the other Dominos. Don't worry Cut they won't say a word."

(Irma.)

Cut nodded trusting the girls' word. Echo then said "Cora what do you have in mind?" Cora sighed as she said "I'm going to see if the creatures of the planet might like to help. I few reek might work well."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 4]**

Echo then said "That would be nice to think about for after the war."

Cora then said "Yeah we could all live close by."

'Ah home huh?' Fives tries to picture that.

He pictures a nice but still modest house and a front yard with Irma playing with redheaded kids. Irma flushes seeing his daydream. They were still working on how to give each other privacy in the mind but some thoughts came through clearer than others.

Shaeeah then said "What about your home?"

Cora replied "My home well it's a large family and we lived in a house in the city. Before that though we lived in an apartment. And before that we lived in another country. But we always settled for a long time in the places we lived. And once we got the house in the city we didn't move again."

Jek then asked "How big is your family?" "Including me there are eight of us in the immediate family." They both looked shocked but the girls laughed as Cora said "What you think that's big? Did your dad not tell you how many brothers he has?"

They all looked at Cut who looked shocked as his kids waited for a response "Well I…"

"Kinda an endless number kids." Fives chuckles answering for him.

The kids went "Wow."

Shaeeah said "So we have thousands of uncles?" They all chuckled at that Rex seemed to be enjoying Cuts discomfort as he tried to explain to his kids about the whole thing.

Cora glared at him and said "Come on Rex give him a break. Spend some time with him and talk. He is your brother as well. Remember we're all trying to help you all find your own happiness in life. He found his."

Rex sighed she was right, they were brothers and this was what the girls and the Dominos were fighting to help their brothers to get. Maybe a game of swampers would help him calm down.

Echo then said "We should head back on patrol just in case."

Cora told him "You'd better be careful. If Grievous found us one time he might do it again."

"We got this." Fives takes his blaster from the cubird.

"Be careful all the same." Irma looks at him worried.

"I will." Fives pecks her lips before heading out.

As the boys left Suu asked "So are there any other couples coming out of this experience that the jedi have allowed?"

Cora then said "One other so far. And they're doing quite well."

"Speaking of dong well, time to have yourself looked over." Irma motions to a seat.

"Fine." Cora sighed as she's left to sit down and get examined.

"Feeling better?" Irma uses some soothing oils for her head and wounds.

"Yeah better thanks." Then she looked about and whispered "The boys didn't find the droid pod. Does this mean their safe or do we have to worry about something else?"

"No clue." Irma sighs.

Cora sighed saying "Guess we'll just have to wait till morning."

The kids started asking to go out to play but Cora said "That might not be a good idea with what's going on." The kids whined at that but Cut said "She's right kids, that thing was bigger than a normal droid. What was that thing I shot anyway?"

"A cyber general." Irma has fearful yet fierce eyes. "Why did you take that shot anyway? You could have just left us be." She looks over at him grateful but confused.

"Well I saw you all in a spot and thought you could use a hand. We never turn away someone in need right kids."

Jek said "Never."

Shaeeah "Nu uh."

Cora then said "Thank you. It would have ended a lot worse if you hadn't of done that."

Cut then said "Just trying to do the right thing."

Rex was looking at Cut now and thought 'Maybe he isn't a coward.'

Suddenly the boys rushed in and started locking the door.

"Grevouse is coming." Fives makes sure the doors are locked.

Echo then said "He's close, just a few clicks away, he might think we're hiding out here. We have to make a defense and get everyone out of here."

Suu then said "But this is our home." Cut held her saying "I know Suu but their right, that thing won't leave any of us alone even if there are no jedi. He'll see me and attack without a care. We have to get out."

Shaeeah then said "But this is our home." Jek then said sniffing "I don't want to leave."

Cora gritted her teeth she never wanted this to happen they had to help somehow. Cora then said "Guys contact the other Dominos. Don't worry Cut they won't say a word."

"Please trust us." Irma looks at him hopeful.

Cut nodded trusting the girls' word. Echo then said "Cora what do you have in mind?" Cora sighed as she said "I'm going to see if the creatures of the planet might like to help. I few reek might work well."

"Cora and I can keep Suu and the kids upstairs. I hold a barrier for a while." Irma motions for them to go up.

"Rex should go to." Cut instructs.

"What? No I can fight." Rex flinches from his shoulder.

"Not with that arm." Fives shakes his head.

"I also want a fair shooter to keep any clankers from getting to my family." Cut stares at them with loving eyes.

"Alright." Rex nods.

Cut give them hugs and Suu a kiss before they head up the stairs. Fives kisses Irma as well.

"For luck." Irma smiles giving him one more.

Now all they could do was wait. Grevouse sends commando droids in first. The girls can hear the firing going on. As a blast comes through the floor the girls put up the shield to keep them from getting hit.

Then a few droids come through the second floor window and stairs. Irma strikes down the ones by the window then force pushes them out. Rex shouts the ones by the stairs as Cora tries to focus on calling for help. Suu holds the kids close.

"I'm taking this outside. You keep them safe." Irma stands by the window.

(Cora)

"Got it." Rex shoots another down.

Irma jumps down using the force to land safely. Grevouse stares at her as he takes out two sabers.

"Ready to go again my dear?" Grevouse starts spinning them.

"More than." Irma stares him down.

Irma blocks attacks and tries to keep him as far from the house as possible. She's able to literally disarm him twice. But there are still two others. To have a better chance she calls one of the dropped sabers to her hand.

It was around this point the others of Domino show up. Realizing numbers aren't on his side and seeing a droid ship he takes his ride off the planet.

"Next time Red." Grevouse calls from the latter.

Irma turns off both sabers as she turns to the blasted up house. Picking up the other deserted saber she heads back.

"Everyone alright?" Irma looks in a bit worried.

 **[Partner 5]**

As their sent upstairs Echo hugs Coran and they give each other a kiss before parting.

As the fight goes on Cora concentrates on getting some help. So far she did get some reek and they were on the way. They agreed eagerly, something about Grievous using one of their own as a pack animal.

When Irma went to go help Cora replied with "I'll keep the shield up. There are some reek out there already so be careful."

Cora kept the shields up as Rex kept shooting at the droids but at one point part of the ceiling caved on the guys. Rex took on the droids that were left upstairs and shot at the ones aiming at his brothers. The boys escaped the collapse roof and kept fighting they then heard the sound of speeders the rest of Domino finished off the droids heading into the house to help. Once the last droid was gone Irma came in asking "Everyone alright?"

"Daddy, daddy." They all looked up to see Cora, Suu and the kids looking worried but safe. Cora was panting from the strain but said "We're all good." Fives rushed up to Irma to check on her while Echo and Cut ran upstairs. Heavy came up and said "So what'd we miss captain?" Rex sighed and said "A lot trooper a lot."

After things settled down Rex reported about Grievous escaping but not about Cut being a clone, just that a very nice farmer helped them out. They all smiled Kenobi then said "We still have to stay for a few things. We still have some clean up to do after what happened. You can all look about and get your wounds treated if you like but Rex please keep an eye on them we don't want any trouble."

The couples blushed at that as the others laughed. "Of course, general." With that he signed off. Rex then said "Okay boys start making a tent out for us. Cut, you mind the girls staying in the house?" "Not at all. Come on girls, we have some spare mats."

They both thanked him and they all got to work on getting the place cleaned up, the boys got the chunk of ceiling out with the girls using their powers to help, and then set up camp as the girl were sent to get some sleep.

They all woke up later the next day from their exhaustion but that didn't mean the work was over.

Suu said "Please you should all be resting." The girls were levitating pieces of wood up to the second floor and keeping them in place while the guys worked on hammering the floor back together.

Cora said "Come on Suu, it's the least we can do after we let Grievous track us here."

(Irma.)

Rex then said, on the side lines still to try to help under Irma's orders of course, "Let them be ma'am, trust me those two will do whatever they want no matter what you tell them. Even if their relationship wasn't allowed they would have found a way to have it and keep it."

The girls chuckled at that knowing it was true as the boys blushed but smiled at the idea, but glad they didn't have to hide.

 **[Me 5]**

"Daddy, daddy." They all looked up to see Cora, Suu and the kids looking worried but safe. Cora was panting from the strain but said "We're all good."

"You alright Irma?" Fives rushes over making sure she's okay.

"I'm fine." Irma smiles at him. "Grievous got away. But two jedi can be put to rest." She holds the two sabers with a sad expression.

Heavy came up and said "So what'd we miss captain?"

Rex sighed and said "A lot trooper a lot."

After things settled down Rex reported about Grievous escaping but not about Cut being a clone, just that a very nice farmer helped them out. They all smiled Kenobi then said "We still have to stay for a few things. We still have some clean up to do after what happened. You can all look about and get your wounds treated if you like but Rex please keep an eye on them we don't want any trouble."

The couples blushed at that as the others laughed. "Of course, general." With that he signed off. Rex then said "Okay boys start making a tent out for us. Cut, you mind the girls staying in the house?" "Not at all. Come on girls, we have some spare mats."

They both thanked him and they all got to work on getting the place cleaned up, the boys got the chunk of ceiling out with the girls using their powers to help, and then set up camp as the girl were sent to get some sleep.

They all woke up later the next day from their exhaustion but that didn't mean the work was over.

Suu said "Please you should all be resting." The girls were levitating pieces of wood up to the second floor and keeping them in place while the guys worked on hammering the floor back together.

Cora said "Come on Suu, it's the least we can do after we let Grievous track us here."

"It's not like we could leave with the house like this either." Irma holds a bit of ceiling up.

Rex makes a comment about all of them being stubborn and leaving them be. The others laugh at it and turn a bit red at the comment about their relationship. It didn't take long to fix up the house.

Though the girls were tired from using their powers so much. Suu brings them all lunch for a job well done.

After lunch, Irma started cleaning the sabers with warm water and a cloth. The kids look at her curiously as she then places them down on clean ones then closes her eyes and folds her hands together.

"What are you doing?" Shaeeah whispers behind her.

"I don't know what there customs were but… but when dogtags are all that's found of a soldier this is what's done. They're cleaned and a prayer is offered. I thought they might need it after their sabers were used like that." Irma looks over at them sadly.

(I don't know if that's true but seems like a nice sentiment)

(cora)

"I don't mind." Irma gives a small head shake.

Once that was done the kids want to go out and play with their new found aunts. The girls laugh as they're pulled out by the hyper kids.

"They're two unique ones aren't they?" Cut up smiles looking out at them trying to catch the hover ball.

"Yeah." Rex nods looking out at those happy faces.

"Mind if we join?" Fives walks over with Echo.

(Echo)

"Yeah! Boys verses girls!" Jek cheers.

"Fine with me." Irma nods

(Cora)

The game starts. Somewhere along the way though Fives decides to cheat. When Irma catches the ball he catches her around the waist.

"Hey, you're supposed catch the ball." Irma laughs.

"Well give it here and I'll let you go." Fives smirks.

"Nope." Irma tosses it to Shaeeah.

"See now I have no reason to release you." Fives smirks holding her closer.

"Shaeeah, Cora, avenge me." Irma laughs as Fives nuzzles her.

(Cora)

(Echo)

Clearly wanting snuggle time Irma leaves the game with Fives. She cuddles with him on the couch as she looks over her medical homework Kix had made for her.

Kix had taken to make her some tests and study guides to help learn about the medicines and treatments in this galaxy. Irma actually liked it. It kept her busy and she likes the medical work so it helped her be better at it. Fives is a bit annoyed he doesn't have all her attention but knows this important to her.

Half way through she feels Fives body relax and head land on to of hers. Looking over she sees he's asleep. Fives has a hard time relaxing after a mission but being around Irma he can calm down quickly.

'Guess he needed me to relax enough.' Irma giggles. 'I should let him sleep.' She tries to get up.

But as she moves an asleep Fives pulls her back down. "Irma…" he snuggles her.

Feeling his warm breath on her neck, Irma's heart jumped. But that sweet and peaceful look on his face… she snuggles into his chest.

Hearing giggling she sees the kids at the door with the other two. She motions for them to keep quiet.

 **[Partner 6]**

As Irma prayed Cora said "Mind I if join you?"

"I don't mind." Irma gives a small head shake.

As they played "Mind if we join?" Fives walks over with Echo.

"Never played this before."

"Yeah! Boys verses girls!" Jek cheers.

"Fine with me." Irma nods

Cora then said "This should be fun."

Cora laughed as she said "Come and get us boys."

Echo laughed as he said "Alright here we come."

The played about for a bit the kids getting distracted by the others for a moment as they asked them questions. As Cora and Echo chase each other about Cora accidently trips near some shrubs. "Cora!"

Echo jumps to catch her he makes it in time to keep her from falling to the ground but instead falls on top of him. They opened their eyes to see their faces nose to nose and flush, they come in closer to kiss but Rex said "Hey none of that you two." They jump at that and head back to the game.

Cora thought 'Why does he always do that?' Echo thought 'It was probably for the best.' 'What? We were just going to kiss.' 'It's just his job.' They played a bit more till they come in to see Cora and Fives snugged up. They hold in their chuckles, Irma signals for them to keep quiet and they nod.

The kids went back outside to play and Cora and Echo went to go talk with Rex and Cut. Bait had decided to help Suu with lunch while Cutup and Heavy went on patrol just in case.

Cut then said "So Rex was telling me there was some kind of engagement party because of a jedi bond or something."

They both blushed at that and explain what happened, Echo held on to her tight as she snuggled in. Cut said "Glad to hear things are changing and I applaud you for what you did to the Kaminoans." They both blushed at that, that hadn't been their calmest moment.

Soon the others came back and Suu called them all back in for lunch. The food was good the kids especially liked the cookies Bait made "Thanks uncle Bait." He flushed at the name they had started calling all the boys now.

Cutup and the others were still a bit unsure about it but if that's what the kids saw them as who were they to disagree.

Echo was thinking 'This really is nice. I wonder what a house of our own would be like. I know we can't right now but someday I wonder.' As he started to think of that Cora heard and saw a few of his mind sets and replied 'You are too sweet.' Echo seemed to blush but she said 'Someday don't worry, but for now let's enjoy this.'

They took each other's hands as they did just that but soon they got a call from Kenobi it was time to go. The kids clung on to them not wanting them to leave Cut even said "You're all welcomed to stay."

Rex said "Sorry Cut but I have a family to return to."

Cora then said "And we have a mission to complete."

(Irma.)

Echo shook Cut's hand and said "Though we're glad we got to meet you and your family brother. You showed us a little more of what lives go to offer us."

(Fives.)

It was true, the rest of the Dominos and even Rex were thinking of what their lives could be like after the war. The girls were glad to see this and soon they all said their goodbyes as they get on the speeders and head back to the ship.

As they Road Rex said "You all knew about this didn't' you?" Cora said "Yeah but a lot of stuff changed. Plus could you blame us?"

(Irma.)

Rex nodded as he said "I guess I can understand that. Well let's head home." And with that they did so the girls leaned into their boys happy to just be like this for the moments of peace they still had before they returned to the war they had to face.

A few weeks passed after that adventure the Dominos and Rex had a lot to think on that adventure and there were a few moments where the girls and the boys blushed as certain thoughts of what their future held for them would pop up.

Either way things were mostly back to normal till they were told they were being sent Windu's fleet once more. They all groaned at that but Lock said "Don't worry Windu sent Bravo on a mission so you all won't have to worry about them."

Cutup and Heavy fist bumped at that and Bait sighed. The rest were just glad they wouldn't have to deal with them.

Cora asked "So why are we being sent to Windu's ship?"

(Irma.)

Lock replied with "It's mostly so you girls get more practice in. After what happened with Grievous you need all the help you can get. Windu is on a break after an incident with Skywalker's droid…" The girls looked at each other at that, wait did that mean…?

(Fives saying he knows that face and asks what up.)

Cora sighed saying "Yeah we know what happens here to."

(Irma.)

Heavy then said "Wait Jango's chosen?"

Cora then said "Is that what you guys call him?"

(Irma.)

Bait shrugged and said "He did choose him to be his son and he kept him from being aged so yeah I guess that's how we see him."

The girls looked at the boys as they looked a bit uncomfortable, what did they think of Jango and Boba?


	15. Chapter 15

**[CH 15]**

 **[Me 1]**

Fives missed lunch, he wasn't budging. Irma did have a bit to eat but mostly just snuggled.

They took each other's hands as they did just that but soon they got a call from Kenobi it was time to go. The kids clung on to them not wanting them to leave Cut even said "You're all welcomed to stay."

Rex said "Sorry Cut but I have a family to return to."

Cora then said "And we have a mission to complete."

"But I'm sure we'll meet up again at some point. We are family after all." Irma flushed some at the last part.

Echo shook Cut's hand and said "Though we're glad we got to meet you and your family brother. You showed us a little more of what lives go to offer us."

"Yeah, thanks for the glimpse." Fives smiles looking down at the kids.

It was true, the rest of the Dominos and even Rex were thinking of what their lives could be like after the war. The girls were glad to see this and soon they all said their goodbyes as they get on the speeders and head back to the ship.

As they Road Rex said "You all knew about this didn't' you?" Cora said "Yeah but a lot of stuff changed. Plus could you blame us?"

"We wanted you to meet Cut and understand him like you did in our galaxy." Irma explains clinging to Fives.

Rex nodded as he said "I guess I can understand that. Well let's head home." And with that they did so the girls leaned into their boys happy to just be like this for the moments of peace they still had before they returned to the war they had to face.

A few weeks passed after that adventure the Dominos and Rex had a lot to think on that adventure and there were a few moments where the girls and the boys blushed as certain thoughts of what their future held for them would pop up.

After the full story on what happened Lock started Irma on training with two sabers. He and Kenobi agreed she flow too naturally with it, she will have another crystal at some point and needs to be ready.

Either way things were mostly back to normal till they were told they were being sent Windu's fleet once more. They all groaned at that but Lock said "Don't worry Windu sent Bravo on a mission so you all won't have to worry about them."

Cutup and Heavy fist bumped at that and Bait sighed. The rest were just glad they wouldn't have to deal with them.

Cora asked "So why are we being sent to Windu's ship?"

"Yeah what's going on?" Irma rubs her sour arm after a sparring match with Lock a few hours ago.

Irma has learned somethings in this week. Lock holds back a lot. He knows two sword style and MANY techniques, as her broses can confirm. Lock also knows her moves inside and out. Again as her broses can confirm.

Lock replied with "It's mostly so you girls get more practice in. After what happened with Grievous you need all the help you can get. Windu is on a break after an incident with Skywalker's droid…" The girls looked at each other at that, wait did that mean…?

"I know that face. What's going on?" Fives looks over at the girls.

Cora sighed saying "Yeah we know what happens here to."

"Boba tries to kill Mace and a lot of stuff goes down." Irma sighs heavily not sure how to feel.

That episode had a conflict for Irma. On one hand she didn't like the methods used. But on the other Boba felt Windu took everything and he was hesitant to actually hurt anyone but him. She never knew how to feel about it.

Heavy then said "Wait Jango's chosen?"

Cora then said "Is that what you guys call him?"

"That's how you guys see him?" Irma looks a bit surprised.

Bait shrugged and said "He did choose him to be his son and he kept him from being aged so yeah I guess that's how we see him."

The girls looked at the boys as they looked a bit uncomfortable, what did they think of Jango and Boba?

The girls inform them of what happened in the episode and ask if the boys are alright with trying to save everyone in clouding Boba. They seemed hesitant but agreed he did deserve a chance. If nothing else he is a kid that needs help.

It doesn't take long to meet up with the ship. They're told the cadets will be arriving in two days so if they wished to help out with them it would be apprenticed.

"Actually I was hoping Domino would show the cadets some of their moves in the simulator. It would be a good lesson on learning to think on your feet." Windu looks over at them.

"It'd be our pleasure sir." Fives give a small nod.

"I can't wait to see them." Irma giggles picturing the cuteness.

"Oh Irma, Lock sent over some training regiments for you." Anakin hands them over.

"Yay." Irma says sarcastically.

"I know it's hard but it was revamping your style for two sabers or learning a new one. This really was the best root to go." Anakin pats her shoulder.

Irma sighs. She knows that's true but it's hard changing it and even harder to keep it in mind let alone do it without thinking. She had a long way to go and hoped the crystal wasn't coming anytime soon.

"For now take a rest. You two can start your training in the morning shift." Windu gives a soft smile.

They all head their own ways. Irma changes in to work out clothes then heads for the sparing room. As annoying as it is, she never does turn down a challenge.

(work out cloths: her blue Lothcat crop top/ black sports bra under that/ black sweat pants/ and her sneakers)

While sparring the robot knocks her down. Rubbing her butt she gets up again. She's dripping in sweat and frustrated. But she turns to the waiting bot taking a deep breath she's ready to go again.

'Alright, let's try this again.' Irma picks up the practice sabers.

"Reset lesson 12." Irma instructs the bot as she returns to the mat.

"I'm pretty sure he said to take it easy today." Fives leans against the doors entryway.

"Holt." Irma orders the bot causing it to freeze. "What are you doing here?" she walks over to grab her towel.

"Lunch?" Fives lifts a brow.

"And I spaced." Irma sighs heavily. "I'm sorry." She looks over at him.

"There's still time." Fives looks at the clock. "But you won't be able to change." He smirks.

"So you're okay with EVERY trooper seeing me like this?" Irma sips her water.

"Quick change is fine too." Fives looks to the side.

Irma laughs at that. He waits as she quickly freshens up and changes in the locker room.

When they do get there the others are eating. Lunch date no longer date.

(Cora probably noticing new bruses.)

"It was just a few rounds." Irma assures her.

(Cora)

"I can't help it. I spent years developing Rebel Style and now I have to add something to it. And it's not going well." Irma sighs. "I've gotten the moves down but they still don't flow right." She rubs her arm which seems to be saying 'you think?'

"You'll get it. But it might help if you actually relaxed." Fives emphasize that last word.

(Echo)

Irma sips her juice quietly. Sometimes she needs reminders to slow down. It's not like it was going completely wrong. She just can't get both her hands to move like they did against Grievous. It didn't feel natural to her yet.

 **[Partner 1]**

"For now take a rest. You two can start your training in the morning shift." Windu gives a soft smile.

They all head their own ways. Before Cora head out Windu said "Cora may I have a word with you?" The others looked back confused but she only nodded and they headed off as did Anakin as Windu was telling him with his eyes 'You too.' Anakin rolled his eyes and headed off.

Cora came up and said "Is something up Windu?" "Has Lock given you those knew classes on your force sensitivity with Kenobi?" "Yeah how did you know about that?" "Things don't stay quiet for long in the jedi community. Also I asked Lock to help you work on your abilities." Cora looked shocked asking "Why?"

Windu pointed to a seat as he took his own. Cora sat down and Windu said "You impressed me with your abilities. Irma is a talent with a saber, and she is being taught well. But it seems you have not been taking any studies for your own abilities. Why is that?"

Cora replied with "I never really thought about it, one is that I don't really want to. The other is that I don't know if you all would understand the way I use my own powers. You all emote with them but I use my emotions. Lock helps where he can but even he doesn't seem to understand that part all too well. To tell you the truth I'm not in the mood to be told how to do things. I have my own way and I don't like having anyone tell me how I should do something."

Windu seemed to think on that and said "I suppose I can see that. Why not ask Skywakler for help then? He uses emotion when he uses the force." Cora stiffed at that thinking 'What do I say? I don't want to work with him because he tends to use force choke sometimes?' She then said "I, don't feel comfortable with Skywalker's methods."

Windu raised a brow but just nodded and said "I suppose that is understandable. I have an idea if you like." "What idea?" She asked curious. "I would like to give you some training." Cora was stunned.

The Mace Windu was offering to teach her, she didn't always like him of course but he was a strong jedi but… She frowned and said "On two conditions." "And what would those be?" "I will not learn to use the jedi mind trick. I refuse to take someone's free will in that way. I also will not emote my emotions that would be against what I am."

Windu smirked as he replied "I understand. We can start some training tomorrow if you like." "Can we start now? I don't have much to do today." Mace nodded at this and said "There's a special training room for us to work in." Cora nodded a she followed him to the separate training room from Irma.

Cora was shocked to find Windu wasn't being a pain. She thought he be all 'You do it my way or no way.' Instead he was being very compassionate. She wondered if this had anything to do with their last mission.

As she was concentrating on floating a small feather through some obstacles he said "You're surprised aren't you?" "About what?" "About how I'm treating you." "Yeah you could say that."

Windu chuckled and said "I am not as callus as most people make me out to be. I know I can be a bit too rough in certain things but that was the way I was trained and now things are changing. At first I was very against this whole bringing attachment back, but your team and the things that have come from it have shown me that there are some benefits. I may not be ready to change myself but I can learn to find middle ground with you girls."

Cora smiled saying "Thanks Windu. You're one of the few teachers that has learned to do that with me." Windu the said "I read your health report, you have a mental condition." She nodded and said "Yes, I am better but somethings can still be frustrating it led to a lot of pain and many didn't know how to deal with it."

Windu then said "Every student is different and every teacher must learn how to adapt to their student. You are Locks padawan, but I do not mind helping you if you need to. In fact I can always send Lock a few suggestions on how to help you."

She smiled and said "Thanks Windu that be appreciated." The elder smiled and nodded but then said "You should head to lunch, don't want your team to get upset if you miss eating."

Cora laughed and they said goodbye as she left thought Windu thought 'Better not let Skywalker see I'm getting soft. Perhaps I should get a padawan. Cora is a good student but Lock would have my head if I tried to take her and she is where she belongs.' With that he walked off.

Cora got to the dining room and said hi to the guys and she kissed Echo who asked "What did Windu want to talk to you about?" She sighed and said "Well…" Their jaws were hanging after that. Cutup said "General Windu is giving you lessons?"

Cora said "Yeah I was surprised too and so far he's a good teacher. I think our last mission with him has helped him understand a few things and he's become a lot calmer out of it."

They all weren't sure how to take that in. They were glad to see that the jedi were seeing the attachments were good but they felt a bit uncomfortable about Windu wanting to teach Cora.

When Irma and Fives get to the dining room Cora says "What happened to you? Oh no you went to practice didn't you?"

"It was just a few rounds." Irma assures her.

Cora then said "You need to be more careful Irma and not strain yourself. You do that whenever you get a new challenge."

"I can't help it. I spent years developing Rebel Style and now I have to add something to it. And it's not going well." Irma sighs. "I've gotten the moves down but they still don't flow right." She rubs her arm which seems to be saying 'you think?'

"You'll get it. But it might help if you actually relaxed." Fives emphasize that last word.

Echo then said "All things take time. You'll get it eventually."

As Irma sipped her soda Heavy said "So while you two were gone Cora was telling us about how her training session with Windu went."

The two looked shocked as Cora sighed thinking 'Looks like I have to explain all over again.'

And so she did. As she did though she sensed something. The guys feel nervous and she said, "Okay what's wrong?" Suddenly she was glumped by Cutup and Bait crying "Don't leave us!"

Cora was shocked as she said "What did you all think guys? I am not going to become Windu's padawan? He was just asking to help like Kenobi does with Irma. He's going to send his ideas over to Lock to better help me to train my powers. Now get off your squishing me."

She used the force to get them off. And they looked down embarrassed saying "Sorry." "It's okay don't worry about it." Echo did wrap his arm around her though and glared at them for the stunt they seemed to sweat drop as Fives and Heavy chuckled. She sighed and thought 'Boys.' 'You're not mad are you, are we still on for dinner?' 'Oh Echo don't worry we're still on for dinner. Now calm down.' He did but still keeps his arm around her.

Irma was chuckling though and she had to roll her eyes. Yup they could get annoying but she wouldn't leave them.

 **[Me 2]**

Irma chuckles at the sight of them. Cora rolls her eyes but smiles. They were an odd group but they were family. Literally and figuratively.

After lunch Fives kidnaps Irma. She wasn't going to practice or study her medical journals. She was going to have some fun.

"What's this?" She looked at three buckets of water balloons in the simulation room.

"You and Cora talked about something called water balloon fights. I thought the cadets might get a kick out of it in a training session. But first…" Fives clicks a button changing the area to look like a grassy field then picks up a balloon.

"You wouldn't." Irma backs up a bit.

"Wouldn't I?" Fives lifts a brow then throws it.

Irma stops it with the force then throws it back at him. It splashes his face and Irma laughs. While she's distracted he throws again getting a direct hit.

"Oh now it's on." Irma makes two float.

"Oh come on! That's cheating!" Fives dodges the hits.

"You never said I couldn't use the force." Irma smirks.

Thus the war begins. Fives ducks for cover where he can as Irma tries different tricks to hit him. By the time they get to the bottom of the buckets they're both drenched.

"Last balloon. Give?" Fives tosses it up and down.

"Never." Irma holds her last one.

It's a staling mate, until they both throw them at the same time and are hit. They laugh as they sit on the fake grass. Irma was impressed by how real it felt under her fingers.

"That was fun. Thanks, I needed to do that." Irma lies down on the fake grass feeling the lights on her wet skin.

"I think we both did." Fives lies down next to her.

"The only bad thing is my clothes are sticking to me." Irma laughs as water drips off her.

Fives looks over at her and feels his heart speed up. Irma senses that as he moves to be over her. Her heart is in her throat with that look in his eyes.

Fives leans down to kiss her with a feverish expression. Irma closes her eyes alright with this but then… sneeze. Right she's drenched.

"W-we should dry off." Fives moves away with his face hot.

"R-right." Irma's face is the same and a bit disappointed.

"What in the world?" Anakin looks at the drowned rats walking the halls.

"Water balloon fight." Irma's still a bit red.

"I forgot towels." Fives looks to the side.

'Well something happened or almost did.' Anakin grins.

"Stop the thought Skyguy or you'll be on the ceiling." Irma stares at him with puffed cheeks.

"Right, right. You two should get to the medbay and dry off." Anakin chuckles walking off.

Irma coughs some. Anakin may have said it in passing but she did need to get dry and warmed up.

"Sorry, out of everything I forgot towels." Fives sighs as she has a heating blanket on her as she wore a hospital gown while her clothes dried.

"I had fun and you can't prepare for everything." Irma smiles at him.

"No do prepare. Or at least tell her what you're planning so she can have a change of clothes." Kix lectures.

Fives hangs his head again. He was just trying to help her relax.

'Really I had fun. Thanks and I love you.' Irma looks over at him lovingly.

'About… the other thing…' Fives turns a bit red. 'I…' he starts.

"NOPE!" Kix cuts him off. "Whatever you're thinking is spiking her temp, you have to go now." He shoves him out.

"But I…" Fives is cut off by the door shutting.

(Echo)

"Kix kicked me out." Fives turns a bit red rubbing the back of his neck.

(Echo)

"Well…" Fives looks to the side as he tells him.

 **[Partner 2]**

Cora was training with Windu for a while more. She was learning to build up better walls against sith attacks.

Windu said "Good, Lock is right you are very imaginative and it seems to help you create strong walls. I haven't seen a wall quite like that. Is it from your home?"

Cora replied "It's from my planet yes. It's called the 'Great Wall of China.' I thought it would help the last time but having Echo connect with me helped a lot more in pushing Dooku out."

"I see. Your bond has been increasing with him." "Yeah a bit. Not by much lately but it's still strong." Windu nodded but then she looked at the clock and said "Thanks for the training but I have to get going." "Ah plans with the Dominos?" "No just Echo. We have a dinner date." She smiled as she walks off.

He shook his head at that but smiled. The two had a strong bond and if it helped them against their enemies then he had no problem with it.

Echo was walking down the hall after finishing a few computer exercises for hacking. After what Cora told him about the Tambor incident he thought that actually having the ability to affectively use such things would come in handy.

On his way to his dinner date with Cora he sees Fives shoved out of the medbay.

"What happened?" Echo asked a bit confused.

"Kix kicked me out." Fives turns a bit red rubbing the back of his neck.

Echo raised a brow and asked "Why would he do that?"

"Well…" Fives looks to the side as he tells him.

Echo was blushing after that and said "Probably for the best she sneezed when she did. Fives you have to get more control of yourself."

(Fives)

Echo flushed as he replied "Hey what happened at the farm was nothing like that. We were only going to kiss. Rex overreacted. Plus Cora is very adamant about her belief in us keeping ourselves in control from those kinds of things before marriage. I would actually feel really bad if I ever made her go against it, plus we're both a bit uncomfortable about doing anything like that."

(Fives.)

"Well I'm sure you'll see Irma soon. And we all have a Domino meeting tomorrow to plan what to do with the cadets anyway. Your idea sounds good. But bring towels next time okay? I got to go before Cora starts wondering where I am." And with that he headed off.

Cora had gotten her lunch and walked off to one of the rooms where the large window was. She wanted to have a star gazing dinner date with Echo. Suddenly she heard the door open and smiled to see him rushing in "Sorry about that got caught up."

"It's okay. What happened anyway?" Echo flushed as he explained. Cora was also blushing as she replied "Oh I guess he would need someone to talk to after that." She leaned into him and sighed as he asked "How was your training with Windu?" "Fine really…" She explained how it went and he replied "That's good to hear. At least a lot more jedi are becoming supportive of this."

Cora replied "After the ceremony I'm not surprised. I think it brought back a sense of connection for all of them not just for themselves but in their community. Maybe they need to find more things like that to celebrate to help them understand and remember the beauty and good that there is in life."

She had started holding her necklace as she talked and Echo smiled tenderly as he held her close and said "You are truly a kind and beautiful person. Especially when you talk like that." "I don't know about that." "I do." He kissed her making her tear up a bit he asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just feel a bit emotional, not used to such words. Especially because I know that I'm not always that way." "Then I'll tell them to you each day till you do get used to them and believe them." "I actually hope I never do so I can feel how strong they are every time you say it and so you'll never stop." "Not like I would have in the first place."

He wiped the tears again as he laid her head against his chest. They took in each other's scents and then stared out at the stars. This was something they knew they'd never stop loving to do with each other.

Cora then said "Hey you want to watch a movie? We could have some chocolate." Echo smiled at that and said "That is not fair you know that's my weakness." She chuckled and said "Why do you think I use it against you?" They both laughed and walked off hand in hand talking about which one they should see.

The next day after the girls lessons and work the Dominos got a room for them and they talk about what they wanted to make a plan for the cadets for when they came.

Cora then said "First things first we have to keep Boba in the group at all times. Also we have to take his communicator and bomb away. I could force levitate them out when he's not looking."

Heavy then said "What about Sing?"

(Irma.)

 **[Me 3]**

Echo was blushing after that and said "Probably for the best she sneezed when she did. Fives you have to get more control of yourself."

"Like you on the farm?" Fives teases.

Echo flushed as he replied "Hey what happened at the farm was nothing like that. We were only going to kiss. Rex overreacted. Plus Cora is very adamant about her belief in us keeping ourselves in control from those kinds of things before marriage. I would actually feel really bad if I ever made her go against it, plus we're both a bit uncomfortable about doing anything like that."

"I would too. But then… I get hot blooded around her." Fives sighs.

"Well I'm sure you'll see Irma soon. And we all have a Domino meeting tomorrow to plan what to do with the cadets anyway. Your idea sounds good. But bring towels next time okay? I got to go before Cora starts wondering where I am." And with that he headed off.

Fives decides to go warm his body in a shower and cool his head in his room. He knows he has to work on this but it is hard. To be fair he has gotten better from where he was he just had a moment of weakness. Could he really be blamed for finding his fiancé attractive?

"Fiancé. That word still feels weird." Fives dries his hair as he sits on his bunk.

'I need to find something else to do.' Fives picks up his tablet.

Turning it on a photo of Irma and him from their engagement appears. He smiles softly looking at it. Then goes to the langue section to practice Gaelic. Mr. Spell warned him she speaks Gaelic when her emotions are high so it'll help keep him out of trouble. But Fives also wanted to understand this piece of Irma.

The next day after the girls' lessons and work the Dominos got a room for them and they talk about what they wanted to make a plan for the cadets for when they came.

Cora then said "First things first we have to keep Boba in the group at all times. Also we have to take his communicator and bomb away. I could force levitate them out when he's not looking."

Heavy then said "What about Sing?"

"As long as the com is down she'll think Boba just can't answer. I'm hoping we can convince him to hand the stuff over on his own and agree to help stop her." Irma looks down at the table with slightly shaking eyes.

"Irma?" Fives looks over feeling her torn emotions.

"I want to help Boba but at the same time… It's just… I know this is a hard subject but I can feel your discomfort about this." Irma looks at the guys. "Especially yours." She looks over at Fives.

"It's hard to hide I guess." Cutup sighs.

(Cora asking how they feel about him and their 'dad')

 **[Partner 3]**

Cora frowned sympathetically as she said "Guys I know this is hard but what do you all feel towards Boba and your well 'Dad?'"

Fives seems to steam at that word and said (Fives.)

(Irma.)

Echo then said "Fives calm down; in technical terms he would be considered our father but to use he was always just our templet."

Cora then said "Echo that's not true. Your head says that but your emotions say otherwise."

Heavy then said "Not like a lousy bounty hunter would care about us."

Cora then said "Arcona did."

(Irma.)

Bait looked down saying "It's true Arcona did give me my name but Jango never even looked our way. We were still in training when it all happened."

Cutup then said "Jango only really worked with the ARC's, the ones who made ARC's anyway. Anyone else well they were just clones to him."

(Fives. Probably saying beside Boba.)

Cutup then said "The rest of us were just the pay grade, Boba was his son. We were left to the 'mercy' of the Kaminoans while are so called brother was thought and respected by the one man that should have protected us."

Cora looked down and said "I'm going to be very honest here with you guys and please hear me out and don't feel hurt. Jango would not have been a good father to you all."

(Irma.)

Cora sighed saying "I saw something a sort of comic strip, it told the story of how was sent to kill someone who always wore a mask. When he took the mask off it was a clone he was a deserter like Cut. The man could not shoot Jango for they shared the same face but Jango could. When he was walking out he met the man's wife and baby who asked why he had the same face as her husband and he said 'That's the reason I'm not killing you because you don't know anything and because no one paid me.' He left that woman alone but not before finding out his grandsons name. Conner. He went back to Boba how had come on the mission for experience. Jango explained to him to never get close to the mission he never told Boba what had happened."

They all looked stark white at that and looked down Echo saying "So he would have killed any of us. He wouldn't have cared." Cora came up and hugged him saying "Maybe he wouldn't have but Boba doesn't understand any of that. Remember the Mandolarian saying 'no one cares who your father was but the father you will be.' I don't care who Jango was I care for the man you and every one of your brothers are. What he did was wrong and none of you deserved it but you can be better than him and you can help Boba be better. At the end of it all you all had each other, Boba had no one. And if you can't help him then he will end up just like his father even dyeing by the hands of a jedi if we don't stop this. "

(Irma.)

 **[Me 4]**

Cora frowned sympathetically as she said "Guys I know this is hard but what do you all feel towards Boba and your well 'Dad?'"

"THAT man isn't our dad!" Fives snaps furious at those words. "What did he do as the Kaminoans treated us like Ginny pigs?! Or got abused by others or Bric?!" he fumes.

"Fives…" Irma looks over at him with sad eyes.

Echo then said "Fives calm down; in technical terms he would be considered our father but to use he was always just our templet."

Cora then said "Echo that's not true. Your head says that but your emotions say otherwise."

Heavy then said "Not like a lousy bounty hunter would care about us."

Cora then said "Arcona did."

"He still does." Irma tries to get a reaction out of Fives.

Nothing. This was a touchy subject and they just set off the nook of emotions. Fives was feeling hurt, anger, sadness, and confusion all in one. He needed to let this out. They all did.

Bait looked down saying "It's true Arcona did give me my name but Jango never even looked our way. We were still in training when it all happened."

Cutup then said "Jango only really worked with the ARC's, the ones who made ARC's anyway. Anyone else well they were just clones to him."

"Aside from his chosen one." Fives grits through his teeth.

Cutup then said "The rest of us were just the pay grade, Boba was his son. We were left to the 'mercy' of the Kaminoans while are so called brother was thought and respected by the one man that should have protected us."

Cora looked down and said "I'm going to be very honest here with you guys and please hear me out and don't feel hurt. Jango would not have been a good father to you all."

"Not that he was good for Boba either." Irma mutters.

Cora sighed saying "I saw something a sort of comic strip, it told the story of how was sent to kill someone who always wore a mask. When he took the mask off it was a clone he was a deserter like Cut. The man could not shoot Jango for they shared the same face but Jango could. When he was walking out he met the man's wife and baby who asked why he had the same face as her husband and he said 'That's the reason I'm not killing you because you don't know anything and because no one paid me.' He left that woman alone but not before finding out his grandsons name. Conner. He went back to Boba how had come on the mission for experience. Jango explained to him to never get close to the mission he never told Boba what had happened."

They all looked stark white at that and looked down Echo saying "So he would have killed any of us. He wouldn't have cared." Cora came up and hugged him saying "Maybe he wouldn't have but Boba doesn't understand any of that. Remember the Mandolarian saying 'no one cares who your father was but the father you will be.' I don't care who Jango was I care for the man you and every one of your brothers are. What he did was wrong and none of you deserved it but you can be better than him and you can help Boba be better. At the end of it all you all had each other, Boba had no one. And if you can't help him then he will end up just like his father even dyeing by the hands of a jedi if we don't stop this. "

"Doesn't he deserve a chance?" Irma looks over at Fives sadly.

Fives is out of fire. He nods. Irma felt him relax some, this most have weighed on him for a long time.

'You're better than him.' Irma hugs him from behind. 'Never forget that.' She kiss his cheek.

Fives has a soft smile as he places his hand on her arms. It did feel good to let that out. But more than that having Irma there made the pain smooth over.

The next day the cadets arrive. Windu and Anakin are called away so the girls and boys are left to show them around.

'Most fight…' Irma thinks to herself.

'Irma?' Fives looks over at her.

"Too cute!" Irma bends down hugging two young, now flushed, troopers, whom she'd learn are Tup and Hardcase later.

"M-ma'am?" The boys look at her with their cheeks hot.

"Mind letting my cadets go?" The teacher clears his throat.

"Sorry." Irma lets them go. "I got over excited." She rubs the back of her head.

'Way to show them their first jedi.' Fives teases.

'I couldn't help it. They're so cute. And the thought you were once that little… it was like hugging a little you.' Irma giggles.

Fives stops in the hall grateful for his helmet being on as he's beat red under it.

(Echo)

"I swear she's trying to drive me mad." Fives mutters.

Irma has a small smile, seeming to say 'maybe a little,' as she keeps walking with the others. The kids seem confused. Though two were still trying to calm down from that.

 **[Partner 4]**

Fives stops in the hall grateful for his helmet being on as he's beat red under it.

Echo then asked "You doing okay Fives?"

"I swear she's trying to drive me mad." Fives mutters.

Irma has a small smile, seeming to say 'maybe a little,' as she keeps walking with the others. The kids seem confused. Though two were still trying to calm down from that.

When Cora saw them they were pretty cute and thought 'So that's what you all looked like at that age. They're all so cute.' Echo was also glad for his bucket being on as he flushed at Cora having an image of a tiny boy with brown hair and amber eyes. 'Sorry couldn't help it.' 'It okay I've wondered as well.' She internally giggled as they came to the deck where the boys were given target practice.

The commander was saying "Now this is my ship and my rules. I do not allow tourists on board, only soldiers. Now time for target practice. You there take the gun."

Cora thought 'I don't like them showing them how to use guns they're just kids. Back home this would be illegal.' Echo replied 'We can't do much for them now but someday we can hopefully make it so that none of them ever have to pick up a weapon ever again.'

(Fives and Irma.)

Jax took his turn but missed. "But I only…" "Oh no that's it you only get one shot I assure you of that."

The boy left dejected but Bait patted his shoulder and said "Don't worry I was the worst shot in my batch at first till I got my confidence up. Now I'm one of the best." Jax smiled at that and headed back to the group.

Whiplash was shoved forward but Cora said as she put a hand on the boy "Hey don't push the kid. If it's alright would you like for one of our guys to tell you a trick?"

Fives smirked as he came up and said (Fives.)

Whiplash seemed to smile at that and nodded as he tried but still missed. "I near miss is still a miss."

Cutup patted his head saying "Don't worry you'll get there."

Next up it was Boba they all seemed nervous at that the girls knew how it went but the others seemed shocked at his skill yet a bit unhappy about it knowing who taught him that. They pushed it out though remembering what the girls told them.

As the group was moving Sargent Crasher then said "Okay troops the generals have left these two jedi and their squad in charge of our tour. So pay attention and do as you're told."

(Irma.)

"I'm captain Arrows but you boys can call me Cora. And this is our team Domino squad. You boys can take off your helmets."

They did as told as they were introduced. "This is Fives our squad leader, Heavy our weapons specialist, Echo our team tech support, Droidbait the teams sharpshooter, and Cutup our mechanic."

(Irma.)

"Yes we have a few simulators for you boys to try. But before that the boys are going to show you a teamwork exercise."

(Fives.)

Suddenly a boy raised a hand, Tup, saying "Excuse me ma'ams, we've heard some roamers and..." Sargent Crasher interrupted with "Do not interrupt a superior officer to ask such nonsense."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "I think it's a good thing to ask questions especially about something you're not certain off. It's safe to ask questions here in fact it's encouraged." The boys all smiled at that and Crasher looked like a kicked puppy.

Cora thought 'This guy needs to loosen up or get a hobby.'

(Irma.)

Suddenly Cora saw Boba trying to sneak off and thought 'Echo can you keep an eye on him? Fives is still a bit steamed and…' 'Don't worry I got him.' Echo came up and held Boba's shoulder and said "Is something the matter… Lucky, was is it?" "Um yeah. And nothing's wrong." "Good, why don't you come closer to the front? I'm sure you have some questions of your own." Echo helped escort him up the others all knew it was time to keep an eye on the kids.

Cora smiled and they looked at the boy and said "So what was your question, um what your name cadet?" "My number is…" "No your name sweetie not number. We see our troops as individuals not numbers here." He blushed as looked down as he said "They call me Tup."

Both girls were squealing internally at that.

Cora thought 'Oh I can't believe it, that's Tup he's so cute as a little guy.'

(Irma.)

Echo asked 'Why you know him?' Cora replied 'I'll explain later.'

Cora then said "Well Tup what was your question?" Tup looked up asking "I heard a roamer about two troopers that are getting married to two jedi. Is that true? Ma'ams why are you blushing?"

The couples did blush at that as the others chuckled.

Cora then said "Guess the Kaminoans didn't let them see the video of the vows. Figures."

(Irma.)

The girls looked at each other and there was no point in hiding it. Cora said as she bent down to their level "Well Tup that roamer is one hundred percent true. And the reason I know that is because Irma and I are those jedi."

The boys' jaws dropped or gasped, Boba's eyes went wide at hearing this as did Crasher's. The Kaminoans really didn't want to let them know.

Cora said "I think I broke the sergeant." The Domino boys laughed at that.

(Irma.)

 **[Me 5]**

The commander was saying "Now this is my ship and my rules. I do not allow tourists on board, only soldiers. Now time for target practice. You there take the gun."

'I don't like this.' Irma looks at the cadets.

'We can't stop this. But we can give them a bit of fun later.' Fives glances over at Irma through his helmet.

Jax took his turn but missed. "But I only…" "Oh no that's it you only get one shot I assure you of that."

The boy left dejected but Bait patted his shoulder and said "Don't worry I was the worst shot in my batch at first till I got my confidence up. Now I'm one of the best." Jax smiled at that and headed back to the group.

Whiplash was shoved forward but Cora said as she put a hand on the boy "Hey don't push the kid. If it's alright, would you like for one of our guys to tell you a trick."

"Try closing your eyes and taking a breath before shooting." Fives instructs with a small smirk under his helmet.

Whiplash seemed to smile at that and nodded as he tried but still missed. "I near miss is still a miss."

Cutup patted his head saying "Don't worry you'll get there."

Next up it was Boba they all seemed nervous at that the girls knew how it went but the others seemed shocked at his skill yet a bit unhappy about it knowing who taught him that. They pushed it out though remembering what the girls told them.

As the group was moving Sargent Crasher then said "Okay troops the generals have left these two jedi and their squad in charge of our tour. So pay attention and do as you're told."

"I'm Commander Spell." Irma nods to them with a smile. "Some of the guys have taken to calling me 'Commander Red.' You can call me Red or Irma. I'm also a medic so I'm here if you need me." She gives them a playful wink.

Irma had given up on stopping the name. After Grievous called her that it was sealed in Drundum, so she decided to embrace it.

"I'm captain Arrows but you boys can call me Cora. And this is our team Domino squad. You boys can take off your helmets."

They did as told as they were introduced. "This is Fives our squad leader, Heavy our weapons specialist, Echo our team tech support, Droidbait the teams sharpshooter, and Cutup our mechanic."

"The guys have all picked a simulation for you to go through as teams later. I hope you like them." Irma smiles happily.

"Yes we have a few simulators for you boys to try. But before that the boys are going to show you a teamwork exercise."

"Alright." Fives steps forward. "Our training does help in many situations. But there are times when that's not enough and you have to think on your feet. Like-" he's cut off by a small raised hand.

Suddenly a boy raised his hand, Tup, saying "Excuse me ma'ams, we've heard some roamers and..." Sargent Crasher interrupted with "Do not interrupt a superior officer to ask such nonsense."

"And how would you know when you cut him off?" Irma stares down Crasher going into commander mode.

The cadets are surprised by the shift. From hugs and smiles to making every trooper freeze with a look and tone.

'That's why she's a commander.' The cadets stare at her.

Cora then said "I think it's a good thing to ask questions especially about something you're not certain off. It's safe to ask questions here in fact it's encouraged." The boys all smiled at that and Crasher looked like a kicked puppy.

"As for you…" Irma starts chewing out Crasher about how to be a role model.

"I think that's enough." Fives places his hand on her shoulder.

Irma backs down cooling her head with his hand there. Crasher breathes again as she calms. The cadets have to try and keep from laughing.

Cora smiled and they looked at the boy and said "So what was your question, um what your name cadet?" "My number is…" "No your name sweetie not number. We see our troops as individuals not numbers here." He blushed as looked down as he said "They call me Tup."

Both girls were squealing internally at that.

'He's so shy.' Irma giggles in her head.

'Tell me he's not on your list.' Fives looks over as he stands next to her.

'Don't worry.' Irma laughs eternally again.

Cora then said "Well Tup what was your question?" Tup looked up asking "I heard a roamer about two troopers that are getting married to two jedi. Is that true? Ma'ams why are you blushing?"

The couples did blush at that as the others chuckled.

Cora then said "Guess the Kaminoans didn't let them see the video of the vows. Figures."

"Guess not." Irma sighs a bit flushed.

The girls looked at each other and there was no point in hiding it. Cora said as she bent down to their level "Well Tup that roamer is one hundred percent true. And the reason I know that is because Irma and I are those jedi."

The boys' jaws dropped or gasped, Boba's eyes went wide at hearing this as did Crasher's. The Kaminoans really didn't want to let them know.

Cora said "I think I broke the sergeant." The Domino boys laughed at that.

"Maybe he should take a rest as we watch the kids." Irma laughs.

Crasher is still too stond to respond. The cadets seem excited about this idea.

This would help in the long run. With Crasher gone they can work without being seen. The cadets would also relax as would Boba thinking he's got breathing room.

They stop in the hall for a moment. The cadets seem confused.

"Before going any farther we're assigning what we on Earth call buddies." Irma informs. "I know this might seem odd. But this ship is big and we don't want any of you getting lost. As a buddy it's your job to keep an eye on your partner so they and you stay safe." She explains.

"So it's like team training ma'am?" Dogma raises his hand.

"Yes." Irma nods.

(Cora/ I figure we put Boba with Jax signs they connected in the episode the other six go wild on who's with who)

After that they head to the simulation room. The girls and cadets head for the observation room as the guys enter the chamber itself.

"Now this is a blind side test. That means it's a basic battle but something will go wrong and they have to find a new way." Irma explains as she puts in the scenario.

The room soon changes to an abandon city with droids and a large bomb on the other side of the troopers. The bell sounds and the timer starts.

As it starts Fives gives orders. But then the droids seem ready for it right away. All the cadets' even Boba rush to the window to watch closer. Boba might have made an excuse in his head that he was observing tactics, but he had the same twinkle in his eyes as the others.

The girls give a small giggle at that. Underneath it all they're still curious kids.

"What's going on? The coms must be compromised. Think he'll figure it out? Sure he will. But how is he going to talk to them?" The cadets watch their movements.

They did realize it. Fives then swaps to hand signals. Something they came up with on Rishi when coms where down. He tells Heavy and Cutup to flank around with Echo. Then tells Bait to distract the droids with him as they defuses the bomb. All nod and do as told.

"They did it! And just in the nick of time." A few cadets see the bombs clock on one minute left.

"Really? You took coms away?" Fives lifts a brow as the girls come in to the reset room with twinkle eyed kids.

"You said I could pick." Irma chuckles.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 5]**

It was time to put the kids in groups.

"So it's like team training ma'am?" Dogma raises his hand.

"Yes." Irma nods.

Cora puts the teams together "Okay how about you all tell me your names and I'll put you all together."

She let Hotshot and Whiplash be together since it seemed they were from the same batch. She was shocked to find that Dogma was in the group but put him with Tup since they would be working together later on.

She then said "And Finally Jax and Lucky. You two seem to get along well enough so I'm hoping you'll look after each other. Now let's head out boys."

After that they head to the simulation room. The girls and cadets head for the observation room as the guys enter the chamber itself and after.

"They did it! And just in the nick of time." A few cadets see the bombs clock on one minute left.

"Really? You took coms away?" Fives lifts a brow as the girls come in to the reset room with twinkle eyed kids.

"You said I could pick." Irma chuckles.

Cora then said "Besides you know that could happen at any time. Always have a backup plan kids. Now. We have a few teamwork exercises to show you all. These are actual exercises and even events that we have gone on with our own team. For example. Computer simulator wilderness survival."

The land turned to that of a forest and Cora said "As a team you have to know how to trust each other and understand what to do if you get caught out in the middle of nowhere. Also some of our strongest team bonding moments have been on missions when we have to work together to survive together. Two of you boys will work with a trooper and he will teach you what job he usually does when in this situation. Boys pick a pair of cadets Cutup and Bait you two will share."

The boys lined up eagerly waiting to be picked by their favorite of the group. A lot of them seemed to be staring at Fives since he was the team leader.

Cora and Irma backed up as they whispered, "You think he'll pick Lucky and Jax?"

(Irma.)

"Maybe it will be good for him. Or both, this way they can understand each other a little better."

(Irma.)

As they stare none of the guys seemed unsure at first. Cutup and Bait seemed to be drawn to a pair of cadets who couldn't stand still known as Jitter and Smiles.

Echo seemed to decide on Dogma and Tup. Cora thought 'Maybe Echo can help Dogma out with that rules issue of his.'

Dogma had been an annoying character to her but she did feel bad for the guy. He did the right thing at the end but was arrested after that no one knows what happened. Hopefully they could help him as much as they were trying to help Boba.

Two more teams left. Whip and Hotshot stood at attention trying to make themselves look bigger and tougher looking then the others. While Jax stood at attention like a gentlemen while Boba was just trying to keep his cool around the boys that had teased him.

Cora thought 'I know how you feel kid but try to keep it together.'

(Irma.)

Fives stood in front of the two groups as if uncertain of his choice.

(Irma.)

That's when Heavy came up making it for him "Hey how about you two hotheads come with me. I'll show you how to keep warm for cold nights." Whip and Hotshot were shocked and somewhat disappointed not to be picked by the squad leader but still excited as they nodded and headed off with Heavy.

Fives then said "Guess you two are with me then. Come on a good leader makes sure the camp is secure at all times so his team is safe." The two nodded at that and headed off with Fives.

Once gone Cora said "You think he'll be okay?"

(Irma.)

Bait and Cutup were teaching Jitter and Smiles how to make a fire and cook a meal. Heavy was teaching his group how to make good tents and watch out for weather patterns.

Echo was teaching his group about animal tracks and resources and Fives well he was off teaching the boys about scouting.

Cora then said "Should we fallow Fives just in case? I know Fives won't do anything but if Boba sneaks off…"

(Irma.)

 **[Me 6]**

The boys lined up eagerly waiting to be picked by their favorite of the group. A lot of them seemed to be staring at Fives since he was the team leader.

Cora and Irma backed up as they whispered, "You think he'll pick Lucky and Jax?"

"I have no idea. He looks like he's thinking about it." Irma keeps an eye on him.

"Maybe it will be good for him. Or both, this way they can understand each other a little better."

"It might help." Irma ponders.

As they stare none of the guys seemed unsure at first. Cutup and Bait seemed to be drawn to a pair of cadets who couldn't stand still known as Jitter and Smiles. Echo seemed to decide on Dogma and Tup.

Two more teams left. Whip and Hotshot stood at attention trying to make themselves look bigger and tougher looking then the others. While Jax stood at attention like a gentlemen while Boba was just trying to keep his cool around the boys that had teased him.

'Whichever one you choose you're a good man Fives.' Irma smiles softly over at him.

Fives is grateful but still having a hard time. Fives stood in front of the two groups as if uncertain of his choice.

'I really don't know what to do.' Fives stares unsure.

'It'll be alright.' Irma assures him.

That's when Heavy came up making it for him "Hey how about you two hotheads come with me. I'll show you how to keep warm for cold nights." Whip and Hotshot were shocked and somewhat disappointed not to be picked by the squad leader but still excited as they nodded and headed off with Heavy.

Fives then said "Guess you two are with me then. Come on a good leader makes sure the camp is secure at all times so his team is safe." The two nodded at that and headed off with Fives.

Once gone Cora said "You think he'll be okay?"

"I'm hoping so." Irma sighs.

Bait and Cutup were teaching Jitter and Smiles how to make a fire and cook a meal. Heavy was teaching his group how to make good tents and watch out for weather patterns.

Echo was teaching his group about animal tracks and resources and Fives well he was off teaching the boys about scouting.

Cora then said "Should we fallow Fives just in case? I know Fives won't do anything but if Boba sneaks off…"

"I'll check on him in a bit. For now let him try on his own." Irma looks over at them.

With Fives.

"After checking the main area it's a good idea to find a spot you can watch the camp from during your shift watch." Fives instructs.

"How do you know a good spot?" Jax looks at him curious.

"Mostly you go by feeling. But it's a safe bet if you count your steps to fifty. If there's no cover or high spot to watch on either side then staying in the middle of camp is the best option. For now that's what we're doing." Fives explains.

"I got a question. How do you keep your feelings from effecting your duties?" Boba looks at him a bit coldly.

"Lucky…" Jax looks nervous at that snip.

"No it's okay." Fives shakes his head. "It's not easy and I mess up at times. But with a team even if you make a mistake someone's there to help fix it and pull focus back." He glances at the others.

Boba was surprised by that. He looked around himself. What was it like to have someone you could count on like that?

"Hey, everything secure?" Irma walks over to Fives and his group.

"I don't know, is it?" Fives looks over at Jax.

"Yes ma'am." Jax nods a bit stiff.

"Good, because lunch is ready." Irma motions to the camp.

"Tell me Bait cooked. Cutup just can't get the hang of it." Fives eyes the pot.

"Be nice, he's better." Irma hits his side slightly. "But yes, Bait cooked with the cadets help."

"Why don't you boys head over first?" Fives motions for them to go.

"Right." Jax smiles. "Come on Lucky." He races him down the hill.

"Wait up!" Boba chases after him.

'You did take it right?' Fives looks over at her.

'I got the communicator. But not the bomb.' Irma places it in her bag. 'How was it being with him?' She looks over at him slightly worried.

'He hesitant to sneak off and seems to be questioning wh-' Fives starts.

"That's not what I meant. How are you doing?" Irma cuts off his thought turning to him. "I know you weren't thrilled with the idea so…" She looks up into his eyes, her own filled with concern and love.

"I'm fine." Fives smiles. "Thanks for worrying though." He stringing his hand through her hair.

"Hey! Save the flirting for later!" Heavy shouts over to them.

"Just for that you have first watch!" Fives calls as he starts walking over.

Irma laughs as the two start their bicker match. It was nothing new for them.

"Here you go." Irma places a band aid on one Smiles hand.

"Thanks." Smiles turns a bit red.

"Be more careful next time." Irma smiles at the hyper and sweet boy.

"I don't get it. How can she be sweet and then terrifying?" Boba stares at Irma confused.

"Oh you've seen nothing." Cutup laughs.

"Yeah, what you boys saw was just a warning. She can be downright terrifying." Heavy chuckles.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 6]**

"I don't get it. How can she be sweet and then terrifying?" Boba stares at Irma confused.

"Oh you've seen nothing." Cutup laughs.

"Yeah, what you boys saw was just a warning. She can be downright terrifying." Heavy chuckles.

Echo replied with "She just knows when the situation calls for it. Cora can be the same when she gets upset with someone who she thinks if being unjust. She scared the Bravos pretty well that one time."

They all laughed at the memory. Cora blushed saying "Yeah I wasn't feeling all that well at the time."

Cutup then said "They still deserved it." Tup then said "Why what did they do?" The girls blushed as the guys looked furies as Cora said "They were acting like bullies. Shirking off their responsibility and being disrespectful to their brothers and to us. They made the missions difficult but having each other we were able to pull through it."

(Irma.)

The boys seemed to take that in as they ate. Cora then said "Okay boys another one of our team builders is telling a story before bed. Now it's a bit early but I think a story might be a good idea right now." The boys seemed excited about that as Dogma asked "What kind of story will we be hearing ma'am?"

The girls smirked as Cora said "There are actually two stories were going to tell you all. The boys are going to tell you how they first learned to be a team. And later we're going to tell you what it took for all of us to become a team."

The boys seemed to blush at that but the stories were important and ones that the boys would probably benefit from when it came to teamwork. They each told their part even how they got their names though Cutup had to be careful with what he said so as not to scar the kids with his story about Bric.

The boys did ask questions though as they talked. Tup asked a bit shyly "Why would you try to be moved from your batch to the squad that was mean to you?"

(Fives.)

Echo then said "But thanks to general Ti, we figured out that we had to look out for more than just each other. We had to look out for our team. We were all in it together. At the time we didn't know it though cause we had kept getting into fights at the time."

Smiles then said "Why where you guys always fighting?" Heavy rolled his eyes saying "Cause we were being hot blooded idiots. We were only thinking of ourselves and not each other. That was one of the many important lessons we learned that day. 99 helped me with that."

When Cutup told his part it was Boba who asked "Why didn't you hit back?"

That seemed to shock the others but Cutup said "No that's a good question. You see kid I couldn't. I if I did not only would I have proved Bric right I would have gotten into some serious trouble and nothing I said would have worked. We all know the Kaminoans see us as dispensable so one clone wouldn't have mattered, one batch wouldn't have mattered. Besides I got my name that moment but I still should have told someone what had happened. It's never good to keep things bottled up, they come back to haunt you if you do."

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Boba was thinking on what they said 'The Kaminoans really don't like them. And that Bric guy, why didn't my father ever try to help or them? He said a Mandolarian fights for honor.'

They then told them the story of the trial. Of course they down played a few things, couldn't scare the kids. They were all in shock at the story though.

Whiplash said to Bait "Is that how you became the team's sharp shooter?" Bait nodded and he said "I also wear arrows as a way to remember to keep my aim straight and true but not only in battel but in my decisions."

At Echo's part Tup asked "So you also weren't so sure of yourself." Echo shook his head saying "No, just like Bait I had issues with my self-esteem but my team and Cora." He put an arm around her at that as he continued with "Showed me that they trusted me to do the right thing and at the end I found that I had to trust myself as well."

Fives and Heavy told their trial and the boys looked shocked but Boba said "But why did you give up the fight? Didn't you guys want to be leader? Weren't you angry at each other?" Boba was thinking 'Like I am at Windu.'

Heavy replied "It wasn't worth it, not if it meant hurting my brother."

(Fives)

Cora explained her part and Dogma said "So even jedi have fears." She smiled and patted his head and said "Of course we do but most jedi don't like to emit it but we're all trying to help them see that its nothing wrong. And having a friend pull you out helps."

Echo kissed the top of her head as he said "Or sometimes a whole team to remind you you're there for them even and know that sometimes it's the anger and hurt talking not them."

Boba thought 'Is that what I'm doing? Is this just the anger and hurt?'

Cutup's turn came up and said "In the end I finally understood sometimes you have to be serious. Sure I can be funny when I want to. But not on a mission, I have to be serious for my brothers and friends out there. That's why I wear a Nexus on my armor. To remind me of the planet we went to for the trails."

Finally, it was Irma's turn. (Irma.)

Hotshot said "Wait you could have fried tin tongue, why didn't you?" Whiplash said "Yeah I understand the never leave a man behind story but you could have answered right couldn't you?"

Boba then said "I don't get it, you had a chance to take him out. Why didn't you?"

(Irma.)

 **[Me 7]**

Cutup then said "They still deserved it." Tup then said "Why what did they do?" The girls blushed as the guys looked furies as Cora said "They were acting like bullies. Shirking off their responsibility and being disrespectful to their brothers and to us. They made the missions difficult but having each other we were able to pull through it."

"Basically they're the type of trooper you SHOULDN'T be." Irma emphasizes the word with a mom look.

The boys seemed to take that in as they ate. Cora then said "Okay boys another one of our team builders is telling a story before bed. Now it's a bit early but I think a story might be a good idea right now." The boys seemed excited about that as Dogma asked "What kind of story will we be hearing ma'am?"

The girls smirked as Cora said "There are actually two stories were going to tell you all. The boys are going to tell you how they first learned to be a team. And later we're going to tell you what it took for all of us to become a team."

The boys seemed to blush at that but the stories were important and ones that the boys would probably benefit from when it came to teamwork. They each told their part even how they got their names though Cutup had to be careful with what he said so as not to scar the kids with his story about Bric.

The boys did ask questions though as they talked. Tup asked a bit shyly "Why would you try to be moved from your batch to the squad that was mean to you?"

"None of us really saw each other as batch mates. Well aside from Echo and me." Fives rubs the back of his neck a bit ashamed for that.

Echo then said "But thanks to general Ti, we figured out that we had to look out for more than just each other. We had to look out for our team. We were all in it together. At the time we didn't know it though cause we had kept getting into fights at the time."

Smiles then said "Why where you guys always fighting?" Heavy rolled his eyes saying "Cause we were being hot blooded idiots. We were only thinking of ourselves and not each other. That was one of the many important lessons we learned that day. 99 helped me with that."

When Cutup told his part it was Boba who asked "Why didn't you hit back?"

That seemed to shock the others but Cutup said "No that's a good question. You see kid I couldn't. I if I did not only would I have proved Bric right I would have gotten into some serious trouble and nothing I said would have worked. We all know the Kaminoans see us as dispensable so one clone wouldn't have mattered, one batch wouldn't have mattered. Besides I got my name that moment but I still should have told someone what had happened. It's never good to keep things bottled up, they come back to haunt you if you do."

"Things can sometimes be unclear when you bottle it up too." Fives thinks about him scaring Irma.

"Though it's hard at times to be clear even frightening to say your thoughts. But it is helpful in the end." Irma takes his hand.

Boba was thinking on what they said 'The Kaminoans really don't like them. And that Bric guy, why didn't my father ever try to help or them? He said a Mandolarian fights for honor.'

They then told them the story of the trial. Of course they down played a few things, couldn't scare the kids. They were all in shock at the story though.

Whiplash said to Bait "Is that how you became the team's sharp shooter?" Bait nodded and he said "I also wear arrows as a way to remember to keep my aim straight and true but not only in battel but in my decisions."

At Echo's part Tup asked "So you also weren't so sure of yourself." Echo shook his head saying "No, just like Bait I had issues with my self-esteem but my team and Cora." He put an arm around her at that as he continued with "Showed me that they trusted me to do the right thing and at the end I found that I had to trust myself as well."

Fives and Heavy told their trial and the boys looked shocked but Boba said "But why did you give up the fight? Didn't you guys want to be leader? Weren't you angry at each other?" Boba was thinking 'Like I am at Windu.'

Heavy replied "It wasn't worth it, not if it meant hurting my brother."

"Winning would have meant nothing if it meant erasing who we are." Fives shakes his head.

Cora explained her part and Dogma said "So even jedi have fears." She smiled and patted his head and said "Of course we do but most jedi don't like to emit it but we're all trying to help them see that its nothing wrong. And having a friend pull you out helps."

Echo kissed the top of her head as he said "Or sometimes a whole team to remind you you're there for them even and know that sometimes it's the anger and hurt talking not them."

Boba thought 'Is that what I'm doing? Is this just the anger and hurt?'

Cutup's turn came up and said "In the end I finally understood sometimes you have to be serious. Sure I can be funny when I want to. But not on a mission, I have to be serious for my brothers and friends out there. That's why I wear a Nexus on my armor. To remind me of the planet we went to for the trails."

Finally it was Irma's turn. She told them about the game and how well she did. Then the choice given to her.

Hotshot said "Wait you could have fried tin tongue, why didn't you?" Whiplash said "Yeah I understand the never leave a man behind story but you could have answered right couldn't you?"

Boba then said "I don't get it, you had a chance to take him out. Why didn't you?"

"If I had guessed I would have lost either way." Irma shakes her head.

"What do you mean?" Boba looks surprised.

"On one hand if I guessed wrong those I love would have died. And on the other, how could they ever trust me again after I took such a gamble with their lives? I would have lost them in a whole different and more painful manner." Irma looks at them with sad eyes.

All of them fall silent taking that in. Boba got up from his seat.

"Lucky?" Jax looks confused.

"I'm tired, is it alright if I go?" Boba motions to the tents.

"Sure." Irma nods.

Both girls could feel it. He was questioning himself and his father's teachings. It would be good for him in the long run but they felt a bit bad he had to go through it silently right now.

Each brother took a shift on watch paying close attention to Boba's tent. But he never stirred even took his shift with Fives and Jax quietly.

The next morning the kids all woke up to the smell of something sweet. Irma was making pancakes as Cora set the table.

"That smells nice." Whiplash sniffs the air.

"We thought it would make for a nice treat." Irma smiles as she does a small flip off the pan.

"Show off." Bait gives a small off.

"You'll get it eventually." Irma giggles.

(Cora)

The boys rush for the table. They never get stuff like this on Kamino.

While they ate Crasher showed up at the door. Fives heads over talking with him for a while. They seemed to come to some sort of agreement as Fives comes back and Crasher heads out again.

(Echo)

"I told him we take responsibility for the kids and he can take this time off." Fives sits at the table.

(Echo)

"Like I said I gave him this time off." Fives repeats making his plate.

'He was demanding for the kids training to be stricter wasn't he?' Irma looks over at him.

'I'll tell the others later. The kids don't need to know.' Fives sips his juice.

'My hero.' Irma kisses his cheek then takes her seat next to him.

The cadets turn a bit red seeing that. But quickly go back to their treat.

'This is a bit like a family outing and the boys our sons.' Irma giggles in her head.

Fives turns red as he almost chokes on his pancakes. Irma pats his back not meaning to get that reaction.

(echo)

 **[Partner 6]**

Cora then said "Now you boys just going to stand there or come and get something to eat?"

While they ate Crasher showed up at the door. Fives heads over talking with him for a while. They seemed to come to some sort of agreement as Fives comes back and Crasher heads out again.

Echo asked "Why did he leave, I though they want to work with the group."

"I told him we take responsibility for the kids and he can take this time off." Fives sits at the table.

Echo raised a brow saying "I still don't see why he left."

"Like I said I gave him this time off." Fives repeats making his plate

Echo then said "Fives you okay?"

(Fives.)

Cora thought over to him 'I think Irma may have scared him with the thought of a family.'

Echo blushed at that as Cora giggled in her head and sat next to him for breakfast.

Boba seemed to be looking at them as if unsure what that was all about. 'I wonder what it would have been like if I had had a mom. Dad probably wouldn't have gotten me probably. But still didn't mean he couldn't have found someone after. Maybe she wouldn't have approved of what he was doing.'

After breakfast Fives told them about going rock climbing (Fives.)

(Irma.)

Cora sighed thinking 'Oh boy at least my new abilities helps out in not letting me get hurt if I fall.'

Echo then thought 'Still having trouble with heights?'

Cora said 'Yeah but my abilities help.'

They cleaned up camp and soon headed out as they walked towards the small mountain there seemed to be a strange flicker going on in the simulator. Cora said "Echo can you check what's going on?" Echo nodded as he looked over his pad and said "Some sort of glitch was detected. I'll try to see if I can figure out what it is and fix it."

Cora then said "Okay boys stick with your partner and the trooper you were assigned too. Stay right here on the road till we figure out what's going on." Some of the cadets seemed to be panicking.

"What's going on? I can't believe this is happening. Keep it together." Cora and Irma tried to keep the kids calm as Echo tried to find the problem and the others kept a look out.

Echo then said "I found the problem someone uploaded a viruses in the system."

(Fives.)

Echo frowned as he said "One of Trippers stupid pranks gone wrong. It was just supposed to make the simulate a little harder but instead it's not only done that by giving us a predator to deal with but the only way out is to reach the mountains peek."

The kids looked panicked as Cora yelled "Those idiots! When they get back I am having Windu send them to Kamino as maintenance clones under 99's care!"

(Irma and Fives)

A few rocks floated from Cora's emotions but Echo rushed to calm her "Cora your emotions. I know they did wrong but we can handle them later right now we have to get out." She let the rocks down saying "Sorry, you right about that. Okay guys you know the drill. Circle formation. Cadets in the middle. The animals here aren't real so I can't connect with them so we have to use defense and escape instead."

The cadets were sill panicked. Whiplash and Tup were hyperventilating somewhat and Irma and Cora hugged them as she said "Hey calm down. It's okay we won't let anything hurt you."

(Irma.)

Cora said "Yeah Irma's a wiz with a saber and I may not be able to connect with the animals but I still know plenty about them and their tactics so I can keep us out of their way and how to survive their attacks. First thing about them is that you must be calm and you must never run. They will automatically chase you. So stay in the circle and keep cool heads." They nodded at that and headed in the middle of the Domino protection circle.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Okay we'll take the lead keep out a sharp eye out boys. You kids can help by using the training the Dominos taught you to spot for danger animal or weather wise." They saluted "Ma'am yes ma'am."

Cora sighed, she really couldn't get used to that especially with kids. It just looked so wrong on their faces.

(Irma.)

 **[Me 8]**

Echo then said "Fives you okay?"

"G-give me a m-minute." Fives coughs.

'You're going to make me go insane before our wedding aren't you?' Fives looks over at her able to breathe again.

'I really didn't mean that one.' Irma giggles.

Boba seemed to be looking at them as if unsure what that was all about. 'I wonder what it would have been like if I had had a mom. Dad probably wouldn't have gotten me probably. But still didn't mean he couldn't have found someone after. Maybe she wouldn't have approved of what he was doing.'

"Alright, next up is mountain climbing." Fives announces after breakfast is done.

"That should be fun." Irma smiles happily.

"Alright! Yeah!" The cadets cheer.

They cleaned up camp and soon headed out as they walked towards the small mountain there seemed to be a strange flicker going on in the simulator. Cora said "Echo can you check what's going on?" Echo nodded as he looked over his pad and said "Some sort of glitch was detected. I'll try to see if I can figure out what it is and fix it."

Cora then said "Okay boys stick with your partner and the trooper you were assigned too. Stay right here on the road till we figure out what's going on." Some of the cadets seemed to be panicking.

"What's going on? I can't believe this is happening. Keep it together." Cora and Irma tried to keep the kids calm as Echo tried to find the problem and the others kept a look out.

Echo then said "I found the problem someone uploaded a viruses in the system."

"Please don't tell me…" Fives sighs already guessing who did it.

Echo frowned as he said "One of Trippers stupid pranks gone wrong. It was just supposed to make the simulate a little harder but instead it's not only done that by giving us a predator to deal with but the only way out is to reach the mountains peek."

The kids looked panicked as Cora yelled "Those idiots! When they get back I am having Windu send them to Kamino as maintenance clones under 99's care!"

"Not before they go through this." The couple says at the same time.

A few rocks floated from Cora's emotions but Echo rushed to calm her "Cora your emotions. I know they did wrong but we can handle them later right now we have to get out." She let the rocks down saying "Sorry, you right about that. Okay guys you know the drill. Circle formation. Cadets in the middle. The animals here aren't real so I can't connect with them so we have to use defense and escape instead."

The cadets were sill panicked. Whiplash and Tup were hyperventilating somewhat and Irma and Cora hugged them as she said "Hey calm down. It's okay we won't let anything hurt you."

"We got this." Irma winks assuringly.

Cora said "Yeah Irma's a wiz with a saber and I may not be able to connect with the animals but I still know plenty about them and their tactics so I can keep us out of their way and how to survive their attacks. First thing about them is that you must be calm and you must never run. They will automatically chase you. So stay in the circle and keep cool heads." They nodded at that and headed in the middle of the Domino protection circle.

"Might want to light up just in case." Irma lights her saber.

Cora then said "Okay we'll take the lead keep out a sharp eye out boys. You kids can help by using the training the Dominos taught you to spot for danger animal or weather wise." They saluted "Ma'am yes ma'am."

Cora sighed, she really couldn't get used to that especially with kids. It just looked so wrong on their faces.

"I think it's clear so far." Irma keeps an eye out.

They move some but then a pack of lions. Irma looks over at Cora and Echo.

"I thought we talked about this. Cute and cuddly only!" Irma fights a few lionesses off.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"We can talk about the use of the simulator later." Fives instructs shooting down a few.

The circle is broken up and the kids are left on their own as the guys fight off the predators. Seeing one jump for a shaking Smile, Irma pushes him out of the way. Her saber is tossed to the side as she uses a stick to keep his jaws from clamping down.

"Irma!" Fives shouts but can't get to her with his own troubles.

"Here!" Boba throws her the saber.

Irma takes it and slays the lead lion. This makes the others vanish.

(Cora)

"I'm okay, I think I just hit it a bit hard." Irma gives a soft smile holding her arm.

"Sorry, I froze." Smile hangs his head.

(Echo)

"Right. There are times anyone would freeze." Irma agrees. "And thanks Lucky. I'd be lion chow if you hadn't thought on your feet like that." She looks over at him tenderly.

"I… it was nothing." Boba looks to the side.

'I only saved her because it's the honorable thing. That's the only reason.' Boba tells himself.

Irma is forced to sit as Cora looks her over. No broken bones luckily, but she wasn't going to be able to use her saber with her dominate hand. That could be a problem later. She can use both and always has been but she's slower with the other.

"You alright?" Fives comes over after looking over the kids.

"I'm okay. Just a sprain." Irma flinches showing her arm.

"Please stop scaring me." Fives taps his forehead against hers.

"Sorry." Irma almost whispers enjoying the feel of his warmth.

(Echo/ most likely reminding them they have to keep going.)

 **[Partner 8]**

"I thought we talked about this. Cute and cuddly only!" Irma fights a few lionesses off.

Cora said "That doesn't make sense for survival training and lions are cute and cuddly." She das went after a few making them run off.

Echo then said "Plus we didn't choose this, we were going to go for wolves since their indigenous to this region."

"We can talk about the use of the simulator later." Fives instructs shooting down a few.

Irma takes it and slays the lead lion. This makes the others vanish.

Cora rushed up saying "Is your arm okay?"

"I'm okay, I think I just hit it a bit hard." Irma gives a soft smile holding her arm.

"Sorry, I froze." Smile hangs his head.

Echo replied with "Don't be sorry that could happen to anyone."

"Right. There are times anyone would freeze." Irma agrees. "And thanks Lucky. I'd be lion chow if you hadn't thought on your feet like that." She looks over at him tenderly.

"I… it was nothing." Boba looks to the side.

'I only saved her because it's the honorable thing. That's the only reason.' Boba tells himself.

Echo then said "We have to keep going. It looks like the simulator is putting up some rough weather for us to handle."

They looked up to see some gray clouds with some lighting flashing at them. Cora said "Okay Irma, I know you hate this but you're going to have to stay in the middle with the cadets."

(Irma.)

"I know you hate that but you are injured and if and if we run into other predators you're a main target."

(Fives.)

Cora then said "Okay let's move out. Try to see if you can find any shelter so we can pass the storm. A rock formation will work best trees attract lightning and fields are a target zone so stay clear of them."

They all nodded and headed out. Boba seemed to be upset but Irma went to talk with him.

(Irma and Boba.)

After a while they came to the foot of the mountain, but it began to rain. The kids wanted to rush into the nearby cave but Cora used the force to stop them saying "Oh no you don't. Never rush into a cave without checking for signs of danger. Echo let's make sure there are no tracks."

Echo nodded as they looked about and searched the inside they came back out and Echo called "It's safe everyone inside." They all rushed in to see Cora starting a fire with her saber. "Okay guys let's get them warmed up."

Fives brought the towels out but was quick to get to Irma.

(Fives and Irma.)

Cora took care of Jax and Boba while Fives made sure Irma was okay "You boys doing okay, not too cold?" Jax said "No ma'am we're good." Boba just nodded as Cora said "You know you guys can call me Cora. I will be your sister in law someday."

They both seemed to blush at that but she chuckled saying "It's okay it just means we're all family. Let's all get near the fire. Here use this blanket and sit together to share body heat. Irma, the Dominos, and I need to strategize."

The two nodded and headed off to sit with the others. As they did Jax said "I never thought a jedi would be like that." Boba said "Yeah me neither." Tup then said "Can you believe we're going to get sisters?" Dogma said "I still don't understand it. The rules say we're not allowed to have families of our own."

Boba looked shocked at that. 'Wait they can't?' Hotshot said "Heavy says it's because the commander and captain were chosen for a special project to show that connections are good." Whip then said "Yeah and so if they did fall for a clone they'd be pardoned."

Jitter said "Cutup told us how the Kaminoans tried to stop the engagement but the jedi wouldn't have it cause the couples have this strange thing called a force bond."

Smiles said "Yeah he says they can read each other's minds." Hotshot said "That's stupid they can't do that, can they." Jax then said "I've heard jedi can read minds so why not." Boba then said "That would explain the funny looks they sometimes give each other like their talking but they're not using their words."

With the Dominos and the girls.

Cora said "We have to wait till the simulated weather shuts off. It's too dangerous to climb in this with the cadets."

(Irma.)

"You gonna be okay you're sneezing?" Cora asked worried.

(Fives and Irma)

Bait then said "You think the generals have noticed by know that we've taken too long or that's something up?"

Echo then said "Most likely. I'm trying to send an SOS but the virus is making it hard."

Cutup then said "Crasher's going to have our heads."

(Fives.)

Cora said "Yeah his anger will turn on Bravo squad once he finds out. Right now let's keep the kids from worrying. Maybe we can keep working on Boba. I'm sensing a lot of change in him. The other cadets are even starting to see him as one of them. Actually how are you guys taking to Boba anyway?"

Heavy said "Not much we can say we've been busy with our own recruit Fives?"

(Fives.)

(Irma)

Cora hen said "Maybe each of you needs a chance to spend time with him. We can do that while we wait for the storm to calm."

(Irma.)

The guys seemed uncomfortable about this but agreed they had to remember he was still their brother and he had been alone for a long time now. He needed them and they could start by getting to know him better.

 **[Me 9]**

Echo then said "We have to keep going. It looks like the simulator is putting up some rough weather for us to handle."

They looked up to see some gray clouds with some lighting flashing at them. Cora said "Okay Irma, I know you hate this but you're going to have to stay in the middle with the cadets."

"Oh come on I-" Irma starts.

"I know you hate that but you are injured and if we run into other predators you're a main target." Cora cuts her off.

"Irma, please." Fives looks at her worried.

Irma's reluctant but does as told.

Cora then said "Okay let's move out. Try to see if you can find any shelter so we can pass the storm. A rock formation will work best trees attract lightning and fields are a target zone so stay clear of them."

They all nodded and headed out. Boba seemed to be upset but Irma went to talk with him.

"You alright?" Irma looks down at him.

"It's just… this isn't what I thought it would be." Boba stares down at the grass.

'And neither are any of you.' Boba's eyes seem to shake with conflict.

"Things are hardly ever how we picture them." Irma smiles softly. "Fives looks and acts tough, but what you saw with me is the true him. Just a big teddy bear." She looks over at him lovingly.

"Ma'am…" Boba starts staring as if needing to let something out.

"Yes?" Irma looks down at him with soft eyes.

"No. It's nothing." Boba shakes his head putting the detonator back into the depths of his pocket.

After a while they came to the foot of the mountain, but it began to rain. The kids wanted to rush into the nearby cave but Cora used the force to stop them saying "Oh no you don't. Never rush into a cave without checking for signs of danger. Echo let's make sure there are no tracks."

Echo nodded as they looked about and searched the inside they came back out and Echo called "It's safe everyone inside." They all rushed in to see Cora starting a fire with her saber. "Okay guys let's get them warmed up."

Fives brought the towels out but was quick to get to Irma.

"Here, how you are feeling?" Fives drapes it over her shoulders.

"Chilly but I'll be fine." Irma shivers as she dries her dripping hair.

With the Dominos and the girls.

Cora said "We have to wait till the simulated weather shuts off. It's too dangerous to climb in this with the cadets."

"N-not like I could with…" Irma sneezes still chilled.

"You gonna be okay you're sneezing?" Cora asked worried.

"You do feel a bit warm." Fives places his hand on her forehead.

"I should be okay as long as I stay by the fire and have my heater." Irma looks over at Fives in between sneezes.

Bait then said "You think the generals have noticed by know that we've taken too long or that's something up?"

Echo then said "Most likely. I'm trying to send an SOS but the virus is making it hard."

Cutup then said "Crasher's going to have our heads."

"Not after he hears this is Bravo's doing." Fives snaps madder now than before.

Cora said "Yeah his anger will turn on Bravo squad once he finds out. Right now let's keep the kids from worrying. Maybe we can keep working on Boba. I'm sensing a lot of change in him. The other cadets are even starting to see him as one of them. Actually how are you guys taking to Boba anyway?"

Heavy said "Not much we can say we've been busy with our own recruit Fives?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. He asks questions and looks like he really wants to stop. But we all now he still has that detonator on him." Fives sighs. "I just can't fully trust him with that. But he saved Irma when he could have run, so I can't fault him completely." Fives holds the shivering jedi close.

"H-he did almost give it to me. O-or at least I think so." Irma murmurs trying to get warm. "He just needs a little help getting there all the way." She looks at the others.

Cora then said "Maybe each of you needs a chance to spend time with him. We can do that while we wait for the storm to calm."

"S-sounds good to me." Irma murmurs.

"Right you need to get to the fire." Fives helps her stand.

"Is she okay?" Boba looks over worried.

"As long as her body temp goes back to normal soon she'll be okay." Bait looks over a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" Jitter looks concerned as well.

"She has a condition. Her body temp can't get too hot or cold or she can get some nasty fevers." Cutup adds some wood hoping a slightly bigger fire will help.

"S-sorry. I'm always a nuisance when it comes to this." Irma shivers.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"Yeah, you just try to get warm." Fives drapes a blanket over them and holds her close.

"Kay." Irma snuggles in as close as she can.

 **[Partner 9]**

Echo said "You're not a nuisance we all have our issue."

Cora then said "Yeah and you'll be back to normal once you're all toasty."

"Yeah, you just try to get warm." Fives drapes a blanket over them and holds her close.

"Kay." Irma snuggles in as close as she can.

Some lightning started up and the cadets jumped. Cora said "It's okay, but it would be better if we closed off the opening. Cutup, Heavy, take Jax, and Lucky to the front and teach them how to make a good close off from the storm."

They both nodded at that and the two boys fallowed them. As he got to the front Heavy started rolling up some rocks as Cutup got some sticks and reeds. Jax asked "What should we do sirs?"

Cutup laughed as he said "Relax kid, you can call me Cutup. And you can help by tightening these sticks together with the reads to make a makeshift sort of door. Here I'll show you."

As they got to work Boba couldn't help but be curious "You said you got your name from your instructor when he attacked you. How did you get Cutup from that?"

Said man laughed as he said "You see kid I'm a bit of a jokester. Back in training I never took anything seriously. Got Fives riled up pretty well with that but it got us shot down as well in training. I just wanted to lighten up the mood cause most of our lives were pretty dreary with talk of war. Anyway Bric was getting all paranoid and thought I was trying to make my team fail on purpose. Tell you the truth I think he has a few screws loose."

The two kids chuckled along with Cutup as he then said "Anyway as he was teaching a 'lesson' he called me 'a real cutup.' At that I realized that it was true. Jokes were my thing. I wanted to lighten the mood, not darken it. In the end I only got Bric madder as I thanked him for giving me my name. That night I realized though that I wanted to show him I could be a trooper. Maybe my brothers did fail because I didn't take things seriously, so I decided to prove him wrong. The cheat still sabotaged us though but oh was the look on his face priceless when he saw we outthought him." Cutup was laughing now as were Jax and Boba.

Boba was shocked that he was laughing but it felt so good he hadn't laughed like that since his dad… At that he stopped 'Dad. I'll get Windu for that dad I…' "Hey you okay?" He looked over at Cutup. He flinched down a moment seeing his father's face but said "I'm okay."

Cutup smiled but said "Feels good to laugh. Right?" Boba nodded as Cutup said "If you need cheering up just think of that story or you can try making up something funny on your own." "I don't know any jokes." "Like I said you can make them up. Like how many droids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?"

"How many?" The two boys asked as Cutup smirked saying "One just place the bulb on its back and it'll light up like a beacon." The boys laughed at that Jax saying "Did you ever try that?" "Ask General Skywalker, he's the one who likes to tweak with droids."

They spent their time joking as the made the reads.

Cora then said "Okay boys, lets rotate you've been near the entrance long enough. Come help Bait with the cooking." The two nodded as Jitter and Smiles went to help Cutup now as Jax and Boba came closer to the fire.

Jax asked "What are you making sir?" "You can call me Droidbait or Bait as the others have taken to calling me." Boba raised a brow saying "Why do they call you that, kind of mean isn't it? Was it that Bric guy?"

Bait replied with "He calls me that sometimes. Oh pass me that please thanks. But really the guys called me that. Like I said we didn't always get along back then and I was very timid. I would usually be the first one out or the last one standing but if I was I surrendered."

The boys looked shocked Jax saying "But troopers never surrender." Bait nodded saying "I know, that's what they told us but I didn't understand or I didn't have a reason to. My squad and I came out very different than others in that way. We all thought differently and acted in ways that no one had acted before in a batch. Most could work as unites even if they had personal quirks but we were all like water and oil. Which reminded me."

He pointed to the said items and this time Boba got them and said "So you couldn't mix."

Bait then said "It's not that we couldn't, it's that we couldn't find the right mix. On the first failed attempt to graduate I got shot in the shoulder and was left behind which got my team to automatically fail."

Boba glared saying "They just left you?" Bait sighed saying "It hurt that they did that yeah. I was in the medbay getting my wound tended too and Arcona came to talk to me. I was thinking I shouldn't even retake the test. I thought I was a liability. But Arcona taught me that we all play an important part no matter what as long as we try, and that I never knew if I didn't try and that was my problem. I never really tried on my tests I was always too scared. As Arcona left he joked about what I called myself, 'Droidbait.' I decided to take those words to heart and actually try. And when I did even if I and fell my brothers that day came through and came back for me. In the end we won our test together. So even if we were different we mixed. Here try this."

Boba and Jax took a sip. Jax said "Wow that's good." Boba then said "Yeah what in this anyway?" Bait smirked saying "Mostly beef rations, we weren't supposed to stay out here so long. But if you put in the right mix you can make something unexpected."

Boba seemed to take that in. They were all supposed to be the same but they were different and that's what made them work. Jax then said "How did you learn to cook? They don't train us to cook back on Kamino." Boba was shocked at that, they didn't even show them how to cook and asked "Where did you learn to do this?"

Bait said "Self-taught actually. Cora knows some baking but she's not much for cooking but she said I could always learn more things from books. I asked Echo where I could find some…"

So he told him about some of his cooking adventures and how some turned out bad but most came out really well and how it helped his team have a better time on missions with a good meal and how he felt important given them a good meal and having his own talent as well. He even gave them a few pointers on cooking in the wild and how to make their rations taste better.

 **[Me 10]**

It didn't take long for Irma to fall asleep. She was warm and exhausted.

"How's she doing?" Heavy whispers looking over.

"Still has a fever, but it hasn't gone up so that's something." Fives makes sure she stays covered.

"I think I'll take Lucky to check the area after eating. It'll be good practice." Heavy hands him a bowl.

"Sorry, I should be the one doing that." Fives sighs.

"Like you'd be any use right now." Heavy gives a small laugh.

Fives knows he means it as joke and a 'stay with your girl' comment. Fives gives a small smile and nods to his brother.

"Beef stew… want." Irma mutters as she wakes up coughing.

"You stay covered. I'll get you a bowl." Heavy instructs.

(Cora)

"She's hungry so that's a good sign." Heavy looks over at her.

"Here." Bait makes a small bowl.

Her appetite is never that good when having a fever. When she does eat it's usually not a lot.

"How did someone with something like this become a jedi?" Boba looks over at her.

The guys almost gave him a look. But was that concern on his face? He's worried.

(Echo/ maybe this can be his turn)

Boba seems to let it all sink in. None of them are like how he thought or told about. His dad had always made it sound like they were tin soldiers.

'Did he even see me as a son?' Boba questions as he looks over at the warmth he never felt.

Irma ate a bit but pushes the bowl away after eating half of her half bowl. She tries to snuggle in but looks at Fives and his armor.

"You want top armor off don't you?" Fives sees her pouting face.

Irma nods with a pouty lip. Fives sighs but does as need. Luckily his undershirt was pretty dry and warm.

"So warm." Irma grabs a hold of him and lays on his chest.

"Well I am your heater." Fives jokes.

"Not heater. My soldier. My Fives." Irma clings to him with a small smile.

"My jedi." Fives whispers pecking the top of her head.

 **[Partner 10]**

Cora asked "How she doing?"

"She's hungry so that's a good sign." Heavy looks over at her.

"Here." Bait makes a small bowl.

Her appetite is never that good when having a fever. When she does eat it's usually not a lot.

"How did someone with something like this become a jedi?" Boba looks over at her.

The guys almost gave him a look. But was that concern on his face? He's worried.

Echo sighed as he said "I'll talk to him." The other cadets looked over in worry as if he was in trouble but Echo just took him to the back of the cave While Cora tried to explain to the others that he wasn't in trouble and that none of them should worry.

As they got to the back Echo said "Lucky the reason Irma is like that is because…" He explained her condition, how she might have gotten it but also "But she never lets it slow her done. She's always rises above it to do her job. You've seen what she can do and her saber skills are very advance…"

He went on to explain about why Irma was a jedi. Boba then said "Okay then, but what about captain Arrows then? How did she become a jedi?"

Echo felt a small blush but told him as well about Cora's mental condition but about how she had to overcome her own things. "She's very advanced with her force sensitivity. She only just started training months ago and she's already progressed greatly. She taught me a lot while she's been here. She and Irma both have taught all of us a lot."

Boba then asked "That seems to be your thing. Why do you like learning so much?" Echo sighed as he said "Well back on Kamino and as I told you all before about my trail I wasn't very confident. I wasn't the fastest or the strongest trooper. But I could remember every rule I learned and repeat it. During practice I would call out the orders they told us but they would all shout at me that they heard called me 'Echo.' Fives usually was the one to say it even if we were the closest, I guess that was his way of trying to get me to be more individual or something. I didn't like the name at first. I wanted to be a number but when Fives and I wanted to transfer the general Ti told us that we were being selfish to only look out for ourselves we all needed to look out for each other. After we passed our test I took the name Echo happily and became even more obsessed with learning the rules or whatever I could find out. Even if I wasn't the fastest or the strongest I knew I could remember things, things that could save my brothers lives in battel. I could be useful. The girls helped with that as well when they came along. They told us it was okay to be individuals, encouraged it. Cora and I were always hanging around each other and teaching each other something."

He had a kind look in his eyes as he looked over at Cora. Boba fallowed his gaze as he asked "So you don't feel weak anymore?" Echo shook his head as he said "No. I learned I have my own talent, that I like to keep growing, and that I'm as capable as any of my brothers. I do my best every time and that's what counts. In the end I learned that rules weren't everything and that I shouldn't always listen to this." He pointed to his head and then said "And I should start listening more to this." He pointed to his heart.

Boba seemed to take that in and as he said "Sometimes you need to listen to your heart not your head." Echo nodded as he then asked "But how do you know which is which?" Echo thought on it for a second and said "Sometimes you just know, it's the voice that you feel coming at you that tells you what you know you should really do. The one you sometimes feel the hardest to understand if something is blocking you from it."

Boba thought 'Is my anger blocking me from thinking with my heart?' Echo saw he looked torn so said "Hey mind helping me look over something's before we head back? One of you should at least now what we might encounter out there and what the procedure for us is." Boba seemed to shrug but came up as Echo leaned down a bit more to help him look over the tablet.

Cora couldn't help but smile over at the way Echo acted like a tender big brother to little Boba and thought 'That's my Echo.' She suddenly felt a wave of love and smiled as she saw the way he looked at her she smiled back and sent a kiss as she went back to help out with the kids.

 **[Me 11]**

Time passed and Fives was out cold with Irma laying on him.

"I bet a bomb could go off and those two wouldn't move." Heavy looks over at the nuzzled pair.

'Wrong choice of words.' They all thought.

"Don't do it Cutup. He'll make you pay in morning. Irma morning kiss or not." Bait calls over seeing him plotting something.

Cutup pauses at that. No prank idea is worth his wrath in the morning. The cadets give a small laugh at that.

(Cora/ telling them they should get some rest)

"I'll take first watch." Heavy volunteers.

"Mind if I do too?" Boba raises his hand.

"I wouldn't mind some company." Heavy gives a small smile.

The other cadets stay huddled as they fall asleep. Cora is next to Echo while Cutup and Bait are back to back by the fire.

While keeping watch Heavy sees Irma knock the blanket off some. He quickly fixes it, taking pause to check her fever.

'Good it's down.' Heavy sighs with relief.

"Heavy." Irma mutters in her sleep with his hand on her head.

Heavy turns a bit red at that. He never got how she did that, it always makes his heart jump.

"You like her too don't you?" Boba looks over as Heavy comes back.

"You're a sharp one." Heavy laughs sitting back down.

"Why did you give up? I mean you all met at the same time. You should have a fair shot." Boba seems confused.

"Fair shot huh? I thought that too. All of us did and came up with a plan to compete for them." Heavy tosses a piece of wood on the dying fire.

"What happened?" Boba seems curious.

"Got a slap and a wakeup call." Heavy touches his cheek remembering it.

"What do you mean?" Boba looks even more confused.

"The girls didn't know about our pact, but when Irma found out it didn't go well. She slapped Fives and I then ran off. Later on that day we decided it was stupid to compete. Or at least the others did. I still liked Irma and wanted a chance. It was around then she came to the beariks and told the two of us she wasn't interested in soldiers. She was harsh with her words and kept her back to us." Heavy remembers that sinking feeling.

"But then how…" Boba looks over at the couple.

"When she left again Fives went off to clear his head. When I looked over where she had been I saw drops. She cried standing there saying that. She did it so Fives and I wouldn't fight. She was willing to put the team over her heart. So I told her I know the truth and how I felt. She gave me an honest answer on who she likes. And I stepped back." Heavy finishes the story.

"Do you still love her?" Boba looks over at him.

"I do, but as a sister." Heavy has a soft smile.

'He was willing to step back for them. Would everyone do that for me? Or would I?' Boba stares at the flames confused and tired.

At one point Heavy feels something land against his shoulder. Boba was out. Heavy just gave a small smile and covered him with a blanket. When Echo took over watch Heavy motioned for him to stay quiet pointing to the kid.

The next morning Irma is feeling better. Or at least no fever, there was still the matter of her arm. Saber is one thing but climbing one handed? She can't do that.

"Well it's a path for some of the way. But to get to the top you do have to climb." Fives ponders.

"And we don't know what surprises are waiting outside." Heavy sighs rubbing the back of his head.

(Cora)

(Echo)

 **[Partner 11]**

Cora then said "Okay boys, you should all get some rest. We got a long climb when we get up."

As they all fell asleep Cora and Echo slept next to each other but never touched they stayed on their own mats. They did send an I love you mentally to each other but that was about it.

Though as they slept Echo couldn't help but stretch his hand out and take her hand. She was slightly surprised by that but smiled as she fell back asleep. Echo thought 'Let's hope we all get out of this alright. You and Irma were right. Boba's just a lost kid. He's one of us, he just needs someone to show him that.' He fell asleep with that thought in mind.

When he got up it took him a moment to get his hand back. Then as he went for his shift Heavy told him to keep quiet as Boba was sleeping on his shoulder. Echo smiled at that and thought 'Let's just hope Fives can accept him. I have a feeling Boba will need all of us if he wants to change.' With that he quietly sat at the front of the cave to keep watch.

The next day.

"Well it's a path for some of the way. But to get to the top you do have to climb." Fives ponders.

"And we don't know what surprises are waiting outside." Heavy sighs rubbing the back of his head.

Cora then said "One you guys could carry her while we climb. You'll have to take turns so as not to lose all your strength but the climbs not that high so it should be manageable."

Echo then said "Heavy and Fives would be better at carrying her. Cutup should climb up ahead as our anker and Bait and I can lag behind to watch the troops in case any fall."

Cora then said "I'll fall back with you guys then. If someone falls I have a better chance of catching them with the force." With that they headed out.

They began taking the path but were in the circle formation from yesterday. Irma was still upset they kept her in the middle but they couldn't take any chances.

As they were walking they suddenly heard something. Mechanical marching. Cora went into captain mode. "Fives, Heavy take the cadets and Irma into the bushes. Bait, Echo, Cutup, with me. Plan nexus." They all nodded at that as they crouched low as they and disappeared into the tall grass.

As the cadets hid with the others Tup and Whiplash shivered.

(Irma.)

Tup whispered "What's plan nexus?" Heavy smirked as he whispered back "Plan nexus is a strategy Cora came up with after an incident on the planet we went for our trial. Before we went to the jedi temple…" He told them about how Cora ended up meeting the nexus and learned of her connection to animals. "Now whenever we have a stealth mission that includes hiding and then pouncing she calls it plan nexus."

Before more could be said firing was heard along with the slashing of a saber. They all crowded together. Some of the cadets stayed quite while others whimpered.

(Irma.)

Suddenly the brush was moving and the others kept ready in case it was a droid but "At ease boys." They all sighed as Cora and the others came back a bit scratched up but fine.

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Yeah normal droids shouldn't have left those kind of broses."

Echo seemed to be very miffed as he said "They were commando droids. I am personally having the Bravo's transferred for that." the other Dominos frowned as they nodded all of them had a bad taste for commando droids because of Rishi and Bravo squad probably knew that as well.

Cora then said "We can work on that later. We've found the climbing point. Just a little more walking and we're there." They all nodded at that and headed off.

 **[Me 12]**

As they were walking they suddenly heard something. Mechanical marching. Cora went into captain mode. "Fives, Heavy take the cadets and Irma into the bushes. Bait, Echo, Cutup, with me. Plan nexus." They all nodded at that as they crouched low as they and disappeared into the tall grass.

As the cadets hid with the others Tup and Whiplash shivered.

"Don't worry they got this." Irma whispers with a gleam in her eyes.

Tup whispered "What's plan nexus?" Heavy smirked as he whispered back "Plan nexus is a strategy Cora came up with after an incident on the planet we went for our trial. Before we went to the jedi temple…" He told them about how Cora ended up meeting the nexus and learned of her connection to animals. "Now whenever we have a stealth mission that includes hiding and then pouncing she calls it plan nexus."

Before more could be said firing was heard along with the slashing of a saber. They all crowded together. Some of the cadets stayed quite while others whimpered.

"You boys are okay." Irma one arm hugs them speaking gently.

Suddenly the brush was moving and the others kept ready in case it was a droid but "At ease boys." They all sighed as Cora and the others came back a bit scratched up but fine.

"It wasn't just clankers was it?" Fives looks at the others.

Heavy then said "Yeah normal droids shouldn't have left those kind of broses."

Echo seemed to be very miffed as he said "They were commando droids. I am personally having the Bravo's transferred for that." the other Dominos frowned as they nodded all of them had a bad taste for commando droids because of Rishi and Bravo squad probably knew that as well.

Cora then said "We can work on that later. We've found the climbing point. Just a little more walking and we're there." They all nodded at that and headed off.

While walking Boba is spaced out. He was having an argument with himself on what to do once this over. Not paying attention, his foot slips on the edge of the path.

"Watch it!" Fives pulls him back quickly.

"Sorry, I was kinda…" Boba tries to find the words.

"It's been a long trek. We should take a water break anyway. And I'm sure Irma is egger to look the others over." Fives looks at a very antsy and angry Irma.

She asks Jax to help with the bandages. Cleaning she can do on her own, but that requires two hands. Some times more depending on who she's treating. Cutup tends to squirm. Though he says he's just fidgety.

"Sorry about before." Boba sips his water sitting on a rock.

"Can I ask what you were thinking about?" Fives sits next to him.

"Did you ever think one thing was right but it turns out it might not be?" Boba plays with the bottle.

"When I realized my feelings for Irma." Fives nods. "We were playing cards and she was winning. She gave me a smile and it made my heart jump. I ran off too cool my head. But it didn't work and I became acquired around her. I tried to squash my feelings but that didn't work. I thought I'd just let myself like her. There was no harm in it. Not as long as I didn't act on it. But that I soon found was impossible as well." He thinks back to their almost kiss.

"How did you know choosing your feelings was right?" Boba looks up at him.

"I didn't." Fives shakes his head. "But it was either go with my heart or follow orders that brought me pain. I chose for me and it worked out." He smiles over at Irma showing Jax how to wrap wounds.

'Choose for me huh? Why am I doing this? What will it do?' Boba questions his motives.

"Everything alright?" Fives looks at the clearly confused kid.

"Y-yeah. We should get going." Boba stands up heading back to the group.

They finally make it to the last leg of this. Irma wraps her arms around Fives neck as he carries her first. The cadets do well. A few slips on their hold but no falling. Coming to a small cliff side they catch their breath.

"You alright?" Irma looks over Fives.

"I'll be alright, just need a minute." Fives sits sweating more than usual.

(Echo saying how much further maybe)

While resting Irma looks over all the cadets hands, spraying some disinfectant for the scrapes. They all tried to keep brave faces but it clearly stung.

Then they head back to it. Irma climbs on to Heavy's back and her new ride starts.

Boba is the first one up. He's relieved to see the door. But then…

"Lucky… help!" Jax is holding on to the cliff side.

"Jax…" Boba takes a step then freezes.

'I… if I go I can get Windu. B-but Jax will… no, Cora can catch him. But…' Boba debates in his head.

"L-Lucky…" Jax grip slips.

"Got you." Boba takes his hand the devices slipping out of his pocket and smashing on rocks.

"T-thanks Lucky." Jax huffs smiling at his friend.

"Not Lucky." Boba shakes his head.

"What do you mean?" Jax looks confused as the others make it up.

"Boba. My name's Boba. I… I faked my way in so… so I could…" Boba stares down at the ground unable to face it.

"To face Windu right?" Irma bends down giving him a knowing look.

"You know? Why didn't you…?" Boba looks confused.

(Cora)

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Boba shakes as he cries clinging to the girls.

They give him a hug. This was probably the first time he's ever cried. Like the guys he needed to let this out.

 **[Partner 12]**

"You alright?" Irma looks over Fives.

"I'll be alright, just need a minute." Fives sits sweating more than usual.

Echo then said "It's a few clicks up but we should make it quickly."

Once they got to the top and Boba emitted to everything…

"To face Windu right?" Irma bends down giving him a knowing look.

"You know? Why didn't you…?" Boba looks confused.

"We wanted to give you a chance Boba."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Boba shakes as he cries clinging to the girls.

They give him a hug. This was probably the first time he's ever cried. Like the guys he needed to let this out.

Once he stopped crying he said "What are you going to do with me?"

Cora then said "First we all get out of here. Then we head to the medbay. After that we're going to have a few words with Windu. Don't worry we'll be right with you. We won't leave you alone Boba." She smooths his hair out to comfort him.

(Irma.)

As they walked out and Echo got the place to closed for an inspection they headed to the medbay to get healed up.

As they did Crasher came in demanding to know what happened he may be ruff on the boys but he did care for them. They explained what happened as Boba hid behind Fives. Fives was a bit surprised by that but patted the boys head.

(Fives.)

Crasher seemed in shock once more but Cora said "Crasher please look after your cadets. We have to talk to Boba." Crasher just nodded as he stepped aside letting the Domino crew go.

As they walked Boba said "Am I going to go to jail?" They all stopped at that in shock.

(Irma.)

Cora leaned down hugging him and said "Boba you listen to me, you are not going to jail. You are a child who was left alone. Windu should have taken responsibility for his actions as well. You didn't go about it the right way but you didn't do anything in the end."

Heavy then said "And you got the rest of us to back you up vod'ika." Boba was shocked "Did you just call me…" Cutup smiled saying "Little brother. Yup. Cause that's what you are. Our brother." Boba seemed to have a watery smile at that and nodded as they headed to the main deck.

Once there Windu and Skywalker came up. Anakin asked "Are you all okay?"

(Fives.)

Windu then said "We looked over the computers and found the culprit. Bravo squad is not getting away after this one."

Cora asked "Maintenance?" Windu smirked saying "No but they'll be stripped of their rank and sent to retrain until they learn the meaning of teamwork. Which will probably include maintenance work." They all smiled at that glad that Bravo squad finally got what was coming to them.

Boba looked down still frightened but then came closer to him. Cora looked down at him and nodded as did the others.

Boba sighed and said "Mace Windu. My name is Boba Fett. You killed my father and I tried to kill you."

Windu and Anakin looked shocked at this. Then Boba said "But this team taught me that what I was doing was wrong. I learned from them and I know revenge wasn't going to do me any good. I have my own choice and I won't avenge my father. But I still want to know, why was I left alone? Why didn't any of the jedi think of me when he was killed?" Boba was crying once more.

They all looked at Windu at that their eyes all asking 'Yeah why didn't they?' Windu bent down as he said "You're right. I should have taken responsibility for what happened. For being the one to leave you without a home I should be the one to find you one. I will keep you under my protecting until we can get you a new home."

Boba then said "What about my brothers?" They were all surprised to hear him say that but then they heard something crash into them. A deck clone came up saying "Sir a ship has docked forcefully onto the cruiser." "Oh no it's Sing. She must have thought I was taking too long."

Windu then said "We'll take care of her. Girls can you and your squad take care of the cadets till we return?" They nodded at that and rushed their separate ways.

As the girls came back to the medbay though they were shocked to see Aura there. She turned and said "Well hello Boba, I see you made some new friends. I suggest letting him go Jedi or the kids will get it."

Bad move. Cora had a very protective instinct towards kids and well. Aura didn't see it coming. She was on the ceiling within a second, it had been hard and Irma broke the laser she dropped with her saber.

Cora was glaring hard at the bounty hunter and said "It's people like you that make my blood boil." Cora felt the adrenaline rush the boiling blood and a strange sensation in her. She wanted to teach this horrid woman a lesson to stop her from ever hurting others again.

(Irma.)

Echo then came up as he hugged her from behind saying "Cora stop, please. She's not worth it. Don't do it, not in front of them." She looked over at the kids, they were scared. She felt herself shaking she was so mad yet she knew she had to stop… Suddenly Echo thought 'Cora please this won't do anything don't let everything we did to help Boba go to waste.'

She looked over at the said boy and saw the shock on his face. She sighed and let Aura down. Once she was Heavy and Cutup grabbed her to make sure she wouldn't try anything. Cora still felt shaken. What had she almost done?

Anakin and Windu then came in to see what had happened. Then Cora ran. There were too many people; she needed to let out her frustration. She went to the training room she had been in with Windu and let the emotions out. She screamed as everything floated and then crashed down.

She sank to her knees and cried. What had she almost done? She was trying to protect them. She was going to kill kids, and she snapped. She couldn't blame herself for that but, it wouldn't of been worth it not if it made her into a monster. The last thing she remembered was a bang on the door as he fell to the floor unconscious. That was what Echo and Irma saw as the rushed in to help her.

 **[Me 13]**

Cora then said "First we all get out of here. Then we head to the medbay. After that we're going to have a few words with Windu. Don't worry we'll be right with you. We won't leave you alone Boba." She smooths his hair out to comfort him.

"We'll be right beside you." Irma nods.

As they walked out and Echo got the place to closed for an inspection they headed to the medbay to get healed up.

As they did Crasher came in demanding to know what happened he may be ruff on the boys but he did care for them. They explained what happened as Boba hid behind Fives. Fives was a bit surprised by that but patted the boys head.

"I got you kid." Fives pats his head.

Crasher seemed in shock once more but Cora said "Crasher please look after your cadets. We have to talk to Boba." Crasher just nodded as he stepped aside letting the Domino crew go.

As they walked Boba said "Am I going to go to jail?" They all stopped at that in shock.

"No Boba. Not if we have anything to say about it." Irma looks down at him a bit sadly.

Cora leaned down hugging him and said "Boba you listen to me, you are not going to jail. You are a child who was left alone. Windu should have taken responsibility for his actions as well. You didn't go about it the right way but you didn't do anything in the end."

Heavy then said "And you got the rest of us to back you up vod'ika." Boba was shocked "Did you just call me…" Cutup smiled saying "Little brother. Yup. Cause that's what you are. Our brother." Boba seemed to have a watery smile at that and nodded as they headed to the main deck.

Once there Windu and Skywalker came up. Anakin asked "Are you all okay?"

"A few scrapes but we'll be fine." Fives pats Boba's head as he stay hidden behind him.

Windu then said "We looked over the computers and found the culprit. Bravo squad is not getting away after this one."

Cora asked "Maintenance?" Windu smirked saying "No but they'll be stripped of their rank and sent to retrain until they learn the meaning of teamwork. Which will probably include maintenance work." They all smiled at that glad that Bravo squad finally got what was coming to them.

Boba looked down still frightened but then came closer to him. Cora looked down at him and nodded as did the others.

Boba sighed and said "Mace Windu. My name is Boba Fett. You killed my father and I tried to kill you."

Windu and Anakin looked shocked at this. Then Boba said "But this team taught me that what I was doing was wrong. I learned from them and I know revenge wasn't going to do me any good. I have my own choice and I won't avenge my father. But I still want to know, why was I left alone? Why didn't any of the jedi think of me when he was killed?" Boba was crying once more.

They all looked at Windu at that their eyes all asking 'Yeah why didn't they?' Windu bent down as he said "You're right. I should have taken responsibility for what happened. For being the one to leave you without a home I should be the one to find you one. I will keep you under my protecting until we can get you a new home."

Boba then said "What about my brothers?" They were all surprised to hear him say that but then they heard something crash into them. A deck clone came up saying "Sir a ship has docked forcefully onto the cruiser." "Oh no it's Sing. She must have thought I was taking too long."

Windu then said "We'll take care of her. Girls can you and your squad take care of the cadets till we return?" They nodded at that and rushed their separate ways.

As the girls came back to the medbay though they were shocked to see Aura there. She turned and said "Well hello Boba, I see you made some new friends. I suggest letting him go Jedi or the kids will get it."

Bad move. Cora had a very protective instinct towards kids and well. Aura didn't see it coming. She was on the ceiling within a second, it had been hard and Irma broke the laser she dropped with her saber.

Cora was glaring hard at the bounty hunter and said "It's people like you that make my blood boil." Cora felt the adrenaline rush the boiling blood and a strange sensation in her. She wanted to teach this horrid woman a lesson to stop her from ever hurting others again.

"Cora don't do it." Irma feels that familiar cold.

Echo then came up as he hugged her from behind saying "Cora stop, please. She's not worth it. Don't do it, not in front of them." She looked over at the kids, they were scared. She felt herself shaking she was so mad yet she knew she had to stop.

She looked over at the said boy and saw the shock on his face. She sighed and let Aura down. Once she was Heavy and Cutup grabbed her to make sure she wouldn't try anything. Cora still felt shaken. What had she almost done?

Cora ran out as Windu and Anakin came in. Heavy and Cutup cuff Sing as Echo and Irma run after Cora. They get the room in enough time to hear everything crash down.

(Echo)

"We should get her back to the medbay." Irma feels her chilled skin.

Kix looks her over. Cora is fine, physically anyway. Echo stays by her side the whole time.

The boys come to check on her and even make her cards. Well Boba makes her origami flowers thinking the cards are a bit embarrassing. All of them looked excited at the paper and colored pencils though. Irma found that a bit sad and adorable at the same time.

The boys would have to stay an extra few days to give their statements about what happened and wait for someone to come get Sing and her crew below deck. Irma did finally convince Echo to get some rest as she watches over Cora.

(Cora)

"How are you feeling?" Irma smiles softly down at her.

(Cora)

"Hey, it wasn't you. Just remember that. It wasn't you." Irma hugs her close.

Cora had known what Irma went through. She even felt her fear of becoming a sith again. But she didn't get the emotional effect until now.

 **[Partner 13]**

Heavy and Cutup cuff Sing as Echo and Irma run after Cora. They get the room in enough time to hear everything crash down.

Echo calls as the shock from Cora emotions hit him and he shouts "Cora!" He rushes in and puts her in his arms asking "Cora are you okay, come out Cora it wasn't your fault talk to me?"

"We should get her back to the medbay." Irma feels her chilled skin.

Kix looks her over. Cora is fine, physically anyway. Echo stays by her side the whole time.

The boys come to check on her and even make her cards. Well Boba makes her origami flowers thinking the cards are a bit embarrassing. All of them looked excited at the paper and colored pencils though. Irma found that a bit sad and adorable at the same time.

The boys would have to stay an extra few days to give their statements about what happened and wait for someone to come get Sing and her crew below deck. Irma did finally convince Echo to get some rest as she watches over Cora.

Cora groaned as she awoke and said "Irma?"

"How are you feeling?" Irma smiles softly down at her.

Cora felt tears as she said "I… I can't believe what I almost did I just was so mad and…"

"Hey, it wasn't you. Just remember that. It wasn't you." Irma hugs her close.

Cora had known what Irma went through. She even felt her fear of becoming a sith again. But she didn't get the emotional effect until now.

"I just, I guess know I know how you felt and I know it only happened because of what Sing did. I just I… I don't know how to deal with it is all."

(Irma.)

"I guess that's all I can do. Thanks Irma. What are all these?"

(Irma.)

"Oh that's all so sweet."

(Irma, asking if she wants to see them.)

"I don't think I should. How I got they…"

(Irma.)

"Really their not afraid of me?"

(Irma.)

"Okay I guess talking with them would be nice. Can you believe Tup and Dogma are in the group?"

(Irma.)

"I hope we can save them. Dogma just needs to know that he knows what's right with his heart and not just because he's given an order, and Tup, poor Tup we need to find a safe way to get rid of those chips and fast before it… it…" Tears came out till Irma hugged.

(Irma.)

"I guess we'll think on that later. We hopefully still have time. How's Boba been doing?"

(Irma.)

"What about Echo, let me guess you forced him to get some rest."

(Irma.)

They both laughed at that and then Cora started looking over the cards, she smiled and laughed at some and even gasped at the origami that Boba made.

Suddenly they had an unexpected visitor. Windu. Cora felt stiffened he probably wanted to tell her he didn't want to train her anymore after what she did.

But he came in with a slight smile and said "I'm sorry for what you had to go through. Good work on stopping Sing. A jedi going through intense anger with their abilities for the first time is never an easy thing. I can teach you a few techniques to help remind you to keep yourself in check without emoting. You can use your aggression in a fight but don't let it over take you. That's the balance you need to find."

Cora seemed surprised at that but nodded as she said "Thank you Windu." The man smiled and nodded as he then siad "I suggest getting some rest, your squad and a bunch of cadets will be rushing to check on you as soon as possible when they get word on you waking up."

Cora nodded at that and was soon fast asleep once more.


	16. Chapter 16

**[CH 16]**

 **[Me 1]**

"I just, I guess know I know how you felt and I know it only happened because of what Sing did. I just I… I don't know how to deal with it is all."

"Take it one day at a time. And know we're here for you." Irma places her hand on top of hers assuringly.

"I guess that's all I can do. Thanks Irma. What are all these?"

"Oh, I told the boys about get well cards and asked if they could make some. Though Boba decided to make origami flowers, they're pretty good." Irma looks over at the star guider paper flowers.

"Oh that's all so sweet."

"Think you're up for visitors? The boys have been asking how you're doing." Irma looks over her with a small smile.

"I don't think I should. How I got they…"

"Cora, they're not scared of you. They know that was out of trying to protect them." Irma assures her.

"Really their not afraid of me?"

"Not even a little." Irma shakes her head slightly.

"Okay I guess talking with them would be nice. Can you believe Tup and Dogma are in the group?"

"It's a surprise." Irma nods.

"I hope we can save them. Dogma just needs to know that he knows what's right with his heart and not just because he's given an order, and Tup, poor Tup we need to find a safe way to get rid of those chips and fast before it… it…" Tears came out till Irma hugged.

"We can do it. We'll keep them safe." Irma pats her head holding her close.

"I guess we'll think on that later. We hopefully still have time. How's Boba been doing?"

"Him and the boys talked. Jax assured him that he saw him as a brother and trusted friend. He's also become Fives shadow and he seems surprisingly okay with it." Irma giggles remembering Boba following him around like a duckling.

"What about Echo, let me guess you forced him to get some rest."

"I thought I'd have to pry him away with a crowbar." Irma laughs.

They both laughed at that and then Cora started looking over the cards, she smiled and laughed at some and even gasped at the origami that Boba made.

Suddenly they had an unexpected visitor. Windu. Cora felt stiffened he probably wanted to tell her he didn't want to train her anymore after what she did.

But he came in with a slight smile and said "I'm sorry for what you had to go through. Good work on stopping Sing. A jedi going through intense anger with their abilities for the first time is never an easy thing. I can teach you a few techniques to help remind you to keep yourself in check without emoting. You can use your aggression in a fight but don't let it over take you. That's the balance you need to find."

Cora seemed surprised at that but nodded as she said "Thank you Windu." The man smiled and nodded as he then siad "I suggest getting some rest, your squad and a bunch of cadets will be rushing to check on you as soon as possible when they get word on you waking up."

Cora nodded at that and was soon fast asleep once more.

When Cora woke up again she was smothered in hugs. By little and big.

"It's good to see you're up." Crasher nods to her.

(Cora)

"The kids said they didn't want their last surprise until you were up." Cutup looks at the little faces.

"If your not up for it we can just take them." Bait said.

"Are you still not feeling alright?" The cadets and Boba look at her with big eyes.

(Cora)

The boys light up at that.

"Alright, give her a few minutes boys." Irma laughs backing them up.

"We'll get things ready." Fives and Irma start heading out.

A short while later they're all in the debugged simulator. The boys look a bit nervous about what they have planned. Until…

"What is this?" Boba looks at the swings and slide, and other unfamiliar things.

"This is a park from Earth. Well one we put together anyway." Irma looks about pretty pleased with herself.

"What type of training can be done here?" Jitter looks confused.

(echo)

"This, is a game the girls told us about called 'water balloon fight.' Rules are simple you take a balloon and through it at whomever you choose trying to get the wet and you try not to by running around." Heavy explains as he and the others bring the buckets out.

"And if you want you could also try out the swings, slide, or anything else here." Irma smiles.

(Cora)

"Alright." The boys cheer.

"Read. Set. Go!" Fives calls and they race for the buckets.

 **[Partner 1]**

"It's good to see you're up." Crasher nods to her.

Cora replied "Thanks and I appreciate everything you all did. They were beautiful."

"The kids said they didn't want their last surprise until you were up." Cutup looks at the little faces.

"If you're not up for it we can just take them." Bait said.

"Are you still not feeling alright?" The cadets and Boba look at her with big eyes.

Cora smiled saying "I think I'm well enough for a small game."

The boys light up at that.

"What is this?" Boba looks at the swings and slide, and other unfamiliar things.

"This is a park from Earth. Well one we put together anyway." Irma looks about pretty pleased with herself.

"What type of training can be done here?" Jitter looks confused.

Echo replied "It's not for training. The girls say it's for children to just have fun and get their energy out. We thought it'd be the best place for the surprise. A game."

"And if you want you could also try out the swings, slide, or anything else here." Irma smiles.

Cora then said "And now for the game!"

"Alright." The boys cheer.

"Read. Set. Go!" Fives calls and they race for the buckets.

The fight was fun. They all seemed to be in groups as they fought. The kids had tagged teamed with the troopers they had been assigned too while the girls tagged teamed together.

They decided to be fair and not use their powers till they got overwhelmed and levitated a bucket of balloons to crash on top of all of them.

(Fives.)

Boba said "Yeah not fair."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Plus you all have more people in your groups. Had to fight back somehow."

They all seemed to laugh at that and then continued for a while more. Cora got tired quickly though and went to sit at one of the swings.

Echo came up and she said "Hey what about the boys?" "Irma's got them for now." "Oh no." She looked over to see her hugging the poor things. She giggled. Echo came behind and started swinging her slightly as he asked "You okay?"

Cora replied "Just out of breath. I did just wake up." "What about with what happened?"

She sighed saying "I feel bad for what happened. I know I did it to protect them but I know myself as well. I would have done what was necessary to protect those kids but I know I shouldn't have lost it. Windu offered to help me use my aggression without losing my head though. So I guess I'm doing okay, just need time."

Echo wrapped his arms as round her and said "You can take all the time you need, I'm right here for you." Cora felt a blush creep up her face, she just noticed that Echo's armor was all wet and she was all wet and…

"What's wrong?" "Echo could you get us some towels?" She then sent him a mental thought 'We're all wet and boy do you look good wet.'

Echo jumped at that saying "Um… right I'll get the towels." And rushed off with a blush. Cora laughed but was still embarrassed, oh she was going to get it from Irma when she told her.

She couldn't help but stare as he walked off though and then looked about as the kids and the others played about and thought 'All that's missing is the other's own wives and this would look like a family outing for the Dominos.' She couldn't help the thought of a little girl and boy running about chasing their uncles with water balloons as Echo and her ran beside them.

Then she heard "Cora." She looked down, it was Tup and Dogma. She smiled, glad they were finally calling her by her name and said "Yea boys."

Tup said "Can we stay here? We're tired." Dogma then said "Yeah and Irma had to take a break cause she got too cold. So Fives is with her." Cora said "You can stay but why don't you want to go and play?"

Tup was kicking the ground slightly saying "We wanted to try the swings." "Oh I see, well here let me show you." As Echo was coming back with the towels he turned to see Cora teaching Dogma and Tup to use the swings. He felt all the blood rush to his face as he thought 'She'd be a really good mom. Waugh wait where did that come from? Take it slow Echo.'

But he couldn't stop staring as he saw the way her eyes turned gentle with the cadets. His face softened once more till he hears snickering. He looked to See Irma and Fives staring at him, giving him knowing looks.

 **[Me 2]**

They decided to be fair and not use their powers till they got overwhelmed and levitated a bucket of balloons to crash on top of all of them.

"Powers again?" Fives rustles his wet hair.

Boba said "Yeah not fair."

"You never said we couldn't use them." Irma snickers.

Cora then said "Plus you all have more people in your groups. Had to fight back somehow."

After a while Cora went to sit on the swings with Echo. Irma kept the boys running and even glumped a few. Boba was one of the captives this time. The others chuckled until they realized they'd get a turn.

"Alright who's…" Irma sneezes.

"Alright, time for you to take a break." Fives drapes a towel over her.

Irma didn't want to stop but even the cadets were telling her to take a break. She sat with Fives as she dries her hair.

She watches as they try the side, merry go round, and jungle gym. She couldn't help thinking it really looked like a family outing.

"Irma. Mind if I sit with you two? I'm getting tired." Boba is a bit flushed.

"Sure." Fives nods with a smile.

"Let's dry that hair." Irma rustles a towel over his head.

"I-I can do it." Boba takes the towel trying to hide his red face.

This was probably his first time doing any of this like the cadets. Irma smiles down at him after seeing the way Echo looked at Cora and the other boys.

'If we had a son I bet…' Irma ponders.

"I beg you stop." Fives calls over red as can be.

"What? All I did was…" Irma giggles looking over at him.

"You're driving me mad. Stop it." Fives cuts her off again.

"So you can read each other's minds." Boba glances at them sitting in between them.

"Can't really control it though." Fives sighs looking to the side.

"So we tend to get more than we mean to show." Irma turns a bit red.

"That's actually really cool." Boba smiles up at them. "But what did she think of that made you turn red?" he looks curious.

"Go play." Fives instructs.

Boba doesn't get it but he was ready to go again. Irma giggles at his fatherly tune. Echo gives him a look like 'got you too.'

Sadly the cadets left the day after all the fun. Boba seemed to have a hard time saying goodbye, especially with Jax.

"It's not goodbye. Just until we become troopers and then we'll see each other again Boba." Jax holds his hand out for his.

"See you then." Boba gives a sad smile shaking his hand.

"Before you go, I made these for you boys. So you can remember you are different in your own special way." Irma hands them scrolls with ribbons tied on them.

When they unrolled them they saw sketches of them. They all smiled at that.

The girls teared up saying goodbye to the boys. The next time they saw them all they'd be adults. They hoped they didn't lose that sparkle in their eyes and remembered the taste of freedom they got.

It didn't take long to get back to Coruscant after everything. Boba felt weird being at the temple, so he stock close to Domino or the girls.

"Still can't get it." Irma hangs her head with a large sigh.

"I just don't get it; in a fight you can do anything. But train…" Cutup starts.

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Irma stares at him furiously.

"So Boba who are you thinking of being with today?" Cutup escapes.

'Just saved himself. So close.' The others breathe in relief for him.

(Cora)

"Cora's right, did you boys forget Padme's bringing by his homework today?" Irma sips her juice.

"Homework?" Boba looks confused.

(Echo/ most likely bringing up how he'll have to go to school and they wanted him prepared.)

 **[Partner 2]**

"Still can't get it." Irma hangs her head with a large sigh.

"I just don't get it, in a fight you can do anything. But train…" Cutup starts.

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Irma stares at him furiously.

"So Boba who are you thinking of being with today?" Cutup escapes.

'Just saved himself. So close.' The others breathe in relief for him.

Cora then said "Actually Boba won't be able to hang out with us today."

"Cora's right, did you boys forget Padme's bringing by his homework today?" Irma sips her juice.

"Homework?" Boba looks confused.

Echo then said "You still need to go to school Boba. But before that it's best that you be prepared for what's to come. That's why the senator is coming with some school work to help you get ready."

Boba huffed saying "But I don't want to go to school."

Cora patted his head saying "Don't worry Boba, it won't be all bad. You'll can meet friends your own age and learn a lot of fun stuff. They even have some play grounds for when you have time off."

(Irma.)

Boba seemed to take that in when suddenly someone came into the cafeteria, it was Bail Organa and it looked like he was looking for someone. When he saw their group he walked over, this confused them till he said "Padme asked me to bring over these school assignments. Sorry she couldn't make it she said she had a meeting."

The girls looked at each other knowingly but kept their thoughts from going out. There was only one person that could get Padme to skip on something.

Echo then said "Thank you senator we'll make sure he has it done when senator Amidala comes to pick them up."

Bail then said "Actually I'm free for the day and I heard your brother here will be going to school soon. I actually help fund one of them and I'd like to make sure I keep up to date with how they do things. Perhaps I can help you with the work and tell you a bit more on how the systems and such work."

Boba seemed to think on that and said "That might help me when I do start going." Bail seemed to smile at that and said "Okay then, I'll be waiting in the library when you finish." "I'm finished now." Bail nodded at the two walked off.

Once gone (Irma.)

Cora said "You think that's a good idea? I know him and his wife want a child. But do you think he'll be willing to take in Boba?"

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Heavy then said "Living with a senator. It might be the safest options. The Kaminoans can't get to him if he's protected by someone in a high position."

Cora the said "That's true and Bail is also well protected by the guard and others, so Boba would be safe from any other threats as well like enemies of Jango."

They all seemed to frown at that but nodded knowing that as a bounty hunter Jango had to of made a lot of enemies.

Bait then said "It's just going to be hard saying goodbye."

Cora then said "It's not goodbye Bait, it's just see you around. And we'll see him time to time."

Cutup then said "Yeah not like we won't have time to visit him."

They all nodded at that and then Cora said "But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's go see how it's going and then maybe talk to Bail before he leaves."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 3]**

Boba huffed saying "But I don't want to go to school."

Cora patted his head saying "Don't worry Boba, it won't be all bad. You'll can meet friends your own age and learn a lot of fun stuff. They even have some play grounds for when you have time off."

"And think of all of the adventures with friends you could go on. Field trips, games, and just being able to be a kid." Irma smiles over at him.

Boba seemed to take that in when suddenly someone came into the cafeteria, it was Bail Organa and it looked like he was looking for someone. When he saw their group he walked over, this confused them till he said "Padme asked me to bring over these school assignments. Sorry she couldn't make it she said she had a meeting."

The girls looked at each other knowingly but kept their thoughts from going out. There was only one person that could get Padme to skip on something.

Echo then said "Thank you senator we'll make sure he has it done when senator Amidala comes to pick them up."

Bail then said "Actually I'm free for the day and I heard your brother here will be going to school soon. I actually help fund one of them and I'd like to make sure I keep up to date with how they do things. Perhaps I can help you with the work and tell you a bit more on how the systems and such work."

Boba seemed to think on that and said "That might help me when I do start going." Bail seemed to smile at that and said "Okay then, I'll be waiting in the library when you finish." "I'm finished now." Bail nodded at the two walked off.

"They make a nice pair. Don't you think?" Irma seemed to get an idea.

Cora said "You think that's a good idea? I know him and his wife want a child. But do you think he'll be willing to take in Boba?"

"He does seem to be on the side of clones." Fives ponders.

"They'd also be a very loving and supportive family." Irma adds.

Heavy then said "Living with a senator. It might be the safest options. The Kaminoans can't get to him if he's protected by someone in a high position."

Cora the said "That's true and Bail is also well protected by the guard and others, so Boba would be safe from any other threats as well like enemies of Jango."

They all seemed to frown at that but nodded knowing that as a bounty hunter Jango had to of made a lot of enemies.

Bait then said "It's just going to be hard saying goodbye."

Cora then said "It's not goodbye Bait, it's just see you around. And we'll see him time to time."

Cutup then said "Yeah not like we won't have time to visit him."

They all nodded at that and then Cora said "But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's go see how it's going and then maybe talk to Bail before he leaves."

"Sounds good to me." Irma nods.

They decide to give the pair some space for a while. Let things develop. Then they all met at the library to see how things are going.

Link seemed interested in this spying game. He wouldn't get too close since they were near the volt, humming from the holocrons bugs his ears, but he'll watch the others act funny.

"So I do it like this?" Boba works on a problem.

"Very good." Bail rustles his hair. "You have an eye for details I see." He looks over some of his other work.

"Dad always said that… every detail is important." Boba's eyes seem to sink a bit.

"It is okay to miss him." Bail pats the boys head gently.

'Poor Boba, he's still trying to figure how to feel about Jango.' Irma looks over at him.

'Kids got a big heart.' Fives looks sad himself.

Fives really bonded with Boba. They were a lot alike. Irma wondered how he would take him leaving.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"Stop talking in your heads." Cutup whispers.

"Yeah, we're cut out like that." Bait adds.

"Sorry." The couples turn a bit red.

"What are you doing?" Boba comes around the corner confused.

"Reading." They all have a sweat drop over their heads.

"What are you doing?" Irma hopes he bought that.

"I needed a reference book from this section." Boba points to the section next to them.

(Cora)

They all nod and clear out. That was embarrassing. They're a stealth unit and couldn't hide from a kid.

'They're weird. But sweet.' Boba chuckles as they head out.

They all decided to go about their own business for a while. They'd talk to Bail later on in the day, but for now they'd leave them be. If he was to think about adopting him they would need time to bond.

Irma went to the training room again. Still can't get it to flow right.

"I just don't get it. When doing the movements it flows but in practice I can't move." Irma huffs sitting against the wall next to Fives.

"You mean you haven't realized?" Fives seems surprised.

"Realized what?" Irma looks confused.

"You hesitate. There's this small panic that comes over you for a moment and it stops you." Fives looks over at her.

"That's weird." Irma seems confused.

"Is it?" Fives tune changes a bit. "You almost turned twice. A second saber would mean your more dangerous if it happened."

"So you think I'll turn?" Irma plays with her water bottle a bit hurt.

"No. I'm saying you think you will and it's stopping you from moving forward." Fives explains. "Am I wrong?" he looks over a bit worried.

Irma shakes her head. She knew what it was deep down. She just didn't want to say it.

"It's terrifying. The thought I'd be harder to stop." Irma pulls her legs up laying her head on her knees.

"Well there is a solution to that." Fives stands.

"What?" Irma looks confused.

"I help you train." Fives picks up a staff.

"How will that help?" Irma looks confused.

"If I help I'll know all your moves and can stop you." Fives smiles at her. "Not like it'll be hard anyway." He shrugs.

"What was that?" Irma stands.

"Just that, you're not that much of a challenge." Fives teases.

"Oh it's on now." Irma joins him on the mat.

The two practice for a while and Irma does start flowing with the double saber better. During a match Fives is able to trap her between him and the staff.

"You two can really turn anything into flirting." Cutup shakes his head.

"Did you need something?" Fives let's Irma go, both red.

"The senator will be finishing up soon. You two should freshen up. Or should I tell the others your busy?" Cutup teases.

The couple throw their towels at him. Cutup just laughs.

 **[Partner 3]**

At the library

Cora thought 'I hope this works out. I know he misses his dad. Anyone would, I know he won't replace him but I hope Bail can help him heal.'

Echo then said 'I hope so too. He's smart and he could do a lot of great things. He just needs the right guidance.' They couldn't help but hold hands when…

"Stop talking in your heads." Cutup whispers.

"Yeah, we're cut out like that." Bait adds.

"Sorry." The couples turn a bit red.

"What are you doing?" Irma hopes he bought that.

"I needed a reference book from this section." Boba points to the section next to them.

Cora then said "We better get going though. Who knows when Lock will call us in."

They all decided to go about their own business for a while. They'd talk to Bail later on in the day, but for now they'd leave them be. If he was to think about adopting him they would need time to bond.

Cora was practicing the movements Windu had shown her but she still had trouble with one thing. "Argh why can't I stop when I get mad?!" Things jumped and she sat down frustrated. Echo came up and said "It's not that easy when you're in the moment. Your adrenalines rushing and your mind is set on only one thing."

She looked at him surprised and said "That's how it feels. How did you know? Did you read it off me?" Echo then said "Yes and no. I did read it off of you but I've felt it before when I get in battle. All troopers do."

He looked down as if ashamed and Cora said "Oh Echo." She hugged him and as he held her arm with a hand and said "We're used to it Cora, it's our job but when you tell us to stop I stop because I trust you to know what you're doing even if my heart is throbbing and all my instincts are telling me to shoot. I know that if I do I could hurt you."

Cora then said "I'm glad for that, but I get so riled up. I've never been good at riling myself in no matter what. I have a harsh temper when I'm like that Echo and I can't always depend on you to stop me."

Echo turned to her and said "Why not? I trust you when you say stop and I know you trusted me when I said stop." "It was mostly because you said things in a way I understood because I felt your warmth."

Echo brought her in as he leaned in close their eyes locked on each other as he said "Then think of that warmth. Think of that feeling when you feel that way. And no matter what I'll do what I can to get to you. I will not fail you."

Their lips touched, at that moment the world and their problems where gone. For that moment nothing mattered and when their kiss was broken they just sat there for a moment till Echo said "Do you want to practice it? Trying too…" "Yes."

At that she got up and locked her gaze on her target, she shoved the dummy at the wall imagining it was Sing. Her blood boiled at the thought of that woman when 'Cora I'm right here.' She felt a warmth spread through her and she let the dummy go.

Cora looked back at a smiling Echo and said "It worked, Echo it worked." She rushed into him as he picked her up and spun her. The two cheered and laughed in excitement at their success when they heard Heavy say "Hey there a party we're missing?"

They both looked over to see him smirking at the door as he said "Bait says the senator's about to leave if we want to talk to him we better go now."

The two nodded as Echo set her down and started walking off. They were too excited to care if Heavy saw them he seemed to raise a brow at the couple as they walked up close together. He shook his head thinking 'What ever happened it was good for the both of them.'

One of the things they noticed about the couple was not only had Echo been getting more confident but Cora seemed more at ease as well. Those two helped each other in some big way, maybe that's why they were force bound. Heavy shook his head at that not wanting to get into the whole jedi thing.

They soon made it to talk to the senator while Boba was off with some younglings. Bail looked over to them and said "Oh hello, may I help you all with something?"

 **[Me 4]**

They soon made it to talk to the senator while Boba was off with some younglings. Bail looked over to them and said "Oh hello, may I help you all with something?"

"We wanted to ask you something." Irma is a bit timid about it.

"What is it?" Bail seems curious.

(Cora/ asking what he thinks of Boba)

"He's a bright kid. He zoomed through most of the work. And a sweet heart. Some Younglings got a ball stuck in a tree and he went right over to help." Bail has a soft smile. "But what does this have to do with what you want to ask me?" he seems even more curious.

(Echo/ asking it)

"Adopt him?" Bail seems surprised but not opposed to the idea.

"Like you said he's a good kid." Heavy chimes in.

"And a hard worker." Cutup adds.

"He's also gentle with other kids." Bait has a soft smile thinking of him playing.

"He has a lot he could do with the right people next to him." Fives looks a bit pained at this.

"Honestly I could consider it if Boba is alright with it. But… are all of you okay with it?" Bail looks at the pained brothers.

They look at one another. They had grown attached and really didn't like the idea of him going. But they also knew it was what was best for him.

"Not alright with it. But I think we could manage with a few visits here and there." Fives has a bit of a smile.

"Well I'll have to ask my wife, though I don't see her saying no." Bail gives a small laugh. "Before that though I think we should ask Boba. Don't you agree?" He looks over at them.

They nod.

"Ask me what?" Boba comes up with a hover ball in hand.

Boba had become more like a kid in the few weeks he's been at the temple. He's less tense and quick to act on his feelings. Seeing him with that big smile holding the ball, the girls now didn't feel ready letting him go. But…

 **[Partner 4]**

"We wanted to ask you something." Irma is a bit timid about it.

"What is it?" Bail seems curious.

Cora said a bit anxious. "We wanted to ask you what you thought of Boba?" She really hoped this went well.

Echo sighed after Bail asked once more and said "We were hoping you would adopt him senator Organa."

Boba had become more like a kid in the few weeks he's been at the temple. He's less tense and quick to act on his feelings. Seeing him with that big smile holding the ball, the girls now didn't feel ready letting him go. But…

Cora went up to bend down in front of him and said "Boba, you know that one day we would try to find you a family." Boba seemed to frown and nodded.

(Irma.)

Boba seemed to cry slightly as he said "But I don't want to go. I knew it you don't care about me."

He was going to rush off but Fives stopped him and turned him around to talk.

(Fives.)

Echo "Boba we have dangerous jobs that you can't come with us on. And even if we trust the jedi they can't protect you from the Kaminoans completely or even enemies that Jango might have made." He said the last apart a bit pained but it had to be said.

Heavy came up saying "I'm not one to usually admit this but we hate seeing you go. We won't leave you of course. We'll try to see you as much as possible."

Cutup then said "Yeah, you're our little brother we couldn't take not seeing you. But if something happened to you because we couldn't protect you we couldn't forgive ourselves."

Bait hugged the little guy and said "This hurts us just as much Boba. We can't stand to see you go but we can't stand the idea of something happening to you. We thought senator Organa would be a good idea since he's a good man and can help protect you."

Bail then said "Your brothers and the girls do care about you. And you will always have time to see them as much as you want. They want you to try to have normal childhood and I understand that with the type of lives they live. I would love to take you in as my own Boba and so would my wife. We always wanted a child but couldn't have one of our own so we had been thinking of adoption, but the war has always kept us busy. Now if you would be okay we'd like to have the chance to see if this might work out. We can take it slow and see where it goes if you want."

Boba looked all at them and said, "You all promise to visit and never forget me?"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah after all we've been through. Technically we're your sister in laws so of course we want to keep an eye on you."

The boys then seemed to think of something as they bent down in front of Boba at the same time.

"I know your name as my vod."

Cora looked like she was going to cry. She had learned a few mando words and practices and this, she was touched by what they were doing.

(Irma.)

Boba then said "That's the Mandalorain adoption vow but the last part is changed to…"

They all say "Brother." At the same time and hug him.

(Fives.)

Echo then said "That's our promise that you are always our brother and that you will never be forgotten no matter what."

The rest nodded at that. Then Bail came up as he leaned down and he asked Boba "So Boba, what do you say?" Boba cleaned his sleeves as he said "Okay." They all smiled at that.

Cora then thought 'I hope someday the other cadets can find homes as well. At least till we can get them out of the Kaminoans reach.'

Echo then thought 'Someday. Hopefully soon.'

(Irma and Fives.)

Bail talked with his wife and they agreed on the adoption. They had a few social workers to deal with and even Halle but Cora and Irma scared her off when they reminded her about selling a child to a bounty hunter and that technically the other clones were being used as slaves.

She stepped off after that and after a few things the adoption was legalized they made a small party for Boba to celebrate the occasion.

It was bitter sweet, but they promised to visit and Boba got along great with Bail's wife, the woman loved him on first sight, and he was now excelling in school. All of this didn't take long actually since Bail's influenced and Windu's support allowed them to get things done quickly.

Now a few weeks had passed and Lock had called them in for a mission… An escort of the duchess of Mandalore to Coruscant. Irma looked like she was going to faint.

 **[Me 5]**

Cora went up to bend down in front of him and said "Boba, you know that one day we would try to find you a family." Boba seemed to frown and nodded.

"Bail is thinking of adopting you." Irma had to pull the words out.

Boba seemed to cry slightly as he said "But I don't want to go. I knew it you don't care about me."

He was going to rush off but Fives stopped him and turned him around to talk.

"That's not it at all kid." Fives holds him from going. "If we thought for a moment you'd be constantly save here, we'd be having a much different talk." He kneels down to his eye level.

Echo "Boba we have dangerous jobs that you can't come with us on. And even if we trust the jedi they can't protect you from the Kaminoans completely or even enemies that Jango might have made." He said the last apart a bit pained but it had to be said.

Heavy came up saying "I'm not one to usually admit this but we hate seeing you go. We won't leave you of course. We'll try to see you as much as possible."

Cutup then said "Yeah, you're our little brother we couldn't take not seeing you. But if something happened to you because we couldn't protect you we couldn't forgive ourselves."

Bait hugged the little guy and said "This hurts us just as much Boba. We can't stand to see you go but we can't stand the idea of something happening to you. We thought senator Organa would be a good idea since he's a good man and can help protect you."

Bail then said "Your brothers and the girls do care about you. And you will always have time to see them as much as you want. They want you to try to have normal childhood and I understand that with the type of lives they live. I would love to take you in as my own Boba and so would my wife. We always wanted a child but couldn't have one of our own so we had been thinking of adoption, but the war has always kept us busy. Now if you would be okay we'd like to have the chance to see if this might work out. We can take it slow and see where it goes if you want."

Boba looked all at them and said, "You all promise to visit and never forget me?"

"Not in a million years could we forget." Irma has a sad smile.

Cora then said "Yeah after all we've been through. Technically we're your sister in laws so of course we want to keep an eye on you."

The boys then seemed to think of something as they bent down in front of Boba at the same time.

"I know your name as my vod."

Irma looked as if she's going to break. She had been studying Mando as well and knew what they just said and did.

Boba then said "That's the Mandalorain adoption vow but the last part is changed to…"

They all say "Brother." At the same time and hug him.

"You will always be a part of Boba." Fives wipes away some of his tears.

Echo then said "That's our promise that you are always our brother and that you will never be forgotten no matter what."

The rest nodded at that. Then Bail came up as he leaned down and he asked Boba "So Boba, what do you say?" Boba cleaned his eyes with his sleeves as he said "Okay." They all smiled at that.

'I hope one day we can free the other cadets.' Irma has a soft smile.

'One day.' Fives takes her hand.

The night Boba left for his home Irma cried. She felt like a piece of her had just been taken. Fives comforted her by holding her close and patting her head. Though she felt a few drops from him as well.

Now a few weeks had passed and Lock had called them in for a mission… An escort of the duchess of Mandalore to Coruscant.

"R-repeat that." Irma looked like she was going to faint.

"Irma?" Fives looks over at her confused.

"Oh no. Duck and hover." Lock warned.

"Satine!? I get to meet Satine?!" Irma can't stop her fan girl side as she makes everything float for a moment.

"I take it, you like her." Cutup grab a falling cup.

"Yeah." Irma nods. "Her ideals and the way she handles herself is amazing. But more than that she never steps back from what she believes is right. I really admired her for it." She calms down.

As she does she recalls the episodes. Her eyes widen then looks over at Lock.

"And you've gotten it." Lock nods as he sees t clicked.

(Echo/ most likely asking what it is)

"Sorry I'm late. The ship needed to be checked." Rex comes in.

"Captain was called to this meeting?" Heavy looks surprised.

Yes he know now and finally excepted it as reality. But he never came to the meetings before.

(Cora)

"Effected? What exactly is this about?" Rex looks confused as he takes his seat.

"Well…" The girls look at each other and then tell them what happens.

"I can't believe it." Bait says still shocked about what they say.

"I'm not letting that happen again." Rex seems determined.

"I can't believe General Kenobi had a girlfriend." Cutup snickers.

The girls give him a small look. They know he's trying to lighten the mood but it was bad timing. With that he goes back to being serious.

"I won't be going with you. This is Kenobi and Skywalker's mission. But with Rex's help and the training you've put in it should go better this time around." Lock assures them.

 **[Partner 5]**

As she does she recalls the episodes. Her eyes widen then looks over at Lock.

"And you've gotten it." Lock nods as he sees it clicked.

Echo askes a bit confused "Gotten what?"

"Sorry I'm late. The ship needed to be checked." Rex comes in.

"Captain was called to this meeting?" Heavy looks surprised.

Yes he know now and finally excepted it as reality. But he never came to the meetings before.

Cora then said "Because Rex and the clones on this mission will be affected by this."

"Effected? What exactly is this about?" Rex looks confused as he takes his seat.

"Well…" The girls look at each other and then tell them what happens.

"I won't be going with you. This is Kenobi and Skywalker's mission. But with Rex's help and the training you've put in it should go better this time around." Lock assures them.

Cora then said "We understand. Okay I have some idea of what we can do. The guys and I can go with Rex to patrol for the spiders. Irma you and Fives can stick close to the duchess and Marik. Maybe you can swipe the detonator before Anakin has to kill him."

The others seemed shocked at that but knew their general would do anything to protect the people.

Cora then said "We also can't allow Marik to call Death Watch. They'll pounce us with super battel droids. So we'll need someone to keep an eye on the crew and the communicators. Echo do you think you can create a defense against Marik making a long range call?"

Echo nodded and said "Been practicing and I think I can pull it off."

(Irma.)

Cora the said "Right keep close to Redeye and Mixer; they're the first to be caught. We might be able to identify the box so don't send your men out right away Rex. Best to stay in a large group. I should be able to handle the little ones when they spring but let's make a backup plan for that just in case. Oh and Irma."

(Irma.)

Cora smirked saying "I know you want to play match maker but please don't go overboard right now, the two are going to be fighting like cats and dogs. Plus with the new rule going around maybe Kenobi will be more relaxed about his feelings."

(Irma.)

The others seemed to chuckle at that but Lock and Rex rolled their eyes as they got them ready to go on the mission.

It didn't take them long to get on the ship. It was very fancy and large. They were about to put their plan into motion when.

Kenobi called "Ah there you all are. Girls, Fives, Echo. The duchess has heard about the jedi's new outlooks and has asked that you four be invited as her guests. She wants to know a bit more about what you have all discovered."

Cora thought 'Worst timing ever. And we can't say no or it'd be too suspicious.' Suddenly Echo said 'Don't worry I took precautions. Droidbait has the code to keep Marik out and Rex has the plan to keep the others safe.' 'Let's just hope Cody doesn't get suspicious.'

(Irma and Fives.)

Cora said "We'll be right there."

(Irma.)

The boys nodded and soon they headed off, the other's looked nervous but they nodded back reassuringly at them and they nodded back.

Cody seemed to notice the looks and asked Rex "So what was that all about?" Rex then said "Probably just a Domino squad thing." And with that they got to work.

 **[Me 6]**

Cora then said "We also can't allow Marik to call Death Watch. They'll pounce us with super battel droids. So we'll need someone to keep an eye on the crew and the communicators. Echo do you think you can create a defense against Marik making a long range call?"

Echo nodded and said "Been practicing and I think I can pull it off."

"Then there's what to look out for below deck." Irma cringes, spiders have never been her thing.

Cora the said "Right keep close to Redeye and Mixer; they're the first to be caught. We might be able to identify the box so don't send your men out right away Rex. Best to stay in a large group. I should be able to handle the little ones when they spring but let's make a backup plan for that just in case. Oh and Irma."

"Yeah?" Irma looks over confused.

Cora smirked saying "I know you want to play match maker but please don't go overboard right now, the two are going to be fighting like cats and dogs. Plus with the new rule going around maybe Kenobi will be more relaxed about his feelings."

"Taking the fun out it." Irma pouts a bit.

The others seemed to chuckle at that but Lock and Rex rolled their eyes as they got them ready to go on the mission.

It didn't take them long to get on the ship. It was very fancy and large. They were about to put their plan into motion when.

Kenobi called "Ah there you all are. Girls, Fives, Echo. The duchess has heard about the jedi's new outlooks and has asked that you four be invited as her guests. She wants to know a bit more about what you have all discovered."

'What do we do? We can't say no.' Irma looks over at Fives.

'Don't worry, we set up a plan B.' Fives assures her.

"Be right there." Irma nods.

The boys nodded and soon they headed off, the other's looked nervous but they nodded back reassuringly at them and they nodded back.

Cody seemed to notice the looks and asked Rex "So what was that all about?" Rex then said "Probably just a Domino squad thing." And with that they got to work.

Soon the couple was surrounded by senators and dignitaries. This might actually help them in the long run. They can all keep an eye on Marik and they have double the chance of getting the detonator off of him.

"My lady." Irma and Fives gives a small bow.

(Cora and Echo)

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the hopeful future of the jedi." Satine smiles at the couples.

The others clap. But the couples feel a bit shy with that.

"We brought back a tradition that doesn't mean we're going to change everything." Kenobi adds.

"So you'd prefer to stay ignorant then?" Satine stares at him a bit harshly.

'They really do just need to get a room.' Irma sighs as Fives tries to hold his laughter from her comment.

"I am interested in this bond. Many of us are wondering how it works." A female senator walks over to them.

"I don't think we really understand it." Irma is a bit red.

"I heard you can share thoughts. Is that true?" The Twi'lek embasetor walks over.

(Cora)

"Though sometimes we over share without meaning to. Or accidently share dreams." Irma rubs the back of her neck.

'By the way we're talking about that fantasy of yours at some point.' Irma looks over at Fives.

'Hey you put me in Navy clothes.' Fives tries to defend himself as his face is a bit red.

(Echo)

"Sharing dreams actually sounds nice." Satine seems to soften a bit.

"You never mentioned you started sharing dreams." Kenobi lifts a brow.

"It just started up." Fives and Irma say at the same time.

'And we're not telling you about our dreams.' They both turn a bit red.

 **[Partner 6]**

Soon the couple was surrounded by senators and dignitaries. This might actually help them in the long run. They can all keep an eye on Marik and they have double the chance of getting the detonator off of him.

"My lady." Irma and Fives give a small bow.

Echo and Cora just nodded as Cora said "Thank you for the invite."

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the hopeful future of the jedi." Satine smiles at the couples.

The others clap. But the couples feel a bit shy with that. Oh why did she have to point them out like this? She knew they were doing a good thing but this was almost as bad as the ceremony.

Echo thought 'I thought you liked the ceremony?' 'I did but it was also a bit embarrassing having everyone staring, especially on live holovid.' Echo blushed as he thought 'Good point.'

"I heard you can share thoughts. Is that true?" The Twi'lek ambassador walks over.

Cora jumped and said "Oh yes, sorry we were actually just having a conversation. It's nice to know what the other is thinking sometimes and it can come in handy."

"Though sometimes we over share without meaning to. Or accidently share dreams." Irma rubs the back of her neck.

Echo blushed as he said "Yes we're all still trying to figure out a few things about the bond ourselves in those matters."

"Sharing dreams actually sounds nice." Satine seems to soften a bit.

"You never mentioned you started sharing dreams." Kenobi lifts a brow.

Cora and Echo both blushed deeply as Kenobi talks with Irma. Cora thought 'Can I go back to fighting the spider? This is worse, I'm not even afraid of spiders.' Echo replied with 'You are afraid of snakes. Are you sure you don't want to talk to someone about those nightmares?'

Cora replied 'Their nothing, you know how some dreams can get.' 'Yeah about that, sorry about the one dream at the beach…' 'No please don't I'm already blushing, but I did like the wedding dress you thought of, very creative. Plus my dreams aren't any better.' Echo was blushing about a few and said 'Like the proposal dream in front of the whole GAR. Okay we need to stop or I'll faint.'

Kenobi then said "You two seem to be having a rather long discussion. Care to discuss?"

"No!" They both shouted at the same time blushing madly.

The duchess then said "Really Kenobi, I remember you having a lot more tact then that." "Sorry duchess but as their chaperon I have to be attentive of what's going on. Plus the bond interests all jedi."

All four couples thought 'Doesn't mean we want to tell you everything.'

Satine then said "Oh interested, so this is just an experiment for the rest of you is it? Typical you all used to be peacekeepers now your generals and scientist making poor young lovers as your science experiments."

The two started hashing it out at that.

Cora had her hands covering her face. Oh the humiliation. Echo had to hold her but buried his red face in her hair.

(Irma Fives.)

Anakin was very smugly enjoying it all of course till Marik told them about dinner. That snapped them out of it. Time to get the device.

Down below Cutup, Heavy, and Bait were nervous. Rex said "You boys okay?" Heavy said "Sorry sir, what the girls told us it just…" Rex patted his shoulder saying "I know me too, but we have bigger teams and Cody is with the others. He won't let any of his men go on his watch." They all nodded at that and then came back to the crate the girls thought the spiders may have come from.

For some reason the crate was still sealed. Cutup then said "You think it hasn't woken up yet?" Rex then said "Maybe. Bait, open it up." Bait gulped as he went to do as told and as he opened it for some reason nothing came out. Rex came up and looked in saying "That's strange."

Cutup asked "What is it sir?" "It's full but the droids aren't working. Somethings up. I'll call General Skywalker, maybe he'll know what the problem is." They nodded but got in a protective circle like Cora had taught them, just in case there was an extra crate or something.

Back upstairs the girls were keeping an eye on Marik. Cora didn't know where the device was so she wasn't sure where to pull, maybe in his coat. She made it swish a bit but nothing strange sounded off, maybe the belt?

Before she could try Satine said "Please, the four of you come sit up here with me."

Marik then said "But duchess my seat was right next to yours."

Satine then said "Oh don't be like that prince Marik. You always have a high place in my court, but this is such a rare opportunity. And I have many questions."

The couples blushed at the thought of more questions. As Cora passed by Marik, who seemed to be grim, she tried once more and yes she got it. She smiled, one less thing to think about.

 **[Me 7]**

The duchess then said "Really Kenobi, I remember you having a lot more tact then that." "Sorry duchess but as their chaperon I have to be attentive of what's going on. Plus the bond interests all jedi."

All four couples thought 'Doesn't mean we want to tell you everything.'

Satine then said "Oh interested, so this is just an experiment for the rest of you is it? Typical you all used to be peacekeepers now your generals and scientist making poor young lovers as your science experiments."

The two started hashing it out at that.

Irma was ready to die. This was humiliating. Fives tries to comfort her but his face was just as hot.

Anakin was very smugly enjoying it all of course till Marik told them about dinner. That snapped them out of it. Time to get the device.

Before she could try Satine said "Please, the four of you come sit up here with me."

Marik then said "But duchess my seat was right next to yours."

Satine then said "Oh don't be like that prince Marik. You always have a high place in my court, but this is such a rare opportunity. And I have many questions."

All four were red at the thought of more questions. But at least Cora signaled that she had the detonator. Good they could eat in piece.

"If you excuse me." Anakin bows out as his communicator chimes.

"As interesting as the bond is I have to admit I'm wondering about your planet and the two of you as well." Satine smiles at the girls.

'Must not fan girl. Must not fan girl.' Irma chants to herself.

(cora)

"I have heard one of you is from a military family. I was wondering what that was like?" Satine seems curious.

Satine is against war, the girls know why she voices it so. But that doesn't mean she's not curious about the troops and others around them.

"I'm the uniform brat." Irma pipes.

"So your mother or father is military?" a few of the others find this strange for a jedi.

"In that case you must be for the war." Marik snarks as the drinks are poured.

Fives seems ready to fight. But Irma takes his hand calming him down.

"I can see why you might see it that way." Irma tries to keep her voice polite. "My dad does love his work. He loves to fly and protect his people. But he also told me he can't wait until forces like his are no longer needed. I didn't understand it until coming to this galaxy. I love helping. Both the troops and people from all over. But I also can't wait for when it ends and smiling faces are more common the gun fire." She talks calmly and from the heart.

"Very well said." Kenobi gives a nod of approval.

"Indeed." Satine does the same. "And I apologize for his rudeness. Marik is not usually so brash." She gives him a warning look.

"I say we eat now." The Twi'lek embasetor stares at the food.

Irma could only describe it as some odd roast chicken, mashed potoatos, and some kind of vegetable. Though it did all look good.

"If you don't mind. I have a few questions of my own." Irma tries to keep calm.

"Ask away." Satine nods with a smile.

"Well I was wondering about…" Irma starts her questions, avoiding things she shouldn't know.

(Cora)

(Echo)

 **[Partner 7]**

"As interesting as the bond is I have to admit I'm wondering about your planet and the two of you as well." Satine smiles at the girls.

'Must not fan girl. Must not fan girl.' Irma chants to herself.

Cora replied "What would you like to know?"

As Irma fangirled with Satin Cora thought 'She's enjoying this.' She then turned to Echo and said "So how do you like it? I don't think I've had this before." He replies. "It is different than Bait's cooking."

Marik then said "What about you young lady? What does your family work in?" Cora really didn't want to talk to him but the Twi'lek senator and a few others asked as well and she replied "My father works as a mechanic. He knows vehicles very well. My mother decided to be a stay at home mom." Marik smirked as he said "Really so a laborer."

She glared at him and said "He helps people in their day to day lives. One wrong word against my family again 'prince' and I won't be so lightly on you." Echo also said "I on the other hand don't have any reservations."

Cora stopped him as she held him back and thought 'You can get him later. The diplomats might not take it the right way.' Marik gasped as he said "Did you hear what they said duchess?"

"I'm more worried about your own words Marik. I suggest leaving our guests alone or I will have you escorted to the brig for the rest of the flight on a count of harassment. In fact leave my sight."

Both girls couldn't help but think 'Go duchess.'

Marik seemed to steam at that and stomped off.

Back down below.

Anakin was asking "What wrong boys? I'm missing dinner." Rex then said "We found these general." Anakin looked in and said "Assassin droids? Here? Is everyone okay?" "Everyone's present and accounted for sir, but I'm confused on why they haven't activated."

Suddenly the red eyes started glowing and Anakin closed the lid and used the force to put another box over it and shouted, "Get ready to shoot them!" They all nodded and stayed ready.

But Bait, Cutup, and Heavy had a surprise that the girls set up with Rex. Droid poppers. One for each of the big ones. It was the little ones that might be a problem.

Back upstairs.

Satine said "I have to apologize once more for Marik." Cora said "It's okay, you can't control him."

(Irma.)

The duchess then said "I suppose that's true. I have another question. How did you all meet and how exactly did you girls fall in love with troopers? Clone troopers to be exact?"

They all blushed at that as they told their tale. Once done the duchess said "What a wonderful story. I am glad to see more jedi and those of the troopers are finding some happiness of their own as well."

Satine and Kenobi seemed to eye each other with knowing looks with mixed emotions.

Cora thought 'Oh just kiss her already.' Echo thought with a blush 'Cora?' 'What it's obvious.'

(Irma and Fives.)

Kenobi then said "Yes well, it's a process that master Lock suggested and we saw no harm in it. Plus the girls' culture deemed they needed attachments and so far it has worked quite well for all of us."

Satine then said "Finally something we can agree on master Kenobi. Though I wonder why it took you all so long to figure it out and how it had to be two young woman and two soldiers that helped you all understand this."

It looked like they were going to hash it out again when Kenobi got a call from downstairs. "Pardon me, I'm needed in the lower levels."

They all sighed not only because the fight was stopped but because it meant their plan to stop the assassin droids had worked. Now Bait just had to keep Marik out of the long range system and they were good to go.

As he left, Cora then had an idea, they both needed cheering up after Marik and Irma would love the idea. But it involved all of them.

She sighed as she got her phone out and said "Duchess we brought along some of our music from our own planet. Maybe a bit of cultural sharing would ease the mood."

The duchess seemed pleased by this and said "Now that would be wonderful."

 **[Me 8]**

Satine said "I have to apologize once more for Marik." Cora said "It's okay, you can't control him."

"He's not your first… high strong personality. And I doubt he'll be the last." Irma nods.

The duchess then said "I suppose that's true. I have another question. How did you all meet and how exactly did you girls fall in love with troopers? Clone troopers to be exact?"

They all blushed at that as they told their tale. Once done the duchess said "What a wonderful story. I am glad to see more jedi and those of the troopers are finding some happiness of their own as well."

Satine and Kenobi seemed to eye each other with knowing looks with mixed emotions.

'Will they just kiss already?' Irma sighs inside her head.

'Even I can see that.' Fives sips his drink trying to keep his cool.

Kenobi then said "Yes well, it's a process that master Lock suggested and we saw no harm in it. Plus the girls' culture deemed they needed attachments and so far it has worked quite well for all of us."

Satine then said "Finally something we can agree on master Kenobi. Though I wonder why it took you all so long to figure it out and how it had to be two young woman and two soldiers that helped you all understand this."

It looked like they were going to hash it out again when Kenobi got a call from downstairs. "Pardon me, I'm needed in the lower levels."

They all sighed not only because the fight was stopped but because it meant their plan to stop the assassin droids had worked. Now Bait just had to keep Marik out of the long range system and they were good to go.

As he left, Cora then had an idea, they both needed cheering up after Marik and Irma would love the idea. But it involved all of them.

She sighed as she got her phone out and said "Duchess we brought along some of our music from our own planet. Maybe a bit of cultural sharing would ease the mood."

The duchess seemed pleased by this and said "Now that would be wonderful."

Cora plays her music on shuffle. The first few songs were Disney and everyone asked where they came from. The girls explained the movies the best they could. Then 'Getting Used to You' came on. It had become one of Fives and Irma's favorites and was on the top of their play list.

"Now this song I could dance to. Me as well. Why don't we have the couples start us off?" the senators look over at them.

"I don't know about that." Irma turns a bit red.

(Cora)

"Please, it would be quiet a treat." Satine smiles over at them.

Echo and Cora were up quickly. But Irma was still uncofterble with slow dancing in front of others.

'I'll keep you safe.' Fives smiles holding out his hand.

Irma gives a small one of her own as she takes his hand. A few of the others paired off as well. Though Satine was left to watch.

'Obi was always a good dancer.' Satine sighs with longing eyes.

'After all this I might need the medbay.' Irma feels her cheeks grow hot.

'I'll bring you later if you need.' Fives holds her close.

'This apart of a different fantasy?' Irma giggles in her head.

'About that… why Navy? Do you miss home?' Fives looks down at her.

'I do miss it at times. But that's not it. Not fully anyway. It's a fantasy I've had since I was a teen. A world where I don't have SSS and got to do what I wanted to. It was my sanctuary for when I was in the hospital or stuck with a fever.' Irma's eyes look a bit far as she explains.

'You know it doesn't bother me right?' Fives moves her head to look up at him.

'I know it's just… when we can… be together, if my temp gets high I could have fevers. It doesn't make you hesitate? Even a bit?' Irma looks into his eyes shaking a bit.

Fives bends down kissing her. Irma leans into deepen it.

"Not even a little." Fives whispers with a soft smile.

Irma smiles again. Sometimes she just needs a reminder he doesn't see her as someone weak. She moves to kiss him again as Kenobi comes in with a covered tray.

'And time to work again.' Irma sighs.

'Why do they all seem time it as the moment is getting good?' Fives is a bit mad about that.

"Desert! Let's see it then." The Twi'lek embasetor's mouth waters.

(Cora/ thought)

"This maybe too much even for you sir." Kenobi revels the jittery little bug.

 **[Partner 8]**

Then 'Getting Used to You' came on. It had become one of Fives and Irma's favorites and was on the top of their play list.

"Now this song I could dance to. Me as well. Why don't we have the couples start us off?" the senators look over at them.

"I don't know about that." Irma turns a bit red.

Cora then said "We're not entirely sure how to feel about it."

"Please, it would be quiet a treat." Satine smiles over at them.

Echo and Cora were up quickly. They liked dancing even if they were about to be stared at least they could dance and be together. As they danced Cora thought 'So you've been thinking of marriage?' Echo replied 'So have you. Why?'

'Don't know. Maybe it's the bond or maybe it's just something I've always liked to imagine. You know girlish fantasies. Maybe it would be nice to know I have you by my side for forever. I know the bond says that and the vows we took but…'

Echo kissed her and thought 'I understand. You're still afraid of what may come, what will happen to me.' 'A bit, I know I shouldn't but.' 'I guess it's only natural with how things are and I guess the reason I think of it is because I want to make sure you always know how much I loved you if anything ever did happen.'

Cora gave him a peck as she said 'Oh Echo, I already do. You don't have to marry me to show it.' He smiled back as they came closer to each other as they danced.

The Kenobi came in with the tray.

"Desert! Let's see it then." The Twi'lek embasetor's mouth waters.

Cora thought 'Oh is he going to get a big surprise. Well that's why some people call Kenobi a troll.'

"This maybe too much even for you sir." Kenobi revels the jittery little bug.

Irma looked like she was going to freak, good thing Fives was there to keep her calm. Cora backed up she knew what those little monsters could do.

Kenobi started going around then Marik came in and when he came up "It seems to like you prince."

The duchess seamed appalled as she went up and asked "Why? Why would you do this?" But Marik just shoved Kenobi off and grabbed the duchess and he said "Don't move. Or I'll. Wait, where's the detonator?"

Everyone seemed to scream at that but Cora smirked as she showed it to him. He growled saying "Nice one jedi, but I can still contact Death Watch if any of you tries to stop me." He also brought blaster out and pointed it at the duchess's head.

He started dragging the duchess away and Kenobi and the others fallowed. They had to protect the crew.

As they go to the front deck the girls were able to shield the crew from being blasted. Cora shouted, "Get out now!" They all obeyed knowing they couldn't do anything.

 **[Me 9]**

He started dragging the duchess away and Kenobi and the others fallowed. They had to protect the crew.

As they go to the front deck the girls were able to shield the crew from being blasted. Cora shouted, "Get out now!" They all obeyed knowing they couldn't do anything.

"Any last words duchess?" Marik smirks opening the door to an escape ship.

"Kenobi, I just wanted to tell you… I've loved you ever since you came to protect me all those years ago." Satine still struggles to get free, but no luck.

"Satine this is hardly…" Kenobi starts then sees her face. "Alright. Had you said the word, I would have left the jedi order." He stares at her lovingly.

"This is sickening." Marik huffs.

"You have no romantic bone in your body." Satine steps on his foot making him drop the gun and release her.

Irma places a barrier around him. The man hits it furiously.

"Satine, are you alight?" Kenobi helps her up.

"Yes and you?" Satine stares into his eyes lovingly.

"We'll just… take him to the brig." Irma releases the barrier for Fives and Echo to cuff him.

"Let me go!" Marik shouts struggling.

The girls go with the guys to give the two they're long awaited moment. Irma side glanced back just long enough to see them holding each other close.

"So this is the traitor." Anakin scowls as they meet him in the hall.

(Echo)

"I'll be there in a minute. First Kenobi should be told the rest of the bots are gone." Anakin nods and is about to head towards the hopeful new couple.

(Cora)

"Right. We're kinda tired, so having you a long would be helpful." Irma nods.

"Well I can't argue with that." Anakin has a small grin walking back down with them.

'We broke rule one. Don't feed a troll.' Irma sighs eternally.

'Troll?' Fives looks confused.

'It's an Earth thing. We'll explain it later.' Irma glances over at him.

Little did they know there were two other stowaways. Now it was their turn to come out and play.

"Told you he would fail." The Twi'lek smirks popping the top of their crate.

"Fine, I owe you twenty credits." The human clicked her tongue. "But at least now we get our fun." She smirks.

"Let's let them enjoy the victory some. It'll that much more satisfying when it's taken from them." The Twi'lek chuckles coldly.

Later on upstairs.

After all the wounds were treated, they decide to have a second go at dinner. Things were quiet this time around. Even Kenobi and Satine stopped fighting, though they kept exchanging loving gazes.

'Looks like they finally got to each other.' Irma has a small smile.

'Does this mean he's leaving the order?' Fives ponders.

'I don't think so. At least not until the war is over. Kenobi won't leave his men behind or leave the galaxy short a jedi until this is settled.' Irma sips her drink.

'Well at least the rest of the ride should be quiet now.' Fives sighs with relief.

'Yeah… so why do I have this feeling something isn't right?' Irma looks a bit worried.

'If anything happens we'll handle it together.' Fives pecks her cheek making her smile.

After some small talk and a bit of dancing, everyone heads to their rooms. Fives walks Irma to her room.

"Guess this is good night." Irma stands in front of the door.

Fives sees her playing with her hands. He gives a small chuckle then moves to kiss her.

"Night." Fives smiles tapping his head to hers.

Fives is getting good at readying her signs. But then so is she. It was just the bond getting stronger it was them getting closer.

Irma snuggles into the large bed. She still had a feeling something was wrong but whatever it was could wait until morning. Couldn't it?

 **[Partner 9]**

The girls go with the guys to give the two they're long awaited moment. Irma side glanced back just long enough to see them holding each other close.

"So this is the traitor." Anakin scowls as they meet him in the hall.

"Yes sire we're taking him to the brig now." Echo replied.

"I'll be there in a minute. First Kenobi should be told the rest of the bots are gone." Anakin nods and is about to head towards the hopeful new couple.

Cora then said "Actually we were wondering if you could you come with us."

"Right. We're kinda tired, so having you a long would be helpful." Irma nods.

"Well I can't argue with that." Anakin has a small grin walking back down with them.

Cora thought 'He's never going to let Kenobi live this down.'

Echo thought 'It's a good thing their friends or they'd probably start fighting.'

Cora had to mentally giggle at that.

After all the wounds were treated, they decide to have a second go at dinner. Things were quiet this time around. Even Kenobi and Satine stopped fighting, though they kept exchanging loving gazes.

Cora thought 'At least they finally had their moment. I love a happy ending.'

Echo thought 'What do you think will happen now?'

'Don't know. Kenobi's too stubborn to leave the order, at least not yet. But with what's been going on maybe he won't have too. Plus I think he'll keep in touch with her.'

Echo grabbed her hand on top of the table and thought 'I'm glad to see that we're making a difference.'

'Me too. About before…'

'No it's okay, I've felt it to but it's not time. I don't know how but…'

'There's still too much and I think we still need time.'

'It's probably for the best.' He pecked the top of her head making Satine smile at the loving gesture though Kenobi raised a brow wondering what that was about. But the woman gave him a look as if saying 'Leave them be.' Kenobi sighed but he let it be for now. Not like anything was going on.

After some small talk and a bit of dancing, everyone heads to their rooms. Echo walked Cora to her room and she asks "What do you want to do tomorrow? I know you have to work but if you get free time…" He kissed her lips, she leaned in but he pulled apart as he said "I'll make time. We are bonded, I'll always make time for you."

She snuggled in deeply into him taking in his scent. 'You're so sweet.' He blushed but said 'And you are lovely.' With that they parted for the night.

As Cora got into bed she couldn't help but send out one more message to her love, 'I love you mi protector.'

As Echo was lying down on his bunch he smiled at the message as he replied, 'I love you too my guiding star.'

They felt themselves fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

Later in the night though things would not stay calm.

Cora was sleeping soundly when she felt something calling her. What was that? She stood up as a strange green haze came over her eyes. She got up and thought 'Where am I going? Augh my head.'

She walked out of her room and began to walk across the halls as she did she noticed someone began to walk beside her 'Hugh. Irma what is she…?' Her thoughts trialed off.

They both entered a room. There was something in it. Neither of them noticed the sith girls as they smirked. Their hands out stretched. The human saying "That's right just a bit more." The Twi'lek said "Just touch it, and everything will be clear."

It was some sort of floating device no, a sith holocron. The sith girls smirked, one touch and they would be infected with the code they planted in it would infect their minds and then nothing could keep them from escaping their master's grasps.

In the soldiers quarters Echo awoke with a start his heart racing, a cold sweet as he called "Cora."

(Fives.)

Rex said "Boys what's going on?"

They didn't answer, the boys jumped and rushed forward letting their bond guide them, the rest of Domino fallowed as did Rex and Cody after they told the others to stay put and keep the dignitaries safe.

Rex and Cody calmed their respected generals. Kenobi then said "Something's not right then. Keep up with them you two, they'll know the way." Anakin then said "Well meet you there shortly." They nodded at that and rushed off to catch up.

 **[Me 10]**

Irma had fallen asleep quickly. Her dream seemed odd. It was shared but something was hazy about it.

Something seemed to be calling to her as she woke up. But was she awake? She couldn't stop her body.

'C-Cora?' Irma sees someone walking beside her.

They both entered a room. There was something in it. Neither of them noticed the sith girls as they smirked. Their hands out stretched. The human saying "That's right just a bit more." The Twi'lek said "Just touch it, and everything will be clear."

It was some sort of floating device no, a sith holocron. The sith girls smirked, one touch and they would be infected with the code they planted in it would infect their minds and then nothing could keep them from escaping their master's grasps.

In the soldiers quarters Echo awoke with a start his heart racing, a cold sweet as he called "Cora."

"Irma!" Fives huffs sitting up dripping in sweat.

The guys didn't even dress they simply rushed off. Something was wrong.

Rex said "Boys what's going on?"

They didn't answer, the boys jumped and rushed forward letting their bond guide them, the rest of Domino fallowed as did Rex and Cody after they told the others to stay put and keep the dignitaries safe.

Rex and Cody calmed their respected generals. Kenobi then said "Something's not right then. Keep up with them you two, they'll know the way." Anakin then said "Well meet you there shortly." They nodded at that and rushed off to catch up.

'Irma. Irma, where are you?' Fives calls as he runs through the halls.

With the girls.

'Fives?' Irma could hear him in the back but couldn't stop.

"Just a bit more." The human calls.

'No. No I won't!' Irma shouts in her head making a barrier to stop them both.

"What?!" The Twi'lek hisses.

"How is she doing that? They're still under." The human seems confused.

"She stopped but the other still seems under our control." The Twi'lek seems pleased as Cora moves for it once more.

 **[Partner 10]**

Cora didn't know why but she felt herself being pulled to the holocron.

Echo shouted in his mind 'Cora, Cora where are you? Please tell me!'

'Echo!' What was she doing she looked to the holocron but "AH!" she shouted as a shock went through her body. "Yes!" the siths yelled.

(Irma.)

But something was off. Cora was stumbling and then fell to the floor. The human said "What? That shouldn't have happened."

Suddenly Cora got up but she was hazed and she pushed the siths up at the wall. The Twi'lek said "Hey what are you doing?" Cora didn't answer. She wasn't even sure what she was doing.

(Irma.)

They couldn't stop her as the rooms objects floated as the siths girls looked scared but then "Cora!" They turned to see Echo and the other had made it. Fives rushed to Irma.

(Fives and Irma.)

Echo walked forward saying "Cora. This isn't you, come on you can fight it."

'Echo…'

'Yes it's me, let them go. I have you just…'

Everything dropped in the room including the sith girls as Cora's arms dropped. Everyone seemed to sigh at that till the Twi'lek sith moved her saber and came out to strike Cora.

It all went so fast. Echo moved without thinking he didn't need too. Cora was still frozen to her spot in a haze as Echo crashed into her his back had a slash wound across it as he yelled in pain and they both crashed to the ground. Cora had also suffered a slight slash to the shoulder. But she was still in a haze so she never called out.

(Irma and Fives, probably charge to fight them off.)

As Anakin and Kenobi entered the siths used some sort of escape route and into a pod, knowing they couldn't handle the two more experienced jedi.

"Cora. Cora, wake up. Please wake up." Echo's back was bleeding as was Cora's shoulder but Cora was out cold, her eyes had closed and she would not awaken.

The other's rushed up to check on them.

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo shouted "I don't care about my back. Cora's not responding, I can't connect to her! What's wrong?!"

Kenobi rushed as he said "The holocron had some sort of code in it to affect the girls so they would be obedient to the sith. But Cora had an adverse reaction to it. It's caused her to shut down until her mind has repaired itself. In simple terms she's in a coma."

(Irma.)

The other's looked on in shock. Echo was the worst off, his expression looked broken and his bleeding was getting worse.

(Fives.)

"No I won't leave her I…" Obi-wan knocked him out as Fives caught him and he then said "Patch him up and strap him down. The cut from the bond is affecting his emotions as well. But first Irma can you patch up her shoulder."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 11]**

"Cora!" Irma called as she woke up and dropped to the floor in a small haze.

But something was off. Cora was stumbling and then fell to the floor. The human said "What? That shouldn't have happened."

Suddenly Cora got up but she was hazed and she pushed the siths up at the wall. The Twi'lek said "Hey what are you doing?" Cora didn't answer. She wasn't even sure what she was doing.

"C-Cora… don't." Irma tries to stand but to no avail.

They couldn't stop her as the rooms objects floated as the siths girls looked scared but then "Cora!" They turned to see Echo and the other had made it.

"Irma." Fives rushed to Irma. "You alright?" he cups her face in his hands.

"I… I think so." Irma's eyes and head begin to clear with him near.

Everything dropped in the room including the sith girls as Cora's arms dropped. Everyone seemed to sigh at that till the Twi'lek sith moved her saber and came out to strike Cora.

It all went so fast. Echo moved without thinking he didn't need too. Cora was still frozen to her spot in a haze as Echo crashed into her his back had a slash wound across it as he yelled in pain and they both crashed to the ground. Cora had also suffered a slight slash to the shoulder. But she was still in a haze so she never called out.

"Now you've done it." The couple looks ready to fight, though neither really has a way to at the moment.

As Anakin and Kenobi entered the siths used some sort of escape route and into a pod, knowing they couldn't handle the two more experienced jedi.

"Cora. Cora, wake up. Please wake up." Echo's back was bleeding as was Cora's shoulder but Cora was out cold, her eyes had closed and she would not awaken.

The other's rushed up to check on them.

"Echo, your back..." Irma calls in shock.

"We need to get you both treated." Fives calls over worried.

Echo shouted "I don't care about my back. Cora's not responding, I can't connect to her! What's wrong?!"

Kenobi rushed as he said "The holocron had some sort of code in it to affect the girls so they would be obedient to the sith. But Cora had an adverse reaction to it. It's caused her to shut down until her mind has repaired itself. In simple terms she's in a coma."

'Cora…' Irma looks as if she's ready to cry.

The other's looked on in shock. Echo was the worst off, his expression looked broken and his bleeding was getting worse.

"Echo we'll figure this out. But for now you need to treated." Fives calls over again.

"No I won't leave her I…" Obi-wan knocked him out as Fives caught him and he then said "Patch him up and strap him down. The cut from the bond is affecting his emotions as well. But first Irma can you patch up her shoulder?"

Irma nods as the guys take Echo to be treated. It took a lot to stay focused on her shoulder. But Irma managed it.

The Jedi look over Cora. Hoping for a clue in how to wake her up, while Irma stays by her side. While they do that the brother's take shifts watching over Echo.

(Echo)

"Cora still hasn't woken up. But Irma's with her. If there's any changes she'll tell us." Fives speaks gently with worry clear in his eyes.

(Echo)

"You need to stay down or you're going to pop those stiches." Fives tries to keep him still.

(Echo/ most likely saying if it was Irma would you?)

Fives eyes widen then sadden. Echo took a low blow but he was right. Fives undoes the straps and helps him up.

"I'll take you to see her. Maybe you being there will help." Fives uses himself as a crutch to help Echo walk.

"Echo?" Irma's eyes widen. "Fives he shouldn't be moving. He's lucky to even be alive with blood he lost." She starts lecturing.

"It was bringing him or he pop the stiches until we let him see her." Fives sits him in a seat next to the bed.

(echo)

Irma goes to say something but Fives takes her hand. "Five minutes. You can give him that can't you?" he looks at her lovingly.

"Five and then he goes back to bed and stays there." Irma gives her commander tone.

Both nod. The others leave to give him his privacy.

 **[Partner 11]**

Echo woke up hazily in the medbay saying "Co..ra."

"Cora still hasn't woken up. But Irma's with her. If there's any changes she'll tell us." Fives speaks gently with worry clear in his eyes.

Echo tried to get up saying "I need to see her."

"You need to stay down or you're going to pop those stiches." Fives tries to keep him still.

Echo glared as he said "Would you stay down if it was Irma?"

He knew it was a low blow but he had to get to her. He couldn't stay away, he had to see her for himself.

It worked and he was soon at her room.

"It was bringing him or he pop the stiches until we let him see her." Fives sits him in a seat next to the bed.

Echo grabbed her hand as he brings it to his head and says "I had to see her, please just give me five minutes. Just at least that."

Irma goes to say something but Fives takes her hand. "Five minutes. You can give him that can't you?" he looks at her lovingly.

"Five and then he goes back to bed and stays there." Irma gives her commander tone.

Both nod. The others leave to give him his privacy.

Once gone he looked over at her and tries to communicate with the bond. 'Cora, come on please. It's me, can't you hear me. I'm right here.'

Echo at first felt a hallow feeling of nothing then something, some sort of emotions. 'Cora I can sense you but I can't… what do I do? How can I help you?'

He could see something. The fight, her anger and then the wound. 'No it wasn't your fault. It was theirs. Don't ever blame yourself. I'm alive and I'm well, but I won't be without you. I can't stand not feeling you.' He bent down to kiss her as he thought 'Come back to me my guiding star. I'm lost without you by my side.'

As his lips parted her eyes opened and she thought 'Mi protector.' He gasped "Cora, you're awake. You're awake." He cried as he held her hand to his face, she smiled weakly as she said "Thank you for being there for me." Echo then said "I promised I would and I still will."

Irma came in but saw Cora was awake. (Irma.)

Cora said "Hey. Guess I scared you all."

The other's rushed in after hearing her. The boys cheered to see she was okay.

Kenobi came up saying "No traces left of the code. Hmm interesting. What happened to help you reconnect and break the coma?"

They both blushed at that and explained.

The other's looked at each other and thought 'We need to tell Lock about this.' If what Echo did for Cora helped her fight off the code, then maybe another type of message or memory could help the troopers fight off the chip.

(Irma.)

Echo looked like he didn't want to leave but Fives came up.

(Fives.)

Cora then said "It's okay, we'll talk in the morning. You go get better." Echo held her hand tightly and nodded as he let Fives take him back to his room.

 **[Me 12]**

"Cora!" Irma calls as she comes back in to see her awake.

Cora said "Hey. Guess I scared you all."

The other's rushed in after hearing her. The boys cheered to see she was okay.

Kenobi came up saying "No traces left of the code. Hmm interesting. What happened to help you reconnect and break the coma?"

They both blushed at that and explained.

The other's looked at each other and thought 'We need to tell Lock about this.' If what Echo did for Cora helped her fight off the code, then maybe another type of message or memory could help the troopers fight off the chip.

"Okay, time for you to go back now." Irma speaks gently as she looks over at Echo.

"Come on. A deals a deal." Fives offers a hand to his reluctant brother.

Cora then said "It's okay, we'll talk in the morning. You go get better." Echo held her hand tightly and nodded as he let Fives take him back to his room.

Echo was treated but the burn wouldn't heal completely. He'd be left with scar, as would Cora.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you two." Satine seemed pained by the mater.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"Have a safe discussion duchess." Irma gives a small nod.

"Thank you." Satine does the same before heading off with her group.

"We'll handle the report to the council. You should all take time to rest." Kenobi looks over at them proudly.

"Thank you." They all nod then head off.

The council meeting goes well. But Kenobi had something on his mind.

"What it is Kenobi?" Lock lifts a brow.

"This is the second time that girl has known something was off when the rest of us didn't." Kenobi strokes his beard.

"So she felt something was off. What's the big deal?" Anakin looks confused.

"The big deal is that both times it had to do with sith. She knew they were there. She may not have relieved it but she did." Kenobi adds.

"Unique both are. Closely, we should watch." Yoda instructs.

With the couple.

Irma was feeling tired after everything. But wasn't interested in going to her room, again after everything. Fives didn't much feel like letting her out of his sight either.

The other brothers had gone out for a game. On the way back they saw Echo walking back to the beariks.

"Hey, what did Kix say?" Bait looks a bit worried.

(Echo)

"That's good." Cutup sighs.

(Echo probably asking where Fives is)

"Don't know. Him and Irma vanished after being looked over." Heavy shakes his head.

"They probably snuck off to their spot." Cutup chuckles.

"Or not." Bait whispers standing in the door way.

(Echo)

Bait points inside. The two are snuggled up on Fives bunk out cold with Link sleeping on the floor.

"I can't choose. Wake them or photo? Maybe both." Cutup has a grin.

"Come on leave them be. Not like Irma got any sleep on the ship. Don't think Fives did either." Bait whispers looking over at them.

"Yeah alright." The others back out.

Echo felt a small ping knowing the reason they were unable to sleep. As they left he looked over at them again.

"Irma…" Fives nuzzles her in his sleep.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 12]**

Echo was treated but the burn wouldn't heal completely. He'd be left with scar, as would Cora.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you two." Satine seemed pained by the mater.

Echo replied "It wasn't your fault ma'am."

Cora then said "We'll both live. But thank you for your concern."

Later

The other brothers had gone out for a game. On the way back they saw Echo walking back to the beariks.

"Hey, what did Kix say?" Bait looks a bit worried.

Echo replied with "We'll both have a scar and I'm to be off duty for a week. But other than that I'm fine, both of us are."

"That's good." Cutup sighs.

Echo then asked "So where's Fives?"

"Don't know. Him and Irma vanished after being looked over." Heavy shakes his head.

"They probably snuck off to their spot." Cutup chuckles.

"Or not." Bait whispers standing in the door way.

Echo raised a brow asking "What do you mean Bait?"

Bait points inside. The two are snuggled up on Fives bunk out cold with Link sleeping on the floor.

Echo felt a small ping knowing the reason they were unable to sleep. As they left he looked over at them again.

"Irma…" Fives nuzzles her in his sleep.

Echo sighed as he whispered "Get your rest you two, you deserve it. Thanks for everything."

He then walked off to go to bed himself though the only reason he could sleep was because Kix had Cora locked up in the medbay for the moment. They wanted to make sure she wouldn't relapse into a coma. He wanted to stay but Kix had furiously told him to go get his own rest.

The next day had been funny when they all saw the reactions Fives and Irma had at waking up in the beariks.

Heavy had said "Don't worry we won't tell Rex." Cutup then said "Yeah you two needed the sleep."

Echo had decided to go after that while they all discussed. The scar on his back felt weird. Fives had helped him with his first scar after he told him what Rex said but a saber wound felt different and the way he got it scared him even more.

The image of Cora almost sliced with the saber haunted his thoughts at that moment when he heard her say in his head 'Hey you okay? I saw that. You did what you could. Thank you for what you did Echo I…' 'I'd always protect you Cora it's just what happened scared me.'

'It scared me too. But this is the second scar you got because of me. I know you protect me and I protect you, but this was… this was too much. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me.' 'Cora I…'

'Uh oh. Kix is giving me a look, my vitals spiked from this. We'll talk later, maybe we can talk with Kenobi or the others about what happened. It might be good.' 'Alright I'll be there soon.' He cut them off but sighed thinking 'Maybe it would be good to talk to Kenobi about what happened.'

Cora was glad to get out of the medbay but they were soon called by Lock to talk. He was shocked by what happened but happy to hear their idea. "Yes this could work. And alternative signal. I'll get to work on it right away. I still need more information and it will be a while before it can be made especially since I still don't know what the right frequency would be. But maybe I can get a scan of a chip and then I might get an idea."

Cora then said "But it takes a level five scan. It's dangerous."

(Fives asking how she knows that.)

(Irma.)

 **[Me 13]**

The next morning Irma snuggles Fives as she slowly wakes up. Truthfully she didn't want to move. But then she heard…

"Hey, pass that over here. No that one's out."

'What?' Irma turns with the little space she has rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." The guys grin.

Irma turns beat red then screams in her head. Too shocked and embarrassed to let it out physically.

"Irma?" Fives wakes to her mental distress.

"Have a good rest?" Heavy teases.

"We just… the thing is…" Fives couldn't find the words as he goes red himself.

Looking over Irma has her faces buried in her hands. After having their fun they assure them they weren't telling Rex or Kenobi about it.

"I'm going to go to my room now." Irma heads out with Link on her heals.

"Little late for it now isn't?" Cutup teases.

Irma felt her face grow hotter as she leaves. Fives throws his pillow at him.

Later on they talk with Lock about what happened. He thought it could be useful but first he needs a scan of the chip.

Cora then said "But it takes a level five scan. It's dangerous."

"How do you know that?" Fives lifts a brow.

"It… it was part of the show." Irma goes pale remembering what it lead to, though she keeps from picturing it.

"Irma? Hey what's wrong?" Fives places his hand on hers sensing her anxiety.

"I don't like that three parter. Tup… and… and…" Irma can't stop it the picture of Fox shooting Fives throw the heart pops into her head.

Irma cries, she never wanted him to know. To ever have to face it. Fives holds her close patting her head.

"Hey, it's not going to happen. None of it is." Fives kisses the top of her head.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"Well that all happened when we weren't here, so maybe it won't know." Bait suggests.

"Yeah, and anyway we have at least a year before Tup and the other cadets are fully matured so we have time to figure this out." Cutup adds.

"Although I agree with that, in order to keep it all from happening someone has to go through the scan." Lock reminds them.

"I will." Rex volunteers.

"Rex that's brave and all but…" Irma starts.

"It's not about being brave. You girls are trying to stop this and Domino is your squad. But these are my men. And it bothers me knowing I failed them once. I won't do it again." Rex states with a serious expression.

"I guess that's settled. I'll try and arrange it during your time off. For now everyone should try to recuperate from everything." Lock smiles at them.

"I'll see you boys on shift. Well most, get your rest Echo." Rex stands leaving with Lock.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 13]**

"Hey, it's not going to happen. None of it is." Fives kisses the top of her head.

Echo then said to Cora "That's how you girls new Tup."

Cora nodded imagining the horrible event that happened to the young clone and he hugged her saying "He'll be fine we'll all be." "But the chip, it malfunctioned and then he he…." She explained what happened in the three parted episode.

"I'll see you boys on shift. Well most, get your rest Echo." Rex stands leaving with Lock.

Echo replied with "Rest will have to wait sir. Cora and I have to talk to general Kenobi."

They all seemed worried about that.

(Irma.)

Cora replied with "It's just that what happened really spooked us and well…" She rubs the saber burn and said "I guess that was a bit of a close call."

Echo then said "Saber burns feel different."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "It's not that it hurts it's just that it feels off. A saber burn just feels. I don't even know how to describe it."

Cora then said "And then getting cut off. Especially when I feel that what happened was…"

Echo replied "It was not your fault."

"This is the second time you've been scarred because of me. How can I let that go on?" Cora said a bit fiercely as she looked at him.

Irma and Fives could tell they need to cool off before things escalated. So they grabbed their respected friend and pulled them away to talk separately.

Once gone Lock sighed as he said "That's not good." They all turned to him but he replied "Don't worry it's nothing serious but I think the small cut off gave them a strain on their bond and they need to let some steam out. I'll talk to Kenobi about talking to them about getting whatever it is out of their systems."

They all still seemed worried but nodded as they headed off to their usual activities.

The girls came to Cora's room.

(Irma.)

"It's just that. I can't stand to see him hurt." She grabbed her own scar and thought "I know what he was trying to protect me from but is it worth it if he'll always get hurt. First his shoulder now his back. He's always been so selfless that's what got him blown and taken in the first place back on the show. He just wanted to save them to get them off the planet and then. I don't think I can stop something so horrible from happening to him because he takes the hit no matter what if it meant protecting others and it scares me."

With the boys in the beariks.

(Fives. Probably asking what that was all about.)

Echo sighed as he sat and said "I can't get that image out of my head. It haunts me Fives. We've had close calls before but this was too close. I now she's fine now but the, scar the cut off from the coma. It was too much. I'm terrified to lose her. This isn't like when I got my first scar from Tambor. Every time I close my eyes I think 'what if I wasn't fast enough.' But I can also feel how she blames herself. I don't want her to feel that. That's why we want to talk to the general to see if he knows what could help us out."

 **[Me 14]**

Echo replied with "Rest will have to wait sir. Cora and I have to talk to general Kenobi."

They all seemed worried about that.

"Is something wrong?" Irma looks worried.

Cora replied with "It's just that what happened really spooked us and well…" She rubs the saber burn and said "I guess that was a bit of a close call."

Echo then said "Saber burns feel different."

"Does it still hurt?" Fives looks at his brother with concern.

Echo then said "It's not that it hurts it's just that it feels off. A saber burn just feels. I don't even know how to describe it."

Cora then said "And then getting cut off. Especially when I feel that what happened was…"

Echo replied "It was not your fault."

"This is the second time you've been scarred because of me. How can I let that go on?" Cora said a bit fiercely as she looked at him.

Irma and Fives could tell they need to cool off before things escalated. So they grabbed their respected friend and pulled them away to talk separately.

Once gone Lock sighed as he said "That's not good." They all turned to him but he replied "Don't worry it's nothing serious but I think the small cut off gave them a strain on their bond and they need to let some steam out. I'll talk to Kenobi about talking to them about getting whatever it is out of their systems."

They all still seemed worried but nodded as they headed off to their usual activities.

The girls came to Cora's room.

"Alright Cora. What's going on?" Irma questions gently.

"It's just that. I can't stand to see him hurt." She grabbed her own scar and thought "I know what he was trying to protect me from but is it worth it if he'll always get hurt. First his shoulder now his back. He's always been so selfless that's what got him blown and taken in the first place back on the show. He just wanted to save them to get them off the planet and then. I don't think I can stop something so horrible from happening to him because he takes the hit no matter what. If it meant protecting others and it scares me."

"Echo is protective. But he also loves you with everything in him. I'm sure it you told him that your worried he'd hear you out." Irma pats her back.

(Cora)

"Don't forget I was planning on running to Earth last time. I need Fives to stop me from doing it. Maybe you and Echo just need to hash it out." Irma suggests.

With the boys in the beariks.

"Okay Echo, what was that about?" Fives lifts a brow.

Echo sighed as he sat and said "I can't get that image out of my head. It haunts me Fives. We've had close calls before but this was too close. I now she's fine now but the, scar the cut off from the coma. It was too much. I'm terrified to lose her. This isn't like when I got my first scar from Tambor. Every time I close my eyes I think 'what if I wasn't fast enough.' But I can also feel how she blames herself. I don't want her to feel that. That's why we want to talk to the general to see if he knows what could help us out."

"Talking it out might help." Fives sits next to him. "And I mean really talk, not just mental chat." He eleberates.

(Echo)

"You two talk all the time but I always shy away from what needs to be said. Granted Irma and I do that too at times. But after her second… attack, we talked after the ceremony. She let out all her fears or at least most. And I told her mine." Fives explains. "We needed to let it out and you two do to. Talk with Kenobi but also talk with each other. Alright?" he smiles over at him.

(Echo)


	17. Chapter 17

**[CH 17]**

 **[Partner 1]**

With the girls

Cora asked "You think so, do you think that will help?"

With the boys.

"What do you mean?" Echo asked at his brothers words.

Echo sighed as he nodded and said "Thanks Fives. I'll do just that."

(Fives.)

Suddenly Echo got a mental link 'Echo can you come to my room? We should talk.'

'I'll be right there.'

Echo then said "Looks like it's time." And with that he headed off.

He came to see Irma leaving and she gave him an encouraging smile. Echo nodded appreciatively and headed in.

They told each other everything, their fears, what they felt, they let out their anger as well. But in the end they settled they would still talk to Kenobi but they knew they felt better, they felt stronger for talking about it. For really talking about it.

They sat on her bed as he hugged her, tears streaming down. Cora said "I just can't lose you." "And I can't lose you, feeling the bond break it broke me." "I know the memory of your pain I feel it and I know it's not my fault, but I hate having you feel it."

"Just like I don't' want you to blame yourself, I can't help but protect you no matter what." "I know but at the same time I want you to try to make it out alive. Don't make me love you just to lose you." "I won't. I'll try my best." "Thanks, that's all I can ask." She looked at her scar and Echo said "Why do you keep looking at it?"

Cora replied "It's strange but as I look at it all I can think is how we match. I know it's not the same scar but it is at the same time. Do you get what I mean?" Echo put a hand up to rub it as he replied "I think I do." They ended up kissing at that letting their emotions go had been exhausting but now they just wanted each other's comfort.

That was till they got a knock on the door Kenobi saying "I suggest you two get some rest now. Lock told me about you two wanting to talk but I think we can wait till later for that."

'Come on we weren't going to do anything.' Cora grumbled. 'You know how he is. I better go before he forces himself in.' With that they left with one more peck and then went to have their own rest.

Sometime passed. Kenobi helped them with what happened, and they kept talking to each other about their feelings. They felt their bond getting stronger for it and it seemed things were going well. The girls were doing better in their training as were the boys.

But one day the girls woke up making sure to keep their bond as blocked as possible as they went to talk to Rex who was with Cody and Bly.

Rex raised a brow saying "And why do you want me to keep your squad distracted?"

Cora then said "Because it's their birthday and we want to surprise them."

(Irma.)

Rex and Cody seemed to raise a brow at that and then Bly said "OH! Right I remember that. Ayla even took me out for my own. Don't worry we can keep them busy. For a while."

The girls squealed hugging them in thanks, making them blush as they all weren't used to that. Cora then said "We won't take long. Just a few hours to get everything ready in Locks office. You guys can come if you want. Bly you can even bring Secura if you like."

(Irma.)

Rex then said "That's okay girls this is a Domino thing. You all go do what you need to do. We'll keep the boys busy."

They both called back their thanks as they rushed off to do what they had too.

 **[Me 1]**

Echo sighed as he nodded and said "Thanks Fives. I'll do just that."

"Good." Fives smiles over at him.

Sometime passed. Kenobi helped them with what happened, and they kept talking to each other about their feelings. They felt their bond getting stronger for it and it seemed things were going well. The girls were doing better in their training as were the boys.

But one day the girls woke up making sure to keep their bond as blocked as possible as they went to talk to Rex who was with Cody and Bly.

Rex raised a brow saying "And why do you want me to keep your squad distracted?"

Cora then said "Because it's their birthday and we want to surprise them."

"We need time to set everything up." Irma smiles happily.

Rex and Cody seemed to raise a brow at that and then Bly said "OH! Right I remember that. Ayla even took me out for my own. Don't worry we can keep them busy. For a while."

The girls squealed hugging them in thanks, making them blush as they all weren't used to that. Cora then said "We won't take long. Just a few hours to get everything ready in Locks office. You guys can come if you want. Bly you can even bring Secura if you like."

"It'll be fun." Irma nods.

Rex then said "That's okay girls this is a Domino thing. You all go do what you need to do. We'll keep the boys busy."

They both called back their thanks as they rushed off to do what they had too. Cora would be picking up the cakes as Irma wraps the presents. Though the ones for their guy has already been done.

With the guys.

"Echo, have you caught Cora's thoughts at all since this morning?" Fives looks over at him as they get ready for the day.

(Echo)

"Not a thing. Not even a shared dream. She cut me out." Fives finishes getting dressed. "What could they be up to?" he ponders.

"Maybe she was tired of your fantasy." Heavy chuckles.

"What is it anyway? Last time she came to talk to you about she was pretty red in the face." Cutup probes.

"You are never being told." Fives shoots him a look. "Besides she couldn't be that mad. Could she?" he looks a bit panicked now.

(Echo)

"You boys are moving slow today." Rex checks on them with the other two.

"Sirs." They salute.

"You can calm down boys. We're here as brothers not higher ups." Bly chuckles.

"Lock is giving all of you the day off. We bumped into the girls and they said they're taking a 'girls day.' And thought you boys might like a guys' one." Cody relays.

'Not mad.' Fives breathes with relief.

Whenever they took a girls day or night they'd tune them out. After first it felt weird but they got used to it. The guys are still working on doing that though.

 **[Partner 2]**

"Echo, have you caught Cora's thoughts at all since this morning?" Fives looks over at him as they get ready for the day.

Echo frowned as he replied "No nothing. She's been quite today. What about you and Irma?"

"Not a thing. Not even a shared dream. She cut me out." Fives finishes getting dressed. "What could they be up to?" he ponders.

Echo then said "I didn't even think of that. We've been very honest with each other and I haven't felt any anger off of Cora." Now he was worried.

Echo was relieved when he found it was just a girls' day. It still felt weird being cut out and he and Fives still had trouble blocking but if that was it they no need to worry.

Heavy then said "What did you all have in mind sirs?"

Bly, Cody, and Rex smirked at each other as they all sweat dropped, afraid of what their older brothers would come up with.

Cora was rushing to get the cakes. It was impossible to choose one with the guys' different tastes so they had to go with small cakes so they could each have a different flavor.

The man working at the shop came up with some small boxes and said "Okay so that's a dark chocolate, cinnamon, vanilla, red velvet, and cookie dough right?" "Yes, thank you." "That's a lot of cakes for one party." "One birthday for five people." The man looked shocked but Cora just payed and headed out.

As she got to Lock's office she settled the cakes down using the force. Those were heavy, she had almost dropped them. Cora sighed saying "How's gift wrapping go?"

(Irma.)

"Great now we just decorate." Cora said as she started using her powers to put up a banner saying 'Happy 11/21 Birthday.'" It was a bit of a joke physically the guys where 21 but they had only been alive for 11 years so they had gone with the 11/21.

Cora looked about thinking of how to decorate the place. "Okay so we have there presents on this table. The cakes go on the long one. Two to three candles on each. Don't want the fire sprinklers to go off. Oh, should we make them wear those funny cone hats?"

(Irma. Probably holding them up.)

Cora laughed as she said "Oh we have to get pictures of this. And you got them each their favorite character didn't you?"

The girls had decided to have fun by theming the party after the avengers. They were major geeks for the movies. Heavy's favorite was Thor, Cutup's was Hawkeye, Fives' was Ironman, Echo's was Hulk, and Bait's was Captain America.

(Irma.)

"Okay so we got food, party decor, presents, the music video we made for them, movies for later, anything else?"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Great. Let's just hope Fives doesn't find out about your fangirl feels for Loki or we might have trouble."

(Irma.)

They both laughed at that.

With the guys.

The CO's had taken the Dominos out to a sports bar where the mood was calm and it was nothing like 79's crazy style. Instead it had a pool table, darts, some video games and some sort of joot box. Though they did get some weird looks by a couple of people.

The older brothers told them to wear casual cloths as they were off duty and they agreed.

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Yeah they really would like this place. It's comfortable and Cora would love dancing to the beat."

Heavy then said as he grabbed a fry "Come on guys, can't you go one moment without thinking about your girls."

Both replied "No."

The others laughed at that as they continued eating their food and chatting. They all wore jeans that day, feeling like they needed to relax a bit. Echo was wearing an indigo button up shirt with a black vest, and convers.

Bait wore a yellow shirt with sneakers, as Cutup put on a red V neck with blue jean shorts and sandals. Heavy was wearing ripped jeans, a tight military shirt colored in 501st blue and combat boots.

(Fives outfit.)

The boys hung about eating, playing pool and darts, they even tried the video games. Echo got up to try the joot box but as he was coming up he was suddenly stopped by an arm and a group of men. The leader who had stopped him said "And what do you think you're doing meat droid?"

Echo was irked by the jab but kept his cool as he then said "Just trying to put on some music that's all. I put my turn on the list. See."

The man then said "Well what if we don't want a bunch of fakes choosing our music." Echo sighed, seriously this wasn't worth it. He was going to walk off when one of them grabbed him and said "Did we say you could go copy?"

The others saw what had happened and jumped as they started walking over to help Echo out of this mess.

 **[Me 2]**

Irma had been wrapping the presents. It was fun and they decided to do two different kinds so the guys knew what came from who. Irma's was navy blue with start on them while Cora's was white with little fireworks on them.

"All done." Irma places the last present on the table as Cora comes in with the cakes.

"Great now we just decorate." Cora said as she started using her powers to put up a banner saying 'Happy 11/21 Birthday.'" It was a bit of a joke physically the guys where 21 but they had only been alive for 11 years so they had gone with the 11/21.

Cora looked about thinking of how to decorate the place. "Okay so we have there presents on this table. The cakes go on the long one. Two to three candles on each. Don't want the fire sprinklers to go off. Oh, should we make them wear those funny cone hats?"

"Can't pass up this photo opportunity." Irma laughs holding the hats.

Cora laughed as she said "Oh we have to get pictures of this. And you got them each their favorite character didn't you?"

The girls had decided to have fun by theming the party after the avengers. They were major geeks for the movies. Heavy's favorite was Thor, Cutup's was Hawkeye, Fives' was Ironman, Echo's was Hulk, and Bait's was Captain America.

"Yup." Irma nods excited for their party idea.

"Okay so we got food, party decor, presents, the music video we made for them, movies for later, anything else?"

"I think that's it." Irma ponders for a moment.

Cora then said "Great. Let's just hope Fives doesn't find out about your fangirl feels for Loki or we might have trouble."

"Right?" Irma giggles.

They both laughed at that.

With the guys.

The CO's had taken the Dominos out to a sports bar where the mood was calm and it was nothing like 79's crazy style. Instead it had a pool table, darts, some video games and some sort of joot box. Though they did get some weird looks by a couple of people.

The older brothers told them to wear casual cloths as they were off duty and they agreed.

"The girls might like it here." Fives smiles picturing Irma at the dart board.

Echo then said "Yeah they really would like this place. It's comfortable and Cora would love dancing to the beat."

Heavy then said as he grabbed a fry "Come on guys, can't you go one moment without thinking about your girls."

Both replied "No."

The others laughed at that as they continued eating their food and chatting. They all wore jeans that day, feeling like they needed to relax a bit. Echo was wearing an indigo button up shirt with a black vest, and convers.

Bait wore a yellow shirt with sneakers, as Cutup put on a red V neck with blue jean shorts and sandals. Heavy was wearing ripped jeans, a tight military shirt colored in 501st blue and combat boots. Fives went with a white long sleeve shirt with ripped jeans and black sneakers.

The guys chatted and ate. Fives and Rex went for darts. Fives was determined to beat him at one point. Though it wasn't going to be today.

They all saw Echo getting pushed around and jumped up to help. You don't mess with a brother.

"Look tin soldiers want to have a go." The man laughs.

"Why you…" Heavy was furious.

"We don't want trouble. Just to have a day out." Fives tells him to hold.

"Wait we've seen you." One of them ponders.

"Oh yeah. With those hot jedi." Another recalls.

"Hey quick question, did they really promise themselves to you alone or is it a group deal?" One jabs at them.

That did it. NO ONE, talks about their girls that way.

"Don't talk about them like that ever again. Got it?" Fives stomach jabs him.

"Why you…" The others look ready to fight.

"That's enough!" The owner calls. "You five out!" he points to the other men.

"But they…!" They point at the clones.

"Came in quietly. I warned you boys before, now get!" The owner points to the door again.

The men slink out helping their body who had taken the hit. They all relax a bit with them gone.

"Thank you." Bly gives a small nod.

"Sorry I didn't do it sooner. I thought they'd back off after all of you were going to defend him." The owner apologizes.

(Echo)

"Still, I'm sorry I didn't move faster." He gives Echo another apology. "I also hope you don't think everyone is like that. Most are supportive of the troops and all in them. Some traders and piolets have issues though." He sighs heavily.

"There are people like that even in the ranks." Cody shakes his head.

"By the way nice hook. Though that might need ice." He looks over at Fives.

"Maybe a bit." Fives rubs his knuckles.

"And you told me to hold." Heavy huffs.

"Hey, he insulted Irma and Cora. He's lucky the rest of us didn't get in a shot." Bait steams.

This was rare for him. But the girls were important to all of them. Doing that was a bad move all around.

The owner came back with some ice and offered another apology. He was good man and just wanted everyone treated fairly in his shop. That's why the guys' thought this would be a good birthday spot.

 **[Partner 3]**

"Sorry I didn't do it sooner. I thought they'd back off after all of you were going to defend him." The owner apologizes.

Echo replied "It's okay, you didn't know they wouldn't back down."

After they left Echo was frowning a bit, he really hated it when they talked bad about the girls like that. Cora was especially sensitive to those types of comments and it would embarrass and insult her to a very high degree.

He didn't realize he was gripping his knuckles tight when Cutup patted his shoulder saying "Hey don't worry, next time we'll let you be the one to hit them." Echo sighed saying "Sorry, I just don't like those comments. Cora gets especially upset about them."

Heavy then said "Looks like Fives not the only one with a temper."

(Fives.)

They all nodded at that then Bly said "Hey forget about them. Let's shoot some pool and then head back to the temple." They all nodded at that, the boys all went off into teams to play.

With the girls.

They were beaming at their work. And Cora said "This is great, now we just have to call them back and surprise them."

(Irma.)

Cora called Rex and as his communicator went off, he excused himself to get the message "What's up?" Cora said "Parties ready. Can you get them back soon?" "We started playing some pool but I can manage it." He then turned it off and headed back.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "They'll be here soon. Though I hope everything's okay, I felt a slight jolt of anger from Echo."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Speaking of anger. What is it that Fives keeps dreaming about that gets you so upset? Let me guess he imagines you in a cheerleader uniform as he beats rex at grav ball shirtless."

She laughs at that till she looks at a blushing Irma.

(Irma.)

With the boys.

Rex came back and Bait asked "What happened captain?"

Rex replied "Got some orders to head back. Oh and general Lock wants to see you all in his office."

Heavy sighed saying "I though he gave us the day off."

Cody then said "You know how things are now in war brothers. Things change at a blink of an eye." He shot a ball in a pocket as they all nodded at that. They cleaned up and then headed out.

As they walked Rex got Echo to walk with him at the back of the group and asked "So Echo how's the scar?" Echo sighed saying "Better, doesn't hurt anymore. But I never want to get that close to a saber again. I wasn't even that scared when Cora and I did the saber dance. In fact I even enjoyed that dance after a while but the red glow. That's not a feeling I ever want to experience again."

Rex nodded saying "Saber burns can be a pain. I got one once against Grievous. Took me a while to get comfortable around any saber after that but I remembered that it's not the saber it's the user of the saber."

Echo smiled at that and nodded as he said "General Kenobi said something similar when Cora and I talked to him. It really helped out, thanks for the talk Rex."

Rex smiled as he replied "Anytime."

 **[Me 3]**

After they left Echo was frowning a bit, he really hated it when they talked bad about the girls like that. Cora was especially sensitive to those types of comments and it would embarrass and insult her to a very high degree.

He didn't realize he was gripping his knuckles tight when Cutup patted his shoulder saying "Hey don't worry, next time we'll let you be the one to hit them." Echo sighed saying "Sorry, I just don't like those comments. Cora gets especially upset about them."

Heavy then said "Looks like Fives not the only one with a temper."

"When it comes to the girls anything goes." Fives huffs still mad as the ice chills his hand.

They all nodded at that then Bly said "Hey forget about them. Let's shoot some pool and then head back to the temple." They all nodded at that, the boys all went off into teams to play.

With the girls.

They were beaming at their work. And Cora said "This is great, now we just have to call them back and surprise them."

"I can't wait to see their faces." Irma smiles pleased with herself.

Cora called Rex and as his communicator went off, he excused himself to get the message "What's up?" Cora said "Parties ready. Can you get them back soon?" "We started playing some pool but I can manage it." He then turned it off and headed back.

"They on the way?" Irma asks excited.

Cora then said "They'll be here soon. Though I hope everything's okay, I felt a slight jolt of anger from Echo."

"Same from Fives. I wonder if something happened." Irma ponders.

Cora then said "Speaking of anger. What is it that Fives keeps dreaming about that gets you so upset? Let me guess he imagines you in a cheerleader uniform as he beats Rex at grav ball shirtless."

She laughs at that till she looks at a blushing Irma.

"You hit it on the head." Irma tries to hide her face in her hands.

(Cora)

"Well it was a good guess." Irma feels the heat go to her cheeks. "I get he's completive and still has a thing about Rex being one of my favorites. But really. And the uniform he picked... We never should have let them watch Bring On." She turns almost as red as her hair remembering it.

With the boys.

Rex came back and Bait asked "What happened captain?"

Rex replied "Got some orders to head back. Oh and general Lock wants to see you all in his office."

Heavy sighed saying "I though he gave us the day off."

Cody then said "You know how things are now in war brothers. Things change at a blink of an eye." He shot a ball in a pocket as they all nodded at that. They cleaned up and then headed out.

The walk helps cool Fives head. The pool game helped some but something about the fall air calmed him.

"See you boys around." The three olders head off.

Domino waves then with a sigh they head for the meeting room. As they opened the door…

"Surprise!" The girls yell popping streamer crackers.

"What in the?" They look confused.

(Cora)

"Sorry we've been cutting you boys off. But we wanted it to be a surprise." Irma smiles handing them there hats.

"What are these?" Heavy looks at the thing with his avenger on it.

"Party hats. It's a tradition on Earth and we thought you'd like them. Don't you?" Irma gives them big eyes.

'They play unfair.' All of them think.

"I guess they are cool." Cutup places his on.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"Right. We got small cakes so each of you could have your favorite flavor and we got presents. Blue are from me and white from Cora." Irma motions to the stuff around the room.

"This is amazing." Bait looks around with wide eyes.

The girls smile very proud of themselves. First is presents.

From Irma: Heavy got a few CDs with his favorite songs, Cutup got a poster with Hawkeye on it, Bait got a cookbook with all new recipes for him to try. And Echo got a book on the round table, Irma thought he'd like the stories and the brother hood in it.

(You can put Cora's)

"I wasn't really sure what to get you. So I made it instead." Irma hands her gift to Fives a bit red.

Fives opens his gift carefully. Inside the wrapping paper was a book with an Iris on the cover. Inside was filled with photos of them together or some she had taken of him. Irma was bright red waiting for his reaction.

"I love it." Fives pecks her check.

"Really?" Irma smiles a bit shyly.

"Yeah, this is amazing." Fives flips through it.

 **[Partner 4]**

She laughs at that till she looks at a blushing Irma.

"You hit it on the head." Irma tries to hide her face in her hands.

"Wait your serous? I actually got it. Your boyfriend is a muscle head you know that?"

Later

"What in the?" They look confused.

"Happy birthday guys." She hugs each of them but gives Echo a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry we've been cutting you boys off. But we wanted it to be a surprise." Irma smiles handing them there hats.

'They play unfair.' All of them think.

"I guess they are cool." Cutup places his on.

Echo then said with a blush "You girls set this all up? Everything?"

Cora replied "Of course we did, it's your birthday. We got Lock to tell us what day it was and well it's today. So since it was going to be your first birthday party we wanted to go all out."

"Right. We got small cakes so each of you could have your favorite flavor and we got presents. Blue is from me and white from Cora." Irma motions to the stuff around the room.

The girls smile very proud of themselves. First is presents.

From Cora: Heavy got a sketch book as he's been interested in art lately as it helps calm him. Cutup got a new video that taught freestyle dance like the windmill. Bait got a pack of spices from Earth. Fives got a dart set. "So you can keep practicing." They all laughed at that.

Cora then gave Echo his present. She sighed hoping he liked it. "Here, I thought it'd be appropriate." Echo looked confused as he opened it to find a small box. When he opened it inside was a cord necklace but hanging from it was a shield with a sky blue stone like the one on her necklace.

Echo's eyes widened as he then opened the locket and inside it was inscribed 'You may.' And a picture of them at their vows, the ones they took for real not for show. Echo closed the locket as his emotions swelled in him. He closed his eyes as he took a breath and said "I love it." He hugged her tight as he kissed the top of her hair.

Cora then said "I wanted us to have a sort of matching set. And so you have something to remind you to always return, no matter what."

They all seemed curious about what was in the locket but knew they wouldn't tell them, so they let it be.

Echo then put the bracelet on and said "Always." She smiled at his words and then it was time for the video.

The guys were shocked at what the girls had put together.

'We've taken different paths. And travelled different roads. I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old. And when you're in the trenches. And you're under fire I will cover you.'

It showed them a picture of them on Kamino graduating. They all seemed surprised by that. Heavy asked "How did you get that?" The girls both said "Lock." Echo replied "We'll have to thank him for that."

(Fives.)

'If I was dying on my knees. You would be the one to rescue me. And if you were drowned at sea. I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe.'

A few of Irma's sketches of them popped up the poor girl was flushing.

(Irma. Fives.)

Bait said "Yeah their great, thanks Irma."

Cutup then said "You even got my good side." They all laughed at that.

'I've got you brother-er-er-er. I've got you brother-er-er-er…'

There was also group photos at parties and such, and even a few they took on missions. Mostly it was of them as brothers together helping each other.

'And if we hit on troubled water. I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe. And we'll be carrying each other. Until we say goodbye on our dying day.'

It also showed them with the cadets, playing and teaching them new stuff.

The guys seemed to have watery smiles at the photos and misty eyes as they looked over them. Why hadn't they been more like that as kids?

'I've got you brother-er-er-er.'

The video ended with a picture of the boys after they had gotten their 501st colors.

They guys couldn't help it, they all hugged the girls in thanks. The girls hugged back smiling, glad they had made the day special for them so far.

 **[Me 4]**

It showed them a picture of them on Kamino graduating. They all seemed surprised by that. Heavy asked "How did you get that?" The girls both said "Lock." Echo replied "We'll have to thank him for that."

"Really." Fives nods snuggling Irma close.

'If I was dying on my knees. You would be the one to rescue me. And if you were drowned at sea. I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe.'

A few of Irma's sketches of them popped up the poor girl was flushing.

"That's so embarrassing." Irma tries to hide her face in her hands.

"They're amazing Irma." Fives kisses the top of her head.

Bait said "Yeah their great, thanks Irma."

Cutup then said "You even got my good side." They all laughed at that.

'I've got you brother-er-er-er. I've got you brother-er-er-er…'

There was also group photos at parties and such, and even a few they took on missions. Mostly it was of them as brothers together helping each other.

'And if we hit on troubled water. I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe. And we'll be carrying each other. Until we say goodbye on our dying day.'

It also showed them with the cadets, playing and teaching them new stuff.

The guys seemed to have watery smiles at the photos and misty eyes as they looked over them. Why hadn't they been more like that as kids?

'I've got you brother-er-er-er.'

The video ended with a picture of the boys after they had gotten their 501st colors.

They guys couldn't help it, they all hugged the girls in thanks. The girls hugged back smiling, glad they had made the day special for them so far.

Up next was cake and movies. Fives was happy with his, the guys still don't get were his sweet tooth went. Irma didn't mind. She liked sweets and slightly bitter chocolates like this.

For the movies they started with Captain America. Again the couples snuggled next to each other. When getting to Loki the girls both giggled a bit in their heads keeping the guys out.

Once the movies and cake was gone it was time to head back. Fives gave Irma kiss before heading off with his brothers.

"Looks like they had fun." Irma smiles happily.

(Cora)

"The locket was really cute. And Echo looked so happy." Irma glances over at Cora.

(cora)

The girls giggle on the way back to their rooms.

With the guys.

"That was a lot of fun." Bait smiles as he looks over his book.

"Yeah." Cutup nods as he pins the poster in his locker.

"It really was sweet." Fives smiles looking over the book again.

"When did she get a shot of the scar?" Heavy peeks over his shoulder.

"She wanted a shot of it so I posed once." Fives flushes closing his present.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 5]**

"Looks like they had fun." Irma smiles happily.

Cora replied "Yeah and they all seemed to enjoy their gifts."

"The locket was really cute. And Echo looked so happy." Irma glances over at Cora.

Cora replied with a smirk "You have no idea."

The girls giggle on the way back to their rooms.

With the boys.

"When did she get a shot of the scar?" Heavy peeks over his shoulder.

"She wanted a shot of it so I posed once." Fives flushes closing his present.

Echo raised a brow and smirked saying "Really Fives?" They all laughed at that till they decided it was time to head off to sleep.

Time passed some more. They had a few visits from Boba who was doing well in school and was getting along great with is new family. He even made a couple of friends. One of them was a much younger boy named Han. The girls had to keep their squeals in at that.

One day they were all doing some combat strategy when Lock called them in including Rex. As they came in they saw how grim Lock looked.

Cora asked "Lock what's wrong? Is this a mission we know about?"

(Irma.)

Lock nodded as he said "Orders have been sent to protect Kamino from Grievous." The girls gasped.

Cora couldn't help but remember 99 and what happened as he lay in Echo's arms. Echo looked over at her in shock and said "Cora no please don't tell me…" Cora was crying slightly as the other looked confused.

Cora replied "99 doesn't make it."

(Irma.)

They all seemed to pale at that. Heavy saying "No, no that's not happening. We'll stop it, we're not losing 99."

(Fives.)

Echo hugged Cora as Cutup said "You girls helped us we can help 99."

Cora then said "It's more than 99. This, this is going to be bad."

The girls began to explain, but never told them about Fives and Echo being made ARC's, that was something they deserved to gain when it was time.

The boys all went pale again, so many brothers, so many not even out of their tubes.

Rex then said "It won't happen this time. This time we'll have a better defense system and we'll find a way to get the water droids from even reaching the city. Now that we now all this we'll be able to save more lives."

Lock then said "What I still don't understand now that we know what we do is why they attack the clone factories. If Sidious wanted the clones, why attack them."

Cora then said "Maybe it was a way to keep them off his trial or he thought too many would lead to them overthrowing him. After the war he stopped using clones and began to force people to be trained to become Stormtroopers."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Whatever it was he won't get away with it. Tin head and the assassin aren't getting near our bothers."

They all agreed on that as Lock then said "You'll need to prepare yourselves. This will be the girls' first real battlefield assignment."

Rex then said "They'll be ready, I'll make sure of it." They all nodded at that and headed out. Rex was going to teach them a few things to help them survive the attack and what to expect when out there.

Hopefully at the end of all this all of Domino will be standing along with many other brothers. So he didn't go easy on their training. He was giving them a real shove but he always kept in mind on not to strain them too much.

All too soon though it was time to ship off and Rex told them he'd handle what they told him about the underwater attack and the trick Grievous did. They just had to concentrate on the cadets, 99, and if possible, Ventress.

 **[Me 5]**

Time passed some more. They had a few visits from Boba who was doing well in school and was getting along great with is new family. He even made a couple of friends. One of them was a much younger boy named Han. The girls had to keep their squeals in at that.

One day they were all doing some combat strategy when Lock called them in including Rex. As they came in they saw how grim Lock looked.

Cora asked "Lock what's wrong? Is this a mission we know about?"

"You look worried." Irma looks worried.

Lock nodded as he said "Orders have been sent to protect Kamino from Grievous." The girls gasped.

Cora couldn't help but remember 99 and what happened as he lay in Echo's arms. Echo looked over at her in shock and said "Cora no please don't tell me…" Cora was crying slightly as the other looked confused.

Cora replied "99 doesn't make it."

"He dies saving cadets, Rex, Cody, and you two." Irma looks over at Fives and Echo.

They all seemed to pale at that. Heavy saying "No, no that's not happening. We'll stop it, we're not losing 99."

"We won't let it happen." Fives stares seriously.

Echo hugged Cora as Cutup said "You girls helped us we can help 99."

Cora then said "It's more than 99. This, this is going to be bad."

The girls began to explain, but never told them about Fives and Echo being made ARC's, that was something they deserved to gain when it was time.

The boys all went pale again, so many brothers, so many not even out of their tubes.

Rex then said "It won't happen this time. This time we'll have a better defense system and we'll find a way to get the water droids from even reaching the city. Now that we now all this we'll be able to save more lives."

Lock then said "What I still don't understand now that we know what we do is why they attack the clone factories. If Sidious wanted the clones, why attack them."

Cora then said "Maybe it was a way to keep them off his trial or he thought too many would lead to them overthrowing him. After the war he stopped using clones and began to force people to be trained to become Stormtroopers."

"It might be that he noticed they had more free thought then he wanted. It could have been to try and limit the numbers." Irma ponders.

"Either way he's not getting away with this." Fives grips a first.

"We won't let it happen this time." Irma places her hand on his.

Heavy then said "Whatever it was he won't get away with it. Tin head and the assassin aren't getting near our bothers."

They all agreed on that as Lock then said "You'll need to prepare yourselves. This will be the girls' first real battlefield assignment."

Rex then said "They'll be ready, I'll make sure of it." They all nodded at that and headed out. Rex was going to teach them a few things to help them survive the attack and what to expect when out there.

Hopefully at the end of all this all of Domino will be standing along with many other brothers. So he didn't go easy on their training. He was giving them a real shove but he always kept in mind on not to strain them too much.

All too soon though it was time to ship off and Rex told them he'd handle what they told him about the underwater attack and the trick Grievous did. They just had to concentrate on the cadets, 99, and if possible, Ventress.

The day they arrive it's raining heavily. The Kaminoans don't think anyone would ever try to attack them.

Walking down the halls they see the cadets from before. A bit taller and older but still kids.

"Hey." Irma hugs them again.

"Irma." They call as they turn red.

"Oh let me have this. Next time you'll grown and Fives will glare if he sees us hugging." Irma nuzzles them.

"I won't glare." Fives turns a bit red.

'Much.' Fives glances to the side.

"Hey 99." Heavy sees him with a few blasters.

"Heavy." 99 smiles at him.

 **[Partner 6]**

Cora didn't like the weather on Kamino as the waves would crash on to the poles how did that keep steady.

Walking down the halls they see the cadets from before. A bit taller and older but still kids. Cora gasped they looked about thirteen to fourteen. "Wow, you guys sprung up." She hugs them as well the kids blush saying "Hi Cora. How are you?"

"I'm okay, don't worry. You guys have changed. Dogma you got a buzz cut and Tup your letting your hair grow." They both blushed as they rub the back of their head as they nodded.

"Hey 99." Heavy sees him with a few blasters.

"Heavy." 99 smiles at him.

Cora looked up and gasped, that was 99. She felt bittersweet at the sight of the clone. 'This is why no one should mess with life.' Echo replied 'I know it can be harsh but he's tough.' 'I know, he made men out of all you didn't he.' Echo blushed at that but it was true, 99 was the one to who truly raised and turned them into the men they were.

They came up to him and the boys each hugged or patted his back. Heavy said "It's good to see you." "It's good to see you boys too. I'm glad to see you all made it. Oh Heavy, I have something for you." It was his graduation metal but Heavy closed the older clone's hands over it and said "You keep it 99, we're brothers and you deserve it just as much as any of us."

They all nodded at that in agreement. The older clone smiled kindly at that and said "Heavy, but it's your…" Heavy gave a determined look so 99 said "Sigh thank you brother." They all smiled at that and then the girls came up as 99 said "Ah I've heard of you two." Cora said surprised "You have? I thought the Kaminoans were keeping the rest of you guys in the dark."

(Irma.)

99 said "Ah they can't keep everything out. I'm glad to hear the boys are doing well with you two. So we have two sisters now do we?" The girls blushed as did Five and Echo as the others laughed.

Cora then said "Well we're happy to finally meet you 99. The boys talk highly of you." The older clone seemed shocked by this.

(Irma.)

Suddenly they heard a rough voice say "Hey what's going on here? You cadets should be going off to your training." Jax said "We are Bric, we just stopped to say hello to some friends." The girls and Domino turned to glare at a very familiar but very unwanted face.

Bric then said "Well their not here to be buddy buddy with you lot, so get back to work all of you." The teens were going to scramble off when Cora said "Hey sergeant kill joy. In case you forget we outrank you so I suggest keeping your cool."

(Irma.)

Bric looked shocked at the jedi but was even more surprised at the group they were with "Domino, you're all still alive?" They all glared at that. Cora wanted to throw him up to the ceiling but Echo held her shoulder to calm her down saying 'He's not worth it.' 'Oh no it is so worth it, after Cutup gets his turn I call dibs on punching him.'

 **[Me 6]**

They all nodded at that in agreement. The older clone smiled kindly at that and said "Heavy, but it's your…" Heavy gave a determined look so 99 said "Sigh thank you brother." They all smiled at that and then the girls came up as 99 said "Ah I've heard of you two." Cora said surprised "You have? I thought the Kaminoans were keeping the rest of you guys in the dark."

"No joke." Irma has a nervous laugh.

99 said "Ah they can't keep everything out. I'm glad to hear the boys are doing well with you two. So we have two sisters now do we?" The girls blushed as did Five and Echo as the others laughed.

Cora then said "Well we're happy to finally meet you 99. The boys talk highly of you." The older clone seemed shocked by this.

"They've told us how you helped raise and train them." Irma nods happily.

Suddenly they heard a rough voice say "Hey what's going on here? You cadets should be going off to your training." Jax said "We are Bric, we just stopped to say hello to some friends." The girls and Domino turned to glare at a very familiar but very unwanted face.

Bric then said "Well their not here to be buddy buddy with you lot, so get back to work all of you." The teens were going to scramble off when Cora said "Hey sergeant kill joy. In case you forget we outrank you so I suggest keeping your cool."

"And I suggest changing the tone with them." Irma stares him down.

Bric has to be one of the few characters everyone could agree is a pain. No Star Wars fan liked him and most killed him off around this point. Irma included with her stories.

Bric looked shocked at the jedi but was even more surprised at the group they were with "Domino, you're all still alive?"

They all glared at that. Irma wanted to shove him against the wall.

'He's a pain but not worth it.' Fives takes a hold of her hand.

'Oh no it. After Echo Cora and I will have to draw straws to see who gets the next hit.' Irma stares him down.

"They more than survived. They've risen to a point where other troops look up to them. And many Generals think they should teach a class here to help future cadets." Shak Ti comes around the corner. "Not to mention two being bonded to these jedi." She smiles at the pair.

Bric is stunned as he walks off in a huff. The cadets sigh with relief then head off to their lesson, 99 going with them as they help carry the blasters.

"Lady Ti." Domino gives a small nod.

"It's good to see you boys again." Shak Ti nods to them. "And to finally meet you two off a holoscreen." She smiles at the girls.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Irma smiles with a small nod.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"We are meeting to plan on what to do. Rex and Cody tell me you have learned how to be very resourceful. I would like all of you to be present for the strategy meeting." Shak Ti motions for them to fallow her.

The guys seemed a bit bashful at that. Shak Ti is the closest thing they've come to a mother figure so this was a big deal for them. The girls found it cute as they walked off.

"The brigade is smaller than we thought it would be." Kenobi looks over the holo map.

"Does he really think he can take Kamino with that?" Anakin chuckles.

"Maybe things aren't what they seem." Rex suggests.

"What do you mean?" the generals look over at him.

"Could he hide parts or use the fallen ships to make something below?" Rex motions to the choppy water.

"That might work. We'd be so busy fighting up there we wouldn't check below." Kenobi ponders.

"But could anyone even get a sub or water ship here without anyone knowing?" Anakin questions.

 **[Partner 7]**

When Shak Ti came Cora nodded saying "Yeah we've heard a lot about you as well."

Echo then said "It's good to see you again general."

At the meeting.

"The brigade is smaller than we thought it would be." Kenobi looks over the holo map.

"Does he really think he can take Kamino with that?" Anakin chuckles.

"Maybe things aren't what they seem." Rex suggests.

"What do you mean?" the generals look over at him.

"Could he hide parts or use the fallen ships to make something below?" Rex motions to the choppy water.

"That might work. We'd be so busy fighting up there we wouldn't check below." Kenobi ponders.

"But could anyone even get a sub or water ship here without anyone knowing?" Anakin questions.

Cora then said "An assassin could."

Kenobi then said "Ventress. Of course they'd send her. I'll go with a team to scout ahead and take any action against her if we do have unwanted guests from below."

Anakin then said "And I'll keep Grievous in space and make sure nothing survives to fall into the water."

(Irma.)

Kenobi then said "You girls should stay her to keep guard of the cadets and the DNA room."

They nodded at that and so split up to do their jobs.

As they came to the barracks Cora said "Keep 99 close to you guys. Hopefully Ventress won't get in but if she does Irma and I will have to deal with her."

Suddenly the cadets came up and Jitters said "Is it true? Are we under attack?" The poor boy was shaking but suddenly a kindly voice came over saying "Don't worry boys, you'll be safe." They all turned to see Arcona.

The girls smiled at seeing the kind instructor. Cora squealed slightly inwardly.

Arcona was one of her favorite characters for his kind gestures and calm demeanor. Echo thought 'I'm glad you like him.' 'Well he's so kind, how can I not. Especially what he did for you guys.'

Bait smiled as he said "Arcona, it's good to see you." The man smiled as he said "And it is good to see you all as well and doing well I hear. Echo, Fives, I saw the video of the vows. A lovely ceremony." They all blushed at that but told their thanks.

Cora the said "We'll be sure to have you invited to the wedding when we get to it. The boys told us so many good things about you."

The boys seemed to blush at that as the girls and Arcona chuckled.

(Irma.)

Arcona smiled as he said "I knew you boys would do great things. I'm sorry to have to go but I have to get these cadets somewhere safe."

Echo then said "We understand. It was good to see you again."

(Fives.)

Bait then aid "Bye Arcona, thank you for everything." He smiled and nodded at them as he took the cadets to a safer location.

Cutup then said "We should get to our stations." They all nodded at that, they felt nostalgic for being back on Kamino and seeing so many old faces but they now had to protect it for their brothers.

 **[Me 7]**

Kenobi then said "Ventress. Of course they'd send her. I'll go with a team to scout ahead and take any action against her if we do have unwanted guests from below."

Anakin then said "And I'll keep Grievous in space and make sure nothing survives to fall into the water."

"Where should we be?" Irma looks ready for a fight.

Kenobi then said "You girls should stay her to keep guard of the cadets and the DNA room."

They nodded at that and so split up to do their jobs.

As they came to the barracks Cora said "Keep 99 close to you guys. Hopefully Ventress won't get in but if she does Irma and I will have to deal with her."

Suddenly the cadets came up and Jitters said "Is it true? Are we under attack?" The poor boy was shaking but suddenly a kindly voice came over saying "Don't worry boys, you'll be safe." They all turned to see Arcona.

The girls smiled at seeing the kind instructor. Cora squealed slightly inwardly.

Arcona was one of her favorite characters for his kind gestures and calm demeanor. Echo thought 'I'm glad you like him.' 'Well he's so kind, how can I not. Especially what he did for you guys.'

Bait smiled as he said "Arcona, it's good to see you." The man smiled as he said "And it is good to see you all as well and doing well I hear. Echo, Fives, I saw the video of the vows. A lovely ceremony." They all blushed at that but told their thanks.

Cora the said "We'll be sure to have you invited to the wedding when we get to it. The boys told us so many good things about you."

The boys seemed to blush at that as the girls and Arcona chuckled.

'They're so cute like this.' Irma giggles.

Arcona smiled as he said "I knew you boys would do great things. I'm sorry to have to go but I have to get these cadets somewhere safe."

Echo then said "We understand. It was good to see you again."

"Stay safe." Fives nods to him.

Bait then aid "Bye Arcona, thank you for everything." He smiled and nodded at them as he took the cadets to a safer location.

Cutup then said "We should get to our stations." They all nodded at that, they felt nostalgic for being back on Kamino and seeing so many old faces but they now had to protect it for their brothers.

There were questions nagging at Irma. How did Ventress get here without being detected? And how did she know where the DNA chamber is?

Irma freezes in the hall. There was a feeling in the air. Like ice.

(Cora)

"Where would they take the cadets?" Irma turns to the guys.

"There's a safe room." Bait looks confused.

"It's zero pressurized so it's impossible to get in." Heavy adds.

(Echo)

Irma doesn't answer she just runs toward where Arcona was going with them. The others follow close behind. Once at the door she stabs her saber throw it opening it. What they found inside are kids, 99, and Arcona glad for the air. The guys and Cora help move the kids and 99 out into hall.

"H-how did…?" Arcona huffs.

"With everything going on, they'd want to cripple the troops. The tubes are too high and inter connected with everything so the only ones Ventress could target are-" Irma looks over at the kids.

"Cadets." Arcona's eyes widen.

(Cora/ asking where to bring them)

"Move them to the simulation chamber with the guys and Arcona." Irma looks over the last cadet.

"Where are you going?" Fives grabs her arm as she looks ready to run off.

"Ventress will be going to destroy the DNA. I have to go." Irma frees herself. "Arcona which way is it from here?" she looks over at him.

"Three turns that way." Arcona stands a bit wobbly.

"You can't go on your own. I can-" Fives starts.

"Fives! You're a trooper leader right now not my fiancé. Act like it and lead your team." Irma snaps in commander mode.

Fives is hurt as he nods. Irma heads off.

She didn't want to be harsh. But something was off and last two times she ignored it things went wrong. She wasn't doing it again.

"Come on. We should get moving." Fives sighs putting on his helmet.

They all nod and start heading out.

 **[Partner 8]**

Irma freezes in the hall. There was a feeling in the air. Like ice.

"Irma, what's wrong?" Cora asked.

"Where would they take the cadets?" Irma turns to the guys.

"There's a safe room." Bait looks confused.

"It's zero pressurized so it's impossible to get in." Heavy adds.

Echo then said "Why did you need to know? Is there something wrong?"

"Cadets." Arcona's eyes widen.

Cora then said "Where should we take them?"

As they were heading out Cora said "Were there any others in the rooms yet?" Arcona said "No not yet and I sent a message to tell them that that area is no longer safe. They will either go to the barracks or simulation rooms."

"Okay we're here." Heavy says as they file in and were surprised to see Rex and Cody with other cadets and trainers including 'Bric.' They all groaned but let it go for now. Cora then said "You guys got the message?"

Rex nodded as he replied "Everyone's being sent to a new location for safety but droids are starting to fill in. We're sitting ducks if we don't find a way to protect ourselves." 99 then said "I know where the armory is. It's three corridors down from here."

Cora then said "Heavy go with them." The hidden message they knew was 'Protect 99.' Bric then said "You're going to listen to that defect?"

The guys looked ready to charge at him but Cora brought her saber at his face and said "If I ever hear you call anyone that again I will personally stick you to the ceiling. Got it?" Her glare left no room for argument as he backed off.

Manny clones were smirking at that, oh they liked her. Arcona whispered to Echo with a chuckle "You have a fiery one." Echo sighed as he said "Yeah she's perfect." Arcona had to laugh at the boy's love struck voice.

Rex then said as he pointed at Cora "Okay captain Arrows in charge till we get back so do as she says." The clones saluted "Sir yes sir." And so the four brothers left.

Cora then went into captain mode saying "Okay I want a defensive perimeter till they get back. Cadets and maintenance clones in the middle." Bric said "What?" "You questioning my orders bounty hunter? You can shoot can't you? You can definably fight, but you better be aiming at droids or else."

Some cadets said 'Burn, oh, wow, final someone told him.'

Bric just growled as he looked away Cutup thinking 'Okay I no longer have to hit him. Cora humiliating him is enough for me.'

Echo mentally said 'Have I told you how much I love you?' 'Plenty but it's always nice to hear it.'

(Fives. Probably thinking about Irma but also enjoying the show.)

Cora then went up to Fives and whispered "Keep an eye on him. I don't want a blaster on my back just in case." Echo and the others seemed to get their weapons ready at that knowing how Bric could be, but Fives seemed to have an idea.

(Fives.)

He snuck up and took Brics weapon. "Hey what are you doing?"

(Fives.)

Bric couldn't call him out on it as he saw the jedi glaring at him and the other Dominos with their blasters at him. He gritted his teeth. He'd get them for this later.

 **[Me 8]**

'Irma would enjoy this.' Fives snickers.

But it's short lived as he remembers her sharpness. She was right but the words cut.

Cora then went up to Fives and whispered "Keep an eye on him. I don't want a blaster on my back just in case." Echo and the others seemed to get their weapons ready at that knowing how Bric could be, but Fives seemed to have an idea.

"Well there's always the direct approach." Fives whispers.

He snuck up and took Brics weapon. "Hey what are you doing?"

"You can do this without a blast. Just find a new angle like you told us." Fives smirks having a bit of fun with this.

Bric couldn't call him out on it as he saw the jedi glaring at him and the other Dominos with their blasters at him. He gritted his teeth. He'd get them for this later.

As they mounted their defense the droids started coming. They shot them to keep as many as possible away as Cora struck them down with her saber.

With Irma.

She made it to the DNA chamber. Opening the door, with saber in hand, she finds Ventress.

"Put that vial back." Irma growls.

"And if I don't?" Ventress smirks.

Irma brings her saber up ready to fight. Ventress seems to like this idea as she clips the vail to her waist.

The fight then starts. Ventress is impressed with her skills but there was something else. How did this girl know what she was planning? And find her so quickly.

They're sabers class throughout the base. Crackling and crashing they keep up with one another until they end up in the simulation chamber with the others.

"The cadets are alive?" Ventress looks at all of them.

"Sorry your plan didn't work." Irma glares furiously.

"So this is why he's interested in you. You're an In-between." Ventress smirks.

'A what?' Irma looks confused.

"Since you seem chatty. Who's helping you?" Irma clashes with her again.

"What makes you think someone is?" Ventress lifts a tattooed brow.

"You knew how to get around security and where the DNA room is." Irma pins her down with her saber pointed at her. "Now who is it? Even the cadets' rooms were used as a trap. So who… rooms." Irma figures it out.

Irma hears a click from nearby. Bric had a blaster pointed at a cadet.

"Really you couldn't take care of one jedi?" Bric holds Jax up as a shield.

"You?! Bric why?" Arcona seems betrayed.

"Why? Pay and getting rid of these ridiculous clones." Bric huffs.

 **[Partner 9]**

As the droids came in Cora was on the offensive taking out as many as possible. The boys got many of the droids out as Cora threw some to the wall or sliced at. 99, Heavy, Cody and Rex came in ready to help.

Giving blasters to the older cadets to help them and to some instructors but Fives told them not to let Bric have one. Heavy stayed close to 99 who was giving out as much artillery as he could to the others. Then Irma and Ventress came in. The fighting was rough and no one noticed the deceit till it was too late.

Once all the droids where gone they turned to the sound of a click. Bric had a blaster pointed at a cadet.

"Really you couldn't take care of one jedi?" Bric holds Jax up as a shield.

"You?! Bric why?" Arcona seems betrayed.

"Why? Pay and getting rid of these ridiculous clones." Bric huffs.

Bad idea on Brics part. Cora he suddenly felt a saber at his back as Cora said "Let him go." "One more move girl and the cadet gets it." Cora closed her eyes and concentrated on the blaster it bend broken making Bric yell "What?!"

Jax took the opportunity to elbow Bric in the face letting him go and forced him down with her powers and then held her saber at his throat saying "Stay down." "Like I said you wouldn't, I can see it in those eyes." "But we would." Five had his blaster trained on Bric as did the rest of Domino.

Cora nodded to them as she went to go help Irma with Ventress, who was saying something to bother Irma. What it was she wasn't sure but she had to help.

"I'm coming." "99 no!" Shouted Heavy as 99 was rushing with a blaster at Ventress. Irma had been thrown back and he was trying to help protect her so he blasted at the sith but missed by an inch.

Ventress glared as she grabbed the older clone and was about to impale him but Cora ran in and blocking the attack and then sweeping at her leg making her lose her grip on 99 who Heavy rushed up to help.

She grabbed the vail and was going to force her to the wall when a pod came rushing in and flew her off.

Fives rushed off to check on Irma while the rest of Domino held Bric down. Arcona came up with Rex and Cody as he said "I am sorry to see this old friend but I think the general will want a few words with you." Bric glared angrily at them no remorse in his eyes.

 **[Me 9]**

"They never told you did they?" Ventress taunts. "An In-between is close to the darkness and can be changed so easily. With the right push!" she shoves Irma over.

"I'm coming!" 99 shouts with a blaster in hand.

"99 no!" Irma calls unable to stand.

Luckily he wasn't hit hard and Heavy went over to him. Fives came rushing over.

"Irma, you alright?" Fives takes off his helmet to look her over.

"I… I…" Irma had no words as she passed out.

"Irma?!" Fives catches her.

"Better bring to the medbay. I'll take Bric." Arcona motions for them to go.

The med clones look her over as does Shak Ti. They found it was simple stress that caused her to faint.

"Poor thing, her first battle field must have overwhelmed her." Cody looks down at her on the bed.

"Ventress…" Irma wakes up.

"She's gone, you don't have to worry." Fives looks at her lovingly.

"Ventress said… I'm an… In-between." Irma sits up a bit out of it.

The three generals exchange looks. They know.

(Cora)

"We weren't sure." Anakin tries to calm her down.

"We got a clue during the last mission when Irma sensed the sith when none of did." Kenobi explains. "Though we won't know which one until she gets her new crystal." He continues.

(Echo)

"There are two." Shak Ti holds up two fingers. "One is the purple saber they are prone to falling unless having complete control of their emotions. And the second is the yellow saber. They're mostly known as sith hunters. They can since them and tend to stay out in the galaxy keeping them at bay." She explains.

"We aren't sure which you are. But I can assure you, you are strong and I don't believe you will fall with either." Kenobi pats her shoulder.

"I know you won't." Fives has a soft smile.

"Can… can Fives and I be alone for a bit?" Irma looks at everyone still a bit out of it.

They nod and head out to give them space. Fives is a bit nervous about this.

"What's wrong?" Fives looks over at her confused and a bit nervous.

"I… I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to…" Irma clings to the blanket not sure what to say.

"Hey, everyone can get a hot head once in a while." Fives places his hand on hers as he sits on the corner of the bed.

"It doesn't make it right. I just… the thought of Ventress hurting you came to mind and then…" Irma shakes a bit.

"Listen to me. You're no sith. Your heart is too good for it. And I will be here every day to remind you." Fives cups her face so she's looking into his eyes.

Irma couldn't fight him with that love shining in them. She taps her forehead against his with a small smile.

 **[Partner 10]**

Cora glares at the older jedi and shouts "You knew!"

Echo then asked "What do you mean?"

As they let Fives and Irma have their moment Kenobi said "Good job on stopping Bric." "It wasn't just me." Shak Ti then said "Yes you all did excellent work. I apologize for never seeing this sooner." Cora then said "He's acted like this before you know?" Shak Ti then said "I have heard of his temper and he once tampered with the Dominos test but…" "No Shak Ti, I mean he's been abusive before."

They all looked shocked at that as Cora looked at Cutup who looked down Cora saying "Cutup, you have to tell them. He can't get away for what he did to you." He still seemed uncertain but Shak Ti put a hand on his shoulder and asked "Please tell me what happened." He sighed as he explained.

Some looked angered, others horrified. Rex and Cody were about ready to go handle Bric themselves if Kenobi and Anakin hadn't calmed them down. Shak Ti then said "I shall deal with Bric personally on this matter. He will be trailed and imprisoned for this and for his abuse towards the clones. We will need a new instructor. Thought I believe you have an idea Cora."

Cora smiled as the other looked confused but she said "I believe 99 would be a valuable instructor. He was there to help protect his brothers and Irma when the time was needed. And like Irma and I have shown, even if you are a bit different you can still do great things. 99 has shown his capabilities and loyalties to his brothers and to his friends, he was also a key instructor to the Dominos during their training. I believe he and Arcona would make a good team."

The clones all looked surprised at her words but Shak Ti smiled as she said "I believe you are right. 99 has shown his true worth and valor and with a bit of training with Arcona he will be a great instructor himself."

99 then said "You really mean it general Ti?" Ti smiled as she said "Of course I do 99." 99 smiled as he looked over at Cora and said "Thank you for that captain…" "Cora, 99. We are family. You helped my team become the men they are today. It is only right you be in a position that you truly deserve."

The cadets cheered at that as the older clones patted his back or hugged him in congratulations.

Rex and Cody then looked at each other. The Dominos had been stepping up with their work. They saw how Heavy kept close to 99 to protect him, he had become more selfless. They saw how Bait had improved in his aim and kept all the droids away from his brothers.

They saw Cutup become more serious as he admitted to a crime done to him so long ago. They saw how Fives had become a leader in caring for his whole team even if that had never been his designation. And Echo, they had seen how he had learned to adapt and take any chance to protect no matter what the risk was.

It was time. As soon as Irma was out of the medbay they'd be announcing to the boys they'd be staying on Kamino. To train as ARC troopers. The only one problem, how would the girls take it? Perhaps general Ti could help them with that.


	18. Chapter 18

**[CH 18]**

 **[Me 1]**

Irma had to stay in the medbay overnight. They didn't want to take any chances. Cora came by and told her about 99 and the girls cheered for him being where he should be.

The next morning Irma was released. And she was happy for it. She hated staying put like that.

"I was thinking when we get back we could have a date day. No coms, brothers, or training. Just a couple day. What do you think?" Irma looks over at Fives a bit flushed.

"Sounds great." Fives smiles happily.

(Cora and Echo)

"You might want to put those plans on hold." Rex comes over with Cody.

"Sirs?" Domino looks confused.

"You'll be staying on Kamino for three weeks." Cody says.

(Cora)

"Yeah why? Is it Bric's trail?" Irma looks worried.

"No, no. See three weeks is how long ARC training is." Rex smiles over at them.

"R-really?" Domino stares stunned.

"Congrats boys. You earned it." Cody nods.

"I'm so proud of you." Irma hugs Fives kissing his cheek.

(Cora)

"Hey, we made it too." The others pout a bit.

The girls giggle then give them hugs.

 **[Partner 1]**

Cora then said "That'd be great, I want to go dancing at the karaoke bar again." Echo flushed at that idea and thought "Now I would really like that." As he snuggled up to her.

"You might want to put those plans on hold." Rex comes over with Cody.

"Sirs?" Domino looks confused.

"You'll be staying on Kamino for three weeks." Cody says.

Cora then said "What? Why? Did something happen?"

Cora hugs Echo kissing his cheeks saying "You did it, that's great."

"Hey, we made it too." The others pout a bit.

The girls giggle then give them hugs.

Cora then said "But if the guys stay here what about us? ARC training is only for troopers."

(Irma.)

They all looked pained at that, they wanted to be ARC's but they couldn't leave the girls.

(Fives.)

Echo then said "I agree, you guys can go on with the training. We can't leave the girls. We couldn't stand it."

Heavy then said "No way."

Cutup then said "Yeah it's all of us or none of us."

Bait then "Yeah and we wouldn't feel right leaving the girls without a team."

Rex and Cody smiled at that as Rex then said "We thought you all might feel like that so we talked to someone."

Suddenly Shak Ti came in and said "The commander and captain told me of their idea and how they thought this might affect you all. That is why while the boys go through ARC training I have decided that you girls will be under my supervision for the next three weeks to train with your team."

The Domino team cheered at that happy they'd be staying together. Ti smiled and then said "That also means I am your designated chaperone and you girls will be going through some training with me as well. Now we should get you all settled into your knew rooms while Rex and Cody get the boys settled in the ARCs barracks."

They all nodded at that and were split up to do as they were told. They CO's said that Lock would have their things transported to them so they didn't have to worry about not having packed.

The girls were excited as Shak Ti stopped at two rooms and said "This will be your quarters. Cora the left Irma the right. My quarters are just down the hall. If you need anything do not hesitate to come and get me."

They both nodded at that and then fan girl squealed. They had met Shak Ti and she was going to train them. How cool was that. They entered their rooms to talk for a bit before they were called to do anything.

As they entered Cora's room she said "I can't believe we get to do ARC training, well the guys got to do a jedi trail so I guess it makes sense we'd do a trooper one. I just wonder how we'll ever get any alone time with them."

(Irma.)

With the boys.

They were taken to the ARC barracks, it looked like any other. Though a bit more spacious as it seems the troopers had their own space personalized alone with a few crates and such.

As they filed in Cody said "Nice to see you all again." Havoc said "Good to see you two again as well. And it looks like you brought us some new troopers to train."

Rex nodded as he said "You got it. They've shown they've got the stuff to become ARCs. Now they just got to survive the training." They all knew he was joking but they all still slightly sweated at that knowing ARC training would be no picnic.

Colt then said "I know this group. Domino. Glad to see you all worked well enough to become a solid team in the end."

They all smiled sheepishly at that. Colt had been the one to reprimand them on their first failed final exam for leaving Bait behind.

Blitz then said "Don't you two also work with those female jedi?"

Cards then said "They don't just work with them Blitz, two of them are engaged to them."

The others laughed at that as Fives and Echo blushed while Cody said "Leave them be boys and show them where their staying."

Colt then said as he got up to show them, "Come on boys, bunks are in the back for the trainees. We start training tomorrow but you should get used to being around us now."

Cards smirked as he said "Yeah I can start by showing you boys how to play card commander." They all looked confused at that, what was card commander?

 **[Me 2]**

The girls were excited as Shak Ti stopped at two rooms and said "This will be your quarters. Cora the left Irma the right. My quarters are just down the hall. If you need anything do not hesitate to come and get me."

They both nodded at that and then fan girl squealed. They had met Shak Ti and she was going to train them. How cool was that. They entered their rooms to talk for a bit before they were called to do anything.

As they entered Cora's room she said "I can't believe we get to do ARC training, well the guys got to do a jedi trail so I guess it makes sense we'd do a trooper one. I just wonder how we'll ever get any alone time with them."

"Alone time will be hard. But this for the guys so we can stick it out." Irma gives a small smile.

(Cora)

"I wonder what type of training Shak Ti has in mind for us." Irma ponders.

(Cora)

With the guys.

After being introduced to their instructors and teased some. They're showed their bunks.

Colt then said as he got up to show them, "Come on boys, bunks are in the back for the trainees. We start training tomorrow but you should get used to being around us now."

Cards smirked as he said "Yeah I can start by showing you boys how to play card commander." They all looked confused at that, what was card commander?

The boys are brought to a table as the rules are explained. Cards have a rank and you want at least three top levels to win. It sounded familiar to Fives.

The trainers smirked as they challenged the boys to a game. But an hour or so later…

"How are you winning?" Cards looks over at Fives.

"The rules are similar to Rich man Poor man. Irma taught me the game." Fives rubs the back of his head.

'Though I never win against her.' Fives sighs a bit at that.

"Looks like you found your match Cards." Blitz chuckles.

"The games not done yet." Cards huffs putting one down.

"Rich man Poor man? I guess that's a game from their planet right?" Colt places down a card.

"Yes sir." Fives nods a bit stiff.

"We've learned not to challenge her at games." Heavy sighs.

"But Fives keeps going back for more." Cutup chuckles.

(Echo)

Fives turns a bit red. He can't help it. When Irma gets fevers she's stuck in the medbay and card games are endless so they end up doing them. He's taught her some from their galaxy and she's taught him some.

 **[Partner 2]**

"Alone time will be hard. But this for the guys so we can stick it out." Irma gives a small smile.

Cora sighed as she said "You're right. Three weeks might fly by with all the training anyway."

"I wonder what type of training Shak Ti has in mind for us." Irma ponders.

Cora then said "Who knows, maybe we'll get to see what she does here. I mean I know she looks over the cadets training but never on other stuff. Just that she's a strong telekinetic force user."

With the guys

"We've learned not to challenge her at games." Heavy sighs.

"But Fives keeps going back for more." Cutup chuckles.

Echo then said with a smirk "That's because he's too stubborn to quiet. And they get alone time."

The first day of training was torture. They were woken up at a horribly early hour. Cora felt like she was going to smack someone. Then they had to go through some drills before they could eat. Let's just say by the end of them Cora felt like her legs were going to fall off and also Blitz learned not to push her to a certain point.

She felt better after some breakfast and a small nap but it was short lived as they were made to go through an obstacle course. The girls weren't allowed to use their powers during it. That made it worse, Cora couldn't climb and with her fear of heights, let's just say it was an embarrassing end to a harsh first day.

She was glad when they started training with Shak Ti, she taught them a bit of how to use their powers more adeptly on heavier objects. Now Cora felt like her arms would fall off. She was stressed at lunch. Echo tried to comfort her but she growled making it clear that they were all to stay clear at the moment.

She headed off for some rest. After that Shak Ti wanted them to help her evaluate some cadets before dinner.

When she left Echo sighed and said "I guess she's not taking the training well."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo sighs saying "I know, she's just so stressed that it's at the point that even I'm not allowed near her. But I can sense she's not happy with her performance. She did say physical education was never her strong suite back home."

Heavy then said "Maybe she just needs to get used to it all and then she'll calm down."

Cutup then said "Yeah, just let her nap and she'll feel better."

Echo sighed and said "Yeah you're right." And he went back to eating but he couldn't help but think of what they could do to help calm Cora down. She was even blocking him out at the moment.

Cora woke up feeling calmer and a little bit bad on how she acted but when she got tired and overloaded she tended to get very irritated. 'Hey Echo sorry about before. I just…' 'Don't worry. I get it, the training's hard. Hey I found a nice spot we can go to read for a while before curfew if you like.' Cora yawned, and Echo could feel her fatigue and said 'I think I'm heading to bed after dinner. We can hang out another time.' 'I understand get your rest.'

Cora met up with Irma in front of Shak Ti's room "Sorry about before I…"

(Irma.)

Cora replied "Yeah thanks for understanding." Shak Ti opened the door then and said "Ah good you girls are here. Come, we will be evaluating some cadets that will be graduating soon." And so they fallowed her over to the citidal training scenario. Cora thought 'Foreshadow much.'

But it was interesting to look over the training course in a new way. They saw a new batch coming in colored in yellow and it seemed they were getting ready to go. Shak Ti then said "Now watch closely and tell me what you notice of each individual."

And so it began.

 **[Me 3]**

The first day reminded Irma of being on base. Early morning hours and drills. These are things she been through since a young age.

She felt bad for Cora. She was struggling with the physical challenges. When training with Shak Ti Irma was the one that fell behind. Her force seemed more focused on making her a better protector then jedi.

When she left Echo sighed and said "I guess she's not taking the training well."

"She's not used to this." Irma pokes her food.

"She'll calm down after a bit." Fives sips his drink.

'You not feeling good?' Fives looks over at Irma as the others talk to Echo.

'Just tired, I haven't been through stuff like this in three years. I think I'll lie down too.' Irma picks up her barely eaten tray.

Fives is worried but nothing he can do right now. They had more lessons after this.

Irma lays down for a bit. Falling asleep she dreams of her and Fives wedding. He's dressed nice waiting for her with her dad walking her down the aile. But then something odd happens.

'Wolf?' Irma hears howling.

Turning she sees a large white wolf inches from her face. This surprised her and she woke up.

"I must be tried." Irma chuckles pinching her cheeks to fully wake up.

'You alright? I felt you get startled.' Fives calls.

'I'm fine. Just an odd dream.' Irma assures him.

'Hey… there's a spot I used to go to for thinking. Maybe we could meet up for a bit.' Fives asks.

'Sorry, I think I'm going to crash after dinner. Next time.' Irma rubs her still sleepy eyes.

Cora met up with Irma in front of Shak Ti's room "Sorry about before I…"

"It's alright. You're not used to any of this. It'll take time." Irma assures her.

Cora replied "Yeah thanks for understanding." Shak Ti opened the door then and said "Ah good you girls are here. Come, we will be evaluating some cadets that will be graduating soon." And so they fallowed her over to the citidal training scenario.

But it was interesting to look over the training course in a new way. They saw a new batch coming in colored in yellow and it seemed they were getting ready to go. Shak Ti then said "Now watch closely and tell me what you notice of each individual."

And so it began. The team was called 'Beam' and there members are; Hearts, Grease, Popper, Slink, and Timber.

Grease was quick to move but his shots are spotty. Popper hits well but communication could use work. Slink is stealthy, now if only he depended on his team. Timber reminded Irma of Bait from the academy days, he tries but is quick to give up when things get complicated.

(Cora's thoughts)

"I thought as much. What helped Domino connect?" Ti looks over at the girls.

"Bric." They both say.

"Other than him." Ti chuckles.

"Well with us it was telling stories and doing other things together. Like playing darts. Or just hanging out." Irma tries to think.

(Cora)

"I'll keep those in mind." Ti nods.

After them four other teams went through. The girls watched and gave their thoughts. Some were clearly ready while others needed a hand like Domino did but they have potential.

When the girls went to dinner the guys looked half dead. Fives had a few cuts and a bandage on his head.

"What happened?" Irma rushes over.

"I learned Cards is good at bluffing in more than poker." Fives flinches a bit.

 **[Partner 3]**

As they watch the cadets' work Cora notices that Hearts was named well, he seemed sensitive and tried to keep his team in sight to make sure they were okay, but never checked on his own safety. Grease rushed ahead of everyone not letting his team catch up, Slink seemed like a loner and it made it hard for him to communicate with his team, Popper tended to over use his weapon and not his head, and Timber is shaky.

After explaining to Shak Ti…

"I thought as much. What helped Domino connect?" Ti looks over at the girls.

"Bric." They both say.

"Other than him." Ti chuckles.

"Well with us it was telling stories and doing other things together. Like playing darts. Or just hanging out." Irma tries to think.

Cora then said "Eating together works and watching movies also helps us feel calm as we just sit around and relax with each other. Sharing our likes helped us understand each other as well."

"I'll keep those in mind." Ti nods.

When the girls went to dinner the guys looked half dead. Fives had a few cuts and a bandage on his head.

"What happened?" Irma rushes over.

"I learned Cards is good at bluffing in more than poker." Fives flinches a bit.

Cora then said "Let me guess, sparring match." They all nodded wincing slightly. Okay that had to of hurt, she was not looking forward to any sparring matching with these guys.

(Irma and Fives.)

Cora then said "What about the rest of you. No wounds?"

Echo replied "A few bruises but nothing major." She sighed guessing they had a rough day as well.

She kissed his cheek and snuggled up as they ate not even caring if they were getting a few looks, not just from the cadets but the Kaminoans who seemed to have slight glares.

Cora then said "I'm surprised they let us set foot here. Let alone stay here."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo frowned saying "Let's just keep an eye out. We never know when their up to something." They all nodded at that agreeing that it was best to keep their guards up with enemies all around.

The next three days were tough on Cora. She was getting used to waking up early and training but the training itself was still hard. Nothing seemed to have changed so far till the fourth morning Havoc said "Okay troopers and ladies. Today we're doing some hand to hand combat."

Cora flinched at that oh no this would be hard. Colt then said "Okay Cutup you're with Hammer, Bait with Blitz, Heavy with Havoc, Fives and Echo with Cards." They both seemed to flinch at that, and then Colt said "You girls with me."

They both seemed a bit unsure at first but walked over to the training mat and prepared. First their sabers had to be put away and second no powers allowed.

Colt took a ready position and said "Okay we'll take it slow since you two aren't used to this and Stitches will have my head if you end up in the medbay Irma." Irma seemed to blush at that as the ARC's had been told about both their conditions.

Cora went first and the two circled each other. Cora was waiting to see if he'd go first but he was patient and this would go nowhere if she just kept this up. So she came up with a plan, she charged and it looked like Colt was going to grab and flip her but she instead went the other way and kicked behind his leg.

Bad move his muscle mass and armor made it feel like she kicked a wall and "Owch!" She was bent over grabbing her leg trying to keep herself from screaming. Echo felt the pain she was in and shot off to check on her. "Cora." "Mmm mmm." "What?" 'Don't ask just let me breath.'

Echo started rubbing her back as she tried to breath into the pain and when she was done Irma came up to help heal it.

(Irma.)

Cora replied "Thanks." She sighed after that and Colt said "Sorry about that. Maybe it's best if we only fight in our blacks." "NO!" They all shouted at that, the ARCs laughed but they all were red faced.

Colt then said "Okay, okay, we'll get you girls some sort of armor to train with us then. Can't have you hurting yourself like that. By the way nice move Cora. Would have worked too." They all sighed at that. Well at least she got something right.

 **[Me 4]**

Cora then said "Let me guess, sparring match." They all nodded wincing slightly. Okay that had to of hurt, she was not looking forward to any sparring matching with these guys.

"Hold still for a bit." Irma starts healing his head.

Fives always liked the warm glow off of her when she did this. Her hands felt warm and gentle.

"Better?" Irma moves her hands.

"Much." Fives takes a hold of her hand.

"They have to keep up a show of quoperation." Irma eyes them carefully.

"Still you two should be careful." Fives whispers as he sips his drink.

The others only had a few bruises luckily. The girls weren't looking forward to their matches.

The next three days are basic training. Cora seemed to be getting used to it though Irma gave a few hints on how to handle them.

The only thing bugging her was her dreams. No matter what she dreamt of a wolf appears. She's even found herself shifted to a cave. But she never figures out what it's trying to tell her. She decided to tell Shak Ti about it after today's lessons.

Havoc said "Okay troopers and ladies. Today we're doing some hand to hand combat."

Cora flinched at that oh no this would be hard. Colt then said "Okay Cutup you're with Hammer, Bait with Blitz, Heavy with Havoc, Fives and Echo with Cards." They both seemed to flinch at that, and then Colt said "You girls with me."

They both seemed a bit unsure at first but walked over to the training mat and prepared. First their sabers had to be put away and second no powers allowed.

"That any better?" Irma helps Cora.

Cora would have done well if it wasn't for the armor. After getting the girls some padding they return to lessons. This time it was Irma's turn.

Again they make small circles. Irma was thinking of what to do. She seemed to get an idea and moved. Colt goes to grab her but she slides in between his legs and trips him to the mat.

"Impressive." Colt sits up.

"Military brat, this isn't my first sparring match." Irma shakes her head.

"Then I guess I don't have to take it as easy on you." Colt stands up.

Irma gulped. She might regret that. She did.

"Here." Fives hands her a water.

"Thanks." Irma takes a few slow sips.

"You really did live a different life. I can't believe your dad put you through training." Fives chuckles sitting next to her.

"I wanted to be stronger so I whined until he agreed to let me take it." Irma stares at the bottle.

"So he didn't want you to?" Fives looks a bit surprised.

"Two things my parents agreed on. One, dad could take better care of me. Two… I didn't belong anywhere where knowing this stuff is a requirement." Irma sighs. "I can't blame them. Between the fevers and getting sick easily, I'd be over protective too."

"Well I think they were wrong. You're strong in your own right." Fives smiles over at her.

Irma smiles back and leans on his shoulder.

"Alright enough down time. Back up." The ARCs call for all of them.

'Can I toss them in the air once?' Irma stares over at them.

'Tempting.' Fives thinks about it for a second.

After a few more matches they break for lunch. Irma was too sour and tired. She went to her room to take a nap before Shak Ti's lesson.

'This place again?' Irma finds herself in a cave.

A large white wolf appears in front of her again. He's just in front of her but she's not scared and he's not snarling. Just staring at her with golden eyes. He turns to a path stopping to look back at her.

'You want me to follow you?' Irma looks at him curiously.

The wolf gives a nod and starts walking. Irma does the same. Not knowing she had left her room.

"Irma?" Jax sees her going to a hallway.

Meanwhile at lunch.

(Echo/ noticing Fives looks down)

"Irma's been looking tired lately. And she's not eating much." Fives sighs worried.

(Cora/ maybe asking if they broke the rules)

"When would we have the energy? Let alone the time?" Fives turns a bit red at that.

"Fives, Irma didn't join you?" Jax comes over with his batchmates.

"No she's resting." Fives shakes his head.

"No she's not. We saw her in the halls a few minutes ago." Smile shakes his head.

(Cora)

"It was weird though. It looked like she didn't have shoes on." Jitter remembers.

Fives gets up. She was sleep walking. She hadn't done that since Rishi and it was dangerous her.

(Echo)

"We thought she was heading this way. But I guess she could have turned towards the map room." Jax tries to recall.

They all head out to look for her. Fives finds her in the map room seeming to me looking something up.

"Irma?" Fives taps her shoulder.

Irma points to a planet then falls into his arms. At this point Shak Ti had been told of her sleep walking and was looking for her as well. She came in to see this.

Irma pointed to Lothal. Shak Ti made a note of that then had Fives bring her to the medbay were she could be watched.

"Why am I in the medbay?" Irma rubs her eyes sitting up.

(cora)

"What are you talking about? I was in my room." Irma yawns.

(Cora)

"Remember what?" Irma looks confused.

"Go to the map room and looking up coordinates to Lothal." Shak Ti comes in to check on her.

"I what?" Irma's eyes widen.

 **[Partner 4]**

Meanwhile at lunch

Echo saw Fives looking down and asked "Hey Fives what's wrong? You look out of it."

"Irma's been looking tired lately. And she's not eating much." Fives sighs worried.

Cora almost chokes on her drink and asked "Don't tell me she's pregnant!"

"No she's not. We saw in the halls a few minutes ago." Smile shakes his head.

"Maybe she just needed to clear her head with a stroll." Cora replied, she likes doing that some of time.

"It was weird though. It looked like she didn't have shoes on." Jitter remembers.

Fives gets up. She was sleep walking. She hadn't done that since Rishi and it was dangerous her.

Echo looked serious as he asked "Where was she going?"

Later

"Why am I in the medbay?" Irma rubs her eyes sitting up.

"You fainted." Cora said.

"What are you talking about? I was in my room." Irma yawns.

Cora then asked "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Irma looks confused.

"Going to the map room and looking up coordinates to Lothal." Shak Ti comes in to check on her.

"I what?" Irma's eyes widen.

Shak Ti and Cora explained what happened. Cora then said "The boys are worried, especially Fives. Their holding him back till they make sure you're okay."

(Irma.)

Shak Ti then said "Before we let them in there is something we must discuss. Irma it is time for you to get your second crystal."

The both looked shocked at that.

(Irma.)

Ti then said "No Irma, you must go know. Master Lock will be here in the morning to pick you up and take you to your trail." The girls looked worried, they'd never been separated before on this whole adventure.

Ti smiled gently as she said "It will be okay. Lock will take good care of Irma and even captain Rex will accompany them. Cora you will have me and the Dominos. Now we better let them in. I can sense Fives agitation." The girls giggled at that and nodded.

 **[Me 5]**

Shak Ti and Cora explained what happened. Cora then said "The boys are worried, especially Fives. Their holding him back till they make sure you're okay."

"I didn't mean to worry anyone." Irma looks repentive.

Shak Ti then said "Before we let them in there is something we must discuss. Irma it is time for you to get your second crystal."

The both looked shocked at that.

"Can't it wait until the guys are done?" Irma looks a bit nervous.

Ti then said "No Irma, you must go know. Master Lock will be here in the morning to pick you up and take you to your trail." The girls looked worried, they'd never been separated before on this whole adventure.

Ti smiled gently as she said "It will be okay. Lock will take good care of Irma and even captain Rex will accompany them. Cora you will have me and the Dominos. Now we better let them in. I can sense Fives agitation." The girls giggled at that and nodded.

The guys are let in. All of them ask if she's okay. Irma nods then sees a mad Fives.

"I think they need to talk." Shak Ti motions for all of them to leave.

"How long had the dreams been happening?" Fives has his arms crossed as he leans against the wall near the bed.

"Sense your trails started." Irma answers a bit nervous.

Fives has never been mad with her before. Upset or hurt even confused at times but never mad. Irma didn't like this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fives has a small sharpness in his tone.

"Training is tough on all of you. I didn't want to worry you with everything else." Irma keeps her head down as she plays with her hands.

Fives looks over to see she's nervous. Sighing he sits on the bed and hugs her.

"You scared me. I had no idea what was going on." Fives whispers holding her close.

"Sorry." Irma hugs him back.

"Just don't do that again. I'm never too tired to talk with you." Fives calms having her in his arms.

Irma nods taking in his warmth and scent.

After her fainting the they were all given the rest of the day to rest. The ARCs didn't want them all dropping.

Fives stays with Irma snuggling.

"I have to leave tomorrow." Irma whispers as they snuggle on the bed.

"I know." Fives kisses the top of her head.

"I'm scared." Irma's eyes shake a bit.

"No matter the crystal or whatever happens next, I'm right here." Fives holds her close.

Irma gives a small smile as she looks up at him. Fives pecks her lips, then they go back to just holding each other.

Lock arrives later on that night. Shak Ti greats him at the entrances.

"How is she?" Lock looks over at Ti as they walk the halls.

"Scared and unsure of herself." Ti sighs a bit heavily.

"All that girl ever wanted to do is be a protector like her father and learned she could also be a destroyer. I'd be worried if she wasn't scared." Lock has reflective eyes.

"Did you know she'd be an In-between?" Ti looks over at him curious.

"I knew she'd be a protector and a skilled one at that. But I didn't see this one coming." Lock sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

The two peek in to see the couple still nuzzled close. Lock looks over at Ti.

"He wouldn't leave her. And you were coming in the morning, so I saw no harm in it." Ti whispers.

"Well she will need all the strength she can get for this." Lock sighs as he closes the door.

'Mental and physical.' Lock is a bit nervous about this himself.

After talking some more the two generals part ways for the night.

In the morning the team came to say goodbye to Irma.

(Cora)

"I will." Irma hugs her back.

(Echo)

"Just come back in one piece." Heavy and Cutup smile.

"Yeah we need you Irma." Bait nods.

"Right." Irma gives a nod.

"Just come back." Fives smiles a bit sadly at her.

Irma nods. Turning to the ship she stops running back to Fives and kissing him.

"For luck." Irma smiles.

'I love you.' They tap their foreheads before parting each other's embrace again.

 **[Partner 5]**

In the morning the team came to say goodbye to Irma.

Cora said "You be careful okay?"

"I will." Irma hugs her back.

Echo then said "We'll all be right here waiting for you."

Once she was gone they headed back for their ARC training. Cora was struggling in something but she was getting better at keeping up though she still lag at the back of the group.

After breakfast Cora was going was going it her room to get some rest before her next training session when she was stop in the hall way by a familiar Kaminoan Nala Se. She shivered inwardly at one of the most ruthless villains in the serous.

She tried to remember Windu's teaching to keep he cool as the female came up and said "Jedi Arrows it is nice to meet you." Cora couldn't say he same so just said "Is there something you wanted?" Se looked somewhat insulated at first but then smiled as she said "Actually there is. I wanted to know if you would share your findings on the bond that you share with clone CT…"

"Echo, his name is Echo and no I will not share information about the bond." Se then said "But we could learn so much from it." "That's not what your senator thought." "I am no senator and politics is not my work, science is." All Cora could think was 'Science my foot, you sadistic slave driver.' She then said "As I said I will not talk of the bond."

Se then said "But surely we could help you understand it a bit more and with the you're bonded being a clone I have every right to study this…" A few things floated as Cora raised her voice saying "You have no right! They are individual beings you have forced to become trades in war. You have no right what so ever to know of my bond to Echo. As I told your senator they are not products, so I suggest leaving me be."

Cora let the object drop at the 'scientist' shocked look and headed of. She called out 'Echo can we talk. Where did you want to meet again?' 'Cora are you okay I felt a spike of anger?' 'I'll explain when I get there just please...' 'The hall to the armory. It's secure and no one goes there much.' 'Okay.'

They rushed to meat there and Cora let out her emotions as she explained what happened. Echo was livid but kept calm as he soothed her. He'd tell the guys later about keeping an eye out for her and said "Maybe you should bunk in the barracks with us. I don't want you walking alone in this place."

Cora replied "Shak Ti won't allow it and I can't let them get to me. We'll just have to keep close during out down time." Echo nodded as he kissed the top of her head and said "Come on why don't we go read for a bit." "That might be nice."

The others found Cora asleep on Echo's lap as they sat on the floor from reading. The ARC's also looked confused as they raised a brow but he put a finger over his mouth as he set her down on his bed and then went to tell them what happened.

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Don't worry Echo they won't get to her while we're around."

Bait then said "They really went too far this time."

Cutup then said "We should tell general Ti about this."

Blitz then said "There's not much she could do. But maybe it would be best to tell her just in case."

Colt then said "Wonder why they're so interested in that bond though?"

(Fives.)

Cards then said "If that's the case we'll help you all keep an eye out as well. It never good when they get interested in something. Usually it ends with something bad happening."

Echo seemed nervous but Havoc said "Hey don't worry. Your girl will be safe with all of us watching her back. You may want to wake her though. She's going to need all the training she can get if she's going to keep the Kaminoans off her back."

Echo nodded at that he went to rub her back shaking "Cora time to get up, training." "Hmm Echo?" She looked up half asleep then remembered what happened and crushed into him for a hugged.

He rubbed her back as he said "Hey, hey it's okay. We're all here for you."

They all agreed and told her what they'd been planning and nodded. She didn't want to have to have an escort, but it was the only way to keep the Kaminoans away if possible.

 **[Me 6]**

The others found Cora asleep on Echo's lap as they sat on the floor from reading. The ARC's also looked confused as they raised a brow but he put a finger over his mouth as he set her down on his bed and then went to tell them what happened.

"We'll keep her save Echo." Fives assures him.

Heavy then said "Don't worry Echo they won't get to her while we're around."

Bait then said "They really went too far this time."

Cutup then said "We should tell general Ti about this."

Blitz then said "There's not much she could do. But maybe it would be best to tell her just in case."

Colt then said "Wonder why they're so interested in that bond though?"

"Trying to find a way to break it most likely." Fives huffs.

Cards then said "If that's the case we'll help you all keep an eye out as well. It never good when they get interested in something. Usually it ends with something bad happening."

Echo seemed nervous but Havoc said "Hey don't worry. Your girl will be safe with all of us watching her back. You may want to wake her though. She's going to need all the training she can get if she's going to keep the Kaminoans off her back."

Echo nodded at that he went to rub her back shaking "Cora time to get up, training." "Hmm Echo?" She looked up half asleep then remembered what happened and crushed into him for a hugged.

He rubbed her back as he said "Hey, hey it's okay. We're all here for you."

They all agreed and told her what they'd been planning and nodded. She didn't want to have to have an escort, but it was the only way to keep the Kaminoans away if possible.

The ARCs go with Cora to say what happened in the hall to Ti. She wasn't all that surprised at them trying something and agreed to keep an eye out.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. Well for the most part. Fives is a bit distracted with Irma gone.

Later on that night he lays in his bunk sour. He opens his tablet to a photo of them. He smiles softly at it.

(Echo)

"It's weird being so far apart." Fives sighs. "I can still feel her but it feels thin. Almost like a thread." He stares at the photo.

(Echo)

"Thanks." Fives give a small smile. "I think I'll wash up. That sometimes helps clear my head." He puts the tablet down and heads for the showers.

Meanwhile with Irma.

They just arrived on Lothal. Considering the late hour, Lock suggests an Inn and the temple in the morning.

While eating dinner Irma plays with her food. Lock looks over having an idea of what is bothering her.

"Did you know Lothwolves were considered the first gray jedi?" Lock looks over at her hoping for a reaction.

"They were?" Irma looks up curious.

"Legend says they are connected to the light and the dark. That's why they're neutral in the force and considered messengers." Lock nods. "And they wouldn't show themselves to a sith." He gives an assuring smile.

Irma gives a small smile feeling better. After getting ready for bed she looks at the communicator. It wouldn't hurt to call.

"Hello?" Fives answers sleepily.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Irma whispers.

"No, we have to get up soon anyway." Fives yawns. "Is something the matter?" he takes the call out into the hall.

"I just… I wanted to say good night. Or I guess morning for you." Irma giggles.

"We've never had a time difference before." Fives sighs.

"Yeah." Irma does the same. "It feels weird not having you close by." Her eyes shake some.

"I know how you feel. But it's only for a few days." Fives gives a small smile to her small image. "You should get some rest." He goes to click off.

"Wait." Irma calls. "I can't calm down. Will you stay on until I fall asleep?" She's a bit red.

"Sure." Fives nods as she puts the communicator on the dresser.

Fives talks to her some until she stops answering. Seeing her sleeping face he hangs up.

'I wonder if I can catch a few more winks.' Fives yawns walking back in.

"Oh good you're already up. Get dressed." Colt smiles over at him.

'Guess not.' Fives sighs.

 **[Partner 6]**

Later on that night Fives lays in his bunk sour. He opens his tablet to a photo of them. He smiles softly at it.

Echo looked over at him and asked "You okay? I know this is a big change for you. So you can tell me what's wrong."

"It's weird being so far apart." Fives sighs. "I can still feel her but it feels thin. Almost like a thread." He stares at the photo.

Echo sighed as he said "That's rough, but you can still feel her. You can tell she's still there and you know she's strong. She'll come back." He patted his back to comfort him.

"Thanks." Fives give a small smile. "I think I'll wash up. That sometimes helps clear my head." He puts the tablet down and heads for the showers.

When Echo woke up the next day he went to go pick up Cora so she wouldn't be alone on her walk to the ARC training section. But as he did "AH!"

Cora had just woken groggily to the sound of her alarm, she slammed it shut when she suddenly felt something crawl on her hand. She jumped when she saw a robotic spider, similar to Ivo's "AH!" She tried to throw it off but the bug bit her making her pupils dilate. She fell to the ground as she began gasping, what was happening?

"Cora, Cora, open the door. What happened?!" Echo was frantic and Shak Ti rushed over and helped unlock the door.

Echo rushed in as he saw Cora trying to stand but was having trouble. Shak Ti noticed the spider and went to examine it.

"Cora are you okay? What happened?" Echo asked worriedly. As she looked over at him he noticed the large dilated pupils gasping in worry a she said "Oh hi Echo, an Ivo spider bit me. It itches a little. Am I going to go crazy?"

Echo felt his heart clench at that, something was wrong, it wasn't what had happened to the rest of them on Naboo but something did happen.

Shak Ti then said "I do not believe so. The liquid inside the creature is green not purple as master Kenobi described it. I believe you have been hit with a truth serum."

Cora then said "A truth serum? How can you tell? Is it a jedi trick? I never heard of that one. Can I squash the spider?"

Shak Ti smiled but said "I'm sorry but I have to analyze it to see where it came from." Echo growled as he said "It was the Kaminoans. Who else?"

Ti said "Echo, we cannot jump to conclusions right away. Yes they are interested in the bond but the attack was a separatist one." "They may have done that to throw us off." "Perhaps, but best we don't' let them near Cora for now if that is the case. Take her to the ARC barracks while I examine this will you?"

Echo sighed but said "Yes general." He picked Cora up princess style and she said "Wee. Oh I like this." She wrapped her arms around his neck making him blush a she snuggles her face into his and said "Your my prince charming. Are we going to go dancing?"

Echo was red now, he could sense the general was smirking but said "Um… no Cora, we're going to go see the others." "Aw but I wanted to snuggle." Echo felt a shiver run up his spine and started walking out at that and said "Maybe later when your better." "Oh fine. Can I still get ice cream?" "I'll ask one of the guys to get it." "Okay, chocolate please." "Of course." "Yay! We can share then."

Shake Ti shook her head as she still smiled, she had to admit they were a sweet couple. 'Oh Lock, we may have never acted such a way but I remember your teasing ways. I should have known you'd try to help others have such joy even if we could never had found it.' She brought the spider up to her face and said "Now to see where you came from." The little thing seemed to be out of fight and was twitching as Shak Ti glared at it.

As Echo walked down the hall he got a lot of stares. The cadets they have grown close too rushed up and Jax asked "What happened to Cora?" "Oh the chibi clones. So cute, how are you all." Hotshot asked "What's a chibi?"

Echo sighed saying "Another time. Cora's not doing well." Tup asked worried "What happened?" "Oh Tup your such a cutie." She pinched his cheek making him blush and the others laughed.

Echo sighed but said "Look it's hard to explain what happened. But I have to get Cora to the ARC barracks." Dogma then said "Why not take her to the medbay sir?"

"Yes the medbay is better equipped to handle such situations." Echo gave a hard glare as he saw Nala Se come over. He said "Orders from general Ti ma'am." "Yes but the medbay is much more equipped to handle these kinds of situations." Echo then said "And what situation is that?"

"Well whatever ailment she may have. We don't want it spreading. Her pupils look dilated, is she not running a fever?" She was going to check if Cora had a temperature but she screamed saying "No keep her away! She's a sick sadistic monster help!"

The others in the hall stared in shock, some of them even thinking 'Wow she actually said it.' Echo smirked as he said "Sorry but I don't think that's going to happen." And started walking off but as he did Se called out "Remember who owns you clone."

Echo stiffed at that but replied "I belong to no one ma'am. Especially not to you." Se seemed shocked at that while others looked like they wanted to high five him but he stormed off leaving Se in shock and anger.

Echo rushed into the ARC barracks as Colt said "Echo general Ti called us to explain. Is she okay?" Before Echo could answer Cora said "Hi Colt. You have such a cute, name it means baby horse neigh."

Colt's jaw dropped as his cheeks blushed Cards said "That answer your questions?" The others laughed at that as Cora then said "Echo you said we'd get ice cream." Echo replied "We will in a bit Cora. We just have to settle you down okay." "Okay. Will the scary monster lady come back?" She seemed scared but he kissed the top of her head and said "We'll keep her away from you, she won't harm you."

Cora smiled and said as she snuggled up "Okay my prince." The others were holding in there snickers but Echo glared back at them and said "None of this is funny. You should have seen how she reacted when Nala Se tried to get her to the medbay."

They all seemed to whiten at that and as he explained what happened. They knew for certain Se was behind this, they just had to find a way to prove it. "Echo my ice cream?" Bait then said "I'll go get it." And headed off to get it.

Blitz then said "They're not getting away with this. We'll make a team to figure out how to catch Se in the act and another team to keep Cora out of their hands till the serum wears." They all saluted "Sir yes sir." "You all look weird when you do that." They all sweat drooped at that. Well this was going to be interesting.

(Fives probably thinking that Irma is going to kill the Nala se for this.)

 **[Me 7]**

'Irma is going to have Nala's head for this.' Fives sighs.

Back on Lothal.

Irma wakes up early, used to it now. After freshening up she goes outside for a morning run.

'I wonder what the others are up to.' Irma sits on a bench enjoying the cool morning breeze.

As she closes her eyes she feels something by her hand. Opening them she sees a brown and black spotted Lothcat.

"Hey cutie. Where are you from?" Irma scratches under his chin making him purr.

'Cora's going to love this.' Irma giggles taking a photo with her phone.

Sending it to Cora, Irma heads back to the inn. While eating breakfast she gets a text back.

'What in the…?' Irma looks at the sloppy righting and over exaggeration in the message. 'Cora I think you need some caffeine in you or snuggle with Echo.' She ends out another message with a laughing and flirty face on the end, thinking that will wake her up.

"I'll take that." Lock takes the phone away and turns it off.

"Wah…" Irma stares shocked.

"You won't be needing it in the trail." Lock shakes his head.

"What will I be doing?" Irma finishes her juice.

"It's different for everyone so I can't say." Lock sips his coffee.

"So I'm on my own." Irma's eyes shake a bit again.

"You will do fine." Lock smiles as he places his hand on hers.

After that they head for the temple in Irma's dream. She's confused at first seeing just a mountain side. But Lock instructs her and soon a door appears.

Once inside Irma sees the familiar doorway. Taking a deep breath she heads in.

Irma walks for what feels like hours as he comes to a fork in the road. Only to ways and there can't be a wrong choice right? Having faith in her instincts she goes down the right sides path. Taking a few steps in she slips sliding down to a pond.

"My ankle." Irma holds it as she feels the pain seep through.

 **[Partner 7]**

Cora was happily licking her ice cream while the others discussed on what to do. Suddenly her phone rang and she saw Irma gave her a message. "Yay Irma sent me something."

They turned at that and Fives rushed up to stop her but she opened it and saw a Lothcat and her eyes widened more as she began to type "Oh a kitty how cute! Can you bring it back?!" Echo said "Cora give us the phone." "No. The guys are being weird. And a giant spider bit me. Nala Se is a monster! Oh and I got ice cream!" She sent it.

(Fives.)

They all had sweat drop at that, how is that going to end. She got a message back and she laughed.

Cutup took the phone as she said "Hey that's mine!" Cutup then said "I know but right now you shouldn't be using it." She gave a raspberry and he just sighed as he went to lock the phone away.

(Fives, probably asking what Irma said.)

Cora thought for a moment saying "Um. Oh well I don't drink coffee so…" They all seemed confused at that till she ran at Echo and latched herself to him. "Snuggle!"

The older ARC's birsted out at that as poor Echo blushed profusely. 'I'm going to faint!' "Don't faint, then we can't dance."

His brothers felt bad for him, it was funny but it was also not. They couldn't explain it. They just felt bad Cora was not like this and Echo was not used to this kind of attention. He was probably also really worried and they were all really mad at Nala Se for this.

Blitz then said "Okay enough of this. We'll go find our proof while you boys and Cards look after Cora." As they left Cora then said "Can we watch a movie?" Cards then said "Sure kid." "Aw can't it just be me and Echo, I want alone time."

She was looking at him in a very flirty way which made all the blood rush to his head and Cards said "I think it's best you two aren't left alone for a while." The others snickered at that Cora sighed "Alright, but I'm not letting go."

Bait then said "We weren't expecting you to." Echo wanted to hide right there and then but as he felt Cora snuggle in him he thought 'Well I guess it's not too bad.'

Fives was giving him a cheeky smirk but he glared back making him just laugh as they sat down to watch a movie.

Heavy then said "So Cora what movie do you want to watch?" Cora was flicking some of Echo's armor as she said "I want to watch the live action Cinderella movie."

They all sweat dropped at that not really liking those kinds of movies but with the way she was they couldn't say no. Echo had actually seen it once with her for a date movie. It wasn't his thing but it was interesting.

Shak Ti was inspecting the spider but there wasn't much she could find. The strange liquid just seemed like any other truth serum but something seemed off about it. She kept looking to try and find any other clues about it.

The ARCs were sneaking close to Se's lab. Havoc said "You got the cameras on loop Blitz?" "Course I do. One of basic ARC's rules, never leave your tracks behind." Colt then said "Then let's get in there." Soon they entered the room, Blitz looked over the computers, Havoc looked over the desk materials and Colt looked through Nala's desk.

Colt then said as he came to a secret vault "Well look at this." The two others saw this and Blitz said "Jackpot." And began to work on decoding the vault.

Back with the others the boys had all fallen asleep during the movie, well accept Echo and Cora. "I like that dress I want to wear it." Echo replied "Maybe Padme will design it for you." "Where would I wear it?" "She'll probably invite us to another party." "That'd be nice, I want to dance with you." "I like dancing with you too Cora." He smiled at her as he then saw the holovid freeze. "Oh no it's broken it stopped as they were about to dance."

"It will self-repairs, but it will take a while." "Ah no fair." Echo didn't like seeing her like this. So he grabbed her phone as they walked to the other side of the barriks and put on the first song that started, "Do you want to dance?" She smiled at him and said "Yes I like this song, we used it to help Bly and Secura get together." Echo blushed "You don't say."

'I found a love for me. Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead. Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me. Cause we were just kids when we fell in love. Not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time. But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes, you're holding mine.'

As they danced they just swayed slowly Echo asked "You're not dizzy?" "I am but I like being dizzy with you." Echo blushed at that but said "Okay but if it gets too much tell me." "Your sweet, I like that about you. You even smell like cinnamon."

He heard a snort as he saw Fives awake but he glared back with 'Not a word.' Fives put his hands up in surrender but decided to watch the show.

(You can put what he thinks as this all goes on.)

'Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home. I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own. We are still kids, but we're so in love. Fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time. Darling, just hold my hand. Be my girl, I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes.'

Cora leaned in close kissing his cheek and said "I love you." Echo sighed but said "I love you too. I just wish the truth serum wasn't making you say it." "I say it even if I don't have it. And at least you know I mean everything I say." Echo sighed as he said "Yeah that's true. Just don't want to take advantage of you."

"You never do it, you're so noble mi protector. I love you so much. I wanna marry you." Echo felt the air get caught in his lungs as he said "Cora I think that's the serum talking. We don't want to get married right now."

He stopped the music as he walked her over to the bed to sit and she said "You think I'm lying?" She said with some tears but he said quickly "No of course not. But I think the serum is not letting you think right."

She hugged him tighter saying "No, I do want to marry you. I want to know you'll always be there. I know that's not what marriage means but at least I know at night you're by my side and I won't worry about the monsters coming to get you or me."

Echo held the back of her head as he said "Cora, I'm always with you. Remember we're bonded." "I know but isn't enough. I'm still afraid the monster will get you." Echo thought while blocking Cora 'Tambor. She's afraid he'll get me.'

He then said "He won't get me. I trust you and if he does I will always find my way back to you. We talked about this." She was still crying as she snuggled into him and nodded but said "Promise to marry me soon." Echo felt himself tense but said "Cora when the time is right we'll marry. Right now though maybe you should get some sleep." "Okay but don't leave." "I won't." He laid her on the bunk as she put her hand on his lap and he rubbed her hair.

As she drifted off he sighed thinking on her words, that's when Fives came up. He looked up and could see his brother was there to talk to him if he needed it and right now he really did need a brother to talk too.

 **[Me 8]**

They turned at that and Fives rushed up to stop her but she opened it and saw a Lothcat and her eyes widened more as she began to type "Oh a kitty how cute! Can you bring it back?!" Echo said "Cora give us the phone." "No. The guys are being weird. And a giant spider bit me. Nala Se is a monster! Oh and I got ice cream!" She sent it.

"Cora that's not a…" Fives starts, too late.

"What did she say?" Fives looks a bit nervous.

'This is a neat show.' Fives tries to hold in his laugh.

"Need to talk?" Fives whispers as he comes over.

(Echo)

"Well… you do know it's true. She does feel that way. But maybe wait until this wares off and ask about it." Fives sits next to him.

(Echo)

"Weather she remembers or not isn't the issue. It's the feelings. That should be talked out. If only so you know the fully story behind those words." Fives pats his shoulder.

(Echo)

"Actaully Irma seems to have cold feet." Fives chuckles slightly.

(Echo)

"Sith and her SSS. She's worried about both and I don't know how to convince her their silly reasons." Fives sighs. "Don't get me wrong I'm in no rush. But it'd be nice to her excited about the idea." He looks a bit down about that.

(Echo)

"Guess you're not the only one who has things to talk out." Fives rubs the back of his neck.

(Echo)

Meanwhile in the cave.

Irma finishes taking care of her ankle. Luckily it was a small sprain, she could still walk on it. At least for a little while.

"Now where do I go?" Irma looks around the cave.

Looking she sees a wolf standing by a cave mouth. Irma pushes herself up and walks over to the golden eyed creature. But by the time she got there he was gone.

Entering the door there was a flash. Suddenly she's in Navy blues and in her dad's office.

"So what do you say?" Mr. Spell smiles at her.

"To what?" Irma looks confused.

"To what? Come on don't tell me you were spacing out Gunny." Mr. Spell laughs.

"Gunny?" Irma seems even more confused.

"I already told you, I won't call you sweetie while on duty so you can at least get to the title." Mr. Spell whispers.

"Sir, you asked to see me?" A guy that looks just like Fives walks in.

"I did." Mr. Spell nods. "Gunny this is Cadet Jango aka Fives. The nickname you can ask him about. Cadet this is Gunny Irma, my daughter. She'll be your CO." he motions to each of them.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Fives smiles holding out his hand.

Irma reaches for his, but then stops short and pulls away.

"No. No this isn't right." Irma shakes her head. "I have to get back. Everyone's waiting for me." She rushes for the door.

"Do you really?" Fives grabs her hand pulling it off the handle. "Think about it. In here, no SSS, no having to hide or feel weak. You can be who you always wanted to be." He stares at her coldly.

"I might hate my SSS from time to time. But I'm not weak! And you would know that if you were really Fives." She pulls herself free.

"Go through those doors and you risk becoming a sith. Putting those you love in danger. Now would you really risk that?" Fives taunts.

"I'm scared of changing and it would be nice to have a garinete." Irma holds the door handle.

"Then just-" The fake starts.

"But there's no such thing!" Irma rushes the door open.

As she does the world around her fades back to the cave's entrance in front of the two doors. In front of her is her dad. Or someone that looks like him.

"You can relax. The test is over." The man assures her kindly.

"That was it?" Irma looks confused.

"Don't be so dismissive. You were in there for two days." The man chuckles a bit as he walks over to her.

"Two?!" Irma stares stunned.

"Time moves faster outside than in here." The man looks around at the walls.

"What was the test? I don't get it." Irma looks at him curious.

"You know you work so hard to be strong. But you forget you already are and have what you need. You needed a reminder of what's in you." He takes a hold of her hand. "You are a protector and always will be." He places something in her palm.

Opening her hand she sees a beautiful pale yellow gem. Tears swelling in her eyes.

"Thank you." Irma rubs her eyes holding the stone close.

"It is I who owes you. How was it you put it? Oh yes. I owed you one." The golden eyed man smiles.

"You… your…" Irma's eyes widen.

"I take care of them. But he told me of you and I owed you thanks for it." The man looks over to a large wolf that appears.

Irma smiles at her old friend. He gives a head bow as if congratulating her. She did the same in thanks then headed out.

Lock was waiting for her in the same spot. She would have run if not for her ankle but hugged him all the same showing him her crystal. She was tired but wanted to head back quickly to the others so Lock loaded the ship and let her sleep on the way.

'That might be the most peaceful sleep she's had in a while.' Lock glances over at her.

The next morning they arrive. Irma runs straight past Ti heading for Fives.

Fives had been in the training room when he felt something strange. Irma was close by and excited. As he turns around he's glumped around the waist.

 **[Partner 8]**

"Need to talk?" Fives whispers as he comes over.

Echo replied with "Yeah it's just… That came out of nowhere; she hasn't mentioned it like that ever before. She joked about it with Arcona but…

"Well… you do know it's true. She does feel that way. But maybe wait until this wares off and ask about it." Fives sits next to him.

"What if she doesn't remember?"

"Weather she remembers or not isn't the issue. It's the feelings. That should be talked out. If only so you know the full story behind those words." Fives pats his shoulder.

Echo sighed and said "Your right, I need to face this. What about you and Irma, has she ever brought it up?"

"Actually Irma seems to have cold feet." Fives chuckles slightly.

Echo frowned sadly as he said "Because of the sith or her SSS?"

"Sith and her SSS. She's worried about both and I don't know how to convince her they're silly reasons." Fives sighs. "Don't get me wrong I'm in no rush. But it'd be nice to her excited about the idea." He looks a bit down about that.

"Have you asked her about it?" He holds his shoulder reassuringly.

"Guess you're not the only one who has things to talk out." Fives rubs the back of his neck.

Echo sighed as he said "It will be okay, we've got each other's back and we'll figure it out one step at a time."

Fives seemed to nod at that in understanding then they heard the door open. They all woke up at that as Shak Ti rushed in and said "I need to see Cora." Echo raised his hand to catch her attention and she rushed over.

Heavy asked "What's the matter general?"

The others came up worriedly as Bait said "Is Cora going to be okay?" Shak Ti then said "I hope so. The truth serum was added with something, some sort of liquid device that would monitor her emotions or more precisely her bond."

They all looked shocked at that and Echo said "How can they do that?" Ti then said "I'm not sure, but that's what it's doing. Have you two connect at all during this time?"

Echo tried to think and said "Some but not much, we haven't had to since she's bean so, 'truthful.'" He blushed at some of her words as Shak Ti said "Good, now let me see her bite." She looked at the bite and concentrated on taking the liquid device out "Ah!"

Echo held her and said "It's okay, it's okay. The general's just taking something out." Shak Ti then said "Got it." She put it in a jar and said "She'll still be affected by the sedative but that should wear out soon."

Cutup then said "What about the information that thing took?" Suddenly the other ARC's came in and Blitz said as he held up a pad "Won't be a problem, Nala Se had this in her lab but we took it out."

Ti said "You have the information? We could learn so much from…" Suddenly Echo said "No destroy it."

They all looked back at him but (Fives).

Echo then said "It's privet, it Cora's information, information she never wanted to reveal she…" Suddenly they heard her say "Echo no…" They looked down at her as she looked up with watery eyes and said "Give it to Lock. Please, for your brothers…"

She fell back asleep. And Echo felt his heart clench, he knew she wanted to help his brother but… he sighed and said "Wait until the serum is gone then ask her. It's her file, she should decide." Shak Ti nodded respecting that as she took the electronic file.

Shak Ti then said "She can stay in my room tonight for safety. Thank you all for your help. I will keep a close eye on the Kaminoans from now on and try to see if I can inform the rest of the jedi council about this dilemma. For now we must keep quiet or we may be targeted ourselves."

They all nodded at that saluting to her. She came to get Cora to her room but she woke up and said "No I want to stay." Shak Ti smiled and said "Cora it's okay, you are coming to my room till you feel better and…" "No, I want to be with Echo. Mi protector."

Echo pulled her up and said "Cora, you should go with the general. It will be safer…" "NO! I want to stay with you, I won't feel safe unless I'm with you and I don't feel that your safe unless I'm with you."

Things floated and everyone jumped Cora was crying loudly but Echo hugged her close and said "Okay, okay. You can stay you don't have to leave. I have you. I have you. You're safe." "Promise?" "I promise." She seemed to calm at that and then fainted once more.

Shak Ti sighed as she said "It is probably best she stay here. Your bond keeps her feeling safe and that is what she needs."

She then raised a brow at the others and said "I presume you all can be mature and keep an eye on them." they all laughed at that as Echo blushed deeply till Fives came up and assured her.

(Fives.)

She nodded and said "Very good. Now I'll leave you all be." She then left and once gone Cards said "Well no physical training for now but we can start on some mental."

Heavy raised a brow asking "Mental?"

Havoc rolled his eyes and said "Yes mental. An ARC has to know how to resist all torture methods because they tend to know valuable information."

They all looked nervous at that but Colt said "Don't worry, let's just tell you the basics for now. Basically if captured, the only thing you give is your number, your rank, and battalion nothing else. Repeating those three things will help you concentrate on not talking…"

That's what they mostly talked about for the rest of the day if they needed meals well Bait finally got to show the ARCs his cooking method and asked how he did it so they could get better food while out in the field.

Cora woke up a few times, saying things like "Oh Bait cooked, yummy taste like ramen. Cutup still needs to work on his cooking but he's getting better but Heavy and Fives can't cook at all." The ARC's seemed to laugh at that.

At one Point while playing card commander Cards got really made at Fives for wining and she said "Wow you remind me of Irma when she gets mad at Fives for that dumb fantasy Fives gets about…"

(Fives asking how she knew.)

"I guessed and used character study. You are such a muscle head for…"

(Fives. Probably saying eh give her chocolate if she didn't' say it.)

Cutup aid "We'll double it if you tell us."

Cora seemed to think but said "No. Irma will get sad if I tell, so no." They all groaned at that and Fives sighed glad to have gotten away with that close call, but now Cora had something over him, but he also knew she'd never use it out of respect for Irma.

At one point while watching another movie Cora had started sniffing Echo and he blushed asking "Cora what are you doing?" "You smell like cinnamon. I like it." They all birsted out at that, Echo couldn't wait for the serums affect to wear off.

That night as they got ready for bed Echo was just taking his arm guards off when he felt Cora put her hand on his back and trace his scar, he shivered at that but asked "Cora what are you…" "Does it still hurt?" He realized what she meant and said "No, not anymore." "Good, I don't like it when you're hurt. You're my protector but I feel sad seeing you hurt."

Echo sighed as he said "I know. Just like I feel sad seeing you hurt." "Like you've been feeling today." Echo's eyes widened he thought he'd been able to block it but she still sensed it or saw it somehow and sighed as he replied "Yes but it only means I love you." Cora smiled tiredly as she said "I love you too." Her hands fell as she fell back to sleep.

Colt was curious as he asked "What did she mean by a scar?" Echo sighed as he said "You know that scar on her shoulder?" He nodded as the other ARCs payed attention "It was from a saber, she only got a nick of it the rest of the scar is on my back." They all seemed shocked at that but Echo didn't want to talk about it as he turned around to hold Cora close.

As he tries to sleep he could sense the small fear in her and began to sing in his thoughts 'May I hold you as you fall to sleep. When the world is closing in. And you can't breathe here. May I love you, may I be your shield. When no one can be found. May I lay you down.'

Echo was surprised to her a response 'You may hold me as I fall to sleep. When the world closes in and you can't breathe then may I hold you and be your shield, when no one can be found we will lay each other down.'

Echo felt the air get stuck in his lungs at those words and tears feel. He felt the love she had for him in those words and was starting to understand, she would be his shield and protector if he would be hers. He didn't know how to respond to that as he kissed the top of her head and thought 'You may.' Something seemed to change in that.

Their dreams were shared that night, beautiful dreams of a life together. Dancing, married, and with children. Echo felt all the feelings overwhelm him that night as he wondered if he would have the strength to talk about them in the morning.

The next day as Echo woke up he saw Cora with a peaceful smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and she stirred as she said "Echo?" "Sorry didn't mean to wake you." "Are we still dream sharing?" He smiled as he said "No we're awake."

Her eyes widened as she said "Wait, how did I get here?" She sprung sitting up but got dizzy. Echo sat up and held her saying "Waugh, Cora calmed down. Are you okay?"

"No I'm not. What happened? Why am I here? gasp, Echo did we…?" He flushed saying "No, no. We didn't Cora. You don't remember anything?" "I remember dreaming last night but nothing else. What happened?"

The others looked worried over at her then Ti came in and said "I felt her shock and decided to come and get her. Cora come with me, I'll explain what happened." She nodded and let Shak Ti help her out of bed and to her own to explain what happened.

They wouldn't see Cora for the rest of that day and she kept blocking her bond with Echo. He could barely concentrate on his work. The ARCs felt bad for him but they had to get back to practice or they'd never be ready as ARCs.

 **[Me 9]**

Before Irma's return

She then raised a brow at the others and said "I presume you all can be mature and keep an eye on them." they all laughed at that as Echo blushed deeply till Fives came up and assured her.

"We got this general." Fives nods.

She nodded and said "Very good. Now I'll leave you all be." She then left and once gone Cards said "Well no physical training for now but we can start on some mental."

Heavy raised a brow asking "Mental?"

Havoc rolled his eyes and said "Yes mental. An ARC has to know how to resist all torture methods because they tend to know valuable information."

They all looked nervous at that but Colt said "Don't worry, let's just tell you the basics for now. Basically if captured, the only thing you give is your number, your rank, and battalion nothing else. Repeating those three things will help you concentrate on not talking…"

That's what they mostly talked about for the rest of the day if they needed meals well Bait finally got to show the ARCs his cooking method and asked how he did it so they could get better food while out in the field.

Cora woke up a few times, saying things like "Oh Bait cooked, yummy taste like ramen. Cutup still needs to work on his cooking but he's getting better but Heavy and Fives can't cook at all." The ARC's seemed to laugh at that.

At one Point while playing card commander Cards got really made at Fives for wining and she said "Wow you remind me of Irma when she gets mad at Fives for that dumb fantasy Fives gets about…"

"How do you know that?" Fives turns a bright red.

"I guessed and used character study. You are such a muscle head for…"

"Cora I'll give you six chocolate bars if you don't tell them." Fives pleads.

Cutup aid "We'll double it if you tell us."

Cora seemed to think but said "No. Irma will get sad if I tell, so no." They all groaned at that and Fives sighed glad to have gotten away with that close call, but now Cora had something over him, but he also knew she'd never use it out of respect for Irma.

At one point while watching another movie Cora had started sniffing Echo and he blushed asking "Cora what are you doing?" "You smell like cinnamon. I like it." They all birsted out at that, Echo couldn't wait for the serums affect to wear off.

That night as they got ready for bed Echo was just taking his arm guards off when he felt Cora put her hand on his back and trace his scar, he shivered at that but asked "Cora what are you…" "Does it still hurt?" He realized what she meant and said "No, not anymore." "Good, I don't like it when you're hurt. You're my protector but I feel sad seeing you hurt."

Echo sighed as he said "I know. Just like I feel sad seeing you hurt." "Like you've been feeling today." Echo's eyes widened he thought he'd been able to block it but she still sensed it or saw it somehow and sighed as he replied "Yes but it only means I love you." Cora smiled tiredly as she said "I love you too." Her hands fell as she fell back to sleep.

Colt was curious as he asked "What did she mean by a scar?" Echo sighed as he said "You know that scar on her shoulder?" He nodded as the other ARCs payed attention "It was from a saber, she only got a nick of it the rest of the scar is on my back." They all seemed shocked at that but Echo didn't want to talk about it as he turned around to hold Cora close.

Irma's return.

"I'm guessing it went well." Ti laughs as Irma rushes past her.

"You can say that." Lock nods. "Can we talk later? That was a long flight." He yawns.

"Of course." Ti gives a small nod.

In the practice area.

"Irma!" Fives calls as she hugs him.

"I missed you." Irma snuggles him.

"Me too." Fives hugs her back smiling.

(Echo)

"Yeah how did it go?" Heavy looks over at her.

"Here." Irma shows them her crystal.

"Amazing. Way to go." Domino cheers.

"I don't think I've ever seen a kyber crystal." Colt looks at it.

"Smaller than I thought it would be." Cards looks at it.

"I thought they glowed." Blitz ponders.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Fives smiles softly.

"Yeah." Irma nods. "Where's Cora? I want to show her too." She looks around.

"About that…" Domino rubs the back of their necks as Echo looks a bit hurt.

"I'll talk to her." Irma heads off.

"Irma, can we talk later?" Fives takes a hold of her hand.

Irma sees a new look in Fives eyes. It made her nervous but she nods before heading out.

"Cora? Can I come in?" Irma knocks, no answer. "I have chocolate and photos of cute Lothal animals." She holds the bag of chocolate and her phone.

Irma waits a few minutes then the door opens.

(Cora)

"Hearing all that must have been rough. But is ignoring Echo really a good idea?" Irma pats her back.

(Echo)

"I think you should talk to him. You let it all out once. Might as well do it with a clear head." Irma suggests.

"Actually… there's something I've been avoiding telling Fives." Irma sighs.

(Cora)

"I- I can't have kids." Irma pulls the words out.

(Cora)

"More like it's dangerous for me. The doctors said it could be dangerous for me with my condition." Irma's eyed shake. "I want to have them. But I'm afraid Fives will say we shouldn't try."

(Cora)

"I guess both of us should talk to them huh?" Irma gives a nervous smile.

Cora nods a bit timidly. They give each other a hug then head off to meet their guys.

Fives takes Irma to his spot. It's a nice area outside, which is even nicer considering it's not raining at the moment.

Fives tells her his concerns and assures her that her SSS isn't a problem for him. Irma shakes her head and says it's not wedding she's worried about but after it. She tells him about what the doctors had told her.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Fives looks over at her.

'I was scared you'd say you didn't want to try.' Irma keeps him out of her mind has her head resting on her knees as she stares out at the crashing waves.

"I don't like the idea of you being in danger." Fives sighs laying his head against the wall. "I guess…"

'Please don't say it.' Irma continues to block him out as she closes her eyes tight.

"We'll have to go to someone other than our brothers so we can be careful and know what to do. Maybe senator Amidala will know someone." Fives ponders.

"Y-you still want to try?" Irma looks over surprised.

"Of course I do. Or are y- Irma?" Fives looks over to see her crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" he caresses her face with his warm hands.

'I thought… I thought you'd say…' Irma lets him in.

'There's no harm in trying as long as we're careful.' Fives pecks the top of her head.

"I love you." Irma hugs him tight.

"I love you too." Fives holds her close. "Anything else on your mind?" he glances down at her.

"What if our kid has it?" Irma snuggles in a bit.

"Then we have a templet on how to help. And we take it one day at a time." Fives kisses the top of her head.

 **[Partner 9]**

Echo asked "How did it go?"

"Yeah how did it go?" Heavy looks over at her.

"Here." Irma shows them her crystal.

"Cora? Can I come in?" Irma knocks, no answer. "I have chocolate and photos of cute Lothal animals." She holds the bag of chocolate and her phone.

Irma waits a few minutes then the door opens.

Cora sighs as she let her in and said "Alright I need someone to talk to anyway." She then explained what happened during the trip and what Shat Ti told her the others said.

"Hearing all that must have been rough. But is ignoring Echo really a good idea?" Irma pats her back.

"I was mostly recovering and after what happened it started making me think of a lot of things I don't think he should of hear from my head."

"I think you should talk to him. You let it all out once. Might as well do it with a clear head." Irma suggests.

"Actually… there's something I've been avoiding telling Fives." Irma sighs.

Cora asked "What is it?"

"I- I can't have kids." Irma pulls the words out.

"What? Oh Irma…"

"More like it's dangerous for me. The doctors said it could be dangerous for me with my condition." Irma's eyed shake. "I want to have them. But I'm afraid Fives will say we shouldn't try."

"Maybe you should ask him first."

"I guess both of us should talk to them huh?" Irma gives a nervous smile.

Cora nods a bit timidly. They give each other a hug then head off to meet their guys.

Cora and Echo headed to the part close to the armory. She called him to come talk to him but she still blocked him.

Echo was excited to see her but was worried on why she was still blocking him.

As he came up he wanted to hug her but she stepped away and said "We need to talk." Echo felt his heart clench at that. 'If from what I've seen in movies is true that's never good.'

Echo then said "Cora what's wrong? Why are you blocking me?" Cora sighed as she said "I've been thinking a lot and I don't want you to hear what I'm thinking cause they're things I need to say." 'This is sounding worse, what was she trying to keep?'

Cora sighed as she looked at him in the eyes, a bit misty, as she said "I… I feel so confused Echo. This whole thing. When I first arrived it was like a dream come true but now… I feel like I'm a lab rat. Everyone wants to know about us, about our deepest and more personal matters and I can't handle it."

Echo tried to hold her shoulder but she stepped back and said "No Echo please, just let me finish." He felt his heart breaking, why was she pushing him away. "Echo I once had a relationship, it wasn't very serious and…"

She explained how it ended with the guy saying she wasn't what his family wanted. Echo frowned saying "Cora I'm sorry he was a fool for that but…"

"It was the first time I ever felt like I felt something like that Echo and it hurt me when I told him to never speak to me again. And we barely even saw each other the closes we ever got was a hug. With you, it's different. I've let you in a way that I never thought I could and now, and now with a bond. Echo I'm scared."

Echo frowned as he said "I know about Tambor but…" "Echo, you can't promise to always come back. We can't always control that and I'm terrified to lose you cause I'll break. To have you a moment and then lose you the next. I wouldn't need a jedi to fall into despair of having this bond. You've shown me something no one else has. But it scares me. And I don't know how to handle it. I said I want to marry you and oh Echo I do. But I can't, I'm too afraid of what will happen. You saw how far the Kaminoans went to try to break our bond, our vows, how far will they go to break us. I can't stand to see you hurt." She was turned away from him not able to look at him as she said this.

Echo felt his heart break at her words and tears and then he hugged her making her gasp, she tried to move but he leaned in and said "Do you remember that night you said we dreamed we also thought something together. We thought about our song and you sang back. Do you at least remember that?"

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded and said "Yes I do, it felt like a dream but I know it's true. But…" Echo turned her around and kissed her making the air get stuck in her lungs as he pulled back and said "No more 'what if' no more fears. Did you mean it when you said you wanted to marry me?" She was crying but said "Yes." "Then don't let the fear stop you, cause I won't let it stop me. Not anymore." "Echo what are you…?"

"We are one when together, we are one when apart. Together we will raise warriors."

Cora felt the air leave her as she said "Echo no you can't mean…" "I vowed to marry you someday. Let it be here and now if it has to be. Please say yes."

Cora then said "But Echo I said that in a state because I thought marrying you would make it so that you'd never leave me that we always be together that I have a part of you. It was a selfish thought and…"

"No it wasn't because I feel the same. If I did I would have at least wanted to be yours and you be mine forever or even a while at least we be together and always have a part of each other." Cora was crying as she said "We already do, our minds are connected we are bonded."

Echo then said "I know and I love being able to have this but I'm ready for what's next. As we dreamed the night before together, it showed me that. I know you're also ready. I can feel it, you're scared but remember I love you and won't leave you not intentionally not ever. I will fight to my last breath for you."

She couldn't help but stare into those amber like eyes they showed his love his trust his heart. How could she say no to that? She smiled as happy tears sprung to her eyes and began to recite with him…

"We are one when together we are one when apar…" The vows were broken though as a blaster almost hit them and they looked over to see Nala Se glaring as she said "I seem to have underestimated you two. Well it won't happen again. You want your union so much, well it might as well serve a purpose to us."

The two held each other Cora tried to use her powers, but nothing was happening "What…?" Se smirked as she said "That venom held a bit of sedative for your powers just in case. And don't try anything clone or your bonded will be the one to pay for it." Echo glared, he knew Se would try something, he could take the shot but then Cora would be left without help.

 **[Me 10]**

The couple snuggled at the spot until the weather shifted. Fives brings her back to the bariks and dries her hair.

"Really, how do you get so soaked?" Fives chuckles rustling her hair.

"I could do it myself." Irma mutters through the rubbing.

"Let me do this, I get to hold you close a bit longer." Fives smiles.

"What if I said I never wanted you to have to let go?" Irma's face is a bit flushed.

"What are you saying?" Fives hands stop.

"During my trail I learned a few things. Mostly that there's very few guaranties. But I can have one." Irma looks up at him.

"Irma…" Fives moves to kiss her.

"Fives! Se took Cora and Echo!" Jax comes running in.

"What?!" Both turn with wide eyes.

"I… I saw her take them somewhere on my way to class." Jax stammers.

"Jax, calm down and explain it clearly." Irma pats his shoulder.

Jax took a deep breath then told them everything he saw. They told him to go to class as they tell the others.

The ARCs look ready for a fight with that. While Domino tries to keep cool to think of what to do.

"Someone should get Ti and Lock. While the rest of us find out where they are." Irma thinks of something.

"What do we do after that? It'll be our word against hers." Bait shakes a bit at that thought.

"Not exactly." Irma smirks.

They all look curious as she explains her plan. It was risky but might just work.

"Bait should get the generals while the rest of us track them down." Fives instructs.

"Remember they have to be there at the right time. Otherwise this won't work." Irma instructs.

"Right." Bait nods.

They then part ways and begin their plan.

 **[Partner 10]**

Echo held Cora close. He could feel her anxiety; he was anxious as well but was hiding it. He needed to be strong for her at the moment Cora had already gone through enough with the truth serum and now they had a blaster pointed at them. They were led down to Se's lab as she tapped a few things in a key pad and two lasers pointed at them.

They hugged closer at this as Se smirked and said as she brought two needles out "I'll need some DNA for templets." They both jumped at that and Cora said "You can't!"

Se then said "You two wished to be together then I might as well bring together the DNA of the clone of the perfect soldier and a strong force sensitive jedi and try my hand at creating something even more powerful. Imagine having an army of jedi under my control. How many would pay for that, who wouldn't want that?"

She smirked venomously as Echo glared as he said "You won't get anything out of me." "Your templet of Jango Fett could work just as well but it won't have the strange bond I'm looking for." She brought out two spiders and said "Now let's see if we can get any more information out of you two about this bond."

Suddenly they heard the sound of blasters and the sound of a saber activate as they looked over to see many angry clones and a furious looking Irma.

(Irma and Fives.)

Nala Se seemed to be glaring as she said "You dare get in the way of science? I would have used you two as well but the clone is too unstable and the jedi too weak to survive the experimental process. At first I wanted to stop this, I couldn't allow our own products to be seen as 'human.' Now these to dare to defy everything I've worked to accomplish. No I won't allow it and if you come near…" She hovered her finger over the blaster button.

 **[Me 11]**

"Let them go!" Irma and Fives stares furiously.

Nala Se seemed to be glaring as she said "You dare get in the way of science? I would have used you two as well but the clone is too unstable and the jedi too weak to survive the experimental process. At first I wanted to stop this, I couldn't allow our own products to be seen as 'human.' Now these to dare to defy everything I've worked to accomplish. No I won't allow it and if you come near…" She hovered her finger over the blaster button.

"Before doing that…" Irma takes her phone off her belt. "Have anything else to say to the camera?" she smirks pointing to the red light.

"YOU PATHETIC…! Hand it over!" Se demands.

"Sure." Irma tosses it to Heavy.

"Clone! Give it here!" Se demands.

"Now why would I do that?" Heavy throws it to Cutup.

"This is just so much fun." Cutup tosses it to Colt.

"What is this called again? Hot potato?" Colt tosses it back to Irma in the hall.

"You want it? Come and get it." Irma taunts.

Se, with blaster in hand, pushes through them and goes after her. Irma rushes off as fast as she can.

"You two okay?" Fives looks over at them.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"Can't do anything without the chip." Fives smirks holding the phones memory card.

"For the next part we need you Echo. Up for getting Se sent away?" Colt smiles over at him.

(Echo)

"Upload the video to senator Amidala." Fives hands it over. "They'll be with you two while I give Irma back up." He heads off.

Se chases Irma for a while. Until they reach a simulation room.

"Do you really think you'll be safe in here? I know every simulation. And I locked the doors so you can't run anymore." Se smirks thinking she won. "Now had over that device and I might make your death quick." She demands.

"No way." Irma stares her down.

Se shouts but hits the force field. She tries again hoping to wear her down.

"Still tired from the trail? It shouldn't take long for it to fade. And you know what… I think I'll frame CT555 for your death. A lovers spat gone wrong." Se smirks as she sees the shield waver.

"All of this. Just to make more money?" Irma tries to hold it but the field fades.

"Yes and power beyond belief." Se gloats as she walks over. "Now any last words?" she holds the blast at her face.

"How about drop it?" Fives holds his to her back.

"Go ahead and shoot. Good luck explaining it to anyone." Se smirks.

"Oh I think you did a fine job of that yourself." Lock calls from the coms.

Se looks up in enough time to see the observatory lights go on. Shak Ti was there with the head Kaminoan and many clones.

"This isn't what it looks likes they…" Se starts.

"Echo play the video." Cards looks over at him.

(Echo)

He plays back what was said with a clear view of Se. He even put it on repeat so it was clear what she had tried to do.

"I had no idea she was doing this." The head male Kaminoan stares stunned. "She shall be punished for this." He declares.

"Yes she will. Lock will be taking her back to Coruscant, the senators assured us it will be a quick trail." Ti stares him down.

The man backs off. He knows he can't do anything about this. Not now, possibly not ever.

As she's cuffed the clones cheer. This had been a long time coming and they were going to enjoy this moment. The head chooses to go as well in order to tell the senate he was changing his stance on the clones marrying.

"Watching both head off like that is really satisfying." Heavy smirks as the ship takes off.

"Right?" Cutup fist bumps him.

"It was sweet." Irma nods. "Speaking of which… the vows thing is sweet but you two do realize it wouldn't be legal without someone to ofishilize it right?" she looks over at the couple that had told their side of things.

(Echo and Cora)

"I'm sure Shak Ti wouldn't mind doing it if you two still don't want to wait." Rex suggests.

(Echo and Cora)

'Speaking of vows, that is what you were saying before right? That you want to marry sooner?' Fives glances over at Irma.

'I only have one request. I want my dad to walk me down the ail. Other than that and having you I don't care if it's a Mandalorain or jedi or mix of both wedding.' Irma smiles over at him.

 **[Partner 11]**

Cora said "Shaken but unharmed."

Echo then said "What happens if she gets the phone? We need the recording."

"Can't do anything without the chip." Fives smirks holding the phones memory card.

"For the next part we need you Echo. Up for getting Se sent away?" Colt smiles over at him.

Echo looked determined as he said "You know I am. What do I do?"

"Upload the video to senator Amidala." Fives hands it over. "They'll be with you two while I give Irma back up." He heads off.

"Echo, play the video." Cards looks over at him.

Echo smirks with a thumbs up saying "Yes sir."

Later

"It was sweet." Irma nods. "Speaking of which… the vows thing is sweet but you two do realize it wouldn't be legal without someone to officialize it right?" she looks over at the couple that had told their side of things.

The two blushed they had been so caught up in the moment they hadn't thought much on it but said "We would have figured it out." Great now they were talking at the same time.

"I'm sure Shak Ti wouldn't mind doing it if you two still don't want to wait." Rex suggests.

Echo and Cora looked at each other and Cora said "Let's wait till the ARC training is done and then talk about that. We still have to get my families approval."

Echo sighed and then said "Then we have to keep Lock from jumping the gun again. Who knows what kind of jedi rituals he'll make us go through."

A while later. All the clones were celebrating Se being taken away and the head Kaminoans being off world.

They were all in the ARC bunks as Shak Ti said "So where are Cora and Echo?" Cutup chuckled saying "They wanted to hide from Lock before he jumped the gun on them again."

Lock was going to say something when Ti glared at him making the others laugh Bait then said "They said they had some things to talk about first and didn't need any one pressuring them on certain things so off they went."

(Irma, Fives.)

Heavy then said "By the way they said you two should do the same before Lock pounced on you two instead." The others laughed as the two blushed.

(Irma and Fives.)

Lock then said "One time and…" Ti then said "One time? More like several. You jumped at the chance to get girls as students, jumped at the chance to make jedi have bonds, jumped at the chance to get those vows, and oh when we were younger you even jumped at the chance to try and tame a wild saber dog and almost lost your hand." Lock was blushing at that as the others had to hold in their chuckles but Fives and Irma saw the way the two were looking at each other.

(Irma, Fives.)

Cora and Echo where hiding in an armory as they held each other. Cora said "Remind me to thank 99 for that access card." Echo chuckled as he said "Don't worry he likes dark chocolate so I snuck him some as a thank you." "You are so sweet. Now how are we going to do this?"

Echo sighed as he said "Not sure, we have to call your family." "Yes that will be a trip. But might as well get it done." Echo then said "Do you really want to do this? After everything…" She silenced him with a kiss and said "I almost made the Mandalorain vow with you, I am sure. I just, sigh want to get this right."

Echo nodded as Cora got her phone and called her family. "Ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be."

Cora called them and her sister said "Hey Cora what's up? Oh hello Echo, how are things going?" They looked at each other and Cora said "The whole families' together right?" "Yeah why?" "We need to talk to all of you." "Gasp you're getting married." "You guessed it. But don't tell mom or she'll freak thinking I told you before her." Her sister laughed saying "I'll act surprised."

As the whole family got together she said "Okay you all can hear me?" She got the affirmatives and the both sighed and said "We're going to get married." "What? But your still young, you barely known each other, you were the same age and I was close, isn't this fast. You two do know what you're getting yourselves into right?"

"Dad!" Cora yelled at the last part then Echo said "Sir, ma'am, we know what we're doing. What where getting ourselves into. I love her, I can't live without her. That's why I'm doing this, I won't abandon her."

Her mother then asked "And if he dies?" Cora then shouted "Then I at least had him. We're already bound. Let us be with each other for however long we can." Echo then said 'And I will always fight to my last to come back to her."

At those words the parents seemed to calm and her mom said "If you really love my daughter that much I can accept and Cora if you love him that much then alright." Her dad then said "Well there's nothing else to say then… Congratulations."

The rest of the family did the same and then started asking about wedding plans. Cora said "We'll talk about that later. Right now we've had a long day. We'll explain later, we'll talk to Lock about getting you guys here for the ceremony."

With that they got off and Cora sighed as she leaned into Echo with tears in her eyes. Echo rubbed her shoulders and said "You know we have to face Lock at some point." "I know but let's just stay here and talk for a bit maybe snuggle." Echo smirked as he replied, "I can agree to that." With that they sat down and just enjoyed each other's presence.

 **[Me 12]**

Lock was going to say something when Ti glared at him making the others laugh Bait then said "They said they had some things to talk about first and didn't need any one pressuring them on certain things so off they went."

"They probably have a lot to talk about." Irma and Fives say at the same time.

Heavy then said "By the way they said you two should do the same before Lock pounced on you two instead." The others laughed as the two blushed.

'Why is it nothing stays secret in our group?' Irma sips a drink.

'No idea.' Fives rubs the back of his neck.

Lock then said "One time and…" Ti then said "One time? More like several. You jumped at the chance to get girls as students, jumped at the chance to make jedi have bonds, jumped at the chance to get those vows, and oh when we were younger you even jumped at the chance to try and tame a wild saber dog and almost lost your hand." Lock was blushing at that as the others had to hold in their chuckles but Fives and Irma saw the way the two were looking at each other.

'Well that's interesting.' The couple has a small smile.

"Have you told your dad yet?" Lock looks over at them.

"Not yet." Irma shakes her head.

"We're waiting to hear from him." Fives adds looking a bit nervous.

When Cora and Echo came back it was time for Irma and Fives to head out. They wanted to have this talk in private.

"MARRY!?" Mr. Spell shouts. "What happened to waiting?" he stares shocked.

"A lot has happened and… and I want one certain thing out of all of this." Irma is a bit red.

"Sir, I already told you I love with everything. Please let us make it official." Fives pleads.

"I will get to be there right?" Mr. Spell gives knowing he will take care of her.

"Yes." They both nod.

"Tell me when and I'll have it on my leave time." Mr. Spell smiles happy for them.

"We'll keep you in the loop dad." Irma smiles happily then hangs up.

Both sigh with relief. She had called her mom beforehand and that one had been a bit messy. It took a while to calm her down and gave the option of possibly being beamed to a planet or a video. She chose video, if only for her sanity.

The rest of ARC training was smoothly. On off time the girls talked about the wedding. The guys tried but kept getting red in the face. They found it cute.

They also talked about what Irma and Fives saw between Ti and Lock. They'd have to play match maker.

"It would be nice to see them at least say how they feel before we go." Irma smiles at the thought.

(Cora)

"Maybe first we should see what they have to say about each other. Same rules as before? The guys take Lock and us Ti?" Irma smiles happily.

 **[Partner 12]**

"It would be nice to see them at least say how they feel before we go." Irma smiles at the thought.

Cora then said "It's only fair since he let us have our happiness we should let him find his own."

"Maybe first we should see what they have to say about each other. Same rules as before? The guys take Lock and us Ti?" Irma smiles happily.

Cora and Irma headed off to talk to Ti while the boys nervously tried to figure out how to talk to Lock. They didn't actually know much about him since he was usually only there for a few things. They did know one thing though that would get him talking but it would be embarrassing for two certain troopers.

Lock looked like he won the lottery as he said "Now since the saber dance has already been done along with the ceremonial robe tie those two things will not be add to your weddings. Unless you like too…" "NO!" They both shouted immediately, the others laughing but Lock said "Okay I guess a saber dance should only be a once in a life time thing. Now unlike before the vows take place before the food and fun like in a normal wedding but one important thing has to happen…"

Echo then said "Um sir, before you star there's something we we're meaning to ask you." Lock stopped mid-sentence as he looked over curiously at them.

(Fives.)

Lock then said "Oh that, master Shak Ti and I were from the same cresh of younglings. We've known each other our whole lives."

Now that sounded interesting. Heavy raised a brow and said "So you really did almost get your hand bitten off."

Lock laughed as he said "Yes, but I only still have it because Ti force pushed me out of the way. Actually, I was very spontaneous as a child and could have gotten myself killed several times if Ti hadn't of been there to help me out. So you could say I have a great respect for Ti there."

The guys smirked at that, looks like they were getting somewhere.

With the girls.

They were helping Ti looking over some files on some recruits and how some of their methods have helped them grow stronger as teams.

Ti smiled as she said "I am very pleased with the progress these cadets have made with the advice you girls gave me. It seems Lock's interest in connections had a lot more to it then I first thought."

At that the girls took their chance.

Cora said "Um Shak Ti, when did Lock start getting so interested by connections?"

(Irma.)

Ti replied with "I think it started when we were younglings. We were all on a small relief mission to help a planet in need. The planet was dreary and many were hurt after an incident. But as Lock and I were handing out food we saw this elderly couple happily sitting together and looking up at the sky. Lock was so curious as to how they could be so happy when there was so much misery around them. I tried to stop him but he was stubborn about this so I fallowed. As he asked the elderly couple they looked at him with smirks as the elder man said 'How can I be sad? All those I love are safe and are being cared for and the love of my life is right by my side.' Lock then said 'But your home is gone and your people are miserable.' The woman replied 'That is only because they are only looking at the materialistic things in the world. At our age we have come to learn that just having each other is more than enough to keep us happy so why be miserable?"

Shak Ti seemed to pause as she was looking far away and then said "Lock seemed affected by those words and even more so for when the next day came the elderly couple had passed. But both had smiles on their lips. Lock was in shock at seeing the two had been smiling when their ends came. Then he said 'I wonder why I've never seen a jedi smile at his end?' After that he became obsessed with finding out about connections. He became somewhat excluded from others, but I stayed close knowing why he was doing it. I could not see it how he did but if he wished to find an answer I saw no wrong in looking for it. In fact I had to admire his perseverance. And look where it got him."

The girls looked at each other shocked at the story yet understanding their teacher a little more. They also noticed the way Shak Ti had a sad but happy smile as she talked of her friends. It seemed maybe they could help them, but how?

 **[Me 13]**

"How do you and General Shak Ti know each other?" Fives looks at him genuinely curious.

"Yeah, it seems odd for a jedi." Irma adds.

Later on they met up to compare notes. They clearly care for one another. But how to help? Lock wouldn't fall for the dinner trap. They doubted Ti would either.

"Maybe we shouldn't try tricking them." Irma wonders.

"What giving up on the plan?" Heavy lifts a brow.

"No, I'm saying they know each other. So maybe just have them spend time together. It's not like she doesn't know he's for connections and he knows she's not completely against it. So we just have to come up with something that both would enjoy and let them have fun together." Irma explains.

(Cora)

"Well we were thinking of setting something up in the simulation room for the cadets. We could just ask them to be chaperons." Fives ponders.

"That could work. Couples always seem to get together these carnivals." Bait smiles.

(Echo/ something like they could work the booths)

"Right. And just let things flow between them." Cutup smirks.

"Sounds good." Heavy grins.

They then begin to plan. At last it is time for last week of their training. Though they have a bit of time off since everyone seems interested in this carnival thing.

"Fives is on balloon darts. I'm at the ring toss. Cutup the Velcro wall. Bait's on snacks. Echo is at the swings. Cora's on the petting zoo. Heavy's in the dunk tank. Is that everything?" Irma looks over the plan.

(Cora)

"Why am I in the dunk tank?" Heavy lifts a brow.

"Well I did offer for you to do drawings. But you said you wanted to do something more sporty." Irma reminds him.

(Echo/ maybe saying something like it'll be fun)

They turn on the simulation room and take their places. The cadets stare at everything wide eyed. Even some of the olders that walk in look like kids at the site of it.

 **[Partner 13]**

Cora asked "What did you have in mind?"

Echo then said "We could work the booths and see how things go."

"No I think that's everything." Cora said.

Echo pats Heavy's shoulder and said "Come one Heavy it will be fun and it's for the generals."

As the carnival started Cora enjoyed the faces of the cadets. And she even saw that Lock and Shat Ti seemed curious as well. She smirked as she nodded at Irma who started up the music.

'Speak to me. You're walking closer and it's hard to breathe. I should be running, but the heart's naïve. And I expected too much.'

As the two walked about Ti said "They really do come with so many surprises." Lock laughed as he said "Yes they do. To tell you the truth I ended up biting off more than I could chew."

"Not you." They both laughed at that as they walked about. They came up to the darts first.

(Fives.)

Lock then said "Ah I know this game. You hit all the targets and get a prize. I've seen it done a few times."

Shak Ti then said "So it is like the cadets at the shooting range. I've always wanted to try that." The two went against each other, Fives warned them there were no powers allowed and they agreed.

'You were good to me. I left a scar that no one else can see. And now you're back here and reminding me. That I lost way too much.'

At the end of it Shak Ti won and Lock was blushing. Lock then said "I was always a bit impatient wasn't I." "A bit?" "Okay I a lot. Which one do you think you'll get?" Ti looked up a bit unsure as she said "Perhaps you can choose. I am unfamiliar with these creatures."

Lock looked up as if uncertain, but Fives seemed to help him by mouthing something.

(Fives.)

Lock smiled as he said "I think the owl would be nice for you. Their beautiful and very intelligent creatures."

(Fives thinking)

Ti seemed to smile as she said "Then I guess I'll take that one." Fives passed it over to them as they walked off.

(Fives)

'And you know that night I almost said I loved you. And you almost said it back. Are we gonna be more than a memory? No matter how lame my apology. I let go of you, you let go of me.'

They then came to the petting zoo. Cora was helping a few cadets understand how to handle the animals and keep their hands clean after touching them as she explained what kind of creatures they were.

Cora looked up and said "Oh hey you two. Wanna come in? I promise we made it so they wouldn't bite."

Ti laughed as she said "That may be for the best. I don't think master Lock wishes to almost lose another appendage." "You are never going to let me live that down are you?" Ti smirked as she replied "No."

'Are we gonna be more than a memory? Are you gonna just stand in front of me. Pretending I'm not your destiny. I'm not over you, are you over me? Are we gonna be more than a memory?'

As they came in Cora first showed them the chicks "They are quite adorable." "You always did like birds." "You did not I remember you trying to free a few from a pet store saying they should never be caged."

Cora laughed as she said "So you always had a caring heart huh?" Before he could reply Ti said "Yes, yes he has." They both looked at each other with smiles and Cora was thinking 'So cute.' Then she brought the pony over.

Lock seemed more interested in it as he petted it but Shak Ti seemed unsure but he grabbed her hand and said "Don't' worry they're very gentle creatures some can be stubborn while others are skittish I'm more fond of their larger cousins but they are relatively the same…"

'I'm not over you, are you over me? Are we gonna be more than a memory? Say my name. Cause no one else can say it quite the same. It takes me back to your September days. I've missed you way too much.'

They soon felt peckish and after cleaning up they headed for the food court. Lock said "Here everyone always has to try the cotton candy." Shak Ti was shocked at the taste and flavor and said "It reminds me of the sweets our cresh leader would give us."

Lock then said "Yes, I remember trying to sneak some out and got into some trouble." "I'm sorry I never admitted to helping you plan that little adventure. I was frightened of the consequences." "Oh don't be, anyone would be with our cresh leader." The two laughed at that and headed off to Irma's booth.

 **[Me 14]**

"Welcome to balloon darts. Care to try?" Fives smiles over at them.

"Try the owl." Fives mouths.

'This is too adorable.' Fives tries to hold in his chuckle.

"Have fun." Fives waves as they head off.

"Hi, want to try the ring toss?" Irma motions to her booth.

"Oh this game is fun. You try getting these rings over the bottle necks. Get all five and you win a prize." Lock explains it.

"Sounds interesting." Ti takes a ring.

"Remember, no powers." Irma reminds.

They nod and try the game. Lock does better on this one.

"I can't seem to get the hang of it." Ti stares at the rings curiously.

"Here let me show you. You hold like this and…" Lock explains as he holds her hand.

'Can't squeal. Can't squeal.' Irma fights it back.

"I did it." Ti smiles then turns.

As she does the two see how close they are. Both back up.

"L-let's trying Cutup's booth next." Lock points over to it taking his little key chain prize.

"That sounds nice." Ti nods a bit flushed.

"This is the Velcro wall. You put on the jacket then run up sticking yourself to the wall." Cutup explains.

"Earth really comes up with unqie things." Ti laughs.

Ti seemed unsure about it. But Lock offers his hand and they run together. It was more fun then she thought it would be. While laughing on the wall they saw some of the cadets pointing and noticed they were still holding hands. Ti goes to let go. For a moment Lock holds it so she couldn't but does let go.

Finally they came to a very drenched Heavy.

"Sir I beg of you. Have pity." Heavy pleads.

"Sorry Heavy." Lock throws the ball hitting the center.

Ti had to fight back a laugh as Heavy came up from the tank. The cadets, however, did not hold back.

Taking some pity on him Ti skipped her turn. The final booth is Echo's.

 **[Partner 14]**

They came up and Echo then said "Hello generals. Just hold on tight as the swings lift up and turn. Nothing else really."

The cadets got off and then the two got on as another group also got on. It seems to only hold two for each swing set.

As they got on it raised Ti was a bit unsure but Lock held her hand and said "Hey it's okay, I've been on plenty of these and they're safe. Trust me." Ti sighed and nodded but this time she didn't let go of his hand.

'Stay with me. I really need to hear you breathe. If words can't speak. Lay your body next to me.'

The ride started slow then got faster. The two laughed, it was like a star fighter but smaller and you weren't being shot at. The two got closer as the ride went on not noticing it till their heads bumped. They open their eyes in shock at that.

'Pretending I'm not your destiny. I'm not over you, are you over me? Are we gonna be more than a memory?'

The two felt their eyes lock and felt themselves get closer Ti said "We used to be so close." "We were. But as we got older I wanted to change the rules while you wanted to fallow them."

'More than a memory. Lame my apology.'

Ti said "I apologize; I never should have abandoned you I…" "It doesn't matter anymore. Things are different. Ti, I've always loved you. The rules are different now. Can we give this a chance? Please. You were one of my many reasons to fight so hard for this."

'I'm not over you, are you over me? Are we gonna be more than a memory?'

Ti gasped at his confessions and said "Then let's not waist any more time." and so the two kissed.

The ride had ended but neither noticed it as the others looked over. The whole room cheered, they separated at that and blushed at the congratulations.

Lock thought 'I don't know weather to punish them or thank them.' Ti then thought 'I should have known that group was up to something.' They let it be, too happy to care and enjoyed the rest of the fair.


	19. Chapter 19

**[CH 19]**

 **[Me 1]**

Lock and Ti seemed unable to decide on whether to punish the group or not. In the end they chose to let them go as they were finally together.

ARC training ended and they headed back. Before leaving they all smirked as Lock gives Ti a kiss before boarding the ship.

"Not a word." Lock looks at all of them as he takes the piolet seat.

'So cute.' The girls think.

A few days have passed since then. They did finally set a date. They would be winter brides. Aside from that there was still a lot to plan.

Along with wedding planning Irma is getting used to her second saber. The Saber is silver like the other and light weight, a phoenix around the button and a wolf's head on the other side of it.

Irma was having a practice match with Kit. He was trying to keep up his guard but Irma had gotten fast and had new moves with her saber in hand. Kit couldn't hold out and falls to the mat.

"You beat me." Kit laughs looking up at her.

"I got lucky." Irma holds her hand out for his.

(Cora)

"She's right. You should give yourself more credit." Kit nods.

"I still have a bit of trouble with my other saber. It still feels weird having two." Irma touches it on her new feather chain belt.

"It will, give it time." Kit chuckles. "I have to go but I look forward to a rematch." He heads off.

(Cora)

"Oh right, lunch. Where did Padme say we were going again?" Irma sips some water.

The girls had planned a girls' day with Padme. She also said something about wanting to talk to them about something.

 **[Partner 1]**

"I got lucky." Irma holds her hand out for his.

Cora replied "You did not. That was awesome; you need to give yourself more credit."

"Hey Irma we have to get going, we have lunch with Padme."

"Oh right, lunch. Where did Padme say we were going again?" Irma sips some water.

The girls had planned a girls' day with Padme. She also said something about wanting to talk to them about something.

Cora replied "She said it's called Solar Rings." With that they headed off.

They came to the nice restaurant and to the privet table on the balcony.

"It's good to see you girls. The waiter will be here soon."

They sat down and Cora asked "Hey Padme, what did you want to talk to us about."

(Irma.)

She smiled as she said "I wanted to tell you girls that you and the boys are invited to a party that Satine and I will be holding. It's a fund raiser for the new project we have going to help refugees of the war."

(Irma.)

Cora said "That's sounds great Padme. What will we have to wear?"

Padme smirked at this as she said "I actually got the idea from you girls."

They seemed confused at this till she said "I'm basing it off Earth Disney movies. They've gotten popular sense you introduced the music to Satine and the other senators on that mission."

The girls remembered that they had all been very interested in it and Satine even asked for some movies. It seemed she also shared them.

Cora then said "Wow, I didn't expect for them to get so excited about that."

(Irma.)

Padme then said "There's more. You get to dress up as a favorite character and then we will be handing out awards for best costume, best dancer, and even cutest couple." They blushed at that but then laughed.

Cora then said "That sound really fun Padme."

(Irma.)

Padme then said "Good, the party is in a few days. Don't worry we'll all be ready for it by then. Do you girls have any idea of what you want to wear?"

Cora blushed but thought "I'm stuck between Mulan or live action Cinderella's dress. I think I'll go for the last one."

She had started remembering some of the things that happened in her zonked out state and remembered telling Echo that, and she really liked that dress and kind of wanted a chance to wear it.

(Irma.)

Padme then said "Those sound wonderful. I think I want to dress up as that one female princess, what do they call her again? Jasmine. Is that right?"

Both girls nodded at that and giggled thinking the character suited her somewhat and also her story with Anakin a bit. They wondered if he'd be dressing as Aladdin if he did come.

Cora then said "What about Satine?"

Padme replied with "She seemed to really like that one movie (You decide.) So she wants to dress as the main lead (Again your choice.)"

They all giggled at the thought of Kenobi trying to dress like the lead male.

Padme then said "What about the boys? What do you think they will choose?"

Cora rolled her eyes as she said "Something tells me if they had a choice they'd be dressed as the Avengers. But who knows, they might go for something else. I can't see Echo dressed in a Hulk suite or ad Dr. Banner."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Who knows, maybe we can get them to dress as other characters."

 **[Me 2]**

They came to the nice restaurant and to the privet table on the balcony.

"It's good to see you girls. The waiter will be here soon."

They sat down and Cora asked "Hey Padme, what did you want to talk to us about."

"Yeah, you have me curious." Irma nods.

She smiled as she said "I wanted to tell you girls that you and the boys are invited to a party that Satine and I will be holding. It's a fund raiser for the new project we have going to help refugees of the war."

"That sounds amazing." Irma smiles happily.

Cora said "That's sounds great Padme. What will we have to wear?"

Padme smirked at this as she said "I actually got the idea from you girls."

They seemed confused at this till she said "I'm basing it off Earth Disney movies. They've gotten popular sense you introduced the music to Satine and the other senators on that mission."

The girls remembered that they had all been very interested in it and Satine even asked for some movies. It seemed she also shared them.

Cora then said "Wow, I didn't expect for them to get so excited about that."

"Me either." Irma adds surprised.

Padme then said "There's more. You get to dress up as a favorite character and then we will be handing out awards for best costume, best dancer, and even cutest couple." They blushed at that but then laughed.

Cora then said "That sound really fun Padme."

"I can't wait." Irma nods.

Padme then said "Good, the party is in a few days. Don't worry we'll all be ready for it by then. Do you girls have any idea of what you want to wear?"

Cora blushed but thought "I'm stuck between Mulan or live action Cinderella's dress. I think I'll go for the last one."

"I kinda want to dress up as Ariel. I've always liked her pink dress." Irma is a bit red.

Irma had a few girly things about her. Some came out more now that she had real girlfriends around.

Padme then said "Those sound wonderful. I think I want to dress up as that one female princess, what do they call her again? Jasmine. Is that right?"

Both girls nodded at that and giggled thinking the character suited her somewhat and also her story with Anakin a bit. They wondered if he'd be dressing as Aladdin if he did come.

Cora then said "What about Satine?"

Padme replied with "She seemed to really like that one movie Beauty and the Beast. So she wants to dress as the main lead, Bell."

They all giggled at the thought of Kenobi trying to dress like the lead male.

Padme then said "What about the boys? What do you think they will choose?"

Cora rolled her eyes as she said "Something tells me if they had a choice they'd be dressed as the Avengers. But who knows, they might go for something else. I can't see Echo dressed in a Hulk suite or ad Dr. Banner."

"Fives might try for Tony. But I kinda wanna go as a matching pair." Irma sighs.

Cora then said "Who knows, maybe we can get them to dress as other characters."

"We can talk some more about that later. I've been wondering how the wedding plans are going." Padme smiles at the girls.

Both turn a bit red. It was going well but the thought of it made their hearts jump.

"Well we did decide on two cakes. That way we each have our own." Irma sips her drink.

(Cora)

"Those sound nice. What else?" Padme says.

They told her some of the things they agreed on and others they were still trying to find a compromise with. They thought of asking Lock for two different days. But he said transporting people was difficult and if they wanted their families and the weddings soon this was the only way to do it.

After some chatting and food, the girls return to the temple. They meet up with the guys in their new ARC armor and tell them about the party.

"We're so doing the Avengers." Domino announces.

'Figures.' Irma chuckles.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"I was kinda hoping to go as matching characters too." Irma looks over at Fives.

"Before I answer. Which movie?" Fives looks a bit nervous.

"The little mermaid." Irma's eyes beam.

"Yeah sure." Fives relaxes, he didn't mind the idea of dressing up as Eric.

"Kinda think of it your hair does match hers." Heavy ponders.

"Which outfit?" Cutup looks over at her.

Most of Domino, used to her style of dressing, thought maybe shells and a mermaid tail skirt. Fives included.

"Get that thought out of your head! It's the ball gown." Irma turns red as she hits his side a bit hard.

'Glad she can't read our minds.' The others sigh with relief yet feel for their brother.

'How does she find the weak point?' Fives rubs his side.

 **[Partner 2]**

Both turn a bit red. It was going well but the thought of it made their hearts jump.

"Well we did decide on two cakes. That way we each have our own." Irma sips her drink.

Cora then said "And our own dresses of course. Along with a few traditions we each will be implying."

"Those sound nice. What else?" Padme says.

Later

"We're so doing the Avengers." Domino announces.

'Figures.' Irma chuckles.

Cora then said "Echo, I was hoping to go as the live action Cinderella and was wondering if you go as the matching prince."

Echo blushed as he said "Well I wouldn't mind that actually. I don't think I would look good in either of the Hulk's costumes anyway."

Cora thought to him 'I thought the same thing.' Echo replied 'Yeah probably for the best.'

"I was kinda hoping to go as matching characters too." Irma looks over at Fives.

After Fives agrees and gets in trouble with Irma. They see Lock coming down the hall and says "I was asked to come as well. I think I'll be going as that character known as Woody. I always found that movie so enduring." The girls sweat drop at that but Cora thinks 'At least he didn't go for Buzz Lightyear.'

They all had Padme help them with the outfits, the girls wouldn't show the boys how they would look till the big day. Though they had an idea.

Echo felt a bit strange in the outfit as did Fives as their brothers laughed at their fancy pants look as the liked to call it.

Echo blushed but as he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but think he looked like he was wearing a wedding tux and other times he thought he saw something else, but he couldn't tell. It was bugging him but he didn't know what it was.

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Yeah you look out of it."

Cutup then said, "Yeah but you don't look calm this time."

Bait then said "What's up?"

Echo sighed as he said "I don't know, part of it reminds me of a groom's outfit and something else but I can't put my finger on it. I don't know why but somethings nagging at me at the back of my head."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "I really can't tell. It's not the outfit that bothers me, it's me in it. And no it's not the wedding either. I don't know. I'll talk to Cora later maybe she'll know what's wrong and if not maybe Lock will know."

They all just nodded and left it at that for now. If he didn't even know what was bothering him then they'd wait to see till he figured it out.

With the girls.

As they looked at their finished dresses Cora couldn't help but smile but also feel embarrassed, she felt so girly in it but she also loved it. She couldn't explain it. She fiddled with it and twirled back and forth as she hummed to lavenders blue.

Irma chuckled (Irma.)

"I just always wanted to wear it and now I get too. I feel giddy I guess. My mom says I used to love dressing up as a princess when I was little but I guess that never went away really."

(Irma.)

"What about you, did you ever like dressing up as a kid?"

(Irma.)

 **[Me 3]**

Fives felt weird in the outfit. He fiddled with the high collar.

"Everything alright Echo?" He looks over at his brother.

Heavy then said "Yeah you look out of it."

Cutup then said, "Yeah but you don't look calm this time."

Bait then said "What's up?"

Echo sighed as he said "I don't know, part of it reminds me of a groom's outfit and something else but I can't put my finger on it. I don't know why but somethings nagging at me at the back of my head."

"Maybe it's just off somehow." Fives ponders.

Echo then said "I really can't tell. It's not the outfit that bothers me, it's me in it. And no it's not the wedding either. I don't know. I'll talk to Cora later maybe she'll know what's wrong and if not maybe Lock will know."

They all just nodded and left it at that for now. If he didn't even know what was bothering him then they'd wait to see till he figured it out.

With the girls.

Irma stared at herself in the mirror. She felt like a princess and she liked it. Then she saw the twirly Cora.

"Having fun?" Irma looks over at her.

"I just always wanted to wear it and now I get too. I feel giddy I guess. My mom says I used to love dressing up as a princess when I was little but I guess that never went away really."

"I can see that." Irma giggles.

"What about you, did you ever like dressing up as a kid?"

"Not really." Irma shakes her head. "Dad tried to buy me dresses to play in but he could never get into tea parties. And moving around made it hard to find play mates. I got into cosplaying around thirteen though. Mostly Star Wars stuff." She thinks back.

(Cora)

"I kinda wish I got to be more girly. But I guess I'm making up for it now." Irma smiles as she tries a little twirl.

They meet up with the guys at the temple door. Once again their stunned by them.

"You look amazing." Fives smiles over at Irma.

"Thanks." Irma giggles.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"You guys can make goo-goo eyes after we get there." Heavy brings them out of their couple world.

Since deciding to marry sooner they've fallen into these moments. The guys don't mind most of the time. But it becomes tiring after a while.

Arriving the girls had to laugh. Anakin was dressed as Aladdin.

"The dresses look great." Satine comes over.

"Thank you. Yours does as well." Irma smiles.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 3]**

"Not really." Irma shakes her head. "Dad tried to buy me dresses to play in but he could never get into tea parties. And moving around made it hard to find play mates. I got into cosplaying around thirteen though. Mostly Star Wars stuff." She thinks back.

"I could see that but that's still really fun." Cora replied.

As they meet the guys at the temple.

Echo smiled as he kissed the top of her head and said "You look like a true princess."

Cora blushed as she said "Aw Echo, thanks. You look like a real prince too."

At the party

"The dresses look great." Satine comes over.

"Thank you. Yours does as well." Irma smiles.

"Yeah he color suits you."

Satine smiled as she replied "Thank you. I'll see you all later on then." They saw her walking off and were both trying to hold in their squeals as they saw Kenobi in the beasts dressy outfit. The two were just talking now but Cora said "If one of us sees them dancing we have to get a video of it."

(Irma.)

The girls decided to do what they did the last time they went to a party with the guys, they danced with the others first so they wouldn't feel left out. They had grown a bit better and since the music wasn't slow dance the boys were happier to be able to dance freely.

After that Rex, Cody and Lock came over to keep the boys busy so they could have a good time.

Rex was dressed as Buzz Lightyear, Cora had to get a picture of that it was too cool, and Cody was dressed as John Smith.

But before the couples could head off "Vod, Irma, Cora!" They saw a little yellow bundle crash into them and the girls squealed as they saw Boba dressed as little Simba. They couldn't help but hug him.

Cora said "You look so cute."

(Irma.)

Boba blushed as he said "Thanks, you two look really nice too." Bail Organa came up in a traditional lion king Broadway look as Mufasa they guessed as he said "He really couldn't wait to see you all."

The guys came up to say hi and picked up and hugged or nuggied their little brother. The girls laughed at their antics.

Boba said "You guys dressed up as the Avengers. That's awesome. But why didn't Five and Echo dress up with up with you guys?"

Heavy smirked as he said "Because they wanted to keep their girls happy." They all chuckled at that till Boba took a closer look and said "Oh yeah, you guys are dressed like princes so they're the ones from the movies the girls are dressed from." The two flushed but nodded. Boba just shrugged not seeing the big deal as Bait said "Hey senator, do you mind if we have Boba to ourselves tonight."

Bail laughed as he said "Only if it's okay with him." Boba looked over excited as he said "Please dad." They all looked shocked, they didn't know Boba had started calling Bail that.

Bail seemed to smile with a warmth in his eyes as he said "Of course son, just keep out of trouble or your mother will have my head." Boba then said "She is as fierce as Sarabi." The girls laughed at that.

Bail did the same as he said "And don't you forget it. Have fun and be ready to go by eleven thirty, the awards are done by then. I don't want you staying up too late." Boba whined but said "Okay." And they waved goodbye as Bail goes towards his wife who was dressed like Sarabi in the Broadway version.

 **[Me 4]**

But before the couples could head off "Vod, Irma, Cora!" They saw a little yellow bundle crash into them and the girls squealed as they saw Boba dressed as little Simba. They couldn't help but hug him.

Cora said "You look so cute."

"Oh, I might just snuggle you all night." Irma takes her turn in hugging him.

Boba blushed as he said "Thanks, you two look really nice too." Bail Organa came up in a traditional lion king Broadway look as Mufasa they guessed as he said "He really couldn't wait to see you all."

The guys came up to say hi and picked up and hugged or nuggied their little brother. The girls laughed at their antics.

Boba said "You guys dressed up as the Avengers. That's awesome. But why didn't Five and Echo dress up with up with you guys?"

Heavy smirked as he said "Because they wanted to keep their girls happy." They all chuckled at that till Boba took a closer look and said "Oh yeah, you guys are dressed like princes so they're the ones from the movies the girls are dressed from." The two flushed but nodded. Boba just shrugged not seeing the big deal as Bait said "Hey senator, do you mind if we have Boba to ourselves tonight."

Bail laughed as he said "Only if it's okay with him." Boba looked over excited as he said "Please dad." They all looked shocked, they didn't know Boba had started calling Bail that.

Bail seemed to smile with a warmth in his eyes as he said "Of course son, just keep out of trouble or your mother will have my head." Boba then said "She is as fierce as Sarabi." The girls laughed at that.

Bail did the same as he said "And don't you forget it. Have fun and be ready to go by eleven thirty, the awards are done by then. I don't want you staying up too late." Boba whined but said "Okay." And they waved goodbye as Bail goes towards his wife who was dressed like Sarabi in the Broadway version.

"Come on Boba let's check out the food." Heavy motions for him to follow.

"Sure." Boba trails after him.

The other went with him. Leaving the couples to have their time together. As Tale as Old of Time comes on Fives offers his hand. Irma takes it with a warm smile.

Irma had gotten used to slow dancing. But mostly she just enjoyed being in Fives arms as they twirl around the dance floor.

"What? What's the smile about?" Irma sees Fives staring at her.

"Just enjoying the moment." Fives gives a small head shake. "Your dress wouldn't look like this one would it?" he holds her close.

"Nice try." Irma laughs at his attempt.

"Can't blame me for trying." Fives sighs.

"You'll see it soon enough." Irma adds.

"Now that I can't wait for." Fives kisses her as the song ends.

 **[Partner 4]**

Cora and Echo smiled as they saw their friends head off. Echo then asked "Do you want to dance?"

"In a moment, I want to see some of the decorations around here." Cora said and Echo nodded as they went to look over the decorations and such.

As they walked Echo kept feeling that strange feeling, he also didn't notice that there was a group of women staring at him.

Cora asked "Are you okay? You look tired, if you're tired we could head off…" "No that's not it. Ever since I tried the suite on I've felt off. I don't know what it is though."

Cora frowned and said "Really? That's strange. Are you allergic to the fabric maybe?" Echo shook his head as he said "No, clones don't have allergies they made absolutely sure of that when choosing our templet."

Cora then said "Maybe we can talk to Lock. He's around here somewhere." As she was heading off though Echo grabbed her hand and said "No, I don't want to ruin our night." "But Echo if you feel bad we should ask." He smiled as he said "It's not all bad. Every time I look in the mirror I also think of the tux I'll be wearing at our wedding."

Cora blushed but was also shocked, Echo wasn't much for talking about these things in public. She then said "I think we really do need to see Lock." Before they could go though the group of women came up and one said "If you want to go we don't mind keeping him company."

The women smirked but Cora glared but Echo pulled her in and said "Sorry ladies I'm spoken for."

He held her tight and as she blushed. Wow, okay something was definably up. Echo was not the kind to get all cuddly like this in front of others either.

The woman seemed to glare as they walked off. Cora then said "Echo I think we really need to talk to Lock." He smelled her hair as he said "Do we have to? I kind of like just being like this." "Yes we do, come on."

She dragged him over to Lock who was grabbing a plate and said, "Lock somethings up with Echo." She explained what happened as Echo just stood there his hands in his pockets, looking out into the party.

Lock raised a brow at that and said "That really isn't like him. Let's go in the other room and talk."

 **[Me 5]**

"I don't get couples. Why are they always mushy?" Boba looks out as a new song starts with his parents and brother and sister twirling around again.

"Who knows kid?" Heavy shrugs.

"You'll understand when you're older." Cutup chuckles.

"Um…" A bell like voice calls.

Boba turns to see a young Naboo girl dressed as Nala. His face is a bit red as she stands there timidly.

"W-would you like to dance?" She plays with her hands as she looks at him with flushed cheeks.

"O-okay." Boba nods.

"Or maybe he'll figure it out sooner." Bait chuckles as the little girl leads him off.

"We just got ditched for a girl." Heavy stares amazed.

"Again." Cutup looks out as they try to copy the adults.

'That's so cute.' Irma spots them.

'To bad we don't have a camera.' Fives chuckles.

'There's a photographer around here somewhere. Hopefully he got one of them.' Irma looks around.

The two laugh at the thought of that photo. Then they go back to enjoying their time together.

After sometime they go out for some air. The fall breeze felt a bit chilly but nice.

"I never get tired of this view." Irma stares out at the bits of light dancing over the garden a little ways off.

"Never have to." Fives drapes his jacket over her shoulders.

Irma holds the jacket close as she lays her head on his shoulder. Fives places his hand on her cheek moving to kiss her. The feel of his warm lips on hers made her heart melt and it always would.

 **[Partner 5]**

After Lock looked over him he found the problem "There it is. The buttons on his jacket, they were accidently sewn with a metal that tends to affect someone's personality. He'll be fine after a while."

She got Echo out of the jacket and soon the trooper sighed as he said "Ah my head." Cora then said "Echo, are you okay?" "I think so. Sorry for how I acted." "It wasn't you. But how did the buttons get mixed up?"

Lock then said "I think they were actually meant to be sewn into the senator's custom. A classic political move to make an opponent look bad." Cora then said "Should we be worried?" Lock then said "Don't worry, I'll take on the investigation. You two just have a good time."

Cora then said "There were this group of girls that were suddenly interested in Echo. Could they have known about the metal?" "Maybe, I'll go check it out. Can you describe them?" She told him as he went off.

Once gone the two sat in the room. Echo sighed and said "Looks like we're stuck here for a bit and I know how much you wanted to dance."

She smiled and said "Thanks, but right now you feeling better is important. We can dance later if you feel up to it. You sure you don't want to just head on back?" He shook his head and said "No, like Lock said I'll be fine in a few moments. Let's just enjoy this."

He cupped her face and she smiled, that was her Echo. They leaned in to kiss enjoying the privet moment.

After a while Echo was at least able to get back on his feet and walk so they decided to go see what the others were up to. They saw Boba dancing and Cora awed while Echo looked a bit shocked. "Guess it had to happen at some point."

They soon saw Irma and Fives chatting with the others and came up. Echo was still walking a bit slow and they noticed.

(Fives.)

Bait then said "Yeah and what happened to your jacket?"

They sighed as they explained what happened.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "We're both okay. But Lock is doing an investigation and Echo has to take it slow for a few moments. I think we're going to get something to eat while we wait for the affects to fully wear off."

(Irma.)

"Sure company would be nice." So the couples headed off to sit at a table after grabbing some food.

 **[Me 6]**

After their time outside the couple heads back in. Boba was still dancing with the girl. It was cute watching them try to copy the adults. The others looked a bit like kicked puppies.

"Oh come on guys. It would have happened at some point." Irma walks over to them.

"But he's still a kid." They sigh.

"He'll come back over at some point." Fives glances over at him.

"Yeah, just let him have his fun for now." Irma nods.

"Echo, you alright?" Fives spots him walking funny.

Bait then said "Yeah and what happened to your jacket?"

They sighed as they explained what happened.

"You alright?" Irma looks over a bit worried.

Cora then said "We're both okay. But Lock is doing an investigation and Echo has to take it slow for a few moments. I think we're going to get something to eat while we wait for the affects to fully wear off."

"Mind if we join you?" Irma smiles slightly.

"Sure company would be nice." So the couples headed off to sit at a table after grabbing some food.

"Feeling any better?" Fives looks over at his brother.

(Echo)

"That's good. But if you start feeling ill or anything let me know." Irma sips some water.

(Echo)

(cora)

"It is cute isn't it." Irma giggles looking over at Boba and the girl sitting together as they eat cake.

"Is it wrong that it bugs me a bit?" Fives sighs leaning on his hand.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"Right, he's your little brother. You're going to be protective." Irma giggles.

'It's hard to believe he's the same kid from the show.' Irma looks over at him telling the girl something that made her laugh.

 **[Partner 6]**

"Feeling any better?" Fives looks over at his brother.

Echo replied "Yeah much."

"That's good. But if you start feeling ill or anything let me know." Irma sips some water.

"I will don't worry." Echo replied.

Cora the said looking at the kids "They just look so adorable."

"It is cute isn't it." Irma giggles looking over at Boba and the girl sitting together as they eat cake.

"Is it wrong that it bugs me a bit?" Fives sighs leaning on his hand.

Echo then sad "I know what you mean, he's a bit young for this."

Cora then says "I think it's only natural. He is your vod'ika."

"Right, he's your little brother. You're going to be protective." Irma giggles.

'It's hard to believe he's the same kid from the show.' Irma looks over at him telling the girl something that made her laugh.

They then saw some scuffle going on as some guards and Lock were escorting the same group of women from before out of the party. Cora glared a she said "I knew they had something to do with this. That was way too planned."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo then said "We'll they're gone now and I feel up for a dance." He stood as he let his hand out with a slight bow making her smile as she said "You got it lover." So they walked off to dance as 'Once upon a dream' started playing.

'I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.'

They started off slow but as Echo got better they began to twirl about the room, Cora's dress flying about.

'Yet I know it's true. That visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you. I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once. The way you did once. Upon a dream.'

A few people seemed to stare as the couple started to dance more erratically the spins and turns coming in more as they got closer to one another.

Boba and his little friend went out to try and copy them and it seemed fun but they got dizzy after a while.

'But if I know you. I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once…'

They soon snuck off as others began to dance about as well. They made it to the small garden they had come to the first time they had danced there.

'The way you did once—'

Echo asked as they stood in the garden "Where did we leave off last time?"

'—Upon a dream.'

Cora caressed his face as she said "You know exactly where we left off."

And so the two finally shared the kiss they lost that last time. The feel of the moon light in the garden the music playing and the scent of the flowers around them made them feel like they truly were in one of those stories they read so many times. But this one was real and it was theirs.

 **[Me 7]**

As the song started Fives and Irma let them have that dance. Boba tried with his little friend but got dizzy and went back to sit down.

The party was close to its end as they announced it was time for the awards.

"First we have best costume." Padme announces as everyone gathers around. "The winner is… Chancellor Palputine for his Frolo costume." She announces.

'That's not a costume it's him announcing he's evil.' Irma claps with a forced smile.

'We'll get him eventually.' Fives looks over at her.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"Next is best dancers. And I think we can all easily agree it's Cora and Echo." Satine announces.

Everyone claps as the couple heads up a bit red. Fives and Irma have to hold in their snickers. Though they were happy for them.

(Echo)

(Cora)

The two flush. Right cutest couple. If they won that… well let's just say they wouldn't want to be around the others for a while.

"And cutest couple goes to…" Padme looks at the results. "Boba and Mal." She announces.

The couple sighs with relief. Then chuckle as they see the little kids walk up the stage with red faces.

"Well they are cute and spent the night dancing around with one another." Irma chuckles.

(Cora)

The girls giggle. The guys sigh feeling like their little brother grow up too fast. A bit ironic for them.

Boba and Mal exchanged emails promising to keep in touch before they leave with their parents. The boys felt a bit jilted ditched like that but they did get to dance with a few girls so it was less of a hit.

The others left soon after Boba. The couples had some wedding stuff they had to do in the morning so it was best to get a full nights rest.

Once back at the temple the boys' escort the girls back to their rooms. Giving them a kiss good night they head off for some rest.

Tomorrow was figuring out the color scheme and flower arrangements. Something they were having trouble agreeing on.

 **[Partner 7]**

'That's not a costume it's him announcing he's evil.' Irma claps with a forced smile.

'We'll get him eventually.' Fives looks over at her.

'He shows his true colors and no one sees it? Seriously? How can they not feel the cold?!'

Echo sighed as he said 'Some people just want to ignore it I suppose or their just not as sensitive as you girls. Guess that's another reason Lock chose you two.' Echo held her close knowing she needed to get warm.

"Next is best dancers. And I think we can all easily agree it's Cora and Echo." Satine announces.

Everyone claps as the couple heads up a bit red. Fives and Irma have to hold in their snickers. Though they were happy for them.

As they came back Echo said "Don't even joke."

Cora grabbed the bouquet and said "Yeah, we still need to see who cutest couple will be." She teases as she looks over at Fives and Irma.

The two flush. Right cutest couple. If they won that… well let's just say they wouldn't want to be around the others for a while.

"And cutest couple goes to…" Padme looks at the results. "Boba and Mal." She announces.

The couple sighs with relief. Then chuckle as they see the little kids walk up the stage with red faces.

"Well they are cute and spent the night dancing around with one another." Irma chuckles.

Cora then said "Couldn't agree more, nothing more adorable then puppy love."

The next day came with the couples in Lock's office trying to figure out color scheme and flower arrangements.

Cora said "We could mix our favorite colors in. Like the main color is white but we add sky blue and purple. That way we can both have the flowers we want. Irises for you guys and guiding stars for us. Or we could use simple roses of purple and blue. Would that be a better idea?"

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo then said "What about besides color and flowers? We all seem to agree on stars we could use those as are a main design."

Cora said "Oh I like that. What about you guys?"

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Cora then said "Where should we have the wedding? I kind of thought the garden would be nice but we already had our engagement vows there and it will be hard to have the ceremony and decor there. Maybe in the grand hall?"

(Irma.)

Echo then said "What about lanterns for lighting?"

(Fives.)

"My brothers could handle music. They can definably choose good songs we all can dance to and things we like." Cora said as she thought about that.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "My sisters going to be a bride's maid, I thought Padme and Satine would be good as well. We know you choose your batchmates as your grooms' men but is there anyone else?"

Echo then said "I don't think so. I heard there's supposed to be a best man but I don't want to insult any of them."

(Fives, probably remember them joking about him being his best man and asks why.)

The girls looked at each other at that thinking 'Really they don't see it?'

Cora then said "Cause you guys are like Irma and me."

(Irma.)

That seemed to surprise them.

 **[Me 8]**

The next day came with the couples in Lock's office trying to figure out color scheme and flower arrangements.

Cora said "We could mix our favorite colors in. Like the main color is white but we add sky blue and purple. That way we can both have the flowers we want. Irises for you guys and guiding stars for us. Or we could use simple roses of purple and blue. Would that be a better idea?"

"I think roses could work. That way it doesn't clash or match too much with our bequest." Irma agrees.

"I'm alright with that." Fives nods. "Then Echo and I can wear the matching flower on our tux." He adds.

Echo then said "What about besides color and flowers? We all seem to agree on stars we could use those as are a main design."

Cora said "Oh I like that. What about you guys?"

"Sounds good to me." Both nod smiling.

Cora then said "Where should we have the wedding? I kind of thought the garden would be nice but we already had our engagement vows there and it will be hard to have the ceremony and decor there. Maybe in the grand hall?"

"It would be big enough. But what about lighting?" Irma ponders.

Echo then said "What about lanterns for lighting?"

"That could work." Fives agrees.

"My brothers could handle music. They can definably choose good songs we all can dance to and things we like." Cora said as she thought about that.

"Then my dad is planning on heling Bait with the cooking. I think your dad is going to go crazy for his stuffed peppers." Irma chuckles.

Cora then said "My sisters going to be a bride's maid, I thought Padme and Satine would be good as well. We know you choose your batchmates as your grooms' men but is there anyone else?"

Echo then said "I don't think so. I heard there's supposed to be a best man but I don't want to insult any of them."

"Kinda think about it, the guys made a joke about me and Echo being each other's best man." Fives thinks back. "I wonder why." He looks a bit puzzled.

The girls looked at each other at that thinking 'Really they don't see it?'

Cora then said "Cause you guys are like Irma and me."

"You two are so close. It's just an automatic thought." Irma adds.

That seemed to surprise them. The girls laugh at that. It took until now for them to realize it.

(Cora/ maybe asking about her vail/ she still hasn't picked one)

"Oh, dad's bring it." Irma smiles.

(Echo)

"That's the thing you asked your mom for right?" Fives looks over at her.

"Right." Irma nods. "It's been in my mom's family for a long time and it's a bit like a good luck charm to wear it." She smiles happily.

(Cora)

"Thanks." Irma is a bit red. "Did you ask for anything from your side?" she looks over at Cora.

 **[Partner 8]**

"You two are so close. It's just an automatic thought." Irma adds.

That seemed to surprise them. The girls laugh at that. It took until now for them to realize it.

Cora then said "What about your vial, you still haven't picked one?"

"Oh, dad's bringing it." Irma smiles.

Echo raised a brow asking "What's a vial?"

"That's the thing you asked your mom for right?" Fives looks over at her.

"Right." Irma nods. "It's been in my mom's family for a long time and it's a bit like a good luck charm to wear it." She smiles happily.

"Oh so it's a family tradition. Sounds sweet." Cora says with smile.

"Thanks." Irma is a bit red. "Did you ask for anything from your side?" she looks over at Cora.

Cora replied "We don't keep a lot of things like that but there is one tradition from Mexico we want to keep. Usually the couple is tied in a beaded chain called a Rosario but I'm not catholic, so I decided to use a flower chain. It's a symbol of the couples eternal bond. I thought it'd be sweet and sentimental. My mom and sister will be the ones putting it on while my dad takes me down the aisle. Speaking of which what song should play as we walk down? I really don't want to go with the simple wedding march, it's a bit plain."

(Irma.)

"I was thinking the songs 'anywhere but here' by saftysuite, 'never enough' by world's greatest showmen, or 'I still believe' from by Hayden Panetteir, and finally there's 'Perfect' by Ed Shareen. What song's were you guys thinking of?"

(Irma and Fives.)

Cora then "Okay then. I was thinking for the first dance 'Never stop' by saftysuite. The song makes a lot of sense for all of us. Or maybe one of the other songs I listed for the march."

 **[Me 9]**

Cora replied "We don't keep a lot of things like that but there is one tradition from Mexico we want to keep. Usually the couple is tied in a beaded chain called a Rosario but I'm not catholic, so I decided to use a flower chain. It's a symbol of the couples eternal bond. I thought it'd be sweet and sentimental. My mom and sister will be the ones putting it on while my dad takes me down the aisle. Speaking of which what song should play as we walk down? I really don't want to go with the simple wedding march, it's a bit plain."

"What did you have in mind?" Irma asks.

I was thinking the songs 'anywhere but here' by saftysuite, 'never enough' by world's greatest showmen, or 'I still believe' from by Hayden Panetteir, and finally there's 'Perfect' by Ed Shareen. What songs were you guys thinking of?"

"Actually I really like I still believe." Irma is a bit red.

"I feel like that's up to you girls. But I do like that one." Fives looks to the side a little red himself.

Cora then "Okay then. I was thinking for the first dance 'Never stop' by saftysuite. The song makes a lot of sense for all of us. Or maybe one of the other songs I listed for the march."

"Maybe we should have our own." Irma suggests.

(cora)

"I think May I suits you two best." Fives chuckles.

"I'd have to agree with that." Irma giggles.

(Echo)

"I think Perfect for us." Irma ponders.

"I'm alright with that." Fives nods.

"Oh then there's the father daughter dance. Dad says it has to be Butterfly Kisses for us." Irma giggles. "How about you?"

(Cora)

"That's sweet." Irma smiles.

"Did we miss anything?" Fives tries to recall.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 9]**

"Maybe we should have our own." Irma suggests.

"That'd be great. I would like to dance to our own song." Cora said with a smile.

"I think May I suits you two best." Fives chuckles.

"I'd have to agree with that." Irma giggles.

Echo blushed but said "That is our song, what about you two?"

"I think Perfect for us." Irma ponders.

"I'm alright with that." Fives nods.

"Oh then there's the father daughter dance. Dad says it has to be Butterfly Kisses for us." Irma giggles. "How about you?"

"I think we'll dance too I loved her first."

"That's sweet." Irma smiles.

"Did we miss anything?" Fives tries to recall.

Echo then said "No, we have food, the cakes décor, I don't think there's much else for us to think on now."

Cora then said "Guess we have the whole wedding planned. Oh ring bearers, my nephew and Boba should do that."

(Irma.)

So with that it seemed that most of the wedding was ready, they made a list of what they wanted and gave it to Lock and he said "Good, I have no trouble with this. We just have to remember to put in the jedi and Mandalorain customs. Since Echo and Fives templet was a Mandalorain the duchess finally agreed after a blood scan of Jango's DNA. And it will mean we will have some political support from a neutral system."

Cora then said "That's good to hear and I don't mind some of the Mandalorain customs, their very interesting."

(Irma.)

Echo then said "But sir what jedi customs will there be at the wedding?"

(Fives.)

Lock then said "Well we did most of them at the engagement vows so you won't have to worry about that much. One thing you will have to do is the girls will be giving you their sabers. In the jedi culture the saber is like their life, don't worry we know it's not for you girls but it's an important part. Anyway the girls will give you their sabers and you both must light them at the vows, you just stand there as you hold the sabers together with the girls and say a small vow of showing you will be each other's defender. The wedding is also a military event so your higher ranked brothers will stand in formation along with jedi generals as they hold their sabers and blasters up like they do at royal and military weddings as you all march down the aisle after the vows."

Cora then said "Wow that's going to be a big show. I always thought I'd have a small wedding, well small compared to my families' size."

(Irma.)

Echo then said "Sir if this is a military wedding as well, does this mean the Kaminoans and the chancellor will have to come?"

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Cora hen said "Please say no. I can't stand the idea of those two being there."

Lock then said "I've asked a favor and some friends of mine will be keeping them busy so they won't be able to make it to the wedding."

They all smiled at hat glad they wouldn't have to deal with them.

Lock then said "Now I suggest some rest. You all have a mission to Mandalore in two days."

They agreed but as they headed off Cora said "Hey before heading off to Mandalore let's have double date tomorrow. We can go to the movies and share ice cream in the park." She snuggled up to Echo who flushed but had a goofy smile as he said "Now that sounds like a perfect day off to me."

(Irma and Fives.)

 **[Me 10]**

Echo then said "No, we have food, the cakes décor, I don't think there's much else for us to think on now."

Cora then said "Guess we have the whole wedding planned. Oh ring bearers, my nephew and Boba should do that."

"That'll be so cute." Irma pictures Boba in a little tux.

So with that it seemed that most of the wedding was ready, they made a list of what they wanted and gave it to Lock and he said "Good, I have no trouble with this. We just have to remember to put in the jedi and Mandalorain customs. Since Echo and Fives templet was a Mandalorain the duchess finally agreed after a blood scan of Jango's DNA. And it will mean we will have some political support from a neutral system."

Cora then said "That's good to hear and I don't mind some of the Mandalorain customs, their very interesting."

"Yeah." Irma nods.

Echo then said "But sir what jedi customs will there be at the wedding?"

"I've been wondering that as well." Fives said.

Lock then said "Well we did most of them at the engagement vows so you won't have to worry about that much. One thing you will have to do is the girls will be giving you their sabers. In the jedi culture the saber is like their life, don't worry we know it's not for you girls but it's an important part. Anyway the girls will give you their sabers and you both must light them at the vows, you just stand there as you hold the sabers together with the girls and say a small vow of showing you will be each other's defender. The wedding is also a military event so your higher ranked brothers will stand in formation along with jedi generals as they hold their sabers and blasters up like they do at royal and military weddings as you all march down the aisle after the vows."

Cora then said "Wow that's going to be a big show. I always thought I'd have a small wedding, well small compared to my families' size."

"I always thought it would be small too." Irma is a bit nervous about all of this.

Echo then said "Sir if this is a military wedding as well, does this mean the Kaminoans and the chancellor will have to come?"

"No those would be unwanted guests." Fives huffs.

"They can't come." Irma shakes her head.

Cora hen said "Please say no. I can't stand the idea of those two being there."

Lock then said "I've asked a favor and some friends of mine will be keeping them busy so they won't be able to make it to the wedding."

They all smiled at hat glad they wouldn't have to deal with them.

Lock then said "Now I suggest some rest. You all have a mission to Mandalore in two days."

They agreed but as they headed off Cora said "Hey before heading off to Mandalore let's have double date tomorrow. We can go to the movies and share ice cream in the park." She snuggled up to Echo who flushed but had a goofy smile as he said "Now that sounds like a perfect day off to me."

"That would be amazing." Irma hugs Fives arm.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Fives smiles over at Irma.

The next day the girls are ready for their date. Irma went with a white long sleeve shirt with a bit of frills on the sleeves, a blue jean skirt, and black flats.

"This is going to be so much fun." Irma smiles to the point you could almost picture a wagging tail on her.

(Cora)

With the guys.

"The shop says they're ready." Fives looks over at Echo.

(His outfit: A navy blue button up shirt/ jeans/ sneakers)

(Echo)

"Now we just have to think of a way to get away to get them." Fives adds.

They had gotten good at keep the girls out. Though it helped that they wanted this to be a surprise. Now for the hard part, getting away long enough to get them.

 **[Partner 11]**

The next day the girls are ready for their date. Irma went with a white long sleeve shirt with a bit of frills on the sleeves, a blue jean skirt, and black flats.

"This is going to be so much fun." Irma smiles to the point you could almost picture a wagging tail on her.

"I know right. We rarely have any real couple time together." She dressed in a purple off the shoulder shirt with weaving in the middle of the chest, black jeans, purple flats, and a purple rose in her hair.

With the guys.

"The shop says they're ready." Fives looks over at Echo.

(His outfit: A navy blue button up shirt/ jeans/ sneakers)

Echo then said "That's good, we can pick them up while we're out." He was wearing a white button up shirt with jeans and convers.

"Now we just have to think of a way to get away to get them." Fives adds.

They had gotten good at keep the girls out. Though it helped that they wanted this to be a surprise. Now for the hard part, getting away long enough to get them.

Echo snapped his finger as he said "I got it, Fox is making his rounds at the park around that time. We can have him distract the girls for us while we head off."

(Fives.)

They soon came out to meet the girls and their faces heated up at the sight of them. The girls kissed them to get them out of it.

Cora said "Guess you'll never get used to this will you."

Echo replied, "Never want to."

(Irma and Fives.)

As they headed off to the movie Echo had checked to make sure what type of movies were playing. The girls wanted to see a new movie, saying it reminded them of an Earth fairy tale.

"I think it's like swan lake what do you think?" Cora asked as they got some popcorn and went to sit.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "I just hope it's not a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet. I don't know the full story, but I know the main tale basically. Really that was just sad."

(Irma.)

Echo then said "Earth has a lot of strange stories when it comes to romance."

(Fives.)

Cora then said "I don't know but their creative at least."

(Irma.)

So they sat down to watch the show. The movie was like a mix of swan lake and Frozen.

It was a lot more interesting than they thought it'd be but there was a bit of tragedy. Cora was crying slightly at the movie as Echo held her and asking 'You okay?' 'Yeah, just sensitive. These kinds of things make me cry. How could he have not found out he was being fooled for so long?'

He kissed the top of her head and thought 'I have no idea. I just know I'd never be able to mistake anyone else for you.' 'You better. Especially since I don't mistake you for any of your brothers.'

Echo had to blush at that. It was true, even when he was with other clones who didn't have other distinguished marks or facial hair Cora could find him, she said it was his eyes, and that was before their bond.

 **[Me 11]**

Echo snapped his finger as he said "I got it, Fox is making his rounds at the park around that time. We can have him distract the girls for us while we head off."

"That could work." Fives pounders.

They soon came out to meet the girls and their faces heated up at the sight of them. The girls kissed them to get them out of it.

"That's never going to stop is it?" Irma giggles.

"Hope not." Fives pecks her cheek.

As they headed off to the movie Echo had checked to make sure what type of movies were playing. The girls wanted to see a new movie, saying it reminded them of an Earth fairy tale.

"I think it's like swan lake what do you think?" Cora asked as they got some popcorn and went to sit.

"Kina reminded me of Frozen." Irma ponders.

Cora then said "I just hope it's not a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet. I don't know the full story, but I know the main tale basically. Really that was just sad."

"That story is sad. But also sweet in its own way." Irma picks out her handy.

Echo then said "Earth has a lot of strange stories when it comes to romance."

"No joke." Fives nods. "How did they come up with so many?"

Cora then said "I don't know, but their creative at least."

"I guess because there's all kinds of love. So each story can have a different ending." Irma thinks about that for a moment, there really was a lot.

So they sat down to watch the show. The movie was like a mix of swan lake and Frozen. It was a lot more interesting than they thought it'd be but there was a bit of tragedy.

Irma snuggles Fives. The story had gotten to her as well but she just wanted to hold him close.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Fives pecks the top of her head.

'You better not.' Irma holds his arm tight.

"That was so sweet." Irma rubs her still a bit misty eyes.

(Cora)

"I love the ending ball room scene. I've never cared how so many movies end it with a kiss." Irma smiles.

"It was cool how he figured out he was under a spell and broke it." Fives thinks of his favorite moment.

(Echo)

The four walk around some as they chat. It was nice just to hold hands and walk around the city.

"What type of ice cream would you like?" The man at the stand smiles at the couples.

"I'll have a double scoop. One with cookie dough and the other with strawberry." Irma smiles holding on to Fives.

"I'll take coffee." Fives says.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"Here you go." The man hands them their orders.

"Thank you." The couples head off for their stroll.

 **[Partner 11]**

"That was so sweet." Irma rubs her still a bit misty eyes.

Cora replied "It was and it wasn't like the usual fairytale romance either. It wasn't all just happily ever after; they also showed how the couple had to work through what they went through."

"I love the ending ball room scene. I've never cared how so many movies end it with a kiss." Irma smiles.

"It was cool how he figured out he was under a spell and broke it." Fives thinks of his favorite moment.

Echo then said "That was pretty good. The way they figured it out by noticing something was different with his eyes is interesting. I wonder how much people can truly recognize someone just by the eyes."

The four walk around some as they chat. It was nice just to hold hands and walk around the city.

"What type of ice cream would you like?" The man at the stand smiles at the couples.

"I'll have a double scoop. One with cookie dough and the other with strawberry." Irma smiles holding on to Fives.

"I'll take coffee." Fives says.

Cora then said "I'll have chocolate and mint please."

Echo then said "Vanilla and almonds for me please."

"Here you go." The man hands them their orders.

"Thank you." The couples head off for their stroll.

As they walked about they looked at the animals that scurried about the birds that fly and even a few kids playing about. Cora couldn't help but imagine a pair of toddlers running around, a burnet and red head chasing a ball as they laughed to their heats content.

'What was that?' Echo asked mentally as she replied 'Sorry, I guess I let that one slip.' 'Would you really like to have children?' 'One day, not yet though. And well I may want to wait till after Irma and Fives start trying. I just wouldn't want to rub it in their faces if we had a child before them.'

Echo held her hand and replied 'You're too sweet. But I think they'd understand but if you want we could do that.' She smiled and replied 'Thanks, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's enjoy the moment.'

At that Cora saw something and said "Oh look a couple swing bench. Let's get a picture there."

(Irma.)

The girls dragged the guys over and sat down as they started swinging one couple taking a picture for the other.

Cora then said "Oh it's so sweet I want it framed."

(Irma.)

The guys blushed at that but then they saw Fox and his group.

Echo then said "Hey there's Fox. We should go and tell them about the wedding. Since they're the Coruscant guard they'll probably be the ones keeping things calm or doing their part in the ceremony after the vows."

(Fives.)

Cora then said "We should give them a prosper invitation and we never truly met them."

(Irma. Maybe uncomfortable about meeting Fox.)

(Five.)

Cora then whispered "Beside it wouldn't pass it bay someone to of messed with his laser when he wasn't looking."

(Irma.)

So they headed off to talk to the group. As they came up the group was somewhat surprised but nodded as Fox said "So you two are out and about today."

(Fives. Probably telling him it's called a date.)

Echo then said "We just wanted to properly invite you guys if we didn't but your probably already been hired for some sort of work for it haven't you."

Fox replied "General Lock asked us to make sure there were no more incidents like at the engagement."

Cora said "That was more than an incident. It was almost a tragedy. Let's just hope things don't go crazy this time."

(Irma.)

Fox then said "Don't worry; the Coruscant guard is the best of the best. We'll be sure nothing happens this time."

The guys wanted to roll their eyes at that but they had other things to worry about. Echo sent a text to Fox and as he looked at it he raised a brow but sent back 'Fine but make in quick.'

Cora was confused as she said "Guess you guys have to get back."

(Irma.)

Fox then said "No we're duo to stay here for a while actually. Any request you have on security detail for the big day?"

Echo then said "Fives and I actually made a list of that. But it's in the speeder. We'll be back soon." They then started walking off as the girls talked to Fox about the security of the wedding.

 **[Me 12]**

As they walked about they looked at the animals that scurried about the birds that fly and even a few kids playing about. Irma smiled at the sight of the kids. But her smile faded a bit realizing how hard it was going to be.

'Hey, nothings a granite. But I promise you we will try.' Fives holds her hand a bit tighter.

'Thanks.' Irma smiles over at him.

At that Cora saw something and said "Oh look a couple swing bench. Let's get a picture there."

"Yeah." Irma nods tugging on Fives arm.

The girls dragged the guys over and sat down as they started swinging one couple taking a picture for the other.

Cora then said "Oh it's so sweet I want it framed."

"Maybe we can find some while out." Irma smiles at her photo as well.

The guys blushed at that but then they saw Fox and his group.

Echo then said "Hey there's Fox. We should go and tell them about the wedding. Since they're the Coruscant guard they'll probably be the ones keeping things calm or doing their part in the ceremony after the vows."

"They maybe snobs but they do get the job done." Fives adds.

Cora then said "We should give them a prosper invitation and we never truly met them."

"I… I don't want to." Irma feels a lump in her throat as she clings to Fives a bit tighter.

"Irma… it'll be alright." Fives hugs her close. "I'm not going anywhere." He kisses the top of her head.

Cora then whispered "Beside it wouldn't pass it bay someone to of messed with his laser when he wasn't looking."

"Alright." Irma takes a deep breath.

So they headed off to talk to the group. As they came up the group was somewhat surprised but nodded as Fox said "So you two are out and about today."

"It's called a date Fox." Fives says as Irma stays close.

Echo then said "We just wanted to properly invite you guys if we didn't but your probably already been hired for some sort of work for it haven't you."

Fox replied "General Lock asked us to make sure there were no more incidents like at the engagement."

Cora said "That was more than an incident. It was almost a tragedy. Let's just hope things don't go crazy this time."

'That was bad.' Irma remembers her part to it.

Fox then said "Don't worry; the Coruscant guard is the best of the best. We'll be sure nothing happens this time."

The guys wanted to roll their eyes at that but they had other things to worry about. Echo sent a text to Fox and as he looked at it he raised a brow but sent back 'Fine but make in quick.'

Cora was confused as she said "Guess you guys have to get back."

'Please go.' Irma tries to keep calm.

Fox then said "No we're duo to stay here for a while actually. Any request you have on security detail for the big day?"

Echo then said "Fives and I actually made a list of that. But it's in the speeder. We'll be back soon." They then started walking off as the girls talked to Fox about the security of the wedding.

"We better be fast. Irma wasn't looking so good." Fives glances back.

(Echo)

At the shop.

"Here you sirs." The young woman hands them the little boxes.

(Echo)

"Yeah thanks." Fives smiles at the little white box as they head out.

"Those girls are really lucky." The woman sighs.

Back at the park.

Irma looks ready to pass out. She knows it might not happen. But until it's a sure thing she didn't think she was ever going to be comfterble around Fox.

"Sorry, that took longer than we thought." Fives hands him the list.

(Echo)

"No problem. We should get going now anyway." Fox nods then heads off with his men.

"Where did you guys go? We didn't park that far." Irma looks over at Fives, still catching her breath.

(Cora)

"We… had to get something." Fives rubs the back of his head.

(Echo)

"What?" The girls look curious.

"Before that, this is where we go different ways for a while." Fives is a bit red.

The girls are confused but go with them.

Fives walks with Irma so she can calm down. Though she can feel something is going on. They walk for until coming to a small pond.

"Okay Fives, what's going on?" Irma looks at him confused.

"Irma, you know I love you and the wedding will be wonderful. But I… I wanted to do one thing over." Fives takes out the little box.

"Fives…" Irma's eyes widen.

"Irma, you are my heart and light. Please be mine." Fives smiles as he opens the box to a small silver band with a purple star shaped gem in the middle.

"How could I ever say no?" Irma smiles beyond happy.

Fives slips it on to her hand. After which she wraps her arms around his neck kissing him. Fives places his hands around her waist as he deepens the kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**[CH 20]**

 **[Partner 1]**

"We better be fast. Irma wasn't looking so good." Fives glances back.

Echo then said "Good thing it's only a few blocks then, but Cora will help keep her calm."

At the shop.

"Here you are sirs." The young woman hands them the little boxes.

"Thank you so much." Echo says grabbing the light blue box.

"Yeah thanks." Fives smiles at the little white box as they head out.

"Those girls are really lucky." The woman sighs.

Back at the park.

Irma looks ready to pass out. She knows it might not happen. But until it's a sure thing she didn't think she was ever going to be commutable around Fox.

"Sorry, that took longer than we thought." Fives hands him the list.

"Yeah was a longer walk then we thought." Echo replied.

"No problem. We should get going now anyway." Fox nods then heads off with his men.

"Where did you guys go? We didn't park that far." Irma looks over at Fives, still catching her breath.

"What here you two doing?" Cora raised a brow as she asks.

"We… had to get something." Fives rubs the back of his head.

Echo is blushing as he said "Yeah, we had to stop by somewhere to pick something up."

"What?" The girls look curious.

"Before that, this is where we go different ways for a while." Fives is a bit red.

The girls are confused but go with them.

Cora and Echo walk they make it to a willow tree and sit under it. Cora said "So what's up? What took you guys so long?" Echo sighed as he took in some courage and said "I know we already agreed to it but I wanted to ask you properly." He took out the light blue box as Cora's eyes widen, she couldn't even speak.

She thought she'd be shouting or crying but all she could do was stare. He opened the box in front of her and there was a white gold band with a small flower shaped diamond in sky blue.

Echo grabbed her hand as put the ring on as he slipped it on he said "You are my best friend, my guiding star, and we have both protected and loved each other no matter what. Let this be a reminder of my love for you for. I wish to take every step with you for now and forever."

Cora felt tears in her eyes as she still stared shocked at him but then sprung as she wrapped her arms around him as she held onto his shirt and kissed him. They stayed like that for quite some time, not wishing to let go, not ever.

After some time the groups did come back and the girls gushed over their rings with each other as the guys smiled and patted each other's backs on a job well done. When they got back to the temple the other Dominos cheered and congratulated them and Secura complemented on the choices the boys made making Bly glare at Echo and Fives.

How was he going to compete with that? Secura then said "I may not be able to read your thoughts Bly but I can sense you are worried. Do not worry you have plenty of time to think of such things." The commander seemed to blush as the others giggled.

They showed their families and their mothers and Cora's sister gushed and complemented on the rings. Lock smiled as he said "Good job boys." And left without another word. Padme was excited for them over the video chat, basically they kept getting complements and gushes over the rings by many friends and Jedi who seemed curious about the rings.

By the end of the day the couples were exhausted and ready to turn in early, but not before giving a good night kiss to each other. As the boys left Cora said "Now we just have to tell Satine when we get to Mandalore."

(Irma.)

"Let's just hope she can concentrate on the mission while trying to wriggle one out of Kenobi." They both laughed at that till they said goodnight and headed to bed.

The next day they had their mission briefing with Lock "You will all be going to Mandalore. The duchess is worried about the corruption she has unveiled in her city with the senator and after the betrayal of one of her on in the court she wishes to make sure there are no loose ends."

Bait then said "It's a good thing Ahsoka was there to help out the duchess when they found out who the traitor was." Lock then said "Indeed. But know there's another problem. Another issue has come up…"

 **[Me 1]**

By the end of the day the couples were exhausted and ready to turn in early, but not before giving a good night kiss to each other. As the boys left Cora said "Now we just have to tell Satine when we get to Mandalore."

"I can't wait to see her." Irma smiles ear to ear still playing with her ring.

"Let's just hope she can concentrate on the mission while trying to wriggle one out of Kenobi." They both laughed at that till they said goodnight and headed to bed.

The next day they had their mission briefing with Lock "You will all be going to Mandalore. The duchess is worried about the corruption she has unveiled in her city with the senator and after the betrayal of one of her on in the court she wishes to make sure there are no loose ends."

Bait then said "It's a good thing Ahsoka was there to help out the duchess when they found out who the traitor was." Lock then said "Indeed. But know there's another problem. Another issue has come up, there are rumors that Death Watch is recruiting teens. The duchess wants all of you to check this out."

"Teens? Well they do try… or will try with Lux." Irma ponders.

(Cora)

"Lux?" the guys look confused.

"Some to think of later." Irma says.

'I wonder if Cora ships Ahsoka and Lux too? That'll be something to talk about later.' Irma ponders, keeping Fives out.

"Well at any rate we'll have to check this out." Fives adds.

(Echo)

"What about their 'no weapons' policy for outsiders?" Bait lifts a brow.

"Considering Ahsoka's help they've given jedi special clearance. But I couldn't get it lifted for you boys, sorry." Lock explains.

"No worries. We have other ways of fighting." Cutup says.

"Not like there are Sith there." Heavy nods.

"Get what you need and go." Lock dismisses them.

The girls pack quickly. Irma makes sure her medic bag has everything then heads for the ship.

Arriving they see Satine and two guards waiting for them. The girls couldn't help but wonder if that large crowed would be waiting at the end of the tunnel.

"It's good to see you two." Satine hugs them.

"Sorry it couldn't be under happier times." Irma hugs her back.

(Cora)

"What are these?" Satine sees the rings.

The guys turn a bit red as the girls show them off once more. The girls tell Satine about what the guys did as they ride through the tunnel. Once out… yup giant crows there to say hello. Irma prayed they wouldn't lose this like before.

 **[Partner 2]**

"Teens? Well they do try… or will try with Lux." Irma ponders.

Cora shook her head as she said "Not one of his brightest ideas."

"Well at any rate we'll have to check this out." Fives adds.

Echo then said "If they start manipulating the young it could cause a lot of heartbreak."

When they got to Mandalore.

"It's good to see you two." Satine hugs them.

"Sorry it couldn't be under happier times." Irma hugs her back.

Cora then said "We know this must be hard. I hope we can help."

"What are these?" Satine sees the rings.

The guys turn a bit red as the girls show them off once more. The girls tell Satine about what the guys did as they ride through the tunnel. Once out… yup giant crows there to say hello. Irma prayed they wouldn't lose this like before.

As the came to the palace Satine said "This is the school and neighborhood being highly targeted by Deathwatch. These children and their families come from strong bloodlines of the warrior class so it may be that is why they are being targeted."

Cora then said "They would want people of the same origin style but that doesn't always help with a person's character. The guys are proof of that."

(Irma.)

They all seemed to blush at that but also smiled proud that the girls saw them all that way.

Satine then said "True, but that does not mean they will not try to fire them up. Also I fear they have been using other means to gain supporters."

They looked concerned about that.

Cora then asked "Are they threatening their families and friends?" Satine looked sadly as she replied "No, that is the only good news so far. Sadly something just as awful is affecting them."

She brought up a picture of a drink and Cora said "It looks similar to the drinks you destroyed, the ones that poisoned those children."

(Irma.)

Satine then said "A new type has been made by Deathwatch. One that when drank the teens become susceptible to any command given to them including who to be loyal to."

Cora growled as she said "A hypnoses trick."

(Irma.)

The guys looked disgusted by this, they knew what that was like, having chips in their heads and having incidents with these kinds of things. Now these kids where being put through the same thing. They had to do something.

Cora then asked "Do you have a sample of the drink? Maybe we can come up with a cure." Satine then said "I already have my scientist working on that while my guards look into stopping the manufacturing of the drinks. What I need all of you to be doing is an undercover mission. Talk to these children and see if they have a way to contact Deathwatch or if there is a way to stop the affects."

Cora then said "You can count on us. Do you by chance have any disguises?"

(Irma.)

Satine seemed to smile at that as they headed off to better fit in.

 **[Me 2]**

As the came to the palace Satine said "This is the school and neighborhood being highly targeted by Deathwatch. These children and their families come from strong bloodlines of the warrior class so it may be that is why they are being targeted."

Cora then said "They would want people of the same origin style but that doesn't always help with a person's character. The guys are proof of that."

"That's true. They're all individuals and good men." Irma smiles over at them.

They all seemed to blush at that but also smiled proud that the girls saw them all that way.

Satine then said "True, but that does not mean they will not try to fire them up. Also I fear they have been using other means to gain supporters."

They looked concerned about that.

Cora then asked "Are they threatening their families and friends?" Satine looked sadly as she replied "No, that is the only good news so far. Sadly something just as awful is affecting them."

She brought up a picture of a drink and Cora said "It looks similar to the drinks you destroyed, the ones that poisoned those children."

"Is it back?" Irma stares at it worried.

Satine then said "A new type has been made by Deathwatch. One that when drank the teens become susceptible to any command given to them including who to be loyal to."

Cora growled as she said "A hypnoses trick."

"They must be desperate." Irma huffs.

"We can track down the manufactory of this and shut it down." Fives stares at the holo image.

"Yeah. While we do that the girls can talk with the families and schools." Heavy adds.

(Echo/ maybe suggest some stays with the girls just in case)

(Cora)

"Yeah we'll be fine." Irma nods.

"No he's right." Fives shakes his head. "If Deathwatch is stooping to this they might come after you two. It would be safer if you had someone with you." He looks over at them worried.

Irma knows that look. She wasn't going to win this debate.

"Alright." Irma agrees.

(Cora)

"We'll take shifts to make it easier on all of us. Cutup will take first shift in the morning, then Heavy, Bait, Echo, and me. Sound good?" Fives gives the order.

 **[Partner 3]**

"We can track down the manufactory of this and shut it down." Fives stares at the holo image.

"Yeah. While we do that the girls can talk with the families and schools." Heavy adds.

Echo then said "The girls should have a guard though. Just in case Deathwatch sees through them."

Cora then said "Echo we can take care of ourselves."

"Yeah we'll be fine." Irma nods.

"No he's right." Fives shakes his head. "If Deathwatch is stooping to this they might come after you two. It would be safer if you had someone with you." He looks over at them worried.

Irma knows that look. She wasn't going to win this debate.

"Alright." Irma agrees.

Cora then said "Fine, but only because we don't want you to worry."

"We'll take shifts to make it easier on all of us. Cutup will take first shift in the morning, then Heavy, Bait, Echo, and me. Sound good?" Fives gives the order.

They all nodded at that. In the morning the girls came out in their mandalorain clothing.

Cora wore some basic light gray baggy pants with boots. A light blue shirt with a light gray vest, and, short fingerless gloves, a belt around her waist and a hat to cover her face just in case.

(Irma and her outfit.)

Cora then said "Hope no one will recognize us."

(Irma.)

Cutup in his own disguise looked like a factory worker of some sort with cowboy like boots and belt as he said "Don't worry, even I had a hard time recognizing you two."

With that they headed off to the neighborhood. It was clean; Mandalore really didn't care for run down streets at all. Still you could tell it wasn't the nicest of neighborhoods. But looks could be deceiving.

As they walked about they saw a few of the vending machines with the drinks. Cora used her powers to secretly break the machine so no one else could buy the drinks. That seemed to have confused a certain buyer as his drink wouldn't come out.

As they walked they came to what looked like a soccer game but with a hover ball. The teens looked to be about the right age so they hung out in that spot for the moment.

Cora asked "See anything off?"

(Irma.)

Cutup then said "Maybe we just need to get to know the locals a bit." Suddenly he stopped a ball from hitting his face. He looked over as a few teens said "Sorry mister, yeah sorry." Cutup said, "No problem, here you go." He threw it back and a kid jumped to spike the ball with is foot into the goal. "Yeah, that's how you do it." "Come on Doul that's a fowl." "Yeah the ball was out of bounds when it got thrown in."

Doul then said "You all are just a bunch of wimps. I'm in it to win it, so come on who wants to take me." Another kid said "This is just a game if you want to act like this go do it somewhere else."

The kid seemed to want to pick up fight but Cutup grabbed him and said "Hey easy there slugger." "It's Doul." "Okay Doul. Look fighting with your friends isn't going to solve anything." Doul brought his arm back and said "They're no friends of mine." And started walking off.

Cora then said "He feels off. I think we found our first lead."

(Irma.)

They walked the long way around, Cutup catching to them. They fallowed some ways away so as not to be detected. They soon found themselves at an abandon building but the colors on it were similar to those of "Deathwatch." They all said as they looked at each, they knew where to go, now it was time to see if they could fallow him in.

Cora said "Irma and I can pass as teens but Cutup can't."

(Irma.)

"I can't let you girls go on their alone." Cutup said determined.

Cora then said "What choice do we have? It's our first and best lead."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 3]**

They all nodded at that. In the morning the girls came out in their mandalorain clothing.

Irma was wearing a pale blue long sleeve shirt, gray pants, a dark gray belt, and black boots. She also had on a blond wig that was to the end of her back in a down braid and fake glasses for extra measure. Not to mention a bag with a water bottle and her sabers inside.

Cora then said "Hope no one will recognize us."

"Me too." Irma nods.

Cutup in his own disguise looked like a factory worker of some sort with cowboy like boots and belt as he said "Don't worry, even I had a hard time recognizing you two."

With that they headed off to the neighborhood. It was clean; Mandalore really didn't care for run down streets at all. Still you could tell it wasn't the nicest of neighborhoods. But looks could be deceiving.

As they walked about they saw a few of the vending machines with the drinks. Cora used her powers to secretly break the machine so no one else could buy the drinks. That seemed to have confused a certain buyer as his drink wouldn't come out.

As they walked they came to what looked like a soccer game but with a hover ball. The teens looked to be about the right age so they hung out in that spot for the moment.

Cora asked "See anything off?"

"Not so far." Irma sips her water watching the game.

Cutup then said "Maybe we just need to get to know the locals a bit." Suddenly he stopped a ball from hitting his face. He looked over as a few teens said "Sorry mister, yeah sorry." Cutup said, "No problem, here you go." He threw it back and a kid jumped to spike the ball with is foot into the goal. "Yeah, that's how you do it." "Come on Doul that's a fowl." "Yeah the ball was out of bounds when it got thrown in."

Doul then said "You all are just a bunch of wimps. I'm in it to win it, so come on who wants to take me." Another kid said "This is just a game if you want to act like this go do it somewhere else."

The kid seemed to want to pick up fight but Cutup grabbed him and said "Hey easy there slugger." "It's Doul." "Okay Doul. Look fighting with your friends isn't going to solve anything." Doul brought his arm back and said "They're no friends of mine." And started walking off.

Cora then said "He feels off. I think we found our first lead."

"I'd say." Irma nods.

They walked the long way around, Cutup catching to them. They fallowed some ways away so as not to be detected. They soon found themselves at an abandon building but the colors on it were similar to those of "Deathwatch." They all said as they looked at each, they knew where to go, now it was time to see if they could fallow him in.

Cora said "Irma and I can pass as teens but Cutup can't."

"Cutup, you stay here and call the guys." Irma looks over at him.

"I can't let you girls go on their alone." Cutup said determined.

Cora then said "What choice do we have? It's our first and best lead."

"Give us twenty minutes. If we aren't back by then, then you guys can storm in." Irma suggests.

"Twenty minutes. Not a minute more." Cutup warns.

The two nod heading over.

'Echo and Fives are going to kill me.' Cutup sighs as he watches them enter the building.

The girls peek in through the door. They see what looks like a kids hang out. There's a soda machine, a pool table, and bean bag chairs.

"Who are you two?" calls a voice from behind.

They turn to see another teen. A girl this time with short brown hair.

"I'm Firi and this is Lili. We saw this cool guy and fallowed him." Irma tries to talk like a teen instead of an ex college student.

(Cora)

"Well don't let one of the recruiters' seeing you like that." The green eyed girl smiles. "Come on, new comers are always welcome." She leads them in.

 **[Partner 4]**

They turn to see another teen. A girl this time with short brown hair.

"I'm Firi and this is Lili. We saw this cool guy and fallowed him." Irma tries to talk like a teen instead of an ex college student.

"Yeah and we were tired of the peace lovers talk so we thought we'd find somewhere to vent."

"Well don't let one of the recruiters' seeing you like that." The green eyed girl smiles. "Come on, new comers are always welcome." She leads them in.

As they walked about it looked like a normal hang out for hoodlums. Cora broke the machine again confusing some. She smirked, she loved being able to do that.

The girl then said "Okay so the basic rule is you don't know this place so you don't talk about this place got it?" They both nodded at that and then she said "Good, now you got the basic games and such but you don't just get in by looks alone. You have to show what you got." She came over to a small fighting mat where a man was talking to some teens about how to fight.

Cora grabbed her bag and started recording with the hidden camera. The man said "Mandalorains are a race of proud warriors. We concur planets not help them or stand to the side to let others do it. We fight and take what's ours. The duchess has made us weak." The teens cheered at that Cora thinking 'This isn't good. He's using propaganda.'

(Irma.)

The girl then said "Hey Bose, I got some new recruits here for you." He turned and said "Some new girls want to join? Don't know they look a bit raw." Snickering was heard and Cora could tell they'd be kicked out if she didn't do something.

So Cora acted, She spit on the ground shocking many of them even Irma as she said "We here to fight or to talk? Thought you proved yourself here with your fist not our mouth." Manny went "Ooh." As Bose raised a brow and said "You got attitude. Let's see if your own words got any juice to back them up."

Cora was going to go up but Irma grabbed her and (Irma).

Cora then whispered "Don't worry I got this. That training we did helped a lot and I sensed this guy. He's all bark and no bite. He'll go down easy."

She then went up and as the teens circled them one called out "Fight!" The man charged with his fist ready but Cora dodged and jabbed his gut. The man walked back at that and said "How'd you do that?" Cora replied "A few videos that will teach you to fight will do the trick for a while. But I need some real work if I want to help Mandalore get back to its former glory."

The teens cheered at that as Cora thought 'Good got their approval.'

(Irma.)

Bose then said "Okay you're in. But your friend still needs to be tested. Doul take here." "With pleasure sir."

 **[Me 4]**

Cora grabbed her bag and started recording with the hidden camera. The man said "Mandalorains are a race of proud warriors. We concur planets not help them or stand to the side to let others do it. We fight and take what's ours. The duchess has made us weak." The teens cheered at that Cora thinking 'This isn't good. He's using propaganda.'

'This isn't good. The guys need to get here fast.' Irma's eyes shake a bit at the sight of this.

The girl then said "Hey Bose, I got some new recruits here for you." He turned and said "Some new girls want to join? Don't know they look a bit raw." Snickering was heard and Cora could tell they'd be kicked out if she didn't do something.

So Cora acted, She spit on the ground shocking many of them even Irma as she said "We here to fight or to talk? Thought you proved yourself here with your fist not our mouth." Manny went "Ooh." As Bose raised a brow and said "You got attitude. Let's see if your own words got any juice to back them up."

"What are you doing?" Irma grabs her arm worried.

Cora then whispered "Don't worry I got this. That training we did helped a lot and I sensed this guy. He's all bark and no bite. He'll go down easy."

She then went up and as the teens circled them one called out "Fight!" The man charged with his fist ready but Cora dodged and jabbed his gut. The man walked back at that and said "How'd you do that?" Cora replied "A few videos that will teach you to fight will do the trick for a while. But I need some real work if I want to help Mandalore get back to its former glory."

'Thank goodness.' Irma sighs with relief.

Bose then said "Okay you're in. But your friend still needs to be tested. Doul take here." "With pleasure sir."

Oh this was going to be a short fight. Irma steps on to the mat. Doul rushes at her and she dogdes every hit. Irma then moves behind him and trip kicks him to the ground. The others cheer.

"Looks like we got to spunky ones here." Bose chuckles.

'Looks like we're in.' Irma sighs with relief.

Meanwhile outside.

"You let them what?!" Fives whispers in a harsh tone.

(Echo)

"Come on like I could stop them once they made up their minds." Cutup defends himself.

He had them there. The girls were wild spirits and they know that.

(Echo)

"Wait." Fives pushes him back down. "They asked for twenty. There's fifteen left, we can give them that."

'We're here if you need us.' Fives relays.

'Thanks.' Irma replies trying not to react to it.

 **[Partner 5]**

Meanwhile outside.

"You let them what?!" Fives whispers in a harsh tone.

Echo was glaring as he whispered "Cutup how could you?"

"Come on like I could stop them once they made up their minds." Cutup defends himself.

He had them there. The girls were wild spirits and they know that.

Echo then said "We gotta get in there." He was about to go in when Fives stopped him.

"Wait." Fives pushes him back down. "They asked for twenty. There's fifteen left, we can give them that."

Echo sighed but mentally called 'We're right outside if you need us.'

Cora replied 'Thanks Echo. Glad to know you're near.'

He smiled at hearing that but still worried as he waited for their time to get in.

As the girls stood there Bose said "You girls are good. There's someone who I think would like to meet you, especially with your Mandalorain spirits."

He started walking off getting the girls to fallow him. As they did they came into what looked like an office and in it was a Deathwatch member who said "What are you doing bringing these two girls in here?" Bose came up and whispered to him. The Deathwatch member smirked as he said "Leave us." Bose nodded and left. "Take a seat girls." They did as told, for now. The man looked at them and said "My name is Tack, I am the group leader of this Deathwatch recruitment center. Bose isn't easily impressed and neither am I, but you two did something those other children couldn't. You showed true talent and mandalorain spirit. You um… Lilli was it? We can change that name later if you like. You have some spunk and speak like a real mandalorain and you Firi you have skill, you don't just use your fist you use your head. We need more recruits like you girls. But are you ready to do whatever it takes to bring Mandalore to its true day and age."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Wouldn't be here if we didn't sir."

Tack smiled saying "That's what I like to hear. Oh but I'm so rude. Here some drinks on the house."

The girls internally panicked, it was those drinks they were manufacturing to have total obedience. They couldn't drink that, they had to come up with something.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Can't allergic to the stuff."

Tack then said "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I can get you something else. Wait here."

As he left he locked the door. The girls looked at each other, it was time for a new plan.

Cora then said "Should we let the boys come in now. We got allot of evidence."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "There's gotta be a way out of this room." Cora looked around and said "Jack pot air vent. Urgh but I won't fit. You can but I'm stuck. I have wider legs."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "You don't have a choice they need this I'll find a way out. Just call the guys in." She gave her the bag with the camera and force her in the air vent and locked it so she couldn't get back in."

She could see Irma glaring at her.

(Irma.)

"I'll be fine just go." She sighed when she finally heard her leave. But not long after the door opened and in came Tack. "Where's your friend."

"Chickened out, called some dweeb to get her out."

"Oh that's too bad. Oh well might as well let the weak go. Here I found some water. Drink up."

Cora glared, how was she going to get out of this one?

 **[Me 5]**

He started walking off getting the girls to fallow him. As they did they came into what looked like an office and in it was a Deathwatch member who said "What are you doing bringing these two girls in here?" Bose came up and whispered to him. The Deathwatch member smirked as he said "Leave us." Bose nodded and left. "Take a seat girls." They did as told, for now. The man looked at them and said "My name is Tack, I am the group leader of this Deathwatch recruitment center. Bose isn't easily impressed and neither am I, but you two did something those other children couldn't. You showed true talent and mandalorain spirit. You um… Lilli was it? We can change that name later if you like. You have some spunk and speak like a real mandalorain and you Firi you have skill, you don't just use your fist you use your head. We need more recruits like you girls. But are you ready to do whatever it takes to bring Mandalore to its true day and age."

"Yes sir." Irma nods.

Cora then said "Wouldn't be here if we didn't sir."

Tack smiled saying "That's what I like to hear. Oh but I'm so rude. Here some drinks on the house."

The girls internally panicked, it was those drinks they were manufacturing to have total obedience. They couldn't drink that, they had to come up with something.

"Sorry sir, we can't have that." Irma hoped Cora had an idea of what to say.

Cora then said "Can't allergic to the stuff."

Tack then said "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I can get you something else. Wait here."

As he left he locked the door. The girls looked at each other, it was time for a new plan.

Cora then said "Should we let the boys come in now. We got a lot of evidence."

"I agree. But first we need out of here." Irma nods feeling a bit claustrophobic.

Cora then said "There's gotta be a way out of this room." Cora looked around and said "Jack pot, air vent. Urgh but I won't fit. You can but I'm stuck. I have wider legs."

"I can't leave you here." Irma whispers in the vent.

Cora then said "You don't have a choice, they need this. I'll find a way out. Just call the guys in." She gave her the bag with the camera and forced her in the air vent and locked it so she couldn't get back in.

She could see Irma glaring at her.

"Cora…" Irma stares with worry.

"I'll be fine just go." She sighed when she finally heard her leave.

Irma crawled until she found the way outside. She then ran over to the guys.

"Irma." Fives hugged her.

(Echo)

"Still inside, I'm sorry. She sealed me into the vent, I didn't have a choice." Irma hands over the bag with the evidence.

"It's not your fault." Fives caresses her face. "But we'll be talking about your recklessness later." He looks at her a bit sternly.

"Alright." Irma nods.

"Cutup, take this to the duchess. We'll get Cora." Fives hands over the bag.

"Right." Cutup heads off on one of the speeders.

"At least I can take this off now." Irma let's her red hair fall a glisiny from being up and stored in heat for hours.

They head in. Most of the kids scatter at the sight of sabers and clones.

"The red jedi?!" Bose stares wide eyed.

"Hello sir." Irma stares sharply.

A fight breaks out with those that stayed. Echo heads upstairs for Cora as the others round up as many kids as possible.

Fives fights against Bose while Irma blocks blaster shots. Seeing they didn't care if the teens got hit, Irma places a barrier around them to keep them safe.

(Cora)

"Would you mind?" Irma looks over at Bose.

(Cora)

Bose was pinned to the wall. Echo cuffs him as Satine's guards come along with officers to escort the kids to the station.

"Let me go! I was doing this FOR Mandalore!" Bose shouts struggling in the cuffs.

"Tell it to the judge." An officer shoves him into a car.

 **[Partner 6]**

Irma crawled until she found the way outside. She then ran over to the guys.

"Irma." Fives hugged her.

Echo looked panicked as he said "Where's Cora? Why isn't she with you?"

"Still inside, I'm sorry. She sealed me into the vent, I didn't have a choice." Irma hands over the bag with the evidence.

Cora looked over at the Deathwatch member and only had one choice she force pushed him against the wall but he got back up and said "A jedi? So you tricked us. Not bad. We could use a jedi on our side."

Cora snarled "Not happening loco."

He smirked as he brought a syringe out and said "I wouldn't be so sure." Cora brought her saber out and the two began to fight.

Tack was good he knew how to move fast and Cora was having trouble keeping up. This guy wasn't like Bose, he was an actual fighter a killer.

As they fought Bose said "You got fire. Come on why be a jedi? Be a warrior, it's so easy." Cora scuffed as she said "No thanks, I don't like the idea of enslavement."

Tack growled as he was about to charge but was soon hit with a stun from a blaster and Cora looked up to see Echo had come in with his blaster then he rushed up to hug her saying "Never do that again." "I think that was going to be one of my last performances for a while dear." They heard the fighting down stairs and Echo put Tack over his back as they rushed down to help.

Fives fights against Bose while Irma blocks blaster shots. Seeing they didn't care if the teens got hit, Irma places a barrier around them to keep them safe.

Cora jumps down and said "Need some help?"

"Would you mind?" Irma looks over at Bose.

Cora smirked as she said "Gladly."

Bose was pinned to the wall. Echo cuffs him as Satine's guards come along with officers to escort the kids to the station.

Everyone was soon back at the palace Satine was pleased with the evidence and work as she said "Thank you so much. Now that my guards know of this they can help stop more Deathwatch recruited meant centers."

Cora then said "We're glad to hear that." Echo then said "At least now those kids can get help."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Were glad we could help duchess." Cutup and Bait nodded at that with smiles.

The duchess smiled as she said "I must thank you all for your help. How about a nice dinner tonight and tomorrow a tour of the more hospitable parts of Mandalore?"

Cora blushed with "We don't need any thanks Satine; we were only doing our jobs."

(Irma.)

Bait hen said "Yeah we wanted to help."

Satine then said "And kindness like that should be rewarded. I won't accept no for an answer. Come, we have some more traditional cloths for you all to wear for a nice dinner tonight plus It's also my way of congratulating the couples on the rings."

The couples blushed at that but knew that Satine would not let them be so the girls fallowed as the boys were led to get into some fancy mandalorain cloths. Heavy said "I hope this won't involve ties."

(Fives.)

Cutup then said "At least there's food."

Bait then said excitedly "And tomorrow we get to see the city."

Echo then said with a bit of a far off look "The land of our roots."

That's when they realized it, they were home. Not literally but they were on the planet that Jango was born on, the land their bloodline came from. They started to wonder what it was like now without the warriors around since they hadn't had much time to look at the city.

 **[Me 6]**

Cora then said "We're glad to hear that." Echo then said "At least now those kids can get help."

"I hope they can get off that stuff." Irma nods.

"I'm sure they'll figure something out." Fives says.

Heavy then said "Were glad we could help duchess." Cutup and Bait nodded at that with smiles.

The duchess smiled as she said "I must thank you all for your help. How about a nice dinner tonight and tomorrow a tour of the more hospitable parts of Mandalore?"

Cora blushed with "We don't need any thanks Satine; we were only doing our jobs."

"We would help no matter what." Irma is a bit red herself.

Bait hen said "Yeah we wanted to help."

Satine then said "And kindness like that should be rewarded. I won't accept no for an answer. Come, we have some more traditional cloths for you all to wear for a nice dinner tonight plus It's also my way of congratulating the couples on the rings."

The couples blushed at that but knew that Satine would not let them be so the girls fallowed as the boys were led to get into some fancy mandalorain cloths. Heavy said "I hope this won't involve ties."

"Please no ties." Fives sighs.

Cutup then said "At least there's food."

Bait then said excitedly "And tomorrow we get to see the city."

Echo then said with a bit of a far off look "The land of our roots."

That's when they realized it, they were home. Not literally but they were on the planet that Jango was born on, the land their bloodline came from. They started to wonder what it was like now without the warriors around since they hadn't had much time to look at the city.

Later on the guys are dressed up waiting for the girls in the dining room. Luckily Heavy and Fives are able to avoid wearing ties with their suits; Fives has a pale blue button up shirt with a light gray jacket and pants, Heavy's is a white shirt and black jacket and pants.

'How'd they get away without them?' Cutup loosens his black tie with his white shirt and gray jacket with black pants.

(You can to bait and Echo)

"Sorry to keep you boys waiting." Satine walks in wearing what she did when they first met her.

Once again the guys felt the heat go to their faces as they saw the girls. Irma is wearing a pink sleeveless button up vest and a long flowing light pink skirt with to the elbow white gloves. With her hair pinned up with a lily.

(Cora's outfit)

"You look amazing." Fives smiles over at Irma.

"Thanks. You look nice too." Irma flushes a bit.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"Shall we eat?" Satine motions to the table.

The guys pull out a chair for their girl then sit next to them. The others sit on either side.

"I was wondering how the wedding plans had been going?" Satine looks over at the girls.

"We actually just finished a few days ago." Irma sips her drink.

(Cora)

"I must say I'm looking forward to it. Especially your families. Who is coming?" Satine looks over curiously.

(cora)

"Just my dad for me." Irma says.

"Your mother couldn't make it?" Satine looks a bit sad at that.

"Mom is still wrapping her head around the idea of life out of our galaxy. If she came I think she'd lose her mind." Irma nervously laughs. "But she is send the family vail for me to wear with my dress." She smiles happily.

The guys listen as they have their girl talk. The others were looking forward to meeting their families.

Fives on the other hand is nervous about really meeting Mr. Spell in person. Though trying to guess what the wedding dress looks like has helped with that. Irma's never even given a clue as to what it looks like and she wasn't going to.

(Echo/ asking about the city maybe)

"I got to admit I'm looking forward to it too." Fives sips his drink.

'Wondering about your roots?' Irma looks over at him.

'It didn't really hit us until earlier. Now we're curious.' Fives has a bit of a far off look as he stares into his cup.

'We can get whatever answers you want.' Irma takes his hand.

 **[Partner 7]**

At the dinner Bait was in a white shirt with gray blue suite, and Echo was in a light gray shirt and teal suite.

When the girls come out Cora is wearing a lavender long sleeved dress with off the shoulder straps, white gloves, the skirt is to her knees but wavy, and she had black beads as décor.

Echo kissed the top of her head saying "You look amazing."

Cora replied "Not half bad yourself handsome, that color looks good on you."

As they sat for dinner.

"I was wondering how the wedding plans had been going?" Satine looks over at the girls.

"We actually just finished a few days ago." Irma sips her drink.

Cora then said "Yeah, we finally managed the theme and everything at least." She sighed glad that it was finally done.

"I must say I'm looking forward to it. Especially your families. Who is coming?" Satine looks over curiously.

Cora replied "My mom, dad, sister, her husband, my nephew, and my two younger brothers."

"Just my dad for me." Irma says.

As they talk Echo asked "I wanted to ask a bit about the city. We've never been here before and we only know about the culture from the Mandalorain instructors from Kamino. We're really curious to know how it is now."

Cora asked 'You have answers about this don't you?'

Echo then said 'It just didn't really hit us that we were home until now. We've heard of our roots and culture from instructors but to be here now. It's a bit overwhelming.'

'I'm sure the duchess won't mind answering your questions.'

And indeed she didn't, she was surprised they were instructed by Mandalorain warriors at times but she expected that. She told them of the ideals and they explain their own. Usually she'd be fired up about certain things but the way they looked at the girls with either love of romance or love of family she understood they truly only wanted to be honorable men.

They seemed confused on certain things while other things made sense to them. Things seemed to be going well for a while till the Duchess was served a new round of her drinks and as she took a sip she became dazed.

Cora and Irma jumped at that sensing the change and held the maid as Cora said "What did you give her?"

The maid smirked as she pushed them and then reveled herself to be the female sith with white hair and said "A little taste of Deathwatch's concoction." The others stood up but then the Twi'lek jumped down putting a saber to the duchess and said "I wouldn't move boys."

The girls got up, angry at the sith girls but the human then brought her own sword up and said "Ah ah ah. Hold it."

Cora growled "What do you want?"

(Irma.)

The Twi'lek said "Come quietly with us or Mandalore will have to look for a new leader."

(Fives.)

Echo shouted "They are not going anywhere with you."

Heavy then said "You'll have to go through all of us first."

Bait then said "Where are the guards?"

The human sith said "Taking a nap. We tried to do the same to you all but you were all too close to the jedi for it to work." She frowned.

The Twi'lek then said "But that doesn't mean our control on you all won't work." She tried to grab their minds but was surprised when it didn't work "What? But how?"

Cutup then said "Cause we're just that good."

Cora then said "It's because we're a team, we all care about each other. The guys have been with us through so much that your powers no longer affect them!"

(Irma.)

 **[Me 7]**

Cora growled "What do you want?"

"She's got nothing to do with us." Irma stares them down.

The Twi'lek said "Come quietly with us or Mandalore will have to look for a new leader."

"Not happening." Fives growls.

Echo shouted "They are not going anywhere with you."

Heavy then said "You'll have to go through all of us first."

Bait then said "Where are the guards?"

The human sith said "Taking a nap. We tried to do the same to you all but you were all too close to the jedi for it to work." She frowned.

The Twi'lek then said "But that doesn't mean our control on you all won't work." She tried to grab their minds but was surprised when it didn't work "What? But how?"

Cutup then said "Cause we're just that good."

Cora then said "It's because we're a team, we all care about each other. The guys have been with us through so much that your powers no longer affect them!"

"You know trying to take us again was stupid." Irma keeps her eyes locked on the two with her hands making a motions to call her sabers.

"And why is that?" They snicker.

"Because this time we're stronger." Irma calls holds her hands out grabbing her sabers as they fly to her hands like Thor's hammer.

As they fly by the human is startled and let's Satine drop in front of her. Cora pulls her over to the guys.

'Always wanted to try that.' Irma lights them.

"Two!?" The Twi'lek screeches.

Irma smirks as they charge at her. They frail their sabers at her, but Irma blocks them.

'Fives, get Satine to the hospital with the guys Cora and I can handle this.' Irma blocks another attack.

'Irma…' Fives starts.

'You don't have weapons or armor. Please go.' Irma calls out. 'And take the main roads so Deathwatch can't try anything.' She blocks another move as Cora joins with her saber.

'Alright, but stay safe.' Fives picks up Satine as they head out.

'I will.' Irma says.

 **[Partner 8]**

Cora jumped into the fray ready to fight. She had gotten better at using her sword still not as good as Irma but she was more confident now at least. As she fought she got a few force pushes and strikes in.

They were drawing them into a corner, the sith females looked as if unsure what to do when suddenly "That is enough." The girls felt themselves stiffen as they were floated up the two sith girls looked over and said "Master Dooku!"

He glared as he said "I sent you to take these girls and you can't do that simple task. You two don't deserve the mantel of sith." They seemed scared as the human said "But… but mas…" "Do not call me that. What a disappointment, perhaps once I turn these two I can have some worthy apprentices."

They looked like kicked puppies. Cora sighed, okay she felt bad for them now, might as well help them. "So you're going to let him treat you like that?"

(Irma.)

The Twi'lek said "But he…"

Cora then said "Doesn't even care about you. He's ready to choke you two out and replace you with us. And we never wanted your spots."

(Irma.)

They both flinched in pain as Dooku squeezed his hand and said "Silence the both of you." The sith girls looked scare and then Cora said "Don't be his puppets. Choose your own path. Just like those kids. They were being used as nothing but puppets don't…Agh. Don't be the same. Be your true self… AH!"

(Irma.)

Cora felt the pain it was intense and she was sensitive to it all she could feel their pain Dooku's rage and felt many objects begging to float.

Dooku smirked as he said "That's it, let it turn you."

(Irma.)

But they were all surprised as Cora shouted "Don't waste your potential. You are worth it! AH!" Cora felt herself push back Dooku was thrown as the sith girls held their hands up and both Irma and her dropped.

(Irma.)

Dooku then said "Strike them down you two. Show you are true sith."

Cora then looked up and said "Show you true selves."

At that sith girls nodded at each other and rushed at Dooku "What? Traitors!" they started fighting and he was now close to the window. He looked at the window as he said "I am so disappointed in you girls." And then he jumped out the window.

They looked down but saw that he disappeared. The two sith girls turned around and they no longer had their eyes yellow.

(Irma.)

Cora said "Come back to the temple with us. They can help you." The two seemed to stare at each other and then jumped out themselves.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah I guess they just need time or maybe they need to find their own way."

 **[Me 8]**

They were drawing them into a corner, the sith females looked as if unsure what to do when suddenly "That is enough." The girls felt themselves stiffen as they were floated up the two sith girls looked over and said "Master Dooku!"

He glared as he said "I sent you to take these girls and you can't do that simple task. You two don't deserve the mantel of sith." They seemed scared as the human said "But… but mas…" "Do not call me that. What a disappointment, perhaps once I turn these two I can have some worthy apprentices."

They looked like kicked puppies. Cora sighed, okay she felt bad for them now, might as well help them. "So you're going to let him treat you like that?"

"Are you really going to let him do this to you?" Irma looks over at them.

The Twi'lek said "But he…"

Cora then said "Doesn't even care about you. He's ready to choke you two out and replace you with us. And we never wanted your spots."

"He's not a master. He's a monster." Irma glares at him.

They both flinched in pain as Dooku squeezed his hand and said "Silence the both of you." The sith girls looked scare and then Cora said "Don't be his puppets. Choose your own path. Just like those kids. They were being used as nothing but puppets don't…Agh. Don't be the same. Be your true self… AH!"

"D-don't let him do this." Irma flinches from pain.

Cora felt the pain it was intense and she was sensitive to it all she could feel their pain Dooku's rage and felt many objects begging to float.

Dooku smirked as he said "That's it, let it turn you."

"C-Cora…" Irma calls over to her.

But they were all surprised as Cora shouted "Don't waste your potential. You are worth it! AH!" Cora felt herself push back Dooku was thrown as the sith girls held their hands up and both Irma and her dropped.

Irma huffs holding her neck as they drop. She then looks over Cora to make sure she's okay.

Dooku then said "Strike them down you two. Show you are true sith."

Cora then looked up and said "Show you true selves."

At that sith girls nodded at each other and rushed at Dooku "What? Traitors!" they started fighting and he was now close to the window. He looked at the window as he said "I am so disappointed in you girls." And then he jumped out the window.

They looked down but saw that he disappeared. The two sith girls turned around and they no longer had their eyes yellow.

"You're free." Irma has a soft smile for the woman she had once faced.

Cora said "Come back to the temple with us. They can help you." The two seemed to stare at each other and then jumped out themselves.

"We'll see them again." Irma looks out the broken window.

Cora then said "Yeah I guess they just need time or maybe they need to find their own way."

"Come on, we should wake up the guards and meet up with the guys." Irma picks up her sabers among the glass.

The guards were unharmed luckily. Just very embarrassed about getting drugged.

At the hospital, Satine was being treated with the kids. The doctors said a cure was just dropped off at the door. The girls looked at each other and know which two had done that.

Fives and Echo barely let the girls out of their arms let alone sight. No more going off on their own for the rest of the trip.


	21. Chapter 21

**[CH 21]**

 **[Partner 1]**

The last day of the trip was nice, even if Fives and Echo wouldn't let them out of their sight or grasp. Cora didn't mind it so much. After everything that happened that day she needed the snuggles and reassurance. And Echo made sure to give it to her.

A bit of time passed after they returned to Coruscant and told the council what happened. The council was shocked they had helped two sith turn from Dooku. Lock was especially impressed and excited hoping this meant they'd be able to help Skywalker if he did turn. But he'd leave that for another time.

After that battel Cora had been feeling off. She had been feeling restless, yet tired at the same time. Echo was worried but even she wasn't sure what it was. One day they were all sparing when.

"Cora's bleeding!" Bait yelled as he pointed at Cora's gray pants. She looked down and flushed, her gray pants were slightly soaked with a trickles of red blood. The guys were panicking as Heavy said "I, I didn't even hit her near there. Cora, are you okay?"

Echo grabbed her and said "We should go to the medbay and…" She shouted with embarrassment and said "Guys stop it I'm fine."

"But…" "It's natural."

They all seemed shocked at that.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "No please tell me they gave you a talk on basic female anatomy please."

Fives blushed as (Fives.)

Cutup then said "But we didn't know about this. Does it hurt?"

Cora then said "First of all let me get clean then we'll talk and then I'm giving the council a piece of my mind about not educating you guys on this."

She did just that. After getting cleaned and explaining things to the guys, who looked like they were going to faint.

Cora said "Irma watch them, I have a council to berate."

(Irma.)

Let's just say after Cora got through with them they would make sure to never let such an oversight be made again if they didn't want to face Cora's wrath. But now they had to get a video on female biology for their troopers to see so there would no more incidents. Let's just say a few of the troopers needed a day off after fainting or going into shock after learning about that.

After that the guys seemed a bit afraid of the girls but they tried to calm them down about it.

Cora said "Would you guys calm down? We've gone through this for half our lives and pain killers' help so just chill, I'll be fine."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo then said "How did we never notice?"

Cutup then said "Yeah that's just weird."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah and we haven't had any really bad days with them on missions because of the type of pain killers you guys have here so we never had a problem with it."

Heavy then sighed saying "It's official men are weak compared to you girls."

Bait then said "Do you need anything?"

Cutup then said "What about you Irma…"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah guys, if we ever need help we tell you. Plus I think you're all the ones that need help getting over this."

They all seemed to blush at that a bit embarrassed. The girls sighed they understood the boys were just being caring about them but this was a bit much even for them.

Anyway Cora thought after that she'd be feeling better but no. She was still feeling off. One night she was dreaming it wasn't a shared dream. She was walking around a tall grassed land.

'This is Lothal, from Rebels. So cool. Why am I here?' Suddenly she heard a yip. She turned and was staring at what looked to be a fox. She came up and said 'Hello. Aren't you cute?'

The fox stared with its large almond eyes into hers that suddenly turned blue. That was weird she felt the fox was trying to connect to her. What was happening?

 **[Me 1]**

Echo grabbed her and said "We should go to the medbay and…" She shouted with embarrassment and said "Guys stop it I'm fine."

"But…" "It's natural."

They all seemed shocked at that.

"It's called a period. You guys have heard of them right?" Irma looks surprised at this.

Cora then said "No please tell me they gave you a talk on basic female anatomy please."

"Sort of." Fives blushes.

Cutup then said "But we didn't know about this. Does it hurt?"

Cora then said "First of all let me get clean then we'll talk and then I'm giving the council a piece of my mind about not educating you guys on this."

She did just that. After getting cleaned and explaining things to the guys, who looked like they were going to faint.

Cora said "Irma watch them, I have a council to berate."

"Sure thing." Irma nods looking over the white faced guys.

After that the guys seemed a bit afraid of the girls but they tried to calm them down about it.

Cora said "Would you guys calm down? We've gone through this for half our lives and pain killers' help so just chill, I'll be fine."

"This one just snuck up on her." Irma explains.

"Do you have it now?" Fives looks over a bit red faced.

"Actually yes. But like she said medicine helps along with chocolate." Irma explains.

Echo then said "How did we never notice?"

Cutup then said "Yeah that's just weird."

"After a girl first gets it, we learn to keep track. But every now and again it sneaks up on us." Irma shrugs.

Cora then said "Yeah and we haven't had any really bad days with them on missions because of the type of pain killers you guys have here so we never had a problem with it."

Heavy then sighed saying "It's official men are weak compared to you girls."

Bait then said "Do you need anything?"

Cutup then said "What about you Irma…"

"Guys, we're fine." Irma says.

Cora then said "Yeah guys, if we ever need help we tell you. Plus I think you're all the ones that need help getting over this."

They all seemed to blush at that a bit embarrassed. The girls sighed they understood the boys were just being caring about them but this was a bit much even for them.

The next morning Cora looked half asleep.

"Cora, you okay?" Irma looks at her worried.

(Cora)

"Dream? What happened in it?" Irma is curious.

(Cora)

"Cora I think that was a force vision. We should talk to Lock." Irma suggests.

Cora agrees and they look for him. He had been talking with Ti over there coms. The girls giggle at the sight. Lock turns a bit red getting caught like that.

"Can I help you girls?" Lock clears his throat still red after hanging up.

"Well…" The girls glance at each other.

"Is something wrong?" Lock looks at the curiously and worried.

(Cora)

 **[Partner 2]**

The next morning Cora looked half asleep.

"Cora, you okay?" Irma looks at her worried.

Cora yawned as she said "Just a really weird dream."

"Dream? What happened in it?" Irma is curious.

"I was on Lothal and a fox was trying to connect with me, it was weird." She replied as her mind traveled back to the dream.

"Cora I think that was a force vision. We should talk to Lock." Irma suggests.

Cora agrees and they look for him. He had been talking with Ti over there coms. The girls giggle at the sight. Lock turns a bit red getting caught like that.

"Can I help you girls?" Lock clears his throat still red after hanging up.

"Well…" The girls glance at each other.

"Is something wrong?" Lock looks at the curiously and worried.

Cora sighed as she explained her dream. "Do you know what it could be about?" Lock got up and said "Cora, you are now ready to go through your trail." "What?" they said surprised.

"But I went through my trial and I don't need another saber." Cora said a bit shocked.

(Irma.)

Lock then said "This isn't for that. Your first trial was a trial for your team. The second trial is the trial for you girls personally. It is the trail that will help tell us if you will be ready to be a jedi knight someday."

They both looked shocked as Lock then said "I'll get a ship ready for us. Like Irma you have to do this yourself."

Cora was anxious she had never been away from Echo that far off and she wasn't sure how long it will be.

Irma patted her back.

(Irma.)

Cora sighed and said "Your right we should talk go tell the guys."

As they did they looked surprised. Echo then said as he hugged her "I know you have to do it alone but…" "Yeah I know, I don't like the idea of being apart for too long but the guys and Irma will keep you company."

Echo sighed as he said "It's not that. What if…" "Don't think like that. Have hope. I'll be okay."

Echo sighed once more but nodded still not liking the idea.

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Heavy then said "We'll be waiting for you okay."

Cutup then said "Yeah and we'll be rooting for you."

Bait smiled as he said "And when you do I'll make a nice dinner for the team to celebrate you two girls almost becoming full-fledged jedi." They all laughed at that till Lock came in and said "Cora, it's time."

They all frowned at that and said their goodbye.

(Irma.)

Cora replied "Thanks I will."

Echo then held her tight taking in her flowery scent as he said "I'll miss you, come back safe."

Cora replied "I will, you stay safe too. I love you." They kissed and headed off.

Cora still hated lift off, she missed Echo holding her hand to stay calm. Lock looked over and said "It will be okay. We'll reach there at night and sleep then the next day we'll get to the temple."

Cora nodded as she said "You told Irma the wolves represented gray jedi. What does the fox represent?"

Lock smiled as he looked over the stars and said "Compassion." Cora was shocked at that. Her compassionate? She was irritated easily, had a temper, and would get mad at villains easily. Lock saw her confusion and said "Why are you so surprised? You have shown such kindness to your friends and others. Even your enemies, the sith girls. Would you have ended them if they had not turned?"

"No I would have arrested them, but not killed them. They hadn't done anything too bad. Well yeah bad, but not to the point that they couldn't have changed. Well not till I saw how they acted when Dooku started treating them like trash."

Lock then said "Keep that in mind. The way you acted in that battel, I think that's what sparked this." Cora looked up unsure.

Could that have sparked her time to go through the trail? She sighed and decided to read while she waited for the trip to end.

 **[Me 2]**

Cora sighed as she explained her dream. "Do you know what it could be about?" Lock got up and said "Cora, you are now ready to go through your trail." "What?" they said surprised.

"But I went through my trial and I don't need another saber." Cora said a bit shocked.

"Does this mean she's getting a crystal too?" Irma looks surprised.

Lock then said "This isn't for that. Your first trial was a trial for your team. The second trial is the trial for you girls personally. It is the trail that will help tell us if you will be ready to be a jedi knight someday."

They both looked shocked as Lock then said "I'll get a ship ready for us. Like Irma you have to do this yourself."

Cora was anxious she had never been away from Echo that far off and she wasn't sure how long it will be.

"We should tell the guys." Irma pats her back.

Cora sighed and said "Your right we should talk go tell the guys."

As they did they looked surprised. Echo then said as he hugged her "I know you have to do it alone but…" "Yeah I know, I don't like the idea of being apart for too long but the guys and Irma will keep you company."

Echo sighed as he said "It's not that. What if…" "Don't think like that. Have hope. I'll be okay."

Echo sighed once more but nodded still not liking the idea.

"We'll be here when you get back." Fives smiles at his sister-in-law.

"You'll do great." Irma smiles at her.

Heavy then said "We'll be waiting for you okay."

Cutup then said "Yeah and we'll be rooting for you."

Bait smiled as he said "And when you do I'll make a nice dinner for the team to celebrate you two girls almost becoming full-fledged jedi." They all laughed at that till Lock came in and said "Cora, it's time."

They all frowned at that and said their goodbye.

"I have training with Kenobi then a call with dad. Can you guys keep Echo company?" Irma looks over at them.

"We got this." Heavy and Cutup give thumbs up.

"We'll just take him out for a guys day." Bait nods.

Irma nods then heads off.

"Come on Echo. Doing something might help you feel better." Fives pats his back.

(Echo)

"It helped me some." Fives nods.

(Echo)

"Time for some pool and music." Heavy cheers.

Echo didn't look like he was interested in any of it.

"Give it a shot. If it doesn't help at all you and I will come back and just talk." Fives gives him an understanding smile.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 3]**

"Come on Echo. Doing something might help you feel better." Fives pats his back.

Echo sighed as he felt Cora get farther and farther away and said "I don't know."

"It helped me some." Fives nods.

Echo sighed saying "Maybe."

"Time for some pool and music." Heavy cheers.

Echo didn't look like he was interested in any of it.

"Give it a shot. If it doesn't help at all you and I will come back and just talk." Fives gives him an understanding smile.

Echo sighed but nodded.

They came to the place they had come too for their birthday with Rex and the other commanders. Echo tried his hand at pool and it relaxed him a bit but he couldn't get Cora out of his mind completely then the radio started up.

'There's no way to say this song's about someone else. Every time you're not in my arms. I start to lose myself. Someone please pass me my shades. Don't let 'em see me down. You have taken over my days. So tonight I'm going out.'

Echo sighed that song described him to a T at the moment. Maybe a burger would help.

'Yet I'm feeling like. There is no better place than right by your side. I had a little taste. And I'll only spoil the party anyway. Cause all the girls are looking fine. But you're the only one on my mind.'

As Echo ate at the bar he saw three of his brothers get distracted by girls, he rolled his eyes but looked down at his food. He then felt Fives come next do him and pat his back. He smiled at that and tried eating a bit more.

'La da dee. La da dee doo. La da da me. La da da you. La da dee. La da dee doo. There's only me. There's only you.'

Echo then said "I hope Bait doesn't mind but when Cora comes back I'd rather we bring the girls here. Cora likes this kind of setting and the music, she'd definably enjoy it as she dances." He felt a shiver go up his spine the way she moved when she danced always drove him mad.

(Fives.)

"No I'm okay the music helps somewhat and at least the guys are having fun. Just worried a bit you know."

(Fives.)

"Yeah that's how it feels. Like it's getting thinner and thinner till there's a thread. I know she can do it though."

(Fives.)

Echo smiled saying "Thanks. Want to try a video game? They have this strange Earth game with a small orb eating other little orbs."

And with that they headed off to play.

Unknown to them they had two men glaring at them. One said "So that's our competition." He was a purple Thugurat. The other is the same as master fisto said "Pathetic clones." The purple one said "Don't worry about it. We'll show them in time." And with that they headed out.

With Cora.

They had landed on Lothal and got a room. She wanted to call up Echo but Lock said it'd be late night there by now. Cora sighed at that but nodded as she fell asleep well enough, but she was dreaming again only it wasn't a vision it was a shared dream.

Dream-

Echo was sitting at the bar stool in the restaurant. He wondered why he was still there. He thought he had gone to bed a while ago. Then he heard her "Echo?" He looked over surprised and asked "Cora, it's really you, well the real dream you but…"

She rushed to kiss him and said "Yeah. Wow I can't believe we can share dreams this far off." "I know it's strange but nice. How are you?" "Just got to bed. You?" "Went to sleep some time ago." "I should probably leave so we can both rest." Echo held on to her tighter and said "No stay. I… I miss you."

Cora smiled as she said "I miss you too. This feels weird like a string is tied around my heart and being pulled back across to yours." Echo sighed as he said "Yeah, that's how it feels. It doesn't feel right but I know you'll be okay." "Thanks, I need the confidence booster." "Any time." Suddenly the radio turned on and…

'La da dee. La da dee doo. La da da me. La da da you. La da dee. La da dee doo. When you were gone I think of you…'

Echo blushed as Cora laughed and then said "Come on you let's dance." And that's what they did for the rest of the night in their dreams. Danced.

 **[Me 3]**

As Echo ate at the bar he saw three of his brothers get distracted by girls, he rolled his eyes but looked down at his food. He then felt Fives come next do him and pat his back. He smiled at that and tried eating a bit more.

'La da dee. La da dee doo. La da da me. La da da you. La da dee. La da dee doo. There's only me. There's only you.'

Echo then said "I hope Bait doesn't mind but when Cora comes back I'd rather we bring the girls here. Cora likes this kind of setting and the music, she'd definably enjoy it as she dances." He felt a shiver go up his spine the way she moved when she danced always drove him mad.

"You not feeling okay?" Fives looks over a bit worried.

"No I'm okay the music helps somewhat and at least the guys are having fun. Just worried a bit you know."

"Feels like a thread huh?" Fives gives a sad smile understanding the feeling.

"Yeah that's how it feels. Like it's getting thinner and thinner till there's a thread. I know she can do it though."

"Well I'm here if you need to talk." Fives pats his shoulder.

Echo smiled saying "Thanks. Want to try a video game? They have this strange Earth game with a small orb eating other little orbs."

And with that they headed off to play.

Unknown to them they had two men glaring at them. One said "So that's our competition." He was a purple Thugurat. The other is the same as master fisto said "Pathetic clones." The purple one said "Don't worry about it. We'll show them in time." And with that they headed out.

With Irma.

She decided to freshen up after her match against Kenobi. She still couldn't beat him. But came close this time.

Irma called her dad on her phone as Link snuggled on her lap. Mr. Spell missed their video chats so this was a nice change of pace. They talked about their day some and she mentioned how Cora was gone for a bit.

"Well when she gets back tell her I wished her luck." Mr. Spell smiles softly.

"I will." Irma nods. "Oh! Did mom send her vail?" She beams at the thought of the wedding being a few months away.

"I have it here." Mr. Spell chuckles. "You never said what you would like for a wedding present." He lifts a brow.

"You not going on ops anymore." Irma half jokes with a small laugh.

The two laugh at that. Then they chat a bit more before lights out.

The next morning Echo seems to be a bit chipper. Irma looks over at Fives.

"Dream with Cora." Fives states.

"Oh, okay." Irma pets a clingy Link.

(Echo)

"You talk in your sleep." The other Dominos say.

(Echo)

"Only when stressed." Irma assures him.

"Being on shift should keep you busy. But again if you need to talk we can take some time." Fives assures him.

 **[Partner 4]**

The next morning Echo seems to be a bit chipper. Irma looks over at Fives.

"Dream with Cora." Fives states.

"Oh, okay." Irma pets a clingy Link.

Echo looked up shocked and blushed as he said "How did you know!?"

"You talk in your sleep." The other Dominos say.

Echo looked mortified as he said "I do?" What else has he said in his sleep?

"Only when stressed." Irma assures him.

"Being on shift should keep you busy. But again if you need to talk we can take some time." Fives assures him.

He nodded glad for the change of subject too. Cutup stared making kissing noises and Heavy said "Oh Cora, you dance like a star in the shimmering night." That was it, Echo started chasing the two around as Bait held his head in embarrassment of his immature brothers.

(Irma and Fives.)

With Cora.

It was still night when Cora felt herself stir. She got up and went to shake Lock awake. "Cora what's wrong?" "I have to go to the temple. Now." Lock was confused but saw the desperation in her eyes and said "Alright lets go."

As they walked the moon made the land glow. Cora could sense the foxes sneaking about fallowing them but they meant no danger, they were trying to help in some way. She just didn't know how.

After opening it she walked in a bit afraid but determined. As she entered there seemed to be only one way to go. 'Okay so let's see where it takes me.'

As she walked through she felt a certain shift. She couldn't understand though, more foxes seemed to appear. How had they gotten in the temple?

As she walked she soon found a pond. She looked at her reflection when a fox pushed her in. She screamed as she fell through. When she found herself asleep on a table in a book store. "Where am I?"

"Excuse me miss." She looked up and saw a worker say "Are you okay? You passed out while reading." "Um… yeah I'm okay. But what am I…" Suddenly her eyes widened as she focused more on the worker. Was that… "Miss do you need something?" The man that looked like Echo asked. "I need to go."

Suddenly as she was getting up to leave the store she felt the fake grab her hand and said "Why? If you say here you'll never have to worry about anything or anyone. You won't have to worry about me dying. I can be safe with you forever."

The fake looked at her and his eyes were different, this wasn't her Echo. She pulled back and said "I may be afraid to lose him, but I can't be selfish either. He has a duty and I want to help."

The fake then said "You step out of here and there is no guarantee that he will survive." Cora just walked on as she said "That's why I'm here and life may not have those guarantees but love does."

With that she walked out. She sighed thinking the trail was over but as she looked about she gasped, she was still in the cave with no way out especially with a giant fox right in front of her.

"How…?" that was all she got out as suddenly smaller foxes came out and their eyes glowed blue as did hers. She began to connect with them but one, the leader of their group came up and said something to her.

'You must talk with him.' 'Oh is that it? I can do that.' 'It will not be simple. He is angry at the people of the planet for locking him up. He will awaken soon and try to get his revenge on them.' 'What? But there are innocence's out there. Why did they force him here anyway? Did he hurt someone?' 'No, they were just afraid of him.' 'That's not right.'

Suddenly she felt the creature stir and she turned to see its eyes open. The other foxes rushed off as Cora looked into his eyes and brought her hand out. It growled at her but she then tried something she saw in a movie. She looked away, the creature was stunned by this and tapped its nose to her hand. Their minds linked.

The large fox said 'Why are you here? Do you not fear me?' Cora looked into his eyes that shined with hers and asked 'Why? You haven't hurt me.' 'I can hurt you.' 'You could if you wanted. But do you?' He growled but she didn't let herself flinch or back off. The large fox then said 'Brave aren't you?' 'No, mostly a little crazy.'

The fox smirked as he said 'Perhaps but in a good way. Why aren't you afraid?' 'You didn't really do anything. People locked you up and that hurt you. I know how that feels. To be judged for being different.'

The fox seemed to look sad a he said 'I never hurt them and they locked me away!' 'I know but trying to hurt them all will only prove them right.' The fox then said 'Then what do I do?' 'Prove them wrong. Be the fox you truly are. Show your heart.' At that the fox dark coat seemed to brighten with a beautiful midnight blue and stars and moon that brightened his eyes.

"Wow." She said as she looked at the beautiful coat with the intricate designs. The AI appeared and said "Very good, you have helped keep the land safe."

Cora then asked "Is it over?" The AI smiled and said "Yes, but before your go. Do you mind taking this little one?" He showed her a small red little kit as he said "Hunters caught his family and he refuses any other fox."

She came up and as the little one shivered she let her hand out looking away. The little one tapped its nose to her hand and then licked it. She smiled as she said "Well if he has no place to go."

The AI smirked as he gave her the fox and opened a door for her to leave. He replied "You've been here three days. A little longer than your friend so don't be surprised if they're all worried." She blushed and thought 'Oh Echo's going to be clingy, well that's actually not so bad.'

She shook that off and nodded as she headed off to meet Lock who looked relieved but then saw the fox kit. She replied "I'll explain after a nap." She almost fainted but he grabbed her and helped her get back to the ship.

 **[Me 4]**

He nodded glad for the change of subject too. Cutup stared making kissing noises and Heavy said "Oh Cora, you dance like a star in the shimmering night." That was it, Echo started chasing the two around as Bait held his head in embarrassment of his immature brothers.

"Can't you act like adults?" Irma demands.

"Really, these are my brothers." Fives sighs.

Three days passed and Echo looked like he was ready to go out searching for Cora. Fives kept him busy with activities and movies.

(Echo)

"She'll be back soon." Fives pats his back with Echo slumped on a table.

"The trail was just a bit longer is all. I'm sure she'll be back any day now." Irma tries to assure him.

Link jumps up. Seemingly feeling bad for the trooper, he licks his face.

(echo)

While echo was patting him, Link sniffed the air. He then looked over for all of them to see Cora holding a kit.

"Oh so cute." Irma looks at the nervous little thing.

(Cora)

"Irma goes and gets a gem. Cora goes and brings back a pet?" Heavy scratches his head not getting it.

(Echo)

(Cora)

 **[Partner 5]**

Three days passed and Echo looked like he was ready to go out searching for Cora. Fives kept him busy with activities and movies.

Echo sat with a jittery leg as he said "She's been gone too long. I need to go find her."

"She'll be back soon." Fives pats his back with Echo slumped on a table.

"The trail was just a bit longer is all. I'm sure she'll be back any day now." Irma tries to assure him.

Link jumps up. Seemingly feeling bad for the trooper, he licks his face.

Echo smirked and said "Thanks Link." And started to pat the cat.

While Echo was patting him, Link sniffed the air. He then looked over for all of them to see Cora holding a kit.

"Oh so cute." Irma looks at the nervous little thing.

Cora then sad "His name's Moon." They could see why as he had large silvery eyes.

"Irma goes and gets a gem. Cora goes and brings back a pet?" Heavy scratches his head not getting it.

Echo rushed up to kiss her and said "I've missed you. What happened?"

She pulled him down for another kiss and said "A lot, but don't let go please. I don't ever want you apart for that long again."

"Agreed." He said as he hugged her the little thing sniffed at Echo and started pawing his chest. Cora then said "Looks like he likes you, that's good."

They sat down as she explained what happened.

(Irma and Fives.)

The others where slack jawed while Echo just smiled at her as he snuggled her in and said "I'm so proud of you." "I just did what I thought was right."

Heavy then said. "I would have shot it."

Cutup then said "Yeah how…"

Bait got out of his trance as he said "So Cora, victory dinner for you and Irma." Cora the said "Sounds great Bait."

Echo then said "What about going out?"

"Tomorrow Echo. I'm still tired and I need to get Moon settled in." "You're right sorry. It's just…" "I know I'm excited to be with you too."

Link came up to the little fox who shivered like a leaf but only started grooming him making the little one calm down and somewhat purr.

(Irma.)

"Oh I am so glad they get along, this way they can keep each other company when we're gone."

Cora's shirt from then on would now have a Lothfox outline in sliver on her shirt. She thought it would make sense after what she had been through and remind her to keep in mind what she truly was. Not just a fighter but a compassionate heart.

 **[Me 5]**

They sat down as she explained what happened.

"I know you could do it." Irma smiles at her as she plays with the pup in her lap.

"Sounds like an adventure." Fives adds.

The others where slack jawed while Echo just smiled at her as he snuggled her in and said "I'm so proud of you." "I just did what I thought was right."

Heavy then said. "I would have shot it."

Cutup then said "Yeah how…"

Bait got out of his trance as he said "So Cora, victory dinner for you and Irma." Cora the said "Sounds great Bait."

Echo then said "What about going out?"

"Tomorrow Echo. I'm still tired and I need to get Moon settled in." "You're right sorry. It's just…" "I know I'm excited to be with you too."

Link came up to the little fox who shivered like a leaf but only started grooming him making the little one calm down and somewhat purr.

"Looks like Link made a friend." Irma smiles at the two.

"Oh I am so glad they get along, this way they can keep each other company when we're gone."

For dinner Bait made some of their favorite dishes. As they ate the two animals stay with one another on the floor.

Moon kinda sniffs the star flake chow. Link shows him it's safe to eat then the pup nibbles it. Linking the fishy taste he eats it with a wagging tail.

'So cute.' The girls look down at the pair.

"Oh right, we should take him to the vet soon so he can be registered. I can bring you and show help with the paper work." Irma sips her drink.

(Cora)

"It's no trouble." Irma chuckles. "And Link is due for a checkup anyway." She assures.

(Cora)

Link gives a look. He never did like the vet. These ones look like cats so it's a bit better but still. The vet was not a fun place for him. Moon simply licks his lips and yips for seconds.

"Okay, okay." Bait chuckles pouring a little more into the bowl.

 **[Partner 6]**

"Oh right, we should take him to the vet soon so he can be registered. I can bring you and show help with the paper work." Irma sips her drink.

Cora then said "Really? Thanks that'd be a big help."

"It's no trouble." Irma chuckles. "And Link is due for a checkup anyway." She assures.

"I guess that works for the both of us then."

After Moon had gotten settled in and Cora got her strength back from the trial things seemed to be going back to normal for them.

The girls did go to the guys' favorite hangout spot that the CO's took them for their birthday and they had really enjoyed it. The games were fun and Cora and Echo would dance whenever they could. Irma got competitive with the games and kept getting new high scores for the guys to try to beat.

Right now though they were on a new mission, they were going to the planet Christophsis to investigate a few sightings of some new strange looking droids.

The girls looked around at the very nice looking city. Cora then said ", they really got it cleaned up after what happened."

(Irma.)

Heavy asked "You two know about this place?"

Cora said "It was the intro to the series and they also had the episode with Slick in it."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo frowned as he said "Good thing they got him locked up tight."

Cutup then said "Yeah, that traitor should never see the light of day again."

Bait looked down sadden as he said "How could he betray his own brothers?"

The girls comforted them Cora said "It was his loss. Maybe he was just lost as well, sadly he turned to the wrong people for help." 'I wonder if we could have stopped that though if we had come earlier.'

Echo then thought back 'Please don't, then we probably wouldn't have met the way we did or worse he could have…' 'It's okay Echo, I'll leave that be. I was just thinking.' Echo mentally sighed as she chuckled.

They soon landed and were met by the leader who said "Thank you for coming. I did not know what else to do."

Lock said "It's okay, that is what were are here for, to help."

They all nodded at that the man sighed as he said "Thank you. Please let us talk in a more privet setting."

And with that they fallowed the elderly man into the large building.

As they got into a sort of meeting room he put up a holovid. "So far that is what we have seen."

Cora said "They're like a mix of commando and battel droids."

(Irma.)

Lock then said, "Has anyone been hurt?" The man replied "No it is like they are looking for something but we cannot figure out what it is."

Lock then said "We'll just have to find that out ourselves. Where do they usually get spotted?" "Near the edges of the cities northern side."

Lock nodded as he said "Thank you for the information. We'll see what's going on and keep you updated." The man nodded and they headed off.


	22. Chapter 22

**[CH22]**

 **[Me 1]**

The girls did go to the guys' favorite hangout spot that the CO's took them for their birthday and they had really enjoyed it. The games were fun and Cora and Echo would dance whenever they could. Irma got competitive with the games and kept getting new high scores for the guys to try to beat.

Right now though they were on a new mission, they were going to the planet Christophsis to investigate a few sightings of some new strange looking droids.

The girls looked around at the very nice looking city. Cora then said "They really got it cleaned up after what happened."

"It's amazing." Irma stares out wide eyed.

Heavy asked "You two know about this place?"

Cora said "It was the intro to the series and they also had the episode with Slick in it."

'I wonder if we could have stopped him.' Irma looks out with reflective eyes.

'Somethings just can't be changed.' Fives kiss her cheek.

Echo frowned as he said "Good thing they got him locked up tight."

Cutup then said "Yeah, that traitor should never see the light of day again."

Bait looked down sadden as he said "How could he betray his own brothers?"

The girls comforted them Cora said "It was his loss. Maybe he was just lost as well, sadly he turned to the wrong people for help."

They soon landed and were met by the leader who said "Thank you for coming. I did not know what else to do."

Lock said "It's okay, that is what were are here for, to help."

They all nodded at that the man sighed as he said "Thank you. Please let us talk in a more privet setting."

And with that they fallowed the elderly man into the large building.

As they got into a sort of meeting room he put up a holovid. "So far that is what we have seen."

Cora said "They're like a mix of commando and battel droids."

"It looks like they might have shield dampeners in their chests as well." Irma looks over the image.

Lock then said, "Has anyone been hurt?" The man replied "No it is like they are looking for something but we cannot figure out what it is."

Lock then said "We'll just have to find that out ourselves. Where do they usually get spotted?" "Near the edges of the cities northern side."

Lock nodded as he said "Thank you for the information. We'll see what's going on and keep you updated." The man nodded and they headed off.

They keep close they head off. There are a few signs of them being around the area. But no clues as to where the base is.

"Where could they be?" Cutup keeps a sharp eye out.

"There has to a base around here somewhere." Heavy ponders.

"We have another issue." Irma tenses.

(echo)

(cora)

"Yeah, two I think." Irma tries to focus her senses.

"Can you tell where?" Fives looks over at her.

"No." Irma shakes her head.

 **[Partner 1]**

"There has to a base around here somewhere." Heavy ponders.

"We have another issue." Irma tenses.

Echo turned to Cora who seemed slightly shaken asking "What's wrong?"

Cora replied as she warmed herself up "Sith and strong ones."

"Yeah, two I think." Irma tries to focus her senses.

"Can you tell where?" Fives looks over at her.

"No." Irma shakes her head.

Lock and the others were not pleased with this, the girls had faced sith before this but they had never gotten this kind of feeling off of them.

Echo and Fives came up to the girls to warm them up when Bait said "Hey look at this." They all looked to see a few cracks on the ground and smudges.

"Droid prints." Cora sighed as Heavy replied "Good we're on the right path then."

They all nodded but were more cautious now that they knew sith were around. As they were getting closer the girls felt something off.

Cora said "Do you feel that?"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "But what it is?"

Suddenly they found themselves on top of where the droid factory should have been.

Echo said "Where is it?

(Fives.)

Lock yelled "Get down!" They all did so Echo and Fives covering the girls. They then looked up to hear some malicious laughter and glared to see two sith on some sort of old building.

The two males jumped down and the thugurat said "Looks like they came." The other then said "Just as we planned."

Lock got ready to fight but his feet along with the others were soon trapped in some sort of crystal.

The water type said "Typical. Never expected us to use this kind of trap."

Cora shouted "What do you want?!"

The purple Thugurat gave a smirk as he came up, Cora shivered at his bad vibes as Echo glared but the thugurat jabbed him in the gut making him bend over.

"Echo!" they all shouted as the purple male then grabbed her shoulders and said "Well this is really more about what Dooku wants. But if you're asking I could always show you what I want."

The one that was like Fisto came up to Irma as he put Fives in a choke hold.

(Irma.)

Cora glared as she said "Leave us alone!" She pushed the two off and Lock was about to attack when suddenly his arms were caught in the crystal as well as were the guys.

Suddenly the water type said "Let's get this over with." The thugurat said "Agreed." The girls tried to push them off as their hands got caught and then they put their hands on their heads and they screamed.

"NO!" They all shouted Fives and Echo could feel something breaking their bond, something was happening with the bond.

And with that they felt something in them surge to break the crystal and start fighting the two off. The others where soon released from their holds as the sith had lost concentration and went to grab the girls as they fainted.

The thugurat then said "Come on, our work here is done for now." And the two disappeared. At that the two disappeared to go check on their fiancés.

 **[Me 2]**

Echo and Fives came up to the girls to warm them up when Bait said "Hey look at this." They all looked to see a few cracks on the ground and smudges.

"Droid prints." Cora sighed as Heavy replied "Good we're on the right path then."

They all nodded but were more cautious now that they knew sith were around. As they were getting closer the girls felt something off.

Cora said "Do you feel that?"

"It feels like ice." Irma rubs her arms.

Cora then said "But what it is?"

Suddenly they found themselves on top of where the droid factory should have been.

Echo said "Where is it?"

"Maybe it's cloaked." Fives ponders.

Lock yelled "Get down!" They all did so Echo and Fives covering the girls. They then looked up to hear some malicious laughter and glared to see two sith on some sort of old building.

The two males jumped down and the thugurat said "Looks like they came." The other then said "Just as we planned."

Lock got ready to fight but his feet along with the others were soon trapped in some sort of crystal.

The water type said "Typical. Never expected us to use this kind of trap."

Cora shouted "What do you want?!"

The purple Thugurat gave a smirk as he came up, Cora shivered at his bad vibes as Echo glared but the thugurat jabbed him in the gut making him bend over.

"Echo!" they all shouted as the purple male then grabbed her shoulders and said "Well this is really more about what Dooku wants. But if you're asking I could always show you what I want."

The one that was like Fisto came up to Irma as he put Fives in a choke hold.

"Fives!" Irma struggles.

Cora glared as she said "Leave us alone!" She pushed the two off and Lock was about to attack when suddenly his arms were caught in the crystal as well as were the guys.

Suddenly the water type said "Let's get this over with." The thugurat said "Agreed." The girls tried to push them off as their hands got caught and then they put their hands on their heads and they screamed.

"NO!" They all shouted Fives and Echo could feel something breaking their bond, something was happening with the bond.

And with that they felt something in them surge to break the crystal and start fighting the two off. The others where soon released from their holds as the sith had lost concentration and went to grab the girls as they fainted.

The thugurat then said "Come on, our work here is done for now." And the two disappeared. At that the two disappeared to go check on their fiancés.

"Irma?!" Fives runs over to her. "Irma wake up. Irma?" He caresses her cold skin.

"Fives?" Irma opens her eyes.

"Hey, you had us worried." Fives smiles softly.

"Why aren't you scruffy? I don't usually dream of you without it." Irma sits up.

"What?" Fives looks confused.

"Why does my head hurt?" Irma feels her throbbing head.

"Irma, this isn't a dream." Fives looks a bit panicked.

"Right. And Anakin and Padme aren't married." Irma chuckles.

"There what?" Domino and Lock look shocked.

"Girls this is very important. What's the last thing you remember?" Lock looks at both hazed girls.

"Saber contest." Both say.

(Cora)

"Yeah what's going on?" Irma rubs her sour arms realizing this isn't a dream.

"Did you kidnap us?!" They both yell.

"Irma calm down." Fives goes to comfort her.

"Don't touch me. I don't know you." Irma glares angrily.

'Irma…?' Fives heart drops.

"Sorry girls." Lock waves his hands over them making them fall asleep.

Lock has Bait and Heavy carry the girls back to the city. Echo and Fives were in no conditions to be near them right now.

Back at the city doctors look them over trying to find the cause for their memory loose. Lock kept watch over the girls, he could explain things better and two troopers needed their brothers at the moment.

Fives refused company. He just stared at his hand that had been slapped away.

'Not know me? Irma, what happened?' Fives stares out a window unable to think.

 **[Partner 2]**

The thugurat then said "Come on, our work here is done for now." And the two disappeared. At that the two disappeared to go check on their fiancés.

As Echo held Cora he said "Cora. Cora wake up please, it's me Echo. Wake up."

Cora groaned as she said "Ow what happened and get your hands off me!" She started hitting his chest making him jump but held her as he said "Cora what's wrong?" She was about to shout at him when she saw the hand print on the suite.

Cora looked at the hand print and placed her own hand on it as she said "Echo?" Echo smiled as he said "Yes Cora, it's me, it's Echo." Cora looked at him and said "I'm dreaming?"

Echo looked broken as he said "No Cora you're not dreaming." She felt the way his arms held her and this was too real and she started walking away as she fell on her bottom and said "What? What's going on? This shouldn't be real. None of this is real!"

"Girls this is very important. What's the last thing you remember?" Lock looks at both hazed girls.

"Saber contest." Both say.

"What is all this?" Cora shouted, panting in shock.

"Yeah what's going on?" Irma rubs her sour arms realizing this isn't a dream.

"Did you kidnap us?!" They both yell.

Echo leaned down as he said "Cora it's okay I…" "No, don't come near me." She said in fright.

This was all just too much. Echo felt his heart break at that and the way she looked at him.

"Sorry girls." Lock waves his hands over them making them fall asleep.

Lock has Bait and Heavy carry the girls back to the city. Echo and Fives were in no conditions to be near them right now.

Back at the city doctors look them over trying to find the cause for their memory loose. Lock kept watch over the girls, he could explain things better and two troopers needed their brothers at the moment.

Fives refused company. And Echo was inconsolable. He held his head in one hand while in the other played with his bracelet that Cora given him for his birthday.

'The way she looked at me. She was afraid. Did she think I'd hurt her? Cora, no please don't think that.'

Suddenly Lock came out, he looked furious as he told them all "Their memories have been locked."

"What?!" They all said in shock.

(Fives.)

Lock replied with "A sith trick. They both locked the girls' memories before they were transferred here. They must have thought it'd be easier to manipulate them or they might have been trying to break the bond."

Fives and Echo paled at that as Echo said "Is the bond…" "No, you still have it. But it's strained. We have to find a way to get their memories back before it does shatter though. If it does their might be consequences to it."

They all looked worried at that, what could happen if the bond broke.

Lock then said "The girls will have to be kept under watch until we can figure this out and make sure those sith don't return."

(Fives.)

Echo nodded fiercely at that but Lock said "No, you two are unstable at the moment. The others can watch them."

Echo then said "Then how can we help them?"

(Fives.)

Lock then said "You can help by letting me help you boys get your bond strong again, so you can help the girls get their memories back and also using certain items that might help trigger them back."

A doctor came in and said "They're waking up master Lock." "Good. I'll talk to them. You all stay here and keep watch. Echo, Fives just stay calm for now and maybe try to figure out what could help the girls remember."

With that he walked in to talk to the girls.

 **[Me 3]**

Suddenly Lock came out, he looked furious as he told them all "Their memories have been locked."

"What?!" They all said in shock.

"How did this happen?" Fives stares barely able to breath.

Lock replied with "A sith trick. They both locked the girls' memories before they were transferred here. They must have thought it'd be easier to manipulate them or they might have been trying to break the bond."

Fives and Echo paled at that as Echo said "Is the bond…" "No, you still have it. But it's strained. We have to find a way to get their memories back before it does shatter though. If it does their might be consequences to it."

They all looked worried at that, what could happen if the bond broke.

Lock then said "The girls will have to be kept under watch until we can figure this out and make sure those sith don't return."

"Let us do it." Fives motions to the two of them.

Echo nodded fiercely at that but Lock said "No, you two are unstable at the moment. The others can watch them."

Echo then said "Then how can we help them?"

"We can't just sit here." Fives pleads.

Lock then said "You can help by letting me help you boys get your bond strong again, so you can help the girls get their memories back and also using certain items that might help trigger them back."

A doctor came in and said "They're waking up master Lock." "Good. I'll talk to them. You all stay here and keep watch. Echo, Fives just stay calm for now and maybe try to figure out what could help the girls remember."

With that he walked in to talk to the girls. The boys fall back into their seats. They can't see them? They can't be with them?

Fives felt like he couldn't breathe. This was like when she was turned. No it was worst. She didn't remember him. Their promises. Their vows. Every kiss. Erased as if never there.

"Fives…" Heavy starts.

"I need some air." Fives rushes out.

Fives staggers outside and finds an alleyway. He punched the fall with both hands then slid down to his knees crying.

With the girls.

"You girls doing okay?" Lock walks in to check on them.

"What's going on here?" Irma stares at him angry.

(Cora)

"It's a long story." Lock sighs.

"Try us." They say with crossed arms.

Lock moves a chair over to him with the force then sits. He tells them everything he knows. Keeping from the relationships, not wanting to overwhelm them.

 **[Partner 3]**

Fives staggers outside and finds an alleyway. He punched the fall with both hands then slid down to his knees crying.

He didn't notice that Echo had rushed after him. He saw the state his brother was in and slid down to hug him. He cried as well. Cora didn't remember, any of it, their song, their kiss, their promises. All locked away. Then worse of all she was afraid. This was just as bad as Naboo. He couldn't even be near her. He felt like his heart was breaking but so was his brother's so he held him for the both of them.

(Fives.)

"I wanted my brother. I wanted to make sure you were okay. But most of all I wanted you to know you're not alone. We'll get them back, we'll get them back somehow. We have too."

(Fives.)

"Then we'll win them back, or we'll hunt those sith down to make them fix this. Either way we can't give up, we can't!" He was now rocking them back and forth.

(Fives.)

With the girls.

"You girls doing okay?" Lock walks in to check on them.

"What's going on here?" Irma stares at him angry.

"And what was all that that just happened out there?" Cora asked.

"It's a long story." Lock sighs.

"Try us." They say with crossed arms.

Lock moves a chair over to him with the force then sits. He tells them everything he knows. Keeping from the relationships, not wanting to overwhelm them.

The girls were shocked, Star Wars was real, they were jedi now but could still have attachments, they helped save the Dominos, that was their own team, and they had gone through a bunch of adventures.

Cora had to lay back, this could not be real and yet here it was.

(Irma.)

Cora was blushing as she remembered what had happened. She had hit Echo she covered her face in a pillow and yelled.

(Irma.)

"No I just I… I think I need some water and a chocolate bar." Cora replied she needed something to get her mind off of all this.

(Irma.)

Lock then said "I'll go get it for you girls. But I need to leave you girls with guards for your own protection from the sith. Is that okay?"

Sith? Cora felt like she was in some kind of joke but no it was real all of it.

Cora sighed and said "Fine."

(Irma.)

Lock nodded as he called the other Dominos in. They seemed shy and a bit unsure of what to do.

The girls looked at them. They knew them but they were wearing ARC armor.

Heavy cleared his throat and said "Um hi. I know you can't remember but we're glad to see you're okay. I'm Heavy, that's Cutup, finally that's Droidbait."

Cora asked confused "Where are Fives and Echo?"

Lock then said "I have them on another assignment. For now you two just stay here while I get you all something to eat and maybe some games to play."

(Irma.)

Cora was hungry but she was kind of busy trying to find a way to tell each of the clones apart. Regular names and faces were hard enough this would be a bit tricky. Well accept the names they were unique names.

 **[Me 4]**

"What are you doing here?" Fives murmurs through his tears.

"I wanted my brother. I wanted to make sure you were okay. But most of all I wanted you to know you're not alone. We'll get them back, we'll get them back somehow. We have too." Echo holds him close.

"And if we can't?" Fives stares at the ground broken.

"Then we'll win them back, or we'll hunt those sith down to make them fix this. Either way we can't give up, we can't!" He was now rocking them back and forth.

Fives just stares at the ground. He felt like there was nothing left. He wasn't sure he could even face her. Not when she would look at him like a stranger.

With the girls.

The girls were shocked, Star Wars was real, they were jedi now but could still have attachments, they helped save the Dominos, that was their own team, and they had gone through a bunch of adventures.

Irma couldn't think. This was really happening. All of it.

"Something wrong?" Irma looks over at her friend.

"No I just I… I think I need some water and a chocolate bar." Cora replied she needed something to get her mind off of all this.

"I could too." Irma holds her rumbling stomach.

Lock then said "I'll go get it for you girls. But I need to leave you girls with guards for your own protection from the sith. Is that okay?"

Sith? Now there's a word she never thought she'd hear outside of her dreams.

Cora sighed and said "Fine."

"Alright." Irma nods.

Lock nodded as he called the other Dominos in. They seemed shy and a bit unsure of what to do.

The girls looked at them. They knew them but they were wearing ARC armor.

Heavy cleared his throat and said "Um hi. I know you can't remember but we're glad to see you're okay. I'm Heavy, that's Cutup, finally that's Droidbait."

Cora asked confused "Where are Fives and Echo?"

Lock then said "I have them on another assignment. For now you two just stay here while I get you all something to eat and maybe some games to play."

'I guess they won't be here.' Irma ponders.

Then pring. Why did her heart just ache? What was this lonely feeling?

Getting them their food, he saw Echo helping Fives stand up. This was it, his breaking point. Fives couldn't take another hit. His heart and mind couldn't take it.

The girls ate their candy and drank some water. None of it still left real though. Irma asked for a sketch book. Drawing helped her stay calm. The guys wondered if that's what she was doing when they first met.

During this time Echo and Fives talked about a few things that could help trigger something. They decided on some photos of all of them for now.

Fives stopped at the door.

(Echo)

"I can't Echo." Fives shakes. "I can't have her look at me like…" he couldn't move.

Echo had never seen Fives like this. All the fire was gone from him and he was trembling. He was broken in heart and spirit.

 **[Partner 4]**

Fives stopped at the door.

Echo asked "What's wrong?"

"I can't Echo." Fives shakes. "I can't have her look at me like…" he couldn't move.

Echo had never seen Fives like this. All the fire was gone from him and he was trembling. He was broken in heart and spirit.

Echo shook as he said "You think this isn't easy for me too? She looked at me the same way on Naboo Fives. Like I was going to hurt her. Can you tell me you know how that feels to see the woman you love look at you like you're something dangerous about to strike. And I don't mean like at the trial, this is worse Fives. She looked at me like I wasn't even meant to be there. So you think it's bad for you, we're both suffering. But so are they and we promised to help and protect them, we made vows to them. So are you going to run and hide or are you doing to soldier up and get in there?"

(Fives.)

"Learned from the best. Now come on, their waiting." Echo sighed as they both stepped through.

As they came in Cora and Irma looked up confused, they thought they were on another assignment, the brothers just sat their letting them have their space but were ready in case someone broke down.

As they came up Cora shrunk into the bed. She was embarrassed after what happened. Seriously she hit the guy and held her hand on his hand print. Oh he probably thought she was weird or something.

(Fives and Irma.)

Echo was saddened to see her that way but swallowed as he said "Um we brought some pictures to see if they would help you remember."

(Fives.)

They brought the holovid up and started showing pictures, first they were normal pictures of them all as friends and such and even some of their adventures, missions, and birthdays.

Cora looked at the pictures fascinated and couldn't help but ask what each event was and what happened. She couldn't believe some of the people she saw and some of the things she did. Was she really that brave? Wow she met Windu, Kenobi, that was Kit Fisto! So many, it was so cool. She still couldn't believe someone wasn't going to jump out and say they were pranked.

(Irma.)

Echo and Fives looked at each other. So far it looked like things were going okay.

Echo asked "Are you remembering any of this?"

"No, but it's amazing. I still feel like I might be dreaming it's just a lot."

(Irma and Fives.)

The two brothers looked at each other while the rest of Domino held their breath. The guys then brought a picture up of them and the girls on their first date.

 **[Me 5]**

Echo shook as he said "You think this isn't easy for me too? She looked at me the same way on Naboo Fives. Like I was going to hurt her. Can you tell me you know how that feels to see the woman you love look at you like you're something dangerous about to strike. And I don't mean like at the trial, this is worse Fives. She looked at me like I wasn't even meant to be there. So you think it's bad for you, we're both suffering. But so are they and we promised to help and protect them, we made vows to them. So are you going to run and hide or are you doing to soldier up and get in there?"

"When did you get so good at that?" Fives looks over at him impressed.

"Learned from the best. Now come on, their waiting." Echo sighed as they both stepped through.

As they came in Cora and Irma looked up confused, they thought they were on another assignment, the brothers just sat their letting them have their space but were ready in case someone broke down.

Irma's heart felt like it was twitching. What was this feeling? Fives tried to keep from shaking as she looked at him like he was a new face.

Echo was saddened to see her that way but swallowed as he said "Um we brought some pictures to see if they would help you remember."

"It's worth a shot right?" Fives sat next to him.

They brought the holovid up and started showing pictures, first they were normal pictures of them all as friends and such and even some of their adventures, missions, and birthdays.

The images made her curious. Irma wanted to know about them. What happened and how they got there or got away. It was like a dream. But not remembering… It felt like there was something important she just couldn't recall.

Echo and Fives looked at each other. So far it looked like things were going okay.

Echo asked "Are you remembering any of this?"

"No, but it's amazing. I still feel like I might be dreaming it's just a lot."

"I like the pictures. How took some of these? Their good." Irma sees some of just the guys.

"You did." Fives looks over at her a bit longingly.

The two brothers looked at each other while the rest of Domino held their breath. The guys then brought a picture up of them and the girls on their first date.

Irma's heart jumped. Really what was this?

"I… I'm tired." Irma covers herself with the blanket.

(Cora)

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest." Irma mutters through the covers, her face hot.

(cora)

Fives wanted to stay something but Heavy pat his shoulder shaking his head. Fives grips a small fist then heads out with Echo.

'Why? Why am I feeling this way?' Irma struggles.

She wants to remember. But every time she pushes for more her head hurts. But not knowing is making her heart ache.

"It didn't work?" Lock looks over at them.

(Echo)

"Irma didn't even want to look at it." Fives sighs heavily.

(Echo)

"It might be that it triggered something. Maybe she got flustered." Lock suggests.

Fives simply goes back to his seat and stares out the window. He knows Echo was hurting and he wanted to help. But he had no strength left.

Echo wanted to talk with him but Lock stopped him. He had his own things to face in this. Apart of this was him not feeling the bond for the first time. Echo got mean and Fives is out of steam. He needed to find his will again, but only he could do it.

 **[Partner 5]**

The two brothers looked at each other while the rest of Domino held their breath. The guys then brought a picture up of them and the girls on their first date.

When Cora saw the picture her eyes widened, was that here was that Echo was that…

"I… I'm tired." Irma covers herself with the blanket.

Cora looked over worried and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest." Irma mutters through the covers, her face hot.

"I need to think." Cora felt the world spin. Something was off.

Fives wanted to say something but Heavy pat his shoulder shaking his head. Fives grips a small fist then heads out with Echo.

"It didn't work?" Lock looks over at them.

Echo was shaking as he said "No."

"Irma didn't even want to look at it." Fives sighs heavily.

Echo then said "Cora just looked sick."

"It might be that it triggered something. Maybe she got flustered." Lock suggests.

Echo wanted to comfort Fives but Lock stopped him. He didn't know what to do. He needs to think he needs, he needs to punch something. He walked off to the hospitals gym, found a bag and started punching the stuffing out of it.

Cora was shivering. What did that picture mean? She tried to go look at the picture again but she just felt ill again. She whimpered as she laid down. She felt strange, someone should be comforting her but why did she feel that way? She didn't know any of them like that. Then why did she feel she was supposed to have someone's arm around her and someone's lips on hers.

She blinked at that 'Wow too many romance stories girl.' Yet she felt somewhat pained. Bait saw how she was twitchy and said "Are you okay?" "No I feel bad." Cora said with a cry. They all flinched what were they supposed to do?

(Irma.)

"I don't know, I feel like somethings missing."

(Irma.)

"You do? What do you think it is?"

(Irma.)

"I don't know I need fresh air. Can we go walk, please?" She looked pleadingly, and the guys thought 'Those looks are not fair!'

Heavy sighed and said "I'll tell general Lock. Maybe fresh air will do you two good." And so he went to go ask.

Echo was sitting on a bench outside the hospital. He had been told to leave the gym after punching the stuffing out of the bag. He was surprised at himself as he held his head then he saw the locket on his wrist.

His eyes hazed over as he opened it and saw the picture as he read the words 'You may.' He cried as he held it to his heart. What could he do?

As the girls were taken out into the hospital's garden they looked about in shock. Cora said "Wow this is so cool."

(Irma.)

As they walked they saw Echo, he was on a bench crying. Cora looked over saddened and said "Is he okay?"

The brothers looked at each other not sure how to respond when.

"He's just being weak." They all turned to the two siths. The purple thugurat had said that. The girls felt the intense cold and thought 'Sith.' The boys got in front of them and Heavy said "Back off you two." Cutup then said "Trust me you don't want to mess with us right now."

Echo looked up and shock and said "Cora."

Fives was looking out the window when he saw what was happening. (Fives.)

At that the two brothers sprung and went to go help.

The water type male said "You really think you can stop us? Pathetic."

Cora yelled "Hey, they're not pathetic you're the ones hurting people so step off!" A few things floated but she jumped in shock at what she did.

(Irma.)

The two laughed as the thugurat said "Feisty, I like it. Now…" They both got their sabers out as Heavy yelled "Girls run."

They did as told they may be jedi but they didn't remember. What could they do against two sith?

 **[Me 6]**

Yet she felt somewhat pained. Bait saw how she was twitchy and said "Are you okay?" "No I feel bad." Cora said with a cry. They all flinched what were they supposed to do.

"Cora, are you okay?" Irma uncovers herself running over to the other bed to hug her.

"I don't know, I feel like somethings missing."

"I do to." Irma places her hand over her aching heart.

"You do? What do you think it is?"

"Maybe something we forgot?" Irma says unsure.

"I don't know I need fresh air. Can we go walk, please?" She looked pleadingly, and the guys thought 'Those looks are not fair!'

Heavy sighed and said "I'll tell general Lock. Maybe fresh air will do you two good." And so he went to go ask.

As they left, Irma froze for a moment looking over at Fives. Fives eyes widen seeing the hurt look in her eyes from the reflection. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to tell her it would be fine and kiss her. But he was frozen, unsure what the right thing to do was.

As the girls were taken out into the hospital's garden they looked about in shock. Cora said "Wow this is so cool."

"Yeah." Irma looks around in aw.

As they walked they saw Echo, he was on a bench crying. Cora looked over saddened and said "Is he okay?"

The brothers looked at each other not sure how to respond when.

"He's just being weak." They all turned to the two siths. The purple thugurat had said that. The girls felt the intense cold and thought 'Sith.' The boys got in front of them and Heavy said "Back off you two." Cutup then said "Trust me you don't want to mess with us right now."

Echo looked up and shock and said "Cora."

"Irma!" Fives was looking out the window when he saw what was happening.

At that the two brothers sprung and went to go help.

The water type male said "You really think you can stop us? Pathetic."

Cora yelled "Hey, they're not pathetic you're the ones hurting people so step off!" A few things floated but she jumped in shock at what she did.

"They're braver then you! You had to wipe our memories to face us!" Irma snaps.

The two laughed as the thugurat said "Feisty, I like it. Now…" They both got their sabers out as Heavy yelled "Girls run."

They did as told they may be jedi but they didn't remember. What could they do against two sith?

Running they found themselves face to face with droids. Both girls are panicked.

"Irma!" Fives pulls her into his arms and out of the line of fire as Link pulls out his saber.

(Echo/ doing the same most likely)

"Both of you get the girls out of here." Link orders.

They nod heading off holding the girls hands. Seeing droids again, Fives orders Echo to go one way as he goes another. They can't fallow both. Echo is reluctant but nods.

'Why do these hands feel so familiar? Why do I know his sent?' Irma stares at the back of his head as they run down alleys.

'I will protect her! I can at least do that.' Fives holds her hand tight.

"Red Jedi!" A droid shouts spotting her.

Fives pushes her out of the way to taking the hit to his shoulder. Irma is shocked. Fives holds his bleeding shoulder as he stands motioning for her to move. They find a small cellar they could hide in.

"We should be okay in here." Fives huffs sitting on the cool floor.

"Okay? You're shot." Irma motions to the wound.

"I'll be fine." Fives give a small pained laugh.

"No you won't." Irma moves her hands over it trying to concentrate. "Come on. Come on! I'm supposed to be able to heal. So why can't I?" Irma starts crying.

"Irma, I'm sorry." Fives huffs.

"Sorry? Why?" Irma wipes her tears.

"I… I promised to chase you. But instead I ran. Sorry." Fives looks at her sadly before passing out.

Those words. She's heard them before. Her head pounded but she didn't care she needed to know. And there it was. Everything came back to her.

"Fives! Fives wake up. Please." Irma calls.

Irma concentrates once more healing the wound. Or at least enough. She was feeling weak after fighting off that block.

She pulled him out and found some locals asking for them to bring him to the hospital for a transfusion. They nodded and loaded him into a crosier.

With the others.

"You can't beat us with just two jedi." The purple guy says facing a revived yet also weak Cora.

"How about three?" Irma lights both her sabers.

(Cora)

"I'll give you boys a choice. Run or face a very angry jedi ready to shred you." Irma stares them down furiously.

They seemed to realize she meant that. Along with the numbers rising against them, they chose to board a droid ship passing by.

"Next time." They holler.

"Wow, how do you have the energy to stand?" Cutup looks over at her.

"I don't." Irma drops her sabers as she's about to fall over.

"Got you." Heavy catches her.

(Echo)

"I sent him to the hospital. He took a bad shot to the shoulder." Irma explains as Heavy places her on his back.

On the way she explained what happened. Cora told hers as well.

Luckily Fives was alright, though not awake yet. Lock made a joke he'd have a matching yet bigger star on his left shoulder. Irma didn't find it funny. It hurt knowing that's what it took to wake up. Well that and his words.

"Can I have a few minutes alone?" Irma whispers to Cutup on brother watch.

"Sure." Cutup nods heading out.

"Fives… I'm sorry." Irma cries again sitting by his bed side.

"Can't you smile?" Fives caresses her cheek.

"Fives I'm so sorry. Because of me…" Irma starts.

Fives uses what little strength he has to pull her into the bed. "You can make it up to me by letting me hold you." He tightens his grip some.

Irma could feel her heart in her throat. But she wouldn't mind. She closed her eyes waiting for a kiss but nothing happened. After a minute she opens them to see he's asleep.

'He really just wanted to hold me?' Irma giggles but also still feels flushed from that as she lies in his arms.

 **[Partner 6]**

Running they found themselves face to face with droids. Both girls are panicked.

"Irma!" Fives pulls her into his arms and out of the line of fire as Lock pulls out his saber.

"Cora!" Echo grabbed her doing the same making sure she wouldn't be hit.

"Both of you get the girls out of here." Lock orders.

They nod heading off holding the girls hands. Seeing droids again, Fives orders Echo to go one way as he goes another. They can't fallow both. Echo is reluctant but nods.

Cora was feeling out of breath as Echo dragged her along to get away from the droids. But they were cut off by some as they were trying to head to an exit. Cora screamed and at that Echo felt his blood boil.

He put her in between some crates and said "Stay here."

And charged blasting at the droids. She didn't dare move as the fires rained but then she saw something. A necklace, what was she doing wearing that? She felt curious and opened it. She gasped at the sight of the picture and the words 'May I.'

At that she felt something stir and "Echo!" She got up with her saber as she rushed out to help him fight off the droids that surrounded him. Once they were all gone. Echo looked up shocked, he was going to ask something when she kissed him and said "You may, you always may." "You remember?" He said with tears in his eyes as she nodded holding up her necklace "I remember."

They then heard more fighting and Cora growled as she said "Now we deal with them." With a determined look Echo nodded and they headed off to help.

The two sith looked shocked as they were suddenly rushed by a very angry jedi and trooper. They began to give a good fight and were tiring them out but with how their bond had been strained they had to fall back with the others for protection.

"You can't beat us with just two jedi." The purple guy says facing a revived yet also weak Cora.

"How about three?" Irma lights both her sabers.

Cora cheered "Irma, yes your back!"

"I'll give you boys a choice. Run or face a very angry jedi ready to shred you." Irma stares them down furiously.

They seemed to realize she meant that. Along with the numbers rising against them, they chose to board a droid ship passing by.

"Next time." They holler.

"Wow, how do you have the energy to stand?" Cutup looks over at her.

"I don't." Irma drops her sabers as she's about to fall over.

"Got you." Heavy catches her.

Echo looked panicked at not seeing his brother and asked "Where's Fives?"

"I sent him to the hospital. He took a bad shot to the shoulder." Irma explains as Heavy places her on his back.

On the way she explained what happened. Cora told hers as well.

After a while Irma went to check on Fives as she did that Cora went up to Echo and said "Let's talk."

He nodded as they head to a privet corner "I never meant to make you cry." She said as tears fell from her eyes. Echo then said "Please don't cry. It wasn't your fault. You were confused and afraid. I'm just glad you're safe." He held her close taking in her scent of flowers, Cora took in his own and they snuggled for a bit.

Lock alter came to tell them to get some rest. They sighed but nodded as they parted with a deep kiss.

They stayed on the planet a few days, just till Fives was well enough to be moved back to the temple. The couples had that time getting their bonds back in place. Irma would not leave Fives side as she played games and talked to him.

Cora and Echo spent most of their time in the garden or reading. Though she did ask why he was band from the gym. Echo was embarrassed to tell her and it had shocked her but knew it was because of how the bond had affected him.

They were all just glad to be back, they took the time to recover and relax but the council was in a bit of a panic.

Windu said "Another set of sith to capture them. This is not good." Yoda then said "In danger they are. Coruscant they cannot stay. Too obvious to be found for now."

Lock then said "May I suggest they tour with the 501st for a while? That way we can have time to find these sith and keep them from attacking. Hopefully we can track them down and stop them before the wedding."

Yoda then said "Strong your students have gotten, strong the bonds have gotten. Do not underestimate your students master Lock or the ARC's."

Lock then said "I know master Yoda. But after what happened, how the bond was almost broken I am worried."

Windu then said "Then touring with the 501st may be the best option. They will mostly be on relief effort for the time being."

They all nodded at that and soon Lock was off to tell them of the new strategy they had.

 **[Me 7]**

Irma didn't leave Fives side. She played games with him or they talked.

"Alright you're cleared. But take it easy on that shoulder." Kix warns.

"Yes sir." Fives hops out of the bed.

"Feeling free?" Irma giggles.

"Oh now I know how you feel." Fives stretches.

"Well Lock wants to see us, we should get g-" Irma starts until she's pulled into a corner.

Fives pulls her into kiss in a hidden corner. Irma hadn't wanted to be caught again so they didn't kiss while he was stuck in the medbay. Now, now she wasn't getting away and no one was going to interrupt.

"I believe we have a meeting." Lock clears his throat.

'Does he have a make out dar?' Fives pouts in the meeting room.

(Echo)

"Didn't get my fill is all." Fives huffs.

The other's looked confused. That is until they see a red Irma.

 **[Partner 7]**

Echo looked at his upset brother and asked "What's wrong Fives, not happy to be free?"

"Didn't get my fill is all." Fives huffs.

The other's looked confused. That is until they see a red Irma. Cora birsted out laughing at that.

(Irma.)

"Oh come on really, he had to say that of all things." Cora replied a she calmed herself down.

(Irma.)

Lock then said "Okay that's enough. Look the council has decided that…" So he told them the councils plan.

"What?!" They all said in shock.

Cora said "Space, for months, we've never done that."

(Irma.)

Lock then said "It's for your own protection girls. I'm sorry, it's just before the wedding or we catch those sith."

They all sighed knowing he had a point. So off they went to pack.

Rex looked at the disappointed group as they boarded and said "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find something to keep you all intertwined."

The guys groaned knowing that Rex meant manual labor or training. As for the girls they just wanted to plan out a way to keep busy and find time with the guys. After the memory incident they've all been extra clingy and they had felt something shift in their bond.

Rex seemed to shake his head at their disappointed looks but said "Come on, I'll show you all to your quarters."

They did as told. The girls got some rooms close to Ahsoka and the boys got the barracks. It was larger but they had more brothers in it.

 **[Me 8]**

The other's looked confused. That is until they see a red Irma. Cora birsted out laughing at that.

"It's not funny." Irma is beat red.

"Oh come on really, he had to say that of all things." Cora replied a she calmed herself down.

'Really, out everything you could say.' Irma huffs in her head.

'What? I didn't get enough.' Fives smirks making her flush again.

Lock then said "Okay that's enough. Look the council has decided that…" So he told them the councils plan.

"What?!" They all said in shock.

Cora said "Space, for months, we've never done that."

"Do we really have to?" Irma feels uncomfterble with this.

Lock then said "It's for your own protection girls. I'm sorry, it's just before the wedding or we catch those sith."

They all sighed knowing he had a point. So off they went to pack.

Rex looked at the disappointed group as they boarded and said "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find something to keep you all intertwined."

The guys groaned knowing that Rex meant manual labor or training. As for the girls they just wanted to plan out a way to keep busy and find time with the guys. After the memory incident they've all been extra clingy and they had felt something shift in their bond.

Rex seemed to shake his head at their disappointed looks but said "Come on, I'll show you all to your quarters."

They did as told. The girls got some rooms close to Ahsoka and the boys got the barracks. It was larger but they had more brothers in it.

Later on that night they all met up in a room. The guys had a question they wanted to girls to answer.

"Alright, we can't ignore it anymore." Cutup looks at them seriously.

"What is it?" The girls look confused.

"What did you mean General Skywalker and senator Padme are married?" Domino looks at them curiously.

(Cora)

"I get snarky when scared." Irma looks to the side.

"Time to come clean girls." Fives crosses his arms with a lifted brow.

(echo)

The girls look at each other than sigh. They tell the guys about their story, at least up to date. The guys stare amazed.

"You had to of wondered why Padme just happens to have clothes your size." Irma chuckles.

(Cora/ naming another key clue)

"They are close." The guys ponder.

'How did we miss that?' the guys can't believe they didn't see it before.

"Just remember you can't let him know you know." Irma reminds them.

(Cora)

The guys nod. They understand that this is something that has to be dealt with carefully.

 **[Partner 8]**

The guys had a question they wanted to girls to answer.

"Um…" Cora was stumped really what was there to say it was out there.

"Time to come clean girls." Fives crosses his arms with a lifted brow.

Echo then said "Please this is driving us crazy and we promise not to tell anyone."

After telling them.

"You had to of wondered why Padme just happens to have clothes your size." Irma chuckles.

Cora then said "Or why they tend to always recommend each other, protect each other, oh and let's not forget how he dressed up as Aladdin while she dressed as Jasmine at that party."

"They are close." The guys ponder.

'How did we miss that?' the guys can't believe they didn't see it before.

"Just remember you can't let him know you know." Irma reminds them.

Cora then said "Yeah, the jedi are still iffy about attachments and if they haven't said anything, even with how things are now, it might be for a reason."

The guys nod. They understand that this is something that has to be dealt with carefully.

Time passed, Rex did work the guys hard but Anakin did the same for the girls. He wanted to help them be ready for anything the sith threw at them and they appreciated it. But the team always got together after dinner to tell stories and tell how their day went and the couples of course found ways to get alone time.

Let's just say it was easier with Anakin not being as stingy as the others but he still did do his job which means no incidents had happened.

One day they were called in for a meeting it turns out the planet Onderon had their king usurped and the people were in desperate need of help, especially the rebel group that wanted help from the jedi. The girls looked shocked, this was definably early, had Ahsoka and Lux even met yet?

Rex noticed this and when the meeting ended he called his own with the Dominos.

Rex said "Okay I saw the look. You know what happens."

Cora said "This is early but it might be similar."

(Irma.)

The girls explain what they know not telling about Lux and Ahsoka but Fives notices.

(Fives.)

Cora said "That's not for us to tell and it might not of happened yet with how messed up the timeline is."

(Irma.)

Cutup said "You two said something similar about the general and senator."

Rex looked shocked as he said "What about the general and senator?"

"Cutup!" they all shouted. He looked sheepish and now they had to explain this to Rex and get him to keep it secret.

Rex sighed as he said "None of my business and I don't see an issue with it so nothing will come out of me."

They all sighed, good. But then Echo said "So what are you two keeping?"

They sighed, might as well tell them. They all seemed shocked after telling them.

Rex brow was twitching his big brother mode was out as he said "She and a boy?"

Cora said "Hey cool it captain. We don't even know if they've met yet or if he'll even be there."

(Irma.)

Bait then said "Are you two going to try and get them together if they do know each other?"

Cora then said "That is another part of our job guys."

(Irma.)

Rex said "No. No way…"

Cora then said "Rex we know Ahsoka is the little sister of the 501st but this would be good for her. She can't live her whole life thinking that she can't have some semblance of happiness. You know how that feels."

(Irma.)

Rex seemed to look down at that and sighed as he asked "Is he a good kid?" The girls smiled glad he seemed to be taking it well now, and told him what they knew.

 **[Me 9]**

Rex said "Okay I saw the look. You know what happens."

Cora said "This is early but it might be similar."

"It really is a big event." Irma adds.

The girls explain what they know not telling about Lux and Ahsoka but Fives notices.

"What aren't you girls saying?" Fives lifts a brow.

Cora said "That's not for us to tell and it might not of happened yet with how messed up the timeline is."

"Right. No point saying what might not happen." Irma nods.

Cutup said "You two said something similar about the general and senator."

Rex looked shocked as he said "What about the general and senator?"

"Cutup!" they all shouted. He looked sheepish and now they had to explain this to Rex and get him to keep it secret.

Rex sighed as he said "None of my business and I don't see an issue with it so nothing will come out of me."

They all sighed, good. But then Echo said "So what are you two keeping?"

They sighed, might as well tell them. They all seemed shocked after telling them.

Rex brow was twitching his big brother mode was out as he said "She and a boy?"

Cora said "Hey cool it captain. We don't even know if they've met yet or if he'll even be there."

"And besides he's a good kid." Irma adds.

Bait then said "Are you two going to try and get them together if they do know each other?"

Cora then said "That is another part of our job guys."

'A really fun part.' Irma smiles.

Rex said "No. No way…"

Cora then said "Rex we know Ahsoka is the little sister of the 501st but this would be good for her. She can't live her whole life thinking that she can't have some semblance of happiness. You know how that feels."

"It'll be good for her." Irma looks over at him.

Rex seemed to look down at that and sighed as he asked "Is he a good kid?" The girls smiled glad he seemed to be taking it well now, and told him what they knew.

It doesn't take long for them to get to the planet. Then they sneak into the jungle where they meet with the rebels. Even hearing it Rex was surprised to see they're a punch of teens.

 **[Partner 9]**

The guys were in their wilderness cloths again, Irma was glad for that and Cora had to admit they looked good in them and especially now that their chest plates had their markings.

When they did meet the rebels the guys were really shocked to see a bunch of kids running this. Some of them were younger than in the show. It made the girls frown. How could they not have sent more help? They were just kids.

As they were taken to their camp all the teens seem to stare at them, either with fascination or uncertainty. Cora was fascinated by the wildlife they had tamped but then she saw Saw, it was strange to know what this kid became and what he played in the in the future. But hopefully they could help him find a better path and Steela, hopefully they could keep her from getting killed. They'd have to have a meeting on this later.

Kenobi said as he looked around "A bit rough around the edges."

Anakin then said "That's why I brought Rex here and the Dominos."

Rex said "Their not exactly what I'd call shinies sir, but I could work with them."

Cora then said "I think they'll surprise us."

(Irma.)

After introductions were made Anakin said "Well for now we're in charge and there is much to learn."

As the meeting took place the girls saw Lux, and looked over to Ahsoka to see if they could get a reading off of her. Excitement, they had met.

They were proven even more right when Ahsoka went to talk to him "Lux, it's good to see you again."

The guys were shocked but weren't given time as Rex said "Domino, move out." They all nodded and headed off to do as Rex told while the girls stayed back and figured out what to do, there was much to do here with little time.

Kenobi said as he looked around "A bit rough around the edges."

Anakin then said "That's why I brought Rex here and the Dominos."

Rex said "Their not exactly what I'd call shinies sir, but I could work with them."

Cora then said "I think they'll surprise us."

'In a lot of ways.' Irma thought to herself.

After introductions were made Anakin said "Well for now we're in charge and there is much to learn."

As the meeting took place the girls saw Lux, and looked over to Ahsoka to see if they could get a reading off of her. Excitement, they had met.

They were proven even more right when Ahsoka went to talk to him "Lux, it's good to see you again."

The guys were shocked but weren't given time as Rex said "Domino, move out." They all nodded and headed off to do as Rex told while the girls stayed back and figured out what to do, there was much to do here with little time.

As much as they wanted to talk about how to set them up, they had work to do. Cora went to talk with the animals while Irma took care of injuries.

"Here, it's hot out." Fives hands Irma a water.

"Thanks." Irma smiles as she takes a break in the shade.

Fives didn't sit with her though. He went back to helping the others practice. Irma flushes knowing why. Fives had become… hotter blooded since everything that happened. He was trying to keep himself busy so there wouldn't be any incidence.

 **[Partner 10]**

Cora was busy trying to get the animals to understand what was going on. They seemed to get what was happening and wanted to help the humans they had lived with. So as she finished that she went off to talk with Irma.

"Something wrong? You look flushed and I don't think it's just the sun."

(Irma.)

Cora flushed as he said "Yeah Echo's been more clingy too and more into kissing. What happened really got them jumpy and well whatever happened with the bond. I can't even explain."

She was red know thinking of how she and Echo had started kissing a lot more now. No incidents had happened and they'd never got very intense but it was a bit unusual for Echo. He even got more flirty during sparing.

(Irma.)

"Yeah it is weird. He's never been so flirty but he never pushes it. Which I'm grateful for."

Then they saw them trying to disable some droids, they saw Ahsoka and Steela talking. Cora said "I hope those two can figure something out. I think they'd be great friends. If only the whole Lux thing wasn't an issue. Wait does Lux even know that Saw is Steele's brother? Maybe that can be our first objective."

(Irma.)

"I know, but if Lux really cares for Ahsoka he wouldn't really be in love with two people. I know it's just a teenage thing but best to let this all out and help them through it before any real action comes up."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 11]**

"Something wrong? You look flushed and I don't think it's just the sun."

"Fives, he's been… hotter in thoughts and actions lately." Irma turns a deeper red.

Cora flushed as he said "Yeah Echo's been more clingy too and more into kissing. What happened really got them jumpy and well whatever happened with the bond. I can't even explain."

"He's been flirty too?" Irma looks over at her friends.

"Yeah it is weird. He's never been so flirty but he never pushes it. Which I'm grateful for."

Then they saw them trying to disable some droids, they saw Ahsoka and Steela talking. Cora said "I hope those two can figure something out. I think they'd be great friends. If only the whole Lux thing wasn't an issue. Wait does Lux even know that Saw is Steele's brother? Maybe that can be our first objective."

"But Ahsoka…" Irma starts.

"I know, but if Lux really cares for Ahsoka he wouldn't really be in love with two people. I know it's just a teenage thing but best to let this all out and help them through it before any real action comes up."

"You're right." Irma sighs.

As they go to talk with him the guys are taking a small break.

Fives watches Irma go by the sighs. He really wanted to holder and he didn't mean snuggling. It was getting harder to hold back.

(Echo)

"I think I've gotten hotter blooded." Fives sighs sitting in the shade. "It's getting harder to hold back." He sips his water.

(Echo)

"Let the wedding get here already." Fives murmurs.

Looking over the girls, they seemed to have worked something out as Ahsoka and Steela seem to be getting along better. But Lux looks like he needs to figure something out.

Poor kid had a long battle ahead of him. And it's not the droids.

 **[Partner 11]**

Fives watches Irma go by the sighs. He really wanted to holder and he didn't mean snuggling. It was getting harder to hold back.

Echo blushed as he asked "What do you mean?"

"I think I've gotten hotter blooded." Fives sighs sitting in the shade. "It's getting harder to hold back." He sips his water.

Echo groaned as he said "I know what you mean. I've been getting a lot more clingy with Cora, not just that but I've been flirting a lot too." He was really red in the face now.

"Let the wedding get here already." Fives murmurs.

With the girls.

Cora said "Hey what's up?"

They looked over and Ahsoka said "Just giving Steela a few pointers."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "So Steely, you and Saw look a lot alike. You two related?"

Steela replied "He's my brother actually."

Ahsoka asked "Really?"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "It's good to have family, but it's also good to have a friend especially another girl around. Irma and I work great together but that's because we take each other strengths and weaknesses and help each other improve on them."

(Irma.)

Steela then said "Not like I need to adapt I know what I'm good at."

Cora then said "I know adapting is hard, it's a challenge for me. But I had friends who helped out with that. Irma and I actually helped each other a lot in adapting to this galaxy when we first met."

Steela looked confused as she said "What do you mean?"

The girls explain what they can about their story and the two looked interested in what they said.

Cora then said "Look girls we can sense you both like Lux."

They both said "No we don't." The elder women gave them the look of 'Yeah right.' They both sighed at that.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah, you're all still pretty young and Lux doesn't seem to be making a choice here. Right now you two have a battel to win and a boy may complicate things. We're not saying you shouldn't have someone special in your lives, but it's not a good thing to have a boy tear a team apart."

(Irma, probably tells them about how fives and heavy acted.)

The two teens seemed to take that in as Ahsoka said "I guess your right, we should try to stay focused and it would be nice to get to know you. I mean you do have a lot of impressive techniques."

Steela smiled as she said "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself and their right. Lux isn't exactly giving us a straight answer or anything. Plus I got to think of my people." With that they girls walked off talking about strategy and how to better improve their tactics in battle.

Lux seemed confused as the girls ignored him as Cora and Irma smiled proud of their work.

When Fives and Echo saw the poor boy and knew what kind of battel he'd be facing, they decided to give him a hand.

Echo called "Hey Lux, mind helping us out?"

(Fives.)

Lux seemed confused but nodded as he headed off to see what he troopers had to say to him.

 **[Me 12]**

Cora said "Hey what's up?"

They looked over and Ahsoka said "Just giving Steela a few pointers."

"That's good." Irma smiles.

Cora then said "So Steely, you and Saw look a lot alike. You two related?"

Steela replied "He's my brother actually."

Ahsoka asked "Really?"

"Must be nice having him around for support." Irma adds.

Cora then said "It's good to have family, but it's also good to have a friend especially another girl around. Irma and I work great together but that's because we take each other strengths and weaknesses and help each other improve on them."

"And help you adapt to new situations." Irma nods.

Steela then said "Not like I need to adapt I know what I'm good at."

Cora then said "I know adapting is hard, it's a challenge for me. But I had friends who helped out with that. Irma and I actually helped each other a lot in adapting to this galaxy when we first met."

Steela looked confused as she said "What do you mean?"

The girls explain what they can about their story and the two looked interested in what they said.

Cora then said "Look girls we can sense you both like Lux."

They both said "No we don't." The elder women gave them the look of 'Yeah right.' They both sighed at that.

"Come girls, it's easy to see. But you're all still young. Give it tme." Irma lifts a brow.

Cora then said "Yeah, you're all still pretty young and Lux doesn't seem to be making a choice here. Right now you two have a battel to win and a boy may complicate things. We're not saying you shouldn't have someone special in your lives, but it's not a good thing to have a boy tear a team apart."

"That reminds when Fives and Heavy…" Irma tells them what happened.

The two teens seemed to take that in as Ahsoka said "I guess your right, we should try to stay focused and it would be nice to get to know you. I mean you do have a lot of impressive techniques."

Steela smiled as she said "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself and their right. Lux isn't exactly giving us a straight answer or anything. Plus I got to think of my people." With that they girls walked off talking about strategy and how to better improve their tactics in battle.

Lux seemed confused as the girls ignored him as Cora and Irma smiled proud of their work.

When Fives and Echo saw the poor boy and knew what kind of battel he'd be facing, they decided to give him a hand.

Echo called "Hey Lux, mind helping us out?"

"We could use a hand." Fives calls him over.

Lux seemed confused but nodded as he headed off to see what he troopers had to say to him.

"What do you need a hand with?" Lux comes over.

"More like we think you could use one." Fives looks over at the girls.

"How do you choose between two amazing girls?" Lux sighs.

(Echo)

"He's right, leave it be for now. Let things happen naturally." Fives nods.

"How do I do that? I care for both of them. And both make my heart jump." Lux sighs placing his hand over his chest.

"Let it jump, but don't act on it. At least not until our sure." Fives pats his shoulder.

(echo)

Lux nods taking it all in. Then he heads off to try and make nice with Saw. Without the girl tension things seem to smooth over with them.

The next day the camp is almost attacked by droids. The rebels show what they got and the jedi decide it's time to take the fight into the city.

Irma had to ride in with Kenobi as the others hid under the furs. The others were grateful when they were able to get out from under them.

"You going to be okay?" Irma chuckles handing Fives a drink.

"I felt like I was going to die." Fives chugs the water after being held under all that heat.

"We're going to tell the others we're here. You all head for the hideout." Saw motions to him and Lux.

"Be careful." Ahsoka and Steela say.

The boys nod then head off. The others go to the small hotel that had been seen on screen. Not much bigger than what they saw. But at least things were going a bit differently.

 **[Partner 12]**

"How do you choose between two amazing girls?" Lux sighs.

Echo replied "Leave it be."

"Let it jump, but don't act on it. At least not until our sure." Fives pats his shoulder.

Echo then said "It's not fair to them and it's not fair to you. You can't be in love with two people. Plus you have other things to think about."

Lux nods taking it all in. Then he heads off to try and make nice with Saw. Without the girl tension things seem to smooth over with them.

Cora was so glad to have gotten out of that caravan so was Echo. That was torcher. They both greedily drank water with the others and soon headed to the hotel.

They take everything in and get some rest as the others do their job. As they wait Echo sits next to Cora and snuggles up. She sighed glad for the distraction.

Since they were alone it seemed they could all talk in privet at least while the others talked with the jedi. Cora said "Okay so far we have the girls being friends with each other and we got Lux to think with his head at the moment so he and Saw aren't fighting."

(Irma.)

Rex then said "What else do we need to know?"

Cora frowned saying "That's going to be difficult, we know what happens but only Ahsoka is left behind to take care of matters and observe. They do well for the most part and do succeed but Steela dies at the end of all this."

They all seemed shocked at that. Bait said "But she's so young."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Hopefully if we stay around we can prevent it and if we don't then the friendship she and Ahsoka now have should help them as well."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Suddenly they were called into the other room. The others had returned from their work and were strategizing on what next to do.

The talked about the people being afraid and how to get their support by hitting a bigger target.

As they came out of the room Anakin said "I think their ready to give the 501st some competition." Rex said "I don't know about that sir but they did impress me."

Cora then said "I don't like how young some of them are."

Ahsoka said "Hey."

(Irma.)

Echo then said "They also don't have the same skills and training that most troopers or jedi have gained."

Heavy then said "It's like sending a bunch of cadets into battel."

Obi-Wan seemed to sense their worry but said "Yes but they still must learn. And they have shown potential."

 **[Me 13]**

Irma and Fives snuggle up after he cools down. It was nice having this time and they could freely talk with everyone gone.

Since they were alone it seemed they could all talk in privet at least while the others talked with the jedi. Cora said "Okay so far we have the girls being friends with each other and we got Lux to think with his head at the moment so he and Saw aren't fighting."

"That should help change some things. Hopefully Saw won't be as reckless." Irma sighs with relief.

Rex then said "What else do we need to know?"

Cora frowned saying "That's going to be difficult, we know what happens but only Ahsoka is left behind to take care of matters and observe. They do well for the most part and do succeed but Steela dies at the end of all this."

They all seemed shocked at that. Bait said "But she's so young."

"Ahsoka always blames herself for it as well." Irma's eyes sadden remembering how it happens.

Cora then said "Hopefully if we stay around we can prevent it and if we don't then the friendship she and Ahsoka now have should help them as well."

"The guys will also be more focused so that should help." Irma adds.

"I hope they can all survive this." Fives holds Irma a bit closer sensing her anxiety.

Suddenly they were called into the other room. The others had returned from their work and were strategizing on what next to do.

The talked about the people being afraid and how to get their support by hitting a bigger target.

As they came out of the room Anakin said "I think their ready to give the 501st some competition." Rex said "I don't know about that sir but they did impress me."

Cora then said "I don't like how young some of them are."

Ahsoka said "Hey."

"They haven't been in battle like you." Irma looks over at the youngling.

Echo then said "They also don't have the same skills and training that most troopers or jedi have gained."

Heavy then said "It's like sending a bunch of cadets into battel."

Obi-Wan seemed to sense their worry but said "Yes but they still must learn. And they have shown potential."

After some debate, it was decided that Domino and Rex would head to Naboo for some time alone. They'd still be hidden and could rest up for the big day a mere two months away. But Anakin and Kenobi would stay to help if things looked like they were getting out of hand.

That made the girls feel a bit better. They really sigh with relief when they find the battle ended at the almost assassination of the king. The people rose up to defend him and over through the fall king, locking him in the cell he once held their monarch in.


	23. Chapter 23

**[CH23]**

 **[Partner 1]**

It was strange to be back on Naboo, the planet held good and bad memories but it mostly served as a reminder of their bonds. The team was in the garden talking about what they would all be doing at the wedding.

Cora said "So Cutup, you're going to be helping my brothers with the music."

Cutup smirked as he said "Of course I am. This will be great. I know some great music that everyone will love."

Echo frowned as he said "Let's try to keep away from any club music though."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Cora then said "So Bait, are you sure you're okay working on food with Padme and Sacura? They can be, temperamental."

Bait rubbed the back of his head as he said "It's a bit of a scary thought but I think I can manage it."

(Irma.)

They all laughed at that but did feel bad for poor Bait.

Echo then said "Hey Heavy, you sure you're up for the bachelor party? Remember we said nothing too wild, we still have to impress their fathers." He nodded over to Cora and Irma.

(Fives.)

Heavy waved his arms saying "Okay, okay. I promise nothing wild or stupid. You guys should trust me; I'm not putting any of this in jeopardy. I don't want to face our sisters wrath."

The girls blushed, it was still weird being called that by the others. Then Cora said "Oh speaking of that. My sister's helping with the bachelorette party. I told her about the karaoke place and she said it'd be great to do it there."

(Irma.)

It was nice just sitting there and talking for a while, just the team together, no nonsense or crazy siths. Then Rex came in and said "What's going on here?"

Cora then said "Just some wedding planning."

(Irma.)

(Fives. Probably saying it like it never ends.)

Echo then said "Yeah it does seem that way." He sighed snuggling up to Cora.

Rex shook his head and said "Well the senator has just invited us all for an engagement party for you four for dinner and told me to tell you all to get ready. She has our clothes ready for us in our rooms."

Cora sighed saying "More engagement parties? It's like the whole galaxy is more excited for this then us."

(Irma.)

They headed off and got ready.

Cora found a nice one shoulder strap sakura pink dress on her bed. It clung at the top of the hips and then flowed down the rest of the way to cover her feet, on her back was a small see through pink cape that went down to the floor like a waterfall.

Around her waist was a decorative white belt with swirls and flowers edged in. A flower crown in her head with pink blossoms, white flats, and her hair waved down over her shoulders. It had grown some and it looked nice and still let her fight so she decided to keep it that way for now.

As she came out and saw Irma she said "You look so pretty."

(Irma.)

"Thanks. Let's just hope the boys can hold themselves." Cora chuckles imagining Echo rushing up to kiss her.

(Irma.)

They both laughed and headed off to see the boys.

 **[Me 1]**

Cutup smirked as he said "Of course I am. This will be great. I know some great music that everyone will love."

Echo frowned as he said "Let's try to keep away from any club music though."

"What? Don't want us busting our moves?" Irma laughs.

"We don't need guys trying to steal our brides thank you very much." Fives looks to the bright red picturing her moves.

Cora then said "So Bait, are you sure you're okay working on food with Padme and Sacura? They can be, temperamental."

Bait rubbed the back of his head as he said "It's a bit of a scary thought but I think I can manage it."

"You're a brave man for taking on this mission. We salute you." Irma jokes.

They all laughed at that but did feel bad for poor Bait.

Echo then said "Hey Heavy, you sure you're up for the bachelor party? Remember we said nothing too wild, we still have to impress their fathers." He nodded over to Cora and Irma.

'General. I'm meeting the general.' Fives feels all the color leave him.

"Fives? Come on Fives come back." Irma tries to revive him.

That had to be the only thing that was terrifying him. Finally meeting her dad seemed to scare him more than any droid or attack ever could.

Heavy waved his arms saying "Okay, okay. I promise nothing wild or stupid. You guys should trust me; I'm not putting any of this in jeopardy. I don't want to face our sisters wrath."

The girls blushed, it was still weird being called that by the others. Then Cora said "Oh speaking of that. My sister's helping with the bachelorette party. I told her about the karaoke place and she said it'd be great to do it there."

"That'll be fun." Irma smiles.

It was nice just sitting there and talking for a while, just the team together, no nonsense or crazy siths. Then Rex came in and said "What's going on here?"

Cora then said "Just some wedding planning."

"Just going over who's where." Irma sighs.

"It's never ending." Fives snuggles Irma close.

Echo then said "Yeah it does seem that way." He sighed snuggling up to Cora.

Rex shook his head and said "Well the senator has just invited us all for an engagement party for you four for dinner and told me to tell you all to get ready. She has our clothes ready for us in our rooms."

Cora sighed saying "More engagement parties? It's like the whole galaxy is more excited for this then us."

"Who's up for eloping?" Irma half jokes.

On her bed Irma finds a strapless light purple flowing dress. With it is white gloves going to her elbows and white flats. For her hair, which is to the middle of her back now, is in a side braid with a purple rose tied at the end.

As she came out and saw Irma she said "You look so pretty."

"Thank." Irma nods. "You do too." She smiles over at her friend.

"Thanks. Let's just hope the boys can hold themselves." Cora chuckles imagining Echo rushing up to kiss her.

"Right?" Irma giggles picturing Fives kissing her.

They both laughed and headed off to see the boys.

With the guys.

Fives has once again ditched the tie and left a few buttons undone of his powder blue shirt. He did keep his black jacket, matching the pants and shoes, buttoned.

(Echo)

"I'll wear a tie on the day. But it's the only time you're getting me in one." Fives huffs a bit.

"Well I think you look great without one." Irma laughs as they come out to them.

Fives felt all the air go out of him. How was he going to survive seeing her in the wedding dress?

"You look amazing." Fives kisses her.

(Echo)

"If you boys are done, we do have a party waiting for you four." Rex clears his throat.

'The offer to elope still valid?' Fives looks over at her.

'You willing to face my dad after doing it?' Irma looks over at him.

'To the party it is.' Fives looks ahead.

Irma giggles. Her dad was really a scary thought to him.

 **[Partner 2]**

Echo was wearing a midnight blue tie and suite with a black shirt and shoes. He looked over at Fives who had ditched the tie and sighed saying "What are you going to do on the wedding day, hide it?"

When the girls came Echo felt all the feeling in his body leave him. Was that Cora?

Cora said "Echo, you okay love?" He reached for her bringing her in for a deep kiss as he said "Estas ermosa mi estrella." 'Your gorges my star.'

Cora blushed as she said "Oh Echo…" She wanted to lean in for another kiss but Rex interrupted.

'Can I stick him to the ceiling?' Echo sighed with 'No he has a point. Sorry I just…' 'Don't you dare apologize for that. Let's just hope you can wait till after the vows to kiss me.' He flushed at that as Cora giggled.

They soon headed into the ball room, they were expecting for it just to be them but no there were others then even the queen.

Irma looked like she was going to faint while Cora was in shock. The queen came up and said "I wanted to officially congratulate you all. So I asked the senator to set this up."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Cora said "Thank you so much ma'am it's lovely."

Echo then said "Yes thank you for supporting us."

The queen then said "How could I not, it's such a beautiful thing and after everything you've done for us. Of course. Now I'll let you all get back to the party." And so she left.

Cora then said "I feel like everyone in the galaxy is making an excuse to party just for our wedding."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo then said "I don't mind that too much either. Shall we dance?"

Cora kissed his cheek and said "Of course mi protector."

And off they went to dance.

'When the rain is blowing in your face. And the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace. To make you feel my love.'

They both smiled as they closed into each other.

'When the evening shadows and the stars appear. And there is no one there to dry your tears. Oh, I hold you for a million years. To make you feel my love.'

The song was soothing and Echo could feel the calm coming off of her "You feel a lot calmer now. Has something been bothering you?" "Some wedding jitters I guess. I'm excited, I want this, but I guess I also feel how fast it is…" "Do you want to wait…" "No, I don't think I can." Echo sighed as he said "Good, I don't think I can either."

'I know you haven't made your mind up yet. But I will never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong. I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue. And I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do. To make you feel my love.'

She snuggled up taking him in as he let his finger strewn her hair to take her scent in. He really would do anything for her.

She then said "I know you would but remember I want you alive." His eyes widened at that but he nodded as he said "I'll come back to you no matter what. I'll fight to my last. Just to be with you."

'The storms are raging on the rolling sea. And on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free. You ain't seen nothing like me yet.'

He spun her around and brought her back as they twirled about and danced on to the music. Right now nothing mattered but this moment for now.

'I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you. To make you feel my love. To make you feel my love.'

At the end they held on tight and kissed not caring if anyone saw, they had been through too much to care for long on who saw them kiss. They needed to know they were there and would be there for as long as they could.

 **[Me 2]**

They soon headed into the ball room, they were expecting for it just to be them but no there were others then even the queen.

Irma looked like she was going to faint while Cora was in shock. The queen came up and said "I wanted to officially congratulate you all. So I asked the senator to set this up."

"Thank you so much." Irma has a nervous smile.

"Yes, thank you." Fives nods.

Cora said "Thank you so much ma'am it's lovely."

Echo then said "Yes thank you for supporting us."

The queen then said "How could I not, it's such a beautiful thing and after everything you've done for us. Of course. Now I'll let you all get back to the party." And so she left.

Cora then said "I feel like everyone in the galaxy is making an excuse to party just for our wedding."

"How is it going to be on the day?" Irma sighs.

"I don't mind. Not as long as I have you." Fives pecks her forehead.

Echo then said "I don't mind that too much either. Shall we dance?"

Cora kissed his cheek and said "Of course mi protector."

"May I?" Fives holds out his hand.

Irma nods taking his hand. It all left so peaceful. Irma needed this. Just some peace and quiet.

'You alright? You felt so tense before.' Fives looks down at her.

'I guess it's just all getting to me. The wedding coming so quickly and new sith after us… it's a lot to take in.' Irma sighs mentally.

'Should we slow down?' Fives looks a bit worried.

'No, I can't wait anymore.' Irma smiles up at him.

'Good, because I can't wait much longer either.' Fives kisses her as the song ends.

After another dance they decided to get something to eat. But Irma wanted to escape all the eyes on them so they snuck out to the beach.

"So much better." Irma feels the cool wind on her skin as the full moons light seems to make her skin glow.

"It is nice to get away from everyone watching us." Fives leans back. "How does the general ever get close without getting caught?" he chuckles realizing Padme is always surrounded.

"Snuck moments in corners or room randavos." Irma snacks on some of the food.

The sit for a while just chatting or making jokes. Now this was nice. Just having one another for a few moments.

After a bit Fives leans over kissing her. Irma deepens it as he pulls her close having her hands rest on his chest. He didn't want to let her go. Nor did she want to be released.

"I think there's a party inside your supposed to be at." Rex clears his throat.

'Can I throw him in the ocean?' Irma stares a bit mad.

Fives paused for a moment on that. 'No better get back.' He stands up holding his hand out for hers.

"Here, it's gotten colder out." Fives drapes his jacket over her.

"Thanks." Irma holds it close as she also snuggles up to him.

'Really now.' Rex sighs with a head shake.

 **[Partner 3]**

The rest of the party went pretty well. The food was nice and they got to talk to Padme about the wedding and even the queen wanted to ask a few questions. Though they were embarrassed when she made a speech for the couples.

Cora and Echo spent their time dancing or finding moments to just talk to each other when no one was looking. They thought about sneaking off to the garden but Fives and Irma warned them about Rex so they ditched that idea.

As for the rest of Domino they got to have some fun poking fun at their brothers and getting a lot of nice food but they also got to talk with some women that seemed interested in talking to them.

Cora said to the group "Looks like we're not the only ones having fun."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo then said "I'm happy for them. Hey maybe it won't be too long before one of them gets their own girlfriend."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Let's just hope they can handle it. Cutup and Heavy still have trouble controlling themselves and poor Bait is just as shy as you were when we started."

Echo blushed at that as Fives chuckled.

(Fives.)

Once the party wore down they headed off to bed. Cora was so tired she didn't even dream, it was weird she'd never felt this tired in her life before.

The next day she woke up still a little groggy. "Yawn. Wow, if this got me tired imagine the wedding. I'll need a week to recover."

She then looked over at her dresser and raised a brow. Purple posies. That's strange, Echo always got her guiding stars or roses. After getting dressed she wanted to go find and ask him about the flowers. As she got out she saw Irma with her own bunch of posies but in another color.

Cora asked "You too?"

(Irma.)

"Yeah I know. Echo always gets me guiding stare or roses. Never these."

(Irma.)

"I guess, we'll ask them at breakfast. Come on they're probably wondering where we are."

 **[Me 3]**

As for the rest of Domino they got to have some fun poking fun at their brothers and getting a lot of nice food but they also got to talk with some women that seemed interested in talking to them.

Cora said to the group "Looks like we're not the only ones having fun."

"It's good to see them mingling." Irma smiles.

"Though two seem more comterble than another one." Fives sips his drink.

Echo then said "I'm happy for them. Hey maybe it won't be too long before one of them gets their own girlfriend."

"That would be nice." Irma nods.

Cora then said "Let's just hope they can handle it. Cutup and Heavy still have trouble controlling themselves and poor Bait is just as shy as you were when we started."

Echo blushed at that as Fives chuckled.

"I think a girl would help bring out better qualities in them. Worked for us." Fives smiles over at Irma.

Irma kisses him for his sweet words.

Once the party wore down they headed off to bed. Irma dropped, she had no energy left in her. The next morning she woke up to blue poppies.

'That's weird.' Irma eyes them.

Irma gets ready for the day. She was excited to have a beach day again and this time nothing could go wrong. Or so she thought.

Cora asked "You too?"

"Yeah, put it's weird. Fives always gets me irises." Irma looks at the strange gift.

"Yeah I know. Echo always gets me guiding stare or roses. Never these."

"Maybe they decided to try something new." Irma stares at the odd banquet.

"I guess, we'll ask them at breakfast. Come on they're probably wondering where we are." Cora suggests.

Irma nods and they head off.

"They do smell nice. Maybe it was meant to be aroma therapy." Irma sniffs them.

(Cora)

"Hey girls." Heavy calls with Bait next to him.

(You do Bait)

Both girls drop the flowers as their hearts start to race. The guys look confused and are even more shocked as they snuggle their arms with the same goo-goo eyes they give their brothers.

 **[Partner 4]**

Irma nods and they head off.

"They do smell nice. Maybe it was meant to be aroma therapy." Irma sniffs them.

Cora sniffed hers and said "Mmm you're right, they do smell really nice. It's kind of strange but they make me feel giddy."

"Hey girls." Heavy calls with Bait next to him.

"What are you two holding?"

Both girls drop the flowers as their hearts start to race. The guys look confused and are even more shocked as they snuggle their arms with the same goo-goo eyes they give their brothers.

(Heavy.)

Bait said all flustered "Cora, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

(Irma.)

"Oh Bait, you're so sweet, but I'm just fine. Now that I'm with you." She purred making him shiver and almost faint.

(Heavy and Irma.)

Bait tried to get Cora off of him but she just grabbed on tighter and snuggled deeper into him. "Cora please you… you're not yourself and I'm having trouble breathing." He really was, he was not used to this and if Echo saw this he'd kill him.

"Ah! The stupid clones ruined our plan." They both turned to see the two sith males glaring at them their sabers out.

Fives an Echo were waiting at breakfast when suddenly they felt something off, they went over their hearts felt like thin strips of wire and they looked up at each other shouted "The girls!" Cutup and Rex were shocked at hearing that and rushed to go help their brothers.

They got there just as they heard the purple thugurat say "Ah! The stupid clones ruined our plan."

(Heavy asking them what they did.)

The water type male said "Isn't it obvious, those flowers were supposed to make them fall in love with the first man they saw."

The other said "Which was supposed to be us!" Echo and Fives saw the way the girls were holding on to their brothers, their blood boiled at the sight and then at the words and then they charged the two siths.

The two looked back in shock as they were tackled, they fought back and used their sabers but sparring with their fiancés they had learned a trick or two about avoiding sabers. Let's just say the two sith knew they'd better book it before the two troopers got an upper hand on them.

One of them yelled as they rushed of "We'll be back and next time it's us they'll be clinging too."

They both wanted to rush after them but Rex held them back and said "Hold it you two. I know you want to hunt them down but we have to help the girls." At that they felt the twinge in their hearts again.

Cutup called the guards and told them of the situate they were careful with the flowers and went to go see if they could find a cure. Padme then said "My men will see to it that they don't come back and that they can find a cure. For now I should call master Lock and master Kenobi. They might be able to help with this." Rex then said "Good idea and senator, please be quick? I don't think we have much time."

They both looked back to see a very angry almost rabid Echo and Fives as Cutup was holding them back from a terrified Heavy and Bait as the girls just clung on to them making goo-goo eyes and talking nonsense.

Padme then said "Agreed." And rushed off to do as she said.

 **[Me 5]**

"Irma, what are you doing?" Heavy turns a bit red.

"Taking hold and not letting go." Irma snuggles his arm with a giggle.

Bait said all flustered "Cora, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Oh Bait, you're so sweet, but I'm just fine. Now that I'm with you." She purred making him shiver and almost faint.

"Irma, let go. This isn't right." Heavy tries to pull her off.

"No." Irma clings tighter.

Bait tried to get Cora off of him but she just grabbed on tighter and snuggled deeper into him. "Cora please you… you're not yourself and I'm having trouble breathing." He really was, he was not used to this and if Echo saw this he'd kill him.

"Ah! The stupid clones ruined our plan." They both turned to see the two sith males glaring at them their sabers out.

Fives an Echo were waiting at breakfast when suddenly they felt something off, they went over their hearts felt like thin strips of wire and they looked up at each other shouted "The girls!" Cutup and Rex were shocked at hearing that and rushed to go help their brothers.

They got there just as they heard the purple thugurat say "Ah! The stupid clones ruined our plan."

"What did you do?!" Heavy shouts with Irma nuzzling him like a cat.

The water type male said "Isn't it obvious, those flowers were supposed to make them fall in love with the first man they saw."

The other said "Which was supposed to be us!" Echo and Fives saw the way the girls were holding on to their brothers, their blood boiled at the sight and then at the words and then they charged the two siths.

The two looked back in shock as they were tackled, they fought back and used their sabers but sparring with their fiancés they had learned a trick or two about avoiding sabers. Let's just say the two sith knew they'd better book it before the two troopers got an upper hand on them.

One of them yelled as they rushed of "We'll be back and next time it's us they'll be clinging too."

They both wanted to rush after them but Rex held them back and said "Hold it you two. I know you want to hunt them down but we have to help the girls." At that they felt the twinge in their hearts again.

Cutup called the guards and told them of the situate they were careful with the flowers and went to go see if they could find a cure. Padme then said "My men will see to it that they don't come back and that they can find a cure. For now I should call master Lock and master Kenobi. They might be able to help with this." Rex then said "Good idea and senator, please be quick? I don't think we have much time."

They both looked back to see a very angry almost rabid Echo and Fives as Cutup was holding them back from a terrified Heavy and Bait as the girls just clung on to them making goo-goo eyes and talking nonsense.

Padme then said "Agreed." And rushed off to do as she said.

With nothing else to do they go for breakfast. Five and Echo look ready to kill their brothers. Bait and Rex keep them at bay.

"Irma come on, you're engaged to Fives. Now let go." Heavy tries to get free again.

"Don't wanna." Irma hugs him. "I choose Heavy, I like Heavy better." She giggles.

Fives felt that sting. He knows it's just a trick of some kind. But that doesn't mean the words don't have bite.

(Bait and Cora)

(Echo/ reaction or thought)

"Hey Bait even made all of our favorites. Did you help?" Irma smiles up at Heavy with big eyes.

"No." Heavy shakes his head.

(Bait)

(Cora)

Truth is the guys asked for this. The girls looked tired and they wanted to see them smile before their beach day.

"I think I lost my appetite." Fives steams as he walks off.

(Echo)

'Don't kill us. We're already dying.' Heavy and Bait mentally shout.

"After we eat we should go to the beach. We can have a stroll." Irma looks up at him with big eyes.

"Sure." Heavy sighs giving up.

'I bet I could say anything and she'd be giddy.' Heavy leans on his hand not enjoying this.

He had put his feelings to bed a while ago. This was just harassment to him.

 **[Partner 6]**

Bait then said flustered "Cora please let go. You're with Echo you love Echo." Cora just stared on as she started rubbing his foreshadow as she said a bit misty eyed "Who?"

Echo felt his heart shattering at that. This was worse than the memory loss.

"Hey Bait even made all of our favorites. Did you help?" Irma smiles up at Heavy with big eyes.

"No." Heavy shakes his head.

Cora then said "But I know my Bait cooked, he's so talented in the kitchen."

Bait was whimpering this was just so wrong. He was not used to this and he did not feel this way about Cora.

Truth is the guys asked for this. The girls looked tired and they wanted to see them smile before their beach day.

"I think I lost my appetite." Fives steams as he walks off.

Echo replied, "Same here." And fallowed Fives out.

'Don't kill us. We're already dying.' Heavy and Bait mentally shout.

"After we eat we should go to the beach. We can have a stroll." Irma looks up at him with big eyes.

"Sure." Heavy sighs giving up.

Cora then said to Bait "And we can wade in the water. I have a new swimsuit I think you'll like." She purred in his ear making him shiver and then faint as he fell from his seat. Cutup Saluted as he said "We'll miss you Bait."

"Oh Baitsy are you okay?" Cora asked as she checked on him. "How about a kiss to make you better?"

That woke him up as he shouted "NO! Help!" he stood up and tried to run but Cora chased him "Oh a game! Fun!"

(Irma and Heavy)

Cutup couldn't tell if he should laugh or cry.

Rex sighed at all this and decided to go talk to Echo and Fives.

The two sat in the garden miserably.

Echo said "This is worse than when they lost their memories or just as bad."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "I really hope they find that cure soon. If I have to see Cora hanging on Bait any longer I might lose it."

(Fives.)

Rex came out and said "Okay you two. I know you're mad and it's understandable, you're miserable but so are your brothers."

The two glared at Rex their eyes saying 'As if.'

Rex then said "It's true. Heavy looks like he wants to hide in a hole and Bait just fainted and is now running from Cora. The two are miserable, so don't go blaming this on them. Neither of them is used to this and it's worse since it's you their hurting."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "I guess you have a point captain. But what can we do? We can't even look at them without going nuts."

Rex then said "Look those sith are still out there and there's no way the guards can keep them away. The girls are in a defenseless position at the moment. They need you to keep those sith away. If not they might pick them off and then you'll really lose them."

That hurt, they knew he was right they had to stay close in case those sith came back.

(Fives.)

Echo then said "I don't know if I can focus."

Rex put an arm on their shoulders and said "Just think about what you're fighting for you two and that will keep you two focused and try using that bond of yours. Maybe if you concentrate hard enough if will bring the girls out of whatever they're in."

The two looked at each other and thought 'It's worth a shot.' So they walked back over to the dining room, Rex fallowing behind thinking 'I really hope this works.'

 **[Me 6]**

Cora then said to Bait "And we can wade in the water. I have a new swimsuit I think you'll like." She purred in his ear making him shiver and then faint as he fell from his seat. Cutup Saluted as he said "We'll miss you Bait."

"Oh Baitsy are you okay?" Cora asked as she checked on him. "How about a kiss to make you better?"

That woke him up as he shouted "NO! Help!" he stood up and tried to run but Cora chased him "Oh a game! Fun!"

"Don't you want to change? I can meet you at the beach." Heavy looks over at Irma.

'Or lock my room so you can't get in.' Heavy plots.

"I'm wearing it under my clothes." Irma shakes her head.

"Oh… great." Heavy has a sweat drop over his head.

"Come on!" Irma pulls him.

With the guys.

Echo said "This is worse than when they lost their memories or just as bad."

"No it's worse." Fives huffs.

Echo then said "I really hope they find that cure soon. If I have to see Cora hanging on Bait any longer I might lose it."

"Maybe if we lock them up in a room it'll wear off." Fives plots.

'Or at least make us feel better.' Fives fumes.

Rex came out and said "Okay you two. I know you're mad and it's understandable, you're miserable but so are your brothers."

The two glared at Rex their eyes saying 'As if.'

Rex then said "It's true. Heavy looks like he wants to hide in a hole and Bait just fainted and is now running from Cora. The two are miserable, so don't go blaming this on them. Neither of them is used to this and it's worse since it's you their hurting."

"I guess we can't blame them." Fives sighs heavily, still wanting something to hit.

Echo then said "I guess you have a point captain. But what can we do? We can't even look at them without going nuts."

Rex then said "Look those sith are still out there and there's no way the guards can keep them away. The girls are in a defenseless position at the moment. They need you to keep those sith away. If not they might pick them off and then you'll really lose them."

That hurt, they knew he was right they had to stay close in case those sith came back.

"But what can we do?" Fives lifts a brow.

Echo then said "I don't know if I can focus."

Rex put an arm on their shoulders and said "Just think about what you're fighting for you two and that will keep you two focused and try using that bond of yours. Maybe if you concentrate hard enough if will bring the girls out of whatever they're in."

The two looked at each other and thought 'It's worth a shot.' So they walked back over to the dining room, Rex fallowing behind thinking 'I really hope this works.'

Coming in they see they're gone. Cutup tells them they were at the beach. Cora had caught Bait and pulled him off.

Oh joy. They get to watch their girls frolic with their brothers on THEIR beach day.

"We are NEVER coming back to Naboo for anything but a mission." Fives declares.

(Echo)

"Just stay focused boys." Rex pats their backs.

They thought they might be able to do it. That is until they saw the new swimsuits. Irma's was a dark purple bikini top with no straps and black tie bottoms.

"I'm going to go hit something." Fives heads off.

(Echo)

'At least it's not their brothers.' Rex sighs as he keeps watch.

This was painful for him to watch. He couldn't even imagine with Fives and Echo were feeling. Even Cutup couldn't make a joke.

 **[Partner 6]**

"We are NEVER coming back to Naboo for anything but a mission." Fives declares.

Echo said through his teeth "Agreed."

"Just stay focused boys." Rex pats their backs.

They thought they might be able to do it. That is until they saw the new swimsuits. Irma's was a dark purple bikini top with no straps and black tie bottoms.

And Cora was wearing a black one piece with a low bare back with a blue swirly fonts and flowers decorating the left side of her body.

"I'm going to go hit something." Fives heads off.

"Right behind you." Echo fallows his face red from the suite and the look of Cora staring at Bait.

'At least it's not their brothers.' Rex sighs as he keeps watch.

This was painful for him to watch. He couldn't even imagine what Fives and Echo were feeling. Even Cutup couldn't make a joke.

(Irma and Heavy.)

As they wade in the water Bait tried to swim off slowly so as not to tip her off on what he was doing but he was suddenly cornered up against a rock as she said "What are you doing Baitsy?"

Bait gulped as he said "Pleased don't call me that." "I like sugar too." "Um Baitsy is fine." "Yay! Let's play." She dragged him off to go deeper in the water but all he could do was tremble.

With the guys.

After breaking a punching bag they sighed, this wasn't helping. Echo flinched as he felt his heart twinge again.

(Fives.)

Echo nodded as he said "Yeah." He sighed as he said "I'm going to try seeing I if can strengthen the bond. This is killing me."

(Fives.)

Echo closed his eyes, he was searching calling out 'Cora, Cora come on please. Can you hear me?'

As Cora dragged Bait on she suddenly stopped. She blinked, what was that. She looked around. Bait asked "Cora, you okay?" She said "I… I…" She looked back at Bait and swam up to him and said "I just need a cuddle."

Bait felt his face burn and said "I think we should head to the beach. You seem tired." "You are so sweet Baitsy. Okay I do feel a little tired." And so they went off.

(Heavy and Irma.)

Echo gasped as he pulled out of the bond.

(Fives.)

Echo replied "It was there, I was so close maybe if I…"

Fives grabbed his shoulder and (Fives.)

Echo was still panting as he said "But I was so close Fives, so close. I felt her and then… then…"

(Fives.)

Echo sighed but said "Alright I'll rest." Echo just sat on the floor not able to make it to his room, he decided to grab his tablet and play some music. The song mirror started playing.

 **[Me 6]**

"Come Heavy." Irma pulled him along the shore line.

"Coming." Heavy sighs.

'Naboo is off my vacation list.' Heavy makes a mental note.

They walked around for a bit. Heavy wasn't really paying attention until…

'Wait! Are we alone?!' Heavy looks around to see no one was around.

"Heavy… are you nervous?" Irma smiles as moves closer.

'Uh-oh.' Heavy backs up from her.

With the guys.

After breaking a punching bag they sighed, this wasn't helping. Echo flinched as he felt his heart twinge again.

"You feel it too?" Fives places his hand over his heart.

Echo nodded as he said "Yeah." He sighed as he said "I'm going to try seeing I if can strengthen the bond. This is killing me."

"I might too after catching my breath." Fives holds his hand over his aching heart.

Echo gasped as he pulled out of the bond.

"Echo… you alright?" Fives looks at him worried.

Echo replied "It was there, I was so close maybe if I…"

"No, you need to take a break." Fives shakes his head.

Echo was still panting as he said "But I was so close Fives, so close. I felt her and then… then…"

"Break it won't be worth it if it kills you." Fives looks at him worried. "I'll take a turn. You rest."

Echo sighed but said "Alright I'll rest." Echo just sat on the floor not able to make it to his room, he decided to grab his tablet and play some music. The song mirror started playing.

Listening to the music Fives concentrates on Irma. Trying to find anything.

With Irma and Heavy.

"Irma stop this." Heavy backs up to a bolder.

"Why are you being so shy?" Irma giggles moving in to kiss him.

But she stops and looks around. What was that feeling?

"Irma? You alright?" Heavy gets out from the rock and her grip.

"I… I don't…" Irma holds her dizzy head.

Irma collaps in the sand. Heavy rushes over to check on her.

"You have a fever. Why didn't you say you were getting hot?" Heavy looks at her worried.

"D-didn't want… to leave… you." Irma huffs.

"Irma…" Fives pops out of it painting.

(Echo)

"I almost… but then…" Fives huffs.

"We need cool towels now!" Heavy shouts carrying Irma in.

"I'll turn on the AC." Rex grabs a remote.

"Irma…" Fives huffs as he tries to stand.

(Echo)

"But…" Fives looks over at her with a fever.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 7]**

"Irma…" Fives pops out of it panting.

Echo jumped asking "What happened?"

"I almost… but then…" Fives huffs.

"We need cool towels now!" Heavy shouts carrying Irma in.

"I'll turn on the AC." Rex grabs a remote.

"Irma…" Fives huffs as he tries to stand.

"Fives don't move, you're still weak." He grabs his brother and forces him to sit.

"But…" Fives looks over at her with a fever.

Echo then said "Like you told me, it won't matter if it kills you."

Fives sighed but seemed to nod at that as the brothers sat trying to recover their strength.

Cora had jumped at hearing about Irma fainting and then got on her cover top so she could go in and check on her. Bait rushed over as well to help.

As Cora came in she said "Is she okay?" Rex replied "Over heated but she'll be okay." Cora nodded but she felt tired and decided to sit down. Cutup asked "Cora, are you okay?" "Tired." Cora just sat there not really wanting to do anything.

Echo and Fives looked shocked, had they done this? Their hearts ached once more. What could they do to help without hurting them?

Echo leaned his head back the music still playing, how he wanted to go over to Cora and hug her and tell her it was all okay, to dance with her. Dance. Oh how he missed dancing with her.

He looked over at her and sighed as he started singing in a whisper "Aren't you somethin' to admire. 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror. And I can't help but notice. You reflect in this heart of mine. If you ever feel alone and. The glare makes me hard to find. Just know that I'm always. Parallel on the other side."

Fives over heard his brother and patted his back, he knew he was hurting and trying to get it out in some way. Then he noticed something.

"'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul. I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go. Just put your hand on the glass. I'm here tryin' to pull you through. You just gotta be strong." Echo's voice had raised slightly but it was still soft.

Cora felt something strange, what was that. She looked around as if searching for something but what. Then she looked over at the guys specifically were Echo was. She didn't see anything but she felt something was there. Wasn't there?

(Fives.)

Echo looked over to see Cora's confused face then she shook it off, Echo felt that flinch but then he thought 'Wait could it be?' He took a sighed and "'Cause I don't wanna lose you now. I'm lookin' right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart. Is a space that now you hold."

Cora looked back over, was that a smudge in her vision. Fives was shocked and then joined in with his brother.

"Show me how to fight for now. And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy. Comin' back here to you once I figured it out. You were right here all along."

(Irma.)

"It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger. With anyone else beside me. And now it's clear as this promise. That we're making. Two reflections into one. 'Cause it's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me."

The others looked confused till they saw the way the girls were acting. They were staring right at them and their eyes, they were clearing up. The cure the cure was them but 'singing' no the bond. They were using the bond but auto load that's what they needed. Rex called "Keep going boys it's working."

Bait and Heavy were sneaking off and the girls weren't even looking at them. This got the guys to start singing loader.

Cora blinked several times, was that someone there what was this feeling. She felt something was in there calling her.

(Irma)

"Aren't you somethin', an original. 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample. And I can't help but stare, cause. I see truth somewhere in your eyes. I can't ever change without you. You reflect me, I love that about you. And if I could, I Would look at us all the time."

Cora and Irma got up as they went over to the guys. Cora felt something pulling her there, someone was there they were calling her they were sad but they were hopeful. He needed her.

(Irma)

As the girls stood in front of them the guys stood up and held their hands.

"'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul. I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go. Just put your hand on the glass. I'm here tryin' to pull you through. You just gotta be strong."

Cora suddenly looked into a pair of kind amber eyes with tears in them. Who was crying who was… Suddenly something came over her she pulled him in to kiss making him stop singing and when she pulled back she said "Echo…" Before she could say more she fainted.

(Irma.)

The guys held the girls in their arms, they held on tight not wanting to let go. Tears in their eyes. They kiss the top of their heads and held on tight. They weren't letting go, not for a long time. At that they sat down with the girls in their laps. Everyone stayed back not wanting to get in their way knowing they needed this.

They could feel the bond was back strong but also weak. They just needed to sit there a moment just for a moment and then they too fell asleep but still holding tight to their loves.

Rex then said "Let's get them to the medbay." They all nodded but traded carefully they knew they weren't going to let the girls out of their grips so they had to call the doctors for help in picking them up.

 **[Me 8]**

Echo and Fives looked shocked, had they done this? Their hearts ached once more. What could they do to help without hurting them?

Five wanted to hold Irma. He wanted to pat her head and have her tug on him to stay. How he wanted to be with her. If only once more, he wanted to hold her close.

Echo looked over at Cora and sighed as he started singing in a whisper "Aren't you somethin' to admire. 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror. And I can't help but notice. You reflect in this heart of mine. If you ever feel alone and. The glare makes me hard to find. Just know that I'm always. Parallel on the other side."

Fives over heard his brother and patted his back, he knew he was hurting and trying to get it out in some way. Then he noticed something.

"'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul. I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go. Just put your hand on the glass. I'm here tryin' to pull you through. You just gotta be strong." Echo's voice had raised slightly but it was still soft.

Fives saw this. Could it be the song? Could it be reaching her? Would it…? Fives looked over at a still feverish Irma.

Cora looked back over, was that a smudge in her vision. Fives was shocked and then joined in with his brother.

"Show me how to fight for now. And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy. Comin' back here to you once I figured it out. You were right here all along."

Irma opened her eyes and looked over. She was hazed and warm. But something… no someone was calling to her.

"It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger. With anyone else beside me. And now it's clear as this promise. That we're making. Two reflections into one. 'Cause it's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me."

The others looked confused till they saw the way the girls were acting. They were staring right at them and their eyes, they were clearing up. The cure the cure was them but 'singing' no the bond. They were using the bond but auto load that's what they needed. Rex called "Keep going boys it's working."

Bait and Heavy were sneaking off and the girls weren't even looking at them. This got the guys to start singing loader.

Irma moved off the couch. She stumbled a bit but she had to go. Someone was sad and she wanted to hold him.

"Aren't you somethin', an original. 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample. And I can't help but stare, cause. I see truth somewhere in your eyes. I can't ever change without you. You reflect me, I love that about you. And if I could, I Would look at us all the time."

Cora and Irma got up as they went over to the guys. Who was so sad? Irma didn't know, but she wanted to comfort him. She wanted to make everything alright.

As the girls stood in front of them the guys stood up and held their hands.

"'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul. I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go. Just put your hand on the glass. I'm here tryin' to pull you through. You just gotta be strong."

Irma felt her head spinning. She closed her eyes losing her balance.

"Irma." Fives catches her.

"Fives." Irma smiles at him with a tear running down her cheek before passing out.

The guys held the girls in their arms, they held on tight not wanting to let go. Tears in their eyes. They kiss the top of their heads and held on tight. They weren't letting go, not for a long time. At that they sat down with the girls in their laps. Everyone stayed back not wanting to get in their way knowing they needed this.

They could feel the bond was back strong but also weak. They just needed to sit there a moment just for a moment and then they too fell asleep but still holding tight to their loves.

Rex then said "Let's get them to the medbay." They all nodded but traded carefully they knew they weren't going to let the girls out of their grips so they had to call the doctors for help in picking them up.

The next morning Irma felt something warm against her. Opening her eyes she saw Fives.

Irma froze. Her body felt sour and tired. She was in her new swimsuit and Fives is shirtless. Did they…? Her face grow hot thinking about it.

"Irma?" Fives sleepily looks over at her.

"H-hi." Irma turns over so her back is facing him, unable to look at him.

"The fever's gone. That's good." Fives reaches his hand over to feel her forehead. "I was worried. You just fainted."

Irma could hear the concern in his voice. But there was something else. Pain?

"Fives? Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Irma turns back over looking at him with worry and love in her eyes.

"You don't remember?" Fives eyes widen with surprises.

Irma shakes her head.

Once the other two are up, the others come in to check on them. The girls are confused. What happened yesterday?

(Cora/ most likely asking)

"Yeah, and why do those two look ready run?" Irma points to Heavy and Bait staying near the door.

 **[Partner 8]**

When Cora woke up the scent of cinnamon. Her eyes heat up and she almost fell but Echo grabbed her and said "Are you okay?" Cora was blushing mad and in a panic as she said "Echo, why are we…?" She looked around they were in "The medical wing?"

Echo sighed as he held her and said "You don't' remember?" "Um no. Echo, what's wrong? You feel really sad." He had tears as he snuggled his face in her hair and said "It's a long story." She just stood there confused but snuggled back, wondering what was wrong.

The others came in to check on them but the girls are still confused, what happened yesterday.

Cora had to ask "Guys what happened? You all feel off?"

"Yeah, and why do those two look ready run?" Irma points to Heavy and Bait staying near the door.

They all sweat dropped but then explain what happened. Once done they both looked mortified. Cora yelled into Echo's chest.

(Irma and Fives.)

Echo patted her back saying "Hey, it's not your fault."

"This is so embarrassing, we acted like pepe le pu!"

The guys looked confused by this.

(Irma.)

Cora snuggled up to Echo and said "Oh Echo, are you okay? I never meant to…" "Like I said it's not your fault. But you still feel weak. You need to rest."

(Irma and Fives.)

Cora then said "Alright and Bait I am so sorry." Bait still shock as he said "It's okay, but I think I'm going to go to my room for a while." He then bolted.

(Irma and Heavy.)

Cora wanted to just get changed and then snuggle up in the bed. Irma felt the same. The two embarrassed to be in their swimsuits. The guys fallowed and stopped outside their doors to make sure nothing happened but once changed they were sentenced back to the medical bay to be kept an eye on them. That didn't stop Echo and Fives from snuggling and holding them though.

They were super clingy at the moment and the girls were confused but also felt that they needed this. Their hearts felt tender like they had been beaten with a hammer and they wondered what they could do to help fix that.

As the guys drifted off Cora said "I feel like we should make it up to the somehow."

(Irma.)

"I don't know, maybe asking to be placed back on the cruiser I think they've had enough of Naboo."

(Irma.)

"Yeah and once on board we'll have a special date with them or something. Maybe a double date just in case. We'll plan something out later."

(Irma.)

With that the girls headed off to sleep. Happy to be in the arms of their fiancées. They would need the rest as for that night certain two siths would return for second try but this time they'd get two certain obstacles out of their way.

 **[Me 9]**

They all sweat dropped but then explain what happened. Once done they both looked mortified. Cora yelled into Echo's chest.

Irma had no words. She just clung to Fives praying this was a bad dream. Fives held her close and kissed the top of her head to comfort her.

Echo patted her back saying "Hey, it's not your fault."

"This is so embarrassing, we acted like pepe le pu!"

The guys looked confused by this.

"A cartoon character always chasing a girl that has no interest." Irma murmurs from her spot in Fives chest.

Cora snuggled up to Echo and said "Oh Echo, are you okay? I never meant to…" "Like I said it's not your fault. But you still feel weak. You need to rest."

"Fives … I never meant…" Irma clings to him.

"It wasn't you. Never you." Fives holds her a bit tighter as he whispers in her ear.

Cora then said "Alright and Bait I am so sorry." Bait still shock as he said "It's okay, but I think I'm going to go to my room for a while." He then bolted.

"I'm also sorry Heavy. I hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing." Irma is red in the face.

"N-no, nothing." Heavy turns a bit red remembering the almost kiss. "I think… I'm going to go draw." He bolts out himself.

Cora wanted to just get changed and then snuggle up in the bed. Irma felt the same. The two embarrassed to be in their swimsuits. The guys fallowed and stopped outside their doors to make sure nothing happened but once changed they were sentenced back to the medical bay to be kept an eye on them. That didn't stop Echo and Fives from snuggling and holding them though.

They were super clingy at the moment and the girls were confused but also felt that they needed this. Their hearts felt tender like they had been beaten with a hammer and they wondered what they could do to help fix that.

As the guys drifted off Cora said "I feel like we should make it up to the somehow."

"I agree. But what?" Irma nods.

"I don't know, maybe asking to be placed back on the cruiser I think they've had enough of Naboo."

"That might be for the best." Irma agrees.

"Yeah and once on board we'll have a special date with them or something. Maybe a double date just in case. We'll plan something out later."

'Maybe we can make a picnic with all their favorites.' Irma pondered as she turns to snuggle into his chest.

Seeing the second scar he got for her, she felt really bad for all that happened. Irma kisses it lightly, giving an internal apology to her soldier.

"Irma…" Fives nuzzles her in his sleep.

'Does he always do that?' Irma turns a bit but has a smile thinking about it.

With that she snuggles in to get some rest. Not knowing just how much she's going to need it.

Outside.

"We'll need to get rid of those two first." The purple guy whispers with a smirk.

"Fine with me." The water one grins with what seems to be excitement.

 **[Partner 9]**

The girls were sleeping deeply, what had happened had really knocked them out. The guys woke up though and looked to see that it was evening now.

Echo yawned as he said "Looks like we slept all day."

(Fives.)

"I still feel weak. But at least the bond is stronger." He sighed as he snuggled into Cora.

(Fives.)

"Not for long." They both jumped at that but in their weakend states they could barely move and were grabbed forcefully off the beds and on to the floor next to each other on the window sill.

(Fives.)

"What do you two want?" Echo growled trying to break out of his binds.

The two sith smirked at them as purple said "We said we'd be back."

The water one then said "But this time we know how to keep them, we have to get rid of you two."

(Fives.)

"He's right we won't let you!" Echo yelled.

Cora woke up at the distress in the bond finding herself alone in the medical bed and said "Echo?"

When her mind cleared up she saw what was happening and shouted.

At that Irma awoke herself (Imra.)

Purple said to Cora "Hey babe, this won't take a moment. Then me and you are going to get to know each other better."

The water one smirked at Irma and said "Same for me and you Red, just got to get rid of some pest."

The girls shivered in fear while the guys growled at that. They were boiling mad but after the weakening from he bond they could barely move.

Suddenly Rex, Heavy, Cutup, and Bait came in. Purple said "Oh the rest are here. Good we'll deal with you all once we get rid of these two."

Rex growled as he got his blaster out and said "Not on my watch punks." The other Dominos brought their weapons.

The water type then said "Fine, you want to go first let's go." They charged at the Dominos and Rex. They fought them off and blasted at them.

The girls took this chance to crawl out of the beds and towards the guys.

Echo said "You two have to get out of here."

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

"I am not leaving you, especially to those two. Not now, not ever." Cora said determinedly.

The two tried to break the chines but they were some sort of electric blue and they didn't have their powers to help them break them. The sith noticed this and pushed the boys out up against a wall as they got something heavy to sit on top of them.

Water type said "Enjoy the show boys." As purple said "Yeah we'll deal with you later." They walked over to the couples.

And at seeing this Echo said "Cora go, please go. Don't let them get you please."

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Cora felt shaken, what was she to do. Then she looked into the eyes of her love, she could see through his shirt the scar he wore for protecting her and a resolve came over her.

She came in front of him and used her own body to shield him, her arms holding on tight around his neck. Irma noticed this and seemed to understand as she did the same for Fives.

Echo then said "Cora what are you doing?"

Cora replied with "Being your shield like you've been mine."

(Fives.)

(Irma.)

Echo felt himself began to struggle and pant as he said "No Cora don't. Run, please don't do this."

Cora only held on as she said "They won't hurt us. The need us alive but I won't let them kill you, not if I can help it."

 **[Me 10]**

The girls were sleeping deeply, what had happened had really knocked them out. The guys woke up though and looked to see that it was evening now.

Echo yawned as he said "Looks like we slept all day."

"Looks like it." Fives yawns looking down at her sleeping face.

"I still feel weak. But at least the bond is stronger." He sighed as he snuggled into Cora.

"I can deal with feeling out of it. If it means we get to stay like this." Fives smiles as he snuggles Irma closer.

"Not for long." They both jumped at that but in their weakend states they could barely move and were grabbed forcefully off the beds and on to the floor next to each other on the window sill.

"Why…" Fives growls as they place binders on their wrists.

"What do you two want?" Echo growled trying to break out of his binds.

The two sith smirked at them as purple said "We said we'd be back."

The water one then said "But this time we know how to keep them, we have to get rid of you two."

"Over our dead bodies." Fives snarls.

"He's right we won't let you!" Echo yelled.

Cora woke up at the distress in the bond finding herself alone in the medical bed and said "Echo?"

When her mind cleared up she saw what was happening and shouted.

"Cora?" Irma pops awake, but still unable to move.

Purple said to Cora "Hey babe, this won't take a moment. Then me and you are going to get to know each other better."

The water one smirked at Irma and said "Same for me and you Red, just got to get rid of some pest."

The girls shivered in fear while the guys growled at that. They were boiling mad but after the weakening from he bond they could barely move.

Suddenly Rex, Heavy, Cutup, and Bait came in. Purple said "Oh the rest are here. Good we'll deal with you all once we get rid of these two."

Rex growled as he got his blaster out and said "Not on my watch punks." The other Dominos brought their weapons.

The water type then said "Fine, you want to go first let's go." They charged at the Dominos and Rex. They fought them off and blasted at them.

The girls took this chance to crawl out of the beds and towards the guys.

Echo said "You two have to get out of here."

"He's right, find a place to hide." Fives adds.

"No, I'm not leaving you again." Irma has misty eyes.

"I am not leaving you, especially to those two. Not now, not ever." Cora said determinedly.

The two tried to break the chines but they were some sort of electric blue and they didn't have their powers to help them break them. The sith noticed this and pushed the boys out up against a wall as they got something heavy to sit on top of them.

Water type said "Enjoy the show boys." As purple said "Yeah we'll deal with you later." They walked over to the couples.

And at seeing this Echo said "Cora go, please go. Don't let them get you please."

"Irma, I'm begging you. Go." Fives stares at her with worry.

Irma wanted to cry. She didn't know what to do. Not until she saw Cora. Then she hugged Fives tightly.

Echo then said "Cora what are you doing?"

Cora replied with "Being your shield like you've been mine."

"Irma run. Just run." Fives pleads.

"No!" Irma hugs him tighter.

Echo felt himself began to struggle and pant as he said "No Cora don't. Run, please don't do this."

Cora only held on as she said "They won't hurt us. The need us alive but I won't let them kill you, not if I can help it."

"Irma, please don't make me watch this." Fives whispers.

"I'd rather die than let you go." Irma sniffles holding tight.

'Irma.' Fives leans his head against hers.

"Well isn't this touching." Purple huffs.

"Can't wait to have them cling to us like that." Water chuckles.

As both go to pull the girls off they find themselves thrown down to the floor.

"Do not touch my Padawans or team." Lock growls with Kenobi next to him.

"It's a good thing we came to check on all of you." Kenobi motions for the guards to cuff them.

"How? How did you know we would…?" The purple glares at the two jedi.

"Rex called and told us to come. Just in case we were needed to break what you did to the girls." Lock stares at the two young sith furious.

"Now you boys will spend the rest of the war in binders." Kenobi heads off with them.

"You all okay?" Lock removes the object from the guys.

"Think so." They all mutter.

"You girls can let go now." Lock speaks gently as he undoes to the cuffs.

The girls' just give little head shakes. They couldn't. No they wouldn't let go. Once their hands are free both troopers wraps their arms around their girls.


	24. Chapter 24

**[CH24]**

 **[Partner 1]**

Once the guys were out of the binds the girls demanded to go back to the cruiser and get off Naboo. The two jedi nodded knowing that too much bad had happened to them on the planet for them to feel safe on it.

They immediately packed and headed to the ship. The girls and the guys on stretchers never letting go. Not even Kix could separate them so he could examine them but every time he tried the couples would get aggressive the guys would growl as the girls made things float.

Lock told them to let them be till they cooled off, however long that would be. Kix sighed but let it be, knowing this was a battle he was not going to win.

The rest of Domino was jumpy as well and would not leave the medbay as they stayed on watch for their brothers and sister in laws. What had happened had been too close for them.

It took two days but the couples finally let go of each other long enough to get examined. They were forced to stay in the medbay another day and then they stuck like glue to each other for the rest of the week. Accept at nights, if you didn't count the times the guys would get up to sleep outside the girls' doors.

Cora came out to see Echo sleeping up against the door and smiled as she kneeled down and kissed his cheek waking him as he said "Cora, hey." He cupped her face as she smiled and said "You need to stop doing this. It's not healthy." "Not till the wedding. I am not letting you out of my sight again. Besides it's only half a month away. I can last till then."

(Irma and Fives.)

The girls sighed at they're boys, this was getting too much, it was sweet, but too much. It scared them too. What happened, but they didn't want them risking their health so…

"Come on." Cora said as she picked him up.

Echo asked "Where are we going?"

(Fives and Irma.)

Cora said "You two are not going to last like this till the wedding, you'll go mad. Plus Irma and I did say we wanted to make things up to you two for what happened."

(Irma.)

The two looked confused on that. What did the girls have in mind? As they came across the others in Domino the girls pushed the guys towards them.

Cora said "Get them dressed boys."

(Irma.)

The girls' then headed off to talk to Lock. Maybe he could get them a room to spend time with the boys for a date would settle them down. They also needed to talk to him on how they could help the boys feel better. The bond was off, they could feel it. It was strong but something had changed after all this and they needed answers.

 **[Me 1]**

It took two days but the couples finally let go of each other long enough to get examined. They were forced to stay in the medbay another day and then they stuck like glue to each other for the rest of the week. Accept at nights, if you didn't count the times the guys would get up to sleep outside the girls' doors.

Irma came out to see him asleep by her door. He was slumped in his guard pose. Irma bent down kissing his lips lightly.

"Irma?" Fives wakes.

"I better be the only one kissing you." Irma chuckles.

"What time is it?" Fives stretches.

"For you to stop this." Irma looks at him worried.

"Not until the wedding. Not until I can hold you every night." Fives shakes his head.

The girls sighed at they're boys, this was getting too much, it was sweet, but too much. It scared them too. What happened, but they didn't want them risking their health so…

"Come on." Cora said as she picked him up.

Echo asked "Where are we going?"

"You too solider." Irma helps Fives up.

"What's going on?" Fives looks confused.

Cora said "You two are not going to last like this till the wedding, you'll go mad. Plus Irma and I did say we wanted to make things up to you two for what happened."

"So it's time for your surprise." Irma pushes him along.

The two looked confused on that. What did the girls have in mind? As they came across the others in Domino the girls pushed the guys towards them.

Cora said "Get them dressed boys."

"And in something nice please." Irma waves as they head off.

"Roger." The others salute then bring the lumps into the barriks.

Meanwhile the girls went to find Lock.

He agreed to the room. But the bond…

"I'm sorry I really don't know what to do." Lock shakes his head.

"Not even a clue?" Irma pleads.

(Cora)

"The bond is going to shift with everything that happens. And the bond was put through the ringer on Naboo. That's going to take time to recover. As do you four." Lock explains. "But this should help. And the wedding will but all of you at ease. For now, just give them comfort and remind them that your theirs and their yours." He pats their shoulders.

The girls nod. There was nothing else to do. Hopefully this would help.

 **[Partner 2]**

"Not even a clue?" Irma pleads.

"Really nothing?" Cora said dismayed.

"The bond is going to shift with everything that happens. And the bond was put through the ringer on Naboo. That's going to take time to recover. As do you four." Lock explains. "But this should help. And the wedding will but all of you at ease. For now, just give them comfort and remind them that you're theirs and they're yours." He pats their shoulders.

The girls nod. There was nothing else to do. Hopefully this would help.

With that the girls set up a privet room with a holo maker that made it look like a nice park scene.

They then got cooking. Cora was able to make some snicker doodles for Echo and turkey pinini for him.

(What Irma make for fives.)

Irma's cake had come out slanted but Cora said "Don't worry, he'll still love that you made it for him. Sigh to think we'll all be cooking for each other soon."

(Irma.)

Cora blushed but smiled as she said "Yeah, but the war won't go on forever, me and you know that and we should think about what will happen after. I mean we should talk to the guys about what we'll do when they're not needed as soldiers anymore. Like what planet do we want to live on? What home do we want? I mean the jedi temple is nice and all but it doesn't feel like a place I want to live and raise a family in you know?"

(Irma.)

"Well we can figure it out with them later or we can talk with them now. I mean it might help them calm down thinking about a few things that don't involve war."

(Irma.)

Cora nodded with a smile as the two packed the basket and then headed over to get dressed.

Cora decided to go with nice yet casual. She wore black leggings with a sky blue tank top with thin straps and dark ocean blue frills over her chest. She wore blue flats and a bit of a light purple lipstick and sky blue eye shadow with slight blush. She let her hair down as she pinned two guiding stars on the left side of her head.

(Irma's outfits.)

As they came out Cora said "You look great."

(Irma.)

"Thanks. I just hope this works." She said holding her necklace.

She really wanted to help Echo feel better. She hated having him feel this way. It was like his confidence had been shot down all over again but more depressing.

(Irma.)

At that they walked off to get the guys.

The two were sitting down on their bunks. Their brothers from Domino sat around them as they saw the depressed looks on them while the others not from their batch stared off confused or worried.

A shiny whispered to Heavy "Are they going to be okay?" He replied "They'll be fine kid don't worry. They just went through a lot on our latest trip." The shiny nodded still looking worried over at his older brothers but backed off.

Cutup patted their shoulders and said "Hey you two look great." Bait then said "Yeah, if the girls wanted you dressed nice that must mean a date night right?"

The two just seemed to shrug not sure what to say.

Echo was wearing a light bass colored buttoned up shirt with the sleeves pulled up. Kakis and his convers.

(Fives outfit.)

Heavy sighed as he said "That's it. Everyone out!"

They all did as told, they knew when a bother talked like that it meant things were about to get rough or a privet conversation was going to take place. That didn't mean some of them weren't going to try to listen in.

 **[Me 2]**

With that the girls set up a privet room with a holo maker that made it look like a nice park scene.

They then got cooking. Cora was able to make some snicker doodles for Echo and turkey pinini for him.

Irma made Fives breaded chicken and a few veggie wraps. Then she tried her hand at making a dark chocolate cake.

Irma's cake had come out slanted but Cora said "Don't worry, he'll still love that you made it for him. Sigh to think we'll all be cooking for each other soon."

"I'm really not that good at this." Irma is a bit red as she frosts the cake with buttercream frosting. "Yours came out amazing." She looks over at Cora's things.

Cora blushed but smiled as she said "Yeah, but the war won't go on forever, me and you know that and we should think about what will happen after. I mean we should talk to the guys about what we'll do when they're not needed as soldiers anymore. Like what planet do we want to live on? What home do we want? I mean the jedi temple is nice and all but it doesn't feel like a place I want to live and raise a family in you know?"

"Family…" Irma touches her stomach.

The thought of having a family was nice. But Irma was still worried about what might come with it. What if their kid inherited her SSS? She didn't know how she'd take that.

"Well we can figure it out with them later or we can talk with them now. I mean it might help them calm down thinking about a few things that don't involve war."

"That might be a good idea." Irma nods.

Cora nodded with a smile as the two packed the basket and then headed over to get dressed.

Irma decided on a sky blue sun dress that goes to her ankles and no sleeves. A small purple vest and white sandals. Then for her hair she decided on a down braid with irises lining it. For makeup she went with white eye shadow and light pink lipstick.

As they came out Cora said "You look great."

"You look great too." Irma smiles at her soon to be sister.

"Thanks. I just hope this works." She said holding her necklace.

"Me too." Irma nods a bit anxious.

At that they walked off to get the guys.

The two were sitting down on their bunks. Their brothers from Domino sat around them as they saw the depressed looks on them while the others not from their batch stared off confused or worried.

A shiny whispered to Heavy "Are they going to be okay?" He replied "They'll be fine kid don't worry. They just went through a lot on our latest trip." The shiny nodded still looking worried over at his older brothers but backed off.

Cutup patted their shoulders and said "Hey you two look great." Bait then said "Yeah, if the girls wanted you dressed nice that must mean a date night right?"

The two just seemed to shrug not sure what to say.

Echo was wearing a light bass colored buttoned up shirt with the sleeves pulled up. Kakis and his convers. Fives was in a dark blue V-neck shirt with slightly ripped jeans and black sneaker.

Heavy sighed as he said "That's it. Everyone out!"

They all did as told, they knew when a bother talked like that it meant things were about to get rough or a privet conversation was going to take place. That didn't mean some of them weren't going to try to listen in.

"You two are lucky with amazing girls! And troopers! Pull yourselves together!" Heavy lectures.

(Echo)

"We don't know how to." Fives sighs.

They were drained. Every ounce of fight gone.

"Come on guys. What happened was rough. But you can't let is way you down forever." Cutup sighs rubbing the back of his head.

No response. The two just looked at the floor.

"The girls are worried. We're worried." Bait motions to all of them. "This isn't like you two." He looks at them worried.

"Bond almost broken twice. Being forgotten for the first one. And the second I had to watch her flirt with Heavy. Then she used herself as a shield against sith that clear didn't care what their master wanted. How exactly am I supposed to feel?" Fives looks over at them a bit miffed.

(Echo/ most likely naming his off)

The guys didn't know how to answer that. All they knew was that this was getting bad. The two of them were like zombies.

"We came to pick them up." Irma peeks in.

(Cora)

"You girls look nice." The others smile.

"Thanks." The girls smile back.

Nothing from their guys. They really did need this. They went over taking their hands to lead them off.

 **[Partner 3]**

"You two are lucky with amazing girls! And troopers! Pull yourselves together!" Heavy lectures.

Echo eyes mist as he says "We can't."

"We don't know how to." Fives sighs.

"The girls are worried. We're worried." Bait motions to all of them. "This isn't like you two." He looks at them worried.

Echo then said "When she lost her memory she was afraid of me, then I see her clinging to Bait and not even looking at me as if I don't even exist, and finally she tries to use herself as shield for me as well. The thing I promised to do for her she tried to do for me as that sleemo sith tried to get his dirty hands on her. How are am I supposed to feel!?" He was panting at that. He hated this, every time the bond got tampered his temper flared as well "And now I'm afraid of what I'm becoming with how my temper keeps changing."

"We came to pick them up." Irma peeks in.

"Yeah we've come for some date time." Cora said.

"You girls look nice." The others smile.

"Thanks." The girls smile back.

Nothing from their guys. They really did need this. They went over taking their hands to lead them off.

As they reached the room the guys were a bit surprised as they looked around the girls smiled to at least get a reaction from them. They then went to sit them down under the fake tree and on the blanket with the basket.

As they sat the guys didn't seem to want to eat but seeing the look on the girls' faces and knowing they worked hard for them they nibbled. The girls smiled glad of at least gotten them to do that.

Cora snuggled up against Echo and said "Echo what do you want to do once all this is over?" He looked over confused and asked "What do you mean?"

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Cora then said "Yeah the war won't last forever and we were thinking about what we should do after. What do you guys want to do, where to live, where to work. Do you want to keep being troopers, or do you want to try something else?"

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Yeah we've never been asked that so we're not really sure."

Cora looked into his eyes and said "Well maybe it's time we should. We can still be jedi and not live at the temple but we might try doing something else as well."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "And I thought maybe something with animals or my creativity would be nice. Who knows maybe we could all make something together, even with your brothers. Hey maybe we'd be large enough to create our own theater group or club."

(Irma and her ideas.)

The boys looked at each other confused, they never thought of this.

(Fives.)

Echo looked down saying "I have to agree with Fives, I don't know if I could stop wanting to protect people. But I also don't want to deal with droids or siths anymore if the war does end."

Cora then said "You guys could work in law enforcement, you could still help people and not deal with such problems."

(Irma.)

(Fives probably asking why this is suddenly coming up.)

Echo then said "Yeah we've never talked about this sort of thing before."

Cora then said "I just thought it'd be nice to talk about something else besides what we usually go through. I thought it might help you guys out as well."

(Irma.)

The girls cuddled into them and they hugged back taking in their scents. Heavy and the others were right; they had the most amazing girls.

Echo then said "I think as long as we never go to Naboo again I'll be fine."

(Fives.)

The girls laughed at that as they then started talking more on what they wanted out of life and what came after. With that they felt their bond begging to kindle again with a new sort of strength.

 **[Me 3]**

As they sat the guys didn't seem to want to eat but seeing the look on the girls' faces and knowing they worked hard for them they nibbled. The girls smiled glad of at least gotten them to do that.

Cora snuggled up against Echo and said "Echo what do you want to do once all this is over?" He looked over confused and asked "What do you mean?"

"When the war ends. What are you thinking of doing?" Irma snuggles up against Fives.

"When it's over?" Fives tries to picture that with no luck.

Cora then said "Yeah the war won't last forever and we were thinking about what we should do after. What do you guys want to do, where to live, where to work. Do you want to keep being troopers, or do you want to try something else?"

"We could move to Mandalore. Or somewhere else. Maybe explore the galaxy without explosions." Irma looks up into his amber eyes.

"We've never been asked this before." Fives is stunned.

Echo then said "Yeah we've never been asked that so we're not really sure."

Cora looked into his eyes and said "Well maybe it's time we should. We can still be jedi and not live at the temple but we might try doing something else as well."

"I was thinking of getting a real medical degree. Or going back to my photos. Maybe be a reporter." Irma adds.

Cora then said "And I thought maybe something with animals or my creativity would be nice. Who knows maybe we could all make something together, even with your brothers. Hey maybe we'd be large enough to create our own theater group or club."

"Maybe we could open a school. Or a restaurant." Irma suggests.

The boys looked at each other confused, they never thought of this.

"I don't think I could stop keeping people safe." Fives gives his head a small shake.

Echo looked down saying "I have to agree with Fives, I don't know if I could stop wanting to protect people. But I also don't want to deal with droids or siths anymore if the war does end."

Cora then said "You guys could work in law enforcement, you could still help people and not deal with such problems."

"Or a firefighter. Even a lawyer. The Mandalorain guards showed interest. Maybe you could do that." Irma names a few more.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Fives lifts a brow.

Echo then said "Yeah we've never talked about this sort of thing before."

Cora then said "I just thought it'd be nice to talk about something else besides what we usually go through. I thought it might help you guys out as well."

"We just wanted you guys to find your spirit again." Irma looks at Fives worried.

The girls cuddled into them and they hugged back taking in their scents. Heavy and the others were right; they had the most amazing girls.

Echo then said "I think as long as we never go to Naboo again I'll be fine."

"Dido on that." Fives nods.

The girls laughed at that as they then started talking more on what they wanted out of life and what came after. With that they felt their bond begging to kindle again with a new sort of strength.

The guys finally felt like themselves again. Fives started snooping in the basket and found the cake.

"That's…" Irma was red in the face.

"A cake? Why was it in the back?" Fives looks at it.

"It… it came out a little tilted so…" Irma was playing with her hands.

(Echo)

Irma nodded. Fives felt his heart melt. She made this for him. And wasn't going to eat? Taking a fort he cuts a small piece to eat.

"It's good." Fives smiles.

(Echo/ trying to have taste)

"You have yours." Fives pulls the plate away.

The girls laugh as Echo tries to take a bite and Fives keeps moving the plate away. It was good to see them have their energy back.

"Irma." Fives calls over to her.

"Y-" Irma looks over only to have her lips stolen.

"I love you." Fives smiles with their lips inches apart.

"I love you too." Irma wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him back.

The kiss tasted sweet from the frosting. But that kinda made it all the better.

 **[Partner 4]**

"A cake? Why was it in the back?" Fives looks at it.

"It… it came out a little tilted so…" Irma was playing with her hands.

Echo raised a brow as he finished "You tried to hide it."

Irma nodded. Fives felt his heart melt. She made this for him. And wasn't going to eat? Taking a fort he cuts a small piece to eat.

"It's good." Fives smiles.

Echo then said "Really? Let me try." He grabs a fork trying to grab a piece but…

"You have yours." Fives pulls the plate away.

The girls laugh as Echo tries to take a bite and Fives keeps moving the plate away. It was good to see them have their energy back.

Cora pulled his arm back and said "Leave him alone, beside aren't my snicker doodles enough? I thought you liked those." She gave a pout as he said "Of course I do. I love your baking. But there's something that I find even sweeter."

"Wha…" Before she could finish he captured her lips.

Oh he was good, he was really starting to get the hang of flirting. Cora couldn't help but deepen the kiss.

After their date the group went back to their work. The rest of the week they decided to go over some simulations with the team to help them be prepared in case there were any more incidents in the future involving sith, along with sneaking a few dates in to help keep their bonds tight.

The guys got their confidence back and the boys finally stopped sleeping outside their doors. They were grateful they we're finally getting some sleep. Though one night Cora probably would have appreciated Echo being nearby.

Dream-

Cora looked around confused "Where…? Wait is this the boys training?" The boys were on Kamino finishing up the citadel course. 'That's for shadowing.' She remembered herself thinking. Then the dream started shifting, the room no longer looked like a simulator it looked like "Gasp, the real citadel. What am I doing here?"

"Echo!" she heard Fives shout as she looked to see him and the other Dominos calling out for their brothers as he tried to grab the ship. "But where am I, where's Irma? We go on this don't we? Don't we?"

Then the ship blew up, Echo's helmet is lying burned on the ground. "No, no he can't!" She rushes to find him. 'He was alive, he survived. Where is he?' She finds him but what stands over him makes her stop in her tracks as the jailer and Tambor look over Echo as the mad scientist said "Bring him in. I recognize this clone. He will indeed be useful."

"No, leave him alone!" She screams as she rushes over to stop him but the scene changes they're inside the citadel but in some sort of lab. The jailor said "Count Dooku will be pleased with our work."

Tambor then said as he pressed a button "Yes I believe he will like his new weapon." Suddenly the tub opened and there stood Echo but he was different his body was covered in a black suit, the strange device over his head from before was there, and his mouth was covered in a breather… "Vader, no no he can't be. He can't."

Then she heard that horrid chilling voice "Rise my ultimate weapon, my Dark Ambiance." When his eyes opened they were no longer the kind amber but a cold yellow.

Cora shot up screaming "NO!" Echo felt the fear go through her and shot up rushing. His brothers saw this and rushed after him as did Rex.

Irma heard the scream and went to go see if Cora was okay but before she could knock Cora rushed down the halls trying to find Echo.

Echo saw her looking around in a panic and called "Cora!"

She looked over with wide eyes and fear at first but then she saw his eyes, they were his, his kind eyes. She slammed into him, breathing harshly tears spilling.

"Cora what's wrong? Tell me please." She couldn't respond, everything was dizzy but she could feel him, he was there. No suite, no make, no control band. He was there he was safe, but for how long?

Irma rushed up to check on her as Echo asked "Irma what's wrong?"

(Irma.)

Echo nodded as he picked Cora up, she clung to his shirt as they rushed her to the medbay Fives calling Lock to come.

As they waited in the medbay Echo had to sit on the bed as he held Cora who wouldn't let him go. Lock felt bad but with how she was he had to knock her out.

Echo held her close but Lock said "Echo settle her down, I need to do a scan. The rest of you out."

Echo did as told as he sat down and took her hand and the others stepped out to wait for Lock's diagnoses.

(You can do them talking as they wait.)

Lock scanned her mind to try to find what was going on when suddenly his eyes widened. "Echo stay here and don't let her hand go." Echo looked worried but nodded. What had happened to scare them?

Lock came out to the group and said "Irma I need to talk to you alone."

They all seemed confused but as Irma looked into Lock's eyes. She knew this was something that the guys couldn't hear and nodded.

As she left Fives looked on worried, (Irma.) He still looked on as his brother comforted him.

Once inside Lock closed the door making sure no one could hear him as he said "We changed things Irma. But we may have changed things too much. Irma, Cora had a vision and we may have to prepare for the worse."

 **[Me 4]**

Irma rushed up to check on her as Echo asked "Irma what's wrong?"

"I don't know. She screamed then ran." Irma shook her head. "But their way we should get her to the medbay." She looks at her friend worried.

Echo nodded as he picked Cora up, she clung to his shirt as they rushed her to the medbay Fives calling Lock to come.

As they waited in the medbay Echo had to sit on the bed as he held Cora who wouldn't let him go. Lock felt bad but with how she was he had to knock her out.

Echo held her close but Lock said "Echo settle her down, I need to do a scan. The rest of you out."

Echo did as told as he sat down and took her hand and the others stepped out to wait for Lock's diagnoses.

Out in the hall.

"What happened?" Bait looks down worried.

"I don't know. She ran off before I could ask." Irma was worried herself.

"She almost looked scared of Echo for a moment." Rex thinks back.

"Maybe it was a bad dream about the past. Or a thought about Tambor came to her." Cutup ponders.

Lock came out to the group and said "Irma I need to talk to you alone."

They all seemed confused but as Irma looked into Lock's eyes. She knew this was something that the guys couldn't hear and nodded.

"Irma…" Fives looks worried.

"It'll be okay." Irma nods.

Once inside Lock closed the door making sure no one could hear him as he said "We changed things Irma. But we may have changed things too much. Irma, Cora had a vision and we may have to prepare for the worse."

"W-what do you mean?" Irma was getting nervous.

"Echo… Echo becomes Vader." Lock forces the words out.

Irma turns white and losses her balance. No. Not Echo.

"W-we have to stop it. Tell me we can stop it." Irma looks at him desperate.

"It's not for sure. From what I've seen, there is something that could change it." Lock thinks.

"What? What is it?" Irma wasn't backing down from this.

"You and Cora will have to go to the citadel with them. And stop Echo from being taken." Lock explains.

The citadel. That place scared her on the screen. But to save Echo… to save any of them. She'd go.

Coming back out Fives didn't need to bond to see her fear. She clung to him. How would be next to take Anakin's place? Fives? No. No never.

She cried holding him close. Fives held her tight. He didn't know what was scaring her but she was terrified.

Lock told the guys the basics. That Echo was taken by Tambor on a mission most likely coming soon. And that the experiments' did something to him. None of them wanted the details. No matter what it was they'd stop it.

Lock then went back in to tell Echo. Again not saying about Vader. Just that he was changed into a weapon.

 **[Partner 5]**

When Cora woke up she saw Echo holding her hand and said "Echo, oh Echo…" She launched at him as he held her and said "Cora it's okay, Lock told us about your dream." She gasped as she said "He did? What did he tell you?"

He explained what Lock told him and she cried. It was worse than he knew. But could she tell him? She had to and then said "Echo can you call Irma and Lock in? I have to talk to them." Echo was confused by this but nodded he do what he could to help her.

The two soon came in and once the door was closed she said "I want to tell him. I want to tell him the truth he deserves that much. I won't let him go through it without at least me warning him properly of what might happen."

Lock said "Cora that could change everything we've already changed so much."

Cora then said "I won't tell him it's Anakin. But what does it matter? If we really have changed things so much…"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "I know but I feel like I can't keep this from him. My mind keeps going to it he'll end up finding out anyway with the bond and I can't block it. Please at least let him hear it from me."

Lock sighed he was unsure of what to do but she had a point. Her mind was in turmoil and after what the bonds had been through being honest was the only thing she could do to keep them both strong.

Lock nodded as he said "Fine but only Echo."

(Irma.)

Cora nodded and then when they left it didn't take long for Echo to come back in. She sighed as she held his hand and began to tell him, showing him images.

His eyes widened at that and she cried as she saw his shock but then he held her as he said "I won't do that to you. Not now, not ever. I'll fight it." "He didn't fight it. He killed her, Echo and himself. What if…"

"No, I will fight it. I won't let it happen. He made that choice in his anger. I'll never make that choice willingly." She cried harder as she said "That's the thing. You won't be you anymore. You won't be doing anything by your own will."

Echo felt his heart strain at that and said "As long as I have you. I'll have a way to guide me back. Cora, I love you and nothing will change that. Nothing they do will change that. Please trust me."

She felt his heart sing to her, their song. She felt herself calm at that and soon she was back to sleep this time in a more peaceful state.

As he grabbed her hand he thought 'I won't fall. I promise I won't let myself. I'll always be there just look for my heart.' He kissed the top of her head and he then looked back to see Irma and Lock come in.

It seems they wanted to talk to him but he said "I won't tell anyone. I won't say anything about the general either, but please at some point tell them if things are changing this badly they need to know. And if things do come to it, they'll need to know."

(Irma and Lock)

 **[Me 5]**

Cora then said "I won't tell him it's Anakin. But what does it matter? If we really have changed things so much…"

"Cora…" Irma starts.

Cora then said "I know but I feel like I can't keep this from him. My mind keeps going to it he'll end up finding out anyway with the bond and I can't block it. Please at least let him hear it from me."

Lock sighed he was unsure of what to do but she had a point. Her mind was in turmoil and after what the bonds had been through being honest was the only thing she could do to keep them both strong.

Lock nodded as he said "Fine but only Echo."

'I don't think I can anymore.' Irma stares at the ground sadly.

The two head out so Cora can talk to Echo. Irma felt so turn. She wanted to protect Anakin, but if it came down to saving him or the others…

Lock pulled her out of her thoughts. He wanted to talk with Echo.

It seems they wanted to talk to him but he said "I won't tell anyone. I won't say anything about the general either, but please at some point tell them if things are changing this badly they need to know. And if things do come to it, they'll need to know."

"I… I want to tell them now." Irma stares at the ground.

(Echo)

"Irma we can't." Lock shakes his head.

"Why? This time it's Echo. What if…?" Irma had tears in her eyes. "If something happened and I couldn't take it back. If one of them took his place and they didn't have a warning… I couldn't live with it." She rubs her eyes.

"Alright." Lock caves.

"R-really?" Irma hics.

(Echo)

"I had been to Earth. I'd seen the story. But I told myself it was a lie. Then I watched as everyone I loved died. And hope fade from the galaxy. That's when I decided to change things. To reverse my mistake." Lock stares at the ground with reflective eyes. "I won't and shouldn't have asked you to do the same. I'll apologize to Cora when she wakes up."

Irma went out with Lock and told the others the full truth. Their eyes widen with shock. Anakin could be extreme but that… that didn't sound like the kind man they know.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We didn't want you to not trust him. But I… I can't keep it in anymore." Irma cried again.

"You were changing things. We all were. And will. Echo won't become that. We'll stop all of it." Fives holds her close.

The sound of his heart beat was comforting. Irma hugged him as she buried her face in his chest.

"Anakin isn't that man. If given a choice again I'm sure he'd choose the light. And he derverse that chance." Rex adds.

"What's big cause for his change anyway? What made him do that?" Bait questions.

"Padme becomes pregnant and he has a vison she dies during birth. He wanted to stop it." Lock explains.

"No." Irma shakes her head. "No that's not it. It's a part but not the big thing." She wipes her eyes.

"What is then?" The others look confused.

"They kept it a secret. They continued to lie even when it was the perfect chance to come clean and show the council attachments didn't weaken a jedi." Irma's eyes brighten.

There just might be away to kill Vader from ever exciting. To possibly even end the war sooner if things went well. She told the guys what she was thinking. It sounded good. Now to see what Cora thought.

(Cora)

"We tell Padme we know about her and Anakin. She can talk to him about coming clean. And with everything going on and how much he never wanted to hide he'd tell the council." Irma starts explaining. "Anakin will take whatever reprimand they give him. But there's another bit to it. Windu always know he was hiding something once he knows what he'll trust him so will the rest of the council. They might even trust him enough to say their suspicions about Palputine. Anakin will watch him and when he tries to turn him Anakin will turn him in. The will end. No Vader. No order." She finishes her tail excited for it.

(Cora)

"It's worth a shot. And at least it will put everyone on the right tracks." Irma smiles softly at her friend. "And we WILL keep Echo from changing." She places her hand on top of hers.

 **[Partner 6]**

"I… I want to tell them now." Irma stares at the ground.

Echo looked shocked but said "Could we?"

"Irma we can't." Lock shakes his head.

then

"Alright." Lock caves.

"R-really?" Irma hics.

Echo then said "Why now why not before? Why didn't you tell us?" Suddenly a thought came to him and he said a bit angrily "You knew, you've been to Earth before so you have to of known. Why didn't you stop it? Why make them do it?" He nudges to the girls.

When Irma came to tell Cora her idea "What is it? What can we do?"

After she explained Cora said "That might just work."

"It's worth a shot. And at least it will put everyone on the right tracks." Irma smiles softly at her friend. "And we WILL keep Echo from changing." She places her hand on top of hers.

Cora nodded thanking her friend for her support. Now they just had to get the guys ready for that mission and get Echo ready to fight for his very will.

The training would be intense they ran the citadel course as much as possible and even put in what they knew and other unknown obstacles. Lock was giving Echo and the guys special classes on how to block their minds from outside influences, the couples were also finding ways to keep their bonds strong just in case.

As they trained though Cora felt something coming off of Echo. Something she knew they had to talk about.

As they came to a room to talk alone she said "Echo what's wrong? I know there is. You've been blocking something, tell me please?"

Echo sighed as he looked down and said "Cora I'm afraid I won't be strong enough." "Oh Echo why?" He held her hands as he replied "Ever since the incident with your memories and then the flowers. I… I've felt myself become more aggressive. I'm afraid that anger will destroy me like it did general Skywakler."

Cora held his face as she said "What are you angry about?" Echo had mist in his eyes as he said "That I wasn't strong enough to protect you. That you were hurt and scared." "But you never directed that anger at me." "No, never. But still I don't want to be the cause of your pain; if I do turn I want you to run."

Cora glared as she said "No, not ever." "Cora." "No. After everything, after what happened on Naboo, do you think I would ever…?" "Please, don't let me become him!"

Cora looked at his pleading look. She saw the sorrow in his eyes as he said "Please don't let me become him, don't let me destroy what I love and… and…"

He started crying harder and she held him. What could she say? She couldn't leave him and yet he was pleading with her. What could they do?

She decided they needed the others help. She called them in and when they saw Echo in that state they rushed to help him.

Bait asked "What happened?"

Cutup then said "Yeah why's he like this?"

(Fives.)

Cora felt herself have trouble speaking at her own tears.

(Irma.)

She calmed a bit and then explained what Echo wanted her to do.

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "What are you thinking? After what happened, do you think we'd let them…"

Echo then said "I don't want to end up like him. I don't… I don't want to…"

They finally understood what Cora meant. He was pleading for them to keep him from becoming a monster.

(Fives.)

Echo looked up at Fives and said "Please Fives just promise me. Promise me you won't let me hurt her, please."

Fives was stunned as Cora cried. She wanted to hold him and tell him he'd never hurt her but how could she when he was like this.

(Fives.)

Echo sighed as he said "Thank you." Lock came up and knocked him out and said "This can't go on. We have to get him balanced again if this really does happen…"

Cora then said "No don't say that…"

(Irma.)

Lock then said "We have to consider it. If it does happen the bond could break this time. Maybe I could tell Kenobi and Skywalker you all shouldn't go but that would cause too many questions. There has to be a way out of this."

 **[Me 6]**

Bait asked "What happened?"

Cutup then said "Yeah why's he like this?"

"Echo? What's going on?" Fives places his hand on his back gently.

Cora felt herself have trouble speaking at her own tears.

"I've got you. I've got you Cora." Irma holds patting her head.

She calmed a bit and then explained what Echo wanted her to do.

"Echo…" Fives looks over at him worried.

Heavy then said "What are you thinking? After what happened, do you think we'd let them…"

Echo then said "I don't want to end up like him. I don't… I don't want to…"

They finally understood what Cora meant. He was pleading for them to keep him from becoming a monster.

'Echo, you can't really think that?' Fives is even more worried now.

Echo looked up at Fives and said "Please Fives just promise me. Promise me you won't let me hurt her, please."

Fives was stunned as Cora cried. She wanted to hold him and tell him he'd never hurt her but how could she when he was like this.

"I… I promise." Fives grips a small fist.

Echo sighed as he said "Thank you." Lock came up and knocked him out and said "This can't go on. We have to get him balanced again if this really does happen…"

Cora then said "No don't say that…"

"Don't even think it." Irma holds a shaking Cora close.

Lock then said "We have to consider it. If it does happen the bond could break this time. Maybe I could tell Kenobi and Skywalker you all shouldn't go but that would cause too many questions. There has to be a way out of this."

"What if Echo didn't go on the mission? We could have him stay on coms with Cora." Rex suggests.

(cora/ saying she's needed for the dogs)

"Plus Echo wouldn't go for that knowing the coms will be spotty and won't be able to help us." Cutup adds.

"Maybe we should forget about the citadel." Heavy half jokes.

No one thought it was funny. But it gave the girls an idea. They looked at each other realizing they're thinking the same thing.

"What are you girls thinking?" Lock looks over at them.

"Heavy's right, we don't go to the citadel." Irma starts.

(Cora/ stop it from happening at all/ or something like that)

"Right, if master Piell isn't taken…" Lock thinks that over.

"No citadel. No explosion. And Echo stay's safe." Fives finishes.

"Could that work?" Rex looks over at Lock.

"Actually it could. The council wanted to keep these four out of reach until the wedding. So checking on other jedi crosiers would be away to keep them busy and not look odd." Lock likes this idea.

"Even if we only get there in enough time to help them get away, it would stop this from happening." Irma adds.

 **[Partner 7]**

Lock then said "We have to consider it. If it does happen the bond could break this time. Maybe I could tell Kenobi and Skywalker you all shouldn't go but that would cause too many questions. There has to be a way out of this."

"What if Echo didn't go on the mission? We could have him stay on coms with Cora." Rex suggests.

Cora then said "I can't, I have to come to keep the dogs from attacking us."

"Plus Echo wouldn't go for that knowing the coms will be spotty and won't be able to help us." Cutup adds.

"Maybe we should forget about the citadel." Heavy half jokes.

No one thought it was funny. But it gave the girls an idea. They looked at each other realizing they're thinking the same thing.

"What are you girls thinking?" Lock looks over at them.

"Heavy's right, we don't go to the citadel." Irma starts.

Cora's eyes widened as she said "What if we made it so no one had to go at all?"

"Right, if master Piell isn't taken…" Lock thinks that over.

"No citadel. No explosion. And Echo stay's safe." Fives finishes.

"Could that work?" Rex looks over at Lock.

"Actually it could. The council wanted to keep these four out of reach until the wedding. So checking on other jedi crosiers would be a way to keep them busy and not look odd." Lock likes this idea.

"Even if we only get there in enough time to help them get away, it would stop this from happening." Irma adds.

With that a plan was set in motion. Lock called master Even Piell asking saying "I think it would be good for them to keep moving around and for the girls to keep meeting other jedi."

Piell said "I have no problem with this. I have been curious of this team of yours and wish to meet them myself."

It was decided then. The only problem was that Lock wouldn't be able to come since there was no real reason for him to be there and Rex had to stay with the 501st for a different mission.

As they left Lock told the girls "Be careful out there and come back safe."

He give them a hug shocking them but they hug back strangely Lock had become important to them. They weren't sure in what way but he was part of the group.

Cora couldn't entirely say he was family but it seemed that was what he was starting to become, even after all that has happened.

Rex saluted Domino as they did back and he said "Remember your ARCs you've faced more than any of us could have imagined. You can all get through this." He looked over at Echo who still had a spot of fear in his eyes in clapped his arm as he said "Never give up. You're our brother. Remember that."

Echo took that in and nodded a small smile on his face as Rex gave one back and nodded. He then said to the others "Bring 'em back boys." "Sir yes sir!" They saluted and headed into the ship.

They would have another pilot drop them to Piell's ship and then they were on their own.

As they flew they were glad for the privacy the sealed front part of the ship gave. It would give them time to talk. Echo was holding on to Cora as he always did on trips but this was more clingy then usual and no one blamed him with what was going on and with what they were about to face.

(Irma.)

They all nodded at that. They had been working hard to make a plan to save as many on the ship from the onslaught of the attack and keep general Piell from being captured.

Cora sighed as she then said "We just have one major pain to deal with, Tarkin." Echo held her more tightly at that as the others glared.

The girls had told them about him and how he in a way had been a bad influence on Anakin and became one of his top men during his Vader years. They were not keen on meeting the man.

(Fives.)

They all nodded at that. They would have to find a way around Tarkin if he got interested I them. Hopefully he would just see them as annoying new passengers and let them be but if he did get interested they would have to be more sneaky.

Bait then said "I hope that security system alert Echo and I made will work in time. That way plenty of our brothers can survive the first wave."

Heavy sad "It's pretty impressive how you two were able to make an electric field to target droids and shut them down."

Echo sighed as he said "To bad it only works once."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "And you guys had limited time to make it. At least this will help." She kissed his cheek making him nod slightly at this, he had been a bit down but they were letting him recover so left it.

(Fives.)

Heavy replied with a smirk "Don't worry Cutup and I will make sure our little surprise takes as many stragglers out."

Cutup and Heavy had designed a smoke bomb to blind the droids while Fives helped them make the gas so that their brothers' buckets allowed them to see through it.

Cora then said "And we'll Stick close to Piell and his officers. With three jedi on board that should minimize the chances off captured."

Echo flinched at that but she rubbed his arm. "They are not getting any of us Echo." She assures, and he nodded but still held her close nuzzling he hair. This whole things had hit him hard but when the time came he be ready, he knew he be ready to fight if it meant protect them all.

Suddenly they heard "Sirs mams we're approaching the cruiser." They all took a deep breath and steeled themselves it was time.

 **[Me 7]**

As they flew they were glad for the privacy the sealed front part of the ship gave. It would give them time to talk. Echo was holding on to Cora as he always did on trips but this was more clingy then usual and no one blamed him with what was going on and with what they were about to face.

"Everyone remember what you need to do?" Irma looks over at them.

They all nodded at that. They had been working hard to make a plan to save as many on the ship from the onslaught of the attack and keep general Piell from being captured.

Cora sighed as she then said "We just have one major pain to deal with, Tarkin." Echo held her more tightly at that as the others glared.

The girls had told them about him and how he in a way had been a bad influence on Anakin and became one of his top men during his Vader years. They were not keen on meeting the man.

"We'll keep him out of the way. And possibly fired." Fives huffs.

They all nodded at that. They would have to find a way around Tarkin if he got interested I them. Hopefully he would just see them as annoying new passengers and let them be but if he did get interested they would have to be more sneaky.

Bait then said "I hope that security system alert Echo and I made will work in time. That way plenty of our brothers can survive the first wave."

Heavy sad "It's pretty impressive how you two were able to make an electric field to target droids and shut them down."

Echo sighed as he said "To bad it only works once."

"We only need it to work once." Irma smiles at them.

Cora then said "And you guys had limited time to make it. At least this will help." She kissed his cheek making him nod slightly at this, he had been a bit down but they were letting him recover so left it be.

"Hopefully it all works out." Fives sighs snuggling Irma.

Heavy replied with a smirk "Don't worry Cutup and I will make sure our little surprise takes as many stragglers out."

Cutup and Heavy had designed a smoke bomb to blind the droids while Fives helped them make the gas so that their brothers' buckets allowed them to see through it.

Cora then said "And we'll Stick close to Piell and his officers. With three jedi on board that should minimize the chances off captured."

Echo flinched at that but she rubbed his arm. "They are not getting any of us Echo." She assures, and he nodded but still held her close nuzzling he hair. This whole things had hit him hard but when the time came he be ready, he knew he be ready to fight if it meant protect them all.

Suddenly they heard "Sirs mams we're approaching the cruiser." They all took a deep breath and steeled themselves it was time.

"I'm Piell. It's nice to meet you girls. Domino." The one eyed elf looking man nods.

"Nice to meet you too." The girls nod.

"I'm Irma Spell." Irma motions to herself.

(Cora)

"Then this is Domino. Fives our captain and my fiancée." Irma motions to him a bit red with the wedding so close. "Bait our sharp shooter, Heavy our weapons man, Cutup the polite, and Echo our techno wiz and Cora's fiancée." She motions to the others.

"Sir." The boys salute.

"Sorry for the delay. I had somethings to take care off." Tarkign walks over.

"Not to worry." Piell shakes his head a bit. "Domino this is Tarkign, my captain. Tarkign, this is Domino and the two young jedi making a stir." He motions to the cold looking man and back to them.

"A pleasure." Tarkign nods to them.

They all simply nod. Knowing who he is and what he did or is doing simply for power and money.

"Let me show you around the ship." Piell motions for them to fallow.

 **[Partner 8]**

"I'm Piell. It's nice to meet you girls. Domino." The one eyed elf looking man nods.

"Nice to meet you too." The girls nod.

"I'm Irma Spell." Irma motions to herself.

"And I'm Cora Arrows." She nods.

After introductions they are shown about the ship. Cora stayed close to Echo and tried not to say anything. She didn't trust herself to with Tarkign around. 'You're nervous.' Echo communicated with the bond. Cora replied 'I'm fine. It's just Tarkign. If I'm not careful I'll say something. You know how riled up guys like that get me.' He held her close and said 'Just stay near, he won't do anything to you.' 'Or you, I'm right here.'

(Irma and Fives.)

The couples snuggled up as Piell said "I can sense you all have strong connections to each, and are also currently speaking through thought correct." They all blushed at that and Cora said "Yes it's one of the side effects of the bond but it's very helpful."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo then said "It also helps us to know when one of us is in danger. So at least we never have to worry about not knowing if something happened."

Tarkign surprisingly was the one to speak with "Fascinating. It must make your operations so much easier to have such a control on your troops."

They all glared at this as Cora said "First of all, they're not our troops they're our team. Second of all, we don't control them and we only have the bond with our fiancées."

(Irma.)

Tarkign then said "Oh pity, it would be so useful to find a way to create a mental connection that allows a team to fall under one mindset so that operations would go according to plan."

Cora then said "That would be taking away free will and would destroy what this team stands for. And if you would take some time to think captain, you would know that if we didn't have the individual mind sets we have and stayed to only one plan we'd always fail and never be able to adapt to new threats."

She was glad Echo was holding her at that moment or Tarkign would be acquainting himself with the wall. Echo thought 'We can deal with him later.' 'Can it involve an escape pod?' Echo thought of that and replied 'Maybe.' She had to smile at that.

(Irma.)

"I still find the idea intriguing. Perhaps I could learn a bit about it…"

Cora replied "This is a jedi and personal matter captain, so we don't like talking about this with just anyone. Plus the last time someone took interest in our bond they wanted to use us as an experiment." She glared thinking of Se.

(Irma.)

Piell then said "Ah yes the Kaminoan scientist. They never were too keen on adaptation. All the changes must have made her crack."

They all thought 'She was already cracked.'

Tarkign then said "But I am an officer of the GAR. Surly I can be trusted, just like that clone commander. What was his name…"

They all glared at this as Cora said "Rex, and he's family."

(Irma.)

Tarkign seemed to frown at that and said "I have some duties to report to sir." Piell then said "On your way." And the creepy man took his leave. Piell shook his head and said "I apologize for my captain, he can be a bit hard headed as you can see."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah hard to miss."

Piell then said "Come I'll show you all the bridge."

After the tour and shown where they'd be staying Piell asked to see the girls progress as the boys got to work with the defenses.

 **[Me 8]**

'I really don't like that man.' Irma holds Fives close.

'We'll deal with him soon enough.' Fives assures her.

'I hope so.' Irma snuggles as close as she can, trying to keep her skin from crawling.

The couples snuggled up as Piell said "I can sense you all have strong connections to each, and are also currently speaking through thought correct." They all blushed at that and Cora said "Yes it's one of the side effects of the bond but it's very helpful."

"It's like our own way to talk." Irma smiles.

"Even if far apart. Though it can get strained." Fives adds.

Echo then said "It also helps us to know when one of us is in danger. So at least we never have to worry about not knowing if something happened."

Tarkign surprisingly was the one to speak with "Fascinating. It must make your operations so much easier to have such a control on your troops."

They all glared at this as Cora said "First of all, they're not our troops they're our team. Second of all, we don't control them and we only have the bond with our fiancées."

"Like I said it's special." Irma glares.

Tarkign then said "Oh pity, it would be so useful to find a way to create a mental connection that allows a team to fall under one mindset so that operations would go according to plan."

Cora then said "That would be taking away free will and would destroy what this team stands for. And if you would take some time to think captain, you would know that if we didn't have the individual mind sets we have and stayed to only one plan we'd always fail and never be able to adapt to new threats."

'I just might try a few mind trick on him. See how he likes it.' Irma stares angry, while Fives has a small smirk at the idea.

"I still find the idea intriguing. Perhaps I could learn a bit about it…"

Cora replied "This is a jedi and personal matter captain, so we don't like talking about this with just anyone. Plus the last time someone took interest in our bond they wanted to use us as an experiment." She glared thinking of Se.

"That tends to leave a bad taste in someone's mouth about the idea." Irma stares sharply.

Piell then said "Ah yes the Kaminoan scientist. They never were too keen on adaptation. All the changes must have made her crack."

They all thought 'She was already cracked.'

Tarkign then said "But I am an officer of the GAR. Surly I can be trusted, just like that clone commander. What was his name…"

They all glared at this as Cora said "Rex, and he's family."

'Keep digging. I beg you.' Irma dares in her head.

Tarkign seemed to frown at that and said "I have some duties to report to sir." Piell then said "On your way." And the creepy man took his leave. Piell shook his head and said "I apologize for my captain; he can be a bit hard headed as you can see."

"You think?" Irma huffs.

Cora then said "Yeah hard to miss."

Piell then said "Come I'll show you all the bridge."

After the tour and shown where they'd be staying Piell asked to see the girls progress as the boys got to work with the defenses.

"You girls are as skilled as they say." Piell smiles after seeing their moves.

"Thank you." Irma places her sabers on her side.

(Cora)

"I hear you both have unque skills as well. Is this true?" Piell looks at the curiously.

"I can sense sith and I'm a healer." Irma nods.

(Cora)

"Interesting." Piell stares amazed. "We'll have to talk more about it at some point. For now you should eat." He heads off himself.

The girls were happy to see the guys. Irma snuggles over to Fives, not wanting to leave him alone with Tarkign around. Fives felt the same. Even more so in knowing what's coming.

Luckily that night was quite. So was most of the next day. Though they all had the feeling of being watched. Had they been on edge to long? Or is something going on? They'd talk about it at lunch.

Little did they know, their plans would soon have to be put in motion. Yet it wouldn't be enough to stop certain events from coming to pass.

 **[Partner 9]**

"You girls are as skilled as they say." Piell smiles after seeing their moves.

"Thank you." Irma places her sabers on her side.

Cora did the same as she replied "Yes thank you. You're very skilled so we know it's a complement coming from you."

"I hear you both have unique skills as well. Is this true?" Piell looks at them curiously.

"I can sense sith and I'm a healer." Irma nods.

Cora then said "I can create strong connections with animals and keep them from attacking us."

"Interesting." Piell stares amazed. "We'll have to talk more about it at some point. For now you should eat." He heads off himself.

Time passed and the guys were on a break as the girls were taking another lesson with Piell. As they sat and talked about going over their plan they over heard someone say "You all seem quite busy for those on break."

Heavy then said "ARCs have more work to do then normal soldiers 'sir.'"

Tarkign then said "I suppose that's true. That hard work helps keep your team quite operational for missions as well."

They were all thinking 'What does this guy want?'

Cutup was the one to voice it with "Excuse me 'sir' but is there something you need from us?"

Tarkign smirked as he said "Oh no, I just thought you all should be getting used to your new captain."

"What!?" They all said surprised and shocked. It seemed the creep didn't hear them as he continued with "I don't believe general Lock is best suited to help your team reach its full potential. Especially with the unique advantages he has." He smirked at that as the others glared.

Echo then said "The girls are not weapons."

(Fives.)

Tarkign then said "Well of course you all wouldn't see it that way what with Lock and his methods. But I think I can persuade general Piell and even the chancellor to see things my way and have your team transferred here. I'm sure we can all work very well together."

He smiled cruelly as the others glared, as he was leaving he was almost hit with a dart, but instead it hit the board on the side of the door. They all looked to see it was Droidbait who had thrown it and said "Sorry captain. I slipped." Tarkign seemed to glare at that as he left.

Once gone Cutup said "Go Bait." Heavy laughed as he said "That'll teaching em."

(Fives.)

Echo was still glaring at the door and said "I'm starting to thinking Cora's idea of throwing him in an escape pod wasn't such a bad idea."

Cutup raised his hand calling "All in favor."

Bait then deflated and said "You don't think he'll manage it do you?"

(Fives.)

Heavy then said "Yeah the jedi will never allow it, not even if the chancellor told them so."

Echo then said "I have a feeling your right about that Heavy. General Piell is too kind to ever do something like that. I see the way he treats his troops with such respect. But I'm still going up to the deck. The girls will be they're with Piell and that means Tarkign. Not letting him near Cora without me around."

(Fives.)

The others agreed whole heartedly as they fallowed them up to the deck. As they got there they saw the girls smile to see them and were delighted to have their boys give them kisses on the head as they held them tight. But they could sense something was up.

(Irma and Fives.)

Cora asked 'Something wrong?' Echo sighed as he mentally told her what happened. Cora felt her blood boil but he sent out some calming feelings as he said 'Don't worry, it won't happen.' 'I won't allow it that's for sure. Can I please stick him to the ceiling?' 'I thought you wanted to throw him in an escape pod.'

'That'd be too hard to explain even if seeing the guy panic like the coward would be funny it just wouldn't be worth the trouble.' 'Yeah I guess you're right. We can let general Lock handle it.'

'That's right let Lock handle it. Besides this means you and I can start talking honeymoons.' Echo felt his face flush at that, he hadn't even thought about that.

Cora noticed the way Fives was flushing and she knew Irma had suggested something similar to Fives. The two had to hold in their giggles when suddenly they heard it.

"Alert separatist ship incoming. Everyone to your battel stations."

Everything was almost a blur. Tarkign and Piell ordered their men about and their fleets as the Dominos put their plans into action.

Things seemed to be going well, the electric wave got many droids down, and the smoke bomb helped many troops escape the super battel droids.

Then it happened. A large mechanical four armed menace came jumping from the roof as he said "Master Piell, I suggest coming with us or I will blow your fleet and everyone in it up."

He then saw the others and said "And will you look at that, my master will be most pleased about you two as well. AHAHA!"

 **[Me 9]**

"What!?" They all said surprised and shocked. It seemed the creep didn't hear them as he continued with "I don't believe general Lock is best suited to help your team reach its full potential. Especially with the unique advantages he has." He smirked at that as the others glared.

Echo then said "The girls are not weapons."

"There the women we love." Fives glares.

Tarkign then said "Well of course you all wouldn't see it that way what with Lock and his methods. But I think I can persuade general Piell and even the chancellor to see things my way and have your team transferred here. I'm sure we can all work very well together."

He smiled cruelly as the others glared, as he was leaving he was almost hit with a dart, but instead it hit the board on the side of the door. They all looked to see it was Droidbait who had thrown it and said "Sorry captain. I slipped." Tarkign seemed to glare at that as he left.

Once gone Cutup said "Go Bait." Heavy laughed as he said "That'll teaching em."

"Next time, hit him." Fives orders.

Echo was still glaring at the door and said "I'm starting to thinking Cora's idea of throwing him in an escape pod wasn't such a bad idea."

Cutup raised his hand calling "All in favor."

Bait then deflated and said "You don't think he'll manage it do you?"

"No. No way anyone let's that happen." Fives shakes his head.

Heavy then said "Yeah the jedi will never allow it, not even if the chancellor told them so."

Echo then said "I have a feeling your right about that Heavy. General Piell is too kind to ever do something like that. I see the way he treats his troops with such respect. But I'm still going up to the deck. The girls will be they're with Piell and that means Tarkign. Not letting him near Cora without me around."

"I'm coming with you. The thought of that slimo near Irma makes my skin crawl." Fives has a sharpness to his eyes.

The others agreed whole heartedly as they fallowed them up to the deck. As they got there they saw the girls smile to see them and were delighted to have their boys give them kisses on the head as they held them tight. But they could sense something was up.

'Fives? Something wrong?' Irma stares into his firy eyes.

Fives explains and Irma looks sick to her stomach.

'None of think he'll be able to do it though. But can you give me something else to think about?' Fives has a small smile.

'Well… we could talk honeymoon.' Irma smiles.

Fives turns red. That had to be the one thing they hadn't talked about yet. And something he was really looking forward to. Irma saw a flustered Echo and guessed what had been said. The two had to hold in their giggles when suddenly they heard it.

"Alert separatist ship incoming. Everyone to your battel stations."

Everything was almost a blur. Tarkign and Piell ordered their men about and their fleets as the Dominos put their plans into action.

Things seemed to be going well, the electric wave got many droids down, and the smoke bomb helped many troops escape the super battel droids.

Then it happened. A large mechanical four armed menace came jumping from the roof as he said "Master Piell, I suggest coming with us or I will blow your fleet and everyone in it up."

He then saw the others and said "And will you look at that, my master will be most pleased about you two as well. AHAHA!"

"Not happening tin can!" Fives blocks Irma.

(Echo)

"I'm not giving you a choice." Grievous tosses a can of knockout gas inside.

They couldn't move fast enough and soon found themselves waking up in a large holding cell. Well the guys anyway. The girls were with Piell suspended like a cross.

With the guys.

(Echo)

"Echo, calm. Calm. We'll get the back." Fives pats his back.

"Come on we've been running drills just in case of something like this." Cutup assures him.

(Echo/ calming down)

"Really? You run drills for the citadel?" Tarkign lifts a brow.

Right he's here. They all ignore him in the corner as they talk about what to do. Tarkign finds this offensive but will leave it if it means getting out.

"Can we leave him?" Heavy whispers.

"He has the other half." Fives shakes his head.

"I say we get out fast and take the paths that worked in drill nine. What do you think?" Bait looks over at Fives.

"That could work. But first we have to get out of here." Fives looks around the room.

(Echo/ coming up with a plan)

 **[Partner 10]**

He then saw the others and said "And will you look at that, my master will be most pleased about you two as well. AHAHA!"

"Not happening tin can!" Fives blocks Irma.

Echo blocks Cora as he shouted "You're not taking them!"

"I'm not giving you a choice." Grievous tosses a can of knockout gas inside.

They couldn't move fast enough and soon found themselves waking up in a large holding cell. Well the guys anyway. The girls were with Piell suspended in an x shape.

With the guys.

Echo was panicking as he took in heavy breaths "He's got them, he's got them. We have to get them back!"

"Echo, calm. Calm. We'll get them back." Fives pats his back.

"Come on we've been running drills just in case of something like this." Cutup assures him.

Echo sighs as he said "You're right, we can do this." He takes another deep breath to steel himself.

"Really? You run drills for the citadel?" Tarkign lifts a brow.

Right he's here. They all ignore him in the corner as they talk about what to do. Tarkign finds this offensive but will leave it if it means getting out.

"Can we leave him?" Heavy whispers.

"He has the other half." Fives shakes his head.

"I say we get out fast and take the paths that worked in drill nine. What do you think?" Bait looks over at Fives.

"That could work. But first we have to get out of here." Fives looks around the room.

Echo then sighed as he said "Okay let's see, do we all have our hidden weapons?" The girls had warned them about their armor being taken so they created some secret compartments in their blacks to hold weapons that they hoped their enemies wouldn't find.

Echo then said "Okay, Heavy will break the door then we'll sneak off to the room where they'll be held. We'll sneak through using the droid poppers to keep any guards from finding us and hopefully shutting down any cameras on the way. If you see one of the commando droids with a shield do what you would do to a rolly. After grabbing the girls and general Piell we'll make an escape route into the inner tunnels of the citadel, once in there we keep going till we head to the mountains and contact for help in escape."

They all nodded at that but then Heavy said "What if the generals come to help?" he frowned they all knew what would happen if they did. Echo replied "We tell them our plan and keep them from separating."

(Fives.)

They all nodded at that and got to work. Heavy came up with some bombs and blew the door down as Bait used a small blaster to destroy the monitors. They rushed out with Tarkign fallowing. Droids were coming but they make sure they were in a cluster before using droid poppers.

As they were running through though that's when things got complicated "Generals, commander, Captain?" Anakin replied with "Good to see you all too." This just made things more complicated.

With the girls.

A torture droid was hassling Piell while Grievous talked with the girls. "Hmm you two have changed since the last time I saw you. The red head has longer hair and the burnet has a scar now. I wonder who had the pleaser."

Cora glared as she said "Let us go coward."

(Irma.)

The droid just laughed as he then coughed.

Piell was shocked by a droid as the girls shook in their bonds Cora shouted, "Leave him alone scum!"

(Irma.)

Grievous chuckled as he held Cora's china and said "Feisty one aren't you. Were you the one causing that earthquake on that planet?"

Cora growled as she made a few things float thinking 'Keep at it tin head and I might.'

But she was shocked making her lose concentration. She gasped in pain at that.

(Irma.)

The droid general came up and said "Ah yes you. I lost two trophies because of you. You have some impressive skills with sabers. I'll give you that, but you can learn so much more if you would just surrender."

(Irma.)

Cora growled as she said "Yeah we don't work with cowards."

Piell chuckled as he said "You are wasting your time on us. Those girls won't talk and I'm not saying anything. So why continue?"

The little torture droid then said "I'd reconsider those words or say goodbye to your one good eye." Piell leaned back as the girls shouted at him to stop it, it wasn't necessary as the door blew open Kenobi and Anakin taking on Grievous while Ahsoka freed Piell and the Dominos got their girls. Piell then said "It's about time you all got here."

 **[Me 10]**

They all nodded at that but then Heavy said "What if the generals come to help?" he frowned they all knew what would happen if they did. Echo replied "We tell them our plan and keep them from separating."

"Time to get moving boys." Fives instructs.

"And we're all making it." Fives whispers as he holds Echo's shoulder.

Echo gives a small smile at that. Looks like the old him is coming back some.

They all nodded at that and got to work. Heavy came up with some bombs and blew the door down as Bait used a small blaster to destroy the monitors. They rushed out with Tarkign fallowing. Droids were coming but they make sure they were in a cluster before using droid poppers.

As they were running through though that's when things got complicated "Generals, commander, Captain?" Anakin replied with "Good to see you all too." This just made things more complicated.

With the girls.

A torture droid was hassling Piell while Grievous talked with the girls. "Hmm you two have changed since the last time I saw you. The red head has longer hair and the burnet has a scar now. I wonder who had the pleaser."

Cora glared as she said "Let us go coward."

"Don't you want a rematch?" Irma glares.

The droid just laughed as he then coughed.

Piell was shocked by a droid as the girls shook in their bonds Cora shouted, "Leave him alone scum!"

"You'll kill him!" Irma shouts.

Grievous chuckled as he held Cora's china and said "Feisty one aren't you. Were you the one causing that earthquake on that planet?"

Cora growled as she made a few things float thinking 'Keep at it tin head and I might.'

But she was shocked making her loose concentration. She gasped in pain at that.

"Stop it!" Irma shouts struggling.

The droid general came up and said "Ah yes you. I lost two trophies because of you. You have some impressive skills with sabers. I'll give you that, but you can learn so much more if you would just surrender."

"Not going to happen." Irma pulls her head back as he strings his bot fingers through her hair.

Cora growled as she said "Yeah we don't work with cowards."

Piell chuckled as he said "You are wasting your time on us. Those girls won't talk and I'm not saying anything. So why continue?"

The little torture droid then said "I'd reconsider those words or say goodbye to your one good eye." Piell leaned back as the girls shouted at him to stop it, it wasn't necessary as the door blew open Kenobi and Anakin taking on Grievous while Ahsoka freed Piell and the Dominos got their girls. Piell then said "It's about time you all got here."

"You alright?" Fives looks worried as she falls into his arms.

"Better now." Irma hugs him tight.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"I suggest we get moving." Piell motions to the door.

They all nod taking off as Rex throws a popper to keep tin mouth down for a while. Finding a spot they talk about what to do.

"Splitting up might be the best bet." Kenobi strokes his beard.

"No." The girls call.

"Something the matter?" Anakin looks at them worried.

"Cora had a bad vision about what happens here. It's why we were so prepared. We didn't want it to happen." Irma looks over at her friend.

"And in this vision. Something goes wrong due to splitting up?" Piell looks concerned.

(Cora)

"Then together it is then." Kenobi agrees.

"Masters, since they're been preparing maybe they should lead." Ahsoka suggests.

"Agreed." The three generals nod.

Tarkign stays quiet. He got his way in staying together so he can handle this.

 **[Partner 11]**

As the boys got them down

Echo says "I got you Cora."

"Thanks Echo, ouch." He looked ready to fight but she mentally told him 'Keep focused love.' He sighed but nodded.

"And in this vision. Something goes wrong due to splitting up?" Piell looks concerned.

Cora replied a bit shaken "Very wrong."

"Then together it is then." Kenobi agrees.

"Masters, since they've been preparing maybe they should lead." Ahsoka suggests.

"Agreed." The three generals nod.

Tarkign stays quiet. He got his way in staying together so he can handle this.

They moved across where they could and made it to the wall they would cut open and start moving out.

Echo said "This is one of the original fortress tunnels."

Fives then said "The advantage of old archive data." The girls shivered remembering that conversation but stayed on track.

Ahsoka said "He tunnels clear." The nodded and headed out.

Two clones sealed up the tunnel they made while Anakin and Tarkign we're fighting. Heavy whispered "You sure they get along?" Cora replied "Let's just say this impresses him."

(Irma.)

They started walking along but as they did Kenobi said "I wonder why no one has noticed we used these tunnels yet." Cutup smirked as he said "Their probably busy chasing after those holograms we placed." The Dominos and the girls laughed at that making the others look surprised at them.

Anakin then said "Well that will make things easier then." He brought his com up and said "R-2 ready the landing platform."

"NO!" Cora shouted and Echo held her to keep her calm they saw her shaking and Tarkign asked "What's going on?" The others ignored him as Kenobi came up and said "Cora is that where things go wrong?" She nodded and then he asked "Then where should we go?"

Echo began to say "There's another place to land, it's farther away but a safer option. An island in the center of a lava lake."

Tarkign yelled "Safer, that's insane!"

(Irma.)

That seemed to quite the creep as Fives explained the rest of the plan.

The others nodded and they kept walking. They saw how Tarkign was starting to talk to Anakin but the girls nodded at Cutup who smirked as he started talking the man's ear off about who knows what.

They all chuckled at that Kenobi raising a brow yet also smirking. Something told him they had their reasons for keeping Tarkign and Anakin apart. Suddenly they heard clanking.

Kenobi said "We'll take care of them you all keep going."

They all nodded and headed off. As they walked Echo was trying to keep his resolve the dreaded time was coming but he'd be okay and so would Cora and his brothers and his sister in law. They'd be okay. They'd all be okay.

Cora held his hand tight and thought 'Echo it's okay. I got you.' 'Thanks I know it's just…' 'Yeah I know. But we got this.' They mentally calmed each other and kept going. They soon came to the dead end.

They had to go through there. Heavy and Bait got some bombs and put them up to blow the wall down. Once done they had droids to deal with but Ahsoka took care of them.

Now that that was done they had to go through the pipes, get away from the landing bay and head to the roads that lead to the island.

 **[Me 11]**

Two clones sealed up the tunnel they made while Anakin and Tarkign we're fighting. Heavy whispered "You sure they get along?" Cora replied "Let's just say this impresses him."

"A bromance gone wrong." Irma shivers.

They started walking along but as they did Kenobi said "I wonder why no one has noticed we used these tunnels yet." Cutup smirked as he said "Their probably busy chasing after those holograms we placed." The Dominos and the girls laughed at that making the others look surprised at them.

Anakin then said "Well that will make things easier then." He brought his com up and said "R-2 ready the landing platform."

"NO!" Cora shouted and Echo held her to keep her calm they saw her shaking and Tarkign asked "What's going on?" The others ignored him as Kenobi came up and said "Cora is that where things go wrong?" She nodded and then he asked "Then where should we go?"

Echo began to say "There's another place to land, it's farther away but a safer option. An island in the center of a lava lake."

Tarkign yelled "Safer, that's insane!"

"Don't like? Take it up with the droids!" Irma points to the path heading back with a sharp stare.

That seemed to quite the creep as Fives explained the rest of the plan.

The others nodded and they kept walking. They saw how Tarkign was starting to talk to Anakin but the girls nodded at Cutup who smirked as he started talking the man's ear off about who knows what.

They all chuckled at that Kenobi raising a brow yet also smirking. Something told him they had their reasons for keeping Tarkign and Anakin apart. Suddenly they heard clanking.

Kenobi said "We'll take care of them you all keep going."

They soon came to the dead end. They had to go through there. Heavy and Bait got some bombs and put them up to blow the wall down. Once done they had droids to deal with but Ahsoka took care of them.

Now that that was done they had to go through the pipes, get away from the landing bay and head to the roads that lead to the island.

The pipe was easy. And to make sure Tarkign stays away from Anakin, they put him in the back of the group with Rex to keep an eye on him.

'Sorry general, but this is for the best.' Rex keeps a sharp watch on him.

Droids were waiting for them just like in the show. But this time there were more hands to handle it. And Sabers.

"Get everyone over there. We got this." Irma lights her sabers as she joins Anakin and Kenobi in the fight.

(Cora)

Irma nods as she takes down a few droids. Now this was a part she could like. Taking down as many droids as possible.

"Go with the others. There aren't that many left." Kenobi motions to them dealing with a pile up over by the hanger.

Irma nods and heads over. As she is half way though the explosion happens. She falls hitting her head but she hears it. The guys yelling for Echo and Cora.

'Did we make things worse?' A tear falls from her eye as she passes up from shock.

Kenobi scoops her up bringing her as they rush off to the others. Fives looks panicked as he sees her. Kenobi assures him she's fine just in shock.

Both jedi were happy to see Echo and Cora alright. A bit banged up but safe. With that they headed off.

"Really, how could someone so frail be a jedi?" Tarkign scuffs as he glances over at the girl in Kenobi's arms.

Anakin stopped in his tracks then turned to Tarkign. The man jumped seeing the icy stare.

"She was hurt trying to save YOU! HER team was put in danger because of YOU! If you want to survive this ordeal and having chance of keeping your job you will shut up! Understood?!" Anakin stares at furious.

(You can add something here if you want/ like the guys comments or Cora's)

"U-understood." Tarkign nods looking like he's ready to take a chance with the droids.

"Is there a spot nearby where we can look her over?" Piell glances over at the guys.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 12]**

"Get everyone over there. We got this." Irma lights her sabers as she joins Anakin and Kenobi in the fight.

Cora looked worriedly as she asked "Are you sure?"

Irma nods as she takes down a few droids. Now this was a part she could like. Taking down as many droids as possible.

Cora was backing up when she saw Tarkign making a break for a ship. "Coward, what are you doing?" She really just wanted to leave him behind, but he had the other half of the information. She rushed up to grab him and he said "Let me go. I am getting off this planet." "The only thing you'll do is get yourself killed, now move." She forced pushed him off he plat form but then she heard it, the whirr of a blaster and…

Echo was helping keep the droids at bay as he and his brothers were rushing off then he saw it. Cora had pushed Tarkign off the plat form when he saw the commando droid go for the cannon and… He didn't think he rushed forward.

"Echo no!" Fives shouted but it was too late he grabbed Cora and pulled her down that snapped her out of it enough for her to put a shield up and 'Boom!'

"Echo, Cora!" They all shouted at the explosion.

After Irma was brought to Fives and the explosion died down they saw what had happened. Cora had put up a shield just in time to protect them both from any real harm. The others rushed over to help them and as they brought them over both jedi were happy to see Echo and Cora alright. A bit banged up but safe. With that they headed off.

"Really, how could someone so frail be a jedi?" Tarkign scuffs as he glances over at the girl in Kenobi's arms.

Anakin stopped in his tracks then turned to Tarkign. The man jumped seeing the icy stare.

"She was hurt trying to save YOU! HER team was put in danger because of YOU! If you want to survive this ordeal and having chance of keeping your job you will keep quite! Understood?!" Anakin stares at him furious.

Fives looked like he was about to jump on the guy but the others held him back they wanted a shot at him just as much but they were still in danger and couldn't afford a fight, but Tarkign did see the fire in their eyes and the way Fives looked like he was ready to kill.

"U-understood." Tarkign nods looking like he's ready to take a chance with the droids.

"Is there a spot nearby where we can look her over?" Piell glances over at the guys.

Echo nods as he said "Up ahead there's a small clearing with a ledge that should give us some cover."

At that they headed off. Not knowing that they were being watched. The warden was angry as he said "I will send my dogs out to get them no one escapes no one!" Suddenly he heard "Do not releaser your mongrels." The warden turned to Tambor as he said "Why not? It was your ship that almost helped them escape!" Grievous then said "He has a point." He was sitting as he was waiting for the rest of his joints to finally wake up from the shock.

Tambor then said "Because why waist the effort to go after them when they will come for us?" They two looked over confused as Tambor pointed at Echo and Cora "They seemed especially concerned for those two."

Grievous then said "One of the bonded pairs?" Tambor then said "Yes, I have heard of it. Very interesting. If you can bring those two in the others will come back to save them and then…" The warden smiled as he said "I can capture them all. General are you able to capture them? I don't think ordinary droids can do the job." Grievous glared as he said "It would be my pleasure." He chuckled as he got his legs back in place and scattered away.

As Irma was being treated by Kenobi and Piell Anakin stood guard with the others while Echo and Cora sat down to catch their breath. They had been a bit banged up but nothing serious.

Ahsoka came up and said "Here you should treat your wounds while you can." As they took them Cora said "Thanks Ahsoka."

Echo then said "We appreciate it." With that the two started patching themselves up the others did look over worriedly but there wasn't much they could do, at least what they thought was the worst was over.

Fives was antsy about almost losing his brother, his sister and law, and worst of all Irma. He kept looking back at them to make sure nothing was going on when Kenobi said "She's waking up." Fives rushed up at that wanting to check on her.

Everyone else sighed happy to hear that, Echo and Cora went up to go check on her as well.

 **[Me 12]**

Fives was antsy about almost losing his brother, his sister and law, and worst of all Irma. He kept looking back at them to make sure nothing was going on when Kenobi said "She's waking up." Fives rushed up at that wanting to check on her.

Everyone else sighed happy to hear that, Echo and Cora went up to go check on her as well.

"Fives?" Irma looks over at him.

"I beg you, stop scaring." Fives looks down at her softly.

"Echo… Cora…" Irma tries to sit up.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"Now you should stay down a bit longer. A patcher is on, but it needs time to help your body recover." Kenobi instructs.

Irma then realizes she has that little square thing on her chest. She flushes looking over at the generals.

"Don't worry, we had Ahsoka put it on and we kept our backs turned." Anakin assures her.

"Thanks." Irma smiles over at Ahsoka as she calms down from that.

"Anytime." Ahsoka nods.

"We'll rest for a bit longer. You should try to get as much strength back as possible." Piell informs.

"Can I use you as a pillow?" Irma looks over at Fives.

"Sure." Fives smiles as she moves to lay her head on his lap.

Little do they know, they're not out of danger yet.

 **[Partner 13]**

"Echo… Cora…" Irma tries to sit up.

Cora said "We're right here."

Echo then said "She got a shield up just in time to protect us."

Once Irma was resting Echo and Cora were going to sit back down as well when.

"AH!" they both shouted as Grievous fell from the ledge grabbing them both in a hold "No one move, understand." he started squeezing them making them shout the others were ready to fight but Kenobi kept his hands up and said "Grievous what do you want?"

(Irma and Fives.)

Grievous then said "Oh it's not what I want, though this is fun for me. I'm just here to acquire these two for Tambor." The Dominos and Rex felt a chill at that. Cora shrieked "No!" Grievous then said "Aw what's the matter afraid of the mad scientist? Don't worry I'm sure…Ah."

He shouted as he felt a blade go through an arm. Echo had grabbed a stashed weapon and was digging it into the droid to get him to let go but Grievous only glared as he said "Tambor said you might not be complacent so…"

Suddenly one of his extra arms brought out the head band and stuck it on Echo's head. "Ah!" He screamed as the thing started taking control, small bits of static jumping as he struggled "Echo!" they all shouted at that.

Cora felt her blood boil at this her eye glared as she saw the smug look in the droid's organic eyes and "ARGH!" she let loose a large amount of power as they both dropped to the ground but Grievous hit the wall. The jedi took this opportunity to pin the droid down Anakin asking "What did you do?"

Grievous coughed as he said "Made a new weapon of course. Oh and I wouldn't try taking the band off if you do, well your friend just might not survive." They all glared at that as Anakin, Kenobi, and Piell started trying to either get the device off or get Grievous to tell them.

Cora crawled over to Echo her bond felt weakened and it felt like it was getting weaker as the moments grew. "Echo fight. I'm right here I…" She wanted to hold him, but he said "Don't, Cora please run." "No I won't…"

Echo then called "Fives!" Fives looked at his brother's eyes and how they were hazing in and out but he saw enough to know and remember his promise. He nodded and grabbed Cora away as she kicked and screamed to be let go.

At that Echo sighed but then his eyes hazed over, the Echo they knew was trapped inside his mind. Now who knew who he was.

At that Grievous jumped and attacked the jedi using stalagmite to get them to back off. The Dominos and Rex tried to go for Echo but their brother had grabbed a pistol and drawn it on them. They froze at that and Rex said "Echo, it's us come on fight this!"

Then Grievous grabbed him and said "You're coming with me." "Cora shouted "Echo!" but nothing, no look back, no emotions, she couldn't even… the bond she wasn't sure but it felt like… at that she fainted. Irma and Ahsoka were trying to revive her but for the moment she was out. For the moment she was dealing with what could be a dead bond.

 **[Me 13]**

"AH!" they both shouted as Grievous fell from the ledge grabbing them both in a hold "No one move, understand." he started squeezing them making them shout the others were ready to fight but Kenobi kept his hands up and said "Grievous what do you want?"

"Guys." Irma tries to stand.

"You stay down." Fives moves her against a rock.

Grievous then said "Oh it's not what I want, though this is fun for me. I'm just here to acquire these two for Tambor." The Dominos and Rex felt a chill at that. Cora shrieked "No!" Grievous then said "Aw what's the matter afraid of the mad scientist? Don't worry I'm sure…Ah."

He shouted as he felt a blade go through an arm. Echo had grabbed a stashed weapon and was digging it into the droid to get him to let go but Grievous only glared as he said "Tambor said you might not be complacent so…"

Suddenly one of his extra arms brought out the head band and stuck it on Echo's head. "Ah!" He screamed as the thing started taking control, small bits of static jumping as he struggled "Echo!" they all shouted at that.

Cora felt her blood boil at this her eye glared as she saw the smug look in the droid's organic eyes and "ARGH!" she let loose a large amount of power as they both dropped to the ground but Grievous hit the wall. The jedi took this opportunity to pin the droid down Anakin asking "What did you do?"

Grievous coughed as he said "Made a new weapon of course. Oh and I wouldn't try taking the band off if you do, well your friend just might not survive." They all glared at that as Anakin, Kenobi, and Piell started trying to either get the device off or get Grievous to tell them.

Cora crawled over to Echo her bond felt weakened and it felt like it was getting weaker as the moments grew. "Echo fight. I'm right here I…" She wanted to hold him, but he said "Don't, Cora please run." "No I won't…"

Echo then called "Fives!" Fives looked at his brother's eyes and how they were hazing in and out but he saw enough to know and remember his promise. He nodded and grabbed Cora away as she kicked and screamed to be let go.

At that Echo sighed but then his eyes hazed over, the Echo they knew was trapped inside his mind. Now who knew who he was.

At that Grievous jumped and attacked the jedi using stalagmite to get them to back off. The Dominos and Rex tried to go for Echo but their brother had grabbed a pistol and drawn it on them. They froze at that and Rex said "Echo, it's us come on fight this!"

Then Grievous grabbed him and said "You're coming with me." "Cora shouted "Echo!" but nothing, no look back, no emotions, she couldn't even… the bond she wasn't sure but it felt like… at that she fainted. Irma and Ahsoka were trying to revive her but for the moment she was out. For the moment she was dealing with what could be a dead bond.

"Stay here with them. We're getting Echo." Fives instructs.

"That's what he wants. He wants you to go after him." Irma looks at him worried.

"Still have to. He's our brother. Gotta go." The others add.

"Fives…" Irma grabs his hand with misty eyes.

"When we get back we're finishing the conversation." Fives kisses the top of her head.

Irma lets him go. The moment they're out of sight along with Rex, Irma leans into Ahsoka crying. She pats her friend's head. Praying what they're all thinking is wrong. That this isn't the mission where they don't return.

The guys find away in. It didn't take them long to realize this was a trap. But they had to keep going. They had to bring Echo back.

Finally they come to a room. Echo was sitting in a seat like a slumped over doll.

"Welcome. And thank you for coming to test our new weapon." Tambor calls from an observing box.

"He's not a weapon!" Domino shouts.

"We'll see." Tambor smirks pressing a button that makes Echo start moving.

"Most destroy." Echo holds a weapon as he walks over to them.

"Echo come on. Fight it! Fight!" Fives calls out.

No answer, he simply swings the knife going after his brothers. They all dodge, refusing to hit him. While doing that they try to wake him up.

Bait trips and Echo goes to strike him down.

"Don't do it! How will you face Cora?!" Fives calls.

Freeze. Echo stops. Not for long but long enough for Bait to get away.

'It's not gone. He's not gone.' Fives breath with a small chance to save him.

It really was small. And it would be taxing for both. But it was there and they could keep him feeling. Hopefully long enough for him to fight this off.

'Irma, is Cora awake?' Fives calls out dodging once more.

'Yes, why?' Irma looks confused.

'I have a plan. But Cora, and hopefully Echo, will need medical treatment after wards.' Fives relays.

With the girls.

"It took a lot out of the guys working together. Are you going to be okay?" Irma looks over at her friend.

(Cora)

Irma nods. And they start the plan. Cora calls out for Echo in her head. And the guys can see him fighting it. Echo's coming back. He just needed one last push.

"Echo, don't think. Feel. Feel Cora and come back." Fives looks at his brother sadly.

"C-Cora." Echo calls and takes off the band.

The serg of power cause the citadel to start malfunctioning. Though it wouldn't be easy getting out with an out of it Echo. Heavy and Fives take an arm and start heading for the roof for the ship to pick them up.

The three jedi generals use the force to lift up and into the crosier. Echo was quickly taken to the medbay where Cora was in the other bed.

"How are they?" The others look worried in the hall.

"Exhausted, both physically and mentally. But I think they'll be okay. Given time to rest." Kix explains.

They all nod understanding that meant leave them be for the time being.

 **[Partner 13]**

Cora woke up looking hazed as she said "Echo."

(Irma.)

Cora was still in shock and wasn't sure till she felt something almost hallow and said "I think the bond is… I think it's…"

(Irma.)

Cora cried she didn't know what to do, this felt so tearing, so hallow then, twinge. Her eyes widened "Echo?"

Irma was about to ask something when it looked like she was receiving a mental message from Fives.

Cora was confused on what was going on. Irma then comes out as she explains.

"It took a lot out of the guys working together. Are you going to be okay?" Irma looks over at her friend.

Cora replied "I have to try if there's chance then…" Some tears fell for that she just wanted her Echo back.

Irma nods. And they start the plan. Cora calls out for Echo.

"There you stand, opened heart, opened doors. Full of life with a world that's wanting more. But I can see when the lights start to fade. The day is done and your smile has gone away…"

As Echo was slashing at his brothers he suddenly found himself looking around wildly, 'Who's there? Who's calling him?'

Bait calls "It's working!"

"May I hold you as you fall to sleep. When the world is closing in. And you can't breathe here. May I love you, may I be your shield. When no one can be found. May I lay you down. All I want is to keep you safe from the cold. To give you all that your heart needs the most."

Echo felt his movements get sloppy and slower 'Someone's calling me, they're sad. Why, why would someone be sad for me? I'm a weapon aren't I?'

Cutup said "He's slowing down come on Cora keep it up."

"Let me raise you up. Let me be your love. May I hold you as you fall to sleep. When the world is closing in. And you can't breathe here. May I love you, may I be your shield. When no one can be found. May I lay you down."

Cora could feel it something was coming back 'I'm here Echo. I'm here!'

Echo looked about confused, he stopped attacking and asked 'Who's there? Why are you calling me? Why are you sad? I'm just a weapon I…'

"All that's made me is all worth trading. Just to have one moment with you. So I will let go with all that I know. Knowing that you're here with me. For your love is changing me!"

'Echo you are no weapon. You are my love, mi protector.' 'Your protector how…?' Suddenly the image of a guiding stare came to mind 'What does that mean?'

Echo's coming back. He just needed one last push.

"Echo, don't think. Feel. Feel Cora and come back." Fives looks at his brother sadly.

Cora was crying and singing more loudly now, reaching her arm out to where she could feel him as she held her heart "May I hold you as you fall to sleep. When the world is closing in. And you can't breathe. May I love you, may I be your shield. When no one can be found. May I lay you down…"

"C-Cora." Echo calls and takes off the band. 'My guiding star! Cora I'm coming I…' At that he dropped to the floor as he finally thought 'Cora I love you.'

Cora finally fainted as well, she never even noticed being put on the gunship but now she saw it but she soon wouldn't as she gasped in pain.

(Irma.)

At that Cora fainted but had one more thought 'Don't say it likes it's goodbye. It's not. I love you.' With that she was out.

Neither of them knew what was to come next.

Kix had said they were just exhausted but when Lock came… "Get Echo into bacta now. Irma help me with Cora, she needs all the help she can get."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Lock sighed as he replied "Exactly what I was fearing would happen. The bond it breaking we need to stabilize it."

They all looked shocked at that but did as he told them, but would they be able to stop it in time.

Bait was the one to ask after Echo was put in bacta and Cora was being healed by Irma "What's going to happen?"

Cutup then sad "Yeah can we stop it?"

Heavy then said "Of course we can. We have too after all this we can't just…" He looked over at Lock hoping he had an answer.

Lock was looking down as if he was mourning something.

(Fives.)

Lock replied with "I'm sorry I, I don't know what to do. After everything and then that. The only thing I can think of that might happen is that once the bond breaks…"

(Irma…)

Lock then said "IF the bond breaks they may not… they may not even recognize each other. They'll remember everything, but the emotions will be different. They'll act different, they may… they may, not even love each other anymore."

 **[Me 13]**

Cora woke up looking hazed as she said "Echo."

"The guys are getting him. You rest." Irma rubs her red eyes.

Cora was still in shock and wasn't sure till she felt something almost hallow and said "I think the bond is… I think it's…"

"Oh Cora." Irma looks at her friend worried.

Cora cried she didn't know what to do, this felt so tearing, so hallow then, twinge. Her eyes widened "Echo?"

Later on the ship.

Kix had said they were just exhausted but when Lock came… "Get Echo into bacta now. Irma help me with Cora, she needs all the help she can get."

"What's going on?" Fives and Irma look worried.

Lock sighed as he replied "Exactly what I was fearing would happen. The bond it breaking we need to stabilize it."

They all looked shocked at that but did as he told them, but would they be able to stop it in time.

Bait was the one to ask after Echo was put in bacta and Cora was being healed by Irma "What's going to happen?"

Cutup then sad "Yeah can we stop it?"

Heavy then said "Of course we can. We have too after all this we can't just…" He looked over at Lock hoping he had an answer.

Lock was looking down as if he was mourning something.

"Say they'll be okay." Fives pulls on his shirt furious and scared.

Lock replied with "I'm sorry I, I don't know what to do. After everything and then that. The only thing I can think of that might happen is that once the bond breaks…"

"IF it breaks!" Irma corrects him.

Lock then said "IF the bond breaks they may not… they may not even recognize each other. They'll remember everything, but the emotions will be different. They'll act different, they may… they may, not even love each other anymore."

Fives let's go of Lock. The others all look pale.

'Come on you two fight. Fight for each other.' Irma stares at them worried.

'You made it this far. Don't give up now.' Fives looks over at them worried as well.

 **[Partner 15]**

Cora woke up a bit hazed "What. Echo!" She bolted up dizzy.

(Irma.)

She looked at him in bacta and cried.

(Irma.)

Cora was crying as she said "He's not alright."

(Fives.)

Cora then said "Before we knocked out we gave one finally mental message he said he loved me but he said it as if he was saying goodbye. I haven't been able to get to him since."

They all looked worried at that. Lock then said "Cora if you can still feel the bond…" "That's just it I can't." She replied.

They all looked at this as if they couldn't believe it.

(Irma.)

"I've been trying the string broke. But I think Echo broke it."

(Fives.)

Cutup said "Yeah Echo would never do that."

Cora then said "After he took off the device I felt a shift in him. He felt it to so he broke it thinking it would save me. He helped keep me from the side effect but that device, when he ripped it out it did something to him. Something that… that scared him."

They all looked at each other worried. Lock then said "As soon as he's out of bacta I'll start checking him and then we can start working on getting the bond back. If you didn't break it then half the bond is still there and it can be fixed. We just need to wait."

Suddenly Kix came in and said "He's ready." Cora felt herself shiver as Irma held her.

(Irma.)

The guys waited as Echo was brought out and put on a bed.

(Fives.)

They all looked on worried.

Cora thought 'Come on Echo fight it, let me talk to you, let me in.'

Echo woke up with a coughed and said "Ugh guys, what happened? Last thing I remember was fighting tin head."

(Fives.) put hand on his shoulder as Echo shrugged it off saying "I'm fine Fives. You don't have to cuddle me."

Bait then said "Echo we're just glad you're okay."

Echo rolled his eyes then his shoulders and said "Yeah whatever." He stood up but Kix held him saying "Oh no you don't, you just got out of bacta…" "So I can still walk."

Rex then said "Echo Kix is the medic if he say's no…" "Oh give it a rest captain!"

(Fives.)

As the two started fighting

(Irma.)

Cora felt her heart breaking at this and yelled "Stop!"

Echo looked over at her and said for the first time "I'm out of here."

He started rushing off Fives going after him. Cora gasped as she wanted to go after him but she felt too weak to move.

(Irma. Maybe sayin at the end that you've doje neoghe now echo has to do his part.)

Fives ran after his brother and stopped him in the hall.

(Fives.)

"I had to. If I didn't break it she would have been affected."

(Fives.)

"Don't give me that Fives. If Irma was in danger of becoming the one thing she feared the most wouldn't you have done the same?!"

(Fives.)

"Yes but I can't be near her. Not like this, not when I could snap at someone. I don't feel safe having her around me. Keep your promise Fives. Keep her safe." At that Echo pushed passed him.

Fives could only look on as he saw his brother walk off, his mind and heart fighting with each other on what they should do.

 **[Me 15]**

Cora woke up a bit hazed "What. Echo!" She bolted up dizzy.

"He's fine." Irma assures her.

She looked at him in bacta and cried.

"Cora?" Irma looked confused.

Cora was crying as she said "He's not alright."

"What do you mean?" Fives looks over at his brother.

Cora then said "Before we knocked out we gave one finally mental message he said he loved me but he said it as if he was saying goodbye. I haven't been able to get to him since."

They all looked worried at that. Lock then said "Cora if you can still feel the bond…" "That's just it I can't." She replied.

They all looked at this as if they couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure? Maybe it was just a bad dream." Irma looks really worried.

"I've been trying the string broke. But I think Echo broke it."

"No. No way he did that." Fives shakes his head.

Cutup said "Yeah Echo would never do that."

Cora then said "After he took off the device I felt a shift in him. He felt it to so he broke it thinking it would save me. He helped keep me from the side effect but that device, when he ripped it out it did something to him. Something that… that scared him."

They all looked at each other worried. Lock then said "As soon as he's out of bacta I'll start checking him and then we can start working on getting the bond back. If you didn't break it then half the bond is still there and it can be fixed. We just need to wait."

Suddenly Kix came in and said "He's ready." Cora felt herself shiver as Irma held her.

'Please. Please be a lie.' Irma prays holding Cora close.

The guys waited as Echo was brought out and put on a bed.

'Echo please say you didn't.' Fives has shaking eyes.

They all looked on worried.

Cora thought 'Come on Echo fight it, let me talk to you, let me in.'

Echo woke up with a coughed and said "Ugh guys, what happened? Last thing I remember was fighting tin head."

"You alright?" Fives places his hand on his shoulder.

Echo shrugged it off saying "I'm fine Fives. You don't have to cuddle me."

Bait then said "Echo we're just glad you're okay."

Echo rolled his eyes then his shoulders and said "Yeah whatever." He stood up but Kix held him saying "Oh no you don't, you just got out of bacta…" "So I can still walk."

Rex then said "Echo Kix is the medic if he say's no…" "Oh give it a rest captain!"

"Echo!" Fives snaps at him.

As the two started fighting Irma tries to keep it civil.

Cora felt her heart breaking at this and yelled "Stop!"

Echo looked over at her and said for the first time "I'm out of here."

He started rushing off Fives going after him. Cora gasped as she wanted to go after him but she felt too weak to move.

"You've done your part. This… this up to Echo now." Irma holds her close.

Fives ran after his brother and stopped him in the hall.

"Tell me why? Why did you do it?" Fives stares at him in disbelief.

"I had to. If I didn't break it she would have been affected."

"That was reckless and stupid." Fives lectures.

"Don't give me that Fives. If Irma was in danger of becoming the one thing she feared the most wouldn't you have done the same?!"

"Echo, don't you still love her?" Fives eyes sadden.

"Yes but I can't be near her. Not like this, not when I could snap at someone. I don't feel safe having her around me. Keep your promise Fives. Keep her safe." At that Echo pushed passed him.

Fives could only look on as he saw his brother walk off, his mind and heart fighting with each other on what they should do.

Days pass. Echo doesn't go near Cora and won't let the guys talk about her in front of him. Meanwhile Cora's heart breaks everyday. But she can't give up knowing why he did it.

On the sixth day Irma couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of giving him time. She force pulls Echo into a simulation room. Before Echo could say a word she slaps him with all her might tears in her eyes.

"You are going to sit and watch everything that plays by. And after seeing what your giving up you choose." Irma sits him down in the chair.

(Echo)

"On whether you're really giving her up. And if you are, then man up and tell her. Tell so she can cry it out and find a no love." Irma locks the door as she starts the program.

Every video or photo of the two of them surrounds the room. Echo can't escape as even their song plays on repeat.

 **[Partner 16]**

"You are going to sit and watch everything that plays by. And after seeing what you're giving up you choose." Irma sits him down in the chair.

Echo rubs his face as he asks "On what?"

"On whether you're really giving her up. And if you are, then man up and tell her. Tell so she can cry it out and find a new love." Irma locks the door as she starts the program.

Every video or photo of the two of them surrounds the room. Echo can't escape as even their song plays on repeat.

Echo looked at everything every adventure they had, but also how could he go back? He had hurt her so many times. He was unbalanced. What if he hurt her? What if… "I love you." He saw the on Naboo when he kissed her and then faced the droid for her. His mind thought 'Coward, that's what you've become. What happened to you? She made you strong. Without her what have you become?'

He got up and pushed himself out of the simulator. Fives was standing guard but when he saw Echo come out…

(Fives.)

"Don't, I need to talk to Cora."

Fives fallowed just in case but had the door of Cora's room slammed in his face.

Cora had been sleeping with tears in her eyes. She stirred slightly as she mumbled "Mi protector."

Echo sighed as he came to lean down in front of her and said "I don't deserve that title anymore." He was going to take off his bracelet when a hand grabbed his, it was Cora's she was gently holding him as she said "Why? Please tell me." He sighed as he told her what he told Fives.

"Then you did it because you still love me?" She asked with choked tears. Echo felt his eyes mist as he said "Everything I've ever done was because I love you. But I can't stand to hurt you. I'm no longer your Echo."

Cora held his hand with both hands now "How can I tell if you don't let me see it myself? Please, at least give me that."

Echo looked at her pleading eyes as tears fell 'You did this.'

But he saw her pleading he knew he at least owed her that. He nodded as he took a deep breath. He tapped their heads together as their eyes connected and opened himself up. Cora took in what he had the done was crumbled but fixable it was different but at the same it was weak but they could make it strong.

She searched and soon found the pieces of her Echo. She smiled as she said "There you are mi protector." She found herself bringing in the pieces together and Echo could feel the way she brought his broken heart together.

Soon they felt a twinge, then a string, and then a bright shining star. They both gasped as Echo's face calmed his eyes opened with that same old life and light in them as he said "Cora, my guiding star. You brought real me back."

She smiled as she said "Only because you came to protect me." Echo frowned as he said "No, I came to stop the relationship to stop your pain…" She sat up as she said "Only because you were confused and in the end you wanted to protect me, always now you're here. Your back. Right?"

He looked into her eyes and everything that he remembered came to mind as he sat on the bed and held her as he said "May I?" She smiled as tears of relief finally came to her as she said "You may."

They both snuggled up as they laid down together on the bed. No kisses, no nothing, just each other's arms around the other was all they needed as they felt their hearts beat once more as one.

Echo knew he needed to make up a lot to all of them especially to Cora but he wouldn't mind making it up to her for the rest of their lives.

Irma came to see Fives standing worriedly outside the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**[CH25]**

 **[Me 1]**

He got up and pushed himself out of the simulator. Fives was standing guard but when he saw Echo come out…

"Echo…" Fives starts.

"Don't, I need to talk to Cora."

Fives fallowed just in case but had the door of Cora's room slammed in his face.

Irma came to see Fives standing worriedly outside the door. At first she looked worried. Had she pushed to far?

"Looks like your plan worked." Fives whispers with a smile.

"Good, though if he tries that again I'm sending him out into space." Irma huffs.

"You mean in a pod right?" Fives looks a bit nervous.

Irma simply gives a smile then heads off. Fives looked back at the door. He'd warn Echo later. For now he'd give him this.

Time passed and they're finally back on Coruscant. Echo is still a bit scared of Irma.

"That was really frightening." Cutup rubs his arms.

"Please never get that mad at us." Bait looks over a bit nervous.

"Oh come on. It got him to snap out of it did-" Irma stops as she sees a familiar face at the temple entrance.

(cora)

"Hey Rain Drop." James (Mr. Spell) smiles at his daughter in his causal clothes.

"Dad." Irma runs over hugging him.

"So this is how it felt." James whispers hugging her close.

"How what felt?" Irma looks up at him confused.

"You waiting for me." James pets her long hair. "Not gonna lie, not a good feeling."

Irma chuckles at that.

(Cora)

"Oh they're here. They're just getting a checkup. Pays to be a party of two." James laughs.

"Two?" Irma looks confused.

"Two." Sally comes around the corner from the meday.

"Mom? But I thought… I thought this was still freaking you out." Irma looks at her surprised.

"Oh it does and is. But I missed so much. I wasn't going to miss this." Sally hugs her daughter.

"Don't worry we told Lock about this. He said one more seat was easy to fix." James smiles.

"Lock." They all turn, he's gone.

'He escaped. Really have to wonder if he's brave or not.' Domino sighs.

Then they turn to see a frozen Fives. Uh-oh, both parents. He wasn't prepared for this.

"Fives? Fives you still with us?" Irma waves her hand in front of his face.

"Poor kid." James chuckles. "Fives I promise you we don't bite. Well I don't." he motions to Sally.

"Behave." Sally hits his arm.

"Still got a swing I see." James rubs his arm.

"Well she has to get from somewhere." Sally huffs.

Fives laughs at that finally releasing from his frozen state. The others laugh at it as well.

 **[Partner 1]**

"Oh come on. It got him to snap out of it did-" Irma stops as she sees a familiar face at the temple entrance.

Cora then said "Irma is that…?"

"Hey Rain Drop." James (Mr. Spell) smiles at his daughter in his causal clothes.

After the father and daughter greeted each other Cora asked "What about my family, where are they?"

After telling them about the check up and Irma's mom came out and Fives calmed down the family of seven came.

Echo felt a sweat drop, how was he going to explain what happened? Cora thought 'They'll understand once we explain.' He wasn't too sure he still felt guilty for what happened.

Her family came up to great her as usual, hugs, kisses and then they finally got to Echo. Her dad said "So we finally meet. Don't be so nervous, Cora kept us up to date on everything." Echo looked shocked as he asked 'Everything?' 'Everything.' Cora explained, she told them how Echo broke the bond to save her from becoming a sith and were shocked to find that someone would do such a thing just to protect her.

Cora's family did give Echo a piece of their mind to remind him never to do something so stupid again. If they all thought Irma was scary her family was worse. Cora was hiding her face as Echo looked pale white as her parents interrogated him.

Her sister seemed to be shaking her head as her brothers and bother in law stayed clear. Her nephew seemed to just be taking it all in, confused by the strange men that all looked the same.

Heavy looked nervous as he said "Why is he staring?" The large eyes of the toddler seemed to fallow him around as he tried to get away but Cutup chuckled and said "Come on, he's never seen a clone before. Maybe he's just confused." Bait then said "Wow I never realized how small we all start."

After her family settled down and things seemed calm they could start getting ready for the wedding that included the bachelor and bachelorette party. The boys were sent to the barracks as the girls went to their rooms and showed them a bit around.

Cora said "Well this ones my room. And it doesn't have much accept the blushes and oh Moon there you've gotten so big since I've been gone." Moon had smelled Cora a mile away and came rushing. It was true he had grown. Her mother and Irma's looked shocked at seeing an alien fox rush in and then Link came in not long after.

Then the librarian came in and said "Sorry about that, they were excited when they sensed you girls were near." Cora then said "That's okay. Sorry he got away like that. I'm just upset I missed him growing up."

The lady of the library said "Well it was for your own protection and they really don't like pets on the shuttles." The girls nodded at that and then headed off to Irma's room.

Cora's mom said "So have you decided on a dress?" Cora smirked as she said "We have a friend help us to get our own dresses designed by us." Her sister then said "So are you going to wear white or not?" "Right Cora always said she didn't want to wear white for her wedding." Cora flushed a she said "That was before." Her mother then asked "Before what?" "My vows I got to wear blue on that day."

(Irma.)

"You looked nice too Irma. Did the boys get the music list I sent them…" So they chatted on wedding plans and the bachelorette party.

With the guys.

Echo and Fives were still nervous with the family members around, they were even more nervous though with the toddler that was staring at them. Echo gulped as he said "Um hi." "Hi." Said the little one with a smile.

Sam, the father of the boy, came up and said "Leon, say hi to your new uncle." Echo felt himself shake at that. Sam laughed at that as he said "If you're scared of him how are you going to handle your own kids?" Poor Echo looked like he was going to faint at that but Jake, Cora's dad, said "Kids? I didn't hear anything about kids. Trust me wait."

(James.)

Cora's bothers, Jack and Vinny, were more interested at looking around and asking about the armor and weapons they had. The others were happy to be distracted with those questions while Echo and Fives handle their father in laws.

 **[Me 2]**

Cora's mom said "So have you decided on a dress?" Cora smirked as she said "We have a friend help us to get our own dresses designed by us." Her sister then said "So are you going to wear white or not?" "Right Cora always said she didn't want to wear white for her wedding." Cora flushed a she said "That was before." Her mother then asked "Before what?" "My vows I got to wear blue on that day."

"You looked so pretty in it." Irma smiles remembering it.

"You looked nice too Irma. Did the boys get the music list I sent them…" So they chatted on wedding plans and the bachelorette party.

With the guys.

Echo and Fives were still nervous with the family members around, they were even more nervous though with the toddler that was staring at them. Echo gulped as he said "Um hi." "Hi." Said the little one with a smile.

Sam, the father of the boy, came up and said "Leon, say hi to your new uncle." Echo felt himself shake at that. Sam laughed at that as he said "If you're scared of him how are you going to handle your own kids?" Poor Echo looked like he was going to faint at that but Jake, Cora's dad, said "Kids? I didn't hear anything about kids. Trust me wait."

"Kids can defiantly wait." James looks over at Fives.

"Yes general." Fives nods still stiff.

"James is fine." James shakes his head.

"But…" Fives looks nervous.

"It's fine. I won't be a general much longer anyway." James smiles at his son in law.

(Echo)

(Jake/ right you were talking about that before/ or something like that)

"You're leaving Air Force?" The guys looked confused.

"Does Irma know?" Fives looks puzzled.

"No she doesn't. I plan on telling her as part of the wedding present. And I'm not leaving completely. I got a job offer to be a flight instructor at my base. At the end of this trip I'll just be James Spell." James smiles.

Fives does himself. He knows Irma always worried about him the ops, even if she tried not to show it.

(boys)

(Jake)

"We'll wrangle the boys off with Kenobi while you all get changed." James moves one of the others along.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Fives sits on his bunk.

(Echo)

With the girls.

"It's so pretty." Irma looks at the well-kept vail with small flower designs forming little Celtic symbols of eternal on it.

(Cora & female fam)

"I hope it goes with the dress." Sally sighs a bit worried.

"It will." Irma gently places it back in the box. "Thanks." She hugs her again.

"Anytime." Sally hugs her back.

(Cora's mom)

"Oh right, we better give you girls time to change. See you in a bit." Sally heads out with the others.

 **[Partner 2]**

"It's fine. I won't be a general much longer anyway." James smiles at his son in law.

Echo then asked "Why's that sir?"

Jake then said "Right you were talking about that before."

"You're leaving Air Force?" The guys looked confused.

Later

Jack then said "This place is so amazingly cool." Vinny then said "It's like I'm dreaming, I wish I had my camera."

Jake then said "Okay boys we're here for your sister's wedding not to see how cool this place is. Though I wouldn't mind meeting some more jedi."

Jack then said "Can we at least get Obi-Wan's autograph, please?" Vinny then said "And we haven't seen a real life lightsaber yet." Jake sighed as he said "Oh I'm sure your sister will show hers off later." He chuckled at that as he started pushing the boys out.

"We'll wrangle the boys off with Kenobi while you all get changed." James moves one of the others along.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Fives sits on his bunk.

Echo then said "You and me both." Echo did the same needing to steel himself before all of this starts.

With the girls.

"It's so pretty." Irma looks at the well-kept vail with small flower designs forming little Celtic symbols of eternal on it.

Camila her mother said "Wow it looks so pretty." Cora then said "I've never seen anything like that." Loran her sister then said "It's really nice."

"I hope it goes with the dress." Sally sighs a bit worried.

"It will." Irma gently places it back in the box. "Thanks." She hugs her again.

"Anytime." Sally hugs her back.

Camila then said "We better all get ready it's almost time."

"Oh right, we better give you girls time to change. See you in a bit." Sally heads out with the others.

Before they left Cora said "Mom you brought the chain right?" "Um…" Loren then said "Don't worry I brought it just in case." "Thanks sis." And they headed off.

Both girls sighed this was nerve racking.

As Cora got dressed (She would be wearing a knee length dusty blue off the shoulder dress with a sparkly white belt design that looked see through in the middle and sparkly white flats. Her necklace, blue teardrop earrings, a thin bracelet, and pint lipstick with blue eye shadow and copper blush.) She said "I never imagined it'd be this nerve racking. How are you holding up?"

(Irma. And her outfit.)

Cora replied "Yeah I'm feeling cold feet. But I also don't want to run. We've worked so hard, been through so much. Maybe this party will help ease my mind for the big day." Big day, big day, she never… well she did hope but now that it's here oh she felt sick.

(Irma.)

"I'm fine, you? Don't' need to go to the medbay?" Cora looked over to see her friend a bit flushed but got her something to cool down with.

(Irma.)

Cora replied "No problem we're each other's bridesmaids in a way. I'm just starting to think, has it been a year since we've gotten here? Cause it feels like more."

(Irma.)

With the boys.

Echo sighed as he put on his dusty blue button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, black tie, black jeans, and with black shoes. "I can do this. You can do this." He said as he looked in the mirror.

Heavy said with a raised brow "Not getting cold feet Echo?"

Echo sighed saying "Some but I'm not backing out. Not now, not ever again."

(Fives.)

Bait then said "You okay Fives? You don't sound so hot either."

Cutup said "They just got pre-wedding jitter boys. A night out will do them good."

(Fives.)

Echo sighed as he went to splash some water on his face.

Cutup then said "Looks like we'll have to drag him down the ail when he faints."

Echo jumped as he shouted "Don't even joke!"

(Fives.)

 **[Me 3]**

Both girls sighed this was nerve racking.

As Cora got dressed (She would be wearing a knee length dusty blue off the shoulder dress with a sparkly white belt design that looked see through in the middle and sparkly white flats. Her necklace, blue teardrop earrings, a thin bracelet, and pint lipstick with blue eye shadow and copper blush.) She said "I never imagined it'd be this nerve racking. How are you holding up?"

(Irma's outfit: A light purple dress the ties behind the neck and cuts off at the knees/ a small white vest jacket/ white flats/ rose earrings/ her phoenix necklace/ her hair is pinned up with her butterfly in the back/ her make up is white eye shadow and light pink lip gloss)

"Nervous." Irma places her hand over her racing heart. "Cold feet?" she looks over at Cora.

Cora replied "Yeah I'm feeling cold feet. But I also don't want to run. We've worked so hard, been through so much. Maybe this party will help ease my mind for the big day." Big day, big day, she never… well she did hope but now that it's here oh she felt sick.

"You alright?" Irma holds her steady.

"I'm fine, you? Don't' need to go to the medbay?" Cora looked over to see her friend a bit flushed but got her something to cool down with.

"Thanks." Irma smiles at her soon to be sister.

Cora replied "No problem we're each other's bridesmaids in a way. I'm just starting to think, has it been a year since we've gotten here? Cause it feels like more."

"Right?" Irma gives a small laugh.

With the boys.

Echo sighed as he put on his dusty blue button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, black tie, black jeans, and with black shoes. "I can do this. You can do this." He said as he looked in the mirror.

Heavy said with a raised brow "Not getting cold feet Echo?"

Echo sighed saying "Some but I'm not backing out. Not now, not ever again."

Fives was staying quiet as he fidgeted with his navy blue button up shirt. Then he's look over to make sure his gray jeans are clean and black boots were fine. Then go back to the collar.

Bait then said "You okay Fives? You don't sound so hot either."

Cutup said "They just got pre-wedding jitter boys. A night out will do them good."

Fives felt sick. He was excited hours ago. Now he wasn't sure how to feel. He loves Irma and will force himself to stay at the altar. But at the same time he wanted run. Is this what they call cooled feet? They should rename to hot footed.

Echo sighed as he went to splash some water on his face.

Cutup then said "Looks like we'll have to drag him down the ail when he faints."

Echo jumped as he shouted "Don't even joke!"

"Really. Not funny guys." Fives gives a sharp look.

"He speaks." Cutup claps.

"Come on boys, time to go." Heavy pushes Fives out.

"Time to go." Bait moves Echo.

Soon they find themselves at what had become their hangout. The grooms sigh with relief. Heavy really was going to take it easy on them.

"Thanks for lending the place out." Heavy smiles at the owner.

"Sure thing." The owner nods. "You might want to get some drinks in those two. They look ready to pass out." He chuckles looking at the grooms.

"Don't we know it." Heavy sighs with a head shake.

With the girls.

"This place is nice." Sally sips her ice tea.

(Cora's mom)

(Cora's sis)

"Yeah. It's fun. But Five and Echo don't like us coming here without them." Irma giggles.

"Why?" The others look confused.

(Cora)

They stare shocked. Irma's mom looks like she'd love to ground her if she could. Meanwhile Cora's sis can't choose between shock or being impressed.

With the guys.

Fives sits at the bar sipping a soda. He didn't think drinking would be a good idea before the big day. Wow that hits. Tomorrow Irma's his wife.

"Feeling the shock." James pats his shoulder sitting next to him.

"Yes sir." Fives nods.

"Really you can loosen a bit." James chuckles.

Sally sends him a text. With it is a photo of Irma on stage. James smiles at it then clicks out, as he does Fives sees he has the same photo Irma does on her cell.

"When did you two take that?" Fives looks at the familiar shot.

"After my leave was up. It was a few days before she came here." James smiles at the photo. "We do it before I go and when I come back. It's like a little tradition." He sips his bear.

"Why'd you start it?" Fives seems curious and grateful for the distraction.

"Being on ops. I never knew when or if I would… I wanted her to have a memory to hold. Something that was there. So I started it when she was around five and it stuck. In this one she stole my hat. Said if that's the closest she's getting to being a general then she's taking it." He chuckles at the memory.

"She's always so driven and full of spirt." Fives laughs with a smile in his eyes.

"Keep that look and we'll have no issues." James pats his back again.

"Yes sir." Fives chuckles a bit loose now.

 **[Partner 3]**

With the girls.

"This place is nice." Sally sips her ice tea.

Camila said "It's so sheek."

Loren then said "The music's good too."

"Yeah. It's fun. But Fives and Echo don't like us coming here without them." Irma giggles.

"Why?" The others look confused.

Cora laughed as she said "Because they get jealous of the other guys seeing us dance club style in front of everyone…" She told them about their first time there.

They stare shocked. Irma's mom looks like she'd love to ground her if she could.

Meanwhile Loren said "Go Cora wo!" Her mom said shocked "Cora!" "Oh come on, you know I always wanted to try it and Loren would go to them as well when she was my age. Besides this place is safe and the boys always scare off any unwanted attention."

(Irma.)

"I see you are all having a good time."

"Secura!" the girls' great her as the other woman seemed shocked and then they introduced her and explained how she's helped them. Padme came in a bit later saying "Sorry I'm late. My work keeps me so busy."

Cora then said "Now we just need Satine and it's a real party."

(Irma.)

They talk for a bit and Cora said "So Secura is Bly going to make you our sister in law soon or what?"

(Irma.)

Secura blushes at that and says "We have been talking about it but nothing for certain. Beside this is your night we should enjoy it."

Camila then said "What do you mean by sister in law?" Cora said "She's dating one of the soldier boys brother, Bly. He's a nice guy and a great grav ball player. Have you tried convincing him to go pro after the war?"

(Irma.)

Secura then said "I have tried but he seems to be too embarrassed about the idea."

Cora then said "But he'd be great."

(Irma.)

After a bit more talking the girls got up to dance to a few songs and then even sang a bit. It was very fun to loosen up before the big day. Though Cora felt she had too many sodas and would have trouble sleeping that night.

With the guys.

Echo was at the stereo trying to find something to listen too. The bachelor party was nice and he took to soda, as always, he had promised never to drink since Cora hated the scent and the way it made people act.

Jake came up saying "So found anything yet?" Echo jumped but said "Um no sir." The man laughed saying "You can call me Jake you know." "Um I'm not sure…" Jake shook his head and said "So you don't drink."

Echo explained why he didn't and what happened the first time he went to a bar. Jake then said "Smart move. Cora has a temper and she gets upset with something like that. Plus it's healthier to stay away from the stuff. My wife made me promise not to drink when we started dating."

Echo then said "I guess that's where she gets it from." He nodded and said "So what are you planning on doing after this whole war thing is over?"

Echo sighed as he said "Still working on that but I do want a home and I want to get out of the army. But I still would want to protect people. We've all just been talking about it."

Jake nodded as he said "Just remember you have someone waiting for you so be careful with what you chose." At that Jake saw a song he liked and picked it, then walked off.

As Echo took that in the as the others were having their fun. Cutup and Droidbait were going against Jack and Vinny at pool while Heavy and Rex were at darts.

'Someone's waiting for me.' He couldn't help but go sit and take that in.

The next day was crazy everyone was rushing about getting the wedding ready. The jedi were getting any traditional items ready while the families helped where they could.

Cora yawned as she opened he eyes. Last night was ruff with that sugar rush but she did sleep as much as she could but then something struck her. 'Wedding day. It's wedding day.' Echo could feel her nerves and said 'Cora you okay?' 'Oh no you don't. Not today everything is a surprise mister.' She blocked him out knowing Irma was doing the same so the boys couldn't peek at the dresses just in case.

Echo was shaking his head as Fives asked (Fives.)

"Yeah she said everything's a surprised today." Echo said.

Cutup then said "Let's just hope their all good ones."

Rex then said "Don't worry Lock put extra security up, the chancellor and the Kaminoans are off world. And some of the generals and our brothers will be doing security instead of being at the vows just in case."

That made the guys sigh in relief they really didn't want anything going wrong today.

 **[Me 4]**

The next day was crazy everyone was rushing about getting the wedding ready. The jedi were getting any traditional items ready while the families helped where they could.

Irma woke up to Link linking her. She sat up and it her.

'I'm getting married.' Irma couldn't choose between her emotions.

'You alright Irma?' Fives calls out.

'No. No you stay out.' Irma blocks him.

With the guys.

"You too?" Fives looks over at his brother.

"Yeah she said everything's a surprised today." Echo said.

Cutup then said "Let's just hope their all good ones."

Rex then said "Don't worry Lock put extra security up, the chancellor and the Kaminoans are off world. And some of the generals and our brothers will be doing security instead of being at the vows just in case."

That made the guys sigh in relief they really didn't want anything going wrong today.

"I think Irma might actually run if anything like the vows happened." Fives sighs nervously.

(Echo)

"You boys getting moving?" James smiles as he leans in the door way in his Air force blues, on his left side is a saber.

"We were just going over security." Rex looks over his tux.

"I'm going to hop in shower." Fives takes a deep breath as he heads off with his tux in hand.

(Echo)

"Poor boys. I can't imagine the nerves right now." James chuckles. "Well I just came to check in I'll see you later." He heads off.

"See you there." The others call scrambling to get ready.

With the girls.

Irma sits as her hair is being done in a behind braid and hair waved some. Irma could feel her heart in her throat.

"Nervous?" Sally looks over at her.

"And thrilled and… a bit sick." Irma looks over at her mom.

"That's normal." Sally places her hands on top of Irma's. "Trust me it settles." She assures her.

"When?" Irma looks a bit panicked.

"The moment you see the way he looks at you in this." Sally smiles softly.

Irma smiles at that. She takes a deep breathe then moves to make up so Cora can have her hair done.

(Dress is: white flowing with off the shoulder straps no sleeves/ corset back/ silver iris chain belt with small purple gems on the flowers/ her sabers on either side/ white lace flower pattered gloves to her wrists/ and of course the family vail)

In the resection area.

Everyone is finishing up with some things. Meanwhile both grooms aren't sure if they're going to pass out or not.

"You guys doing okay?" Cutup comes over with some water for them.

"Thanks." Fives sips slowly.

(Tux: it's a traditional tux/ white button up shirt/ black tie/ black jacket and pants/ the iris pinned to his jacket/ and black shoes)

(Echo)

"Come on boys, after everything this should be the easy bit." Bly chuckles.

"You do it then." They both look over at him.

Bly turns a bit red then goes to find Secura and their seats. The boys stand their waiting for the music to start.

Fives couldn't calm down. He thought he'd pass out his heart was pounding so hard. That is until he saw Irma. Then he was wondering if was even breathing.

Fives couldn't hear the music. All he saw was her and how he couldn't wait for her to be standing next to him.

Before they enter.

"You ready?" James smiles at his grown little girl.

"Yes." Irma smiles as she takes a deep breath.

At the door her heart couldn't stop pounding. But seeing Fives and the way he looked at her. Everything simply melted away.

 **[Partner 4]**

That made the guys sigh in relief they really didn't want anything going wrong today.

"I think Irma might actually run if anything like the vows happened." Fives sighs nervously.

Echo then said "Cora would pass out and then cry or she'd fallow Irma's lead. Either option is nightmare for me."

"You boys getting moving?" James smiles as he leans in the door way in his Air force blues, on his left side is a saber.

"We were just going over security." Rex looks over his tux.

"I'm going to hop in shower." Fives takes a deep breath as he heads off with his tux in hand.

Echo then said "I better go to the other shower and do the same." And headed off to get cleaned.

"Poor boys. I can't imagine the nerves right now." James chuckles. "Well I just came to check in I'll see you later." He heads off.

"See you there." The others call scrambling to get ready.

With the girls.

Cora was shocked as she looked at herself in the mirror, was that really her? She designed the dress but seeing herself in it was another thing interlay.

Her dress was white, as it stuck to her body and then at the hips flowed down like a water fall. She had off the shoulder straps, a sweetheart neckline with a guiding star in the middle. Two ribbons of sky blue fell form the flower and two to below her chest and behind. A chain of guiding stars around her hips and three sky blue ribbons came from the middle of it and around her hips to the back.

Her hair would be wave and pulled slightly back with guiding stars on each said and small sky blue ribbons coming down from them two smooth purple gems in the middle of the flowers. to finish it the end of the skirt and the tips of the sleeves would have tear dropped shaped light purple smooth gems. The vail would be short, just above her back, and attached to the flowers, decorated with sparkle and would not cover her head just the sides. Finally she had her saber on her hip.

Her mother was crying beside her and said "You look so beautiful." Her sister then asked "You okay? You look in shock." "I am in shock I guess. I wasn't expecting it to happen but it did." Camila then said "If you're not ready…" "No I am. Just, let's get my hair done." She saw Irma get up so she could get hers done now, she needed to sit.

In the reception area.

Everyone is finishing up with some things. Meanwhile both grooms aren't sure if they're going to pass out or not.

"You guys doing okay?" Cutup comes over with some water for them.

"Thanks." Fives sips slowly.

Echo then said "Yeah thanks. I think so, though I still feel like jelly."

(Echo was wearing a white tux with a sky blue shirt, white blue tie, and with two guiding stars on his chest.)

"Come on boys, after everything this should be the easy bit." Bly chuckles.

"You do it then." They both look over at him.

Bly turns a bit red then goes to find Secura and their seats. The boys stand their waiting for the music to start.

Echo felt like his body was vibrating. He was going to faint he knew it, he… The music started and his eyes widened at the sight of Cora in her wedding dress. As their eyes met he felt the way their bond wrapped around each other and the music flowed as his body seemed to still but one thought did come to mind 'She used some of my idea from the dreams I had.'

He blushed but couldn't help but feel an extreme joy at her choice, because in a way she was saying she was sure.

"I won't give up on this feeling and nothing could keep me away…"

Right before the march.

Cora still felt nervous. Jake saw this and said "Are you going to be okay?" "Yes, I want this I just. I just feel like I never expected it to happen. I wanted it to but now it's like…" "You deserve this." She was shocked at his word but he was just smiling again, she smiled back and soon they were walking down the ail.

"Cause I still believe in destiny that you and I were meant to be…"

As Cora saw him she felt her heart melt, 'He looks so handsome' she felt herself calm but also want to rush down the ail but her dad chuckled helping her stay steady as she flushed clutching the guiding stars in her hands.

They felt themselves able to breathe again as they finally reached each other. The girls gave their flowers to bridesmaids and then Kenobi smiled and said "Who gives these women to these men?" The fathers said at the same time "I do." They gave their daughters hands over to the men they would marry. Jake had a smile as he nodded at Cora and she smile back.

(Irma and James.)

Kenobi then said "Everyone we have gathered her to bring these bonded couples together in matrimony. We will start with the ceremony of the sabers."

Cora sighed as she unclipped her saber and handed it over to Echo who took it in his hands and lit it up. Cora then shakily put her hands over his own as the blue glow covered both of them. They could both see the spark of joy and nerves in each other. 'Not getting cold feet.' She asks. 'No, I won't ever back down again.' 'Thank you and I won't either.'

(Fives and Irma.)

At this Kenobi then said "Now repeat after me. I swear to be your one and only, to protect you, we will be strong together weather we stand on the same planet or galaxies apart."

As Cora and Echo said those vows they could feel the sincerity in them and the strength of the bond coming closer and closer to a seal, it was as if their hearts were truly becoming one, their eyes misting with tears, but wouldn't let them fall, not yet as they felt the swirl of their emotions crash into each other like the ocean on the beach.

(Irma and Fives.)

Once the couples said this vow and then turned the sabers off. Kenobi then said "The grooms may say their own vows now and then the brides."

 **[Me 5]**

They felt themselves able to breathe again as they finally reached each other. The girls gave their flowers to bridesmaids and then Kenobi smiled and said "Who gives these women to these men?" The fathers said at the same time "I do."

They gave their daughters hands over to the men they would marry. Jake had a smile as he nodded at Cora and she smile back. James kisses the top of Irma's head then took his seat next to Sally.

Kenobi then said "Everyone we have gathered her to bring these bonded couples together in matrimony. We will start with the ceremony of the sabers."

Irma unclipped her sabers. One in her hands and the other in his.

'Not going to run?' Irma smiles over at him.

'Not for anything.' Fives smiles back with those same loving eyes.

At this Kenobi then said "Now repeat after me. I swear to be your one and only, to protect you, we will be strong together weather we stand on the same planet or galaxies apart."

Saying the vows they felt their hearts and spirits connecting. It gave them both a since of piece they had never truly felt before. It was a feeling they knew they'd never give up.

Once the couples said this vow and then turned the sabers off. Kenobi then said "The grooms may say their own vows now and then the brides."

"Irma, from the moment we met I know I couldn't give you up. No matter what comes. I'm never going anywhere. You're my center. My heart." Fives holds her hands as stares through the vail and into her eyes.

(Echo)

"Fives, you have been my dream for so long. And you proved better than fantasy. I could never ask for a better man beside me and never will. You're my bonded. My heart." Irma's begin to mist.

(Cora)

"If the ring barres will come up please." Kenobi motions for the boys to come up.

Boba brings over Fives and Irma's. He mouths 'your pretty' then goes back to his spot.

Fives slips on the silver Celtic styled ring on her hand. Irma does the same. Both never looking away from one another.

"With the power invested in me, for this galaxy. I know pronouns you husbands and wives. You may now kiss the brides." Kenobi smiles at the couples.

Fives carefully lifts the vail. Seeing her smile he cups her face and kisses her. Everyone cheers and claps for the couples.

As they come down the sabers are lit and the blasters fired. Irma clung to Fives some not being fully prepared for that. Not that he minded.

After that it was time for the first dance. Seeing as how they knew Echo and Cora would wow everyone. Fives and Irma asked to go first so they didn't have to be the second act.

'How does it feel? Being Mrs. Domino?' Fives holds her close.

'Ask me when I'm sure I'm not dreaming.' Irma smiles up at him.

'Not sure if that day will ever come for me.' Fives stares into her eyes lovingly as he twirls her around.

Once theirs was done Irma sat down for a bit. She needed to cool down.

"Water?" Fives hands her a glass.

"Thank you husband." Irma takes the cup.

Fives turns red as he sips his own. They watch as the other two have everyone staring in aw.

'Show offs.' They both think.

"May I steel her for a bit?" James stands in front of two of them holding out his hand for the father daughter dance.

"Yes sir." Fives nods.

"He's never going to call me dad or James is he?" James chuckles leading her to the dance floor.

"Maybe James. Just give him a while." Irma giggles.

"I never thought we would both have sabers during this." James whispers as he twirls her around.

"Neither did I. But somehow it feels right." Irma smiles softly as they sway to the beat.

"It really does." James smiles at his daughter.

Next was Cora's turn. Once again she shines. Irma didn't mind. She has the man she loves and her parents to celebrate with her.

After that the dance floor was free for anyone. And the couples chit chatted with guests.

When it was time for the cake James called for attention.

"Before we cut these two cakes I wanted to give something to the bride on my side." James takes out a little white box from his pocket. "For years you were the reason I came home. And during this year I got to feel what you felt all that time. Waiting for a call or letter. Not fun." Everyone laughs. "But it helped me decide something. I've retired my rank. I'll be flying still, just as a teacher. But… I thought it was time this ended up where it was always meant to be." He opens the box to show Air force wing bag. "You've flown further than I ever could have imagined and I'm so proud." He pins it to the side of her strap.

"Thank you." Irma wraps her arms around him.

 **[Partner 5]**

Echo sighed as he looked into Cora's eyes but before he could say his vows Cora's mother and sister put the chain of flowers on them, they nodded and he knew that now he could start.

He said "Cora, you have been my guiding star ever since we met. At first I didn't know what to make of it all. I was afraid and then you showed me to be braver. I've stumbled here and there and I know I've failed you once but never again will I ever fail you. I will always be your protector. Now and forever."

Cora cried at that and then said "Echo, you've been a friend to me since the beginning of this. And I never imagined that it could lead to this, but you showed your heart every time and stepped up when you had to. You showed your bravery. You are mi protector. You may off felt you failed me once but that only happened when trying to protect me, and yet you came back, I will be your guiding star whenever you need me."

"If the ring barres will come up please." Kenobi motions for the boys to come up.

Her nephew Leon was coming up with her sister holding his hand and said "Now give them to your uncle Echo." Echo sill blushed at the name but accepted the rings from the tiny hands as the little boy said "Aunty pretty." She smiled as she kissed the top of the little boy's head he squirmed making some laugh as he was led away by his mother.

At that Echo puts the thing silver ring with a sky blue gem in the middle on her finger making her smile into his eyes as she does the same with the thicker one.

"With the power invested in me, for this galaxy. I know pronouns you husbands and wives. You may now kiss the brides." Kenobi smiles at the couples.

Cora had no vail covering her face so Echo had been able to cup her face and then lean in and kiss her deeply she kissed back with as much love as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone cheers and claps for the couples.

As they come down the sabers are lit and the blasters fired, Cora jumped not knowing about that part. As did her family her mother looking around to make sure everyone was okay. Her brother thought it was kind of cool as they saw the sabers and her nephew stared at them as well.

Echo held her asking 'You okay?' 'Yeah but my mom looks like she's no happy about that.' They could see Mrs. Arrows looking panicked as Jake was telling her it was just part of the ceremony.

Irma and Fives had asked for the first dance and hey agreed knowing how they could get when dancing.

But when it was their turn they really just couldn't help it. It felt like all the others disappeared and it was only them, their hearts where dancing to the music as they stared into each other. Cora mentally said 'I can't believe it, we did it, we're actually married.'

Echo then said 'I know and I didn't faint. I'm starting to think I'm dreaming.' 'Oh I hope not I really can't go through this again. I just want us to be together and be happy.' 'That's all I want too.' They tapped their heads together just happy to finally have each other forever.

They finished their dance and went to relax a bit her mother was crying a she said "That was so beautiful." "Thanks mom." "Thanks you Mrs. Arrows." "Call me Camila your family now. Just remember to take care of her." "Mom!" "What? It's my job."

It wasn't long after her dad came up and said "Come on it's our turn." She smiled and nodded as the two danced it went really well "So your happy." "Yes, very." "I'm glad to hear that." "Well I'm glad you all accepted I know how hard this is for all of you." "Well it's bit strange but we'll adapt." They both laughed at hat and keep dancing.

As it was time for cake and after James made his speech Cora's mother stood and said as "Well, this has been hard for all of us to take in but we're so happy to see that Cora has found someone to love her for who she is. She's a really special girl and we love her and hope she'll be happy. Even though we miss her back home."

People awed as they saw the woman crying and Cora came up to hug her, she knew this was hard for her but she needed to fly on her own, at least she was accepting of all this.

Her dad then said "Core had to overcome allot of things but we things that what happened now has helped her overcome allot of those things. We see she made allot of friends and found someone to love her so we just wanted to say we're happy for her." At that they sat down after she gave her dad his hug.

Now they could cut the cakes

Cora and Echo cut their cake at the same time and then and as they fed each other smudged his nose bit with frosting he laughed as he thought 'Oh now it's on.' 'Don't; you dare!' He brought her in and she shrieked with laughers as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose leaving a streak of frosting making everyone one laugh and many take photos.

(Irma and Fives.)

After the cakes everyone sat about and ate the couples got away from the families to talk with the other dominos for a while. Cutup, Heavy, and Bait hugged their new official sister in laws who hugged back.

Cutup said "Finally we can call you two sis." They all laughed at that as Heavy said "I'm just glad you guy made it down the aisle you looked ready to faint or run."

"Heavy!" The boys shouted as the girls laughed as did the others. Bait then said as he handed over a two wrapped gifts as he said "It's a gift from the three of us. We hope you all like it." The couples opened them and gasped at what it was.

It was a detailed description of their adventures with picture drawn by heavy on a tablet decorated in blue for Cora and Purple for Irma but both said the same thing at the top 'Fate's Ties.'

The girls hugged them tightly as Cora said "You guys are the best."

(Irma.)

Suddenly Padme and Secura came up. Padme then said "Well if gifts are being given we should give ours now."

Secura then said "Mine is actually from the whole jedi council but still."

They all seemed surprised as Padme then said "My gift is an apartment for four in my embassy, it's just a small two bedroom place to get you all started till you can find your own homes, but…" The girls shrieked at that hugging her but then that's when the others of domino realized it.

'They're not staying in the barrack anymore, or even in the same building with us.' They knew they all live separately someday but they thought it be after the war. They knew they're brothers would move out of the barrack but out of he temple. This was a big thing a little bit scary to think off since they've all been together since they came out of their grow jars.

Echo and Fives noticed their brothers worried look but they talk to them later it seemed Secura wanted to tell them something now.

Secura then said "And from the council two suites at the EclipseRose hotel for two week for your honeymoon."

The girls shrieked again they had heard of that place it had a great swimming pool, a floating beach, indoor mall, tropical garden, and fancy restaurants with food from every planet. Now this was going to be a greet vacation. The boys blushed though at the thought but happy the girls where happy. At least they no longer had to deal with chaperones.

 **[Me 6]**

Now they could cut the cakes

Irma and Fives cut it together. Feeding him Fives is used to it. But Irma turns red then buries her head into his chest. Everyone aws or laughs at that.

'Now you know how it feels.' Fives teases.

'Couldn't we have started with something alone?' Irma feels her face grow up.

After the cakes everyone sat about and ate the couples got away from the families to talk with the other dominos for a while. Cutup, Heavy, and Bait hugged their new official sister in laws who hugged back.

Cutup said "Finally we can call you two sis." They all laughed at that as Heavy said "I'm just glad you guy made it down the aisle you looked ready to faint or run."

"Heavy!" The boys shouted as the girls laughed as did the others. Bait then said as he handed over a two wrapped gifts as he said "It's a gift from the three of us. We hope you all like it." The couples opened them and gasped at what it was.

It was a detailed description of their adventures with picture drawn by heavy on a tablet decorated in blue for Cora and Purple for Irma but both said the same thing at the top 'Fate's Ties.'

The girls hugged them tightly as Cora said "You guys are the best."

"Who could ask for better brothers?" Irma holds then tight a few tears in her eyes.

Suddenly Padme and Secura came up. Padme then said "Well if gifts are being given we should give ours now."

Secura then said "Mine is actually from the whole jedi council but still."

They all seemed surprised as Padme then said "My gift is an apartment for four in my embassy, it's just a small two bedroom place to get you all started till you can find your own homes, but…" The girls shrieked at that hugging her.

But then that's when the others of Domino realized it. 'They're not staying in the barrack anymore or even in the same building with us.'

They knew they'd all live separately someday but they thought it'd be after the war. They knew they're brothers would move out of the barracks but out of the temple… This was a big thing a little bit scary to think off since they've all been together since they came out of their grow jars. Echo and Fives noticed their brothers worried look but they talk to them later it seemed Secura wanted to tell them something now.

Secura then said "And from the council two suites at the EclipseRose hotel for two week for your honeymoon."

The girls shrieked again they had heard of that place it had a great swimming pool, a floating beach, indoor mall, tropical garden, and fancy restaurants with food from every planet. Now this was going to be a greet vacation. The boys blushed though at the thought but happy the girls where happy. At least they no longer had to deal with chaperones.

As the party wound down the grooms decided to talk with their brothers. All of them were staying close to one another with plates of food.

"Mind if we join you?" Fives smiles softly.

(Echo)

"Sure." They nod glad they're not gone yet.

(Echo)

"We know this would happen eventually but…" Bait starts.

"It's strange and a little frightening knowing you won't be there." Heavy's eyes are a little misty.

"Even on ships now. You'll bunk with our sisters." Cutup sighs heavily.

"It's scary for us too. We've been together all our lives. To suddenly be apart… it feels heavy." Fives places his hand over his heart. "But at the same time, we have two we never want to be away from." He looks over at the girls with a soft smile.

(Echo)

"We get it. We do. Just promise us some brother time to keep us sane. Alright?" Cutup gives a small smile.

"I think we can do that." They both laugh.

They chat with their brothers some more while the girls spend some time with their families. And getting to know their extend one too.

Later on that night they headed off to EclipseRose hotel. When they got to their door Fives couldn't help it. He scooped Irma bridal style and walked her in. Not that she minded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh wow." Irma looks at the few as Fives puts her down.

The whole city looked like a twinkling ocean. It also seemed to be at piece. Irma couldn't help wondering if this was a sign things would soon end.

"I finally don't have to let go." Fives whispers in her ear as he hugs her from behind.

"Not ever again." Irma turns her head kissing him.

One kisses turned into more. And soon they found themselves lying on the bed. Each kiss sweeter and longer than the last.

The next morning sunlight streamed into the room waking Fives up. Apart of him didn't want to. Afraid it was all a dream. But there she is beside him. Fives smiles as the sun light seems to set her hair a fire as she sleeps peacefully beside him.

'My heart.' Fives kisses the top of her head.

"Fives?" Irma wakes up still a bit out of it.

"Morning." Fives smiles.

"Morning." Irma pecks his lips.

"How are you feeling? I… went a bit over board." Fives is slight red remembering last night.

"I won't be if you make me spike like that." Irma buries her face in his chest. "Oh what time is it? We promised to meet everyone for breakfast before they leave." She looks at her cell on her dresser mindful of the sabers there as well.

"Can't we skip?" Fives hugs her from behind.

"You brave enough to do that to my dad?" Irma laughs glancing over her shoulder.

"I'll hop in the shower." Fives sighs letting her go.

"Shower sounds nice." Irma gets up steeling it first.

Fives smiles as he shakes his head. Fine he'd just take care of his morning stubble after changing.

(Irma's outfit: a white strapless dress cut just after her knees/ her wings pinned on the right side of the dress/ a light purple shall with long sleeves/ and white flats)

(Fives outfit: 501st blue V-neck with long sleeves/ black pants/ and black shoes)

They meet the other two in the hall. Both girls couldn't stop smiling or flushing as they hung on their husbands. Husband it made Irma smile every time she thought it.

 **[Partner 6]**

As the party wound down the grooms decided to talk with their brothers. All of them were staying close to one another with plates of food.

"Mind if we join you?" Fives smiles softly.

Echo then said "Yeah we haven't been able to see you guys much today."

"Sure." They nod glad they're not gone yet.

Echo then said as they sat "You guys' going to be okay? We all know this happen someday."

"We know this would happen eventually but…" Bait starts.

"It's strange and a little frightening knowing you won't be there." Heavy's eyes are a little misty.

"Even on ships now. You'll bunk with our sisters." Cutup sighs heavily.

"It's scary for us too. We've been together all our lives. To suddenly be apart… it feels heavy." Fives places his hand over his heart. "But at the same time, we have two we never want to be away from." He looks over at the girls with a soft smile.

Echo then said "Yeah we love you guys, your our brothers and always will be. But it's our time to move on with the women we love." He smiled over at the girls as well.

"We get it. We do. Just promise us some brother time to keep us sane. Alright?" Cutup gives a small smile.

"I think we can do that." They both laugh.

When they made it to the hotel, well Echo and Cora where nervous. They held each other's hand and played with the key till they finally went in.

Cora said "It's a nice room." It really was it was large and decorated in romantic colors like gold and red. Echo was still flushed looking down at his shoes as he said "Yeah it's nice."

Cora could see the nerves and held him as she said "Dance with me." So that's what they did, they dance and as they danced it turned to more as they let the love they felt for each other take them away.

The next day Echo felt himself holding someone and there was only one person he'd be holding. His eyes opened and he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She stirred at that and said "Morning already?" "Yeah and we got breakfast with the family."

"I don't wanna go." She whined but Echo snuggle her as he said "Yeah I know but it's rude to make them wait." She growled at that till he gave her a kiss making her clam and said "Fine."

With that they started getting ready. Cora put on some tan leggings, black flats, her shirt was an off the shoulder frill pink color with flowers decorating it.

Echo had put on an indigo polo with kakis and black shoes.

As the girls came out they flushed and hung on to the boys. Cora was still trying to wrap her head around everything, how was this real? But Echo's warm embrace just reminded her it was.

As they walked Cora said "So what are our plans after breakfast?"

(Irma and Fives)

Cora then said "That'd be fun."

Echo then said "I don't have a problem with that. But I do want to go swimming later." Cora giggled at that, Echo had become a fan of the water but she thought that was only because they swam together.

As they made it to breakfast her mother said "So we'll be heading back later today. I can't believe we have to go already."

Cora then said "Trust me mom it's for the best. Things tend to go crazy one way or another at times. Hopefully our two weeks here won't be."

Her sister then said "Yeah you don't want anything ruining your time off."

Her mother then said "Why can't you come back it'd be safer?"

Cora then said "Mom we talked about this. I'm staying to help and I probably be fallowed. There's still a lot of things we have to do. For now let's just enjoy this."

Camila sighed but nodded.

(Irma and her family.)

After a while of talking Camila said "So when am I expecting another grandchild?" "Mom!" "What? I'm just asking." Cora replied "It's too early, way too early." Jake then said "Waiting might be better."

Echo was blushing mad as he said "I don't think we're ready for that." He wrapped an arm around her then Leon shouted "AH no my aunty." Cora laughed as did the others as she said "Oh really?" "My aunty."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah he can be jalousie but he's never had to see anyone else hug me. No Leon aunty is Echo's now." "No!" he pouted as they laughed.

(Irma's family reactions.)

The boys blushed at that especially Echo as Cora just seemed to snuggle into him though the thought of a little one did come to mind. With big brown eyes like their mother or maybe her pretty skin maybe his hair…

Cora then thought 'Echo come on we can think on that another time.' 'Sorry.' 'It's okay this would have come up at some points. My mom wants a lot of grandkids to spoil my dad does too but he wants us to be more careful about it. But right now it's just not a good idea.'

Echo replied 'Yeah with the war it's not the best idea and it's better we settle ourselves first, you wanted a ranch didn't you.' 'That be nice, Irma seems intent on Mandalore but I don't know with all the Deathwatch threats there. You know Cut's home world seemed nice.'

Cora's mother then said "Are you two talking in your heads? It's so sweet you can do that."

(Sally.)

Loren then said "At least you can have privet conversation without someone overhearing." Sam then said "Yeah that way you don't have to always go to another room just to talk."

The girls and the guys blushed at that. Oh boy they'd never hear the end of this.

 **[Me 7]**

As they walked Cora said "So what are our plans after breakfast?"

"I was thinking of checking out the gardens some." Irma snuggles Fives arm.

"That would be nice. Then maybe lunch by the beach." Fives smiles.

Cora then said "That'd be fun."

Echo then said "I don't have a problem with that. But I do want to go swimming later." Cora giggled at that, Echo had become a fan of the water but she thought that was only because they swam together.

As they made it to breakfast her mother said "So we'll be heading back later today. I can't believe we have to go already."

Cora then said "Trust me mom it's for the best. Things tend to go crazy one way or another at times. Hopefully our two weeks here won't be."

Her sister then said "Yeah you don't want anything ruining your time off."

Her mother then said "Why can't you come back it'd be safer?"

Cora then said "Mom we talked about this. I'm staying to help and I probably be fallowed. There's still a lot of things we have to do. For now let's just enjoy this."

Camila sighed but nodded.

"You're not going to start with that right?" Irma looks over at her parents worried.

"I'd love for you to come back. But I know I can't stop you. And you're doing well here. But Lock better find a way to send you for a visit." Sally says.

"I'd like that too. If only for a day or two it would be nice." James nods.

Irma sighs with relief.

Echo was blushing mad as he said "I don't think we're ready for that." He wrapped an arm around her then Leon shouted "AH no my aunty." Cora laughed as did the others as she said "Oh really?" "My aunty."

"I guess he doesn't like sharing you." Irma giggles.

Cora then said "Yeah he can be jalousie but he's never had to see anyone else hug me. No Leon aunty is Echo's now." "No!" he pouted as they laughed.

Fives is less nervous. That is until the baby talk started.

"Is it safe for you to have one?" Sally looks over worried.

"Mom…" Irma looks over a bit pained about that.

"We do know it's going to be hard. But we do want to try." Fives takes her hand making Irma smiles.

"Not anytime soon right?" James teases.

"Dad…" Irma turns a bit red.

James laughs as he sips his coffee. Sally still isn't sure. But she'll keep her opinion to herself for now.

'Thanks for that. Mom can be so…' Irma still looks a bit down.

'She's worried. But that doesn't mean we can't try.' Fives snuggles her close.

Cora's mother then said "Are you two talking in your heads? It's so sweet you can do that."

"That's interesting." Sally stares amazed.

"At least you don't have to guess what the other is thinking." James adds.

Loren then said "At least you can have privet conversation without someone overhearing." Sam then said "Yeah that way you don't have to always go to another room just to talk."

The girls and the guys blushed at that. Oh boy they'd never hear the end of this.

After eating it was time to say goodbye.

"Please be careful." Sally hugs Irma.

"I will." Irma hugs her back.

"And you take care of her." Sally looks over at Fives.

"Yes ma'am." Fives nods.

"Take care of both of you." James holds his hand out for Fives.

"Always." Fives shakes his hand.

"Have fun with your new job." Irma hugs her dad.

"I will." James hugs her back.

"I still don't know about her having kids. With her SSS…" Sally starts as they head in to the temple.

"Has accomplished more than either of us." James cuts her off. "Or do you need another look around?" he motions to the jedi temple they're in.

"Point made." Sally sighs with defeat. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to worry." She huffs.

"I am too. But she's not a child anymore. We have to trust her." James smiles over at her softly.

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye on them." Kenobi assures the families.

They nod with same smiles. Lock finally shows up to send them home.

Back at the hotel.

The four of them look around the garden. Irma seems in better spirits. Though what her mom said was still bothering her.

"Once the war is over we'll try. I promise you." Fives kisses the top of her head.

"I love you." Irma snuggles his arm.

"Me too." Fives smiles down at her.

(Cora)

(Echo)

"Coming." They call catching up.

Looking at the butterflies many seem to land on the girls. The guys wonder if it's the force or simply them.

'As long as she's smiling it's fine.' Fives sighs with relief at seeing her real smile again.

Soon they head for the indoor beach.

"So after the swim maybe we can…" Irma starts.

"Lay down for a while. Or at least for you." Fives cuts her off.

"Why?" Irma puffs her cheeks.

"Because you're running around and wearing out. I don't want you getting a fever." Fives looks over at her as he sips his cool drink.

"Fine." Irma pouts sipping her ice tea.

(Cora/ maybe suggesting a movie)

(Echo)

"Besides we're here for two weeks. We'll have time for a little of everything." Fives smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"Alright." Irma gives. "But tomorrow I want spend the day at the pool slash water park." She bargains.

"Deal." Fives chuckles.

 **[Partner 7]**

As Cora's family said goodbye her mother was crying and holding tight to her. "Mom it's okay, I'll be fine and we'll talk to Lock about finding a way to visit."

"I don't want to leave you." Jake then then said "Come on Cami, she's safe and we'll see her again."

Echo replied "You will I promise, she'll be safe I can even help Lock try to figure this whole travel thing out."

Camila hugged her knew son in law for that making Echo blush as the others laughed after the others gave hugs and kisses they were soon gone when Lock came to send them back.

Once gone Cora asked "You'll really help in the travel?" Echo smiled as he said "Anything to make you happy. They're my family now too." She smiled and that and kissed him glad to have such a sweet man in her life.

They were soon of at the gardens. Cora loved the place. She kept wanting to rush or stay in one place for several minutes to observe the plants. Echo smiled at the way she got excited then they noticed Fives and Irma where pulling back.

Cora called "Hey guys come on!" Echo then called "Yeah don't want to get separated in here!"

"Coming." They call catching up.

Looking at the butterflies many seem to land on the girls. The guys wonder if it's the force or simply them.

Cora chuckled at the tickling feeling but also screeched since it felt weird, a few petals or other things would float but she was smiling Echo came up saying "You okay?" "It just feels weird. Their pretty but I've never had them on me. Ah hehe!"

Echo couldn't help but laugh at that as he hugged her and said "I'll keep them off." "Oh thanks." She blushed as he snuggled in but she still loved watching them.

Soon they head for the indoor beach.

After Fives tells Irma she needs to relax Cora said "Why don't we all go see a movie? They have a theater in here."

Echo then said "That sounds like a good idea. We'll see what's playing."

"Besides we're here for two weeks. We'll have time for a little of everything." Fives smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"Alright." Irma gives. "But tomorrow I want spend the day at the pool slash water park." She bargains.

"Deal." Fives chuckles.

Their time there was amazing, Echo and Cora walked across the beach for a bit then headed in for a swim. Before they entered though he carried her bridle style in making her blush then once they were both submerged they waded around.

After that they headed to get changed and go see a movie. The girls wanted to go see a romance and the guys didn't mind. It gave them time to just hold the girls. Cora had suggested 'Me before you.' The girls cried like mad over the movie while the guys looked on shocked.

Cora then said as they headed off "I think I cried more than the first time I saw it."

(Irma.)

Echo then said "I'm just confused on it. I can see why he did it but at the same time can't imagine doing it if I had someone who loved me like that. Which I do." He looked at Cora not able to imagine doing that especially after almost giving her up once.

(Fives.)

The girls hugged them and Cora said "It's a very controversial movie but we don't have to talk about it unless you guys need to."

(Irma and Fives)

Echo then said "No I don't need to talk about it. I've had my own controversy as it was. I don't need to dwell on others." Cora nodded but thought 'You still think about what happened at the citadel.' 'It was more what happened after.'

Echo frowned as he held her hand. She frowned sadly and said "We'll catch up with you guys in the morning." The two nodded understanding they needed to talk.

Once they left Cora led Echo to the garden. They sat down and held hands as she said "You can tell me what it is. I can tell you're still upset with yourself. You feel like you failed. Echo you stopped me from becoming a sith. You showed your love for me by letting go, I know you still regret what happened after but that wasn't you. Not really, the influence of the bond breaking affected you."

Echo had tears in his eyes as he said "No Cora, I may have been affected by the break of the bond but that was me. I failed you in a way I never want to do so again. I almost left you."

"But you didn't." "Only because you brought me to my senses even Irma's videos didn't do that. It just made me think that I wasn't the same man that deserved you anymore and sometimes…"

Cora stopped him with "Don't you dare! I would not have married you, my family would have never agreed, if they did not find you worthy. I love you Echo remember that, never forget it."

He hugged her as he said "And I love you and I never want to make you forget that again. Never will I ever do it again." "Shhh shhh. It's alright. Let's go back now." He nodded and as they came to their room they left those feelings of sorrow behind and let each other's love comfort them.

The next day they did go to the water park. Irma seemed as happy as could be, but Cora didn't like some of the rides so she hung back. Echo was fine with that as he held her. They did enjoy that tube ride and the one that felt like you were in a wave.

As the girls were swimming and splashing in the shallow pool the guys hung back to talk.

(Fives.)

Echo sighed as he said "I'm fine. Cora just helped me snap out of my thoughts of what happened when I broke the bond. I still feel a sting to what I did but I'm learning to get past it. Especially know, I'll never do it again that's for sure."

(Fives.)

"What about you and Irma? You two seemed like you had a lot on your minds last night as well."

(Fives.)

With the girls.

The two had finished playing about and sat down to cool off a bit. They saw the boys talking and Cora sighed.

(Irma.)

Cora replied "I'm okay, Echo's just feeling the pain of what happened after he broke the bond. We talked about it and I think he's moving on. But I think it's something that's going to haunt him for a while." Cora looked over at her husband with a sad frown.

(Irma.)

Cora replied "Yeah your right. What about you and Fives? You two seemed to be thinking a lot last night as well."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 8]**

Once on the beach Irma and Fives walked around in the sand. It was nice to finally be able to enjoy a beach. At one point Irma started a splash war with him. One he decided to cheat in my scooping her up and then dunking both of them in the water.

After that they headed to get changed and go see a movie. The girls wanted to go see a romance and the guys didn't mind. It gave them time to just hold the girls. Cora had suggested 'Me before you.' The girls cried like mad over the movie while the guys looked on shocked.

Cora then said as they headed off "I think I cried more than the first time I saw it."

"That… that was so…" Irma sniffles.

Echo then said "I'm just confused on it. I can see why he did it but at the same time can't imagine doing it if I had someone who loved me like that. Which I do." He looked at Cora not able to imagine doing that especially after almost giving her up once.

"Wouldn't that cause more pain?" Fives seems confused as he wipes away Irma's tears.

The girls hugged them and Cora said "It's a very controversial movie but we don't have to talk about it unless you guys need to."

"Movies like that have some charm. But I still like story lines with a mixed ending." Irma snuggles Fives close.

"I don't think I'll understand these story lines." Fives sighs.

Fives loves movies. But some of them just made no sense to him. Earth horror being number one on that list.

Echo then said "No I don't need to talk about it. I've had my own controversy as it was. I don't need to dwell on others."

Cora said they'd meet up in the morning. The other two didn't understand what happened. But it was clear they needed to talk.

"I think I did over to it some." Irma sighs as she sits on the bed.

"When you get excited you just can't stop." Fives chuckles.

'Yeah, I've been told that before.' Irma is a bit red.

Fives sits next to her wrapping his arms around her. Irma snuggles in never wanting to leave his warm embrace. And glad she'll never have to.

The next day they did go to the water park. Irma seemed as happy as could be. She pulls Fives along to every ride possible. Fives got the feeling this was something she wasn't allowed to do as a kid. Which was confirmed when she turned red at him thinking it mentally.

As the girls were swimming and splashing in the shallow pool the guys hung back to talk.

"You doing alright? You looked out of it close to the end of the night there." Fives looks over at Echo.

Echo sighed as he said "I'm fine. Cora just helped me snap out of my thoughts of what happened when I broke the bond. I still feel a sting to what I did but I'm learning to get past it. Especially know, I'll never do it again that's for sure."

"That's good to here." Fives smiles softly.

"What about you and Irma? You two seemed like you had a lot on your minds last night as well."

"What her mom said stirred her up some. Irma really wants to try but at the same time she has fears for herself and the baby." Fives sighs.

(Echo)

"We talked some. She also seems to be feeling better today." Fives expression softs at that.

With the girls.

The two had finished playing about and sat down to cool off a bit. They saw the boys talking and Cora sighed.

"You alright?" Irma looks over a little worried.

Cora replied "I'm okay, Echo's just feeling the pain of what happened after he broke the bond. We talked about it and I think he's moving on. But I think it's something that's going to haunt him for a while." Cora looked over at her husband with a sad frown.

"Well you have each other and us to help through it." Irma hugs her sister.

Cora replied "Yeah your right. What about you and Fives? You two seemed to be thinking a lot last night as well."

"What my mom said got to me." Irma looks a little sad. "I get she's worried. And I have my own fears about it. But I at least want to try." she sighs.

(Cora)

"Fives promised me we'd try when the war ends." Irma smiles at that. "We really did get lucky with these guys didn't we?" she laughs at that.

(Cora)

Once it looked like the guys were done they headed over. Fives noticed Irma was looking flushed and suggested getting something cold to eat.

Both girls called ice-cream. And they walked off holding hands to find a stand. Irma happily licked her mint chip under an umbrella.

Sadly Irma didn't escape a fever though. Close to their last day she had a temperature. Not too high but high enough Fives sentenced her to a bed day.

Once she fell asleep Fives snuck out of the room to get her medicine. On the way back with a fever reticent and a few sweets he met up with the others.

(Cora)

"Finally fell asleep. I'm heading back with some medicine and treats for when she wakes up." Fives motions to the bag.

(Echo)

"The fevers not bad. I just don't want her running around making it worse. We'll probably be able to meet up for dinner." Fives assures them.

(Echo and Cora)

Fives waves as he heads back.

Irma was still asleep. Checking it did feel less. But he'd have her take the medicine to be on safe side.

Later on she was cleared to have dinner. She was happy to be off bed rest. Though Fives was going to keep an eye on her. Not that she minded, it showed he cared.

(Cora)

"Better. I guess I did go over board yesterday." Irma is a bit red.

(Echo)

"We'll take things slow tomorrow. That should keep it from coming back." Fives adds.

 **[Partner 8]**

"What about you and Irma? You two seemed like you had a lot on your minds last night as well."

"What her mom said stirred her up some. Irma really wants to try but at the same time she has fears for herself and the baby." Fives sighs.

Echo sighed as he said "It's understandable. How is she feeling now?"

"We talked some. She also seems to be feeling better today." Fives expression softs at that.

With the girls.

Cora replied "Yeah you're right. What about you and Fives? You two seemed to be thinking a lot last night as well."

"What my mom said got to me." Irma looks a little sad. "I get she's worried. And I have my own fears about it. But I at least want to try." she sighs.

Cora hugged her saying "He's here for you and Fives would only do something if you wanted. So what did you two decide?"

"Fives promised me we'd try when the war ends." Irma smiles at that. "We really did get lucky with these guys didn't we?" she laughs at that.

Cora smiled as she said "Yeah we did. I'm so glad we met them."

Close to their last day of the honey moon.

Once Irma fell asleep Fives snuck out of the room to get her medicine. On the way back with a fever reticent and a few sweets he met up with the others.

Cora asked "Hey how's she doing?"

"Finally fell asleep. I'm heading back with some medicine and treats for when she wakes up." Fives motions to the bag.

Echo then said "Well that will help out but how's the fever?"

"The fevers not bad. I just don't want her running around making it worse. We'll probably be able to meet up for dinner." Fives assures them.

Echo and Cora nodded they felt bad they're friends had to miss out on their last day but decided it's best to let them have alone time. Cora said "Okay just take care of her. We'll see you later."

Echo then said "We thought the VenoMoon restaurant would be the best place to go if you do come for dinner." They wave as they head off.

Fives waves as he heads back.

At the restaurant later that day they saw the other couple coming over and Cora said "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Better. I guess I did go over board yesterday." Irma is a bit red.

Echo then said "We're just glad you two are doing better."

"We'll take things slow tomorrow. That should keep it from coming back." Fives adds.

The last day they did take it slow. They decided to just walk around the shopping center for a bit then watch a movie.

The girls saw something they wanted to get the guys as a late wedding present. Cora got Echo a book from Naboo on poetry and its history.

(Irma and her gift.)

They hid the gifts the best they could and at dinner as they guys headed to go check on the desserts on display Cora said "I hope they like them. It's not as fancy as the rings they gave us but I don't have that kind of credits on me."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Thanks he'll love what you got him too."

As the boys came back with some moues cake for dessert they saw the wrapped packages.

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Yeah it's not someone's birthday is it?"

Cora laughed as she said "No their wedding gifts from us to you guys."

(Irma and Fives.)

Echo then sat down next to Cora and said "Yeah the best wedding gift you gave me was saying I do." He kissed the side of her head as she smiled and said "Either way I want you to have it."

The boys opened their gifts and looked shocked.

(Irma and Fives.)

As Echo felt the cover of the old book he couldn't help but say "Cora I…" He looked at her and smiled as he held her close and said "Thank you."

Cora snuggled up glad he liked the gift.

The last day of the honey moon finished and the next day they returned to the temple to get packing to their new home at the Naboo embassy. The other Dominos welcomed them back happily but were sad at seeing them go, nevertheless they helped them out.

They decided to throw a small house warming party with the guys once everyone was settled in. They had a mix of everything in the apartment but the guys were already thinking about saving up for homes the thing was, where?


	26. Chapter 26

**[CH26]**

 **[Me 1]**

The last day they did take it slow. They decided to just walk around the shopping center for a bit then watch a movie.

The girls saw something they wanted to get the guys as a late wedding present. Cora got Echo a book from Naboo on poetry and its history.

Irma found a book on wood working. Fives was always turning sticks into something else or carving pieces of wood on missions. It seemed to be a hobby that helped him stay calm and focused.

They hid the gifts the best they could and at dinner as they guys headed to go check on the desserts on display Cora said "I hope they like them. It's not as fancy as the rings they gave us but I don't have that kind of credits on me."

"He'll love it." Irma smiles over at her sister.

Cora then said "Thanks he'll love what you got him too."

As the boys came back with some moues cake for dessert they saw the wrapped packages.

"What's this?" Fives eyes the gift curiously.

Echo then said "Yeah it's not someone's birthday is it?"

Cora laughed as she said "No their wedding gifts from us to you guys."

"We wanted to get you guys something." Irma smiles happily.

"You didn't have to do that." Fives sits next to her.

Echo then sat down next to Cora and said "Yeah the best wedding gift you gave me was saying I do." He kissed the side of her head as she smiled and said "Either way I want you to have it."

The boys opened their gifts and looked shocked.

"Do you like it?" Irma is a bit nervous.

"I love it." Fives pecks her cheek.

As Echo felt the cover of the old book he couldn't help but say "Cora I…" He looked at her and smiled as he held her close and said "Thank you."

Cora snuggled up glad he liked the gift.

The last day of the honey moon finished and the next day they returned to the temple to get packing to their new home at the Naboo embassy. The other Dominos welcomed them back happily but were sad at seeing them go, nevertheless they helped them out.

They decided to throw a small house warming party with the guys once everyone was settled in. They had a mix of everything in the apartment but the guys were already thinking about saving up for homes. The thing was, where? Naboo was out. And Mandalore… maybe if Deathwatch could be put to rest. Maybe Cystofsis. Alderaan wasn't a bad idea. Or even Coruscant.

Well they had time to think about it. First the girls had to put their Padme and Anakin plan into motion.

After a relief mission they came home, still getting used to that word, late at night. But at least they'd have a few days off. The girls decided to set their plan in motion then.

That morning Irma woke up first. One of Fives arms is her pillow while the other is draped over her. Seeing his shoulder scar she kisses it lightly. A habit she's gained for when she does wake up before him or he falls asleep first.

"Irma…" Fives stirs a bit but stays asleep.

'I'll never get tired of that.' Irma giggles quietly to herself.

She slides almost all the way out of bed when arms pull her back in.

"Where are you going?" Fives holds her close.

"We're having a girls day today remember?" Irma laughs. "And you're going out with the guys." She reminds him.

"Not until this afternoon." Fives snuggles her. "Stay a bit longer?" Fives whispers in her ear.

Oh that was no fair. He knows she's weak there.

Irma turns enough that she can kiss him. But he fell back asleep. Carefully getting out of his grip she heads out to the kitchen/ living room.

(Cora)

"I thought I'd make my pancakes." Irma smiles as she flips one and puts it on the plate pile. "Echo still out too?"

(Cora)

While Irma cooks Link and Moon look at Cora for breakfast. Which she happily does.

"You left." Fives hugs Irma from behind waking up for food.

"It was my turn to cook." Irma giggles as he nuzzles her still have asleep. "Go get coffee." She pushes him towards the coffee pot.

(Echo/ making a comment about him away from the barriks)

"So I like to sleep in." Fives yawns as he pours his cup. "I'm allowed." He takes a few sips.

 **[Partner 1]**

It was a new day, they had gotten home forma relief mission when the girl's decided they would put their plan into action on helping Anakin and Padme.

Unlike the other couple Echo is the early riser he sees how Cora is so peacefully asleep and snuggles in then he remembers that they had plans today. He was going to get out of bed but Cora grabs him tight, well as tight as a tired Cora can be, as she says "No stay."

He smiles and says "We have to get ready." "Still tired." "I know but you can sleep while I go get ready." "But want you here." He sighed she got clingy in the morning, not that he minds, he just had to get ready. Then the smell of pancakes wafted in she opened her eyes and said "Mmm food."

He chuckled that usually got her up. They soon got up and ready and when Cora came out to see Irma she said "Why are you up so early?"

"I thought I'd make my pancakes." Irma smiles as she flips one and puts it on the plate pile. "Echo still out too?"

Cora replied "No showering, he always lets me get the hot water first. He's way too sweet to me."

While Irma cooks Link and Moon look at Cora for breakfast. Which she happily does.

"You left." Fives hugs Irma from behind waking up for food.

"It was my turn to cook." Irma giggles as he nuzzles her still have asleep. "Go get coffee." She pushes him towards the coffee put.

As Echo comes in dressed in his casuals he says "I think being away from the barracks has made you lazier."

"So I like to sleep in." Fives yawns as he pours his cup. "I'm allowed." He takes a few sips.

The girls chuckle at that as they all eat and then get ready for the day. The girls were meeting with Padme at the park as she wore a disguise so she could enjoy herself for once.

While the boys invited Anakin to their hang out.

As the girls sat at the park talking in a secluded area Padme said "Is something wrong? You girls seem worried about something."

The two looked worried at each other but Cora said "Padme we have to tell you something."

Padme asked "What is it?"

(Irma.)

Padme looked shocked as she said "How? But I never…" Cora sighed as she said "Padme sit down we have a lot to explain."

With the guys.

After the boys had gotten something to eat and played some pool Rex said "Hey general we wanted to talk to you in privet." He looked over confused and said "What about?"

Echo sighed as he said "Best you come with us sir." They all went to the back room of the hang out that the owner was letting them use since they had made good friends with him. Once all of them huddled in Anakin said "Okay what's going on? I'm not being pranked am I?"

Cutup then said "None of us are crazy enough to do that sir. No this is something serous." Anakin's eyes widened as he said "Coming from you this really is no laughing matter."

No one could laugh at that this really was serous.

(Fives.)

Anakin's eyes widened as he said "What? But how…"

Rex held her shoulder and said "You may want to take a seat general there allot more you should know."

Anakin's heart was racing, his secret was out, he trusted his men but this this was Padme and… and...

Echo out an arm on his shoulder and snapped him out of it as he said "Sir we really are just here to talk as friends. Trust us, we are here to help you. We, we have a lot to talk about and it really is important you hear us out."

Anakin looked around and as he remembered fighting with these men beside him and how they did what they could for others, he couldn't help but nod and said "Alright I'll listen." They all sighed glad to of gotten him to calm down.

As he sat down (Fives.)

 **[Me 2]**

The girls chuckle at that as they all eat and then get ready for the day. The girls were meeting with Padme at the park as she wore a disguise so she could enjoy herself for once.

While the boys invited Anakin to their hang out.

As the girls sat at the park talking in a secluded area Padme said "Is something wrong? You girls seem worried about something."

The two looked worried at each other but Cora said "Padme we have to tell you something."

Padme asked "What is it?"

"We… we know you and Anakin are married." Irma looks over at her friend with caring eyes.

Padme looked shocked as she said "How? But I never…" Cora sighed as she said "Padme sit down we have a lot to explain."

With the guys.

After the boys had gotten something to eat and played some pool Rex said "Hey general we wanted to talk to you in privet." He looked over confused and said "What about?"

Echo sighed as he said "Best you come with us sir." They all went to the back room of the hang out that the owner was letting them use since they had made good friends with him. Once all of them huddled in Anakin said "Okay what's going on? I'm not being pranked am I?"

Cutup then said "None of us are crazy enough to do that sir. No this is something serous." Anakin's eyes widened as he said "Coming from you this really is no laughing matter."

No one could laugh at that this really was serous.

"We know you're married to Padme." Fives looks at his superior and friend with a serious yet kind expression.

Anakin's eyes widened as he said "What? But how…"

Rex held her shoulder and said "You may want to take a seat general there allot more you should know."

Anakin's heart was racing, his secret was out, he trusted his men but this this was Padme and… and...

Echo out an arm on his shoulder and snapped him out of it as he said "Sir we really are just here to talk as friends. Trust us, we are here to help you. We, we have a lot to talk about and it really is important you hear us out."

Anakin looked around and as he remembered fighting with these men beside him and how they did what they could for others, he couldn't help but nod and said "Alright I'll listen." They all sighed glad to of gotten him to calm down.

As he sat down Fives explains what they know and how. Anakin's face goes pale as he hangs his head in deep thought.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Let alone believe but-" Rex starts.

"No." Anakin shakes his head cutting him off. "I've felt the dark side become stronger in me during this war. It only stopped after meeting those girls. To think I… and Echo almost… I'm so sorry." He looks up and over at him.

(Echo)

"I'm guessing you're telling me this because you have a plan to stop it. Right?" Anakin glances at all of them.

"The girls came up with it. We'll tell you when the girls-." Fives starts. "They want us to meet them pack at our place." He motions for them to go.

"I'm not too sure I can face Padme." Anakin sighs heavily at the door.

(Echo)

"Trust us on this. She'll still see you." Fives smiles at his friend.

Taking a deep breath he nods. Heading in he sees Padme and she does still look at him with the same loving eyes. That helped breath with relief.

"Padme, I swear I'll be that man. I…" Anakin starts.

"I know it won't." Padme takes his hands calming him. "Because we're going to tell the council about us like you wanted."

"Are you sure?" Anakin's eyes widen some.

"Yes but… but first there's something I should tell you." Padme places his hand on her stomach.

"Y-you're…" Anakin feels the air leave him.

Padme smiles at him. He lifts her up spinning her around.

'That's why you wanted to meet here.' Fives looks over at Irma.

'They needed this moment.' Irma smiles over at him.

After Anakin let Padme down they told them the plan. To go to the council and have them explain why they hid the marriage. They also to them they didn't plan on telling the council about Vader. Hoping this will squash him from ever coming to be. The two agree.

The others wait outside the council room as they talk with them.

"How'd it go?" They all look worried as Padme comes out alone.

"They're not happy we hid it. But understand." Padme gives a small smile.

(Cora)

"They want to talk with him and sent me out to call you all in as well." Padme motions to the door.

They nod and head in.

 **[Partner 2]**

As he sat down Fives explains what they know and how. Anakin's face goes pale as he hangs his head in deep thought.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Let alone believe but-" Rex starts.

"No." Anakin shakes his head cutting him off. "I've felt the dark side become stronger in me during this war. It only stopped after meeting those girls. To think I… and Echo almost… I'm so sorry." He looks up and over at him.

Echo looked to the side a bit ashamed remembering what had almost happened but said "It's okay general. It's not your fault, you didn't even know. At least we found a way to stop it."

"I'm guessing you're telling me this because you have a plan to stop it. Right?" Anakin glances at all of them.

"The girls came up with it. We'll tell you when the girls-." Fives starts. "They want us to meet them pack at our place." He motions for them to go.

"I'm not too sure I can face Padme." Anakin sighs heavily at the door.

Echo held his shoulder and said "She need's you sir, don't make the mistake of not facing her."

"Trust us on this. She'll still see you." Fives smiles at his friend.

A little before with the girls

Padme was holding her heart as she said "Oh Ani, he's always had a temper but this. Thank you so much for telling me and Cora, I am so sorry Echo was…"

Cora held her hand up saying "No, it was no one's fault. I'm just glad we stopped it."

Padme nodded as the then said "I'm so glad you two told me because…"

Later at the embassy.

"I know it won't." Padme takes his hands calming him. "Because we're going to tell the council about us like you wanted."

"Are you sure?" Anakin's eyes widen some.

"Yes but… but first there's something I should tell you." Padme places his hand on her stomach.

"Y-you're…" Anakin feels the air leave him.

Padme smiles at him. He lifts her up spinning her around.

Echo was surprised as he looked to Cora and said 'This is earlier, like a lot of other things.'

Cora replied 'Yeah but at least they're happy and they can hopefully enjoy their children together this time.' She holds his hands as he holds back so glad that things were going well so far.

The others wait outside the council room as they talk with them.

"How'd it go?" They all look worried as Padme comes out alone.

"They're not happy we hid it. But understand." Padme gives a small smile.

Cora sighed and said "That's good. One less thing to worry about."

"They want to talk with him and sent me out to call you all in as well." Padme motions to the door.

They nod and head in.

As they entered the room Cora felt a bit nervous but Echo held her hand as he told her 'It will be okay. They probably just have a mission for us.'

'I hope that's all it is.' She replies.

As they entered Windu said "Thank you for coming." Kenobi then said "And thank you for helping Anakin come to us about this. We never meant to make you feel you couldn't come to us Anakin."

Anakin looked down as he said "I had broken the rules so…"

Lock then said "An outdated rule that I have been trying to fix for a while now. But took my two Padawans to make it come true." He looked over proud at them and they smiled.

Windu sighed as he said "I have to admit they did help us see that attachments are not all bad and that with what we know now we can help probably stop the war sooner."

They all smiled at that happy to hear the news.

After that Windu said "Now we have a plan to start. Jedi Skywalker has been giving us clues as to the chancellor being suspected of being the sith lord we are looking for. We have suspected this too for some time but have no evidence. We will send him to keep an eye on the chancellor and hopefully reveal himself. Domino we have a different mission for you…"

 **[Me 3]**

After that Windu said "Now we have a plan to start. Jedi Skywalker has been giving us clues as to the chancellor being suspected of being the sith lord we are looking for. We have suspected this too for some time but have no evidence. We will send him to keep an eye on the chancellor and hopefully reveal himself. Domino we have a different mission for you…"

"What is it?" They seem curious.

"We'll be going to Kamino to free the clones." Lock speaks up.

"But the…" Irma starts.

"A different order negates any the Kaminoans or chancellor could give." Lock cuts her off, also informing them that the jedi now know of the chip.

"We're working on a way to safely remove them. But being able to work freely and openly would help. Hence this mission." Windu adds.

(Cora)

"Cora, it's fine." Rex shakes his head.

"Yeah, this one won't take our free will. Not really anyway." Bait adds.

"And it'll help our brothers." Cutup nods.

Neither girl really liked the idea. But it would save them. And the only ones they be aggressive against would be those they'd be turning their anger to anyway. So they sigh and nod.

"Echo I'll take you to see Wolffe. We need it to go over every system. And possibly find a way for this to get over to the Separatists side so they know they've been played as much as us." Lock looks over at him.

(Echo)

"Get ready you should. End this war we just might." Yoda calls the meeting to an end.

"Right." They all nod then head out.

"Once over. Knighting those two we should think of doing." Yoda looks at the others of the council.

"Agreed." They nod.

Irma packs a few medical supplies. But then she stops with something in her hands.

"Something wrong?" Kix looks over confused.

"It's just… it's sinking in. This is it. It'll really be over. The wars going to end." Irma smiles softly.

"Let's get this job done. Then we can celebrate sis." Kix pats her back.

Irma flushes. She was still getting used to that. But she gets back to work.

On the flight.

"Alright, Cora will call the animals to create a distraction giving Echo time to hack the system and get the message out. Then we drop here and here to take Kamino." Irma points out the sections.

"Right." The guys nod.

"Ahsoka you stick close. We don't want any surprises." Irma looks over at the tag along.

"Yes ma'am." The teen nods.

'I wonder why Anakin wanted her to come along.' Irma ponders for a moment.

"We're here." A trooper announces.

"How long do you need Echo?" Irma glances over at him.

(Echo)

(Cora)

They all head to their stations ready to go. Cora calls the animals, whom were more than happy to mess with the pin heads. Echo quickly sets to work on his end.

Before heading down Fives pulls Irma into a kiss. Mentally saying 'for luck.' Then heads off to his drop zone with his group. Irma takes a deep breathe then heads for her own.

With the others understanding the Kaminoans were finally being taken down and are declared enemies of the Senet, they help coral them. Making quick work of taking over Kamino.

"What are you going to do with us?" The head man glares from his holding cell.

"Haven't decided." Irma shakes her head. "I could bring you back. But you'd have to admit to ALL of your crimes and spend the rest of your lives in jail.

"Never." He glares.

"Or I could leave you here and the clones could choose your fate." Irma stares him down.

"Jail it is." He huffs with a sweat drop over his head.

"Start talking." Irma brings out a holo admitter.

He confesses to everything. The chip, knowing about the chancellor, even playing both sides to keep the war going. Irma hands the recording over to Echo. He know what to do with it.

"It'll feel good to walk them into their cells won't it?" Fives grins as the Kaminoans, that didn't get away, on to the ship with cuffs.

(Echo)

The other three look down. This confused the others.

"What's the matter?" Irma seems confused and concerened.

(Cora)

"We're not going." They shake their heads.

"What?" the couples stare shocked.

"We're staying here to help." Bait motions to the compound.

"A lot of brothers and young cadets are confused and are going to need help." Cutup adds.

"Besides this will give us time to figure out what to do now that it's over." Heavy smiles a bit sadly at the group.

"Keep each other safe and holovid alright?" Fives sighs but smiles over at them.

(Echo)

"Will do." They nod.

The girls hug them with some tears in their eyes. They didn't want them to go. But they finally had a choice and this was there's so they'd have to let them go.

The brothers hugged as well. They know they'd see each other again, but not for a while.

Turns out the surprises weren't done. Returning with their report and prisoners the council gives them an offer. The girls stare frozen in shock.

"You did hear us right?" Luminara lifts a brow.

"O-one more time. What did you just…" Irma lifts a finger.

"We would like for you to become knights." Windu repeats. "Mind you, you can still do something else as well. But you would have commitments to the temple." He adds.

"Decide now you do not. Think it over and talk with your bonded you should." Yoda smiles at them softly.

The girls nod then head out. Irma was still in shock. She couldn't believe it. Returning home she sits on their bed and takes a deep breath after telling him.

"You alright?" Fives sits next to her.

"Most of my life I that there was so much I couldn't do. And now… now I have no idea what to do." Irma unclips her first saber and stares at it.

"Yes you do. You're a healer and protector. Your time as a jedi isn't done and you know it." Fives places his hand on hers. "And I'll be here no matter what." He smiles softly and assuringly.

"You're really okay if I do this?" Irma looks over at him still a bit unsure.

"Just come home safe. That's all I can ask." Fives holds her close.

"I love you." Irma snuggles him.

"Me too." Fives kisses the top of her head.

 **[Partner 3]**

"We're working on a way to safely remove them. But being able to work freely and openly would help. Hence this mission." Windu adds.

Cora looked shocked as she said "But that would still be using the chip, making them work against their will. We can't do that we be no better if we did."

"Cora, it's fine." Rex shakes his head.

"Yeah, this one won't take our free will. Not really anyway." Bait adds.

"And it'll help our brothers." Cutup nods.

Neither girl really liked the idea. But it would save them. And the only ones they be aggressive against would be those they'd be turning their anger to anyway. So they sigh and nod.

"Echo I'll take you to see Wolffe. We need it to go over every system. And possibly find a way for this to get over to the Separatists side so they know they've been played as much as us." Lock looks over at him.

Echo nodded as he said "Will do general."

He no longer worried about that little incident when they first started dating. Like Cora had said. She had chosen him, she married him. So those feelings had been scratched out long ago.

"Get ready you should. End this war we just might." Yoda calls the meeting to an end.

"Right." They all nod then head out.

Cora was going over plans with Rex and Cody for the mission. But they could see she was worried. Rex then said "Hey everything's going to be okay." Cody smirked as he said "Yeah sis, no one's going hurt you or your team." She blushed at the name, still getting used to being called that but said "I know, I just still feel wrong about using the order on anyone. I know you all said it's fine but it's not for me." Rex then said as he patted her shoulder "We'll all understand we've all wanted to get at the Kaminoans for a while now."

Cody then said "Trust us no one will be upset about this." Cora sighed still a bit unsure about it but concentrated on her part of the plan.

On the flight.

"We're here." A trooper announces.

"How long do you need Echo?" Irma glances over at him.

"Just a minute and then this all will end." He replied determinedly.

Cora looked at him and said "Just be careful." He looked at her giving her slight kiss and said "I will."

They all head to their stations ready to go.

As Cora brought her hands up she said 'I need help. My friends and I want to stop the Kaminoans from doing horrible things. But we need help will you help us.' The creatures seemed to call back in a whale song.

One saying 'We have heard the cries of agony and have seen them hurt our own as well. We shall help you stop the aggressors.'

She smiled at that and soon she told them what to do. They began to jump out of the water and attack any Kaminoans, chasing them or bashing into building where they hid.

Echo quickly sets to work on his end. He sighed feeling a bit of a paint for what he was about to do but thought 'It's for all of us.' He sent the signal and his own mind jerked slightly he wanted to go down there and fight but restrained himself.

'You have your own part of the plan remember.' Suddenly he heard 'Echo are you okay?' 'I'm fine you stay focused.' 'Don't need to they already started, the creatures are just making sure the Kaminoans don't escape now.'

Echo replied with 'Ugh good.' 'Echo it's okay, I'm here. You did what you had to. As soon as it's time we'll head down.' Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders. He calmed at that, she always knew how to help him out of his states.

When it's over.

"It'll feel good to walk them into their cells won't it?" Fives grins as the Kaminoans, that didn't get away, on to the ship with cuffs.

Echo saw his three other batchmates just standing there and asked "Hey guys aren't you coming? We've got a lot of work to do."

The other three look down. This confused the others.

"What's the matter?" Irma seems confused and concerned.

Cora frowned as she said "Yeah did something happen? Why aren't you guys getting on?"

"We're not going." They shake their heads.

"What?" the couples stare shocked.

"We're staying here to help." Bait motions to the compound.

"A lot of brothers and young cadets are confused and are going to need help." Cutup adds.

"Besides this will give us time to figure out what to do now that it's over." Heavy smiles a bit sadly at the group.

"Keep each other safe and holovid alright?" Fives sighs but smiles over at them.

"You all better also make sure to visit." Echo adds pointing at them.

"Will do." They nod.

When they returned to the temple Cora was in shock at the councils words.

Knighted already, it had only been a year, even if it felt more but…

"Decide now you do not. Think it over and talk with your bonded you should." Yoda smiles at them softly.

The girls nod then head out. Cora was in shock, she wanted to talk to Irma but was too out of it for that. As they reached home Cora went to sit at the bed and looked at her saber. Was this what she wanted, to be a jedi?

Well in a way yes, she had wanted to be one and help people but in a way she also wasn't sure if she wanted to do this as a lifetime thing. Sure she could leave when she wanted but still.

Echo came up and sat next to her as he hugged her and said "You going not be okay?" Cora then said "I don't know. Most of my life I wasn't really given a choice on what I wanted to do. I had limits in certain areas and that left me without a choice on what I wanted to practice either. Now I have one choice and I can't tell if I should take it."

Echo looked at her and asked "What's going to make you happy?" She felt tears come to her as she said "I don't know, that's just it." Moon came up and rubbed her legs making her look down as those silver eyes looked up.

Memories of her childhood came up 'I want to help animals when I grow up.' She smiled at that memory then she said "What if I could do what I love as a jedi?"

Echo smirked as he said "Why not, that'd be a great idea. What were you thinking?" She smiled and said "I still want to help people. Irma and I are still a team and need each other. So I have to talk to her about it. But I was thinking we could still be jedi but on the side line I could work at the zoo here or take missions to help with animals."

Echo smiled as he said "I think that'd be a great idea." Cora then said "What about you?" Echo sighed and said "We still need to work as soldiers for a bit till everything settles down but even though I don't want you to go without me on those missions I know you can handle it. I'll be waiting for you every time."

Cora smiled as she said "And I'll be anticipating returning to you every time." At that they both kissed happy to have at least resolved one thing.

They all got up the next day and talked to each other on their decisions.

Cora said "A medical degree? That's a great idea Irma."

(Irma.)

"I'll be working with animals. I think I could help out with conservation at the zoo and maybe help wild ones when I'm sent out." Cora replied happy at the idea.

(Irma.)

"Of course I want to keep being a jedi with you. We're a team we need each other. Plus I think it will help ease the boys' minds a bit." Cora replied as she took a sip of her coco.

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Yeah I really would feel better with you two sticking together."

Cora then said "Now what about you two? I know you said you guys might still need to work as soldiers for a bit but you won't have to for long. What then?"

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Fives is right. We do want to help people still. Just without the sith part."

Cora smiled as she said "You know the Coruscant guards may have a position or two free."

(Irma.)

 **[Me 4]**

They all got up the next day and talked to each other on their decisions.

Cora said "A medical degree? That's a great idea Irma."

"It's going to be a lot of studies. But it's something I really want." Irma smiles. "What about you?" she sips her coco.

"I'll be working with animals. I think I could help out with conservation at the zoo and maybe help wild ones when I'm sent out." Cora replied happy at the idea.

"So you still want to be a jedi with me?" Irma seems relieved.

"Of course I want to keep being a jedi with you. We're a team we need each other. Plus I think it will help ease the boys' minds a bit." Cora replied as she took a sip of her coco.

"It really would." Fives nods as he sips his morning coffee.

Echo then said "Yeah I really would feel better with you two sticking together."

Cora then said "Now what about you two? I know you said you guys might still need to work as soldiers for a bit but you won't have to for long. What then?"

"Yeah. We talked about what I wanted last night. What about you?" Irma looks over at Fives.

"I can't really see myself not helping others." Fives pounders the idea.

Echo then said "Yeah I really would feel better with you two sticking together."

Cora then said "Now what about you two? I know you said you guys might still need to work as soldiers for a bit but you won't have to for long. What then?"

"That would be perfect." Irma nods.

"A guard huh? It might not be a bad idea." Fives thinks on it.

(Echo)

It doesn't take long for peace talks to start and go well with Duuko on the run and Palputine and his co-conspirers locked up. Bail led the talks as Padme wanted a stress free environment while pregnant.

Irma signed up for medical school and would start in a few months. Luckily it would be after the knighting so she would have less to worry about.

The knighting turned out to be a more low key event then the other traditions. They didn't think it would but it was just like from Camelot. Lock light his saber and held it over the girls as they made the oath to sever and protect the galaxy. The others of Domino came to see it, not wanting to miss such a big event for their sisters.

At the after party.

"Congrats." Ahsoka comes over with a box.

"Thanks." The girls smile.

"What's that?" Irma eyes it.

"I don't know." Ahsoka shakes her head. "Master told me to give it to you and for us to listen to it later." She stares at the box curiously.

(Cora)

"Kinda think of it I haven't seen him in a bit." Fives looks around the hall.

(Echo)

Okay they were all too curious now. The party was slowing anyway so they found a conference room to listen to the cube message.

"I'm guessing you're watching this moments after Snips showed it to you. Sorry to do it like this but I was never really good at goodbyes." The holo Anakin rubs the back of his neck. "I'm leaving the order. I need a fresh start, we both do. Padme and I are heading for Naboo to start settling down." He smiles. "But I had a favor to ask of you Irma. Will you be Ahsoka's master? She needs some to teach her a better way then I was." His eyes look a bit sad at that.

"Oh master." Ahsoka has misty eyes.

"Not that you'll have much of choice. The council has already reassigned her to you per my request." Anakin has a small laugh.

"You sneaky…" Irma stares lecturingly at the blow image.

"Behave Snips. And Cora, make sure they don't get into too much trouble. I'll see ya around." Anakin salutes then the message ends.

"I can't believe he left." Fives stares at the box.

(Echo)

Ahsoka was crying by this point. Irma pats her back, trying to sooth the girl.

 **[Partner 4]**

"That would be perfect." Irma nods.

"A guard huh? It might not be a bad idea." Fives thinks on it.

Echo then said "That might just work. Fox wouldn't mind two ARC's on the force and we can also do other things, gives us time to do more."

At the after party for the knighting…

"What's that?" Irma eyes it.

"I don't know." Ahsoka shakes her head. "Master told me to give it to you and for us to listen to it later." She stares at the box curiously.

"Where is he anyway?" Cora asked looking around.

"Kinda think of it I haven't seen him in a bit." Fives looks around the hall.

Echo then said "That is strange, usually he doesn't miss a party."

Later.

"I can't believe he left." Fives stares at the box.

Echo sighed as he said "I'm more shocked he didn't at least say goodbye."

Ahsoka was crying by this point. Irma pats her back, trying to sooth the girl. Cora helped to calm the girl as well. They decided not to go back to the party and instead help Ahsoka through this.

Time passed and the boys did get into the guard. They felt weird having new colors but were happy to still be able to help people out now that the war was over. Echo also had a small side job with Cora where the two would write stories and poetry together.

As for Cora she also started working at the local zoo to help. They didn't turn her down since a jedi would bring in a lot of people and her ability to connect with the animals helped them find better ways to help and preserve them.

Irma was getting along in medical school, Kix, Coric and a few other medical clones actually joined her in that so they could broaden their knowledge on healing.

Rex, Rex decided to join his brothers on Kamino with Cody to help them find other things to do or if they did wish to become soldiers they'd help them out in training as well.

Kenobi left the order not long after to be with Satine. Let's just say it was quite a shock to the council but the girls and the others were super excited when they heard he proposed.

Lock did eventually learn to find a way to help the families visit each other which everyone was thankful for, though he still hid whenever they visited.

As for the chips, the council had finally found a way get them out thanks to Rex volunteering to have his removed.

The couples were settling down in their new jobs and things seemed to be going well. But now that the war was over the boys wanted to talk to the girls about certain things.

Echo and Fives came home from their first week as guards and spontaneously asked the girls to go out on a date that night.

The girls agreed since they didn't have any upcoming missions and got ready for their date. The boys said they were heading to the park.

After the girls got ready they decided to talk as they waited for the boys. Cora was wearing black leggings, black flats, and a wine colored off the shoulder frilled top with sleeves that end above the wrists.

Cora said "What do you think this is all about?"

(Irma.)

 **[Me 5]**

Things were settling down. Ahsoka actually liked being taught by Irma and she loved being her master. Though times it was hard with her own school studies. But they work through it.

The couples were settling down in their new jobs and things seemed to be going well. But now that the war was over the boys wanted to talk to the girls about certain things.

Echo and Fives came home from their first week as guards and spontaneously asked the girls to go out on a date that night.

The girls agreed since they didn't have any upcoming missions and got ready for their date. The boys said they were heading to the park.

Cora said "What do you think this is all about?"

"I've got no clue." Irma shakes her head. "And Fives is blocking me."

(Outfit: she's wearing a dark purple sleeves dress that cuts off at her knees/ black tights/ her wings on the right side/ and light purple flats/ then her hair, which is now to the middle of her back, hangs loose and wavy with an iris colored headband in)

This really confused them. The guys don't usually directly block them unless they're on a case.

"Ready to go?" Fives smiles over at Irma but she could also sense nervousness from him.

"Sure." Irma nods a little worried.

(Echo and Cora)

They walk for a bit together. The guys were pretty quiet with looks like they're in deep thought.

"What's going on? What's this all about?" Irma looks really nervous.

(Cora)

"First off this is where we part for the night." Fives sighs calming himself some.

The girls nod and head off with them. The last time this happened they got rings. What were they planning this time?

"Fives what's going on?" Irma looks over at him as they come to the pond.

Fives takes a deep breath. Letting it out he turns to talk with her.

"Irma, I promised you something and… and I… I want to start now. I want us to try for a baby. Can we?" Fives eyes are serious and a bit nervous.

Irma is stunned for a moment. She really didn't see this coming.

Fives eyes start growing sad as she doesn't react. They seem to saying 'we can't?' That snaps her out of it as a smile grows across her face.

"Yes. Of course yes." Irma hugs him tight her eyes a bit misty.

Fives holds her close. Irma was excited he wanted to try but also nervous. Her SSS would cause problems and she'd be in uncharted waters on what could or will happen with it. But this moment all she could think about was how she really wanted a child with him.

Meeting back up both girls giggle. They know what the other talked about. The way home they talk about possible names and how to decorate the room.

Oh, they'd really have to look for their own places soon. Both had their eyes on houses that were close together. Maybe they'd check to see if they were for sale yet.

Turns out the houses were for sale. A short month later they move in.

"Our on home." Irma lays on Fives shoulder on their couch.

"Still getting used to it?" Fives looks down at her.

"A bit." Irma snuggles in.

Link jumps up by the window sill and curls up for a nap.

'Looks like that's his pot.' They laugh.

Irma's eyes skin a bit as she touches her stomach. Fives sees this and kisses the top of her head.

"The doctor said it would be hard not impossible." Fives whispers as he strings his fingers through her hair.

Irma doesn't say anything she just holds him tight. Before moving in they had gone to see someone about her getting pregnant. Being told she would have a hard time left a bit in her stomach. Fives has tried to cheer her up but even snuggles can do so much.

Two months have passed since then.

Fives and Echo are on lunch break. But Fives keeps poking at his fries with sad eyes.

(Echo)

"Being told that… it's like a punch to the face." Fives sighs heavily. "And I'm starting think it really is impossible." He hangs his head looking like a wounded puppy.

(Echo)

"Thanks." Fives gives a small smile. "How's it going with Cora?"

(Echo)

At the hospital.

Irma is working her shift. She feels out of it though. And a bit dizzy. Feeling faint she loose her balance in the hall.

"Wow there." Coric catches her. "You feeling alright?" he holds her steady.

"Sorry, I got fuzzy for a moment there." Irma shakes her head feeling steady again.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. I could call Fives." Coric suggests.

"No, I'm fine." Irma shakes her head. "Besides Cora's coming by in a few for us to go out to lunch so I'll take it easy then." She smiles softly.

"Fine, but you're staying in the break room until she comes." Coric takes her duty roster.

Irma nods and heads off. Cora soon shows up and they head out.

Like Fives she's playing with her food with a sad look.

(Cora)

"I didn't think it would be so hard." Irma stares at her food as she twirls her fork around.

(Cora)

"Thanks." Irma smiles softly. "How's it going for you two? Any news?"

(Cora)

 **[Partner 5]**

Ready to go?" Fives smiles over at Irma but she could also sense nervousness from him.

"Sure." Irma nods a little worried.

Echo said "What about you, ready?" Cora replied, "Yeah I'm ready but what's going on?" Echo just smiled saying "It's a surprise." She sighed but accepted it.

They walk for a bit together. The guys were pretty quiet with looks like they're in deep thought.

"What's going on? What's this all about?" Irma looks really nervous.

Cora then said "Yeah guys you're starting to worry us."

"First off this is where we part for the night." Fives sighs calming himself some.

The girls nod and head off with them. The last time this happened they got rings. What were they planning this time?

As they were walking off they were soon coming to the spot where Echo had given her the ring. She stopped and Echo looked back as he said "Cora are you okay?"

Cora replied "Echo we can't." Echo looked surprised as he said "What do you mean I haven't even…"

Cora then said "Echo there's only one thing you'd be asking me right now and I don't know if we should at the moment." He frowned as he held her face saying "Why not?"

Cora replied "Echo, Irma and Fives I, if we end up having a child while they can't I. I would feel like I'm rubbing it in their face."

Echo gave her sad eyes as he hugged her and said "Cora, Fives and I talked about it. He and Irma would never think we were rubbing it in their faces. You know any child we have they'd see it as their own as well. We heard of this Earth tradition that you can place a good friend as a secondary guardian or something."

Cora replied "A godparent. Yeah we could do that, but it's not just that. Echo are we ready, can we do this?" He looked into her eyes and said "You are the strongest woman I know and I think you'd be a wonderful mother."

Cora felt tears in her eyes as she said "And you'd be a wonderful father, who always protect an love his children, but what if the baby is like me and…"

Echo kissed her and said "Then I'd know they have a heart just like yours. Anything that is thrown our way we'll face it together, just like we've always done. But if you're not ready…"

Cora hung on to him and said "I, I want to try. After all we've been through, and not yet to come, I want a chance to be a mother."

Echo smiled as he kissed her, the two calming each other with the bond.

The girls chuckled knowing what each of them had asked and then not long after they got homes. Cora told Echo they should wait on trying till they at least got their own home. She wanted a steady place to live in first. They live close by to each other which was fine with Cora.

As they looked about Cora said "Wow our own place." Echo nodded as he said "I know it's weird to think it's ours." Moon had rushed into the house quickly to look about his new surroundings, no longer as shy as before the two laughed at that.

Cora said "I'm gonna miss him when I take him to the zoo." Echo sighed saying "Do you have too?" He had grown fond of the little fox but Cora replied "He has to be with his own kind. He's not a pet. Plus he'd have a chance at his own family."

Suddenly Echo picked her up and she squealed saying "Echo, what are you doing?" "Taking you across the threshold. And you did say once we had a home we could start trying for a baby." Cora blushed at that but smiled snuggling into her husband as he walked her into their home.

Two months have passed since then.

Fives and Echo are on lunch break. But Fives keeps poking at his fries with sad eyes.

Echo looked at his brother and said "Still worried about what the doctors said?"

"Being told that… it's like a punch to the face." Fives sighs heavily. "And I'm starting think it really is impossible." He hangs his head looking like a wounded puppy.

Echo then said "It's just taking time. I think you'll both be able to have little on in no time."

"Thanks." Fives gives a small smile. "How's it going with Cora?"

Echo replied with "She's a bit worried, she wants to do what she can to make sure the baby will be healthy, but she's also excited at the idea of a kid. We're just waiting for now since the doctors told us she was safe to have a baby and possible but with the time it's been she's starting to worry a bit as am I." He looked down a bit nervous.

(Fives.)

Echo sighed as he said "Yeah you're right, thanks Fives."

At the zoo.

Cora was happy that everything was going well. The animals seemed to be flourishing and Moon had started becoming friends with the other foxes in the zoo.

She was looking over the nexus seeing if it wanted anything new in its habitat when she suddenly felt hungry. 'I have plenty of food we can share.'

The female nexus said as she pointed at her food dish but Cora replied 'No thank you. I'll find something on my own and I'll be sure to tell them you need taller grass for your privacy.' The female nodded and headed off to play with a ball.

She laughed and headed off. She soon found the food court and couldn't help but go over and asked "Hey Chuzz do you have a bag of marshmallows?" The man names Chuzz mon kalamari replied "Um no we don't sell them just in a back but I can make one for you Cora."

Cora then said "Thanks how much do I owe you?" "Ah don't worry about it. You helped get that new aquatic stream and ocean simulator so trust me when I say it's on the house."

She sighed, she got that because some of the animals were complaining about missing their migration patterns, but the aquatic people also liked it because it helped remind them of home and get them rehydrated.

Cora then grabbed them and said "Okay but just this once and thanks." "No problem." He waved as Cora went to have her snack.

Mmm these tasted so good, she wondered what company the zoo ordered from oh wait the nexus grass and with that she headed off to tell the manager on that and then she had to go pick up Irma.

At the apartment Cora sees Irma just plying with her food instead of eating it.

Cora then said "What's wrong? Is this about the baby?"

"I didn't think it would be so hard." Irma stares at her food as she twirls her fork around.

Cora then said "It's still early, with what you guys are doing but we'll keep it in our prayers. And that the little one comes out well." She holds her friends hand.

"Thanks." Irma smiles softly. "How's it going for you two? Any news?"

Cora frowned as she said "No I'm starting to wonder if it's just not time or if maybe…"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "I know I shouldn't think like that but it's been two months, maybe…" At that Cora felt something off rushed into the bathroom to throw up.

Irma came rushing in to help her but she soon had to rush to her own bathroom.

As the girls came out wiping their mouths they looked at each other, their eyes widened and thought 'You don't think?' They rushed for the pregnancy tests.

Sometime later and the girls were looking at their tests in shock. Then they looked at each other and squealed.

Cora then exclaimed "Both of us at the same time!"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Imagine the look on the guys' faces. Imagine Lock's face."

(Irma.)

The two laughed at that and then Cora said "Oh I have an idea on how to tell them."

(Irma.)

So Cora started giving out her plan.

At work the guys felt the girls had been excited about something but then blocked them.

Echo asked "Did you feel that?"

(Fives.)

Echo frowned saying "No she blocked me out, you don't think…?"

(Fives probably says that one of them is pregnant.)

Echo sighed as he said "Yeah but which one? You know when they block their sealed tight till they say. I'm going to go crazy not knowing."

(Fives.)

 **[Me 6]**

Echo replied with "She's a bit worried, she wants to do what she can to make sure the baby will be healthy, but she's also excited at the idea of a kid. We're just waiting for now since the doctors told us she was safe to have a baby and possible but with the time it's been she's starting to worry a bit as am I." He looked down a bit nervous.

"Like you told me. It's just taking some time." Fives gives his brother a small smile.

Echo sighed as he said "Yeah you're right, thanks Fives."

With the girls.

Cora frowned as she said "No I'm starting to wonder if it's just not time or if maybe…"

"Come on don't think that way. You were just telling me not to lose hope." Irma gives her a small smile.

Cora then said "I know I shouldn't think like that but it's been two months, maybe…" At that Cora felt something off rushed into the bathroom to throw up.

Irma came rushing in to help her but she soon had to rush to her own bathroom.

As the girls came out wiping their mouths they looked at each other, their eyes widened and thought 'You don't think?' They rushed for the pregnancy tests.

Sometime later and the girls were looking at their tests in shock. Then they looked at each other and squealed.

Cora then exclaimed "Both of us at the same time!"

"If I'm dreaming don't wake me." Irma stares at the test amazed.

Cora then said "Imagine the look on the guys' faces. Imagine Lock's face."

"They're going to be surprised." Irma giggles a bit misty eyed.

The two laughed at that and then Cora said "Oh I have an idea on how to tell them."

"How?" Irma looks curious.

So Cora started giving out her plan.

At work the guys felt the girls had been excited about something but then blocked them.

Echo asked "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. I did. Did Cora tell you what it was about?" Fives looks over at him.

Echo frowned saying "No she blocked me out, you don't think…?"

"One of them is pregnant." Fives felt the air leave him.

Echo sighed as he said "Yeah but which one? You know when they block their sealed tight till they say. I'm going to go crazy not knowing."

"We'll just have to wait." Fives sighs heavily.

Both guys are praying it's there girl in their head. Not that they won't be happy for the other. But that doesn't mean they can't plead in the quiet spaces of their heads and hearts.

Meanwhile the girls stopped by the hospital to be doubly sure. Irma's idea. It was confirmed, a month in a half for both of them. Again Irma stared at the paper as if she had to be dreaming. They made Kix promise not to say anything until tomorrow. He gave his word that his lips were sealed.

With that the girls got to work on their plan. They made their guys favorite dishes and the deseserts they love the most.

Irma made her chicken less onia with extra cheese and dark chocolate cake with butter cream frosting.

Later on that night they got ready themselves. Irma decides to wear her white dress that ties behind the neck and simple white flats. She kept getting dizzy and didn't want to risk heels.

(Cora's)

"Irma? What is all this?" Fives comes in to see the table set.

(Echo)

"We thought we'd make some of your favorites tonight." Irma smiles clearly happy.

(Cora)

'Please, please tell me it's her.' Fives prays.

In the middle of dinner the guys couldn't take it anymore.

(Echo/ we can guess what this is about but…)

"Please tell us. Which one?" Fives looks at both girls desperate.

The girls look at each other and giggle. They hand over the little boxes. The guys are confused but open them.

Fives stares frozen in place. Irma got up to check on him when he bolted out his chair and hugged her.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." Fives holds her close.

"Not sure. Want to pinch each other and see if we wake up?" Irma wraps her arms around his back.

"No." Fives holds her close.

(Echo and Cora)

"How far? Do we need to have that checked? How are you feeling? D-" Fives starts going a mile a minute until Irma kisses him.

"A month and half. We already went to have it confirmed so they told us how long. I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." Irma smiles up at him.

Fives hugs her again. She hugged him back.

Telling her parents was a treat. James was thrilled from the start. Sally was excited but also worried.

Sadly Irma quickly realized she was going to be home bound for this. Fives refused to let her near the jedi temple. It was unsafe for her or the baby and because of her dizzy spells the hospital told her to be on bed rest. Fevers also came and went in a flash.

Six months later.

"I want to go out!" Irma shouts from her bed.

"You're not going anywhere. You had fevers on and off for the last few days. The living room is as far as you go." Sally instructs.

'I'm going to pin her to the ceiling.' Irma crosses her arms.

'She's your and came because you can't be alone.' Fives hugs her.

'Still going to. It'll be entertain. Something I haven't been in days.' Irma continues to pout.

'Ahsoka will be by later to play cards. So can you get along with your mom until then?' Fives snuggles her.

'Fine, but will you bring back bubble gum ice-cream when you come home?' Irma glances over at him.

'Alright.' Fives kisses the top of her head.

"What were you talking about?" Sally lifts a brow.

"Just what she wants as a snack when I get off shift." Fives grabs his keys.

"Now let's get you laid down." Sally instructs.

'Fives!' Irma calls out.

'I love you but you're staying in bed.' Fives calls back.

 **[Partner 6]**

Cora was also in shock at the tests, she couldn't believe they were pregnant at the exact same time, the guys were going to faint. They made Kix promise not to say a word till tomorrow.

That night Cora made Echo a chicken fettuccini pasta with his favorite snicker doodles.

She decided to wear a simple light blue dress that ended above the knees, it was sleeveless, with some flats, and a guiding star in her hair. She kept having to stop to grab marshmallows though, argh the cravings.

"Irma? What is all this?" Fives comes in to see the table set.

Echo asked as he looked about "Did we forget something?"

"We thought we'd make some of your favorites tonight." Irma smiles clearly happy.

Cora then said "Yeah we wanted a nice date indoors tonight."

Echo was thinking 'Please Cora let it be you.'

In the middle of dinner the guys couldn't take it anymore.

Echo then said "Okay we've been going crazy all day and we can guess what this is about but…"

"Please tell us. Which one?" Fives looks at both girls desperate.

The girls look at each other and giggle. They hand over the little boxes. The guys are confused but open them.

When Echo saw the test and saw what it said he felt the air get trapped in his lungs. He looked over at Cora who was smiling with a small tear in her eyes as he came over to her and asked "Really?" She nodded as she put his hands over her belly. "Say hi."

When Fives asked if it was a dream Echo said "I can't believe it. The both of you at the same time." Cora then said "Yeah it was a shock for us too."

Echo felt like he would faint but she kissed his cheek and he gasped as he pulled her in and cried slightly but smiled as he nuzzled her hear. Then it hit him as he said "What do we do, do we need to go see Kix, when did you find out, are you okay…"

Cora stopped him with "Echo calm down, we found out earlier today and we went to go see Kix. We're both a month and a half in, and I'm fine so far just some sickness and a craving for marshmallows that won't leave me alone."

"Do you want some? I can go get some…" "Echo no. I have some but I need to find an alternative a healthier one. You know I want to do what's best for the baby."

Telling her family was interesting. Her mother was ecstatic while the rest were shocked she had actually decided to have one so young.

She said "Stop gaping. It was both our decision and I do feel ready and I have Echo and the others for help!" Her mother cried "I'm so happy another baby."

Her nephew shook his head saying "No, no baby. Leon baby." Cora laughed as did the others, that broke the tension.

Then they started congratulating her and asking everything like what they need, if there'd be a gender reveal, a baby shower, how they could come and help, and even gave name suggestions. She turned down her father's suggestion for Jake right away.

Cora wasn't home bound like Irma but she got quickly irritated with Echo because he wouldn't stop calling here every five minutes.

She threatened to block him if he didn't stop but he said he wanted to at least call every hour that only got him a glare so he agreed to every five hours instead. Cora sighed but gave it to him.

She also helped Irma out when she could by getting her movies and such and showing her pictures of work to keep her entertained.

Six months later…

Cora was in shock as she saw the glare contest going on with Irma and Sally. She had come to help relieve her of some boredom when she got off work early. Well more like she was sent home.

Some loon thought it was okay to tease the porgs by poking them with a stick and she ended up sticking him to the side of the cage as the little things pecked him. She could have talked to the guy but her hormones were making her crankier than usual.

They said if this happened again they'd have no choice but to band her till her pregnancy was over. She really didn't want that so they made a deal that if she got angry she should go home. She didn't feel like being alone or dealing with Echo's overprotectiveness, so she bought a movie and came over.

She wasn't expecting what she saw as she came into the living room.

(Irma.)

"Um hi Irma and Mrs. Smith. I was just coming by to see if you wanted to watch a movie and…"

(Irma.)

Cora sighed as she said "I got sent home because…"

(Sally and Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah already told Echo but I don't need him cuddling me at the moment. Oh and three two one…" 'Ring.'

"I'll take this in the kitchen." Cora said as he headed off.

"Hi Echo."

"Hi Cora are you okay? Did you get to Irma's safe?" He asked.

She sighed and said "Yes Echo I'm fine if something happens I will tell you. Please concentrate on work."

"Okay oh and tomorrow we all figure out the genders right?" Cora laughed at his questions and said "Yes Echo the gender reveal parties are tomorrow my family is coming so calm down."

The girls had decided to find out the gender at the same time since they pretty much did everything at the same time now it seems. Their mothers had been in shock when they told them they were pregnant at the same time and same number of months. They both asked if they planned it but they both yelled 'NO!'

They were so embarrassed by that, how could you plan to get pregnant at the exact same time? Lock had explained it had to do with the girl's connection but had no other ideas on it. The jedi seemed interested at this but they refused to let them take any tests on this.

 **[Me 7]**

"Let me out!" Irma yells on the couch.

"You're not going! You're staying home to rest." Sally stares her down.

The two then started a glaring contest. Two firy Irish red heads… this could end badly, especially when one has powers. They then heard the door.

"Cora? What are you doing here?" Sally looks over with a smile.

'Spring me. Spring me.' Irma looks over with pleading eyes.

"Um hi Irma and Mrs. Smith. I was just coming by to see if you wanted to watch a movie and…"

"What about work?" Irma looks confused.

Cora sighed as she said "I got sent home because…"

"Oh dear." Sally gasps some.

"Does Echo know?" Irma looks over knowing his over protectiveness.

Cora then said "Yeah already told Echo but I don't need him cuddling me at the moment. Oh and three two one…" 'Ring.'

"I'll take this in the kitchen." Cora said as he headed off.

After the call they sat down with the movie and snacks. Both reds calmed down with that.

Irma might hate being stuck in the house, but she was also grateful. The doctors on Earth had said she might not be able to carry to term. Or both mother and baby could be in danger of dying since her body wouldn't be able to handle the hormonal changes. Being in a different galaxy really has made all the difference.

"Honey I love you but I really can't wait until your born. Then daddy can fuss over you instead." Irma sighs touching her belly.

(Cora)

"I wouldn't say that. You might jinx it and they come early." Sally teases.

At the moment neither girl would mind that much. Cora was tired of Echo hovering and Irma wanted out of the house.

The next morning Irma didn't feel like getting up. She wanted to cuddle.

"Come on, we're picking up your dad and then it's time for the party." Fives chuckles.

"Pick up? We? Wait while I get dressed." Irma wishes she could fly about like before.

Sally tried to stop her. Irma glared really ready to stick her to the wall. But Fives cut in saying she needed some fresh air. At that Sally backed down with a huff.

"Dad!" Irma hugged him.

"Oh my Rain drop." James hugged her as close as he can. "Ready for the party?" he smiles.

"What's the rush? We could go to the park or…" Irma begins.

"Home bound?" James looks over at Fives.

"Home bound." Fives nods.

"Don't make me go back yet." Irma pleads.

(Cora/ reminding her the party is outside in the backyard)

"It's still at the house." Irma pouts.

"I swear to you, you will get time out of the house." Fives promises.

"When?" Irma snaps with a sharp stare.

"Once your mom leaves tomorrow. I promise you we'll make a day." Fives says.

Irma makes him swear. Fives does so and will keep, if only so she doesn't try to make a break for it.

James gives a small laugh as they head out.

The party is in Cora and Echo's backyard. It was decked out with a baby them, half girl and half boy. Bait had picked up the cakes and put them on their tables.

"How are you doing master?" Ahsoka comes over to check on her.

"I'm fine, just a little stir crazy." Irma sighs.

"If you want maybe I can train here. You can look over how my saber technique is and you can have something to do without leaving." Ahsoka suggests.

"I love you." Irma snuggles the teen.

"What?! There will be no sabers near the baby!" Sally shouts.

"Yes. Yes, I'll make sure of it during my shift with her. Look time to cut the cakes." James pushes her off.

Irma mouths 'thank you.' James gives a wink. He'd be protective but he knows where to loosen up.

Cutting the cakes the girls are amazed as both are pink. Again their families are stunned.

"How in the…" Irma stares amazed.

(Cora)

Both look over at Lock.

"Don't look at me. I have no clue how your bond works. Just like I'm still learning about the bond between you married couples." Lock snacks on his cake. "Though, your daughters might be bonded too. That could be why it worked out like this." He snacks happily as he walks over to Ti, whom now wore an engagement ring.

"I don't think we'll ever understand either of them. Yet I'm okay with that." Irma smiles.

(Cora)

"To the future bonded?" Irma holds up her fork to cling with hers.

(Cora)

The two laughed as they started eating happily at their seats.

With the guys.

Both are frozen in shock. Girls. They're having girls.

"You boys doing okay?" Heavy walks over with the other three.

"Can't feel legs." Fives says leaned up against the fence.

(Echo)

"Yeah really thought at least one of you would have a boy." Cutup chuckles snacking on his cake.

"Come on you get two little princess to protect." Bait smiles over at them.

"And that's the scary thing." Both father in laws come over.

(Cora's dad)

"Oh and when the big eyes look up at you asking for something…" James chuckles.

 **[Partner 7]**

"Honey I love you but I really can't wait until your born. Then daddy can fuss over you instead." Irma sighs touching her belly.

Cora then said "I know what you mean, I can already imagine Echo cuddling and clinging to the little one. Plus the baby kicks like a jedi already it's like they're saying 'Out!'"

"I wouldn't say that. You might jinx it and they come early." Sally teases.

At the moment neither girl would mind that much. Cora was tired of Echo hovering and Irma wanted out of the house.

The next day Cora woke up a little upbeat her family was coming and she had to get the party finished in the backyard for two gender reveals.

Echo could sense the stress and siad "Don't even think about it. I got help from the others and you are not moving a thing."

"Echo don't make me stick you to the wall." She threatened. He sighed but nodded knowing better then to make her mad at the moment.

Echo got up and got to work on the party but was still hovering. Cora would give him a glare now and then and he'd back off till she calmed down.

She took a nap and then they went to go pick up her family and Irma's dad.

Her family hugged and kissed and she let them each say hi to the little one her mother the most excited. "Have you thought of a name?" Cora said "Some but we won't choose till later." "Oh but I want to know what to call them already." Camila pouts.

Cora sighed and said "We're still stuck on the name but we have an idea of what we want."

Vinny then said "So they're going to be a jedi like you?" Echo jumped at that saying "What?!" Cora then said "They will be whatever they want."

Echo sighed but just nodded knowing if their child was anything like their mother he wouldn't be able to stop them. Jake patted his back and said "Just say yes to it or she'll use he force on you." "Dad!"

"Oh what? You don't use the force on people. You will get me ice-cream." He used the hand swipe thing as Cora glared and said "Not funny."

Her dad was laughing though as Echo blushed. Oh when Cutup got there it would be double the jokes.

She then hears Irma plead "Don't make me go back yet."

Cora then said "You do remember that it's outside in the backyard right?"

"It's still at the house." Irma pouts.

Cora sighed she felt for her friend. She really did she go stir crazy too. Then she laughs as she makes Fives swear to let her out tomorrow.

The party is in Cora and Echo's backyard. It was decked out with a baby them, half girl and half boy. Bait had picked up the cakes and put them on their tables.

Cora said "Thanks for this Bait." "Hey no problem. Anything for my sisters, my bothers, and my future nieces or nephews."

Camila then said "Oh Cora I was thinking, should you still be working at the zoo? The jedi don't allow you to work at the temple since it's to dangerous with the baby. Why don't you take a break?"

Cora then said "Don't even think about agreeing with her Echo, I love my job so please no one tell me what to do!" She was sniffing now, her hormones acting up.

Echo wrapped his arms around her and she said "Sorry hormones." "No I know how I've been cuddling you but I just worry." "I know but I will actually have to take time off from work."

"You will?" her family asked and she nodded as she explained what happened. Loren said "Go sis." Her mom said "That's right. How dare he do that?" "Yeah but I better get some time off before I do something worse."

Her dad was laughing as he said "Like throw them into the nexus cage." "Dad!" The others laughed knowing Cora might actually do it.

Cutting the cakes the girls are amazed as both are pink. Again their families are stunned.

"How in the…" Irma stares amazed.

"Is this real?" Cora asked shocked but also excited.

Both look over at Lock.

"Don't look at me. I have no clue how your bond works. Just like I'm still learning about the bond between you married couples." Lock snacks on his cake. "Though, your daughters might be bonded too. That could be why it worked out like this." He snacks happily as he walks over to Ti, whom now wore an engagement ring.

"I don't think we'll ever understand either of them. Yet I'm okay with that." Irma smiles.

Cora then said "Looks like they understand each other pretty well though."

"To the future bonded?" Irma holds up her fork to cling with hers.

Cora then said "To the future bonded." Hey cling forks.

The two laughed as they started eating happily at their seats.

With the guys.

Both are frozen in shock. Girls. They're having girls.

"You boys doing okay?" Heavy walks over with the other three.

"Can't feel legs." Fives says leaned up against the fence.

Echo was grabbing the fence as he held his head as he said "I feel dizzy."

"Yeah really thought at least one of you would have a boy." Cutup chuckles snacking on his cake.

"Come on you get two little princesses to protect." Bait smiles over at them.

"And that's the scary thing." Both father in laws come over.

Jake laughed as he said "Yeah wait till they start talking, oh the conversations you'll have."

"Oh and when the big eyes look up at you asking for something…" James chuckles.

Fives slumped to the floor as Echo fainted. The girls rush up to the boys to check on them and called out at the same time "DAD!"

Jake called while laughing "Run!"

(James.)

And the two booked it inside the house the mothers either glaring or shaking their heads at their behavior.

Kix checked on the boys and said "Just some shock nothing else. Come on you two your wives are worried." That woke them up.

(Five and Irma.)

As Echo got help from Cutup to stand she said "Oh Echo, are you okay?"

Echo replied "I'm fine, I guess it was a lot to take in."

A week passed and Cora really did need to go on maternity leave. Her baby was kicking at her and walking was harder so she couldn't handle her job at the zoo anymore.

Her family had stayed for two weeks after the party and the house had been full with the guests but it kept things lively. Echo didn't mind it too much as he saw the way the family interacted and especially Cora's nephew running around and playing.

Cora's bother in law and brothers helped Echo get used to being around a baby and how to play with one and her sister gave tips as well on what to expect each new month. Echo had done research but somethings you needed to hear from a firsthand account.

The two days before Cora's family left Cora and Echo went to Irma and Fives to talk about names.

Cora then said "So have you guys thought of anything?"

(Irma and Fives.)

Once they stopped talking Cora said "It's a wonderfully name. And I think it will suite her."

Echo nodded as he said "Great choice you two. It's prefect." He gave his brother a thumbs up that he returned.

(Irma. Fives.)

They both smiled as they looked at her baby belly and Cora rubbed it as she said "Sonya. We're naming her Sonya."

Echo then said "We wanted it because it means wise. Something we want to have plenty of especially in what she loves to do whatever it will be."

Cora then said "We also liked it because it sounds like sonar which means to dream. We want her to dream and make those dreams true." She had to dab at some tears as she said "Oh getting emotional again."

Echo then said "It's only natural and their happy tears you're beautiful." "Thanks sweetie." She cuddled him thankful for the embrace. She hadn't been minding the cuddling much lately since she felt like she needed it, but she still got him not to go extreme.

 **[Me 8]**

Fives slumped to the floor as Echo fainted. The girls rush up to the boys to check on them and called out at the same time "DAD!"

Jake called while laughing "Run!"

"Right behind you!" James joins him in the laughing mad dash.

And the two booked it inside the house the mothers either glaring or shaking their heads at their behavior.

Kix checked on the boys and said "Just some shock nothing else. Come on you two your wives are worried." That woke them up.

"You alright Fives?" Irma helps him sit up.

"I need a minute." Fives takes a few deep breathes.

As Echo got help from Cutup to stand she said "Oh Echo, are you okay?"

Echo replied "I'm fine, I guess it was a lot to take in."

A week passed and James clearly knows how to handle Irma better. He simply smiles saying he's the one that raised her. James knows how to get her to rest and he also knows when to step back.

Fives is grateful for having James here. As is Irma. James is just glad he got the last three months so he could be there for the birth. He also helps the two of them get ready for the baby.

The two days before Cora's family left Cora and Echo went to Irma and Fives to talk about names.

Cora then said "So have you guys thought of anything?"

"Faith. We decided to name her Faith." Irma smiles as she rubs her belly.

"It took a lot to get her. So we thought it fit." Fives kisses the top of her head.

Once they stopped talking Cora said "It's a wonderfully name. And I think it will suite her."

Echo nodded as he said "Great choice you two. It's prefect." He gave his brother a thumbs up that he returned.

"What about you two?" They look over at them.

They both smiled as they looked at her baby belly and Cora rubbed it as she said "Sonya. We're naming her Sonya."

Echo then said "We wanted it because it means wise. Something we want to have plenty of especially in what she loves to do whatever it will be."

Cora then said "We also liked it because it sounds like sonar which means to dream. We want her to dream and make those dreams true." She had to dab at some tears as she said "Oh getting emotional again."

Echo then said "It's only natural and their happy tears you're beautiful." "Thanks sweetie."

She cuddled him thankful for the embrace. She hadn't been minding the cuddling much lately since she felt like she needed it, but she still got him not to go extreme.

Two months have passes since then. Faith is kicking like crazy and Irma is really moody.

One night, while Fives is on late shift, Irma fell asleep with a movie. James smiles as he covers her with a blanket.

'When did I…?' Irma rubs her eyes.

'Not long ago.' James smiles. 'Let me help you to bed.' He holds out a hand.

Irma takes it sleepily. James walks her. But then the floor changes from carpet to steel.

'W-what's going-' Irma turns to see her dad is now Duuko.

'They'll make great apprentices.' Duuko smirks.

Irma suddenly finds herself strapped down. Turning she sees Cora beside her the same way.

"NO!" Irma screams sitting up in bed and shattering her bedroom mirror.

"Irma? Irma, are you okay?" James comes running in.

Irma buries her head in his chest crying.

With the guys.

Fives and Echo drew the short straw and have the late shift. Neither really likes it, but they were kept off it for the last seven months. So they take their turn.

While on shift Fives is a bit board. Late shift is mostly paper work.

"I think that's all of it." Fives stretches.

(Echo)

"I want to go home and snuggle Irma." Fives sighs laying back in his chair.

(Echo)

"Irma?!" Fives stands in a panic.

(Echo)

"I don't know. But something scared her." Fives looks a bit panicked. "Will you finish this up?" He looks at the last bit of work.

(Echo)

Fives thanks and then rushes off. Getting home he sees Irma in the living room with a tea in her hands and Cora rubbing her shoulders.

"What happened?" Fives looks over at Cora.

(Cora)

"Irma, hey… what happened?" Fives kneels down placing his hands on hers.

Irma stars crying as she hugs him. Fives pats her back.

Once she calms down she explains her dream. Fives holds her close kissing the top of her head.

"I cleaned up the glass, so it should be safe to go to bed." James takes a trash back of glass to the trash.

"I'm sorry about that." Irma looks over with sad eyes.

"That dream really scared you." James looks over at her.

"What if it wasn't a dream?" Irma rubs her arms. "Duuko is still on the run. And the test said they will have the force. What if he really…" she starts.

"Hey, he's not getting near either of you." Fives kisses the top of her head.

Later on that night Echo comes by to pick up Cora and check on Irma. The girls fell asleep in Irma's room holding hands.

(echo)

"She had a nightmare about Duuko taking them. She didn't want Cora to leave." Fives looks over at the room.

"Something to help us." James places three cups down with coffee ready to go.

(Echo)

"I said it would help. I didn't say anything about sleep." James pours them cups. "Come on we're all soldiers and love those girls. Are either of you really going to sleep tonight anyway?" he pours them cups as well.

The two sit down and sips their coffee.

 **[Partner 9]**

Two months had passed since the naming and Cora's parents would be coming for the last leg of the pregnancy and to help out after.

She was at home looking over the baby's room as she talked with her mother about ideas. Her mother said "Are you sure you want to paint it blue?"

Cora replied "Yes I'm sure. I don't want to go with a generic pink. Plus I already have it all outlined and decorated with stars and flowers. By the way thanks for all the cloths I'll be sure to use them and take plenty of pictures."

Camila then said "What? I'll be seeing them myself when I come in a week. But yes lots of pictures."

Cora laughed at that as she saw all the stuffed toys, diapers, a little health check back, diapers, cloths of all types, diapers, carriage, diapers, and of course the crib. Echo had made something extra special for it, he had made a mobile that had song list, could make the ceiling looks like a starry night and of course a special security system just in case. Let's just say Echo had found a way to shield the baby from intruders and shock certain people. She laughed at the first time they tested it and Echo shocked himself. Cora had to chuckle at the memory.

Camila said with a frown "I don't like that thing." "It's for the baby's protection you know how Echo is." "It won't hurt…"

Cora exclaimed "No of course not! Echo would never have put it there if it was the slightest chance dangerous to me or the baby. Plus even Fives asked for one but Irma's not sure about it."

Camila then said "Probably for a good reason."

Cora sighed at that as she looked at the little thing. It held a fox, a star, a lightsaber, a guiding star, a shield, and echo's handprint on a small white pillow. She had helped personalize it smiling at how they worked together to make something for their child.

Then she got a call form Irma "Hey mom I have to go, talk to you later." After the goodbye she picked up and said "Oh hello Mr. Spell…Wait is that Irma crying? What happened?"

After he explained she rushed over.

Fives and Echo drew the short straw and have the late shift. Neither really likes it, but they were kept off it for the last seven months. So they take their turn.

While on shift Fives is a bit board. Late shift is mostly paper work.

"I think that's all of it." Fives stretches.

Echo then said "No, but close. Just a few more."

"I want to go home and snuggle Irma." Fives sighs lying back in his chair.

Echo then said "I want to go home too, I don't like leaving Cora alone but she insists she's fine."

"Irma?!" Fives stands in a panic.

Echo jumped as he asked "What happened?"

"I don't know. But something scared her." Fives looks a bit panicked. "Will you finish this up?" He looks at the last bit of work.

Echo nodded as he said "Of course, you go check on Irma. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Fives thanks and then rushes off. Getting home he sees Irma in the living room with a tea in her hands and Cora rubbing her shoulders.

"What happened?" Fives looks over at Cora.

Cora then said "I'm not sure. She's been like this since before I got here. Maybe you can help her to talk."

She got up and left to let the couple talk.

She got a phone call from Echo. He probably was there when Fives felt her panic. She answered as he said "Cora what happened? Is Irma okay?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Fives is talking to her. She's been crying from a nightmare I think."

Echo then asked "What about you?"

"I'm okay, just worried."

"I'll be there to pick you up later. You just relax, I don't want you out late."

"Yeah not the best idea. Plus Irma doesn't seem to want me leaving. I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too."

With that she hung up.

As she came in to the living room she was told about what upset Irma. She hugged her belly and then her friend. The news worried her and wondered if it could have been a vision.

Later on that night Echo comes by to pick up Cora and check on Irma. The girls fell asleep in Irma's room holding hands.

As Echo looked in with concern he asked "What happened?"

"She had a nightmare about Duuko taking them. She didn't want Cora to leave." Fives looks over at the room.

"Something to help us." James places three cups down with coffee ready to go.

Echo raised a brow at the caffeine and said "How will this help us sleep?"

"I said it would help. I didn't say anything about sleep." James pours them cups. "Come on we're all soldiers and love those girls. Are either of you really going to sleep tonight anyway?" he pours them cups as well.

The two sit down and sips their coffee.

Echo looked into his mug as he said "I really hope it was just a dream and not a vision."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "We have to take the possibility in Fives. I think we should call Lock in just in case or someone that might be able to help."

(James.)

So in the morning they called up Lock who rushed over to see if he could make sense of this.

Cora kept close worried as Irma explained the dream as Lock tried to figure out if it was just that or something else.

After a while Lock said "I'm sorry I can't figure it out. But I am willing to stay here and keep guard till things are settled."

Echo then said "That might be for the best. I also think we should call for time off. I don't feel we should leave the girls alone."

(Fives.)

So they called up Fox and told him about time off. He was confused on that till they explained what happened, at that he let the have the time off and that he'd send few extra patrols around that area.

Let's just say the news got around with the brothers, and it wasn't long before the other members of Domino to take a ship to Coruscant to help.

Before they got there though Secura and Bly came over to check on them as well wanting to make sure everything was alright.

When they came over the boys talked to Bly Echo said "We didn't mean to cause a panic."

(Fives.)

Bly replied "It would have happened anyway. You know the boys see them as sisters and these are our first nieces. No one's taking a chance."

 **[Me 10]**

Echo looked into his mug as he said "I really hope it was just a dream and not a vision."

"It has to be just a dream. Right?" Fives clenches his cup a bit tightly.

Echo then said "We have to take the possibility in Fives. I think we should call Lock in just in case or someone that might be able to help."

"Irma's… abilities are all about protection right? Maybe she had the dream to keep the little ones save." James added sipping his coffee.

'Please let it of just been a dream.' Fives stares into his cup worried.

So in the morning they called up Lock who rushed over to see if he could make sense of this.

Irma held her belly as she explained the dream again. She herself was praying it was just jitters. But something was screaming in her. Screaming to run.

After a while Lock said "I'm sorry I can't figure it out. But I am willing to stay here and keep guard till things are settled."

Echo then said "That might be for the best. I also think we should call for time off. I don't feel we should leave the girls alone."

"Neither do I." Fives holds Irma close kissing the top of her head.

"No is getting near you Rain Drop. Not with all of us here." James smiles softly at his daughter.

This gave Irma a small sense of security. Then she got over whelmed with it as every ex-trooper and jedi seemed to spring into action.

When they came over the boys talked to Bly Echo said "We didn't mean to cause a panic."

"Yeah, we just wanted time off to keep an eye on them." Fives rubs the back of his head.

Bly replied "It would have happened anyway. You know the boys see them as sisters and these are our first nieces. No one's taking a chance."

"Thanks." Fives gives a small smile.

(Echo)

"Don't worry you two. No one is getting near them." Bly smiles at both still nervous brothers.

With the girls.

"How are you feeling?" Secura rubs Irma's arm gently.

"Scared." Irma sighs. "I keep telling myself it was a dream. But then something inside says to run." She holds her belly.

(Cora)

"Yes, we won't let anything happen to you two." Secura tries to assure them.

"Irma! Cora!" The three others of Domino come in hugging them.

"Don't worry, no one is getting to you." Cutup says.

"Not ever." Heavy adds.

(Cora)

"You're kinda squishing the babies." Irma finishes with a small laugh.

"Sorry." They let go of their bear hug.

The girls then take their turns hugging them. Then the guys take their turns feeling their nieces kick. Cora's seemed to be a bit wilder.

After that they headed over to hug their brothers. They needed it and them. Something about the old team being together made them feel secure.

As things wound down and others left, Bail stopped by with Boba. They had come for a surprise visit and heard the news.

"Here, these are for the babies." Boba hands over two little wolves; yellow for Irma and blue for Cora.

"Thanks Boba." Irma nuzzles the furry little thing.

(cora)

"C-can I?" Boba looks at the bellies a bit red.

The two girls giggle at that. Irma takes his hand and places it on her belly first. Boba's eyes widen with a smile as he feels a small kick. Next was Cora.

"She's really moving a lot." Boba laughs.

(Cora)

With the guys.

"She seems to be doing well." Bail looks over at the two smiling soon to be moms.

"Having people around helps." Fives sighs with eyes filled with worry.

(Echo)

"Problem is she doesn't feel safe at home since this is where the dream started." James sighs rubbing the back of his head.

"What if they weren't here?" Bail suggests.

(Echo)

"Why not come back with us to Alderaan? Being away will make them feel safer. And you can relax a bit." Bail suggests.

"We'll talk to them about it. Thank you." Fives smiles at his friend.

 **[Partner 10]**

Bly replied "It would have happened anyway. You know the boys see them as sisters and these are our first nieces. No one's taking a chance."

"Thanks." Fives gives a small smile.

Echo then said "We really appreciated it."

"Don't worry you two. No one is getting near them." Bly smiles at both still nervous brothers.

With the girls.

"How are you feeling?" Secura rubs Irma's arm gently.

"Scared." Irma sighs. "I keep telling myself it was a dream. But then something inside says to run." She holds her belly.

"We'll figure this out. No one is touching our children. And Dooku won't get near." Cora said determinedly.

"Yes, we won't let anything happen to you two." Secura tries to assure them.

"Irma! Cora!" The three others of Domino come in hugging them.

"Don't worry, no one is getting to you." Cutup says.

"Not ever." Heavy adds.

Cora coughs as she said "That's great to hear guys. But could you let go?"

"You're kinda squishing the babies." Irma finishes with a small laugh.

"Sorry." They let go of their bear hug.

Cora sighed as she let the other take a turn to feel the baby Sonya was going wild at having her uncles near. Yeah she inherited the families character alright.

As things wound down and others left, Bail stopped by with Boba. They had come for a surprise visit and heard the news.

"Here, these are for the babies." Boba hands over two little wolves; yellow for Irma and blue for Cora.

"Thanks Boba." Irma nuzzles the furry little thing.

Cora then said "Thank you their adorable, she'll love it Boba." She gives him a peck on the head.

"C-can I?" Boba looks at the bellies a bit red.

The two girls giggle at that. Irma takes his hand and places it on her belly first. Boba's eyes widen with a smile as he feels a small kick. Next was Cora.

"She's really moving a lot." Boba laughs.

She sighed and said "Yes she has a strong character already. She might just be a jedi." 'At least your healthy little one.'

With the guys.

"She seems to be doing well." Bail looks over at the two smiling soon to be moms.

"Having people around helps." Fives sighs with eyes filled with worry.

Echo then said "Yeah it's helped Cora as well."

"Problem is she doesn't feel safe at home since this is where the dream started." James sighs rubbing the back of his head.

"What if they weren't here?" Bail suggests.

Echo asked "What do you mean senator?"

"Why not come back with us to Alderaan? Being away will make them feel safer. And you can relax a bit." Bail suggests.

"We'll talk to them about it. Thank you." Fives smiles at his friend.

They boys came up to do that right now and the girls thought it was a good idea. Cora did say though that Lock would have to bring her parents for when they got there, and he agreed.

They were soon packed and on their way. The girls looked on amazed at the planet, never being there before but it was a beautiful planet of nature with large cities here and there.

They were given a guest suite at the palace with several rooms to share. The girls did begin to relax a bit. The rest of Domino was there with them as well though, not taking chances.

Boba was ecstatic to have them there and would ask about the babies or get the others to play with him or teach him stuff. The girls found it cute.

The two were sitting in a garden inside the palace as Cora said "This place is so nice. I feel all the tension leaving. You?"

(Irma.)

Cora sighed "I know. I still worry too. But I'm not sure anyone would expect us here. Oh by the way my parents arrive in two days. My mom's on alert and I think Dooku might have to worry more about her then the guys."

(Irma.)

They laughed at that as they started feeling a bit tired. They felt like they were almost dozing of when…

(Fives.)

They looked over to see their boys waiting for them.

Echo then said "Not dozing off?" he comes up to help her up as she said "A guess we are."

(Irma.)

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Yeah it's got a nice views of the sunset."

Cora smiled as she said "That does sound nice." She sighed, she hasn't felt this calm in a while.

(Irma and Fives.)

So the boys started walking them off to the patio they had been talking about.

But inside the palace kitchen.

Echo was making cookies with chocolate chips with marshmallows.

(Fives snack for Irma)

Echo said "I hope the girls enjoy this picnic. I think they could really use it."

(Fives.)

The boys had wanted to help the girls feel more calm about the whole Dooku thing and thought a nice picnic would help settle them down.

Echo suddenly stopped cooking.

(Fives.)

Echo replied "Cora feels calm. Too calm. She's never that calm unless I'm around."

(Fives.)

The two tried calling the girls mentally hoping it was them overreacting but they couldn't reach them. Something was wrong.

They rushed out leaving everything but did call the others to help them. Something was wrong.

Boba was walking about the halls; he wanted to go ask the girls a bit more about the babies. As he was turning a corner he saw them but then stopped they were talking about something.

Cora said "Is it much farther?"

(Irma.)

Boba looked confused, who where they talking to? He decided to fallow them.

The girls fallowed the guys to the patio the sunset really was beautiful.

Cora said "Wow this really is amazing."

(Irma.)

The two fakes seemed to smirk at each other as they then walked away from them.

The fake Echo said "There's one more surprise."

(fake Fives.)

They both turned at that and gasped to see a small ship on the patio and Dooku standing there with a smirk.

He waved his hand and the fakes disappeared.

Cora gasped as she said "You miserable…" She tried to get her saber but was soon knocked out with force trick.

(Irma.)

Sadly she soon fallowed and the two woman where forced lifted up and onto the ship. Once it was heading up and out the boys rushed in to see their worst fear had come true.

They were soon packed and on their way. The girls looked on amazed at the planet, never being there before but it was a beautiful planet of nature with large cities here and there.

They were given a guest suite at the palace with several rooms to share. The girls did begin to relax a bit. The rest of Domino was there with them as well though, not taking chances.

Boba was ecstatic to have them there and would ask about the babies or get the others to play with him or teach him stuff. The girls found it cute.

The two were sitting in a garden inside the palace as Cora said "This place is so nice. I feel all the tension leaving. You?"

"I do feel better." Irma nods. "But I still can't shake the feeling something is going to happen." She touches her belly.

Cora sighed "I know. I still worry too. But I'm not sure anyone would expect us here. Oh by the way my parents arrive in two days. My mom's on alert and I think Dooku might have to worry more about her then the guys."

"Or mine. Fear the fire or an Irish red head." Irma laughs.

They laughed at that as they started feeling a bit tired. They felt like they were almost dozing of when…

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Fives calls in a gentle tone.

They looked over to see their boys waiting for them.

Echo then said "Not dozing off?" he comes up to help her up as she said "A guess we are."

"What's going on?" Irma rubs her sleepy eyes.

"We found a spot we want you two to see." Fives smiles gently.

Echo then said "Yeah it's got a nice views of the sunset."

Cora smiled as she said "That does sound nice." She sighed, she hasn't felt this calm in a while.

"It'll be good to cuddle for a bit." Irma nods taking his hand.

Fives simply smiles. That same tender look. But something was off. Irma put thought it was nerves about the baby and just continued to smiles up at him.

So the boys started walking them off to the patio they had been talking about.

But inside the palace kitchen.

Echo was making cookies with chocolate chips with marshmallows. While Fives tried his hand at peanut butter and chocolate brownies.

Echo said "I hope the girls enjoy this picnic. I think they could really use it."

"I just hope these come out right." Fives sighs with some flower on his face.

The boys had wanted to help the girls feel more calm about the whole Dooku thing and thought a nice picnic would help settle them down.

Echo suddenly stopped cooking.

"What's up?" Fives stops himself.

Echo replied "Cora feels calm. Too calm. She's never that calm unless I'm around."

"You don't think…" Fives begins to panic.

The two tried calling the girls mentally hoping it was them overreacting but they couldn't reach them. Something was wrong.

They rushed out leaving everything but did call the others to help them. Something was wrong.

Boba was walking about the halls; he wanted to go ask the girls a bit more about the babies. As he was turning a corner he saw them but then stopped they were talking about something.

Cora said "Is it much farther?"

"I'm getting kinda tired." Irma feels her dizzy head.

Boba looked confused, who where they talking to? He decided to fallow them.

The girls fallowed the guys to the patio the sunset really was beautiful.

Cora said "Wow this really is amazing."

"When Faith is born we should take her here for her first view." Irma smiles touching her belly.

The two fakes seemed to smirk at each other as they then walked away from them.

The fake Echo said "There's one more surprise."

"Turn around for it." The fake Fives whispers gently.

They both turned at that and gasped to see a small ship on the patio and Dooku standing there with a smirk.

He waved his hand and the fakes disappeared.

Cora gasped as she said "You miserable…" She tried to get her saber but was soon knocked out with force trick.

"Cora!" Irma calls drawing her sabers.

But sadly she's out too. Falling over she drops her blades.

The two woman where forced lifted up and onto the ship. Once it was heading up and out the boys rushed in to see their worst fear had come true.

"IRMA!" Fives shouts after the ship.

(Echo/ most likely the same)

"Vod!" Boba calls running over to them with the sabers in hand.

Fives eyes widen. She didn't have them, she didn't have a way to fight.

Both brothers feel a panic come over them. Not again. After all this time, no this can't happen.

"Hey, hey. We'll get them back." Heavy bends down to check on them.

"Right. We're a team and have always gotten them back. No need to think this one is different." Bait nods with better confidence then he's had before.

"We've got this." Cutup nods as well.

The other two look at their brothers. Right, they've always succeeded together. They've always won when working as a team.

"W-we need to find them quickly. Irma gets fevers when stressed; this could give her a really bad one." Fives stands as he holds the sabers close.

(Echo)

 **[Partner 11]**

The two woman were forced lifted up and onto the ship. Once it was heading up and out the boys rushed in to see their worst fear had come true.

"IRMA!" Fives shouts after the ship.

"CORA!" Echo shouts as he sees it disappear.

"Vod!" Boba calls running over to them with the sabers in hand.

Echo feels his heart almost stop at the sight of her saber.

Both brothers feel a panic come over them. Not again. After all this time, no this can't happen.

"Hey, hey. We'll get them back." Heavy bends down to check on them.

"Right. We're a team and have always gotten them back. No need to think this one is different." Bait nods with better confidence then he's had before.

"We've got this." Cutup nods as well.

The other two look at their brothers. Right, they've always succeeded together. They've always won when working as a team.

"W-we need to find them quickly. Irma gets fevers when stressed; this could give her a really bad one." Fives stands as he holds the sabers close.

Echo was shaking as he said "No no no. Not now not. No, not now. Cora, Sonya. My girls they, wait? The bond. Couldn't we track them with the bond?" He concentrated but nothing. "Argh he's blocking us again!"

(Fives.)

Lock rushes in saying "I came as soon as I heard. I think I can help find them."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "Yeah how, and will it be safe?"

Lock sighed as he said "That I don't know."

(Fives.)

Echo then said "He's right we can't risk it."

Bait then said "Then how will we find them."

Shak Ti then said "Perhaps I can help."

They all jumped at that and she smiled as she said "I might just have a way to find the girls with Locks method and make it completely safe for the girls."

They all leaned in ready to know what her plan was.

With the girls

Cora heard Irma call her "Ugh what happened?"

(Irma.)

Cora growled as she tried to struggle out of the bind "When I get out…"

"That won't be happening any time soon." They both looked up to see Dooku coming in.

(Irma.)

Cora glared as she said "Touch our babies and I will…"

"You'll what?" he smirked making Cora activate her powers using his cape to make him trip.

"Grr why you, how did you do that?" he said with a growl.

Cora smirked as she said "I'm just better then you."

(Irma.)

Dooku then said "I'll wipe that smile off those faces when we start the procedure."

That made them looked at each other in worry. He smirked and said "Good now let's talk…"

 **[Me 12]**

Echo was shaking as he said "No no no. Not now not. No, not now. Cora, Sonya. My girls they, wait? The bond. Couldn't we track them with the bond?" He concentrated but nothing. "Argh he's blocking us again!"

'Irma… Faith… I need to get to them.' Fives panics once more.

Lock rushes in saying "I came as soon as I heard. I think I can help find them."

"Is it safe for all of them?" Fives looks over worried.

Echo then said "Yeah how, and will it be safe?"

Lock sighed as he said "That I don't know."

"Then it's not happening. Not with the four of them on the line." Fives shakes his head.

Echo then said "He's right we can't risk it."

Bait then said "Then how will we find them."

Shak Ti then said "Perhaps I can help."

They all jumped at that and she smiled as she said "I might just have a way to find the girls with Locks method and make it completely safe for the girls."

They all leaned in ready to know what her plan was.

With the girls

Cora heard Irma call her "Ugh what happened?"

"Duuko dooped us." Irma scuffs.

Cora growled as she tried to struggle out of the bind "When I get out…"

"That won't be happening any time soon." They both looked up to see Dooku coming in.

"Leave us alone!" Irma screams squirming around.

Cora glared as she said "Touch our babies and I will…"

"You'll what?" he smirked making Cora activate her powers using his cape to make him trip.

"Grr why you, how did you do that?" he said with a growl.

Cora smirked as she said "I'm just better then you."

"You can't even beat to pregnant ladies." Irma snickers.

Dooku then said "I'll wipe that smile off those faces when we start the procedure."

That made them looked at each other in worry. He smirked and said "Good now let's talk…"

Back with the guys.

They come in to see two familiar looking women in the room. Then it hits them.

"You!" They shout on guard at the women that once hunted them.

"Wait! They've come to help." Ti comes to their aid.

"Them?!" they all point.

"W-we understand your dismissal." The human says a bit timidly.

"But Irma and Cora saved us. In more than one way. We owe them, please let us help." The Twi'lek looks at them with pleading eyes.

Are they really the same women from before? They all stare at them curiously but loosen their guard.

(Echo)

"We find the girls through master and student bond. But through them." Ti motions to the girls.

"Duuko may have tried to kill us, but until he succeeds or we find a new master that bond is there." The Twi'lek says.

"Nara and I haven't found a master so we can still track him." The human motions to her partner and friend.

"Won't Duuko know what you're doing?" Fives crosses his arms still skeptical.

"Eventually yes." Nara nods. "But he'll think Nisa and I are simply looking to finish him. But he thinks of us as weak so he'll stay to finish what he needs before moving on." She explains.

"He may even wait for us so he can finish us off." Nisa adds.

The guys all eye them. It's hard to trust them when they tried to kill them or force them to take each other out so many times. Echo and Fives have literal scars from their encounters.

"They did give the cure to save Mandalore. And the girls said if they ever came to a temple that they should be accepted." Lock reminds them of their good deeds. "Besides we don't have time to debate it. The girls are running out of time. Irma in particular." He looks worried.

(Echo)

"You didn't tell them?" Lock looks over at Fives.

"Fives?" The others look over at him.

"Irma needs to be relaxed and in a safe environment or… or her fever can get too high. It'll but both of them in danger of…" Fives grips a fist.

"Lock you know?" Ti looks over at him.

"Fives came to talk with me when he had nightmares of losing them." Lock nods. "I assumed he also told his brothers after they talked it out with me." He adds.

(Echo)

"If I told you guys it would make it too real. And it seemed eliminated so…" Fives hangs his head truly worried.

"Hey, we'll get them back." Heavy pats his back.

The others nod. Fives has a small smile being assured by them.

Nisa and Nara then get to work tracking him down.

With the girls.

"Not doing to well this time around are we?" Duuko smirks as he looks over at a huffing Irma.

'Th-this bad. I have a fever if it… Fives find us.' Irma begins to panic.

"Sir, the red head has a fever." A droid doctor tells him.

"You're a frail thing aren't you?" Duuko places his hand under her chin to lift up her head.

"A-and yet you still a-always loose." Irma taunts.

Duuko tosses her head loose with a tongue click. Then he turns his attention to Cora.

Back with the guys.

"We have him!" The girls call.

(Echo)

"We can sh-" Nisa tries to stand but loses her balance.

"Careful." Bait catches her around the waist.

"T-thanks." Nisa plays with her hair shyly.

"I- it's nothing." Bait helps her stand a bit red.

"We can show you. We just… have to catch our breath." Nara takes a few deep breathes tired.

"Come on. I'll help you to the ship." Cutup offers his hand.

Nara nods taking it as he uses himself as a crutch to help her walk. He never walks fast though or tries to speed her up.

 **[Partner 12]**

Are they really the same women from before? They all stare at them curiously but loosen their guard.

Echo finally spoke after the flash back of the scar faded and said "How can you find them?"

"They did give the cure to save Mandalore. And the girls said if they ever came to a temple that they should be accepted." Lock reminds them of their good deeds. "Besides we don't have time to debate it. The girls are running out of time. Irma in particular." He looks worried.

Echo's eyes widened as he said "What do you mean running out of time and why is Irma in more danger?"

"You didn't tell them?" Lock looks over at Fives.

After explaining Echo asked "Why didn't' you tell us?" he was a bit worried and hurt his brother had kept something like that from them.

Back with the guys.

"We have him!" The girls call.

Echo exclaimed "Where!?"

Back with the girls

Cora had shouted at Dooku to leave Irma alone then he turned to her she glared as he came up and said "Get the red jedi stabilized. I'll start with this one."

(Irma.)

Cora growled as she said "Back away Dooku."

Dooku smirked as he said "Such tenacity. If only it could be used to my plans. Oh well maybe your daughter will be a better student."

Cora felt her temper spike as she called "NO!" Everything lifted her mind kept telling her 'Not Sonya not my baby he will not touch her!'

Dooku felt his body being pushed but he pushed back, Cora wasn't backing down though. He then said "Stop this nonsense unless you want your child hurt, your using too much power."

Cora gasped at that giving Dooku time to press something in her making her scream.

(Irma.)

Dooku replied "Just a little sedative to make her stay calm. Now on with the procedure." He came over to Cora's belly but before he could he felt like something had kicked him "OOf!"

He jolted back slightly as he said "Strong in the force like her mother. That she even can defend herself in the womb is impressive." He tried again but the baby kicked harsher making Cora scream and then, "Sir her water has broken." The medical droid said.

He growled but said "Drat I'll have to wait till she's born then. Get that child delivered and make sure she survives I need at least one of the mothers alive to raise them till their old enough to be students. This one will be easier to keep alive till she serves her purpose."

(Irma.)

With the boys

As they were driving close to where Dooku had the girls Echo suddenly shouted as he fell to his knees.

(Fives.)

Echo said through gasps "Cora. She's in labor. Sonya is coming now!"

"Now?!" they said in shock.

Bait hen said "But she still has half a month!"

Cutup hugged his brother saying "Don't worry, we'll get there in time to save them and have you see your little girl born."

Heavy growled as he said "Dooku's not getting away with this, not this time."

(Fives.)

Lock "Now before you all go charging into battel we need to come up with a plan."

Nera said "You all go get the girls we will distract Dooku." They all looked shocked as Cutup said "What? But you can't take him, he'll kill you."

Bait seemed to flinch at that but then Shak Ti said "That is why I will go with them. You all get the girls on the ship while we handle Dooku."

Lock then said "No Ti, I'll handle Dooku. The girls will need someone with medical experience as soon as we get there." Ti sighed but said "Fair point love."

With the girls.

Cora was crying, it was too soon, she couldn't give birth now. The medical droid would tell her to breath and push but she yelled "Get out!" Forcing it back a bit.

Dooku glared as he said "You are only putting yourself and the child in danger so just…" He stopped as he said "Hmm well it seems I have company. I'll return to deal with you all later." At that he left.

(Irma.)

 **[Me 13]**

Cora had shouted at Dooku to leave Irma alone then he turned to her she glared as he came up and said "Get the red jedi stabilized. I'll start with this one."

'F-fever… high.' Irma huffs.

"W-what did you d-do?" Irma huffs looking over at Cora.

Dooku replied "Just a little sedative to make her stay calm. Now on with the procedure." He came over to Cora's belly but before he could he felt like something had kicked him "OOf!"

He jolted back slightly as he said "Strong in the force like her mother. That she even can defend herself in the womb is impressive." He tried again but the baby kicked harsher making Cora scream and then, "Sir her water has broken." The medical droid said.

He growled but said "Drat I'll have to wait till she's born then. Get that child delivered and make sure she survives I need at least one of the mothers alive to raise them till their old enough to be students. This one will be easier to keep alive till she serves her purpose."

'Fives, hurry.' Irma feels a tear fall.

With the guys.

Fives had felt Irma's distress. Her fever was getting worst. She needed help. Then he saw Echo.

"You okay?" Fives helped him up.

Echo said through gasps "Cora. She's in labor. Sonya is coming now!"

"Now?!" they said in shock.

Bait hen said "But she still has half a month!"

Cutup hugged his brother saying "Don't worry, we'll get there in time to save them and have you see your little girl born."

Heavy growled as he said "Dooku's not getting away with this, not this time."

"If anything happens to them…" Fives snarls ready for a fight.

Lock "Now before you all go charging into battel we need to come up with a plan."

Nera said "You all go get the girls we will distract Dooku." They all looked shocked as Cutup said "What? But you can't take him, he'll kill you."

Bait seemed to flinch at that but then Shak Ti said "That is why I will go with them. You all get the girls on the ship while we handle Dooku."

Lock then said "No Ti, I'll handle Dooku. The girls will need someone with medical experience as soon as we get there." Ti sighed but said "Fair point love."

With the girls.

Cora was crying, it was too soon, she couldn't give birth now. The medical droid would tell her to breath and push but she yelled "Get out!" Forcing it back a bit.

Dooku glared as he said "You are only putting yourself and the child in danger so just…" He stopped as he said "Hmm well it seems I have company. I'll return to deal with you all later." At that he left.

"Th-they're here." Irma smiles before passing out.

(Cora)

With the guys.

Ti took point for Domino with Heavy second in command. Fives was in no condition to be giving orders. Before going Lock kisses Ti then heads off with the girls.

Like they thought Duuko went straight for his unwanted old students. Giving the others time to get in.

(Echo)

"Irma." Fives runs over to her. "Hey come on open your eyes." He pleads undoing the buckles.

'Promise. Remember, promise.' Irma calls out.

'Irma. Please don't make me do that.' Fives has tears in his eyes.

"We need to get them out of here now." Ti instructs as they hear the fighting outside.

Cora was in pain as the contracts keep going but she was determined not to have the baby in that lab. Meanwhile Irma was fighting for two lives.

They get them to the medical bay. Cora was contracting but insisted Irma is looked after first. No one was going to argue with her.

"Irma fight." Fives holds her hand.

"I can't take care of the fever. Not until the baby is born. We'll have to take the little one out." Ti explains.

'Promise.' Irma repeats.

Fives shakes his head. He wasn't ready for that.

"Please save them both." Fives begs.

"Can we help?" The girls come in a bit beaten up.

Cutup and Bait felt themselves breath with relief at that. But why? They'd deal with that later.

"You help Cora. I can't leave Irma." Ti instructs.

"Yes ma'am." They nod heading over.

At this point they also took off. Lock would see Ti later. For now he had to get them away and fast.

Fives held Irma's hand. He held it tight pleading for both of them to make it. He couldn't hear or see anything around him until…

"Waah."

Fives looked to see a coco skinned little thing with tuffs of red up top. He for a moment he was happy.

"Here you go." The medical droid handed her over in a pink blanket.

'Promise.' Irma calls again.

Fives turns to hear her life line spiking. At this point Ti tossed him out to take care of the fever.

'Please Irma. I'm lost without you.' Fives pleads holding there little girl.

Faith cried for her mom. She wanted her just as much as her father.

A few days later at the hospital.

Irma blinks looking over to see Fives clinging to her hand with it tapped against his head.

"Can I have that back?" Irma says tiredly.

"Irma…" Fives has tears in his eyes.

"What happened? Faith…?" Irma looks over scared.

"Fine. She's fine." Fives calms her down.

"Thank goodness." Irma breaths with relief.

"I'm sorry. When it came down to it I…" Fives starts to cry.

"Shh. It was my fault. I never should have made you promise to pick her if you had to choose. I should have remembered to find another way." Irma has some tears herself.

"Thank you for fighting." Fives kisses the top of her head.

"How could I not? You're lost without me." Irma smiles softly.

"Irma!" Her parents call coming to check on her.

They hug her tight. She tries to do the same but has little to no strength at the moment.

"You really had us scared there Rain drop." James holds her as close as he can.

"Sorry." Irma says. "Where's everyone else?" She looks around.

"The doctors had to limit us sense the amedit family is so big." James begins to explain. "Fives and Echo got to stay as the husbands. While the rest of got to visit in pairs."

 **[Partner 13]**

Dooku glared as he said "You are only putting yourself and the child in danger so just…" He stopped as he said "Hmm well it seems I have company. I'll return to deal with you all later." At that he left.

"Th-they're here." Irma smiles before passing out.

Cora felt herself gasp as she called "Echo, Echo!"

With the guys.

Ti took point for Domino with Heavy second in command. Fives was in no condition to be giving orders. Before going Lock kisses Ti then heads off with the girls.

Like they thought Duuko went straight for his unwanted old students. Giving the others time to get in.

When Echo saw Cora struggling he rushed up to unbuckle her and said "Hold on Cora. Hold on."

Cora said "Echo please get us out of here. I don't want the baby born in this awful place."

He nodded as he started to help carry her out.

They get them to the medical bay. Cora was contracting but insisted Irma is looked after first. No one was going to argue with her.

Echo did hold her hand though not leaving her side "Ugh Echo it hurts." She cried. "I know I know I got you I'll find something…" "No, no pain killers." "But Cora…"

The two ex siths came and started helping her with her labor. At the same time Lock was getting them out of there.

Nera said "Okay Cora just breath." Nisa then said "Yeah we'll help get your little one out." She cried as she held Echo's hand, he never let go for a moment. He used his bond to send as much calmed to her as he could when "Waaa!"

Echo felt his heart skip a beat as he saw his little girl. Cora was panting but said "Say hi to daddy Sonya."

Echo was in shock as she was passed to him in a little pink blanket. She had yellow tan skin, black tuffs of hair, and when she opened her eyes he could see she had his eyes but they were large like her mothers.

He felt tears swell up not noticing the two girls cleaning everything up and helping Cora sit up and everything. He looked at Cora and said "She's perfect." She smiled and said "She is."

The little one was wailing and kicking they laughed at that as her father gave her to her mother so she could calm down.

Nara said "Born at the same time even. So strange." The two looked up in confusion then it hit them. Cora said "Are Irma and the baby…?" Nisa said "I sense they are both alive but Irma is weak and the little one wants her mother."

Cora looked to Echo and said "Bring them here. Their connection might help them." Echo nodded as he went to go get his brother and niece.

Cora looked down at Sonya and said "Time to meet some family little one." The baby didn't much care as she was eating but Cora laughed at how cute she was.

When Fives came in the little one had finished eating and was now looking about curiously at the world. Fives looked like all the fire was out of him and the little on in his hands was wailing.

Cora frowned as she looked to a worried Echo and said "Bring him here." Echo nodded as he sat Fives down and suddenly Faith seemed to stop wailing, she still hiccuped and sniffled but now Sonya was staring over at her and Faith looked back.

(Fives.)

"It's what family is for and these two would have needed to see each other anyway. Turns out they were born at the same time. 7:00 pm."

(Fives.)

Echo came over and said "Irma will be fine. They'll do whatever they can for her."

Cora then said "You could try using your bond to help hold on to her. We don't mind watching Faith. The girls already look like they want to get to know each other."

She smiled as she saw Sony and Faith wave their fists at each other as if trying to figure out what the other was.

They all had to laugh at that.

Suddenly they heard a knock it was Shak Ti and she said "Irma is stabilized but she's tired." Fives sighed as he said something and then went to go see Irma with Faith.

The two looked worriedly at them but Ti said "She will be fine like I said just tired."

They nodded but still worried. Cora cried at the fact her friend didn't get to see her daughter newly born but as least she be alive to be with her. Echo comforted her and she snuggled in happy for that and then concentrated on their little one hoping the same happiness for their friends.

A few days later at the hospital.

Cora's family had been livid and her mother looked ready to go hunt Dooku down herself.

Bait, Cutup, and Heavy would only look at the little one never holding they were afraid they'd hurt her.

She was glad when she got the news of Irma being awake. It was good to hear that she was alright and on the path to recovery. She wished she could go see her but the doctors had bed ridden her after the incident.

Faith would be brought to visit a few times since the girls bond seemed to help soothe the little one while she waited for her mother to recover.

Cora whined "I want to go see her." Echo replied "I'll tell her you wanted to but that you couldn't. Don't worry, do you want me to take Sonya over so they can meet?"

"Yes that'd be great. But let's go last, after she's had plenty of time with her little one." Echo nodded in understanding knowing Irma would need that.

Sonya had a bit of a wild personality, she didn't let anyone but her parents hold her but her eyes showed that she loved to see everything and want to figure it out. The biggest kicker though was when she made a stuffed toy float making Lock faint.

They had all laughed at that but when he came too Echo said "Don't even think it."

Lock seemed to step back at that. Looks like Echo could see that he had an interest to mentor the girls girls' as well. Yeah that wasn't happening, Cora could train her own child thank you.

Finally Echo went to go say hi to Irma for Cora taking little Sonya who looked about the world in fascination and wonder. Yup she was going to be an adventurous one.

 **[Me 14]**

Before the hospital.

Cora frowned as she looked to a worried Echo and said "Bring him here." Echo nodded as he sat Fives down and suddenly Faith seemed to stop wailing, she still hiccuped and sniffled but now Sonya was staring over at her and Faith looked back.

"H-how did…?" Fives has a bit of life back in him.

"It's what family is for and these two would have needed to see each other anyway. Turns out they were born at the same time. 7:00 pm."

"You're an interesting pair." Fives has a sad smile at that, his thoughts clear.

Echo came over and said "Irma will be fine. They'll do whatever they can for her."

Cora then said "You could try using your bond to help hold on to her. We don't mind watching Faith. The girls already look like they want to get to know each other."

She smiled as she saw Sony and Faith wave their fists at each other as if trying to figure out what the other was.

They all had to laugh at that.

Suddenly they heard a knock it was Shak Ti and she said "Irma is stabilized but she's tired." Fives sighed as he said something and then went to go see Irma with Faith.

Back at the hospital.

After a few days Faith was brought to see Irma. She held the little bundle close.

"Hey there, I'm mommy." Irma has misty eyes as she brushes her fingers against her cheek.

Opening her eyes she revels them to be mixed between both parents. Irma really did cry at that. She's a complete mix between them. Fives never got tired of see them.

Faith then cried wanting to eat. Irma flinched a bit at first but then Fives snuggled her. They'd get to raise her together.

Shortly after that Shak Ti told them Irma couldn't have another child. It was too risky to her health. Her parents thought she'd put up a fight but she agreed. When they asked why she explained her and Fives made a deal. One try for their own. And if they wanted another they'd adopt.

James and Sally were taking a rest in a different room as Irma held Faith singing a little Irish lullaby. It worked a bit too well as Fives was drifting off too.

Hearing a laugh Fives woke up. Echo was delighted at finding a weak point in Fives.

"Don't tell the guys." Fives turns a bit red.

(Echo)

"Is that Sonya? She's so pretty." Irma smiles at her niece.

(Echo)

"Yeah, this one's ready for a jail break too." Fives nudges toward Irma as he stretches.

Irma sticks out her tongue at him as the other little one is placed in her arms. She gives Fives a look.

'No. One is enough for now.' Fives declares.

'Fine.' Irma puffs her cheeks a bit.

But her pout quickly ends as she sees the girls reach for one another. It was so cute.

"Alright, time for this mom to get her rest." Kix comes in.

Irma pouts once more know Faith is being brought back to the nursery. But Fives was taking her so she felt a bit better.

"Echo… about not saying anything… I really am sorry." Fives places little Faith in her crib.

(Echo)

"Like I said it scared me. And I guess I didn't want to face it." Fives tucks her in. "But mostly I was scared of what Irma made me promise. If anything happened. If it came down to the two, she made swear I'd pick Faith." The little thing yawns as she tried gripping her dad's finger.

(Echo)

"I broke another promise. But I'd do this one again in a heartbeat." Fives has a small smile not wanting to take his finger away.

(Echo)

A Moncalimari nurse clears her throat. Reminding Fives he had to go.

Cora and Sonya were allowed home first. Cora felt bad Irma was stuck but after the scare she gave everyone the doctors were being extra sure she was alright.

After an extra week she was allowed home. Though Fives and James wondered if it had to do with her threating to force push any one that came near her with a thimonater or needle out the door or window depending on her mood.

Either way she'd still be stuck on bed rest for a while. James couldn't stay. So Sally did instead. Strangely they didn't but heads as much this time. Though Fives wasn't going to jinx it.

Fives was just happy Faith could finally be in the crib he made. The little thing looked at everything wide eyed. She did pick a favorite stuffed toy quick though, the little yellow wolf from Boba. She hugged it as tight and close as she could.


	27. Chapter 27

**[CH27]**

 **[Partner 1]**

Hearing a laugh Fives woke up. Echo was delighted at finding a weak point in Fives.

"Don't tell the guys." Fives turns a bit red.

Echo then said "Oh no, this is too good to let anyone else know but Cora."

"Is that Sonya? She's so pretty." Irma smiles at her niece.

Echo smiled as he said "Thanks, Cora says cognates on her part. She's upset she couldn't come but the doctors have her bed ridden till she's fully well. Though I think she might break that rule at some point."

"Yeah, this one's ready for a jail break too." Fives nudges toward Irma as he stretches.

"Echo… about not saying anything… I really am sorry." Fives places little Faith in her crib.

Echo sighed as he said "It was just weird not having you tell me something so important, since we usually tell each other everything. But why didn't you say anything? We could have helped."

"Like I said it scared me. And I guess I didn't want to face it." Fives tucks her in. "But mostly I was scared of what Irma made me promise. If anything happened. If it came down to the two, she made swear I'd pick Faith." The little thing yawns as she tried gripping her dad's finger.

Echo frowned as he said "I'm sorry had you do that, but I'm glad it all turned out okay." Sonya had started grabbing at her father's fingers as well.

"I broke another promise. But I'd do this one again in a heartbeat." Fives has a small smile not wanting to take his finger away.

Echo then said "I think we're all glad you did." He looked down at his own little girl as he bounced her a bit.

A Moncalimari nurse clears her throat. Reminding Fives he had to go.

Echo took Sonya with him. Cora had made it clear she was never allowed to be left in the nursery, let's just say the doctors didn't have much of a choice.

Cora and Sonya were allowed home first. Cora felt bad Irma was stuck but after the scare she gave everyone the doctors were being extra sure she was alright.

Her family cuddled and helped where they could. Her mother, father, and sister were a big help in telling them what to do when Sonya got fussy. But she mostly relied on her feeling with her. Turns out a jedi had a strange connection to their own kids in being able to tell what they need, so that made thing allot easier as well.

Echo was staying home for the two week off period so he could be with his family. After the two weeks Irma had already returned home, bed ridden of course, but Cora did go to visit with Sonya and her mother and sister and Echo. The woman were all pretty much happy about the babies and Fives and Echo go to spend some time together talking.

After the two weeks though Echo had to go back to work and only Cora's parents stayed after that since her siblings had to get back to work or school.

Once day they were visiting Irma, their mothers in the living room chatting away her father watching tv or adding to the conversation.

As the girls talked Cora asked "So has she started showing any signs of her powers. Lock fainted when he saw Sonya reach for her blue wolf stuffy."

(Irma.)

"I know he looked like he wanted to jump at the chance to train her, but I told him I could do that myself." Cora chuckle remembering how Echo told lock to not even think it.

(Irma.)

The girls were looking at each other in such interest and the two decided to lay them side by side. Sonya grabbed at her cousins' face while Faith grabbed at her head. They awed and took quick pictures before separating them.

That was a mistake as the two bawled. "Oh sweetie, she right here. See Faith is right there." Sonya calmed down but still somewhat whined.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "They're already inspirable, what are we going to do?"

(Irma. Joke move in together.)

Cora laughed as he said "Oh no I don't think the boys would like that."

They laughed again.

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Oh that remind me we got you guys a gift."

(Irma.)

"Echo insisted and I liked it. So here."

The present was a mobile just like Sonya's accept it had a blue five, a wolf, a star, a pair of wings, two lightsabers and an iris.

(Irma.)

Cora waved it off saying "Think nothing of it. Here let me show you how it works."

A month later the families left and the girls decided to have a special party for the girls to meet all their uncles. Well at least some of them.

They know the dominos of course would be invited, then there was Bly, Rex, Cody, Fox…that one took Irma some convincing. Kix, Jesse, Boba, and even a certain pair of cadets that had fully grown now.

But before that, the two families had decided to have a night together to just talk and let the girls play. The two were in their carriers as they were facing each other. They parents couldn't help but laugh at their big eyed stares at one another.

 **[Me 1]**

As the girls talked Cora asked "So has she started showing any signs of her powers. Lock fainted when he saw Sonya reach for her blue wolf stuffy."

"Faith force pulled Yellow from his hand when he came over for a visit a few days ago." Irma looks at the little yellow wolf. "Poor guy froze in shock." She giggles at the memory.

"I know he looked like he wanted to jump at the chance to train her, but I told him I could do that myself." Cora chuckle remembering how Echo told lock to not even think it.

"Same." Irma nods.

The girls were looking at each other in such interest and the two decided to lay them side by side. Sonya grabbed at her cousins' face while Faith grabbed at her head. They awed and took quick pictures before separating them.

That was a mistake as the two bawled. "Oh sweetie, she right here. See Faith is right there." Sonya calmed down but still somewhat whined.

"Sweetie, she's still here. See? You want Yellow?" Irma bounces her and force pulls the toy off the shelf.

Faith calmed with her toy in front of her. She loved the little jingle of a bell inside her.

Link liked it too but never messed with the toy. He simply eyed it and Faith. Fives made a joke that they had a guard cat instead of dog.

Cora then said "They're already inspirable, what are we going to do?"

"Move back in together?" Irma laughs as she bounces Faith.

Cora laughed as he said "Oh no I don't think the boys would like that."

They laughed again.

"Well the only other things that calm her are Yellow and Irish lullabies." Irma waves the little wolf so it jingles making Faith giggle.

Cora then said "Oh that remind me we got you guys a gift."

"Oh you didn't have to." Irma adds.

"Echo insisted and I liked it. So here."

The present was a mobile just like Sonya's accept it had a blue five, a wolf, a star, a pair of wings, two lightsabers and an iris.

"It's so cute. Thank you." Irma smiles over at her sister and friend.

Cora waved it off saying "Think nothing of it. Here let me show you how it works."

A month later the families left and the girls decided to have a special party for the girls to meet all their uncles. Well at least some of them.

They know the dominos of course would be invited, then there was Bly, Rex, Cody, Fox…that one took Irma some convincing. Kix, Jesse, Boba, and even a certain pair of cadets that had fully grown now.

But before that, the two families had decided to have a night together to just talk and let the girls play. The two were in their carriers as they were facing each other. They parents couldn't help but laugh at their big eyed stares at one another.

"Oh it's going to be impossible to get her down when Sonya leaves." Fives sighs but smiles at the playing.

(Echo)

"I'm gonna hate leaving them when we go back to work in two months." Irma sighs, not quite ready to be apart from Faith for too long.

(Cora)

"Don't even finish the thought mister." Irma holds up a finger looking over at Fives. "I'm going back to work. And I mean both."

"I'm not saying never go back." Fives picks up his cup. "Just wait until Faith goes to school." He mutters the last bit.

(Cora and Echo)

"Actually we do have to think about daycare." Irma sighs. "The temple can help some but when we're on shift at the hospital or zoo…" she looks over at the girls in deep thought.

"Don't they have daycare there?" Fives looks confused.

(Echo)

(Cora)

"But we don't know how the girls will handle being apart for so long." Irma looks a bit worried.

"That is going to be a problem." Both dads look over at their princesses.

They love them dearly, but the little things didn't like being away from one another. They can't even be in separate pack and plays for a nap.

They'd have to look into this over the next few months.

But for now it was time to set up for the party. They decorated Irma's backyard with yellow, white, and blue streamers. Along with cups and paper plates. They also had two cakes; one shaped like a wolf's head and the other a fox. Bait and Cutup volunteered to barbeque which the girls were grateful for since that took one less thing off their plate.

Boba and his parents are tied for the first to arrive with Domino. Boba hadn't had a chance to see them yet since he had school all day and grav ball practice after that.

When they arrive Irma is trying to calm Faith.

"Is she tired?" Bail looks confused.

"No, she just wants Yellow." Irma pats her back.

"Yellow?" The others look confused.

"Got." Fives comes out with the little wolf.

Fives jingles it and Faith calms as she's able to hold it.

"Hey that's what I got her." Boba points.

"It's her favorite toy. I forgot it after getting her changed for the party." Irma continues to pat her back a bit longer.

Boba looks a bit proud of that. Bail gives a small chuckle seeing his son's eyes light up.

"Why Yellow?" Cutup lifts a brow.

"Hey, you try thinking of name with a baby crying." Fives turns a bit red.

It was around then Echo and Cora came with a changed Sonya. The girls place the princesses in a pack and play so they could play and the parents could talk.

 **[Partner 2]**

But before that, the two families had decided to have a night together to just talk and let the girls play. The two were in their carriers as they were facing each other. They parents couldn't help but laugh at their big eyed stares at one another.

"Oh it's going to be impossible to get her down when Sonya leaves." Fives sighs but smiles at the playing.

Echo smiled as he replied "Sonya's the same we'll have to cuddle her with her stuffed wolf Night till she finally gives in."

"I'm gonna hate leaving them when we go back to work in two months." Irma sighs, not quite ready to be apart from Faith for too long.

Cora then said "I know I can't think of doing that. I'm kind of afraid of a daycare myself. There has to be something we can do."

"Don't even finish the thought mister." Irma holds up a finger looking over at Fives. "I'm going back to work. And I mean both."

"I'm not saying never go back." Fives picks up his cup. "Just wait until Faith goes to school." He mutters the last bit.

Both Echo and Cora said "That won't work."

"Actually we do have to think about daycare." Irma sighs. "The temple can help some but when we're on shift at the hospital or zoo…" she looks over at the girls in deep thought.

"Don't they have daycare there?" Fives looks confused.

Echo then said "That's true and you say you trust the daycare managers at the zoo."

Cora sighed saying "Yes I've been talking on them and even checking their pasts but…."

"But we don't know how the girls will handle being apart for so long." Irma looks a bit worried.

"That is going to be a problem." Both dads look over at their princesses.

At the party…

It was around then Echo and Cora came with a changed Sonya. The girls place the princesses in a pack and play so they could play and the parents could talk.

Cora said "I think I found a solution to our daycare problem. Or at least two ideas."

(Irma.)

Cora then said "The first one is that I take Faith with me to the zoo's daycare. I have a lot of respect there with both the people and the animals. And I've done a background check so I can always tell if the daycare helpers are good or not. I also always have time to check on them. But if that doesn't work or we have a jedi mission there is one other option."

(Fives.)

She smiled as she said "They're on their way over right now." They all looked over to see Bly and Secura, well Secura-Star now. The two had actually married some time ago. Anyway they came up as Secura said "Cora has told us of your worries and Bly and I would not mind watching the girls for you while you all work."

(Irma.)

Bly then said "It'd be no trouble for us. I'm on the off season so I don't need to travel for my games for a while and even when I do go off Ayla usually stays back so you always have one or two around to help."

(Fives and Irma.)

Cora then said "I thought they'd be prefect candidates since we know we could trust them with our girls."

Echo nodded knowing that Secura and Bly were both skilled fighters and very responsible so they could always care for the girls well.

They all agreed they'd think about it and tell them when they made a decision. For now, they decided to enjoy the party.

Most of the bothers were timid around the girls who couldn't help but stare at all the men that had faces similar to their fathers but could sense they were different than them.

It seemed the girls were like their mothers and never batted and eye at how similar their fathers looked. In fact to the girls it was easy to tell they were completely different people and never mistook one for the other.

With Domino Heavy was still worried about carrying the girls but Cutup and Droidbait were more confident in carrying them.

Faith though would start reaching for Heavy making him nervous till Fives and Irma pushed him to carry her. Let's just say they know who Faith's favorite uncle was now.

They all laughed at the now grumpy Fives though as Faith wouldn't let go of Heavy. Sonya seemed to like Droidbait the best but she was a daddy's girl through and through never wanting to be gone from him long.

(Irma.)

Cora then said with a chuckled "I know, she'll drag herself to him at night when in the cot sleeper. I have pictures of it too with Sonya on Echo's chest while still asleep."

Echo blushed as that saying "Cora." They all laughed at that Cora then said "Oh come on you should be honored. Maybe it means she'll choose you over boys for a while."

All the Dominoes jumped at that saying "Don't even joke!" The girls had to laugh at that as did the babies.

Cora then asked "So is Faith a daddy's girl mommy's girl?"

(Irma and Fives. You can put how this conversation goes.)

After that Cutup and Bait gave them some big news "We're moving back to Coruscant to start a restaurant." They all congratulated them Cutup then said "Oh and Heavy's got a girlfriend."

Heavy blushed as she said "She's not…"

The two then said "Yes she is!"

(Irma.)

Cora then said "Yeah this is big news."

 **[Me 2]**

Cora said "I think I found a solution to our daycare problem. Or at least two ideas."

"Really? What?" Irma looks excited.

Cora then said "The first one is that I take Faith with me to the zoo's daycare. I have a lot of respect there with both the people and the animals. And I've done a background check so I can always tell if the daycare helpers are good or not. I also always have time to check on them. But if that doesn't work or we have a jedi mission there is one other option."

"And the other?" Fives lifts a brow.

She smiled as she said "They're on their way over right now." They all looked over to see Bly and Secura, well Secura-Star now. The two had actually married some time ago. Anyway they came up as Secura said "Cora has told us of your worries and Bly and I would not mind watching the girls for you while you all work."

"You sure it won't be a bother?" Irma looks a little nervous.

Bly then said "It'd be no trouble for us. I'm on the off season so I don't need to travel for my games for a while and even when I do go off Ayla usually stays back so you always have one or two around to help."

'This could work.' Irma looks over at Fives.

'Yeah.' Fives nods.

Cora then said "I thought they'd be prefect candidates since we know we could trust them with our girls."

Echo nodded knowing that Secura and Bly were both skilled fighters and very responsible so they could always care for the girls well.

They all agreed they'd think about it and tell them when they made a decision. For now, they decided to enjoy the party.

Most of the bothers were timid around the girls who couldn't help but stare at all the men that had faces similar to their fathers but could sense they were different than them.

It seemed the girls were like their mothers and never batted and eye at how similar their fathers looked. In fact to the girls it was easy to tell they were completely different people and never mistook one for the other.

With Domino Heavy was still worried about carrying the girls but Cutup and Droidbait were more confident in carrying them.

Faith though would start reaching for Heavy making him nervous till Fives and Irma pushed him to carry her. Let's just say they know who Faith's favorite uncle was now.

They all laughed at the now grumpy Fives though as Faith wouldn't let go of Heavy. Sonya seemed to like Droidbait the best but she was a daddy's girl through and through never wanting to be gone from him long.

"Someone is a daddy's girl." Irma chuckles.

Cora then said with a chuckled "I know, she'll drag herself to him at night when in the cot sleeper. I have pictures of it too with Sonya on Echo's chest while still asleep."

Echo blushed as that saying "Cora." They all laughed at that Cora then said "Oh come on you should be honored. Maybe it means she'll choose you over boys for a while."

All the Dominoes jumped at that saying "Don't even joke!" The girls had to laugh at that as did the babies.

Cora then asked "So is Faith a daddy's girl mommy's girl?"

"She's split." They both say.

Irma was very happy about this. It means they both get snuggles and don't have to worry about her whining much over one. Problem is they never know what mood she's in until she starts crying.

After that Cutup and Bait gave them some big news "We're moving back to Coruscant to start a restaurant." They all congratulated them Cutup then said "Oh and Heavy's got a girlfriend."

Heavy blushed as she said "She's not…"

The two then said "Yes she is!"

"Really? Who?" Irma's eyes twinkle.

Cora then said "Yeah this is big news."

They'd get back to the other two in a bit. But for now watching Heavy go red was fun.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just… just someone that comes to help with supplies and the cadets." Heavy looks to the side beat red.

"Oh come on, Tilly was supposed to leave after a few days but is sticking around. Just admit it. You two have a thing going on." Bait teases.

"And if you haven't yet you really should. You're running out of room to draw her in your note book." Cutup adds.

"Just because I- wait how you know that?" Heavy turns to Cutup.

"I… may have peaked. By the way does her fur really glow in the moon light or is that an added affect?" Cutup teases think he's safe with Faith in his arms.

"Bait, hold her." Heavy hands her over.

Faith isn't happy about that. Not until she sees the funny show of Heavy chasing Cutup around the yard.

"Fur?" Fives looks over at Bait ignoring the other two for now.

"Oh yeah, Tilly's a Mac Tire." Bait nods doing the same.

(Echo)

"It's a bit of a sandy color I guess." Bait thinks on that.

"Come here sweetie. We have to go save uncle Cutup." Irma takes hold of Faith.

As much as Cutup asked for it, Irma would prefer him not beaten up in her yard. Faith was happy to be back in Heavy's arms giving him a hug on the chest turning him to mush.

"You know their right. You clearly like her and if she's sticking around she likes you. So you should make a move." Irma smiles at him.

(Cora/ giving her imput)

"I want to. But I get tongue tied." Heavy sighs.

(cora)

"That's an idea. Seeing how you see her will say everything without a word." Irma smiles.

Heavy was really red now. He hardly let anyone see his work. Not aside from the girls or his brothers. Well when he feels like showing them.

"And you." Irma turns to him on lecture mode.

"Y-yes?" Cutup jumps.

"Stay out of your brothers' stuff. You're not a cadet, so stop behaving like one." Irma lectures.

"Yes ma'am." Cutup nods.

"Good." Irma smiles. "Now let's hear about this restaurant."

(Cora)

 **[Partner 3]**

"Fur?" Fives looks over at Bait ignoring the other two for now.

"Oh yeah, Tilly's a Mac Tire." Bait nods doing the same.

Echo replied "Oh I've heard of them they're a part wolf people. What color is her fur?"

"It's a bit of a sandy color I guess." Bait thinks on that.

After saving Cutup.

"You know their right. You clearly like her and if she's sticking around she likes you. So you should make a move." Irma smiles at him.

Cora then said "And girls don't always wait long. You should tell her how you feel."

"I want to. But I get tongue tied." Heavy sighs.

Cora then said "Why not show her your pictures?"

"That's an idea. Seeing how you see her will say everything without a word." Irma smiles.

After scolding Cutup.

"Yes ma'am." Cutup nods.

"Good." Irma smiles. "Now let's hear about this restaurant."

Cora then said "Yeah we need to know what kind of place the girls will be going to when we visit."

The party went well. The highlight was seeing some of the brothers freak out when the girls started making things float.

A few months later they girls would be going back to work and they had come up with a plan. Cora would take the girls to the zoo for part of the week while Secura and Bly took the other half or as needed.


End file.
